Dark Paradise
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título escrito por brullf. Emma Swan toma el lugar de Regina Mills y es arrastrada por las tinieblas, convirtiéndose en la nueva Dark One para que la alcaldesa pueda, finalmente, tener su final feliz. La reina, sin embargo, no consigue aceptar esa realidad y a petición de Henry, se compromete a ayudarla
1. Chapter 1

**Señoras, damos comienzo al fic de los fics, y no solo por su extensión (43 capítulos, el más corto con 1582 palabras, y el más largo con 12 124 palabras), sino también por su historia y por su estilo. Es una obra maestra en cuanto a la utilización de la lengua. Yo haré todo lo que pueda para poder plasmar en español, la belleza del portugués. Y como no, es de una imaginación desbordable. Eso sí, no esperéis Swanqueen desde el primer capítulo, ni sexo muy explícito, este fic ahonda más en los sentimientos entre ellas, pero también ahonda en la personalidad de sus personajes. Y otra cosa, la historia es un homenaje al personaje de Regina. Aunque todos los personajes de OUAT tienen cabida aquí, y a todos les da su papel y su protagonismo, es una alabanza a Regina, a cómo su personaje va creciendo, y a cómo es aceptada por todos (se adelantó la autora a ese final de temporada). Regina emprende un viaje físico y personal en este fic que le lleva a descubrir quién es ella, un viaje que la acerca a su yo interior, y a la vez a todas las personas que la rodean.**

 **Se titula Dark Paradise, su original es en portugués y su autora es brullf**

 **En fin, espero que me acompañéis en esta aventura. Un saludo.**

 **Sinopsis:** Emma Swan toma el lugar de Regina Mills y es arrastrada por las tinieblas, convirtiéndose en la nueva Dark One para que la alcaldesa pueda, finalmente, tener su final feliz. La reina, sin embargo, no consigue aceptar esa realidad y a petición de Henry, el hijo que ambas comparten, se compromete a ayudar a la salvadora mientras Snow White, Charming, Bella, Ruby, Blue, Hook e el proprio Henry intentan encontrar al mago que puede ayudar a Emma a librarse de aquel destino. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabe es lo que Emma e Regina están a punto de descubrir. ¿Estarán ellas preparadas?

 **Capítulo 1**

Regina Mills aún no se creía todo lo que sus ojos habían acabado de presenciar. Estaba a punto de ser engullida por las tinieblas, de convertirse en la Dark One cuando Emma Swan decidió salvarla, entregándose ella para que la oscuridad la consumiera. Y todo para que ella, Regina, la Evil Queen, pudiera tener su final feliz. La alcaldesa de Storybrooke se agachó lentamente, sin querer creerse el nuevo nombre que estaba grabado en la daga. Tenía que haber sido ella, ella había escogido el camino de las tinieblas hacía mucho tiempo, había sido capaz de matar y torturar tantas vidas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero ahí estaba el nombre de la Salvadora, el fruto del Amor Verdadero de Charming y Snow White. En la daga estaba escrito Emma Swan.

«No…» el susurro de Regina era más para cualquier entidad distante en el universo que para aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor «No…» la desesperación en su pecho es la misma que sintió cuando vio a Daniel morir en sus brazos, cuando le arrancó a su propio padre el corazón para lanzar la maldición, cuando pensó que había perdido a Henry. No entiende por qué, pero es lo que siente.

«Regina…» Snow White la llama, pero no tiene fuerzas para responder.

«Regina…» Robin intenta acercarse, pero es como si algo que envolviera a la alcaldesa repeliera su acercamiento.

«Mamá…» Henry intenta sacarla de aquel estado de conmoción, pero todo lo puede hacer ella es mirar la daga en sus manos, sentir el frío de la hoja, el sabor ocre de aquella oscuridad en su boca. Quizás llorara si recordarse cómo hacerlo «Mamá…» el chico insiste, la respiración en suspenso, asustado, nunca había visto a su madre de aquella manera, tan…frágil. Era como si el alma de Regina, que ni ella misma creía tener, se hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

David se abraza a Snow, que llora inconsolablemente. Hook mira hacia el cielo, perdido. Robin intenta entender aún lo que le sucede a Regina, a la mujer que creyó ser su segunda oportunidad, a pesar de todas las complicaciones. Henry está a un paso de llegar hasta su madre, que mantiene los ojos fijos en la daga, como si creyera que mirándola fijamente pudiera cambiar el nombre que en ella estaba escrito. Un viento helado sopla por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, que parece más gélida de lo normal, o así Regina lo siente. Hay tantas preguntas pasando por su cabeza que no consigue focalizarse en ninguna de ellas.

Cuando Henry toca su brazo, el conocido humo rojo los envuelve. Son transportados a la mansión de la alcaldesa. El muchacho comienza a procesar lo que había ocurrido y sus lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro mientras mantiene su mano en la muñeca de su madre.

* * *

«Emma…» el nombre pronunciado por Regina parece desencadenar un pequeño temblor en la ciudad, asustando a los dos y, probablemente, a los demás habitantes de Storybrooke.

«Mamá…» el adolescente llama una vez más y finalmente consigue captar la mirada de aquella que lo había adoptado cuando bebé.

«La culpa es mía, Henry, es todo culpa mía» consigue balbucear antes de desaparecer en su humo rojo, aterrizando en su habitación. El muchacho escucha la puerta cerrándose y corre escaleras arriba.

«No, mamá, no es tu culpa, por favor, abre esta puerta. ¡Mamá, escúchame, déjame entrar!» él golpea la puerta y llora «Mamá…te necesito, Emma te necesita…¡Mamá!»

Escuchando la desesperación de su hijo, Regina guarda la daga en una pequeña caja que había en su cuarto, y esta la encierra en un baúl dentro de su vestidor. Hace todo muy rápido para poder abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hace, encuentra a su pequeño desesperado, perdido, como ella misma lo está, lo que le provoca aún más dolor. Es todo por su culpa.

«Hijo, perdóname, yo…» abraza a Henry y sus lágrimas finalmente comienzan a caer «Yo dejé que esto pasara, Henry, lo permití. Es mi culpa, hijo» besaba los cabellos del muchacho que ya estaba casi de su tamaño.

«No, mamá. No voy a dejar que hagas esto. No es culpa tuya, Emma hizo lo que hizo porque tenía que hacerlo, porque ella…»

«Ella no quería que me quedara sin mi final feliz, pero no lo merezco, Henry. Mira quién soy, mira todo el mal que ya causé, no lo merezco, hijo, yo no…»

«¡Mamá!» el muchacho agarra fuertemente sus dos brazos y la obliga a mirarlo «Mamá, Emma lo ha hecho porque confía en nosotros, porque confía en ti. Como yo también confío. Mamá, eres la única que puede salvarla»

«Henry, yo no…» la morena llora y se siente débil, como hacía mucho que había olvidado, y es incapaz de aguantar la mirada de su hijo.

«Tú puedes, mamá. Eres la única que puede. Gold ya no tiene magia, Zelena tampoco, eres la única que puede salvar a Emma, mamá»

«No, Henry, las hadas…»

«Mamá, derrotaste a Zelena, derrotaste a tu madre, eres fuerte y poderosa. Fuiste entrenada por el propio Dark One y aprendiste sola a hacer magia de luz cuando derrotaste a Zelena» Henry casi gritaba «Eres la única que puedes ayudar a Emma, por favor…» la súplica del pequeño salió en un hilo de voz.

«Yo…» el muchacho la abraza tan fuerte que algo se rehace en su interior. Regina es la única que aún tiene gran poder en Storybrooke. Las hadas también tienen magia, pero prácticamente se niegan a usarla. Gold, o Rumpel, yace bajo un hechizo protector, y sería de poca ayuda. El asistente del mago había dicho que ellos tenían que encontrar a Merlín, pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría eso? Ella no puede esperar, Emma no puede esperar. La salvadora depende de ella, su hijo la necesita. Regina tendrá que ser fuerte, ya había tenido pruebas de la magia de Emma y sabe cuán poderosa es, aunque la propia Emma no lo sabía. También piensa en lo perdida que debe estar en esos momentos. La magia de Emma era de luz, la Evil Queen imagina el conflicto que se debe haber instalado en ella al ser tomada por la oscuridad. No había tiempo que perder. Y aunque Regina quisiera negarlo, quisiera decir que no, siente la magia de Emma.

«¿Mamá?» el muchacho la mira esperanzado y ya más calmado.

«Necesito hablar con las hadas antes de marchar» deposita un tierno beso en la cabeza de su hijo

«¿Antes de marchar?» la mira confuso

«Voy a encontrar a Emma, Henry. No puede quedarse sola ahora» Regina mira a su hijo a los ojos y él abre una tímida sonrisa

«Sabía que no desistirías de ella, mamá» abraza a Regina una vez más.

«Emma no desistió de mí, es lo correcto» dice mientras acaricia sus cabellos «Ahora necesito que te quedes aquí»

«Pero, mamá…»

«Solo mientras hablo con las hadas, Henry. Después paso por casa y te recojo…»

«¡Yes!»

«No te animes, no vas a venir conmigo. Te dejaré con tus abuelos mientras yo busco a tu madre»

«Pero…»

«Sin quejas, Henry. Solo quédate aquí y ten cuidado, no dejes entrar a nadie, no abras las puerta a extraños y…»

«Te llamo si algo sucede, ya lo sé…» completó él enfurruñado

«¡Te quiero, hijo!» Regina lo abraza

«Yo también te quiero, mamá» responde él devolviéndole el abrazo, y la alcaldesa siente que aquello era lo que le faltaba para comenzar su misión de búsqueda de Emma.

* * *

Regina usa la magia para llegar al convento. El humo rojo asusta a las hadas, que se ponen todas detrás de Blue.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué…?»

«Blue, necesito tu ayuda» dice en tono autoritario, que no admite réplica

«¿Y por qué íbamos a ayudarte, Regina?» el hada está incómoda con la presencia de la otra, quiere, pero aún le cuesta confiar en ella.

«Porque voy a ir tras la señorita Swan, Blue» la mirada determinada causa asombro en las mujeres allí reunidas.

«¿Y por qué tengo que creer que quieres ayudarla y no controlarla?» el hada la cuestiona en tono firme

«Tengo la daga con el nombre de la señorita Swan grabado, pero no pretendo llevarla conmigo, no pretendo usarla»

«Entonces, ¿dónde la tienes?» Blue la desafía

«En mi casa, pero puedo entregártela como prueba de mis intenciones» ofrece la alcaldesa sin perder su aire de superioridad.

«¿De verdad harías eso?» Blue siente algo en su interior que le dice que Regina de verdad quiere ayudar. Y el hada sabe que ella es la única que aún controla magia poderosa en Storybrooke.

«Lo haría, Blue. Y creo que es menos arriesgado dejarte la daga a ti, protegida con magia de luz» hay sinceridad en las palabras de la alcaldesa

«Tráela y te ayudaremos a mantenerla a salvo, lejos de Emma» el hada ofrece «¿Qué pretendes hacer, Regina?»

La pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios por recibir la confianza del hada desaparece. Regina quiere ayudar, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo.

«Yo…» la alcaldesa está nerviosa

«Salir de aquí sin tener algo en mente es un riesgo muy grande, Regina. Piensa en tu hijo. Por el momento, ha perdido a una de sus madres…»

«¡No! Emma no está perdida, ¡no admito que digas eso!» la frase del hada le arrebata todo su autocontrol y se ve refiriéndose a Emma de una manera que nunca hacía en público. Su corazón late desacompasadamente y ella no entiende la razón. El hada la observa atentamente.

«¿Cómo pretendes enfrentarte a ella, Regina?» Blue la cuestiona calmadamente, escrutando el interior de la alcaldesa.

«Conozco el camino de la oscuridad, lo sabes, todos aquí en Storybrooke lo saben. Fui entrenada en la magia por el propio Dark One, mi madre era una bruja poderosa»

«Entonces, ¿pretendes enseñarle a Emma magia oscura?» el hada se acerca peligrosamente

«No, pretendo enseñarle a no sucumbir a ella» responde Regina firmemente

«La idea me parece muy buena, pero, ¿puedes de verdad llevarla a cabo? Regina, eres poderosa, tu magia es poderosa, pero para controlar la oscuridad, es necesaria la luz» Blue se posiciona muy cerca de la alcaldesa

«¿Qué quieres decir, Madre Superiora?» el título es dicho con desdén, la Evil Queen siente que no podrá controlarse por mucho más tiempo.

«Que tendrás que dejar de lado tu magia oscura si quieres lidiar con Emma» el hada responde en el mismo tono, sin miedo a la reacción de la otra.

«No sé si puedo hacer eso, yo…» la alcaldesa vacila sobre sus propios pues

«¡Sí puedes, mamá!» Henry se acerca, había escuchado buena parte de la conversación, al igual que sus abuelos, Charming y Snow White. Los dos habían llegado a la mansión y buscaban a Regina cuando Henry les contó lo que habían hablado y dónde estaba ella.

«Henry, ¿qué te dije…»

«No lo culpes, Regina, lo hemos traído nosotros» se adelantó Charming

«Henry nos contó que quieres buscar a Emma, que quieres ayudarla» Snow White se acerca a su ex madrastra.

«¿Y tú lo crees?» pregunta la alcaldesa, incómoda, como si necesitara que la otra mujer la creyera, aunque no lo demostrara.

Snow agarra las manos de Regina entre las suyas y la mira fijamente.

«Lo creo, Regina. Creo que eres la única que puede ayudar a Emma en estos momentos»

«¿Por qué, Snow?» la alcaldesa la mira, sin entender

«Porque tú conoces las tinieblas, Regina. Nunca fuiste la Dark One, pero conoces el camino de la oscuridad. Por elecciones equivocadas que hiciste o te obligaron a hacer, pasaste por eso. Y, aún así, fuiste capaz de no sucumbir. Por lo menos, no totalmente. Te dejaste llevar por la oscuridad, e incluso así, fuiste capaz de amar a Henry incondicionalmente, sabiendo quién era él. Y cuando nos vimos obligados a regresar al Bosque Encantado, por culpa de la maldición de Pan, sabiendo que Henry no podría ir con nosotros, porque había nacido en este mundo, tu amor fue tan grande que dejaste ir a tu hijo, lo dejaste marchar con Emma creando para los dos una vida en la que ellos jamás se acordarían de ti, aunque tú cargaras con todos tus recuerdos. Y entonces, sin saber qué hacer con tu hermana, la Bruja Mala del Oeste, en nuestro reino, Charming y yo lanzamos una nueva maldición, volvimos a Storybrooke y tú, Regina, amando a Henry, fuiste capaz de quebrar la maldición con un beso de amor verdadero y aún evocar magia de luz para derrotar a la Bruja y salvarte, no solo a ti misma, sino a nuestro hijo recién nacido y a todos en esta ciudad. Y por eso, Regina Mills, confío en ti y solo en ti para salvar a mi hija. Conoces todos los caminos de la oscuridad. Y conoces también el camino para salir de ella» Snow termina de decir entre lágrimas. Regina no estaba preparada para aquel torrente de palabras de su ex hijastra

«Snow…» la alcaldesa susurra y rápidamente es abrazada por la mujer que tiene delante. Blue asiste a todo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Charming agarra la mano de Henry y los dos se miran emocionados «¿Algún día podrás perdonarme por todo lo que te hice?» la sinceridad de Regina la sorprende.

«Erramos, Regina. Quizás tú más que yo. O quizás te empujaron a errar más que a mí. Y hoy sabemos que nuestras historias estaban entrelazadas mucho antes de que tú y yo naciéramos. Pero estamos aquí ahora. Y somos una familia. Una familia que te incluye a ti, que también eres madre de mi nieto» Snow sonríe y mira a Henry «Podemos recomenzar Regina. Juntos, una vez más» sonríe para la mujer que tiene delante.

«No sin Emma aquí» la voz de la alcaldesa sale fuerte y determinada, como normalmente es. Henry se separa de Charming y va hasta su madre, demostrando que está orgulloso de ella.

«Regina, usaste magia de luz para vencer a Zelena, pero necesitas aprender un poco más si quieres ayudar a Emma» Blue interrumpe las miradas entre la familia

«¿Puedes ayudarme?» la morena quiere saber y tiene urgencia en comenzar cuanto antes

«Infelizmente no. No puedo interferir en tu entrenamiento» responde el hada, para sorpresa de todos

«Blue, es por Emma, ¿por qué…?» Snow no entiende la posición de aquella en quien confiaba plenamente

«Por una sencilla razón, Snow. Regina ya tiene un hada madrina y ella es quien debe asumir ese papel y ayudarla» Blue responde con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y, por primera vez, mira a la Evil Queen con cierto afecto.

Tinkerbell, hasta ese momento escondida en una esquina de la sala, no cree lo que ha escuchado. Sus poderes regresaron al derrotar a la sombra de Pan, pero aún no había recuperado sus alas, que era lo que más deseaba.

«¿Yo tengo una hada madrina?» Regina mira incrédula a Blue y al grupo de hadas reunidas tras la madre superiora

«Sí, Regina, alguien que hace mucho tiempo me desafío y decidió ayudarte porque así se lo mandaba su corazón. Alguien que te mostró una segunda oportunidad, pero, desgraciadamente, por miedo, tú huiste de ella, hiriéndote no solo a ti misma, sino a ella también. Tinkerbell, ven aquí» el pequeña hada salió de su escondrijo y se colocó al lado de Blue «Tink, cuando decidiste ayudar a Regina, aún en el Bosque Encantado, yo no te escuché, cerré mis oídos a la razón de tus palabras y de tus actos, e, incluso así, valientemente, escogiste ayudarla porque creías en ella, porque creías que se lo merecía. ¿Aún lo crees?»

Regina y Tinker se miran lentamente. La alcaldesa no sabe qué transmitir al hada y la joven rubia tiene miedo de entregarse una vez más a sus instintos y buenos sentimientos. Algo, sin embargo, le dice que ese es el único medio para recuperar sus alas y ayudar a Emma y Regina.

«Si me hubieras preguntado esto hace algún tiempo, Blue, te habría dicho que no. Pero vengo observando a Regina desde que llegué a Storybrooke y veo cuánto se ha estado esforzando para intentar hacer las cosas de la forma correcta esta vez. Con el autor bajo sus órdenes, podría haber escrito lo que hubiese querido para vengarse de su hermana, pero no lo hizo. Aunque no esté muy de acuerdo con la actitud de ella en relación con Zelena. Aún así, prefiero ver algo de positivo en ello. Así que, Blue, sí, aún creo en Regina» Tinker sonríe.

«Regina, tienes a tu hada madrina. Y no hay nadie que yo conozca que maneje el polvo de hada tan bien como ella» la madre superiora sonríe «Tinkerbell te ayudará a desenvolverte en la magia de luz para que puedas ayudar a Emma. Vuestra misión es peligrosa, pero Henry y Snow tienen razón al decir que solo tú puedes ayudar a la salvadora. Ya anduviste por el camino de la oscuridad y también conseguiste andar fuera de él, Regina. Ayuda a Emma a no sucumbir, a no entregarse a la oscuridad» el hada agarra la mano derecha de Regina y se la entrega a Tinker.

«Nosotros no podemos quedarnos parados mientras tanto» se agita Charming

«Vosotros debéis buscar al mago, como dijo el asistente» dijo la alcaldesa «La señorita French puede ayudar con las pesquisas. Tenéis su sombrero, pedid ayuda a la señorita Lucas, es la mejor rastreadora que podríamos desear. Si él está en ese mundo, encontradlo. El pirata puede ayudar con los mapas y rutas, es bueno en eso» Regina se siente incómoda al admitir las cualidades del pirata, aún más siendo conocedora de la relación de él con Emma «Y Robin conoce las sendas y es ágil, puede ser útil en algo» es la primera vez que piensa en Robin Hood desde lo ocurrido con la salvadora.

«Y si el mago no está en este mundo, mamá. ¿Qué haremos?»

«El portal de la casa del autor no ha sido cerrado, Henry. Hijo, tienes un corazón puro, del verdadero creyente. Detesto tener que decir esto, pero…de alguna forma, siento que si hay alguien capaz de encontrar a ese mago, ese alguien eres tú, Henry» ella acaricia el rostro del adolescente.

«¡Haré lo que pueda, mamá!» promete, solemne

«Lo sé, hijo. Pero no puedes desobedecer a tus abuelos, y necesitarás ayuda de todos lo que conocemos. No dudes en pedirla y, por favor, prométeme que no atravesarás ningún portal solo, Henry, ni intentarás nada con magia» ella pone sus dos manos en el hombros de su hijo.

«Mama, yo…» desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, después busca apoyo en sus abuelos, que parecen incentivarlo a acatar lo que dice Regina

«No podemos perderte a ti, Henry. Emma y yo no podemos perderte. Haré todo lo que pueda para encontrar a tu madre y ayudarla, mientras vosotros buscáis al mago. Pero necesito tener la tranquilidad de saber que no vas a ponerte en peligro» la voz de Regina es llorosa al dirigirse a él.

«Lo prometo, mamá. Nada de atravesar portales solo, nada de intentar cualquier cosa con la magia. Buscaré ayuda en lo que necesite y tú no tendrás que preocuparte por mí mientras estés con mi otra madre. Encontraremos el mago, mientras tú la ayudas a ella» él sonríe y la abraza.

Tantas demostraciones de cariño por parte de su hijo en pocas horas, las palabras de Snow y la confianza de las hadas era mucho con lo que lidiar para Regina. Si pudiera escoger, jamás saldría del lado de su pequeño príncipe. Su corazón, sin embargo, le dice que necesita marchar. La morena no entiende la necesidad que tiene de encontrar a Emma, de saber cómo está y de abrazarla también, aunque raramente lo haya hecho antes.

«Gracias Henry»

«Cuidaremos de él, Regina» promete Snow

«Sé que sí» la alcaldesa sonríe a su ex hijastra.

«Tengo que prepararme, Regina. No sabemos dónde está Emma, ¿tienes alguna idea?» Tinker sondea a su ahijada

«No estoy segura, Tinker, pero puedo sentir la magia de Emma. No sé la localización exacta, pero tengo una vaga idea»

«Genial. Nos vemos mañana, bien temprano, en Granny's. Podemos desayunar todos juntos y después, partir, ¿qué te parece?»

«Por mí, bien» la alcaldesa no lo admite, pero le gusta la presencia del pequeña hada y de su optimismo, algo que tiene que reaprender «Si ahora me disculpáis, me gustaría ir a casa con mi hijo y prepararme también»

«Mamá…¿pueden venir a cenar los abuelos y Neal con nosotros hoy?» pide Henry algo avergonzado

Regina mira a su hijo, y aunque sus planes iniciales eran otros, asiente.

«Está bien, hijo, tus abuelos y Neal pueden cenar hoy con nosotros»

«¡Guay!» conmemora y le guiña un ojo a Snow y Charming

Como había llegado ahí con magia, la alcaldesa se envolvió a sí misma y al hijo en una nube roja transportándose a casa. Las hadas se despiden de Snow y Charming y se ponen a ayudar a Tinker en la preparación de sus cosas para la búsqueda de Emma. La pareja se dirige a su pequeño loft donde Belle estaba cuidando a Neal.

* * *

En la mansión Mills, Henry y Regina están en la cocina, encargándose de la cena para todos, mientras esperan que la familia Charming llegue. El timbre suena y el adolescente va a abrir.

«Regina…» Robin entra en la cocina cuando la morena está metiendo su famosa lasaña en el horno.

«Robin…» ella no esperaba que él fuera a visitarla, quizás ni quisiera. De momento, no está segura de sus sentimientos por ese hombre y no consigue pensar en otra cosa que no sea encontrar a Emma.

«Te estaba buscando, con todo lo que ha pasado hoy no pude alcanzarte, yo…me asusté con todo, no sé ni cómo decir esto» está confundido delante de la alcaldesa.

«Ninguno de los dos consigue lidiar bien con todo lo que ha ocurrido, Robin, no es tu culpa» ella intenta amenizar el clima entre los dos, pero permanece distante.

«¿Cómo estás?» él da dos pasos en dirección a Regina, pero ella camina hacia otro lado, así que el ex ladrón se queda dónde está.

«Yo…sinceramente no lo sé. A pesar de todo lo que Henry me dice, de todo lo que Snow me dice, aún creo que aquella daga debería tener mi nombre, no el de Em…el de la señorita Swan»

«¿Por qué Regina?» Robin puede, aunque superficialmente, percibir la angustia de aquella mujer

«Porque su corazón puede que no sea puro, pero el mío carga mucha más oscuridad. Soy yo quien debería haber sido arrastrada por la oscuridad, Robin, sería lo mejor para todos…» ella baja la cabeza, consciente de sus lágrimas, pero sin querer ser vista.

«Regina, si Emma decidió que tenía que seguir ese camino, lo hizo porque quiso»

«¡No, Robin! Lo hizo porque creía que yo merecía mi final feliz, porque creía que tú lo eras para mí» escupe con rabia y en un tono alterado.

«¿Y no lo soy?» él la mira, confuso

«¡No lo sé! Quizás lo hubieses sido cuando Tinker me dejó verte dentro de una taberna, en el Bosque Encantado. Si yo hubiese entrado por aquella puerta, si no hubiese huido de mi felicidad, quizás habrías sido mi final feliz, Robin. Pero hoy sinceramente no lo sé» Regina pasa las manos por su cabello y se apoya en el fregadero.

«¿Por qué entonces fuiste a mi apartamento y desenmascaraste a tu hermana? No me creo que no hayas sentido nada cuando nosotros…»

«Pues claro que sentí, Robin. Te arranque a ti y a Roland de las garras de mi hermana porque me preocupo por vosotros. No hubiera podido vivir en paz conmigo misma sabiendo que estabais en peligro»

«Te agradezco tu preocupación, Regina, pero también tengo que decirte que estoy confuso. Tu hermana espera un hijo mío, tengo a Roland de quien preocuparme…»

«Robin, mañana salgo para buscar a Emma. No sé cuándo voy a regresar. Mi hijo se quedará con sus abuelos y todos tiene la misión de encontrar al mago lo más rápido posible, apreciaría que pudieras ayudarlos en lo que necesiten» intenta no pensar en la preocupación que tiene aquel hombre con su hermana.

«No sé si puedo, Regina, ni sé si quiero envolverme en esto. Lo que te dispones a hacer es muy arriesgado. ¿De verdad crees que serás capaz de enfrentarte a Emma, siendo ella ahora la Dark One?»

«No lo sé, Robin. Sinceramente no lo sé. Pero eso no me impedirá salir por esa puerta mañana e intentarlo»

«¿Por qué necesitas hacer esto? ¿Por qué, simplemente, no te quedas e intentas ser feliz, pensar en tener una familia conmigo, con Roland?»

«Porque no es lo correcto, Robin. La señorita Swan no desistió de mí cuando todos me dieron la espalda. Se dispuso a sacrificarse a sí misma por mí. Salir de aquí para intentar ayudarla es lo mínimo que puedo hacer» responde en aquel tono que no admite protestas.

«No entiendo…la culpabas por haber sido la responsable de arruinar tu final feliz, así como su madre hizo mucho antes. Y cuando finalmente ella intenta arreglar las cosas, no aceptas y…»

«¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, Robin Hood?» ella se cruza de brazos y lo mira con rabia

«Quizás lo sea, Regina Mills» le contestó en el mismo tono

«Óptimo, entonces ya está todo dicho. Y que sepas que a partir de mañana la responsabilidad por mi hermana y el hijo que espera es toda tuya. Tendréis toda la ayuda médica necesaria para acompañar ese embarazo, pero tendrás que seguir las reglas que el sheriff Charming imponga para que ella viva en Storybrooke hasta que yo regrese»

«Pero…»

«Ya he dicho que está todo hablado, Robin Hood. Y ya que no te ves capaz de ayudar a mi hijo y a sus abuelos a encontrar al mago, por favor, no entorpezcas» ella levanta la ceja dispensándolo.

Robin suelta un bufido de rabia, pero decide no contestar nada. En cuando él sale de su casa, llegan los Charming.

«Lo hiciste bien, mamá» Henry la felicita dejándole saber que había escuchado la conversación de los dos

«¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Henry?»

«¿Conversación de quiénes, Regina?» Snow lleva al pequeño Neal en los brazos, y Henry rápidamente se pone a su lado, para jugar con el pequeño, que está despierto.

«¿Está todo bien?» pregunta Charming refiriéndose a Robin Hood

«Sí, todo bien. Solo dejé a Zelena y sus cuidados a cargo de Robin. Y también le he dicho que tendrá que seguir tus órdenes sobre la estadía de ella en Storybrooke, David» el príncipe y Snow se miran como si no creyeran lo que acababan de escuchar.

«¿Estás segura de que ella no puede hacernos ningún mal?» David necesita estar seguro de eso, ya que él y su familia estarán ocupados buscando al mago.

«Eso no te lo puedo garantizar, pero magia no podrá usar. Cuando la traje a la ciudad, le dejé a mi querida hermana como regalo los brazaletes. Decidí garantizar que ella no pudiera acercarse a nada que tuviera algún poder, ya fuera magia negra o magia blanca. No solo aquí en nuestra ciudad, sino en cualquier lugar a donde fuera» responde segura de lo que hizo

«Muy bien. Aún así, prefiero que tu hermana siga presa, Regina, y bajo estrictas vigilancia» Charming pasa el brazo protectoramente por los hombros de Snow y la reina no pasa por alto ese cariño.

«No me interpondré en las decisiones del sheriff de esta ciudad» dice antes de girarse hacia el horno, un segundo antes de que este pite anunciando que la lasaña ya estaba lista.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, todos evitando hablar de Emma o de su paradero. Henry tiene algunas ideas de cómo encontrar al mago, aunque decide que su primera acción será visitar la biblioteca con Belle y estudiar sobre el asunto. El muchacho sube en cuanto termina de cenar para recoger sus cosas. A fin de cuentas, al día siguiente se irá a casa de sus abuelos mientras su madre se marcha con la misión de ayudar a su otra madre.

«Regina, desde ya queremos agradecerte por lo que estás a punto de hacer por nuestra hija» Charming la mira con ternura

«No hay nada que agradecer, solo estoy haciendo lo que es correcto» no está acostumbrada a escuchar agradecimientos por nada que haya hecho en su vida.

«Incluso así, podrías simplemente quedarte aquí, querer recomenzar tu vida con Robin y dejar que solos intentáramos salvar a nuestra hija» subrayó Snow

«No podría, Snow, porque…» las palabras casi escapan de su boca y el susto por verlas ahí, tan cerca de la superficie, le impide hablar. Regina Mills diría, si tuviera el valor para tanto, que no podría porque no conseguiría ser feliz sin la salvadora a su lado. No puede, sin embargo, decir eso en voz alta, ni siquiera en pensamiento sabe lidiar bien con aquella repentina revelación de su inconsciente. ¿Desde cuándo Emma había pasado a ser alguien tan importante en su vida? ¿Desde cuándo ella se preocupaba tanto con la mujer que había intentado quitarle a su hijo? ¿Por qué no podía, sencillamente, quedarse junto a Robin y Roland y seguir con su vida, dejando que los Charming ayudaran a Emma? No sabía responder a ninguna de esas preguntas. O quizás tuviera miedo de saber y admitir su respuesta. Pero el hecho es que no podría dejar a Emma atrás, dejar que pasara sola por todo aquello. Regina sabía muy bien lo que era la soledad, la más profunda. Y no desea aquello para otra persona. Aunque esa persona en cuestión sea la señorita Swan, a la que tanto quiso apartar, pero a quien siempre volvía a acercarse por algún motivo. El principal de ellos era Henry, siempre lo fue…o ¿solo intentaba convencerse de eso?

«¿Por qué…?» Snow la incentivaba a continuar

«Porque…porque no sería correcto, como ya he dicho» disimula su nerviosismo mientras recoge la mesa.

«Regina, sabemos muy bien que las cosas son mucho más complicadas que una simplista división entre héroes y villanos, entre el bien y el mal, lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Pero necesito decir que estoy muy feliz de tenerte a nuestro lado» Snow sorprende a Regina y la atrae para un abrazo. Al comienzo se siente algo torpe, pero segundos después se lo devuelve.

«Te agradecemos la cena, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Y tú también tienes que descansar. Gracias por todo» Charming extiende su mano y la alcaldesa acepta el saludo, como si estuviera sellando algo nuevo entre ellos. Aunque no lo dejara ver, en su interior, está feliz e incluso celebrando todo eso. Quizás un nuevo comienzo para su relación con aquellas personas a quien tanto quiso perjudicar en el pasado.

La alcaldesa recoge todo con su magia y sube a su cuarto. Aún en la puerta, siente su corazón enternecerse con la visión que tiene al llegar: su hijo durmiendo tranquilo en su cama, como solía hacer de pequeño. Ella se cambia de ropa, y con cuidado para no despertarlo, se acomoda al lado de Henry. El pequeño parece percibir su presencia, y en cuanto ella se acomoda, él pasa un brazo y una pierna por encima de ella, rezongando algo. Un pequeño gesto que le trae a Regina a la memoria tantas noches que habían pasado de aquella manera.

«Te lo prometo, Henry, haré todo lo que pueda para traer a tu madre de nuevo con nosotros» y con aquella promesa que ni ella sabe por qué la ha hecho, pero que le había parecido tan importante, Regina se entrega al sueño y su último pensamiento racional antes de que su inconsciente comience a actuar es la posible certeza de la localización de Emma Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Emma se despierta, literalmente, envuelta en oscuridad, no la que intenta apoderarse de su ser, otra, también profunda, la de la noche. Sabe que está en Storybrooke, pero no dónde exactamente. Sus ojos consiguen distinguir altas siluetas a su alrededor, inmóviles, lo que le hace tener la certeza de que está en algún sitio del bosque, al margen de la ciudad. Quizás en lo más profundo de este. La rubia siente frío, miedo y soledad. Se sienta y se abraza sus piernas, está demasiado débil para intentar levantarse.

La salvadora cierra los ojos y el primer recuerdo que la invade son los ojos de Regina, el desespero al verla siendo envuelta por las tinieblas, no sabe bien por qué de esa visión, pero desea profundamente que la alcaldesa esté con ella allí. No es que espere un abrazo o un cariño, pero tal vez el consuelo y el calor que solo su presencia es capaz de provocar en Emma.

Sus padres estaban allí. Hook, Robin…A la rubia no le gusta recordar a aquel hombre, aunque no entiende la incomodidad que siente siempre que lo ve cerca de Regina. Henry…su hijo. No, no solo su hijo. Hijo de Regina también. El recuerdo de una pequeña sonrisa, tímida, de alguien que tiene miedo a manifestar su alegría le golpea en el pecho.

«Regina…» un único nombre, un leve susurro entre los árboles, pero que es capaz de provocar una claridad en medio del bosque. Emma se asusta, pero consigue ponerse en pie. No puede pasar la noche en ese estado «Regina…» la luz se vuelve más fuerte y acogedora sobre ella, las lágrimas corren cálidas por su rostro.

La sheriff camina sin entender a dónde, sabiendo solo que necesita seguir. Se siente protegida con aquella luz blanca sobre ella y consigue olvidar, aunque fuera por algunos segundos, la oscuridad tomando forma dentro de sí. Algunas pasos más hacia delante y Emma encuentra una cueva. Sintiéndose aún débil y confusa, decide entrar y pasar la noche allí, abrigada del frío y de una posible nevada en aquella madrugada. La luz la acompaña. La cueva parece ser conocida por cazadores, hay resquicios de una hoguera y madera aún no quemada por allí. Emma se acomoda en el hueco entre dos piedras, que le servirá de catre, se echa y la luz desciende hasta el montón de deshechos y pequeños trozos, encendiendo la hoguera. Mientras contemplaba las llamas oscuras, recuerda un resplandor semejante visto en el fondo de los ojos de la alcaldesa, o la _Evil Queen_ , no importa cómo la quieran llamar, para ella siempre será Regina.

«Sé que he hecho esto por ti, para que tengas tu final feliz…Sé que estoy siendo egoísta ahora, pero…la verdad es que querría que estuvieras aquí, Regina…» Confiesa Emma a la noche y el eco de sus palabras, aunque dichas en tono bastante bajo, reverbera en toda la cueva, haciendo que el nombre de la alcaldesa resuene a su alrededor, cosa que, de cierta manera, la consuela.

No pasa mucho tiempo y se queda dormida. Al otro lado de los sueños, alguien la espera.

«¿Señorita Swan?» la morena no entiende cómo ha ido a parar ahí, nunca había estado en aquel lugar del bosque de Storybrooke.

«¿Regina?» la rubia se levanta y camina hasta su inesperada visitante «¿Cómo…qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«Yo…te escuché llamándome, no sé cómo, pero estoy aquí» sin saber aún cómo actuar, la _Evil Queen_ se acerca a la salvadora.

La cueva es oscura y Regina siente un escalofrío, no puede dejar que Emma se quede ahí, no es un buen lugar.

«No quería que estuvieras aquí» dice la sheriff como cierto pesar en su voz

«Pero…» la morena la mira confusa

«Deberías estar ahora con Robin. Él es tu final feliz…»

«¡Señorita Swan, mi final feliz no es un hombre!» acaba diciendo más seca de lo necesario, y percibe que su tono golpea a Emma de una forma que no pretendía.

La rubia la mira aún sin creerse las palabras de la otra, pero queriendo escuchar aquello que Regina no le está diciendo.

«Entonces…»

«No tendré una final feliz si tú tampoco lo tienes, Emma» Regina toma las manos de ella entre las suyas y la mira a los ojos «Es por eso que estoy aquí»

La salvadora mira a sus manos envueltas en el agarre de los dedos de Regina y siente un calor nunca sentido en su cuerpo.

«Tengo tanto miedo, Regina…está tan oscuro aquí» suelta una de sus manos y la pone sobre su pecho «Hay tantas cosas pasando, tanto odio, rabia, ira, dolor, tanta violencia, tanta sed de sangre…Tengo miedo de que todo esto se apodere de mí, yo…»

La alcaldesa no consigue escuchar nada más. En un largo paso, colma la distancia entre ellas y abraza a Emma, transmitiéndole a la sheriff todo el calor que consigue irradiar su propio cuerpo.

«No estás sola, Emma. No te dejaré, estaré contigo, te ayudaré cuando la oscuridad sea demasiada pesada para aguantar. Y no permitiré que te conviertas en aquello que yo misma fui» acaricia las largas madejas doradas mientras habla y estrecha a la rubia contra su cuerpo.

«No, Regina, no puedes. No sé durante cuánto tiempo conseguiré controlar las cosas, tengo miedo de hacerte daño y tú…»

«No desistiré de ti, sheriff Swan» una pequeña sonrisa ilumina su rostro y enciende un hilo de esperanza en la salvadora «Las dos tendremos nuestros finales felices y eso no admite discusión. Yo estaré aquí…» en un gesto inédito entre ellas, Regina pega su cabeza a la de Emma y le acaricia el rostro, enjugando las lágrimas que insistían en caer «Vamos, no puedes quedarte en esta cueva»

«Pero no tengo a dónde ir y ya es de madrugada» la rubia está asustada

«Cuando Ingrid y Elsa vinieron a Storybrooke, tampoco tenían a dónde ir, señorita Swan, ¿y qué hicieron ellas?» arqueña una ceja hacia la otra

«Hicieron sus propios castillos de hielo» responde la rubia aún sin mucha fuerza en sus palabras

«Optimo, porque es eso mismo lo que vamos a hacer» Regina la coge de la mano y la arrastra hacia fuera

«Con la diferencia de que yo no tengo magia de hielo» responde Emma un tanto enfadada y disgustada

«Menos mal, señorita Swan, porque morir congelada no está en mis planes. Usaremos lo que tenemos aquí»

«¿En plural?» la hija de Charming y Snow White para y se suelta de la mujer que tenía delante.

«Las dos, Emma. Quizás no tengas experiencia con esto, pero yo ya fui una reina, idealicé y construí una ciudad, así que me siento capacitada para ayudarte a tener, quizás, tu propio castillo, o al menos, una morada donde estés abrigada del frío y del tiempo» dice en su tono regio, dejando a la otra sin respuesta «Muy bien, ¿tienes algo en mente o lo hago a mi manera?»

«No sé, quizás podemos usar esos árboles. En el orfanato, cuando era pequeña, siempre soñé con tener una casa en un árbol, lo veía en la televisión y lo consideraba hermoso» justifica ante la mirada un tanto incrédula de la morena.

«¡Pues adelante!» Regina mira a su alrededor y escoge el árbol más robusto de las proximidades. Se detiene delante del tronco y estudia el grosor de las ramas, mientras dibuja en su mente una intrincada estructura que podría caber ahí. No es exactamente un castillo, pero podrá proteger a Emma de la intemperie y servirá también para el tiempo que deberán pasar juntas.

La _Evil Queen_ hace surgir una pequeña maqueta mágica en la palma de su mano y se le enseña a Emma.

«¿Está de su agrado, sheriff?»

«Wow…» la rubia mira encantada cómo la proyección gira delante de sus ojos, la puerta toda trabajada de madera, las ventanas alrededor del tronco, la luz tenue saliendo de ellas, dándole alguna idea del confort en su interior «No recuerdo haber visto nada parecido, Regina, es perfecto…»

Cuando está a punto de tocar aquella encantadora imagen, la reina cierra sus dedos y la hace desaparecer.

«Hora de jugar, señorita Swan» la morena ofrece una medio sonrisa confiada a la rubia, que se pierde observando aquellos labios rojos con aquella cicatriz que los hace aún más hermosos.

Emma no recuerda la primera vez que se había quedado hipnotizada por la boca de la otra madre de su hijo, pero sabe que desde hace algún tiempo desea, en secreto, probar aquellos labios casi siempre pintados de rojo. Y admite que no podría haber mejor color para ellos. La salvadora imagina que el beso de Regina tiene que ser cálido e invasivo, con sabor a manzana, como el perfume que ella exhala. Un beso que sería imposible no querer repetir, quizás durante todos los días de su vida.

«¿Señorita Swan?» Regina está intrigada en lo que tanto mira la rubia en su boca «¿Emma?» llama más alto, sacándola de aquel trance.

«¿Regina? ¿Qué?» mira a la otra algo avergonzada y algo aliviada de que ella no percibiera sus deseos. Por más que quisiera creer en aquella preocupación de Regina, por más que quisiera sentirse feliz por ella estar ahí, sabe que sus sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos.

«Quiero saber si puedo ejecutar el proyecto, si estás segura de que te ha gustado» habla con aquel típico revirar de ojos de cuando está impaciente, lo que acaba haciendo reír a la rubia.

«Por favor, Majestad» hizo una inclinación algo torpe, divirtiendo a la otra, que solo sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió.

La _Evil Queen_ se concentra y mentalmente recuerda no usar magia negra. Sabe que aún tiene mucho que aprender sobre la magia de luz, pero busca en sus recuerdos felices con su hijo y los momentos livianos al lado de la Salvadora para despertar esos poderes. Siente que algo nuevo se forma dentro de sí. A parte de los recuerdos de sus sonrisas cuando era joven y de cuando no había conocido los tortuosos caminos de la oscuridad, se focaliza también en su proyecto para la casa en el árbol de Emma.

Por un instante, Regina cierra los ojos, monta cada estancia en su mente, preocupándose con los mínimos detalles, lo que la hace sonreír, involuntariamente. Emma está a su lado, admirando y estudiando su expresión…serena. No recuerda haber visto a Regina alguna vez con aquella ligera, pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro, algo inocente, quizás de otra vida. La rubia acompaña cada movimiento lento que la otra ejecuta. Lentamente, levanta los dos brazos y una magia poderosa que emana de la alcaldesa golpea el árbol escogido por ella. La madera parece amoldarse a su voluntad. El tronco está completamente rodeado por la magia de Regina, que tuerce sus manos, como si ella misma esculpiese el árbol.

El esfuerzo hace que la morena jadee. Cuando abre los ojos, necesita ayuda de Emma para no caer. Nunca había usado magia de luz de forma tan intensa, pero el resultado que tiene delante le dice que había valido la pena. Regina sonríe para su propio trabajo y ve a Emma observando el árbol con un brillo de emoción en su mirada.

«¿Vamos?» pide y la otra sola asiente, incapaz de hablar.

Regina abre su mano derecha y aparece una llave pequeña. Se la entrega a Emma, que, a propósito, se demora en ese toque, haciendo que las cosas se agitaran en el interior de la alcaldesa, ya bastante afectada por la cercanía de las dos. La rubia abre la puerta y su boca llega al suelo al entrar. Regina había pensado en todo: muebles, decoración, pequeños detalles.

La sala donde se encuentran es acogedora y tiene una chimenea. A su lado, se ve una cocina no muy grande, pero bien organizada y tan bonita que Emma tiene miedo de coger cualquier cosa de allí. El comedor a juego está formado por una pequeña mesa redonda y sillas con coloridos respaldos completamente diferentes unos de otros. Hay una pequeña escalera que da a otra estancia. Sin pensar mucho, la sheriff coge la mano de la alcaldesa y suben apresadas. Emma no recuerda haber visto un cuarto tan bonito en su vida. Todo de madera, con móviles de cisnes y una iluminación leve. La cama que parece suave, un encantador escritorio y el armario más increíble en que pudiera pensar. También había un baño dentro del cuarto y una pequeña terraza que miraba hacia el frente del árbol que se había convertido en su casa. Frente al suyo, había otro cuarto que la rubia no entiende muy bien para qué iba a servir, pero cree mejor no cuestionar nada de momento.

«¿Y entonces, señorita Swan?» estaban las dos de pie en la pequeña terraza, observando la noche y los primeros copos de nieve que caían en esa madrugada.

«¡Regina, es sencillamente increíble! No sé…no sé ni qué decir» Emma agarra las manos de la alcaldesa que inmediatamente tiene consciencia de que se está ruborizando.

«Un gracias es suficiente» sonríe medio avergonzada

«Gracias, muchas gracias» en un impulso, atrae a la morena hacia su cuerpo, anidando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, absorbiendo aquel aroma a manzanas que tanto perturba sus instintos.

«Emma…» Regina susurra y siente que la otra la estrecha más contra su cuerpo, lo que ella, de ninguna manera, encuentra incómodo «Tengo que irme…» aquellas palabras duelen en su interior, pero recuerda a su hijo y sabe que no puede quedarse, por lo menos, no ahora.

«Pero…dijiste que…» la rubia la mira sin entender y sin querer que se vaya

«Sé lo que dije y no te dejaré sola, te lo prometo. Pero ahora tengo que regresar, necesito despedirme de Henry, de mi hijo…de nuestro hijo» se corrige, y se siente extrañamente a gusto diciendo aquello.

«¡Dilo de nuevo, por favor!» pide la salvadora con los ojos brillantes

«¿El qué exactamente?» la morena la mira algo aturdida, queriendo abrazarse a ella y nunca más soltarla.

«Sobre Henry…» su voz sale llorosa

«Nuestro hijo, señorita Swan» Regina habla firme, sin embargo, en tono cariñoso, y sonríe

«Nuestro hijo…» la rubia repite con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja «Gracias por haber venido, gracias por todo lo que has hecho aquí. Por lo menos hoy he conseguido no quedarme en la oscuridad» las dos se miran con cariño y bajan la pequeña escalera hasta la puerta de la casa.

«No me estoy marchando, Emma. Solo tengo que asegurarme de que Henry estará bien. ¡Ni vas a notar mi ausencia!» Regina se aparta, pero Emma la agarra por un brazo. En un impulso, presiona sus labios contra los de la alcaldesa.

* * *

Lejos de allí, Regina se despierta asustada. Por puro reflejo, se lleva la mano a la boca y siente aún el suave sabor a canela. Aturdida, va hasta la ventana y ve una ligera nevada cayendo sobre Storybrooke. Con recelo de cerrar los ojos otra vez, anda por el cuarto y siente su corazón latir de nuevo dentro del pecho cuando ve a Henry durmiendo en su cama. Se acerca en silencio y le da un beso en sus cabellos oscuros y suaves.

Aún tardaría un poco en amanecer, pero sabía que le sería imposible volver a dormirse. La alcaldesa baja a su cocina en busca de agua y de espacio mayor para respirar. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? Pero su cuerpo parecía estar muy consciente de la presencia de Emma. El toque de las manos, los abrazos, el beso…

«Solo fue un sueño…» balbucea con la cabeza pegada en la nevera mientras agarra, algo temblorosa, el vaso de agua «Solo un sueño» repite intentando convencerse a sí misma, mientras cierra los ojos y se esfuerza para ignorar aquel calor que la acompaña desde el momento en que sintió los labios de Emma Swan presionarse contra los suyos y tuvo todos sus sentidos despiertos como respuesta a una reacción inesperada de su cuerpo, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, ni incluso en el Bosque Encantado.

Para no pensar más en aquello, decide dirigirse a su despacho. Allí, abre su pasadizo secreto hacia su cripta. En su refugio, selecciona los ingredientes que se llevaría consigo. Intenta recordar lo poco que había estudiado sobre magia de luz. Pero sabe, aun habiendo sido enseñada por Rumpelstiltskin cuando era el Dark One, que la diferencia entre una poción de sanación y un veneno, muchas veces, es solo una gota más de determinado ingrediente. Regina hojea en su diario de hechizos, recuerda la escritura en runas, lo aterrador que le había parecido en un principio ese mundo, y cómo llegó a emborracharse con el poder que, poco a poco, se le iba de control. La _Evil Queen_ sabe, como pocos, lo que es sentir el poder correr plenamente por sus venas. Había tantas vidas en sus manos por culpa de eso…Y solo ella sabe también el peso de cargar con eso. Su puño se cierra sobre el libro. No importan las consecuencias, la alcaldesa jamás dejará que aquello le suceda a Emma.

El día amanece blanco en Storybrooke aun sin ser todavía invierno. Henry baja las escaleras de la mansión, somnoliento y le extraña el silencio en todas las estancias de la casa.

«¿Mamá?» la busca en la cocina, en el despacho, en la sala de estar y Regina no está «¿Mamá?» llama más alto ya un tanto aprensivo

«Aquí» su voz sale ahogada y no está segura de si su hijo podrá encontrarla

«¿Mamá?» mira intrigado en dirección al despacho, donde ya había estado y su madre no estaba dentro «¿Dónde estás?» Henry habla en la estancia vacía

«Tercera estante, desde abajo, empuja el cuarto libro, Henry» le da las instrucciones al muchacho

«¡Wow! Casi quince años viviendo en esta casa y nunca descubrí el pasaje secreto…» dice alegre mientras la pared se mueve, abriéndole el paso

«Buenos días, hijo» Regina guarda algunos frascos e ingredientes en una caja.

«Buenos días» él mira a su alrededor, reconoce el sitio, pero lo cree más increíble después de descubrir el pasaje secreto «¿Por qué nunca supe esto?»

«Henry…» ella se sienta en su puff rojo

«¡De verdad! ¿Hay otros?» el muchacho pregunta verdaderamente entusiasmado

«Digamos que sí, pero no te contaré dónde están» la alcaldesa se restriega las manos, nerviosa. Todo aquello es obra de la _Evil Queen_ y no se siente cómoda revelándole aquellos secretos a su hijo.

«Ok, pero que sepas que me ha encantado. ¡Es genial!» reitera «Entonces, ¿ya estás lista?» sondea a su madre

«Casi, solo me falta coger esta caja, mi diario y…»

«Espera, ¿tienes un libro de hechizos?» Henry mira a su madre admirado, considerando todo aquello increíble. Y se culpa un poco por nunca haberse interesado tanto, por haberse apartado de ella tantas veces.

«Sí, Henry…» decide ser tolerante con el muchacho

«¿Y tú has inventado alguno?»

«Algunos, sí»

«Será por eso que siempre sabes cómo ayudarme en Química» el adolescente sonríe, relajado, y aquello hace que Regina también sonría, algo avergonzada, mirando a sus propios zapatos y moviendo la cabeza

«Vamos, tengo que subir y coger la daga» se levanta y le da un beso a su hijo mientras lo empuja hacia fuera.

«¿Vas a llevarla contigo?» de repente los ojos de Henry se entristecen

«No, dije que la dejaría con Blue. Creo que las hadas son las más indicadas para custodiarla» una sonrisa triste se forma en los labios de la morena

«Ok…» Regina siente que su hijo languidece y eso le duele

Los dos terminan de recoger las cosas en silencio. Ella carga con una pequeña bolsa de viaje en la mano. Henry opta por una maleta mediana, pues no sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá que quedarse en casa de los abuelos. Y, al contrario que Regina, no tiene magia para cambiarse de ropa en segundos. Madre e hijo salen de la mansión en silencio, y así permanecen hasta llegar a Granny's. El lugar está, extrañamente, vacío, solo dos clientes leen sus periódicos y toman café.

«Regina…» Ruby aún no sabe bien lo que siente por aquella mujer. Una parte de ella desea mantenerse lo más distante posible, otra, sin embargo, se siente atraída por todo el magnetismo que ella emana.

«Buenos días, señorita Lucas» la alcaldesa la saluda y se queda un poco más mirándola. Sabe que la loba es amiga de Snow y de Emma. También sabe que a su hijo le gusta y está bien, sabe que ella estará cerca, ayudando a protegerlo.

«¿Lo de siempre?» pregunta intentando una sonrisa, que sale más fácilmente de lo que imaginaba

«Por favor. Henry, ¿y tú?»

«Ruby, un chocolate caliente con…»

«¡Canela, lo sé!» la sonrisa que le da al muchacho es grande y afectuosa

Charming, Snow y el pequeño Neal llegan enseguida.

«Regina, ¿te puedes quedar con él un momento? ¡Tengo que ir al baño, es urgente!» la alcaldesa no tiene tiempo de responder porque ya tenía en sus brazos al bebé. El pequeño estaba refunfuñando, pero al ser cogido por ella, enseguida se calma y se pone a mirar su cara y a sonreír.

«Parece que le gustas» comenta Henry mientras su dedo es agarrado por aquellas manecitas.

«¿Snow está bien?» la alcaldesa pregunta a David

«Creo que sí… a veces se despierta nerviosa y pasa esto…» Charming no se siente muy a gusto al ver a su hijo tan bien en brazos de aquella a la que un día deseó ver muerta.

«Abuelo, ¿estás seguro de que la abuela no está…» Henry preguntó avergonzado

«¡No! No, Henry, es solo un malestar» asegura riendo con el nieto

Ruby le entrega a Henry el chocolate caliente y no sabe qué hacer en cuanto al café doble de la alcaldesa.

«Regina, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos? Quizás…» Charming ofrece algo torpe

«Claro» ella se coloca en la cabecera con el bebé en su regazo y la misma elegancia de siempre

Neal agita los bracitos en su dirección, sin reservas, ella sonríe y acerca su rostro al pequeño, que pone sus dos manos en sus mejillas. Aquello lo hace reír a carcajadas, enterneciendo el corazón de todos los allí presentes. En ese mismo momento, la campanilla de la puerta se oye, anunciando la llegada de las hadas, Blue y Tinkerbell. Snow vuelve con ellos. Belle es la última en llegar. Hook no aparece, solo pide que la joven les informe a todos que está en su barco, en caso de que necesiten algo.

«Regina, ¿la trajiste?» pregunta Blue, algo avergonzada

«Sí, está aquí» hace mención de abrir su bolso, pero el hada se lo impide.

«Aún no. Sinceramente, no sé si dejarla con nosotras es la mejor idea, quizás…»

«No puedo mantenerla conmigo, Blue. No puedo correr el riesgo de que la señorita Swan tenga acceso a la daga» Regina respira profundamente «En caso de las cosas salgan mal y no consiga ayudarla, esto es la única cosa que puede mantenerla bajo algún control…¡por favor!»

«Está bien, pero te necesitaré antes de que os vayáis. Debemos esconderla con un hechizo, Regina. Algo lo bastante potente para que solo una de nosotras pueda llegar a ella, si fuera necesario» la voz del hada suena temblorosa al mencionar la última parte.

«Vamos entonces, no pretendo demorar» con todo cuidado, pasa el bebé a Snow y se coloca al lado del hada.

Las dos caminan en silencio por Storybrooke. La alcaldesa se deja guiar por la madre superiora, ya que no tiene idea de a dónde están yendo.

«Regina, ¿sentiste algo diferente esta noche?» Blue pregunta con cierto recelo

«No sé bien si sentí, pero…» la morena respira hondo y decide ser sincera «Tuve un sueño muy raro. Un sueño en que me encontraba con Emma…»

Le cuenta todo lo que recuerda, omitiendo, claro está, información sobre los contactos físicos entre ellas.

«No creo que haya sido solo un sueño» comenta Blue mientras se toca el colgante en su cuello. Hace eso siempre que está nerviosa.

«A mí tampoco me lo parece, solo que insisto testarudamente en convencerme de lo contrario» se ve desahogándose

«¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo que no te gusta?» el hada ni siquiera imagina aquello de lo que Regina siente tanto recelo.

«No, no es eso. Solo que…aún no consigo lidiar con lo que vi en los ojos de la señorita Swan. Las tinieblas, el miedo a ellas y a todo lo que está sucediendo y lo que puede suceder» es lo mejor que tiene para decir de momento. Y, de todos modos, no es mentira.

«No será fácil, Regina. Pero hay una esperanza. La magia de Emma es de luz. La oscuridad no la dominará fácilmente, la hija de Charming y Snow White es poderosa»

«Lo sé, aún así…»

«Está bien tener miedo, Regina. Realmente esto demuestra que tu parte más humana está cada vez más aflorada. El Dark One es alguien a quien la _Evil Queen_ no temería. Al contrario, es alguien a quien ella desearía controlar»

La alcaldesa desvía los ojos hacia abajo al reconocer la absoluta verdad en aquellas palabras. Aún así, no siente rencor en el hada. Es casi como un acto de confianza en ella.

«¿Qué tienes en mente?» desvía el asunto, refiriéndose a la daga

«No solo un hechizo de protección, algo más fuerte» Blue se acerca a la morena y susurra en su oído. La reina se queda pensativa un instante, pero asiente.

Las dos entran en el convento y se dirigen al patio. Regina saca la daga de su bolso y se la muestra a Blue. El hada ni siquiera consigue tocar el arma.

«Vamos a mantenerla en la caja, sabes lo que hacer» la alcaldesa asiente y cierra la caja. Con sus dos manos sobre la tapa, susurra algunas palabras en una lengua completamente diferente, sellándola con magia. Hecho eso, se la pasa a Blue «Gracias» el hada coge el objeto y desaparece en una nube de humo azul claro. Algunos instantes pasan antes de que ella regrese «Listo, regresemos a Granny's, deben estar esperándonos» Regina solo asiente.

De regreso en la cafetería, las dos son recibidas con miradas afectuosas. La alcaldesa aún no lidia bien con ese nuevo tratamiento dispensado hacia ella y no sabe demostrar cuánto lo aprecia, pero es mejor que tener que levantar, todos los días, defensas y más defensas a su alrededor para no ser golpeada por nadie.

Poco a poco, la conversación entre todos los miembros de ese inusitado grupo se va atenuando. Tinker observa a su ahijada y sabe que la hora de partir se acerca. Por su expresión cansada, aunque intenta esconderlo muy bien, duda que Regina haya pegado ojos durante la noche, pero el hada ni imagina lo que morena estaba haciendo durante la madrugada.

Todos se miran algo inquietos. La _Evil Queen_ se demora un tiempo contemplando a su hijo, que no desvía la mirada, lo que la deja feliz. Tinker se levanta y los demás la imitan.

«¡Henry…pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a nada, hijo!» abraza al pequeño e intenta no llorar

«Mamá, confío en ti, sé que puedes salvar a Emma» él se abraza a ella «¡Pero también quiero que sepas que te quiero!» Henry no aguanta las lágrimas

«Regina…» Snow se acerca y los abraza a los dos «Nosotros también confiamos en ti. Y hablo no solo por mí y David, hablo por los demás también. Quizás sea más difícil para algunos demostrarlo, pero estaremos aquí cuando…vosotras volváis» sonríe y le da un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a su ex madrastra.

«Yo…gracias, Snow. Y Henry, ¡obedece a tus abuelos, por favor!»

«Lo cuidaremos, Regina, no dejaremos que Henry haga nada que sea peligroso en nuestra misión para encontrar al mago» promete Belle, que prontamente recibe el apoyo de Ruby y de Blue.

«Bien, parece que mi pequeño príncipe, ya no tan pequeño, tiene una pequeña guardia de honor» bromea ella para intentar amenizar el tenso clima de preocupaciones.

«Confieso que aún no había pensado en eso» dice David, aprobando a aquellas que se proponían para ayudar a su nieto en aquella empresa «Pero me gusta la idea»

«De hecho, yo tampoco había pensado en eso» Snow mira de Henry a Regina «Mi nieto es, en realidad, un príncipe» ella le sonríe al muchacho.

«Ok, abuela, esas cosas no son necesarias. Estoy bien así y creo que es estupendo que todos quieran ayudarme. Vamos a centrarnos en nuestra misión: encontrar a Merlín. Mientras, mamá va a cuidar de mi otra madre» el muchacho se muestra confiado con todo lo que dice, como si las cosas fuesen tan sencillas.

«Regina, ¿vamos?» Tinkerbell se siente mal por separar a madre e hijo, sabe, sin embargo, que cuando más pronto se pongan en camino, mejor.

«Vamos» la alcaldesa coge su bolso y pone al lado del hada.

«Si fuera posible, por favor, den noticias» pide Snow

«Lo intentaremos, pero dadas las circunstancias, no podemos prometerlo» responde el hada, y la princesa solo asiente, aunque no consigue ocultar su tristeza y preocupación.

Regina mira una última vez a todos los allí reunidos, demorándose en el rostro de su hijo, que le sonríe demostrando su confianza y amor. Le gustaría grabar aquella imagen de alguna manera, sabe que la necesitaría para lo que se disponía a enfrentar. En su interior, no obstante, se solidifica la certeza de que aquello es lo correcto. Necesita encontrar a Emma. Y si puede salvar a la salvadora, así lo hará. Si no, hará todo lo posible para mantenerla fuera de la oscuridad hasta que el mago sea encontrado.

Las dos entran en el coche de la alcaldesa y parten sin mirar atrás. A pesar de decirse a sí misma que todo lo que había sucedido en aquella madrugada solo había sido un sueño, Regina condujo hacia el bosque. Sabe que tendrá que caminar entre árboles, hasta llegar al corazón de aquel lugar. No sabe bien lo que hará cuando se vea frente a una casa esculpida en un árbol, sin embargo, confía en haber hecho un buen trabajo y espera que Emma esté bien y esperándola.

«¿Regina?» Tinker se remueve en su asiento, ya ansiosa por hablar con su ahijada

«Sí» la morena mantiene los ojos fijos en la carretera

«Antes de nada más, antes de comenzar cualquier cosa, necesito que me respondas a algo» el hada mira a la mujer a su lado

«¿De qué se trata?»

«¿Aún tienes alguna duda sobre cuál es la magia más poderosa que existe?» Tinkerbell piensa en cada palabra antes de pronunciarla. De alguna forma, sabe que aquello es fundamental para los días que vendrán.

«Tinker…»

«Solo sé sincera, Regina. Es muy importante» el tono solemne del hada no le deja alternativa

«La magia más poderosa que existe es el amor verdadero y no puede ser creado, es algo raro y único, que no puede ser hecho ni por la magia de las tinieblas ni por la magia de luz» responde dándose cuenta de cierta incomodidad en su interior, como si una herida recién cicatrizada se abriera de nuevo.

«¿Y me creerás cuando te diga eso, Regina? ¿Estarás lista para entregarte al mor cuando este sea el único camino posible?» la joven la mira esperando la respuesta de la otra.

«Yo…» aquel asunto es demasiado delicado. A pesar de no tener dudas sobre lo que siente por su hijo, Regina sabe que no lidia bien con los sentimientos. Al menos, no con los buenos sentimientos. Amar, para ella, aún es bastante complicado.

«Si no tienes fe, Regina, es mejor que ni entremos en ese bosque. Porque sencillamente no saldremos con vida de ahí» la voz de Tinker se transforma en algo sombrío y con cierto rencor

«No puedo mentir, Tinker, no puedo decirte que estaré preparada. Eso es…muy delicado para mí. Lo que puedo hacer y prometer es que lo intentaré, que estoy dispuesta a aprender…incluso sobre el amor verdadero» dice mirando a los ojos a su hada madrina

«De momento, eso me basta. Tendremos mucho trabajo por delante. No solo con Emma, también contigo. Estate preparada, Regina Mills» dicho eso, el hada se recuesta y se pone a mirar el paisaje.

La alcaldesa asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Las palabras de Tinker le suenan misteriosas, más allá de su actual capacidad para comprenderlas. Sin embargo, si el amor verdadero está relacionado con la misión de ayudar a Emma, Regina se ve a sí misma cuestionándose sobre qué hace ella ahí. Quizás el pirara fuera el más indicado para cuidar de la señorita Swan. Su hijo, sin embargo, confía en ella. Y por él, aunque no solo por Henry, está dispuesta a hacer lo imposible: salvar a la salvadora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La sheriff comienza a despertar, pero permanece de ojos cerrados y le extraña la sensación de algo suave bajo su cuerpo. Su último recuerdo es el de haberse quedado dormida en un catre entre dos rocas, en el suelo de una caverna. Cree que aquel aroma a manzana es fruto de su imaginación, así como la sensación de estar junto a Regina y su audacia al pegar sus labios, aunque fuera por un instante. Aquel recuerdo la hace sonreír. Aunque hubiera sido un sueño, sabe que jamás se olvidará de aquel segundo en que todos sus sentidos parecían haber despertado y la vida palpitar en plenitud por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado nada aparecido. La salvadora sabe que podría vivir siempre ahí, en ese recuerdo. Quizás el más intenso de todos.

Aunque sin gana alguna de despertar, Emma abre los ojos. Por un instante, deja de respirar ante la impresión de lo que ve. Un móvil de cisnes, graciosamente modelados en cristal bailaba sobre ella, colgado de un techo de madera. Sobresaltada, mira alrededor y se ve acomodada en una cama grande y blanda, en un cuarto muy bien decorado y siente que de su inusitado abrigo emana cierta ternura.

«No fue un sueño…» se lleva su mano a los labios y los toca con la punta de los dedos. El sabor a manzana aún está ahí «No fue un sueño…» repite intentando convencerse y queriendo, más que nada, que fuera verdad.

Desconfiada, abre el armario y encuentra allí sus prendas favoritas y también otras, que parecían más ceñidas, además de nuevas chaquetas y un largo abrigo negro. Sus ojos, sin embargo, buscan su inseparable chaqueta roja y la ve enseguida, en una percha. Su sonrisa es cortada por un dolor lacerante en su pecho. Emma cae al suelo y aprieta las manos contra la cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación, intentando hacer callar aquellas voces que susurran en su mente clamando venganza y gritando de agonía. Sin conseguir acallarlas, la sheriff se desmaya.

* * *

Mientras, en la biblioteca de Storybrooke, Belle, Blue y Henry se dividen la tarea y buscan entre los diversos estantes cualquier libro que pueda darles alguna pista sobre el mago. Merlín…el hada recuerda haber oído ya aquel nombre en el Bosque Encantado, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo. Cuando estaba en guerra contra la _Evil Queen_ , ella misma pidió la ayuda a la reina de las hadas para que le consiguieran audiencia con el mago al que todos consideraban como el más poderoso. Pero aquella ayuda nunca vino, la maldición fue lanzada y Blue se encontraba ahora de nuevo con la misión de localizar a Merlín y pedirle el favor de que los ayudara a salvar a Emma del poder de las tinieblas para evitar que se transformara en la Dark One.

«¿Blue?» Belle se acerca al hada y la trae de vuelta de sus devaneos.

«Sí, Belle. Disculpa, estaba pensando y me distraje»

«¿Acaso sabes algo sobre ese mago? Confieso que yo estoy perdida, cualquier libro puede tener una pista si supiéramos lo que estamos buscando» la joven se muestra afligida además de preocupada.

«Lo siento mucho. No sé cómo ayudar, no sé nada sobre ese mago, solo que se llama Merlín y que en el reino de las hadas está considerado el mago más poderoso que haya existido» el hada toca su colgante.

«¿El más poderoso?» Henry se manifiesta desde el otro lado del estante

«Sí, Henry. ¿Has encontrado algo?»

«No, solo recordé una historia que leí una vez, pero hace tiempo ya. Y decía algo sobre el mago más poderoso que había existido, pero su nombre no era Merlín»

«Henry, ¿recuerdas algún detalle más de esa historia? ¿El título o quizás el nombre de ese mago que aparece en ella?» Blue se acerca al muchacho.

«No, por desgracia. Ya hace mucho tiempo, antes de ir a buscar a mi madre, quiero decir, a mi otra madre, a Emma» se corrige.

«¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto, Henry?» Belle también se acerca y se frota sus manos, visiblemente nerviosa

«No sé, Belle. Realmente pensé que esta vez podríamos tener un tiempo de paz, ¿sabes? Sin maldiciones, sin monstruos, sin cosas demasiado complicadas aparte de la situación de tener dos madres intentando llevarse bien con sus respectivos novios, mis abuelos teniendo un bebé y mi otro abuelo queriendo arreglar las cosas, aunque a su manera» el adolescente suspira algo cansado por todo aquello «Creí de verdad que mis madres se estaban llevando bien, que podríamos ser ahora una familia. Una familia bien loca, pero una familia a fin de cuentas»

«Disculpa Henry, no quería…» Belle se arrepiente de haber preguntado aquello al chico, aunque podía entender alguno de sus confusos sentimientos.

«Sé que para ti tampoco debe ser fácil. Las cosas con mi abuelo Rumpel, quiero decir. Pero creo que el mago es la solución para eso también» él intenta animarla

«¿Crees que el hechizo de tu madre…?»

«Lo protegerá, con certeza. Nunca creí que fuera a decir esto, pero, ¿sabes? Confío en la magia de mi madre» pone con cariño su mano en el hombro de Belle

«Yo también quiero creer en ello, Henry. No solo en el hechizo de Rumpel, en todo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, Regina y Emma»

«Belle, por más extraño que pueda sonar, pido que me escuches» Blue se pone frente a ella «Algo me lo dice y creo realmente que Regina hará esta vez lo correcto. Creo que ella es nuestra mejor oportunidad para ayudar a Emma. Lo que me preocupa de verdad es el mago»

«Blue, ¿estás segura de que nos estás diciendo todo lo que sabes?» Henry la encara desconfiado.

El hada respira hondo y mira seriamente a sus dos interlocutores. Siente que necesita contarlo.

«Hace mucho tiempo, en el Bosque Encantado, cuando estábamos en guerra contra la _Evil Queen_ » mira al adolescente, que solo asiente con la cabeza para que continuara «Busqué a la reina de las hadas. Yo ya había oído hablar de Merlín y pensaba que si él era el mago más poderoso que existía, podría ayudarnos, podría derrotar a Regina»

«¿Pero no lo consiguió?» Belle pregunta ansiosa

«Nunca hubo respuesta, Belle. Lo siento mucho. La reina de las hadas no consiguió encontrarlo. Mandó diferentes mensajeros a todos los reinos donde le dijeron que podría estar Merlín, pero nunca llegó una respuesta. Ni siquiera sé si es real…» Blue desvía la mirada.

«Entonces, lo único que sabemos es que es un mago, su nombre es Merlín y muchos creen que es el mago más poderoso que ha existido. No es mucho, pero es un comienzo. Belle, vamos a centrarnos en los libros sobre magia. Si ese Merlín es tan poderoso como dicen, más gente debe haber hablado sobre él, alguien tiene que haberlo conocido, quizás estudiado con él» dijo el muchacho.

«¿De verdad crees que es real, Henry?» Blue no se resiste a expresar sus dudas

«Tengo que creerlo, Blue. Porque él es el tipo que puede salvar a mi madre de convertirse en la nueva Dark One. Y queremos que ella esté bien y regrese con nosotros como Emma, ¿verdad?» dice Henry en su mejor tono de optimismo

«¡Cierto!» concuerda Belle y le sonríe. La joven busca en los archivos de la biblioteca donde están los libros sobre magos y la magia y los llama hacia una sección específica.

* * *

En casa de los Charming, David se siente dividió entre su obligación de ir a comisaría y su deseo de quedarse al lado de su esposa y cuidar a su hijo pequeño, ya que Belle está ocupada en la biblioteca y Snow no tiene con quien dejar al pequeño Neal. No es que sea un problema para la princesa, que adora cuidar a su bebé, pero la situación la pone nerviosa. Menos mal que es sábado y no tiene que ir a la escuela.

«Snow, ¿estás segura de que estaréis bien aquí?»

«David, no es la primera vez que me quedo sola con Neal. Lo puedo hacer, ¿ok?»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«La ciudad necesita a su sheriff, David Nolan, ni pienses en aprovecharte de la ausencia de la alcaldesa…» Snow deja de hablar y mira preocupada a su marido «¡Charming!»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«¡Regina!»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Regina?»

«¡Sin Regina, Storybrooke no tiene alcalde!»

«Pero…»

«David, ¿quién asumirá la alcaldía en su ausencia?»

«Bueno, creo que tú, Snow…» el príncipe responde visiblemente contrariado e incómodo. Ya tienen mucho con lo que lidiar: la misión de encontrar al mago y la preocupación con Emma.

«No, David, no puedo hacer eso de nuevo. ¡Cuando asumí la alcaldía en lugar de Regina fue un caos! Ella, no sé, parece que nació para eso. Aunque a la gente no le guste admitirlo, tiene talento para gobernar, mantener las cosas en su sitio, hacerlas funcionar. Estar en su lugar unos días es una cosa, asumir ese cargo durante tiempo indefinido…realmente no sé si puedo»

«Calma, mi amor, si fuera necesario, haremos algunos ajustes en las funciones de algunas personas en la ciudad» él acaricia sus hombros, queriéndole mostrar que estará a su lado.

«¿Algunas personas? ¿Cómo, David?»

«Quizás si te ayudo en la alcaldía sea menos complicado de lo que parece?»

«¿Y la comisaría?»

«Tal vez podamos nombrar provisionalmente a alguien»

«¿Y quién sería?»

«¿Qué te parece Hook? Puede ser una buena opción»

«¿Hook? ¿Sheriff? David, creo que no te estás escuchando»

«Pero no solo, ¿ok? Le podemos pedir a Ruby que lo ayude»

«¿Ruby?» Snow no consigue pensar que sea una buena idea

«Fue ayudante de Emma una vez, quizás lo pueda hacer de nuevo» Charming intenta convencerla.

«No sé, David. No sé»

«Solo vamos a ver cómo quedan las cosas hasta el viernes. A lo mejor Regina da noticias. Veo extraño que haya salido de la ciudad, dejando el cargo de alcaldesa sin pensar en nadie para sustituirla»

«Regina está ayudando a nuestra hija, David»

«Aún así. ¿Desde cuándo la _Evil Queen_ actúa con el corazón y no con la razón?»

«Por favor, no la llames más así» Snow pide mientras intenta hacer dormir al hijo

«¿Pero no es eso lo que ella es?» David abre los brazos

«¡No, Charming! ¡Regina sí puede seguir siendo una reina, en nuestro reino o incluso aquí, pero no tiene por qué ser necesariamente mala!» la princesa defiende a su ex madrastra.

«¿De verdad crees eso?» encara a la esposa

«¿Tú no?»

«No sé, Snow. Es una historia muy larga, son muchos años de odio y de cosas horribles. Sé que dice que quiere ayudar a nuestra hija, Blue confirma que ha dejado la daga aquí, Henry está diciendo que confía en ella. Pero aún así, es difícil creer debido a todo lo que hemos vivido y sufrido por su culpa» el sheriff habla con sinceridad.

«Lo sé. Pero si no perdonamos, si no nos perdonamos mutuamente, no podremos continuar. Regina se equivocó, David, también nosotros erramos. Quizás cuando tenía 10 años, tenía sentido que Henry creyera en héroes y villanos, pero nosotros sabemos que las cosas no son ni blancas ni negras» ella agarra a su hijo con uno de sus brazos y busca la mano de su marido «¡Solo inténtalo, por favor!»

«Lo estoy haciendo, Snow. Quizás solo necesite más tiempo que tú…» el príncipe hace un cariño en la mano de su esposa

«Muy bien, ahora tienes que ir a comisaría» ella se acerca y le da un beso rápido

«¿No quieres ir a la biblioteca a ayudar a Henry y a las chicas?» ofrece con una sonrisa

«Quizás no sea la mejor opción. Si Neal decide ponerse a llorar, molestaremos más que ser de ayuda» la princesa mira con cariño al niño

«Ok. ¿Almorzamos juntos en Grany's?» David le roba otra piquito a Snow

«Creo que prefiero hacer algo aquí en casa. Henry está con nosotros y si hay algo que sé es que Regina cuida muy bien su alimentación» sonríe

«¿Ah sí? ¿Lo sabes?»

«No te olvides que ella fue mi madrastra. Y aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, Regina me cuidaba. Y eso incluía supervisar mis comidas. Si no fuera por ella, sería mimada por las cocineras de palacio con dulces y golosinas todo el tiempo » recuerda

Los dos se despiden, David le da un beso a su hijo, que acaba durmiéndose en los brazos de su madre, y se marcha a su trabajo.

* * *

Regina conduce hasta las fronteras del bosque. Tinker está en silencio y un poco nerviosa. La joven no está muy segura de si puede mirar a Emma como la nueva Dark One, aquello está mucho más allá de lo que sus poderes y sus conocimientos sobre el polvo de hada pueden asumir.

«A partir de aquí, tendremos que ir a pie» la alcaldesa se dirige a su hada madrina en tono firme, dejando claro quién de las dos es la líder en aquella inusitada pareja.

«¿Estás segura de a dónde nos dirigimos?» A Tinkerbell no le gusta mucho la idea de adentrarse en un bosque desconocido.

«Por más extraño que pueda parecer, siento que sí, Tinker» Regina mira a la rubia con una mirada casi de cariño.

El hada respira profundamente y estudia la expresión de la reina.

«¿Vamos a ir caminando hacia allí? Quiero decir, ¿llegaremos de esa manera hasta Emma?» el hada levanta una ceja esperando por la respuesta

«¿Hay un plan mejor?» Regina puso las manos en la cintura, y aunque no fuera su intención, su postura es bastante intimidadora.

«Quizás si nos llevaras a un lugar cercano a donde ella esté, puedas llegar hasta Emma tú sola mientras yo espero a que regreses. No creo que la salvadora le importe mi ausencia, y creo que puedo molestar más que ser de alguna ayuda. Mi misión es ayudarte a ti, Regina, para que tú puedas ayudarla» subraya la última frase.

«¿Es impresión mía o alguien aquí está…ansiosa, digamos, para ser transportada mágicamente por mí?» la alcaldesa abre una media sonrisa, divirtiéndose con la incomodidad de su hada madrina, que solo desvía la mirada y se sonroja «Muy bien, vamos a hacer como has sugerido» la idea de encontrarse sola con Emma la atrae. Y la morena aún no había dejado de pensar en aquel beso «¿Lista?»

Tinker sonríe y asiente, dando un saltito al lado de Regina, que revira los ojos hacia la más joven.

«¡Nunca he hecho esto antes!» confiesa el hada

«¿Usar magia para trasladarte?»

«¡Ajá!»

«¿Cómo…?» al ver cómo la expresión de Tinker se entristece, Regina, de inmediato, se arrepiente de haber comenzado aquella pregunta.

«Tenía mis alas» la rubia responde con un hilo de voz, con una tristeza cortante.

Sin tener qué decir, la reina comprueba haber cerrado con magia su coche, coge su bolsa con los ingredientes para las pociones y entonces observa una vez más al hada a su lado. Antes de que la joven pueda hacer alguna pregunta, Regina mueve las manos y su conocida nube roja las envuelve, haciéndolas desaparecer de donde estaban. En segundos, las dos reaparecen en otro punto del bosque, desde donde ya no se puede ver la ciudad.

«¡Wow! ¡Ha sido…wow! ¡Increíble!» la pequeña hada da pequeños saltitos al lado de la alcaldesa, que no consigue mantenerse impasible y sonríe ante la alegría de la otra «Cuando lo hiciste por primera vez, ¿cómo te sentiste?» le pregunta mientras se sienta en una piedra.

«Yo…» Regina intenta recordar. Había pasado tanto tiempo «Creo que me puse feliz también, solo que no podía demostrarlo de esa forma. A fin de cuentas, era una prueba, y yo tenía que pasarla si quería continuar con mis clases de magia con Rumpelstiltskin. No había tiempo para conmemoraciones ni nada de eso. Solo debía realizar las tareas que él me asignaba y pasar a una nueva fase del aprendizaje»

«Aún así, cuando después te quedaste sola, ¿no sentiste nada?» pregunta la pequeña con mirada curiosa

Regina casi se había olvidado del poco tiempo que había pasado con Tinker y en cómo ella conseguía sacar a la superficie su humanidad. Claro que había sentido algo cuando desapareció en medio de su nube roja por primera vez. Solo que nunca nadie se había interesado en saber de aquello.

«Varias cosas. Primero tuve miedo de no conseguir volver y perderme en un mundo paralelo para siempre. Pero después, cuando abrí los ojos y vi que lo había conseguido, casi sonreí. Rumpelstiltskin estaba ahí, así que pensé que era mejor no demostrar nada. Cuando volví a mis aposentos, sin embargo, me miré en el espejo y sonreí como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Estaba feliz conmigo misma. Estaba feliz con lo que había podido realizar»

«¡Y no era para menos! ¡Sencillamente es increíble!» comenta Tinker con toda su espontaneidad. El hada no lo admite, pero estar cerca de Regina la ayuda a volver a ser más como era antes de perder sus alas y sus poderes.

«Gracias, Tinker»

Las dos se quedan en silencio por un momento, escuchando solo los sonidos del bosque, intentando decidir qué harían.

«Creo que deberías ir a ver cómo está Emma» sugiera el hada

«¿Vas a estar bien aquí?» Regina la mira

«Solía vivir en un bosque, así que creo que sí…y puedo ver si consigo también algunos cosas para un abrigo, vamos a necesitarlo. Principalmente mientras estés con Emma. No me gusta la idea de estar así, expuesta»

«Puedo ayudarte» la morena se ofrece

«Después pensamos en eso. Mientras, estoy bien aquí. No va a nevar por ahora y, bueno, tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer» el hada le sonríe

Es el turno de la reina para respirar hondo. Y solo para impresionar al hada, Regina desaparece en mitad de su nube. Ya que le había dicho a Emma en el "sueño" que volvería para verla, reaparece frente a la puerta de la casa del árbol.

«¡No fue un sueño! ¿Cómo es posible?» admira los detalles de la puerta, de las ventanas y recuerda haber pensado en cada uno de ellos antes de usar la magia para crearlos.

Con cierta ansiedad, Regina se encamina hacia el árbol, sube los tres escalones que la llevan a la puerta y cuando pone su mano en el pomo, siente la tranca destrabándose y dándole paso. La alcaldesa admira la acogedora sala, mira en dirección a la cocina haciendo juego con el comedor y se detiene estudiando la escalera. Como no oye ningún ruido, deduce que Emma aún está durmiendo. Regina sube despacio, intentando controlar su ansiedad y en no pensar en sus sentimientos hacia la salvadora. Cuando llega al cuarto, su rostro se vuelve lívido al ver a la sheriff desmayada delante del armario. Corre hacia ella y se arrodilla ante Emma.

«Señorita Swan…» la llama con angustia. Como no obtiene respuesta, se acomoda mejor y apoya la cabeza de la rubia en su regazo «Señorita Swan…» llama más alto, pero sin contestación «Emma, por favor abre los ojos» acaricia el rostro de la otra madre de su hijo y hace un rezo silencioso para que reaccione «¡Emma!» como nada sucede, Regina se abraza a ella, balanceándose junto al cuerpo de la hija de Charming y Snow White.

«¿Regina?» un leve susurro de Emma hace que la alcaldesa se aparte y busque su mirada «¿De verdad estás aquí?»

La morena nota un tono de verde más oscuro en la mirada de Emma, pero prefiere ignorarlo de momento.

«Lo estoy, señorita Swan. De verdad estoy aquí» sonríe «Te dije que volvería, ¿no?» de forma delicada, aunque alto torpe, acaricia el rostro de Emma y aparta los mechones rubios de sus ojos «¿Qué ocurrió?»

«Quise tanto que estuvieras de verdad aquí…» Emma vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se abraza a la morena, frágil «Sentí tanto dolor, tanto miedo. Creí que no podría resistir hasta que llegaste» Regina aprieta a la rubia contra ella al escuchar aquellas palabras.

«¿Qué pasó exactamente?» se preocupa en preguntar mientras intentar calmarla dejando que sus dedos se pierdan en medio de su cabellera.

«Me levanté y vine a ponerme algo para bajar, pero de repente un mundo de voces comenzó a hablar en mi cabeza y sentí un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que no logré quedarme consciente. Lo intenté, de todas las maneras…» la sheriff se encoge en el abrazo de la alcaldesa.

«Ahora todo está bien. Lo que importa es que volviste, estás aquí» Regina intenta animarla

«No quiero sentir aquello de nuevo. Fue…horrible. Quise volver a la ciudad, quise encontrar a mis padres, a ti, quería vengarme por haberme abandonado, por todas las cosas que pasé por culpa de ellos. Deseé arrancar vuestros corazones, verlos sufriendo en mis manos. Fue…» la expresión de Emma es de asombro mientras intentan contar lo que le había sucedido.

«Pero no fuiste» la morena intenta tragarse el dolor que siente en aquel momento.

«No, porque me desmayé, si no…» la salvadora agacha la cabeza, avergonzada

«Shhh. No pienses más en eso. Ven, voy a hacerte algo de comer ahora y te sugiero, señorita Swan, que después descanses un poco» a pesar del tono formal, la alcaldesa la mira con cariño

«Emma» dice firme la rubia

«¿Cómo?» Regina la mira confusa

«Por favor, llámame solo Emma »esboza una pequeña sonrisa «Lo prefiero así»

«Está bien, solo Emma. Por lo menos, mientras estemos solas…» hace la aclaración, aunque le gustara dejar de lado aquella formalidad que, de alguna forma, aún insistía en mantener entre las dos.

«Gracias, Majestad» dice la sheriff divertida y abraza a la reina, que rápidamente le devuelve el abrazo. Un gesto que antes parecía tan imposible y que tiende a volverse cada vez más frecuente entre las dos, o así lo desea Emma.

* * *

Regina intenta comprender lo que es aquella manifestación en su interior cada vez que la salvadora la toca. Y cuando las dos se abrazan, se siente capaz de cualquier cosa, mientras Emma esté junto a ella. Siempre había sentido una fuerte atracción por la sheriff, ella la desafiaba, la hacía sentirse finalmente viva en aquella ciudad donde, antes de romperse la maldición, todos se comportaban exactamente como la alcaldesa había determinado. Sin embargo, la rubia desentonaba. Estaba siempre cerca, sin miedo a alterar la voz, sin miedo a decirle tantas verdades y entonces…la presencia de ella pasó a convertirse en una necesidad. Después, a pesar de las diferencias, Regina se vio ayudando y siendo ayudada por Emma. Y los caminos de las dos mujeres, ya ligadas por el hijo que aprendieron a compartir, parecían cada vez más próximos, más superpuestos.

Era difícil para Regina aceptar que le gustaba la presencia de la sheriff, que le gustaban sus provocaciones y que la quería cada vez más cerca. Más aún: que quería aquellos momentos de intimidad con Emma, poder abrazarla así y quizás, hasta incluso más que eso. Inquieta con el rumbo que sus pensamientos van tomando, la morena se mueve de su posición, haciendo que la rubia se apartara. Las dos se levantan y se miran por un instante. Emma intenta decidir si podría reunir el valor para buscar los labios de la alcaldesa, que están de nuevo allí, tan rojos y deseables. Regina, por su parte, concentra sus esfuerzos en alejar de sí su deseo de probar más profundamente la boca de la sheriff.

Antes de que un impulso hable por ella y coloque sus manos en la cintura de Regina, Emma se mueve, señalando la escalera. Las dos bajan a la cocina, donde la reina se mueve como si estuviera en su propia casa. La alcaldesa evita mirar a la salvadora, su curiosidad latente queriendo saber si la otra también recuerda aquel pequeño beso. Aún más, saber si también fue real, como todo lo demás. Por su parte, la sheriff aprecia aquel micro espectáculo que tiene delante: Regina concentrada en prepararle un desayuno para ella. Lo que aquellas manos mágicas serían capaces de hacer, Emma ni siquiera tiene idea, sin embargo se permite observar sin censuras las perfectas curvas bajo la ropa siempre impecable de la alcaldesa. Regina usa unos pantalones negros bien ceñidos combinados con una camisa de seda color cereza, de cuello polo y botones, de manga larga. Al cuello, un pañuelo en diseño ajedrez en blanco, gris y negro. Encima de todo, un abrigo negro, propio para el invierno riguroso, aunque fuera de época, que está haciendo en la ciudad. En los pies, unas botas de caño alto como las de montar, también negras. El conjunto le sienta tan bien, como toda su ropa, que parece haber sido hecha a medida. Los cabellos impecables, exhalando el inconfundible aroma a manzana, y el maquillaje leve, destacando su inseparable labial rojo, completan el estilo de esa mañana.

La sheriff no sabe precisar exactamente cuándo comenzó a desear besar a la reina por primera vez. Pero se inclina a pensar en el primer encuentro entre ellas, cuando la rubia trajo a Henry a Stroybrooke después de que el pequeño apareciera en su puerta, en Boston, diciendo que era su hijo. Emma aún recuerda el vestido gris que ella llevaba y la manera impecable en que se presentó, aun estando preocupada por el chico, desaparecido desde que había salido de la escuela. La salvadora recuerda que, esa misma noche, había pensado en la alcaldesa, analizándola de diversas maneras y permitiéndose obnubilar por la belleza y la fuerza que emanaban de ella. La historia de las dos, sin embargo, estaba marcada por desavenencias, desencuentros y tanta tensión que era difícil respirar con normalidad cuando las dos estaban en un mismo sitio. A pesar de eso, siempre había existido una atracción mutua, algo que las unía y hacía que siempre se encontrasen la una a la otra. Al principio, Emma pensaba que era Henry, el hijo de ambas. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, se fue dando cuenta de que no solo era el muchacho. Con nadie más tenía aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago cuando Regina se acercaba y decía su nombre, aunque fuera de forma formal. Con nadie más retenía por un segundo el aire en expectativa por lo que ella iba a decir, aunque fuera en su tono ríspido. Y entonces las dos comenzaron a verse más cercanas. Y Regina se propuso a ayudar a Emma con su magia. Y como si no bastara, la reina intentaba cambiar, quebró la maldición lanzada por Charming y Snow White y derrotó a su hermana con magia de luz, aunque seguía manteniendo sus aires de superioridad. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, si a fin de cuentas era una reina? El "malvada" quizás había sido dejado de lado, pero aún así, una reina.

Emma estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, imaginando una escena íntima, que juzgaba en cambio improbable, con Regina, que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de la otra sobre ella.

«¿Qué?» pregunta cuando finalmente siente los ojos de Regina quemando su piel.

«Estoy diciendo que tu desayuno está listo y como no sé exactamente lo que te gusta, me he basado en Henry» señala un plato de tortitas con mermelada de frutos rojos, huevos revueltos con bacón y chocolate caliente con canela.

«¡Wow! ¿Siempre le haces todo esto a Henry?» sonríe, entusiasmada

«Digamos que cuido de la alimentación de Henry, pero no puedo hacer un desayuno de estos todos los días. También le doy fruta, jugo, una merienda más natural. Y, claro, como debes saber, adora los cereales con leche y miel» mira hacia arriba y gesticula con las manos

«En casa de David y Mary Margaret, Henry y yo comemos cereales juntos» cuenta feliz mientras ataca a las tortitas.

«¿Cuántos años es que tienes?» la morena la reprende en un tono divertido

«Hey» reacciona en medio de los bocados «Los cereales son un gran alimento, señora alcaldesa»

«Claro, principalmente vuestro preferido, cubierto de chocolate y azúcar» pone la mano en la cintura con una mirada más dura

«¿Cómo sabes que ese es mi preferido?»

«Es el preferido de Henry, solo sospeche que podría ser el mismo» se encogió de hombros

«Gracias por todo esto, está muy bueno» Emma la mira con una ternura que no se creía capaz de expresar después de haberse vuelto la Dark One, y a pesar de no sentirse aún controlada del todo por la oscuridad su batalla interior era intensa.

«De nada» Regina responde un tanto tímida recolocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja, un gesto capaz de turbar los deseos de la sheriff, que desvía la mirada y se centra en las tortitas y en su chocolate caliente.

La alcaldesa percibe la tensión emanando de la salvadora, lo que la lleva a especular sobre las reacciones de la otra. ¡Le es tan difícil entender a Emma! En el Bosque Encantado, cuando era la reina, después de que el rey Leopold, su marido, fuera asesinado por el veneno de las serpientes que el Genio había colocado en su lecho, las percepciones de Regina sobre su deseo afloraron. Su majestad era consciente de su belleza, del aire imponente que su presencia evocaba. Y se las ingeniaba para vestirse con ropas que le destacaran las curvas y su cuerpo firme, por ejemplo los ceñidos corsés, que resaltaban sus bien formados pechos. Ella atraía las miradas lujuriosas de hombres y mujeres, lo suficientemente valientes para vencer el miedo que ella inspiraba y dirigir a su majestad una simple mirada. Cuando decidió dejar de lado el pudor, se aprovechó de eso para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Al principio, tenía curiosidad por las mujeres, pero tardó un poco en permitirse descubrir el cuerpo femenino. Después de que lo hizo, siempre compartía su atención entre amantes hombres y mujeres, a los que usaba para su placer. Lo que siente en Emma, sin embargo, es algo diferente al puro y sencillo deseo. Pero, al mismo tiempo en que se ve tentada en descubrir el motivo por el que la salvadora tanto la intriga, teme, sobre todas las cosas, encontrar la respuesta.

«No sé si debería haber comido todo esto» comenta Emma mientras se acaba de tomar su chocolate caliente

«¿Te sientes mejor?» Regina envuelve una de las manos de la salvadora entre las suyas. La rubia se siente enardecer con aquel sencillo toque.

«Sí» su sonrisa es sincera «Contigo aquí, parece que nada de aquello ha pasado, que nada fue real, Regina…» la rubia consigue pronunciar, a pesar del dolor que comienza a incomodarla. No algo físico, sino profundo, en el alma.

«No debiste ponerte en mi lugar, Emma. No puedo entender por qué hiciste aquello…» hay dolor en la voz de la morena. Un sufrimiento genuino por ver a la salvadora pasar por el camino que debería haber sido suyo, con el que la sheriff jamás debería haberse topado siendo el fruto del amor verdadero y teniendo magia de luz.

«No podía perderte» Emma susurra mirando su mano dentro de las de Regina, como si siempre se hubieran tocado de aquella forma «No podía dejar que cayeras de nuevo en la oscuridad, no cuando has luchado con tanto ahínco para salir del dominio de las tinieblas, para buscar tu felicidad. Y para merecer tenerla» la sheriff levanta los ojos y ve los orbes de la alcaldesa húmedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran «No podía perderte» repite mirando aquellos iris color avellana donde por tantas veces se había perdido encantada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La declaración de Emma paraliza a Regina. La reina siente algo en su pecho, como si aquellas palabras hubiesen ido a morar en su corazón. De alguna forma, siente también la magia de luz creciendo dentro de sí. Mira a la rubia y no sabe qué decir.

«Regina…» Emma se ve dentro de los ojos de la morena «¿Por qué estás aquí?» hay un dolor que traspasa a la salvadora, además del miedo por estar transformándose en algo que pueda herir a personas que ella ama. Aún así, cuando está cerca de la alcaldesa, la oscuridad parece retroceder en su interior.

«Porque…yo…» ante aquella mirada, Regina no consigue formular una disculpa. La respuesta que tanto teme está ahí, lista a ganar vida y girar alrededor de ellas «Porque…» la reina evoca la imagen del hijo, queriendo atribuir a él su presencia junto a la sheriff, sin embargo, ni siquiera Henry es capaz de frenar aquello que parece querer estallar en ella «Porque yo…tampoco…puedo vivir sin ti, Emma» dice Regina y aprieta la mano de la salvadora que aún se encuentra entre las suyas. Una sonrisa tímida se forma en su rostro, suavizándolo, algo que encanta a la sheriff aún más.

Emma sustenta su mirada, sin importarle las dos lágrimas que se forman allí y caen por sus mejillas. Ella sabe cuán difícil es para Regina demostrar lo que siente, quizás con excepción de Henry, a quien la morena ama incondicionalmente. Y es la vez de la salvadora de quedarse paralizada ante todo lo que aquella simple frase conlleva, pero que significa un mundo para las dos. El silencio que planea sobre ellas es reconfortante y aquel toque de las manos actúa acercando los mundos opuestos que Emma Swan y Regina Mills representan.

La sheriff baja la mirada para observar uno de los dedos de la alcaldesa haciendo caricias en el dorso de su mano. Aquel gesto pequeño provoca una sonrisa en Emma. Regina agradece mentalmente el hecho de que la salvadora no vea su rostro, sonrojado en ese momento. La reina no consigue racionalizar sus emociones y, por primera vez, en un largo tiempo, no está preocupada con eso. Solo se dejar ir en aquel tímido contacto.

Cuando Emma alza los ojos, una ternura inédita la invade. Querría poder guardar para siempre aquella imagen: las mejillas rosadas, la sonrisa insegura y la mirada serena de Regina, una expresión que nunca había visto en la morena. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir o hacer nada, la agonía en el pecho que había sentido esa mañana vuelve a incomodar a la rubia. Contrae el rostro en una mueca de dolor, asustando a la alcaldesa.

«Emma, ¿qué…?»

«Regina, es mejor que salgas de aquí»

«¿Estás loca, Swan? No te voy a dejar»

«Regina, no quiero hacerte daño»

«Me sé defender, sheriff. Solo dime qué está sucediendo»

«Las voces, ellas quieren…» Emma cierra los ojos e intenta respirar en mitad de la angustia «Quieren que te mate» con la mirada oscura la rubia mira a la reina

Regina decide actuar. Sale de detrás de la barra y se pone delante de la sheriff, agarrando sus dos brazos y manteniendo solo una corta distancia entre las dos.

«Emma, concéntrate en mi voz y respira. Tú no quieres hacer esto, tienes magia de luz dentro de ti, ¿recuerdas?»

«Regina…» la mirada de la salvadora es cada vez más oscura y está a punto de perder el control sobre su magia «No sé si conseguiré aguantar por más tiempo, por favor» suplica desesperada.

«Emma, sé que eres más fuerte que cualquier voz en tu cabeza diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer. Yo confío en ti, Swan. Ahora escúchame, mírame» ordena y la rubia obedece «Respira conmigo, piensa en Henry, piensa en nuestro hijo, él te necesita»

«No está…funcionando…Regina…» la sheriff se suelta y se pone de pie, dispuesta a lanzar una bola de fuego.

«¡Emma, no!»

«Regina, tienes que irte, no quiero…»

La reina se concentra en sacar a la superficie su magia de luz. Puede no ser suficiente para enfrentarse a Emma, pero tiene que intentarlo. La magia de las tinieblas de la salvadora se expande, no consigue aguantarla más. En un movimiento de puro reflejo, Regina da dos pasos en dirección a la rubia y, sin pensar, pega sus labios a los de Emma. La sorpresa de tener a la alcaldesa allí es tanta que sus voces y la energía a punto de estallar desaparecen. Todo lo que consigue sentir es el aroma de manzana impregnándole los sentidos. Cuando la sheriff intenta profundizar el beso, Regina se aparta.

«Emma…yo…perdón…perdóname» mira al suelo, avergonzada, pero sin apartarse mucho.

«Regina…» la morena no responde ni tiene el valor para mirar a Emma. «Regina, mírame, por favor» la petición en la voz de la rubia parece surtir efecto «La otra vez…también fue real, ¿verdad?» pregunta la rubia aún con la respiración alterada y algo estupefacta.

«No sé de lo que hablas, Swan» se dirige hacia la sala

«Es usted una pésima mentirosa, majestad. Siempre sé cuando no me dices la verdad, ¿lo olvidaste?» Emma va a donde está ella, y se coloca dentro de su campo de visión «Sabes de lo que hablo. Estuviste aquí anoche, hiciste esta increíble casa para mí y antes de irte, yo, nosotras…Por favor, dime que para ti también fue real»

«Entonces tampoco tú tienes la certeza»

«Ah, ahora por lo menos sé que estabas pensando en lo sucedido» mira a la otra con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa en los labios

«No intentes hacer esto, Emma, no he dicho que…»

«No lo has dicho, pero lo estabas pensando. Lo puedes negar, Regina, pero sé que también lo sentiste y que también sabes que fue real» Emma da otro paso en dirección a la alcaldesa y se siente mareada.

«Con cuidado, Swan» la morena se adelanta para agarrarla «Vamos, no parece que estés bien. La magia descontrolada consume mucha energía. Necesitas descansar» lleva a la salvadora por las escaleras y la acomoda en la cama.

«¿También para ti fue así?» Emma se recuesta en la cabecera y le da espacio para que Regina se siente.

«Con la diferencia de que cuando yo me descontrolaba o me consumía demasiado, Rumpelstiltskin estaba ahí para garantizar que nadie pudiera ayudarme y, diciéndome que siendo débil nunca sería lo suficiente para realizar nada. No fueron pocas las veces en que me caí, casi sin aire, y me quedé en el suelo, intentando no perder el sentido» recuerda con cierta amargura «Pero yo no tenía elección, o creía que no tenía. Y no podía ser débil o sería descartada. Tu ex suegro necesitaba a alguien para lanzar la maldición y yo quería mi venganza. Así que me levanté, todas las veces, para hundirme cada vez más en el fondo de la oscuridad. No importaba lo que sentía, sino el poder que liberaba, que traía cada vez más a flor de piel, hasta volvernos uno solo. Hasta que me convertí en la _Evil Queen_ » la voz de Regina era pesada y estaba cargada de dolor.

«Aún no te he dado las gracias por estar aquí» suavizando el momento, coge la mano de la alcaldesa, que no la aparta «Gracias, Regina» dice con una tímida sonrisa

«Ahora trata de descansar, Swan, yo necesito salir un poco» la salvadora la mira aprensiva «No iré lejos, solo haré un reconocimiento del sitio donde estamos» es lo mejor que consigue inventarse como disculpa para ir a ver a su hada madrina. Porque cree que es mejor que Emma no sepa de la presencia de Tinker «Cuando te despiertes, estaré de vuelta» aprieta la mano de la rubia.

«¿Lo prometes?» pregunta con una mirada igual a la de Henry cuando le pide algo a Regina

«¡Lo prometo!» ella sonríe y se acerca para darle a Emma un beso en la cabeza, al igual que hace con su hijo.

«Ok…» la rubia se coloca en la cama y no tarda en quedarse dormida, sintiéndose segura con la presencia de la otra. La morena se permite quedarse ahí unos instantes, y solo se levanta cuando siente el agarre en su mano aflojarse.

* * *

Henry llega con Belle a casa de sus abuelos. Charming está jugando con el pequeño Neal mientras Snow White termina de poner la mesa.

«¿Alguna noticia?» el pequeño se quita la gruesa chaqueta y se va derecho a la nevera.

«No, Henry. Esperábamos que quizás tu madre te hubiese llamado o algo así» Snow intenta no demostrarlo, pero está nerviosa.

«¿Intentaron llamarla?» pregunta Henry mientras bebe agua.

Charming y Snow se miran

«Ah, la verdad, no lo intentamos» admite el sheriff

«Bueno, Henry está entregado, así que, creo que me voy» Belle hace amago de dirigirse a la puerta, pero es atajada por el adolescente.

«¡Nada de eso! Tú almuerzas con nosotros» él sonríe «Belle, sé que estás preocupada por mi abuelo, pero, confía en mí, se pondrá bien. El hechizo de mi madre lo está protegiendo. Y no hay nada que ahora puedas hacer» él mira a los abuelos buscando apoyo

«Henry tiene razón, Belle. Quédate con nosotros» la invita la princesa

«¡Sí es así, me quedo!» la joven sonríe, dulce, como siempre

«Belle, considerando que nuestra familia no es nada común, no sé si te gustará esto, pero…creo que ya formas parte de ella» el adolescente le guiña un ojo

Las palabras de Henry la emocionan de cierta manera. Había sido rechazada por su propio padre cuando aceptó quedarse con Rumpelstiltskin y su historia con el Dark One no era nada fácil. Aún así, Belle lo amaba. Pero sentía falta de tener a más gente a su alrededor. Y formar parte de aquella familia de la que también formaban parte la salvadora y la Evil Queen puede ser algo extraño, sin embargo, reconfortante. La joven abraza al muchacho y se siente genuinamente feliz por estar ahí.

Los cuatro están terminando de almorzar cuando el móvil de Henry suena.

«¡Mamá! ¿Estás con mi otra madre? ¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo estás tú?» el pequeño casi ni respira al hablar con Regina que solo ríe al otro lado de la línea.

«Henry, con calma, muchacho, tu madre no podrá decir nada de esa manera» David llega junto al nieto «Ven, vamos a poner el manos libres, así todos escuchamos a Regina y podemos hablar también»

«¿Henry?» la voz de la reina resuena en toda la sala

«Hola, mamá, estoy aquí. Estamos, quiero decir, mis abuelos y Belle también están» él sonríe mientras pasea la mirada por la sala

«Bueno, así todos escuchan lo que tengo que decir» la morena suena segura en su manera superior de hablar

«Regina, ¿la encontraste?» Snow se sienta en el regazo de Charming y mira al marido, esperanzada.

«Sí, Snow. Estoy con Emma. Pero, para bien de todos, no diré dónde estamos»

«¿Y cómo está mi madre?» es la vez de Henry de cuestionar, también afligido

«Debo decir que no está tan mal como me imaginaba, Henry. La señorita Swan es poderosa, la magia de luz que tiene está luchando contra las tinieblas. Está resistiendo, pero…» la voz de Regina falla

«¿Pero? Regina, por favor, necesitamos saber» dice David

«El poder de la oscuridad también es muy grande. La batalla es intensa dentro de ella y estoy preocupada. Emma no va a resistir para siempre, necesitamos al mago rápidamente. Señorita French, ¿han encontrado algo?»

«Ahm, nada muy sustancial, Regina, discúlpame»

«¿Cómo que nada sustancial?» la reina se irrita

«No sabemos bien dónde buscar o qué buscar. Blue sabe poco más que nosotros con respecto al mago. Ella solo nos ha contado que, en el Bosque Encantado, cuando la guerra contra t…contra la Evil Queen» se corrige la joven «la reina de las hadas envió mensajes a todos los reinos en los que había noticias de que Merlín pudiera estar, pidiéndole ayuda. Pero nunca hubo respuesta. Blue ni siquiera está segura de que Merlín sea real» Belle lanza una mirada triste a Charming y Snow White.

Escuchan una respiración profunda por parte de Regina y se quedan aprensivos.

«Solo escuchadme. Merlín es real, ¿ok? Necesito que creáis eso» la alcaldesa ordena

«Mamá, ¿cómo tú…?»

«No, Henry, nunca he conocido a ese mago, pero sé que es real. Rumpelstiltskin me habló de él algunas veces, sobre el ser más poderoso que existe. Tu abuelo siempre quiso tener el poder de Merlín y nunca ahorró esfuerzos para eso. Rumpel, a veces, se distraía contándome lo que pretendía hacer cuando le echara la mano encima al mago» ella suspira «Así que solo concentraos en lo que tenéis que hacer y traedme alguna noticia más sustancial la próxima vez» los tres adultos se miran, afectados por el tono de Regina «Hijo, encontrarás el camino del mago, confío en ti, Henry» su tono se volvió afectuoso al dirigirse al adolescente.

«Mama, ella…Emma, ¿preguntó por mí?» pregunta con la voz fallándole

«Fue lo primero que quiso saber, Henry, cómo estabas y con quién estabas mientras yo estoy con ella» la morena sonríe, aunque sabiendo que ellos no pueden verla, sabe cuánto es de importante eso para su pequeño «Y también ha preguntado por vosotros, Snow. La señorita Swan está bien, de momento» no es mentira, sino que Regina no puede decir cuánto teme lo que le pueda suceder a la salvadora si la oscuridad no es retirada de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible.

«¿Y tú, Regina?» la princesa replica

«¿Qué pasa conmigo, Snow?» la alcaldesa no entiende la pregunta

«¿Estás bien? No solo me preocupo por Emma…»

«Yo…estoy bien y…gracias por preguntar» dice la morena algo avergonzada. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ella. La primera había sido Emma…Tal pensamiento hace sonrojar a la reina «Tengo que irme, Tinker me está esperando»

«Mamá…» Henry la llama

«¿Sí?»

«Cuídate tú también, no solo a Emma. Las quiero a las dos, quiero a mis dos madres de vuelta. Por favor…» la súplica del muchacho remueve las emociones de Regina. Se traga el llanto que amenaza con salírsele, intentando recomponerse inmediatamente

«Voy a cuidarme, Henry…» dice sonriendo con la voz embargada, aunque tratando de ocultarla «Y vosotros, tened cuidado. Pero creed en lo que estáis buscando. Si vosotros no podéis encontrar al mago, nadie más podrá. Buscad en la casa del Autor, usad el sombrero si fuera necesario. Señorita French, ¿aún queda algún hechizo localizador en la tienda de Gold?»

«Creo que no, Regina, pero lo voy a comprobar»

«Si no hubiera, ¿cree que es capaz de preparar uno?»

La pregunta de la reina sorprende a todos, pero sobre todo a la joven.

«No lo sé, nunca he hecho un hechizo, nunca me he metido con la magia, Regina. Creo que…tengo miedo» confiesa

«Está bien que lo tenga, señorita French. La magia no es fácil, es peligrosa y no cualquier persona puede manejarla. Pero tras haber convivido tanto tiempo con el señor Gold, creo que ha aprendido alguna cosa, ¿no?» cuestiona Regina en tono autoritario

«Quizás, aún así, no es suficiente para intentar hacer un hechizo yo sola. Si Rumpel estuviera aquí…»

«Está bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer aquí» aún sin querer, su tono es condescendiente con la joven. La pureza de su corazón ya no irritaba a Regina, o no tanto como antes «Mientras, mantened el sombrero a buen recaudo. Con todo lo que está pasando, es posible que tengamos algunas sorpresas en Storybrooke. Sheriff Charming, mantenme informada sobre cualquier movimiento atípico en nuestras fronteras»

«¿Sorpresas? Regina, ¿de qué estás hablando?» Snow intenta comprender

«Snow, estamos enfrentándonos a magia poderosa. La magia de la oscuridad está moviéndose y actuando, puedo sentirlo. Y todos los que están, de alguna forma, ligados a la magia del Dark One también pueden notarlo. Quizás deberíais buscar a Maléfica. Ella puede alertaros si algo o alguien diferente se acerca a Storybrooke»

«¿Las hadas no pueden ayudar?» intenta el príncipe

«A no ser que ellas tengan alguna unión con la magia de la oscuridad, sheriff Charming, vuestras amigas brillantes son inútiles en este caso» responde en su mejor tono de Regina Mills

«La idea de recurrir a Maléfica no me parece muy atractiva, señora alcaldesa» Charming responde con cierta rabia.

«Es lo mejor que tenéis de momento. Yo no puedo estar en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo: quedarme con Emma, aprender magia de luz con Tinker y cuidar de la seguridad de Storybrooke. Algo tendréis que ser capaces de hacer» replica provocando al príncipe.

«No te preocupes, Regina, hablaremos con Maléfica» confirma Snow para sorpresa del marido

«Optimo. Si necesitas algo de la alcaldía, habla con la señorita Boyd» instruye

«¿Ashley?» a Snow le extraña aquello

«Sí, la señorita Boyd es mi secretaria en el despacho, comenzó a trabajar conmigo tras el permiso de maternidad de su primer hijo y sabe dónde están los expedientes, lo que está en trámite y lo que es necesario hacer en otros casos. Está claro que muchas veces necesita mi ayuda, pero no es del todo incompetente» dice en su mejor esfuerzo para hacer un elogio a alguien.

«¿Y por qué no supe esto cuando tome la alcaldía en tu lugar?» replica la morena

«Porque en aquella ocasión no quería facilitarte la vida, Snow. ¡Así de simple! ¿No querías gobernar? Formaba parte de tu aprendizaje» dice la alcaldesa con cierto desdén mientras su ex hijastra reviraba los ojos, sin poder creérselo.

«Gracias por facilitarme las cosas esta vez» rezonga irritada

«De nada. Pero si la señorita Boyd no sabe algo o necesitas alguna información, Snow, no dudes en llamarme. Espero encontrar la ciudad tan bien administrada como cuando la he dejado esta mañana» provoca a la princesa

«¿Dejaste? ¿No estáis en Storybrooke?»Charming mira a su esposa con cierto recelo

«No diré dónde estamos, sheriff. Y ahora de verdad tengo que colgar. En cuanto tenga hecho el hechizo, os lo llevo. Mientras, tratad de encontrar algo sobre el mago. Hasta luego» Regina deja sus instrucciones y órdenes y cuelga.

«Snow, no me creo que estés de acuerdo en buscar a Maléfica. ¡No permitiré que lo hagas!»

«¿Ah no?» la princesa se levanta del regazo del marido «Pues que sepas que no puedes impedírmelo, David. En ausencia de Regina, soy la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, y haré lo que sea necesario para mantener segura esta ciudad. Incluso buscar a Maléfica. Tú, siendo el sheriff, deberías estar a mi lado»

«¡Snow! Estamos hablando de una bruja, ¿qué te pasa?» el tono más ríspido de Nolan despierta a Neal

«Estamos hablando de alguien que puede ayudarnos, Charming. Si tú no quieres buscar a Maléfica, está bien. Voy sola. Y espero que cuides muy bien de tu comisaría y estés a disposición en caso de que la ciudad lo necesite» responde molesta y se va a ver a su hijo a la cuna.

«¡Wow!» exclama Henry al ver a sus abuelos peleando «Abuelo, creo que deberíamos darle algún crédito a lo que dice mi madre. Y si Maléfica puede ayudarnos, ¿por qué no podemos ir a pedírselo?» al escuchar las palabras del nieto, Charming se queda pensativo. ¿Será que lo que lo frena es solo la desconfianza en aquella mujer o su orgullo de no querer pedirle ayuda?

«Muy bien, ganaron. Vamos a buscarla, aunque realmente no veo eso como una solución» aclara el sheriff

«¿Qué les parece si vamos a casa del Autor a ver si encontramos algo? Podemos ir a hablar con Maléfica mañana» sugiere Belle

«Entonces podríamos llamar a Ruby. Si alguien distinto ha estado en aquella casa, ella puede notarlo, ¿no?» especula Henry

«Es una gran idea, chico» David le guiña un ojo al nieto

«Voy a cambiar a Neal y estaremos listos para salir» Snow se dirige al cuarto

«Quizás debiéramos avisar a Blue también» dice Belle

«Podemos pasar por el convento después de recoger a Ruby» concuerda Henry «Creo que le va a gustar saber las novedades» sonríe

«¿Vamos?» Snow vuelve con Neal despierto, pero tranquilo en sus brazos.

* * *

Tinker presiente el regreso de la reina antes de que Regina aparezca en su nube roja. Percibe también que el color está algo diferente. Quizás un tono más claro. El hada entiende lo que eso significa, pero se guarda para sí la observación.

«¿Y?» la rubia había hecho un pequeño y rústico refugio con algunos materiales cogidos en el bosque. No es que estuviera mal, pero la morena claramente no aprueba la falta de estructura.

«Dejé a Em…a la señorita Swan descansando» camina nerviosa de un lado a otro «Sinceramente no sé qué pensar, Tinker, no sé calibrar hasta qué punto la magia del Dark One ya está actuando dentro de ella» cruza los brazos sobre el pecho intentando no parecer tan expuesta.

«Primero, acepto tu ayuda con nuestro refugio. ¡Vi de lejos lo que hiciste para Emma y tengo que decir que fue increíble! Y más por el hecho de haber solo usado magia de luz para dar forma a aquella casa en el árbol» la pequeña rubia sonríe bajo la miraba evaluadora de la morena.

«¿Fuiste hasta allí?» frunció el ceño

«No hasta allí, solo vi de lejos. No interferiré en tu misión con Emma, si estás pensando en eso» el hada aclara asertiva

Regina suelta un bufido y revira los ojos.

«Segundo, hiciste muy bien al crear ese refugio para Emma. La magia que hay en ese lugar y en las cosas que allí hay está ayudando con su magia de luz»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo puede ser eso, Tinker?» la alcaldesa descruza los brazos y apoya sus manos en su cintura.

«De alguna forma que aún no sé, tu magia y la de Emma están entrelazadas» revela Tinkerbelle

«¿Cómo es eso?» ¿La magia de la señorita Swan entrelazada con la mía? Eso solo puede ser una broma de mal gusto» mira incrédula su hada madrina, con chispas de rabia en su expresión.

«Lo puedes odiar, Regina, puedes lanzar bolas de fuego por todo el bosque, puedes recrear Storybrooke o inventar otra maldición, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y a pesar de que tienes el poder de cambiar muchas cosas, esto no lo puedes cambiar» el hada responde divirtiéndose con la expresión cada vez más enfurruñada de la reina

«¡Era solo lo que me faltaba! No era suficiente con compartir un hijo, ahora nuestras magias también están conectadas de alguna forma» Regina está inquieta, intentando procesar todo aquello, entender lo que significa «Por lo visto, jamás me librare de ti, Emma Swan» susurra para sí misma

«¿Y acaso lo quieres?» pregunta Tinker, displicente

«¿Que si quiero qué, querida hada madrina?» el tono de Regina está cargado de ironía

«Librarte de Emma» sonríe, maliciosa

La morena se queda parada frente a la pegunta de la joven.

«Solo quiero que todo termine pronto, que ese bendito mago aparezca y resuelva de una vez por todas esta historia de la señorita Swan para poder volver a mi casa, a mi vida, a mi hijo. Solo eso, Tinkerbell» responde la alcaldesa exasperada

«¿Acaso pretendes volver con Robin?» testa los límites de Regina

«Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, hadita» suelta con desprecio

«Pues yo creo que sí, ya que fui yo quien usó el polvo de hadas para enseñártelo en aquella taberna, en el Bosque Encantado» se enfada la rubia

«Tinker, no sé qué hacer con Robin, ¿ok? Quizás, si hubiera traspasado aquella bendita puerta, si hubiese ido hasta él, quizás él habría sido mi segunda oportunidad para el amor verdadero. Pero aquí, en Storybrooke, no sé si él continua siéndolo» dice más calmada.

«En eso estoy de acuerdo, Regina. Tuviste tu segunda oportunidad con Robin y la rechazaste. Fue necesario reescribir su historia, así como la tuya, cosa que también…como sabes, me afectó» ella gira el rostro al recodar sus alas y lo mucho que las echa de menos.

«Yo…lo siento mucho, Tinker. Por ti…» Regina baja la cabeza, de verdad arrepentida por haber perjudicado al hada.

«¿Lo sientes mucho también por Robin?» instiga la rubia

«No lo sé…» se pasa las manos por los cabellos, nerviosa «Me gustó estar con Robin, es agradable tener a alguien para compartir tus días, alguien a quien le importes. ¿Entiendes?»

«Tal vez»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» mira a la joven desafiándola

«Que tu entusiasmo por Robin no se parece mucho a la magia del amor verdadero» se encoge de hombros

«Creo que eso yo misma podría haberlo dicho. Sé que ahora soy otra persona, pero lo que sentía por Daniel, el encanto con un sencillo toque, el sentimiento de estar en mi lugar en el mundo solo ante la presencia de él, el modo en que yo sonreía sin motivo alguno» Regina cierra los ojos y se ve de vuelta en el Bosque Encantado, una vigorosa y joven amazona, apreciando la libertad del viento en su rostro, apasionada por la vida y por su primer amor. Ella respira hondo y mira a Tinker de nuevo «Lo que siento con Robin es más…físico, deseo. Y él claramente sabe cómo satisfacerme» cuenta y le guiña un ojo al hada, que revira los ojos y balancea la cabeza en señal de negación

«Si lo que quiere es solo alguien que sepa satisfacerla, majestad, no necesita de mi ayuda. Creí que querías algo más que alguien en tu cama, Regina» Tinker la mira decepcionada

«El problema es que no sé si puedo querer más, Tinker. ¿Qué sé yo del amor a fin de cuentas? Todas las personas a las que amé se han ido por mi culpa, o las maté yo o de alguna forma causé su muerte. ¡No fui hecha para el amor!» la voz de la morena está llena de pesar y dolor, en un tono que consigue quebrar el corazón del hada.

«No, no digas eso» ella se levanta y coge las manos de la reina «Amas a Henry, ¿o no?»

«¿Y qué cosa buena le ha traído mi amor? Supe amarlo tanto que en la primera oportunidad salió de aquí solo para buscar a su madre bilógica. Yo soy la _Evil Queen_ , Tinkerbell. Y como dice Gold, los villanos nunca tiene finales felices» suelta las manos el hada y le da la espalda.

«No me creo que vayas a dejar que decidan lo que tú eres, lo que puedes o no puedes tener, Regina Mills» dice la rubia un tanto seca «Confieso que esperaba más de Su Majestad» se coloca frente a ella en una pose desafiante

«¿Y qué esperas que haga?» la reina cuestiona en un tono bajo y amenazador

«¡Que asumas el poder que tienes; que dejes de darle importancia a reglas estúpidas que fueron creadas por otras personas que nunca tuvieron que vivir lo que tú has vivido; que no te quedes comparándote con otros cuando tú eres única!» responde la rubia con rabia, como si cada una de sus frases fuera una bofetada en Regina, que la mira estupefacta

«¿Por qué me dices todo esto?» la morena se encoge en sí misma

«Porque tienes que dejar de tener miedo de vivir, Regina. Necesitas dejar de tener miedo de buscar tu felicidad, tu verdadera felicidad»

«Pero fuiste tú quien me mostraste a Robin…»

«En el Bosque Encantado, en otra vida. Pero estamos en Storybrooke. Y ya te he dicho que vuestras historias fueron reescritas. ¡Solo acepta eso!» explica aún con rabia «¿Por qué tienes tantos miedo al amor, Regina?» el hada se acerca y la mira profundamente

«Porque cada vez que amo a alguien, destruyo a esa persona. Y no aguanto más, Tinker, no puedo perder a nadie más. Ya me he roto tantas veces y en cada una de esas veces, levantarme fue más y más difícil. No puedo pasar por eso de nuevo» susurra casi en lágrimas, pero aguantando el llanto

La rubia inspecciona a la mujer que tiene delante y sabe que aún tendrá bastante trabajo para convencerla. Sin embargo, no está dispuesta a rendirse. Conseguirá que Regina Mills acepte su final feliz o dejará de llamarse Tinkerbell.

«No tenemos que volver a hablar de eso ahora. Pero acuérdate de lo que te pedí cuando estábamos de camino hacia acá. Tienes que confiar en mí, Regina. Necesitamos que creas en la magia del amor» dice Tinker en un tono tierno, como si sus palabras pudieran abrazar a la morena

«¿Por qué, Tinker?»

«Sabe la respuesta, Majestad» el hadita le guiña un ojo

«El amor es la magia más poderosa que existe…» dice la alcaldesa sin mucho entusiasmo

«Sí, Regina. Y toda magia conlleva un precio. ¿Ya te has parado a pensar que todo lo que has vivido hasta hoy ha sido porque era el camino que necesitabas recorrer para encontrar a tu amor verdadero?» deja la pregunta en el aire y se aparta ante la mirada perdida de la reina

 _¿Mi amor verdadero? ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?_ se pregunta a sí misma y, sin entender el motivo, piensa en Emma. La morena trata de apartar la imagen de la rubia de su cabeza. Aquello es demasiado absurdo para ser verdad. ¿La hija de Charming y Snow White?

«¿Regina?» llama Tinker

«¿Sí?» la morena camina hacia el hada y decide no pensar más en lo que ella había dicho

«¿Qué te parece si haces unas mejoras arquitectónicas por aquí?» hace un gesto con las manos señalando el precario refugio que había construido

«Hum…vamos a ver lo que puedo hacer por ti» solo sonríe con el canto de la boca «¿Algún pedido especial?»

«Me gusta la idea de la casa en el árbol» sonríe la rubia

«¿Acaso aquello donde pasabas las noches en Neverland puede ser llamado de casa?» le pincha la morena

«¡No me estaba refiriendo a Neverland, Regina! Estoy hablando de la casa en el árbol que le has hecho a Emma» le devuelve, irritada

«¿Quieres que haga otra igual?» levanta la ceja

«No necesitamos tanto y he pensado en algo diferente» da un saltito, animada

«¿Por qué será que tengo miedo en preguntar en qué has pensado exactamente?» Regina cruza los brazos y la mira sin mucha paciencia

«¿Te lo puedo enseñar?» los ojos de la rubia brillan

«¿Puedes hacerlo?» suelta la morena, que recibe una mirada bastante enfada de su hada madrina «Ok, enséñame»

La rubia derrama un poco de polvo de hada en sus manos y cierra los ojos, concentrada. Dice algunas palabras que Regina no consigue entender y entonces algo comienza a tomar forma delante de los ojos de la reina, que admira a la joven que tiene delante. Tinker sonríe al presentarle su proyecto: una casita delicada, que recuerda a un chalé, pero sustentada por el robusto tronco de un árbol, como si la planta la abrazara con sus ramas.

«¿Qué te parece?» quiere saber, ansiosa

«Querría entender esa fascinación de vosotras por las casas en los árboles»

«¡Parece que nunca has sido niña, Regina!» critica el hada

«Lo fui. Una niña bastante atormentada por la madre que tenía, forzada a hacer cosas que no quería y con miedo incluso de soñar por las noches» escupe, herida

«Oh…» Tinker cierra su mano, haciendo desparecer la proyección y el polvo de hada pierde su magia.

«Disculpa, no debería haber dicho nada» la morena enjuga un lágrima que insistió en caer.

«¿Qué más te gustaba hacer cuando…ya sabes…?» intenta acercarse y la otra no la repele

«Cabalgar» una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la alcaldesa «Siempre amé la libertad que sentía cuando cabalgaba. Rocinante…» dice el nombre de su caballo con arrepentimiento por haberle quitado la vida al corcel.

«Hum…creo que una casa en forma de caballo no sería muy cómoda» bromea la rubia, haciendo sonreír a la morena y amenizando el clima entre ellas «Pero puedes cabalgar siempre que quieras, Regina»

«No sé si…»

El hada revira los ojos

«Solo admite que puedes, si quieres. ¡Eres la alcaldesa de esta ciudad, si tú no puedes hacer lo que quieres, entonces nadie más puede!» dice gesticulando de forma graciosa

La morena decide no responder a aquello y suspira

«¿Alguna cosa en especial que quiera en su proyecto, señorita?» provoca a la joven

«No, pero puede cambiar lo que quiera. Confío en su trabajo, Majestad» Tinker responde de la misma forma

«Gracias, hadita» la morena guiña un ojo, intentando aparentar relajamiento, lo que hace a la rubia sonreír «¿Juntas?» invita a la otra a juntar a ella

«¡Creí que nunca me lo pedirías!» salta feliz

Tinkerbell coloca una buena cantidad de polvo de hada en sus manos y las extiende hacia Regina, que se junta a ella con su magia de luz. El hada hace un señal a la reina, incentivándola a continuar y apuntando hacia el árbol escogido. La morena, entonces, controla el polvo de hada con su magia y lo lanza en dirección al tronco señalado por Tinker.

La magia parece ser absorbida por la planta y las dos se miran, ansiosas. No pasa mucho tiempo, y la ramas parecen moverse, dando lugar a la morada en la que se va convirtiendo. La sonrisa de la rubia es inmensa. La alcaldesa solo la acompaña. Las dos se miran satisfechas cuando una puerta se abre en la base del tronco revelando una escalera. Tinker es la primera en correr y arrastra a Regina por la mano. La alcaldesa se ve envuelta en un océano de verdes en todos los tonos posibles dentro de una delicada casa, que huele a hierba fresca en días de plena primavera.

«¿Y?» el hada rompe el silencio, acomodándose en un sillón en forma de tulipán

«Pues no está mal» se encoge de hombros «¡Solo lo veo todo muy…verde!» hace una pequeña mueca

«¡No seas quejica, Regina! El verde es mi color» sonríe el hada, que está muy feliz y a gusto «Pero tú puedes modificar tu cuarto como te apetezca» intenta animarla

«¿Mi cuarto también es todo verde, con flores y mariposas?» pregunta previamente irritada

«Creo que deberías verlo por ti misma» sugiere la otra

La morena camina hacia la puerta que sabe que esconde su dormitorio y respira hondo mientras agarra el pomo en forma de manzana. Ríe de aquel detalle pensado por Tinker. Cuando entra en el aposento, su boca se abre en una "o" perfecta. El lugar es sobrio, pero no sombrío, y muy bien decorado en tonos de rojo, con una lámpara antigua pendiendo del techo, muebles modernos y un espejo con una moldura en forma de manzana que hace reír a la alcaldesa.

«Admite que he hecho un optimo trabajo imaginando tu cuarto» el hada surge en el puerta y le guiña un ojo.

«Gracias, Tinker. ¡Pues me ha gustado y todo!» dice indiferente

«¿Qué te ha gustado y todo?» la joven se acerca a paso rabioso «¿Será posible que no puedas ser amable y agradable, Regina?»

«Soy la reina, querida, o la alcaldesa, no tengo que ser amable y mucho menos agradable» provoca

«¡Me rindo!» el hada le da la espalda, a punto de retirarse

«Tinker…» la rubia para y se gira hacia la morena «¡Me ha encantado!» sonríe con una dulzura inédita

«¿De… de verdad?» abre una larga sonrisa

«¡De verdad!» se coloca el cabello en un gesto tímido «Pero ahora tengo que…»

«Ir a ver cómo está Emma, ya lo sé» revela, cómplice

Regina se envuelve en su nube y regresa al cuarto donde había dejado a la salvadora. Emma aún duerme, pero su expresión no es serena, lo que preocupa a la alcaldesa. De repente, todos los objetos de alrededor comienzan a temblar y se ponen a levitar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Regina siente la tensión creciendo. Mira a la rubia y no sabe bien qué hacer. Incluso se le ocurre de nuevo la idea de besarla, pero la morena se dice a sí misma que eso sería estúpido y no quiere resolver las cosas entre ellas de esa manera.

«Emma» se acerca con cautela y le toca el brazo. En ese mismo instante, la rubia abre los ojos y sus pupilas están oscuras, apenas mira a Regina y la lanza con fuerza contra la pared. Sin oportunidad de defenderse, la alcaldesa siente el fuerte golpe en su cuerpo y cae en un gemido de dolor.

«¡Regina!» Emma tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Los objetos caen al suelo, desordenados, y ella corre hacia la morena «Regina…» Emma la mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin atreverse a tocarla «Regina, no quería…perdóname» la mira y siente rabia de sí misma, ¿cómo había sido capaz de herir a la madre de su hijo?

«Emma…» un susurro casi inaudible y cargado de dolor la hace sentirse aún peor «Está…» la morena abre los ojos «Está todo bien» intenta sonreír.

«No, Regina, no está todo bien. ¡Mira lo que te he hecho!» la rubia llora desesperadamente

«Ayúdame, por favor» no consigue levantarse sola, siente un gran dolor en su espalda.

«No puedo tocarte, Regina» la salvadora se ve perdida, sin tener a quién recurrir y sin saber cómo ayudar a la reina.

«Tú puedes, Emma. Te necesito» extiende el brazo en un dolorido esfuerzo

«No hagas eso, no te muevas» la rubia se acerca

«Ven aquí» llama la morena, aún débil «Tienes que ayudarme, Emma, no voy a poder curarme sola» dice con súplica en sus ojos

«No soy capaz, Regina, y no quiero hacerte más daño» dice la sheriff

«Emma, claro que puedes. Las dos podemos. Pero tienes que ayudarme, no puedo levantarme» admite, haciendo esfuerzo para no dejar que la otra vea todo su dolor.

«Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?» aún recelosa, decide escucharla

«Llévame a tu cama» pide con toda la calma que consigue reunir

Emma duda. Pasa las manos por su cabello, intentado calmarse y convencerse de que aquello era lo que había que hacer, cuando su deseo es el de salir corriendo en busca de alguien que realmente pueda ayudar sin herir más a Regina. La posibilidad de perderla la asusta por encima de todo. Luchando contra su razón, se agacha lentamente y coloca sus brazos bajo el cuerpo de la morena. Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso, pero en una situación completamente diferente. Sí, admite abiertamente para sí misma que desea a Regina Mills en sus brazos. La alcaldesa suelta un pequeño gemido, lo que hace que el corazón de Emma se detenga. Con cuidado para no sacudirla mucho, camina hasta la cama y la acomoda.

«No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?» ella intenta sonreír

«¿Por qué aún quieres mi ayuda, Regina? ¡Mira lo que te he hecho!» la rubia no consigue calmarse

«No fuiste tú, Emma. Sé que no. Necesito la ayuda de Emma, de mi Emma, de la que tiene magia de luz y estaba aprendiendo a usarla conmigo, de la Emma que, por algún motivo que no entiendo, de todas las personas de este mundo, decidió confiar precisamente en mí para enseñarla» la voz de Regina es dulce, como si aquel golpe también le hubiera roto algo por dentro que le había impedido decir lo que sentía por la sheriff.

«Tu Emma…» la salvadora repite, casi sin poder creerlo. Una nueva emoción que se transforma en agua cayendo de sus ojos.

Regina cierra los suyos e intenta respirar mejor, pero siente mucho dolor y deja escapar un ligero gemido. Parece más fácil dejarse llevar por aquel torpor que comienza a nublarle el pensamiento y…

«Regina, no te duermas» Emma la toca delicadamente «Por favor, dime qué tengo que hacer y prométeme que no te vas a rendir, que te vas a quedar aquí, Regina, no puedo perderte, ¿recuerdas?» acaricia los cabellos de ella y agarra su mano

«Sí» la morena abre los ojos lentamente y sonríe ligeramente

«Entonces, dime, Regi, dime lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarte» pasea la puntas de sus dedos por su rostro

«¿Regi?» frunce un poco el ceño, pero hasta eso le duele

«Sí…» Emma ríe, de forma bobalicona «Pero no te lo digo más si no te gusta»

«Yo…me gusta» intenta apretar la mano de la rubia, pero su fuerza falla

«Vamos, Regi, ¡tenemos que curarte!» ella se esfuerza para no parecer tan nerviosa

«Tu magia, Emma. Necesitas usar tu magia de luz» dice con la voz débil

«Regi, es muy peligroso, no estoy segura de si podré, de si no te voy a hacer más daño» mira aprensiva a la morena

«Ye te he dicho que confío en ti, Emma. Solo concéntrate en algo, en alguien a quien ames, piensa en Henry, eso te ayudará. Y solo deja que tu magia de luz salga a la superficie» le da las instrucciones con los ojos cerrados, intentando lidiar con el dolor como mejor puede.

La sheriff decide intentarlo. Es la única que está ahí y Regina la necesita. Emma intenta pensar en Henry, el hijo que las dos tanto aman. Sabe que ama al muchacho incondicionalmente, aún así siente la fuerza de la magia de las tinieblas mezclándose con su magia de luz. Busca con más ahínco recuerdos de su familia, Snow White, Charming y el pequeño Neal. Regina suelta un gemido lloroso y ella se desespera. Es en ese momento que se deja invadir por el recuerdo de los ojos marrones de la alcaldesa, el modo en que brillan cuando Emma está cerca. Siente de forma más intensa el aroma a manzana que de forma natural ella exhala. El recuerdo de aquella pequeña y tímida sonrisa, tan difícil de ver en sus labios, y por eso mismo, tan especial. Las imágenes de la reina finalmente consiguen empujar la magia de las tinieblas a lo lejos, dejando aflorar la esencia de su magia. Cuando se siente lista, Emma extiende las dos manos sobre Regina, pasándolas lentamente desde la cabeza a los pies. Y, por precaución, hace el camino contrario.

La alcaldesa continúa con los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión es serena y su respiración se normaliza. La salvadora ve aquello como una esperanza de que su curación estaba actuando bien. Aún así, necesita sacarse aquella angustia de su pecho, necesita verla abrir los ojos, sonreír, meterse con ella, querer lanzar una bola de fuego por lo que Emma le había hecho hace un momento. Con extremo celo, la rubia se sienta en la cama, al lado de Regina, y acaricia sus sedosos cabellos, dejando que sus dedos se pierdan en ellos.

«¿Regi?» llama de modo suave y ve que la morena se estremece

«Emma…» ella abre los ojos y, sorprendentemente, sonríe

«¿Estás bien? ¿Aún te duele? ¿Qué sientes? Regina, por favor, no quería hacerte daño, perdóname, no me odies, yo…» la reina pone, delicadamente, un dedo sobre los labios de Emma haciendo que se calle.

«¡Tú y tu hijo sois tan parecidos!» su tono es calmado

«Nuestro hijo» corrige la rubia y le da un beso en la mano «Pero dime, ¿cómo estás?»

«Aún me siento algo débil, pero ya no me duele» ella mueve las piernas con cierto recelo, pero la presión que había en su columna había desaparecido y consigue ejecutar pequeños movimientos sin problema «Sabía que lo conseguirías» sonríe, sincera

«Tú crees más en mí que yo misma» su mano continua acariciando los cabellos de la morena

«Es porque tú ya hiciste lo mismo por mí, por eso sé que funciona» revela con un vívido brillo en sus ojos

«¡Ah, Regi!» Emma, con cuidado, inclina su cuerpo sobre el de la alcaldesa, y la abraza, enterrando su rostro allí, en el cuello de ella, queriendo sentir más profundamente aquel olor tan peculiar y delicioso.

La actitud de la rubia sorprende a Regina, pero solo coloca mejor el cuerpo para recibir aquel cariño y nota cómo sus fuerzas van volviendo mientras se ve envuelta en los fuertes y definidos brazos de la sheriff. La magia de la reina reacciona a aquel contacto, terminando el proceso de curación comenzado por la salvadora.

«¿Has notado eso?» pregunta la alcaldesa cerca del oído de Emma, que hace que esta se estremezca entera.

La rubia se aparta y la deja libre para sentarse, sus manos buscando contacto, sus ojos, algo avergonzados, mirándose directamente.

«¿Notar el qué?» la sheriff toma valor para anclar sus ojos en los de Regina y su expresión se suaviza al verla bien.

«Cuando me abrazaste, tu magia, Emma…»

«De alguna manera se unió a la tuya» completó sonriendo «¡Sí, lo noté!»

«Debería levantarme de esta cama y dejar que te entiendas con mis bolas de fuego» oculta sus sentimientos intentando pelear con la rubia, que se da cuenta del tono ligero de aquellas palabras y entiende la broma

«¡Por favor, no hagas eso! Me estoy encariñando con esta casa que me has hecho para mí, así que me veré obligada a devolvértelas» contesta en el mismo tono

«Está bien, lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Pero solo esta vez, señorita Swan» usa el apelativo formal de la otra, solo para irritarla un poco.

«Creí que habíamos pasado esa etapa, señora alcaldesa. ¿O prefiere que la llame de alteza?» dice bromeando con hacerle cosquillas en los brazos

«Su Majestad para ti» responde con su mentón alzado y mirada superior, causando escalofríos en Emma, pero no exactamente de miedo. ¿Eso es…deseo?

«Muy bien, su majestad» la rubia se levanta e improvisa una reverencia, escena que divierte a la morena «¿Qué tenemos por delante?»

«Creo que puedes ayudarme en algo» se levanta fácilmente, totalmente recuperada

«¿En qué?»

«Necesito preparar una poción, Emma, para un hechizo localizador. Ya no queda en la tienda de Gold y nadie más que sepa prepararla»

La rubia frunce el ceño, sin entender.

«Es para el sombrero del mago. Tenemos que encontrarlo, ¿recuerdas?»

«Me había olvidado, completamente» sus facciones se tornan serias «¿Estás segura de que debes enseñarme cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia?»

«Si no es conmigo, ¿con quién vas a aprender, señorita Swan?» arquea una ceja de una forma que sabe que provoca a Emma

«No sé…acabo de herirte, Regina, yo…»

«Shh» la morena se acerca a la rubia y la agarra por los hombros, haciendo que la mire a los ojos «No fuiste tú, Emma. Fue la magia oscura que está intentando controlarte y tú te estás resistiendo valientemente. ¡Eres fuerte, Swan! Pero tenemos que encontrar al mago, seguramente tendrá una solución para…todo esto» su voz es firme.

«Está bien, vamos. De todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer» se encoge de hombros

«Vamos a aprovechar este tiempo para retomar tus clases. Y no pienses que solo te enseñaré lo más activo, aprenderás también el lenguaje mágico, vas a tener que aprenderte los nombres de los ingredientes y sus propiedades, la forma de usarlos, en fin. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante» explica

«No sé por qué, pero comienzo a entender por qué Henry dice que estudiar contigo es más difícil que en la escuela»

«¿Él dice eso?»

«No exactamente, dice que eres más exigente que sus profesoras, pero que explicas mejor que ellas y que nadie le ayuda tanto en química como tú» suaviza

«Hm. Eso es solo porque estudio los temas antes que él. Entonces, cuando estudiamos juntos, es más fácil» cuenta.

«Eres una mujer increíble, ¿sabías?» se acerca a la morena y coge sus manos «Eso suaviza un poco la culpa que siento por haberlo abandonado cuando nació. Si me hubiera quedado con Henry, no sería ese muchacho tan especial que es hoy» sonríe «Has hecho un gran trabajo» atrae a la morena a un abrazo

«Gracias» la morena sabe que sus mejillas están rojas. Si hay algo de lo que se enorgullece es de ser madre de Henry. ¿Se equivocó con él? Sí, pero solo por amarlo por encima de todas las cosas.

Aún queriendo quedarse ahí con Emma, intercambiando cariños y palabras amistosas, Regina sabe que no puede seguir por ese camino y que elaborar la poción es urgente. Así que, respira hondo y le pide a la salvadora que bajen. Es mejor que trabajen en la encimera de la cocina.

Al otro lado de la ventana, Tinker, que había asistido a todo, desde el principio, sonríe satisfecha y regresa dando saltitos a su casa.

* * *

En casa del autor, Snow, Charming, Henry, Belle y Ruby se dividen, cada uno en una estancia, intentando encontrar algo que pueda llevarlos hasta el mago. El grupo invitó a Blue a juntarse a ellos, pero el hada decidió dedicarse a sus libros de registros antiguos para ver si encontraba alguna pista o información sobre Merlín. La certidumbre de Regina de que realmente el mago existía ya era algo más palpable. Aún así, es necesario hallar una forma de ir hasta él.

Henry se siente atraído por el portal, capaz de llevar a otros tantos mundos y reinos mágicos. El muchacho se acerca e intenta resistirse al deseo de dejarse llevar. Pero le había prometido a su madre que no iría solo. Así que, solo golpea la madera que sustenta el pasaje mágico y se guarda su deseo, aunque continúe pensando en hacer una visita al Bosque Encantado.

Snow y Belle acaban encontrando lo que parecer ser la biblioteca, donde hay innumerables libros con la misma portada de aquel que la princesa le había dado a su nieto, pero sin título y con las páginas en blanco. Aún así, las dos deciden mirar uno por uno, por si el Autor hubiera dejado alguna pista.

Ruby siente un olor diferente proveniente del segundo piso y decide investigar. La loba sube las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido. No tiene miedo, pues recuerda que ya ha olido ese olor antes, aunque no recuerde muy bien dónde. Ignorando los cuartos, abre una pequeña puerta que da acceso a la entrada del desván, donde el rastro de lo que huele se nota más intenso. Ruby sube de una vez, sin temer enfrentarse a sea lo que sea que allí hubiera. Escucha un ruido delante de ella y busca el interruptor. Al encender la luz, escucha algunos refunfuños rabiosos e insultos. La camarera se acerca a un conjunto de cajas y revira los ojos al ver quién está ahí

«¿Killian?»

«¡Hey, love!»

«No, Hook, nada de love, soy yo, Ruby» ella pone las manos en la cintura y lo encara «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«¿No es obvio?» susurra, borracho «Busco al mago, ¿no es eso lo que nos ha sobrado desde que la reina…» dice con desdén haciendo una reverencia jocosa «decidió convertirse en salvadora?» el pirata toma otro buche de ron

«¿Y pretendes encontrar a Merlín en el ron que estás bebiendo?» la señorita Lucas lo desafía

«No seas tan ruda, love» replica antes de llevarse la botella a la boca, pero se sorprende cuando la mujer coge la botella y la tira lejos. Lo mira y sonríe, presuntuosa «Pero, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando, Ruby? ¡Era el último litro que tenía del Jolly Rogers!» el capitán intenta levantarse y, tras caer dos veces, se coloca en pie, aunque algo mareado.

«Me importaba bien poco eso, Hook. Si continúas bebiendo de esa manera, no serás de ninguna ayuda. Emma nos necesita, te necesita, pero no borracho» le advierte

Killian ríe, irónico

«¿A mí?» intenta hacer un pose y casi se cae «¡Ups! Creo que estás equivocada, lobita. Emma Swan no me necesita a mí, aunque yo la necesitara a ella» se encoge de hombres y se apoya en una caja

«No digas tonterías, Jones»

La caja en que Killian estaba apoyado resbala y él acaba en el suelo, haciendo un gran ruido. David, que comprobaba los cuartos, corre hasta el desván.

«¿Ruby?» dice al ver a la morena «¿Qué pasa aquí?»

«Pasa el capitán Killian Jones apenas aguantándose en pie de lo borracho que está, David» señala a las cajas y al hombre caído en mitad de ellas

«¿Hook? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?» Charming lo mira serio

«¡Habilidades de pirata, sheriff!» desiste de levantarse.

«Me veré obligado a llevarte a comisaria, Jones» se acerca al pirata y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie

«¿Qué pasa, David? No he hecho nada» intenta reaccionar, pero sus reflejos son torpes

«Esto es allanamiento de morada, señor Jones. Y voy a llevarte a la comisaria» agarra al pirata por los hombros y lo conduce por las escaleras.

En la planta baja, los tres se encuentran a Belle, Henry y Snow, asustados con los ruidos que habían escuchado.

«¿Hook?»

«¡Hola, chico!» le guiña un ojo al hijo de Emma y Regina

«¿Qué sucede, Charming?» Snow mira a Ruby y a su marido sin entender

«Amor, tendré que llevar al señor Jones a comisaría»

«Que yo sepa, emborracharse no va contra las leyes de Storybrooke, David» argumenta la princesa

«No, pero allanamiento de morada, sí» esclarece el príncipe

«Oh…» Snow mira con piedad a su proyecto de yerno

«Voy con el coche patrulla y me tendré que quedar allí un rato, registrar el incidente y rellenar, ya sabes, los formularios. Ruby, ¿puedes llevarlos a todos a casa después?» pregunta entregándole la llave de la camioneta.

«¡Claro!» la loba sonríe ante la confianza del sheriff

«No os entretengáis aquí más de lo necesario, ¿ok?» recomienda el príncipe

«Daremos una ojeada más y supongo que nos marcharemos también, pero creo que se nos escapa algo, hay una pista aquí, en algún lugar» comenta Belle

«¿Y qué piensas que pueda ser, Belle?» dice el adolescente

«No lo sé bien, Henry. Pero noto algo diferente aquí, no entiendo mucho de magia, y aún así, puedo notarlo» confiesa

«He estado echando un vistazo al portal, está de la misma manera que recuerdo, pero la magia está más fuerte» revela Henry

«Ni se te ocurra atravesar aquel portal, Henry» advierte Snow

«Pero, abuela…»

«Nada de "peros", muchachito. Se lo prometiste a tu madre y lo vas a cumplir» David lo encara firme

«Está bien» concuerda el muchacho resignado «Pero sigo creyendo que deberíamos atravesarlo…»

«Si fuera necesario, iremos, Henry, pero no así, sin ninguna pista, sin saber a dónde ir o qué buscar. Ni siquiera sabemos a qué reino debemos direccionarnos. También creo que acabaremos usando el portal, pero no hoy. ¿Entendido?» Snow hace un cariño al nieto

«Entendido, yo solo…quería resolver esto pronto. Echo de menos a mis madres» baja la cabeza triste

«Hey, chico, vamos a conseguirlo, ¿ok? Estamos todos juntos en esto, hasta tu madre Regina, que es un super refuerzo en nuestro equipo. ¿No es lo máximo?» Ruby intenta animarlo

«¿Sabes? Siempre quise ver a las dos siendo amigas, entendiéndose. Creo que esto puede ser la manera en que eso pase, ¿no?» él mira a la camarera esperanzado

«¡Apuesto totalmente por eso, Henry!» le guiña un ojo la morena

«Va a ser guay cuando las dos regresen» se anima el muchacho

«¡Sí, lo será!» refuerza Belle y las dos mujeres lo abrazan.

«Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llamadme. Y si encontráis algo, llamadme también» dice Charming «Vamos, Hook, el fin de semana no será tan divertido para ti» David tiene que ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie para caminar

Las tres mujeres y Henry regresan cerca del portal. Belle abre cajones, Ruby olisquea por las cercanías y aún consigue percibir el olor de Elsa, Anna y Kristoff, pero nada diferente a eso o algo parecido al sombrero del mago. Snow se distrae con algunos adornos que más parecen miniaturas de cuando vivían en el Bosque Encantado y, cuando quita una de ellas de donde estaba, una hoja doblada cae a sus pies. La mira sorprendida y se agacha. Henry percibe el movimiento de su abuela y abandona el armario para ver lo que ella había encontrado. Bajo la mirada atenta del muchacho, Mary Margaret desdobla la hoja y ve una página totalmente diferente a todo lo que había en el libro del nieto. Son seis pinturas retratando una lucha, pero lo que más llama la atención de los dos son las protagonistas de aquello: Emma y Regina.

«Belle, Ruby, venid aquí» la profesora las llama, está nerviosa

Las dos se miran desconfiadas y se acercan.

«¡Miren!» Henry señala animado el papel y las dos observan a la salvadora y a la reina, lado a lado, luchando contra inmensos ogros y trolls. Ambas visten pantalones ceñidos, Regina toda de negro, con un chaleco rojo, y Emma con un conjunto de color vino y chaleco negro. La sincronía entre ellas es espantosa, cómo una adivina el movimiento de la otra y se mueven de manera armónica y complementaria.

«¿Cómo es posible?» Belle está pasmada y Ruby con los ojos desorbitados

«Bien, ¡nadie puede negar que forman una gran pareja!» admira la loba

«Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Neal ya lleva mucho tiempo con las hadas, no quiero abusar. Y seguramente Blue necesita ver esto» ella dobla la hoja con cuidado y la guarda en el bolso.

«Snow, creo que Regina también tendría que verlo» señala Ruby

La princesa observa a la amiga en silencio. No sabe qué es, pero algo le dice que aún no es hora de que la alcaldesa tenga conocimiento de esa página, pero, no comenta nada. Los cuatro salen de allí en dirección al convento.

* * *

En el hospital, prisión también de Zelena, Robin aparece para hacerle una visita a la mujer que había arruinado su vida, pero que, por algún motivo, no consigue odiar. A fin de cuentas, está embarazada y el hijo es de él. La pelirroja está sentada leyendo un libro cuando el arquero pasa por la puerta. Él admira aquella expresión serena, a pesar de saber que aquella mujer es una bruja. O era, ya que ya no tiene sus poderes.

«¿Zelena?» la llama en un tono bajo para no asustarla

«¿Mi hermana te ha dejado venir a verme?» mira al fuera de la ley desconfiada

«Me encargó que cuidara de ti, de vosotros, en realidad» se muestra receloso, sin saber qué hacer

«¿De verdad?» Zel desconfía de aquello

«Digamos que está demasiado ocupada en su nueva misión. ¿Puedo sentarme?» señala el catre de la mujer

«Claro» ella se aparta y sonríe «¿Qué nueva misión de Regina es esa?» está verdaderamente interesada

«¿Aún no sabes nada?»

«Robin, estoy en una celda, recluida, solo recibo mis comidas, tengo horario para tomar el sol, bañarme, recibo ropas limpias, tengo acceso a todos los libros que quiera, pero nadie me dirige una palabra en este maldito sitio. Así que, no, querido, no sé nada de lo que acontece en este lindo mundo de ustedes, creado totalmente por mi hermanita» dispara, nerviosa

El arquero respira hondo y pone al día a Zelena de los últimos acontecimientos y visiblemente ella se divierte con todo.

«Muy bien, ahora solo fala que me digas qué le ha dado a Regina para salir corriendo tras la mujer que le arrebató una vez más la felicidad. Porque eso, Hood, es lo que no he conseguido entender de todo lo que me has contado» se divierte con la situación

«Si lo supiera, Zelena, con certeza, te lo diría. Pero tampoco logro comprender a tu hermana. Sencillamente me apartó, dice que no soy su prioridad, que debería cuidarte a ti y nuestro hijo a partir de ahora»

«Si alguna otra persona me lo estuviera contando, difícilmente me lo creería. ¿La _Evil Queen_ salvando a la salvadora? ¡Es el mejor giro de tuerca que el Autor podría haber escrito! Quien haya planeado todo esto debe estar feliz» soltó la pelirroja

«Bueno, pero yo he venido a saber cómo estáis vosotros» la mira con cierto cariño

«Creo que todo está bien. En la última consulta, la doctora dijo que estamos saludables» involuntariamente Zelena posa su mano sobre su barriga. Ella nunca se había imaginado madre, pero está disfrutando el momento y ya planea cómo burlar la vigilancia de su hermana para enseñar magia a su bebé.

«¿Y cuándo es la próxima consulta?»

«En dos días, el martes. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?»

«Como te he dicho, sois mi responsabilidad ahora» coge la mano de la pelirroja «Pero no solo porque me lo haya mandado Regina, Zelena. No sé, pero realmente me gusta estar contigo» dice el arquero, siendo bastante sincero.

«¿Eso…es verdad?» pregunta la bruja, confusa, al final, no recuerda a nadie que le hubiera gustado su compañía. A no ser las otras tres brujas de Oz, a las que había dejado hacía mucho para vengarse de su hermana.

«¡Sí, Zel! ¡Es verdad!» Robin sonríe

«¿Zel?» le gustan cómo suena en su voz

«¿Algún problema?»

«No, me gusta» la pelirroja sonríe

«¿Puedo volver mañana?»

«¿Ya te vas?»

«Puedo quedarme un rato más si quieres, pero no mucho. Ya sabes, tengo un hijo pequeño»

«¿Cómo está Roland?»

«Bien. Mis compañeros lo están cuidando ahora»

«¿Sabes si…él recuerda?»

«No, Regina le dio una poción para olvidar, creo que es mejor así. Sería mucha confusión para su cabecita» hace un cariño en la mano de Zelena

«Si quieres, puedes traerlo cuando vengas a visitarme» dice la bruja, sorprendiendo al fuera de la ley

«¿No te incomoda?»

«No, Robin. Tu hijo es una ricura. Y, a fin de cuentas, nuestro hijo será su hermano»

«O hermana»

«Sí, o hermana. Entonces, creo que no hay problema en que venga a visitarnos, a no ser que tú no quieras»

«Zel, no me entiendas mal, necesito pensarlo. No sé si es una buena idea dejar que Roland se acerque a ti…»

«¿Por qué soy una bruja?» ella se levanta y camina por la celda, nerviosa y ofendida

«No, Zelena, no es nada de eso, escúchame»

Ella se detiene y se queda de espaldas, lo que Robin toma como una señal para que siga hablando.

«Roland perdió a su madre, Marian, en el Bosque Encantado. Cuando conocimos a Regina, él…se apegó mucho a ella. Y ella a él. Los dos se llevaban muy bien, tanto que…» respira hondo «Él me preguntó si Regina podía ser su nueva madre. No le dije que sí, no quise alimentar aquella esperanza y fue lo correcto, porque mira todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros después. El regreso de Marian, que no era Marian; Regina y yo apartándonos; apareces tú y…»

«La situación es bastante confusa, sí» ella se gira hacia Robin.

«Roland es solo un niño. Y siente mucho la falta de una madre. Después de lo que pasó con Regina, de toda esa historia, tengo miedo de dejar que mi hijo se acerque a ti y saque conclusiones y fantasee con algo que puede no ser real, ¿entiendes?»

«Solo espero que recuerdes que fui yo quien cuidó de él mientras estábamos en Nueva York, Robin»

«Lo recuerdo, Zelena, como también recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando Regina te desenmascaró»

«Digamos que no escogí muy bien las palabras…» vuelve a sentarse en la cama «Pero entiendo tu preocupación. Y sé que quizás no sea la mejor persona para que Roland tenga como madre, sobre todo cuando adoraba a mi querida hermana» revira los ojos al pensar en la morena

«No digo que no lo vaya a traer para que te vea, Zelena, ni que no vaya a dejar que se acerque a ti, solo te pido un poco de paciencia, vamos a ver primero cómo quedan las cosas» pide Robin

Ella suspira y no le gusta mucho lo que oye del arquero, pero es mejor que nada. La pelirroja aún tiene dificultades para aceptar que todos escojan a su hermana, siempre. Y pensar que Regina ni siquiera es la más poderosa de las dos. Aquello la irrita mucho, aunque se empeñe en ocultarlo. Robin se despide con un abrazo y promete volver al día siguiente.

* * *

En el convento, Blue analiza la página suelta que Snow le había entregado. El hada no consigue expresar su sorpresa al ver aquello e intenta ocultar su estado de asombro. _Pero, ¿qué significa eso? Es sencillamente imposible que eso haya acontecido alguna vez. A no ser que…No, no puede ser. Eso sería aún más imposible,_ piensa ella mientras va elaborando una escala de imposibles para la existencia de aquella página y su contenido.

«Blue, nos estás preocupando. ¿Puedes decirnos algo?» dice Ruby

La madre superiora mira a la loba con cierta insatisfacción

«No sé lo que significa, no logro comprender ni pensar en nada que no sea "es imposible"» dice incómoda

«Si Tinker estuviera aquí, quizás…» suelta Belle

Henry está ajeno a las mujeres, quieto y pensativo. Al contrario que ellas, el adolescente cree que aquella página es real y bien posible. A fin de cuentas, él estuvo en el Bosque Encantado con sus dos madres. Sin embargo, evita aquellos recuerdos porque la imagen de su madre Regina sin vida, sacrificándose para protegerlo, es tan nítida que llega doler. Si las dos ya habían estado juntas en aquel mundo una vez, puede haber habido otras. Al final, están lidiando con magia y las explicaciones racionales nunca se aplican. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando piensa en sus dos madres juntas.

«¿Henry?» la abuela lo llama deshaciendo las imágenes que dibujaba tan entretenido en su mente.

«Sí, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Estás muy callado, estoy preocupada» se acerca al chico con Neal durmiendo en sus brazos

«No es nada, solo estaba pensando» le quita hierro al asunto

«Una taza de chocolate caliente con canela por tus pensamientos» propone Belle haciéndolo sonreír

«Esta historia del mago, ¿sabéis? Estaba pensando en lo que sucedió con el Autor…»

«¿En qué sentido, Henry?» Blue se adelanta

«Cuando estábamos buscándolo, creíamos que el Autor era una persona, pero después descubrimos que no» explica

«¿Qué quieres decir? Por lo que recuerdo el Autor era un hombre, Isaac» replica Snow

«El actual Autor, abuela. Antes de él, hubo muchos otros. Y ahora, bueno, ahora tendría que ser yo el Autor» confiesa

«¿Tú?» las cuatro preguntan a la vez

«Sí, pero hice algo que en su momento me pareció correcto, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro de ello»

«¿Qué hiciste, chico?» Ruby intenta imaginar lo que puede ser

«Rompí la pluma» baja los ojos y su voz suena triste

«Henry…» Snow pasa a Neal a los brazos de Belle «Querido, ¿por qué lo hiciste?» pasa su mano por el hombro de su nieto

«Sabes lo que el Autor hizo, la historia que escribió para mi madre Regina, cuánto ella sufrió y cuánto hizo sufrir a los demás. Es un poder muy grande manipular los destinos de las personas y creí que nadie tenía el derecho de hacer eso» Henry se explica y no aguanta las lágrimas «Pensé que sería mejor que cada uno pudiera escribir su historia, sin héroes ni villanos. Porque así, mi madre Regina podría ser lo que ella escogiera ser, no lo que todos dicen que ella es de verdad»

«Oh…» la princesa mira a su amigas, que están lado a lado, abrazadas. Belle llora con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ruby. Blue agarra su colgante, pero mantiene una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. La actitud de aquel joven era de una nobleza absoluta.

«Príncipe Henry, tus madres no están aquí ahora, pero estoy segura de que están muy orgullosas de ti» la voz de Blue resuena solemne, llamando la atención del muchacho, que la mira con una interrogación muy parecida a la expresión de Regina

«No, Blue, si tuviera la pluma, podría deshacer todo esto, y traer a mi madre Emma de vuelta y…»

«Henry» Snow acaricia el rostro de su nieto «La magia siempre conlleva un precio. Blue tiene razón, tus madres, yo y todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti» lo abraza como si pudiera transmitirle aquella sensación de libertad que había en su pecho.

«¿Quién sabe lo que podría suceder si escribieras algo, chico? Aquella pluma tenía magia oscura, ¿recuerdas? Regina consiguió que funcionara con un poco de sangre de Lily» añade Ruby

«¿De verdad que no estáis enfadas conmigo ni nada?» las mira a todas

«No, Henry. Tu actitud solo demuestra el gran príncipe que un día serás» Blue sonríe

«No quiero ser un príncipe, Blue»

«Pero ya lo eres, Henry. Emma es una princesa y Regina, la reina» confirma Belle «Aunque Storybrooke no sea precisamente un reino»

«No, Storybrooke es nuestra segunda oportunidad. ¡Con agua corriente e internet! Pero aún así, eres un príncipe, Henry» subraya la loba

«Bueno, lo veía bobo cuando mi madre Regina me llamaba así…»

«Henry, un título solo es un título, querido. Gracias a tu actitud, hoy todos podemos ser los autores de nuestras historias. Y tu modo de actuar muestra que sí eres un príncipe, el mejor que podríamos tener» dice orgullosa Snow

Nel llora, quebrando el encanto del momento y reclamando que tiene hambre. Todos ríen.

«Pero…Estabas a punto de decir algo sobre el Autor y el mago, Henry. ¿Qué era?» recuerda Belle

«Como dije, el Autor no era una persona, sino un título. Por lo que decís, las historias de ese mago son más antiguas de las que uno pueda recordar. Entonces, solo estaba pensando que Merlín puede no ser exactamente un nombre, una persona…»

«¡Puede ser un título!» completa el hada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Después de horas concentradas y mezclando ingredientes entre lecciones de alfabeto rúnico, las propiedades mágicas de cada sustancia usada, además de manipular la intensidad de la magia usada en cada movimiento, Emma comienza a sentir dolor de cabeza y nota que su estomago ruge. Mira hacia Regina y se pregunta cómo ella consigue saber todo aquello y actuar como si estuviese preparando la receta más sencilla del mundo.

«¿Cuántas pociones exactamente conoces, Regina?» la salvadora se sienta en una banqueta y la observa limpiar todo y guardar lo que no había sido usado, cosa que la morena hace con extrema dedicación.

«No sé a ciencia cierta, un par de cientos» dice sin alzar la mirada

«¿Cientos?» la rubia la mira boquiabierta

«Sí, ¿por qué el asombro?» cierra la bolsa con sus ingredientes

«¡Eres la misma Hermione Granger!» elogia

«¿Quién?» la alcaldesa la mira directamente por primera vez

«La brujita más increíblemente inteligente de Hogwarts» sonríe

«Swan, ¡no sé de lo que estás hablando!» pone la mano en la cintura y la mira, seria

«¡Cielos! ¿No has leído _Harry Potter_?» se asombra

«¿No me digas que eso es lo máximo que has leído de libros de magia en tu vida, Emma?» arquea la ceja, irritada

«Para que te enteres, majestad, he vivido 28 años de mi vida como una persona completamente normal, sin contacto alguno con personajes, quiero decir, personas de cuentos de hadas, seres mágicos, y nunca soñé que yo misma tendré…esta cosa…esto…»

La reina cierra los ojos y respira hondo por un momento

«Swan, ya es tiempo de que aceptes quién eres y dejes de jugar con tu magia» pronuncia en tono serio «Esto aquí» muestra la poción «No es una fantasía de adolescentes. Esto aquí realmente existe, funciona, es poder materializado» mira a la otra nerviosa

Emma solo abre los ojos de par en par, encarando a la morena, hacía un tiempo que no la veía de aquella forma, tan irritada por algo. La sheriff sabe que para la alcaldesa la magia es algo muy serio, que ella había estudiado con ahínco muchos años y a lo que más se había dedicado durante toda su vida.

«Yo…discúlpame por bromear con eso, en verdad no era mi intención, ni nada, solo comenté lo de Hermione porque la considero increíble y super inteligente, como tú, y recordé que Henry siempre cuenta que eres buena en química y siempre lo ayudas con la tarea» dice algo sonrojada queriendo que la rabia de Regina desaparezca.

Las palabras de Emma desarman a la reina por completo. ¿De verdad está escuchando aquello? ¿La salvadora se había referido a ella como "increíble y super inteligente"? Su mirada hacia la otra madre de su hijo se suaviza.

«Está bien…» responde por fin tras unos buenos segundos de silencio, dejando a la rubia aprensiva, en su mejor estilo Regina Mills

«¿De verdad? ¿No me vas a castigar ni nada?» bromea Emma, haciendo que la morena frunza el ceño

«¡No me des ideas, Swan!» usa su tono provocador, causando un estremecimiento en su interlocutora, que traga en seco.

«Ahm, en realidad, quería darte una…» pasa la mano por su cabello, ocultando su incomodidad

«¿Una idea de castigo? ¡Me encantaría!» continúa provocando

«No, Regina, no es un castigo para mí» revira los ojos y su estomago ronca, haciendo que Emma se ponga roja como un tomate y la alcaldesa se divierta

«¿Qué sería entonces, Emma?» cruza los brazos, aguantándose para no sonreír ante la cómica escena

«Si no quieres, está bien, lo voy a entender…»

«Deja de enrollarte, Emma, y di ya lo que quieres»

Por un instante, la rubia abre y cierra la boca sin respirar

«Yo…yo…»

«¿Tú? ¡Vamos, Swan, no tengo toda la noche y también tengo hambre!» aquella revelación envalentona a Emma

«Quería pedirte que hicieras una lasaña» dice lo más rápido posible antes de perder el valor

«¿Casi te olvidas de respirar solo porque querías pedirme que hiciera una lasaña?» la morena la encara algo ofendida «No creía que me tuvieras tanto miedo, Swan» se gira de espaldas para que la otra no vea la decepción en su rostro.

Emma tarda unos segundos en entender la reacción de la alcaldesa y entonces se da cuenta de que en efecto puede haber parecido que le tenía miedo. Se levanta con torpeza y se coloca delante de aquellos ojos color avellana.

«Regina, no es eso. No te tengo miedo» vence sus dudas y agarra sus manos, atrayendo así su mirada

«¿Qué es entonces, señorita Swan?» el tono frío hiere a la sheriff que ya no quiere nunca más esa formalidad entre ellas.

«Me avergonzaba pedirlo porque me pareció egoísta. Mira esta casa, mira todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada más» dice con voz dulce y sincera.

«Oh…» Emma sonríe sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, o casi. Regina percibe el ínfimo instante en que la sheriff desvía la mirada hasta su boca, provocándole un hormigueo extraño en su cuerpo «Lo dices como si hubiera creado el mundo en dos días, Emma. No es para tanto» le quita hierro al asunto y se gira hacia la superficie de la cocina «No le veo importancia en hacerte una lasaña para que cenes…quiero decir, para que cenemos» se corrige.

«¡Gracias!» la salvadora se acerca por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla, zona que Regina siente cómo inmediatamente comienza a arderle como reacción al sutil toque de los labios de la rubia en su piel. La salvadora no quiere apartarse, recuerda el sabor a manzana de la boca de la morena, pero se obliga a salir de ahí para respirar. Solo entonces la alcaldesa se mueve y se concentra en los ingredientes para la lasaña.

* * *

Ya es tarde cuando David vuelve a casa. Neal y Henry están durmiendo. Snow espera al marido leyendo un libro.

«Buenas noches, amor. Recibí tus mensajes, pero no he podido venir antes, discúlpame» los dos se besan

«¿Mucho trabajo con Hook?»

«No mucho, a pesar de haberme vomitado el coche patrulla. Se quedó dormido en la celda en cuanto lo metí» se rió «Cuando pensé que finalmente podría escaparme, recibí una llamada» se sienta en el sofá al lado de la esposa

«¿Alguien intentando entrar en Storybrooke?» pregunta alarmada

«No, amor, solo eran los enanitos peleándose con los hombres alegres de Robin Hood» apoya la cabeza en el respaldar y mira al techo, cansado

«¿Algún motivo especial?» se recuesta en el hombro del marido

«Solo que el bosque de Storybrooke no parece ser lo suficientemente grande para ellos…»

Snow suspira

«Hombres…»

«Cuando llegué, Leroy y Pequeño John, respectivos representantes de ambos grupos, estaban enzarzándose en el suelo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?» acaricia los cabellos de su esposa

«¿Y qué hiciste?» se acurruca más contra él

«Me los llevé a todos a comisaría. Tuve que dar cuatro viajes» ríe de la situación, que sería cómica si no fuese por la algarabía que había dentro de las celdas, un grupo amenazando a otro, y el trabajo que tuvo para calmarlos»

«Pobre Charming…» llega a los labios del príncipe y los besa «¿Tienes hambre?»

«Un poco, pero puedo esperar hasta saber lo que querías contarme. ¿Encontrasteis algo en casa del Autor?»

La princesa explica con el máximo de detalles lo que sucedió después de que David se hubiera marchado de allí. Él interrumpe unas pocas veces y se queda cada vez más intrigado con todo aquello, pidiéndole que le repitiese algunas partes.

«Todo esto está cada vez más extraño, Snow»

«Lo sé, Charming, pero Henry puede tener razón sobre Merlín»

«Estoy de acuerdo, lo que no explica lo de la página que encontraste»

«No…»

«Por favor, vamos a dormir. No consigo pensar en nada más por ahora»

Los dos se recogen, cada uno con sus dudas e hipótesis sobre lo que podrían significar aquellos dibujos de Emma y Regina.

* * *

En el Granny's, Ruby anota los pocos pedidos y sirve a los tres clientes allí sentados. La loba no recuerda temperaturas tan bajas en Storybrooke, a no ser cuando la ciudad fue rodeada por las murallas de hielo de Elsa e Ingrid. Intenta convencerse de que es solo el invierno, pero algo se empeña en decirle que no.

«Buenos días, Rubs» saluda Henry con una sonrisa

«¡Hey, chico! ¿Alguna novedad?»

«No, nada aún» mira a los lados y a la barra, incomodo con algo

«¿Qué ocurre Henry?» la morena le sirve una taza de chocolate caliente con canela

«Estoy algo desconfiado con este frío. Sé que es casi invierno y la temperatura por el mundo está algo loca, pero…»

«No parece natural» completa caperucita

«¿También lo notas?» sorbe su chocolate

«Sí. Y sospecho que puede ser algo relacionado con…ya sabes…»

«Sí, con que mi madre Emma se haya convertido en la Dark One» él está de acuerdo, pero asolado.

«¡Buenos días!» Belle da un abrazo al muchacho y una sonrisa a Ruby

«¡Hola, señorita libros!» se mete con ella la loba

«¿Todo bien con mi abuelo, Belle?»

«Sí…sigue protegido con el hechizo» su sonrisa es triste «¿Y dónde están Snow y Charming?»

«Aún dormían cuando yo salí. Y como Neal también estaba durmiendo, los dejé descansar. Mi tío suele molestarlos bastante por la noche, creí que les gustaría quedarse un rato más en la cama» se justifica

«Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?» quiere saber la joven tras el mostrador

«Creo que deberíamos buscar a Maléfica, también es una bruja, entiende de magia y puede tener alguna pista, quizás» especula el muchacho

«A tu abuelo no le va a gustar nada» Belle hace referencia a David

«Pero es para ayudar a mi madre, su hija, necesitamos intentar todo lo que podamos» argumenta

Las dos se miran y están de acuerdo, pero no se arriesgan a ir sin la pareja Charming. Snow jamás se lo perdonaría. Y ellas saben que Lily está con la madre, aún intentando aprender a controlar sus poderes. Ni Belle ni Ruby quieren enfrentarse a la joven sin necesidad.

* * *

La aurora ya había desplazado a la madrugada, penetrando en el corazón del día y anunciando un nuevo amanecer. En medio del bosque, Regina se despierta sintiendo un peso extraño sobre su cuerpo.

 _Tras haber cenado y una clase intensiva sobre el alfabeto rúnico, la lengua en que la magia está escrita, la morena no había sabido bien qué hacer hasta que la rubia le pidió ver su cuarto. Las dos habían subido y entraron en la estancia que aún no había sido abierta. La reina y la salvadora encontraron un ambiente acogedor, con tonos de madera combinados con un violeta suave y de un gusto exquisito, con unos muebles elegantes y, al mismo tiempo, cómodos._

 _«¡Wow! Recuérdame que te contrate como decoradora cuando tenga mi propia casa» dice y se sienta en la cama_

 _«¿Pensando en irte de casa de tus padres, sheriff?» arquea la ceja, sorprendida_

 _«Creo que ya es hora, el loft es acogedor, pero demasiado pequeño cuando se tiene un bebé y un adolescente en casa…»_

 _«¡Aleluya!» se sienta también_

 _«¿Cómo consigues dar cuenta de todo? ¿Casa, Henry, alcaldía?»_

 _«Vaya, Swan, hice unas "prácticas" como reina antes de ser alcaldesa. No es tan diferente. Diría que la burocracia es casi la misma» compara «Solo aprendí a lidiar con eso y hacer lo necesario. Cuando me volví madre de Henry, lógico que las cosas cambiaron y tuve que contratar algunas personas para llevar al día el trabajo en la administración de la ciudad. Así surgieron la alcaldía, el consejo de los habitantes y dos encargados ejecutivos. Estuve con Henry desde el primer momento, desde sus primeros llantos a sus primeros pasos» sonríe al recordar a su bebé «Y la casa, bueno, tengo magia, querida» hace surgir una bola de fuego en sus manos solo para asustar a la rubia_

 _«Después de que yo rompiera la primera maldición. Antes no, alcaldesa» replica Emma «Y no me vengas a decir que tú hacías la limpieza, Regina, ¡porque me rio de solo imaginarlo!»_

 _«Claro que no. Tenía una chica que iba a la mansión dos veces a la semana» confiesa_

 _«Aun así, conseguiste mantener todo en el más perfecto orden» elogia_

 _«Hasta que llegaste tú» aquellos orbes color avellana tienen un brillo tan intenso que Emma las ve ardiendo y no consigue desviar la mirada «Creo…que…es hora…de…irnos a dormir, Emma» Regina lucha contra su deseo de acercarse a la salvadora «Buenas noches» se levanta y señala la puerta._

 _«Buenas noches…» la sheriff se encamina hacia afuera sin quererlo y se dirige a su cuarto._

La morena abre los ojos y se paraliza al entender por qué no puede moverse. La cabeza de Emma está encajada en su hombro, un brazo descansa relajadamente sobre su barriga y una de las piernas de la rubia está metida entre las suyas. Y más que eso: el brazo de Regina se extiende por la espalda de la salvadora y su mano descansa en la cintura de esta, en un encaje perfecto. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sus pesadillas no la habían visitado. Regina durmió toda la noche y se siente verdaderamente bien y descansada. Para su alivio, las dos están vestidas. La alcaldesa intenta controlar su respiración mientras busca en su memoria lo que pudo haber sucedido durante la madrugada, pero nada aparece. Solo una sensación de confort y el aroma a canela que, en algún momento, hizo posesión de su cuerpo, haciendo que se relajara por completo.

 _«¿Será que vino para acá durante la noche y yo ni me di cuenta? Henry también solía hacer eso cuando no podía dormir o cuando tenía miedo de algo y no quería parecer débil por admitirlo. ¿Acaso escuchó aquellas voces una vez más? ¿Por qué yo no estoy estallando en estos momentos y transformándola en un insecto? Emma Swan, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?»_

Regina quiere salir de ahí, ya debería haber ido con Tinker y sabe que se llevará una bronca cuando se encuentre con su hada madrina. Eso le hace sonreír por un momento. La reina intenta moverse, pero Emma se aprieta más contra ella. La morena respira hondo y lo intenta una vez más, apartando su cuerpo y colocando una almohada en su lugar. Ella observa a la rubia abrazarse a esta y refunfuñar algo incomprensible. Regina se siente ligera al observar aquello y una inusitada sensación de que estaba en su sitio, en ese lugar, en esa casa, junto a la salvadora. Antes de que ese pensamiento echara raíces, trata de salir de ahí, pero deja una nota.

 _«Fui a dar un paseo por el bosque, no tardo_

 _Regina»_

Queriendo un tiempo para entender lo que le está pasando, no usa su magia para transportarse hasta Tinker y sigue caminando. Mientras intenta ver algo de razón en todo aquello, el frío continúa, indiferentemente como una rama partida al viento, imitando el color de la soledad. Nubes se abren con manos generosas, las almas se visten con la piel que consuela cuando siquiera un pensamiento queda entre la reina y el silencio que la abraza, rompiendo sus certezas en mil pedazos. A pesar de haber vivido ya tantas vidas, Regina aún no sabe que la línea del destino es un frágil tronco y las hojas que quedan tras los vendavales son las que deben ser alimentadas. Sube las escaleras de la casa del árbol distraída y ni se da cuenta de la presencia de Tinkerbell, que la mira amenazadoramente (como si la pequeña hada consiguiera de hecho amenazar a alguien)

«¡Regina Mills! ¡Llegas con retraso, mucho, mucho retraso!» profiere en voz alta, sentada en el sofá, enfadada y de brazos cruzados.

La morena la mira atónita y entonces la rubia se da cuenta de que algo había ocurrido.

«Yo…»

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Emma…ella…?»

«No…no es eso…»

«¿Entonces? Regina…» se levanta y se coloca a su lado, intentando consolarla «Me dejas aquí muy preocupada, ¿qué sucede?» la arrastra al sofá y se sientan

«Yo…» mira a su hada madrina y sabe que le montará un pequeño escándalo al escucharla decir aquello «Anoche dormí con la señorita Swan»

La rubia revira los ojos y resopla

«Sí, Regina, sé que dormiste en la casa del árbol y…»

«No, Tinker» respira antes de revelar «La señorita Swan y yo dormimos juntas…en la misma cama» ni la alcaldesa consigue vislumbrar lo absurdo que aquello le parece.

«¿QUÉ?» el hada intenta formular algo, pero solo consigue mantener su boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Jamás había previsto que eso sucediera así. Tras un largo tiempo en silencio, de haber tragado e intentado hablar unas cinco veces, finalmente encara a la reina «Vosotras dos…vosotras…¿ya sabes? Tú y Emma…» espera desesperadamente que Regina entienda lo que quiere decir para no tener que ser más explícita

Es el turno de la morena para expresar toda su sorpresa al comprender lo que la joven estaba preguntándole

«¿Te has vuelto loca, Tinker? ¡Claro que no!» se levanta y camina nerviosa por la casa «¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?» levanta de nuevo una barrera a su alrededor para no dejar que la joven vea la confusión que pasa por su interior «Es más, no sabía yo que las hadas pensaran esas cosas» usa el sarcasmo para ocultar su nerviosismo

La pequeña se levanta y la encara

«Y la reina, ¿piensa en eso?» le devuelve, atrevida

Regina la mira sorprendida y desafiante, al mismo tiempo que se arrepiente de haberla provocado, ya debería saber que Tinker no iba a dejar pasar algo como aquello.

«Estoy segura de que has escuchado historias…ehm…sobre mí en el Bosque Encantado, hadita» responde en su tono superior y majestuoso. A pesar de no reconocerlo, Regina adora poder ser ella misma con Tinkerbell

«¿Los comentarios sobre la lujuria de la reina?» la mira de abajo arriba «Sí, he escuchado esas historias. Algunas eran muy buenas, es más, ricas en detalles» comenta con cierta malicia, haciendo que la otra se sonrojara y se sintiera expuesta. La rubia lo encuentra gracioso y se dirige hacia la morena, le coge una mano y le da un abrazo. A pesar de toda aquella pose, Tinker sabe que Regina tiene un alma con brazos fuertes de árbol, pero esqueleto de flor «Ahora que tu color ya ha vuelto a la normalidad, dime, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente y cómo ha pasado?» las dos se sientan en el sofá verde.

«No sé cómo, estoy segura de la que mandé a su cuarto y ella se fue. Pero cuando me he despertado esta mañana, Em…la señorita Swan estaba allí, durmiendo a mi lado» jamás se rebajaría a describir la posición en que se encontraban.

«Regina, ¿por qué te ha afectado hasta el punto de venir caminando hasta aquí, tan perdida que ni sabías quién eras?» las dos se miran «No tienes que responderme ahora. Es más, no tienes que responderme nunca. Porque la que necesita la respuesta eres tú» da un beso cariñoso en la mejilla de la morena y la deja sola.

* * *

David y Mary Margaret llegan a Granny's con Neal. Junto con ellos, August (que era de nuevo un adulto), el Dr. Hopper y Blue.

«¡Buenos días! Ruby, ¿puedes preparar un sencillo desayuno para…quince personas?» el sheriff sorprende a la loba

«¿Estáis dando una fiesta y no he sido invitada?»

«Solo tenemos una comisaria superpoblada» aclara Charming con un suspiro «Creo que hoy estoy fuera de la operación» mira al nieto con cara de culpable

«¿Qué ha sucedido, sheriff? ¿Por qué tantas personas presas?» August quiere saber

«Killian Jones, allanamiento de morada. Los enanitos y los hombres alegres por agresión y alteración del orden público» resume

«Si necesitas ayuda, hoy estoy libre del taller» se ofrece el muchacho

«¡Genial!» el sheriff coge las bolsas en las que Ruby había metido el desayuno de los detenidos y le pasa unas cuantas a August.

«Parece que mi abuelo no quiere buscar a Maléfica»

«Henry, pero nosotros sí vamos» Snow sorprende al nieto

«¿De verdad vamos?» el muchacho se anima

«Sí, las hadas cuidarán de Neal de nuevo y nosotros iremos» responde la princesa ya ansiosa por la acción

«Henry, tu teoría sobre el mago es muy interesante» observa Archie «Blue me lo ha contado» sonríe el psicólogo «Como no soy exactamente un guerrero ni muy valiente, me he ofrecido para buscar en la biblioteca, si a la señorita French no le importa, claro»

«Claro que no, Archie. Ningún problema» sonríe la joven

«Si a vosotros no os importa, yo también preferiría no ir» dice el hada algo tímida «a pesar de confiar en Regina, aún no consigo lidiar bien con la magia oscura y todos aquí saben que luchar no es mi especialidad» está nerviosa

«Lo entendemos, Blue. Todo bien» le garantiza Snow

«Rubs, Belle, ¿vosotras venís, no?» Henry mira a las dos y ellas confirman que están en la misión «Sobre todo porque no sabemos muy bien dónde están Maléfica y Lily, y nuestra mejor oportunidad para encontrarlas eres tú, Ruby»

«Quizás, Henry, pero podemos intentar con tu madre» sugiere Snow White

El adolescente se anima y coge el móvil, llamando enseguida

«¡Hola, mamá!» se anima al escuchar su voz «Espera, voy a poner el altavoz para que todos te escuchen» deja el móvil sobre la barra

«Henry, ¿quiénes están ahí?» todos escuchan la voz de Regina

«Estamos en Granny's mi abuela, Belle, Blue, Ruby y Archie. ¿Estás ahora con Emma?» todos perciben la ansiedad de Henry

«No, hijo, estoy con Tinker»

«¿Estáis bien?» se adelante Blue

«Sí, estamos bien. Tinker dice que está genial, Blue»

«Y Emma, Regina, ¿cómo está mi hija?»

«La dejé durmiendo, Snow. Estaba descansando cuando salí, pero no tardaré en volver» la reina ni piensa en contarles el pequeño incidente ocurrido el día anterior «Entonces, ¿ha pasado algo ahí?»

«Mamá, vamos a seguir tu consejo, vamos a buscar a Maléfica y pedirle ayuda. Solo hay un pequeño problema, no sabemos dónde está…»

«Claro. Henry, ¿te acuerdas de aquella casita que tengo en el bosque?»

«¿Más o menos cerca del pozo?»

«Eso mismo»

«¿Están allí?»

«Sí, hijo, le dije a Mal que podía quedarse ahí con su hija, que estarían seguras y que podrían quedarse por el tiempo que quisieran» explica

«Bien, sé dónde queda, así es más fácil»

«Tal vez, Henry, pero puede que haya colocado un hechizo para que nadie se acerque»

«¿Y por qué haría eso, Regina?» Snow pregunta

«Para proteger a su hija. Yo probablemente lo habría hecho en su lugar»

«Eso puede complicar las cosas» observa Ruby

Regina suspira al otro lado de la línea, intentando encontrar alguna solución

«Vayan hacia allí, yo intentaré encontrar a Mal y contarle que vais a visitarla» ordena

«¿Podemos verte a ti también mamá?» el muchacho pide esperanzado

«Veré qué puedo hacer, querido. Hasta luego» ella cuelga

Archie y Blue se despiden y se dirigen a la biblioteca. Belle, Henry, Ruby y Snow van al convento a dejar a Neal con las hadas y después toman el camino que los llevará hacia el pozo. Desde ahí, seguirán a pie, ya que ninguno tiene magia.

* * *

En la acogedora casita que compartía con la reina, Tinker había escuchado la conversación de su ahijada y sentía cierto recelo ante lo que la alcaldesa se disponía a hacer. El hada sabe cuánto aprecia Regina a Maléfica y que las dos habían tenido una relación en el Bosque Encantado. Es más, sospecha que la mujer dragón aún siente alguna atracción por la morena, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellas.

«¿Estás segura de esto?» la mira preocupada

«Tengo que ir, Tinker. Estoy preocupada por dejar a la señorita Swan sola, sé que puede despertarse y necesitarme, pero si Mal ha puesto algún hechizo para proteger la cabaña, ellos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad para encontrarla. Y siento que algo se acerca a Storybrooke, pero no logro descubrir el qué. Nuestra mejor baza es contar con la ayuda de Maléfica» argumenta

«Tienes razón, tengo que admitirlo. Pero tampoco negaré que me preocupo de que vayas sola hasta allí. Sé que ella es alguien importante, conozco vuestra historia y…»

«¿Cómo sabes eso?» la morena la mira incrédula

«Soy tu hada madrina, Regina, sé todo sobre ti» le guiña un ojo «Como decía, Maléfica sabe ser bien persuasiva cuando quiere, ya te aparto antes de un camino…»

«Esta vez no sucederá, Tinker. Sabes que estoy comprometida con mi misión de ayudar a la señorita Swan. Se lo prometí a mi hijo y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra lo mejor que puedo»

«Está bien, confío en ti. Pero no tardes mucho. Estaré cerca de la casa de Emma, por si sucede algo»

«Tinker, si…»

«Te avisaré. Ahora que estás dejando aflorar tu magia de luz, puedo entrar en contacto contigo si fuera necesario. Es más eficaz que esos aparatos que usáis» señala para el móvil de la alcaldesa.

«Ok» le da una pequeña sonrisa y desaparece en su humo rojo. Tinker repara de nuevo en la tonalidad algo más clara y lo celebra con una sonrisa, muy satisfecha.

* * *

Regina aparece cerca de su cabaña. La mantenía ahí para algunos encuentros esporádicos, aunque, hacía mucho que no la usaba. Y cuando Henry era pequeño, solía hacer pic-nics con el hijo los fines de semana. Se pregunta por qué había perdido esa costumbre, ya que los dos disfrutaban de grandes momentos ahí, juntos. Como preveía, siente la magia de Maléfica actuando en el sitio, pero puede sencillamente abrir una brecha y entrar.

«Mal, ¿estás ahí?» se acerca a la puerta

«¿Regina?» la mujer dragón aparece «Vaya, no esperaba tu visita» sonríe

«¿Puedo entrar?»

«Claro, la casa, literalmente, es tuya»

«Gracias»

«Creo que puedo adivinar el motivo de tu llegada, sé que también sientes que se están moviendo las cosa en el mudo mágico» la rubia se sienta en el sillón y le deja el sofá a la morena

«Sí, lo noto, Mal. Pero no es exactamente ese el motivo que me trae aquí»

«¿No?» se sorprende

«No. Mi hijo y algunas otras personas están viniendo hacia aquí para hablar contigo y quería pedirte que los recibieses»

«¿Algunas personas? ¿Significa eso problemas? Regina, no quiero que…»

«Mal, te garantizo que nada ni nadie intentará algo contra tu hija. Tiene que ver con lo que estamos sintiendo con relación a la magia»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Necesito que me creas. No me estoy quedando en Storybrooke, en la ciudad, quiero decir, estoy envuelta en un asunto con…»

«La salvadora, lo sé» sonríe

«¿Lo sabes?»

«Venga, Regina, aún puedo sentir cuando tu magia se manifiesta, aunque he observado muchas cosas cambiando en ti. ¿Quién diría que la _Evil Queen_ sería capaz de manipular magia de luz?»

«Yo…»

«No es necesario que digas nada, querida. No te juzgo. Puede que no lo parezca, pero sé cuánto puede un hijo cambiar a una persona» la reina no encuentra motivos para desconfiar en la sinceridad de su interlocutora

«Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está Lily?»

«¡Cada día más fuerte!» sonríe orgullosa «Ya casi es capaz de controlar sus transformaciones, pero aún consume mucha energía en el proceso. Por eso…»

«Has protegido la cabaña. Lo entiendo, Mal. Yo haría lo mismo si fuera mi hijo» coge la mano de la rubia y la aprieta

«Recibiré a tu pequeño y a quienquiera que venga con él, veré en qué puedo ser útil. Será mi forma de agradecerte por haber permitido que Lily y yo nos quedáramos tranquilas aquí para conocernos un poco mejor. Ella está ahora durmiendo, pero dentro de poco se despierta»

«¿Por eso el olor a café?» pregunta Regina relajad gusto con la hechicera, alguien a quien considera lo más próximo a una amiga.

«Sí, adoro cuidar de mi pequeña» se emociona la mujer dragón «¿Estás segura de nadie va a querer hacerle daño?»

«Te lo garantizo, Mal. Henry jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie»

«Confiaré en ti, Regina» la rubia mueve las manos y permite el paso del muchacho y de quien estuviera con él.

«¡Gracias!»

«¿Los vas a esperar?»

«No puedo quedarme mucho, pero quiero ver a mi hijo» confiesa

Las dos no esperan mucho, enseguida escuchan voces afuera. La morena siente que el corazón se le acelera al reconocer la risa de Henry por algo que probablemente había dicho Ruby. La alcaldesa no quiero reconocerlo, pero nutre cierta simparía por la loba. Regina se adelanta y abre la puerta.

«¡Mamá!» el muchacho corre hacia su encuentro y la envuelve en un apretado abrazo, un cariño que por mucho tiempo fue muy raro entre ellos.

«¡Hijo!» besa los cabellos de su pequeño y ya no le importa demostrar cuánto lo quiere. Y saber que él también la quiere y ver que cada vez lo demuestra más la llena de tan genuina felicidad que siente su pecho doler.

«Regina…» Snow se acerca «¿Está todo bien?»

«En la media de lo posible, sí, Snow» la reina percibe que aquel odio hacia su hijastra que la consumía ya no se manifiesta en su interior. Ni siquiera rabia o rencor.

«Regina, la abuela lo ha mandado para ti» Ruby le da un paquete «Dice que sabe que sus brownies son tus preferidos, aunque no lo reconozcas. Y también hay algunos donuts de chocolate para Emma»

«Gracias, señorita Lucas. Dele las gracias a Granny de mi parte y dígale también que admito que son mis brownies preferidos» le ofrece a la camarera una pequeña sonrisa

«¡Se lo diré!» la loba se sorprende ante aquello y le va gustando cada vez esa nueva Regina

«Maléfica os está esperando, no quise adelantarle el asunto porque no sé exactamente cómo lo abordareis»

«Está bien, mamá, déjanos eso a nosotros» el pequeño la mira, aún agarrado a su cintura

«Henry, me gustaría mucho poder quedarme más tiempo contigo, hijo, pero…»

«Lo sé, tienes que volver a cuidar de mi madre. Lo entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que confío en ti, mamá, y que estás haciendo lo mejor para ayudar a mi otra madre» el muchacho sonríe y abraza una vez más a Regina

«Lo hago, Henry» esa nueva etapa de la relación con su hijo es algo que la alcaldesa pretende nunca más volver a perder. Tenerlo tan cariñoso y tan cercano es su mayor sueño. Tener la certeza del amor y de la confianza de él renuevan también el amor y la confianza de Regina «Pórtate bien con tus abuelos, no descuides tus estudios y en hipótesis alguna…»

«…Debo entrar solo en el portal o jugar con magia. Confía en mí, mamá» le pide

«Confío en ti, Henry» dice ella mirándolo a los ojos y sabe cuán importante es aquel momento para los dos

«Gracias. ¡Prometo que no voy a decepcionarte!» el adolescente sonríe de oreja a oreja

«Nunca me has decepcionado, Henry. ¡Nunca!» atrae a su hijo hacia ella otra vez «Ahora tengo que dejaros. Sé que no debo preocuparme por eso, pero le prometí a Maléfica que no le haríais ningún daño a ella o a Lily» mira a las tres mujeres que estaban con el chico

«Tienes nuestra palabra, Regina. Sé que puede no significar nada para ti, sé que ya confiaste en mí una vez y que traicioné tu confianza. Aún así, te pido que me des una nueva oportunidad» Snow White pone la mano derecha en el hombro de la alcaldesa, que se siente un tanto incomoda con aquello «No hemos venido a hacer nada en contra de Maléfica o Lily, hemos venido a pedirle ayuda» garantiza la princesa

La reina escruta por un momento a su ex hijastra y entonces se pronuncia

«No hagas que me arrepienta de esto, Snow» dice sería, pero con una dulce mirada

«No te arrepentirás» sonríe Snow

Regina se suelta de Henry y enseguida desaparece en su nube roja. Los cuatro se miran y encaran la puerta. Antes de poder hacer ningún movimiento, escuchan, sin embargo, un ruido de cristales rompiéndose y ven a un dragón surgir al lado de la cabaña

«¡Lily no!» Maléfica pasa corriendo entre ellos «Hija, nadie va a hacerte daño, por favor, escúchame» implora la rubia

El dragón, sin embargo, parece asustado y nervioso. Mira a las cuatro personas en la puerta de la casa y decide salir de ahí, volando lejos.

«¡Lily!» la hechicera lo intenta una última vez

«¡Voy tras ella!» Ruby comienza a correr por el bosque, siguiendo la sombra alada

«Maléfica…» Snow se acerca con cautela

«No esperaba volver a verte, princesa» solo hay tristeza en su voz

«Todo va a estar bien» intenta Henry «Rubs traerá a Lily de vuelta» comenta el muchacho

«De verdad tienes el corazón más puro que he podido sentir, Henry Mills Swan» la mujer dragón lo mira con atención.

El muchacho se sorprende con aquello. Jamás había sido llamado de aquella manera y nunca se había sentido tan completo antes como al escuchar los dos apellidos de sus madres junto a su nombre, aunque secretamente ya hubiera soñado con eso.

«Vamos a entrar, quedarnos aquí fuera con este frío no va a resolver nada» invita Mal.

* * *

Lily aterriza desastrosamente en el puente Troll y Ruby llega dos segundos después. Enseguida, la forma de dragón va desapareciendo y solo queda la joven. Cuando la transformación se completa, la loba se acerca.

«¿Estás bien?» se agacha al lado de la otra, que está tirada y encogida en el suelo

«¿Cómo…has llegado hasta aquí?» Lily tiembla ligeramente de frío

«Soy una gran corredora» sonríe la camarera y pasa su brazo bajo ella, ayudándola a levantarse

«¿Tú…no me tienes miedo?» la joven es arisca y desconfiada

«No, Lily. Yo te entiendo» dice caperucita con cariño en la voz y una ligera sonrisa

«¿Me entiendes?» la otra la mira confundida

«No eres la única aquí capaz de transformarte en algo, yo también puedo hacerlo» confiesa

«¿Tú?» se asombra

«Sí, soy una loba» le cuenta sin entender bien por qué se siente a gusto con la hija de Maléfica

«¿En serio?» Lily consigue dejar de temblar y la encara

«No tendría motivos para inventarme algo así» se coloca la capucha de su abrigo protegiendo mejor su rostro del frío

«¿Te importa si…» Lily se muerde el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo «…si te hago algunas preguntas?» la mira esperanzadora

«Mientras podamos volver a la cabaña y charlar en un lugar más confortable y con una bebida caliente, me puedes preguntar lo que quieras» sonríe la loba y le ofrece la mano

La joven rápidamente la toma y las dos retoman el camino de vuelta.

* * *

En la casa del árbol Emma está concentrada estudiando las runas que Regina le había mostrado en día anterior. Aun así, su pensamiento divaga hacia la morena con una constancia mayor de lo que le gustaría. Ya había admitido para sí misma que compartir la cama con la alcaldesa había sido una buena idea, dado que, allí, junto a ella, la pesadilla en que se veía dominada por la oscuridad no había vuelto a aparecer. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué la pequeña nota la había dejado extremadamente frustrada. Sentía como si Regina estuviera huyendo de ella por algún motivo. Lo que más le perturba, a pesar de todo, es no saber, de hecho, qué está haciendo en aquel bosque. Una vaga hipótesis martillea en su mente, pero solo de pensarlo, siente su estómago encogerse.

Cuando la reina aparece en mitad de la sala, en su humo rojo, el corazón de la salvadora se olvida de latir por un instante. Los efectos de la presencia de Regina sobre la rubia son cada vez más fuertes y Emma no sabe bien qué hacer o cómo lidiar con aquello.

«¿Todo bien por aquí?» la voz de la morena saca a la sheriff de sus trance momentáneo

«Sí» responde indiferente

«Tengo algo para ti» cuenta, intentado alegrarla y le enseña el paquete

«¿De Granny's?» frunce el ceño «¿Fuiste a la ciudad?»

«No, me encontré con Ruby en el bosque, ella me lo trajo» resume decidida a dejar fuera los demás detalles, no quiere poner sobre los hombros de Emma más preocupaciones sobre la seguridad de Storybrooke.

«¿Qué es?» ya no se muestra tan indiferente

«Brownies para mí y donuts para ti» sonríe

Las dos van hasta la cocina. Emma se sienta a un lado de la barra y Regina al otro.

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?» la sheriff deja su dulce en el plato

«¿Serviría de algo que dijera que no?» la alcaldesa bromea

«Regina…¿te fuiste esta mañana porque fui a dormir a tu cama?» algunos pinchazos de tristeza y aprensión son percibidos en aquella pregunta

«Emma, no puedo negar que me extrañó despertarme contigo ahí, a mi lado, pero si quieres saber si eso me incomodó, la respuesta es no» la alcaldesa se asusta un poco ante la naturalidad y la certeza al abordar el asunto de aquella manera.

La rubia suspira aliviada

«Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?»

«Necesito salir a veces, necesito caminar y…»

«Y encontrarte con alguien» el tono de Emma es de acusación

«Bueno, sí…» admite la morena

La mirada de decepción de la sheriff corta por la mitad la respiración de la reina

«No deberías estará aquí, Regina» la mira fríamente «Es más, puedes volver a tu casa y a tu final feliz» se levanta y corre hacia su cuarto

«¿Qué?» corre tras ella, pero no llega a tiempo para pasar por la puerta, que es cerrada por dentro «¡Emma, escúchame!»

«Márchate, Regina»

«No me voy y me vas a decir exactamente qué está pasando. Abre esa puerta, por favor»

«No, majestad, no estoy obligada a hacer lo que su alteza ordene» grita furiosa

«No te lo estoy ordenando, Emma, te lo estoy pidiendo. Por favor, abre la puerta»

«¡No!»

«Está bien, si no quieres abrir, al menos dime qué está pasando»

«Regina, dije que tendrías tu final feliz, tome tu puesto como Dark One y no me debes nada. No tienes por qué estar aquí, yo le digo a Henry que fui yo quien te mando de vuelta si es esa tu preocupación»

«Emma, no entiendo nada, pero no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Ya te dije que me quedaré aquí contigo»

«No quiero tu compasión, Regina. Y no quiero entorpecer tu vida como mi madre ya hizo una vez. No me meteré en el camino de tu felicidad y no tienes por qué salir corriendo a escondidas de aquí o inventarte excusas para ir a verte con Robin» decir aquello le causa un dolor tan grande en el pecho que la rubia siente que va a estallar.

«¿Cómo? ¿Estás loca, Emma? Jamás te dejaría para ir a verme con Hood»

Un silencio pesado se hizo entre ellas. La sheriff quiere creer en lo que la alcaldesa dice. El eco de aquella última frase, de alguna forma, consigue abrigarle el corazón.

«Emma…» Regina llama preocupada «Por favor, abre la puerta»

La salvadora duda, está encogida en su cama, pero direcciona su mirada a la puerta y, a un mínimo movimiento, se abre. La reina entra cautelosamente, pero siente su pecho doler al ver a la otra madre de su hijo encogida, tan frágil. Aquello que había escuchado en la voz de la hija del amor verdadero…¿habrían sido celos?

«¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer en el bosque, Regina? ¿Con quién te encuentras?» pregunta en un hilo de voz, aún abrazada a sus piernas

La morena se sienta en la cama y la mira con cariño, pero respira hondo y revira los ojos al responder

«Tinkerbell» revela

«¿Tinker?» aquella hipótesis jamás se le hubiera ocurrido «¿Por qué?»

«Porque parece que ella es mi hada madrina. Y como necesito usar magia de luz para ayudarte a ti, Tinker está cerca para ayudarme» cuenta algo avergonzada

«¿Hada madrina? ¿Tienes un hada madrina y es Tinkerbell?» Emma se desarma

«Sí, Swan»

«¡No me lo creo!» suelta una pequeña risa, suficiente para que Regina también sonría

«Parece que no eres la única que confía en mí, la hadita rubia también tiene ese pésimo hábito de querer ayudarme con mi final feliz» finge estar indignada

«¿Ah sí, señora Mills?» se siente algo boba por haber pensando que Regina la dejaba para irse a ver con el arquero y aliviada por saber que no era así «¿También estás recibiendo clases de magia?» pregunta burlonamente

«Sí, Emma. ¿Satisfecha en saberlo?» se cruza de brazos, de morros

«Pero dudo que tu profesora sea mejor que la mía» se acerca a la morena

«¿Lo dudas?» la alcaldesa sonríe de lado

«Hum» Emma esta avergonzada por haber actuado de aquella manera «¿Me perdonas?»

«¿Por haber sido una idiota? Creo que es de nacimiento, Swan» se mete con ella Regina

«¡Hey! Que seas la reina no significa que puedas ofender así a las personas» finge estar indignada «Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?»

«¿Tú, Swan?» ella ríe «¿De verdad quieres que crea que he herido tu pobre y frágil corazón?» levanta la ceja, divertida

«¿Y si te dijera que sí?» pregunta de forma remilgada bajando la mirada

«¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Emma! ¿Lo estás?»

«Quizás…»

«¿Pero…?»

«Es una tontería, yo solo…me puse triste cuando desperté y no estabas conmigo» revela

«Oh…»

«No debería incomodarte con esto. Perdona…»

«La próxima vez me quedaré contigo» Regina no se cree lo que acaba de decir, pero cuando se da cuenta las palabras ya han salido de su boca

«Voy…¿voy a poder dormir de nuevo contigo?» hay un brillo en los ojos de Emma que encanta a la alcaldesa

«Si…si tú quieres…creo que…todo bien»

«Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no quería molestarte, pero solo pude pensar en ir a dormir a tu cuarto. Y funcionó…» cuenta la rubia

Las dos sonríen

«Cuando tengas que ir a ver a Tinker, solo dímelo…» pide

«Te dejaré temas para que estudies mientras yo voy a mis clases, señorita Swan» usa aquel título formal, pero su tono es de broma

«¿Vamos a hacer alguna otra poción hoy?» se levanta animada

«Solo después de que me digas aquella lista de ingredientes que te pasé ayer y sus respectivas propiedades mágicas» le lanza una mirada desafiante a Emma

«Eso no es justo»

«¿No quieres aprender magia?»

«¡Quiero! Pero prefiero haces cosas divertidas, como aquella vez en el puente» recuerda

«Admito que ponerte en situaciones de riesgo es una idea muy atractiva, Swan, pero no siempre nuestras clases pueden ser así. Hay muchas cosas que necesitas aprender y eso significa horas y horas de estudio y dedicación»

«Creo que retiro lo que dije de que mi profesora era mejor que la tuya» provoca

«¿Lo retiras?» Regina se levanta

«Uhum»

«Muy bien, solo tienes las de perder, Swan» la morena sale del cuarto con su andar sensual y baja las escaleras, regresando a sus brownies.

Emma tarda un tiempo, hipnotizada con los movimientos de la morena, con aquel perfume de manzana alrededor de ella, intentando entender aquel deseo de probar un beso de Regina, que no hace más que crecer en su interior.

* * *

 **Sé que el fic ha sido marcado como favorito y lo sigue mucha gente, pero eso no se ve en los RW. Nunca, pero nunca he sido de las que chantajean, diciendo que no subo capítulo si no tengo determinado número de RW, ni lo haré nunca. Pero me da pena que este fic, que es muy hermoso, y se pondrá más, no tenga los RW que se merece. Yo suelo alternar la traducción de los dos fic que siempre llevo a la vez, pero este tiene capítulos de más de 5000 palabras, y me lleva entre tres y cuatro horas traducir cada uno de ellos, más la revisión, y si no veo que hay una respuesta por vuestra parte, pues me desanimo un poco. Lo que voy a hacer es que solo traduciré los fines de semana. Al terminar la lectura, no cuesta nada, ya que tenéis el cuadrito debajo, dejar una apreciación sobre el capítulo. Yo agradezco todos los RW, pero aquellos que solo pone "Quiero continuación", me incomodan un poco, porque parece que soy un robot, que me paso todo el día delante del ordenador, traduciendo. Siento si esto molesta a alguien, pero yo sé que queréis continuación, pero no lo pongáis, o sí, pero con algunas palabras más dedicadas al capítulo. En fin, gracias por leer este fic, y el de** _ **Love Boat**_ **, que está a punto de acabar. El próximo que se avecina será también de capítulos largos, y bastante dramático. Y será AU.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Ese lunes pasa casi desapercibido por Storybrooke, a no ser por las temperaturas todavía más bajas registradas en la ciudad. Por la noche, todos los relacionados con la misión de encontrar al mago se reúnen en Granny's. David aún está incómodo con su nueva asistente. Mira serio a su esposa, la alcaldesa en funciones, aún con rabia por haber nombrado a Maléfica ayudante del sheriff.

«¡Tenemos novedades!» Blue y Archie son los últimos en llegar y entran apurados

«¿Alguna pista de dónde podemos encontrar a Merlín?» pregunta Henry lo que todos quieren saber

«¡Sí!» el hada y el grillo parlante se miran y ella continua «Es decir, por lo menos hemos descubierto a alguien que lo conoce y seguramente sabe dónde está él, incluso puede invocarlo»

«¿Y quién es esa persona?» Snow se levanta nerviosa

«Morgana» sonríe Blue

«¿Morgana?» los demás se preguntan y se miran intrigados

«¿La conocemos?» Belle no recuerda a nadie con ese nombre

«La Dama del Lago» revela Archie

«La Señora de Avalon» completa el hada

«¿Avalon?» A Henry le suena ese nombre, solo que no recuerda de dónde lo conoce

«Pero…¿ella no es…una bruja?» David está intentando situarse

«Morgana Le Fay es una hechicera, Charming. Y su sabiduría, según la reina de las hadas, es comparable a la del poderoso Merlín. Así que, si alguien puede ayudarnos a encontrarlo, ese alguien es Morgana» afirma Blue

«¿Y sabéis dónde está ella?» Ruby no se alegra mucho con la repentina idea de aquellos dos

«En la isla de Avalon, muy probablemente» responde Archie

«¿Que queda exactamente…?» Henry intenta extraer más informaciones

«Tenemos que hablar sobre esto y creo que necesitaremos a Regina»

«¿Por qué Blue?» Snow indaga

«Porque Avalon no es cualquier lugar. Jamás conseguiremos ir hasta allí a través de ningún portal o cualquier otra magia»

«¿Avalon entonces no es un reino como el Bosque Encantado, OZ o Arendelle?» August, que había escuchado todo en silencio, finalmente se manifestó

«No, mi querido Pinocho. Avalon es una isla protegida por magia, donde las personas son enseñadas y entrenadas para que desarrollen sus dones. Y solo los iniciados o los destinados a las artes mágicas pueden encontrar el camino hacia ella» explica Blue

«¿Cómo habéis descubierto eso?» David camina nervioso por el restaurante

«He estado hundida en los registros más antiguos que poseo, son cosas de cuando aún estaba aprendiendo magia en el reino de las hadas» responde serena «Cuando estábamos preparadas para recibir el permiso para practicar magia con el polvo encantado, nuestra reina nos contó la historia de Morgana Le Fay, la Dama del Lago, guardiana de Avalon y la hechicera más respetada por todos aquellos que tienen alguna relación con la magia» los ojos de la madre superiora adquieren un nuevo brillo al referirse a aquella mujer.

«¿Blue, pero ella está, ya sabes, del lado de los buenos?» pregunta Henry incómodo

«Henry, Morgana está mucho más allá de nuestras definiciones de lo correcto o incorrecto, del bien y del mal, villanos y héroes. Pero te aseguro que la Señora de Avalon jamás enseñaría o aprobaría el uso de la magia para perjudicar a nadie. Si no fuera así, no sería quién es» aclara el hada

«No sé si puedo confiar en ella, Blue» confiesa Charming

«Ni la conoces, David» replica Archie

«¿Y tú, Archie, la conoces? Las instrucciones del aprendiz fueron claras, "encontrad a Merlín", en ningún momento se mencionó a Morgana o a ninguna otra hechicera» mira con cierto rencor a Snow

«Entiendo tus cuestionamientos, Charming, pero si queremos encontrar a Merlín, necesitaremos a Morgana. Nadie llega al mago sin la aprobación de ella» dice Blue firmemente

«Esto es todo muy misterioso, ¿podríais hablar más claramente?» Ruby pierde la paciencia, la loba cree que la misión ya es lo bastante complicada para que Blue y Archie empiecen a hablar a medias.

«Escuchad todos» pide Archie, mostrando un pequeño libro de portada roja sin ninguna inscripción aparente «Avalon no es solo un lugar mágico, donde magos, druidas, hechiceras y los practicantes de la magia estudian desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Avalon es la cuna de toda la magia» revela en tono solemne

«¿Dónde habéis encontrado ese libro?» quiere saber Snow

«En la biblioteca» responde el Dr. Hopper

«Yo…» Belle mira a todos, aprensiva «Nunca he visto ese libro antes en la biblioteca»

«Después de haber encontrado mis registros sobre la historia de Morgana y habérselo contado al Dr. Hopper, fuimos a la biblioteca en busca de más información. En aquella misma sección de magia, donde ya habíamos buscado antes, divisé este pequeño libro de portada roja y decidí cogerlo. Tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto antes y me sorprendí al abrirlo» relata el hada

«¿Qué dice el libro, Blue?» Henry está inquieto, queriendo poner sus manos en aquel objeto que parece tan raro

«Son versos» dice Archie

«¿Versos?» August mira incrédulo al psicólogo

«¿Y cómo nos podrían ayudar unos versos?» quiere saber Charming

«Dudo que solo sean poemas sobre Avalon, príncipe. Creo que son instrucciones para llegar a la isla» especula el hada

Un silencio denso y lleno de dudas crece sobre ellos. Snow mira al nieto que está cabizbajo y triste. Ruby y Belle mantiene sus pensamientos para sí. August y Charming están nerviosos y definitivamente no creen en Blue ni en Archie. La princesa, sin embargo, recuerda a su hija mayor y las tantas veces que ya la había perdido. Se niega a desistir de Emma otra vez y, si para tenerla de vuelta, es necesario explorar una isla mágica, lo hará. Snow White decide que hablará con Regina sobre Morgana Le Fay y Avalon, aunque aquello le traiga preocupaciones. Si la reina necesita marchar a otro mundo, ¿quién podrá ayudar a Emma contra la oscuridad? Antes de que la profesora pudiera exteriorizar su plan, llega Maléfica.

«¡Tenemos problemas!» anuncia y abre paso para que su hija entre en Granny's

«¿Ha pasado algo en la comisaría?» Charming la encara desconfiado

«No, sheriff. Aunque tenemos una novedad. El pirata, los enanos y los hombres alegres han parado con sus agresiones verbales mutuas porque parece que se han unido con un propósito común: planear cosas contra la reina y…la nueva Dark One» la rubia deja que sus palabras surtan efecto y consigue que todos se queden quietos y le presten atención, sin querer atacarla «Pero nuestro problema más urgente es otro. Hay movimientos extraños en la frontera de Storybrooke. Sé que conozco esa energía de algún sitio, solo que ahora no recuerdo de dónde o lo que es»

«Maléfica, ¿puedes decirnos si eso que sientes ya está en la ciudad o las fronteras aún están protegidas?»

«Infelizmente me temo que ya han sido atravesadas, alcaldesa Snow»

«Pero…¿y la magia que nos protege?» cuestiona Henry

«Tu madre Regina es muy poderosa, Henry. Pero la magia de la oscuridad es aún más fuerte y comandaba las acciones de la reina cuando ella conjuró el hechizo protector de Storybrooke» explica

«¿Eso quiere decir que la magia de la oscuridad puede interferir y acabar con el escudo de Storybrooke?» el muchacho está asustado

«No puedo afirmarlo, pero también lo veo de esa forma» la bruja concuerda

«¿Y qué podemos hacer?» Archie intenta traer a todos hacia el mismo lado

«Emma podría rehacer el hechizo protector» sugiere Mal

«Pero para eso, tendría que aceptar en su interior la magia oscura» alerta Blue

«¡No!» Snow se exalta y asusta a Neal, que llora

«Tiene que haber otra manera» intercede Charming

«¿Qué sugerís?» la ayudante del sheriff cruza los brazos y los observa

«Vamos hasta allí para ver de lo que se trata» propone Ruby «No podemos quedarnos especulando aquí, ni intentando pensar en algo cuando ni siquiera sabemos cuál es exactamente el problema»

«¡Vamos!» Henry se levanta animado

«Creo que no, compañero» Charming mira a la loba y después al nieto «Creo que Ruby no se refería a que fuéramos todos hasta la frontera. Puede ser muy peligroso. Yo iré porque soy el sheriff» mira a los demás, deteniéndose más tiempo en Maléfica «Ruby tiene sus sentidos de loba y puede ayudar. Maléfica es la ayudante del sheriff por deseo de tu abuela» su tono es de crítica «Y está en su turno, además de ser la única que consigue sentir la magia oscura de entre nosotros. Necesito que cuides de Snow y de Neal mientras» pone la mano en el hombro del muchacho

«¡Joder!» rezonga el adolescente

«¿Vamos?» la mujer dragón espera cerca de la puerta

«¿Puedo ir también?» Lily se manifiesta

«No creo que…» David comienza a decir

«Creo que Lily puede ayudarnos» Ruby se acerca a ella sonriendo «Una muchacha poderosa siempre puede marcar la diferencia»

Maléfica repara en la ligera sonrisa de la hija en presencia de la joven morena y le gusta mucho lo que ve.

«Snow, sugiero que nosotros nos concentremos en buscar más información sobre Morgana y Avalon» dice Archie «Tú eres bueno con las búsquedas en Internet, Henry, puedes centrarte en ese frente mientras intentamos algo en la biblioteca» el grillo intenta animarlo

«¿Qué queréis con Morgana Le Fay?» Maléfica mira a todos desconfiada

«Nosotros…quizás…» el psicólogo se da cuenta de que ha hablado demás.

Todos se miran en silencio y sienten la ansiedad de la hechicera crecer.

«¿Alguien puede explicármelo?» replica la rubia

«Necesitamos encontrarla, Maléfica. Necesitamos que ella nos ayude a encontrar a Merlín porque, por lo que parece, él es el único que puede salvar a Emma de convertirse en la Dark One» ante las miradas incrédulas de todos, Snow revela, aunque de manera sucinta, la misión.

La mujer dragón mira a la princesa pausadamente

«Fue lo que pensé» dice, misteriosa «Pero ahora necesitamos ir a cuidar de nuestro problema más inmediato. ¿Vamos, sheriff Charming?» provoca al príncipe

Los dos dejan Granny's acompañados de Ruby y Lily

«Archie, ¿puedo ver el libro?» Henry no contiene más su curiosidad y el psicólogo le da el pequeño objeto.

«Blue, ¿de verdad crees que es esto lo que tenemos que hacer?» Belle está aprensiva

«Morgana Le Fay es nuestro camino para encontrar a Merlín, Belle. Estoy segura de eso. Pero para llegar a ella, necesitamos a Regina» confiesa

 _«Avalon, el sol te esconde entras las brumas_

 _Tus pomares suaves en velo_

 _Las estrellas apuntan el camino_

 _A la morada de Merlín allá en el cielo»_

Henry recita y aquellas palabras parecen ganar vida ante el contacto con el aire y todos sienten una fuerza desconocida rodearlos.

«Creo que no deberías pronunciar esos versos, Henry» advierte August

«¿También lo sentisteis?» el muchacho mira el libro y a todos lo que estaban ahí

«Sí, Henry» Snow confirma, algo sorprendida, y también un poco asustada, pero confiada en que iban por el camino correcto.

* * *

En la casa de árbol, Emma está sentada y frustrada delante de la chimenea apagada. Regina plácidamente la ignora, acomodada en el sillón de una plaza, leyendo uno de sus diarios de hechizos mientras escucha los bufidos de la rubia a cada nuevo intento de encender el fuego sin éxito. Claro que si la tarea fuera sencilla, la sheriff ya la habría ejecutado, pero antes necesita romper el hechizo que la reina había lanzado para después poder encender la chimenea.

«¡Me rindo!» dice entre dientes

La morena ni siquiera alza los ojos de sus anotaciones, aunque estaba algo decepcionada con la salvadora. Esperaba que aquel fuego ya estuviera encendido. A fin de cuentas, aquel frío debido a las bajas temperaturas de Storybrooke ya la estaba incomodando.

«Regina, he dicho que me rindo» se gira hacia la alcaldesa «Ya puedes soltar tu risa desdeñosa y superior, decirme que soy un desperdicio de talento por haber nacido con magia y todas las ironías que desees» está enfurruñada y aún más irritada con aquella postura de la otra que ni siquiera muestra una molestia ante su fracaso.

«Solo te digo que me estoy quedando congelada en el sitio, Emma. Realmente apreciaría una temperatura más agradable para continuar con mi lectura» sigue ignorando las miradas de la sheriff

«¡Si tanto quiere la comodidad del fuego, hágalo usted misma, Majestad!» se levanta y sale pisando fuerte hacia la cocina

«Emma Swan, vuelva aquí inmediatamente» deja su libro de lado y decide usar su tono regio, ya que la otra la había llamado Majestad «No le he dado permiso para salir del sitio. ¡No hasta que ese fuego no esté encendido!»

«Hágalo usted misma, señora alcaldesa» contesta provocándola

«¡Señorita Swan!»

Aquella manera única que tiene Regina de pronunciar su nombre desestabiliza a Emma por completo. La rubia se estremece al pensar en aquella voz ronca y en aquella boca llamándola bien cerca al oído. Aprieta los ojos en medido de las imágenes que se forman en su mente.

«¡No me haga ir a buscarla, Swan! ¡Lo que yo pasé con Rumpelstiltskin no será nada comparado a lo que le haré a usted!»

Aquellas palabras parecen asumir el control sobre Emma, que suelta su vaso de agua en cualquier sitio y camina lentamente hacia Regina, sus ojos verdes clavados en aquellos orbes color de avellana no pierden la fuerza ni por un instante. Al quedar al límite de su espacio personal, la sheriff se dobla en una torpe reverencia y la reina necesita todo su autocontrol para no sonreír y mantener su máscara de ironía.

«¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetir que la magia no es un juego, Swan?» anda alrededor de la rubia con sus altos tacones haciendo ruido contra la madera, cosa que hipnotiza a Emma «¿Cuántas veces tendré que explicar que lo que hacemos es real y verdaderamente peligroso? ¿Hasta cuándo va a aferrarse a sus ideas infantiles de lo que es la magia? ¿Qué tiene miedo de descubrir, Swan?» se detiene frente a ella «Lo que somos capaces de hacer es algo místico y profundo, señorita Swan, no es nada comparable a los libros que ha leído por ahí o las bromas de Halloween» ignora el espacio personal de la sheriff y se felicita al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella: miedo, admiración, deseo.

«Regina…»

«Lo voy a decir solo una vez, Swan: quiero esta chimenea encendida y usted será la que la haga arder. ¿Entendido?» se acerca peligrosamente y Emma necesita concentrarse en mantenerse sobre sus piernas.

«Yo…»

«No quiero que piense, Swan. Quiero que haga» continua pinchándola, y vuelve a caminar a su alrededor, esta vez más cerca, osando acercar sus labios de carmín rojo a los oídos de la salvadora, haciendo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erice «Magia es sentir, Swan. Ya le enseñé eso. No piense en el fuego, siéntalo. Quémelo dentro de usted» la rubia cierra los ojos y no consigue mantener el ritmo normal de su respiración «No se concentre en encender la chimenea» se detiene tras ella «Sea la chimenea» ordena

Las palabras de Regina resuenan en Emma y parece apretar un gatillo invisible en su interior. Ser el fuego…la sheriff sabe muy bien lo que le inflama su interior en aquel momento y deja que su deseo por la alcaldesa salga a la superficie, guiando sus instintos y su magia.

«Ser la chimenea…» Emma susurra en trance y la morena permanece parada, casi pegada a su espalda

Regina se permite una medio sonrisa cuando siente la temperatura corporal de la rubia subir, sabe lo que está a punto de suceder, pero está tan absorta en observar cada detalle de la sheriff que no consigue moverse.

«Fuego…» la salvadora parece estar más allá de aquella sala, de aquel bosque o incluso de Storybrooke.

La reina solo se queda asistiendo cuando el calor se manifiesta alrededor de la rubia, envolviéndola en un aura brillante. Regina sabe lo que significa aquello, Emma finalmente está dejando que sus poderes fluyan, permitiendo que su magia aparezca y ocupe el lugar en su interior. La visión la deja completamente embriagada. Casi alza sus manos para tocarla. Casi…

La salvadora se pierde en medio de tantos recuerdos de la reina. La mujer imponente, fría, poderosa, solitaria. O la imagen que Regina construyó de sí misma para los otros y en la que ella también acabó creyendo. Emma, sin embargo, ve a través de aquellos ojos, más allá de los tantos muros cuidadosamente alzados dentro de la morena, y ve a aquella joven apasionada por la vida y por la libertad pidiendo ayuda para salir de la oscuridad, queriendo desesperadamente probar el amor, distribuir sus sonrisas plenas, pero tan asustada y herida por los caminos que la obligaron a seguir. Y la hija de Charming y Snow White ansia llegar hasta ella y abrazarla, envolver todas las capas que Regina posee. Porque Emma sabe que todo en ella desea a la reina y a todas las mujeres que esta fue y es.

Sin soportar aquello más tiempo, la sheriff se gira y abre sus brazos. Observa con placer el asombro de Regina al mirarla. Sabe que las llamas que siempre vio ardiendo en aquella infinita mirada de la reina ahora también están en sus ojos y sonríe. El choque de sus cuerpos cuando Emma la atrae hacia ella en un abrazo es audible. En ese mismo momento, la chimenea se enciende. La rubia ni necesita mirar para saber lo que ha ocurrido, solo se concentra en aquel intenso contacto, en tener a Regina dentro de sus brazos, pudiendo pasar sus manos por su espalda y escuchar la entrecortada respiración de ella en la curva de su cuello. La salvadora se siente quemar por entero y tiene una vislumbre de la intensidad de Regina. A pesar de que la morena intenta esconderlo muy bien, Emma sabe que la reina se quema, se inflama y danza entre las llamas.

«Lo conseguiste, Emma…» susurra débilmente, casi perdiendo el control sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo ante aquel contacto con la salvadora.

«Lo sé…» la rubia sonríe y rodea la cintura de la morena con sus brazos, atrayéndola aún más hacia ella «Tengo la mejor profesora de magia que podría querer» aspira aquel aroma a manzana de Regina

«Emma…» la voz de la reina es casi una súplica, pues su razón está a punto de quebrarse con aquel aroma a canela penetrándole los sentidos

«Shhh…solo quédate aquí conmigo» pide mientras deposita un beso cerca de la oreja de la alcaldesa, que deja escapar un pequeño gemido «¿Aún con frío, majestad?» la provoca

«No…no, Swan»

«¡Qué bueno…!» aprieta más a la reina que tampoco tiene ganas ninguna de romper aquel contacto, pero sabe que es necesario.

«Emma…ya es tarde, necesito descansar…» pide con voz infantil, hasta ese momento no escuchada por la rubia, que se siente calentar aún más.

La salvadora se aparta un poco y busca los ojos de la alcaldesa, dejando que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro al admirarla.

«Ven, voy a ponerte en la cama, señora alcaldesa» dice con cariño y una mirada apasionada que desestructura cualquier oportunidad de Regina para soltarse de aquello.

Las dos suben las escaleras dadas de la mano y la morena tiene la certeza de que su rostro está sonrojado. ¿Por qué se está permitiendo tanto con Emma? ¿Y por qué le gusta tanto aquella nueva intimidad entre las dos? Pero: ¿por qué desea tanto aquello? Su pulso acelerado puede ser un indicativo de la respuesta, aunque Regina intente ignorarlo.

Dentro del cuarto de la reina, se miran indecisas sobe qué hacer.

«No…» la alcaldesa se recoloca su pelo, mirando hacia el suelo, avergonzada, y entonces mira a Emma de nuevo «No tienes que irte…si no quieres»

La rubia frunce el ceño, como pidiendo una confirmación de eso.

«¿Puedo…puedo dormir…aquí?» Regina encuentra un encanto la inseguridad de Emma al reaccionar ante ella

«Uhum…»

«¡Voy a ponerme el pijama!» las maneras precipitadas y torpes de la rubia hacen que la morena piense en Tinker. Las dos se parecen un poco en eso, al demostrar ansiedad y felicidad ante algo tan simple.

Regina piensa en Emma, espontanea y decidida, echada para delante y cerrada, tan contradictoria y a la vez tan ella misma que la hace sonreír. Al igual que la morena, la rubia tiene muchas puertas y laberintos dentro de ella. Aunque no tantos ni tan oscuros como los de la alcaldesa. Cuando siente que la rubia está regresando, solo mueve sus dedos y se cambia la ropa elegante que insiste en llevar incluso en la casa del árbol por un pijama de satén, de perneras y mangas largas. Regina siente su corazón enternecerse cuando se depara con Emma dentro de un conjunto largo de algún equipo de futbol americano que la morena no reconoce, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y calcetines de patitos en los pies.

«¿Qué ocurre?» Emma se mira para comprobar si hay algo mal con su ropa de dormir

«¡Nada!» Regina no evita la sonrisa al pensar en Henry y en cómo el muchacho se parece a Emma

«¿Nada?» ve a la otra meterse en la cama y decide echarse también «¿Cómo que nada?»

«Solo estaba pensando en cuánto tu hijo se parece a ti, Swan»

«Nuestro hijo» corrige cariñosa «¿Se parece?»

«¡Sí! También adora esos pijamas largos y afelpados para dormir»

«Son cómodos y calentitos. No sé cómo tú consigues dormir con eso» replica «¿Tienes que estar impecable incluso cuando te vas a dormir?»

«Yo lo encuentro cómodo» la morena se encoge de hombros y estira el edredón «Buenas noches, Emma» le da la espalda a la rubia

«Buenas noches, Regina» antes de apoyarse en su almohada, deposita un beso cerca de la boca de la morena, que se estremece. Emma quiere mucho aquel beso, pero sabrá esperar el momento en que la reina lo quiera tanto como ella. De momento, se acurruca en la cama y cierra los ojos, permitiéndose soñar.

* * *

En la frontera de Storybrooke, Charming no consigue ver mucho por culpa de la oscuridad. Al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su inusitado compañero, Maléfica hace surgir una bola de fuego y la suelta en el aire, iluminando el espacio. Lily admira la habilidad de su madre y Ruby sonríe al ver a la otra tan maravillada.

«Gracias» David decide intentar adaptarse a aquella realidad, trabajar al lado de la hechicera. Y sabe que necesitará también conversar con Snow, pero eso será más tarde.

La loba, que desde que había llegado, ya sabía hacia dónde se habían dirigido los invasores, encuentra una pequeña mancha en el suelo.

«Hey…» camina hasta allí «Ved esto» señala y está a punto de acercarse a la sustancia para olerla

«¡Señorita Lucas, no lo toque!» le advierte Maléfica

«¿Mamá?» Lily se acerca a ellas «¿Sabes qué es eso?» la morena la mira asustada y con cara de asco. Por estar sus sentidos en pleno desarrollo, puede percibir el olor nada agradable de aquella cosa, algo pegajosa, que está en el suelo.

«Desgraciadamente sí» mira a Charming preocupada «Parece que tenemos trolls en Storybrooke»

«¿Qué?» David se asusta al escuchar aquello, jamás podría imaginarse algo de ese tipo «Pero, ¿cómo? Eso no es posible»

«Siento informarle, sheriff, pero sí, estoy segura de que son trolls. Sé reconocer su sangre ponzoñosa de lejos» asegura la hechicera

«¿Cómo los conoces tan bien, mamá?»

«En el Bosque Encantado, cuando me transformaba en dragón, solía incluirlos en mi dieta, querida» sonríe a la hija que la mira atónita «Sé que parece extraño, pero los trolls son un verdadero manjar» comenta

«Maléfica, ¿podrías deducir cuántos son?» la loba está incomoda con aquello

«El grupo no es grande, sé que también lo puede sentir, señorita Lucas. En nuestra forma humana, su olfato es más agudo que el mío» admite la mujer dragón «Calcularía que unos cinco, seis como máximo»

«Suficientes para causar bastante confusión» Charming camina dando vueltas con las manos en la cintura, nervioso

«¿Esas criaturas…cómo han venido hasta acá?» Lily se dirige a su madre

«Estamos viviendo un periodo muy delicado, hija. La magia, originalmente, no formaba parte de esta tierra, fue traída hasta acá, lo que puede cambiar muchas cosas» ella suspira y mira a la noche a su alrededor «Mis poderes no son los mismos aquí, lo puedo sentir. Regina, ¿quién lo diría?, desarrollando magia de luz. Además de eso…hay un gran desequilibrio entre las fuerzas que rigen el reino mágico. Emma está luchando contra el destino de convertirse en la nueva Dark One, aún así la magia oscura está actuando, no solo sobre ella, sino también en otros reinos. Consigo sentir eso y Regina también. Fue por ello que pidió que me buscaseis. Por más que no lo creáis, que la juzguéis por su pasado, se preocupa por esta ciudad y por sus habitantes, incluso por aquellos que la odian»

«Regina nos dio una nueva oportunidad a todos nosotros, un lugar nuevo donde podríamos recomenzar nuestras vidas, sin tantos miedos y con algunas facilidades que jamás hubiéramos soñado en el Bosque Encantado. Conozco su pasado, pero no la juzgo» la loba mira a la hechicera «Al igual que ella tampoco me juzga» sonríe

«No sabía que erais amigas, Ruby» observa David

«No diría eso, sheriff. Solo que nos respetamos. Y, al contrario que la mayoría de personas por aquí, le estoy agradecida por Storybrooke. Y verdaderamente no cambiaria lo que tenemos para volver al Bosque Encantando» subraya «Además, todos tienen que reconocerlo, Regina ha hecho un excelente trabajo como alcaldesa» elogia

«No sé vosotros, pero creo que deberíamos ir tras esos…trolls» Lily aún tiene cierta dificultad en lidiar con ese mundo de criaturas fantásticas, aun siendo una de ellas.

«Creo que estoy de acuerdo» David dice algo incómodo «Pero aún no he entendido cómo han llegado hasta aquí»

«Con la magia oscura moviéndose entre los mundos, pueden abrirse brechas entre los reinos, sheriff Charming» explica Maléfica «Sospecho que incluso se puedan abrir portales, eso explica la presencia de trolls en Storybrooke» mira alrededor para comprobar si algo se le ha pasado desapercibido.

«¿Eso quiere decir…?» Ruby mira a la hechicera desconfiada

«Sí, señorita Lucas, quiere decir que más criaturas pueden aparecer en Storybrooke si la protección de la ciudad no es restaurada. ¿Puede guiarnos hasta ellos? Creo que nadie aquí se opone a eliminar ese problema, ¿verdad?» mira a David

«No, Maléfica. Ninguna oposición, vamos a eliminar a esos trolls, no quiero alarmar a los habitantes de nuestra ciudad»

«Pero…» Lily interviene «No considero justo que la gente no sepa lo que está pasando»

«No creo necesario alarmarlos, solo se crearía una situación de pánico. Si nos encargamos de ellos, quizás no tengamos que decir nada» replica el sheriff

«David, tenemos un peligro real. Aunque eliminemos a ese grupo, puede haber otros. Y no solo trolls. La gente necesita saber, no es alarmarla, es prevenirla» Ruby es firme en exponer su opinión «Necesitamos que todos estén en alerta y preparados para actuar, en caso de que sea necesario envolver a más personas en la defensa de Storybrooke» la loba termina y recibe la mirada admirada de Lily, que concuerda enteramente con ella.

«Ok, vamos a resolver esto primero, después decidiremos lo que hacer. Creo que la alcaldesa tiene que ser la primera informada sobre nuestra situación» dice

«Ok» está de acuerdo la ayudante del sheriff «Pero Regina también tiene que ser avisada»

«Por aquí» Ruby sigue en dirección hacia el bosque. Los tres van detrás de ella y Maléfica disminuye su bola de fuego para no llamar la atención entre los árboles.

Caminan en silencio, Lily es la que está más nerviosa del grupo y procura mantenerse siempre cerca de Ruby. No sabe bien por qué, pero la loba le transmite una sensación de seguridad que ni siquiera su madre puede. El rastro dejado por los trolls sigue por el puente, después entra de nuevo en el bosque y acaba en una cueva. Los cuatro se detienen y se miran.

«Voy primero» se ofrece Maléfica

«¿Así?» Lily la para

«Hija, sé lidiar con nuestro problema» agarra el rostro de ella entre sus manos

«Mamá…tú misma has dicho que tu magia no es la misma aquí. No veo que sea una buena idea entrar en la cueva de esa forma» está nerviosa y preocupada, a pesar del poco tiempo juntas, ya había aprendido a querer a su madre y no quiere separarse de ella de nuevo.

«Oh, entiendo» sonríe la rubia «No te preocupes, pequeña» se aparta algunos pasos y se transforma en dragón

Incluso en la forma de aquella imponente y bella criatura, Maléfica mira con cariño a Lily, que abraza una de sus patas.

«¡Prométeme que volverás junto a mí!» el pedido de la joven sorprende a la hechicera

Con todo cuidado, la dragón rodea a Lily con una de sus alas, un cariño que significa mucho para ellas.

«¿Estás segura de querer ir sola, Maléfica?» David está preocupado. A fin de cuentas, no saben cuántos trolls están ahí dentro. El dragón afirma que sí con la cabeza y, delicadamente, aparta a Lily hacia Ruby. La loba inmediatamente entiende aquella mirada y, sin palabras, consigue decirle que la cuidará.

Después de entrar en la cueva, enseguida los tres escuchan chillidos agudos, otros miedosos y ven cómo la oscuridad se ilumina con las llamas. Charming y Ruby se colocan en posición de ataque, en caso de que algunos de los trolls consigan escapar. Lily también se prepara al lado de la loba. Más chillidos, más fuego y algo se mueve saliendo por el hueco en llamas. Cuando distinguen dos siluetas grandes, saben que se trata de trolls. Temibles, fuertes y mayores de lo que esperaban.

David dispara sobre uno de ellos, que cae gritando de dolor. Ruby salta sobre el otro, ella es ágil y también muy fuerte, pero no tiene un arma. La criatura consigue revertir las posiciones, y la ataca. Otro troll sale de la cueva y cae encima del sheriff. Atónita, Lily se transforma en dragón, vuela bajo y coge a los dos monstruos entre sus garras, chocándolos uno contra otro. Aterriza algo torpemente y cuando se vuelve a transformar en humana, corre hacia la loba, que aún está en el suelo.

«Ruby, ¿estás bien?» cree que es mejor no moverla

«Mi hombro…» hace una mueca de dolor «Creo que está dislocado. Aquel tipo era fuerte» dice como si se disculpase «¡Gracias, muchacha poderosa!» le guiña un ojo y consigue reír

«No te esfuerces, por favor»

David se queda cerca con su arma engatillada, atento a los gritos y sombras. Sin embargo, quien sale de la cueva es Maléfica, ya en su forma humana.

«El grupo era mayor de lo que pensaba, eran nada menos que once trolls» informa

«Mamá, necesitamos ayuda aquí» Lily llama su atención

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Ruby se lanzó encima del mayor troll que salió de la cueva y parece que se dislocó el hombro» cuenta

«Maléfica, ¿nos puedes llevar hasta el coche patrulla? Necesitamos ir al hospital»

«Claro»

Antes de poder envolverlos en su nube, sin embargo, Charming se acerca y le toma las manos

«Gracias. No habríamos sido capaces de resolver esto tan rápido sin tu ayuda» dice sincero

«Oh…solo cumplo con mis nuevas funciones, sheriff. Parece que su esposa ha decidido confiar en el equipo de las malvadas» guiña un ojo

«Tal vez ahora todos seamos del mismo equipo» sonríe tímidamente

«Tal vez…» admite ella con una media sonrisa

«¡Ay!» se queja Ruby al intentar levantarse

«¡No te muevas!» le pide Lily

Maléfica consigue llevarlos hasta el coche. De ahí siguen hasta el hospital. La ayudante del sheriff necesita volver a la comisaría y David se ofrece para ayudarla con los informes y Lily insiste en quedarse hasta que la señorita Lucas sea debidamente atendida y medicada.

Tras para por rayos X y examinarla, el Dr. Whale dice que la loba tiene la clavícula dislocada, no hay lesión, pero necesitará reposo. Le da una suave anestesia a la nieta de Granny y, con ayuda de dos enfermeros, recoloca su hombro.

«Cuando el efecto del remedio pase, es probable que sienta mucho dolor, señorita Lucas. Si eso pasa, llame a una de las enfermeras, ellas sabrán cómo ayudar» dice «¿Usted se quedará con ella?» se dirige a Lily

«Sí, puedo quedarme»

«Bien. Deje que descanse. Si hay cualquier cambio en su cuadro, llame a una enfermera. La señorita Lucas ha tenido suerte en que solo haya sido eso, no ha habido ningún arañazo, lo que podría haber sido peor, casi fatal, diría yo»

«¿Fatal?»

«Las uñas de los trolls poseen uno de los venenos más mortales que conozco, señorita…»

«Lily, por favor, llámeme Lily»

«Está bien, Lily» Víctor sonríe, no recuerda a aquella mujer en Storybrooke, pero ya le gusta «Creo que no sabe mucho de las cosas de nuestro mundo, ¿verdad?»

«Algunas, otras aún son un misterio» oculta su timidez «No sabía de la existencia de trolls, quiero decir, no sabía que ellos existía aquí, menos aún que eran venenosos»

«El veneno más mortal que conozco está en los dientes de esas criaturas» hace una expresión de asco «Si hubiera más en la ciudad, necesitaríamos estar preparados. No estarán de paseo por Storybrooke»

«Entiendo…»

«Bien, tengo que ver a otros pacientes, Lily. Y no sé si ya le han dicho esto, pero, sea bienvenida a Storybrooke» sonríe galantemente

«Gracias, Dr. Whale» ella le devuelve la sonrisa, algo tímida y sorprendida ante la atención del médico.

A una Ruby, entre la vigilia y el sueño, no le había gustado nada aquel intercambio de sonrisas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La mañana en Storybrooke llega con todas las tonalidades de blanco. La nieve caída durante la madrugada cubre por entero la ciudad: desde los tejados de las casas hasta las pavimentadas calles, volviéndolas resbaladizas y traicioneras. Hay una capa de, al menos, cinco centímetros de aquel manto blanco por las aceras y calzadas. En el bosque, la mayor parte de los copos blancos se concentra sobre los árboles. Aún así, el suelo parece haber recibido una fina costra blanca durante la noche.

Tinker se estira y mira por la ventana de su cuarto. El hada no es muy fan del invierno, pero admira la belleza de aquel paisaje. En su mente, le agradece a Regina aquel mágico calentador, capaz de mantener la temperatura agradable dentro de la cabaña y el frío apartado de todas las estancias. Tinkerbell desciende y admira aquel fuego encendido con magia. Las llamas nacidas de la reina son las más intensas que la rubia había visto. Su ahijada es una mujer muy especial y con talentos de los que ni ella misma se da cuenta.

«Pero falta poco» susurra con sus ojos distantes y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Regina abre los ojos lentamente. Siente aquel olor a canela que ya reconoce como característico de Emma y una ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Se acuerda claramente de haber invitado a la rubia a dormir en su cuarto y ni siquiera se enfada por no poder moverse debido al peso de la salvadora sobre su cuerpo. La sheriff está echada sobre su pecho, con una expresión serena, mitad de su cuerpos sobre la reina, que tiene las manos descansando en la cintura de la rubia.

Aunque la ventana está lejos, Regina ve el día blanco que amanece del lado de afuera. Sabe los motivos de aquel desequilibrio en la temperatura. La magia del Dark One es muy poderosa y necesita asentarse, pero no en Emma, no en la otra madre de su hijo, no en…corta su pensamiento a la mitad antes de admitir sus sentimientos. La alcaldesa respira hondo, pero no reprime el involuntario movimiento de sus manos, que se pasean por la espalda de Emma. Y su propio cuerpo reacciona ante aquel contacto. Es como si, finalmente, tras vivir tantas cosas y caminar por la soledad durante tantos años, hubiese encontrado su hogar, solo por la presencia de Emma a su lado.

La reina busca algún momento en su vida en que se hubiera sentido tan bien. El más cercano, para su sorpresa, no la remite a Daniel, su amor de juventud, sino a Storybrooke, 18 años después de haber lanzado la maldición y creado esa ciudad, cuando Henry llegó a sus brazos. Está segura de que el muchacho fue la primera centella de amor verdadero en su corazón tras tanto tiempo. Y de cómo ella había sido capaz de amarlo, por encima de todo, incluso después de descubrir que era el hijo de la salvadora. Regina jamás imaginó que un día estaría con Emma en sus brazos y que aquello le haría tan…feliz.

Sí, está completa ahí, aunque no sepa qué hacer con todo ese sentimiento. Por más que esté intentando hacer las cosas diferentes, ella aún es la reina malvada. Y sabe que los villanos no tienen finales felices, aunque Tinker se empeñe en pensar lo contrario y le haya dicho que ella puede cambiar las cosas. Regina se traga el nudo que se forma en su garganta al admitir para sí misma que Emma tiene el derecho a vivir su amor verdadero y que Hook probablemente la espera en Storybrooke. A fin de cuentas, antes de ser arrastrada por la oscuridad, Emma se le había declarado, le había dicho que lo amaba. Aquella revelación parte a Regina por la mitad. Y ella, la _Evil Queen_ , no pude privar a la rubia de vivir su felicidad con aquel que su corazón ha escogido. Aunque se sienta doler, no consigue sentir rabia hacia Emma, aunque desee que el capitán Killian Jones desaparezca del camino de la salvadora. Aunque no entiende lo que la sheriff vio en aquel personaje que adora el lápiz de ojos negro y siempre lleva la misma ropa de siglos pasados.

Emma se mueve en su sueño y una de sus manos acaba yendo a parar al muslo de Regina, haciéndola perder el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Estática, la morena no consigue entender los murmullos de la rubia, que parece que está a punto de despertar. Como le había prometido, no había ido a encontrarse con Tinker, estaba ahí, con Emma, pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué haría cuando la sheriff se despertase? ¿Qué diría? ¿Debería haberse quedado? Tiene dificultades para respirar con la otra a su lado, sin contar el calor que siente en su piel, a pesar del frío de afuera.

«Regina…» la rubia murmura mientras recoloca su cuerpo sobre el de la morena «Hum…»

«¿Emma?» la llama bajo

«Antes de que abra los ojos, dime que esto no es sueño, porque si lo fuera, no quiero despertarme» suelta la salvadora en un tono dulce y cariñoso, aún somnoliento, para el que la alcaldesa no está preparada.

 _«¿Será qué ella…? No, no es posible. La señorita Swan está enamorada del pirata y para él va a regresar cuando todo esto llegue a su fin. ¡Céntrate, Regina!»_

«Emma…» sonríe «No es un sueño, estoy aquí…»

La rubia no dice nada, solo abre los ojos y siente cómo las mejillas se ponen rojas al ver que está completamente echada sobre la reina. Lo primero que hace es preguntarse por qué motivo aún no ha sido estrellada contra la pared o tirada al suelo o transformada en un pato.

«Eh…» sonríe avergonzada, pero de una forma adorable «Discúlpame…» aunque sin querer salir de ahí, desliza su cuerpo hacia un lado «Espero no haberme movido mucho durante la noche» mira para el suelo, avergonzada

Sin la mano de Emma en su muslo, Regina consigue pensar con más claridad.

«No muy diferente a tu…nuestro hijo» mira a la sheriff y sonríe

«Entonces…¿no te molesté mucho para que durmieras?» gira su cuerpo hacia la morena, que traga en seco al ver la mirada de la rubia paseándose por su boca

«No…yo…me he despertado…hace…poco»

«Voy a…» Emma sale de debajo del edredón y hace amago de levantarse, pero siente un dolor agudo en su cabeza. Su cuerpo cae al suelo, asustando a Regina, que rápidamente se pone a su lado.

«¡Emma!» la alcaldesa pone sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra, atrayendo su mirada y puede ver la batalla que está siendo entablada dentro de la salvadora.

«Regina, por favor, sal de aquí» pide y se aparta

«¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me voy a ningún sitio, Swan?» se acerca, desafiándola

«No quiero herirte de nuevo…» apenas acaba de hablar y ya una bola de fuego surge en sus manos. Esta vez, Regina está lista y también usa su magia «Tienes que irte, te lo estoy pidiendo…» la rubia se desespera al no conseguir controlar sus movimientos.

«Ya he dicho que no» cuando Emma lanza el ataque, la reina crea un escudo alrededor de sí misma y lo bloquea «Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Swan, a confiar en ti misma. Ya lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Con Lily, ¿recuerdas?»

«Era un situación diferente, no tenía esta…magia. Y tú estabas allí conmigo, impidiéndome que cruzara la línea» grita con rabia

«Y estoy también aquí ahora» responde en el mismo tono «¡Tienes que intentarlo, Emma!»

«Y si no lo consigo, puedo matarte, Regina, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Cuál es tu problema?» lanza otro ataque, que la morena consigue desviar

«¿Por qué tanta ceremonia, Swan? ¿Con miedo de herirme?» provoca la reina

«Regina…» la rubia se coloca en posición de ataque, siente que su rabia estalla al escuchar el tono de desafío en la voz de la alcaldesa «Parece que casi matarte no fue suficiente» la sonrisa de Emma es sombría «No me culpes si esta vez termino el trabajo» lanza un rayo hacia su oponente, que tiene cierta dificultad en disipar aquella energía

«¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?» la reina no está segura si está preparada para enfrentarse a la fuerza de Emma, pero sabe que necesita hacerla gastar aquella energía descontrolada «Vamos, Swan, esperaba más de ti» no es fácil concentrarse solo en su magia de luz cuando ha pasado tantos años usando la magia oscura. Regina sabe que no es rival para la Dark One, aún no, pero tiene que arriesgarse.

«Majestad, espero que aprecie su última lucha en este mundo» la voz de Emma pasa a un tono sombrío, así como su expresión y sus ojos, que se encuentras de un verde musgo «¿Os gustaría decir algo antes de que acabe con vos?» concentra todo su poder en una asustadora bola de fuego

«¡Hazlo Swan, si te crees capaz!» cuando Emma la ataca, Regina desaparece en su humo rojo, dejando a la otra completamente aturdida

«¡Reginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!» la rubia baja las escaleras corriendo, pasa por la sala y abre la puerta de la casa, sin importarle el frío «¿Tan poderosa que necesitas huir de mí?» grita a la nada

«¿Y por qué huiría, Swan?» la reina aparece detrás de la rubia, sorprendiéndola. Aquella voz ronca y sensual en su oído hace que Emma se desestabilice «¿Crees que te tengo algún miedo?» casi pega su cuerpo al de Emma, pero se acerca lo suficiente para ver cómo la piel de la otra se eriza y sabe que aquello nada tiene que ver con las bajas temperaturas.

«Si no tenéis, Majestad, deberíais» se gira de sorpresa, encontrando la mirada de la morena ardiendo sobre ella y, por un momento, la sheriff se olvida de cualquier otra cosa «Oh…»

«¿Ya olvidó aquella idea estúpida de matarme, señorita Swan?» invade sin ningún pudor el espacio personal de Emma, pronuncia aquel apellido con toda la sensualidad de la que es capaz y la mira arqueando una ceja

«Y..yo…» la rubia se recompone «Quizás tenga otra idea, aún más estúpida, majestad» responde, pegando su cuerpo al de Regina que, al contrario de Emma, que todavía estaba con su pijama, se encuentra impecable con sus botas para el frío y un ropa gruesa, toda de negro, con un abrigo carmín, que realza sus curvas.

«¿Y cuál sería, Swan?» mantiene el tono de desafío

Sin desviar los ojos o darle tiempo a Regina para reaccionar, Emma lleva su mano al pecho de la otra, invadiéndola, cosa que hace surgir una sonrisa amenazadora y satisfecha en el rostro de la rubia al sentir el corazón de la reina latiendo al alcance de su mano. Nunca había sentido un poder como aquel, podría apretar el órgano vital de la alcaldesa dentro del pecho y verla caer, poco a poco, a sus pies. Piensa que aquello le daría cierto placer, pero quiere más. Quiere ver el miedo, el pavor en aquellos ojos que brillan tan intensamente y la miran como si pudieran ver su alma. ¿Pueden?

Tienen tanto en común Emma y Regina, que la salvadora necesita concentrarse para continuar con su plan y no dejarse llevar por otros sentimientos, algo confusos, que se manifiestan en su interior. Antes de que su deseo se enfríe y bajo la mirada atenta de la alcaldesa, Emma intenta sacar su mano junto con el corazón de Regina, pero no puede. De la misma forma en que Cora no consiguió arrancarle el corazón a Emma en el Bosque Encantando. Las dos se miran, asustadas.

«¿Pero qué…?»

«Parece que no le será tan fácil tener mi corazón, señorita Swan» la morena se burla, camuflando su miedo «Ya debes saber que fueron muy pocos los que tuvieron el privilegio de tenerlo»

El choque de la voz de Regina en su oído y el latido acelerado de aquel corazón hace que la salvadora regrese en sí.

«¿Regina?» Emma la mira aturdida y se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. A la velocidad de un rayo, la sheriff saca su mano de dentro del pecho de la reina «¿Qué estaba…? ¿Por qué no me lo impediste?»

«Podrías haber arrancado mi corazón, Emma. No entiendo el motivo, solo sé que no pudiste» la arrogancia y la ironía ya están distantes del tono de la morena, que responde con calma, aunque algo asustada.

«No puedo más continuar con esto, Regina, no puedo…» mira hacia su mano y entonces a la alcaldesa «Tienes que dejarme, casi…» una lágrima cae por su rostro «Podría…» se aparta dos pasos

«Emma» Regina agarra el brazo de la rubia, impidiendo que siga apartándose «No fuiste…»

«¿Por qué permitiste que llegara a ese punto, Regina?» la rubia no consigue esconder su desesperación.

«Porque sabía que no irías hasta el fin» se acerca mirándola firmemente «Porque sé que eso no forma parte de quién tú eres, Emma Swan» estrecha la distancia entre las dos «Porque sé que eres más fuerte que cualquier impulso que te obligue a hacerle mal a alguien. Aunque ese alguien sea la mujer que te arrancó de tu familia hace 28 malditos años» desvía los ojos por un momento y la vuelve a mirar a los ojos «Te veo a ti, Emma…»

Hay tantas cosas no dichas en aquella mirada, tanto sentimiento concentrado en aquellos ojos que Emma se pierde en ellos, sin importarle sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve o los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo.

«¿Por qué, Regina? ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?» sin pensar, agarra las manos de la reina y se pega a ella

«Yo…» las dos se miran, llenas de dudas «No lo sé…»

La nieve comienza a caer y Regina advierte la baja temperatura de Emma.

«Swan, casi te estás congelando, vamos a entrar…» se gira y arrastra a la sheriff con ella

«Enséñame» agarra a la morena y sus cuerpos chocan una vez más

«¿Enseñarte el qué, Emma? ¡Estás helada, aún en pijama, tenemos que entrar! No seas testaruda, por favor» la alcaldesa está preocupada

«Enséñame a hacer lo que tú haces» pide una vez más, sin darle opción a negarse «Transportarse de aquella manera»

Regina respira hondo y la mira sin decir nada.

«Está bien…» cede «Anoche, conseguiste encender la chimenea cuando finalmente entendiste que tenías que ser el fuego, no solo querer crearlo. Para hacer esto, necesitas no solo mantener el foco en el lugar a donde quieres llegar, debes ser ese lugar, sentir el suelo, los aromas, conseguir ver los menores detalles. Y no debes dejar que nada desvíe tu atención, Emma. Si no…» mira hacia abajo, con cierto recelo en dejar que la sheriff haga aquello

«¿Si no?» la rubia busca la mirada de la morena

«Si no podrías quedar perdida en un universo paralelo, para siempre…» completa con temor

«Vale…Espérame dentro» se refiere a la casa del árbol

«¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar hacer esto sola, Swan?» la respuesta de la alcaldesa la sorprende

«Regina, no sé si puedo llevarme yo, ¿quieres que te lleve a ti también?»

«Dime a dónde quieres ir y yo pensaré también en él sitio junto contigo»

«¿No es arriesgado?»

«Igual que lo es dejarte hacerlo sola»

«¿Prometes que no vas a interferir con tu magia?»

«Emma…no sé si puedo dejarte hacer esto, por favor…»

«Sabes que sí puedes, vives diciendo que tengo poder y no lo uso. Necesito arriesgar, necesito hacerlo…¿Vienes conmigo?» mira a la alcaldesa con esperanzas

Regina no sabe si debe permitir que aquello suceda, no después de que las dos se hubieran enfrentado. Al mismo tiempo, es conocedora del potencial de Emma, sabe el poder que la salvadora tiene en su interior y quiere incentivarla para que siga aprendiendo. Aunque no entiende por completo por qué se deja llevar, agarra la mano de la sheriff y entrelaza sus dedos a los de ella, siendo recompensada con una hermosa sonrisa.

«Concéntrate, Emma. Solo hazlo cuando estés lista. Y no dudes ni por un segundo. Tienes que creer que eres capaz, por encima de todo» le aconseja apretando aún más su mano en la de ella.

La rubia solo asiente

«Estoy pensando en la sala de la cabaña» lanza un larga mirada hacia la reina que le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa, alentándola.

Por un momento piensa en cerrar los ojos, pero estar tan cerca de Regina, poder mirar sin miedo dentro de sus ojos y encontrarse reflejada allí es tan especial que decide hundirse en aquella intensidad que llama por Emma como si fuera un imán. Al momento, su mente la lleva a la sala de la cabaña, ve la chimenea encendida, el piso de madera, la alfombra a cuadros blancos y negros, el sofá color cereza, el sillón de estampado geométrico, combinando con el piso al igual que los otros muebles.

Más que imaginarse en aquella estancia, la salvadora siente el calor del fuego que aún quema. Consigue verse a sí misma con las piernas dobladas encima del sillón, intentando mover los objetos dispuestos encima de la mesita del centro, y Regina estudiando su libro de hechizos, cómodamente instalada en el sofá. Tan hermosa…La seguridad que siente dada de manos con la reina la inspira. De alguna forma inexplicable, sabe que su magia está conectada a la de la alcaldesa. Aunque la morena no interfiera directamente, sabe que aquel contacto entre ellas la fortalece. La rubia las vuelve a ver una vez más a las dos en la sala y entonces produce un humo lila con su mano libre. En poco segundos, Regina y Emma aparecen dentro de la casa.

«¡Lo conseguí!» dice exaltada la sheriff y atrae a la reina a un abrazo antes de que ella pueda pensar en reaccionar.

«Vaya, señorita Swan, no nos dejó perdidas en otra dimensión. Creo que debo felicitarla» aunque sin la intención de provocar a la salvadora, la voz de Regina en el oído de la otra la hace estremecerse «el próximo paso será enseñarle a vestirse» bromea

«Sería mejor que me enseñaras a hacer el desayuno» responde también bromeando

La morena revira los ojos al escuchar aquello, pero sonríe mientras se encamina a la cocina.

* * *

En el hospital, Ruby se despierta sola y sintiendo un poco de dolor. Cuando piensa en presionar el timbre y llamar a la enfermera, Lily abre la puerta del cuarto con una taza de café y el Dr. Whale a sus espaldas.

«Buenos días, señorita Lucas, ¿se siente mejor?»

«No duele tanto como ayer» ella oculta que no le gusta nada saber que los dos han estado juntos.

«Me he encontrado a la señorita Lily en la cafetería del hospital y me ha dicho que ha dormido bien. Voy a pedir que le repitan los rayos X, y si está todo normal, ya puede volver a casa. ¿Bien?»

«¡Genial!»

«Entonces, las dejo a solas» sonríe y sale

«¿De verdad te sientes mejor?» Lily se acerca a la cama después de que Whale hubo salido

«Sí, pero estaré mejor cuando esté en casa» la loba está incómoda con el suero en el brazo, en aquella cama. Definitivamente, la nieta de Granny no es fan de los hospitales.

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre…ya sabes?» mira a la camarera, medio avergonzada

«Está bien» sonríe

«¿Por qué no te transformaste en lobo para enfrentarte a aquel troll?» se sienta en una silla cerca de la cama.

«Nunca lo he hecho cuando quiero, de forma consciente. Solo me transformo cuando es luna llena»

«Pero, ¿es una regla, siempre tiene que ser así?»

Ruby piensa un poco antes de responder.

«La verdad es que nunca lo he intentado de otra manera. Tal vez…yo no quiera tener esto» mira para Lily y sabe que la otra la comprende «Una vez, encontré a otros como yo, pero no pude quedarme y aprender con ellos. A partir de ahí, no conocía a nadie al que poder preguntar o pedir orientación» la mirada de la morena es triste «Tú tienes suerte, tienes a tu madre a tu lado»

«¿Por qué no lo intentas?» sugiere la joven dragón

«No sé, Lily, no sé si es una buena opción»

«¡Claro que es una buena opción, Ruby! Puede que no quieras, pero lo tienes en ti. Puedes transformarte en un lobo, una criatura fantástica y poderosa. No solo para amenazar o hacerle mal a las personas, puedes ayudar» sonríe y coge su mano «Mira, sé que he llegado hace poco, no entiendo muy bien qué está sucediendo, pero sé que necesitaremos enfrentarnos a muchas cosas dentro de poco»

«¿Lo sabes?» frunce el ceño «¿Cómo?»

«Mi madre…esa cosa de la magia, ella lo siente. Yo también. Solo que no sé bien qué es» sonríe, avergonzada «Quizás…quizás puedas hablar con mi madre, Ruby» sugiere «Sé que ella no es una persona muy querida por aquí, pero…»

«Nunca he tenido problemas con ella» confiesa la loba «¿Cómo van las cosas entre vosotras?»

«Aún nos estamos conociendo» dice con una pequeña sonrisa «¡Pero nunca pensé que fuera tan increíble!»

«Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de ella, ¿sabías? Es bonito deber» observa Ruby

«Quizás aún es pronto para eso, no sé…pero creo que quiero a mi madre. ¿Es muy raro?»

«¡No! Porque yo quise a mi madre en el primer momento en que la tuve delante» revela «También la consideré la persona más increíble del mundo cuando apenas había intercambiado dos frases con ella» las dos sonríen

«Creo que puedo prestarte un poco a la mía si quieres hablar con ella. Claro que no es lo mismo ser un lobo que un dragón, pero puede ser parecido, no sé…»

«¡Gracias Lily! En cuanto sala de este horroroso lugar y esté mejor, yo…voy a querer conversar con tu madre, sí»

Las dos se miran y se entienden en silencio. Una enfermera entra en el cuarto y se lleva a Ruby a los rayos X. El examen no tarda y Víctor le da el alta a la camarera. La hija de Maléfica la acompaña.

* * *

Robin llega a la celda de Zelena media hora antes de que se le permita salir para ir a la consulta del obstetra. La pelirroja no demuestra su satisfacción al verlo e incluso duda de que el arquero estuviera ahí para acompañarla.

«Hola…¿Cómo estás?» entra en la celda y encuentra una silla que no estaba la última vez que la había visitado

«¿Harta? ¿Cansada de este sitio? ¿Queriendo matar a mi adorada hermana?» responde con su acidez característica

«Zelena, no puedes estar así…»

«¿No puedo?» lo mira irritada «¿De verdad, Robin Hood?» se acerca a él «¿Acaso ya te preguntaste lo que es pasar los días en esta mierda de sitio, sin poder salir, con todos los horarios controlados, sin contacto real con nadie?»

«Zelena…»

«¡Me estoy volviendo loca aquí dentro! Todo en lo que consigo pensar es que si Regina me hubiera matado, habría sido mejor que esto» mira para las paredes blancas

«¡No hables así, por favor!»

«No quiero tu pena, Robin Hood» grita la pelirroja «Y no es necesario que finjas que te importo. Sé que solo estás aquí por este hijo que llevo en mi vientre»

«No…»

«¿Y quieres saber? ¡Ya no sé si quiero a este bebé!»

El fuera de la ley cubre la distancia entre ellos y la abraza, sorprendiendo a la bruja

«¿Qué…?»

«Solo prométeme que no vas a pensar más en eso, ¿ok?» pide con cariño

«¿No me odias? ¿No me vas a gritar?» lo mira a los ojos

«No, Zelena. Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti y puede dar mucho miedo» añade «Pero ya he estado al lado de una mujer embarazada y, aunque Marian fuera una mujer "normal", digo, sin magia o poderes, mientras esperaba a Roland, era mil mujeres al mismo tiempo» sonríe «Yo yo amaba cada una de ellas» recuerda

«Yo no soy tu ex mujer, Robin» el recuerdo de Marian conmueve a Zelena

«No, no lo eres. Aun así, vivimos juntos en Nueva York, cuidaste de Roland como si fuera tu hijo y ahora llevas a su hermano o hermana. Y yo voy a cuidar de vosotros, Zel» promete y acaricia sus cabellos «Estoy aquí y cuidaré de vosotros» repite y deposita un beso en la cabeza de la pelirroja, que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante aquello

«Robin…» ella se siente extraña al reconocer una lágrima cayendo por su rostro

«¿Vamos? ¡Ya es hora de ver cómo va ese bebé!» posa la mano de forma protectora sobre la barriga aún imperceptible de ella

«Vamos» Zelena sonríe

En el hospital, Charming lo está esperando a los dos. Regina le había dicho que el sheriff sería el responsable en mantenerlos en la línea y el príncipe no se atreverías a contrariarla.

«¿De verdad es necesario esto?» pregunta el arquero

«No he venido a entorpecer nada, Hood. Solo a comprobar que todo está en orden y…»

«Garantizar que me vuelvan a encerrar en aquella maldita celda en cuando termine el examen» estalla Zelena

«David, ¿podemos hablar?» pide Robin

«¡Ni te atrevas a preguntar si estoy bien, príncipe!» escupe las palabras

«Ok…» se aparta de los dos

«Zel, no entres en la consulta sin mí, ¿ok? Intenta, aunque sea un poco, no ponerte tan nerviosa, ¿vale?» pide con cariño, y ella acaba cediendo

Robin llama a David y los dos van hacia el pasillo, donde Zelena no puede escucharlos.

«Muy bien, Hood, ¿qué quieres?»

«Pedirte una cosa» el arquero va al grano

«¿De qué se trata?»

«No quiero que Zelena se queda encerrada en aquella celda, sheriff» dice con voz firme

«Creo que eso no está en discusión. Fue la propia Regina quien determinó el encarcelamiento de Zelena y, a mi parecer, tiene todos los motivos para continuar donde está»

«¡Regina no tiene ese derecho!» Robin está nervioso «¿Quién se cree que es?»

«¿La alcaldesa de la ciudad?»

«Antes de eso, era la _Evil Queen_. Y lo continuó siendo por mucho tiempo hasta que tu hija rompió la maldición, Charming. Regina no es nadie para juzgar y condenar a Zelena»

«Cuidado con tus palabras, señor Hood. Amenazar a nuestra autoridad municipal es…»

«¡Que les den a vuestras leyes! Zelena está embarazada y necesita cuidados. No estoy diciendo que esté de acuerdo con lo que ella hizo, o cómo lo hizo, pero me preocupo por ella. Es mi hijo el que está en su vientre. Y Regina dijo, antes de esta idiotez de querer convertirse en la salvadora de tu hija, que yo sería el responsable de Zelena. Pues entonces, sheriff, me responsabilizo de esa mujer. Todo lo que te pido es que no tenga que volver a esa celda. Ese traro es inhumano, Charming, sabes que tengo razón»

El príncipe reflexiona las palabras del hombre que tiene delante y lo que ve es un padre queriendo cuidar de un bebé que aún no había nacido y que no tiene culpa de los errores de la madre. David también está de acuerdo con respecto a Regina. A pesar de que la alcaldesa está actuando diferente y de que se ha prestado voluntaria para ayudar a Emma, su historia tiene incluso más agravantes que la de Zelena.

«¿Y qué sugieres?»

«Permíteme que le coja una habitación en Granny's donde estoy viviendo con Roland»

«¿Granny's?» David lo encuentra gracioso «Pensé que vivías en el campamento con tus hombre alegres, Robin»

«Algunas personas tienen ideas diferentes al respecto de lo que puede ser una casa, sheriff. Realmente me gusta estar en el bosque y a mi hijo también. Roland crecerá libre así como el bebé que Zelena espera, pero no en un campamento» responde con orgullo.

«Creo que puedo modificar la situación de Zelena y transferirla a prisión domiciliaria» especula «¿Estás seguro de que estará bien contigo?»

«No tuve problemas con Marian y Roland es un muchacho saludable, ya sabes. Creo que Zelena estará mucho mejor conmigo que en aquella maldita celda, aislada de todo»

«Está bien, Robin. Pero primero tengo que hablar con Snow. Al final, en ausencia de Regina, ella es la alcaldesa en funciones»

«¡Gracias!» aprieta la mano de David «¿Te puedo pedir que lo hagas lo más rápido posible?» mira esperanzado al sheriff, que lo mira desconfiado

«Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, Robin, pero…¿tú y Zelena?» insinúa que los dos pueden estar juntos

«¡No! Quiero decir…creo que estoy un poco confuso con todo. Muchas cosas pasando en poco tiempo, si es que me entiendes» paso las manos por sus cabellos, algo nervioso

«¡Claro! Regina, Marian que no era Marian, Zelena…¡wow!»

«Ya…»

«¿Crees que no hay solución?»

«¿El qué?»

«¿Regina y tú?»

«¿Sinceramente? Creo que nos apegamos a una idea de algo que tendría que haber sido, pero nunca llegó a suceder. Claro que Regina es una mujer increíble, además de hermosa» sonríe de lado «¡Que Zelena no me escuche diciendo esto! Yo ya me había conformado con la muerte de Marian cuando toda esta confusión pasó. Jamás soñé que mi mujer no era mi mujer» confiesa «Sí es verdad que noté algunas pequeñas diferencias, pero aun así…»

«A veces queremos que algo sea verdad, sé bien cómo es…»

«¿Lo sabes?»

«Jamás me perdonaré por haber metido a mi hija en aquel armario, Robin. Solo pude conocerla después de 28 años…»

«Oh…»

«¿Robin?» lo llama Zelena «Ya nos toca entrar, ¿vienes?»

«¡Claro, ya voy!» se gira hacia David «Sobre nuestra conversación…»

«Hablaré con Snow hoy, estate tranquilo» golpea el hombro del otro, en señal de comprensión.

«Gracias, sheriff» los dos se dan la mano. Nolan sale de vuelta a la comisaría y Hood se encamina a la consulta con la pelirroja.

Los dos entran en la consulta de la doctora que había sido asignada para acompañar el embarazo de la hechicera. Hace preguntas de rutina, algunos exámenes y entonces lleva a la embarazada al ultrasonido. Robin está ansioso. Zelena, curiosa. Jamás se había imaginado en aquella situación: esperando un hijo. Pero su mayor deseo siempre había sido una familia. Y sabe que hay algo que su hermana nunca podrá tener: un bebé engendrado en su vientre. Al recodar eso, sonríe.

La pelirroja se prepara para el examen y el fuera de la ley se coloca a su lado. Los dos, involuntariamente, se cogen de las manos cuando escuchan el sonido del corazón del bebé latiendo por primera vez: fuerte, rápido. Zelena se olvida de que es la _Wicked Witch_ , y llora al escuchar aquel sonido que más le parece un milagro. Su milagro. Robin también se emociona. A fin de cuentas, en el Bosque Encantado no había pasado por aquello con Marian y Roland.

«Felicidades, Zelena y Robin. El bebé está saludable y se está desarrollando bien. Por lo que veo, estás embarazada de 14 semanas, la próxima vez que vengáis, ya podremos intentar saber el sexo, si queréis» dice

«¿Ya?» la pelirroja se asombra

«Sí. Estás de camino al cuarto mes y todo está correcto. Aun así te pido que tengas un cuidado especial con tu alimentación, y que continúes haciendo ejercicio diariamente» aconseja

«Cuidaremos de eso, doctora» le garantiza Robin

Los dos salen de la sala para que la bruja se cambie y vuelven a la mesa de la obstetra.

«¿Alguna duda que tengáis?» la doctora se dirige a los dos, que se miran por un instante

«No, todo está bien» responde ella

«Si sucede algún imprevisto o sientes algún dolor, incomodidad, alguna cosa diferente o poco común, por favor, Zelena, no dudes en llamarme, ¿ok?» le pasa una tarjeta

«Está bien»

Los dos salen de la consulta y Robin guía a la pelirroja hasta la salida del hospital.

«¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?» coloca sus manos en la espalda de ella

«¿No debería…?» dice desconfiada la bruja

«Quizás. Pero no veo impedimento en que caminemos un poco por la calle antes de regresar. ¿Qué te parece?»

«¿Harías eso por mí?» él confirma sonriendo «¿Podemos comer algo diferente?» sus ojos brillan de expectativa

«¿Algún antojo en especial?» él la observa ansioso

«Ahm, no. Solo…quiero aprovechar para salir de la dieta que mi hermana me ha hecho el favor de elaborarme para mí»

«De alguna forma, te ha hecho bien» camina junto a ella

«¡No te atrevas a defenderla delante de mí, Robin!» se irrita

«Está bien, perdóname»

Los dos siguen caminando con cuidado, ya que la calzada está resbaladiza por culpa de la nieve.

* * *

De regreso a la comisaría, Charming está cansado de escuchar los planos estrafalarios elaborados por los enanos, sobre todo por Lery, y por los hombres alegres, liderados por Pequeño John, para ponerle las manos encima a Regina y a Emma. Hook se mantiene callado gran parte del tiempo, abriendo la boca solo para sus puyas acidas y llenas de sarcasmo. El sheriff decide acabar con aquello de una vez, soltando a los hombres alegres y dejando que las denuncias contra ellos pasen como agua de borraja.

«¡Leroy, Pequeño John, ya basta! Si tenéis alguna pretensión de dejar esta celda, parad ahora mismo con esa estupidez de ir tras Emma y Regina» su voz sale dura y en un tono alterado

«Hermano, sabemos que Emma es tu hija, pero…»

«No quiero escuchar una palabra más, Leroy. ¡Basta! Sí, Emma es mi hija. Y todas las personas que realmente se preocupan por ella y por nuestra familia están concentradas en ayudarla. Y eso incluye hasta la misma Regina»

Los enanos y los hombres alegres se miran desconfiados. Hook suelta una risita cínica.

«¿Y vuestra alteza, Príncipe Charming, ya os arrodillasteis ante los pies de la _Evil Queen_?» provoca y se acerca a los barrotes mirando al sheriff «¿De verdad crees que Regina está en esta…"misión" solo porque, como parecéis creer, ha cambiado?»

David lo encara, desconfiado. Él no confía totalmente en Regina, pero está ayudando a su hija, ¿verdad?

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jones?»

«Eres más ingenuo de lo que imaginaba, Nolan» suelta en una carcajada «¡Mientras perdéis el tiempo preocupados con el mago, la reina, donde quiera que esté, está sola con tu princesa! ¿Conveniente, no?»

«Regina está ayudando a Emma, capitán» dice sin mucha convicción

«Claro, claro. A no ser que…se esté ayudando a sí misma. ¡Oh!» produce un irritante ruido al pasar su gancho por las barras de hierro

«¿Cómo?»

«¿Estáis ciegos o qué? ¡Estamos hablando de Regina, la _Evil Queen_! Todos conocéis sus ambiciones, sabéis cuánto ama sus poderes, la habéis escuchado decir varias veces que Emma es un desperdicio de talento» escupe las palabras «¿Qué más podría querer si no es controlar la magia de la Dark One?»

«¿Y eso quiere decir?»

«Quiere decir que Regina tiene en las manos la mejor oportunidad de transformar a Emma en su aliada y usar los poderes que tu hija ha adquirido, Nolan. ¿Entendiste ahora o necesitas que te dibuje a la reina con su nueva mascota?» pregunta entre dientes.

«Eso no es posible, Regina dejó la daga con Blue y…»

«¿Al menos comprobasteis que la daga es la verdadera? El cocodrilo engañó a Belle con una réplica» lo desafió

«Las hadas…No…Blue habría sospechado y Tinker está con Regina» suelta en un hilo de voz

«¿Tinker?» Hook se echa a reír «¿Y qué podría hacer una hada caída sino es juntarse a la reina y obedecer sus caprichos?»

«Eso no es verdad capitán» lo encara

«Convénceme, Nolan. ¡Y convéncete a ti mismo! Dame solo un motivo para no creerme. Ni siquiera cuestionaron todo ese teatrillo montado por la…reina» hace una reverencia ante David

«No…» el sheriff dice para nadie en concreto «Ella no puede habernos engañado de esa manera…»

«Hermano, ella es la _Evil Queen_ » Leroy sedimenta las palabras del pirata

«No…Regina…»

«Por favor, sé menos patético, Nolan» Killian le da la espalda al sheriff y regresa al fondo de la celda que comparte con los enanos.

Afectado por todo lo que había escuchado, David cierra la comisaria y va al encuentro de Snow en la alcaldía.

«¡Buenos días, señora Boyd!» sonríe nervioso «¿Puedo hablar con la alcaldesa?»

«Buenos días, señor Nolan. Espere un momento» la secretaria contacta con el despacho y pregunta a Snow si puede recibirlo «Puede entrar» indica Ashley con una sonrisa

Davis respira hondo antes de atravesar aquella puerta. Sabe lo que las sospechas pueden causar en Snow. Su mujer confía plenamente en el cambio de Regina, cree que ella está ayudando a Emma, pero aquella angustia está corroyendo al príncipe.

«¿Charming?» no esperaba la visita de su marido y sabe que él aún no acepta su decisión de haber nombrado a Maléfica su ayudante.

«Snow, yo…» pone las mano en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, buscando las palabras «No sé cómo decirte esto» confiesa

«¿Qué ocurre?» ella se acerca, pero no mucho, quiere abrazarlo, pero aún está enfadada con el marido.

«Hook…sospecha que…» no desvía los ojos, aun sabiendo el dolor que aquella frase puede causar «él sospecha que Regina nos está engañando a todos y que, en lugar de ayudar a Emma, está transformando a nuestra hija en su aliada» suelta de una vez

«¡David! ¿Qué estás diciendo?» la princesa lo mira atónita

«La manera en que él lo ha dicho, insinuando la desconfianza…¡Mary Margaret, Jones puede tener razón! Al final, ¿qué garantías tenemos de que Regina esté diciendo la verdad?» agarra las manos de su mujer cuando ve las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro

«¡No!»

«¡Sí, Mary Margaret! No sabemos dónde está Emma, ¿por qué no podemos verla? ¿Por qué se ha ofrecido a ayudar a nuestra hija?»

«¡Emma es la madre de Henry, David, el hijo de Regina!»

«¡La madre a quien intentó de todas las maneras destruir desde que pisó esta ciudad, a la que siempre quiso los más lejos posible de Henry! ¡Piensa, Snow! ¡Sé al menos razonable!» pide el sheriff

«Regina ha cambiado, David. ¡No podría habernos engañado a todos, ella no le mentiría a Henry!» apela

«¿No? ¿Por qué?»

«Podemos dudar de todo lo relacionado con Regina, Charming. Pero cuando el asunto es nuestro nieto, sabemos cuánto ella lo ama y se preocupa por él»

«¿Más que de sí misma? ¿Regina ama a Henry más que a su magia? ¿Su poder? Mira lo que Rumpel fue capaz de hacer, Snow. ¡Engañó a Belle todo el tiempo!» argumenta

«David…»

«Necesito saber dónde está Emma, Snow. Necesito ver si realmente está bien. No puedo ser como tú, creer de la manera en que tú crees…¡perdóname!» besa sus manos

«¿Qué pretendes hacer?» la alcaldesa en funciones intenta mantenerse firme y retira sus manos

«Voy tras ellas, descubrir dónde están. Necesito ver a nuestra hija para creer, Mary Margaret»

«Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo cuando salgas por esa puerta, David Nolan. ¡Y que no perjudiques a nuestra hija por un ataque de celos de Hook!» deja a su marido perplejo al señalar la puerta para que se vaya.

* * *

Charming sale de la alcaldía y va a buscar a Ruby. Ella es la única que puede ayudarlo de momento. En Granny's la abuela le dice que su nieta está en el cuarto, descansando. Pregunta si puede verla y es autorizado.

«Ruby, ¿cómo te sientes?»

«¿David? ¿Ha pasado algo?» a la loba le extraña la visita del príncipe

Sin tener a quien más recurrir, le cuenta las sospechas de Hook y la conversación con Snow. La loba intenta procesar toda aquella información y no consigue encontrar motivos para dudar de Regina.

«Creo que Snow tiene razón, Charming»

«Pero…»

«De la misma forma que, por algún motivo, entiendo tus sospechas. Eres el padre de Emma, conoces a Regina como la _Evil Queen,_ así que…»

«¡Solo quiero estar seguro, Ruby!»

«Está bien, vamos» ella está de acuerdo en salir con el sheriff para intentar encontrarlas «Solo quiero dejar bien claro que entre creer a Regina o a Killian Jones, sabes que me quedo con ella, ¿verdad?»

«¿También piensas que esta historia solo son celos de Hook?»

«Bueno digamos que el capitán sencillamente desaparece cuando está en el mismo sitio en que está Regina, David» dice la morena

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ruby?»

«Nada, déjalo» coge su capa roja y abre la puerta del cuarto «Vamos a ver si encontramos a esas dos y te sacas la duda de una vez»

Bajan las escaleras y se encaminan hacia el coche patrulla.

«¿Crees que Regina y Emma están en Storybrooke?»

«Sí» responde evasiva

«¿Alguna dirección?» pregunta sin saber a dónde ir

«Hacia el bosque»

Charming conduce pensativo y concentrado. Ruby mueve un poco el hombro y ya casi no siente dolor. Se distrae mirando el paisaje y, a pesar del frío, deja la ventana abierta, por si llegara a oler algo.

«David, allí delante, ¿no es el coche de Regina?» señala el Mercedes de la alcaldesa estacionado cerca a una de las entradas al bosque.

«Optimo trabajo, Ruby»

El camino entre los árboles está rodeado de silencio. La loba no sabe por qué, pero está aprensiva. Regina había dicho que era más seguro que ella y Emma estuvieran apartadas. O casi: Tinker también está ahí. Aun así, la reina veía algún peligro para pensar que lo mejor era mantenerlas fuera de la ciudad. El camino que la loba sigue se adentra cada vez más en el bosque, hacia un lugar en el que ella jamás había estado. Más de una hora después, los dos se encuentran con el extraño e intrigante arreglo de la cabaña en el árbol.

Tinkerbell los observa desde la ventaba de la sala y decide salir para descubrir lo que la inusitada pareja hace allí.

«¡Hola!» saluda bajando las escaleritas, envuelta en un abrigo verde, gorrito y orejeras.

«¡Tinker!» Ruby la abraza «¿Todo bien por aquí?»

El hada los mira desconfiada

«¿Sucedió algo en Storybrooke?» mira a la pareja con una expresión nada amigable

Ruby y Charming se miran

«No, no ha pasado nada» miente el príncipe

«Entonces, ¿por qué estáis aquí?» levanta la ceja imitando la expresión de Regina

«Emma es el motivo. Necesito ver a mi hija, Tinker. No sé si realmente está bien, qué está pasando y…¿dónde están?»

«No están aquí, por si quieres saberlo» la rubia cruza los brazos y no está dispuesta a ayudar

«¿Qué está haciendo Regina con ella?» se exalta el sheriff

«Regina está manteniendo a tu hija alejada de la magia oscura lo mejor que puede, príncipe Charming» le contesta en el mismo tono «¡No puedo creer que aún dudes de eso!» balancea la cabeza, decepcionada

«Hook…» confiesa Ruby «Fue él quien ha estado llenando la cabeza de David»

El hada revira los ojos

«¡Tenía que ser! Siempre el pirata entrometido…» respira hondo y encara al príncipe «Señor Nolan, Regina está intentando mantener la magia del Dark One bajo control y Emma está luchando también. La reina es la única que puede ayudarla y no tengo por qué explicarte nada más» hace amago de retirarse

«¿Puedo al menos verla?» pide contrariado, en un tono más bajo

«David, Tinker ya ha dicho que…»

«Ruby, puede parecer idiota, pero, ¿y si ella también está mintiendo?»

«¿Y por qué mentiría, Charming?» el hada está herida y ahora muy enfadada

«Pues por muy extraño que parezca, eres el hada madrina de Regina. Parece que es tu deber protegerla, aunque ella…»

«¡No termines esa frase!» Tinker cierra los ojos y los puños, intentando mantener el control «Vengan conmigo, voy a enseñaros dónde están Emma y Regina, pero no sé cómo están la cosas ahora»

«¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Tinker? ¡Por favor, sé más clara!» David no consigue estarse quieto

«Digo que el esfuerzo de las dos para mantener la esencia de la magia de luz en Emma es muy grande. Solo espero que no estropees la cosas, sheriff» sale caminando sin esperarlos.

Casi veinte minutos después, Tinker señala la cabaña en el árbol.

«Este es el lugar que Regina creó para albergar a tu hija, señor Nolan. Usó casi toda la energía que tenía para separar su magia oscura de su magia de luz y pensó en cada detalle de eso solo para proteger a Emma y acogerla» habla entre dientes aún sin creerse que el príncipe esté dudando de su ahijada. Tinker no sabe cómo Regina aguanta las miradas de rencor y odio que recibe de tantas personas casi todos los días.

«¡Wow!» Ruby sonríe «¡Es bellísimo!» la loba está maravillada y el hada sabe que ella no está entre los que dudan de la reina. Incluso le gusta la presencia de la morena.

Sin esperar más, David se encamina hasta la casa. Las dos lo siguen. En vez de encaminarse a la puerta, rodea la casa buscando una ventana y sus ojos consiguen alcanzar la que le da la visión de la sala. Charming frunce el ceño al encontrarse a Regina sentada en un sillón, con un libro en las manos, y Emma caminando de un lado a otro recitando nombres que él nunca había escuchado y diciendo cosas que no tenían el menor sentido.

«Las escamas de dragón sirven para hacer hechizos de sanación y maldición, como siempre» mira a la morena, que solo la mira para alentarla a que continúe «Dependiendo de la cantidad usada. Sirve también como catalizador en otras pociones y puede aumentar el poder de algunas mezclas. Nota importante: nunca mezclar esencia de….» se esfuerza en recordar «Ahm…eh…creo que…¿salamandra? ¡Eso! Es explosivo y puede causar daños irreversibles»

«¿Salamandra, Emma? Aquí dice serpiente de mar» baja el libro y la mira como una profesora severa reprendiendo a su alumna.

«¡Joder!» deja su cuerpo caer en el sofá «Regina, dame un descanso, va. ¡Tú puedes que tengas el CI de Hermione, pero a mí esto no se me da!» rezonga y se cruza de brazos

«¿Vas a volver otra vez con Harrry Potter?»

«¡No sé por qué eso te molesta!»

«Swan, no me obligues a levantarme de este sillón»

Una sonrisa traviesa aparece en el rostro de la rubia

«¿Obligar? ¡No, Regina, te desafío!»

«¿Cómo te atreves?» la mira, incrédula

«Si recitas las cinco primeras páginas estas sin equivocarte en un solo ítem, me comprometo a estudiar todos tus libros, hechizos o cualquier cosa que creas importante sin quejarme» propone

«¿Sin quejarte? Interesante» sonríe de lado «¿Y si me equivoco?»

«Si te equivocas, señora alcaldesa, ¡haremos las cosas a mi manera!» sonríe provocando a la morena

«¿Y eso significa?» arquea la ceja y espera la respuesta

«Significa más clases prácticas, más pociones y menos lecciones escritas en esas letras raras» señala el libro de anotaciones que la alcaldesa aún agarraba con cuidado

«No son letras raras, Emma, son runas, ya te expliq…»

«Sé lo que son, Regina, no me he olvidado, ¿ok? Entonces…¿desafío aceptado?» sonríe de oreja a oreja

«Desafío aceptado, Swan» la morena se levanta y le da el libro a la rubia, sin soltarlo «¡Pero ya te aviso que no toleraré ninguna queja más!» se coloca en el centro de la sala y comienza a recitar la lista de ingredientes, en orden alfabético y una Emma boquiabierta solo la observa desfilando en pequeños pasos mientras recita todo aquello.

La rubia está a punto de admitir su derrota cuando…

«Y por último, cristales de hielo nórdico, que pueden ser usados para cuidar las fiebres muy altas y como calmantes» sonríe triunfante sin mirar a la salvadora «En contacto con el fuego, se rompen y se convierten en un polvo brillante que debe ser tratado con mucho cuidado. En contacto con el aire, puede producir chispas iridiscentes «Emma no recuerda haber oído nunca aquella palabra, pero nada dice «Ese elemento debe ser evitado en encantamientos de amor, pues puede congelar un corazón. Y no debe ser mezclado con el polvo de hada ya que uno anula el efecto del otro» se detiene a dos pasos de distancia y mira a la rubia con una sonrisa larga y confiada

«Joder…» Emma está cerrando el libro cuando se da cuenta de algo «¡Espera! Dijiste polvo de hada, ¿verdad?» casi no se cree lo que ven sus ojos

«Sí, fue lo que dije»

«¿Polvo de hada, Regina?» imita el tono de la alcaldesa cuando la reprende «Aquí dice polvo encantado» se exalta al levantarse y llevarle el libro a la morena, que cierra su semblante

«¡No es posible!» toma su diario y lee tres veces hasta darse por vencida «¡Joder! Siempre me equivoqué en ese, toda mi vida» cierra el libro y lo tira hacia el sofá «¡Joder!»

«¡Gané!» Emma da un puñetazo al aire y hace un gesto de campeona, como si hubiese marcado un touchdown «¡Gané!»

«Basta, Swan» pide una Regina contrariada y enfadada

«¡Ahora será a mi manera, Majestad!» se acerca peligrosamente «Una sesión de ataque y defensa, ¿qué tal?»

Afuera, David asiste atónito a la interacción de su hija con la mujer que tantas veces deseó la muerte de su familia. Aunque no había visto la página del libro de la cual Snow le había hablado, se acuerda de ella y no consigue imaginarse a las dos actuando de modo más sincronizado que en ese momento.

«¡Emma…no!»

«Ah, Regina…¿qué ocurre? Tú perdiste, yo gané, puedo definir lo qué haremos y cómo lo haremos. ¡Era la apuesta!» pone la misma carita que Henry cuando pide algo a la alcaldesa y sabe que ella se lo negará

«Emma…»

«Solo hoy. Después puedes volver a ser la profesora aburrida…» provoca

«¡Swan!»

«¿Eso es un sí?» quiere saber, entusiasmada

«¡Prepárese, señorita Swan!» trae a la superficie su mejor tono de _Evil Queen_

«¡Ya estoy más que preparada, majestad!» le devuelve la salvadora, haciendo que la morena casi pierda la concentración al escuchar aquello.

Las dos forman esferas mágicas en sus manos, mirando fijamente los ojos de la otra. Charming no consigue contenerse delante de la escena, va hasta la puerta y entra de sopetón, asustando a ambas. Sin esperarse eso, Emma pierde la concentración y acaba liberando su ataque a una Regina que no estaba preparada para recibirlo. A cámara lenta, la rubia ve a la reina saliendo despedida contra la pared una vez más.

«¡Reginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!» grita desesperada al verla caer al suelo «¡No, Regina, otra vez no!» corre hasta ella y mira con rabia a su padre «Regina…»


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ruby y Tinker llegan a tiempo de ver cómo Regina es lanzada contra la pared y cómo cae al suelo. La loba pierde el aire y el hada se queda lívida presenciando la escena.

«¡Regina, no…por favor!» llora al lado del cuerpo desmayado de la morena, sin conseguir tocarla. La reina respira con dificultad.

«Emma, tienes que salvarla» Tinker sale de su estado de shock y se acerca a la sheriff pidiendo ayuda, consciente de que ella no tiene magia suficiente para ayudar a su ahijada.

«Tink…» enjuga las lágrimas de cualquier manera

«¡Te necesita, Emms!» Ruby se pone al lado del hada y mira a la amiga con cariño, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

«Usa tu magia…no podemos…esperar mucho» Tinkerbell está asustada. El pulso de Regina es débil y sigue sin conocimiento.

La salvadora encara a las dos y respira hondo. Mira a la alcaldesa y sabe que no puede perderla. A pesar de aún no tener ni la más remota idea de cómo se van a resolver las cosas, Emma solo consigue pensar en volver a la ciudad al lado de la morena para poder seguir criando a Henry, juntas. Aunque aquel sentimiento por Regina la asuste, aunque jamás pueda vivirlo, no puede perder a su reina. Sin esperar más, las envuelve a las dos en su nube lila y se transportan hasta su habitación, acomodando a la morena en su cama.

Tinker y Ruby se miran y sonríen. David no consigue decir nada, solo acompaña los acontecimientos, aturdido. Cuando escuchan movimiento en la planta de arriba, los tres suben y encuentran a Emma concentrada, al lado de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, con sus manos extendidas sobre el cuerpo de Regina. Los muebles de alrededor tiemblan y el poder que se desprende de la rubia puede ser sentido por todos allí. Al igual que la última vez, desciende las manos desde la cabeza a los pies de la reina y vuelve a ascender, muy lentamente. Cuando termina el procedimiento, se siente algo mareada y se apoya en la cama.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?» Tinker la agarra por el brazo

«Ya pasó…Solo necesito verla despierta, necesito saber que está bien» aprieta al hada contra ella y esta le devuelve el abrazo

«Regina es fuerte…» intentan consolar a la sheriff

Ruby no resiste y se juntas a ellas, pero cuando la salvadora aprieta el hombro de la loba, ella gime de dolor.

«¿Rubs? ¿Te hice daño?» la mira asustada

«No, Ems. Mi hombro ya estaba herido, yo…»

«Ruby sufrió un pequeño accidente en Granny's, Emma, se cayó y se dislocó el hombro, fue eso» Charming interviene cuando se da cuenta de que la morena está a punto de contarle los de los trolls.

La rubia se pone tensa con la aproximación del padre. Se está controlando para no sacarle allí mismo su corazón. A fin de cuentas, Regina está herida una vez más y la culpa es de él. Y la rubia aún no entiende qué está haciendo él ahí.

«David, ¿ha pasado algo con Mary Margaret o con Neal?» su tono es frío y desvía su mirada todo el tiempo para ver si Regina da alguna señal de que va a despertar.

«No, Emma, todo está bien con tu madre y tu hermano. Henry también está bien, pero te echa mucho de menos. Todos, realmente, te echamos de menos…»

«¿Has venido aquí para eso?» ella sabe que no, pero quiere que lo diga.

«Emma…»

«¿Fue por eso?» ella insiste

«No» el príncipe mira al suelo

«¿Entonces?» exige una respuesta

Como él apenas puede mirarla y decir algo, Tinker decide contarle.

«Hook ha llenado la cabeza de tu padre con una historia estúpida de que Regina nos había engañado a todos, y que estaba contigo para conseguir el control sobre la magia del Dark One» suelta de una vez, mirando acusadoramente a Charming.

«¿Qué?» Emma sale del lado de la cama y comienza a caminar por la habitación muy nerviosa, respirando hondo varias veces e intentando no estallar allí mismo «¡Eso no puede ser verdad!» lanza las palabras contra el padre

«Lo siento mucho, Emma. Necesitaba verte, saber cómo estabas, ver qué había pasado realmente. No pude hacer como tu madre, sencillamente no pude creer en ella» señala a Regina «Estaba dispuesta a ayudar, a cuidarte. Snow y yo deberíamos hacer eso, nosotros somos tus padres» la rubia suelta el aire por su boca al escuchar aquello «Incluso Hook sería más comprensible, a fin de cuentas, estáis juntos…»

«No sabes lo que estás diciendo, David» Emma se detiene cerca de la cama, de espalda al centro del cuarto, está tensa, con los ojos cerrados y su tono es cortante «No sabes lo que es luchar a cada minuto del día para no perderte en algo que grita tu nombre con tanta fuerza que es casi imposible ignorarlo» se gira, sus ojos están oscuros y llameantes «No sabes lo que es cerrar los ojos y temer que nunca más vas a salir de la oscuridad porque esta está en tu alma, luchando para dominarte por completo» da un paso al frente «¡No lo sabes, David!» pronuncia en un tono más bajo y gélido.

Charming habría preferido un puñetazo o un grito a aquel modo de Emma de hablarle, de exponer su situación. Y aún no había terminado.

«Y todas las veces en las que casi estoy sobrepasando el limite, que casi estoy cayendo, ella…» señala a Regina «Es quien me guía de vuelta. Es Regina quien consigue hacer que la oscuridad retroceda cuando escucho voces llenas de odio y rabia pidiendo que os arranque el corazón a todos. Es Regina quien me agarra en sus brazos cuando todo es más confuso de lo que yo consigo entender, cuando me veo perdida y no sé volver sola…» para y mira fijamente a su padre, esperando que él entienda de una vez por todas «¡Es Regina quien parece dar sentido a todas las cosas e iluminar todo por el simple hecho de estar aquí!» su voz sale embargada

«¿Y cuántas veces intentó echarte? ¿Cuántas veces quiso quitarte a Henry? Sin contar todo lo que Regina hizo para separarme de tu madre. No confío en ella, Emma. ¡Puede que tú no lo veras, pero ella es la _Evil Queen_!» responde con rabia

La rubia no aguanta escuchar las acusaciones del padre. Aunque sean todas verdades, ella sabe que Regina no es mala, a pesar de todo su pasado.

«¡Basta!» camina hacia el príncipe exhalando su rabia «Nunca más vas a decir NADA contra Regina, David Nolan» dominada por la oscuridad introduce su mano en el pecho de su padre y arranca su corazón sin pestañear.

«¡Emma, no!» Ruby grita, pero no se acerca

«Emma, tú no eres así» Tinker intenta «¡Regina no lo aprobaría!»

«¡No intentéis impedírmelo si no queréis ser las siguientes!» amenaza

«Emma…» la voz de Charming falla

«Estoy cansada de que todos os creáis siempre superiores a Regina, llenos de acusaciones por donde quiera que ella pase. ¡Basta!» aprieta el corazón rojo en su mano y se entusiasma sintiendo ese poder. Hipnotizada con aquello, no percibe el momento en que la reina se despierta «No eres más que un fraude, príncipe Charming» dice el nombre con desdén «¡Asumiste el sitio de tu hermano muerto, engañaste a un reino entero y no tuviste el menor pudor de robarle el bebé a Maléfica y separarla de su madre solo para que tu hija no fuera menos perfecta de lo que esperabais!» ejerce un poco más de fuerza y David cae al suelo, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho «¡Tú y Mary Margaret ni siquiera consiguieron amarme como yo era, tuvieron que sacrificar a una criatura inocente para que yo no decepcionara a la pareja perfecta que quería al hijo perfecto!» camina alrededor de su padre, lanzando contra él su odio y sus acusaciones

«Hija…»

«¡No me llames así, no te doy ese derecho! ¿Estás viendo esto, Nolan?» se señala a sí misma «Esta soy yo. Ahora dime, ¿valió la pena separar a Lily de Maléfica? Porque la oscuridad que tenía que ser mía acaba de encontrar el camino a casa» cierra más sus dedos alrededor del corazón de Charming

«Emma…» la voz de Regina es débil, pero aún así se esfuerza para llegar hasta la rubia. Tinker y Ruby apenas respiran «Emma, mírame» sus pasos son lentos y siente dolor al andar.

«Regina, no puedes…»

«Tú eres la que no puedes, Emma» alcanza a la salvadora y pone su mano sobre el corazón de David, latiendo entre los dedos de su hija «No hagas esto» pide la morena con voz calmada

«Pero él no puede, Regina, él no puede sencillamente acusarte a ti de todo y…»

«Por mí, Emma. Soy yo quien te lo está pidiendo» la morena deja caer una lágrima «De todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida, la peor de todas fue arrancarle el corazón a mi padre. Yo…» debido al esfuerzo, se siente mareada y casi cae, a no ser porque Emma está a su lado.

«¡Regina, no deberías estar de pie!»

«Y tú no deberías estar con el corazón de tu padre en las manos» responde severa

Regina toca el brazo de Emma y la rubia se pone a su lado. Guiada por la morena, se acerca a David y vuelve a introducirle el corazón en su pecho, aunque la rubia no está muy de acuerdo con aquello.

«¡Gracias!» la alcaldesa sonríe y se desmaya de nuevo

«¡Regina!» Tinker finalmente se mueve y va hacia las dos «Se ha esforzado mucho…» mira a Emma a los ojos

David intenta volver a respirar con normalidad y Ruby lo ayuda a levantarse. La sheriff coge el cuerpo de la reina con cuidado y regresa a la cama con ella.

«¡No sabes cuánto me duele herirla, Nolan! ¡Eres tú quien debería estar desmayado ahora» lo mira llena de rencor y acusaciones

«Ems…A Regina no le gustaría escucharte hablando así. Y tú sabes que realmente no quieres eso» Ruby le toca el hombro y la rubia se deja abrazar por la amiga. Tinker solo observa la escena, sin todavía apartar los ojos de Regina, preocupada con el nuevo desmayo de la reina.

«¡Casi estropeo todo, Rubs! Y no es la primera vez» llora con su cabeza en el hombro de la loba «Ya hice daño a Regina antes, cuando llegamos aquí. Pero la otra vez ella no se desmayó y me guió mientras la curaba, dijo que me necesitaba, que yo era su Emma» dice de sopetón entre sollozos mientras es consolada con cariño «Cada vez que le digo que se vaya, que me desespero porque puedo hacerle daño, ella se pone en plan testaruda y se queda a mi lado por el simple motivo de que confía en mí. ¡Pero yo no lo hago, Ruby! Sabía que esto podía acabar sucediendo de nuevo y no puedo perder a Regina…no puedo. Y ahora es culpa de él» se aprieta más contra la loba como si aquello pudiera aliviar el dolor que siente.

«Emma…» Charming la llama «Lo siento mucho» hace amago de acercarse, pero ella hace una señal para que David no dé un paso más «Yo…no debería haber escuchado a Jones. Solo que me pareció tan cierto, tenia tanto sentido…»

«¿Es tan difícil ver que ella ha cambiado? Ella rompió la maldición que tú y Mary Margaret lanzasteis. ¡Ella!» se exaspera la rubia «¡Ella derrotó a Zelena y salvó a vuestro hijo recién nacido! Dime, David, ¿es tan difícil verla solo como Regina y no como la _Evil Queen_ , una reina que fue construida más por los demás que por ella misma?» Emma se enfrenta a David.

«Hook, él está preocupado, y…»

«¡No es posible!» camina nerviosa al lado de la cama, sin querer creerse que su padre aún insista «Hook no tiene derecho a hablar nada de Regina o levantar sospechas contra ella, David. ¡Espero que haya sido la última vez que escuchas cualquier cosa que él pueda decir!»

«Pero…tú misma…¡tú dijiste que lo amabas, Emma!»

«A veces es más fácil creer en ciertas cosas…» deja escapar, pero no termina la frase al escuchar un ligero gemido proveniente de la cama «¡Regina!» inmediatamente, pero con cuidado, se coloca al lado de la morena

«Emma…» la reina habla bajo, aún con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en su rostro

«Estoy aquí» agarra su mano con delicadeza y siente su pulso irregular

«Duele…» se queja

«¡Shhh…no digas nada, no te esfuerces, por favor!» siente el agarre en su mano y su corazón parece partirse al ver a la morena tan debilitada por culpa de su padre y de las idioteces de Hook.

«Necesito…nuestra magia…» suplica y la rubia no entiende de inmediato. Mira a la alcaldesa durante un largo instante y entonces recuerda que la otra vez Regina se recuperó solo cuando Emma la abrazó, permitiendo que la magia de ambas fluyese por ellas.

A pesar del miedo a herirla aún más, Emma se sienta al lado de Regina en la cama, deposita un beso tierno en su mano y hace una caricia en aquel rostro pálido, que no oculta el dolor que la morena siente. Poco a poco, la salvadora va bajando su cuerpo sobre el de Regina, concentrándose solo en cuidar de ella. Tinker consigue ver la magia de una buscando la de la otra, uniéndose y volviéndose única. David y Ruby no entienden lo que ocurre y no consiguen ver de la misma forma que el hada, pero sienten algo fuerte. Una discreta sonrisa se forma en los labios del hada.

A media que siente a la alcaldesa reaccionar ante el contacto, la sheriff va estrechando más la distancia entre ellas, hasta abrazarla por completo. Pasan algunos segundos antes de que la morena finalmente abra los ojos.

«Emma…» su voz está firme esta vez

«¡Me has asustado tanto!» busca la mirada de Regina y lleva su mano a su rostro, que va ganando poco a poco color «Tanto…» sonríe con vergüenza

«Y tú me has salvado una vez más» responde sin reservas

«¡No puedo más, Regina! No puedo continuar siendo una amenaza para ti, pudiendo…»

«¡Shh!» pone dos dedos sobre los labios calientes y suaves de la rubia «No me voy a ningún lado, señorita Swan. Aunque estés loca por librarte de tu aburrida profesora» bromea suavizando el clima en aquel cuarto

«Nunca, ¿me oyes bien? Nunca más me des un susto de estos, Regina Mills» se pierde en aquella vibrante mirada que tanto le encanta

«¿Regina?» interrumpe Ruby

Recordando que hay más personas allí, Emma se levanta y se queda de pie, al lado de la cama.

«¿Ruby? ¿Tinker? ¿David? Pero, ¿qué…le ha pasado algo a Henry?» se levanta deprisa, lo que le provoca un mareo, pero una vez más la salvadora está ahí para sostenerla.

«¡No puedes saltar de la cama de esa manera, Regina!» la sheriff la reprende con cariño y preocupación.

«Henry está bien y Emma tiene razón. Ahora necesitas descansar» Tinker la empuja amablemente de vuelta a la cama

«¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que hacen estos dos aquí?» la alcaldesa se vuelve a echar, pero exige respuestas.

«Necesitaba ver a mi hija, Regina. Necesitaba saber que Emma estaba realmente bien contigo» responde Charming con toda sinceridad «Y pido disculpas por el incidente que causé»

«¿Incidente? Tú…»

«Emma…» la morena impide que la rubia estalle otra vez

Regina solo observa a David, y en vez de odiarlo, comprende la actitud del príncipe. Si estuviera en su lugar, probablemente habría tenido todas aquellas dudas y desde mucho antes. Sabe que siempre será juzgada por su pasado, sobre todo por ella misma.

«Creo que es hora de irnos» dice Ruby y el sheriff asiente. La loba se acerca a la cama y le da un abrazo apretado a Regina que se lo devuelve en cuanto se recupera del asombro inicial «Cuídate mucho alcaldesa» sonríe y se dirige a la salvadora «¡Tú también, Ems!» dice mientras la abraza

«Ruby, por favor, dile a Henry que lo quiero por encima de todo y no veo la hora de arreglar las cosas para que estemos juntos de nuevo» le pide Emma

«¡Nunca ha dudado, Ems!» mira también a Regina, sabe lo mucho que el muchacho se preocupa por las dos «Henry sabe que la alcaldesa está cuidado de todo por aquí y está trabajando mucho en nuestra misión de encontrar al mago. Nunca ha dudado de que las dos cuidareis la una de la otra» añade sonriendo

«Emma…» David se acerca, pero la rubia no permite que la toque «Quiero pedir disculpas por haber necesitado venir hasta aquí»

«No es a mí a quien le debes disculpas, David» responde sin intentar esconder que aún está muy enfadada con la actitud de su padre. Él la mira y asiente.

«Regina, perdóname por haber dudado de ti» mira arrepentido a la reina

«Está bien…» consigue decir ella

«No quería…»

«Está bien, David» la salvadora lo interrumpe «Dale noticias a Mary Margaret, sé que ella también tiene que estar preocupada» pide

«Tengo que decir que ella no dudó, Emma. Fui a hablar con tu madre y en ningún momento creyó que yo tuviera razón sobre Regina» busca la mirada de la morena, que se mantiene callada «Mary Margaret sigue confiando en ti, Regina»

David quiere abrazar a la hija, pero sabe que no es el momento para aquello. Él y Ruby dejan la cabaña y toman el camino que los llevará hacia los límites del bosque para entonces regresar a Storybrooke. En el dormitorio de Emma, la sheriff se sienta al lado de la morena, en la cama, que se coloca apoyando la espalda en una almohada para poner la columna recta.

«Entonces, ¿tú eres el hada madrina de Regina?» sonríe al hada que confirma sonriendo también «¿Cómo es tener a la reina de aprendiz, Tinker?»

La morena revira los ojos al escuchar aquello.

«Regina no es exactamente una aprendiz, Emma» se sienta también en la cama, cerca de los pies de la alcaldesa «No hay mucho que se le pueda enseñar sobre magia, ¿verdad? Digamos que mi función es solo ajustar un poco las cosas» guiña un ojo

«Hum…¿entonces nada de clases aburridas sobre ingredientes de pociones y sus propiedades mágicas?»

La rubia ríe alto, rompiendo cualquier tensión que quedara aún ahí.

«Creo que Regina sabe más de eso que yo» confiesa «Y que Blue y la reina de las hadas no me escuchen decir esto» dice sonrojada

«¿Y por qué yo tengo que aprenderme todas esas cosas?» la rubia finge enfado

«Tinker, ¿puedes decirle a la señorita Swan qué es importante?» la alcaldesa ignora a Emma

«Bueno, Emma, ya sabes, la magia no es solo sobre tener poder dentro de sí y ser capaz de manifestarlo. La parte aburrida viene con el paquete» confiesa, aunque entiende a la rubia, sus clases preferidas siempre fueron las prácticas.

«Gracias por la ayuda» rezonga la morena

«Regina, no todas las personas son tan aplicadas como tú o tienen facilidad para memorizar ese montón de ingredientes y recetas y…» la salvadora deja de hablar y mira a la morena «Pero voy a esforzarme para quejarme menos» promete

«Bueno, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, voy a dejarlas» dice Tinkerbell «Cuida bien de Regina, Emma. No permitas que se levante mucho o que haga cualquier esfuerzo, por lo menos hoy»

«Pero yo no…» la reina va a protestar, pero Emma la interrumpe

«¡Ok, Tinker! ¿Escuchaste, Regina?» la alcaldesa le hace una mueca a la sheriff «Vamos, te acompaño» las dos salen del cuarto y bajan hasta la puerta «¿Va a estar bien, verdad?» la rubia exterioriza su preocupación por la reina

«Sí, lo va a estar» confirma Tinker «¿Sabes, Emma? Solo tienes que saber que Regina, a veces, racionaliza demasiado. Es su manera de ser. Así que, solo necesita incentivos correctos para descubrir el camino y seguirlo por ella misma» la rubia no espera la reacción de la otra, le da un abrazo rápido y se marcha.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Emma se transporta al cuarto.

«¡Me estoy haciendo buena en esto!» se enorgullece al llegar y sentarse en la cama, al lado de la morena

«Creída también» se mete con ella la alcaldesa

«¿Te sientes bien?» la mira preocupada

«Solo me extraña la súbita falta de deseo de aplastar el corazón de tu padre» responde con su sarcasmo habitual

«Digamos que yo sentí ese deseo por las dos cuando vi lo que me había hecho hacer…»

«¡No repitas eso, Emma! Nunca más quiero ver el corazón de nadie en tus manos» Regina endereza el cuerpo y no le gusta escuchar aquellas palabras de la sheriff

«Él no tenía derecho…»

«¡Tenía todo el derecho, Swan! Vamos a ser sinceras, ¿ok? Soy la _Evil Queen_ , la mujer que juró arrancar la felicidad de todos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera» recuerda con tristeza.

«Como hicieron contigo tantas veces…» murmura Emma y busca la mano de Regina con la suya «No repitas eso más, que eres la _Evil Queen_ …»

«Emma…»

«¡Tú eres Regina!»

«No vamos a hablar más de eso ahora, por favor…»

«Está bien…¡ven aquí!» pasa su brazo por los hombros de la morena y la atrae hacia ella, encajándola en su cuerpo. Las dos se quedan en silencio, es suficiente la presencia de una en la otra para saber que allí juntas es donde tienen que estar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

En la alcaldía, Snow intenta concentrarse en sus quehaceres. Está arrepentida de haber echado a Charming de aquella manera, debería de haber intentado hacerle ver, una vez más, que Regina está del lado de ellos, que es parte de la familia. La alcaldesa en funciones lamenta que su compañero no haya conocido a la joven Regina, aquella con la mirada dulce y encantadora, al mismo tiempo que valiente y apasionada, que salvó su vida cuando estaba encima de un caballo desbocado. Y a la vez, desea que aquella Regina salga a la superficie cada vez más. Snow reza para que su madrastra deje de una vez a la Evil Queen y pueda ser feliz.

Mientras está analizando un documento, se siente mal. Parece que algo le aprieta su pecho y casi se cae encima de la mesa. Ashley entra asustada en el despacho ante el grito de dolor de la alcaldesa.

«¿Snow?» corre hacia el lado de la amiga «¿Qué te ocurre?» la mira asustada

«Mi corazón…parece que…¡Ay!» tiene dificultades para mantenerse sentada en su silla

«¡Snow!»

«Parece que están apretando mi corazón, Ashley» consigue decir

«Ven aquí» ayuda a la alcaldesa a echarse en el sofá que hay en el despacho «Respira conmigo, Snow, mantén los ojos abiertos, vamos»

«Esto…no es…un parto» comenta aún sintiendo mucho dolor en su pecho.

«Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, continúa» agarra una de sus manos y sigue haciendo que respire

Cuando cree que su corazón va a estallar, el dolor cesa y la morena consigue respirar nuevamente. Las dos se miran asombradas.

«Eso fue…» Ashley consigue relajarse al ver el color volver al rostro de su amiga «¿Regina?»

«No…» la alcaldesa se sienta y la mira con una inmensa angustia «Siento miedo, Ashley, tengo un presentimiento sobre quién podría haber hecho esto» se lleva la mano al pecho, por encima de la ropa, y aprieta.

«¿Crees que…?» la secretaria se queda quieta cuando entiende a quién su amiga se está refiriendo

«Estoy casi segura de que ha sido ella…» llora

«Pero…no tiene sentido, Snow, ¿por qué Emma haría eso?»

«David vino con una historia sobre que Hook dice que Regina realmente se está aprovechando de nuestra hija. Yo no quise escucharlo, no quise oírlo. Entiendo que sea difícil para él ver los cambios de Regina, ver cuánto se está esforzando, pero…»

«¿Crees de verdad en ella, no?» la señora Boyd se sienta al lado de Mary Margaret y le coge las dos manos, consolándola y haciéndole un cariño

«Sí, confío en Regina. Puedo ver tras aquellos ojos y la joven tierna y hermosa que conocí en el Bosque Encantado y que me salvó una vez está ahí. Sé que es ella quien está luchando por Emma» esclarece

«Entonces…»

«Debe haber pasado algo, David debe haber, no sé…»

«Mejor no pensar más en eso, Snow. Lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que David aparezca y nos cuente lo que ha pasado» abraza a la morena

Ashley abandona el despacho un instante y se va a preparar un té para calmar a la alcaldesa. Snow camina por el despacho, imaginando lo que puede haber sucedido. Está afligida y asustada. Quiere tener noticias de David, Emma y Regina, saber cómo están las cosas y estar segura de que todos están bien. Mira por la ventaba, para la ciudad cubierta de nieve y no intenta guardar el lloro que nace en sus ojos.

Con dos tazas humeantes, la señora Boyd vuelve y se dirige a su amiga

«Aquí…»

«Gracias»

Mientras las dos se beben el té en silencio, escuchan pasos apresados en la alcaldía y, en seguida, una visita completamente inesperada aparece en el despacho.

«Espere, señora, no puede entrar así…» la figura es interrumpida por Ashley, que se pone enfrente intentando detenerla

«¿Maléfica?» se asombra ante la presencia de la otra.

«Hola, alcaldesa» saluda con una sonrisa fría

«Snow, perdóname, debería estar fuera, haciendo mi trabajo y…» explica la asistente

«Está bien, Ashley» calma a la secretaria

«¿Podemos hablar?» pide la rubia ignorando completamente la presencia de la asistente de la alcaldesa

«Ashley, por favor, que no nos interrumpa nadie» pide para sorpresa de su secretaria, que sale cerrando la puerta

«Sé que quizás sea la última persona que esperas encontrar, pero…»

«Por favor, siéntate» Snow está tensa con la presencia de la hechicera, pero intenta ser educada y no dejar ver su nerviosismo

La rubia camina con sus tacones de aguja hasta una silla y se acomoda. El buen gusto para vestirse es muy parecido al de Regina: pantalones de vestir negros, camisa gris clara de botones, una corbata azul y un abrigo negro, además de su casi inseparable y clásico sombrero gris.

«Disculpa que haya entrado de esta forma. Solo pensé que, quizás, si llamaba pidiendo audiencia con la alcaldesa, no ibas a recibirme» mira a la princesa

«Yo…» respira hondo «Solo no sé qué esperar…»

«Entiendo…Seré directa» cruza las piernas y mira a Snow «Creo que tienes razón con respecto a Morgana Le Fay. Puede ser el camino hacia Merlín. Es más, el único camino» añade

«¿La conoces?»

«Sí, ya tuve ese placer» revela con una misteriosa sonrisa

«¿Cómo podemos encontrarla?» pregunta ansiosa

«Solo si ella quiere que la encuentren» responde misteriosa

«Pero…»

«Cálmate, Snow. Hay alguien en Storybrooke a quien Morgana quiere encontrar sobre todas las cosas» se recuesta en la silla

«¿A quién?»

«A Regina»

«Oh…» la alcaldesa suelta el aire lentamente, asimilando aquella información. Entonces la reina tendrá que ir a buscar a la Señora de Avalon «Pero…¿por qué?»

«Esto está más allá de mis conocimientos. Solo sé que Regina es aguardada en aquella isla antes mismo de nacer. Cuando yo estuve allí, se hablaba de una criatura que nacería en el Bosque Encantado con un gran poder»

«¿Y cómo sabes que es Regina?» la alcaldesa no sabe si creer en Maléfica, pero no encuentra motivos para que le esté mintiendo. La rubia suelta un largo suspiro, decidiendo si cuenta o no lo que había escuchado. Tras un tenso instante de silencio, se resuelve a hablar.

«Una criatura en muchos reinos esperada, cuya cuna se abrigará en el Bosque Encantado, capaz será de grandes hechos en su difícil y tortuoso camino. Nacida del equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, será de ella la última decisión de su morada. Cuando su lloro resuene en este mundo, de la estrella borboteará la magia tornasolada que hará vitral en su mirada. Cuando su poder se despierte, con el afán de su dolor, también desvelará su embriagadora y noble esencia de manzana, pues a esta isla su existencia estará ligada. Habrá magia en cada esquina de su alma, pero solo cuando finalmente sea tocada por el último encantamiento, todo su ser se iluminará con la iridiscencia del amor. Y cuando su historia en sus manos sea tomada, se impregnará de sensibilidad su jornada. Y habrá una muchacha hecha mujer que tocará la tierra fría, hará germinar el calor en las entrañas de la oscuridad e iluminará lo que por la oscuridad ha sido reclamado, haciendo entonces lucir la libertad del corazón» recita de memoria y con tono solemne «No recuerdo cuántos éramos los oyentes de Morgana cuando ella anunció que se acercaba la llegada de esa criatura. Solo que las esperanzas eran inmensas…»

«Regina…» la princesa murmuró el nombre de su madrastra, aunque no comprendía totalmente esa profecía sobre ella.

«Sí, Regina» corrobora «Tiene que ir o la misión estará abocada al fracaso» enfatiza

«¿Ir? ¿Pero cómo? ¿A dónde? Blue y Archie dijeron que no es posible llegar hasta Avalon por un portal o por otro atajo» Snow gesticula para intentar aliviar un poco su tensión.

«Tienen razón. No hay un atajo hacia la isla. Por eso, será necesario ir hasta Camelot y, de ahí, coger la barca»

«¿Camelot? ¿La tierra de Arturo?» se acuerda de su amigo Lancelot, que había venido de ahí y había sido asesinado por Cora en el Bosque Encantado.

«Exactamente» sonríe la hechicera «Y si yo fuera tú, no perdería más tiempo, Snow. Otros incidentes volverán a pasar en Storybrooke»

«¿Incidentes?»

«¿El sheriff Charming no te contó sobre los trolls?»

«¿Trolls?» Snow se asusta con aquello

«Un grupo considerable, unos 11. Pero pudimos con ellos, no te preocupes»

«¿Hay otros?» la morena se pone de pie ya sin miedo y lista para actuar

«No en este momento, creo. Pero no te voy a mentir…otras amenazas llegarán a la ciudad, no sé qué o cómo, pero vendrán. Lo presiento»

«Convocaré una reunión hoy mismo, en Granny's, esta noche. No sé cómo haremos esto…» mira a la rubia, decidida «Solo que haremos lo que sea necesario. Emma nos necesita. Y si ir hasta Morgana es la llave para Merlín, así se hará»

Maléfica admira a la mujer que tiene delante. Casi consigue perdonarla por lo que hizo con ella y su hija. Casi. A pesar de todo, puede entender aquella fuerza que le brota del interior cuando el asunto es la vida de Emma. La hechicera haría cualquier cosa por su pequeña. Sabe que Snow no es diferente.

«Bien, ya he terminado con lo que venía a hacer» se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

«Maléfica, espera» la alcaldesa camina hasta ella y le aferra las manos, en una aproximación no planeada «Gracias por venir, gracias por la información. Quiero que esta noche también estés» sonríe

«¿Puedo saber el motivo?»

«Formas parte de todo esto y realmente apreciaría si estás con nosotros» dice sin reservas

«No lo prometo, pero lo pensaré» se retira.

* * *

Henry sale de la escuela y va a la mansión. Tiene su llave y echa de menos estar ahí. Pero no es lo mismo caminar por esas habitaciones vacías. Su madre es la gran presencia que llena ese lugar. El muchacho entra en la cocina y echa de menos llegar y escucharla cuidando los pequeños detalles de una cena para los dos o cuando está concentrada en su despacho, pero que deja todo lo que está haciendo para darle un beso. El adolescente sube a su cuarto, siempre mantenido de la misma manera por Regina.

Los recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado lejos de ella y viviendo con Emma en Nueva York lo consumen. Regina le había dado todo y aún así dejó de lado su propia felicidad por él. Desde que había llegado a la vida de la alcaldesa, Henry siempre fue la primera elección para ella. Una lágrima desciende por su rostro cuando piensa en lo que hizo, en todas las acusaciones, en todas las veces que deseó que ella nunca lo hubiera adoptado. Henry aún se culpa por haber roto aquella pluma del Autor, todo lo que desea es ver a su madre sonreír y querría mucho escribirle un final feliz. Es más, a sus madres. De repente, piensa en lo increíble que son las dos. Las dos mujeres más increíbles que conoce.

Con paso vacilante, el muchacho se dirige al cuarto de Regina. ¿Cuántas veces había corrido hacia allí en mitad de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla o de un dolor de barriga? ¿Cuántas veces ella lo había acogido allí llorando por una gripe, una fiebre o en medio de una tormenta, asustado por los relámpagos? Ella solo abría sus brazos y él se encajaba ahí, en su pecho, donde parecía que nada nunca podría golpearlo.

Henry coge una almohada y se sienta en la cama, abrazándola. El aroma a manzana, el aroma de Regina está presente. No siempre tan acogedor, pero ahora le recuerda la seguridad de su hogar, aquel que ella había construido con sus brazos alrededor de él.

«Mamá…me gustaría tanto que estuvieras aquí…tanto…»

Él sabe que si la alcaldesa estuviera liderando la búsqueda del mago, muy probablemente, ya habría juntado las piezas del rompecabezas mostrando el camino hacia Merlín. Su móvil suena en su bolsillo, es Regina.

«¿Mamá?» sonríe al descolgar

«Henry, ¿todo bien?» ella está un poco preocupada.

«Sí, todo bien, ¿por qué?»

«Porque…yo…» duda

«Puedes hablar, mamá»

«Te escuché llamarme» dice recelosa ante lo que el muchacho pudiera pensar

«¿Me escuchaste?» abre más su sonrisa

«¿Me llamaste, hijo?»

«Sí, mamá. Estoy aquí, en casa, en nuestra casa» aclara «Estaba…echaba de menos esto, ¿sabes? Mi cuarto, mis cosas…espero que no te importe»

«Hijo, esa casa es también la tuya, y puedes ir cuantas veces quieras, claro que no me importa»

«Gracias. Ahm, ¿mi madre…mi otra madre está contigo?»

«Sí, está aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?»

«No, pon el manos libre, así puedo hablar con las dos» se anima

Regina hace lo que el hijo le pide

«¡Hey, Kid!» la voz de Emma resuena por la habitación

«¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Puedo ir a veros? Por favor, ¡os echo de menos!»

«Calma, Henry, respira» le pide la sheriff

«Disculpa…eh…ya sabes, soy algo ansioso» escucha a sus madres riendo

«Estoy bien, kid. Pero también te echo mucho de menos…» una lágrima desciende por el rostro de Emma

«¡Deja que os vea, por favor!» pide con un ronroneo «Los abuelos son chachis, todo el mundo es bueno conmigo, pero ellos no sois vosotras…Yo…¡os echo de menos!» dice sin aguantar más.

«Henry, ¿en qué lugar de la casa estás?» es la voz de Regina

«Ehm…en tu habitación» dice algo avergonzado

«Genial. Ve a mi armario y abre la tercera puerta. En el último cajón hay una caja roja. Coge el espejo que hay dentro»

Él hace lo que su madre le pide y encuentra el objeto

«Lo encontré, mamá»

«Hijo, sé que me pediste que no volviera a usar magia, pero…»

«Todo bien, mamá. Era para que no la usaras para hacerle mal a la gente, pero eso ya no lo haces» sonríe, orgulloso de ella

«¿De verdad crees en mí?» pregunta con voz llorosa

«¡Totalmente!»

La respuesta de Henry hace que el pecho de Regina se inflame. Emma, sentada bien cerca de ella, hace el momento más especial al abrazarla de lado y darle un cariñoso beso en sus cabellos.

«Espera un momento, tengo que coger una cosa, ya vuelvo»

«Ok…»

Regina va a su cuarto de la cabaña y vuelve con el espejo en forma de manzana en las manos. Emma la mira como si le dijera que no debía haberse levantado de la cama ni estar cargando peso, ya que aquel espejo no parece nada ligero. La reina solo la mira y se encoge de hombros.

«Mamás, ¿seguís ahí?» le extraña el silencio al otro lado de la línea

«Sí, kid»

«Hijo, necesito que me ayudes con esto. ¿Lo intentamos?»

«¡Claro! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?» está entusiasmado, a fin de cuentas, nunca había hecho nada mágico antes con su madre

«Solo concéntrate y piensa en Emma y en mí mientras agarras el espejo. Piensa en nosotras y confía en que serás capaz de vernos. ¿Puedes hacer eso?»

«¡Puedo!»

«Ok, ahora voy a colgar, necesito concentrarme también, ¿vale?» la voz de Regina está llena de amor por el muchacho

«¡Vale, mamá!»

Henry cuelga el móvil y lo deja en la cama. Sube y se sienta en medio de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, agarrando el espejo con las dos manos. Entonces decide cerrar los ojos y pensar en sus madres, creyendo con todo su corazón que podrá verlas reflejadas en el objeto que sostiene.

En el cuarto de Emma, la morena se coloca de nuevo en la cama, y le pide a la rubia que se quede a su lado, agarrando también el espejo. No lo necesita, pero la sheriff pasa el otro brazo por detrás de Regina, dejando sus cuerpos pegados. La reina no la reprende, al contrario, le gusta aquel contacto y la mira. Las dos se entienden sin palabras y sonríen, pensando en el hijo y direccionan sus magias hacia el espejo. Humo lila y rojo se mezcla dentro del vidrio para dar lugar al rostro de su pequeño, de ojos cerrados, pensando en ellas.

«Henry…» la morena llama

«¡Mamás!» él abre los ojos y sonríe al verlas «¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! Mucho mejor que una llamada de video con el móvil» las dos sonríen al verlo tan entusiasmado «Ahora contadme todo, ¿qué estáis haciendo, eh?»

«Tu madre aquí me está dando clases de magia, kid»

«¿De verdad?» mira a las dos incrédulo, y entonces se da cuenta de que están muy cerca y aquello le agrada mucho.

«¡De verdad! Y ahora entiendo por qué decías que estudiar con ella no era nada fácil» hace una mueca y Regina revira los ojos al escuchar aquello.

«Mamá, de verdad, ella es la mejor profesora del mundo» aquel elogio enternece aún más el corazón de la reina, que abre una enorme y rara sonrisa

«¡Eso no lo puedo negar!» mira a la morena con una sonrisa que provoca que esta se sonroje un poco «¿Sabes que ya me sé transportar como hace ella?» cuenta orgullosa

Henry abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Está casi en shock ante aquella revelación. Además de increíbles, sus madres también son poderosas y saben usar la magia. ¡Eso sobrepasa toda su escala de cosas increíbles!

«Hijo, ¿estás comiendo bien? ¿Estás haciendo tus tareas de la escuela? ¿Te vas a la cama a su hora?»

Emma y Henry ríen juntas ante las preguntas de Regina. Parece que él es aún un bebé y no un adolescente de casi 15 años.

«Todo bien por aquí, mamá. Y sí a todas esas preguntas» aquello que un día veía como algo pesado, hoy se siente afortunado de tener: Regina siempre preocupada por él.

«Alguna novedad sobre…» la reina mira a la salvadora, ya arrepentida de haber empezado ese asunto al ver cómo la expresión de Emma se entristece «¿Ya sabes, el mago?»

«Blue y Archie han encontrado algo, no exactamente sobre Merlín. Parece que tenemos que encontrar a otra persona para llegar a él» cuenta

«¿Otra persona?» pregunta Regina «¿Y de quién se trata, Henry?»

«Se llama Morgana»

La expresión de Regina se transforma al escuchar ese nombre. No quiero creer aquello.

«¿Mor…Morgana?»

«Eso mismo, mamá, parece que vive en una isla mágica, Avalon es su nombre, ¿ya escuchaste hablar?»

Emma siente la tensión de la morena a su lado. Su cuerpo se pone rígido y se queda helada.

«¿Regina?» la salvadora la mira preocupada y Henry también

«¿Mamá? ¿La conoces?»

«No…» la morena dice distante, perdida en sus recuerdos, específicamente en el Bosque Encantado, cuando Maléfica había ido a su encuentro y le había contado que era hora de que dejara aquel reino y fuera al encuentro de su destino. Pero Regina jamás se había dejado convencer por la hechicera y no había abandonado su venganza, no cuando estaba tan cerca de ponerle las manos encima a Snow White»

«¡Mamá!» Henry llama, pero Regina parece en trance, muy distante de allí «Mamáaaaaaa» intenta una vez más y ella vuelve a mirarlo

«Oh, hijo…perdona, yo solo…»

«Está bien, la abuela ha convocado una reunión más tarde, en Granny's. Creo que va a decir algo importante sobre eso» el muchacho ve extraño que su madre esté tan conmocionada, pero decide no insistir, al menos de momento.

Emma siente que Regina flaquea a su lado. A pesar de que le ha guastado ver y hablar con su hijo de aquella manera, la sheriff sabe que la alcaldesa no debería estar usando magia, no después de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

«Kid, ahora tenemos que irnos» habla apresada «Es que tu madre y yo tenemos…una poción que hacer» inventa

«¿De verdad estáis haciendo magia juntas?» él sonríe a las dos

«Sí, estamos» Emma confirma y, sin dejar que el hijo lo vea, apoya a Regina en su espalda cuando siente que ella ya no aguanta más.

«No veo la hora en que volváis y podamos hacer todo juntos, ¡los tres!» dirige a ellas aquella mirada soñadora que las dos conocen tan bien. Regina y Emma se miran y no consiguen decir nada «¿Puedo…hablar con vosotras así…más veces?»

«Henry…» la voz de Regina falla, está algo mareada

«Sí, puedes, kid. Pero te avisamos nostras cuando se presente la ocasión, ¿ok» responde Emma e intentan esconder su preocupación.

«¡Ok, mamá!» sonríe, todo animado «Y…mamás, ¡os quiero!»

Las dos le sonríen

«Nosotros también te queremos» responde la salvadora, incluyendo a la reina en su respuesta, cosa que Regina agradece en silencio.

Cuando la imagen de Henry desparece y el espejo vuelve a ser un simple espejo, Emma rápidamente lo retira de las manos de Regina y lo coloca a un lado, en cima de la mesilla de noche, y se gira para mirar a la morena.

«Regina, ¿qué estás sintiendo?»

«Estoy algo mareada, no sé…»

«¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡No deberías haber hecho esto, no hoy, Tinker lo avisó, nada de esfuerzos, nada de magia!» la rubia está agitada.

«Admite que también te gustó verlo, Swan» se coloca en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

«¡Pues claro que sí! Gracias…» las dos se miran y Emma sonríe «¡Pero ahora, la señora alcaldesa se va a quedar quieta en esa cama y nada de usar más magia por hoy! Órdenes de la sheriff» de pie, al lado de la cama, pone las manos en la cintura y una pose autoritaria.

Regina solo la mira, revira los ojos y se permite relajarse un poco.

«Todavía soy la autoridad máxima de esta ciudad, Swan. No pienses que puedes mandarme» protesta recuperando su sarcasmo

«¡Puedo y te voy a mandar cuando crea que debo hacerlo!» Emma responde en el mismo tono y aquello provoca escalofríos inusitados en la morena, que sencillamente no encuentra nada que decir. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de la reina, la rubia se acerca a la cama, le da un beso en la cabeza y sale, dejando tras de sí a una Regina totalmente perdida.

* * *

En Grany's, el clima entre David y Mary está raro. No le había contado los de los trolls, ni le había dicho una sola palabra de su visita al bosque, ni de lo que había pasado entre él y Emma. Solo se mantiene en silencio, como si estuviera distante de todo. Ruby no se atreve a intervenir, a pesar de que le duele verlos de aquella manera. La princesa intenta distraerse mirando a su hijo en sus brazos y jugando con él, que le sonríe dulcemente.

August y Archie ya se encuentran ahí, así como Belle. Pongo está cerca de ellos. Los tres conversan sobre las últimas informaciones encontradas con respecto a Morgana. O desencontradas, la verdad: hay tantas versiones e historias sobre ella que es difícil descubrir lo que hay de verdad en aquello. De reina de las hadas a una cortesana lasciva, pasando por el mote de bruja malvada, la mujer que es la guardiana de Avalon acumula muchas leyendas sobre ella.

El Dr. Hopper apuesta a que la mejor y más desconocida de las historias es la más cercana a la realidad. En ella Morgana es alguien poderoso, imponente y sabio, capaz de manipular magia como nadie más lo puede hacer. Una gran conocedora de los enigmas del universo, alguien digno de admiración y que manifiesta una aura misteriosa. Sin entender bien por qué, el grillo parlante hace una pequeña comparación entre aquella figura aún desconocida y Regina.

Belle también está de acuerdo con la opinión de Archie. Ella, que había sido capaz de ver al hombre tras la bestia en Rumpel, siente en su corazón que Morgana es alguien muy especial. August se mantiene escéptico, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en su vida y de ser Pinocho. Prefiere su cautela antes que encender las esperanzas en su pecho.

Henry está allí, pero con el pensamiento distante. No hace más que recordar la conversación con sus madres, en lo feliz que se había sentido al verlas tan próximas, tan ligadas, como si algo mayor las envolviera en aquel lugar, solo que no consigue imaginarse qué es.

Blue es la última en llegar, con un pequeño cuaderno en sus manos. El hada los saluda a todos y toma su lugar.

«¿Podemos comenzar, Snow?» pregunta Charming al notar cierta incomodidad en todos los presentes ya que no saben por qué están ahí

«Está bien» ella suspira «Creo que ella no va a venir, de cualquier manera…»

«¿Ella?» Ruby quiere entender de quién habla su amiga cuando la puerta del Granny's se abre, sonando la campanilla que anuncia la llegada de alguien.

Maléfica mira a todos los presentes, incómoda por haber aceptado la invitación de Snow, pero sabiendo que su presencia es necesaria. Lily entra con ella y le da una pequeña sonrisa a la loba, que no esconde su satisfacción al verlas ahí.

«Disculpen el atraso» dice la rubia intentando deshacer aquel clima que, visiblemente, la incomoda.

«Gracias por haber venido» Snow se acerca con Neal en los brazos y el bebé parece estar encantado por la rubia, pues inmediatamente le sonríe y estira una manita queriendo tocarla.

Aquella visión hace sonrojarse a la hechicera. ¿Cuándo en su vida había cogido a un bebé? No lo recuerda. Dándose cuenta de que Maléfica duda en dar ese paso, la princesa hace el movimiento pasándole a su hijo, en un gesto de extremo coraje, mucho mayor que cualquier pedido de disculpa que algún día pudiera formular. Lily mira a las dos aún sin creerlo, pero casi encantada con aquello. La sincera sonrisa de su madre la hace pensar en cómo debería sentirse haber sido cogida por ella cuando bebé, cosa que jamás sabrá y la culpa es de aquella mujer que tiene delante. Pero sabe que tampoco la princesa pudo nunca tener a su propia hija en brazos. Lily pensaba que odiaría a Snow y Charming con todas sus fuerzas y para siempre. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, aquel sentimiento no quemaba ya en su pecho. Quizás incluso llegara a perdonarlas. Tal vez.

La risa del pequeño Neal llena todo el restaurante, cautivando a los presentes. El pequeño juega con Maléfica, queriendo coger el collar que ella lleva al cuello. Con una seguridad inusitada, se lo acerca, agarrando al bebé junto a su cuerpo solo para escuchar su gritito de felicidad.

De todos los que se encuentran presentes, Belle es la que más entiende lo que está pasando, consigue ver todos los sentimientos restaurados en la mujer dragón. La joven siempre había sido capaz de hacer aquello: ver con el alma. Es su don.

Charming está incomodo con lo que ve, pero no se atreve a decir nada. Sus recuerdos de aquella mañana son bastante vívidos para dejarse llevar una vez más por sus dudas y miedos. Por más difícil que sea, tiene que confiar. En Emma. En Regina. Hasta incluso en Maléfica.

«Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar» Snow se gira hacia los demás, aunque sigue al lado de la rubia. No por precaución, sino para mostrar a los otros que tendrán que trabajar juntos «Os he pedido a todos que vinierais porque he descubierto un camino para llegar a Morgana de Avalon. Maléfica ya ha estado en la isla» mira a la hechicera que agarra a Neal «Como Blue y Archie ya habían dicho, no podemos llegar directamente allí, pero podemos ir, a través de un portal, a Camelot»

«¿Camelot? ¿El reino de Arturo y los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda?» los ojos de Henry brillan al escuchar aquello. Es evidente que él conoce toda la historia mística que envuelve a aquel monarca.

«Sí, Henry» su abuela responde con una sonrisa

«Pero, así como nuestros amigos ya nos han dicho, me temo que necesitaremos a Regina. Maléfica, ¿te importa contarles?» se refiere a la profecía

«Hace mucho tiempo que Regina es esperada en aquella isla. Y nadie puede encontrar a Morgana a no ser que ella misma lo quiera. Así que, la reina es nuestra mejor oportunidad» resume

«¿Regina?» August mira a la rubia pidiendo más detalles

«¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con Avalon?» Henry recuerda cómo la alcaldesa se había quedado al escuchar el nombre de Morgana

«Hay algunas cosas que no están a mi alcance saber, joven príncipe» se refiere a Henry con respeto y cierto afecto «Solo sé que Regina es esperada en Avalon desde hace mucho tiempo»

«Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que llamar a Regina y contarle esto» interviene David

«Creo que no será tan fácil, sheriff Nolan…»

«¿Por qué?» Ruby sale de detrás de la barra y, sin darse cuenta, acaba acercándose a Lily

«Porque digamos que Regina es un poco difícil, testaruda y se niega a hacer las cosas si no es a su manera» señala la hechicera dejando entender lo mucho que conoce a la morena

«Pero ella irá, cuando sepa que esa es la manera de ayudar a mi otra madre, estoy seguro de que irá» defiende el muchacho

«Antes de que hablemos con Regina, tenemos que definir quién irá a ese viaje» Blue intenta buscar un entendimiento para trazar un plan «No podemos ir todos y dejar Storybrooke, no cuando la protección de la ciudad se puede caer en cualquier momento»

«Sabemos que Avalon es un lugar destinado a aquellos que han nacido con el don de la magia. Así que, creo que son pocos aquí los que pueden acompañar a Regina» se manifiesta August.

«Tengo una sugerencia, pero no sé si estaréis de acuerdo» dice Maléfica con los hombros tensos

«Por favor, dinos» pide Charming

«Aquí hay una misión importante. Y aunque la intención no sea esa, existen formalidades que tienen que ser consideradas al visitar un reino, una comitiva, esas cosas»

«¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?» Lily no logra entender aquello

«Arthur de Camelot es un monarca importante, pequeña. Y, a pesar de que no todos podrán seguir hasta Avalon, aquí estamos delante de la familia real y de distinguidas personas del Bosque Encantado» sonríe dulcemente a la hija mientras el bebé cómodamente instalado en su regazo le aprieta un dedo «Eso significa que es necesario formar una pequeña comitiva, es una especie de lisonja para el reino que se visita»

Snow comienza a entender

«Regina es, de hecho, la reina del Bosque Encantado» admite la princesa

«Así como Henry es el príncipe heredero» la rubia sorprende a todos con aquello «Ya es hora de que asuma el título»

«No sé si Regina estará de acuerdo con eso, la idea de Henry viajando por un portal parece no agradarle mucho» replica Snow

«Quizás…pero creo que podemos convencerla» interviene Blue «Henry estará más seguro con ella que en Storybrooke sin que la reina pueda…protegerlo» la princesa entiende exactamente lo que el hada quiere decir con aquello. Sin Regina, no habrá nadie que pueda estar al lado de Emma. Y eso significa que ella podría sucumbir a la magia oscura y no hay garantías de lo que pueda ocurrir con sus sentimientos a partir de ese momento.

«Bien, el joven príncipe tendrá que permanecer en Camelot con el rey y la reina de aquellas tierras mientras su madre parte hacia Avalon. No veo motivo para que Regina sea acompañada por nadie, ya que ella es esperada por Morgana. Y, como todos sabemos que Regina jamás permitiría que Henry se quedara solo, ni aún bajo la guarda de nobles personas, sugiero que la guardia de honor del heredero del trono del Bosque Encantado sea designada» concluye Maléfica

«¿Yo…Yo? ¿Heredero al trono? Pe..Pero…es un error, ¿verdad? ¿Abuela? ¿Abuelo? ¡Decid algo?»

«En realidad, Henry, Maléfica tiene razón» Snow se acerca a él y le sonríe con dulzura «Tu madre es la reina del Bosque Encantado, fue criada toda su vida para eso. Y la corona que es de ella pasará algún día a ti» agarra sus manos

Charming se acerca por detrás y coloca sus manos en los hombros del adolescente, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer considerablemente.

«No tengas miedo, amigo. Forma parte de lo que eres. De cualquier modo, siendo hijo también de Emma, te hace príncipe por partida doble» sonríe intentando animarlo

«¿Y cómo es esa cosa de…guardia de honor?» le pregunta a sus abuelos

«¿Habiendo leído tantos libros, aún no lo sabes, Henry?» Archie mira al muchacho con ternura. Siempre ha estado muy apegado a él.

«Me suena vagamente, pero hay muchas versiones sobre cómo son escogidos los componentes de una guardia real» argumenta

«Bien, si estuviéramos en el Bosque Encantado, se haría un anuncio y tendría lugar un torneo. Tendríamos a caballeros, juglares, magos, sabios, muchos interesados en competir para ocupar ese puesto» recuerda Snow «Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para eso y creo que hay personas aquí lo bastante cualificadas para el puesto» la princesa sonríe a los presentes «Espero que tu madre me perdone por hacer esto sin su presencia» endereza su postura y camina por el local, colocándose al lado del nieto «Yo, Snow White, princesa del reino del Bosque Encantado, convoco a que aquellos que nombre den un paso al frente si aceptan servir como guardia de honor de mi nieto, el heredero al trono, Henry Daniel Mills»

«Mills Swan» corrige el adolescente al recordar lo orgulloso que se sintió al escucharlo la vez que Maléfica lo había pronunciado.

«Henry Daniel Mills Swan» repite la abuela con una gran sonrisa, claramente feliz al escuchar cómo suena. Charming se coloca al lado de su mujer y entrelaza su mano a la de ella, demostrando su apoyo. Un pequeño, pero significativo gesto de aproximación entre ellos «Ruby Lucas, por vuestra fuerza y valentía, os invito a presentaros»

Sorprendida, pero feliz, la loba abre una enorme sonrisa y rápidamente se coloca frente a Henry, haciendo una reverencia que ya consideraba olvidada hacía mucho.

«Estoy a vuestra disposición para serviros, joven príncipe» le guiña un ojo al muchacho que le da como respuesta una enorme sonrisa

«Blue, por vuestra magia de luz y gran discernimiento, os invito a presentaros»

El hada camina por el restaurante con su pequeña sonrisa y también saluda a Henry con mesura, demostrando su respeto y orgullo por estar ahí.

«Me siento honrada, príncipe Henry» sonríe de manera dulce y se coloca al lado de Ruby

«Archie Hopper, por vuestros sabios consejos y por vuestra elocuencia, os invito a presentaros»

Pongo ladra, como demostrando su aprobación. El grillo parlante se coloca bien su ropa y se curva frente al adolescente

«Aquí estoy, a vuestras órdenes, Henry» los dos amigos se encaran y sonríen

«Belle French, por vuestro don de ver a través de la oscuridad y por la pureza de vuestro corazón, os invito a presentaros»

El rostro de la joven se ilumina al escuchar su nombre en boca de Snow. Camina graciosamente y hace la más hermosa reverencia de la que alguien sería capaz.

«Es un placer serviros, mi príncipe» dice emocionada

«Por último, por su gran potencial y valor, os invito a presentaros, Lilith»

Todos miran sorprendidos a Snow y a la hija de Maléfica. La joven jamás habría esperado aquello y busca la mirada de su madre. La hechicera le acaricia sus cabellos.

«La decisión es tuya, mi pequeña» dice para alentarla.

Entonces se permite mirar a la princesa y después a Henry. El adolescente solo le sonríe, demostrando que espera un sí por su parte. Por último, observa a los cuatro que ya habían sido convocados, pero se detiene cuando percibe el brillo en los ojos de Ruby, incentivándola a decir que sí. Tímida, sin saber bien qué tiene que hacer, da el primer paso. Respira hondo y continúa. Maléfica está orgullosa e intercambia una mirada de agradecimiento con Snow, jamás hubiera pensado que aquello sería posible un día.

«Yo…yo…no sé bien qué hacer, o decir, pero…estoy aquí» dice al colocarse delante de Henry.

«Te agradezco que aceptes, Lily» la princesa sonríe

«Vamos a aprender todos juntos» Henry le ofrece consuelo en su tono de voz

«Os agradezco a todos por formar parte de la guardia de honor de nuestro joven príncipe. Vuestra primera misión será acompañarlo al reino de Camelot y representar a la corona del Bosque Encantado, bajo la regencia de nuestra reina, Regina Mills» pronuncia orgullosa el nombre de su ex madrastra.

Henry rompe todos los protocolos y formalidades y sale de su sitio para abrazar a aquellas cinco personas y ser abrazado en grupo por ellas. Aunque algo incómoda al comienzo con la cercanía de Ruby, Lily no cree difícil sentirse parte de aquel grupo. Mientras conversan, animados, sobre lo que esperan en Camelot, Snow se dirige hasta Maléfica y coge a Neal, que se había quedado dormido en el regazo de la hechicera.

«¡Gracias!» es la princesa quien lo dice, pero las dos intercambian una significativa mirada y saben que la gratitud en aquel momento es recíproca

«Espero que no te hayas enfadado, August, pero realmente te necesitamos aquí» Snow se dirige a Pinocho

«Bueno, no estaba realmente ansioso por un viaje a otro reino» sonríe de lado «Y mi padre me necesita aquí, cada vez más» se refiere a Gepeto «Así que, creo que has hecho la mejor elección, Snow» la felicita

«¡Creo que esto merece una celebración!» sugiere Ruby «Hamburguesa de queso y papas fritas para todo el mundo, ¿qué os parece?»

Todos se animan en respuesta. Un pequeño momento de relajación que les permite huir de lo que está por acontecer. Todavía tienen que contarle a Regina y enfrentarse a su posible resistencia a todo aquello.

* * *

Ajena a la reunión en Granny's, Regina está en su cuarto en la casa que había hecho para Tinker. Había esperado a que Emma se durmiera y se había transportado hasta allí. Quería estar un rato a solas. Pensar en lo que Henry había dicho. El nombre de Morgana aún resuena en su cabeza. Sin saber que la reina está ahí, Tinker entra sin llamar a la puerta y se alarma al encontrarse con ella.

«¿Regina?» da un salto algo escandaloso y asusta a la reina

«¡Tinkerbell!» se pone inmediatamente en posición de ataque, pero se relaja un segundo después al encontrarse con el asombro en la cara de su hada madrina

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has venido? Le dije a Emma que te cuidara» escupe recuperándose del susto, con las manos en la cintura y golpeando el pie derecho en el suelo, nerviosa

«No te debo explicaciones» la morena se cierra

«¿De nuevos con esas? Creí que habíamos pasado la fase en que me ignoras» replica la rubia

«Necesitaba pensar, ¿está bien?» responde a regañadientes

«¿Pasó algo entre…la sheriff y tú?» Tinker sabe cuán delicado es ese asunto

«¡No!» responde inmediatamente «¡Sea lo que sea que andes insinuando, hadita!» la morena se levanta y se dirige a la ventana

«Entonces…¿qué te hizo salir de allí, Regina?»

«Yo…» deja caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, sin importarle demostrar su aflicción «Henry me dijo algo esta tarde y no sé cómo lidiar con ello»

«¿De qué se trata?» la rubia se sienta en la cama y la observa

«Morgana…» susurra el nombre

«¿Qué has dicho?» Tinkerbell escucha el nombre, pero finge que no.

«Parece que Blue y Archie han encontrado un medio de llegar a Merlín, pero eso pasa por otra persona» explica

«¿Y esa persona es…?» el hada sabe, pero quiero oírselo a la reina

«Morgana de Avalon» suelta Regina y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, en un movimiento de autoprotección

«Hum…» la rubia finge analizar la situación «Creo que tiene todo el sentido»

«¿Todo el sentido? ¡Solo puedes estar bromeando!» Regina comienza a caminar por la habitación, nerviosa

«¿Y por qué bromearía? ¡Piensa, Regina! Estáis buscando al mago más poderosos del que se tiene noticia. ¿Quién mejor que la Dama del Lago, guardiana del la isla mágica, para saber cómo y dónde localizarlo? Merlín está atado a Avalon, aunque es libre para transitar por cualquier reino» revela Tinker

«Yo no puedo marcharme de aquí, Tinker, las dos lo sabemos»

«¿No puedes o no quieres, majestad?» la pregunta del hada provoca un golpe profundo en la reina

«No puedo…» balbucea sin convicción «La ciudad en manos de aquellas personas que no pueden ni administrar sus propias casas; mi hijo me necesita y…»

«Emma Swan»

«Sí, Tinker, la señorita Swan»

«Solo deja de buscar disculpas, Regina. Ya es hora de que encuentres tu destino» la rubia responde firme, encarándola

«Yo no voy…»

«¡Vas, sí, vas! Si de verdad quieres salvar a Emma de ser la nueva Dark One, tiene que ir. Es la única manera» dice sin más explicaciones y sale del cuarto, dejando a la reina pensando en qué hacer.

Regina se permite desmoronar en la cama, se pasa las manos por los cabellos. Se siente perdida y angustiada. Hay muchos sentimientos confusos en su interior. Toda aquella proximidad con Emma la está llevando a imaginar cosas demasiado improbables, demasiado imposibles. Y sabe que no soportará romperse una vez más. Si sucede, sería la última. Se dice a sí misma que jamás dejará que la otra se enteré de sus sentimientos.

Al mismo tiempo, siente esa necesidad opresiva de no dejar que la oscuridad domine a Emma, de no dejar que ella transite el camino que Regina conoce tan bien. Y le había hecho una promesa a Henry, hijo de ambas, de que haría lo que fuera necesario. ¿Pero aquello? ¿Ir hasta Morgana? ¿Ir hasta Avalon? Parece ser algo que va más allá de lo que ella es capaz de hacer. Sintiéndose abatida y cansada, se acuesta. Lo primero que nota es la ausencia de la salvadora. A pesar de que solo ha pasado dos veces, su cuerpo ya parece extrañar las sensaciones que la presencia de la sheriff le provoca. Además de aquel olor a canela que la envuelve y le hace soñar cuando cierra los ojos. A falta de la rubia, se encoge abrazada a una almohada y pronto se deja llevar por el sueño.

«Emma…» murmura antes de que su conciencia se escabulla hacia el reino de los sueños.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Amanece otro día helado en Storybrooke. Pocas personas se aventuran por las resbaladizas calles y las que lo hacen están completamente forradas. No nieva de momento, pero el frío es intenso, bajo cero. La campanilla del Granny's suena y Ruby se sorprende al ver quién llega.

«¡Lily!» sale de detrás del mostrador con una enorme sonrisa

«Ruby…» dice la otra más tímida

«Buenos días» corre para ponerse a su lado «¿Has venido sola?»

«Sí…creo que…haber sido escogida ayer, ya sabes, me ha dado cierto valor para confiar en que no voy a herir a nadie saliendo simplemente para desayunar» responde

«¿Has venido caminando con este frío? ¿Hasta aquí?» desconfía

«No exactamente…vine en mi otra forma la mayor parte del camino. Pero me transformé cuando entré en la ciudad» cuenta

«¿Sin problemas esta vez?» la loba encuentra aquello fascinante

«¡Sin problemas esta vez!» sonríe

«Ven, siéntate aquí» coge a la hija de Maléfica por la mano y la lleva hasta la barra del restaurante «Entonces, ¿qué vas pedir para desayunar, señorita Lily?» Ruby adora el hecho de sentirse tan a gusto en su presencia

«Un cappuccino con chocolate y sándwich de queso derretido, por favor»

«¡Marchando!» se gira y se pone a ello

Las dos conversan mientras Lily come. La joven dragón aún no se puede creer que de verdad viajará a otro reino y la loba especula cómo será Camelot, ya que ella nunca había estado allí. Las dos, sin embargo, están preocupadas con la reacción de Regina.

«Parece que la admiras…» hace referencia a la reina

«Sí…a pesar de todo, sí» confirma Caperucita

«¿Por qué?»

«Regina puede haberse equivocado en su pasado, pero no logro creer que lo haya hecho sencillamente por hacer el mal. La madre que tuvo, todo lo que tuvo que soportar…tenía 17 años cuando el corazón del muchacho que ella amaba fue aplastado delante de sus ojos; fue obligada a casarse con un rey que tenía la edad para ser su abuelo y quién sabe lo que ocurrió en aquel castillo. Regina fue a buscar ayuda para librarse del peso de su vida y el que apareció fue Rumpelstiltskin, el Dark One. Si se dejo arrastrar a través de la oscuridad quizás no lo hizo por elección, sino porque fue el único camino que se le puso delante cuando ya estaba muy golpeada»

«¿Por qué las hadas no la ayudaron?»

«No lo sé…deberían haberlo hecho, ¿verdad?»

«Bueno, siempre he escuchado decir que las hadas ayudan a las personas, pero Regina no tuvo esa oportunidad»

«No. Y por el camino del dolor llegó a donde llegó» comenta la loba «Por lo menos hasta que apareció Henry»

«¿Cambió mucho después de él?»

«Henry hizo que ella fuera capaz de amar de nuevo» responde una Ruby sonriente «Y no necesitó polvo de hada para eso» ironiza

«¿De verdad aceptará este viaje? Mi madre está preocupada»

«Quizás. Si esto hubiera pasado en otro época, mi respuesta con certeza habría sido no. Pero hoy, no sé…nunca he visto a Regina actuando de esta forma, a no ser por Henry. Parece que…es importante para ella ayudar a Emma» la loba frunce el ceño al recordar a la reina desesperada por lo que le había sucedido a la salvadora y después, sus actitudes, actuando junto con las hadas y abrazando para ella la misión de cuidar de la rubia.

«¿Qué pasa?» Lily nota a la otra concentrada

«Nada…solo creo que…este viaje tendrá lugar y veremos a Regina de camino a Camelot» afirma

«Ruby…» la joven dragón está insegura de cómo decir aquello

«¿Sí?»

«He hecho algo que quizás no te guste» restriega las manos y desvía la mirada

«¿Tú? Lily…» la mira desconfiada

«Le conté a mi madre nuestra conversación, tu transformación…»

«¿Se…lo contaste?» aquello perturba a Ruby

«Sí…y bueno, ella dice que, si quieres, puede ayudarte a entenderlo mejor» vuelve a mirarla

«¿De verdad?»

«Uhum…»

La loba, por encima del mostrador, se inclina y abraza a Lily, que no esperaba aquella reacción, pero sonríe cuando se siente apretada por la otra.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en el loft de los Charming, Snow aprovecha el silencio de su casa y una taza de café. Con las temperaturas más bajas, Neal duerme más. Lo que significa que ella también puede descansar de los cuidados del bebé.

«¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?» David se acerca con cautela. Las cosas ente ellos aún no están bien

«Hola…» ella sonríe, pero hay algo que la incomoda

«Snow, ¿qué ocurre?» se sienta al lado de su esposa

«Estoy pensando en lo que hicimos ayer, no sé si Regina lo aprobará y…»

«Ella parece confiar en ti» el propio príncipe se sorprende con aquello

«¿Parece?»

«Sí…» él respira hondo y lo admite

«¿Quieres contarme algo, David?» ella lo mira con dulzura, como si le dijera que acepta lo que sea que él intenta decirle

«Yo…» el sheriff finalmente encara a la alcaldesa «Quizás ni sepa por dónde comenzar…» confiesa

«Maléfica me contó lo de los trolls…» intenta ayudarlo

«¡Me olvidé completamente de ese asunto, Snow, perdóname!»

«Parece que el sheriff de la ciudad no está muy concentrado en su trabajo» bromea, intentando amenizar las cosas «Suerte tuya que yo sea la alcaldesa, si fuera Regina…» a pesar de las palabras, el tono de Snow es ligero al decir aquello

«¡Creo que estaría metido en graves problemas!» David sonríe por primera vez en aquella mañana

«Uhum» ella le acaricia el cabello «¿Entonces…?»

Los dos se miran en silencio por un momento y Charming siente que necesita confiar en Snow, necesita su perdón por lo que hizo. Sin reservas, le cuenta su visita junto con Ruby hasta el corazón del bosque, la cuenta lo que vio que hacían Emma y Regina y de lo que había pasado después, porque él se precipitó a interrumpirlas»

«No debería haber entrado, Mary Margaret, pero no pude evitarlo. Era ella, Regina, y las dos tenían poder en sus manos. ¡No pude pensar en nada más a no ser que Emma se haría daño! Y ella…¡le está enseñando magia a nuestra hija!»

«¿Enseñando? ¡David, pensé que ya sabías que nuestra hija nació con magia!» por primera vez, Snow se ve nerviosa ante el marido «¿Y a quién preferirías para que estuviera con Emma? ¿Rumpel?»

«¡No…claro que no!»

«David, Regina es la mejor opción que tenemos para Emma en este momento» asegura la princesa

«También Emma lo ha dejado bien claro» recuerda las palabras de su hija

«¡Tienes que confiar en ellas!»

«Lo estoy…intentando…después de lo que…después de lo que Emma me dijo» agarra las manos de Snow

«¿Y qué fue exactamente?»

«Que es Regina la que la trae de vuelta siempre que la oscuridad es más grande de lo que puede soportar»

«Oh…eso es…fuerte» la morena se sorprende ante aquello

«Cuando me puse a observarlas, era como si…» David no está seguro de poder decir aquello

«Como si…» Mary Margaret lo alienta

«¡Como si ellas fueran como nosotros!» suelta y se pierde silenciosamente en la mirada de su esposa

«¿Lo crees posible?»

«No sé, Snow…¿tú lo crees?»

«No sé…»

«¿Y si así fuera?»

«Si fuera, David, espero que ellas no tengan miedo de entregarse a eso y no se lo nieguen a sí mismas» responde firmemente

Nolan piensa en las palabras de su mujer. A pesar de estar confuso para emitir cualquier opinión sobre aquello, sabe que estará al lado de Snow y al lado de su hija, siempre. Decide enterrar su desconfianza por la reina cuando las dos mujeres que él más ama parecen confiar ciegamente en ella. Y, más que eso, cuando sus más fieles amigos parecen creer que Regina no es solo la única que puede ayudar a Emma sino que también es la mejor oportunidad de llegar al mago.

«Y yo estaré a vuestro lado…» sonríe al encontrarse con la mirada radiante de Mary al escuchar sus palabras «¡De nuestra familia!» abraza a Snow que lo recibe con un beso

Cuando se separan, ella lo mira seria.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«¡Solo que quede claro, sheriff Nolan, que los próximos incidentes que ocurran en Storybrooke deben ser inmediatamente comunicados a la alcaldesa!»

«¡Sí, señora alcaldesa!»

Mientras se besan de nuevo, son interrumpidos por el llanto de Neal, quejándose de hambre y pidiendo ser cambiado. Henry baja las escaleras somnoliento.

«¡Y un día más que comienza!» suspira Snow White

«Buenos días…» saluda el muchacho aún en pijama y restregándose los ojos

«Henry, vas a llegar a tarde a clase» David lo reprende

«Abuelo, abuela…¿Cuándo le vamos a contar a mi madre Regina lo del viaje? Creo que tenemos que dar prioridad a eso» él ignora el comentario sobre las clases

Snow suspira. No sirve de nada atrasar eso. Cuanto antes vayan, antes volverán y el mago podrá liberar a Emma de aquel fardo.

«Tengo cosas realmente urgentes que resolver en la alcaldía, Henry. Voy a dedicarme a eso esta mañana. Creo que esta tarde deberíamos ir hasta Regina o llamarla y pedirle que venga, no sé qué es lo mejor…»

«Creo que ir a donde están ellas, si ellas nos dejan» añade el adolescente «Mi madre Emma también tiene que saberlo»

La pareja está de acuerdo con el nieto.

«Haremos así. Henry, tú a la escuela, quédate hasta el mediodía, después me buscas en la alcaldía a la hora del almuerzo y llamamos a Regina para saber lo que ella cree mejor. ¿Qué tal?»

«Por mí, todo bien, abuela» él sonríe entusiasmado

«¡Genial, ahora vamos que todos tenemos cosas que hacer!» se va a cuidar de su hijo mientras David le sirve el desayuno a Henry.

* * *

En la casa del árbol, Regina regresa al cuarto de Emma mientras la rubia aún duerme. Por lo que parece, la salvadora no había notado su ausencia durante la noche. Aprovechando que aún dormía, la morena se queda ahí, parada, admirando el sueño profundo y la expresión suave en el rostro de la rubia.

 _«¡Tan…linda!»_ El pensamiento atraviesa a Regina de parte a parte. El impacto es tal que siente necesidad de salir. Aún está turbada con la revelación de Henry, ¿hace cuántos años que no escuchaba aquel nombre? Morgana…suspira y deja una nota para Emma, disculpándose por no estar ahí cuando ella despierte.

La ruta que toma su nube roja no es la casa donde está Tinker sino la de su cabaña, la que le había prestado a Maléfica y Lily. La hechicera está entretenida con algo cuando la reina se deja ver.

«¡Regina!» sonríe al ver a la morena «¿A qué debo este honor, majestad?» aquel hábito de provocarla es irresistible

«Mal…» la voz de la reina sale trémula y la expresión de la mujer dragón también cambia, volviéndose preocupada

«Ven aquí, ¿qué ocurre?» se acerca a ella y le toma sus manos

«No sé con quién puedo hablar de esto…creo que Tinker no me entendería…»

Maléfica le señala el sofá y ambas se sientan, y se coloca lo más cerca posible de Regina.

«¿Tinkerbell?» frunce el ceño extrañando mucho aquello

«Sé que esto parece, no sé, surreal, pero es mi hada madrina» cuenta haciendo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que comprender eso está por encima de sus posibilidades.

«¡Increíble!» la rubia sonríe de lado «¿Regina Mills tiene un hada madrina? Eso es…»

«¿Trágico?» completa con su sarcasmo

«No, Regina, es increíble. Incluso después de todo…»

«Solo creo que no lo merezco…»

«¡No! No admitiré que estés aquí culpándote por tu pasado. ¡Basta, Regina!» pone sus manos en los hombros de la morena y la mira fijamente «¡Basta! Ya es hora de que cojas tu vida por los cuernos y comiences a escribirla tú» dice como si quisiera grabar eso en la mente de la morena

«Tinker dice lo mismo» la reina se recuesta en el sofá

«Creo que deberías escucharla…»

Regina se sorprende ante aquello

«¿Qué realidad es esta en que Maléfica está de acuerdo con un hada?»

«La misma en que tú estás haciendo de todo por la salvadora» le devuelve

«¡ _Touchée_!»

«No intentes negar cuánto han cambiado las cosas, Regina, cuánto has cambiado» la rubia acaricia el rostro de la otra

«¿Y te gusta lo que ves?» aquella intimidad construida en el Bosque Encantado parece que siempre aflora entre las dos

«Siempre…» la hechicera suspira «Sabes que siempre me has gustado…» confiesa acercando su rostro

«¿Lo sé?»

«¿No lo sabes?»

«¿Incluso después de todo?»

«Principalmente después de todo, diría yo» la mujer dragón deja que sus dedos se pierdan en los cabellos oscuros y perfumados de la reina, las dos siguen mirándose fijamente

Cuando sus bocas se acercan, Regina se aparta

«Mal…no puedo…» dice mirando al suelo

«¿No puedes…?»

«Estoy…confusa» acaba diciendo

«Eso es algo que no se ve siempre, lo confieso» Maléfica la estudia «Regina Mills, arrogante, prepotente y poderosa, bajando de su altísimo pedestal y confesándose confusa. ¡Estoy lista para escuchar!» se separa un poco y la deja respirar

«No sé si quiero hablar sobre eso» esquiva la reina

«Entonces, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí?»

«Por una cosa que Henry me dijo ayer»

«¿Y qué fue?»

«Que los incompetentes a los que dejé encargados de encontrar al mago decidieron creer que el mejor camino hasta Merlín es…»

«Morgana Le Fay» completa mofándose de la otra

«¿Tú también?» se levanta del sofá, incómoda

«¿Cuándo será que vas a entender, Regina, que las urdimbres del destino siempre se recolocan para que aquello que debe cumplirse se cumpla?» se pone de pie para enfrentar la dura mirada de la morena

«¿Cómo era aquel discursito de hace poco en que yo debería escribir mi historia? ¡Ahora suena un tanto contradictorio!» gruñe

«Sí, Regina, puedes y debes escribir tu historia. Pero no sirve de nada huir de lo que necesitas…»

«¡Yo no lo necesito!» altera la voz «¡No tengo que ir a aquella maldita isla para descubrir nada, para entender nada!» se exaspera

Maléfica se acerca a Regina con la mirada calma y paso confiado. Tan acostumbrada a las reacciones incendiarias de su majestad…

«¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, mi pequeña?» ignora las protestas de la otra y la rodea por la cintura «¿Por qué sigues negándote a ti misma después de tanto tiempo?» sube una de sus manos y recoloca un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

«Estoy tan cansada de todo…del peso de todo…de…» Regina finalmente se permite abrazar a Maléfica

«Tal vez ya sea hora de librarte de ese peso, Regina. Quizás, solo quizás, la puerta para que eso suceda esté en Avalon»

«¿Por qué?»

«Hay respuestas que solo pueden ser encontradas por una misma, Regina. Y las más importantes nunca son fáciles» dice con cariño

«¿Pero tiene que ser tan difícil?»

«¿Vas a aceptar ese viaje?»

«Aún no lo sé…»

«Pero…»

«¡Aún no lo sé!» se aparta de la hechicera

«¿Podrías ser menos testaruda al menos una vez, Regina?» desafía a la reina

«¡No!» responde en el mismo tono

«¡Vale, solo espero que después no vengas aquí a llorar las consecuencias!» la reprende de forma dura

«¿De qué estás…?»

«Emma Swan, Regina. ¡Me estoy refiriendo a Emma Swan! ¿Hasta cuándo crees que vas a aguantar lo que está sucediendo? Infelizmente, y las dos lo sabemos, no tienes condiciones de impedir para siempre que la magia oscura se apodere de ella. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando eso finalmente ocurra?»

«Yo…»

«No sabes porque no hay nada que saber. Las instrucciones fueron bien claras, querida, "encuentren al mago". Si de verdad quieres ayudar a la salvadora, necesitas aceptar eso, Regina, ¡tienes que ir a Avalon!»

«¿Para encontrar qué? ¿Unicornios pastando y haditas volando por todos lados?» esconde su miedo tras su ironía

«No, majestad» Maléfica se pone a un palmo de distancia de Regina y la encara «¡Para encontrarte a ti misma!»

La rubia actúa rápido cuando se da cuenta de que la reina está a punto de caer. Deprisa, la hechicera la ampara y la lleva hasta el sofá.

«¿Estás bien?» su tono es preocupado

«Sí, creo…»

«No puedes pasar por esto de nuevo, Regina. Tienes que dar tiempo a tu cuerpo para recuperarse. La magia es poder, sí, pero…»

«Siempre conlleva un precio, lo sé. ¿Y tú como lo sabes?»

«¿Lo que pasa entre Swan y tú?»

«Sí…»

«Nunca dejé de sentirte. Y en estos últimos días, aunque por meros segundos, percibí que tu magia se disipaba de una manera…casi…definitiva»

«Ella me trajo de vuelta» comenta con cierta timidez «Nuestras magias están…interrelacionadas de alguna manera que no comprendo»

«¿Interrelacionadas? ¿Swan y tú?» aquella información alerta completamente a Maléfica. Aún no había conseguido entender la razón de que Regina esté ayudando a Emma. Al principio, consideraba que el hijo en común era el motivo principal. Quizás lo sea, pero no está tan segura.

«No sé explicarlo» Regina mira a la hechicera como si se disculpase

«Solo prométeme que vas a pensar lo de Avalon» pide y después deposita un beso en la cabeza de la reina

«¿Estás segura de que ese es el camino para salvar a Emma?»

«¿Ahora entonces es Emma?» Maléfica la provoca «¿Qué ha sido de aquel tono tuyo irritado al pronunciar "señorita Swan"?»

La morena solo revira los ojos y no responde, cosa que divierte a la rubia.

«Sobre tu pregunta, majestad, sí, es el único camino para salvar a Emma Swan»

Regina cierra los ojos y respira hondo

«Gracias…Tengo que irme»

«Oh sí, la salvadora debe estar ansiosa por sus clases de hoy» le guiña un ojo

«Eres imposible» se levanta para marcharse

«Regina» Maléfica la agarra por el brazo «Si me permites un consejo, admite para ti misma que estás de todo, menos confusa. Si me dijeras que tienes miedo, lo aceptaría. Pero, querida, no hay ninguna confusión brillando en tus ojos» dice y la deja ir.

* * *

En la comisaría, Charming se está encargando de la liberación de los enanitos, de los hombres alegres y de Hook. El sheriff no da pie a ninguna conversación, solo se atiene a lo necesario y advierte al bando de Robin de que estén alertas en el bosque, pues hay peligros rondando por la ciudad.

Cuando el capitán intenta alguna gracieta o pescar información sobre lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, David solo lo ignora.

«¿Vas a seguir tratándome así, compañero?» se acerca a la mesa de Nolan y se apoya en ella con su garfio.

«Señor Jones, creo que es mejor que se retire y que tenga cuidado. Las cosas en esta ciudad tienden a ponerse peligrosas»

«Oh sí, principalmente cuando la reina vuelva con su nueva y poderosa mascota» provoca

Al escuchar aquello, Charming golpea la mesa tirando algunos papeles y objetos. Aquella reacción coge a Killian desprevenido y da un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

«No te atrevas a hablar de mi hija de esa forma, capitán. ¡O le pido a la alcaldesa una orden de alejamiento definitivo de Storybrooke a tu nombre!» le amenaza

«¡Wow! Por lo visto alguien aquí ya se inclinó ante su majestad…» dice desdeñoso «Se van a arrepentir de haber confiado en ella, compañero. ¡Puedes apostar!»

«Esa será una apuesta que tendré una enorme satisfacción en ganar, Jones» lo mira con rabia «Ahora, si me permites, puedes volver a tu botella, necesito trabajar» señala la salida

Contrariado, Hook sale haciendo ruido con sus botas de pirata.

En cuanto el capitán sale de la comisaría, aparece Robin.

«¿David?»

«¿Hood? Yo…» recuerda la petición para que Zelena deje su celda y vaya a vivir con él

«Sé que las cosas han estado algo movidas por la ciudad. Me enteré de lo de los trolls…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Escuché a la señorita Lucas y a la hija de Maléfica conversando en Granny's antes. Hablaban en susurros, pero puede entender»

«Todo bien…tendré que ver con Snow cómo tratar eso frente a la ciudad» respira «Sobre tu petición, hoy mismo dejaré libre a Zelena, pero que quede claro que serás completamente responsable de ella»

«Como dije, no te preocupes. Ya he reservado un cuarto en la pensión de la abuelita. Y con lo que anda pasando en la ciudad, estaría loco si me quedará allá con Roland y mis hombres. Aún más con Zelena embarazada»

«Genial. Robin…tus hombres y tú…¿qué te parece trabajar patrullando las fronteras de Storybrooke?» ofrece pensando en lo que tendrán que enfrentar en caso de que la ciudad sea diana de nuevas invasiones.

«Lo considero una gran idea» sonríe

«¡Muy bien! Aquí está» le entrega un papel a Robin «Mi autorización para que saques a Zelena de aquella celda. Solo no hagas que me arrepienta, Robin Hood» le advierte

«No te arrepentirás, sheriff. ¿Cuándo comenzamos el trabajo?»

«Esta noche, si os parece bien a vosotros»

«Iremos esta noche» dobla el papel, lo mete en el bolsillo de su gruesa chaqueta y sale de allí con una gran sonrisa

* * *

En su celda. Zelena intentan librarse de los brazaletes. En vano. La pelirroja está ansiosa, enfadada y sintiendo nauseas. En todo momento se ve pensando en Robin Hood y en el paseo de los dos tras la consulta. Instintivamente, lleva una de sus manos a la barriga aun imperceptible. Escuchar aquel pequeño corazón latir es para ella la magia más increíble que ya hubiera presenciado.

La puerta de su celda se abre revelando una sorpresa

«¿Robin?»

«¿Tienes algo aquí que desees llevarte?» él le sonríe

«¿Llevarme?»

«Te vienes conmigo, Zelena. Definitivamente, no tendrás que regresar a esta celda» cuenta

«Pero…¿cómo? ¿Por qué?»

«Conseguí la autorización del sheriff Nolan, y yo me responsabilizo por entero de ti. Y porque quiero cuidaros a vosotros dos o a vosotras dos…» se pone frente a ella

«¿Quieres?» la pelirroja lo mira confusa «¿De verdad quieres esto, Robin Hood?»

«Zelena…» acaricia su rostro «Nuestra situación no es fácil…todavía no logro entender algunas cosas y mirar hacia todo lo que ha pasado es doloroso» se refiere a su esposa muerta «Aún así…sí, quiero cuidaros» afirma mirándola a los ojos

Al principio, la bruja no logra entender aquel sentimiento que la consume. Siente un absurdo deseo de llorar, pero se contiene. Es la tercera vez en su vida que alguien se dispone a cuidar de ella: primero su madre adoptiva, que murió y la dejó sola con un padre que la temía y la detestaba; después, Glinda, que la cambió por una muchachita de zapatos rojos. Ahora, Robin Hood. Zelena no quiere ni imaginar lo que la separará esta vez de Robin.

«¿Vas a…querer…algún día…volver con ella?» consigue hacer la pregunta

«¿Regina?»

«Sí…» la pelirroja mira hacia abajo

«¿Sinceramente Zelena? No lo creo. Y realmente no sé si lo quiero…»

«¿De verdad?» se permite una sonrisa

«¡De verdad!» confirma el rubio «Ahora vamos, Roland nos está esperando para el almuerzo»

«¿Roland? ¿Va a vivir con nosotros?» la pelirroja mira para Robin encantada

«¡Sí! Mi hijo va a donde yo voy, Zelena. ¿Algún problema?»

«No, pero…dijiste…»

«Sé lo que dije. Pero quizás…sea mejor así»

Ella solo asiente. Los dos salen de allí y se dirigen hacia Granny's.

* * *

En el bosque, Regina reaparece en la casa del árbol y se encuentra a Emma leyendo uno de sus libros de hechizos en el sofá.

«Hola…»

La rubia la mira nada amistosa, ni siquiera consigue decir unos buenos días.

«¿Qué ocurre, Emma? ¿Qué ha pasado?» aquello molesta mucho a la alcaldesa

«¿Y aún lo preguntas, Regina?» cierra el libro y se levanta «¿En dónde rayos estuviste toda la noche, y la mañana entera?»

«Oh…Emma, yo…no sabía que…tú…»

«¿Por qué me dejaste?»

«No te dejé, Emma, solo…»

«¡Dime la verdad, Regina!» exige un tanto seca

«¡Estoy confusa, joder!» se descontrola al recordar las palabras de Henry, de Tinker y de Maléfica «Puede que la mayoría de las veces no lo parezca, señorita Swan, pero yo también soy humana» se exalta poniéndose a la defensiva «Yo también siento miedo y no sé si puedo hacer eso, no sé si quiero, yo…»

«¿De qué estás hablando?» la rubia no entiende nada de aquello

«Morgana Le Fay…» siente el peso de aquel nombre sobre ella

«¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué te afecta tanto?» Emma se acerca sin saber qué hacer al ver el estado emocional de Regina

«La Señora de Avalon, guardiana de la isla mágica» suelta en un hilo de voz, sin conseguir mirar a la sheriff

«¿Por qué te pones de esta manera cada vez que escuchas su nombre? Vosotras ya…»

«No, nunca nos hemos visto. Que yo sepa tampoco he arrancando el corazón de nadie relacionado con ella» intenta usar su sarcasmo para mantenerse fuerte

«¿Entonces…?»

«Pero ella ya se cruzó en mi pasado de cierta manera» confiesa

«¿Quieres contarme?» ofrece comprensiva

«No sé…»

«¿Podemos intentarlo?» la rubia se acerca y Regina solo dice sí con la cabeza «Ven aquí» pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la morena y caminan hacia el sofá

«En el Bosque Encantado yo ya estaba recibiendo clases con Rumpel, mi magia estaba bastante fuerte y ya había comenzado mi caza de Snow» comienza y respira

«¿Quieres un té?» ofrece preocupada al ver sus labios temblando un poco. La morena asiente y Emma hace aparecer dos tazas en sus manos con una sonrisa orgullosa y haciendo que los ojos de Regina brillen.

«Gracias…»

«Continúa»

«Bien, yo creía que estaba muy cerca de tener a Snow en mis manos. Nada más aparte de eso me importaba» se recuesta algo abatida y cansada «Entonces reapareció Maléfica…»

«¿Maléfica? ¿Reapareció?» la rubia la mira desconfiada

«Tenemos…un pasado, Emma. No quiero entrar en detalles, por favor» pide la reina

«Está bien…» aunque se queda pensando en qué podría significar eso

«Maléfica vino a mí, me dijo que teníamos que hablar, que me tenía que contar algunas cosas que solo entonces tenían sentido para ella. Lo más importante, según Mal, era un recado de Morgana Le Fay. Decía que la Dama del Lago esperaba mi viaje hasta la isla de Avalon, que ella no dudaba de que yo conseguiría atravesar las brumas y encontrar el camino. Yo no entendía nada de aquello, así que Mal me lo explicó»

«¿Mal?» un relámpago de celos en la voz de Emma es captado por Regina

«¿Puedo continuar, Swan?» pregunta irritada, pero le gusta saber que la rubia siente celos.

«Por favor, majestad»

Regina ignora aquella provocación y vuelve a su relato

«Me contó que había escuchado una especie de profecía en Avalon cuando estuvo en aquella isla, incluso antes de nacer yo. Cuando ella estaba a punto de volver al Bosque Encantado, Morgana la llamó para conversar y le dijo que ella conocería un día a aquella criatura anunciada y debería decirle que era esperada en Avalon, que debería convencerme de ir hasta allí»

«¿Cómo "Mal"…» dice el apelativo con desdén «…sabía que eras tú?»

«También me lo pregunté y…ella me dijo que eran las manzanas…» se siente enrojecer

«¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto tu gusto por las manzanas?»

«¿Crees que mis manzanas son frutas comunes, Swan?» Emma no consigue esconder el leve temblor al escuchar aquella voz ronca y sensual diciendo su apellido

«No…»

«Bien, después de la muerte de Leopold» la simple mención del monarca provoca en Regina un dolor lacerante «A causa de ellas, de mi dedicación en cultivar mi manzano, pasé a ser llamada Reina de las Manzanas» no esconde una medio sonrisa al recordar su propio título

«Ok…¿y la relación de todo esto con la isla mágica?»

«¡Swan, tu ignorancia a veces me insulta y creo que lo haces a propósito!» cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos por un instante intentando controlar su reacción

«No voy a tener en cuenta esas palabras, Regina, pero solo porque no tengo ganas de discutir. Ahora, por favor, explícamelo»

«Avalon, Emma, no es solo una isla misteriosa» comienza a caminar por la sala, gesticulando mientras explica «Avalon es la cuna de toda magia, un lugar donde solo los que tienen permiso pueden entrar, donde las personas con el don de la magia buscan perfeccionar y conocer más los misterios que rodean ese mundo»

«Parece fascinante» comenta sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Regina

«Avalon, Emma, también es conocida como…» la morena duda, rehúye la mirada de la rubia

«Conocida como…»

«La isla de las manzanas» dice finalmente

Emma abre la boca, pero no sale ninguna palabra. Intenta descifrar aquel enigma, pero sencillamente no consigue ni identificar las pistas, ¿quién diría juntarlas en algo coherente?

«Avalon, isla de las manzanas…tú, reina de las manzanas…¿honestamente?» mira a la morena de espaldas y percibe de forma más intensa su aroma «Puedo entender que haya alguna relación, pero aún no tengo idea de lo que significa, Regina»

«¿Y crees que yo sí, Emma?» la reina está en sus límites. Hace mucho que busca aquella respuesta y ni siquiera ha llegado cerca de alguna explicación.

«¿Tú no…cómo es que no sabes, Regina?» se pone al lado de ella y entonces ve la mirada perdida de la morena

«¡Si lo supiera, no tendría tanto miedo, Swan!» casi grita y tira a lo lejos su taza de té ya vacía.

«Hey…» Emma la rodea con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y besa sus cabellos cuando siente que Regina la aprieta contra ella.

«No tengo idea de lo que eso significa, de por qué soy esperada en aquella isla o qué tengo que ver con aquel lugar…» el alivio que siente estando apoyada en el pecho de Emma hace que se sienta menos perdida.

«Regi…quizás sea hora de que te enfrentes a eso» la voz de la salvadora es suave, como una caricia. Y ella usa aquel mote que le parece tan adecuado en los momentos en que la rubia solo quiere cuidar de su majestad y no dejar que nada más pueda herirla.

La morena se permite cerrar los ojos y quedarse ahí, escuchando el corazón de Emma latiendo y calmando sus dudas.

«No puedo dejarte, Emma…se lo prometí a Henry y…»

«¡Shh! Calma…No te pongas así» la rubia se mueve y hace que las dos queden cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos «No quiero que te vayas, pero es necesario. Necesitamos a Merlín para que eche una mano en este estropicio» se refiere a sí misma

«Querría poder hacerlo yo…»

«¿Hacer qué?» recoloca el cabello de Regina y apoya su mano en su mejilla

«Echar una mano en ese estropicio…»

«¡Regi, escúchame!» Emma agarra el rostro de la reina y lo acerca al suyo «Esto estaría mucho peor si no estuvieras aquí. Yo estaría…habría…» la rubia se siente culpable al recordar que casi aplasta el corazón de su padre.

«Habrías parado, lo sé…no eres como yo» decir aquello duele en la morena

«Quizás porque no he sido tan herida como tú» apoya su cabeza en la de la alcaldesa, que cierra los ojos, sin encontrar argumento alguno para replicar.

La reina respira hondo y coge las manos de Emma

«¿Estarás bien si yo me voy?»

«No lo sé…pero lo intentaré tanto como pueda» la sonrisa de una se refleja en la de la otra.

«Intentaré no demorar mucho…»

«Estaré aquí cuando regreses»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, señora alcaldesa» aquella manera de llamarla, mezclando dulzura con su temible cargo, hace que Regina sienta un escalofrío diferente

«Señorita Swan…» por culpa de aquel tono inusitado de deseo Emma se pierde en la mirada y en los labios de la reina

Cuando las dos están a punto de cruzar la línea invisible que las separa, el teléfono de Regina suena haciendo que la alcaldesa y la sheriff se miren avergonzadas y se separen.

«¿Henry?»

Emma se queda cerca al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. Al ver la curiosidad de la rubia, la morena pone el manos libre para que las dos puedan escuchar y hablar.

«¿Kid?»

«¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Ok, creo que es mejor usas mamás…» demuestra toda su alegría al escuchar las voces de las dos y hace que Emma y Regina sonrían.

«Hijo, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?» Regina mira a Emma aprensiva

«Sí…Bueno, mamás…es que tenemos que hablar con las dos»

«¿Tenemos? Explícate mejor, chico»

«La abuela, el abuelo, yo, mi…eh…en fin todo el mundo de la "Operación Águila"»

«¿Operación Águila?» preguntan las dos a la vez

«Le he dado ese nombre a la misión de encontrar a Merlín, ya sabéis, las águilas son animales muy inteligentes, tienen una increíble visión incluso volando tan alto, son determinadas e imponentes, así que, pensé que pegaba» cuenta, orgulloso

«Cierto…» Emma adora aquello

«Henry, ¿qué no nos estás contando?» Regina sabe que hay más detrás

«Mamá, no puedo hablar ahora, tiene que estar todo el mundo. Es sobre la misión, es importante, solo…confía en mí»

La reina y la salvadora se miran desconfiadas.

«Muy bien, entonces…»

«Os llamo para saber si podéis venir a la casa del Autor ahora por la tarde…y traed también a Tinker» recuerda incluir al hada

«Pero…» a Regina no le gusta nada aquello

«O bueno…podemos ir nosotros hasta donde estéis» sugiere el chico

Emma niega inmediatamente

«Vamos nosotras, chico» asegura

«¿A las 15:00 os parece bien?»

«Muy bien» confirma Regina

«¡Bien! Entonces, hasta luego, mamás»

Tras despedirse, Emma mira a Regina y está preocupada.

«No sé di debo ir»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué, Regina? ¿Aún lo preguntas?» está irritada y se aparta del lado de la reina «Porque no consigo controlarme sola, casi…¡casi te mato! ¡Más de una vez! Y si…»

Antes de que puede decir nada, Regina la alcanza

«¡Yo estaré allí contigo, no va a pasar nada, Emma!» a pesar de los esfuerzos de la alcaldesa, la sheriff no la mira

«Nuestro hijo, él…»

«Emma Swan» agarra el mentón de la salvadora buscando sus ojos «Vamos a hacer esto juntas» sonríe

«Juntas…» una pequeña esperanza comienza a crecer en el interior de la rubia y casi se le escapa que quiere hacer muchas otras cosas junto a la morena. Al recordar que casi la mata, sin embargo, recula. Primero, necesita librarse de aquella magia oscura que intenta apoderarse de ella.

«Vamos, tenemos que ir a hablar con Tinker» Regina empieza a mover las manos, pero es interrumpida por Emma

«¡Espera! Así no, no vas a hacer eso»

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Swan?»

«Porque ayer no te sentías bien cuando hicimos magia para hablar con Henry; no dormiste bien cuando deberías haberlo hecho, estuviste sabe Dios dónde esta mañana y seguro que has usado tu magia, aun sabiendo que todavía estás débil y lo que teníamos aquí hace poco era una Regina llena de dudas e interrogaciones. Así que, no, ¡no te dejaré hacer eso!»

«Escucha Swan, soy completamente capaz de usar mi magia a pesar de todo lo que has dicho. Mientras tú ni siquiera soñabas con nacer, querida, yo ya lanzaba mis bolas de fuego y arrancaba corazones en el Bosque Encantado» mira a la otra de forma desafiante

«¿Podrías, majestad, bajar la guardia al menos un poco y dejar que cuide también yo de ti?» la rubia se pone firme, de la misma manera

«¿Cuidar…de mí?» aquello desarma a Regina

«¡Sí, reina testaruda, cuidar de ti!» dice en tono más alegre «Yo no puedo llevarnos porque no sé dónde está Tinker, pero…¿no podemos ir andando?» sugiere «Ha dejado de nevar, el sol incluso se ha dejado ver…»

«Está bien…» cede «¡Pero solo esta vez!» advierte a la rubia que solo se ríe

Se abrigan para enfrentarse al frío y salen caminando. Marchan en silencio, cómodas, una con la presencia de la otra. Cuando ve que Regina está unos pasos por delante, Emma sencillamente no se resiste a una idea. Se agacha y forma una bola de nieve. Con una sonrisa traviesa y sin importarle las consecuencias, la lanza dándole en medio de la espalda. Regina se detiene inmediatamente.

«¡No has hecho, Swan!» su tono es cortante y cuando se gira, la rubia se asusta con aquella mirada de _Evil Queen_.

«Regin…» a un gesto de la reina, una lluvia de bolas de nieve golpea a la salvadora.

La morena ríe ante aquello, soltando una carcajada en el aire. A pesar de estar incomoda con la situación, Emma presta atención a la risa de Regina y decide que desea escuchar aquel sonido todos los días de su vida. Pero la sheriff no puede dejar pasar aquello. Se concentra, hace que bolas de nieve se detengan en el aire y se levanta.

«Dos pueden jugar a este juego, majestad» mantiene sus miradas clavadas y se encaran, esperando el más mínimo movimiento. Es como si el mismo viento estuviera en suspenso en medio del bosque.

Cerca de allí, cómodamente instalada en su sillón con forma de tulipán, Tinker siente la tensión en el aire y decide ver qué está pasando. Por algún motivo, sabe quiénes son las que están envueltas en eso.

«¡Wow! ¡No pueden estar haciendo eso!» divirtiéndose con lo que ve, el hada hace aparecer un puff y un cuenco de palomitas y se sienta a observarlas.

«Vamos, Swan, ¿tienes miedo?» dice Regina oscilando entre lo sensual y el desafío

«¡Parece que quien duda aquí no soy yo, majestad!» la rubia adora ver las llamas encendiéndose en la mirada de la otra, calentándola a ella también.

Las dos lanzan sus magias al mismo tiempo, causando una pequeña tempestad de nieve, a la vez que se rodean con sus escudos de protección evitando ser golpeadas. Emma aprovecha la baja visibilidad y se arriesga acercándose a Regina. No es justo que solo le hubiera dado una vez y ella, en cambio, haya recibido una artillería como respuesta.

«Swan…» cuando la reina distingue la silueta de la salvadora, ya están muy próximas. Aprovechando el instante de confusión de la morena, la rubia corre y salta encima de ella, provocando que las dos cayeran en la nieve.

«¡Punto para la sheriff!» Tinker dibuja en el aire un punto con el polvo de hada y vibra con aquello.

Tres o cuatro vueltas por el helado suelo después, Regina sorprende y consigue inmovilizar a Emma debajo de ella. Las dos respiran jadeantes y la tempestad de nieve alrededor da lugar a frágiles y bellos copos cayendo suavemente sobre las dos.

«¡Sí, punto para la alcaldesa!» celebra el hada.

«Regina…» la salvadora no está para nada incómoda en aquella postura, pero no le gusta tener sus brazos presos a los laterales de su cuerpo totalmente dominada por la reina.

«¿Sorprendida, Swan?» ella ríe de lado, embrujando aún más a la rubia que tiene debajo

«Hum…un poco…» confiesa

«¿Un poco?» curva más su cuerpo

«Mucho Regina. ¿Cómo…?»

«¿Esperas que desvele tan fácilmente mis secretos, Swan?» la provoca con una mirada lasciva «Hay cosas sobre la reina con las que la señorita ni sueña» su tono es absurdamente bajo y sensual.

«Oh…» Emma anota aquello en su mente y se promete a sí misma que se empeñará al máximo por descubrir lo que ha querido decir

Pensando en cómo salir de aquella situación, la sheriff da señales de querer rendirse. Contenta al darse cuenta de eso, la reina afloja un poco la fuerza que hace con sus caderas y piernas para mantenerla inmóvil. Es el movimiento que Emma necesita. Invirtiendo toda su fuerza, consigue revirar las posiciones y, sin perder tiempo, remueve los cabellos de la morena por la nieve.

Irritada con aquello, Regina usa su magia y, una vez más, las bolas de nieve comienzan a llover. Emma es más rápida y contraataca. Cuando se da cuenta de que las cosas se están saliendo de control, Tinker se levanta y va hacia ellas.

«¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo?» les grita, llamando su atención y haciendo que los ataques parasen. Las dos se giran para ver a un hada ceñuda, con las manos en la cintura y golpeando su bota verde en el suelo.

«Tinker…» Emma intenta explicar

«¿Cuántos años tenéis?»

Ellas se miran, culpables, y la rubia necesita controlarse al máximo para no echarse a reír de la cara que ponen.

«¡Ya tenemos demasiados problemas para tener que lidiar también con tempestades de nieve desencadenadas por los jueguecitos de la reina y la salvadora en una competición estúpida!» pelea con ellas, pero queriendo abrazarlas

«Tinkerbell, no es para tanto, nosotras…»

«¿Solo os estabais divirtiendo como dos niñas?» completa el hada «¡Sí, lo estabais, pero dos niñas que poseen una magia poderosa! Regina, sinceramente, esperaba un poco más de responsabilidad por tu parte. ¿Quién diría…que a la reina le gusta jugar a pelas de nieve?» Tinker no aguanta más y comienza a reírse de las dos y salta encima de ellas, que se miran avergonzadas, pero felices «Venid, vamos a entrar, hace mucho frío y mis dos niñas están cubiertas de nieve» se marcha dando saltitos en dirección al árbol.

Cuando se acercan, Emma admira aquella construcción de paredes y ramas.

«Realmente eres buena en esto» elogia

«No sé lo que Tinker y tú tenéis con las casas en los árboles»

«¡Admite que es lo máximo! ¿Nunca quisiste una cuando eras pequeña?» al ver el semblante serio de Regina, Emma se arrepiente de haber vuelto a aquel asunto. Sabe que la infancia de la otra no fue de las más felices.

En la sala de la casita, la salvadora queda maravillada con los detalles del sitio, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para observar porque enseguida escuchan la voz de Tinker.

«Tenemos chocolate caliente, venid» llama a las dos a la cocina

Regina va delante y Emma aprovecha para secar las ropas de las dos con magia. Al sentirlo, ella se gira hacia la rubia, que solo sonríe. Acomodadas y con dos tazas humeantes en las manos, las dos cuentan sobre la llamada de Henry y el encuentro que tendrían dentro de poco.

El hada escucha aquello y se alegra. Tiene la certeza de que Regina hará lo correcto, solo que no sabe cómo reaccionará al hecho de tener que llevarse a Henry. Tinkerbell ya sabe todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando la reina está con la salvadora, la rubita siempre entra en contacto con Blue, contándole ciertas cosas y poniéndose de acuerdo de los pasos a seguir en aquella operación.

«Sigo considerando una pésima idea estar presente en esa reunión» dice una Emma algo irritada

«Todo va a salir bien, sheriff» asegura el hada «Parece que nuestra alcaldesa aquí ya sabe muy bien cómo dominar la situación» bromea haciendo que las dos se sonrojasen «Entonces, ¿vamos?»

Emma se levanta y suspira. Regina también se pone de pie y se coloca al lado de la rubia, como queriendo decir que está con ella, que confía en ella y que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Y una cosa, vais a seguir desesperándoos. El swanqueen tardará mucho, me refiero a un contacto más íntimo entre ellas. Ambas tiene que aclarar sus sentimientos, y pasar por muchas cosas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

A pesar de creer que la gran sale es una estancia más adecuada para aquella reunión, Snow está de acuerdo con Henry en acomodarse en la biblioteca y busca atenta cualquier señal, a fin de cuentas había sido ahí donde había encontrado la página con las ilustraciones de Emma y Regina.

August, Blue y Archie examinan algunos libros sobre Camelot, encontrados con la ayuda de Belle, que está concentrada en intentar entender el libro de tapa roja y sin título, con versos sobre Avalon. La joven está encantada con la belleza y el ritmo de aquella escritura, y no duda para nada que sea mágica.

Ruby y Lily están junto a Maléfica. Las tres comparten episodios de sus pasados y la hechicera les cuenta a las más jóvenes cómo había aprendido a lidiar con sus poderes y transformaciones, creyendo que la loba de verdad puede ser capaz de realizar sus mutaciones independientemente de la luna.

Charming y Henry juegan con Neal, cómodamente instalado en el regazo de su padre. El bebé ríe con las bromas de Henry y el muchacho piensa en cómo sería si tuviera hermanos. Cuando pequeño le había preguntado sobre aquella posibilidad a Regina, pero ella siempre cambiaba de asunto, hasta que él dejó de preguntar.

Todos los presentes esconden como pueden la angustia ante la llegada de Emma, Regina y Tinker. Fuera de la casa, nubes de humo rojo y lila se disipan dejando ver a las tres. El hada sonríe a las dos mujeres, contenta en poder formar parte de aquel trío mágico. Sin esperar por ellas, sale caminando delante.

«No estoy segura de poder hacer esto…» la sheriff duda cuando llegan al umbral de la puerta.

«Sé que puedes, Emma» la alcaldesa ofrece una sonrisa sincera «Pero tú también tienes que creerlo, esto…»

«Forma parte de la magia. Sí, me lo enseñaste» las dos se pierden por un instante en la mirada de la otra. Es como si una nueva complicidad se hubiera establecido entre las dos después de los juegos en la nieve.

Tinker ya había abrazado a todo el mundo y juega con Neal en su regazo. El bebé ríe entusiasmado en los brazos de la rubia, que siente como su magia se fortalece con cada nueva risa de aquella criatura.

«¡Mamás!» Emma y Regina aparecen, una al lado de la otra, en la puerta de la biblioteca. Si una u otra tuvieran algo más de valor, se habrían dado las manos. Henry corre hasta ellas y las abraza. La rubia se permite agarrar a su pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, y sentir el aroma amaderado de su perfume, revolviendo sus cabellos limpios y bien cuidados.

«¡Kid!» allí, en aquel breve momento, cuando se siente abrazada por su hijo y por su otra madre, la salvadora se permite creer que es capaz de estar ahí y no hacerle daño a nadie.

«Emma…» Snow mira a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, está ansiosa por abrazarla, pero prefiere esperar su reacción. La rubia da un paso hacia delante, como decidiendo si debe o no, si merece aquella mirada de amor. Cuando la princesa abre los brazos, sin embargo, sus barreras caen y avanza hasta la madre y se deja envolver por su abrazo.

«Mary…»

«¡Hija! Tú…» mira a su pequeña por un instante

«¿Sabes que…?» Emma se refiere al episodio con su padre

«Lo sé»

«¿Y no me rechazas?»

«Sé que no fuiste tú, Emma» le acaricia el rostro «Y estoy feliz de que hubiera alguien a tu lado para traerte de vuelta» se refiere a Regina, que recibe la mirada de Snow y aprieta a Henry contra ella.

«Emma…» David se levanta con Neal en sus brazos. Snow se dirige a él y coge a su hijo, y se dirige hacia su madrastra y nieto.

«David, yo…» sin esperar a las palabras de la hija, cubre la distancia a pasos apresados y la abraza.

«Está todo bien» él susurra

«¡Gracias!»

«Siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas?» sonríe cuando Emma también abre una sonrisa en respuesta

«Bueno, no quiero estropear este lindo momento» interrumpe Maléfica «Pero creo que necesitamos adelantar algunas cosas por aquí» la hechicera pasea sus ojos de Emma a Regina, intenta descifrar aquella extraña, pero intensa conexión entre ellas.

«¡Mamás, tenemos que hablar sobre el viaje a Camelot!» comienza Henry

«¿Tenemos? Henry Daniel, ¿no estarás pensando…?» Regina comienza a interpelarlo

«Sí, Regina, él va a ir a ese viaje» la reina mira incrédula a la hechicera, que la mira tranquilamente

«Creo que es hora de que contemos lo que ocurrió anoche» sugiere August, guiñándole un ojo a Emma, en un gesto de complicidad entre los dos que no le pasó desapercibido a Regina.

«Muy bien…» Snow y Charming se queden de pie, frente a la mesa de estudio que hay en la biblioteca. La princesa hace una señal al nieto, que se aparta de su madre morena y se acerca. Detrás de Henry se colocan en fila Archie, Belle, Blue, Lily y Ruby.

«¿Qué significa esto?» el tono de Regina es casi amenazador. Emma se coloca a su lado y mira a los padres, también sin entender.

«Regina, sé que hemos podido pasar por encima de tu autoridad, a fin de cuentas, eres por derecho la reina del Bosque Encantado» las palabras de Snow chocan a la morena, que busca la mirada de la rubia a su lado, tan sorprendida como ella. Tinkerbell parece ajena jugando con Neal. Maléfica continúa observándolas a las dos «Dadas las circunstancias de urgencia, sin embargo, no pediré disculpas, pues he hecho lo que juzgue correcto. Al final, en tu ausencia, soy la princesa. Y aquí está la comitiva escogida para acompañarte al reino de Arturo» señala al nieto y a su guardia de honor

«¿Comitiva?» A Emma le extraña aquello mientras que las palabras se asientan en Regina

«Vuestra Majestad, Regina Mills, reina del Bosque Encantado, seréis acompañada en vuestro viaje a Camelot por el príncipe heredero Henry Daniel Mills Swan y su guardia de honor, compuesta por Archie y Blue, Belle, Ruby y Lily» pronuncia Charming

El muchacho sonríe a sus dos madres, orgulloso de su nombre.

«Parece que aquello de llamarme príncipe era serio, ¿no, mamá?» se dirige a Regina, que no consigue decir una palabra

«¿Príncipe heredero? ¿Guardia de honor? ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está ocurriendo aquí?» Emma mira a sus padres queriendo explicaciones

«Emma, en el Bosque Encantado, existía la costumbre de tener una guardia real, leal al trono» explica Snow «Dentro de esa guardia, un destacamento era especial, no formado solo por caballeros, ya que los consejos dados al heredero al trono eran igual de importantes como su seguridad. Ese destacamento era la guardia de honor, yo tuve la mía» sonríe ante el recuerdo «Hoy, es el turno de Henry» toca el hombro del nieto

«Oh…»

«Snow, aprecio tu gesto, pero…» Regina respira hondo antes de decir aquello, pues el dolor que se forma en su pecho es suficiente para romperla «Henry no es el heredero al trono del Bosque Encantado»

«¿Regina?» Emma consigue sentir la dificultad de la morena en respirar tras decir aquello y las lágrimas quemando en su rostro. En el rostro de Henry también se refleja una profunda tristeza.

«¿Por qué no, Majestad?» la voz de Snow es firme «¿Por el único motivo de no haber sido engendrado en tu vientre?» se acerca a su madrastra, que está mirando sus propios pies «Regina, mírame» no es un pedido, es una orden y, por algún motivo, la reina obedece «De todo lo que se puede decir o no sobre ti, una certeza es inequívoca: eres la madre de Henry tanto como los es Emma. Así que, sí, eso convierte a tu hijo en heredero al trono del Bosque Encantado. Todos lo reconocemos, tanto tu corona como el derecho de Henry a heredarla»

La princesa coge las manos de su madrastra entre las suyas. Hay tanto no dicho allí que parece que una atmósfera propia se está creando entre las dos mujeres que se miran con lágrimas en los ojos.

«No entiendo…era el reino de tu padre» la voz débil y llena de sentimientos de la reina sorprende a todos

«Sé que no eras feliz allí, y mucho menos en aquel matrimonio. Yo conocí a la Regina resplandeciente, joven, de sonrisa fácil y mirada tierna. Una Regina apasionada, que quería solo ser feliz con el muchacho elegido por su corazón. Vi todo eso desmoronarse y muriendo desde el momento en que fuiste obligada a entrar en aquel castillo. Pero también vi a una reina que sobresalió tras la muerte de mi padre, la reina que, aunque por caminos tortuosos, tu madre te enseñó a ser y te crió para ello. Y no se puede negar, Regina, administraste aquel reino de forma muy competente. Quizás no esté de acuerdo con tus métodos. Quizás no hubiera escogido el camino del temor con mis súbditos. Aún así, hiciste que las cosas funcionaran: leyes, impuestos, administración, evitaste guerras externas, hiciste acuerdos beneficiosos y, en poco tiempo, pasar hambre y frío en el invierno ya no fue una preocupación para la gente»

«Tenían algo peor a lo que temer…» dijo resignada

«Puede ser, pero aunque por caminos errados, las cosas se fueron arreglando. Y, por derecho de casamiento, la corona es tuya. Yo solo podría tenerla en caso de que tú murieras sin dejar heredero. Bien…estoy feliz de que la alternativa de la muerte esté descartada» una pequeña sonrisa se esboza en los labios de la reina «Y sí, tienes un heredero» llama a Henry, que avanza hasta ellas.

«Snow, por las leyes del Bosque Encantado…»

«Sí, hay una cláusula que habla de que el heredero tiene que ser legítimo»

«Entonces…» Regina intenta argumentar

«Creo que haber dedicado parte de tu vida a Henry, haberle dado un hogar, haberle dispensado cuidados, haberle procurado sus estudios y, lo más importante, haber dejado que mi nieto naciera en tu corazón, colma todos los requisitos necesarios para que él sea tu heredero legítimo. Y si acaso esto tiene alguna importancia, soy la única que podría reclamar, Regina. Pero estoy aquí, delante de nuestros amigos, y si es preciso, hacemos un juramento, una declaración para que todos lo sepan. Yo, la princesa Snow White, reconozco a Henry Daniel Mills Swan como tu legítimo heredero»

«Mamá…» el muchacho llama y Regina logra sostener su mirada. Algunos pequeños gestos de los dos son tan parecidos, la timidez al sonreír, la mirada desconfiada, que es imposible decir que no son madre e hijo «Sé que muchas veces dije que no eras mi madre, que muchas veces quise que no lo fueras, por culpa de la historia de la _Evil Queen_ y porque también creía que tú no me amabas por no haber nacido de ti»

«Hijo…» Regina casi no soporta escuchar aquello, pero consigue mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de Emma, que está callada, solo escuchando, a su lado. Una presencia más que suficiente para la reina

«Pero de lo que más me acuerdo, mamá, es de todas las veces que dijiste que yo era tu príncipe, que todo lo que hacías, lo hacías por mí. Cuando llegaba la noche, eras tú quien venías a contarme cuentos y decirme que yo era tu super héroe. Cuando me ponía enfermo, era a tu regazo al que corría, primero por el miedo a las agujas, después, solo porque sabía que allí nada malo podría sucederme porque tú no lo ibas a permitir. Cuando tenía pesadillas, era a tu cama a la que iba porque cuando tú me cantabas y me abrazabas, ya no había espacio para el miedo. Cuando me sentía solo, incluso estando con alguna niñera, en nuestra casa, cogía el teléfono y te llamaba porque sabía que en cinco minutos estarías conmigo, abrazándome y diciéndome que siempre estarías ahí para mí. Cuando tenía dificultades en la escuela, en vez de castigarme como hacían con mis compañeros, hacías chocolate caliente con canela y galletas, estudiabas conmigo y me enseñabas de una manera que solo tú sabes hacer. Porque eres mi madre. Por encima de todo lo que sé de ti, sé que eres mi madre. ¡Y yo, mamá, soy tu hijo y no quiero que eso cambie nunca!» sin conseguir aguantar más, el muchacho se lanza hacia la morena que ya no contiene sus lágrimas, dejando que caigan sin pudor.

Hubo un tiempo en que jamás imaginó poder escuchar algo así. Pero si hay una certeza en la vida de Regina Mills es el amor que siente por su pequeño. Un sentimiento que le trasborda por los ojos, en sus gestos. Para que él tuviera una buena vida con Emma, cuando Peter Pan lanzó la nueva maldición, ella renunció a todo lo que más le importaba solo por saber que estaría bien, que sería feliz. Regina ama a Henry a pesar de toda su oscuridad. Un amor tan puro y verdadero que había sido capaz de romper la maldición lanzada por Snow y Charming, incluso sin el corazón latiendo en su pecho.

«Mi pequeño príncipe» se separa de él solo lo suficiente para mirar su rostro y acariciarle los cabellos. Los dos sonríen.

«Hey, ¿hay un poco de eso para mí también?» Emma llama la atención de los dos, que se miran cómplices y, un momento después, están abrazados a la salvadora.

Snow y Charming se miran emocionados. Cada uno se pregunta en silencio si Emma o Regina tienen alguna noción de lo que está pasando entre ellas. Blue y Tinker intercambian una pequeña sonrisa y se guiñan un ojo. El Dr. Hopper saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Ruby tiene a Belle a un lado y a Lily al otro, las dos apoyando sus cabezas en sus hombros. La señorita French se permite llorar ante la belleza de lo que ve. August es discreto, pero observa la escena como alguien que entiende bien lo que ocurre allí. Maléfica está inquieta. Consigue ver las magias de Emma y Regina envolviendo a los tres, como si fuera una sola. Aquello que ellas tienen es poderoso, muy poderoso. La hechicera reza, sinceramente, para que la morena no se deje vencer por el miedo y para que la rubia no se rinda. Pero por ahora, hay una misión en camino y Mal decide reaccionar.

«¿Podemos volver al asunto que nos reúne aquí hoy?» la mujer dragón llama la atención de los presentes.

Emma, Regina y Henry se separan del abrazo, pero las dos siguen bien próximas y él apoyado en sus madres. Cada una de ellas con un brazo envolviéndolo. Familia es la palabra que mejor resume lo que son.

«Regina, Maléfica nos dijo que Morgana Le Fay te espera en Avalon» David toma la palabra «A todos nos gustaría ir y estar disponibles para ayudar, pero no podemos dejar Storybrooke»

«Lo sé» la morena no quiere que Emma conozca el desequilibrio de fuerzas y lo que eso puede acarrear al final.

«Por eso mismo nos tomamos la libertad de formar una pequeña, pero significativa comitiva para el viaje. Camelot es un resino importante y distinto, así que, ¿quién mejor que el príncipe heredero del Bosque Encantado y su guardia de honor para acompañarte?» completa Charming

Henry mira ansioso a su madre, que parece analizar a los cinco escogidos por su ex hijastra para formar parte de ese curioso destacamento. Se sorprende, e incluso le intriga, ante la presencia de Lily. Es un hecho que la hija de Maléfica puede ser una gran protectora, pero aún así, no sabe si confía en ella. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendió a desconfiar, está trabajando arduamente en eso, pero algunas cosas no son fáciles. Y Regina no tiene un corazón como el de Snow o el de su hijo. La hechicera mira a la reina intentando transmitirle lo que significa ese arreglo.

«Entonces, Kid, quiere decir que tienes una guardia de honor…»

«Sí, así es…no sé bien lo que significa, pero parece que tengo una»

Regina se gira hacia los dos

«Significa, Henry, que estas personas velan por tu bienestar por encima de todo. Que ellas se preocupan por ti, que te son leales y pueden mantenerte seguro, que te pueden dar un consejo cuando lo necesites y pueden enseñarte cosas que te serán útiles cuando te conviertas en rey» explica con una sonrisa cariñosa

«Eso parece guay» comenta con Emma «Pero creo que vosotras dos también me podéis enseñar un montón de cosas. Ah, claro, y mi abuelo entrena conmigo con las espadas. Mamá, cuando volvamos, ¿podemos retomar las clases de equitación?» sorprende a Regina

«Cuando volvamos…» un leve murmullo en los labios carmín

«Regina, ¿vas a aceptar el viaje?» pregunta Blue

La reina busca la mirada de la salvadora. Y a pesar de que Emma no quiere separarse de Regina, sabe que tiene que ir, así que la incentiva

«Iré»

Todos parecen respirar aliviados al escuchar aquello.

«¿Cuándo partimos?» Archie siente una punzada de orgullo hacia la morena

«¿Inmediatamente?» sugiere Henry, ansioso

«No sería prudente, hijo»

«¿Por qué?»

«Las cosas en otros reinos mágicos no son tan sencillas como aquí, joven príncipe» la voz de Maléfica es suave al dirigirse a él «Tu madre es una reina importante. Y va a partir con una comitiva. Forma parte del protocolo enviar un anuncio de su llegada, ya que el rey Arturo no tiene ni la más mínima idea de vuestro viaje»

«¿Y cómo haremos eso?» pregunta Ruby

«Tinker, supongo que tú formarás parte de esto, ¿no?» se arriesga la morena ya con un plan en mente. El hada que jugaba absorta con Neal finalmente se gira hacia los demás.

«Bueno, es parte de las funciones de un hada madrina acompañar a su ahijada. Pero, debido a las circunstancias, Regina, como Blue ya tiene que ir, creo que sería más prudente si me quedara» la mirada del hada se pasa rápidamente por Emma, lo suficientemente para que Regina comprende.

«Blue, ¿podrías entonces adelantarte a Camelot?»

«Sin problema alguno. Conozco incluso a algunas hadas de aquel reino, creo que no habrá dificultad» sonríe el hada.

«Perfecto, ya tenemos nuestra portavoz» con su magia hace surgir un pergamino real y se dirige a ella «Al llegar a Camelot, busca la corte de Arturo, no creo que sea difícil encontrarla. Lleva esto y dáselo al consejero del rey» le entrega el pergamino y un pequeño banderín escarlata con un blasón bordado en oro, en cuyo centro reluce una manzana, símbolo de Regina «Y preséntate como mi mensajera real. Si alguien duda, enseña este banderín»

«¿Tengo que irme ya?» para asombro de todos, el hada está tan ansiosa como Henry

«No nos precipitemos, aún tenemos que resolver…»

Un ruido de palmas interrumpe a la morena. Cuando mira hacia atrás, siente su sangre hervir.

«Estoy profundamente molesto por no haber recibido invitación para la fiesta» Killian Jones se para en la puerta de la biblioteca «Entonces, ¿qué estamos celebrando?» entra en la estancia «Dejadme adivinar…parece que incluso Charming y Snow han decido ponerse de rodillas ante la poderosa _Evil Queen_ , ¡qué hermosa escena!»

«¡No llames así a mi madre, Hook!» le advierte Henry

«Bueno, muchacho, es lo que tu madre es, ¿no es verdad? ¿O todos han decidido sentarse en los palcos y creer en el teatrito de Regina?» el capitán mira fijamente a la morena y siente todo su odiar hervir al ver que Emma no sale de lado de ella «¿Qué te dije sobre la nueva mascota de la reina, Nolan? Parece que de nuevo acerté…»

«Killian…» el tono de Emma es gélido, una advertencia que no debe ser ignorada

«Perdóname, love. Creí que solo hablabas cuando se te autorizaba» dice con desdén

«Hook, creo que será mejor que te vayas» Snow advierte

«Suegrita, ¿también me has cambiado por los encantos de Regina? No me lo puedo creer…»

«¿Cuál es tu problema, Jones? ¿Se te acabó el lápiz de ojos?» Ruby se acerca a él y lo encara

«Vaya, vaya, la lobita furiosa siempre es interesante»

«¡Interesante va a quedar la marca que te voy a dejar si no sales de aquí inmediatamente!» amenaza la morena

«¡Inténtalo!» desafía el pirata. Cuando alza el garfio hacia ella, Lily se coloca delante, agarrándole la muñeca con una fuerza desconocida

«¡Ni te atrevas!» lo amenaza la joven dragón

Maléfica está lista para intervenir con su magia, en caso de que sea necesario, pero le gusta ver la reacción de su hija y los reflejos bastante a punto.

«Tío, ¿acaso no entiendes? Estamos aquí resolviendo cosas importantes, nuestra misión es salvar a Emma y no estás ayudando. Estaría muy bien que intentaras, por lo menos una vez, hacer algo útil, Hook. Si no, lo siento mucho, pero creo que es hora de embarcar, compañero» August se posiciona con Ruby y Lily

«Creo que debo felicitarte, Regina. ¿Cuánto tiempo le has dedicado a este hechizo?» la mira con sus ojos llenos de rabia «¿Desde el Bosque Encantado quizás? Pero…dime, ¿cómo te sientes sabiendo que solo fingen aceptarte y…?»

«¡Basta!» con un movimiento de su mano, Emma lanza al pirata contra un estante de libros

«¡Ay…bella recepción, love!» se levanta con dificultad

«¡Killian, márchate de aquí! Por favor…» pide Belle, algo asustada con la reacción de la salvadora, reconociendo los trazos más temibles de Rumple en ella.

«Emma…» Regina le agarra delicadamente el brazo, intentando calmarla

«¡Qué conmovedor! Swan, ¿de verdad vas a dejar que la reina te orde…?»

«¡Cierra la boca!» Emma lo golpea una vez más, lanzándolo más lejos

«¡Emma, no!» cuando la rubia está a punto de atacarlo de nuevo, Regina se coloca delante de ella, agarrando su rostro con todo el cariño «Mírame a mí, Emma. Estoy aquí, Henry, tus padres, tus amigos. Estamos todos contigo…» dejarse perder en aquella inmensidad chocolate de los ojos de la morena es tan agradable que por un instante la rubia casi se olvida del pirata.

«Esa dolió, love…»

«Escu…»

«Emma» Regina agarra sus hombros, previendo la tempestad que se acercaba al ver la mirada de la rubia oscurecerse «Tienes que escucharme, concéntrate en mi voz, olvida las provocaciones que estás escuchando, porque son solo eso, provocaciones, no les des importancia» algo confusa al principio, la rubia se permite verse reflejada en los orbes avellanas «Eres más fuerte que esto, Swan, lo sé, tú lo sabes, solo tienes que creerlo»

Mientas la alcaldesa mantiene a la sheriff bajo control, Tinker decide actuar. Se despide de Neal con un beso, se lo pasa a Belle y se acerca a Maléfica.

«Hey, ¿puedes llevarnos hasta allí fuera?» se refiere a ella y a Killian

«¡Un placer!»

Con un gesto de la mano, Tinkerbell y Hook desaparecen, y la atmósfera pasa a aligerarse.

«Mamá, todo está bien…» Henry abraza a Emma por un lado y entonces la rubia vuelve lentamente en sí

«Yo…perdonadme»

«Todo bien…» Regina le agarra sus manos y sonríe

* * *

En el jardín de la casa del Autor, Tinker mira seria al pirata.

«¿Cuál es tu problema, Killian Jones?»

«¿Y a ti qué te importa?»

«¡A partir del momento en que afecta a mi protegida me importa mucho!»

«¡Lo que me faltaba, el hada caída irritada por lealtad a la _Evil Queen_!»

Al escuchar la ofensa, la rubia deja salir su rabia y le da una bofetada a Hook. Atónito con su actitud, el capitán se queda estupefacto.

«¡Me rindo contigo! ¡Sencillamente me rindo! ¿Nunca vas a aprender?»

«¿Y qué debería aprender, hadita?» su tono es menos áspero, pero herido

«¡Respeto, Killian! Deberías respetar a la gente»

«¡La _Evil Queen_ no es alguien que merezca respeto!»

«No, pero Regina sí. ¡Y aquella mujer que está ahí dentro e impidió que la Dark One acabara con tu miserable vida es Regina no la _Evil Queen_!»

«¡Solo me faltaba esto, deberle un favor a la reina!»

«No le debes nada, porque Regina no lo ha hecho pensando en recibir nada a cambio, Jones. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Los siglos que pasaste viajando no te han servido para nada? ¿No crees que ya es hora de que crezcas? ¿O hay demasiada Neverland en tu interior?»

«Eso no fue más que parte del teatro que…»

«¡Basta, Hook! Ni tú te lo crees. Has visto a Regina cambiar, sabes que ha cambiado. ¿Por qué ahora estás así? ¿Celos porque no has sido tú el héroe capaz de salvar a Emma Swan?»

«Yo…me dijo que…» el capitán vacila en sus palabras

«Si la amas, Killian, si sientes cualquier cosa buena de verdad por ella, reza, pero reza mucho para que Regina consiga traer al mago»

«¡Regina, Regina, siempre Regina! ¡Parece que todo gira a su alrededor…todo! No hay espacio para nadie más a no ser la reina»

«Esta crisis tuya de celos es ridícula, Jones, incluso para ti»

«¿Qué quieres decir con incluso para mí, Tinker?»

«¿De verdad es necesario que te recuerde tu sórdido pasado, capitán?» arquea una ceja desafiándolo «¿Tengo que sacar a la superficie recuerdos nada agradables?» se acerca y lo encara

«No…»

«Espero que cojas lo que te queda de dignidad, si es que aún existe, y salgas de aquí. No te atrevas a crear desavenencias entre Emma y Regina, ellas no lo necesitan, tú, Killian» por primera vez pronuncia su nombre con cariño «Tú no lo necesitas»

«¿También apoyas esta locura?» hay dolor mezclado con asco en la voz del capitán

«Por si no lo recuerdas, capitán, mi razón de existir es encontrar el amor verdadero de las personas. Y auxiliarlas para que estén juntas» dice orgullosa de sí misma

«No…»

«Sí, Killian Jones. Ahora, haznos un favor a todos, un favor a ti mismo, déjalas en paz y preocúpate por tu vida» dicho eso, el hada deja al pirata en el jardín y vuelve al interior de la casa.

* * *

En la biblioteca, el clima ya está casi normal otra vez. Todos se esfuerzan para demostrarle a Emma que la apoyan y que no le tienen miedo. Aun así, la rubia prefiere no agarrar al hermano pequeño en sus brazos. Regina, por su parte, no sale del lado de la sheriff, como si fuera el puerto seguro para cualquier eventualidad. Henry repara en la proximidad de sus madres y se siente inundado de una nueva felicidad. Aquello es mucho más de cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido antes.

«¿Me he perdido algo?» el hada vuelve con su espíritu ligero y sonriendo

«Podemos continuar con los arreglos para el viaje» opina Charming

«Sugiero que partamos mañana, por la mañana. Podemos encontraros aquí mismo, a las diez. Así, Blue tiene tiempo de llegar a Camelot y anunciar nuestra ida. Además, hay algunas cuestiones que tengo que resolver antes de partir» Regina se da prisa en comentar con sus mejores maneras de administradora.

«¿Cuestiones?» Snow la mira sin entender

«Bueno, algunas podemos adelantarlas aquí mismo» hace un gesto con la mano para que todos se acomoden lo mejor que puedan «Mientras estemos fuera, Maléfica seguirá siendo la ayudante del sheriff. Es más, Snow, felicidades por el nombramiento» sonríe a las dos «August, tú puedes ser útil siendo el brazo ejecutor de la alcaldía, para que Snow tenga más tranquilidad en administrar las cosas con la señora Boyd y pueda cuidar adecuadamente de Neal»

«Claro, será un placer, Regina» el muchacho se siente feliz al ser incluido en los planes.

«Tinker, mientras Snow esté en el ayuntamiento, ¿te gustaría ayudar en la escuela?»

Los ojos del hada se iluminaron. Adora a los niños, adora contar cuentos, sabe mucho de botánica, geografía, historia, así que, sí, sería un placer hacer eso.

«¡Me encantará!» salta ante las expectativas

«Genial. ¿Alguna otra cosa?» pone las manos en la cintura como si estuviera despachando en su escritorio.

«Regina…»

«¿Sí, señorita French?»

«Rumpel…sé que está bajo tu hechizo, pero…»

«Lo entiendo» ofrece una pequeña sonrisa a la joven «Mal, ¿puedes encargarte de eso mientras estoy fuera? ¿Puedo dejar que se quede en la cabaña? Tengo el presentimiento de que no despertará sin el mago»

«Querida, ¿qué pides tú que yo no haga?» le da a la reina su mejor y más seductora sonrisa

«Gracias…» Regina es más contenida en su reacción, pero siente que Emma se irrita a su lado al verla interactuando con la hechicera.

«Regina, antes de marcharnos, ¿puedo hablar un par de cosas contigo…?» Charming se adelante y se frota las manos

«¿Qué ocurre, sheriff?» la alcaldesa adopta su aire de superioridad solo para intimidarlo. Pero el efecto acaba proyectándose también en cierta rubia que tiene al lado.

«Primero, me gustaría avisarte que he contratado a Robin Hood y a sus hombres para que patrullen en nuestras fronteras. Comenzaremos los turnos esta noche»

«Bien, muy bien, sheriff Nolan, apruebo la iniciativa. ¿Cuál es el otro asunto?»

«Ese es más complicado, sin duda…»

«¿David?» Snow desconfía de lo que el marido puede haber hecho

«Robin me pidió una cosa y no pude negárselo, perdonadme…»

«¿Un pedido…?» Regina sospecha, pero quiere la confirmación

«Sí, autoricé…» el príncipe respira hondo y encara a la reina «Permití que Robin se llevara a Zelena con él, que esté fuera de la cárcel para que esté con ella durante el embarazo de tu hermana» suelta

El semblante de la morena se cierra. Se siente claramente desafiada. Su deseo es transformar el encantador en cualquier animal que pueda aplastar. ¡Él no tiene se derecho! Zelena es demasiado peligrosa, demasiado astuta, demasiado poderosa. Aunque esté sin sus poderes, no logra confiar en ella. Y Robin…¿siente algo aún por el fuera de la ley? No, por el hombre no, pero su afecto hacia Roland sigue igual de fuerte, aunque ella misma le hubiera dado al niño la poción que hizo que olvidara a la reina, a la falsa madre y toda la confusión causada por la _Wicked Witch_.

«Que sepas, sheriff, que cualquier problema que suscite mi querida hermana, cualquier interferencia en la seguridad de la ciudad, cualquier mal que le haga a Roland, la culpa será enteramente tuya y tendré el mayor placer en responsabilizarte cuando regrese» dice sibilante

Al lado de la morena, la salvadora se siente incómoda. ¿Acaso Regina siente algo por Robin? ¿Tendrá celos de su hermana? ¿Y por qué ella misma se estaba haciendo esas preguntas que no tiene cabida?

«Muy bien, asumo las consecuencias de lo que suceda» asegura Charming

Regina pasea su mirada por el sheriff y decide dejar las cosas como están, de momento.

«Mamás, ¿podemos comenzar la "Operación Águila"?» Henry se las ingenia para romper el pesado clima

«Blue, ¿estás lista?» la reina se dirige al hada

«Sí…»

«Emma…¿puedes ayudarme con el portal?» extiende la mano hacia la rubia a la que inmediatamente le brillan los ojos, y corre para acercar a ella.

«¿Qué tengo que hacer?» la salvadora está algo nerviosa

«Nada muy difícil, el portal ya está abierto, solo necesitamos direccionarlo hacia Camelot»

«¿Solo? Regina…»

«¡Confianza, Swan! Necesito que creas, que pienses en Camelot» le da instrucciones a la rubia

«Pero ni siquiera sé cómo es ese lugar»

«Confía en tu intuición, Emma. Solo cree…» la salvadora asiente y se coloca al lado de Regina «Piensa en Camelot, solo en eso, en el reino de Arturo, aunque nunca hayas estado en él»

«Ok…»

«¿Juntas?» la interrogación ya parece un pequeño mantra entre ellas

Sí, juntas, siempre juntas, dos fuerzas complementarias que se encajan una en la otra, que se encuentran y se vuelven una. Dos magias que fluyen una por la otra, y se entrelazan, fortaleciendo el poder de ambas y creando algo único. Y juntas tocan los bordes del portal. Juntas direccionan sus pensamientos hacia Camelot. Juntas abren el pasaje hacia el otro reino. Juntas.

Al asistir a aquello, el recuerdo de una historia antigua, pero real aguza la memoria de Maléfica, pero ella prefiere guardar tal hecho para sí misma. De momento.

«Blue…» la reina llama al hada

«Os espero a todos mañana» sonríe y atraviesa el portal, siendo transportada por la magia.

«¿Cómo sabremos si llegó al sitio correcto?» pregunta Archie

«No lo sabremos» responde Regina «Tendremos que confiar en que ha llegado»

«¡Mañana es nuestro turno!» Ruby está entusiasmado y sus grandes ojos verdes dejan ver eso con facilidad

«Sí, Ruby, mañana nos toca. Pero, por ahora, me gustaría terminar mis preparativos» la reina aún tiene unas cosas en mente

«Nosotros también debemos irnos, ya está casi anocheciendo y el frió ha aumentado bastante» comenta Snow «Vamos, Henry»

«Eh…¿sabes abuela? He pensado que…» mira a sus madres «¿Quizás hoy, esta noche, me podría quedar con vosotras?»

Regina abre una sonrisa, Emma duda

«Vamos, Swan. Henry parte mañana en su primer viaje oficial» apoya la idea y mira a la rubia como diciéndole que todo estará bien, y ella cede.

«Ok, kid, te vienes con nosotras» le revuelve el pelo

Tinker decide quedarse por esa vez en la ciudad, ya que tendría que presentarse en la escuela al día siguiente. August y Archie se despiden de todos y también se van. Belle agradece a Regina el cuidado de Rumpel y decide juntarse a Ruby y Lily para pasar por Granny's a tomar un chocolate caliente. Maléfica hace una reverencia de cortesía y le guiña un ojo a Henry, que se divierte ante aquello. La hechicera se acerca a Regina y pega sus cuerpos con el consentimiento de la morena, que aprovecha la ocasión para susurrarle algo que los otros no escuchan. A Emma no le gusta para nada aquello. Antes de poder protestar, sin embargo, la rubia se desvanece en su nube. Snow y Charming se alternan sujetando a Neal y se demoran en los abrazos, a pesar de garantizar que estarán ahí para despedirse de ellos cuando partan en busca del mago. Por fin, solo los tres quedan en la biblioteca.

«¿Vamos?» Henry, siempre ansioso «¿Vamos a la mansión? ¿Puedo conocer el sitio donde han pasado estos días? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?»

«Chico, ¿qué te he dicho sobre tu torrente de preguntas?» Emma lo reprende, pero sonriendo

«Que tengo que esperar a que las personas respondan, pero es difícil parar…»

«Henry, ¿qué te parece una casa en un árbol?» sondea Regina

«¿De verdad? ¡Eso es una chulada!» el adolescente no esconde su entusiasmo al escuchar aquello

«¿Has visto, Regina? Las casas en los árboles siguen de moda» replica la rubia

«Ok…» las dos se miran, ponen las manos en los hombros del hijo, casi del tamaño de las dos, y parten hacia la casa en el árbol.

Henry tarda un poco comprobando que está entero y familiarizándose con el sitio en el que se encuentra.

«Esto es…» mira alrededor y se gira hacia sus madres «Esto…»

«Su hijo a veces es tan ducho de palabra como usted, señorita Swan» a pesar de las palabras, el tono de Regina está lleno de amor y la sonrisa en su rostro solo provoca que los otros dos se miren y sonrían encogiéndose de hombros.

«Mamá, ¿fuiste tú?» la pregunta es para Regina

«¿Acaso piensas que yo no podría hacerlo, chico?» Emma bromea, feliz por estar con su hijo ahí

«Vamos a decir que mi madre Regina tiene esa habilidad, más…desarrollada. Al final, creó Storybrooke entera» responde

«Ok, sí fue tu madre. Y yo también lo consideré increíble» le guiña un ojo al muchacho y sonríe para Regina

«Entonces, estáis bien aquí, quiero decir, no entendí muy bien aquello que pasó en la biblioteca entre tú y los abuelos, mamá» mira a Emma

«Está todo bien, Henry. Es lo que importa, ¿no?» Regina evita que la sheriff tenga que hablar sobre lo ocurrido al hijo.

«Ok…» decide dejar el tema y aprovechar el tiempo con ellas «¿Tinker también se queda aquí?»

«No, Tinker tiene otro sitio para ella, aquí somos…» la morena se traba

«Solo somos nosotras dos» la rubia completa la frase, que, al ganar vida, parece tan imposible de creer.

«¡Extraordinario!» el muchacho sonríe

«¿De verdad?» preguntan al mismo tiempo

«¿Qué más podría querer que ver a mis dos madres juntas?» el sentido de la frase de Henry no es exactamente sobre una relación romántica entre ellas, a fin de cuentas, él ni siquiera piensa en esa posibilidad, pero la frase es suficiente para dejar a las dos atónitas por unos instantes «¿Mamás? ¿Estáis bien?»

«Sí, hijo…»

«¿Qué tal un ración doble de chocolate caliente con canela?» ofrece la rubia queriendo salir de aquella embarazosa situación

«¿Os importa…si salgo un momento?» la morena da un pequeña mordida a su labio inferior, está nerviosa

«Pensé que estaríamos juntos, mamá» se lamenta Henry

Emma no comenta nada, pero su mirada se entristece.

«Prometo que no tardo, hijo. Es sobre el viaje a Camelot, tengo que ir a la mansión a buscar algunas cosas que quiero llevar conmigo»

«¿No puedes hacerlas aparecer aquí?» intenta el chico

«Henry, tu madre tiene que tiene que ir, creo que debemos respetar eso, kid. Y aún podemos tener nuestro chocolate caliente» ofrece Emma

«¿Y sesión de juegos?»

«Ok, todo para el joven príncipe» concuerda con una sonrisa

Henry se dirige a la cocina y las dos se quedan en la sala

«No voy a tardar…todo estará bien por aquí» dice Regina solo para que Emma la escuche

«Lo sé…solo…ten cuidado» decide dejar su malestar de lado

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre?» la reina percibe la vacilación de la otra

«Tienes que comprobar si…alguien está bien, ¿no?» su tono es acusatorio

«¿Cómo? No, de verdad que tengo que ir a la mansión, Swan, no entiendo qué quieres decir»

«Déjalo…»

«No, ahora quiero que lo expliques»

«Te turbaste mucho cuando David te contó lo de Robin y Zelena, así que…»

«Así que creíste que dejaría a mi familia para ir tras ellos» mira incrédula a Emma

«Tu…familia…» la rubia siente su pecho arder de dicha al escuchar aquello e involuntariamente sonríe

«Qué bien que parece que has entendido, Swan» la morena revira los ojos, pero feliz al ver aquel brillo en la expresión de la salvadora «No pretendo tardar, aprovecha el tiempo con Henry mientras» la otra solo asiente y se siente ligera al ver el humo rojo de la reina llevándosela de ahí, pero sabiendo que pronto regresará.

* * *

En el loft de los Charming, Neal duerme tranquilamente en su cuna. En la sala, tres adultos se encaran sin saber muy bien qué decir. Mary, David y…Maléfica. La hechicera está allí a petición de Regina. Hubiera preferido que el susurro en su oído fuera otra clase de invitación por parte de la reina, como los que solía hacerle en el Bosque Encantado.

La morena aparece en mitad de la sala y los tres finalmente consiguen soltar el aire de sus pulmones.

«Disculpad el retraso y disculpad causar esta situación, sé que las cosas entre vosotros aún no están resueltas, pero gracias por aceptar ese encuentro» dice nerviosa

«Todo bien, Regina, solo estamos asombrados, queriendo entender mejor» habla Snow

«Sé lo que pasó en el bosque, lo de los trolls. Sé que hay más peligros rondando la ciudad»

«¿Lo sabes?» Charming mira a Maléfica, como si la acusase de haberlo contado.

«Sí, sheriff, y no fue Maléfica quien me lo contó. Lo puedo sentir. Me alegra de que hayáis podido lidiar con ese problema sin hacer mayor alarde. Pero, a partir de mañana, ni Ruby ni Lily estarán aquí para ayudar»

«Regina, sabes que ha sido el primero, pero no será el último incidente, ¿verdad?» la hechicera camina hasta la reina y le toca el brazo

«Lo sé, pero la señorita Swan no lo sabe. Y eso me preocupa»

«¿Emma?» Snow siente su pecho encogerse

«Es por su causa, o…por la magia del Dark One que esas criaturas están viniendo a Storybrooke. Y hasta que Merlín pueda resolver las cosas, surgirán más. Quizás…no solo trolls. Ella no necesita saberlo» Regina no está segura de si la rubia reaccionaría bien al saber que criaturas peligrosas están llegando a la ciudad para unirse a ella.

«Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?» Maléfica se aparta, a pesar de saber que ella y la reina ya no tienen nada, siente aun así celos de la salvadora.

«Mal, eres la única que puedes ayudar. Tinker probablemente también sea útil, pero todos sabemos que sin Rumpel, la persona más poderosa eres tú»

«Regina, lo eres tú» la rubia rechaza el halago de la otra

«Pero yo no voy a estar aquí para ayudar» recalca

«Bien, solo debo recordaros que no poseo la cualidades necesarias para ayudarla a controlar eso, menos aún evitar que Emma…» puntúa

«Solo ayuda a Charming y a Snow a cuidar de la ciudad, Mal» camina hacia la rubia y le agarra los brazos «Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho…»

Ante la mirada de la morena, Maléfica se deja llevar.

«Haré lo que pueda, Regina. Aunque eso signifique pasar más tiempo del que me gustaría con los desencantados» las dos sonríen, cómplices.

«¡Gracias!»

«No me lo agradezcas. Y cuida bien de mi Lily. ¡Tráemela de vuelta!»

Las dos se abrazan. Antes de finalmente ir hasta la mansión, Regina se dirige a Snow y Charming. Para el príncipe, hace surgir en sus manos una espada que es capaz de emitir una luz cuando presiente a los trolls, ogros u orcos. Para la princesa, un arco perfecto, capaz de lanzar hasta cinco flechas al mismo tiempo. Y nunca yerra la diana. Snow siente la madera noble vibrar, las cuerdas tensas cantando en su interior y sus ojos brillando en consonancia.

«Solo tened cuidado, pero soy capaz de apostar a que seguiréis vivos solo por irritarme cuando vuelva» la reina comenta y la pareja sabe que es su modo algo torcido de decir que se preocupa por ellos.

«Estaremos allí mañana» garantiza Snow

«Sé que estaréis. Ahora tengo que irme» la morena deja el lugar y Maléfica se va con ella.

* * *

En la mansión, la hechicera observa a la reina nerviosa

«¿Quieres parar de andar y decirme qué está pasando?» están en el despacho de la alcaldesa

«Tengo miedo…» admite finalmente

«Bien, ya avanzamos de "confusa" a "con miedo"» se mete con ella

«No es nada de eso, Mal, me refiero a Avalon» corrige Regina

«Pero…»

«No, no voy a volver a hablar del otro asunto»

«No vas a poder huir siempre, querida»

«Puedo y lo haré, si es necesario»

«Cabezota…»

«¡Si es para insistir, prefiero que me dejes sola!»

«¡Hey!» agarra a la reina por los brazos «Enfréntate a eso, Regina. La mejor forma de vencer el miedo a algo es enfrentándolo, lo sabes. Estarás de camino a Avalon, eres esperada por Morgana, puede ser que sea algo bueno» intenta calmarla

«¿Y desde cuándo la vida me reserva algo bueno, Mal?» hay una profunda tristeza en la voz de la morena «Soy hija de Cora Mills, aprendiz de Rumpelstiltskin y la Evil…»

«Tú eres Regina Mills, reina del Bosque Encantado y estás de camino para encontrar tus respuestas» pronuncia cada palabra mirando a los ojos a Regina «No acepto nada diferente a eso, ¿entendido? Y regresa con ese bendito Merlín. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?» sonríe

«Sí, tenemos un acuerdo» usa su tono sensual para responder, jugando con la tensión siempre presente entre ellas.

«No me provoques, majestad…hay instintos que no soy capaz de controlar» pasa la mano por los cabellos de la morena

«Lo sé…» responde casi pegando su roja boca en la de Maléfica «Solo que no me resisto a nuestros juegos»

«Debería…»

«Tengo que irme»

«Vuelve con tu salvadora antes de que me arrepienta de no tomarte» la mujer dragón desaparece dejando a una Regina Mills aún atontada en su propia casa.

Antes de salir, conjura un hechizo en la mansión. Sabe que será útil. En seguida, va al mausoleo y protege cada objeto allí existente, especialmente los corazones. A pesar de que le duele, es necesario dejar su arsenal fuera del alcance de Emma. Para justificar su ida hasta allí, coge algunos ingredientes aleatorios y se los lleva consigo.

* * *

En la casa del árbol, Emma y Henry están tan distraídos en su tarea de matar zombis en la pantalla que ni siquiera perciben a la morena de regreso. En silencio, Regina observa a los dos, absurdamente sincronizados, los ojos atentos y los dedos moviéndose al mismo tiempo, repitiendo los mismos gestos. Una escena que le gustaría ver todas las noches, en su sofá, en la mansión.

«¡Yes!» el grito de su hijo la saca de sus devaneos «Soy el mejor en este juego, mamá, ¡tienes que admitirlo!»

«Solo porque entrenas mucho más que yo, kid» Emma se tira encima de Henry haciéndole cosquillas, provocando que las carcajadas del muchacho llenen todo el espacio de la casa. Regina sonríe de oreja a oreja con aquello.

«Iba a ofrecer una cena, pero parece que los dos preferís alimentaros de juegos electrónicos» la reina anuncia su presencia. La rubia y el muchacho se miran y sueltan los mandos sobre el sofá inmediatamente.

«¿Podemos cenar lasaña?» pide Henry con su mejor imitación del Gato con Botas de _Shrek_.

«¿Y tarta de manzana?» Emma se junta al hijo.

La morena se pierde mirando a uno y a otro, absolutamente iguales, e intenta encontrar alguna manera de decir que no, pero sabe que es imposible. Aquellos dos, definitivamente, saben cómo ganarla. Sin salida, deja sus cosas en la mesita de la sala y va hasta la cocina. Emma y Henry se ofrecen para ayudar y los tres se divierten mientras preparan todo.

Después de la cena, el muchacho y la sheriff vuelven al videojuego. Regina se junta a ellos en la sala, pero solo se divierte asistiendo y animando a su pequeño. En algún lugar de su mente, decide dejar sus miedos adormecidos. Aquella noche solo quiere sentirse en casa, con su familia. Sí, y eso incluye a Emma Swan.

Ya es casi medianoche cuando la reina decide que ya es hora de que todos se vayan a dormir. Aunque Henry parezca más agitado de lo normal, parloteando sobre el viaje y lo que espera encontrar en Camelot.

«Henry, hora de dormir»

«Pero, mamá…»

«Tenemos un viaje que hacer mañana y el señor príncipe necesita estar impecable para acompañar a su reina» se sienta a su lado, y le da un beso en la cara

«Mamá, ¿cómo es eso de ser príncipe?» recuesta medio cuerpo en Regina y sus pies en el regazo de Emma

«Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, hijo»

«¿Ninguna regla, no sé, alguna costumbre que tenga que saber?»

«Solo sé quién eres, Henry, estoy segura de que dejarás a toda la corte del rey Arturo encantada» sonríe ampliamente

«Hey, chico, ¿recuerdas cuántos amigos tenías en la escuela en Nueva York? En este viaje también todo saldrá bien»

«Está bien, pero si hago algo mal, no vengáis después a castigarme»

«Si esta conversación es para alargar el tiempo, jovencito, que sepas que no va a funcionar. A cepillarte los dientes y a la cama, ahora» manda la reina

«Está bien…pero voy a necesitar un pijama, no traje na…» antes de terminar de hablar, la morena le extendió su conjunto de dormir y un cepillo de dientes. Él mira aquello y resopla. A veces es irritante tener una madre que puede hacer cosas como esas «¿Y dónde voy a dormir?» preguntó en mitad de las escaleras

Emma y Regina se miran en el sofá. Solo hay dos cuartos en la casa del árbol. Pero las dos están durmiendo juntos desde hacía unas noches. Aunque es embarazoso decirle eso a Henry. ¿Cómo lidiar con aquello frente al hijo?

«Quizás…sea mejor que duermas tú con él» sugiere Regina

«O podemos dormir los tres, juntos» sí, la sheriff quiere pasar la noche con su hijo, pero eso no significa que no quiera también a la alcaldesa a su lado «Aquella cama de mi cuarto es lo suficientemente grande» intenta convencer a la otra.

Aunque reticente, la reina consiente.

* * *

A las diez en punto, están todos en la casa del Autor, de nuevo en la biblioteca, donde se encuentra el portal. Maléfica pasa el máximo de tiempo posible junto a su hija, haciéndole mil y una recomendaciones y escuchando a Lily decirle que se las sabe apañar y que ya no es una niña. Snow y Charming rodean a Henry, contándole algunas historias y dándole consejos de última hora. Él está visiblemente saturado con aquello.

«¿Vamos?» Regina no soporta más aquella movilización y adopta su tono regio para dirigirse a los presentes.

«Pero…Regina…¿nos vamos…así?» Ruby se refiere a las ropas que están usando. Todos forrados debido al frío, pero la loba sabe que no es el ropaje adecuado para un viaje a Camelot.

«Muy bien…» a pesar de mostrar cierta irritación, Regina sabe que Ruby tiene razón. Pero no piensa volver a sus pesados trajes de reina, en su lugar…

Primero, llama a Archie, que se acerca con cautela. Tras estudiar por un instante las facciones del grillo parlante, decide que nada mejor que un elegante frac, con sombrero de copa y pajarita blanca, para ser su atuendo. Con un movimiento de manos, el doctor aparece transformado y aprueba la ropa que es cálida y cómoda.

Sigue Belle. Regina extiende las manos hacia la joven que, vacilante, le entrega las suyas a la reina. El corazón de la señorita French es una joya rara, la reina lo sabe. Para la princesa que tiene delante, idealiza una túnica amarilla, un modelo largo que se ajusta a su cuerpo, que se abre en la cintura, con dos rajas laterales, que dejan ver unos cómodos pantalones de montar en tono caramelo, lo que da más desenvoltura a sus movimientos. Unas botas marrones de caño corto, pero de tacones altos, pero firmes, completan el modelo. Al cuello, un gracioso collar con un colgante en forma de rosa. Belle se mira, su cabello está de lado, en una intrincada trenza, admira el trabajo de Regina y sonríe agradecida.

Ruby y Lily son llamadas juntas. Regina ya se ha dado cuenta de las interacciones entre ellas y sabe que las dos son la fuerza en la guardia de honor de su hijo. Por eso mismo, piensa en algo que les permita luchar. Para Caperucita, un mono de cuero rojo, en un tono sobrio, ornamentado en el busto y cerca de la cintura con un metal envejecido, imitando garras de lobo. La armadura también cubre los hombros y las muñecas de la joven. En los pies, botas de dos colores por encima de la ropa. Sin tacones, permitiéndole correr cómodamente, como sabe que la loba aprecia. La vestimenta de Lily es muy parecida, pero el mono es negro y las garras son de dragón. Las dos se miran y sonríen, impresionadas con las ropas.

«Henry…» el muchacho se coloca frente a la madre, agitado y ansioso por saber qué es lo que ella le ha preparado.

Su príncipe…inspirada en la historia que a él tanto el gustaba escuchar cuando era pequeño, Regina crea para Henry un conjunto azul de pantalones y camisa perfectamente ceñido al pequeño, con un cuello dorado, pero nada estrafalario, por encima. Una capa de terciopelo rojo surge cayendo desde los hombros del muchacho, trabada con curiosos broches que tiene la forma de una manzana adornada con alas. Alrededor de sus cabellos, una fina corona hecha con dos tiras doradas. Botas de montar marrones oscuro son el complemento a la ropa. A la cintura, un cinto del cual pende una vaina con una espada hecha a medida para el tamaño de Henry.

Emma está maravillada con el trabajo de Regina. No consigue dejar de admirar al muchacho. Charming y Snow también sonríen orgullosos.

«¿Tendremos el placer de ver el vestido de la reina?» quiere saber Maléfica con toda la malicia en sus ojos.

«Pues sí…pero no me apetece de usar vestidos» gira su mano y aparece aún más deslumbrante: botas de montar negras, unos pantalones de amazona bien ceñidos a sus torneadas piernas, un corsé en color vino con encajes negros que marcan todas las curvas de su silueta; debajo una fina camisa negra, incapaz de esconder el contorno de sus pechos. El maquillajes siempre impecable y, dejando de lado cualquier corona, usa un maxi collar de brillantes con pendientes a juego combinándolo todo con un sombrero rojo que no llega esconder su rostro.

«¡Wow!» la hechicera aplaude «¡Regina, cariño, creo que tu misión es encontrar a Merlín, no seducir el reino entero de Arturo!» le dije, seductora

Emma no consigue reaccionar. Necesita tocarla, necesita sentirla en sus brazos, necesita decirle a Regina cuán absurdamente linda y sensual está, necesita mostrar cuánto la desea. En vez de eso, se queda quieta, en shock ante la belleza que irradia la reina.

Archie y Belle son los primeros en despedirse de Snow, Emma y Charming y atravesar el portal. Ruby y Lily están despidiéndose de Maléfica.

«Mi pequeña…» la rubia acaricia el rostro de la hija «Cuídate mucho, y sobre todo, cree en ti. Sé que puedes hacer esto. Y cuento con la señorita Lucas para ayudarte en lo que fuera preciso» la aprieta en sus brazos «Ahora vayan y sean la fuerza y la seguridad que Henry pueda necesitar» les da un beso en la cabeza a cada una. Entran en el portal dadas de la mano.

Mientras Henry es abrazado por sus abuelos y por su madre, Regina se despide de Maléfica. Las dos se demoran en aquel encuentro de cuerpos, en silencio. Cuando se apartan, la hechicera busca los ojos de la reina.

«Encuentra tu destino, Regina. Y no tengas miedo de escribir tu historia» sonríe. La reina respira hondo y asiente.

La pareja Charming recibe a la morena cariñosamente.

«Cuídate» pide Snow y ella asiente, sin saber articular lo que gustaría decir en aquel momento. Así que Regina coge la mano de Henry y de Emma y caminan hasta acercarse al portal. Ahí, deja que madre e hijo se abracen y se despidan. No hay nada más que decir entre los dos. Aun así…

«Te quiero, mamá. Vamos a volver con Merlín, sé que lo haremos» dice con su corazón del verdadero creyente.

«¡Te quiero, Henry…hijo mío!» le da un beso en la cabeza

Como forma de demostrar su valor, él busca la aprobación de la reina y ella le da permiso para cruzar el portal solo, pues en un momento estará junto a él. Emma y Regina tantean qué decirse una a la otra, pero en vano. En un impulso, la rubia se abraza a la morena como si le dijera lo mucho que se preocupa por ella, que sabe lo difícil que es hacer aquello, pero que confía en ella, por encima de todo. El tiempo podría detenerse ahí, permitir que se quedasen juntas hasta que naciera el valor suficiente para mirarse a los ojos y demostrar lo que llevan sintiendo la una por la otra desde hace tanto. El curso de los acontecimientos, sin embargo, pide paso. Regina tiene que irse. Emma tiene que quedarse.

«Puse un hechizo en la mansión…para que solo tú puedas usarla. No te quedes sola en el bosque, Emma»

«Pero…»

«Acepta, quédate en la mansión, estarás bien allí» ellas se abrazan de nuevo

«¡Solo vuelve! No por todo este jaleo, porque sea necesario traer al mago, quiero decir» Emma susurra, su cabeza pegada a la de Regina «Solo vuelve…a mí»


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Blue atraviesa el portal muy orgullosa por ser la primera en llegar a Camelot, pero también con algo de recelo. Nunca se había imaginado como una mensajera real, menos aún siendo Regina la reina. Pero las reticencias del hada con respecto a su majestad parecen superadas. En cuanto llega al otro lado, se encuentra en una especie de bosque, lo suficientemente cerca de un camino, pues logra escuchar el sonido de caballos y carruajes bastante cercano. En aquel reino, ella vuelve a tener sus alas y vestir con su vestido azul brillante, adornado con el polvo encantado. Feliz de verse de nuevo de aquella forma, comprueba sus alas y levanta los pies del suelo por unos instantes. Sí, puede volar de nuevo, lo que la hace sonreír.

«¿Blue?» una voz dulce y risueña se hace oír entre los árboles. El hada que acababa de atravesar el portal busca por los alrededores hasta encontrar, descansando en una rama no muy alta, a una bella joven, muy esbelta, que se presenta con un vestido en tonos rosados, adornado con piedras preciosas. Cubre parcialmente los cabellos pelirrojos con un arreglo de flores variadas.

«Branwen, ¿eres tú?» reconoce aquella traviesa sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos, pero necesita que la otra se lo confirme.

El hada desciende volando, graciosamente, y sus alas esparcen un brillo mágico por el aire. Cuando se posa, un cuervo blanco surge haciendo gracejos y se posa en su hombro. Las dos se miran hasta que ya no resisten y se abrazan fraternalmente.

«Hace tanto tiempo…» comenta la pelirroja «¡Pensé que nunca más nos veríamos! ¿Qué te trae a Camelot?»

«Hace mucho tiempo…» las dos eran amigas cuando pequeñas y vivían en el reino de las hadas. Inseparables, sufrieron cuando fueron designadas a ser guardianas en reinos diferentes «Vengo en nombre de mi reina» dice orgullosa

«¿La reina de las hadas? ¿Ha pasado algo?» se preocupa Branwen

«No, si no, hubiera dicho nuestra reina» sonríe «Vengo en nombre de la reina del Bosque Encantado»

«¿La _Evil Queen_?» se asombra la guardiana de los bosques de Camelot

«Solía ser conocida así, Branwen, pero ya no. Regina ha cambiado tanto….»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

«Bien…me gustaría escuchar eso. ¿Puedes contarme la historia? Todo lo que yo sé es que Regina era una reina cruel y sombría»

«Lo fue, amiga mía. Quizás nadie haya descendido tanto en la oscuridad como Regina. A veces llego a pensar que se hundió más en ellas que el propio Dark One»

«Pero eso es…»

«Sí, aterrador. Aunque hace mucho algo sucedió y ha hecho el camino de vuelta, Branwen. Regina ya es capaz de usar magia de luz»

«¿Cómo?» desorbita los ojos y su cuervo grazna

«¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos charlar?»

«¡Claro! El sol aún tardará en ponerse, ven, vamos a mi casa, queda cerca» invita

Las dos caminan con sus brazos cruzados, rememorando la infancia y sus peripecias juntas en el reino de las hadas. La casa de Branwen de verdad estaba cerca. A poco más de dos manzanas repletas de hayas, robles y cedros, las dos se encontraron frente a una elegante cabaña incrustada en un tronco caído. Ese hogar solo podría pertenecer al hada pelirroja: diversas flores suspendidas, colorido y aroma a primavera, estación en que había nacido. En sus ventanas, reposan mariposas de todos los colores y hay nidos de pájaros por todas las esquinas. La esencia de la naturaleza se hace presente ahí.

Cómodamente instalada en un sillón con forma de margarita, Blue bebe un té de frutas silvestres mientras le cuenta la historia de Regina tras lanzar la maldición. Branwen escucha atenta y no se puede creer cuando la otra le relata el rumbo de los acontecimientos, desde la llegada de Henry hasta el momento en que la salvadora rompe la maldición y todo lo demás que ha ido ocurriendo a lo largo de los últimos años, incluso el sacrificio de la reina por su hijo y su nuevo propósito: salvar a Emma Swan de la oscuridad.

«Entonces…¿quieres decir que Regina está de camino a Camelot para encontrarse con Morgana?» deja la delicada taza en la mesita de centro y algunas abejas se aproximan para degustar el resto de la bebida.

«Por lo que parece, Regina es esperada por Morgana hace algún tiempo»

«Sí…la criatura de la profecía» recuerda la pelirroja «Aquella que nacería del equilibrio entre la luz y las tinieblas, capaz de grandes hazañas y que tendrá que decidir su destino»

«¿De verdad hay una profecía sobre Regina?» Blue le había escuchado algo a Snow, pero no sabía si creerlo

«Sí, Blue, la hay. La reina de las manzanas…» murmura perdida en sus pensamientos

«¿Sabes qué significa eso?»

«No. Morgana no tiene por qué explicar una profecía, dudo incluso que tenga que explicar nada, al final es la Señora de Avalon. Y si ella dice que la criatura profetizada es Regina, solo nos queda creerlo» sonríe a la amiga «Has venido a anunciar su llegada, ¿no?»

«Sí, me pidió que buscara al consejero de Arturo y le entregase el pergamino. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?»

«Claro que sí. Está en el castillo, entregado a sus quehaceres, pero es un hombre amable. Sir Elfen ciertamente se pondrá contento al saber de la llegada de la reina. Adora organizar esos eventos. Creo que la reina Ginebra también apreciará la convivencia con su majestad y la corte del Bosque Encantado»

«Ella viene con una comitiva pequeña, estoy segura de que no querrá incomodar más de lo necesario. Regina estará acompañada del su príncipe, Henry, y de la pequeña guardia de honor del heredero, de la que formo parte» sonríe

«¡Qué gran noticia! Tiene que ser un niño muy especial el joven príncipe»

«Henry posee un verdadero tesoro en su interior, Branwen. Tiene el corazón del verdadero creyente» le revela

«¡Oh! Una criatura de veras especial, Blue. Puedo ver por qué ha sido él el que ha guiado a su madre fuera de la oscuridad»

«En breve tendrás el placer de conocerlo»

«Vamos, te llevo al castillo, hasta sir Elfen»

«Espera, Branwen. ¿Elfen? ¿Él es…?»

«Sí, Blue, un elfo»

«¿El rey lo sabe?»

«Los que deben saberlo, lo saben, querida. Solo no comentes nada» pide

«Está bien»

La tarde es agradable en Camelot. Debido a la agradable temperatura, Blue juzga que están en plena primavera. Las dos siguen el curso del río Astolat, que va a dar frente a las murallas del castillo. La más imponente construcción de Camelot está rodeada de planicies y bosques, y su magnífica catedral, Saint Stephen's es considerada también un refugio para los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, leales al rey. La catedral, erguida en estilo gótico y con asombrosas vidrieras, fue palco del casamiento real entre Arturo y Ginebra, además de abrigar tumbas de muchos reyes y caballeros.

El portón principal que da acceso al castillo está fuertemente vigilado por caballeros. Al divisar a Branwen, los hombres hacen una elegante reverencia y sonríen cuando la joven pasa delicadamente, acompañada por Blue.

«Siempre admiré ese efecto que causas» comenta la mensajera del Bosque Encantado

«¿Efecto?» la pelirroja se gira hacia su amiga

«Haces las cosas más ligeras, Branwen, como si todo alrededor floreciese a tu paso» sonríe Blue «Estoy feliz por haberte encontrado aquí» agarra el brazo de la pelirroja y se encaminan hacia el salón principal del majestuoso castillo.

«Branwen, ¿a qué debemos la honra de tu visita?» quiere saber la mujer que cuida del salón

«Solo he venido a traer a una amiga, Nimue. Esta es Blue, mensajera real de su majestad, Regina Mills, reina del Bosque Encantado» presenta el hada a su lado

«Oh…voy rápidamente a informar a Sir Elfen»

Las dos esperan unos pocos minutos de pie en el enorme salón cuando un hombre alto, con los cabellos comenzando a encanecer y barba sin afeitar se presenta ante ellas usando ropa sencilla, pero con el símbolo de Arturo, el león coronado.

«Branwen» le besa la mano con cortesía «Sé siempre bienvenida a este castillo»

«Gracias, Sir Elfen» el hada se enrojece siempre en presencia del consejero del rey «Traigo a vuestra presencia al hada Blue, del reino del Bosque Encantado»

«Sir Elfen…» el hada se presenta y recibe la misma cortesía que su amiga

«¿A qué debemos el honor de recibiros en Camelot?»

Blue le entrega al hombre el pergamino y el banderín con el símbolo de Regina.

«Su Majestad está de camino para visitar el reino de Arturo…» responde evasiva

«No necesitáis esconder el motivo de este viaje, mi querida Blue. Nací en Avalon y este momento es esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. La llegada de Regina es esperada en nuestro reino desde hace tanto tiempo que todo está preparado para recibirla. Es un honor indescriptible ver que, finalmente, esta noticia llega. Cuidaré personalmente de los últimos detalles para la recepción de la reina de las manzanas y de su corte. El rey Arturo y la reina Ginebra tienen que llegar a final de la tarde de los dos días que se han ido a pasar al palacio de primavera. Mientras tanto, pido que se me permita ser el guía hasta vuestros aposentos y abasteceros de aquello que necesitéis para mejorar la estadía en nuestras tierras» se curva en un saludo

«Gracias» Blue está encantada

«Branwen puede quedarse aquí y acompañaros, si es de vuestro agrado» completa

Las dos amigas sonríen y se encaminan por los corredores del amplio palacio.

* * *

En Avalon, la mañana resplandece entre las brumas. Morgana está sentada en la ribera de un espejo de agua donde suele llevar a cabo sus visiones. Canturreando en una lengua desconocida, está concentrada en su aguja, tejiendo un manto carmesí con intrincados padrones bordados con magia.

«Es una hermosa pieza. Gran Señora» el mago que la observaba en silencio deja la sombra y se revela en su esplendorosa blancura. Una túnica inmaculada, como su sombrero, del mismo color que sus largos cabellos y barba. Solo los ojos desentonan con aquella candidez, adquiriendo un intenso verde, prestado por el césped verdeante por el esplendor de la primavera.

«¡Taliesin!» la morena es la única en llamarlo de esa forma

La Dama del Lago es una mujer de estatura baja. Pero la fuerza de sus ojos oscuros es suficiente para encarar a la mayor de las criaturas. Morgana Le Fay inspira reverencia. Sus movimientos son fluidos y etéreos, su voz parece contener el timbre de magia perfecto para los oídos. Tiene los rasgos tiernos, como los de un hada, y exhala magia por todos sus poros. Los cabellos, negros y gruesos, son peinados de una forma elaborada. Sus ropas son sencillas, una túnica marrón le cubre el cuerpo. En su cabeza, sin embargo, brilla la Luna Creciente, símbolo de su posición, la guardiana de los secretos mágicos. El impacto de su presencia es difícil de explicar. Incluso habiendo nacido en aquella isla y estando por juramente ligado a ella, Merlín nunca deja de asombrarse por aquella que, a sus ojos, es la más bella de entre todas las criaturas.

«Siempre es bueno volver a encontrar vuestros ojos, Gran Señora»

«Y no importa cuántos viajes hagáis, por cuántos reinos vague vuestro gran espíritu, siempre ansiaré vuestro retorno, amigo mío» deja sus agujas de lado y toma las manos de su interlocutor.

«Ya me he enterado que nuestra pequeña está en camino»

«Sí, finalmente vendrá» la Dama del Lago no contiene la sonrisa

«¿Creéis que aún será capaz de cumplir la profecía?»

«No lo sé, Taliesin. Pero espero que sí, con todo mi corazón» los ojos de Morgana se humedecen.

«Se hundió en las tinieblas de una forma más profunda de lo que imaginamos que fuera necesario»

«Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que está por venir es lo que puede ser cambiado y reescrito» suspira «El sitio donde la lleve el camino bajo sus pies solo dependerá de su propio deseo»

«Mi dulce Morgana…» el mago le sonríe tiernamente, agarrando sus manos «Sé que vuestra espera ha sido larga, pero solo os pido que no esperéis más de lo que nuestra pequeña puede daros. No quiero veros entristeceros de nuevo» le enjuga una lágrima con extrema delicadeza. Con un beso en su cabeza, el mago se retira para el lugar más apartado de la isla, donde conserva una pequeña casa que le sirve de refugio cuando está en Avalon.

«Regina…» la Dama del Lago susurra al viento mientras vuelve a tejer el manto. En su rostro, la curva suave de sus labios hace recordar la sonrisa con que la luna adornará el cielo aquella noche.

* * *

Un nuevo día llega a Camelot y, en la corte del rey Arturo los preparativos para recibir a la reina del Bosque Encantado siguen desde los primeros rayos de la mañana. El rey y su hermosa Ginebra están conversando con Blue y con Branwen en el jardín suspendido que hay en el castillo, aprovechando el día soleado y tranquilo. Así como el hada que vive en sus bosques, el rey siente curiosidad por saber sobre los susodichos cambios de Regina. Hace mucho que deseaba conocer a la mujer de la que tanto se hablaba y cuya fama de gobernar un reino ella sola y con extrema competencia hacía mucho que se expandía más allá de las fronteras del Bosque Encantado.

La reina de Camelot podría haberse confundido esa mañana con la misma hija del sol, no solo por sus madejas doradas, sino por la luz que ella misma emite. Y pudiera serlo. Ginebra está embarazada de su primer hijo, noticia que ha llevado la alegría a todo el dominio de Arturo. Amable y agradable, recibe el cariño de su esposo, así como el de Elfen y Bronwen que están todo el rato rodeándola de cuidados y atenciones.

No muy lejos del lugar donde Blue había aparecido el día anterior, Archie y Belle se ven rodeados de árboles y respiran profundamente aquel aire fresco, tan distinto a las temperaturas heladas en Storybrooke. Poco tiempo después, Ruby y Lily aparecen. Todos sonríen saludándose, pero la loba pronto se pone en alerta, observando el perímetro donde se encuentran. Seguidamente, Henry llega, todavía sin contener su euforia por haber atravesado un portal hacia otro reino. El joven príncipe escruta minuciosamente aquel bosque, prestando atención a los sonidos de alrededor. Los cinco se miran nerviosos y solo consiguen relajar los hombros cuando ven la imponente figura de Regina apareciendo en ese sitio.

La reina parece olvidarse de donde está. No se trata de pérdida de memoria o cualquier otro efecto de haberse transportado hacia Camelot. Lo que ocupa su mente en ese momento es la voz de Emma Swan y aquel pedido que parece haber removido todo su interior. "Solo vuelve…a mí". Por un instante, Regina se planteó desistir. Solo querría mirar a través del verde de la salvadora y verse enteramente reflejada allí, descifrar todos los sentidos de aquellas palabras. Si no fuera porque su hijo ya había atravesado el portal hacia Camelot, se habría quedado, habría buscado otra manera de resolver eso. Pero a pesar de todo, ahí está, en una tierra distante, en busca de algo que ni siquiera imagina lo que puede ser. Sus certezas son pocas y sus interrogaciones se multiplican. Quizás si la rubia estuviera a su lado todo fuera más fácil. Se da cuenta de la diferencia en su magia con respecto a cuando actúa junto con Emma, cuánto eso fortalece su poder.

«¿Mamá?» Henry la llama y ella se esfuerza en sonreír «¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?»

Los cinco aguardan sus instrucciones. Rápidamente, Regina recobra su postura regia. Consigue distinguir los sonidos de la naturaleza en plena primavera, el río más abajo y al lado, el agitado sendero atravesado probablemente por viajantes dispuestos a negociar en Camelot.

«Venid» hace señal para que la sigan. Henry camina al lado de su madre. Los otros cuatro, dos pasos atrás.

A pesar de saber que Regina ya no es la _Evil Queen_ , Archie, Belle y Ruby aún se sienten intimidados por su pose. Nadie puede negar que de verdad es una reina. Antes de alcanzar el sendero, la morena hace que se paren.

«Muy bien, no pretendo hacer uso de carruaje o de nada parecido, pero hay un modo más eficaz de llegar al castillo» hace un movimiento rápido y hace surgir seis caballos, listos para ser montados «¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?» nadie se manifiesta

La yegua de pelo color caramelo y mirada mansa es dada a Belle. Otra de pelo gris y mirada apacible se queda con Archie. Dos alazanes marrones y vigorosos son para Ruby y Lily. Henry, por su parte, se queda con un semental blanco y tranquilo. Y la reina se encamina hacia un gran corcel negro, el mayor de las monturas, que solo tiene una mancha blanca en medio de la cabeza, tan hermoso como salvaje. Los dos se desafían por un instante, pero el animal permite que Regina lo monte. Sentada en aquella montura, se siente renacer y conduce al grupo a un trote cómodo por los caminos del rey.

* * *

En Storybrooke, Roland juega en el suelo del nuevo cuarto con cochecitos hechos de madera. El pequeño tiene una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro y aquellos hoyuelos en sus mofletes conmueven a Zelena más de lo que le gustaría admitir. El pequeño se da cuenta de que la pelirroja quiere acercarse a él, pero no sabe cómo, así que decide ayudar.

«¿Quieres jugar conmigo?» la invita

La sonrisa se abre en el rostro de la bruja y se acomoda en el suelo, cerca de él. Roland divide los cochecitos y Zel pronto también está imitando el sonido del motor con la boca, haciendo reír a carcajadas a Roland, sonido que llena todo el lugar. Robin los observa a los dos de lejos, celebrando por dentro que su hijo sea tan espontaneo y cautivador, capaz incluso de conquistar el corazón de la pelirroja. El arquero sabe exactamente lo que ella necesita para estar más ligera y verdaderamente feliz. Quizás sea lo mejor aquella cercanía para los dos. A fin de cuentas, en pocos meses, habrá un bebé ahí, hijo de Robin y Zelena. La expectativa de ser padre de nuevo le encanta, a pesar de las circunstancias. Y está dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra: cuidar de su hijo y de su madre. Quizás, con la convivencia, puedan incluso llegar a ser amigos.

* * *

En la comisaría, Charming está concluyendo algunos informes cuando Maléfica aparece.

«Problemas…»

«¿Trolls?»

Ella confirma

«¿Crees que daremos cuenta de ellos?» se levanta y coge la espada que Regina le había dado antes de partir.

«¿Alguien más que pueda ayudarnos?» la rubia lo mira impaciente

«¿Snow? ¿Robin?»

«Sheriff, los dos hombres alegres que estaban en su turno de patrulla se encuentran, en estos momentos, bastante heridos en el hospital»

«¿Cuántos son esta vez?»

«Un grupo menos, son cinco trolls, pero de los más espabilados»

«La tropa de élite, entonces…»

«Yo diría que es muy probable. Aquel primer grupo debieron ser los rastreadores, ahora han enviado a algunos más expertos, soldados realmente»

«Eso no es bueno…»

«Puede empeorar si no actuamos ya» instiga la rubia

«Ok, vamos» David piensa en coger el coche patrulla, pero Maléfica enseguida los saca de ahí en su nube negra y aparecen en el bosque, cerca de donde están los trolls.

* * *

Distante de aquella escena, Emma pasea sus ojos por la cabaña del árbol. El refugio más que perfecto que Regina le había dado. Solo que no era tan increíble como el abrazo de la reina, el espacio donde la salvadora se siente como si estuviera finalmente en casa. La morena le había pedido, antes de partir para el reino de Camelot, que se quedara en la mansión. Sonríe un tanto boba cuando piensa que la alcaldesa se había ausentado la noche anterior y se había tomado el trabajo de conjurar un hechizo para que pudiera quedarse bien en aquella casa enorme. Quería mucho ir hasta allí, pero la ausencia de Regina le duele, aunque haga apenas algunas horas de su partida.

«Regina…» susurra aquel nombre como si pudiera traerla de vuelta. Espera que la reina vuelva, con o sin el mago, ya eso ni le importa.

Mira hacia la chimenea aún encendida desde aquella noche, desde que Regina la había desafiado y la hiciera sentir el propio fuego ardiendo. Hizo un pequeño gesto para extinguir las llamas, pero se detiene a mitad. Dejaría que continuara crepitando. Aquel lugar será su refugio, lo necesitará aunque solo sea para poder sentir intensamente la presencia de su majestad.

Dispuesta a recorrer el camino a pie, la rubia sigue repasando los diversos momentos desde que había aparecido en Storybrooke, una noche ya distante, y aparcara su escarabajo amarillo frente a la casa de la alcaldesa, trayendo a Henry de regreso de Boston, a donde el pequeño se había aventurado a ir para encontrar a Emma. Y después había recibido aquella inusitada invitación para probar la mejor sidra de manzana de su vida. Sí, la mejor. Así como la lasaña, la tarda de manzana, la manera de enseñar a su hijo, la forma en que había despertado la magia en Emma. ¿Habría alguna cosa que ella hiciera y en la que no fuera la mejor? Regina…una llama viva que danza al sabor del viento, al tono del universo, agraciada con la magia de las estrellas y hecha de los misterios más profundos. Alguien a quien podría pasarse la vida entera descifrando, la salvadora era consciente de eso.

Forrada en su ropa de abrigo-un grueso chaquetón de lana rojo, gorro y guantes-, esconde las manos en el bolsillo para mantenerlas calientes y camina entretenida con los recientes recuerdos de una pelea de nieve de la que aún no se había recuperado. Sin pensar, transforma el fino rocío que cae sobre el bosque en bellos copos blancos que sobrevuelan a su alrededor, esperando su comando para caer junto a tantos otros ya acumulados en el suelo.

La salvadora intenta imaginar lo que su hijo y Regina estarían haciendo en aquel momento, deseando que hubiesen llegado bien a Camelot. Sus intentos por imaginarse cómo sería aquel reino son interrumpidos cuando escucha un grito. O casi eso, un ruido extraño que supone que es un grito. Emma corre en dirección al sonido y se queda atónita al encontrarse con Maléfica, su padre y un bando de criaturas que nunca antes había visto. La hechicera usa su báculo para atacar con magia, mientras el príncipe blande una espada reluciente que aquellos seres parecen querer evitar. La rubia pasa un buen rato asistiendo a la lucha sin moverse. Debe admitir que su padre es un excelente guerrero y la hechicera consigue ser irritantemente elegante incluso en una batalla. A pesar del momento, la sheriff comienza a pensar en cuál sería el pasado que Regina y ella tendrían.

Cuando se dan cuenta de la presencia de Emma, los trolls se quedan confusos. ¿Por qué la Dark One no los está ayudando? Con cautela, los cinco grandes ejemplares de aquella raza ignoran a David y a Maléfica, abandonando la batalla. Se acercan a la sheriff y se dan cuenta de que ella se asusta. Un silencio tenso planea en el bosque. En un movimiento inesperado, las criaturas se ponen frente a Emma y se arrodillan.

«¿Qué…?»

Antes de formular la pregunta, Maléfica se transforma en dragón y escupe una llamarada de fuego, poniendo fin a la existencia de aquel grupo. David va hacia su hija.

«¿Emma?» ella lo mira asombrada

«¿Qué eran esas…esas cosas?»

«Trolls, Emma Swan» responde la hechicera ya en su cuerpo humano

«Trolls…» repite abismada

«Emma, ven, vámonos de aquí» Charming pasa su brazo por los hombros de su hija queriendo protegerla.

«¿Qué hacen esas criaturas en Storybrooke? ¿Por qué se arrodillaron ante mí?»

La hechicera y el sheriff se miran midiendo qué deben decir. David recuerda las palabras de Regina y piensa que es mejor inventarse algo. Sin embargo, Maléfica sabe que Emma preferiría la verdad y está dispuesta a darle eso.

«No sabemos, hija, Maléfica sintió su presencia y…»

¿Entonces aquel era el motivo de la agitación de la oscuridad en su interior? ¿La presencia de aquellas criaturas? Emma sabe que su padre le esconde algo y, aunque no le tiene mucha simparía a Maléfica, ella es la única que puede esclarecer sus dudas.

«Si estás pensando que esas criaturas están aquí por tu culpa, has de saber que estás en el camino correcto» le confiesa

«¡Maléfica!»

«No es aconsejable esconderle eso a la Dark One» mira a David como si le advirtiese y entonces mira de nuevo a la salvadora «Sí, la magia oscura desequilibró las cosas no solo aquí, el reflejo de eso ha traído consecuencias con las que tendremos que lidiar. La aparición de esas abyectas criaturas en Storybrooke es una de ellas»

«¿Entonces…vienen hacia mí?»

«Sí. Ya es el segundo grupo que interceptamos y sabemos que surgirán otros. Estoy segura de que tú los sientes, ¿no es verdad?»

«Tal vez…»

«No seas modesta, Emma Swan. Es la magia oscura que está en ti la que los trae hasta aquí»

«¡No…! Necesito…» desorbita los ojos, tiene que hacer algo «Soy un peligro para la ciudad, yo…»

«Ni se te ocurra esa posibilidad, querida. Es más fácil lidiar con ellos aquí que fuera de la frontera, en un mundo sin magia. No, en hipótesis alguna, dejarás Storybrooke. Aún más cuando tenemos que preocuparnos en no dejar que nadie encuentre esta ciudad»

«¿Necesitamos? El escudo…»

Maléfica estudia a la rubia que tiene delante y no entiende qué ve en ella Regina, francamente. Esperaba a alguien, como mínimo, más inteligente.

«La magia que envuelve la ciudad está caída. Cuando Regina conjuro el hechizo, teníamos otro Dark One. Cuando la oscuridad abandonó a Rumpel, y tú asumiste su lugar, eso provocó una ruptura en la magia, debilitando el escudo creado por la reina»

«¿No puede ser rehecho?»

«Por Regina no, ya que ella también ha cambiado y ahora posee magia de luz…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Solo tú puedes, pero para eso será necesario que aceptes la oscuridad, Emma Swan» el peso de aquellas palabras la golpea. ¿Por qué Regina no le había dicho nada? ¿Estaría dispuesta a arriesgar la ciudad por ella?

«¡Emma, no!» interviene David «Tenemos que intentar otro modo. Nos hemos quedado aquí para luchar por Storybrooke, por ti…tu madre y yo no dejaremos que…»

«¿Dejar?» la sheriff mira a su padre con desdén, sin poder ignorar más la llamada en su mente «Creo que aún no te ha quedado lo bastante claro, David Nolan, no hay nada aquí que vosotros podáis dejar o no»

«Hija, por favor, vamos…»

La rubia lo ignora y desaparece en su humo lila. Antes de que pueda empezar a quejarse, Maléfica los lleva de nuevo a la comisaría. No escapa, sin embargo, de las reclamaciones de Charming.

«¿Por qué se lo has dicho?» vocifera

«Sheriff Nolan, tu hija ya me parece lo suficientemente grande para acarrear con sus responsabilidades. No creo que tenga que recordártelo, pero fue ella misma quien escogió entregarse a la oscuridad» su tono es ríspido

«¡Por Regina!» grita en respuesta

«El motivo aquí es lo que menos importa, sheriff. El hecho es que tu hija tiene que asumir quién es, en lo que se ha convertido»

«¡No!»

«¡Sí! Y puedes estar seguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ello» deja a David solo.

* * *

En Camelot, los viajantes que andan por el camino real se detienen a admirar a la pequeña comitiva formada por Regina, Henry, Archie, Belle, Lily y Ruby. El grillo parlante va en cabeza llevando el estandarte de la reina, una copia ampliada del banderín entregado a Blue. Al reconocer aquel símbolo, los súbditos del Arturo no están seguros de si deben temer o saludar a aquella mujer, pero son unánimes en sentenciarla como la soberana más hermosa que haya pasado por aquellos caminos. Hay otra cosa, sin embargo, que los intriga: Regina no se subordina a ningún rey. Ella solo gobierna sus tierras, independientemente de tener un monarca a su lado.

El portón que da acceso a la fortaleza está guardado por una docena de caballeros, y resplandece al sol debido a su revestimiento en oro. Los hombres de Arturo se inclinan con una profunda reverencia hacia sus visitantes. Henry y Lily, no acostumbrados a aquello, lo encuentran gracioso, pero se guardan para sí cualquier risa o comentario. El jefe de las caballerizas aparece acompañado de sus ayudantes y solicita el honor de cuidar de aquellos animales.

La inmensa puerta doble del castillo está abierta y, frente a ella, en lo alto de las escaleras, se encuentran colocados el rey Arturo y su reina, Ginebra, sir Elfen, Branwen, Blue y miembros de la corte que se encuentran en el palacio, además de caballeros alineados a ambos lado de los escalones, formando un pasillo para que los visitantes lo atravesaran.

Consciente de que su hijo desconoce el protocolo de aquel momento, Regina pone la mano derecha de forma protectora en su hombro, tan sorprendido con todo aquello, ni siquiera consigue apartar los ojos hasta ella. A una pequeña señal de la reina, Archie alza el bello estandarte y se encamina hacia el rey, y a su lado está Belle que adorna la escena con su tierna sonrisa. A continuación, Ruby desenvaina su espada y Lily imita el movimiento. Las dos suben con las armas reposando en sus palmas, en un gesto amistoso y de entrega al rey que visitan.

Cuando los cuatro son recibidos por Arturo, Regina toma el brazo de Henry, que se pone recto y enarbola una sonrisa de orgullo al tener el honor de acompañar a su madre. Los dos se sonríen cuando acaban de subir las escaleras.

«El rey Arturo, soberano de Camelot, ofrece su bienvenida a vuestra Majestad, Regina Mills, reina del Bosque Encantado, y a su comitiva» anuncia un joven cortesano.

El monarca suelta el brazo de su reina y se presenta ante Regina a quien saluda con una completa reverencia.

«Sed bienvenida a Camelot, Majestad» la reina acepta la cortesía con una contenida mesura y se deja conducir hasta el gran salón de plació, donde son terminadas las debidas presentaciones y recepciones.

«¿Y este adorable joven?» pregunta el monarca

«Henry Daniel Mills Swan, alteza» responde el príncipe

«¿Swan?» el monarca mira a Regina pidiendo una explicación «¿A qué reino pertenece tan distinguido ser capaz de haberos enamorado hasta el punto de engendrar un hijo? ¿Algún rey o príncipe?» Arturo no recuerda haber escuchado ese apellido.

«No, señor» Henry se adelanta «Swan es el apellido de mi otra madre, Emma Swan»

Los presentes se miran asombrados ante la revelación y Regina se enrojece al pensar en Emma y en las implicaciones de las palabras de su hijo.

«¿Otra…madre?» replica Arturo

«Es una larga historia, majestad» se justifica la morena

«Entonces podemos dejarla para más tarde, tras el banquete y cuando tengamos buena música para acompañarnos» sugiere el rey, que no está dispuesto a perderse esa larga narración.

* * *

En la mansión, Emma visita el cuarto de Henry, ojea aleatoriamente los comics de super héroes que él tanto adora. Quizás le extrañe el permiso para estar ahí, ofrecido por Regina. Sin embargo, le gusta esa sensación de sentirse protegida, como si la magia de la morena estuviera ahí, cuidándola. Aunque aquello no era suficiente para dejar de sentir el frío en su interior. La sheriff piensa en las palabras de Maléfica, en el hecho de que criaturas como trolls aparezcan en Storybrooke por su culpa. El escudo alrededor de la ciudad cayendo y solo ella tiene el poder para realzarlo. La mirada de la salvadora se oscurece y una onda de dolor parece querer abrirle la cabeza. Sin tener cómo combatirlo, deja que su cuerpo caiga sobre la cama de su hijo.

* * *

Concentrada en su espejo de agua, Morgana asiste al término del banquete en el castillo. Si quisiera, sabe que podría estar presente, sería muy bien recibida en la corte de Arturo. Sin embargo, no quiere precipitarse. Acercarse a Regina será a su modo. De momento, se conforma con observarla. Con su clarividencia, consigue ver más allá de la belleza que todos admiran. Puede verle el alma, cada paso dado a través de la oscuridad, cada acto ejecutado en nombre del odio y todo el dolor que arrastra con ella. Ve también el momento en que la pequeña luz había nacido en Regina: cuando tuvo a Henry en sus brazos por primera vez. Aquello hace sonreír a la Dama del Lago y puede ver la luz expandiéndose, haciéndose más fuerte y vibrante, a partir del momento en que Emma Swan pasó a formar parte de su vida.

En el castillo, el banquete termina. Todos son invitados a acomodarse en el gran salón para escuchar canciones e historias. Kevin, el músico, carga su arpa y no logra apartar sus ojos de Regina. La reina se intriga al mirarlo, por un instante se ver perdida en aquellos ojos que le hacen pensar en el césped verdeante en el esplendor de la primavera. Parecen antiguos y sabios, no pegan con el cuerpo joven y de definidos músculos, el cabello oscuro y reluciente, la piel lisa de los brazos y del rostro. El pedido de la primera canción hace que el contacto entre los dos se pierda.

Tras ofrecer el bardo de la corte a los invitados la historia completa de Camelot y de cómo Arturo se había convertido en rey al ser capaz de extraer la espada Excalibur de la roca donde había sido clavada, el monarca invita a la reina a contar la historia del joven príncipe. Ella respira hondo y revela lo que había pasado desde que hubiera lanzado la maldición hasta la llegada de Henry.

«Curioso…muy curioso» valora el rey

«No sería la primera vez que tengamos un príncipe nacido de dos madres» comenta Sir Elfen para sí mismo y observa al arpista punteando una canción antigua y casi olvidada. No es necesario mucho esfuerzo para saber a quién están dedicadas aquellas notas.

La noche avanza y el consejero real sugiere que se recojan para descansar. Henry no se siente cansado, es más, no ve la hora de explorar el reino, como le habían prometido un poco antes. A la mañana siguiente, él tendrá que presente al maestro de armas para tener lecciones con la espada junto con los caballeros. Dada su ansiedad, Branwen le ofrece al muchacho un té para que pueda conciliar el sueño. Con el consentimiento de Regina, él lo acepta y se lo agradece.

Archie, Belle y Blue están reunidos en el cuarto designado al hada.

«¿Vosotros también lo leísteis?» la señorita French pregunta a los otros refiriéndose al libro de tapa roja

«Sí, Belle…»

«Pero no conseguimos mucho. Solo cuando Henry leyó aquellos versos en voz alta algo pareció encajar» completa el grillo parlante

«Estoy preocupada…» confiesa la joven

«¿Con qué?» Blue se sienta al lado de ella

«Hemos llegado aquí…¿y ahora? ¿Cómo irá Regina hasta Avalon? Nadie parece muy dispuesto a tocar ese tema» observa

«Tal vez porque la gente realmente no lo sepa, Belle. Avalon no es accesible a casi nadie» Blue está en calma

«Bueno, se sabe que Regina es esperada allí. Entonces, la manera en que irá debe saberse en breve»

Los tres deciden dormir. Al día siguiente, Archie y Belle tendrán acceso a la biblioteca real y pretenden descubrir más información sobre la misteriosa isla.

En el cuarto de al lado, Ruby y Lily intercambian sus impresiones sobre el primer día en Camelot. Están invitadas también a acompañar los entrenamientos de Henry.

«¿Sabes luchar con una espada?» pregunta la hija de Maléfica

«Sí, aunque prefiero mi forma de loba si tengo que pelear con alguien. Pero como eso solo ocurre en luna llena, creo que es importante saber defenderse de alguna manera» cuenta

«Yo no tengo mucha idea de cómo hacer eso…»

«No es difícil, creo que se te da bien, es solo aprender un poco de técnica y dejar que los movimientos fluyan. Mañana practicaremos, formaré pareja contigo»

«¿No sería algo raro si sospecharan que alguien de la guardia de honor del príncipe no sabe luchar?»

«Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad, ya que tú puedes transformarte en un dragón. Así que, creo que la seguridad del joven príncipe está garantizada. Aunque no creo que nadie quiera hacerle algún mal a Henry» especula

«¿Entonces por qué hemos sido traídos hasta acá? Esa historia de guardia de honor…»

«Aún no lo sé, Lily» admite «Estaremos atentas. Nuestros sentidos están más desarrollados, si nos mantenemos en alerta, sabremos antes que nadie si algo va a pasar»

«Está bien…» las dos se sonríen

«Bien…creo que…me voy a dormir…ya» Ruby hace amago de salir del cuarto

«Pero…aquí hay dos camas» señala Lily «Si quieres…puedes quedarte…» invita medio avergonzada

«¿Puedo?» Caperucita abre una sonrisa enorme y luminosa

«Sí, si quieres…» la joven dragón siente su rostro enrojecerse. Menos mal que es de noche y el cuarto está solo iluminado por velas.

«¿Tú…quieres que me quede?» pregunta la loba acercándose

Lily pierde el habla al mirar los grandes ojos verdes de Ruby. Es tan bello verse en ellos.

«¿Tú quieres?»

«Quédate…» las dos sonríen a poca distancia.

«Ok…» sin saber bien qué hacer las dos buscan las pequeñas bolsas con sus pertenencias y se turnan para el aseo, preparándose para ir a dormir.

A dos puertas de allí, Regina deposita un tierno beso en la cabeza de su hijo adormecido y lo arropa. Su cuarto es el de al lado, comunicado con el de Henry por una puerta interior por la que rápidamente cruza. Sin perder tiempo, se pone su ropa de dormir, pero antes de echarse, busca la ventana y observa la noche. Mira más allá del castillo, al horizonte distante por el que su corazón parece latir. Por algún motivo, sabe que en aquella dirección está la isla de Avalon. Al mismo tiempo que piensa en llegar hasta allí, vacila, preguntándose si no sería mejor dejar las cosas como están.

" _No…no puedo abandonar. Emma…ella necesita a Merlín. Y si el camino para llegar a él pasa por Avalon y Morgana, iré hasta allí. No sé cómo, pero iré"_

Con aquel pensamiento, se acomoda en el lecho y rápidamente cierra los ojos. Cuando Regina finalmente cae en el sueño, la Dama del Lago aparece en el dormitorio, cerca de la ventana.

«He esperado tanto para verte, mi pequeña…» sonríe y hace un gesto distante, como si acariciase los cabellos de la reina «¡Finalmente has venido a casa!» susurra «Sé que encontrarás el camino hacia Avalon, siento tu poder, yo te siento, Regina. Lo que me preocupa es después de que estés allí…¿será tu corazón aún capaz de encontrar sus respuestas? No consigo ver tu decisión, todos tus futuros pasos están entre brumas. Y hay tanto dolor en ti…» una leve brisa sopla en el cuarto «Tengo miedo…» la reina se mueve en la cama y Morgana da un paso hacia delante, quedando muy cerca de ella «Pero ha llegado tu hora, mi pequeña. Nos veremos en breve…» sopla un beso sobre Regina y desaparece.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, gente. Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Como ya avisé, el swanqueen en este fic será muy lento y no aparecerá tan pronto como quisierais. Ambas tendrán que enfrentarse a ellas mismas, para después poder estar juntas, sin cargas a sus espaldas. Y como también dije, este fic es un homenaje a Regina, por lo que nos vamos a encontrar de aquí en adelante capítulos básicamente centrados en ella, aunque como ya habéis visto, esta autora le da un lugar a cada personaje, y así seguirá siendo, por lo que este fic es multi ship, y ya veréis por qué. Habrá para todos los gustos, pero por supuesto el principal es swanqueen.**

 **A alguien que me preguntó si no iba a traducir un fic AU, la respuesta es sí, pero este mes con las evaluaciones finales, trabajos que corregir y esas cosas, estoy bastante cansada, así que cuando terminen las clases, comenzaré el otro fic.**

 **Sin más, sigamos adentrándonos en Avalon.**

 **Capítulo 14**

Cuando Emma se despierta, ya es de noche en Storybrooke. Diferente a las otras veces en que se había desmayado ante ese dolor, Regina no está allí para calmarla y traerla de vuelta. La rubia siente la cabeza pesada, sin embargo, se levanta. Baja las escaleras a oscuras y escucha la tempestad del lado de fuera. Nieva fuertemente. A pesar de eso, dentro de la mansión la temperatura está agradable. Se dirige a la cocina y hace aparecer en la encimera su comida favorita de Granny's: sándwich de queso fundido y chocolate caliente con canela. La rubia cierra los ojos por un instante y siente la magia del Dark One solidificándose en sus células. La verdad es que Emma Swan está cansada de luchar contra aquello.

* * *

En la cabaña de la alcaldesa, donde Maléfica continúa viviendo a pesar de la ausencia de la hija, la hechicera siente la magia de la oscuridad fortaleciéndose alrededor de Storybrooke y sabe lo que aquello significa. Está disfrutando de una taza de té caliente y se permite vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, al menos por un instante, y cierra los ojos sintiendo el peso de lo que está por venir. Pero es inevitable no pensar en la reina.

«Espero que un día puedas perdonarme, Regina…»

* * *

Snow y Charming están abrazados en la cama, Neal duerme tranquilo en la cuna de al lado.

«La casa está tan vacía…» observa ella

«También prefiero cuando Emma y Henry están por aquí. Parece más cómoda cuando estamos todos juntos» está de acuerdo el sheriff.

«¿Dónde estará nuestra hija?» se acurruca más contra el pecho de su marido

«Quizás esté en la mansión…»

«Sí, Regina le dijo que fuera para allá. Pero tengo miedo, David, de lo que pueda sucederle a nuestra pequeña» dice Snow con voz llorosa

«Estaremos aquí para lo que ella necesite, mi amor. Emma será siempre nuestra hija» le garantiza

«Regina tiene que regresar pronto con Merlín…»

Al escuchar aquello, una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del príncipe.

«¿Algún día imaginaste que esto sería posible, nosotros dos aquí, rezando para que Regina regrese lo más pronto posible?»

Snow lo mira y también sonríe

«Cada vez se está pareciendo más a mi Regina…» suspira la princesa

«¿Tu Regina?» Charming la mira fingiendo perplejidad «¿Debo preocuparme por eso?»

La morena no se cree lo que escucha y le da un golpe en el brazo al marido.

«¡Es solo una manera de hablar, David Nolan!» se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama algo ofendida

«Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé…» busca el cuerpo de Mary Margaret y la abraza por detrás, besándola desde el hombro hasta el cuello

«¿Sabes que ella ya tuvo una historia con Maléfica?» suelta la alcaldesa

«Snow, ¿estás segura de que puedes contar eso?» bromea el príncipe

Irritada con la broma, se pone de frente al marido

«Primero, no fue Regina quien me lo contó. Escuché la historia de boca de los criados del castillo, cuando ellos pensaban que yo no estaba escuchando. Segundo, ¡nadie dijo nunca que fuera un secreto!»

«Ok, entonces creo que quiero escucharte contar una historia sobre su majestad» se recolocó en la almohada

«¡Quiero dejar bien claro que no sé los detalles, es solo lo que escuché!» enfatiza Snow

«¡Ok, ahora habla!»

«Mi padre ya había fallecido…Yo me sentía muy sola en aquel castillo, así que pasaba las tardes de invierno buscando algo que hacer por los pasillos, espiando lo que pasaba por ahí. Regina estaba cada vez más distante, envuelta en sus clases de magia con el Dark One y practicando en su cuarto. Parecía ignorarme solemnemente. Hasta que un día la escuché dando instrucciones a los criados para que me vigilaran y no me dejaran comer más dulces de lo que ella aconsejaba mientras estuviera fuera. Se limitó a decir que haría un pequeño viaje y no tardaría en volver. La vi cuando cogió un caballo, apto para cabalgar por la nieve, si fuera necesario. Aquello me intrigó y, en cuanto se marchó, fui silenciosamente a la cocina y me escondí próxima a la entrada. Era suficiente para escuchar sin ser vista. Las cocineras y sus ayudantes comentaban que se iba a encontrar con Maléfica por orden de Rumpelstiltskin»

«Snow, ¡eras…prácticamente una espía en tu propio castillo!» está asombrado con el relato de su esposa

«Digamos que hacía lo posible para sobrevivir, Charming. No tengo culpa si nadie me contaba nada, así que, necesitaba descubrir por mí misma»

«Claro…»

«Bueno, Regina regresó tras cuatro días. La vi llegar con las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo nuevo en la mirada. Recuerdo haber pensado que era debido al viaje y que ella había conseguido realizar la tarea mandada por Rumpelstiltskin, así que no le di mucha importancia. Me extrañé cuando salió de nuevo, días más tarde, con el mismo caballo. Tardó cuatro días y regresó de la misma manera»

«Wow…»

«Esos viajes comenzaron a ser frecuentes y me extrañó. La servidumbre del castillo hablaba cada vez más bajo, pero no había otro asunto que no fueran esas ausencias y las especulaciones más diversas al respecto. Hasta que un día escuché a un pastor que acababa de entregar un lote de lana y carne de cordero. Decía que había visto a Regina y a Maléfica practicando magia en las propiedades de la hechicera. Contó también que su primer instinto había sido el de apartarse, pero entonces escuchó algo inaudito: la risa de la reina. Aquello aguzó su curiosidad y, aprovechándose de su pequeña estatura, se acercó lo máximo que su miedo le permitió, pero lo suficiente para verlas en una especie de duelo mágico, con bolas de fuego y rayos coloridos. David, yo podía ver la escena, él era muy convincente y detallista contando la historia»

«¿Ya llegamos a la parte en que excitas mi imaginación y me cuentas que se besaron?» él arquea una ceja y mira de manera soñadora a Snow.

«¡David!» lo mira asombrada

«¿Qué?» él se divierte

«Estamos hablando de mi madrastra..o ex madrastra, no sé bien»

«Sí, lo que no cambia el hecho de que es una mujer…muy hermosa» escoge bien aquellas palabras

«¡No me digas que ya le has echado el ojo a Regina, Charming!» se indigna ella

«Snow…yo…»

«¡David Nolan, piensa bien lo que me vas a responder!» altera su voz, aun sabiendo que Neal está durmiendo ahí cerca

«No, Snow, no he estado echándole el ojo a Regina, pero tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que aquellos trajes de la _Evil Queen_ era…provocadores» despista

«Bien, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Y ella comenzó a usar esos trajes más osados precisamente después de la historia con Maléfica…»

«¿No vas a acabar el relato del pastor?»

«Si insistes…»

«¡Por favor!»

«Dijo que se asombró cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que las dos no estaban exactamente peleando, era más como un juego. Se estaban divirtiendo con sus poderes, hasta que Maléfica esquivó un ataque de Regina y se acercó. Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, la hechicera sencillamente la agarró por la cintura y la besó. Sabiendo que sería arriesgado seguir allí mirando, el pastor se arrastró lo más lejos posible y después corrió hasta perder el aliento» Snow mira a David que tiene en el rostro la misma expresión catatónica de los criados que habían escuchado aquella historia «¿No vas a decir nada?» provoca al príncipe

«Ahm…¿debería?»

«No sé…»

«Solo creí que algunas historias sobre Regina eran solo…historias» comenta

«¿Algunas historias?»

«En algunas tabernas la reina no era exactamente conocida por su castidad…»

«Oh…»

«Está bien, creo que nosotros dos no deberíamos estar hablando de…eh, la vida sexual de Regina. Es algo incómodo…»

«Bastante, diría yo. Vamos a dormir, señor Nolan, porque tenemos una ciudad bajo nuestra responsabilidad y creo que toda esta nieve nos traerá problemas a lo largo de la mañana.

«¡Buenas noches mi amor!» se besan con cariño y se recuestan abrazados.

* * *

La claridad murmura por la ventana, un nuevo día se acerca pidiendo paso. Aún falta para las seis de la mañana cuando Regina decide salir de su habitación y subir al jardín colgante donde había tenido el placer de tomar un té la tarde anterior. Lleva un conjunto sencillo de equitación: botas y pantalones negros, de cuero, una camisa color crema de botones y un chaleco negro por encima. Por ahora, no lleva la chaqueta negra que pretende ponerse cuando salga con su caballo. Aprecia cómo el cielo púrpura va dejando paso a los rayos dorados, una bella visión. Quizás le hiciera sonreír si a su lado estuviera Emma Swan. Sí, echa de menos a "la rubia idiota e irritante", y piensa que habría sido mejor despertarse con el peso del cuerpo de la otra y el aroma de Emma junto a ella.

«Buenos días, Majestad» observándola desde que había llegado, Kevin revela su presencia.

«Buenos días, arpista» ella saluda desconfiada

«¿Las comodidades no agradan a su alteza?» pregunta bromista

«Solo tengo costumbre de levantarme temprano, aunque no os debo ninguna explicación por supuesto» aquel hombre la intriga

«Por supuesto, nada me debéis. Pero me siento feliz en saber que quizás os encuentro admirando la alborada» se atreve a dar un paso y ella no se mueve «Aunque, debo decir, que ni el más resplandeciente nacimiento del sol puede compararse con vuestra belleza» no hay ninguna insinuación en aquellas palabras del músico, lo dice como si recitara un poema.

«No os he dado permiso para…»

«Perdón, Majestad» Kevin se arrodilla «No fue mi intención ofenderos o ser rudo con mi comentario. Permitidme, por favor, explicarlo»

«Intentad» Regina siempre con su postura recta y mirada dura

«Soy un artista de alma sensible, aquello que es hermoso tiene una gran efecto sobre mí. A veces pienso que no sé reaccionar, es como si me paralizase»

«¿A dónde pretendéis llegar, arpista?» arquea una ceja y lo cuestiona con su tono regio.

«A que pensaba que ya era conocedor de lo que es la belleza, pero veo que me he estado engañando todos estos años…»

«Palabras algo extrañas para alguien joven, que insinúa que ya ha vivido muchos años…»

Kevin se da cuenta de que ha hablado demás y se retrae.

«Quizás solo posea una alma antigua» esquiva «Tened un buen día, majestad» se esfuerza en su mejor reverencia y la deja sola allí

A pesar de no conseguir descifrarlo, Regina no siente que Kevin sea una amenaza. Si tuviera magia oscura, podría haberla detectado, pero no parece que sea el caso. Y aquello la intriga aún más. Deja escapar pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones y decide olvidar momentáneamente el asunto. Antes de que alguien la sorprenda ahí, regresa a su habitación, se acerca a la cama de Henry y sonríe al ver que su hijo ya se había levantado.

«¡Buenos días, mamá!» saluda saliendo del baño, conduciéndose algo torpemente con sus ropas para entrenar con el maestro de armas

«Buenos días, mi amor, ven aquí, déjame ayudarte» Regina coloca bien su camisa y aprieta las correas laterales para que Henry esté cómodo y pueda moverse correctamente. Después, coge el pectoral de cuero y ajusta las hebillas laterales. Finalmente, coge el cinto con el forro de la espada y la engancha a la cintura de su hijo.

«Prefiero mis camisas, pero esa ropa está guay» se mira en un espejo

«Estás encantador, Henry» la sonrisa es de oreja a oreja

«Gracias, mamá. ¿Vas a ir a verme luchar?»

«¡No me lo perdería por nada!»

A pesar de la sonrisa en el rostro, una pequeña nube de tristeza planea sobre el muchacho. Henry está disfrutando de cada minuto de aquella aventura. Pero sería mejor si Emma estuviera allí con ellos.

«Buenos días, Majestad, joven príncipe» Branwen aparece en el umbral de la puerta y les sonríe a los dos

«Buenos días, Branwen» la reina responde al saludo con levedad

«Vuestras presencias son aguardadas en el salón de refecciones para el desayuno»

«Gracias por avisar» mira a su hijo «¿Vamos?»

Repitiendo el mismo gesto del día anterior, Henry ofrece su brazo a su madre y los dos caminan muy próximos. El castillo está lleno de gente: criados, cortesanos, además de caballeros. La vida parece seguir un ritmo propio entre aquellos pasillos y Regina recuerda cómo solía ser en la época que Leopold estaba vivo. Ella había sido la responsable de apartar, cada día un poco más, a la gente de su castillo al convertirse en la _Evil Queen_ , quedando al final solo algunos criados que no tenían a dónde ir y sus caballeros negros.

Tras el desayuno, la gente se encaminó tranquilamente a sus quehaceres. Branwen se va con Blue, Archie y Belle a la biblioteca. Ella conoce bien el sitio y podrá ayudarlos en sus pesquisas. Lily y Ruby están ansiosas al igual que Henry con sus clases de lucha. Los tres son invitados por un pequeño grupo de jóvenes caballeros a acompañarlos al patio. Regina hace amago de seguirlos, pero algo la hace recular y tomar el camino de su habitación.

«Luego os veo, querido»

La reina sube las escaleras con prisa y se encuentra la puerta entreabierta. Duda de quién puede estar ahí, prepara una bola de fuego en su mano y entra. El sitio parece vacío, pero ella sabe que no, hay alguien.

«¿Quién está ahí? ¡Apareced!» ordena

Cerca de la ventana, la presencia se deja ver. Regina mira, intrigada, a la mujer de sencillos ropajes y cabello bien trenzados. Ella no sonríe, pero sus ojos parecen acogerla de tal manera que se siente abrazada de una ternura inusitada.

«Hola, criatura» su voz suena antigua y sabia a los oídos de la reina que se olvida de las palabras para responderle «No sé bien lo que esperabas encontrar, pero aquí estoy, Morgana Le Fay»

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la llama se extingue en la mano de Regina. Al igual que lo hace su capacidad para decir cualquier cosa. Sus sentidos se empeñan todos en ponerse en alerta, pero su alma parece casi feliz al ver a aquella mujer. La reina siente la magia que emana de ella y nunca había conocido a alguien como Morgana.

«No tengas miedo, Majestad» extiende las manos como si pidiera que la otra se acercara. Regina va hasta ella y le entrega las manos, recibidas con cariño por la Dama del Lago.

«Perdonadme, yo…no sé la forma correcta en que debo trataros…»

«Morgana me suena muy bien» cuando ella sonríe, Regina se siente invadida por una onda de sentimientos «Sé que te estarás preguntando si he venido hasta aquí para llevarte a Avalon, Regina…»

«Sí…» confiesa la más alta

«Eso no será posible, mi pequeña. No hay nadie, ni yo, que pueda llevarte hasta Avalon. Solo tú misma» explica «Debes coger la barca cuando en tu corazón te sientas lista para hacerlo» le instruye «Hasta que llegue ese momento, vendré a visitarte y podré responder a algunas de tus preguntas»

«Yo…»

«No tengas miedo, majestad» Morgana se acerca y toca el rostro de Regina con una de las manos, sin soltarle la otra. La reina siente como si todo su cuerpo fuera envuelto por una magia protectora «Ahora, ve, el joven príncipe te aguarda…» la Señora de Avalon rompe el contacto y, poco a poco, se desvanece ante los ojos de Regina.

Demasiado aturdida para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, baja hasta el patio donde encuentra a su hijo con una espada de metal cruzando golpes con otro muchacho de su edad.

Ruby y Lily usan espadas de madera. La loba no quiere herir a su compañera. Ellas están apartadas de los hombres que entrenan y hacen movimientos muy lentos, dando tiempo a la reacción de Lily, que parece que tiene una habilidad natural para eso.

«No es común que tengamos a mujeres entrenando por aquí» el maestro se acerca a ellas «Pero no significa que tenga algún problema para enseñaros» ofrece, amistoso

El hombre se llama Sir Emrys. Ya era maestro de armas cuando recibió como pupilo a Arturo. El joven era vigoroso, pero torpe en sus golpes y le había dado bastante trabajo al maestro. Pero se enorgullece de ello. El caballero enseña algunos movimientos básicos y les pide que los repitan. Ruby lleva una ligera ventaja por haber nacido en el Bosque Encantado, pero Lily sorprende a los dos y pronto coge el ritmo. Al final de la mañana, ya las dos se enfrentan en una lucha abierta que a la loba le cuesta mucho ganar.

«Estad aquí mañana, antes del desayuno» invita el maestro «Y tal vez os permita coger las espadas de metal»

Las dos se miran sonrientes.

«Estuviste muy bien» elogia Ruby y choca su hombro contra el de Lily

«Quizás porque tengo una buena compañera…» sonríe. La joven dragón se está soltando más, sintiéndose más a gusto.

«Ruby, Lily, vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos para el almuerzo y tengo mucha hambre» Henry las interrumpe

Las dos ríen y lo siguen.

«No sé a cuál de las dos se parece más» comenta Lily

«Es una mezcla perfecta de ambas» opina Ruby al oído de la mujer que tiene al lado, que se estremece.

* * *

En Storybrooke, August supervisa los equipos de limpieza de las calles. La nieve acumulada durante la noche ha llegado a casi 50 centímetros. El clima está pesado y piensa en Emma. Por alguna razón, sabe que algo está muy mal. La Swan que él conoce ya estaría allí ayudando, buscando soluciones para los problemas de la ciudad. Tras terminar la limpieza de la calle principal, decide ir a buscarla y se encamina derecho a la mansión. Toca al timbre varias veces, golpea la puerta, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta.

«Joder, Swan. Sé que estás ahí…» vuelve a tocar «¡Vamos, Emma, déjame entrar!»

Silencio, de nuevo.

«Ok, por ahora me voy. Pero que sepas que en cuanto acabe mis trabajos en la ciudad, vendré de nuevo y solo me iré cuando abras esta bendita puerta» se va angustiado.

Dentro, Emma está sentada en la silla del despacho de Regina, bebiendo una copa de sidra de manzana que había encontrado en la despensa. Sus ojos, cada vez más oscuros, miran la nada. Al recibir la confirmación de sus sospechas, se permite una sombría sonrisa.

«Mis bebés…» termina de beber la sidra «Venid a casa» cierra los ojos y desaparece.

* * *

Snow firma la última instancia en su mesa cuando David llega cargando bolsas de Granny's.

«¿La alcaldesa acepta almorzar con el sheriff?» sonríe ya dentro del despacho y la mirada de ella se ilumina con aquello

«¿El sheriff aún tiene que preguntar?» se acerca para besarlo

«No sé, creo que no soy tan seductor como tu reina» dice divertido

«Creo que prefiero tu encanto» responde sonriendo. Y se besan otra vez.

«¿Estás sola hoy?» se da cuenta de la ausencia de la señora Boyd.

«Ashley no pudo salir de casa por culpa de la nieve y el bebé tiene fiebre, así que dejé que se quedara»

«Hum…»

«¿En qué estás pensando?» ve que el marido se dirige a la puerta y la cierra con llave

«Que estamos aquí, solo los dos, Neal está bien con las hadas, así que…podríamos aprovechar ese sofá que parece que nunca ha sido debidamente usado» pone las manos en la cintura de Snow y la atrae hacia él.

La alcaldesa besa al sheriff en respuesta, dejándole claro su deseo de tenerlo ahí.

* * *

La tarde en Camelot es una invitación a pasear por el reino de Arturo. Tras cabalgar por los caminos y adentrarse en los bosques, llegan a una extensa planicie en la que Regina le enseña a su hijo a saltar con el caballo. La reina impresiona a todos con su agilidad. Controla hábilmente al arisco corcel y lo fuerza a un intenso galope cuando de pronto lo hace saltar de forma precisa por encima de cada obstáculo presente. Al final, es aplaudida por todos.

«¿Cuántas sorpresas puede guardar una reina?» comenta el rey con su consejero

«No se puede negar que es una mujer muy especial, alteza»

«Y nadie ha hecho nunca justicia a su belleza» dice de modo que nadie lo escuche «Reto a algún músico a que sea capaz de describirla en una partitura»

«Creo que no habrá ninguno» concuerda Sir Elfen

Henry comienza por el trayecto más fácil. El semental blanco es dócil y parece saber mejor que su jinete lo que tiene que hacer, evitando cualquier accidente. El muchacho llega al final de los obstáculos y azuza al caballo a correr, embriagado por la libertad de estar en aquel campo abierto. Al ver la salida de su pequeño, Regina decide acompañarlo. Los dos se retan y se divierten, olvidándose de sus posiciones y siguiendo al viento. Cuando se acercan a un riachuelo, reducen la velocidad hasta detenerse.

Henry baja del caballo en un salto torpe, que recuerda a Emma, y asiste cómo baja Regina, graciosa y altiva.

«Mamá, ¡eres la mejor amazona de todas!» va abrazarla

«Creo que el joven príncipe aún puede ser un excelente caballero» besa su cabeza y lleva a los animales a beber agua.

«¿Ha pasado algo?» Henry se da cuenta de la mirada distante de su madre

«Hijo…» no sabe si debe revelar la visita de Morgana

«Puedes contarme, sea lo que sea» dice agarrando una de sus manos

«Conversaremos en el castillo, ¿bien?» sonríe y acaricia su rostro

«¿Mejor hablar con todos juntos?»

«Sí. Escuchamos lo que Archie, Blue y Belle han descubierto y yo cuento lo que ha pasado»

«¿Es malo?» está preocupado

«No, Henry. Solo que aún no sé lo que significa, ¿entiendes?»

«Tiene que ver con Morgana, ¿no?»

«Sí…»

«Mamá» la mira a los ojos «Sé que podrás hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Sé que encontrarás a Merlín y nos llevarás de vuelta a casa»

«¡Quisiera estar tan segura también, Henry!»

«No te preocupes por eso, yo estoy seguro por los tres» sonríe «Sé que volveremos a Storybrooke, que salvaremos a mi madre Emma y podremos ser una familia, los tres» aquello hace que Regina se tense

«¿Tres?»

«¡Sí! Mi madre Emma, tú y yo. Somos una familia, mamá. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?»

«¡Ah, ahí estáis!» Ruby llega en su caballo «Vamos, el rey dice que tenemos que volver a palacio»

Madre e hijo se entienden con la mirada y acompañan a la loba.

* * *

La nieve impidió que ese día hubiera clases. Aprovechando el día libre, Tinker camina pensativa por la ciudad. Hubiera preferido ir a Camelot con Regina. A veces, la reina solo necesita a alguien a su lado que no tenga miedo a enfrentarla y que sepa decirle una o dos cosas para animarla a dar el próximo paso. El hada camina por las dársenas viendo la fina capa de hielo que se había formado en la superficie del agua. Cuando llega al muelle donde está el Jolly Rogers atracado, suspira.

«¡Ok, Tinkerbell, puedes hacer esto!» sube la rampa del navío y rápidamente se encuentra en cubierta.

Hay un silencio incómodo. Como si el mismo viento y el mar se hubieran rendido ante algo. Reuniendo todo su valor, se dirige al camarote del capitán. Cautelosa, abre la puerta y observa al pirata con la mirada perdida en la brújula. En la mesa hay un mapa abierto con algunas marcas. Ella finge carraspear para llamar la atención de él.

«¿Tinker?» la mira con recelo

«Hola» saluda con una pequeña sonrisa «¿Puedo entrar?»

«No sé…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Si has venido a darme algún sermón…»

«¡Ay, no es nada de eso, pirata testarudo!»

«¿Entonces?»

«He venido a ver cómo estás» dijo un tanto irritada

«En ese caso, siéntete como en tu casa, love» una media sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro

«Gracias» abre totalmente la puerta y entra. Hook la mira y encuentra graciosas sus ropas de abrigo algo exageradas, haciéndola parecer más pequeña de lo que era.

«Lo siento mucho, no tengo nada que ofrecerte» se disculpa avergonzado. Se levanta y camina por el camarote mientras ella se sienta.

«No he venido a tomar un té, capitán. Como he dicho, he venido a ver cómo estás» subraya mientras se quita el grueso chaquetón

«Pensando que tal vez no tenga ya nada que me ate a Storybrooke…» está de pie, de espaldas a ella y con los brazos cruzados.

«¿Pretendes viajar?»

«Es lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida, al final…» se gira hacia ella «Solo necesito encontrar un nuevo motivo ahora que mis oportunidades de venganza contra el cocodrilo se han ido por completo»

«¿Aún piensas en eso?»

«¿En mi venganza?»

«Sí…»

«No es fácil abandonar algo que te ha mantenido vivo por tantos años, love»

«Exactamente como Regina…» recuerda cuando la reina huyó de su encuentro con Robin Hood en el Bosque Encantado y la explicación que le había dado en Neverland: todo lo que la colmaba hasta entonces era la rabia que sentía y sin ella, se veía vacía «¿Por qué no haces algo diferente esta vez, Killian Jones?» su mirada es firme y decidida

«¿De qué hablas, Tinkerbell?»

«De que siempre huyes de lo que te aflige, capitán»

«Quizás necesite movimiento para pensar, para ordenar las cosas y lidiar con ellas»

«Pues haz eso de otro modo. Camina por las dársenas, por el bosque, da igual»

«Por como hablas, parece que no quieres que me vaya» arquea una ceja al mirarla

«Quizás de verdad no quiera» se encoge de hombros

«Tink…»

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que nadie la llamaba de aquella manera, con aquel tono de cariño? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo llevaba deseando? El hada no lo recuerda.

«Todo bien, Hook, si quieres marcharte, sabes que eres libre para eso. No me quedaré pidiéndote que hagas algo que no quieres y…»

«Love, mi partida ni será notada» se acerca a ella y le agarra el mentón «Mi presencia es indiferente en esta ciudad» la mirada es triste.

«Para mí no» susurra

«¿Ah no?» no entiende aquella declaración

Tinkerbell se aparta y se pone de espaldas al pirata y mira a través de la ventana, mirando el horizonte ceniciento.

«Quizás siempre esperé que regresaras a _Neverland_ y me sacaras de allí…» confiesa

«Tinker…» Jones está sorprendido, jamás se había imaginado aquello o había pensando en el hada como alguien a quien él pudiera gustar. No se consideraba alguien digno de ser amado o alguien al que añorar.

«Está bien, Killian. Sé que yo te soy indiferente…» se lleva una de las manos al rostro y parece enjugar una importuna lágrima

«Nunca pensé que…» deja los brazos caer a lo largo de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado aquello? Al principio, estaba ciego de dolor por la pérdida de Milah. Después, su pecho solo albergaba el deseo de venganza. Solo la rabia que le quemaba y lo hacía levantarse cada día. Su objetivo de vida pasó a ser matar a Rumpelstiltskin

«Discúlpame» ella se gira y le sonríe «Ni siquiera debería haber venido» coge su chaquetón decidida a dejar aquel navío y no pensar más en el pirata. Cuando gira el pomo de la puerta, él la agarra por el brazo.

«¡Espera!» el capitán cierra los ojos al tocarla, tan delicada y frágil, al mismo tiempo que fuerte y valerosa. Definitivamente, Tinker es una superviviente.

«Por favor…»

«No, Tink…» la atrae hacia él «No tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, nunca lo tuve. Y nunca he merecido todas las veces que cuidaste de mí en aquella maldita isla, todas las veces que me salvaste de Peter Pan mientras todo lo que yo hacía era beber ron. Y nunca te lo agradecí…»

«No es necesario»

«Sí, sí lo es. Y quizás me avergüence y me arrepienta por nunca haberte tratado como siempre te has merecido» hace una caricia en su rostro.

«No hice nada especial por lo que tengas que agradecerme, Killian, solo…»

«Fuiste tú misma, a pesar de que te consideres un hada caída, de corazón oscurecido, siempre te preocupaste por mí, siempre me cuidaste. Tinker…nunca has dejado de ser un hada. Quizás solo has dejado de creer en ti misma, pero tu esencia nunca cambió»

«No estoy tanta segura» oculta su incomodidad al escucharlo

«Yo sí» agarra cariñosamente su rostro para mirarla «Gracias por no rendirte conmigo a pesar de todo, love»

Tinkerbell sonríe en respuesta.

«No…me gustaría tener que despedirme otra vez»

Killian esboza una ligera, pero sincera, sonrisa.

«Quizás le dé otra oportunidad a esta improbable ciudad. Con una condición…»

«¿Cuál es?»

«¿Podemos…vernos por las tardes, cuando salgas de la escuela, Tink?»

«¡Sí!» la sonrisa del hada es amplia «Creo que Storybrooke aún necesita a Killian Jones»

«Eso lo dudo, love» su semblante se entristece algo al admitir eso.

«Tal vez debas buscar al sheriff Nolan…tu experiencia en lidiar con otras criaturas puede ser valiosa para la ciudad en estos momentos» expone de forma vaga

«¿Criaturas?» la mira intrigado

«No puedo darte más detalles, solo te puedo decir que algo está pasando aquí» dice misteriosa

«Ok, voy a considerar tu consejo» le guiña un ojo

«Ya es un comienzo» sonríe, graciosa

«Tink…» agarra sus dos manos

«Pregunta ya lo que quieres saber, Killian Jones»

«Emma, ¿cómo está ella?» el hada lee la preocupación en su mirada

«Más allá de lo que yo podría ayudar…»

«¿Qué significa eso?»

«No puedo decir que todo estará bien con ella, pues realmente no lo sé. Con Regina aquí, las cosas eran diferentes. De alguna forma, sus magias están interrelacionadas» revela

«¿Eso es posible?»

«Sí, yo misma vi cómo pasaba y, Killian, nunca había visto nada parecido, ni en el reino de las hadas. ¡Entre ellas…hay algo…mágico! Y cuanto más intensamente se manifestaba la magia de luz en Regina, más podía mantener apartadas las tinieblas de Emma, no permitiendo que el Dark One se apoderase de ella»

«¿Regina ya no está aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Tuvo que partir, está en Camelot, pero su objetivo es llegar hasta Avalon»

«¿La isla mágica? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a hacer allí?»

«Regina es esperada en Avalon por Morgana, es todo lo que sé»

«Bien…pues ese es un destino al que yo no me arriesgaría, Love»

«No seas tan pesimista. Tiene que poder volver»

«¿O?»

«Temo por el futuro de la señorita Swan, Killian…Emma no es como Rumpelstiltskin, ella decidió entregarse a la magia del Dark One por voluntad propia y ella ya tenía su magia desarrollándose. Rumpel era solo un hombre con sed de poder. Él no tenía magia. El poder de ella es algo inédito. Y sabes que toda magia conlleva un precio»

«Un precio siempre muy caro de pagar» concuerda

«Si la magia oscura no es drenada pronto de ella, no sé cuánto quedará de la salvadora, incluso en el momento en que eso llegue a pasar» la mirada de ella demuestra toda su angustia.

«Y mientras Regina no esté, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?»

«Poco…muy poco. Emma también tiene un camino propio que debe recorrer, algo que le fue arrebatado por sus padres»

«La historia del bebé de Maléfica…»

«Sí»

«Me gustaría poder hacer algo más sustancial por ella, love»

«Ayuda a cuidar de la ciudad y ya estarás haciendo algo» pide el hada

«Gracias por hacer que me quede» él sonríe y le da un beso en la cabeza

«No he hecho nada, lo has decidido por ti mismo»

«Ok…ahora dime, ¿la señorita Tinkerbell acepta acompañar a este pirata al Granny's?» le da media sonrisa y ella lo mira desconfiada «Deja que me explique, nada de ron o cualquier cosa con alcohol, mi invitación es para un chocolate caliente de la abuela»

El semblante de ella se muestra leve y la rubia solo asiente, poniéndose su chaquetón para acompañarlo.

* * *

Mientras se prepara para su turno en la comisaría, Maléfica se forra para estar lista para probables salidas del establecimiento, para atender posibles incidencias. Está terminando de colocarse la bufanda frente al espejo cuando otro reflejo aparece en la superficie de vidrio.

«Sabía que vendrías» continua mirando a través del espejo

«Si lo sabías, ahórrame mi tiempo y dame lo que necesito» gruñe Emma

«¿Qué quieres, Swan?» se gira para encararla

«¡Tú lo sabes!»

«Lo sé y no lo haré» la reta la hechicera

«Dámelo o…»

«Mi báculo, Swan, no será tuyo. Puede que te estés convirtiendo en la nueva Dark One, pero tienes que saber que no te temo, aunque te respete. No soy una de tus criaturitas, que desean adularte a cambio de cualquier cosa»

«¿Qué quieres, Maléfica?»

«Querida, lo que yo quiero, infelizmente, no está en tu poder dármelo. Y creo que, si lo estuviera, no me lo darías» la mira, midiendo el impacto de sus palabras.

«Repito: ¿qué quieres?» la sheriff está irritada

«¡Como he dicho, nada que esté a tu alcance, Swan!» dice desdeñosa

«Si estuviera a buenas, Maléfica…»

«¡Solo inténtalo, querida!» la reta la otra

Emma Swan respira hondo, deja que su poder se acerque cada vez más a la superficie. Quiere testar sus nuevos límites y parece haber encontrado a una adversaria a la altura. Maléfica no se mueve, esperando. Sabe que cuando la transformación se complete, ella no tendrá fuerza suficiente para encarar al Dark One. De momento, sin embargo, aún consigue defenderse bien.

La salvadora la ataca con su magia. La hechicera se defiende sin dificultad, riéndose de la situación.

«¿De verdad crees que sería vulnerable, sheriff? Fui la maestra de varias lecciones que aprendió tu profesora, Swan» Maléfica sabe que enardecerá a la rubia al revelar aquello «Y sí, fue una gran alumna. La mejor de todas, diría» ofrece a la salvadora una sonrisa burlona, llena de insinuaciones « Ya debes haberlo descubierto, Regina parece tener un talento nato para….despertar el fuego en las personas»

«¡Tu historia con Regina no me interesa!» vocifera

«¿Ah no? Qué pena…» se encoge de hombros

«He venido en busca de…»

«Respuestas, es lo que quieres, Emma Swan»

Aquello desarma a la sheriff. Sí, ella quieres respuestas, quiere saber lo que significan las visiones que le acechan, las voces, las llamadas que oye. Y, principalmente, la petición que constantemente se le hace: abrir la puerta.

«Sí…»

«Eso, quizás, te lo pueda dar. Siéntate»

Las dos se encaran por un largo rato hasta que Emma se acomoda en el sofá.

* * *

Tras el banquete nocturno en el salón noble del palacio de Arturo, la comitiva del reino del Bosque Encantado se reúne en el dormitorio de la reina. Branwen también está presente.

«Entonces…» Regina mira a la guardia de honor de su hijo esperando algo.

«Encontramos una historia sobre Merlín, Regina» Belle se adelanta, está nerviosa al contarlo.

«¿Una historia?» arquea la ceja

«La historia, para ser más precisos» corrige el hada pelirroja con una sonrisa

«Escuchamos» la reina está impaciente.

«No se sabe con certeza cuándo nació el mago, los registros son confusos en cuanto a eso» se da prisa en explicar la señorita French «El hecho es que ocurrió hace algunas eras, cuando Gwendolyne, bisabuela de Morgana, era la Dama del Lago y Señora de Avalon» Belle recibe la completa atención de todos, respira hondo y continúa su relato «En aquella época, había muchas hadas en la isla. Eran enviadas hacía aquí para completar su aprendizaje antes de ser designadas a los diferentes reinos de los cuales serían sus guardianas. En cuanto llegaban, eran consideradas las protegidas de la Dama del Lago y dignas de todo respeto por los demás que estaban en la isla. Una de esas hadas se llamaba Liadan. No solo era una hermosa joven, era la heredera de la reina. Poseía gran magia y encanto» Belle lo narra como si les hiciera ver a la joven «Al llegar a Avalon, Liadan se encantó con la isla y todo lo que le inspiraba. Sentía una conexión profunda con su magia. Sin embargo, la princesa tenía una curiosidad casi insaciable y, a pesar de tener prohibido dejar los perímetros designados para las hadas, una tarde en que Gwendolyne tuvo que ausentarse, la heredera hechizó a su guardiana, dejándola adormecida para poder escaparse libremente. La joven recorrió los bosques de manzanos, las orillas de las fuentes de la diosa; las cavernas de meditación, la cascada de los susurros y el valle de los pensamientos. Cuando estaba en las orillas del pantano, una voz le llamó la atención. El hada jamás había escuchado nada parecido a aquello, ni siquiera las sirenas podrían superar aquella melodía. Sin pensar en nada más, la princesa siguió la voz» Belle casi cierra los ojos, sintiendo la emoción de sus propias palabras «En un camino pedregoso, en mitad de árboles de troncos retorcidos, Liadan la vio. Mientras que el hada era rubia y de ojos azules casi translucidos, la dueña de aquella voz tenía los cabellos del color de la noche y sus iris más parecían dos esferas arrancadas en las horas más profundas de la madrugada. Si la heredera de las hadas tenía los trazos suaves y casi etéreos, la otra transparentaba fuerza por todos los ángulos en que fuera observada. Cuando Liadan se acercó, asombrada, la otra joven dejó de cantar y la miró a los ojos. Y lo que encontró delante de ella la hizo abrir la mayor de las sonrisas» la narradora suspira al recordar el libro que se había pasado leyendo durante toda la tarde «Las dos se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar, sin darse cuenta de la hora que, implacable, avanzaba, incluso en la isla, donde el tiempo parece ser diferente a otros lugares y seguir un ritmo propio. El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando Liadan recordó que ya debería estar de vuelta y, probablemente, estaría en apuros. Antes de despedirse, sin embargo, agarró las manos de la morena y quiso saber su nombre y qué hacía en Avalon. La joven entonces rio y le contó que era una hechicera, la más joven de un antiguo linaje y orgullosa heredera de los conocimientos de sus ancestros. Se llamaba Aislin…» la señorita French parece que está viendo a las dos delante y suspira

«¿Belle?» Blue llama la atención de la joven

«¿Sí?» vuelve a centrar sus ojos en todos los presentes

«Creo que te has perdido un poco» comenta el hada, pero con cariño

«Disculpadme, pero…la unión entre ellas es tan hermosa y fuerte que…»

«Está bien, señorita French. Por favor, continúe con la historia» pide Regina, intentando esconder lo encantada que también ella estaba con aquello.

«Liadan y Aislin se separaron con la muda promesa de volverse a ver en breve. Cosa que no fue fácil, ya que Gwendolyn descubrió la fuga del hada y redobló la vigilancia sobre la princesa. Pero la joven hechicera era habilidosa y, una noche, usó su forma de lechuza para llegar al cuarto del hada. Las dos conversaron durante horas hasta quedarse dormidas juntas. Cuando la mañana llegó a aquel cuarto, Liadan y Aislin supieron que se amaban, por encima de todo. Empezaron a encontrarse sin que nadie lo supiera, hasta que un día se despistaron con la hora y Gwendolyn las vio juntas, en el lago central de la isla. El asombro fue tan grande que la Señora de Avalon no supo, en un primer momento, cómo reaccionar. Las jóvenes pertenecían a familias completamente diferentes, que jamás bendecirían tal unión. Liadan debería volver al reino de las hadas y en breve asumir el trono como reina. Aislin, por su parte, estaba destinada a dar continuidad al noble linaje de hechiceras del que descendía» Belle enjuga una lágrima testaruda «Las dos fueron definitivamente separadas y se les prohibió verse mientras estuvieran en Avalon. La heredera de las hadas comenzó a ser vigilada por la propia Dama del Lago. La joven bruja fue confinada al otro extremo de la isla, donde Liadan jamás podría pisar» la narradora se permite una pausa para beber agua y sus oyentes están ansiosas para que continúe con la narración «En la última noche en que pasarían en la isla, sin embargo, el amor de las dos se hizo más fuerte que cualquier magia ya experimentada en Avalon. Liadan y Aislin se encontraron y se amaron en total entrega la una por la otra, ofreciendo el más verdadero de los sentimientos que habitaba en cada una. Una vez más, Gwendolyn las encontró. Sin embargo, la Dama de Lado se sintió tocada por el amor de las dos jóvenes y, yendo en contra de las estrictas reglas que debería seguir, cuando las respectivas familias llegaron para recogerlas, en aquella misma tarde, la guardiana de la magia intercedió por ellas» Belle no aguanta más el llanto y Blue se sienta a su lado, ofreciéndole cariño «Las familias no aceptaron aquella unión. Al final, Liadan no podría asumir el trono del reino de las hadas teniendo a su lado a una hechicera. Y Aislin fue juzgada como no merecedora de sus conocimientos debido a su amor por el hada. En claro desafío abierto a sus familiares, las dos entonces decidieron pedir protección a Gwendolyn, para ser aceptadas de forma permanente en la isla, sin salir nunca. A pesar de las protestas de aquellos que ya habían trazado los destino para las jóvenes, la Dama del Lago las acogió bajo su tutela» Belle sonríe al revelar esa parte de la historia «Liadan y Aislin fueron llevadas hasta el corazón de la isla, donde pudieron cuidar la una de la otra, y vivir el amor que incluso trenzaba sus magias. La Dama del Lago era la única que las visitaba. Y fue también la primera en reparar en las señales que mostraba el hada. Después de tres meses de estar ahí, Gwendolyn anunció que Liadan esperaba un hijo. Las dos se miraron perplejas, pues no creían que aquello fuera posible. La Señora de Avalon las tranquilizó y las recibió como hijas en su regazo, explicándoles que habían conseguido algo que solo era posible para los grandes sabios de la magia: dar origen a una vida por la unión de un amor trascendente. A partir de aquel día, la Dama del Lago pasó a estar más próxima, acompañando el embarazo mágico del hada. Aislin cuidaba a su amada y preparaba el sitio donde vivían para recibir aquella criatura que ya eran tan amada por las dos. Fue en una madrugada envuelta en espesas brumas y ninguna luna brillando en el cielo cuando se escuchó por primera vez el llanto del bebé resonando en el corazón de Avalon. Nacía así el primer Merlín…» Belle se calla para que los demás asimilen la historia.

Henry, sentado entre Ruby y Lily, parece atónito, con su boca en una perfecta "o". Sus acompañantes se miran muy sorprendidos. Archie y Blue tiene los rostros serios y el pensamiento distante de ahí. Branwen sonreía, pues ya conocía aquella historia. En cuanto a Regina, es difícil decir. La reina parece atónita y plácida al mismo tiempo. Su rostro aparenta una expresión incrédula, pero fascinada. Escuchar todo aquello la devolvía, a cada instante, a Emma. Piensa si su magia sería capaz de entrelazarse con la de la salvadora con tal intensidad, hasta el punto de dar origen a una nueva vida.

«¡Espere!» Regina parece despertar del trance en que se encontraba «Señorita French, ¿ha dicho el primer Merlín?»

«Sí» confirma la joven

«¿Eso significa que…?» los ojos del príncipe brillan

«Sí, Henry, tenías razón. Merlín no es exactamente un nombre, aunque el primero sí se llamó así. Merlín es un título» explica Archie «Designa al gran sabio de cada era»


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Aún conmovidos por la historia contada por Belle, el pequeño grupo se va despidiendo silenciosamente y dejando el cuarto. La última en salir es la princesa, después de un abrazo largo a Henry y una breve inclinación hacia Regina. El muchacho se da cuenta de que su madre necesita espacio para pensar y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se contiene para no hacer cualquier otra pregunta. La reina aparenta serenidad, pero en su interior hay una gran tempestad. Sintiéndose perdida, busca refugio en el jardín colgante, acomodándose en un sencillo asiento de fibra de cedro trenzado.

La noche avanza y Regina sabe muy bien que no está sola ahí.

«¿La historia de Merlín te ha impresionado tanto?» la voz de Morgana le llega suave, calmando los truenos y relámpagos en el interior de su majestad.

«¿Y no deberías ser así?» se mueve un poco e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando las facciones de la Señora de Avalon.

«Quizás yo ya lo haya escuchado muchas veces, por eso el impacto debe haberse suavizado» sonríe «Pero tienes razón, majestad, es una bella historia, de intensos sentimientos, capaz de tocarnos profundamente» hace aparecer un asiento al lado de Regina y se acomoda «Era mi historia preferida cuando era niña» revela

«¿De verdad es cierta?»

«Coma por coma»

«Entonces…» Regina quiere preguntar algo, pero no sabe si debe

«No dudes, mi pequeña, formula la cuestión que te aflige en este momento»

La reina respira hondo, sin apartar los ojos de la Dama del Lago.

«Merlín…¿cómo continúa la historia?»

«Eso es algo que sí puedo contestarte incluso fuera de Avalon» sonríe la mujer que acomoda su pequeño cuerpo en su asiento «El bebé sació saludable, el hijo de un hada y de una hechicera. Él había sido creado del equilibrio perfecto entre luz y tinieblas. Una criatura así es de verás especial…Liadan y Aislin lo presentaron a la diosa en su séptimo día de vida y en ese momento recibió el nombre de Merlín. Gwendolyn no tardó sino unos días en percibir que aquella criatura era portadora de magia. Consciente de eso, mi bisabuela las ayudó a las dos a cuidarlo. El pequeño recibió enseñanzas de los dos lados de la magia, siempre teniendo que escoger cuál de las dos usar en cada ocasión. Mi antepasado hizo que aprendiera los misterios del mundo mágico desde temprano. Merlín creció feliz siendo amado por aquellas tres mujeres. Pero su curiosidad parecía tan insaciable como la de Liadan y los límites de la isla no parecían serles suficientes. Así que, a los 17 años, el joven hizo su juramento a Avalon. Merlín podría viajar a todos los reinos en busca de nuevos conocimientos, pero siempre tendría que regresar a la isla y compartir lo que había aprendido con la Dama del Lago. Y así fue cómo se convirtió en el mago más poderoso del que se tiene noticia»

«¿Hubo otros después de él?»

«Sí…el primogénito de Merlín heredó sus conocimientos y poder, enseñado por el propio padre y la abuelas. Y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy»

«¿Entonces hay un Merlín?»

«Sí, mi pequeña. Hay un mago juramentado a Avalon digno del título de Merlín» la tranquiliza «Sé que necesitas encontrarlo» Regina la mira desconfiada «Conozco la misión cuidadosamente oculta en tu corazón» toma las manos de su majestad «Pero antes de que se te conceda el permiso para verlo, es necesario que te encuentres a ti misma, mi pequeña» dice mirándola intensamente a los ojos

«¿Encontrarme a mí misma…?» incredulidad y recelo suenan en su voz

«¿De verdad estás segura de que conoces tu historia, Regina Mills? ¿De verdad sabes quién eres?» Morgana usa un tono firme y desafiante para modular las cuestiones, removiendo el orgullo de la otra

«Soy Regina» ella se levanta y se pone recta, como había aprendido tiempo ha. Mira a Morgana contestándole con el mismo tono de voz y misma mirada «¡Soy la reina del Bosque Encantado, la _Evil Queen_!» su mirada suelta chispas

Al escuchar aquello, una media sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la Dama del Lago, que también se levanta y, sin dejarse intimidar por la reina, se acerca a ella sin desviar la mirada.

«¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que eres y no lo que te han dicho que eres?»

Las dos se miden en silencio. Morgana irradia una fuerza que hace vacilar a Regina. Ya había escuchado eso antes…Tinkerbell y Emma ya le habían dicho que ella no era la _Evil Queen,_ sino que había sido empujado a ello. Ahora, la Señora de Avalon afirma lo mismo. Entonces, ¿quién más podría ser ella?

«¿Lista para descubrir la respuesta?» la mujer más pequeña parece leer los pensamientos de la reina. A pesar de no sentirse a gusto con aquello, lo que la reina percibe en el timbre de Morgana es ternura y comprensión.

Regina finalmente cede, está cansada de que parezca que otras personas saben más sobre ella que ella misma. Y si es así como va a llegar hasta el mago, pues lo hará. La reina cierra los ojos por un instante y respira hondo. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, encuentra a la Dama del Lago aún esperando por ella.

«Estoy lista» dice de modo que no da lugar a dudas. Al escuchar aquella confirmación, Morgana sonríe y necesita de cierto esfuerzo para controlar sus emociones. Finalmente, tendrá a su pequeña en casa.

«Vendré mañana para pasar todo el día juntas. Necesitaremos el pequeño libro rojo que se encuentra con la adorable Belle» ofrece una caricia en el rostro de Regina y es como si el sol se abriese en su pecho.

«Mi hijo…»

«El joven príncipe estará seguro en Camelot. Además de su guardia de honor, hay personas aquí designadas a cuidarlo para que nada le suceda»

«¿Personas?» aquella información no es suficiente, como madre, necesita nombres.

«Henry Daniel recibirá el entrenamiento adecuado a su edad y posición por Sir Emrys, aunque el abuelo del joven príncipe está haciendo un buen trabajo. Ruby y Lily también formarán parte de tales actividades. Branwen siempre estará cerca, dispuesta a acompañarlo cuando quiera explorar los bosques o los caminos, junto con Blue. Sir Elfen lo ayudará a entender algunos asuntos de cariz administrativo sobre el gobierno de un reino, contando también con Archie. Por último, hay una infinidad de historias en Camelot y nadie mejor que Kevin para cantarlas, algo que Belle también apreciará»

El arreglo parece suficiente para Regina. Henry estará siempre cuidado y protegido. Aunque no está segura si confía en el arpista.

«¿Puedo hablar con ellos antes de marchar?»

«Por supuesto que sí. No pretendo impedir la presencia de tus amigos mientras estés aquí, Regina, mucho menos la de tu hijo» sonríe tranquilizándola.

Amigos…una palabra nueva en el vocabulario de la reina.

«¿Podremos…pasar el día juntas?» hay otra pregunta tras esta que la morena no se atreve a verbalizar»

«No será una despedida, majestad. En cuando a eso, serena tu corazón» dice percibiendo la aflicción de la otra «Tengo que dejarte ahora para que descanses. Ten una buena noche» en un gesto de indecible ternura, acerca el rostro de Regina al suyo y le besa la cabeza. De alguna forma, aquel gesto y todas las sensaciones que le provoca hacen que la reina se acuerde de su padre.

* * *

August está sentado en la entrada de la mansión. A pesar de estar forrado, tiembla de frío. Pero está decidió a irse de ahí solo cuando consiga hablar con Emma. Al llegar al 108 de Mifflin Street, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, lo que es un impedimento, esperaría hasta que llegara.

«¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Swan?» pregunta al vacío

Media hora de silencio pasa hasta que Pinocho percibe algo de movimiento dentro de la mansión. Se levanta y toca al timbre. Una, dos, tres veces. Cuando la puerta se abre, se sorprende al ver a Maléfica delante de él.

«¿Sí?» la hechicera no esconde en su tono de voz la advertencia de que no debería estar ahí

«He venido a hablar con Swan, sheriff»

«Ella…»

«No me marcharé hasta que me atienda» se agarra a la puerta en una actitud de desafío.

«Déjalo pasar» una voz sombría resuena en el hall.

«Muy bien, yo tengo que volver a la comisaría. Entra, muñeco de madera» dice desdeñosa y desaparece en su humo negro.

«¿Emma?» August cierra la puerta tras él y percibe que el interior de la casa está mucho más cómodo y caliente.

«En el despacho»

Cuando abre la puerta, no evita el asombro. Emma está sentada en la silla de Regina con la misma actitud majestuosa de la reina y aún está más linda, pero de una forma perturbadora. Sus cabellos están más claros, casi grises, elaboradoramente recogidos en un sofisticado moño. Usa un cargado maquillaje, destacando sus ojos verdes ahora unos tres tonos más oscuros de lo que él recordaba. Está vestida toda de negro, un vestido de manga larga y el cuello adornado con plumas negras, un detalle que la _Evil Queen_ adoraba. No lleva ninguna joya, solo un pendiente solitario y discreto. Las botas negras, de cordones y caño alto, completan aquella vestimenta tan diferente a la que la salvadora solía usar.

«¿Satisfecho?» Emma lanza una mirada fría e irritada a su hasta entonces amigo

«No me marcho de aquí antes de saber cómo estás, Swan. Y lo que está mal. Ya no pareces la misma desde que Regina atravesó aquel portal»

Ella le ofrece a August una irónica sonrisa.

«Quizás porque ya no lo sea, Pinocho. Aquella Emma Swan era lo bastante idiota para tomar el lugar de alguien que ya estaba adentrada en la oscuridad»

«La salvaste, Swan. Y ella regresará con el mago para…»

«Quizás no quiera que vuelva, muñeco. ¿Acaso alguien se ha preocupado en saber lo que realmente quiero yo?» se levanta y camina por el despacho

«Emma…»

«He aceptado lo que ahora soy, August. Y estoy muy bien. Ya no hay más miedo o dudas, solo…poder» la Dark One abre una de las manos y aparece una bola de fuego. Ella mira ese suceso encantada con la propia fuerza de la magia que tiene dentro de sí.

«Swan, no puedes…»

«¿No puedo?» se calla y suelta una profunda carcajada, que resuena en cada canto de la mansión «¿Quién está aquí para detenerme? No hay un solo ser en esa ciudad inventada con el derecho de decirme lo que debo o no hacer» se acerca a su interlocutor para intimidarlo «Así que, muñeco, si quieres mantener ese estúpido corazón latiendo dentro del pecho, te sugiero que no te atrevas a ponerte en mi camino» amenaza en tono bajo y cortante.

August siente cómo su cuerpo entero se paraliza ante la cercanía de la Dark One. Lo poco de magia que hay en él, de cuando Blue le había dado una nueva oportunidad y lo había transformado de nuevo en un niño, parece extinguirse. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien con una magia tan poderosa.

«Ya entendí, Swan…solo espero que no hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte» consigue decir con algún esfuerzo

«No le debo satisfacciones de lo que hago a nadie, querido Pinocho. ¡A nadie!» subraya

«Emma…»

«Ya conoces el camino hasta la puerta, no me aburras más, tengo cosas que hacer» desaparece en su humo lila

Sin más motivos para seguir allí, August se va. La rubia, por su parte, se encuentra en el mausoleo de Regina. Intenta apropiarse de un objeto que se halla sobre una cómoda, pero es repelida, cosa que la deja irritada. El proceso se repite con cada objeto o ingrediente que están presentes allí.

«¡Joder, Regina! ¿Por qué?» frustrada por no tener acceso a ninguna cosa que hay allí, desaparece del sitio.

* * *

En la pensión de la abuelita, Robin está trabajando con nuevas puntas para sus flechas, haciéndolas más afiladas para que sean más eficaces contra los trolls. Tendrá turno al día siguiente y sabe muy bien de lo que son capaces aquellas criaturas. Zelena se distrae con la televisión y acaricia los suaves cabellos de Roland, que está durmiendo tranquilamente en su regazo.

«Cuando quieras, dime, para llevarlo a la cama» ofrece el arquero

Al contrario de lo que se podría imaginar, ser pillada en un momento de cuidado con el pequeño no incomoda a Zelena. La pelirroja, realmente, está más que encantada con el pequeño.

«Creo que no soy un peligro para tu hijo, Robin Hood» el tono de amargura en su habla es percibido por él.

«Ni lo he sugerido, Zelena. Solo sé que Roland ya pesa un poco y no es muy cómodo mantenerlo en el regazo por tanto tiempo. Todavía más cuando estás embarazada»

«Estamos bien» ella se encoge de hombros

«Me di cuenta de que apenas cenaste…¿No tienes hambre?»

«Sentí algo de nauseas, por eso no quise forzar mucho»

Robin deja sus flechas de lado y se acerca a ella, sentándose en el brazo del sofá en el que la pelirroja está acomodada.

«Deberías habérmelo dicho. ¿Estás mejor?»

La _Wicked Witch_ lo intenta ocultar, pero le gusta ese cuidado dispensado hacia ella, aun consciente de que es solo por su embarazo.

«Estoy mejor. Y sí, ahora tengo hambre»

«Ven, voy a llevar a Robin al cuarto y te preparo algo de comer. ¿Bien?»

Ella asiente y repara en el cuidado del arquero hacia su hijo. El pequeño ni siquiera se despierta al ser izado por el padre y sacado del sofá.

En la cocina, la pelirroja revisa los cacharros y se sirve un plato de macarrones con trozos de pollo, lo mete en el microondas para calentarlo. Robin llega y la encuentra comiendo con ansias.

«Creí que no te había gustado la comida…» comenta

«Está muy sabroso, cocinas bien, Robin Hood»

«¿Por qué tan impersonal?» se sienta a la mesa «¿Por qué usar Robin Hood cuando te refieres a mí?» llama la atención de ella

«Porque a pesar de que a veces lo pueda parecer, no tenemos una relación, Robin Hood. Sé que me soportas solo por esta criatura» se lleva la mano izquierda a la barriga «Si no fuera por eso, jamás te habrás acercado a mí» la sonrisa es irónica y triste.

«Quizás…» el arquero la encara

«No seamos hipócritas, Robin Hood, los dos sabemos que preferirías estar en esta situación con mi adorable hermanita, siendo padre de un pequeño príncipe o princesa engendrado por la reina»

El hombre mantiene su mirada firme en ella.

«Quizás un día lo hubiese querido, Zel. Hoy, sinceramente, no. He hecho mis elecciones, tu hermana ha hecho las de ella, nuestros caminos no podrían estar más alejados» dice calmadamente.

Por un momento, la bruja intenta encontrar el motivo que había llevado a Regina a dejar a Robin y Storybrooke para asumir la ridícula misión de salvar a la salvadora de convertirse en la Dark One. Pero tendrá tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello. Por ahora, su asunto más importante es otro.

«¿Entonces…?»

«Si no me importaras. Zelena, no me habría ofrecido para ser el responsable de sacarte de aquel horrible lugar. Si solo quisiera a ese bebé en mi vida, tú no estarías aquí, ahora» la certeza de aquellas palabras hace sonríe a la pelirroja «No sé exactamente qué tenemos, pero las etiquetas no me preocupan. ¿Tú qué crees?»

«Creo que estamos bien así» ella lo mira con cierta malicia «Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, eche de menos algunas cosas que hacíamos en Nueva York» sugiere

«¿Algunas cosas?» él le da una media sonrisa, contento por saber aquello

«Quizás algunos besos y cierta…intimidad» recuerda ella

«Hum…¿quieres decir entonces que la poderosa Zelena echa de menos a un mísero ladrón?» bromea con ella, acariciándole la mano por encima de la mesa

«He dicho tal vez, solo tal vez» ella lo provoca subiendo sus dedos por su brazo

«¿Qué tal si tenemos alguna certeza en relación a eso?» Robin la atrae con cuidado hacia él y la besa. Zelena corresponde al gesto y cuando siente que su cintura es rodeada por sus brazos, pasa los suyos por el cuello del arquero»

Antes de perder el control, los dos disminuyen la intensidad del beso y se dan demorados piquitos hasta quedar con los rostros pegados, sintiendo la presencia el uno del otro. Zel mantiene los ojos cerrados, como si temiese despertar y que aquello solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero la respiración entrecortada de Robin abrazado a ella le dice que no está soñando.

«¿Ya estamos seguros?» pregunta el arquero bien cera del oído de la _Wick Witch_

«¡Definitivamente!» ella sonríe y pega su cuerpo a él para otro beso. Los dos habrían continuado si no hubieran escuchado un lloro proveniente del cuarto de Roland.

Medio jadeantes, y algo avergonzados, Zelena y Robin van hacia el pequeño y lo encuentran llorando en la cama.

«Hey, campeón, ¿qué ha pasado?» el arquero se sienta en la cama, y coge a su hijo en brazos

«He tenido un sueño feo, papá» dice él con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Robin

«¿Qué pasaba en ese sueño feo, hijo?»

«La tía Zel…» mira a la pelirroja, que mira a Robin, sin entender «ella se había ido, había dejado a _mí,_ papá» se refriega los ojos, con mucho sueño

«¡No!» Zelena se sienta en la cama del pequeño y lo coge de los brazos del padre, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo. Con cariño, la pelirroja enjuga las lágrimas del pequeño y le besa el rostro «Roland, tía Zel está aquí y no se va a ningún lado, no sin ti» ella lo abraza fuerte, sintiendo el aroma del champú infantil en sus cabellos. Aquello parece calmarlo.

«¿Lo prometes?» Roland la mira dejando caer aún algunas lágrimas «¿Prometes que no vas a dejar a _mí_ , tía?»

«¡Lo prometo, mi lindo pequeño! No voy a dejarte» lo abraza una vez más

«¿Papá, la tía Zel puede dormir con yo, hoy?»

«Lo correcto es "conmigo", mocito» Robín corrige al hijo

«¡No, papá, es con Roland!» él responde, inocentemente

«Roland, la tía Zel va a dormir contigo y no se hable más del asunto» determina la pelirroja sin apartar al niño de su regazo.

«Zelena…»

«Está todo bien, Robin» ella sonríe al arquero

«¡Bien…buenas noches entonces a los dos!» él se levanta y le da un beso en la cabeza a Roland y otro a Zelena.

Con cuidado, la _Wicked Witch_ coloca al pequeño en la cama y se acuesta a su lado. Con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, Roland cierra los ojos mientras la pelirroja le sigue acariciando los cabellos. Por una rendija de la puerta, Robin Hood observa la interacción entre los dos y siente renacer la esperanza, que le parecía haber perdido, te poder volver a tener una familia.

* * *

Snow entra en Granny's con Neal durmiendo en sus brazos. Acababa de asumir la alcaldía y ya reza con toda sus fuerzas para que Regina regrese. August y Ashley son de gran ayuda, pero administrar la ciudad, aunque fuera pequeña, le da mucho trabajo. Especialmente cuando tiene un niño pequeño, que necesita atención a tiempo completo.

«¿Cómo Regina se encargaba de todo esto, mi amor? La mamá no tiene la menor idea, ayuda a mamá, hijo, y a tu hermana también. Ni sé si tú estás entiendo lo que está ocurriendo, pero reza para que tu…» Snow hace una pausa en la conversación con su hijo, buscando una palabra para referirse a la reina «¿Abuelastra? Que nunca me escuche decir eso…» sonríe al bebé «Solo reza para que ella regrese pronto…»

La campanilla de la entrada suena. Toda forrada con un chaquetón verde, gorro, y botas de nieve, Tinker entra en el local con su característica sonrisa.

«¡Hola, Snow!» extiende los brazos al pequeño, que ya da señales de estar despertándose.

«Tinker, buenos días» la risa de Neal resuena por el local mientras el hada juega con él «Si hubiera sabido que mi hijo se pone de tan buen humor cuando se despierta y te ve, creo que ya te hubiera invitado a pasar una temporada en el loft» bromea

«Quizás solo tengamos buena afinidad, ¿verdad, Neal?» pega su nariz en la del pequeño que se asusta ante el tacto frío, pero pronto vuelve a reír.

La campanilla suena de nuevo y anuncia la presencia de August. La puerta no llega a cerrarse cuando Maléfica también aparece.

«Buenos días» la hechicera acababa de terminar su turno en la comisaría. Pinocho la encara con desconfianza. No le había gustado verla con Emma la noche pasada.

«¿Podemos conversar?» el muchacho se acerca a la mujer dragón. Ella lo estudia por un momento y va con él hasta una mesa apartada, sin nadie cerca.

«Muy bien, vamos derechos al grano, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo» la rubia jamás admitirá que considera interesante a August, que es lo mínimo que puede decir.

«¿Qué haces con Swan?» pregunta entre dientes demostrando toda su rabia

«Yo, nada. Ella es quien ha hecho algo al llamar a la oscuridad hacia ella» responde sin cualquier empatía hacia la sheriff o hacia su interlocutor

«Salvó a Regina…» dice susurrando Pinocho

«Y Regina está intentado salvarla a ella. ¡Así que, muñeco de madera, deja de cuestionar lo que no entiendes!»

«¿Por qué, Maléfica? Solo dame una explicación» pide

La mujer dragón lo analiza descaradamente y respira hondo. A pesar de no deberle nada al hombre que tiene delante, decide ser sincera con él.

«Swan no soportaría vivir en esa frontera, acabaría enloqueciendo y sería mucho peor» dice

«¿Frontera? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?» August decide darle un voto de confianza y suena preocupado por su amiga, sin su tono acusatorio hacia Maléfica.

«Emma es un ser mágico, fruto del amor verdadero. Y, creo que no necesito repetir la historia, por obra de sus padres, solo poseía magia de luz. Y muy poderosa, es más» la hechicera ya no expresa desdén por August

«Sí…»

«Bien…con Regina cerca, de alguna forma, la magia de luz de Emma se veía fortalecida y podía combatir la magia oscura a la que se entregó»

«¿Cómo es eso posible?»

«Tengo mis sospechas, pero no sé si de hecho es eso»

«¿Puedes decirme qué sospechas?»

«No ahora, Tinkerbell y Snow White ya están sospechando de nuestra tardanza»

«Está bien, podemos conversar después, si quieres» le ofrece una sonrisa

«Muy bien…» le gusta aquello «Pero déjame terminar rápidamente de explicarte la situación de Emma. Incluso sin ella quererlo, la magia del Dark One continúa actuando y han sacudido las cosas aquí en Storybrooke y en el Bosque Encantado. En resumen, sin Regina cerca, si ella continuaba negándose a aceptar su magia, que ella misma había tomado para sí, Swan corría el riesgo de ser tragada de una vez por las tinieblas. Y si eso sucediera, de nada serviría que Regina volviera con Merlín o con cualquier otro. Porque Emma Swan, la salvadora, estaría perdida para siempre. Es su destino, Pinocho»

«Creo que entiendo…» intenta absorber toda la información sin demostrar el asombro ante aquellas palabras.

«Pero sí, eso significa que tendremos más problemas en la ciudad»

«¿Te refieres a los trolls?»

«No solo a ellos…»

«Pero…»

«¿August? ¿Maléfica? ¿Todo bien por aquí?» Snow ya no resistía más la tardanza de ambos y se acerca para intentar escuchar lo que hablaban.

«Todo, Snow, ya estábamos por ir con vosotros, ¿no es verdad, Maléfica?» el asistente de la alcaldesa hace un gesto para que la rubia pase por delante de él y actúe con naturalidad, sin despertar las sospechas de la princesa.

Cuando los cuatro se sientan en la barra, la hechicera se acerca al hada, pues desde el día en que Snow la había dejado coger a Neal, tiene un enamoramiento por el muchachito, que parece reconocerla y le sonríe.

La propia Granny aparece para servirles el café y juega un poco con Neal antes de comenzar con sus quejas.

«Alcaldesa, ¿qué está haciendo para resolver este problema de la nieve en nuestra ciudad?»

«¿Qué?» Snow la mira atónita

«¿No me digas que crees que esto…» señala hacia fuera «es un fenómeno natural?»

«Bueno…sí» admite

«¡Venga ya, por favor!» Granny se irrita «Ya es hora de que aprendas a discernir las cosas, alcaldesa»

«Granny, no sé a dónde quieres ir a parar»

«Lo que quiere decir, Snow, es que el clima en Storybrooke está así debido al desequilibrio causado por la migración de la magia del Dark One» explica Maléfica

«No…»

«Infelizmente es verdad, Snow» corrobora Tinker

«¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Emma puedo revertir esto?» pregunta al hada y a la hechicera

«No lo creo» responde la mujer dragón «La magia del Dark One no controla el clima y Emma, por lo que sabemos, no poseía ese poder antes»

«Creo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer» se lamenta el hada

«A no ser que pidamos ayuda a quien sí tiene esa magia» sugiere Granny

«¿Te puedes explicar mejor, abuelita?» pide August

«La joven reina de Arendelle, si mal no recuerdo, tiene magia de hielo» aclara «La ayudamos cuando ella estuvo aquí, en Storybrooke, creo que no se negaría a venir de nuevo» propone

«¿Y cómo lo haríamos?» la alcaldesa se anima ante la idea

«Por el mismo portal usado por Regina y la comitiva para llegar a Camelot» dilucida Granny

«Pero…Regina necesita el portal para volver» A Tinker no le gusta aquella opción

«Si Merlín es de verdad el mago más poderoso que existe, sabrá traerlos a todos a casa y seguros, sin necesidad de ese portal» especula la abuelita

«Puede que ella tenga razón» considera Maléfica

«Aunque la tenga, no sé cómo modificar el portal para que lleve a alguien hasta Arendelle. Sin Emma ni Regina por aquí, y Gold en coma, nuestras opciones con la magia están bastante limitadas» encara a los cuatro que tiene delante

«No creo que yo sea capaz de modificar el portal sola, alcaldesa, pero creo que podríamos intentar una cosa» dice mirando a Tinkerbell

«¿Nosotras?» el hada la mira, seria

«¿Qué me dices, Tinkerbell?» provoca la hechicera

«Digo que podemos intentarlo» responde en el mismo tono

«Está muy bien saber que no tienes miedo de hacer magia como la gente grande» se mete con ella

«¡Pues no!» le devuelve la rubia

«¿Tenemos aquí algún voluntario para el viaje?» mira a August

«Sí» él contesta, seguro de lo que dice

«Genial. Tinkerbell, ¿aún tienes tu polvo de hada?»

«Muy poco, pero puedo conseguir polvo mágico, si ayuda»

«El polvo de hada sería más útil, pero trabajaremos con lo que tengamos»

«¿No le podríamos pedir ayuda a Emma?» sugiere Snow

«Creo que no sería una buena idea» dice Maléfica. A fin de cuentas, la alcaldesa aún no conoce el proceso de transformación de su hija

«¿Pero por qué? Elsa y Emma se hicieron amigas…estoy segura de que mi hija va a querer verla y ayudarnos a llegar hasta ella»

«Snow, quizás no sea este un buen momento para Emma» Tinker intenta ser sutil. El hada sabe las condiciones de la salvadora, pero no puede intervenir. Está más allá de su alcance ayudarla. Tinker trabaja solo con magia de luz, y de momento, la única que puede ser de algún auxilio para Swan es Maléfica. A ellos les resta esperar que Regina regrese.

«¿Qué está pasando con Emma? ¿Qué me escondéis?» pregunta la alcaldesa

Tinker y Maléfica se miran, dilucidando qué contar

«Quizás Emma esté un poco diferente, Snow» August toma la delantera

«¿Diferente cómo?»

«Snow, sin Regina aquí, no hay nadie que pueda impedir que la magia del Dark One actúe» él intenta ser sutil

«¿Eso quiere decir que…» la princesa está aturdida

«Quiere decir que Emma se está convirtiendo en la nueva Señora Oscura y que no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo» resume Maléfica

«¡No!» la princesa grita y comienza a caminar nerviosa por el local.

«Snow, cálmate» Granny la agarra

«¿Cómo, abuelita? ¿Cómo puede calmarme sabiendo lo que le espera a mi hija? ¡A mi pequeña!» llora en los brazos de Granny

«Tienes que ser fuerte, Snow. Por Emma y por Neal» Tinker se acerca «Y hasta que Regina vuelva, necesitamos cuidar de todo por aquí» el hada deja al bebé con Maléfica y abraza a la princesa usando un poco de polvo de hada para calmarla

«Vamos a preocuparnos de una cosa cada vez, querida. Primero, el problema del frío, que podemos resolver. Aquello que por ahora no tiene solución tampoco es un problema» aconseja Granny

«¿Y si Regina no encuentra al mago? ¿Y si no regresa a tiempo? ¿Y si…?»

«Quedarnos aquí enumerando las posibilidades no ayuda en nada, Snow White» Maléfica es dura con ella, pero sabe que es necesario «O confías que Regina cumpa su parte u olvida cualquier esperanza de ver de nuevo a tu hija»

«¡No!» grita asustando a Neal. Tinker y Granny intentan tranquilizarla.

La hechicera entrega el bebé a August y repara que él la está mirando más de lo necesario. A la rubia eso le gusta. En cuanto comprueba que Neal está bien acomodado, se gira hacia la alcaldesa y su expresión no es nada amistosa.

«¡Si quieres dar un espectáculo, siéntete a gusto, princesa! Pero que sepas que de nada ayudará a resolver los problemas de esta ciudad o de tu hija. Emma Swan hizo una elección y necesitará acarrear con las consecuencias de ello. Sabemos que hay una posible solución y quien puede ayudarla ya está en su busca. Así que, querida, concéntrate en tus obligaciones como alcaldesa de Storybrooke y madre de un bebé que te necesita mucho»

«No puedo fallar con Emma de nuevo, no puedo…» dice como en trance

«¡Y no lo harás, Snow!» Tinker agarra sus manos «Temeos que creer que todo saldrá bien. Es lo que Henry haría si estuviera aquí, ¿verdad?»

«Sí…» admite con débil voz

«¡Vamos!» Maléfica envuelve a Snow, Tinker, August y al pequeño Neal en su humo oscuro y los lleva hasta el portal, en casa del Autor.

* * *

Mientras, en el pozo usado por Rumpelstiltskin para traer la magia de vuelta a Storybrooke, Emma Swan prepara su primer gran hechizo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

En la comisaría, David agradece mentalmente la eficiencia de Maléfica para dejar las cosas en orden. Llega y ya ve la actualización de los informes, los boletines médicos más recientes de los hombres alegres heridos por los trolls y la información sobre la ronda nocturna hecha por ella misma.

Mientras está leyendo un informe referente a la pelea entre los enanitos y los hombres de Robin, Hook entra en la comisaría.

«Sheriff…» saluda respetuoso

«Señor Jones, no…»

«No he venido a pelear, David, ni a intentar nada que pueda afectar a Emma o a Regina» es sincero y no está borracho

«¿Entonces…?»

«¿Puedo?» señala una silla

«Si vamos a tener una conversación civilizada, capitán, siéntate, por favor»

Hook respira hondo y decide seguir los consejos de Tinkerbell.

«Había decidido macharme de la ciudad, Nolan, sencillamente cogería mi barco y regresaría a la mar» confiesa

«¿Así tal cual?»

«No sentí que marcara alguna diferencia mi presencia en Storybrooke. Emma está siguiendo un camino en el que yo no tengo espacio, así que…» hay tristeza en la voz del pirata

«¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea, capitán?»

«Tinkerbell» sonríe al mencionar al hada

«¿Tinker?» David está sorprendido

«También me dijo que mis conocimientos sobre criaturas y habilidad para la lucha pueden ser útiles en estos momentos»

«Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Hook. Robin y los hombres alegres ya están trabajando como patrulleros en turnos diferentes. Creo que tú podrías juntarte a ellos» propone el sheriff

«¿Con qué estamos lidiando exactamente?»

«Al principio, trolls»

«Wow…el cuadro no es de los mejores» confiesa Killian

«Maléfica cree que las cosas tenderán a empeorar con Emma…» Charming no consigue admitir aquello

«Emma siendo la Dark One, ¿no?»

«Sí…»

«Bueno, estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Si necesitas a alguien más en el frente, cuenta conmigo, sheriff» sonríe

«Podemos comenzar ahora mismo, Jones. Vamos, es la hora de hacer la primera ronda por la ciudad»

Los dos salen juntos de la comisaría.

* * *

En el pozo que se encuentra a la entrada del bosque de Storybrooke, Emma Swan experimenta sus nuevos poderes. Se concentra en el hechizo recién descubierto y, con las manos sobre la boca del pozo, recita algunas palabras en dialecto rúnico.

«Aquellos que a mí están ligados, donde quiera que estén, atiendan mi llamado. La hora del paso está sellada, mis criaturas están ahora liberadas. Entre los mundos debéis viajar, hay en el horizonte un nuevo reino que dominar» cuando termina de conjurar la magia, una luz negra sale de sus manos en dirección al pozo, y eso la hace sonríe. Al mismo tiempo, un fuerte temblor, parecido a un terremoto, es sentido en la ciudad.

Swan está orgullosa de sí misma, aunque un hilo de la voz de su conciencia le diga que aquello está mal. La voz tiene el mismo timbre que la de Regina y la deja turbada. Incluso estando distante, ¿la reina podría sentirla? Emma no quiere pensar eso. Ahora ella está sola, es la Dark One y se aprovechará de sus nuevos poderes y habilidades.

«Vamos a mover un poco las cosas en esta ciudad…» satisfecha con su trabajo, vuelve a la mansión.

* * *

En su habitación del castillo del rey Arturo, Regina se despierta sobresaltada. Le duele la cabeza y se siente mareada. Lentamente, camina hasta el aseo y se apoya en la encimera de mármol que abriga una bacinilla de agua limpia. Con los ojos cerrados y con un malestar en el pecho, respira hondo tres veces.

«Emma…» susurra para el vacío y sabe que algo anda mal con la salvadora. La magia oscura que habita en ella está agitada, en conflicto con su magia de luz «Emma, no…» pesadas lágrimas descienden por su rostro y una extraña debilidad la domina. Sin poder mantenerse en pie, la reina deja caer su cuerpo al suelo, produciendo un gran ruido.

«¿Regina?» Ruby entra en el cuarto de la reina preocupada y su tensión aumenta cuando no la ve en la cama «¿Regina?» la llama una vez más y escucha un gemido de dolor proveniente del aseo. La loba corre hasta allí y la encuentra caída en el suelo.

«Señorita Lucas…» su voz es débil

«Shh…no te esfuerces, solo dime si puedo sacarte de aquí y llevarte a tu cama» Regina asiente. Al ver la señal positiva, Caperucita coge a su majestad en brazos y la levanta del frío suelo. Cuando la pone sobre el colchón, Lily entra.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» la joven dragón está preocupada

«Solo escuché el ruino y vine a ver. Encontré a Regina caída en el aseo. ¿Tú…?» mira con curiosidad a la hija de Maléfica, al final, la había dejado durmiendo, en la cama de al lado, al salir del cuarto.

«Te oí salir y vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda» las dos sonríen

«Hum…» el gemido de Regina rompe el intercambio de miradas

«¿Qué podemos hacer?» Lily ve a la reina pálida

«Llama a Blue, creo que ella es la más indicada para ayudar, no entiendo mucho de magia, Lily, pero Regina parece muy débil» constata al aferrar la mano gélida de la reina.

La otra rápidamente sale en busca del hada y acaba trayendo también a Archie, Belle y Branwen. Las dos hadas examinan a la morena, que parece delirar en el lecho y está ardiendo en fiebre.

«No…Emma…» su voz parece quebrada al susurrar el nombre de la salvadora.

«¡Mamá!» Henry entra en el cuarto precipitadamente, había sentido algo raro y sabía que algo malo pasaba. El muchacho se sienta en la cama, al lado de Regina y le agarra su otra mano.

Branwen y Blue se miran, asustadas

«¿Qué le pasa?» Belle está nerviosa

«No sé cómo explicar esto» dice el hada guardiana del Bosque Encantado

«Pero yo sí sé quién puede» dice la pelirroja

«Por favor, Branwen, ayuda a mi madre» pide el joven príncipe

«Archie, por favor, ve a buscar a Sir Elfen, nos puede ser útil aquí» pide el hada. El grillo parlante sale del cuarto y busca al alto consejero del rey.

Branwen prepara una infusión con algunas hierbas y Ruby coloca un paño mojado en agua helada sobre la cabeza de la reina. Henry continúa al lado de su madre, Belle y Lily re alternaban cambiando el agua de la bacinilla o llevando las cosas que las otras necesitasen. Blue observa las reacciones de la magia de Regina, como si pudiera leerla. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Sir Elfen y Archie vuelven. Al ver las condiciones de la reina, el elfo se asusta. ¿De verdad aquello sería posible?

«¿Elfen?» Branwen llama su atención

«Solo hay una persona que puede hacer algo por su majestad, querida» revela con gran preocupación, no recuerda haber visto otro caso como ese, no recientemente»

«¿Vendrá?» el hada pregunta, entregándole el medicamento preparado a la loba para que se lo esparza por la cabeza de la reina.

«Ya estoy aquí» anuncia una voz que parece calmar los corazones de todos los presentes.

Al mirar hacia la puerta, la pequeña figura de Morgana parece deslumbrar. Con pasos comedidos, se encamina hasta la cama y Ruby le cede su lugar, ya que Henry no da señales de querer salir del lado de su madre.

«Mi Señora» Sir Elfen y Branwen le dan a la recién llegada un profunda reverencia

Sin atender a explicaciones o saludos en aquel momento, la Dama del Lago se coloca al lado de Regina y se preocupa ante la agitación de la morena. Con cuidado, se sienta a su lado y le toma la mano, comprobando su pulso.

«Esto no es bueno» admite

«Señora, por favor, ayude a mi madre» suplica el joven príncipe

«El pedido de un muchacho portador de un corazón tan especial no puede ser ignorado» la Señora de Avalon mira al adolescente y ve la pureza del amor que siente por su madre.

Aunque Henry no le hubiera pedido nada, haría lo que pudiera por Regina. Morgana no considera la hipótesis de perder ahora a su pequeña, no cuando está cerca de tenerla en casa.

«Elfen, Blue, Branwen, necesitaré vuestra ayuda…»

«Lo que sea necesario, Señora» garantiza el hombre

«Sellen el acceso a este cuarto, no permitáis que nadie entre y haced un hechizo de protección, garantizando que ninguna magia de aquí sea capaz de escapar por esas paredes» instruye y los tres salen rápidamente.

«¿Podemos ayudar de alguna manera?» ofrece Ruby, maravillada con el poder que siente proveniente de Morgana

«Gracias, señorita» la Dama del Lago le agradece de forma cortés y cariñosa «Si hay algo que podáis hacer, no dudaré en pedirlo» centro su atención de nuevo en Regina.

«¿Qué le ocurre, Señora?» Henry está al límite de la desesperación, pero no hay lágrimas en su rostro, el muchacho se esfuerza por ser fuerte.

«Tu madre es alguien muy especial, joven príncipe» el modo en que Morgana habla suena de forma melodiosa a los oídos del muchacho, que siente, poco a poco, cómo una profunda calma se apodera de sus pensamientos «Pero ahora, las dos caras de la magia que ella lleva consigo están en conflicto» explica

«Emma…» Regina pronuncia una vez más el nombre de la salvadora y aquello sobresalta a Morgana

«Claro…» la Dama del Lago sonríe como si encontrase la respuesta al problema.

Concentrada en separar sus poderes, se levanta de la cama y extiende sus manos sobre el pecho de Regina, donde se concentra su esencia mágica. Una luz de tonos pastel sale de sus brazos y envuelve a la reina, haciendo que inmediatamente se tranquilice.

Morgana comienza a cantar en una lengua desconocida por los allí presentes, aunque todos pueden sentir sus corazones serenos y calmos al escucharla.

 _Invoco aquí y ahora la magia de Avalon,_

 _Templo y morada de todo aquello que es sagrado._

 _Busco el equilibrio para que rescate la unidad_

 _De aquella que entre nosotros caminara por las tinieblas_

 _Pero que encontró la luz verdadera en su alma._

 _A través del éter misterioso de esta niebla mágica,_

 _Revuelvo la tierra para restaurarle la fuerza,_

 _Dejo correr libre el agua para calmarle los flujos,_

 _Enciendo el fuego para calentarle el tronco,_

 _Soplo el viento para invitarle una vez más a la vida._

 _La magia sagrada expurga los males del camino_

 _Y revela secretos trascendentes._

 _Las raíces profundas del roble antiguo_

 _Reconocen a aquella que de sus semillas es fruto._

 _Bendita sea la hija de la luz y de las tinieblas,_

 _Equilíbrense sus emociones adormecidas, jamás olvidadas,_

 _Restaurando a aquella que transita entre los mundos y es una._

 _Alinéense a las ondas de la mente, ahora unificadas,_

 _al eterno girar de la rueda del destino, sin más contratiempo._

 _Avalon, la isla de los campos verdes y del cielo añil,_

 _De la tierra fértil y del aire puro,_

 _Acoge una vez más a tu hija_

 _En las aguas cristalinas de la fuente sagrada del corazón._

 _¡Venidas en las alas de Erin, por las bendiciones de Dana,_

 _Señoras de la magia, escuchad mi llamado!_

 _¡Luz que brilla en la oscuridad, esperanza del amanecer,_

 _Restaura ahora a aquella que precisa renacer_!

La Dama del Lago vuelve a abrir los ojos tras sentir la respiración de Regina recobrar su ritmo normal. Morgana se permite una pequeña, pero tierna sonrisa al ver nuevamente la tez sonrojada de la reina, con el semblante tranquilo, solo adormecida. Archie, Belle, Ruby y Lily no se atreven a hacer el mínimo comentario, solo se dejan envolver por la poderosa magia que emana de aquella mujer.

«Mamá…» Henry acaricia los cabellos de la morena y ella parece despertar.

«Henry…» dice con voz queda al abrir los ojos y encontrar a su pequeño a su lado. Sin esperar otra reacción de ella, el muchacho la abraza, sinceramente feliz por tenerla de vuelta «Hijo…» aún en los brazos del pequeño, Regina ve que está rodeada por la guardia de honor del joven príncipe y por Morgana. Su semblante cambia la expresión de serenidad por la de susto, mira a la Señora de Avalon pidiendo una respuesta.

«Cálmate, Regina» la Dama del Lago posa una de sus manos en el hombro de Henry, señalando para que él se apartara un poco.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» Elfen, Branwen y Blue regresan «Su majestad, perdonadme por estar en sus aposentos» se inclina el elfo

«Todo está bien ya, mi querido Elfen» la voz de Morgana suena acogedora

«Yo…disculpadme, yo…»

«Regina, ¿estás bien?» Ruby se acerca, como si necesitara tocarla para comprobar que la reina está de verdad recuperada

«Yo…creo que sí» se sienta en la cama «No recuerdo…»

«Te encontré caída en el suelo del aseo, estabas pálida, agitada y…»

«Lo que ha ocurrido ha sido un conflicto entre las magias que posees, mi pequeña» Morgana no deja que Ruby mencione a Emma «Tu magia oscura fue despertada por algo fuerte y tu magia de luz intentó controlarla. Eso hizo que su majestad tuviera un colapso»

«Si no hubierais estado aquí…» mira a Morgana sin valor para completar aquella frase

«Lo que importa es que estoy» sonríe a la reina

«Creo que este es el mejor momento para las presentaciones» Sir Elfen ofrece su mano a Morgana y ella acepta, poniéndose de pie a su lado «Permitidme tener el honor de presentar a la Señora de Avalon a la comitiva del reino del Bosque Encantado»

«Concedido, sir»

«Príncipe Henry Daniel Mills Swan; milord Archie Hooper; miladies Belle French, Ruby Lucas y Lily van Straten; hada guardiana Blue, tengo el honor de presentaros a Morgana Le Fay, la Dama del Lago y Señora de Avalon» se curva respetuosamente al decir los títulos de aquella mujer.

Archie, Belle y Ruby hacen una reverencia completa. Henry y Lily solo los imitan.

«Honrados nos sentimos nosotros al ser agraciados con tal ilustre presencia» el grillo parlante habla por el grupo.

«Agradezco las amables palabras, señor Hooper, pero dispenso las formalidades» sonríe Morgana «Aquí estamos entre amigos y no hay necesidad de reverencias dirigidas a mí, pediría que se sintieran cómodos»

«Muchas gracias, señora, por haber cuidado a mi madre» Henry reacciona ante aquella presencia como si de algún modo le fuera familiar.

«Es un placer ayudar, joven príncipe. Creo que podemos esperar a que la reina se levante y se junte a nosotros para desayunar. El sol de la mañana en el jardín colgante nos hará bien a todos» sugiere guiándolos a la puerta.

Cuando se ve sola con Regina, Morgana se sienta quedando de frente a ella.

«¿Su majestad sabe lo que ocurrió?»

«Mis magias…»

«Sí, mi pequeña, pero el motivo. ¿Alguna idea?»

Regina suspira y solo consigue pensar en una posibilidad.

«Emma…» cierra los ojos, queriendo evitar el dolor que se aposenta en su pecho

«Infelizmente sí, Regina» confirma Morgana y se muestra respetuosa cuando ve dos lágrimas resbalando por el rostro de la reina.

«¿Por qué?» busca el consuelo que había aprendido a sentir en la mirada de aquella pequeña mujer.

«Perdóname, pero no puedo responder a esa pregunta…aún no»

«Necesito encontrar a Merlín y volver a Storybrooke» Regina se levanta, decidida

«Y sabes el camino que debes seguir para eso…» Morgana la mira con dulzura

«Iré, Morgana»

«Sé que sí, mi pequeña. Ahora vamos, prometí pasar un día entre tus amigos y la Dama del Lago no rompe sus promesas» mueve los dedos y Regina aparece vestida con un conjunto azul de equitación, botas marrones y una chaqueta también azul, en un tono más oscuro, con botones negros que más parecen piedras preciosas. La parte de delante es más corta y le ciñe su estilizado tronco, y la parte de atrás es más larga, llegándole a los tobillos. La reina admira su ropaje y lo aprueba. Las dos caminan juntas por el castillo y suben las escaleras que dan al jardín colgante.

El rey está ausente aquella mañana, necesitaba hacer un corto viaje en nombre del reino. La reina Ginebra se encuentra indispuesta debido al embarazo. La situación parece perfecta, ya que Morgana no había incluido a la pareja real de Camelot en su programación de ese día.

Observando atentamente a cada miembro de la comitiva del joven príncipe, consigue distinguir bien las características y cualidades de cada uno. Pensando en la ausencia de Regina mientras esté en Avalon, pedirá al responsable de la biblioteca real que atienda a la señorita French en lo que ella necesite y dejará indicaciones para que la joven tenga acceso a los libros antiguos sobre la magia. Belle puede que no tenga magia, pero es inteligente y una guía.

Archie será especialmente recomendado a Sir Elfen. El grillo parlante será de gran ayuda en el caso de que Henry asuma un día el trono del Bosque Encantado y, si Regina lo llega a permitir, un valido consejero también en Storybrooke. A Branwen le pedirá que comparta algunos secretos sobre el uso del polvo de hada y nuevas pociones que Blue pueda necesitar al regresar a la ciudad creada por la reina.

Ruby y Lily se ganaron casi de inmediato el afecto de la Señora de Avalon. Sabiendo las características especiales de las dos y, al darse cuenta de que aún tienen ciertas dificultades en lidiar con sus transformaciones, les indicará que, mientras estén en Camelot, busquen una cabaña en el bosque, donde vive una antigua hechicera, también una metamorfa, que podrá ayudarlas. Su nombre es Absolem.

Al escrutar al joven príncipe, descubre en Henry cualidades estimadas, como el valor, la pureza y la curiosidad. Además de poder ver nítidamente la noble alma del pequeño. En un breve viaje por los recuerdos del adolescente, supo que había roto la pluma del Autor, delegando el libre arbitrio a los moradores de Storybrooke, a lo súbditos de su madre. Aquella actitud hace que Morgana se llene de orgullo. Está más que preparado. Kevin, el arpista, se ofrecerá para acompañarlo. Seguro que los dos desenvolverían una hermosa amistad.

Ya es de noche cuando regresan al castillo. Tras la cena, servida de manera sencilla e intima a petición de Regina, la reina anuncia que partirá hacia Avalon al día siguiente, antes de que el sol se manifieste en el cielo.

«Os confío lo más valioso que tengo en la vida, a mi hijo» llama al chico, que se coloca a su lado «Sé que Morgana ha hecho arreglos para que no solo Henry, sino todos vosotros estéis cómodos y bien acogidos en mi ausencia. Si aún no lo he hecho, os agradezco a cada uno de vosotros haber aceptado el puesto en la guardia de honor del joven príncipe» sonríe al hijo «Todavía no sé cuánto tiempo pasaré en la isla, pero espero que sea breve y podamos volver pronto a Storybrooke»

Sin saber bien qué decir, ellos se despiden de la reina deseándole un buen viaje. Morgana también se retira y deja a madre e hijo solos.

«Te estaré esperando aquí…»

«Lo sé…» ella sonríe, pero las lágrimas se le escapan

«Mamá, tienes que ir, todo está bien…»

«No me gusta dejarte, Henry»

«Tampoco me gusta cuando no estamos juntos, pero solo tú puedes ir a la isla. Mi otra madre nos está esperando, ella necesita a Merlín» escuchar a Henry referirse a Emma y recordar lo ocurrido antes la llena de tristeza «Lo vas a conseguir» abraza a Regina sin prisas por soltarla.

Mientras cierra los ojos y se deja envolver por el amor de su hijo, Swan irrumpe en sus recuerdos. " _Vuelve…a mí"._ Aquel pedido intriga a la reina, y, al mismo tiempo, fortalece sus esperanzas. Sí, Regina necesita encontrar al mago y hará lo que esté a su alcance.

«Compórtate, Henry. Y ten cuidado, aunque haya tantas personas aquí para ti, aunque casi estés de mi tamaño, siempre serás mi pequeño príncipe. Y jamás conseguiré perdonarme si te ocurre algo»

«No te preocupes, mamá. ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda y te sentirás orgullosa cuando regreses!» le da un beso en la cara

«¡Ya siento el mayor orgullo por ti, hijo!"» abraza a Henry una vez más

«Te quiero, mamá…¡Te quiero mucho!»

Es difícil dejar que se vaya, pero es necesario. Henry no puede acompañarla a Avalon y Regina intenta convencerse de que estará protegido en Camelot. Sabe que el muchacho se quedará entre amigos y también habrá personas leales a Morgana protegiéndolo todo el tiempo. Pero aún así, es su pequeño, aquel que había escogido para que le otorgara la oportunidad de ser madre, el que le había enseñado a amar de nuevo, que hizo que el vacío de su corazón retrocediera, dando espacio a una pequeña, pero brillante llama en su pecho.

«También te quiero, mi pequeño príncipe»

Los dos se apartan y Henry se retira.

* * *

En casa del Autor, Tinker y Maléfica trabajan en una poción usando el polvo de hada, el polvo mágico y otros ingredientes desconocidos, añadidos por la hechicera. Mientras, Snow juega con Neal, que comienza a gatear por el suelo y August está cerca, auxiliando al hada y a la ayudante del sheriff en lo que ellas necesiten.

«¿De verdad cree que puede funcionar?» él se dirige a Maléfica, sin poder esconder que se fija en sus formas y en su belleza

«Creo que Tinkerbell y yo somos capaces de hacerlo, señor Booth» responde seria y concentrada «Creo que no vivió bastante tiempo en el Bosque Encantado para oír hablar de mí»

«Puede que haya llegado a este mundo siendo niño, señora van Straten, pero conozco su historia» August la sorprende usando su apellido «Sé que es una gran hechicera, respetada por todos aquellos que poseen magia»

«Aun así, duda de que lo pueda hacer…» el tono es serio y carga algo de ironía «Vamos a ver si lo sorprendo, Pinocho» le ofrece media sonrisa que lo desconcierta.

Snow y Tinker se miran, divertidas con la situación. August está ligeramente enrojecido ante la provocación de Maléfica, cosa que no se le pasa por alto a la hechicera. Después de tantos años encerrada bajo la biblioteca de Storybrooke, y habiendo vuelto a la vida hace poco tiempo, se felicita por causar aún aquel efecto en algunas personas.

«Creo que hemos terminado» el hada sonríe y le entrega la poción a la hechicera

«¿Listo para el viaje, señor Booth?» la rubia encara a August, que solo confirma «Muy bien…» Maléfica se acerca al portal con el frasco humeante en las manos y lo coloca con cuidado en la base de aquel pasaje entre mundos. Extiende sus manos y libera su magia, usando la poción creado por Tinker como un catalizador, potencializando sus poderes. El portal brilla por algunos instantes de forma intensa, atrayendo incluso la atención de Neal, que parece divertirse con aquello.

«¿Lo conseguimos?» se aproxima Tinker sonriendo y mira a través del portal, viendo un reino cubierto de nieve

«Lo sabremos en breve» August sonríe y mira a las tres mujeres antes de atravesar «¿Algún consejo para el viaje?»

«Aquí, llévate esto» Snow le entrega un sobre «Entrégaselo a Elsa cuando la veas» le dice la princesa

«¡No tardes mucho, August!» alerta Tinkerbell «No sabemos por cuánto tiempo nuestra magia podrá mantener el portar abierto hacia Arendelle»

«Haré lo posible para volver pronto y, espero, con la reina Elsa» sonríe «¿Nada que decirme, señora van Straten?» provoca a la hechicera

«¡Una gracieta más, Pinocho, y le auguro un empujón para su viaje!» amenaza, pero en un tono sensual

Ante la provocación, August se pasa la mano por el pelo y sonríe de lado, asintiendo a las tres. Las tres mujeres se distraen con las gracietas de Neal, y aguardan el regreso de Pinocho. Tinker y Maléfica se dividen las tareas de dar fruta al pequeño, cambiarle los pañales, acunarlo. Parece imposible no quedarse maravillado con el bebé.

Las tres se miran asustadas cuando sienten el suelo temblar. El pequeño, que hacía unos momentos, jugaba, se echa a llorar de miedo. Snow coge a su hijo y le canta bajito para se calme. El hada y la hechicera salen de la biblioteca y se dirigen a la salida de la casa.

«¿Lo ha hecho ella, no?» la rubia mira para Maléfica, que tiene la mirada distante

«Lo ha hecho…» suspira lamentándose

«No podemos hacer nada, sin Regina aquí era inevitable» el hada intenta animar a la mujer que tiene al lado

«Tinkerbell, ¿conoces la historia de Liadan y Aislin?» pregunta la mujer dragón

El hada se esfuerza en recordar, y le suena haber oído aquellos nombres alguna vez en su vida, pero si fue en la escuela de hadas, probablemente estaría prestando más atención a alguno de sus experimentos que a lo que la maestra estaba diciendo. Aun así, recuerda algo que la asusta.

«¿El hada y la hechicera…las madres…de Merlín?»

«Sí…recuerdo algunos pasajes, pero no toda la historia. Sé que había un detalle en particular. ¿Lo recuerdas?»

«La magia de ellas…se complementaban. Tenían una unión especial, que hacía que la magia de las dos se entrelazara. Separadas eran poderosas, pero juntas…difícilmente alguien podría enfrentarlas y vencerlas. Tan poderosas que el amor que se tenían engendró una vida…» recuerda el hada.

«Emma y Regina…»

«¿De verdad crees que…?»

«¿Qué más podrían ser? Dos personas con características tan especiales no nacen a cada momento. Después de Liadan y Aislin, no recuerdo haber escuchado otro caso como el de ellas, dos personas tan ligadas la una a la otra que incluso sus magias se entrelazan. Sé que tú lo has visto, también las has estado observando en secreto»

«Ellas…¡wow!» el hada recuerda los momentos en que las había visto juntas, cómo se complementaban, y cómo vio a sus magias actuando, volviéndose una «Es increíble, ¿no?»

«Espero que lo sea, querida. De momento, solo es una enorme confusión y un gran problema para nosotros. Regina está en Camelot, camino de Avalon, y no tenemos idea de lo que puede suceder en aquella isla. Emma, por su parte, es nada menos que la Dark One y acaba de liberar el pasaje para que otras criaturas vengan a Storybrooke. Así que, querida hada, en vez de quedarte con esa carita de boba alegre mirando a la nada, te sugiero que te prepares. Vamos, necesitamos volver antes que Snow aparezca por aquí y escuche lo que decimos» invita la hechicera

«¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando lo sepa?»

«No tengo la menor idea, querida. Y, sinceramente, no estoy interesada en descubrirlo» le quita hierro al asunto la más alta, caminando por delante, con su porte altivo y elegante.

Tras el breve, pero intenso terremoto, nada más pasó durante aquel día. Sin embargo, Maléfica siente que la magia oscura se está fortaleciendo cada vez más en Storybrooke y sospecha qué criaturas pueden estar llegando a la ciudad. Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, la hechicera se ofrece a ir a Granny's y buscar algo de comer para las tres, a fin de cuentas, es la única que puede ir y volver con magia.

* * *

Durante la tarde, Snow se acomoda con Neal en una cama improvisada por las otras dos y descansa. Al menos por un día, la ciudad podrá sobrevivir sin ella por el ayuntamiento.

Maléfica piensa en su hija, le gustaría tener alguna noticia de Lily, alguna señal de que está bien. Su corazón, sin embargo, está tranquilo cuando evoca la imagen de su pequeña, lo que ella interpreta como algo bueno. También siente curiosidad por saber si ya ha pasado algo entre Lily y la señorita Lucas.

Tinkerbell está concentrada en un pequeño artefacto, trabaja con rapidez en algo que se parece a un péndulo, pero tiene algunos engranajes divertidos y hace un ruido encantador. Observando al hada ajena a todo, la hechicera se siente a gusto para estudiarla y lo hace, intrigada con el artefacto que el hada maneja con tanto cariño.

«¿Qué es eso?»

«¿Ahm?» Tinker se asusta al ver a Maléfica tan cerca de ella con aquellos ojos azules intensos en los que fácilmente alguien podría perderse.

«Eso que tienes en las manos, ¿qué es?» se sienta a su lado, con interés

«Un pequeño móvil para Neal» revela sonriendo

La luz del portal brilla y las dos se levantan. Snow también se despierta con aquello. Las tres se miran aprensivas y rezando para que el plan haya resultado. La magia se intensifica. El tiempo parece suspendido por un instante y entonces un rostro sonriente y ya conocido, sobre todo por Snow, aparece.

«¡Elsa!»

Tras ella, August atraviesa el portal.

«Bien venido a casa, Pinocho» la hechicera se mete con él solo para divertirse

«¡Snow!» la reina de Arendelle está feliz por volver a Storybrooke «¡Qué hermoso está!» abraza a la alcaldesa y al bebé.

«¿Cómo está todo? ¿Anna y Kristoff están bien? ¿Tu reino está bien?» la princesa se preocupa en saber

Elsa mira a la princesa y a los otros tres que se encuentran en aquella misma biblioteca desde donde hace un tiempo junto con su hermana y su cuñado había regresado a casa.

«Perdonad el mal comportamiento de nuestra princesa, majestad» Maléfica se acerca a las dos e interrumpe el interrogatorio de Snow «Permitidme que nos presente adecuadamente» sonríe «Ella es el hada Tinkerbell y yo soy Maléfica» ofrece una larga mirada a la soberana de Arendelle

«¿Maléfica? ¿La gran hechicera?» Elsa ya había escuchado varias historias de la mujer que se podría transformar en dragón y era portadora de gran poder y sabiduría mágica.

«Sí, querida, yo misma. ¿Desilusionada?» la provoca

«No, no de ninguna manera, solo…creo que no me imaginaba que fuerais…así» la reina no esconde la admiración hacia la otra

«¿Así?»

«Perdón, no quiero parecer grosera, ni ruda. Pero en las historias que he oído, Maléfica…era…» la rubia está avergonzada diciendo eso

«¿Un monstruo? No tengáis miedo en decirlo, querida, aún puedo transformarme en un hermoso dragón cuando es necesario» le guiña un ojo, desconcertando a la joven soberana

«Sí, pero…no veo a un monstruo cuando os miro, perdonadme el atrevimiento, pero sois una mujer muy hermosa» alaba Elsa

«Gracias, querida» se acerca a la joven con sus maneras sensuales «Ser elogiada por otra mujer es algo muy especial» dice con su voz seductora «Ser elogiada por una bella reina…me deja sin palabras» la mira profundamente a los ojos, haciendo que Elsa enrojezca.

«Maléfica…» Snow llama la atención de la hechicera, que repara en la mirada no muy satisfecha de August. Algo que en su interior lo celebra.

«Hola» saluda Tinker

«Hola» la reina ya había oído también hablar mucho de Tinkerbell y la considera un hada graciosa.

«Sed bienvenida de nuevo a Storybrooke, alteza» August le da el recibimiento y besa la mano de la reina solo para provocar a la hechicera.

«Gracias, señor Booth. Ha sido muy amable de su parte hacerme compañía hasta aquí» sonríe

«Te doy las gracias por haber venido, Elsa. Tenemos algunos problemas en nuestra ciudad…» Snow suspira

«Leí la carta que me mandaste, Snow, pero estoy algo confundida con lo que me escribiste. ¿Dónde está Regina? ¿Por qué estás en la alcaldía? ¿Qué pasó con Emma?»

«Majestad, son muchas preguntas para responder en esta biblioteca que ofrece pocos atractivos. Sugiero que tengamos esta conversación en un lugar más agradable» interrumpe Maléfica

«Ah…sí…»

«¿Granny's?» sugiere Tinker «Incluso sin magia, el chocolate caliente de la abuelita sigue siendo el mejor de Storybrooke» el hada sonríe al recordar la bebida que se había convertido en su favorita.

«¿Vamos?» invita Snow

«Me apunto» dice August

«¡Vamos! He echado de menos también a la abuelita y a Ruby»

«Otra cosa que vas a descubrir, Elsa, es que algunas personas, además de Regina, están fuera de la ciudad. Y eso incluye a Ruby» le informa la princesa

Antes de que Snow White se ponga a contar todo lo que había ocurrido en Storybrooke desde la partida de la reina de Arendelle, Maléfica revira los ojos y hace aparecer su humo negro, sacándolos a todos de allí.

* * *

Al termina su turno en la comisaría, David invita a Hook a que lo acompañe a Granny's. Snow lo había llamado poco antes, diciéndole dónde estaban y con quién. Los dos llegan al local y se alegran al ver que Elsa está realmente ahí.

«Capitán Killian Jones, príncipe Charming, qué bien volver a veros» saluda la reina con su larga sonrisa

«Majestad» Hook le toma la mano, galante, y la besa con cariño, haciéndola enrojecer.

«¡Elsa!» Charming es menos formal y no se contiene para darle un abrazo «Me hubiera gustado que tu visita a Storybrooke tuviera un motivo más feliz» confiesa

«Estoy feliz en estar aquí para ayudar» ella suaviza el ambiente, consciente de la situación

Terminados los saludos a la reina, David va hasta su esposa y la besa con cariño, poniéndose después a jugar con Neal.

«La presencia del sheriff aquí es mi señal» Maléfica se levanta «¿Algún incidente digno de mencionarse?» lo interroga con la mirada fija en él

«Ahm…sí» es Hook quién responde «Después de aquel extraño temblor de esta mañana, no pudimos acercarnos al bosque. Es como si hubiera un escudo bloqueándolo»

La hechicera recibe la información e interpela a Charming solo con contacto visual

«Killian está ayudando con la seguridad de la ciudad en estos momentos, Maléfica, he dejado el comunicado en tu mesa para informarte. El que ya haya luchado con monstruos de diversas especies lo capacita para ayudarnos oficialmente»

La hechicera y el pirata se miden con la mirada, haciendo que Tinker y August se estremezcan al mirarlos.

«Muy bien…solo espero que no te asustes con el tamaño del problema y salgas corriendo para tu barco a la primera oportunidad, Hook» lo desafía

«No me iré, querida» devuelve la provocación

El clima se vuelve aún más incomodo cuando Robin Hood con Roland y Zelena entran. El pequeño, en los brazos del padre, interactúa con la pelirroja en una broma de mímica. El trío es observado con cierta hostilidad por la mayoría de los clientes. Solo Tinkerbell ignora aquel estúpido comportamiento de los moradores de la ciudad y camina hacia ellos, acercándose al pequeño.

«Hola Robin, Zelena. ¡Y a mi muchachito preferido en toda Storybrooke!» sonríe «¿Cómo estáis?»

«Hola Tinker, estamos bien» responde el arquero

«¡Tía Tink!» Roland se tira a sus brazos. El hada es la responsable de los cuentos en su grupo, en la escuela. Y es casi imposible resistirse a aquellos hoyuelos cuando el niño sonríe.

«¿Hood, cómo estás?» David y Killian saludan al arquero

«Ya estaba de camino a mi turno, sheriff. Pequeño John me contó de un problema en el bosque, voy a averiguar»

«Si el problema se refiere a un bloqueo para entrar, ya lo comprobamos, es verdad» se adelanta Killian

«Sugiero que hagamos una nueva visita a los límites del bosque» se adelanta Maléfica «¿Te parece bien, fuera de la ley?» la hechicera se esfuerza por contener su rabia direccionada a aquel hombre. Regina le había contado la relación entre los dos y, desde entonces, la rubia nutre una gran aversión hacia Hood, el tipo que había sido capaz de dejar a la reina, incluso después de ella haberle abierto su corazón, con la disculpa de mantener un estúpido código de honor inventado por él mismo. La mujer dragón no consigue, ni intentándolo, medir la estupidez de aquel ser. "¿Cómo este energúmeno ha sido capaz de tenerla y dejarla?" Y si la reina quisiera, ella jamás dejaría que él se acerca a ella una vez más. Respira hondo y sabe que necesita controlarse para no dejar que convierta en comida de algunos trolls. Quizás, si tuviera que transformarse en dragón, ella misma podría confundirlo…»

«Ve con Maléfica, Robin. Zelena puede quedarse con nosotros mientras Roland se toma su chocolate» ofrece Tinker «Y no te preocupes, los dejaremos a los dos en el apartamento, seguros» lo tranquiliza el hada.

«¡Gracias!» el rubio se despide de Zel y de Roland con cariño y se marcha con la hechicera.

Snow y Charming aún se sienten incómodos con la cercanía de Zelena, no consiguen confiar en ella, pero intentan ser cordiales, sobre todo por Roland. Hook y August no demuestran ninguna incomodidad y Elsa juega con el pequeño, que se queda maravillado al ver cómo hacer aparecer un copo de nieve en su mano.

* * *

La mañana aún no muestra señales de querer aparecer en el cielo de Camelot, pero Regina ya se encuentra despierta y vestida con la túnica azul dejada para ella por Morgana. La Dama del Lago la había dejado seguir usando sus botas de montar y le garantizó que no iba a necesitar ningún equipaje, tendría un sitio para su estancia en la isla de las manzanas y ya tenía su disposición objetos de uso personal.

La reina hojea el pequeño libro de capa roja. Instruida por la Señora de Avalon debe escoger un poema y memorizarlo en su alma. Así podría atravesar las brumas con la barca. Morgana estará a su lado cuando tome la pequeña embarcación, pero esperará a Regina ya en la isla.

Por más extraño que pueda parecer todo, no está nerviosa. La túnica azul parece una caricia envolviendo su cuerpo y serenándole el alma. La reina dispensa cualquier maquillaje, se presentará en su belleza natural, algo que ya había reparado en Morgana, la Dama del Lago no usa ningún adorno, solo ostenta una luna creciente pintada en su frente, como símbolo de su posición y poder.

Nada le había sido exigido, pero Regina quiere llegar a Avalon lo más cercana a sí misma que puede ser en esos momentos. Sabe que en aquel lugar de nada le valdrá el título de reina o cualquier otro. No estaría por encima de nadie y tampoco lo quiere. Tan solo desea encontrar sus respuestas y cumplir la misión que ella misma se había impuesto.

«El sentir es toda la esencia de los que hay allí. En el alma nada es pasajero. Por el honor del código de las hijas de Avalon, que el sentir que te habita sea verdadero» Morgana llega en silencio absoluto, apenas azuzando el aire con sus movimientos, y recita para una Regina aún de espaldas.

La Dama del Lago ve que está usando la túnica azul, cosa que significa que ha aceptado atravesar las brumas por deseo de su alma.

«Ven aquí» la mujer menor extiende las manos hacia la reina y las dos se acercan a la cama. La guardiana de la isla mágica hace señas para que la otra se siente. Con gran habilidad y calma, Morgana cepilla los cabellos de Regina y hace unas trenzas comenzando en los laterales de la cabeza de la más joven, uniéndolas en un sofisticado moño en la parte de atrás «¿Lista?» sonríe a su pequeña

«¡Sí!» Regina le devuelve la sonrisa

«Vamos…»una delicada nueve envuelve a las dos y, son llevadas desde el cuarto en el que se hospedaba la reina aun lugar bastante alejado del puerto. Hay dos barcas allí, bastante rústicas «No te dejes desviar de tu propósito, mi pequeña. Hay muchos que han intentado esta travesía y se perdieron para siempre entre las brumas»

«Pero…»

«Estarás segura mientras tengas la certeza en tu corazón de que quieres llegar a la isla, de que quieres encontrar de verdad Avalon» con el mismo gesto del día anterior, se acerca a la reina y aferra su cabeza depositando en ella un tierno beso, transmitiéndole la confianza de que Regina será capaz de completar la travesía «Estaré en la isla cuando llegues, mi niña. ¡Cree en ti!» sonríe a la reina y la conduce hacia las barcas.

Morgana toma la suya y, en pocos movimientos, ya está navegando hacia dentro de las brumas. Regina respira hondo, mira hacia sus propias manos. Sabe llevar las riendas de un caballo, gobernar un reino, administrar una ciudad, cuidar del hijo, ¿pero navegar? Aunque la embarcación es sencilla y solo sea necesario un remo, la reina vacila por un momento.

«Tengo que ir…» dice en voz alta queriendo fortalecer su determinación en llevar a cabo aquella travesía. Si no por ella, por Emma. El recuerdo de Swan le invade el pensamiento e imita los movimientos de la Dama del Lago: empuja la barca hasta el agua y entonces sube, cogiendo el sencillo remo que se encuentra en ella. Se equilibra en el centro y percibe que no es tan difícil como había imaginado. A pesar de adentrarse en la nada, en el océano, las aguas están calmas y el viento la tranquiliza.

Cuando lleva la barca a través de las brumas, el aire a su alrededor se transforma. Algunos susurros venidos de la nada la asustan y agarra el remo con más fuerza.

 _La hija del Sol y de la Luna a casa retorna,_

 _Navega para abrir la puerta del viejo roble sin demora…_

Con los ojos cerrados, queriendo apartar el miedo de su corazón, Regina comienza a recitar uno de los poemas del libro rojo, escogido por ella. Por todos los lados, la bruma se densifica, su túnica ya está completamente mojada.

 _La aurora se acerca, viene a revelar los antiguos secretos_

 _Del lugar donde la vida comienza y termina…_

Regina nota algo, como alas, pasando bien cerca de su rostro y endereza la postura, pero no abre los ojos en ningún momento. Se concentra no solo en el poema que había escogido, sino en los recuerdos de Emma y de los días que había vivido con ella en la cabaña del árbol.

 _Danzaré con el fuego hasta caer la última hoja_

 _Y estaré con la rama dorada en mis manos_

 _Antes de que la densa noche la recoja…_

Las alas se apartan y Regina respira mejor. Poco tiempo después escucha una canción sombría que es entonada cerca, algo que hace que su alma se hiele. Puede jurar que aquella voz es la de su madre.

 _Con el viento seguiré, pues el tiempo vuela,_

 _Atravesaré sin miedo el portal_

 _Y seguiré mi camino hasta el margen de la laguna…_

La voz de Cora envuelve a Regina cada vez más y la reina se siente estremecer. Es como si su madre estuviera intentado impedir que continuara. Las imágenes de Emma se vuelven más débiles en su mente y su corazón late más rápido.

 _Descubriré del pasado lo que me fue ocultado_

 _Y traspasaré de nuevo el umbral estrellado,_

 _Segura de que la Luz ilumina el camino sagrado…_

Regina se esfuerza por seguir hacia delante, no puede dejar de remar, no puede rendirse, no puede perderse en mitad de las brumas. Necesita llegar a Avalon, necesita encontrar a Merlín y, sobre todo, necesita salvar a Emma.

 _Navegaré hasta la isla que me espera_

 _Mientras germinan las semillas de la esperanza_

 _Despertando la magia verdadera de la primavera…_

Buscando fuerzas en el amor de su hijo y en la presencia de Swan, que lleva consigo, la reina consigue calmarse y mantenerse firme mientras aparta las tinieblas que insisten en querer dominarla. No permitiré que eso suceda. No, si puede evitarlo. Sabe que tiene elección, que el camino que tiene delante está abierto y tiene libre albedrío para elegir cuál seguir. La voz de Cora se debilita.

 _Tocaré mi corazón y abrazaré mis sueños_

 _Mi mano alcanzará más allá de la ilusión._

 _Me traerá de vuelta a través de la magia y del amor…_

Al decir esas palabras, la oscuridad que rodeaba a Regina se disipa. Las brumas, poco a poco, se van abriendo. Y los primeros rayos del sol alcanzan su rostro. El curso de la aguas parece conducir a la barca sin que ella tenga que remas más.

 _La Señora benevolente me revelará la fuerza de la magia_

 _Que desde mi nacimiento se hace presente._

 _¡Bendita sea mi permanencia en esta isla!_

Cuando pronuncia la última frase, Regina finalmente abre los ojos y se ve delante de una pequeña bahía de arenas blancas y cielo despejado. Los sonidos de la naturaleza en armonía perfecta la invaden y sabe que jamás había estado en un lugar como ese. De pie, sonriéndole, algo apartada del agua, está Morgana.

«¡Sé bienvenida a Avalon, mi pequeña!» la Dama del Lago la acoge en sus brazos y se permite llorar al recibir a Regina. Allí, la reina se siente en casa.

* * *

En una ciudad, ciertamente no tan mágica como Avalon, pero creadA por una reina al lanzar una maldición, Emma mira por la ventana del dormitorio de Regina y ve cómo Storybrooke se despierta. Sabe que es una osadía por su parte apoderarse del cuarto de la alcaldesa, pero lo hace. De alguna forma, se siente protegida, hasta de sí misma, cuando está dentro de ese espacio.

La rubia intenta ver más allá del horizonte, después más allá de bosque y del mar. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a August, el mayor deseo de su corazón es la presencia de su majestad. Sin embargo, Regina está lejos…pero, a pesar de toda la oscuridad aposentada en Emma, la Dark One aún consigue sentirla. Su reina…Mira aquel cuarto vacío de la mansión, el lugar donde el deseo de los ojos y de las manos la inquieta. Aunque solo ha soñado por tantas noches con la reina, consigue sentir el calor de ella en sus manos.

Tener a Regina en su mente la hace contener la respiración, cerrar los ojos y ansiar que todo comience y acabe en ella: ensayar el vuelo del cisne y suavemente planear sobre la superficie sinuosa de aquel cuerpo perfecto, en el ala delta de la pasión que Emma aún se resiste en admitir, pero sabe que está perdiendo la batalla. La ausencia de Regina le duele profundamente.

Siente el perfume de la majestuosa presencia con aroma a manzana, el calor del cuerpo, la claridad de los ojos y piensa que la luz y la magia de cada mañana nacen exactamente en ella.

«Regina…»


	17. Chapter 17

**Después de tanto elucubrar quién es Morgana, la respuesta en este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 17**

Pronunciar el nombre de Regina hace que la magia se agite en el interior de Emma, como un choque. Por algún motivo la parte de luz que había nacido con ella aún se manifiesta y no está dispuesta a abandonarla. Imaginar a la morena le provoca un profundo suspiro. Echa de menos incluso las peleas entre ellas. Aquella inquietante manera de ser de la reina, muchas veces intentando esconder un corazón lleno de miedo tras la petulancia que el poder le garantiza, la mirada tan profunda que se podría confundir con un portal entre mundos paralelos, todo en ella deja a Emma desconcertada. Nunca, en su vida, había conocido a alguien que se pudiera comparar a Regina, alguien que es capaz de entender sus propios miedos y su oscuridad.

A los 28 años, Swan fue arrancada de la vida que consideraba suya por un muchacho de 10 años, Henry, el hijo del que se había desprendido al nacer para que tuviera una mejor oportunidad. Exactamente como sus padres habían hecho con ella, en otro reino. Charming y Snow repetían que se habían separado de su hija por culpa de Regina. Ella sabe que no. La elección fue de ellos. Y ella lo sabe porque a los 18 años había hecho lo mismo. Había una elección, siempre la hay. Emma no juzga a sus padres, la verdad es que incluso los ha perdonado, pero no acepta que culpen a la reina, no por culpa de sus propias elecciones.

Los rechazos que había sufrido en los hogares de adopción, la sensación de nunca ser lo suficientemente buena, todas las decepciones que había conocido, todo lo que ella era parecía equivocado y sin sentido cuando lo inimaginable llamó a su puerta en forma de un adorable muchachito. Un muchachito que ella había traído al mundo. Y dada de la mano con Henry encontró su hogar en una pequeña ciudad que no consta en ningún mapa, creada por la _Evil Queen_ del Bosque Encantado. Swan no sabe clasificar en una escala todo ese cúmulo de imposibilidades. Y justo ella, la reina, es la otra madre de su hijo.

Emma encontró a sus padres, a su familia, y está segura de que ellos la quieren. Y ella también quiere a Snow y a Charming. Y, sobre todo, ama a su hijo. Pero de todas las personas de Storybrooke, la única que consigue mirarla a los ojos y ver su alma es Regina. Las dos habían endurecido sus corazones a lo largo del camino que habían atravesado en sus vidas. Acumulaban dolores y tristezas que deseaban esconder de todos, pero ellas se reconocen, saben cuando se miran, sienten que sus mundos colisionan y, lo más increíble, incluso la magia de una responde a la de la otra.

Los días que había pasado con Regina en la cabaña del árbol fueron suficientes para Emma sorprenderse aún más con aquella mujer. La preocupación por cuidarla, por hacerla sentirse bien, las grandes barreras que se había permitido romper para estar con ella…y entonces recuerda aquellos dos besos rápidos, solo un rozar de labios, pero suficiente para provocar reacciones que Swan considera que nunca antes había conocido. Regina es alguien mágicamente embriagador. Alguien a quien la rubia desea hacer sonreír solo para verla iluminarse por completo haciendo algo tan sencillo.

Todo lo que ella es ahora y todo lo que ya fue clama por la reina. Como si solo Regina pudiera salvarla de todo aquello que sabe que hará.

«¡Solo regresa…a mí!» repite el pedido hecho a las puertas del portal, cuando la morena se dirigía a Camelot. En aquel mismo instante, Swan siente una suave brisa en el cuarto, volviendo más perceptible el aroma a manzana, tan consustancial a la reina, casi como una promesa. Por un segundo, se permite sonreír. Por un segundo, Emma se permite tener esperanza.

La ciudad comienza a ganar vida ante sus ojos. Y entonces recuerda que la esperan en el bosque y su semblante se vuelve otra vez sombrío. De algún modo, sin embargo, consigue guardar en algún recodo de su interior aquella pequeña llama que envuelve a Regina, Henry y a un hasta entonces lejano sueño de familia.

Consciente de la elección que había hecho, se recoloca sus ropas justas y oscuras, que le moldean el cuerpo, aunque para nada comparadas a la sensualidad del vestuario de la _Evil Queen_ , pero suficiente para que su figura se viera imponente. Un breve movimiento de sus manos y el humo lila la envuelve. En la caverna en que se había resguardado antes de ser encontrada por la reina, Emma aparece ante un gran grupo de trolls.

«Hola, preciosos» sonríe de forma siniestra

Las criaturas se miran indecisas en si deben confiar en aquella que se presenta ante ellos.

«Dark One…» pronuncia aquel que parecer ser el mayor de todos

«¿Sí?»

«¿Por qué estamos aquí?»

«Escuchasteis mi llamada, ¿no?»

«Sí…escuchamos y estamos aquí, como se nos ordenó que hiciéramos»

«Bien…»

«Dark One…» otro de ellos, igualmente grande, se levanta y la encara, desafiándola

«¿No sabes que no debes mirarme así, ser inútil?» su voz destila rabia

«¿Cómo debo mirar a la princesita que está jugando con hacer magia oscura?» la insolencia del troll la golpea como un puñetazo

Sin vacilar, Emma se pone frente a él y le arranca el corazón del pecho. Los trolls se agitan, pero no se atreven a acercarse. La Dark One agarra el órgano pulsante y siente la sangre resbalar por su brazo; aumenta la presión, lo que hace que la criatura se derrumbe, gritando de dolor. Hipnotizada con la escena y embriagada por el poder de estar haciendo aquello, sigue apretando los dedos cada vez más, observando cómo la vida se escaba de sus manos. Sin piedad, aplasta el corazón hasta hacerlo polvo.

«Entonces, ¿quién más quiere jugar con la princesita?» estudia sus facciones y deja que ellos admiren su expresión sombría «El próximo que diga cualquier gracia tendrá el placer de seguir el mismo destino» señala el cadáver «Pero de una manera mucho más divertida para mí»

Los trolls se arrodillan para reverenciarla. No son muchos, los años de guerra en el Bosque Encantado habían devastado su raza. Allí en Storybrooke, sin embargo, tienen la promesa de abundante comida fresca, tantos humanos cuanto puedan cazar y torturar.

«Estad listos para mañana. Quiero el caos en esta ciudad, quiero el miedo en cada ciudadano de este sitio. Estamos en guerra» afirma entre dientes, demostrando placer al decirlo.

Los trolls gritan todos juntos, celebrando y alzando sus armas.

* * *

En los límites del bosque, aún intentando una solución a aquel enigma, Maléfica siente la oscuridad agitarse alrededor de ella. Si no fuera señora de su propia magia, no habría resistido a aquella llamada. Al ver la palidez de la hechicera, Robin la aborda preocupado.

«¿Está bien?»

El deseo de la rubia es lanzar su peor respuesta, para que se arrepintiera incluso de haberle hablado, pero Mal sabe que las cosas se complicarán y mucho, y necesita comunicárselo a los demás.

«Vamos a regresar, señor fuera de la ley»

«Pero…»

Ella lo mira como si lo desafiase a mantenerse vivo.

«No me contraríe, Robin Hood. Guarde su valor para cuando sea de utilidad» su voz es densa y gélida «Ahora estamos en guerra» declara

Robin la mira demasiado aturdido como para decir nada.

* * *

En la pequeña plaza de la ciudad, August está con Elsa. La reina de Arendelle se concentra en su magia para deshacer las capas de nieve que se acumulan en Storybrooke a pesar del trabajo incesante coordinado por August y de las maquinas quitanieves que trabajan en las calles. La rubia lanza sus poderes a través de las calles, mandando en aquella blancura, deshaciendo los copos, que se desvanecen en el aire.

«¡Eso es…increíble!» a pesar de ser él mismo producto de la magia, Pinocho se maravilla con la belleza de la magia de Elsa

«Gracias, señor Booth»

«August, por favor, majestad»

«Solo Elsa, August» los dos sonríen

El móvil de él suena. Es Snow convocándolos inmediatamente en el ayuntamiento. Como están cerca, van a pie y la joven reina aprovecha para preguntar más cosas sobre Emma. Las noticias que escucha no son nada halagüeñas.

En la sede administrativa de Storybrooke, la actual alcaldesa está nerviosa, andando por el despacho bajo la mirada atenta de Charming, Hook y Tinker. Maléfica y Robin están absortos en sus pensamientos, cada uno en una ventana, mirando al horizonte. El arquero teme por Roland y por Zelena. Por un instante, cree que sería una buena idea que ella tuviera sus poderes de vuelta. La hechicera, por su parte, está agradecida de que su hija no esté junto a ella en esos momentos. Saberla segura le apacigua el corazón. Mal también piensa en Regina, deseando que la reina no sea tan testaruda como de costumbre y se permita atender el llamado de Morgana.

Elsa y August entran en el despacho acompañados de Ashley. Al ver a todos allí, Snow White respira hondo, sintiendo el peso de los días que están por venir.

«Snow…» Charming la agarra amablemente por los hombros y hace que la alcaldesa se gire hacia él «Estamos todos juntos y vamos a encontrar un modo de pasar por esto sin herirla» intenta pasarle seguridad. Ella sonríe, pero llena de dudas.

«¿Qué está pasando?» August se adelanta y siente la tensión en el aire.

«Estamos a punto de entrar en guerra» Maléfica se gira y lo encara, su expresión es dura.

«¿Cómo…?» Elsa no entiende

«Emma…ella…» la voz de la alcaldesa se quiebra, pero se obliga a continuar «Emma se ha convertido en la nueva Dark One y ha convocado del Bosque Encantado a las criaturas ligadas a esa magia oscura» la tristeza en su voz demuestra lo roto que está su corazón.

«No, Swan…» se lamenta August

«No entiendo, si ella ya tiene el poder del Dark One, ¿qué más quiere la señorita Swan?» Hood se manifiesta

Aunque a regañadientes e intentando ignorar la presencia desagradable de aquel hombre, Maléfica se dispone a explicar.

«Aunque Emma Swan es ahora mucho más poderosa de lo que en algún día fue Rumpelstiltskin, la magia oscura aún tiene limitaciones» recorre el despacho con la mirada sabiendo que tiene la atención de todos los presentes «La persona que posea la daga, por ejemplo, tendrá plenos poderes sobre ella»

«Bien, entonces nuestro problema parece ser sencillo, ¿no?» comenta Robin

Maléfica revira los ojos por ser interrumpida

«No tanto, señor Hood» lo mira como si fuera a escupir fuego en cualquier momento «Cuando Regina vuelva, recuerden agradecerle por pensar siempre cinco pasos por delante de todos nosotros»

«¿Qué quieres decir, Maléfica?» Charming mira a la hechicera.

«Tinkerbell, ¿podrías hacernos el favor y explicarnos?» sugiere y el hada se levanta.

«Bien…» la rubia no pensaba tener que revelar aquello, sin embargo, entiende que es necesario «Cuando todo sucedió y nos movilizamos para ayudar a Emma, Regina tenía la daga, pero se negaba a usarla. Primero, porque usar la daga implicaría en Emma aceptar la magia oscura y la reina creía que eso no podría pasar y estaba dispuesta a evitarlo de todas las formas. Lo que podría haber funcionado si las cosas no hubieran tomado otro rumbo. Y el segundo motivo para no usar la daga es que…bueno, estamos hablando de Emma Swan y Regina sabía cuánto odiaría ella estar bajo el mando de alguien» Snow y Charming se miran medio sorprendidos; Maléfica y Elsa sonríen; August, Hook y Robin se preguntan desde cuándo Regina se preocupaba de esa forma por la salvadora «Regina sabía también que si Emma asumía la magia oscura, sería mucho más poderosa e imprevisible que Rumpel. Y podría querer la daga para ella a cualquier precio para conseguir la libertad y que nadie la controlase. Bajo el yugo del poder de la oscuridad, la búsqueda de Emma tendría como objetivo fortalecerla, volverse libre de cualquier forma de control»

«Tinker…¿a dónde pretendes llegar contando todo esto?» Snow la interrumpe

«Bien, derecho al asunto, entonces, si hay alguna duda después, preguntadme. Con el consentimiento de Blue, Regina conjuró una magia de sangre sobre la daga» revela

«¿Que hizo qué?» Robin no se contuvo

«Pues eso, Regina usó un hechizo muy antiguo, que ni el mismo Rumpel conoce, y se convirtió en la única guardiana de la daga mientras el nombre de Emma esté inscrito en la hoja. Ella es la única que puede usarla sin destruirse a sí misma o a Swan»

«Pero…» David se encuentra estupefacto

«Cualquier otra persona que portara la daga podría ser fácilmente manipulada por Emma para que cumpliera los deseos del Dark One. Lo que la magia oscura quiere está mucho más lejos de lo que Emma pueda considerar correcto o incorrecto, es la libertad absoluta para subyugar a la magia de luz» explica el hada.

«No…» Snow parece en shock

«Por favor, vosotros dos» habla Maléfica «Tened la dignidad de recomponeros» la hechicera es dura con la pareja «Regina sabía que cualquiera de vosotros intentaría usar la daga para mantener a Emma presa o incluso pedirle que renunciara a la magia, sin saber las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear» acusa «El hecho es que usar la daga está fuera de toda consideración y, en este exacto momento, hay un ejército de criaturas reuniéndose en el bosque de Storybrooke para atacarnos»

«¿Por qué?» Hook parece desolado

«La magia oscura se alimenta del terror, del miedo, de la rabia, de todos esos sentimientos. Es en el caos donde ella se fortalece y se desenvuelve, y eso es lo que Emma Swan quiere provocar» explica la mujer dragón

«¿Como si estuviéramos en una nueva guerra contra los ogros?» se aventura Ashley a preguntar

«Exactamente, señora Boyd. Con la diferencia de que ahora el Dark One es alguien mucho más poderoso y que no medirá esfuerzos para conseguir lo que quiere» refuerza Maléfica

«¡No hables así de mi hija, ella nunca haría algo para perjudicar a nadie!» Snow se descontrola

«No me obligues a mostrarte lo engañada que estás, Snow White. Lo que esta ciudad necesita ahora es que su príncipe y tú asumáis las riendas de la situación, que lideréis la resistencia, que no os dejéis caer ante la oscuridad. O muy en breve seremos todos juguetitos en las manos de Swan. En la peor de las hipótesis, servidos como almuerzo a sus adorables criaturas» la hechicera se muestra implacable en sus palabras.

«¡Me niego a herir a mi hija!» la princesa reacciona con histeria

«¿Pero los hijos de los demás no importan, verdad?» Mal devuelve con el mismo tono, dejando a la otra sin respuesta «Solo crece de una vez y asume tus responsabilidades, princesa» el título es dicho con desdén «¡Coge tu arco y lidera! No te estoy diciendo que te enfrentes a Emma Swan, solo que mates a algunos de sus nuevos y desagradables amiguitos» termina

«No entiendo una cosa» se manifiesta August «Tú, siendo una hechicera, ¿no deberías estar en el bando de Emma?»

«Mi querido Pinocho, hay más matices en el mundo de la magia de los que tus hermosos ojos azules pueden ver» su tono es más suave, pero aún irónico «A pesar de practicar magia oscura, soy una hechicera libre, no estoy bajo el yugo del Dark One y el linaje de mi familia es bastante antiguo. Pertenezco a la clase de los que no se inclinan y, aunque pueda parecerlo, reconozco que el equilibrio de fuerzas entre luz y oscuridad es necesario. No estoy a favor de que alguien con tamaño poder en las manos sea absolutamente libre para actuar como quiera. Debe haber límites o la ganancia por el infinito nos puede conducir a un camino sin regreso, a arriesgar vidas y el equilibro entre mundos»

«¿Entonces estará a nuestro lado?» Elsa la mira encantada y sonríe

«Sí, querida mía. Se lo debo a Regina y sé discernir algunas cosas por mí misma»

El silencio que planea sobre el despacho de la alcaldía es perturbador. Snow y Charming jamás habían imaginado tener que lidiar con una situación como aquella.

«Sé que nada de esto es fácil para vosotros, pero ahora necesitamos de todos. Depende de nosotros hacerlo lo mejor que podamos hasta que Regina regrese con Merlín» subraya Tinker

«Me apunto» se adelanta August

«Contad conmigo» dice Robin

«No sé lo que puedo hacer, pero ayudaré» Ashley se ofrece

«También me ofrezco para lo que sea necesario» Hook habla

«Coloco mis habilidades al servicio de vuestro reino, Snow y Charming» propone Elsa

Tinker y Maléfica se miran, saben que han hecho lo posible, pero interferir en algo tan grande no está al alcance de ellas.

«Vamos a reunir a la ciudad, crearemos un consejo de guerra y delimitaremos nuestros frentes de trabajo. No decidiremos nada solos. Y si hubiere alguna decisión drástica que tomar, la opinión del consejo deberá prevalecer» Snow asume el liderazgo del grupo, como era lo esperado. Es bueno volver a ver de vuelta su espíritu guerrero en un momento delicado. Storybrooke no escucharía a Maléfica o a Tinker, pero con la princesa al frente, tendrán una oportunidad.

«Haremos la convocatoria inmediatamente, Snow. ¿Dónde será la reunión?» Charming no esconde el orgullo que tiene de su esposa

«Creo que el salón de plenos de la ciudad tiene más capacidad para acoger a los que estén dispuestos a comparecer»

«Sé que separados cubrimos más rápidamente el perímetro de la ciudad, pero propongo que formemos parejas. Es más seguro, dadas las circunstancias» dice Robin

«Buen argumento, compañero» está de acuerdo Hook

Snow y Charming se dan las manos, Tinker y Hook quedan lado a lado. Robin decide seguir con Ashley, dejando a August, Maléfica y Elsa formando un trío. Al verse en aquella situación, la hechicera declina el ofrecimiento.

«Es mejor que yo no vaya. Aunque vosotros aceptéis mi presencia con un mínimo de esfuerzo para esconder la incomodidad, estoy segura de que los ciudadanos de Storybrooke no estarán contentos al verme a mí en las puertas de sus casas» aclara «Si nos os importa…»

«Maléfica, lo que estás haciendo por nosotros es más de lo que podríamos pedir. Ten la certeza de que te estamos agradecidos y no lo olvidaremos» se pronuncia Snow «Espero encontrarte en la reunión» sonríe

«Allí estaré» garantiza, a pesar de su seria expresión

Mientras el grupo se dispersa por las calles de la ciudad, la hechicera se transporta hasta la cabaña de Regina. El bloqueo del bosque no le impide pasar, a fin de cuentas, su magia sigue los mismos principios de la de Emma Swan ahora, aunque le haya ocultado ese detalle a Robin Hood durante la ronda nocturna. Al llegar, analiza el cuerpo de Rumple y comprueba sus signos vitales. Ante el nuevo cuadro que se presenta, decide sacarlo de allí y llevarlo al hospital, donde podrá estar seguro y tener sus constantes vitales monotorizadas de cerca.

* * *

En Camelot, la mañana ya está en su cénit y la comitiva del Bosque Encantado sigue con sus quehaceres. Henry, Ruby y Lily reciben lecciones de lucha y equitación; Belle está en la biblioteca leyendo historias antiguas sobre el reino de la magia. Archie acompaña a sir Elfen en la rutina de consejo y administración del reino. Blue y Branwen está en la casa del hada, donde la pelirroja enseña algunos pergaminos antiguos, con magias de curación y reparación a la amiga. Blue está entusiasmada con lo que puede aprender para ayudar a más personas tras aquel entrenamiento con la pelirroja.

Ruby y Lily entrenan usando espadas de metal. Están concentradas en dar algunos golpes cuando se sientes incomodas. Parece que hay alguien observándolas.

«¿Detrás del arbusto o encima del árbol?» pregunta la loba

«Apuesto por el árbol» responde la dragona

«¿Intentamos algo o esperamos?»

«Si fuera alguien queriéndonos matar, ya habría disparado, creo. Debe estar observándonos por alguna otra razón»

«No me gusta»

«¿Te sientes amenazada?»

«No, en realidad no. Me siento estudiada, como si fuera una cobaya»

«Ya…»

Las dos hablan en voz baja, solo cuando se acercan, la figura delicada que las observa desde detrás del arbusto escucha cada palabra y se divierte.

«Tal vez pueda responder a vuestras preguntas en otro lugar si aceptáis mi invitación» sugiere una voz profunda y amistosa

Ruby y Lily dejan de luchar y se miran asustadas

«No temáis, criaturas» se deja ver la pequeña figura, de ojos sabios, el rostro sereno y ya anciano «Soy Absolem» se presenta

«La hechicera a la que se refirió Morgana…» recuerda Lily

«Sí, joven. Podemos conocernos mejor y quizás conversar sobre una o dos cosas referentes a vuestros dones especiales» sonríe

«¿Cómo sabéis que somos nosotras?» Ruby la mira desconfiada, intentando adivinar algo

«Digamos que tengo alguna experiencia con metamorfos, joven loba»

«Yo…»

«No me tomaré como una ofensa vuestra vacilación. Pero ya dejo advertido: saber quién se es en esencia es el mejor camino para, de hecho, serlo»

Las dos se miran y se sorprenden al ver a la señora transformarse en una pequeña mariposa azul y salir volando lejos de allí.

* * *

El sol parece brillar diferente en Avalon, su luz es como una suave caricia. El aire es casi amable y la exuberancia de la naturaleza produce un espectáculo apreciado por todos los sentidos: los colores, los aromas, las texturas, los sonidos y lo sabores de la isla mágica son intensos. Regina pasea los ojos por el lugar todavía en silencio, aún sin conseguir comprender la recepción de Morgana. La reina sospecha que su historia tiene algo que ver con la Dama del Lago, pero, por más que piense en el asunto, no consigue descubrir el qué.

Hay otra cosa que también le intriga: su magia. Desde que pisara la isla, siente sus poderes más cerca de la superficie de lo que siempre se atrevió a dejarlos, como si fuera natural tenerlos tan a la vista y expuestos, sin ser juzgada por ello. Más que el abrazo que había recibido de la Dama del Lago, es como si Avalon la acogiera y la aceptase tal y como ella es.

«¿Tienes hambre?» Morgana interrumpe sus pensamientos. Las dos caminan lado a lado, con sus brazos entrelazados, acariciándole Morgana delicadamente su antebrazo.

«Creo que un poco, sí…» responde aún extasiada con todo lo que viene sintiendo desde que desembarcara en la isla

«Te voy a llevar a una primera comida en mi casa. Creo que no es tan grande o majestuosa como a lo que estás acostumbrada, majestad. Espero que me perdones por eso» sonríe sincera

Regina la observa intrigada

«Morgana, yo…» no sabe muy bien cómo decir aquello

«¿Sí?»

«Por favor, solo no me tratéis como han hecho siempre en todos los reinos en que he estado: cumplidos vacíos, cortesías vanas, todo tan dentro de los protocolos que nada era real» se desahoga.

«La vida de reina no parece muy encantadora al escucharte hablar así…»

«Nunca lo fue» se detiene un momento y respira hondo para no dejar aparecer recuerdos que siempre ha querido olvidar «Yo nunca…quise esa vida, ¿entendéis?» mira a Morgana y encuentra comprensión en aquellos ojos profundos y serenos.

«Sí, mi pequeña. Tantas cosas que fuiste e hiciste sin quererlo, ¿no es verdad?» lleva su mano al rostro de Regina. Por más extraño que le sonase, la reina no se siente idiota o débil al abrir su alma a aquella mujer para que la vea de una forma tan profunda como nunca a nadie dejó ver.

«Sí…» susurra Regina

«Tendremos tiempo para conversaciones, para tus preguntas, tus respuestas. Pero…por ahora, solo permítete sentir» toma las dos manos de la reina «Entiendo tus miedos, mi pequeña. Y no te pido más de lo que sé que puedes darme en este momento» sonríe «Quizás descubras que no solo Avalon esperaba tenerte aquí, sino que también tú esperabas a Avalon»

La onda de sentimientos transmitidos en aquellas palabras es tan fuerte que Regina no consigue reaccionar. Incapaz de hablar, solo asiente y se deja guiar por la Dama del Lago. A lo lejos, avista a otras mujeres entretenidas en quehaceres que parecen sencillos, cuidando de la tierra, recogiendo algunos frutos. Cuando entrecierra los ojos, divisa a una niña deslumbrada por algo que fluctúa delante de ella. Consigue distinguir el brillo en los ojos de la pequeña, que debe tener cerca de nueve años, sus cabellos son largos y oscuros y se parece tanto a ella misma que la reina se para.

Detrás de la niña hay una mujer de trazos fuertes, pero amables, que permanece con la mano en el hombro de ella, ayudándola a guiar el objeto casi sin esfuerzo. La interacción entre las dos y el entendimiento solo con las miradas que intercambian conmueve a Regina. Sabe que ellas son madre e hija. Le hubiera gustado haber sido esa pequeña hace mucho tiempo. Le gustaría ser algún día aquella mujer, aunque sabe que es imposible por su propia decisión.

Antes de que alguna lágrima pudiera denunciar sus sentimientos, vuelve a caminar junto a Morgana. Regina sabe que por momentos es observada, pero aquello no le molesta. Su túnica azul es igual a tantas otras que podría pasar desapercibida, como si fuera una antigua habitante de la isla, cosa que le agrada. Al llegar a una péquela aldea, la Seña de Avalon recibe gentiles saludos y los devuelve, siempre sonriendo, ofreciendo su cariño a las personas que parecer admirarla, no temerla. Las construcciones son sencillas y rústicas, pero parecen resistentes y funcionales.

«Aquí es donde moran los habitantes de Avalon y donde recibimos a quienes nos visitan. La construcción mayor es donde nos reunimos para algunas celebraciones en grupo, para contar historias o para tomar decisiones que puedan afectar a la isla. Mi casa, y que fue de todas las Damas del Lago antes de mí, queda un poco más apartada, ven»

Pocos después de la última fila de casas, tras caminar por un sendero flanqueado de cedros y sauces, formando un arco verde adornado por orquídeas diversas, las dos llegan a una sencilla choza, hecha también de madera y con el techo de paja trenzada.

«Sé bienvenida a mi casa, Regina» hace que entre tras abrir la puerta.

«Gracias…por la hospitalidad, por recibirme y, aunque no entienda el motivo, por cuidarme»

«¡No te esconderé nada, mi pequeña, te lo prometo!» pasan por una sala parcamente amueblada, con dos sillones hechos con un material natural, y llegan a una cocina, donde ya hay un desayuno colocado en la mesa compuesto por panes caseros, pasteles y jugos variados, además de fruta fresca, que parecía recién recogida «Pero no es justo traerte aquí y avasallarte con tantas cosas que he deseado decirte»

Es difícil para Morgana contener sus sentimientos cuando está con Regina. Había acompañado su crecimiento desde el día en que respiró sola por primera vez. Muchas veces tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no interferir en el destino de su pequeña. Muchas veces casi se olvidó de quién era y de su juramento de aceptar ser la guardiana de la magia solo para enjugar las lágrimas que veía a Regina derramar. La amaba tanto que no le cabía en el pecho aquel sentimiento. La amaba tanto que se retorcía de dolor al saber que estaba sola, herida, necesitando un regazo, un abrazo, y no estaba a su lado para darle ese consuelo.

Las dos se sirven en silencio, no es que fuera incomodo, pero hay aún mucho no dicho entre ellas, lo que intriga a Regina, aunque la reina se sentía tan a gusto delante de esa pequeña, pero tan poderosa mujer. En aquel instante, al apreciar los alimentos a ella ofrecidos, la reina desea que su hijo pudiera estar a su lado. Seguramente se comería muchos más de lo que ella es capaz. Si además de él Swan estuviera también, quizás necesitasen un refuerzo en el abastecimiento. Pensar en los dos hace que el corazón de Regina se aligere.

Discretamente, Morgana nota los suaves cambios en la expresión de la reina. Cuando ve surgir aquel brillo en sus ojos, sabe muy bien en quiénes están concentrados sus pensamientos. La Dama del Lago reza para que aquel amor naciente sea lo bastante fuerte para guiar las elecciones de Regina. Dos golpes suaves despiertan a Morgana de sus pensamientos.

«Con permiso» cuando la pequeña mujer abre la puerta, abre también una sonrisa al encontrarse con la joven hechicera que es también su alumna más aplicada «Buenos días, Maeve»

«Buenos días, Gran Señora» una joven de cabellos rojos curva ligeramente la cabeza «Supe de su regreso y recibí el recado de venir a verla» las palabras de Maeve parecen abandonar su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Regina. Jamás había soñado conocer una mujer tan bella y llena de misterios como era aquella morena sentada en la cabaña de su maestra.

«Ven, querida, quiero presentarte a nuestra invitada» Morgana sonríe y percibe la intensidad de la mirada de su pupila hacia la reina «Maeve, te presento a Regina» ningún título, ninguna mención al Bosque Encantado, nada que pudiera dar alguna indicación de quién es la reina.

«Sed bienvenida a Avalon, Regina» presenta sus mejores cortesías a aquella mujer «Que vuestra alma tenga paz al regresar a casa y que le sea concedido encontrar aquello que vuestro corazón busca» dice el habitual saludo a los viajeros que allí llegan

«Gracias, Maeve» la reina se levanta y devuelve el saludo. Agradece mentalmente a Morgana que no le hubiera atribuido ningún título, permitiéndole ser allí simplemente Regina. Algo que jamás había imaginado posible después de tantos años siendo la _Evil Queen_ , incluso con todos los cambios ocurridos desde Storybrooke.

«Maeve, me gustaría pedirte que te encargues de mis clases del día de hoy. Pretendo yo misma enseñarle Avalon a Regina, acomodarla mejor para que nuestra visitante pueda disfrutar de la isla como quiera. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?»

«Por supuesto que sí. Es siempre un honor cuando me lo pedís, Gran Señora. Gracias por confiar en mí» la pelirroja sonríe, orgullosa

«Hay pocas personas en esta isla a quien confiaría mis clases, Maeve. Pero quizás sea hora de que deje que las clases de herbología las des tú. Tu conocimiento es tan natural que yo misma no dudo en buscarte cuando necesito ayuda» posa sus manos sobre los hombros de la aprendiza, que respira sin conseguir esconder la felicidad al recibir tal elogio.

«Yo…daré siempre lo mejor de mí, Gran Señora» lleva las manos de Morgana a su cabeza en un saludo de agradecimiento «Una vez más, gracias por confiar en mí» sonríe «Que tengáis un buen día, Regina» se despide

«¿Lista?» cuando la joven se retira, Morgana interpela a la reina «Me gustaría comenzar nuestro paseo por la isla visitando un lugar que quizás se convierta en tu preferido» sugiere

«No sé si…quiero decir, tenéis otras cosas que hacer, no quiero molestar» la morena está algo avergonzada

«No te preocupes con eso, mi pequeña. No hay nada más que aprecie en estos momentos que acompañarte por Avalon. Tu presencia en esta isla es esperada desde hace mucho tiempo, Regina. Y estoy muy feliz en poder guiarte por algunos caminos y contarte algunas historias»

«¿Y sobre el hecho de descubrir quién soy…estaréis conmigo?» deja escapar

«Algunas cosas sobre tu pasado podré revelarte, tiene que ver con las historias que deseo contarte. Pero el descubrimiento de ti misma, Regina, es un camino único. Solo tú podrás recorrerlo. No me toca interferir, pequeña» la mira con ternura

«Creo que entiendo…»

«Solo no tengas miedo, Regina. No temas descubrir quién eres» pide

«No sé, Morgana…no sé si podría aguantar descubrir que lo que de verdad soy es la _Evil Queen_ , que esta magia de luz no es más que un error y…»

«Shh» toca suavemente los labios de Regina con sus dedos «No empieces así, no repitas aquello que tantos ya te han repetido. Aquí, mi niña perdida, poco importa lo que se ha dicho sobre ti o en lo que te convertiste como consecuencia de elecciones que fueron más de otros que tuyas» agarra el rostro de Regina dejándole sentir todo su amor «Si así lo permites, Avalon te llevará a descubrir por ti misma. Basta con que abras tu corazón y creas. Date a ti misma esa oportunidad, Regina, es todo lo que te pido…»

La reina respira hondo y toca las manos de Morgana con las suyas. Solo se había sentido amada y comprendida de aquella manera cuando estaba en los brazos de su padre. Durante la infancia, era él su refugio ante los desmanes y castigos de su madre cuando hacia algo, que aunque inocente, era capaz de desagradarla. Era Henry quien la estimulaba a dedicarse a la equitación y se enorgullecía con cada conquista de su pequeña, que se convertiría en una muy hermosa amazona. Era su padre quien se negaba a ver en ella solo la maldad, sin dudar nunca de que podía encontrar la felicidad. Es más: que la merecía.

«Necesito al menos intentarlo, ¿no?» Regina se siente diferente, desarmada de todo su sarcasmo, olvidadas todas sus ironías. Como si nada de aquello le fuera ya necesario.

Morgana solo asiente. Han sido tantos años presa a las amarras del miedo, crueldad, mentiras y oscuridad que la Señora de Avalon puede entender la vacilación de la reina cuando le es dada la posibilidad de descubrirse a sí misma.

Pero si hay algo que Regina había aprendido en su vida es a tener coraje. Había sido capaz de tantas cosas, incluso antes de convertirse en la _Evil Queen_ , siempre tuvo la osadía de desafiar a su madre; de montar un caballo salvaje sin montura y conseguir domarlo; de enfrentarse a los desafíos de gobernar un reino, una ciudad; de convertirse en la madre de un bebé. Sí, puede enfrentarse a lo que hay en Avalon. Y lo hará con la cabeza erguida. No es que no haya arrepentimientos por lo que hizo, por el dolor que causó a tantas personas, por las muertes injustificadas, pero todo aquello la había llevado hacia su hijo. Y su hijo la había llevado a Emma. Más que por sí misma, se debe esa oportunidad por aquellos que han creído en ella cuando ni ella misma era capaz.

Caminar por Avalon puede llegar a convertirse en el ejercicio preferido de Regina en breve. Toda la isla le inspira magia. Y no hay ningún juicio en la mirada de aquellos con los que se cruza por el camino. Al contrario, parecen incluso felices al verla. Son amables, sonríen y se molestan en saludarla. Y no solo porque camine al lado de Morgana. De alguna manera, aquellas personas se sienten próximas a ella, lo suficiente para confiar, para dejarla formar parte de eso. Aquello la incomoda y la fascina al mismo tiempo. Nunca había estado en un lugar donde había tantas personas con un don mágico.

Regina pronto percibe que se están apartando de la aldea, donde Morgana ya le había indicado donde quedaba todo. A través de caminos estrechos entre árboles, llegan, tras algunos minutos andando, a un manzanal que provoca que la reina sonría de oreja a oreja. Al ver aquello, la Señora de Avalon se felicita. No podría haber escogido mejor escenario para la conversación que pretendía tener.

«Son…» señalando a los árboles repletos de rojas manzanas «Iguales a mi manzano» toca algunas ramas y hojas, admira los frutos

«Sí, mi pequeña…porque tu manzano fue llevado hasta ti cuando aún era un pequeño árbol» dice la Dama del Lago sentándose a la sombra del árbol más antiguo que allí había

«¿Cómo?»

«Tu manzano, Regina, así como estos, nació en Avalon» hace un gesto para que ella se siente «Yo misma se lo di a tu padre cuando conocí tu venida al mundo»

«¿Conocisteis a mi padre?» es difícil creer aquello, pero, ¿qué motivo tenía Morgana para mentir?

«Lo llevé durante nueve meses en mi vientre, mi pequeña» revela con una gran sonrisa, feliz por finalmente poder contarle aquella historia a Regina.

«No es posible…» la reina está atónita «No, mi padre era un pequeño conde, dueño de algunas tierras en el Bosque Encantado, tenía un pequeño potrero, criaba caballos, y…»

«Nada que no fuera posible apañar con magia para un corazón tomado por el amor» contesta la pequeña mujer, sin cambiar el tono de su voz o parecer ofendida con la falta de fe de su interlocutora «¿Me permites que te cuente la historia?»

«Por favor…» es lo que consigue responde con un hilo de voz

«Tu padre es un hijo de Avalon, Regina…Henry, mi hijo» sonríe al recordar el momento en que había sido madre «Lo concebí en una de las festividades que se celebran dedicadas a la diosa madre, la proveedora de la magia. Desde que lo traje al mundo, vi que tenía un don especial, su corazón era puro y desarrollaría más interés en ayudar a las personas que en desarrollar la magia. Jamás le prohibí estudiar lo que le gustara» rememora con el cuerpo apoyado en el manzano y la mirada fija en algún punto distante, en su pasado «Yo ya me estaba dedicando a aprender los quehaceres de Dama del Lago con aquella que me precedió, Viviane, mi madre y una de las grandes señoras que gobernaron Avalon…» sus recuerdos son dulces «Henry vino para completarme. Creo que solo entendí plenamente el amor cuando lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos y lo vi tan indefenso y dependiente de mí que hice la silenciosa promesa de dar mi vida por protegerlo y cuidarlo. Creo que sabes muy bien lo que es eso…» busca la mirada de Regina

«Sí…» la morena sonríe «A pesar de que nunca he engendrado un bebé, cuando conocí a mi pequeño Henry, yo…sencillamente no podía no amarlo» Morgana coge la mano de Regina y entrelaza sus dedos a los de ella, demostrando que la entendía.

«Henry creció en Avalon, fue amigo de Merlín, estudió entre hechiceras, pero cuando tenía once años escogió seguir el camino de los druidas» cuenta orgullosa «Yo lo dejé ir, aunque me doliese, y él se preparó, dedicó su alma a estudiar la unión de la magia con la naturaleza. Acumuló grandes saberes e hizo mucho por nuestro pueblo, por los reinos que visitó. Se dedicaba al arte de la sanación con devoción, encontrando ahí paz para su espíritu…»

«Mi padre…» suspira la reina, intentando imaginar a Henry, al que siempre había conocido como un conde, ayudando a personas heridas, que necesitaban sus conocimientos. Era por eso entonces que siempre se mostraba voluntario para cuidar de ella cuando se hería y siempre le ofrecía algún té cuando lloraba o sabía que su madre la había herido «Pero, ¿cómo fue a parar al Bosque Encantado? ¿Cómo conoció a mi madre? O…esperad, Cora es mi madre, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, mi pequeña. Cora es tu madre. Tu padre la conoció cuando fue con Merlín en un viaje al reino del Bosque Encantado. Leopold aún era el príncipe heredero cuando eso pasó. En una de las andanzas de los dos, Henry conoció a Cora. Ella había acabado de tener a Zelena y enviado a su hija a otro reino. Tu madre estaba tan rota que su dolor conmovió a tu padre…Henry sencillamente no pudo dejarla marchar»

«Entonces…»

«Pronto mi hijo descubrió lo que Cora buscaba y sabía cuán desesperadamente ella necesitaba amor en su vida. Y él, querida, estaba dispuesto a darle eso, aunque ella jamás lo llegara a amar»

«¿Por qué?»

«Henry albergaba en su corazón los más puros sentimientos, Regina. A él le era suficiente con que Cora dejara que la amara, poder restaurar su alma partida y no dejar que se perdiera totalmente en la oscuridad ofrecida por el señor oscuro. Tu madre necesitaba un punto de luz en su vida y Henry se dispuso a serlo»

«Eso es…no consigo…»

«Pues créelo. Henry regresó a Avalon para comunicarme su decisión. Con el corazón en un puño lo dejé, una vez más, seguir el camino escogido por él. Bastaba ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de tu madre, lo hermosa que era, cuánto consuelo necesitaba su corazón, cuánto merecía tener en su vida las sonrisas que él pudiera darle para saber qué ya había decidido su camino»

«¿Y así se convirtió en Henry Mills?»

«Sí, pequeña. De esa manera se llevó a cabo el pequeño arreglo para que, de repente, tu padre se convirtiese en un pequeño conde en la corte del Bosque Encantado. Como era una posición de poco lustre, nadie se preocuparía en investigar los orígenes de aquella familia hasta entonces desconocida en el reino»

«Mi madre…¿ella amaba a mi padre?»

«Quizás…tu madre ya tenía el corazón endurecido por la vida, los sueños rotos, su ideal de vida perfecta planeado, y había trazado un camino de vida en el cual no tenía cabida el amor. Se casó con tu padre, porque él parecía tener las condiciones de ofrecerle algo en que apoyarse mientras pensaba qué hacer con su vida. Pero te puedo decir que el embarazo fue muy festejado por ambos. Cora casi desiste de sus planes trazados con Rumpelstiltskin cuando tú naciste, no tendría fuerzas para perder otra hija» cuenta

«Aun así, lo hizo…»

«Sí, mi pequeña, lo hizo. Pero tu padre te amó incluso antes de haber nacido. Tu padre te amó cuando descubrió en sus sueños que te traería al mundo junto con tu madre, la criatura nacida del equilibrio entre la luz y las tinieblas» recuerda

«¿Yo? ¿Yo soy la criatura? ¿De verdad hay una profecía sobre mi nacimiento?» busca la mirada de Morgana

«¿Quieres escucharla?» ofrece la Dama del Lago

«Sí…»

«Nacida del equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, será de ella la última decisión de su morada. Cuando su lloro resuene en este mundo, de la estrella borboteará la magia tornasolada que hará vitral en su mirada. Cuando su poder se despierte, con el afán de su dolor, también desvelará su embriagadora y noble esencia de manzana, pues a esta isla su existencia estará ligada. Habrá magia en cada esquina de su alma, pero solo cuando finalmente sea tocada por el último encantamiento, todo su ser se iluminará con la iridiscencia del amor. Y cuando su historia en sus manos sea tomada, se impregnará de sensibilidad su jornada. Y habrá una muchacha hecha mujer que tocará la tierra fría, hará germinar el calor en las entrañas de la oscuridad e iluminará lo que por la oscuridad ha sido reclamado, haciendo entonces lucir la libertad del corazón» pronuncia solemne

Regina no sabe cómo reaccionar a todo aquello. Acababa de descubrir que su padre era hijo de Morgana, que de verdad había una profecía sobre su nacimiento y…era mucho en lo que pensar, tanto que conocer aún. Solo deja que sus lágrimas caigan. En aquel momento, todo lo que deseaba era poder haber sentido el amor de su madre, haber sido motivo suficiente para reparar el corazón de Cora, a quien su padre se dedicó toda la vida, hasta que ella misma enviara a su madre al País de las Maravillas.

«Ven aquí» Morgana acurruca a Regina en su regazo, como tantas veces había deseado hacer

«¿Cómo…cómo puedes…soportar…hacer esto?» se siente pequeña y avergonzada

«¿Qué estás diciendo, mi pequeña?»

«¿Cómo…cómo puedes…aún amarme? Yo…» entierra su cabeza en el pecho de la Dama del Lago «Maté a mi padre…a tu hijo…el corazón más puro…que has conocido…» la reina balbucea en mitad de llanto

«Sé todo lo hiciste, Regina, acompañé cada paso tuyo, mi nieta querida» le besa la cabeza «Y Henry sabía que aquello iba a pasar, solo deseaba que tú fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir sin él a tu lado» la voz de Morgana no se altera

«¿Co…cómo? ¿Mi padre…sabía?»

«Lo sabía, Regina. Fuiste arrastrada al camino de la oscuridad por tu madre, por Rumpelstiltskin y, al final, por ti misma. Y, después de que te negaras a conocer a Robin Hood en aquella taberna, tu historia fue reescrita. Fue necesario encontrar otro modo de que el amor llegara de nuevo a tu corazón herido. Para eso…»

«Tuve que lanzar la maldición…»

«Sí, tuviste que hacerlo. Era el camino para que un nuevo Henry llegara a ti y te hiciera ver aquello que tu padre ya no era capaz de hacerte ver» acaricia sus cabellos

«¿Y qué…sería eso?»

«Que eres capaz de amar, Regina, tan profunda e incondicionalmente que rompiste una maldición sin tener el corazón latiendo en tu pecho» enjuga las lágrimas que aún caen

«No deberías cuidar de mí, no deberías aceptarme aquí, no…»

«¡Te quiero, Regina! Desde el momento en que supe que vivirías, desde que te vi por primera vez. Vigilé de lejos todos los momentos de tu vida, sentí dolor cada vez que te herías o que te herían, lloré por no estar contigo mientras aprendías las más duras lecciones, casi me olvidé de mis deberes en Avalon cuando tu corazón se quebró por tantas partes que yo podía verte sangrar…»

«¿Y todo lo que hice después de eso? Maté a mi padre, Morgana. Henry…»

«Lo sé…y que sepas que Henry te perdonó antes mismo de que lo hicieras. Tu padre te amaba por encima de todo, Regina. Lo sentías, te sabías segura entre sus brazos, prestabas atención a cada cosa que él te decía, a las lecciones que él estudiaba contigo. ¿Te acuerdas?»

«Entonces…¿fue mi padre el primero en enseñarme magia, no Rumpel?»

«Exactamente, querida. Pero nadie de hecho llegó a "enseñarte" magia, tú ya naciste con ella. Una porción de luz y una porción de oscuridad. Lo que pasó fue que tu madre hizo que un lado se despertara más. Después, apareció el Dark One, y entonces, tu magia de luz quedó durante mucho tiempo olvidada, hasta que la necesitaste» sonríe al ver a Regina ya más calmada

«No sabía que…había nacido con magia…»

«Sí, con las dos caras de ella. Eso es algo muy especial cuando sucede, Regina. Hay pocos que hayan nacido así. El primero fue Merlín, el primer Merlín, aunque su nacimiento envolvía otras circunstancias. Y tú no eres tan poderosa como lo fue él, pero sí, eres portadora de las dos magias» la reina solo escucha, atenta «Cuando adoptaste a Henry, aquello hizo que tu magia de luz despertara tras un largo tiempo. Todos los años que siguieron, ella se iba fortaleciendo a medida que tú lo permitías. Y las manzanas, de alguna forma, siempre te ayudaron»

«¿Las manzanas?» frunce el ceño y, tras un gesto de Morgana, se permite echarse en el regazo de su abuela.

«Como te dije, tu manzano fue llevado de aquí hasta el Bosque Encantado. Yo misma preparé el cambio con el mayor cuidado en cuanto tu padre me contó el sueño que le había profetizado tu nacimiento. Los dos nos comunicábamos con frecuencia»

«¿De qué manera?»

«Ya te enseñaré el espejo de agua. Y tu padre era un druida con gran conocimiento, sabía evocar al viento, a la lluvia y enviar mensajes por medio de ellos, querida. Estábamos siempre en contacto» Regina se encoge un poco y Morgana pasea sus dedos por los cabellos de la reina «Cuando Henry me avisó de que estabas en camino, vine hasta este manzanal y estudié cada cambio de este mismo árbol que ahora nos cobija, el manzano más antiguo de esta isla. Escogí con cuidado un gajo y lo planté en mi casa, en una pequeña maceta. Cuando tú naciste, ya era un pequeño arbolito. Y yo misma fui al Bosque Encantado a entregárselo a tu padre. ¡Plantamos juntos tu árbol preferido!» sonríe «Era nuestro regalo para ti»

«¿Por qué?»

«La manzana es el fruto símbolo de la magia, mi pequeña. Hadas, brujas, hechiceras; magos, elfos y druidas, todos saben que la manzana carga la esencia de la magia. Tu padre y yo queríamos que Avalon estuviera siempre presente de alguna forma contigo. Las manzanas de tu árbol reflejan aquello que hay en tu alma. Por eso los frutos cambiaron tantos desde que adoptaste a Henry.

«Percibí todos los cambios, desde mi casa, cuando me enamoré de Daniel, hasta hoy. Solo que no sabía explicar aquellas variaciones en la acidez y en el sabor y jamás imaginé que mi manzano procediera de Avalon» por primera vez, Regina se permite una pequeña sonrisa «Así como mi padre…»

«Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de verte hoy, mi pequeña. Henry nunca dejó de creer que podrías caminar una vez más por los senderos de la luz, que podrías equilibrar las dos vertientes mágicas con las que naciste»

«Mi padre tenía mucha fe en mí, Morgana…»

«Yo también la tengo» sonríe y deposita un beso en su cabeza «Y ya te has mostrado digna de ella, ten eso en mente, pequeña»

Regina se levanta del regazo de su abuela y mira a su alrededor, encogiendo las rodillas y abrazándolas. Recordar todo lo que había vivido con su padre es, al mismo tiempo, dulce y amargo. Descubrir que es hija de un druida y que está ligada a Avalon es algo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Al final, no toda su historia estaba escrita en el libro…

«¿Te importa si…?»

«¿Quieres quedarte un rato a solas?»

La más joven asiente.

«Estarás aquí en buena compañía, Regina. Como tu padre creía, los árboles son sabios. Escuchan y pueden ser escuchados. Déjate fluir, permítete lo desconocido. Quizás haya algún mensaje que Henry te hubiese dejado» sin esperar respuesta, Morgana se aparta «Cuando quieras volver, solo piensa en mí y vendré a buscarte» sonríe y desaparece.

Recostada en el tronco del manzano, Regina siente aquel aroma que siempre fue su perfume favorito. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había abrazado a su árbol, de las que se había colgado en aquellas ramas, de las que había subido a la copa y hasta incluso de las que había dormido acurrucada al tronco.

Sí, su padre le había hablado de la magia de los árboles, aunque Henry jamás había usado la palabra magia o mágico en sus conversaciones con la hija. Pero su amor por la naturaleza, el respeto por cada ser vivo y la pasión que sentía cuando cuidaba de las plantas y animales, de aquello Regina se acuerda nítidamente. Henry la incentivaba a abrazar los árboles cuando era niña, en especial, su manzano. Decía que, si se quedaba quiera lo suficiente, si creía lo bastante, podría escuchar lo que el árbol tenía que decir. Si no escuchaba nada, no debía enfadarse, solo debería agradecer por el acogimiento del árbol, por haberle renovado las energías. Y Regina siempre había sido capaz de sentir aquel intercambio. Era un secreto de los dos, Cora jamás podría saber que compartían aquello o se las arreglarías para librarse incluso del manzano.

«Papá…» abrazada a sí misma, Regina se permite llorar la ausencia de su gran amigo, de aquel que la protegió mientras fue posible y que confió en ella hasta el punto de entregarle su corazón. Ahora sabe que su padre podría haberla defendido si hubiera querido. Pero Henry escogió sacrificarse para que su hija pudiera reencontrar el amor en su camino. No en vano había escogido para su hijo el nombre del hombre que le había inspirado las mayores sonrisas en su infancia.

Regina se gira hacia un lado para poder abrazar aquel manzano tan antiguo como la isla donde se encontraba. Respira hondo, cierra los ojos, como Henry le había enseñado a hacer, deja su mente libre hasta que se calma. Su corazón, poco a poco, va encontrando la serenidad, la misma que sentía cuando su padre la ponía a dormir y le contaba historias tan increíbles que ahora ya no duda de que fueran reales.

Un silencio acogedor va poseyendo a Regina. Casi puede escuchar la savia corriendo por las venas del tronco y siente el pulso de la vida allí y a su alrededor. Todo está conectado, como un gran y único organismo vivo del que ella forma parte. El viento atraviesa sus cabellos y le acaricia la espalda. El tiempo no le importa, su alma está en otra dimensión, visitando tal vez sus orígenes.

«Te amo, mi pequeña…y siempre te amaré»


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Ruby y Lily están en el cuarto que comparten en el castillo del rey Arturo. No les habían contado a los otros la aparición de Absolem, y ahora intentan decidir qué hacer respecto al encuentro con la señora que también es una mariposa azul.

«Morgana dijo que deberíamos hablar con ella…» señala Lily

«¿Y confías en Morgana? Ni la conocemos, solo sabemos que vive en la tal isla hacia dónde ha ido Regina y…» la loba tiene miedo

«Ruby…» la hija de Maléfica se acerca y le toca el hombro «¿Realmente no quieres la oportunidad de saber más como esto…como nosotras funcionamos? Yo puedo transformarme en un dragón, un dragón de verdad. Y eso puede herir a las personas, puede herirte a ti…»

La nieta de Granny la mira intensamente.

«No, tú no puedes herirme…» sonríe «Sé que no lo harías» da dos pasos hacia delante, cubriendo la distancia entre ellas

«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Yo…»

«No tengo miedo, no de ti…por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, yo…»

«¿Tú…?»

«Puedo estar con alguien a quien no tengo miedo de herir, porque puedo ver en tus ojos, Lily, y sé que tú tampoco me harías daño» sonríe

«Y en cuanto a las otras personas, ya tienes un óptimo control sobre ti misma, incluso en forma de lobo, pero yo no. Y tú no logras transformarte a no ser con la cosa de la luna, así que…»

«Creo que deberíamos hablar con Absolem, ¿no?» Ruby no se resiste y toca el rostro de Lily

«Creo que sí…» la joven dragón no logra pensar más de una forma racional con aquellos ojos verdes tan intensos sobre ella

«¿De esto…» agarra el rostro de Lily muy cerca del de ella «…tienes miedo?»

«No…» sus manos se pasean por los laterales del cuerpo de Ruby y llegan hasta la cintura de la loba, atrayéndola más cerca. Sonríen antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sin prisa, Ruby y Lily se besan. La danza de los labios es apasionada. Sin demora sus lenguas se conocen, se exploran. Las dos mujeres se entregan al beso, permitiéndose sentirse la una a la otra. Las manos de Ruby se pasean por la espalda de Lily, que la agarra firmemente por la cintura y la nuca. Cuando las cosas parecen querer salirse de control, disminuyen la intensidad de aquel momento y se dan demorados piquitos hasta abrir los ojos de nuevo.

«¡Wow!...» la hija de Maléfica sonríe con las mejillas sonrosadas. La nieta de Granny también está roja, pero no logra decir nada. Había tenido algunas aventuras en Storybrooke, antes de que la maldición fuera rota, pero nada que se comparara con aquel beso.

Ruby mira hacia abajo, coge las manos de Lily y entrelaza sus dedos, le gusta aquella sensación de comodidad al tenerla tan cerca, del calor del toque que de la otra irradia, lo que despierta en la loba el deseo de estar cada vez más cerca.

«¿Crees que…podemos…continuar con esto?» vuelve a mirarla

«¿Qué quieres decir?» Lily siempre había tenido relaciones problemáticas, nunca había confiado tanto en alguien para entregarse por completo, para dejarse cuidar, para que hubiera tal cariño, pero con Ruby sencillamente no se puede resistir.

«Si podemos seguir conociéndonos así…» la oba sonríe

«¿Así?» la atrae para otro beso, encajando una vez más sus cuerpos y queriendo nunca más romper ese contacto

Y habrían continuado en ese pequeña burbuja que parece formarse a su alrededor cuando se besan, pero alguien llama a la puerta.

«¿Ruby? ¿Lily? ¿Estáis ahí?» escuchan la voz de Belle y se separan, pero las manos continúan juntas.

«Puedes entrar, Belle» autoriza Ruby

Cuando la joven princesa entra, percibe que algo pasa entre las dos, y sonríe al verlas dadas de la mano.

«Ah, disculpadme las dos, no quería molestar…» la señorita French se siente avergonzada

«No hay ningún problema, Belle» la loba encuentra graciosa la reacción de la amiga «Di, ¿qué trae por aquí?»

«Yo…he encontrado un libro en la biblioteca…es sobre, bueno, sobre personas como vosotras, que se pueden transformar en otros seres» les muestra el ejemplar de tapa verde y dura en sus manos «Creí que de alguna manera podía ayudaros. Quiero decir, no es que tengáis ninguna problema con eso, solo…»

«Belle, todo bien» sonríe la loba y camina hacia ella, haciendo que se siente en una de las camas y mirando para Lily, que entiende el pedido de Ruby para que también se acerque.

«Ahm…Belle, Ruby y yo estamos pensando en visitar a la hechicera de la que Morgana nos habló, la que también es una metamorfa, como ella nos llama» cuenta la señorita Van Straten.

«Creo que…es lo correcto…tenéis el derecho a entender mejor cómo va eso» Belle está feliz de que piensen hacer eso.

«¿No tienes miedo?» Ruby la mira

«Forma parte de vosotras, es algo que…algo que os hace especiales, únicas, aunque sepamos que Maléfica también puede transformarse en un dragón y que hay otras personas lobos por ahí» Belle les sonríe «Aun así…cada una de vosotras es única y si hay algo que podáis aprender con la hechicera, ¿por qué no?»

Ruby nota la mirada algo triste de Lily

«Hey…» le toca con cariño el rostro «¿Qué ocurre?»

«Creo que…echo de menos a mi madre» confiesa «No es que no me guste vuestra compañía, no es eso, pero…todo vosotros ya os conocíais del Bosque Encantado, menos Henry, entonces…estáis más cómodos unos con otros y yo…sinceramente, no sé por qué fui escogida para estar aquí…»

«Es verdad que has tenido poco tiempo para estar con tu madre, Lily, pero vamos a regresar» Belle intenta animarla «Estoy segura de que, en pocos días, Regina estará de vuelta con Merlín y volveremos a Storybrooke. ¡Piensa que tu madre estará allí, esperándote!»

«¿Creéis que estará todo bien por Storybrooke?» pregunta la joven dragón

«¿A qué te refieres?» Belle se ve preocupada

«También he pensado en eso, Lily. Vi extraño que tuviéramos que venir a Camelot cuando solo Regina podía seguir hasta Avalon. Me extrañó cuando Snow nos convocó como guardia de honor de Henry y cuando Maléfica insistió en que viniéramos para acá. Parecían, no sé, como si quisieran sacarnos de la ciudad. Principalmente tu madre…»

«Lo sé…también siento eso» Lily se levanta y comienza a caminar por el cuarto «Y no tener noticias de allí es un poco… frustrante. Quiero decir, estamos bien aquí, debidamente acomodadas en un castillo, recibiendo un entrenamiento interesante para desarrollar nuestras habilidades, estamos seguras, pero…¿y mi madre? ¿Qué está pasando en Storybrooke?»

«Bueno…yo también…había pensando en eso, pero…creí que solo yo estaba algo incómoda, así que…no se le comenté a nadie» Belle mira a las otras dos

«Belle, ¿qué has pensado? Me lo puedes decir, te conozco, y sé que ya debes tener formulada toda una teoría sobre lo que puede estar sucediendo en nuestra ciudad» Ruby se agita

«Creo que…con Regina lejos, Emma se volverá o se ha vuelto ya la nueva Dark One. Pero realmente no sé muy bien lo que eso puede significar, qué actitud va a tomar ella. Sólo creo que sí, algo debe estar sucediendo en Storybrooke y que nos necesitarán cuando regresemos. Si Emma es como Rumpel, querrá acumular más poder, va a querer…librarse…ya sabéis….de la daga»

«Emma…Dark One…no…» Ruby aún no se había planteado aquella posibilidad y no consigue imaginarse a la sheriff, a su rubia pesada preferida, haciendo algo que pudiera herir a alguien. Lily va hacia ella y la abraza.

«Mi madre comentó algo de la magia estar desequilibrada, ¿recuerdas?»

«Sí, lo recuerdo. Incluso la protección que Regina conjuró sobre Storybrooke estaba amenazada. La última vez que forasteros consiguieron entrar en Storybrooke, Henry fue secuestrado y Rumpel, David, Snow, Regina y Emma tuvieron que marcharse a Neverland…» recuerda con cierto recelo

«A mí también me gustaría saber…si Rumpel está bien…» Belle se levanta y se dirige a la ventana del cuarto. A pesar de todo lo que el Señor Oscuro ha hecho, la princesa aún lo ama y desea verlo despertar, estar a su lado cuando eso ocurra.

«Hey…» Ruby abraza a su amiga y Belle esconde su rostro en el pecho de la loba, permitiéndose llorar «Apuesto a que Regina también arreglará eso» intenta consolarla

«De verdad confías en ella, ¿no?» Lily se acerca

«Si alguien puede enfrentarse a lo que sea que haya en Avalon y encontrar a Merlín, ese alguien es Regina Mills» asegura la señorita Lucas.

«Ella me salvó una vez» confiesa la joven dragón «Cuando Emma fue a buscarme para llevarme con mi madre…» consigue la atención de las dos «Digamos que no fue un encuentro fácil para nosotras, Emma y yo nos conocemos desde adolescentes, y yo, de alguna forma, destruí sus posibilidades de quedarse con una familia. Y cuando me encontró, yo ya sabía de quién era hija y cómo eran las cosas en Storybrooke. Y creo que quería vengarme por lo que sus padres hicieron conmigo, no me culpéis si no soy exactamente fan de Snow White y Charming» esboza una pequeña sonrisa

«¿Pero qué paso exactamente?» Ruby y Belle se acercan a Lily, cada una cogiendo una de sus manos, mostrándole apoyo

«Tuvimos una discusión, Swan y yo. Amenacé a sus padres…no fue muy inteligente por mi parte, Emma me tiró al suelo y me apunto con un arma»

«Menos mal que no disparó» Ruby la atrae hacia ella

«Regina se lo impidió…»

«¿Cómo? Ella no tiene magia fuera de Storybrooke o del Bosque Encantado o…bueno, de cualquier reino mágico» aquello intriga a la loba

«Se lo impidió diciéndole que no debería cruzar aquella línea, que ella lo había hecho y el camino de regreso era muy difícil» revela

«Creo que…Regina ha cambiado mucho más de lo que nos imaginamos, ¿verdad?» Belle aún recuerda los años pasados encerrada por la reina, pero, de hecho, nunca le había puesto un dedo encima a la princesa y siempre se encargó de suplir sus necesidades, aunque manteniéndola siempre en la cárcel, y eso la señorita French lo había odiado.

«Sus palabras ciertamente fueron dirigidas a Swan, y, bueno, funcionó…pero creo que también yo comprendí algo…no sé si puedo perdonar lo que se me hizo a mí y a mi madre» siente el abrazo más fuerte de Ruby y respira para continuar «Solo que creo que es mejor dedicarme a estar con ella que gastar mi tiempo planeando venganzas o cosas por el estilo. A fin de cuentas, Emma también creció sin sus padres»

Las tres se abrazan por un momento.

«Vamos a hacer así…sé que estamos preocupadas con lo que puede estar pasando en Storybrooke…cada una de nosotras tiene un motivo para ello» Belle sonríe a las dos «¿Y si en lugar de temer sea lo que sea, transformamos eso en…ya sabéis, un motivo para dedicarnos aquí a aprender lo que podamos para ayudar cuando regresemos a casa?» las alienta

«Me parece una idea genial» está de acuerdo Ruby

«Sí, también me lo parece» Lily vuelve a sonreír

«Os dejaré el libro y…que sepáis que…bueno, apoyo la visita a la hechicera. Aunque sin conocerla, Morgana parece ser alguien en quien podemos confiar»

Se despiden de Belle, siempre tan graciosa y dispuesta a ayudar. La princesa tiene unas maneras cautivadoras. Y a pesar de tantos errores que Rumpel ha cometido, ella aún es capaz de amarlo sinceramente.

Otra vez solas, Ruby y Lily deciden ir a buscar a Absolen al día siguiente. Hasta ese momento, aprovecharán el tiempo para conocerse mejor. Sin detenerse en cuestionamientos, vuelven a compartir besos y las historias de cada una.

* * *

El salón de plenos de Storybrooke está lleno. Tras el palco, Snow intenta distraerse jugando con su hijo, que está en su regazo. David solo los observa y siente su corazón llenarse de genuina alegría. Sabe que hará todo lo que pueda para mantenerlos a salvo.

«Ya están casi todos aquí» comenta August «El trabajo de Elsa con la nieve ha facilitado bastante la locomoción de la gente» sonríe

«Estoy feliz de poder usar mis poderes y ayudar» la joven reina está radiante por poder usar su magia sin sentirse culpable y sin miedo a herir a otras personas.

«Parece que no toda la magia tiene que ser mala al final» comenta Robin, manteniéndose para sí sus pensamientos sobre Zelena

«Bueno, creo que las hadas nunca han sido un problema, ¿verdad?» Hook bromea con Tinker, acariciando con su helado garfio la nariz de ella solo para verla sonrojarse.

«¿Qué estamos esperando para comenzar, Snow?» David le toca el hombro atrayendo la mirada de su esposa.

«¿Ya llegó Maléfica?» ella no aparta los ojos de su pequeño

«Todavía no, alcaldesa, pero la gentes ya está nerviosa, sabe que algo está pasando, los rumores sobre los hombres alegres que ingresaron en mal estado en el hospital corren como la pólvora. Storybrooke no es una ciudad muy grande, así que…» August la alerta

«Vamos entonces…» le pasa a Tinker el niño

Snow mira de frente a los ciudadanos allí reunidos con cierto recelo por lo que tenía que decir, pero es sincera y cuenta todo lo que está pasando: la protección de la ciudad, los trolls, Emma como la nueva Dark One y la guerra que se avecina. Algunos se revuelven y gritan contra la alcaldesa y su hija, pero pronto pierden el valor para continuar gracias a Charming, que permanece al lado de la princesa.

Cuando la alcaldesa termina de hablar, la multitud se divide en dos: una parte la culpa por todo lo que está ocurriendo, acrecentando la hostilidad desde la maldición que la pareja real había lanzado y que los hizo regresar otra vez del Bosque Encantado; y la otra mitad manifiesta su apoyo y se presta para ayudar.

«Tenemos que formar un consejo de guerra en estos momentos» anuncia la alcaldesa «Pido que los voluntarios se presenten»

A pesar de que muchos se muestran receptivos al liderazgo de Snow, pocos parecer querer formar parte de aquello, esperando solo las órdenes que deben seguir. Cierta agitación cunde en el salón de plenos cuando aparecen Maléfica y Whale.

«¿Ya estamos eligiendo al consejo?» se adelante la hechicera

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí esta bruja de los siete infernos, hermana?» Leroy altera la voz, llamando la atención de todos

«Más respeto, Leroy. Maléfica está con nosotros» defiende Snow

«¿La oscuridad de tu hija también ha afectado tu juicio, hermana? No es posible que sea verdad» ironiza

«Cuidado con tu lengua, compañero» amenaza Hook

«¿Qué? ¿El pirata con los ojos pintados está ahora dentro de toda esta payasada?» el enano está nervioso

«Estamos intentando hacer lo mejor para la ciudad, Leroy, lo mejor para todos. Y Maléfica puede ayudarnos» defiende Charming

«Disculpad, hermanos, pero no contéis conmigo» se va del lugar pisando firme y llevándose con él a los demás enanos.

La actitud de Leroy es seguida por otras personas, ya que lidiar con la presencia de Maléfica no es algo que esperasen.

«Quizás no debería haber venido, no tenía la intención de provocar esta malestar innecesario» la hechicera está decidida a marcharse, pero Whale se lo impide, agarrándola por el brazo

«Por favor, Maléfica, no podemos hacer esto sin usted» el doctor sorprende a todos con su actitud

La mujer dragón mira estupefacta la mano de aquel hombre en su brazo. ¿Cómo se atreve? Pero el médico no se deja intimidar y continúa agarrándola firmemente

«Snow, Charming, necesito a Maléfica conmigo en el hospital» declara «No soy capaz de producir solo el antídoto para el veneno de los trolls. Los hombres alegres que fueron heridos están casi muertos y tengo pocas opciones ahora para retrasar el cuadro de degeneración en que se encuentran. Necesito un conocimiento que está mucho más allá de lo que yo puedo alcanzar con mis estudios y experimentos» mira a la hechicera a su lado «Un conocimiento que Maléfica posee. Conversamos cuando ha ido a dejar al señor Gold al hospital» aclara

«¿Gold?» a Tinker le extraña aquello

«Con una guerra a las puertas, creo que estaréis de acuerdo en que no puedo dejarlo en la cabaña. Aun estando sin conocimiento, Rumpelstiltskin podría despertar algún interés en Swan. O, si es encontrado por los trolls, sería una comida rápida, como mínimo, y Regina me hizo prometer que lo cuidaría hasta que ella regresara, así que creí mejor llevarlo al hospital» se justifica

«Has hecho bien, Maléfica» afirma Charming

«Whale, entiendo que Maléfica puede ayudarte con el antídoto, pero necesitamos pensar en la defensa de la ciudad» subraya Hook «Nuestras fuerzas disminuyen drásticamente sin ella»

«Quizás tengamos otra alternativa» Robin piensa en alto y cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, sabe que todos miran hacia él

«¿Otra alternativa?» Tinker pregunta ya previendo lo que el arquero piensa

«Bueno, tenemos a una tercera hechicera entre nosotros…» sugiere el joven

«No, fuera de toda discusión» se agita Snow «Ya hemos permitido que salga de aquella prisión y lo comparto. Estoy totalmente a favor de que cuides de ella y del bebé que espera, pero ya eso es pedir demasiado, Robin Hood. ¡Zelena no tendrá sus poderes de vuelta!»

«Vamos a calmarnos, por favor. Estamos aquí para formar el consejo de guerra y es eso lo que haremos» August llama la atención de todos

Se sientan alrededor de una gran mesa y discuten las funciones necesarias y quiénes serán los designados para liderar cada grupo. Snow White y Charming serán los líderes de las fuerzas de resistencia y contra ataque. El sheriff quedará a cargo de las patrullas y grupos de batida. Tendrá el apoyo de Robin y de los hombres alegres. Por supuesto, cuando haya lucha, también ayudarán.

La alcaldesa, por su parte, liderará a los que estén aptos para las batallas. Hook y Elsa estarán siempre con ella. A pesar de que a la reina de Arendelle no le gustan las batallas, tiene magia y sabe muy bien cómo usarla, lo que puede ser decisivo en algunas ocasiones. August es ascendido a vice alcalde, siendo el responsable de seguir manteniendo operativos los servicios de Storybrooke.

Ashley será la responsable de organizar los turnos de cuidado de los niños mientras sus padres ayudan a proteger la ciudad, formando un retén en la escuela. Tinker liderará a las hadas en el retorno de la producción tanto de polvo encantado como de polvo de hada. Será también tarea de ella convencer a los enanitos para que reabran las minas.

Whale será el responsable de organizar los grupos de médicos y enfermeros responsables para cuidar de los posibles heridos y también se dedicará a encontrar el antídoto para el veneno de los trolls. Las uñas y los dientes de aquellas criaturas son altamente ponzoñosos. El médico ya ha conseguido aislar algunos ingredientes del compuesto, pero otros reaccionan de manera totalmente desconocida, seguramente regidos por la magia oscura.

«Maléfica, ¿puedo contar con su ayuda?» el médico pide a la hechicera.

«Prefiero estar en la línea de batalla, señor Frankenstein, pero entiendo que es urgente descubrir el antídoto. Así que sí, formaré parte de su equipo, pero solo el tiempo necesario para desarrollar la vacuna capaz de neutralizar el veneno, después de eso, estaré en el campo de batalla» sonríe excitada ante la posibilidad de próximas luchas. Mal siempre adoró estar en acción, aquello hace que su sangre se caliente por todo su cuerpo y es también cuando su forma de dragón inspira más admiración.

«Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?» Elsa está nerviosa, a pesar de que la alarma colocada por el sheriff y la hechicera no ha sonado, lo que significa que los trolls aún no han entrado en la parte habitada de la ciudad.

«Sugiero que aprovechemos este tiempo de paz que nos queda» dice August

«Es una buena sugerencia» acata Charming, abrazando a su esposa por un lado, ya que mantiene a su hijo en brazos

Entonces, todos van saliendo del salón de plenos, poco a poco. Las hadas están animadas con la posibilidad de dedicarse nuevamente a la fabricación del polvo encantado. La fórmula del polvo de hada es más compleja y solo Tinker y Blue la conocen, lo que enorgullece mucho al hada. Aun así, el polvo encantado puede ser muy eficaz si se usa contra los trolls. Sin embargo, hay una limitación: las criaturas se inmunizan a su poder si se las ataca más de tres veces con él.

Ashley comienza a llamar a algunas madres de su grupo de apoyo y empieza a reclutarlas para cuidar de los niños. La escuela será usada como base tanto para los menores como para los que ya están en edad escolar. Las clases se darán según las posibilidades que haya porque el objetivo mayor es poner fuera de peligro a los pequeños. Tinker y Elsa se ponen de acuerdo en crear una barrera protectora alrededor de la escuela. Infelizmente no tienen fuerzas para hacer lo mismo con toda la ciudad. Pero poder proteger a los pequeños ya deja a todos más tranquilos.

Robin no ve la hora de estar con Roland y Zelena de nuevo, darles algunas instrucciones y hacerles prometer que se quedarán lo más alejados posible de cualquier amenaza. El fuera de la ley no se ve capaz de soportarlo si algo les pasara.

«Hey…» el capitán garfio aborda al hada verde «¿Qué te parece si damos un pequeño paseo por el bahía de Storybrooke?»

«¿En el Jolly Rogers?» Tinker se anima

«¿Por qué no? ¡Mi hermosura lleva atracada un buen tiempo y no iremos lejos» garantiza «Podemos pasar por Granny's antes y coger algo para comer. ¿Qué te parece, love?» el pirata sonríe, seductor

«¡Una idea genial, Killian Jones!» ella le devuelve la sonrisa y acepta el galanteo que él le ofrece. Los dos salen de brazos cruzados. Tinkerbell parece que le hace bien el capitán y encima consigue mantenerlo sobrio.

Snow y Charming se dan las manos y se quedan observando a August, Elsa, Maléfica y Whale.

«Puede que vuestras batallas comiencen mañana, pero yo tengo dos vidas que necesitan mi ayuda en el hospital y no puedo fallar, volveré a mi guardia y al laboratorio. Aun así, no le pediré que venga conmigo, Maléfica…»

«Iré, doctor Whale. Cuando antes terminemos ese antídoto, mejor para todos. Usted podrá cuidar como es debido de sus enfermos y yo estaré de regreso al campo de batalla» los ojos de ella adquieren una tonalidad ámbar, bella y amenazadora.

«¿Ya le han dicho que es una mujer absolutamente incitante?» el médico ni siquiera disimula el cortejo con la hechicera, que solo le sonríe de canto en respuesta, apreciando el malestar de August al ver cómo Whale le tira los tejos.

«Me gustan las personas osadas y directas, señor Frankenstein» provoca

«Creo que tenemos grandes posibilidades de entendernos muy bien, querida» los dos salen, lado a lado, mirándose y sonriendo.

«Bueno, parece que las cosas no han salido como planeé…» August está visiblemente irritado con la escena «Si me permiten, pasaré este tiempo con mi padre, en el taller» respira hondo

«¿Tu padre tiene un taller, August?» Elsa le sonríe, adorable

«Sí, es carpintero y fabricante de juguetes de madera» Booth la mira con cariño. Encuentra a la rubia tan bellamente delicada que siente unos deseos inexplicables de protegerla «¿Te gustaría venir, majestad?» sonríe

«Si no es una incomodidad…»

«¡Será un placer!»

Al verse solos, Snow y Charming se miran y se sonríen

«Algunas parejas inusitadas, diría…» el príncipe comenta

«¿Por qué?» la princesa replica

«¿Hook y Tinker?» frunce el ceño

«Bueno, desde Neverland creo que los dos tiene algo mal resuelto. Y estaría feliz si se dieran una oportunidad» se encoge de hombros

«¿Incluso si Emma ha dicho que lo ama?»

«Creo que nuestra hija ya ha dejado bien claro que no es eso lo que siente, David»

«¿Y qué me dices de Whale y Maléfica?»

«Apuesto por ellos, a pesar de haber reparado en ciertas miradas y comentarios de August hacia ella»

«¿Alguna oportunidad para Elsa?»

«¿Con Maléfica o con August?» la princesa sorprende al marido con la pregunta

«¿Maléfica? ¿Elsa y…Maléfica? ¡Explícame eso mejor, Mary Margaret!»

«No sé si hay o si puede haber algo entre las dos. Pero recuerda que Maléfica ya tuvo algo con Regina, así que, por parte de ella, creo que sería posible. De Elsa aún no lo sé, pero nuestra reina invitada se quedó bastante…turbada, digamos, al llegar y conocer a Maléfica» sonríe la alcaldesa

«Wow…Entonces, ¿August y Elsa…?»

«No…creo que los dos pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos. August se ha convertido en un hombre dulce y creativo, ágil y competente. Y confieso que me gusta más así que, ya sabes, como Pinocho…y Elsa es fuerte al mismo tiempo que tierna, muy cariñosa e inteligente. Creo que de la misma forma en que ella y Emma se hicieron amigas, August y ella pueden desarrollar lo mismo, pero ¿un romance entre los dos? No creo» subraya

«¡No me atreveré a contrariar las opiniones de mi querida esposa!» la agarra por la cintura y la acerca para un beso «Vamos a casa, estar con nuestro hijo y pensar en alguna otra cosa en caso de que tengamos que actuar antes de que Regina regrese» propone

«Sí, vamos a casa, pero ¿sabes? He pensado que podríamos solo estar juntos, sin pensar en lo que está pasando, en lo que puede pasar, yo…»

«Está bien, mi amor…» sonríe «¡Tienes razón! Vamos a olvidar, aunque sea por unas horas, todos los problemas» le da otro beso, con cuidado para no hacerle daño al niño, que está en sus brazos.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en la mansión, Emma observa la ciudad desde la ventana del cuarto de Henry. La rubia aún encuentra gracioso el hecho de que el muchacho mantenga la decoración basada en super héroes y comics. Y pensar que su hijo ya tiene casi 15 años…saber que está lejos la entristece. Aun así, sabe que es lo mejor. Detestaría que el muchacho la viera ahora, a punto de comenzar una guerra en la ciudad donde creció y fue tan amado por su otra madre. La verdad es que Emma se odiaría si desilusionase a Henry una vez más. Parece entender ahora, y muy bien, por qué Regina no quiso que su hijo supiera su historia, su pasado. Henry es la persona más importante en el mundo para la morena y a quien menos desea desilusionar o decepcionar.

Swan se pilla imaginándose lo que su hijo estaría haciendo en Camelot y cómo estaría mientras Regina estuviera en Avalon. Es evidente que Henry no está solo, tiene a su guardia de honor con él, personas en que Emma confía, incluso en Lily. Desea que la hija de Maléfica pueda encontrar motivos para sonreír y quedarse en Storybrooke, junto a su madre. Emma sabe que no es fácil encontrar a la familia de un momento al otro. Aún más cuando la madre en cuestión en una poderosa hechicera.

De todos los que permanecen en la ciudad, Emma sabe que Maléfica es la única que puede atreverse a enfrentarla. La rubia espera sinceramente que la mujer dragón no piense en atravesarse en su camino. A pesar de tolerarla, no le gusta mucho su presencia, a fin de cuentas, tiene algún tipo de pasado con Regina. Swan incluso se imagina lo que puede ser, pero evita pensar en ello. Aunque no lo admita, de verdad siente celos por lo que haya pasado quién sabe cuándo entre la hechicera y la reina. Advirtiendo la irritación saliendo a la superficie, busca otro foco para sus pensamientos y no tarda en sonreír, esa sonrisa sombría que le ha hecho compañía desde que había dejado de luchar contra la magia oscura y había aceptado ser la nueva Dark One.

En su interior, siente la oscuridad agitándose. Sabe que habrá novedades cuando regrese al bosque. Sus trolls ya están armados y listos para seguir sus órdenes. Sin embargo, cuenta con un factor sorpresa para la mañana siguiente, y aquello le hace tener la certeza de que, de una manera u otra, alcanzará su objetivo: tendrá la daga.

«Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo resistís…» su mirada se vuelve más profunda y fría «Sería todo más fácil si me entregáis lo que quiero…»

Antes de regresar a la caverna, Emma se transporta al límite de la ciudad y percibe la fragilidad del escudo mágico que rodea Storybrooke.

«¡No habrá intrusos esta vez!» la rubia alza las manos e invoca su poder, reconstruyendo la magia protectora que hace invisible la ciudad para quien no tiene autorización a entrar.

Lo que Swan no imagina es que, junto a su nueva leva de criaturas venida del Bosque Encantado, alguien más acaba de llegar al bosque de Storybrooke, totalmente desconcertada y confusa.

* * *

El tiempo parece transcurrir diferente en Avalon. Regina no sabe bien medir cuánto tiempo se había quedado abrazada al manzano, pero cuando abre los ojos, se siente colmada de una sensación que hacía mucho que no experimentaba: paz. Como si su padre estuviera ahí, acogiéndola en su regazo una vez más. Y los recuerdos de los dos juntos la hacen sonreír.

La reina se recuesta en el tronco del árbol y escucha a su alrededor: solo los sonidos de la naturaleza, nada que indique ninguna presencia en las cercanías. Y entonces se permite pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir: su padre era un druida dedicado a las artes de la curación. Y eso no es todo, Henry Mills era hijo de Avalon, hijo de Morgana, la Dama del Lago. Se pregunta lo que esa isla aún le depara…

«¿Qué más necesito descubrir antes de encontrar a Merlín?» se cuestiona en voz alta

«El camino hacia el interior no siempre es fácil o simple, querida» una voz serena se pronuncia y la hace sentarse recta, algo sobresaltada «Perdón si os he asustado» un señor de ojos increíblemente verdes aparece cerca, sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, en una piedra, su semblante es sereno y lleva una túnica blanca y un cayado.

«Yo…»

«Su Majestad, Regina Mills, del Bosque Encantado. Sí, os conozco, pequeña» sonríe ante la turbación de la reina

«Creo que mi título no tiene ninguna validez aquí, señor…»

«Taliesin. Así fui llamado cuando nací y alguien muy querido para mí también me suele llamar así» explica «Me sentiría feliz si me llamáis también así» se levanta con cierta agilidad, provocándole curiosidad.

«Taliesin…»

«A su disposición, majestad» el señor le hace una completa reverencia, cosa que la deja aún más sin saber cómo reaccionar

«Por favor, solo Regina» pide con media sonrisa

«Como queráis entonces, Regina» le ofrece una amistosa sonrisa «Es un honor teneros finalmente en Avalon» se acerca y se acomoda cerca de ella, de frente

«¿Sabéis quién soy?» está desconfiada

«La criatura de la profecía, la hija de Henry y nieta de Morgana» Taliesin hace un pequeño gesto con las manos y pronto aparecen dos grandes tazas. Una se la ofrece a Regina y otra para él «Bebed, os va a gustar…» le alienta

Aunque con recelo, acepta y se lleva la taza a los labios, probando una bebida helada que no se puede comparar a nada que ya hubiera probado en su vida, mágico o no. Sus ojos denotan el placer que siente al sorber el líquido que le hace experimentar mil sensaciones diferentes por todo el cuerpo.

«Os presento la bebida púrpura» él sonríe «Era la preferida de vuestro padre. Desde ya siento mucho no poder pasaros la receta» le guiña un ojo, haciéndola sonríe por primera vez en su presencia «Vaya, la misma sonrisa de vuestra abuela cuando joven…» compara

«¿Conocisteis a mi padre y a mi abuela?» Regina se siente relajar tras tomar un poco de aquella bebida

«Vuestra abuela era una muchachita cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Fue cuando dejó la casa de su madre y vino a aprender con Viviane…» su voz tiene algo que la anestesia «en cuanto a vuestro padre, lo conocí desde que nació, pequeña. Fue una criatura muy amada en Avalon. No solo por Morgana. Todos los que habitaban la isla quedaban encantados con él. Aún gateando, ya se arrastraba cerca del lago, y se quedaba mirando, maravillado, los peces. Tenía la manía de poner las puntas de los deditos en el agua y aquello, de alguna manera, atraía a los peces a la superficie, y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Morgana y yo lo observábamos siempre con miedo de que se resbalase y cayese al agua, pero nunca sucedió» Taliesin se siente feliz por encontrar a Regina finalmente en la isla «Henry comenzó a estudiar la naturaleza cuando aún ni sabía hablar, era curioso, temerario y estaba siempre rodeado de bichos, pájaros, ardillas, ciervos…»

«Gracias por contarme esto» ella posa la taza en el suelo y una lágrima insiste en resbalar por su rostro al darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su padre «Siento que…nunca se me fue permitido conocerlo de verdad…» está triste y también se siente culpable.

«Conozco algunas historias sobre Henry…si es vuestro deseo, puedo compartirlas» la mira con cariño

«Por favor, me gustaría mucho…» alza sus ojos y lo mira percibiendo la antigüedad y sabiduría guardada en aquel ser que tiene delante.

«Bien, ahora tengo que irme, pero antes…» abre la mano izquierda y hace aparece una cuaderno de tapa azul «Esto perteneció a vuestro padre, son sus anotaciones, estudios sobre hierbas, ingredientes y pociones mágicas. Henry lo dejó conmigo poco después de mudarse al Bosque Encantado y casarse con vuestra madre. Creo que a él le gustaría que os lo entregase, Regina» Taliesin y la reina se levantan. Él le da el objeto, que ella recibe emocionada.

«No sé cómo agradecéroslo…»

«No es necesario, pequeña. Solo cumplid con lo que habéis venido a hacer a Avalon» pide y se retira

Regina entiende poco de la actitud de aquel hombre, pero se siente tan emocionada con su presencia y tan ligera tras la bebida que le había ofrecido que no se preocupa por pensar tanto. Cuando se ve rodeada de manzanos y diana de miradas indiscretas de pequeños animales-una pareja de ardillas, tres conejos y algunos pajaritos-piensa que es hora de dejar el manzanal. La reina cierra los ojos y susurra el nombre de su abuela.

«Aquí estoy, mi pequeña» aquella voz es tan reconfortante que su corazón parece serenarse al escucharla. Morgana se acerca a la nieta y repara en el libro que ella abraza y en la taza dejada en el suelo «Vaya, veo que Taliesin ha venido a hacerte una visita» comenta

«Sí, él…me ha contado un poco sobre mi padre y me ha dado este cuaderno, pero creo que te lo deberías quedar tú» lo extiende hacia Morgana

«No, querida, el cuaderno de tu padre debe seguir contigo. Aquí, las cosas son pasadas a la generación siguiente, nunca vuelven al pasado. El conocimiento de tu padre es tuyo por derecho directo. Aunque sé que eres muy buena en los estudios sobre ingredientes y sus propiedades mágicas» sonríe orgullosa «Me habría gustado tener el placer de haberte enseñado yo misma» hace un cariño en el rostro de su nieta.

«Quizás habría tomado otros caminos…» la reina baja la cabeza algo avergonzada al pensar en su pasado, en cómo había seguido las enseñanzas de Rumpelstiltskin y de Cora, su propia madre. Al final, detestaba admitirlo, pero se había vuelto exactamente como ella y se odiaba por eso.

«No seas tan dura contigo misma, Regina. Y ten la certeza de que el camino recorrido a partir de aquí será determinado solo por tus elecciones. Ya es hora, mi pequeña, de tomar en tus manos tu destino y escribir tu propia historia» la Dama del Lago sonríe, inspirándole confianza

«Eso es, a fin de cuentas, sobre la profecía, ¿verdad?» la voz suena triste

«No, esto es sobre ti, tus elecciones y tu corazón, mi pequeña» Morgana le sonríe y abre los brazos, enseguida llenados por la nieta. Desde que viera a Daniel arrancado de su vida por su propia madre, Regina había pasado a tener gran dificultad para demostrar afecto, pero allí, en Avalon, se está acostumbrando rápidamente a romper aquella barrera atravesada solo por su hijo y, en algunas pocas veces, por Emma Swan «¿No crees que ya es hora de dejar atrás esos tantos "si" que llevas contigo?» acaricia el rostro de su nieta con cariño

«Algunas cosas son…difíciles de dejar atrás» confiesa la reina

«Especialmente nuestros sueños de juventud» sonríe la pequeña mujer, sabiendo leer lo que pasa por el corazón de su nieta

«Pasó ya hace tanto tiempo…» respira hondo

«Aun así, el dolor solo parece adormecerse, siempre regresando cuando te preguntas, incontables veces, lo que podrías haber hecho de diferente»

«¿Cómo sabes todo eso?» Regina busca la mirada de la abuela, es como si su alma se viera reflejada allí. Algo asustadoramente reconfortante saber que aún tiene a alguien de su familia, a alguien que la ama sin reglas o imposiciones. Morgana sonríe ante la pregunta de la nieta y coge sus manos.

«¡Sencillamente te conozco, Regina! ¿Te gustaría saber lo que habría pasado?»

«¿Eso es posible?» desorbita los ojos

«Sí, se podría arreglar» la Señora de Avalon responde y el viento se agita levemente alrededor de las dos

«¡Quiero saberlo!» afirma la morena, a pesar del dolor que siente en su pecho.

«Solo tengo que advertirte que las cosas pueden no ser exactamente como te gustaría que fueran, mi pequeña. Y que nada del pasado puede ahora ser alterado, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?»

«¡Necesito saber, por favor!» aprieta las manos de la abuela entre las suyas

«Ven, vamos a la gruta de los espejos»


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Los caminos que trazan sendas en Avalon parecen haber sido proyectados a la perfección, como si alguien desease proporcionar reacciones sinestésicas a quienquiera que ande por ellos al menos una vez en la vida. Siempre hay armonía de colores atrayendo las miradas de un modo paradójicamente suave y vibrante. Tal vez fueran un tipo elemental de magia o acaso un milagro, para quien crea en tal cosa. Su extensa gama de tonos y variedades es arrebatadora y sería tan sencillo que los colores no existiesen que es hasta aterrador pensar en ellos de ese modo.

Los sonidos parecen orquestados, nunca llegan a decibelios incómodos para la audición. Incluso el suelo, ora de bonitas piedras, ora de césped, o de sencilla tierra, denota cierta blandura al paso. Se diría que es imposible cansarse de caminar por ahí. Algunos árboles se parecen más a monumentos, bellas esculturas cuidadosamente esculpidas por las manos invisibles de la intemperie. La naturaleza en la isla huele a ternura matizada con la serenidad. En Avalon, si fuera el caso, los girasoles podrían descansar sin miedo debajo de los lechos.

Regina se siente envuelta por entero en aquella atmósfera. Y, de alguna manera, percibe a Morgana vibrar en total armonía con la isla, como si las dos fuesen una sola. La Dama del Lago repara en la quietud de su nieta. Al notar sus ojos brillantes, no obstante, se despreocupa. Tantas veces había visto ya aquella reacción en los que por primera vez llegaban a la isla, aunque nunca se cansa, y recuerda también la primera vez que ella estuvo ahí. A los nueve años tomó la barca, apenas podía agarrar el remo, pero confiaba en sus sueños, sus visiones, y se entregaba a las brumas confiada en lo que hacía. Llegó sola a Avalon y fue recibida por el esplendor de aquel lugar, quedándose completamente extasiada. Pero no contaba con que su magia aflorase con tanta fuerza. Acometida por un fuerte vértigo, había acabado desmayándose en la entrada del jardín de las mariposas. Su madre y entonces guardiana de la magia, Viviane, no estaba en Avalon. No había, por tanto, nadie que pudiera sentir su presencia.

Sin embargo, Morgana era una hija de la magia. Y la magia que alimenta aquel lugar rehízo rápidamente las urdimbres del destino de aquella impetuosa criatura y un cierto mago decidió desviar sus pasaos meditativos justo aquella mañana, yendo a parar al tal jardín que queda casi al otro lado de la isla. Taliesin no sabía quién podría ser aquella pequeña menuda, en el suelo, desmayada en Avalon. La había cogido con cuidado en sus brazos y llevado hasta las curanderas que habitaban en el interior de Avalon y se dedicaban a las artes de la curación. Allí Morgana había pasado sus tres primeros días inmersa en sus propios sueños, solo despertando a la llegada de su madre, sorprendida al descubrir la presencia de su propia hija. Viviane podría haber peleado con la niña si no conociera su destino. Al contrario de lo que la pequeña Morgana hubiera esperado, solo fue abrazada fuertemente por la madre. Desde entonces, raras fueron las veces en que había salido de Avalon.

Sus raíces están todas ahí: había crecido, desarrollado su magia, estudiado con ahínco, realizado los más bellos rituales, tenido a su hijo y conocido la existencia de su nieta. Aquel mágico territorio insular es su casa, donde se siente acogida y plena. Una pequeña sonrisa le acompaña siempre que desvía su mirada hacia Regina.

«A pesar de vivir aquí tantos años, aún siento eso…» comenta captando la mirada de la más joven «Esa fascinación que veo en tus ojos, nunca he dejado de tenerla, incluso después de tanto tiempo viviendo aquí» sonríe

«No sé explicar muy bien lo que llevo sintiendo desde que he llegado. Digo, en relación a mi magia, parece…que está lista para salírseme por los poros» Regina mira sus manos

«Eso sucede porque en Avalon no necesitas estar todo el tiempo bajo control, Regina. Y tu magia responde a la magia de la isla. No temas» pone sus manos sobre las de la nieta

«Nunca me he sentido así antes, ni en el Bosque Encantado, ni en Storybrooke, Morgana. Es algo aterrador…»

«¿Qué tal…liberador? Siente, Regina, es el poder que tú tienes, la magia que llevas desde que naciste» la alienta

«¿Y si vuelvo a herir a alguien? ¿Y si no puedo controlar todo esto?»

«Cálmate mi pequeña» le toca el rostro transmitiéndole serenidad a la reina «Aprendiste a controlar muy bien tu magia. Sencillamente no tengas miedo y permítete ser quien eres»

«La última vez que hice eso, comencé a coleccionar corazones…» mira hacia abajo «Tengo muchos de ellos guardados hasta hoy…»

«No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora. Mira, ya hemos llegado» señala una entrada pequeña en la base de una gran roca «¿Estás segura que de verdad quieres hacer esto?»

«Lo necesito…necesito encerrar de una vez estas dudas, esta angustia…gracias por el aviso, pero realmente lo necesito»

Morgana solo asiente y la conduce hacia dentro de la caverna. Regina tiene que hacer un esfuerzo mayor, ya que el sitio parece algo angosto para ella. Sin embargo, el asfixiante túnel es corto, y pronto las dos se encuentran en una especie de gran salón. La luz del sol, que entra por pequeños agujeros en la roca, se refleja en los diversos espejos de agua esparcidos por el suelo y danza por las paredes, dando al sitio un encantamiento único. La reina también consigue sentir la concentración de la magia que hay en aquel lugar y respira hondo, como Morgana le había sugerido hacía poco, sin miedo a que las cosas se salieran de control.

«Acuérdate, Regina, no se puede interferir en el pasado. Y esto es lo que habría sucedido si tu madre no le hubiese hecho a Daniel lo que le hizo» se acerca a la nieta «Realmente no te dejaré, pero solo tú tienes derecho a ver lo que aparecerá. Así que, esperaré afuera. Si me necesitas, no obstante, no dudes en llamarme, ¿todo bien?»

«Gracias» sonríe la reina

«No hay motivos para agradecerme. Deja que tu magia te guie» Morgana desaparece dejando sola a Regina.

La morena camina entre los espejos de agua mirándose en cada uno de ellos. El lugar le transmite paz y confianza. Al encontrarse con uno algo menor que los demás, más a la izquierda, recibiendo en su centro un rayo de sol, ella se sienta y toca la superficie con la punta de los dedos. La temperatura es agradable y acaba mojándose sus brazos hasta los codos, haciendo una concha con sus manos para mojarse también su rostro. Se recuesta en la pared de rocas y se relaja.

Regina siente su magia agitarse. Por un instante, se prepara para reprimir aquello cuando las palabras de Morgana resuenan en sus oídos una vez más: "no tengas miedo", y decide dejarse llevar. Regina cierra los ojos y abre los brazos, sonriendo. En poco tiempo, todo el interior de aquella gruta se llena con la magia de la reina, que se disemina por los espejos de agua, haciendo que las superficies, antes calmas, formen agitados círculos. Las dos naturalezas mágicas que lleva en sí parecen danzar en armonía cuando ella abre los brazos, lo que le encanta. La sensación de libertad la embriaga. Los rayos de luz atraviesan la magia que, como prisma, refleja todos los colores que los componen y varios arcoíris se forman en las paredes rocosas, aumentando aún más la sonrisa de la morena.

De repente, su magia parece concentrarse, formando una esfera de luz que se dirige al espejo de agua más cercano a donde ella estaba sentada. Todo aquel poder es absorbido por el espejo, intrigando a la reina. Regina fija su mirada en la superficie del agua y ve algunas imágenes comenzando a surgir, al principio muy borrosas. Cuando los contornos se van haciendo más nítidos, siente su corazón apretarse y regresar al pasado, a una noche en que aún era joven, cuando ni siquiera sabía nada sobre la magia.

Es el establo de la pequeña hacienda donde moraba con su padre, Henry Mills, y su madre, Cora. Aquella noche…Regina deja de pensar en lo que había sucedido y decide observar lo que podría haber ocurrido. A fin de cuentas, el motivo de estar ahí es exactamente descubrir cómo habría sido su vida si Daniel no hubiera muerto.

«Daniel…» escucha la voz de Cora «Si queréis tener una vida juntos, creo que es importante que tengáis mi apoyo. Es lo que significa ser madre, siempre tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para tus hijos»

«Gracias…¡lo entiendo! Y eso es lo que estáis haciendo ahora» una pequeña sonrisa aparece cuando él busca la mirada de Regina, la joven Regina, allí presente.

«Sí, lo es…»

La reina sabe que ese sería el momento en que su madre arrancaría el corazón de Daniel y siente todo su cuerpo temblar en expectativa. Pero, en lugar de introducir la mano en el pecho del muchacho, Cora le agarra sus manos.

«Mi marido me hizo prometer que no interfiriera en las decisiones de Regina, que no la obligara a aceptar el matrimonio con el rey en contra de su voluntad. Confieso que esto no me hace feliz, muchacho. Soñé con ese título para mí misma durante años. Quise, más que nada, el sitio más importante de la corte. Y cuando no lo conseguí, pasé a soñar que Regina podría alcanzarlo…» con un gesto, llama a su hija para que se acerque, y esta obedece.

«Yo nunca quise la vida que tú soñaste, mamá…» ella explica mirando a Daniel

«Lo sé…aunque no sepa cómo lidiar muy bien con eso, no tanto como tu padre» Cora la mira «Henry siempre ha sabido mejor que yo lo que tu necesitabas» confiesa «Tu padre está dispuesto a buscar al rey y explicarle toda la situación, creo que es lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer. Por eso, he venido a pediros a los dos que no huyáis, y no hagáis esto más difícil de lo que ya es»

«Si Regina ya no está obligada a casarse con el rey, no veo motivos para huir, Cora» asegura Daniel

«Agradezco la comprensión» ella suelta las manos de los dos y respira hondo «Mañana por la tarde, a la hora de té, venid a nuestra casa, Daniel. El rey y su hija vendrán para poder conversar y explicarle todo» se da la vuelta y los deja a solas.

Sin perder tiempo, Regina abraza al palafrenero.

«¡No puedo creerlo, mi amor! ¡No puedo creerlo!» le sonríe y lo besa

«Ya te lo dije» Daniel agarra sus manos «Te dije que el amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa de todas, mi amor, más incluso que tu madre» la abraza con toda la fuerza que tiene dentro.

«¡No tenemos que huir!» ella tiene los ojos cerrados apretada por los brazos de su amado.

«No, no tenemos que hacerlo» él sonríe y acaricia su rostro «¡Y no pretendo marcharme a ningún sitio sin ti!» aferra el rostro de Regina mientras la besa.

La reina, asistiendo la escena en el espejo de agua, no controla las lágrimas y siente su corazón partirse una vez más. La imagen cambia. Regina está en su habitación en la gran casa de la hacienda. Sentada en su tocador, cepilla sus cabellos antes de trenzarlos, como tanto le gusta. Viste su conjunto de equitación preferido: los pantalones perlas, bien ceñidos a su cuerpo, una camisa de tejido ligero, del mismo color, y su chaqueta azul recién lavada, oliendo a lavanda. Se perfuma cuando termina de ponerse el lazo en el extremo de la trenza y se pinta sus labios con un labial rosa. Se mira en el espejo y sonríe hacia su reflejo.

La puerta de su cuarto se abre y una niña entra corriendo.

«¡Regina!» la pequeña Snow White la abraza «Perdóname, se lo conté a tu madre, lo tuyo con Daniel, pero no podía esconderlo, ella quería ayudar y…»

«Hey…» Regina le impide que siga hablando y sonríe «¡Todo está bien, Snow! Todo va a salir bien» abraza una vez más a la pequeña

«¿De verdad?» la pequeña la mira con dudas

«Sé que tu padre encontrará a alguien que pueda amarte y amarlo a él también…no sería justo que el rey se casara con alguien que fuera incapaz de amarlo, ¿verdad?» aferra el rostro de Snow y le da un beso en su mejilla rosada

«Pero yo no quiero perderte a ti…» la niña dice con voz llorosa

«Venga, que no me vaya a casar con tu padre no significa que no podamos ser amigas, ¿verdad?» Regina agarra sus manos y le sonríe

«¿Podemos? ¿De verdad? ¿No me vas a olvidar y dejar de lado?» pregunta la niña, toda insegura

«Claro que no, mi amor, ven aquí» las dos se sientan en la cama de Regina «Estaría muy feliz si puedo continuar siendo tu amiga, Snow» le acaricia el rostro

«¿Sí?» una enorme sonrisa ilumina el rostro de la pequeña

«¡Sí!» la joven responde juntando sus cabezas y sonriendo también.

«¿Y me vas a enseñar a montar como tú?» Snow la mira llena de esperanza

«Si tu padre lo permite…»

«¿Qué no haría el rey por la felicidad de su única hija?» Leopold entra en el cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa. Había estado el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo le importaba a aquella joven su pequeña.

«¡Papá!» Snow se levanta y va corriendo hasta su padre, que se agacha para abrazarla

«Rey Leopold» Regina se levanta y le hace una reverencia al rey

«Por favor, Regina, levantaos. Y no es necesario mantener aquí toda esa formalidad. Solo estamos mi hija y yo» se mantiene de pie abrazado a Snow «Perdonadme por mi intromisión y absoluta falta de discreción al venir a visitaros a vuestro cuarto»

Regina enrojece ante la actitud amistosa del rey.

«Está todo bien…»

«Tenemos que hablar» mira a su hija en una petición muda de que saliera «No tardaremos mucho y, en cuanto a las clases que Snow parece querer, podemos conversar después, mientras disfrutamos el maravilloso té que vuestra madre nos ha preparado amablemente» sonríe a la princesa

«¡Gracias, papá! ¡Hasta dentro de poco, Regina!» asiente y se retira

«Realmente no quiero ser entrometida, majestad, sé que hace lo mejor por su hija y…»

«No tenéis por qué poneros nerviosa, Regina. He hablado con vuestro padre…¿puedo?» señala la silla de su tocador

«Claro, por favor» da paso al rey

«No estéis tan incómoda, jovencita» él sonríe y le hace un gesto para que se siente en la cama «Realmente habría apreciado casarme con alguien tan hermosa» revela «Pero jamás podría hacerlo sabiendo que vuestro corazón ya le pertenece a alguien y que ese alguien también os ama con tanta devoción» la voz del rey es calma y no hay ninguna huella de desagrado por su parte.

«Yo…lo siento mucho, pero…» ella mira a sus pies, avergonzada con aquella conversación

«¡No lo sintáis! Para nada, Regina. Por favor, miradme» ella lo obedece, a pesar del rubor de sus mejillas «Yo amaba a la madre de Snow, a pesar de no haberme casado con ella por amor» confiesa «Meses después de la boda, sin embargo, me enamoré perdidamente de mi adorada Eva y ella de mí» sonríe al recordar a su esposa «Aprendimos juntos a amar cada cualidad del otro y a tolerar nuestros defectos. Y, juntos, tuvimos lo más precioso que nos dio la vida, a nuestra princesa» su habla es la de un padre realmente devoto por su pequeña «Quizás solo estuviera buscando casarme para que mi hija no se sintiera tan desamparada»

«No sé qué decir, majestad»

«Yo ya escuché lo que necesitaba, Regina. Saber que os importa mi hija y, aunque no me debéis nada, deseáis continuar siendo su amiga, eso me hace muy feliz. Solo os pido que me dejéis interferir un poco en vuestra vida con Daniel»

«¿Cómo?» la joven no se esperaba aquello

«Vuestra casa queda muy lejos de la corte y de nuestro castillo. Y a mí tampoco me gustaría separarme de mi hija. Además, será un alivio saber que ella tendrá como compañía a alguien que le agrada y que realmente se preocupa por ella sin que sea una obligación cuando necesite ausentarme debido a los asuntos burocráticos»

«¿Y eso qué quiere decir?»

«Quiere decir que os estoy ofreciendo a Daniel y a vos un título de nobleza más importante que el de vuestro padre y un lugar en mi corte para los dos» él sonríe

«Pero eso es…mucho…mi rey, no puedo…nunca he querido esas cosas»

«¡Vuestra alma es tan bella, Regina! Es evidente que no queríais nada de esto, si no, habríais mantenido el sí de vuestra madre y os habríais casado conmigo solo por la posición que podríais alcanzar. Pero no sois así y os admiro por eso, querida. Por favor, aceptadlo como mi regalo para los dos» Leopold es sincero «Y no os preocupéis, nos seréis obligada a vivir como la mayoría de mujeres nobles, encerrada en casa. Sé que sois una diestra amazona y me sentiría muy feliz sui viera vuestro nombre entre los inscritos para representar al Bosque Encantado en los Juegos de los Reinos» propone

Aquello hace que la joven Regina sonría de oreja a oreja. Siempre había oído hablar de los caballos del rey y sabe que su padre había sido el abastecedor de algunos de ellos. Le había dolido mucho ver partir a algunos de ellos, pues les había cogido mucho cariño.

«¡Será un honor, majestad!»

«Vuestro futuro marido tiene una gran habilidad en cuidar de los animales. Los caballos que vuestro padre me ha proporcionado son los mejores. El joven Daniel podría tener una función entre mis hombres de confianza si así es de su agrado»

«Creo que le gustará la idea, majestad, pero no puedo responder por Daniel» ella sonríe tímida y feliz

«Trataremos eso más tarde. Gracias por permitidme esta felicidad de teneros cerca. Y muchas gracias por preocuparos de verdad por mi hija» el rey se levanta y se retira

En cuanto el rey sale, su padre entra con Daniel. Los dos encuentran a la joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y algunas lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad. Ella se levanta de la cama y corre para abrazar al joven de quien está enamorada.

«Hey…mi amor, ¿qué ocurre?» Daniel está preocupado al verla en aquel estado.

«No puedo creer todo lo que está sucediendo, mi amor. Es…mucha felicidad y…»

«Regina, hija mía, cálmate» le pide Henry

«El rey ha estado aquí, él…»

«Nos ha ofrecido ir a la corte» completa Daniel

«¿Cómo…?»

«Se lo conté a Daniel, hija. Lo mismo que el rey ha venido a decirte a ti, nosotros ya lo habíamos hablado antes. Ya que insiste en recompensarte por haber salvado a Snow, acabó proponiéndolo y creí que sería lo más apropiado que él te lo dijera, ya que yo nunca decidiría por ti» Henry la mira con todo el cariño

«¡Gracias, papá!»

«¿Estás feliz? ¿Crees que podemos ir, Regina?»

«Sabes que nunca me importó eso, ¿verdad? ¿Títulos, noblezas, nada eso, Daniel?»

«¡Lo sé…vaya que sí lo sé! ¡Si no fuera así, no estaríamos juntos, Regina!»

«¿Quiere aceptar el regalo del rey?»

«Si tú aceptas, mi amor. Yo acepto. Iré a cualquier lugar contigo, incluso a la corte del rey. ¡Estar a tu lado es lo único que me importa!» el muchacho sonríe y Regina lo besa, sin importarle la presencia de su padre ahí

«¡Seremos muy felices, mi amor!» Regina sonríe llena de planes y esperanzas. Cuando se suelta de Daniel, su padre la abraza y le dice que tiene su bendición para casarse con el palafrenero y les desea a los dos la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Tras el té en la hacienda, la joven pareja acepta el regalo ofrecido por el rey y Snow corre a abrazar a Regina, sabiendo que la tendrá cerca y las dos podrán ser amigas. El rey reitera que desea ver a la joven entre los representantes de su reino para los Juegos y ella confirma que hará las pruebas. La princesa le pide a su padre que confirme ya el nombre de Regina, pero la joven no lo permite, diciendo que solo estará entre los representantes oficiales si así se lo merece, venciendo la prueba de equitación.

«No tengo la menor duda de que vencerás, hija mía» Henry se siente orgulloso de su hija

«Necesitaré entrenar mucho, papá. Sé que nuestro reino tiene diestros jinetes y amazonas, el nivel de la competición por el puesto será alto»

«Podéis usar la pista del castillo si así lo deseáis» ofrece Leopold

«Gracias, pero creo que prefiero continuar en la hacienda hasta que…» Regina no quiere mencionar la boda, sobre todo porque Daniel aún no se lo había pedido.

«¡Solo no tardes mucho, por favor, Regina!» pide la pequeña

«No sé cuánto tiempo necesitaremos para hacer…la mudanza, Snow. Pero, mientras no vivamos en la corte, puedes visitarme si tu padre así lo quiere» sugiere

«¿Puedo, papá?»

«Sí, mi princesa. Lo arreglaremos para que vengas a ver a la señorita Regina»

Aquella misma noche, mientras cuidaba de su caballo en el establo, Regina nota la aproximación de Daniel y se estremece cuando él llega y la abraza por detrás, con las manos en su cintura.

«No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto» él susurra en su oído «No he tenido a quien recurrir para pedir ayuda, pero…» la gira para mirarla a la cara «Regina, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo y permitir que yo viva para ver tu sonrisa todos los días?» le ofrece un pequeño anillo que había sido de su madre, la única joya que ella había tenido en su vida.

«Daniel…» Regina mira el anillo y al muchacho, encantada con su sencillez «¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Claro que acepto, mi amor!»

Sonriendo, Daniel saca el anillo de la cajita y coge la mano derecha de Regina, colocando la alianza. Cuando la ve encajar perfectamente en su dedo, le da un beso en su mano, y después la besa con todo su amor.

Sentada en la gruta de los espejos, la reina se desmorona en lágrimas. Habría deseado tanto que aquello realmente hubiera ocurrido. Sentía un dolor profundo al ver las sonrisas de ella misma cuando joven, siendo correspondida por el hombre que amaba y siendo pedida en matrimonio por él, con un futuro lleno de posibilidades por delante. Las imágenes en el espejo de agua cambian de nuevo.

Ante Regina aparece una sucesión de hechos: se ve, en un pasado que nunca ocurrió, entrenando duramente con su caballo para las pruebas del rey, tras las cuales los representantes del Bosque Encantado en diversas modalidades serian escogidos para los Juegos de los Reinos. Su padre y Daniel la acompañaban de cerca y Snow también estaba presente, en su primera ropa de amazona, regalo de Regina. La princesa estaba encantada e hipnotizada por la destreza de la joven amazona.

Más tarde, tras la cena en la que Daniel se había sentado en la misma mesa que Cora, Henry y la princesa, las dos fueron al cuarto de Regina, compartiendo risas e historias. Snow le contaba a la joven sobre la corte, sobre las mujeres que intentaban acercarse a su padre por interés y ella detestaba, sobre las familias que eran realmente amigas y que Regina podría apreciar cuando se mudara. La joven por su parte, le revelaba algunos detalles de la boda con Daniel, sería una ceremonia sencilla, realizada a campo abierto en la hacienda, cerca del manzano de Regina, el árbol que su padre había plantado para ella cuando había nacido. Cora estaba encargándose de los detalles. A pesar de estar contrariada por ver a Regina casándose con Daniel, quería que todo saliese perfecto.

«¿Podré venir a tu boda?» Snow no aguanta la curiosidad y acaba por preguntar, aunque sabe que no es educado invitarse a los eventos.

«Hum…ya que la señorita ha tocado el tema» Regina la mira sonriendo «Me gustaría saber si la princesa Snow White me concedería la felicidad de ser mi dama de honor»

«¿Lo juras?» el rostro de la pequeña se ilumina con la invitación

«¡Juro que no hay nadie que yo quiera más para hacer esto!» Regina responde y pronto tiene a una princesa pegada a ella, abrazándola con la máxima fuerza que una niña d 12 años puede tener.

«¡Claro que acepto!»

«¡Gracias!»

«Soy yo la que agradezco la invitación, nunca he sido dama de honor de nadie» revela «Algunas mujeres de la corte me han invitado, pero era solo un intento de agradar a mi padre, ¿sabes?»

«Sí…y yo sinceramente espero que tu padre reciba de buen grado la invitación que le he enviado»

«¿Invitación?»

«Bueno, me gustaría agradecerle el regalo que nos está dando a Daniel y a mí, así que los dos lo hemos invitado para que sea el padrino de nuestra boda. Sé que lo que haremos aquí no será nada parecido a toda la pompa y riqueza a los que un rey tiene que estar acostumbrado, pero…»

«Estoy segura de que mi padre vendrá, Regina. Le gustas mucho, ¿sabes?»

«¿Le gusto?»

«Sí, en realidad, creo que te admira a ti y a tu prometido. Estábamos hablando en el castillo después de dejar tu casa, cuando vinimos a tomar el té, y papá comentó cuánto apreciaba a las personas como tu familia, con el valor para decirle a él lo que realmente estaba pasando, no dejando que fuera infeliz en un matrimonio en que no iba a haber amor»

«Oh…Snow, nunca he querido decepcionar o herir a tu padre»

«Y nunca lo has hecho, ten la certeza de eso»

A la reina le habría gustado mucho haber conocido aquella versión de Leopold, amable, cariñoso con la hija y preocupado con su bienestar. Regina encoge sus piernas y se abraza al recordar el día de su boda. Estaba devastada con la muerte de Daniel y después fue encerrada en su habitación, recibiendo todas las comidas allí, su propia madre le prohibía salir, solo permitiéndoselo cuando era necesario para hacerle las pruebas del vestido. Y allí estaba Regina, una joven de 17 años, siendo conducida hasta el rey Leopold, un hombre con edad suficiente para ser su padre. En poco más de una hora de ceremonia, era coronada reina y presentada a un reino que nunca había pedido como suyo.

Había percibido cada mirada de envida y había querido gritar con todas sus fuerzas que nunca había deseado nada de aquello. Había recibido diferentes comentarios maliciosos a su respecto, había escuchado los peores susurros durante la fiesta, juicios de los más diversos y especulaciones de qué habría hecho ella para que el rey finalmente la hubiera aceptado en su cama. Dudaban de la historia de que ella había salvado a la princesa y muchos la creían incluso una prostituta.

Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir. Las personas se habían ido dispersando y la fiesta había acabado. Entrada la noche, solo quedaban ella y el rey compartiendo un cuarto. Regina lloraba, encogida, en la cama más grande que hubiera visto. Había intentado ser lo más silenciosa posible. Cuando Leopold le había preguntado si alguna vez había hecho aquello con Daniel, se había sentido quebrar una vez más. La respuesta había sido no y jamás tendría la posibilidad de saber lo que era ser amada con aquella devoción inocente que había compartido con el joven. Solo había escuchado al rey respirar hondo y ordenarle que se quitara la ropa.

Ella lo había obedecido, pero se había quedado con el fino vestido blanco que usaba por debajo, cubriéndole sus ropas intimas. Pero, por supuesto, eso no había impedido que el rey la tocara y la poseyese como él creía que era su derecho. Cuando hubo terminado, Leopold simplemente se había marchado del cuarto y la había deajdo sola, herida y llorando en la peor noche de su vida. Regina se había sentido completamente violada y se había vuelto a sentir así todas las veces que él la había solicitado. Con el tiempo, aprendió a ser lo suficientemente fría para no dejar caer una lágrima y no emitir sonido alguno.

A pesar de todo el dolor que siente al recordar aquello, se obliga a mirar de nuevo hacia el espejo de agua y se ve feliz al vencer la competición para ser la amazona representante del Bosque Encantado. Poco después, se casaba con Daniel entre pocas personas, pero que realmente estaban allí para compartir su felicidad. Y los dos no podían estar más radiantes, al final, tendrían un hermoso futuro por delante. O así lo pensaba la reina.

Las escenas cambían de la hacienda a la corte. Regina está en una hermosa casa, conversando con su padre y su madre, cuando Snow entra corriendo y abraza a Regina. Las dos se habían vuelto grandes amigas y Daniel estaba entrenando a una joven yegua escogida por la princesa. Él era muy bueno en lo que hacía y pronto había pasado a cuidar de los animales que pertenecían al rey.

La mayor sorpresa de la reina ante todas las imágenes mostradas hasta entonces fue cuando se vio embarazada. Y no solo una vez. Junto con Daniel, habría tenido tres hijos: dos niñas gemelas y un niño, con un poco más de un año de diferente entre ellos. Y a quienes habría llamado Alice, Sofía y Henry. Los tres hijos habrían sido la mayor realización de su vida, Regina los habría amado incondicionalmente. Y habría sido de ellos de donde habría sacado fuerzas para seguir adelante con su vida cuando, en un terrible accidente en el establo con un semental salvaje Daniel hubiera perdido la vida.

Tras verse obligada a despedirse de su amado, Regina ya no veía motivos para continuar en la corte del rey y había pedido a sus padres poder regresar a la hacienda. Henry rápidamente acogió a su hija y nietos. Cora no quedó muy satisfecha, pues le gustaba la posición de su hija, que había destacado por sus premios en juegos importantes como representante del reino y por ser amiga y confidente de la princesa. Aun así, se dejó convencer por el marido, una vez más.

En aquel pasado, no habría habido Rumpelstiltskin ni Maléfica en la vida de Regina y seguía sin manifestar sus poderes mágicos. Sin poder aguantar la tristeza de su hija y echando de menos el grupo de amigos que había hecho en la corte, Cora acabaría mudándose para la casa que había sido de Regina, cercana al castillo, dejando atrás a su marido, a su hija y a sus tres nietos.

Un año después, el rey Leopold fallecía, dejando a Snow como única heredera de su reino. Rodeada por consejeros que jamás aprobarían a la joven soñadora como soberana, habrían hecho que se casara con el príncipe James, hijo del rey George. Al igual que tantas bodas reales, esa no habría sido por amor y la alegría habría estado lejos de aquel castillo. James era egoísta y mezquino. Snow no había podido visitar a Regina más a menudo y echaba de menos a su amiga. Sin embargo, comprendía su decisión de abandonar la corte y cuidar a sus hijos en la casa donde ella misma naciera. Tenía a su padre para ayudarla y Henry tenía mucha maña con sus nietos, que jamás conocieron una palabra seca o castigo ni de su abuelo ni de su madre.

La entonces reina Snow White se fue haciendo cada vez más amarga y triste, y así como su reino, parecía perder el vigor y la alegría. La soberana habría dado a luz a dos hijos, dos herederos para el reino: Matthew y Oliver. La descendencia estaría garantizada y, a pesar de esforzarse por los hijos, Snow nunca más volvería a sonreír como cuando solo era una niña y había sido salvada por Regina. En aquel pasado, jamás conocería a David, jamás sería agraciada con la dádiva del amor verdadero y Emma, consecuentemente, nunca habría existido.

«No…»

La constatación de aquella verdad fue más que suficiente para que Regina se apartara del espejo de agua, algo débil y con la visión empañada por las lágrimas. Y se da cuenta de que no concebiría vivir en un mundo donde no existiera el amor verdadero de Charming y Snow White. Aunque eso costara su corta felicidad y los tres hijos que podría haber tenido si…

Pero no había "si". Su historia no era aquella. Regina nunca se había casado con Daniel. El amor de su juventud le había sido robado. Y cuando se le presentó delante su segunda oportunidad…sencillamente había dicho que no. Ya estaba tan llena de rabia y tenía una fe ciega en que lo mejor para ella era consolidad su venganza contra Snow por creer que ella había arruinado su vida que, sencillamente, huyo de aquella oportunidad.

Regina siente su pecho doler y deja el cuerpo caer, de rodillas. Estaba claro que en ese pasado de "y si" tampoco hubiera tenido el felices para siempre que habría imaginado. Pero era otra cosa que le arrancaba el aire de los pulmones y la hacía sentirse tan pequeña y perdida: Emma Swan no existiría. Emma Swan no estaría a su lado para creer en ella cuando nadie más creía. Emma Swan no estaría a su lado para salvarla del succionador de almas. Emma Swan no se enfrenaría a sus propios miedos solo por una petición de ella. Emma Swan no le daría un hijo. Emma Swan no compartiría con ella una unión tan fuerte que iba hasta su magia.

«Emma…»

Y entonces el peso de aquel nombre, el peso de la salvadora en su vida parece aplastarla. Su inspiración para cambiar y ser mejor; su inspiración para seguir atravesando un camino diferente al que creía estar atada; su inspiración para tomar su vida en sus manos y hacer lo mejor que pudiera. Su salvadora que, de repente, podía no solo ver el vacío que había dentro de la morena, sino que le había extendido la mano para sacarla de ahí. La misma salvadora que se había entregado a la oscuridad en su lugar y ahora necesitaba que Regina regresara…que Regina regresara a ella.

Pero, para eso, necesita a Merlín. Y, para llegar a Merlín, Regina debe descubrirse a sí misma.

«¡Morgana!» llama a su abuela que, rápidamente, se hace presente «Ya sé lo que no fui. Ya sé lo que ya no soy. Y estoy lista para saber quién soy» afirma decidida.

«Tú eres Regina, heredera de Avalon»


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Aún es de madrugada en Storybrooke. La hora marcada para que las fuerzas de defensa de la ciudad se encuentren delante del Ayuntamiento es las siete, y aún falta un poco para esa hora. Aun así, Robin Hood está despierto. El arquero acaricia los cabellos pelirrojos de Zelena, que está recostada sobre él, provocándole una agradable sensación de familiaridad.

Desde que la pelirroja había dicho que echaba de menos la intimidad y las caricias entre los dos, había intentado acercarse más a ella. Los dos ya no sienten recelos ante los besos, ante los pequeños, pero expresivos toques mientras pasan uno al lado del otro, y ven cómo la intimidad que compartían en Nueva York se reanima. Esta vez, sin mentiras entre los dos. La _Wicked Witch_ había terminado por aceptar esos cuidados debido al embarazo y está todavía más cercana a Roland, cuidando del pequeño con un cariño que ni ella misma pensaba que poseía. Al permitirse amar a aquella criatura, no ve cómo ese sentimiento puede ser una debilidad, porque se siente más plena al permitírselo.

Robin intenta no interferir en la relación de los dos. Cuando están solos, sin embargo, alienta a la pelirroja, sabiendo lo mucho que a Roland le gusta ella y que puede ser recíproco. El arquero siente enternecerse su corazón cuando al llegar del trabajo ya se encuentra a Roland bañado, bien cuidado y jugando con Zelena en el suelo de la pequeña sala. Cosa que le recuerda que necesita cuanto antes un lugar para vivir con su familia.

El plan, sin embargo, tendrá que esperar a que aquella inoportuna guerra, que tiene que comenzar en pocas horas, acabe. Pensando en los posibles riesgos de aquello, Robin no se contiene y aprieta a Zelena contra él, lo que acaba despertando a la pelirroja.

«Milady…» le da un beso en sus cabellos, como si se disculpara por haberla despertado

«Buenos días…» Zel sonríe a pesar de la pereza y las ganas de continuar durmiendo «¿Ya es hora de despertar a Roland?» ella cierra los ojos una vez más y recoloca su cuerpo sobre Robin, recostándose completamente sobre el pecho del hombre, concentrada solo en escuchar su corazón latiendo.

«No, aún es muy temprano» pasea sus manos por los cabellos de ella y las baja por su espalda «Perdón por despertarte…»

«Está bien, creo que me gusta estar contigo» susurra algo desarmada, quizás por el sueño, cosa que provoca que él ría

«Hum…¿crees?»Robin se mueve, haciendo que Zelena abra los ojos y lo mire

«Sí, quizás me guste…» responde ella un tanto fría, pero sus ojos no esconden muy bien aquellos sentimientos

«Y yo creo que siento mucha nostalgia…» le aprieta la cintura, dejando claro lo que desea

«¿De qué exactamente, Robin Hood?» ella lo provoca presionando su cuerpo contra él, lo suficiente para que el fuera de la ley la empuje más hacia arriba y posea sus labios, lleno de deseo.

Zelena pronto cede a las embestidas de Robin. Quizás culpa a sus hormonas del embarazo. La verdad, sin embargo, es que también ella lo desea. Echa de menos su cuerpo junto al suyo, las caricias que solían compartir. A pesar de percibir que "Marian" estaba diferente en Nueva York, en el sexo los dos siempre se entendieron muy bien, desde la primera vez.

El arquero conoce el cuerpo de la bruja, sabe bien cómo tocarla y se deleita al besar su olorosa y suave piel. Su recompensa viene en forma de gemido quedo y mañoso, que lo alienta a continuar. Antes de volver a besarla, los dos se miran por unos instantes, un intercambio profundo y de entendimiento. Se sonríen y se hunden el uno en el otro.

Zelena decide no resistirse. Robin está entregado de verdad. Sus cuerpos se encajan y se mueven a un mismo ritmo, sincronizados, proporcionándose placer y alentándose el uno al otro. Aunque sabe que no le hará daño al bebe acurrucado en el útero de la pelirroja, el arquero prefiere no dejar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y la agarra con cuidado. La pelirroja, sin embargo, lo desea con ardor. Y resuelve el problema poniéndose encima de él.

Los gemidos más altos son ahogados por intensos besos dados por los amantes.

«Zel…» jadea él

«Lo sé…» ella sonríe con la respiración entrecortada «Ven…»

En un movimiento rápido, Robin se sienta en la cama sin apartarla y encaja su cabeza en la curva del cuello de la pelirroja, gimiendo cerca de su oreja mientras derrama su placer, siendo correspondido por Zelena, con la misma intensidad. Separan los labios y permanecen con los rostros pegados, ambos sonriendo. Con cuidado, mientras espera que su respiración se normalice, el arquero se recuesta y la bruja lo hace junto a su cuerpo, acomodándose sobre él. Sin pensar, Robin pasea su mano por el vientre de Zelena y lo acaricia y ella se deleita con aquello, sintiendo no solo que aquel bebé merece la atención y el cariño del hombre sobre el que está, sino que ella también.

«¿Estamos bien aquí?» cuestiona él al sentirla distante

«Estamos…» responde y suelta un profundo suspiro, permitiéndose aceptar el refugio de sus brazos

«Necesito que me prometas una cosa, Zel…»

«¿El qué?» ella lo mira preocupada

«No quiero, en hipótesis ninguna, que se te ocurra acercarte a esta guerra, ¡por favor!»

«Pero, Robin…»

«¡No, sin peros! Yo dije que ayudaría y lo haré. Mi arco está a disposición para todo lo que se necesite. Pero tengo que tener la seguridad de que tú estás bien, de que el bebé está bien y de que Roland está bien. Te confío mi pequeño, Zel…» al escuchar aquello el corazón de ella se dispara «¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?» la mira a los ojos «¿Por nosotros?»

«Yo…» la Wicked Witch hace un gran esfuerzo para no dejar caer una testaruda lágrima «Lo prometo. Cuidaré de Roland y no dejaré que nada le suceda, yo no lo soportaría…» desvía la mirada y, cariñosamente, Robin hace que alce el rostro y le da un demorado beso.

«Gracias, me quedo así mucho más tranquilo» coloca su cabello detrás de la oreja

«Gracias por confiar en mí…con Roland» ella es sincera

«Dentro de algunos meses tendrás a un bebé entre tus brazos…la experiencia no es la misma, pero…creo que se te dan bien los niños» él sonríe

«No sé si puedo hacer eso» se quita de encima de Robin y se sienta en la cama

«¿Hacer…?» se sienta a su lado

«Ser madre de este bebé» ella abraza sus piernas y gira el rostro

«Claro que puedes. ¡Y lo serás!» el arquero la atrae hacia él «Pero no lo tendrás que hacer sola, yo estaré a tu lado» hace que ella suelte sus piernas y la envuelve con cariño «Estaré ahí cuando él nazca, cuando llore por primera vez» Robin sonríe «Te ayudaré con los pañales, con las noches que se despierte…» la besa en la mejilla «Estaré contigo, Zel…»

La pelirroja no resiste más y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

«Entonces, ¿crees que será un él?»

«Hum…digamos que estoy casi seguro» sonríen juntos «¡Roland va a tener un hermanito!»

«Por favor, prométeme que tendrás cuidado en esta maldita payasada armada por la señorita Swan» pide nerviosa

«¿Preocupada, milady?»

«Quizás un poco…» ella finge cierto enfado «No quiero que mi hijo nazca sin un padre, eso es»

«Claro…sé que solo es eso» dice cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecerse.

«Solo…» la voz de Zelena casi sale en un gemido, lo que incentiva a Robin a seguir con sus caricias.

«¡Papá, tía Zel!» Roland llega corriendo y se coloca entre los dos, besando a cada uno y sonriendo dejando aparecer sus hoyuelos «¡Buenos días!»

«¡Buenos días, mi campeón!» Robin abraza al hijo como si quisiera protegerlo de todo mal

«Hey, ¿hay Roland para tía Zel en este cuarto también?» la pelirroja vigila para que la sábana no se deslice y coge al pequeño

«Hay mucho Roland para tía Zel también» responde él acurrucándose contra ella

«¿Qué ha pasado para que nuestro muchachito no haya hoy necesitado ser despertado, hum?» Robin hace cosquillas y la carcajada del pequeño resuena por todo el cuarto

«¡Hambre, papá! Roland tiene hambre aquí» señala su propia barriga

«Vamos a arreglar eso entonces» cuando Robin va a levantarse, Zelena lo agarra por el brazo

«Mi amor, la tía Zel necesita a tu papá aquí un poquito para que la ayude con el bebé, ¿sabes?» Robin la mira y entonces se da cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer

«¿Todo bien con mi hermanito, tía Zel?» el pequeño la mira preocupado

«Sí, todo bien, solo que la tía Zel tiene algo de nauseas. ¿Nos puedes esperar en la cocina? No tardaremos, te lo prometo»

«Ok…¿pero papá puede hacer tortitas después?»

«Tus papá hará después muchas tortitas. No va a tardar nada, ya verás» le besa los rizos al niño, que le da un abrazo y baja de la cama como un pequeño huracán, corriendo hacia el pasillo «¿De verdad tienes nauseas?»

«No, Robin, mira, sé que no te gustan las mentiras y…» él la interrumpe con un rápido beso

«Gracias»

Los dos se miran, cómplices, y tratan de vestirse rápidamente para encontrarse con cierto muchachito lindo e inquieto que quiere su desayuno con tortitas.

* * *

Snow y David están en la cama aún, agradeciendo el hecho de que Neal haya empezado a despertarse más tarde desde que las temperaturas en Storybrooke están más bajas de lo normal.

«¿Por qué las cosas tiene que ser siempre así?» suspira la princesa recostada en el pecho de su marido

«¿Así cómo, mi amor?»

«Charming, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que nunca tenemos sosiego, nunca podemos sencillamente disfrutar de la compañía uno del otro? Siempre hay cosas pasando por todos lados y…» respira hondo «Solo querría tener un poco de paz en nuestra familia…querría que mi principal preocupación en estos momentos fuera saber dónde mi hija mayor pasa las noches cuando no duerme en casa o qué hacer cuando nuestro pequeño llora ya habiéndolo cambiado y amamantado»

«Hey…» David aprieta sus brazos y le da un beso en su cara «Tendremos nuestra paz, tendremos nuestro tiempo de calma, sé que sí. Y tenemos que creerlo, más que los demás, lo sabes…» busca los labios de su esposa para un largo y reconfortante beso

«¿Siempre vencemos, no?»

«Siempre…y ahora, mira, estamos trabajando hasta con una gran hechicera a nuestro lado y no contra nosotros» intenta animarla

«Eso de verdad es un avance…» sonríe

«Sin contar con que en breve tendremos a otra reina poderosa reforzando nuestro equipo» le hace cosquillas en el cuello

«¿De verdad crees que no tardará en volver, David?»

«¿Lo dudas, Mary Margaret?»

«Solo me gustaría estar más segura. Parece que cuanto más pasan los días, más distante está Regina de volver, no sé por qué, pero lo siento»

«Quizás solo sea toda esta situación inesperada con la que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos…»

«Quizás…» se gira hacia el príncipe «¡Necesito que me prometas, mi amor, que independientemente de cualquier cosa, no dejarás que nadie hiera a nuestra hija, que nadie hará nada contra nuestra Emma!»

«Aunque dude de que alguno de nosotros pueda causarle algún daño a Emma, mi amor, te prometo que nadie le hará daño a nuestra hija, no lo permitiré, ¡cueste lo que cueste!» David la abraza y la besa, intentando transmitirle confianza

«Ya casi es la hora, vamos a levantarnos…»

Aunque queriendo quedarse un rato más con la esposa disfrutando de unos minutos más de paz, David sale de la cama y va a cuidar del pequeño Neal.

* * *

En el hospital de la ciudad, Víctor Whale saborea un café fuerte y bien caliente al lado de Maléfica. Los dos están sentados en el laboratorio del médico y científico, completamente exhaustos. Han trabajado toda la noche examinando los componentes del veneno de los trolls e intentando crear un antídoto que funcione. La hechicera sabe que están muy cerca de descubrir el ingrediente que falta, pero su mente parece negarse a trabajar un poco más.

«Maléfica, vaya a descansar. No seremos de ninguna ayuda si nos consumimos de cansancio. Perdóneme por haberla mantenido aquí tanto tiempo, esto…»

«Todo bien, doctor Frankenstein» ella sonríe con su mejor tono sarcástico después de probar el café amargo, exactamente como le gusta «No es que esté acostumbrada a pasar mis noches en blanco dentro de un laboratorio buscando la cura para algo, pero…» se encoge de hombros «No ha sido la peor noche de mi vida» se levanta con estilo atrayendo la mirada nada discreta de Whale

«Bueno…nunca he trabajado con alguien tan…» él sabe que tiene que escoger el adjetivo con cuidado «Seductoramente inteligente, señora Van Straten» le sonríe

«¡Aucht!» le gusta las insinuaciones de su voz «Quizás tuviera otra actitud si no supiera que está tan cansado, doctor» lo provoca y se apoya en una de las mesas, mientras se quita la bata blanca que él le había prestado.

«Puedo garantizarle que no estoy tan cansado, querida» él se levanta y camina hacia ella, acercándose con cierta audacia

«No» Maléfica impide que la bese «Como ha dicho, doctor, si queremos ayudar no debemos estar cansados. Y, por ahora, nuestra prioridad parece ser cierto antídoto, así que, compórtese»

Whale da un paso hacia tras y parece estar de acuerdo con la hechicera, aunque le es difícil desviar la atención de una mirada tan abrasadora.

«Vamos, la acompaño a la salida» se ofrece

«Tengo mis propios medios para dejar esta hospital, doctor, no se preocupe. Solo certifíquese de cumplir su parte de nuestro acuerdo» su media sonrisa es intimidadora e instigadora «No insista en continuar el proceso sin mí o yo lo sabré, esté seguro de eso. Y no quedaré nada satisfecha si descubro que lo hace» da algunos pasos por el laboratorio haciendo ruido con sus finos y elegantes tacones «Volveremos más tarde, cuando estemos en condiciones de continuar con esto» ella le guiña un ojo y desaparece en su humo negro.

Whale está absolutamente fascinado por Maléfica y decide no contrariarla. Comprueba que todos los aparatos están seguros y deja el laboratorio bien cerrado.

«Más tarde…»

La hechicera se materializa en la cabaña de Regina, directamente en la cocina. Con dos movimientos de su mano, aparece un rico desayuno servido en la mesa. Hasta aquel momento, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre. Mal pretende alimentarse, tomar un baño y descansar un poco. A veces, y lo sabe, la respuesta que necesitamos aparece ante nosotros en un momento en que perdemos el foco y permitimos que el inconsciente se manifieste.

Ella sabe que hay trolls cerca, pero el lugar en que se encuentra está camuflado por magia, así que, no hay mucho de lo que preocuparse. A no ser que Emma Swan decida aparecer por allí, cosa que espera que no suceda.

Debidamente satisfecha, Mal recoge rápidamente las cosas y está a punto de subir para la habitación cuando se ve sorprendida por alguien durmiendo profundamente en el sofá de la sala.

«¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién…?» con cuidado, observa a la joven que viste una pesada armadura y, a pesar de estar dormida, sujeta una larga espada que parece muy afilada.

La mujer dragón no recuerda haberla visto en el Bosque Encantado o en cualquier otro reino. Mal respira hondo y la examina buscando señales de magia en aquella muchacha. Nada encuentra. Por lo menos, es alguien con quien puede lidiar, a pesar de las determinadas facciones de la joven.

«¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?» se pregunta en tono bajo y comienza a caminar con cierta aprensión por la sala

No muy segura de lo que tiene que hacer, Maléfica decide despertarla y descubrir las respuestas a las diversas preguntas que se están formando en su mente. La hechicera gira su muñeca y provoca un leve temblor en el sitio, jamás se atrevería a tocar a la extraña y correr el riesgo de recibir un golpe. Aquello parece suficiente y la joven enseguida se pone en pie, en posición de ataque.

«¡Hola!» Maléfica levanta los brazos señalando que está desarmada y mira a la misteriosa visita con curiosidad. No está herida, parecer ser una experimentada luchadora, ciertamente es alguna guerrera y no tiene la menor noción de dónde se encuentra.

«¿Quién sois vos?» la joven pregunta sin miedo a enfrentarla

«La dueña de la casa donde os encontráis. Lo que me lleva a creer que yo pregunto y vos respondéis» con un gesto de la mano, Maléfica la quita la espada, asustándola bastante

«Sois…» mira a la rubia que tiene delante con la boca abierta y nada satisfecha al saber que posee magia

«Maléfica, por si no lo sabíais. ¿Y vos?» su tono no contiene traza de amenaza alguna

«Mulan…» susurra la joven y recuerda que había sido una bruja del mismo nombre la responsable de la maldición del sueño de Aurora. Consciente de que no debe haber dos mujeres con aquel mismo nombre, la guerrera se pone en alerta.

«Bien, Mulan, por vuestros extraños ropajes» se refiere a su armadura «Supongo que no sois exactamente ciudadana de Storybrooke…»

«Yo…¿Dónde estoy?» al no sentir peligro con respecto a la hechicera, se permite relajar un poco

«Hagamos lo siguiente, me contáis exactamente lo que ha pasado y cómo habéis llegado aquí y yo decido si os cuento dónde estáis. ¿Qué os parece?» recibe una mirada desconfiada de la morena de ojos rasgados, que prontamente recupera su espada y la envaina «Puedo mejorar la oferta y sugeriros que comáis alguna cosa. Venid, yo he terminado de desayunar» la invita a pasar a la cocina y Mulan la sigue

Desconfiada, la joven guerrera no se siente muy a gusto. Al mismo tiempo en que está reluctante a aceptar, sabe que necesita respuestas y aquella parecer ser su mejor oportunidad de entender lo que realmente ha pasado, ya que Mulan no tiene ni idea. En una postura rígida, se sienta, pero no toca nada.

«Por favor, serviros. Parecéis hambrienta» ofrece la hechicera «No tengáis miedo de comer, no está envenenado ni contiene cualquier tipo de maldición»

Mulan solo la mira, rígida, pero aun así, lleva sin comer desde el día anterior en que había llegado a ese lugar junto a los ogros contra los que luchaba en el Bosque Encantado. Sabe que en ese momento deben estar buscándola, que Philippe y Aurora estarán preocupados ante su paradero. Aunque le doliera estar tan cerca de la joven princesa, la guerrera había jurado proteger a ella y a su hijo, luchando contra aquellos seres que amenazaban la paz de los pocos habitantes que restaban en el reino.

Sin esperar a la iniciativa de la joven, Maléfica le prepara un plato con pan tostado y le sirve un café con leche. Todavía sin saber bien cómo portarse, la joven baja los ojos y acepta.

«Gracias…»

Las dos intercambian rápidas miradas e intentan estudiarse mientras la guerrera piensa en un modo de salir de allí. Cuando termina de comer, sin embargo, decide contarle a la otra lo que había ocurrido. A fin de cuentas, necesita por lo menos saber dónde está.

«Bien…estaba en un bosque cercano al castillo, en el Bosque Encantado, junto a algunos hombres del pequeño ejército formado por el príncipe Philippe para defender el reino de aquellas criaturas…»

«¿Criaturas?»

«Ogros» aclara Mulan «Estaba luchando contra un grupo de ellos cuando algo pareció abrirse bajo nuestros pies, o por lo menos, de los míos…estaba en medio del grupo de los ogros, soy ágil y puedo moverme en espacios pequeños, por eso, yo tenía que dispersarlos para que el ataque fuera más fácil» detalla y mira a Maléfica, que le presta atención y hace un movimiento como diciéndole que comprendía «Una fuerza extraña nos hizo caer y caer, todos fuimos succionados, los ogros y yo, por aquella especie de…»

«Magia. Era un portal mágico» aclara la hechicera

«Bueno…no sé cuánto tiempo después, aterrizamos en el suelo de otro bosque. Los ogros estaban tanto o más aturdidos que yo, pero en cuanto se pusieron en pie parecieron olvidarme y tomaron un camino que no me atreví a seguir. Eran muchos y yo estaba sola, sería muy arriesgado. Además, sé que esto no es el Bosque Encantado, los árboles, el aire, todo es diferente»

«Sí, esto no es el Bosque Encantado. Hicisteis bien en no seguirlos. Por favor, continuad»

«Estaba en un lugar abierto y desprotegida, a pesar no tener idea de dónde me hallaba, aún puedo interpretar algunas situaciones y, aunque no sé bien lo que está pasando por aquí, decidí buscar abrigo. Comencé a buscar algún sitio donde pudiera esconderme y caminé hasta casi ponerse el sol, cuando encontré esta cabaña. No vi a nadie por aquí y decidí entrar. Me quedé vigilando hasta altas horas de la noche, pero creo que el cansancio puedo conmigo» se avergüenza.

«Muy bien…creo vuestra en historia y puedo explicaros lo que ha pasado. Saber que conocéis criaturas mágicas nos ahorra trabajo» las dos se miran «Creo que ya conocéis la historia de la maldición lanzada por Regina…»

«¿La Evil Queen?»

«La Reina» corrige Maléfica «Bueno, esta es la ciudad creada por ella, a donde los habitantes del Bosque Encantado fueron a parar tras la maldición. Y, como podéis ver, aquí también hay magia» la hechicera ordena la cocina con un gesto, dejando a la joven bastante asustada «No me miréis de esa forma, por favor»

«Yo…Disculpadme» Mulan se calla

«Que hayáis aparecido aquí es ciertamente un accidente. Apuesto a que la señorita Swan no pensaba traeros, solo quería a sus juguetitos»

«Perdón, creo que no he entendido»

Maléfica suspira

«Creo que debéis acostumbraros pronto a esta realidad, chinesita, estamos a punto de entrar en guerra»

«¿En guerra? Pero, ¿qué está pasando?»

«Pues pasa que la adorable Emma Swan es, en estos momentos, la nueva Dark One» suelta con desdén «Y está intentando aumentar el poder de las tinieblas, queriendo aquello que ni el mismo Rumpelstiltskin consiguió, librarse del yugo de la daga. Para eso, ha traído trolls y ahora ogros a Storybrooke y pretende provocar el caos en la ciudad, alimentando su poder e intimidándonos para que le entreguemos lo que tanto quiere»

«Eso es…»

«¿Locura? Creo que es un buen término para describir la situación, que encima envuelve a Regina en una misión en otro reino en busca del mago que es capaz de salvar a la salvadora»

Mulan la mira sin entender, aún bastante perdida.

«Los detalles de toda esta historia prefiero dejarlos para que otros os los cuenten. Solo decidme, ¿conocéis a alguien en esta ciudad?»

«Sí, una vez tres personas de aquí viajaron al Bosque Encantado: Emma Swan, la Evil Queen y Snow White»

«Si pretendéis pasar algún tiempo por aquí, querida, olvidad ese calificativo de la reina, ya no usado» le advierte serena «Como os he dicho, la señorita Swan, de momento, ocupa el cargo de señorita de la oscuridad y no creo que un encuentro con ella sea, de hecho, agradable. Por lo menos, no para vos. Pero Snow White está aquí y creo que se pondrá feliz al veros. Y, si realmente sois habilidosa como sospecho, tendréis un sitio garantizado entre las fuerzas que la princesa, ahora alcaldesa, está reuniendo para luchar por la ciudad»

«¿Podéis, por favor, llevarme ante ella?»

«Sí, pero ahora no. Realmente he tenido una noche bastante agotadora intentando encontrar un antídoto eficaz contra el veneno de los trolls»

«¿La estáis ayudando?» Mulan no cree lo que oye

«Bueno…como ya he dicho, algunas cosas han cambiado en esta ciudad o reino, no importa mucho. Y sí, también me sorprendo admitiendo esto, querida, pero…estoy luchando al lado de los Charming. Disculpad si os he decepcionado de alguna manera» le guiña un ojo «Venid, vamos a subir. Hay dos cuartos aquí, uno es de mi hija, pero ella no está, así que podéis usarlo. Tengo certeza de que habrá algo de ropa que podáis poneros. Sería, como mínimo, extraño que siguierais llevando esa armadura por aquí» Maléfica la conduce al piso de arriba y providencia algunas cosas para que Mulan tome un baño y tenga con qué vestirse «Intentad descansar. Os llamaré cuando vaya a regresar a la ciudad. Y no os preocupéis por la seguridad, hay un hechizo alrededor de esta cabaña, ni ogros ni trolls pueden entrar»

Cuando Mal se retira, la joven guerrera se sienta en la cómoda cama, y coge las extrañas ropas para analizarlas. Al menos no es un vestido…Todas aquellas informaciones son demasiado para que Mulan las digiera. Así que, se dirige al baño, se cambia y decide descansar, exactamente como le había sido sugerido.

* * *

Hook y Tinkerbell, August, Elsa, Robin y Ashley ya están frente al Ayuntamiento cuando Snow y Charming llegan con Neal. Para sorpresa del grupo, los hombres alegres y los enanitos también se presentan, así como un destacamento considerable de soldados de la _Evil Queen_. Su deber principal era proteger a la reina en el Bosque Encantado. Y en segundo lugar, defender el reino. Y allí están para hacer exactamente eso.

«Al final, una grata sorpresa» comenta Snow pidiendo a todos que se acomoden de la mejor forma posible en la mayor sala de reuniones que había en el edificio de la administración municipal.

«Bien…¿qué planes hay para hoy?» comienza August, que está bastante nervioso

«Nos dividiremos por parejas, Robin, los hombres alegres y yo» orienta David «Vamos a diseminarnos por la ciudad y tocar la alarma si vemos movimiento de trolls acercándose a la ciudad, eso os dará tiempo para que os posicionéis» señala a Snow, Hook, Elsa y los soldados

«Me gustaría que Maléfica estuviera aquí…» comenta Tinker

«Espero que ella y el doctor Whale no tarden en descubrir el antídoto para el veneno» dice Hook intentando consolar al hada

«Tinker, necesito que tú y las hadas lideren a los enanitos. Necesitamos vuestro trabajo en las minas y en la fabricación del polvo encantado» orienta Snow «Ashley, ¿está todo organizado con los niños?»

«Sí, Snow. Las madres, que serán las monitoras de los pequeños ya están avisadas y dispuestas a colaborar. Cuando salga de aquí, iré a la escuela y mantendremos a los niños allí hasta que nos digáis que es seguro para que los padres vayan a buscarlos»

«Perfecto» le pasa a su propio hijo «August, necesitamos mantener la ciudad en funcionamiento, sé que es pedir demasiado por mi parte, pero confío en ti para eso, aunque te dejé el mínimo de trabajadores por aquí»

«Entiendo la situación, Snow. Haremos lo posible. Granny ya está organizando las existencias y el abastecimiento de comida y agua potable. La abuelita será de inestimable ayuda» él sonríe

«Elsa, perdóname por meterte en esta situación, pero…»

«No te disculpes, Snow, todo bien»

«Sé que eres reacia en usar tu magia para eso, Elsa» la alcaldesa pone las manos en sus hombros «Solo quería pedirte que no dudes en lanzar cualquier poder para congelar los corazones de trolls o cualquier otra criatura que surja y con la que tengamos que luchar»

«Llevo bien eso» la joven reina sonríe «No es que esté hiriendo a personas inocentes. O atacamos o somos atacados. No te preocupes, Snow, no soy tan frágil como aparento»

David, Robin y los hombres alegres parten en parejas por la ciudad. Todos ellos poseen un dispositivo que acciona la alarma informando de la presencia de trolls y en qué dirección vienen. Ashley es escoltada por el sheriff y el arquero hasta la escuela con Neal.

A Hook no le gusta mucho saber que Tink es la responsable de acompañar el trabajo de los enanos en las minas.

«Aún tengo un poco de polvo encantado y las hadas también poseen una cantidad guardada. No es mucho, pero si necesitamos usarla, estaremos cubiertas» ella sonríe «Además, en el tiempo que pasé con Regina, también me enseñó algunas cosas nuevas » cuenta animada

«Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, love» al pirata no le gusta mucho cuando la reina es mencionada. Sus sentimientos con respecto a ella están aún en conflicto.

«Lo tendré. Y espero que dentro de poco estemos fabricando polvo encantado. Así podremos ayudar con más efectividad» comenta el hada «Ahora tengo que irme…» se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla, enrojeciéndose al hacerlo. Antes de poder apartarse, el capitán la agarra y la atrae hacia él abrazándola fuertemente.

«También ten cuidado, Killian Jones» él sonríe ante la manera en que Tinkerbell pronuncia su nombre, y le gusta mucho.

«Espero verte más tarde, Tink» él susurra y ella se aprieta más contra el pirata. Los dos se sueltan y el hada sale encabezando a los enanitos, que deciden seguirla cantando.

La espera de una señal, noticia o la alarma es angustiante. August intenta hablar con Whale, pero no lo consigue, deduce que aún está ocupado en su laboratorio, lo que explica también la ausencia de Maléfica. Hook decide pasar el tiempo puliendo la hoja de su espada que el propio David le dio. Es una bonita arma y tiene el peso ideal para su brazo. El grupo de soldados de la reina permanece en formación, listo para recibir cualquier orden. Snow intenta distraerse con su arco, regalo de Regina. No es que este necesite ningún arreglo, está muy equilibrado, la cuerda fina, casi transparente, tensada en su justa medida y su aljaba está llena.

* * *

En la caverna donde los trolls están reunidos, Emma Swan convoca a un pequeño destacamento de sus criaturas. Más que comprobar sus fuerzas, pretende espiar los preparativos de los liderados por su madre. Sabe que Snow jamás aceptará pacíficamente que Storybrooke sea tomada por criaturas de la oscuridad. Pero la Dark One no desea un enfrentamiento directo con sus padres, así que opta por aquellos que le han parecido los más problemáticos en las pocas horas que ha estado observándolos.

A medida que se posicionan entre los árboles, puede sentir la agitación cogiendo volumen en aquellos seres y los ve hambrientos. Emma sabe que desean alimentarse y están dispuestos a todo para conseguir un gran banquete de carne humana. Swan no les dicta ninguna regla, ninguna orden. Solo quiere que provoquen miedo, terror, que dispersen aquella sensación por la ciudad lo más rápido posible. A ella no le importan los métodos que sus criaturas vayan a usar, solo el resultado.

Cuando más poderosa esté, cuanta más magia sea capaz de acumular, más fácil será romper el yugo de la daga sobre ella. La rubia no pretende dejar el bosque, territorio escogido para ser su dominio. Aún no es hora de dejarse ver. Necesita pensar mejor en la sorpresa que pretende darles a los ciudadanos de Storybrooke. Una fina y fría sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras se divierte imaginando cómo reaccionaran al saber que la hasta entonces salvadora ahora es aquella que les provocará las peores pesadillas. Swan para nada está arrepentida por decepcionarlos.

La _Dark One_ guía el destacamento de trolls hasta el límite del bosque que da a la salida norte de la ciudad, muy cerca de la carretera principal que corta Storybrooke por la mitad. Son aproximadamente 15 trolls, un grupo bastante considerable. Son feroces y tiene hambre, y ya están olisqueando los alrededores. Swan sabe que aquella área es poco habitada y, por un instante, llega a desear que nadie se meta en el camino de sus criaturas. El relampagueo dura poco y hace una señal para que ellos avancen.

Los trolls entran en la ciudad golpeando todo lo que se encuentran por delante, asustando a algunos gatos y perros que los confunden. Poco tiempo después encuentran las primeras construcciones, pero no hay nadie a la vista. Y entonces suena la alarma, avisando a la ciudad de la presencia de aquellas criaturas. Pequeño John y su compañero de patrulla se esconden como pueden y rezan para que los refuerzos lleguen lo más rápido posible.

Snow lidera el grupo que corre hasta el sitio. La princesa parece cómoda en aquella misión, como si regresase a sus tiempos en el Bosque Encantado, como forajida de la reina, cuando solo dependía de sus habilidades para sobrevivir. Los soldados enseguida se colocan, listos para atacar. Snow encuentra una buena base desde donde poder lanzar sus flechas y se lleva consigo a Elsa. Hook se junta al cuerpo de hombres y ellos parecen llevar a cabo una formación militar, bastante entrenada. Incluso sin la reina ahí, saben lo que hacer. Los otros hombres alegres, David y Robin aún corren, para llegar al lugar del enfrentamiento.

Los trolls chillan al verse rodeados e intentan asustar a sus oponentes. Elsa está lívida, pero permanece firme. Snow es la primera en actuar. De forma precisa, lanza dos flechas de una vez y derrumba a dos trolls. No es suficiente para matarlos, pero desorganiza al grupo. Los soldados enseguida entran en acción, seguidos por Killian, Pequeño John y su compañero, Eddard. Los trolls llevan grandes mazas, martillos y hachas, sus armas son rudimentarias y muy pesadas. Un golpe de ellas, no obstante, puede matar a un adversario. Pronto dos soldados caen, aplastados por el peso de un hacha y una maza. Aquello refuerza la confianza de los monstruos.

Hasta entonces tímida, Elsa toma valor y ataca a uno de los trolls, ya herido. Su magia lo alcanza de lleno en el pecho, congelándolo. El uso de la magia parece confundirlos. Lidiar con la fuerza y con un número mayor de oponentes no los asusta, pero la magia de Elsa los deja desconcertados.

«¡Creo que hemos encontrado una falla en estos…estas…en fin!» Snow comenta con Elsa «Solo ten cuidado para no darnos a ninguno de nosotros, Els»

«¡Ok!» la reina de Arendelle se posiciona más confiada y lanza dos rayos esta vez, que solo pasa cerca de sus dianas. Aquello enrabieta a los trolls.

Killian y los soldados luchan bravamente, teniendo cuidado para apartarse de la ponzoña de uñas y dientes. Pequeño John y los hombres alegres intentan usar algunas trampas para atraer a los trolls, pero fallan. Son mucho más fuertes y no pueden ser apresados con tanta facilidad. David llega empuñando su espada y Robin ya tiene las flechas encajadas en su arco de precisión. Los dos refuerzan el equipo de los combatientes.

Snow tira cuatro flechas y da a tres criaturas, a una con dos flechas. La princesa no consigue aún darles para que caigan muertos. Parece que los puntos flacos de aquellas criaturas no son exactamente los mismos que los de los humanos. Un hombre alegre y otro soldado son abatidos y la sangre se derrama, azuzando aún más a los trolls.

La lucha se intensifica, hojas de espada chocando con las groseras armas, provocando grotescos sonidos en aquella parte de la ciudad. Un troll agoniza alcanzado por un corte de la espada de Charming. Robin mira la yugular de la criatura y le lanza una flecha, haciendo que se ahogue con su propia sangre. Las fuerzas de Storybrooke pierden a otro soldado. Elsa acierta en otro monstruo y este se congela por entero. La rubia entonces se concentra en el suelo y transforma en hielo la superficie donde sus adversarios están. En un instante, pierden el equilibrio y no pueden defenderse de los ataques que reciben volviéndose presas fáciles.

Solo cuatro trolls consiguen resistir y huyen llevándose dos cuerpos de soldados muertos con ellos. Los monstruos corren de regreso al bosque y, a pesar de la distancia, Snow y Robin consiguen darles con sus flechas, aunque no es suficiente para hacerlos caer o morir.

Los soldados se miran con pesar por los compañeros caídos y pronto se ponen a recoger los cuerpos. Los hombres alegres también lamentan su pérdida. A pesar de la pequeña victoria, saben que no hay un real motivo para celebraciones. Aquello solo había sido el comienzo y se enfrentan a adversarios difíciles, que no se entregan ni mueren fácilmente.

«Creo que Maléfica puede ayudarnos con algunos consejos sobre la anatomía de estas bestias» sugiere Elsa

«¿Todos podéis caminar bien?» pregunta Charming «¿Alguno está herido?»

Tres soldados y dos hombres alegres presentan algunas excoriaciones. El capitán Jones tiene un corte en el hombro. Robin y David se responsabilizan para llevarlos al hospital mientras los otros deben reagruparse en el ayuntamiento que, naturalmente, ha pasado a ser el cuartel central para las fuerzas defensivas de Storybrooke. Ya ha pasado con creces la hora del almuerzo cuando entran en urgencias. La batalla les había llevado la mañana entera y comienzos de la tarde.

«¿Alguien ha sido directamente herido por los trolls?» pregunta el enfermero y todos niegan. Aquello hace al hombre respirar más aliviado y los encamina directamente al sector de accidentes. Con la alerta de la guerra, están todos avisados que los heridos en batalla tiene derecho a atención inmediata.

Whale no tarda en aparecer en la sala donde están los heridos y conversa rápidamente con David y Robin para entonces comprobar las heridas de cada hombre. El médico comprueba que, efectivamente, no han sido heridos por los trolls, y que no habrá gran problema en su curación. Killian recibe cuatro puntos en su hombro izquierdo y se queja un poco.

«Whale, ¿cómo va eso del antídoto?» pregunta el sheriff

«Avanzamos bastante con respecto al punto en que yo estaba. Maléfica es increíblemente inteligente y tiene un conocimiento admirable»

David y Robin se miran, el capitán acaba por no morderse la lengua.

«Creo que el sheriff Nolan no quiere un descripción de las habilidades de la hechicera, amigo» provoca el pirata «Y si puedo dar un consejo, hazle los elogios directamente a ella» le dice con sus maneras seductoras y le guiña un ojo, haciendo que los otros sonrían y el doctor se quede sin saber qué decir.

«Ahm…creo que…hoy podremos tener resultados más esperanzadores con relación al antídoto» el médico vuelve a su postura seria

«Hey, no pasa nada en mostrarse interesado por una mujer, amigo, y mucho menos por una que está, literalmente, hecha de fuego» bromea Jones, intentando suavizar el clima

«Ya que los pacientes están debidamente atendidos pido permiso» Whale se retira y se marcha a su laboratorio.

«Tipo difícil, ¿no?» comenta Robin

«Creo que simplemente no está acostumbrado a esto de la camaradería, conversaciones ligeras, en fin» especula el pirata, que ya se había puesto otra vez su camisa negra y el chaquetón de cuero, listo para marcharse de allí.

«Solo espero que los dos realmente consigan descubrir el antídoto. Creo que lucharemos mejor si…» David se calla y mira a los soldados y a los hombres alegres heridos.

«Venga, vamos al ayuntamiento» sugiere Robin

«¿Os parece que pasemos por Granny's? No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo hambre» Hook sale delante y los otros dos lo siguen.

* * *

Maléfica se despierta muy bien dispuesta y pronto está lista para volver al laboratorio. Antes, sin embargo, decide llevar a la guerrera china hasta Snow White que, seguramente, se pondrá feliz al encontrarla y sabrá lidiar mejor con la joven.

«¿Mulan?» golpea la puerta del cuarto

«¿Ya nos vamos?» la joven está lista, se había puesto unos vaqueros, sus propias botas y una chaqueta negra de cuello alto, que parecía bastante cálida.

«Sí…» Maléfica la alertó «Solo que no usaremos un transporte convencional, así que, puede que sintáis alguna incomodidad. ¿Todo bien?»

«Ok…»

Antes de que Mulan pudiera entender lo que aquello significaba, las dos son envueltas por la magia de la hechicera y transportadas directamente hasta el ayuntamiento. Mal aterriza frente a la puerta principal. La morena está con los ojos desorbitados, jamás había pasado por aquello.

«Por aquí…» guía a la guerrera por los pasillos del local hasta depararse con la puerta del despacho «Esperad aquí fuera, voy a entrar y hablar primero con la alcaldesa»

Para sorpresa de la rubia, se encuentra a August trabajando en el despacho.

«Señor Booth…» sonríe de canto

«Señora Van Straten» él se levanta y la mira «¿A qué debo la visita?»

«No esperaba encontrarlo aquí…»

«La ciudad necesita continuar funcionando y nuestra alcaldesa parece bastante ocupada liderando las fuerzas de ataque, así que…» abre los brazos justificando su presencia en el sitio

«Claro…¿y dónde se encuentra Snow White?»

«En la sala de reuniones. Los soldados leales a Regina se presentaron para ayudar en la defensa de la ciudad. Así que estamos usando aquel sector y algunas salas más como cuartel general para que se acomoden» explica

«Perfecto…» ella lo mira de una manera desconcertante «No es necesario que me enseñe el camino» se gira y sale del despacho

La hechicera conduce a Mulan al piso de arriba y advierte la curiosidad de la joven, asombrada con tantos objetos que ella no conoce. Maléfica abre una gran puerta y entra sin hacerse anunciar.

«Buenas tardes» saluda la mujer dragón atrayendo las miradas sobre sí

«¡Maléfica!» Snow sonríe al verla «¿Novedades sobre el antídoto?» se acerca

«Aún no, pero estamos cerca de producirlo, lo presiento. He venido por otro motivo, algo que nos puede ser muy útil, alcaldesa» la hechicera repara en ciertas miradas sobre ella y le gusta encontrarse a Elsa ahí. La reina de hielo parece siempre quedar admirada al verla.

«¿Algo que nos puede ser útil? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Pues que tengo dos noticias. La primera es que tu adorada hija ha conseguido reforzar su equipo de asquerosas criaturas. Ahora, además de inmundos trolls, también tenemos ogros en Storybrooke» suelta con cierta rabia

«¡No!» Snow deja caer su cuerpo en una silla

«¿Cómo lo habéis descubierto?» Elsa se acerca a la princesa, intentando consolarla

«La segunda noticia es que, además de los ogros, alguien más ha aparecido proveniente del Bosque Encantado y, bueno, si necesitas a una comandante para que lidere la tropa de soldados, hemos recibido una» gira la muñeca y la puerta se abre tras ella, dejando ver la figura de la joven guerrera.

«¡Mulan!» Snow la reconoce de inmediato y se levanta para ir a abrazarla «¿Cómo has venido a parar aquí? ¿Estás bien?»

«Ha llegado por accidente, junto con los ogros» explica Maléfica «Bueno, a partir de aquí, creo que vosotras mismas pueden ponerse al día, aún tengo un trabajo no muy agradable que hacer» suspira «Espero volver a tiempo para la diversión» la hechicera desaparece con su magia.

«¡Bienvenida a Storybrooke, Mulan! Ven, vamos a hablar en otra sala…ven, Elsa, déjame que os presente…Mulan, esta es la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Elsa…esta es Mulan, la comandante de las tropas del príncipe Philippe y de la princesa Aurora»

Las dos se estudian en silencio, recíprocamente encantadas. La guerrera ofrece una reverencia completa a la joven reina, que ante aquello enrojece enseguida. Cuando la morena se levanta, la reina se curva agradeciendo y reconociendo su posición importante.

«Es un honor conoceros, comandante» los rasgos orientales y la fuerza en las facciones de la guerrera fascinan a la soberana.

«Por favor, majestad, el honor es todo mío» Mulan coge graciosamente la mano derecha de Elsa y se curva para besarla.

«Por…por favor…aquí…yo…solo…Elsa» pide la rubia algo avergonzada

La guerrera le sonríe, encantada y encantadora.

«Solo Mulan, entonces»

«Venid, quiero saber cómo están las cosas en el Bosque Encantado y cómo exactamente has venido a parar a Storybrooke» Snow las conduce a una sala próxima, pero menor y menos formal.

* * *

Maléfica llega al hospital y camina hacia el laboratorio. Como sospecha, encuentra a Víctor Whale allí. También repara en que él aún no había comenzado ninguna actividad relacionada con el antídoto, esperando por ella.

«Hola, doctor Frankenstein» le gusta picarle

«Preferiría que me llamara Víctor» se acerca a ella con paso firme

«Tal vez pueda hacerlo» responde usando un tono seductor, en su justa medida

Sin conseguir resistirse a la presencia de Maléfica, Whale se arriesga y la agarra por la cintura con el consentimiento de la rubia. Al no recibir señal de que tiene que parar, la atrae más hacia su cuerpo y la besa con deseo. La hechicera le corresponde y le gusta la osadía del médico. Los dos se permiten explorar sus bocas, que sus lenguas se reconozcan y no tiene la menor prisa hasta que son interrumpidos por alguien llamando a la puerta. Aunque sin querer separarse de la mujer que tiene en sus brazos, Víctor se apresura a abrir y se encuentra allí a Tinkerbell.

«Ahm…¡hola!» saluda el hada notando el clima entre los dos

«Tinkerbell…» la mujer dragón revira los ojos y cierra el puño en señal de frustración.

«Discúlpeme, señorita Tinkerbell, no es que tenga nada en contra de su presencia, pero, me gustaría saber qué la ha traído hasta mi laboratorio»

«Ok…» la rubia respira hondo «A pesar no haberme pedido mi ayuda, creo que sé lo que falta para que cumpláis vuestra misión, el antídoto, quiero decir» aunque sin ser invitada, ella entra en el laboratorio y se sienta en una silla, dejando su grueso chaquetón verde a un lado

«¿Cómo?» Maléfica la mira sin creérselo

«Pensad conmigo» mira a los dos casi como si estuviera hablando con sus niños en la escuela «Hablamos de trolls, ¿no?» Víctor y Mal asienten «Bien, tienen algo semejante a los humanos, pero sabemos que son seres de la oscuridad, ligados a la magia del Dark One»

«¿Me puedes decir algo que no sepa ya, hadita?» Maléfica cruza los brazos, impaciente y sarcástica»

«Dime tú, poderosa hechicera, qué puede ser capaz de neutralizar magia oscura» el hada la desafía claramente

Mal la encara, fusilándola con la mirada por el atrevimiento hasta que…

«¡No! La respuesta ha estado delante de mí todo el tiempo y…» Maléfica respira hondo, contrariada y odiándose por haber sido superado por un hada cuya función principal es encontrar el amor «¡Joder!»

«No estaría mal si alguna me dijera algo» pide el médico, aún perdido

«¿Cómo lo has descubierto?» Mal ignora a Whale y se dirige directamente a Tinker

«Digamos que pude observar mejor y más de cerca que tú cómo funciona esto» el hada responde evasiva, pero de forma que la otra entienda

«Claro…» inmediatamente se acuerda de Emma y Regina, se gira de espalda y se apoya en una encimera llena de experimentos.

Tinker se acerca a Maléfica y busca algo en su bolso, sacando un pequeño frasco, conteniendo su raro polvo de hada. Tinker estudia todo el experimento, comprueba con la hechicera todos los ingredientes usados, los principios activos, y además, los dos tipos de venenos, el de las uñas y el de los dientes. Las dos conversan sobre ingredientes y elementos que Whale nunca había escuchado. Y juntas llegan a la conclusión de que no necesitarán uno, sino dos antídotos.

Para el veneno de las uñas de esas criaturas, la mezcla tendrá que ser preparada con el polvo encantado. Para el veneno destilado por los dientes, mucho más mortífero que el otro, el neutralizante tendrá que ser el polvo de hada, que es más potente. Trabajando juntas, rápidamente consiguen llenar dos tinas con mezclas algo distintas. Tinker y Mal son observadas por Whale con minuciosidad, encantado con los procedimientos.

«¿Podemos?» el hada entrega las dos botellitas a la hechicera, conteniendo los polvos, los ingredientes finales necesarios.

«¡Debemos!» Maléfica sonríe, ya previendo que el resultado será el que necesitan. En la primera tina burbujeante con un líquido espero y de color azul claro, ella vierte dos tercios de un dedal de polvo encantado. La mezcla reacciona inmediatamente y se vuelve lila-la dos rubias sonríen. En la segunda tina, en la cual una mezcla marrón oscura parece en descanso, la mujer dragón añade tres cuartos de dedal del polvo de hada. La sustancia tarda un poco más en reaccionar, pero pronto parece entrar en ebullición dentro del recipiente de vidrio, ganando también una tonalidad lila.

«¡Aquí están!» Tinker le da al médico las dos tinas con cuidado y él las invita a acompañarlo hasta las camas donde los hombres alegres están siendo atendidos, separados del resto de los pacientes, ya que están envenenados y el médico no sabe si podía ser contagioso o no.

En el primero, un hombre de estatura mediana, cabellos negros y facciones duras, llamado Paul, es inyectado con el antídoto que contiene polvo encantado, ya que su espalda resulto arañada por las garras de un troll. En el segundo, un joven rubio de facciones tranquilas y de nombre Owen, la mezcla inyectada es la que contiene el polvo de hada. Su dosis es un poco mayor, ya que la mordida de los trolls en su brazo es bastante fea. Whale se pregunta cómo aún estaba vivo y se felicita por haber conseguido retrasar al menos el efecto de los venenos.

Los tres observan cómo los pacientes se van curando de forma gradual. Las heridas supuradas en la superficie de la piel comienzan a desaparecer. La fiebre, poco a poco, va bajando mientras el antídoto actúa. El color verde que había tomado los cuerpos de los dos hombres va desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer por completo. La respiración regresa a su ritmo regular y saludable y las heridas que antes estaban abiertas e infectadas se van cerrando hasta solo quedar de ellas unas pequeñas cicatrices.

«¡Ha funcionado!» el médico y científico exclama maravillado. Tinker y Maléfica se miran y se sonríen, orgullosas por haber trabajado juntas.

«Ha sido más fácil descubrir los ingredientes correctos ya habiendo usted estudiado los venenos y aislado los componentes, Whale. Los méritos también son suyos» admite la hechicera

«Jamás lo habrían conseguido sin vosotras y, para ser sincero, desconozco gran parte de lo que habéis usado para preparar la fórmula final de los antídotos. ¿Me podéis enseñar?»

Antes de que Maléfica pueda responder, Tinkerbell se adelanta

«Realmente me encantaría, pero tengo que continuar con la supervisión de la reapertura de las minas. Los enanitos me necesitan y las hadas también. Ya están excavando» los ojos de ella brillan al revelar aquello «Os dejaré estos dos frasquitos de polvo encantado y de polvo de hada para que podáis producir más cantidad de antídoto con cada uno, así será más fácil cuando lo necesitemos. Cuando ya hayamos fabricado más, me certificaré de que seáis abastecidos con más, si es necesario» dicho eso, se pone graciosamente su chaquetón y sale del laboratorio.

Mal sonríe de lado ante las maneras nada sutiles del hada para dejarlos solos e incluso se alegra de que aquel pequeño ser mágico sea el hada madrina de Regina. La hechicera se preocupa verdaderamente por la reina y, a pesar de no demostrárselo a nadie, está cada día más angustiada con la falta de noticias y la permanencia de Regina lejos de Storybrooke.

Con todos los ingredientes organizados, la hechicera decide apartar aquellos pensamientos e invita a Whale a que se ponga al día en el proceso de fabricación de antídotos que, en realidad, son dos pociones de curación antiquísimas.

* * *

Durante aquel día, las sirenas anunciadoras de la presencia de trolls no suenan de nuevo, lo que proporciona cierto alivio a la ciudad. Ya está bien entrada la noche cuando las fuerzas de defensa de Storybrooke dejan el cuartel general. Un destacamento se quedará de guardia durante la noche y el ejército de hombres de la reina ahora tiene una nueva líder: Mulan coordinará a los hombres y las estrategias de ataque y defensa. Un campamento provisional será levantado al lado del ayuntamiento para que los soldados de la reina estén todos juntos y no necesiten diseminarse por sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente, una pareja de hacendados se dirige al ayuntamiento a denunciar la violación de su propiedad y el robo de cuatro vacas, dos bueyes y once ovejas. Snow y Charming saben que han sido los trolls. Aquello los pone en alerta ante un próximo ataque, que no llega. Esperar a que algo suceda se vuelve casi insoportable para todos.

La única buena noticia es que los enanitos han conseguido extraer un primer lote de diamantes con potencial para ser transformados en polvo encantado y un pequeño puñado de piedras que pueden convertirse en polvo de hada. Tinker trabaja junto a las hadas y parece brillar con la novedad. Ella es la única allí que tiene poder para transformar las piedras en polvo mágico.

El día pasa y llegan más noticias de invasión de trolls en propiedades, para robar o para destrozar. Aquello incomoda a Maléfica.

«Si no podemos avanzar por el bosque, ¿no creéis que deberíamos atraerlos hasta la ciudad?» la hechicera anda por el gran salón con sus tacones resonando en el suelo y haciendo ruido.

«Sabemos bien el contingente de nuestras fuerzas, Maléfica, pero desconocemos el de los oponentes» Mulan la mira «Y no estamos aquí para provocar un conflicto, y sí para defender la ciudad y a las personas»

«A veces, querida, la mejor defensa es, literalmente, un ataque» apoya los brazos en la mesa y se curva levemente mirando a los ojos a la guerrera.

«Pues menos mal que aquí soy yo la responsable de las estrategias y digo que no nos lanzaremos a un ataque a ciegas» Mulan se levanta para imponer su presencia y todos la miran con respeto

«¿Y si yo pudiera decir cuál es el tamaño del grotesco ejército que la señorita Swan está reuniendo en el bosque?»

La guerrera estudia a la rubia de ojos azules y sabe que ella no se rendiría tan pronto. Y si Maléfica es capaz de obtener aquella información, Mulan podría pensar mejor en cómo y dónde colocar las fuerzas de la ciudad.

«¿De verdad podéis saber eso?»

«La barrera que os impide entrar en el bosque no me impidió encontraros durmiendo en el sofá de la cabaña donde vivo, ¿no?» provoca la mujer dragón

«¿Por qué podéis atravesar el escudo mágico?» es Elsa quien pregunta

«Porque está hecho de magia oscura, de la misma naturaleza que mi magia y…digamos que la magia del _Dark One_ ya tuvo un paso por mi familia» revela

«¿Un paso por tu familia? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?» Snow la mira intrigada

«Quiero decir que, en el pasado, mi abuelo fue el _Dark One_. y las tres hijas que él tuvo con mi abuela durante ese tiempo, y eso incluye a mi madre, heredaron parte de aquella magia» la rubia de deslumbrantes ojos azules mantiene una sonrisa orgullosa, a fin de cuentas, agregar aquella magia a una ya tradicional familia de hechiceras fue un gran paso «Soy la primogénita de la segunda generación…¿Satisfecha, Snow White?»

«Creo que…los complejos árboles genealógicos son comunes por aquí» contesta la princesa

«Si podemos volver a lo que realmente nos incumbe…saber cuántos enemigos tenemos, dónde se encuentran y si pretenden un nuevo ataque próximamente sería de gran valía» argumenta Robin Hood.

«Sí, incluso puede que Emma Swan esté bastante dispuesta a conversar conmigo sobre su brillante plan para conseguir la daga y librarse de ella, ¿no es verdad?» Mal lo mira cargada de cinismo «No estamos lidiando con cualquier persona. Los ogros y los trolls están bajo las órdenes de la _Dark One_ » mira profundamente al arquero que se siente bastante intimidado «Lo que puedo hacer es daros el número de criaturas que están en aquel bosque, en estos momentos»

«¿No es muy arriesgado?» Charming opina

«Hemos entendido cómo consigues traspasar el escudo que aísla el bosque, pero, creo que infiltrarse donde esas criaturas están resguardadas no será tan fácil, love» Hook quiere forzarla a revelar detalles de su plan

«Cuento con que Regina aún no le haya enseñado tanto a la señorita Swan» confiesa

«¿Qué podría haberle enseñado Regina a mi hija?» Snow no sabe bien si quiere escuchar aquella respuesta

Una sonrisa bastante maliciosa se deja ver en el rostro de Maléfica.

«No tendría que aclararlo, pero…por favor, no te pongas tan roja, alcaldesa Snow, solo me estoy refiriendo a un hechizo de invisibilidad. Regina sabe cómo conjurarlo y espero, sinceramente, que no se lo haya enseñado a tu hija. Pues es como pretendo infiltrarme entre los asquerosos juguetitos que ahora lidera» la hechicera adora ver a la princesa avergonzada y se imagina si acaso ella sospecha de algo entre su querida hijita y su ex madrastra.

Un pesado silencio se instaura en el sitio. Snow y Charming están claramente a favor de que Maléfica haga aquello. Robin y Hook también. Elsa parece pensativa y a August no le gusta mucho el plan, pero la decisión está en otra persona.

«Tenéis mi permiso para hacerlo, Maléfica» se pronuncia Mulan «Pero seguid adelante solo si hay seguridad suficiente. Sabéis que no podemos cubriros ni ofreceros alguna ayuda y eso me molesta bastante»

«No os preocupéis, querida. Soy una hechicera, tengo algunos trucos» sonríe «Y si eso falla, bueno…aún puedo transformarme en un hermoso y poderoso dragón. Estoy segura de que a aquellas criaturas asquerosas no les gustará para nada que eso suceda»

«Espero que no sea necesario» la comandante replica «Dos marcas de hora es el tiempo que tenéis para regresar. En caso de que no lo hagáis, consideraremos la misión un fracaso y pediremos ayuda a las hadas para poder romper el escudo y entrar también en el bosque» la voz seria de Mulan resuena por la sala

«¡Entendido, general!» por primera vez, el sarcasmo abandona el habla de la hechicera.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, la rubia deja el recinto y August sale tras ella. Cuando está llegando al hall de entrada del Ayuntamiento, Mal se detiene.

«¿Alguna razón para que me esté siguiendo, señor Booth?» pregunta, dándose la vuelta.

Pinocho se pierde en la perfecta visión que tiene delante: la hechicera vestida en un su hermoso traje de tono grafito, combinado con la camisa azul petróleo y unos zapatos rojos de tacones finos y altos. Los cabellos están sueltos y puestos hacia un lado. El maquillaje es ligero, destacando solo el labial rojo en los labios.

«¡Ah, sí!» August decide reaccionar y en pocos segundos atraviesa la distancia que los separa y besa a Maléfica. La rubia es cogida por sorpresa, no esperaba aquella actitud del ex muñeco de madera, pero pronto corresponde al beso y ve que le gustan sus manos firmes recorriendo su espalda. Cuando se apartan, ella sonríe

«Creo que es mejor que paremos aquí, señor Booth. Tengo dos horas para ir hasta el bosque y regresar con valiosa información para nuestra comandante china»

«Lo sé…no quiero molestar…» pero August no consigue dejarla ir.

«Entonces vuelva al despacho o no lograré salir de aquí» confiesa la rubia

«Esperaré a que regrese» él la sorprende con una caricia en su rostro y sella una vez más sus labios.

«Ok…» antes de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, Mal evoca su poder y desaparece en su humo, trasladándose a la cabaña.

En el despacho, el nivel de tensión es alto. Mulan, entonces, decide que ya es hora de que algunos se vayan a casa a descansar.

«Snow White y Charming, Elsa, Hook, Robin, vosotros podéis iros. Incluso con la información de Maléfica, no haremos nada de madrugada. Vosotros dos» se refiere a la princesa y al príncipe «Neal debe estar echando de menos a sus padres. Mantendré la guardia por aquí y, si algo sucede, enviaré un mensajero inmediatamente. La tropa nocturna ya está en las calles. Si la alarma suena, todos la escuchareis»

«Yo…me gustaría pedir autorización para quedarme, comandante» la voz de Elsa sale ansiosa e insegura

«Los acomodos que tenemos aquí no son dignos de una reina, Elsa» Mulan la mira sorprendida, pero no puede negar que le gustaría tener la compañía de la rubia.

«Eso no me importa. Es que…si algo sucede, sé que tenemos soldados, pero…mi magia puede ayudar…» ofrece

«Está bien…si es lo que deseáis…» la voz de Mulan se vuelve algo más cálida y tímida cuando se dirige a la reina de ojos azul verdosos.

Snow, David, Hook y Robin se despiden y las dejan solas. Elsa se acerca a la gran ventana que hay allí y se queda observando la ciudad. La nieve cae mansa afuera y hace bastante frío. Mulan, que lleva solo parte de su armadura de guerrera y mantiene su katana envainada en la cintura, observa la silueta estilizada y fina, así como la mirada soñadora que la otra lanza a los copos blancos, como si reconociese cada uno de ellos. Con movimientos algo torpes, la morena se coloca al lado de la rubia.

«¿Cómo es poder controlarlos?» pregunta sin mirar a Elsa

«Durante mucho tiempo, tuve miedo de lo que podía hacer. Casi…» agacha la cabeza, cierra los ojos y respira hondo «Casi congelo a mi hermana» una pequeña lágrima le resbala rostro abajo «Llegué a pensar que era un monstruo…»

«¿Qué os hizo cambiar de opinión?»

«Anna» Elsa sonríe de oreja a oreja «Anna nunca se rindió conmigo, no dejó de amarme a pesar de enterarse de que yo tenía magia. Y cuando finalmente acepté que esto…» forma un copo de nieve en su mano «…es una parte esencial de mí, dejé de tener miedo, dejé de tener miedo de amar a mi hermana, de aparecer antes las personas de mi reino. Hasta que los problemas aparecieron…mi tía Ingrid, Hans queriendo el trono a cualquier precio…pero juntas luchamos. Y con ayuda de estas increíbles personas de Storybrooke, reencontré a mi hermana y pudimos volver a nuestra casa…» sonríe

«¿Cómo estás las coas en vuestro reino ahora, Majestad»

«Arendelle prospera. Tengo la ayuda de consejeros que han sido leales a la corona por mucho tiempo, tengo a mi hermana y a Kristoff, su marido, tengo al abuelo y a toda si familia también con sabios consejos siempre y…parece que a mi pueblo le gustan mis esculturas de hielo, el parque temático que he hecho» se alegra orgullosa de su éxito

«Hacéis que la nieve parezca bonita…» susurra Mulan

«¿Hago?» Elsa se acerca y la mira

«No me suele gustar el frío. En mi tierra, cuando la nieve llegaba era un período de gran carestía, días y días oscuros y…también de hambre. Muchas personas morían, no había suficiente para todos» la guerrera busca la mirada de la reina «Nunca me ha gustado la nieve» admite «Pero…de algún modo, vos…» ella se traba

«Decid, por favor» Elsa deshace el copo de nieve y agarra las manos de Mulan

«No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, tal vez no sea muy buena con las palabras» las dos se miran fijamente «Es que cuando hacéis vuestra magia, aunque siga haciendo frío, algo parece, al mismo tiempo, calentarse. Vuestra nieve es diferente Elsa, es…helada y acogedora al mismo tiempo, aunque sé que no es posible» una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Mulan y se enrojece

«Aprendí que imposible es solo una palabra grande, Mulan…» la reina se acerca más y lleva su mano hasta el rostro de la guerrera, que siente el toque frío y cálido de Elsa. Aquella la sorprende «Ved…»

La reina de Arendelle hace surgir un pequeño muñeco de nieve en su mano y este parece bailar, encantando a la morena, que sonríe como una niña.

«Eso es…increíble» la mira a los ojos y se ve reflejada en aquellas pupilas

«¡Vos también sois increíble…» Elsa susurra y sonríe

«Por favor, Majestad. No tengo nada de especial y no sé hacer nada parecido a…» la rubia pone dos dedos sobre los finos labios de la morena impidiendo que prosiga

«Tú entera eres especial, Mulan» sin decir nada más, la reina pega su cuerpo al de la guerrera y la besa.

* * *

 **Varias cosas. Siento no haber subido capítulo ayer, pero este ha sido muy largo y no me da tiempo traducirlo en un día, además como ya dije este final de mes será algo caótico con exámenes, evaluaciones, etc… así que sumado al gran número de palabras de los capítulos, pues no me da tiempo.**

 **Segundo, ¿qué? Ya veis qué parejitas (o tríos) se formarán, ¿no? Sé que puede chocar el cambio de vos a tú en ciertos personajes, pero he querido ser coherente con los personajes, Maléfica trata de usted para distanciarse y cuando es sarcástica, pero pasará a tratar de tú cuando se sienta más cómoda con los otros, sobre todo con August, Whale y Mulan. Mulan acaba de llegar del Bosque Encantado, un sitio "medieval" donde la gente se trataba de "vos", por eso lo he mantenido. Pero acabará también por abandonarlo más adelante cuando coja confianza, al igual que Elsa, otro personaje proveniente de un mundo medieval. Los que ya llevan tiempo en Storybrooke pues tratan a los demás de tú, porque hay más confianza.**

 **Como veis, en este capítulo no hemos viajado a Avalon, pero no os preocupéis, no pasará mucho tiempo. Es que esta autora, como ya habéis visto, quiere darle protagonismo a todo el mundo, eso es lo bello de este fic, todos los personajes tienen su papel.**

 **Ah, y otra cosa, jajajajajaja, al igual que también dije, este fic es multi shipp, por lo que habrá parejas heterosexuales, y leeremos intimidad entre hombre y mujer, es lo que hay. Espero que no moleste. Y no os preocupéis, más adelante habrá intimidad lésbica.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Regina está sentada en el borde de la ventana de su cuarto en la casa de Morgana. Mira fijamente el horizonte, buscando el mar más allá de los árboles, caminos, jardines y montañas de la isla. Inhala profundamente y sus párpados se encuentran. La morena buscar en el aire el perfume de la mar y sonríe al olerlo mientras en sus oídos susurra el ondear de las olas.

La heredera de Avalon…

La revelación de su abuela retumba en su alma. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Regina entró en shock en la gruta de los espejos. Ya estaba frágil por las imágenes de su no-pasado, por la constatación de que su camino se entrelaza con tantos otros, en tantos niveles, que se había asustado. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que si hubiera desviado un paso hacia el lado de lo que presenció, jamás habría tenido a Henry, su niño, su pequeño príncipe. Tan suyo como si ella misma lo hubiera parido. Y jamás habría Emma Swan…la petulante rubia que le perturba todos los sentires y sentidos.

Morgana, al darse cuenta del estado de Regina, la había acogido en sus brazos y llevado a casa. Sabiendo que era el momento de dejar a la nieta sola, le preparó un té de flores y se marchó al jardín. Esperaría a que la reina la buscara.

Después de llenarse del mar y de sentirlo calmo dentro de sí, Regina toma valor para abrir el cuaderno que Taliesin le había entregado. Sonríe al encontrar la letra sencilla del padre, tan clara como siempre había sido su amor por ella. Hay anotaciones diversas en él, un trabajo botánico digno de toda una vida observando la naturaleza, estudiando sus minucias. Unas páginas más adelante, encuentra hechizos curativos detallados para las más diversas dolencias. El cuaderno le parece tan lleno de cariño y cuidado que Regina casi siente el toque de Henry en sus manos, al tocar el papel o pasar la página.

La noche ya se anuncia y la temperatura cae un poco en Avalon. La reina sabe que no puede huir para siempre de las preguntas que tiene y que tendrá que conversar con su abuela si quiere esclarecerlas. Aun así, no se siente preparada para escuchar lo que ya sospecha. La nostalgia de su hijo la invade con fuerza. La mirada perspicaz y tierna, sus maneras curiosas y tenaces, la testarudez. Su niño…tan parecido a Emma y a ella misma que, a veces, es difícil creer que Neal haya tenido alguna participación en él. La morena se recoge los cabellos en un sencillo moño y se encamina hacia el pequeño tocador que hay en el cuarto. Toma en sus manos un sencillo espejo, que le permite ver con precisión su propio rostro. Sin conseguir resistirse al impulso, hechiza el objeto y focaliza su pensamiento. En un instante, la imagen de Henry aparece y ella sonríe.

Mientras anochece en la isla, en Camelot aún parecer que es media tarde. Henry está sentado en una esquina del castillo con un instrumento de cuerda en sus manos que él no conoce. Parece conversar con alguien mientras intenta averiguar el mecanismo para producir sonidos del objeto que sujeta. Regina amplia su campo de visión y enseguida ve a Kevin, el arpista. Con algo más de magia, consigue escuchar la conversación entre los dos.

«¿Ya habéis estado en Avalon?» pregunta Henry

«Algunas veces…» el músico no lo mira, concentrada en su arpa

«¿Entonces tenéis magia?»

«Diría que las personas de la isla aprecian una buena música y les gusta entretenerse escuchando historias, cosa que es muy buena para mí, que soy un bardo. Y sinceramente creo que la música es un tipo de magia»

«Entonces, no es tan difícil atravesar las brumas, ¿verdad?» el muchacho lo mira, ansioso

«Ni lo piense, joven príncipe» Kevin lo mira a los ojos «Yo solo consigo atravesar las brumas sin perderme porque recibo un salvo conducto de la Dama del Lago. En caso contrario, jamás conseguiría pasar. Por favor, prometedme que no intentareis coger la barca» el arpista se pone serio y solemne.

Henry respira hondo. Piensa en esa posibilidad desde que había llegado a Camelot. Junto con Belle, había leído historias sobre la isla mágica, escuchado relatos de Branwen y de sir Elfen y cada día, al caer la tarde, iba a visitar los embarcaderos.

«Está bien, no iré…de todas maneras no tengo lo necesario para hacer la travesía» su voz es triste, lo que encoge el corazón de Regina al escucharlo.

«No seáis tonto, joven príncipe. Vos tenéis un don y tenéis que estar orgulloso de él» aconseja Kevin

«¿Y de qué me sirve tener el corazón del verdadero creyente si no poseo magia, si jamás seré como mis madres y no puedo ayudarlas ahora que es cuando más me necesitan?» frustrado, se echa a llorar.

«Henry, no…» Regina se parte por la mitad al escuchar las palabras del hijo. Querría poder abrazarlo en aquel momento, tenerlo junto a ella.

En el castillo, Kevin se acerca al muchacho y se sienta a su lado, como un buen amigo.

«Tenéis la esencia de la magia, Henry» la voz del arpista es tranquila y profunda «Nada es posible si no creemos que lo es. La primera lección que tu madre Regina aprendió, antes incluso del primer hechizo, fue creer. Y debes saber que no fue fácil para ella…»

«¿Cómo lo sabéis?» el adolescente pregunta, desconfiado

«Porque es la primera lección que todos los que practican magia aprenden y siempre es difícil. Quizás la más difícil. Porque no hay pruebas, no hay ninguna base científica, no es posible tener o dar garantías de nada. Es solo…¡creer! Es un acto de pura entrega y coraje. Mirar a lo desconocido, a un horizonte turbio, y creer sin ver, sin tocar…» el bardo sonríe «Vuestra otra madre, Emma Swan, ¿fue fácil convencerla de quién era?» los dos ya habían conversado antes y Kevin había querido saber más detalles sobre la historia de la salvadora.

«No, ni un poco. Creo que fue lo segundo más difícil que he sido capaz de hacer…» recuerda

«¿Lo segundo?»

«Sí…lo primero fue hacer que mi madre Regina creyera que no era la _Evil Queen_ , que no necesitaba serlo si no lo quería» el muchacho sonríe

«Eso es un gran logro, muchacho»

«Estoy muy orgulloso de ella…y aún me avergüenzo de muchas cosas que hice y dije. Sé que herí el corazón de mi madre como poca gente ha hecho» baja la cabeza

«Vedlo por otro lado: fuisteis el primero, en años, en romper la barrera impuesta por vuestra madre alrededor de su propio corazón, Henry. Vos le devolvisteis la sonrisa y algo que ella consideraba perdido para siempre» el músico espera a que el pequeño lo mire a la cara «Le devolvisteis el poder de creer que ella podía ser feliz, que podía amar» los dos sonríen «Estoy seguro de que ella ya os perdono los errores cometidos» pone el brazo en los hombros del muchacho y vuelven a centrar su atención en el instrumento que está en el regazo de Henry.

En Avalon, Regina deshace la magia en el espejo y aprieta el objeto contra su pecho. Pues claro que ya había perdonado a Henry. La relación entre ambos está ahora en otro nivel de confianza, los dos se sienten a gusto para hablar, demostrarse el cariño y compartir cosas que son solo de ellos. Algo muy semejante a los primeros años de infancia del pequeño, cuando él ni siquiera desconfiaba de la maldición ni nada parecido. Ya más calmada e incluso feliz por el modo en que el arpista lidiaba con su hijo, decide ir a buscar a su abuela.

Regina encuentra a Morgana en la cocina, concentrada en sus quehaceres.

«¿Te sientes mejor?» la Dama del Lago pregunta sin girarse

«Sí, gracias»

«¿El joven príncipe está bien?»

La reina se sorprende. ¿Cómo podría saber aquello?

«Creo que sí…» responde insegura

«¿Por qué no hablaste con él?»

«¿Cómo sabes lo que he hecho?»

Morgana termina de colocar las verduras cortadas en el caldero para preparar una sopa para cenar y mira a la nieta.

«Estás en mi casa, criatura» sonríe «Sé cuando uno de sus objetos es hechizado. Y, si no fuera por eso, pertenecemos a la misma familia y te siento. Creo que ya has percibido también mi magia, ¿no?»

«Sí, pero pensé que era algo común por aquí»

«De hecho, lo es. Los demás habitantes de Avalon, sin embargo, no comparten conmigo un lazo de sangre. Creo que sabes lo poderoso que es eso»

«Lo sé»

«Bien, tú sientes mi magia de otra forma, más intensamente que los demás»

Regina se relaja y le ofrece una tímida sonrisa a la abuela. Es todo muy nuevo para ella, aquella relación cercana y cariñosa, ser cuidada y amada sin reservas, sin miedo a lo que su madre pueda hacer.

«Veo tu unión con la isla, el modo en que tu magia se entrelaza con todo…»

«Es un vínculo especial y también de gran responsabilidad»

«¿Qué significa?»

«¿A qué te refieres, mi pequeña?» Morgana sabe que Regina pregunta sobre el hecho de ser la heredera de Avalon, pero quiere alentarla a no tenerle miedo al asunto

«Sobre lo que me dijiste antes, en la gruta de los espejos» mira profundamente los ojos, también castaños, de la abuela «¿Qué significa que soy la heredera de Avalon?»

Al escuchar a la nieta, Morgana sonríe. Hace tanto que espera ese momento…

«Significa que eres mi heredera, Regina, que mi puesto de Dama del Lago y guardiana de la magia es tuyo»

«Entonces…¿tendré que vivir aquí?» las emociones de la reina entran en conflicto al escuchar aquella confirmación

«Sí, esa es una de las condiciones para ser la Señora de Avalon, mi pequeña, residir en la isla, nutriéndola con tu magia y siendo nutrida por ella»

Al mismo tiempo que se siente honrada y ansiosa escuchando a Morgana, Regina se entristece. Porque ser la Dama del Lago significa no tener a su hijo cerca.

«¿Me quieres contar el motivo de tanta tristeza en tus ojos?» Morgana se acerca, pero sin tocarla

«Henry…no quiero separarme de mi hijo»

«En ningún momento he dicho que eso ocurriría»

«¿No?» Regina la mira sin entender

«Como bien escuchaste, tu hijo posee la esencia de la magia, Regina. Él puede vivir en Avalon, si así lo desea su corazón» sonríe

Por un momento, Regina se permite soñar. Tener a su hijo a su lado, en un lugar donde su magia es completamente libre la hace sonreír. Ya casi puede sentir la plenitud de aquello haciéndose real. Está segura de que Henry hará mil preguntas a todos y no sosegaría hasta haber explorado cada canto de Avalon. Pero su alegría se deshace porque sabe que aquello nunca sucederá. Henry tiene otra madre.

«Sé que a mi hijo le gustaría mucho conocer Avalon, pero…» suspira «Henry tiene otra madre, tiene una vida que para nada está ligada a esta isla. Y yo jamás haría nada para…no puedo separarlos ni pedirle a Henry que escoja» Regina desvía la mirada de Morgana.

«Siempre pensando en tantas cosas, Regina…» la Dama del Lago le toma las manos y le pide a la nieta que la mire «¿Me permites que te haga una propuesta?»

«¿Cómo Rumpelstiltskin?»

«No, querida, no es un trato. Es una propuesta. Puedes aceptar o no, y yo jamás exigiré nada a cambio»

«Está bien…»

Morgana la invita a sentarse

«Has atravesado un largo camino, desarrollando y entrenado tu magia oscura mientras que tu magia de luz permanecía adormecida. Gracias a tu hijo, conseguiste despertarla y tu hada madrina te ha ayudado a fortalecerla. Aun así, me gustaría poder ayudarte a desarrollar este lado tuyo para que puedas realmente equilibrar las dos naturalezas de tu magia»

«¿Un entrenamiento? ¿Cómo los que ha pasé con Rumpel o con Maléfica?» Regina está nerviosa, no le gusta mucho evocar algunos recuerdos de sus lecciones con Rumpel, aunque el tiempo pasado con Mal había sido muy de su agrado.

«Te puedo garantizar que mis métodos son bastante diferentes, mi nieta adorada. Y ya tienes conocimientos suficientes para ser más que una aprendiz. Me puedes ayudar en la escuela con nuestros pequeños aprendices y ser la responsable de algunas otras tareas» sonríe

La reina escucha aquello y está tentada en aceptar. La consciencia de su poder la instiga. Siente la magia tan cerca de su piel que casi le quema. Reconoce la verdad en las palabras de Morgana y siente tanto amor en su abuela que ansia descubrir cómo sería ser entrenada por ella. Y Regina sospecha que, si no pasa por esa etapa, difícilmente encontrará a Merlín. De momento, heredera de Avalon solo es un título, no es algo que ya sea.

«No es necesario que me responsas ahora» la voz de Morgana le hace volver de sus pensamientos «Vamos a cenar y dejaré que pienses sobre lo que he dicho. Cuando tengas tu respuesta, búscame. ¿Está bien?»

«Está bien» responde con un suspiro y una ligera sonrisa «No creas que esto no especial para mí, porque lo es…mucho….Solo que…»

«No hay nada que justificar, Regina. Solo que sepas que te entiendo y que todo está bien» Morgana sonríe

Las dos comparten la cena, envueltas en conversaciones ligeras, la Señora de Avalon quiere conocer detalles de la vida de la nieta y ella le revela cosas de Henry cuando era pequeño, su entrenamiento como druida y recuerda cosas de su propia vida.

Ya es noche cerrada y Regina no concilia el sueño. Está agitada en su sencilla cama, girándose de un lado a otro. Ora piensa en Avalon, en todas las sensaciones que lleva experimentando y en cómo su magia parece más potente ahí; ora piensa en Henry y en cuánto desea acompañar todos los pasos de su hijo por la vida.

La morena se levanta vestida con su camisón blanco y sencillo, de un tejido suave que se acomoda a las curvas de su cuerpo. Regina parece relucir, como las estrellas. Tiene un brillo nuevo en su piel, quizás fruto de su llegada a la isla. Sin poder calmarse, baja hasta la sala, en donde camina un poco hasta que escucha un ruido proveniente de fuera de la casa. Con cautela, Regina se encamina hacia el jardín de Morgana. El lugar parece un santuario con todas aquellas especies de flores, tan bien cuidadas que parecen sonreír. El ruido la pone en alerta una vez más e identifica que proviene del borde del bosque que limita con el jardín. La reina evoca una bola de fuego y la suspende en el aire, un poco frente a ella, iluminando el camino.

Un nuevo ruido hace que se ponga en movimiento hacia los árboles. La sensación de que es observada la incomoda, aun así, sigue caminando. Sus pasos la llevan hasta un claro. El graznido de una lechuza se escucha bien cerca. Al mirar hacia arriba, Regina ve un cielo limpio y bordado de estrellas, tan parecido al que veía en la hacienda donde había nacido que se siente como en casa. Cuando piensa en moverse, su cuerpo entero se congela ante lo que ve. Un par de ojos oscuros y bellos la observa. La reina siente que su respiración le falla ante el unicornio negro que se presenta ante ella. Paralizada, no se atreve a dar ni un paso. El animal anda alrededor de ella, como si la reconociera. La morena sabe que había sido la responsable de la muerte de uno de aquellos magníficos seres. La orden de Rumpel le había dolido tanto…pero ella tenía que cumplir. Y aunque matara una parte de sí misma, ella lo hizo. De regreso al presente, la criatura mágica parece aceptarla. Y entonces una hube roja lo envuelve. En lugar del unicornio, aparece un hombre de ojos púrpura y facciones duras.

«La criatura de la profecía…» su voz es primitiva e impone respeto «Es un honor conoceros finalmente, Regina de Avalon» él inclina un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto

«¿Quién sois vos?» la reina se recupera del asombro y lo mira de frente

«No temáis, no he venido a heriros ni nada de eso» él parece sonreír, pero no puede estar segura.

«He preguntado que quién sois» un escudo mágico envuelve a Regina

«Soy Ciarán, guardián del Otro Mundo, señora. Mis respetos» él le hace una reverencia «Gracias por venir»

«¿Qué queréis de mí?» ella no baja la guardia

«Solo he venido para llevaros a un encuentro. Alguien que os estima mucho y a quien mucho estimo desea veros y os espera»

«¿Un encuentro?»

«No exactamente. Y debo advertiros que no es fácil abrir el portal para el Otro Mundo cuando no estamos en la Gran Noche, pero el deseo de quien os espera es grande y estoy feliz en colaborar. ¿Su Majestad puede hacer el favor de acompañarme?»

Ella duda. No sabe si debe creer en aquel ser misterioso. Aunque casi está hipnotizada por sus ojos de ese color tan diferente.

«No daré un paso a menos que sepa a dónde estoy yendo y quién está aguardándome»

«Siento deciros, Majestad, pero no hay coordenadas que me permitan localizarlo, ni puedo revelaros el nombre de quien os llama. Solo os pido que confiéis en mí»

Aquellas palabras le suenan como a una prueba. Sabe que no es prudente, pero…él es un unicornio, a fin de cuentas, un ser puro y mágico. Además de ser también un espíritu guardián.

«Vamos entonces» decide

Ciarán se ve satisfecho con la respuesta de la reina

«¿Por dónde vamos?»

«Perdón, Majestad, pero haremos nuestro camino de otra manera» el guardián se transformó otra vez en unicornio y se agachó junto a Regina, señalándole que montara.

La morena lo mira incrédula. Su sueño, después de que aprendiera a montar, había sido encontrar a un unicornio y poder cabalgar sobre él. Sabe que eso es muy raro que ocurra, al final, ellos son seres puros y superiores. Pero allí hay un unicornio negro como la noche autorizándole a montarlo. Con todo el respeto, sube y aprieta firmemente las piernas en el torso del animal, agarrándose en sus crines, pero sin tirar. El trote comienza suave y pronto Regina abre una inmensa sonrisa. El aire frío de la noche la envuelve, su cuerpo se estremece y, cuando se da cuenta de que el animal sagrado está preparado para galopar sin riendas que lo aseguren, inclina más el cuerpo, casi echándose sobre él. Al notar que está segura y confiada, el unicornio acelera el trote. Los dos se adentran en el bosque saltando sobre troncos caídos, como si dividiesen la madrugada por la mitad con el temblor del suelo bajo los cascos. La reina se encuentra en un estado de éxtasis con sus cabellos sueltos, arremolinándose con el viento.

Al entrar en un nuevo claro, el unicornio disminuye la velocidad hasta alcanzar un trote suave y finalmente se detiene. Los dos esperan a que sus corazones se calmen antes de cualquier movimiento. Regina baja y siente su ritmo cardiorespiratorio en armonía con la naturaleza que tiene alrededor, notando cómo una fuerza única se manifiesta en su interior. Está descalza y le gusta sentir la hierba, húmeda por el rocío, bajo sus pies.

«Majestad…» Ciarán le extiende la mano y ella lo sigue

Los dos caminan hasta tres árboles cuyos troncos se abrazan formando un pequeño hueco entre ellos. A una corta distancia del sitio, el guardián se detiene.

«Por favor, esperad aquí» Ciarán deja a Regina más atrás y se encamina hacia los troncos retorcidos del árbol

De sus raíces, extrae un objeto. De lejos, la reina puede ver que es un cayado. El guardián del Otro Mundo abre los brazos y evoca una magia antigua, en una lengua que hasta ella desconoce. Siente, sin embargo, que se trata de algo ancestral, que envuelve los grandes misterios de la magia.

El hueco entre los árboles comienza a ganar un brillo rojo intenso y se va ampliando hasta revelar una puerta. Tras ella, emana una luz en un tono lila claro, indicando misterio. Ciarán bate su cayado tres veces en la puerta y tres veces en el suelo mientras recita una palabra desconocida. Con los ojos aún más púrpuras, se gira hacia Regina y hace un gesto para que ella se acerque.

«Majestad, ¿aceptáis la visita de quien mucho desea veros?» no hay ninguna señal de quién puede ser. Aun así, superando la cautela y la racionalidad, desea abrir aquella puerta.

«Sí, acepto»

Tras resonar su voz firme y regia en la noche, la puerta cede y se abre. Un silueta envuelta en luz aparece y atraviesa el hueco abierto. Regino no logra creer quién está delante de ella. La reacción de su cuerpo es tan intensa que cae de rodillas.

«Mi niñita…» la voz de Henry abraza a la morena y él se agacha para reconfortarla

«Pa…papá, yo…»

«¡Shh!» la abraza para calmarla «¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Regina, tan feliz de que finalmente estés en casa!»

«¿Tú…sabías todo esto?»

«Si tu pregunta se refiere al camino que tú atravesaste, tenía alguna idea, hija mía, pero no lo sabía todo. Solo tienes que creer cuánto me dolió acompañar tu sufrimiento y cuánto me entristecía verte tan triste. Pero no sabía, no en un comienzo, que eras la criatura de la profecía, tan esperada en Avalon» confiesa

«¿Por qué soy esperada en esta isla, papá?»

«Perdón, mi pequeña, pero no puedo revelarte eso. He venido esta noche para hacerte un pedido» atrae a Regina hacia él como hacia cuando era una niña y Cora la castigaba.

«Pensé que me echabas de menos…» la voz de ella sale triste

«Querida mía, claro que echo de menos nuestras conversaciones, las tardes en que dejabas de ser la reina y volvías a ser solo mi pequeña…» le da un beso en su cabeza «Pero siempre estoy contigo, hija mía, en todo momento. ¡Siempre seré tu padre!»

«¿Incluso después de todo, papá? ¿De todo lo que hice?»

«Has crecido tanto, Regina…puedo verlo. Estás abriendo tu corazón de nuevo y es de eso de lo que he venido a hablar»

«No te entiendo» se miran con las manos dadas

«Regina, amaste a Daniel sin miedo, te entregaste a ese sentimiento tan bonito y tan poderoso sin recelo ante lo que pudiera suceder y…»

«Y lo perdí, papá…murió por amarme, a manos de mi madre» Regina llora

«Así fue porque así debía de ser, no cargues con culpas que no te pertenecen, hija. Tienes que perdonarte»

«No consigo olvidar, no consigo…»

«No te pido que olvides, sino que te perdones»

«¿Es eso lo que has venido a pedirme?» ella desvía la mirada

«No, Regina, no es eso. Hija, mírame…» ella obedece «He venido para pedirte que no tengas miedo de entregar tu corazón de nuevo»

«Papá, yo…»

«Solo escúchame. Eres capaz de amar, Regina. Y de ser amada también intensamente. No te aferres al pasado, no te pierdas en miedos, deja que tu corazón te muestre el camino» pide Henry «¡Por favor!»

Regina baja la cabeza, quiere tanto creer en aquello, tanto…

«Aprovecha tu tiempo con tu abuela, mi madre es la mujer más sabia que he conocido y también la más poderosa. Tiene mucho que enseñarte, hija, y desea esto desde que naciste» el druida sonríe a su pequeña

«¿Cómo sabes que…que pretendo quedarme en la isla?»

«Tienes que quedarte…hasta encontrar a Merlín y convencerlo para que te ayude, ¿no es verdad?»

«Sí…creo que sí…pero, ¿y después? Yo…»

«Después piensas en el después, Regina. Deja que tu corazón se serene, permítete aprender con tu abuela, desarrolla la magia que posees. Eres alguien muy especial, hija. Y aunque no hubieras nacido con magia alguna, para mí, siempre serás la mayor preciosidad que podría querer en mi vida» Henry acaricia el rostro de la reina

«Papá, no lo merezco, yo…»

«Perdónate, hija mía. ¡Perdónate! Y entrega tu corazón al amor, acuérdate de esto cuando llegue la hora, ¡lo sabrás! ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?» le pide agarrando su rostro

«Lo intentaré…» dice insegura

«Vamos, mi hija es una reina, en todos los sentidos, y puedes hacerlo mejor que eso» ella sonríe

«Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, papá»

«¡Ahora sí!» los dos se abrazan «Gracias por creer. ¡Gracias por venir!» Henry se pone de pie y ayuda a Regina a levantarse. Se despide de su hija con un beso demorado en su cabeza, y luego le da un abrazo «Te quiero, mi pequeña, siempre te querré…»

Henry se encamina hacia el portal, le agradece a Ciarán el esfuerzo y desaparece en medio de la luz. Regina, estática en el sitio donde su padre la dejara, se abraza a sí misma mientras las palabras de su padre se asientan en su interior. Ellas sabe que tendrá un largo camino por delante hasta conseguir perdonarse a sí misma. Al mismo tiempo, se pregunta qué ha querido decir Henry cuando le ha pedido que abra de nuevo su corazón al amor. ¿Acaso ya no lo había hecho? ¿Había amado de verdad a Robin Hood, su prometido desde el Bosque Encantado?

Hubo admiración, sí. Deseo, con certeza. Incluso podría haberse enamorado, pero…ser dejada atrás tantas veces y encima ver a su hermana envuelta en la historia había sido demasiado para ella. ¿Habría amado la reina al arquero? ¿Habría permitido que él entrara en su corazón? Lo duda.

«Majestad» Ciarán se acerca, sacándola de su estado de letargo

«Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí, por permitirme este encuentro con mi padre. Ha significado mucho para mí.

«A vuestra disposición, Regina de Avalon» el guardián del Otro Mundo vuelve a transformarse en un unicornio negro y también se despide de la reina.

Ella se estremece al escuchar aquel título por segunda vez. Sí, se permitirá aprender con su abuela, desarrollar el otro lado de su magia que aún no domina por completo. Y si su futuro es permanecer en la isla, sabrá lidiar con aquello. De momento, necesita a Merlín para que él consiga librar a Emma Swan del cruel destino de ser la Señora Oscura hasta que otro tome su lugar. Y Regina no quiere ni pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello suceda, pues Rumpel tuvo que matar el _Dark One_ anterior para poseer el poder de aquella daga.

La morena regresa a su cuarto llena de cuestiones. Entiende, no obstante, que está en proceso de conocerse, de descubrirse a sí misma. Necesita tener paciencia, un ejercicio siempre desafiante para ella. Sintiendo aún el abrazo de su padre, se acuesta y finalmente se duerme.

Regina se levanta temprano al día siguiente. Al mirarse en el espejo, reconoce una pequeña llama en el fondo de sus ojos. Sonríe algo tímida al reconocer aquel brillo. Ya lista y con tu túnica azul, baja a la cocina y toma la iniciativa de preparar el desayuno para la abuela, que pronto aparece.

Con pocas palabras, las dos se entienden. Morgana irradia felicidad al saber que la nieta ha aceptado su propuesta. Aquella mañana, la Dama del Lago lleva a Regina hasta la escuela de aprendices y la morena se ve interactuando con jóvenes niñas y niños, con las miradas atentas puestas sobre ella, llenos de preguntas y expectativas. Cuando se da cuenta, ya lleva la clase de hechizos y pociones de modo tan natural que parece que siempre ha hecho aquello.

Al final de la tarde, la Señora de Avalon lleva a la nieta hasta su espejo de agua, donde ella tiene sus visiones. Queda en una zona más al norte de la isla, de suelo más rocoso. Alrededor del espejo de agua, las formaciones pedregosas parecen formar pequeños bancos donde las dos se acomodan. Morgana y Regina se dejan envolver por la paz del silencio, sin ansiedad, solo meditan hasta que la luna creciente se ve reflejada en la superficie del agua.

«Regina, la magia oscura te fue enseñada por grandes maestros que la practicaban. Rumpelstiltskin, que era el propio Dark One; Cora, que fue aprendiz de Rumpel y se volvió una gran hechicera; y Maléfica, descendiente de un antiguo linaje de hechiceras metamorfas, las más poderosas, de hecho. No hay nada más que yo pueda decirte sobre ese lado de tu magia» la Dama del Lago se levanta y rodea el espejo de agua, quedando frente a Regina, con el gran cáliz de piedra entre las dos «Sobre la magia de luz, sin embargo, tu primer maestro fue tu hijo, el joven príncipe Henry Daniel. Desde entonces, has seguido algunos pasos sola contando con alguna ayuda de Tinkerbell» cuando la luna creciente se pone exactamente en medio del espejo de agua, Morgana se apoya en el borde y mira fijamente a la nieta «Ahora dime, Regina de Avalon, ¿cuál es la esencia de la magia de luz?»

Escuchar a Morgana llamarla de aquella forma parece despertar algo en su magia. Regina se siente vibrar por entero, pero no se asusta. Solo cierra los ojos y respira, permitiéndose, dejándose envolver por la magia que lleva en sí. La reina entiende con propiedad la magia oscura, había vivido todos los niveles de aquel camino. Ahora, está al borde de un nueve sendero.

«Yo…desconozco la respuesta»

«No juegues conmigo, criatura, ni te mientas a ti misma. Abandona el miedo, estamos aquí, ante la Luna, guía de nuestras emociones. Siéntete a ti misma, Regina, tienes la respuesta. Así que, dime: ¿cuál es la esencia de la magia de luz?» Morgana es incisiva, se deja ver en todo el esplendor de su exuberancia, la guardiana de la magia impresiona a su nieta y heredera.

En aquel momento, se siente envuelta por el suave viento que sopla en la isla y escucha en un susurro la voz de su padre. "No te aferres al pasado, no te pierda en miedos, deja que tu corazón te muestra el camino" Regina baja la cabeza, aún sin sentirse segura

«El amor…» responde en un hilo de voz

«Mírame a los ojos cuando me respondas, Regina de Avalon, yo soy la Dama del Lago» la voz de Morgana le llega cargada de intensidad, como nunca antes la había escuchado «Dime de modo que yo, todos los seres que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor y todas nuestras antepasadas que aquí estuvieron puedan escucharte. ¿Cuál es la esencia de la magia de luz?»

«La esencia de la magia de luz es el amor» Regina acepta la provocación y responde firme, con la cabeza erguida. Cuando su voz resuena en las piedras de alrededor, el espejo de agua gana un nuevo brillo, suave y reconfortante, haciendo sonreír a Morgana.

«Tu respuesta ha sido aceptada por Avalon, Regina. A partir de este momento, comenzamos tu entrenamiento. Ven aquí» hay una mezcla de emociones en la voz de aquella pequeña mujer.

Cuando la nieta se coloca a su lado, le pide que mire hacia el espejo de agua. Al principio, nada sucede. Poco a poco, el reflejo de la reina se deja ver. La Dama del Lago extiende su mano izquierda hasta mojarla y toca a Regina en la cabeza, marcándola con una señal, la luna creciente. En ese mismo momento, aquella se encuentra dentro del cáliz, y la señal de su frente comienza a brillar.

La magia de Regina se manifiesta fuertemente, envolviendo todo su cuerpo, expandiéndose por todos los lugares. Luz y oscuridad buscando la armonía y el entendimiento en el interior de la morena, buscando la conexión con la isla, génesis de toda magia. La reina levita poco a poco, no busca tener control del momento, se permite ampliar sus dones y sonríe. Cuando se siente una con las flores de Avalon, íntima con el núcleo de cada manzana, presente en las gotas de agua y en las profundidades de las montañas, Regina no puede aguantar por mucho tiempo la fuerza de aquella revelación. Antes de caer, sin embargo, los cuidadosos brazos de Morgana la acogen.

Después de aquella noche, Regina duerme durante tres días seguidos. Su magia continúa manifestándose, buscando nuevos caminos, surcando nuevos enredos. El sueño de la reina es tranquilo, restaurador, transformador. Poco a poco, sus células entienden el ritmo de vida en Avalon, se coordinan en aquella danza plena de vida. Al abrir los ojos, Morgana está a su lado, agarrando una de sus manos.

Los días en Avalon siguen con una rutina tranquila. Regina da algunas clases para los jóvenes aprendices de magia; cumple con las tareas a ella designadas por su abuela y estudia el libro dejado por su padre. Una semana tras otra, y pronto la reina completa seis lunas en su nueva vida. Es preciso recordar que el tiempo en la isla sigue otro compás, diferente al de Camelot, Storybrooke o cualquier otro reino.

A pesar de la añoranza que siente por su hijo, busca en el amor de Henry fuerzas para continuar. Su abuela y maestra es paciente y amorosa, le confía los secretos de la isla y las dos pasan algunas tardes a la sombra de los manzanos, practicando algunos ejercicios nuevos para Regina, a quien se le está dando muy bien realizar los verbos construir y cuidar.

En Avalon, se siente aceptada. Las personas no la temen. Se siente a gusto para conversar, mostrarse cercana e incluso hasta divertirse. Maeve, una de las aprendices más cercanas a Morgana, se ha llegado a convertir en una compañía constante e incluso una gran amiga. Las dos intercambian información sobre ingredientes y propiedades mágicas de muchos elementos. Regina permite que la joven hechicera tenga acceso a algunas anotaciones de su padre y acaban creando juntas dos nuevas pociones de sanación, que pronto son llevadas más allá de la isla para que puedan ayudar a quien las necesiten. La expresión de la reina, antes, sobria y cerrada, se torna leve, con una sonrisa acogedora.

En esa noche, tendrá lugar la celebración del equinoccio de primavera. La isla entera parece prepararse para el alineamiento especial de los astros y la luna llena que pronto se anunciará en el cielo. Profundamente integrada con todo aquello, Regina se siente plena, aunque algo aún la incomoda. Prefiere, no obstante, ignorar aquella sensación y se concentra en todo lo que tenía que hacer: los hechizos para el fuego ceremonial, la preparación del cuerpo y del espíritu, la mente enfocada en el corazón de Avalon y en su propio renacer ante un nuevo camino.

Las danzas y los cánticos alrededor de las grandes hogueras encendidas en campo libre llenan la noche. Cuando la luna alcanza su cenit en el cielo, todas ella se apagan, dejando que solo el brillo de la nocturna dama resplandezca sobre todos los cuerpos. A una señal de Morgana y Regina, las piras, candelabros y chimeneas de dentro de las casas, otrora apagados, se encienden con un fuego nuevo, que se mantendrá encendido hasta que se cierre otro ciclo de la rueda de la vida. Las ofrendas son entregadas a las divinidades celebradas, la abundancia de la isla es compartida entre todos y la alegría contagia a los presentes. El florecer de nuevos sentires para tantos parece afectar a la heredera de la Dama del lago.

En cuanto las festividades acaban, Morgana busca a su nieta y sabe que la encontrará cerca del lago, jugando con sus dedos en la superficie del agua, introspectiva y absorta.

«Gracias por estar a mi lado hoy, querida» se agacha un poco para besarle sus cabellos

«Es un placer, abuela» Regina sonríe ampliamente, la relación entre las dos se ha ido estrechando a lo largo de los meses y ya no había ningún recelo en llamar a Morgana abuela.

«Ahora dime, ¿qué es esa nube que pasa sobre tu corazón?» la guardiana de la magia se sienta quedando frente a su nieta

«Creo que tendré que esforzarme más si quiero esconderte algo, ¿no?»

«¿Y deseas de verdad esconderme algo?»

«No es eso, pero…»

«Intenta decirme qué está sucediendo, no te preocupes en darle sentido, solo habla»

«Está bien…» retira la mano del lago y la posa tranquilamente en su regazo, buscando así la mirada de su abuela, cuya profundidad jamás había sido capaz de medir «Desde que acepté la propuesta y comenzamos con este entrenamiento, si es que puedo llamarlo así, siempre que busco fuerzas, que necesito algo que me dé soporte, pienso en Henry, en mi hijo» ella sonríe al hablar de su pequeño.

«Puedo entender tus motivos» Morgana usa su voz para transmitir calma a la nieta

«Ha funcionado bien, pero no siempre. Cuando hago algo que exige más de mi magia, como cuando me pediste que me concentrara y entrase en contacto con todas las formas de vida que habitaban en la isla, eso no funcionó y no lo conseguí. Lo llevo intentando y aún no he tenido éxito. Hace días que no siento más progresos con mi magia de luz, sé que la balanza, digámoslo así, que existe en mí aún está desequilibrada. Intenté pensar en Daniel, intenté pensar en mi padre, incluso en mi madre porque…a pesar de todo, yo…la quiero» se desahoga «Pero nada parece apropiado, nada parece funcionar»

La Señora de Avalon ya esperaba aquellas palabras y siente deseos de abrazar a su nieta que, a pesar de ser dueña de una magia muy poderosa, que en breve deberá superar a la suya, aún no consigue encontrar ciertas respuestas tan sencillas.

«Querida mía…hay momentos en que necesitamos encontrar el más profundo significado del amor en nosotros. Solo cuando seas consciente de eso podrás entrelazar tu ser con todas las formas de vida de esta isla, expandiendo así tu magia a tantos niveles que sería imposible nombrarlos»

«¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?»

«No es lo que estás haciendo mal, Regina, pues, de hecho, no hay acierto o equivocación en tu proceso de crecimiento y desarrollo de la magia de luz. Recuerda, estás aquí para descubrir quién eres en todas las dimensiones de tu alma y eso significa encontrar algunas verdades que quizás…» la pequeña mujer busca una manera de decir aquello sin darle demasiadas pistas «Quizás te hayas tropezado con ellas ya antes, ¿comprendes?»

«¿Sería muy malo si digo que no?»

«Sería sincero, mi pequeña. Vamos a intentarlo así…Regina, ¿qué te viene a la mente cuando te pregunto cuál es el amor más profundo que sientes?»

Regina aprieta sus ojos. Realmente cree que el amor más profundo que es capaz de sentir es el que siente por su hijo.

«Henry…decidí tener un hijo, lo amé desde el primer momento en que lo tuve en mis brazos y, aunque descubrí la verdad de sus orígenes, decidí mantenerlo conmigo, aunque temía lo que aquello podía significar»

«¿Estás segura de eso?»

«¿Que si estoy segura de que amo a mi hijo?»

«No, mi pequeña, pregunto que si estás segura de que es solo Henry quien se encuentra tan enraizado en tu corazón como si hubiera nacido en él, como si no tuvieras alternativa si no amarlo»

Regina se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, que se desanudan de forma desordenada en su mente. Ve algunas escenas del Bosque Encantado, pero nada de aquello le llama la atención. Luego pasa a Storybrooke y entonces revive el momento en que toda su vida había cambiado completamente: Emma Swan llega a la puerta de la mansión de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke después de que su hijo fuera a buscarla a Boston.

A partir de aquel instante, el compás del corazón de Regina cambia. Siempre hubo tantos sentimientos alrededor de Emma Swan que casi siempre se perdía cuando pensaba en aquella mujer. Había detestado comprender la amenaza que ella representaba al mismo tiempo en que parecía atraída de una manera inaudita e irrevocable hacia ella. Había vuelto a alimentar la rabia, pero no era solo eso, había siempre una fuerte tensión entre ellas, un deseo latente siempre agazapado, aguardando un mínimo desliz.

Cuando su magia no era suficiente para realizar lo que era necesario, Emma Swan estaba a su lado. Juntas habían sido capaces de librarse del succionador de almas, de derrotar al chernabog, de absorber la magia del disparador de la maldición, de enfrentarse a los destinos trazados para ellas hasta entonces y se complementaban de una forma tal que hasta sus magias se entrelazaban.

Por más que intentaran seguir por caminos diferentes, hacer desvíos que parecían de verdad placenteros por momentos, algo siempre las hacía volver, siempre necesitaban encararse y parecían ser las únicas capaces de entenderse plenamente la una a la otra en aquella ciudad. Por eso, Regina había sido capaz de hacer que Emma no cruzara la línea con Lily, de traerla de vuelta cuando la razón y su esencia parecían haberla abandonado por completo.

De hecho, Emma Swan la hacía sentirse singular y especial. Y la rubia testaruda encima le había hecho la promesa de que no descansaría hasta que Regina no tuviera su final feliz. Y en un gesto que nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacer por la reina hasta entonces, Emma se había entregado a la magia de las tinieblas , la misma que envolvía a la morena y la conducía a las profundidades de la oscuridad, por donde ella ya había caminado. Emma Swan se había ofrecido a sí misma en sacrificio por Regina. Y, en aquel instante, la reina había sentido su pecho oprimirse de una forma inexplicable. Porque la luz que iluminaba sus oscuridades había sido llevada por un vórtice de magia para convertirse en la nueva Dark One. Y eso ella no lo podía permitir. No podía perder a Emma que, sin poder explicarlo o entenderlo, ya se había vuelto fundamental en su vida. No habría felicidad para la reina si la rubia no habría de estar presente.

Los recuerdos de los días pasados con Emma en la cabaña del árbol invaden la mente de Regina. Los pequeños gestos, los toques, los descubrimientos y las complicidades. Los dos besos rápidos que, en pocos segundos, la hicieron vibrar como si la vida entera estuviera dentro de ella. Las pocas noches compartidas, la sensación de pertenencia, las sonrisas que parecían no tener fin. Las discusiones, los aprendizajes. Con Emma, Regina no necesitaba ser una reina, alguien llena de certezas, la alcaldesa de la ciudad, una segunda oportunidad, nada de eso. Con Emma, Regina podía ser solo…Regina. Y cuando la rubia la miraba con aquel verde palpitante de sus ojos, ella sabía que podría entregarse, que podría permitirse sentir y que siempre se vería en aquella mirada.

Regina siente su corazón latir más rápido por la clarividencia de aquel momento. Ni aunque quisiera, sería capaz de levantar de nuevo las barreras alrededor de su corazón. Cuando finalmente mira a Morgana, la pequeña mujer le sonríe como si ya supiera lo que le pasaba por dentro.

La fuerza de aquella revelación hace que la magia de Regina trascienda. Siente su cuerpo multiplicarse, capaz de alcanzar todas las partes de Avalon, desde lo más profundo de la tierra al más alto cielo. Ella es agua, fuego, aire y tierra. Ella es el latir de la vida, el misterio de la existencia. Ella es el equilibrio entre los mundos restaurados. Ella es la entera señora de sí misma al mismo tiempo en que no se perteneces porque hay otro ser que existe en ella y en quien ella desea morar.

Gracias al reflejo de la luna llena sobre su cabeza, Regina se siente plena también, como nunca antes en su vida. La respuesta a la pregunta de su abuela sale en un tono que parece restaurarla de todos sus dolores y espanta todos sus miedos.

«Amo a Emma Swan»


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Los trolls y los ogros están alineados en mitad del bosque de Storybrooke, mientras Emma Swan les pasa revista. Tras el primer ataque fallido a la ciudad, ahora liderada por Snow White y Charming, la Dark One había comprendido que ejecutar lo que pretendía no sería tan fácil como creía. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella primera batalla, y la rubia se las había pasado yendo más a fondo en sus nuevas habilidades para buscar conocimiento sobre la guerra, sobre qué hacer, cómo liderar a aquellos que estaban bajo su poder.

Desde entonces, había conseguido equilibrar las fuerzas, a pesar de la fuerte resistencia mantenida, principalmente, por la inteligencia militar de Mulan y por las magias combinadas de Maléfica, Elsa y Tinkerbell. Emma no esperaba ver tan pronto de vuelta a la reina de Arendelle, y menos aún tan consciente de sus fuerzas y capaz de enfrentarse a criaturas venidas del Bosque Encantado.

El primer cambio de planes fue no atacar abiertamente a las fuerzas de la ciudad. Con invasiones sorpresa a horas diferentes y en pequeños grupos, los ágiles trolls conseguían robar comida suficiente para alimentarse y provocar encima daños en el pueblo, perjudicar plantaciones, asustar animales y, principalmente, esparcir el pánico por la ciudad. La población está asustada.

Emma se dejó ver dos veces avisando que no quería tener que hacerle daño a nadie, pero que haría lo que fuera preciso para alcanzar sus objetivos y que nunca cuestionaría los métodos que sus criaturas usaran para ayudarla a recuperar la daga. El gélido brillo en los ojos de la rubia fue suficiente para inocular el miedo en los que la vieron. Había sido doloroso, especialmente para sus padres y amigos.

August no se conforma, intenta de todas las formas pensar en una salida, un camino, pero nada encuentra. Maléfica está con él, ayudándolo a hurgar entre las pertenencias de Rumpelstiltskin en busca de una pista, de algo que pudiera detener aquella zambullida de Swan en la oscuridad. Como la hechicera se temía, nada encuentran. Mal sabe que solo la presencia de Regina podría solucionar aquello. Y cada día que pasa sin noticias o una señal de la reina aumenta su angustia.

«¿De verdad Regina pretende regresar?» August está apoyado en el mostrador de la tienda de Gold.

Maléfica camina por la tienda, tocando algunos objetos, colgados desaliñadamente en el techo, sus seguros pasos resuenan en el sitio y el hijo de Marco no puede dejar de reparar en la belleza de la rubia en su traje femenino de color azul cobalto. Los dos han tenido algunos buenos encuentros desde que se habían besado en el hall del ayuntamiento, incluso en mitad del caos de la ciudad, pero la rubia no le había escondido a August que también le gustaba salir con Whale. Al principio, a ninguno de los dos les gustó aquella situación, sin embargo, la hechicera no presta mucha atención a reglas o convenciones sociales, se permite ser libre y exige la misma libertad a sus compañeros. El médico y el actual vice alcalde terminaron por aceptar las condiciones, aunque aún se sentían algo inseguros y parecían esperar que, de hecho, ella escogiera a alguno de los dos.

«Regina solo se apartó del lado de la señorita Swan porque ella era la única que podría ir hasta Avalon, la única capaz de traer a Merlín o…» un idea pasó por la mente de la rubia

«¿O…?» August llama su atención

«O convencer al mago para que venga a Storybrooke» se gira para mirar los ojos azules del moreno «Aunque ella no venga con él…» dice la rubia en voz baja la última parte, pero lo suficiente para que él escuche, pero transmitiendo su aprensión y tristeza.

«Mal…¿crees que…Regina…puede…?»

«El aprendiz del mago fue bien claro en su recado, solo Merlín podría ayudar a la señorita Swan. Tiene que ser hallado y traído a Storybrooke, pero…no hay nada que diga que aquel que lo encuentre pueda o tenga que volver también» admite con cierto pesar

«¿Qué sabes sobre Avalon? Ya has estado allí, ¿no?» él se acerca a ella y posa sus manos en sus caderas, sabiendo que la relación de la rubia con Regina era antigua y profunda.

«Avalon no es un lugar para encontrar precisamente aquello que piensas que has ido a buscar» sonríe, misteriosa, de una manera que August se queda maravillado cada vez que la ve «Aquella isla…nunca he sentido mi magia tan fuerte como cuando estuve allí. Nunca he experimentado tan plenamente mis poderes. Era como si…si pudiera dejarme ver y nadie me temiese» suspira

«¿Qué te llevó allí?» Booth disminuye la distancia entre ellos y ella se lo permite

«Quería encontrar algo nuevo, no sabía aún el qué. Ya no lograba desarrollar mis poderes sola, así que, partí hacia la isla. Todos lo que poseen el don de la magia pueden intentar llegar hasta allí y siempre había escuchado historias sobre el lugar, muchas antepasadas de mi familia ya habían ido, así que…decidí viajar hasta Camelot y tomar la barca» recuerda su viaje turbulento y de cómo casi se pierde entre las brumas «En Avalon encontré por casualidad una plata muy especial para mí…» Maléfica sonríe y sus ojos arden «Era el ingrediente que me faltaba para que crear mi maldición del sueño» dice orgullosa.

«No sabía que la magia de la isla también estaría al lado de la oscuridad…»

«Avalon es la cuna de toda magia, señor Booth» adora pronunciar el apellido de August para provocarlo «Incluso de la magia oscura»

«¿Eso significa que hay alguna posibilidad de que Regina vuelva a ser la _Evil Queen_ yendo hasta allí?»

«No creo…solo puedo decir que en Avalon no encontramos exactamente lo que quiera que hayamos ido a buscar, sino aquello que más necesitamos encontrar. Y sospecho que Regina no ha ido hasta allí para reencontrarse como la Evil Queen…»

«Está bien…desisto de intentar entender» respira hondo «Necesitamos contarle a los demás que no hemos encontrado nada por aquí, ¿vamos?»

«Ok, pero antes…» la hechicera empuja a August hacia un beso intenso, y solo después salen de la tienda de antigüedades.

* * *

En el convento, las hadas trabajan felices a pesar del clima sombrío de la ciudad. Sin grandes incidentes, los enanitos están consiguiendo extraer las piedras preciosas de la mina que dan origen a los polvos mágicos, tanto el encantado como el de hada. Tinker estudia una hermosa gema de color rojo intenso en sus manos pequeñas y habilidosas, tan concentrada que ni se da cuenta de la aproximación de Nova.

«Tink…» el hada verde se asusta y casi deja caer la piedra «Disculpa, no quería asustarte»

«Nova, no deberías acercarte así cuando estoy analizando una piedra, puede ser…»

«La piedra reina, lo sé…» el hada mira hacia el suelo, avergonzada «Discúlpame, pero es que yo…no tengo a nadie más con quien conversar y creí que tú podrías escucharme»

El hada rubia percibe la tristeza en la mirada de la otra, de trazos delicados y soñadores, cabellos castaños levemente rizados en las puntas. Hay un dolor profundo enraizado en ella que Tinkerbell no consigue alcanzar.

«Hey…¿qué ocurre, Nova?»

«No logro ser feliz aquí, Tinker, no logro ser feliz solo haciendo lo que las hadas hacen, ¿sabes? Quizás esté siendo egoísta, pero…»

«Oh…» la rubia se sorprende ante aquella revelación de la otra «¿Tú…no quieres ser un hada? ¿Es eso?» intenta entender mejor lo que ocurre

«Sí…quiero decir…no, yo…» pone sus dos manos en su rostro

«Calma, todo está bien» Tinker la abraza «Me lo puedes explicar de la manera que quieras, yo te escucho» coge sus manos entre las de ella

«Sé que nací para esto, para ayudar a las personas, fabricar el polvo encantado, entrenar, aprender y, quizás, un día, ser la guardiana de algún lugar mágico…» sonríe sin brillo «Solo que nadie nunca me ha preguntado si es eso lo que de verdad quería hacer, ¿entiendes?»

«Creo que sí…»

«¿Te gusta lo que haces, Tink? ¿Ser el hada que ayuda a las personas a encontrar sus amores verdaderos o sus segundas oportunidades?»

Tinkerbell nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que hacía. Solo sabía que había nacido con aquel don, que aquel era su trabajo entre las hadas y que era un honor llevarlo a cabo. Era una de las pocas capaces de crear el polvo de hada, más poderoso que el encantado, pues estaba ligado a la magia más elemental y fuerte de todas, el amor. Y Tinker había nacido de la risa de un bebé que era fruto de un amor puro y verdadero. Su camino, sin embargo, sufrió un brusco giro cuando se cruzó con Regina, ya a medio camino de convertirse en la _Evil Queen_.

Desde ese momento se convirtió en un hada caída, sin sus alas, sin su magia, había dejado de creer incluso en el amor. Y nunca se había sentido tan vacía. Hasta que la misma Regina apareciera en Neverland y, de alguna forma, consiguiera tocarla, alcanzar su esencia. Volvió a creer en sí misma y, principalmente, su fe en el amor se restauró. Y precisamente aquella reina se había convertido en su ahijada. Aun así, sus alas aún no habían vuelto. Cosa que cree que pasará cuando Regina regrese con Merlín. Nunca, sin embargo, se había cuestionado sus habilidades. Sí, le gusta fabricar los polvos mágicos, le gusta tener una mente creativa e inventar cosas a partir de objetos descartados. El móvil para Neal provocó que el niño le regalara de inmediato las más bellas sonrisas y su idea de hacerlo había comenzado con una bola de alambre que se había encontrado en la calle.

«Nova, yo…creo que estoy bien siendo yo, quiero decir, haciendo lo que hago» frunce el ceño mientras responde

«Nunca te has parado a pensarlo, ¿no?»

«Realmente, no…»

«¿No tienes deseo de conocer cosas, Tinker? ¿De descubrir el mundo más allá de este en que vivimos? ¿No…te gustaría descubrir el amor?» el hada morena la mIra a los ojos, desconcertándola con la pregunta.

«¿Descubrir…el amor? Pero, pero…yo…Nova, yo conozco el amor, yo…»

«¿Ya lo has vivido, Tinkerbell? ¿Ya sentiste en ti las reacciones que ese sentimiento causa? ¿Ya has experimentado lo que es amar a alguien?» Nova habla bajo, no quiere que las otras hadas la escuchen. Su voz sale apasionada y soñadora.

«Creo que…yo…quizás…no sé bien…» balancea la cabeza, queriendo apartar todas aquellas preguntas. A Tinker no le gusta tener muchas interrogaciones en las que pensar o acaba dispersándose «¿Por qué me preguntas eso?»

«Porque siento que todavía lo amo, Tink…a pesar de haberme abandonado, a pesar de haber vivido tantos años bajo la maldición de la reina, a pesar de haber recuperado la memoria y de saber quién es hoy en día…cada vez que lo veo, es como si un nuevo sol renaciese dentro de mí, como si pudiera brillar solo dentro de sus ojos…»

«¡Nova!» la rubia la mira con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en una perfecta "o" «No tenía idea de que…yo no…»

«No sé lo que hacer, Tinker…quizás…» mira al suelo, moviendo los pies, buscando encontrar otra manera de decir aquello

«¿Quizás…?»

«Fuera mejor que no me acordara de nada, no saber. Quizás fuera mejor no tener esos sueños, quizás…»

«¡No, Nova! ¡No digas eso…no, por favor!»

«Duele, Tinker…duele soñar y no poder alcanzarlo»

«¿Quién ha dicho que no puedes, eh?» intenta transmitirle esperanzas, pues sabe que ese dolor, consumiéndola poco a poco, puede ser capaz de apagar su magia.

«Lo he intentado…creí que él lo intentaría conmigo. Pero no salió bien una vez y me he resignado. Creo que…quizás haya alguna poción de olvido y…»

«¡No te dejaré hacer eso, Nova, no! Él está aquí en Storybrooke, eres un hada, tú…» la rubia sonríe y alienta a su compañera «¡Solo hazlo! Henry rompió la pluma del autor, eso significa mucho para nosotros» la mira a los ojos y le acaricia el rostro «Podemos escribir nuestras propias historias, Nova. ¡Cambia lo que no salió bien, borra las reglas que te amarran, pero lánzate! No desistas de lo que tu corazón te pide»

«Pero…Blue, ella…»

«Olvida lo que Blue dijo una vez. Ahora ella no está aquí, estoy yo. Y cuando ella vuelva, si es necesario, asumo la responsabilidad de esto. El amor es una dádiva, Nova, es lo más precioso que hay en cualquier reino. Y si lo tienes, si nació así en tu corazón, no te rindas, lucha por él, ¡arriésgate!» las dos dan vueltas por medio del salón del convento.

Nova abraza a Tinker y le da un beso en la mejilla al hada verde antes de salir corriendo puertas afuera y casi derrumbando a Killian Jones. El pirara sonríe ante la escena y más aún al ver a Tinkerbell con las mejillas enrojecidas y colocándose tras la oreja los mechones rubios sueltos de su moño. Los dos se miran durante un largo instante y la rubia casi no puede esperar a que él cubra la distancia para llegar a ella. Cuando Hook la abraza, Tink descubre el significado de lo que Nova había querido decir cuando le reveló que era capaz de sentir un nuevo sol naciendo dentro de ella.

* * *

En el bosque, Emma Swan entrena a sus subordinados. Comprueba el filo de cada arma que llevan y examina el desempeño en la lucha. Se siente como una entrenadora de gladiadores y le gusta. Sus ojos están cada vez más oscuros. No logra entender cómo la población de aquella ciudad puede ser tan testaruda. A final, ¿qué esperan? Ella era la salvadora. Ella era la responsable de ayudarlos con cada nuevo problema que surgía. Era. Ya no habrá una nueva salvadora. No hay nadie para traer de regreso la esperanza. Ya hacía dos semanas que Regina se había marchado y no había señal ni de ella ni del mago. No hay nadie que pueda salvarlos esta vez. No hay nadie para salvarla a ella. Como ya era de esperar, una vez más en su vida, había sido abandonada y tendría que lidiar sola con sus problemas.

Swan quiere la daga, quiere el poder de verse completamente libre y alcanzar algo que ningún _Dark One_ había sido capaz hasta entonces: mandar sobre sí misma, desarrollar la magia oscura sin amarras, adquiriendo aún más poder. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta ennegrecer la esencia de la magia de luz, terminando finalmente con aquella patética dualidad. Una fina sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando vislumbra el futuro y los tantos tonos de oscuro que podría alcanzar, tal vez hasta donde ninguno de los anteriores señores oscuros había llegado. Quizás ni donde la _Evil Queen_ soñó jamás pisar. Más que tener la oscuridad, Emma se está transformando en la propia oscuridad. Eso es el resultado de la unión de la magia que ella ya poseía con la nueva.

Revisa en su mente el plan para aquella noche. La ciudad no dormirá. Si se están quejando por el frío que hace, entonces tendrán fuego, habrá llamas en cada canto de Storybrooke. Esa noche ella estará en el campo de batalla con sus soldados, ella misma formará parte del show. Basta de esconderse, de negar su nueva naturaleza.

«¡Tendré la daga y acabaré con esa sumisión aunque tenga que reducir esta ciudad a polvo!» dice para sí misma en mitad del caos de hojas entrechocando y gritos guturales. Emma pasa incólume en medio de ogros y trolls, manteniendo sus pasos al ritmo de su respiración acompasada. Cree que está muy cerca de conseguir lo que tanto quiere.

Swan solo cierra los ojos y se transporta hasta la mansión de Regina. De nuevo, se detiene junto a la ventana del dormitorio de la reina. El reloj de la torre marca las cuatro menos cinco de la tarde. La ciudad está silenciosa, aprensiva, a la espera de algo, del próximo ataque, de la alarma anunciando la presencia de los monstruos que se diseminan por el bosque. Aquello la satisface.

Sola con sus recuerdos, Emma se sienta en la cama de la reina y abre el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche. Sabe bien lo que encontrará allí: una caja de música. La primera vez que la había visto, se había sorprendido. Jamás hubiera esperado que Regina tuviera un objeto como aquel: tan delicado…El trabajo es artesanal, hecho de madera noble y oscura. Quizás obra de Marco. Perdida en el recuerdo de los intensos ojos de la otra madre de su hijo, gira la manivela despacio. La tapa se levanta lentamente y revela un oscuro lago que parece reflejar la noche. A medida que suena la música, un delicado cisne blanco coronado, contrastando con toda aquella oscuridad, se desliza suavemente por la superficie del agua siguiendo las notas de Comptine d'un aute été.

La _Dark One_ escucha la música dos veces antes de cerrar la caja y guardarla en el mismo sitio. Es casi como si pudiera traer a Regina de vuelta en aquellos acordes. Casi como si pudiera deshacerse de toda la oscuridad que hay en su interior y se permitiera brillar gracias a la magia que se conecta con la suya. Se siente libre, completa, sus ojos vuelven al verde primaveral de su nacimiento.

Un soplo en su interior le produce dolor en su pecho, como si su corazón quisiera salir, marchar al encuentro del otro. "Amo a Emma Swan". La brisa suspira a su alrededor y puede escuchar con toda certeza la voz de la reina. "Amo a Emma Swan". Una pequeña lágrima nace y se desliza por su rostro, marcando el camino hasta caer en la cama. "Amo a Emma Swan" La corta frase reverbera en todos sus órganos y se dobla por la mitad, abrazándose, queriendo mantener dentro de sí aquel inaudito calor.

Si al menos pudiera verla…si al menos pudiera sentir sus manos entra las suyas…si pudiera mirarse en aquella inmensidad de color avellana…si…Querría tener el derecho de respuesta. Quizás en otro tiempo, en otro reino, en otra vida. Quizás en otro libro, en otro cuento de hadas: uno en el que Regina fuera solo Regina, y eso ya era un mundo para la rubia, y Emma solo Emma. Alguien menos complicada, con una carga menor sobre sus hombros, sin un recelo absurdo al rechazo, con coraje suficiente no solo para admitir lo que siente, sino también para decirlo. Quizás…en aquel instante, más que el poder absoluto, Emma Swan desea a Regina ahí, al alcance de su toque, exhalando su mística fragancia de manzana, diciéndole aquella corta frase que lo cambiaría todo, con poder suficiente para crear un nuevo universo, quizás uno en el que Emma pudiera tenerla dentro de sus brazos para responder "Y yo te amo a ti, Regina Mills"

Sería aquella su mayor audacia: entregar su propio corazón a una reina que ya poseía tantos a causa del dolor en el suyo propio. Se levanta y camina por el cuarto. Su mirada oscura sobrepasa las fronteras de la ciudad. En una tímida indecisión, toca el vidrio de la ventana acompañando los esparcidos copos de nieve, volviendo extrema la temperatura de su alma. La brisa cesa y ese momento de lucidez se esfuma.

«Perdóname…pero no logro ser yo sin ti, Regina…sola, no soy suficiente» Emma murmura al vacío

Y todo dentro de ella vuelve a ser oscuro. Su propósito es de nuevo librarse del yugo de la daga y la reina es solo un suspiro distante, inalcanzable. Emma desaparece de aquel cuarto donde aún logra sentir casi su corazón latir.

* * *

En el ayuntamiento, Mulan está concentrada en una maqueta que hay encima de la mesa, en la sala anexa al despacho, una miniatura de la ciudad. Intenta encontrar rutas de fuga, caminos alternativos, siente la inminencia de algo y sabe que, en breve, tendrá que desenvainar su espada de nuevo. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desvían y todo lo que consigue ver son aquellos ojos azules verdosos que le sonríen. Elsa.

Las dos apenas habían intercambiado dos palabras desde el día en que la reina de Arendelle había besado a la guerrera. La morena no se había esperado aquello, no había sabido reaccionar bien al gesto cuando se miraron y sonrisas incrédulas habían confirmado lo que habían hecho. Pero, ¿y después? A pesar de todo, aún sentía en su corazón la presencia de Aurora, que jamás sería suya, que jamás la miraría de la misma forma que el corazón de la oriental pedía. ¿Podría olvidarla? ¿O dejarla marchar de su interior?

E incluso sin tocar el tema, sin forma en cómo llevarlo, Elsa se hacía cada día más cercana, aunque solo fuera con su sonrisa cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad o no. Combatían juntas, se ayudaban la una a la otra. Mulan impidiendo que un troll alcanzara a la reina. Elsa congelando a un ogro a punto de aplastar a la guerrera. Y, en silencio, las dos parecían entenderse, comenzando una aproximación que, a lo mejor, debería haber ocurrido antes del beso para saber mejor cómo reaccionar.

La comandante de las fuerzas de Storybrooke está inmersa en sus devaneos y ni quiera oye los ligeros pasos en el pasillo. Observa la nieve cayendo del lado de fuera, en uno de aquellos días en que el sol, cuando aparece, ni se asemeja a un sol, sino más bien a una ostra plateada incrustada en el cielo. La nieve que parece bailar al comando de Elsa, capaz de modelar esculturas e incluso un castillo completo, tan hermosa que le quita el aliento. Quizás cuando la guerra acabe, la reina pueda dejar en Storybrooke algo parecido al parque temático creado en Arendelle. Aquel futuro que parece distante afecta a la guerrera. Y cuando las preguntas están asolando su mente, la puerta se abre, revelando la lapidaria belleza de Elsa, con una bonita trenza encuadrándole el rostro sonrojado. Ella ya no lleva el vestido azul, pero ese color continúa predominando en su conjunto de soldada, como le gusta decir. Lleva pantalones ceñidos, blusa fina por debajo y una chaqueta bastante apretada al cuerpo. Elsa no tiene problemas con el frío. En los pies, unas botas marrones que le permiten correr con más firmeza cuando es necesario. Sus ojos se destacan en el rostro por el inquebrantable brillo. Para Mulan, Elsa es como una aparición, a la que le acompañan gestos tímidos, dibujando pequeños arcos con las manos mientras habla. La adorable manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando escucha algo que la avergüenza. Tan linda que desea protegerla con su propia vida, si fuera necesario.

Cuando Aurora le había partido el corazón, la guerrera jamás pensó que podía ser posible que alguna vez nutriera de nuevo aquel sentimiento por otra persona. Pero allí está Elsa, adorable en su singularidad, capaz de hacer que Mulan se caliente con la nieve. Una sensación indescriptible.

«Hola…» la reina le sonríe

«Hola…» le responde

«¿Muy ocupada?» Elsa entra y cierra la puerta tras ella

«No…solo intentando ver otras rutas de escape para nuestra trampa llamada Storybrooke» suspira. La reina mira la maqueta y mueve sus dedos, haciendo que micro copos caigan sobre ella.

«Creo que así será más real» intenta aliviar la tensión en aquella sala y hace sonreír a Mulan de verdad. Elsa siempre consigue eso de la morena «Si no fuera por toda esta situación, yo…» la rubia baja los ojos, tímida «Tal vez te invitara a jugar con la nieve» completa casi en un susurro.

Mulan la contempla por algunos segundos antes de responder. Desea ser menos tímida, sin embargo, su valentía en la batalla no suele venir acompañada de momentos como ese. Se le esfuman las palabras, los movimientos para abrazar a la otra.

«Sé que no eres muy fan del frío, pero…» la rubia dice para romper el silencio

«Yo…yo…» la comandante respira hondo, como si buscara el valor necesario « Si no supiera que algo está a punto de suceder, te tomaría de la mano y bajaría ahora mismo a la calle» dice de una tirada, casi atropellándose con las palabras. Aun así, aquello es suficiente para que Elsa la mire con una encantadora sonrisa, una que reserva solo para Mulan.

«Esperaré a que la guerra acabe» la rubia se acerca y le toca la mano. Al principio, la guerrera piensa en no prolongar aquel toque, pero, ¿por qué no? Sus dedos parecen entenderse bien. La piel alba de Elsa y la piel azafranada de Mulan combinan. Los dedos juguetean, se pican, haciendo que sus dueñas sonrían. Un momento breve, ínfimo, en el cual son solo dos jóvenes que se quieren conocer.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose las aparta. Mulan guarda su sonrisa y vuelve a concentrarse en la maqueta. Elsa da algunos rápido pasos y se pone frente a la ventana, quizás intentando vislumbrar algo aún no visto. Snow entra en la sala y su rostro deja transparentar el cansancio por las noches mal dormidas, las diversas preocupaciones con su pequeño Neal y mucho más con Emma, su primogénita. Encarar la dura y fría mirada de su princesa le había despedazado el corazón. Se siente fallar como madre y como gobernante, protectora de su pueblo. Era su deber proteger a su pequeña y no había sido capaz. No había podido impedir que Emma salvara a Regina, estaba de acuerdo en que la reina merecía su final feliz, sin embargo habría sido mejor que ella misma se hubiera transformado en la _Dark One_. Estaba segura de que con la fuerza de la magia de Emma, el amor de Charming y la inteligencia de Regina, hubieran encontrado una rápida solución.

Snow, sin embargo, no posee magia. No hay una mísera pista que le muestre cómo ayudar a su hija. Y Merlín parece una esperanza cada vez más irreal y distante. No quiere fallar en su optimismo, no quiere dejar de creer. Pero, cada nuevo día es más un nuevo suplicio que un soplo de esperanza. Siente en su corazón que su ex madrastra aún se halla distante.

Lejos de la vista de la ciudad, sin embargo, la alcaldesa no lucha tanto para mantener las apariencias. Con Elsa y Mulan puede mostrar la intensidad de su sufrimiento, algo que ni con Charming comparte, para no dejarlo más preocupado.

«Snow…» Elsa se acerca a la princesa «¡No puedes rendirte, no puedes dejar de creer!»

«Lo intento, Elsa, pero…es difícil» mira a la joven reina con lágrimas en los ojos «¡Es mi hija la que está ahí y no tendría que serlo! Yo podría haber cogido su lugar, pero solo me quedé mirando cómo todo pasaba. Fallé como madre, no supe cuidar de Emma y ahora también le he fallado a la ciudad, yo…» cansada y frustrada, la alcaldesa se permite llorar buscando alivio a su dolor

«Snow White, no te lamentes por lo que ya no puede ser cambiado. Lo que sucedió está hecho, era preciso que fuera así» Mulan es firme con ella, sabe que no puede dejar que flaquee, a pesar de respetar su momento «Los habitantes de esta ciudad confían en ti. ¡Su única esperanza eres tú!»

«Estoy cansada de mantenerme firme todo el tiempo» se desahoga la princesa

Elsa ignora la mirada firme de Mulan y abraza a la amiga.

«A Emma, nuestra Emma, no le gustaría saber que dejaste de creer…¿qué diría Henry si estuviera aquí?» la joven reina coge las manos de la morena y la consuela «Por supuesto que no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, porque hay otras personas aquí para que sean fuertes también, principalmente cuando tú no aguantes. Solo prométeme que harás todo lo posible para no rendirte, para no dejar de creer…»

Las palabras de la rubia parecen calmarla. Snow respira hondo y mira hacia la ciudad, a través de la ventana. No puede desistir de su hija, aunque las cosas parezcan tan difíciles ahora. No puede no creer en Regina. Sabe que su ex madrastra cumple lo que dice. Y había prometido traer a Merlín. Su nieto tiene el corazón del verdadero creyente y, desde donde esté, sabe que él se mantiene firme, sabiendo que todo aquello encontrará un final mejor de lo que ahora se dibuja. Henry incluso ya le habría puesto nombre de operación algo a ese momento. Y eso la reconforta.

Snow se levanta y avanza hacia el cristal que le permite ver la puesta de sol que casi no modifica el color del cielo, escondido tras las pesadas nubes. Y si el sol no brilla del lado de afuera, la princesa sabe que es preciso que se mantenga radiante dentro. Nunca antes había dejado de creer. No después de haber encontrado en Charming el significado del amor verdadero, después de vivir aquel sentimiento y la certeza de que los dos siempre se encontrarían, que estarían siempre juntos y atravesando cualquier situación.

Él, que había sido capaz de ofrecerse en sacrificio para que regresar a Storybrooke, confiando que ella jamás lo abandonaría. Y el resultado es que los dos comparten un mismo corazón. Una unión inquebrantable y mágica, aunque ninguno de los dos posee magia. Y el hilo entre los dos es tan fuerte que su primogénita había nacido heredera de una magia poderosa y se había convertido en la salvadora. Emma, la luz más intensa que ya brilló en los ojos de Snow en cuanto la agarró en los brazos unos pocos segundos al nacer. La princesa lleva la mano al arco sujeto en su espalda, cierra los ojos y respira hondo. En aquel momento, una nueva determinación nace en su interior. Sabe que no puede ser fuerte siempre. Pero sabe que puede creer, pues es de esperanza que siempre estuvo hecha. Y si hay una gran lección que aprendió con Regina es a enfrentarse de cara a sus miedos. Lleva la mano al arco y se promete a sí misma que no permitirá que la oscuridad venza a la luz. Esa es su elección.

Elsa y Mulan solo la observan, sintiendo la fuerza de Snow restaurándose por sí sola. Las dos se dan las manos involuntariamente con una promesa muda de tampoco huir de sus miedos y enfrentarlos todos. La reina se permite apoyarse en el hombro de la guerrera. Y las tres mujeres, en un intercambio de miradas, parecen comprender que necesitarán estar más unidos que nunca para enfrentar lo que en breve caerá sobre la ciudad.

* * *

El atardecer en Camelot llega cariñoso, como el abrazo de una madre. En una humilde choza de madera algo atípica, construida apartada del castillo y de las voces del reino, Ruby y Lily están sentadas con Absolem, compartiendo secretos de sus dones, de la naturaleza de sus transformaciones. Hacía dos días que la loba conseguía controlarse sola. A pesar de la luna llena en el cielo, la nieta de Granny es capaz de evocar su forma animal y permanecer en ella el tiempo que desee. Los ojos verdes de la morena irradian una genuina felicidad. La joven dragón, a su vez, ya consigue volver a su forma humana sin dolor o incidentes, controlando también el fuego interior y entiende mejor sus instintos cuando está bajo la forma de dragón.

La anciana hechicera mira orgullosa a las dos que, a pesar de llevar animales tan diferentes, parecen entenderse tan bien. Absolem expulsa una humareda aromática de su narguile mientras escucha a Ruby describir las sensaciones cuando corre por el bosque en forma de lobo, o el modo en que siente latir a los árboles, o el aleteo de las alas de los pájaros en consonancia con el golpe de sus patas en el suelo.

«¡Es como si… formara parte de todo!» sonríe e intercambia una mirada con Lily

«El alma de la loba vaga por las tierras salvajes y guarda su hábitat ancestral en las sombras silenciosas. Corre y salta entre los árboles cubiertos de musgo siendo de la naturaleza la primera protectora y heredera de su fuerza primitiva» la señora ya de cabellos completamente blancos, rostro arrugado y límpidos ojos azules tiene un habla mansa, pero profunda, tan llena de sabiduría que no se puede dejar de escucharla «De sus ojos el mal no encontrará huida y cuando sus enemigos sientan su presencia, que huyan lejos. El alma de la loba te acompañará durante todos los días de tu vida, será tu guía y guardiana, Ruby. Ella te revelará sus más profundos secretos, si sabes escucharla. Feroz, habilidosa y astuta, la loba representa la unión con la naturaleza y con la magia. Aquella que es tocada por el alma de la loba recibe una gran dádiva y una gran responsabilidad, estate siempre lista para ambas, mi querida joven» una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Absolem.

Ruby asiente, recibiendo aquellas palabras como si se escribieran en su alma. El encuentro con la hechicera es uno de los más intensos que ha tenido nunca. Hay tanta sabiduría en la anciana, tanta paciencia para enseñar que, de alguna forma, aquel ser frágil la cautiva tanto en su forma humana como en su forma de mariposa azul.

Lily parece haber crecido un par de años en aquellos días en que las dos llevaban visitando la cabaña de Absolem y se permite absorber todo el conocimiento y el entendimiento de su metamorfosis. La hija de Maléfica siente su corazón sereno, como liberado de la rabia que a lo largo de toda su vida había sentido, frente a un nuevo comienzo. Uno en que se ve en los brillantes ojos verdes de la hermosa mujer que tiene a su lado.

«No hay un modo en que pueda explicar lo que siento cuando me transformo, cuando entro en contacto con eso que también soy, pero que no comprendo totalmente. Siento solo una fuerza llevándome hacia lo alto, que mis alas rompen el viento y alzo el vuelo. Y entonces ya no hay nada más, solo la libertad en estado puro y todo se resume en arder por dentro, fuego vivo» los ojos de Lily adquieren una vívida tonalidad ámbar que encanta a Ruby. Las dos están sentadas lado a lado, sus dedos entrelazados.

A Absolem le gusta el relato de la joven y expulsa más anillos de humo apreciando su aromático olor.

«El espíritu del dragón resume en sí toda la fuerza creadora y destructora del Universo. La más antigua de todas las criaturas, junto con el Ave fénix, es nada menos que el vínculo de la Diosa y su Consorte, en éxtasis divino. Su energía absoluta y libre es emisaria de conocimientos milenarios. Estate atenta a lo que el viento te sople durante el vuelo, Lily, nunca se sabe cuándo una revelación ha de llegar, pero es preciso que estés abierta para recibirla» Absolem hace un pequeño movimiento con las manos y el humo que sopla adquiere forma de dragón volando y jugando con una loba. Y los dos animales se pierden el uno en el otro, deshaciéndose en el aire «Cuando un rayo corta los cielos y el mar se agita, cuando un volcán despierta o un huracán barre la tierra, es necesario que el equilibrio del gran misterio sea restaurado, sea asentado en su nueva realidad. Es como si la naturaleza perdiese su propio sentido y entonces el espíritu del dragón le vuelve a insuflar el fuego, más colorido, más vívido, más intenso, reconduciéndola por su camino. Aquella que tiene en su interior el fugo vivo es heredera de la magia más antigua nacida en cualquier reino, querida mía, no tengas miedo de escuchar la llamada del fuego cuando este reverbere en tu interior»

Las dos se miran una vez más y sonríen, completamente a gusto con los tótems bajo los que habían nacido. Absolem las observa satisfecha con su trabajo y agradecida por las agradables horas compartidas con la loba y la dragón en las que había vuelto a revivir su juventud.

«Ahora id, mis pequeñas…» la anciana hace un pequeño gesto y abre la puerta de su choza «Sed libres para ser quienes sois y sedlo con sabiduría»

Ruby y Lily se acerca a Absolem, cada una de ellas le coge una mano y deposita un tierno beso, de agradecimiento y admiración por lo aprendido. Las dos se dan la mano y juntas atraviesan el umbral de aquella peculiar construcción. Bajo la sombra del bosque, ellas se acercan lentamente, cuerpos y rostros, buscando el beso que las une en tantos niveles. Cuando se separan, se encuentran, la una en la otra, y se sonríen, traviesas.

La nieta de Granny corre por delante, libre de todas las amarras y tan ella misma que el bosque entero parece llamarla hacia ese galope. En un momento, una gran loba gris y de ojos profundamente verdes sale disparada entre troncos y piedras. La hija de Maléfica solo cierra los ojos y da unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego que la abriga toma posesión de todas sus células y pronto abre las alas y alcanza las nubes, sin perder nunca de vista a la loba que corre bajo ella.

La dragón cae en picado en un vuelo rasante, danzando sobre la copa de los altos árboles. La loba salta. Y, por unos instantes, las dos se tocan. Es como si el alma de Ruby pudiera expandirse hacia el cielo y el espíritu de Lily se anillase a las profundidades de la tierra. El ser alado se posa suavemente. La corredora se detiene a su lado. Una petición muda en los ojos verdes y el asentimiento en los orbes ámbar. Ruby vuelve a su forma humana y le toca el hocico al dragón con reverencia. El gran animal baja su cuerpo y la morena sube a su lomo. Sin tardanza ya los árboles se ven pequeños bajo las dos, volando cada vez más alto, entre las primeras nubes.

Ya es de noche cuando las dos regresan al castillo, viviendo en una pequeña burbuja en la que solo caben sus miradas, sus sentimientos, la entrega mutua y total. En la privacidad del dormitorio, verde y ámbar se mezclan al deseo de toques, de pieles, de intercambios. Y se besan sin disculpas, sin reservas. Se entregan entrelazando cuerpos y sentires. El beso de dos almas que se encuentran, el armonioso abrazo de dos cuerpos que se descubren, se marcan y palpitan juntos, alzándolas a un lujurioso viaje por el placer de amarse. Dos mujeres que experimentan la unión en la esencia.

Lejos de allí, en el interior de la choza, Absolem sonríe al saber que Ruby y Lily se tendrán siempre la una a la otra. La anciana hechicera libera el humo de su narguile por última vez y se transforma en el pequeño insecto azul alzando su último vuelo.

* * *

Una noche sin luna y sin estrellas planea sobre Storybrooke. Si la ciudad fura un organismo vivo, su respiración estaría, en esos momentos, suspendida. Como si presintiera algo, una alerta inminente de que algo invisible se está moviendo y está a punto de llegar. Ocultos por la barrera mágica, ogros y trolls acechan en diversos puntos mientras aquella que los comanda parece divertirse con la situación. Emma Swan vuela por encima de sus criaturas, sustentada solamente por su magia.

La _Dark One_ pasea la mirada por las antorchas que arden en las manos de su grotesco ejército. El fuego no sobrepasa la sombra de sus ojos, aún menos es capaz de llegarle a su interior, donde se acomoda la oscuridad. Satisfecha, mira una vez más a la ciudad planeada en cada detalle por la reina. Ha llegado la hora. Una única palabra dicha por ella parece dislocar el tiempo, adelantando el reloj de la torre y desencadenando una avalancha de chillidos sobre Storybrooke.

«¡ATACAD!


	23. Chapter 23

**Lamento que para alguien este fic tenga mucho relleno, yo no lo veo así, su autora ha querido hacer no solo un homenaje a Regina, como bien dije al principio, sino a la serie en sí. ¿Y por qué no? Verdad es que todas somos pro-Regina y swanqueen, pero también nos gustan otros personajes, y ¿por qué estos personajes no tendrían derecho a aparecer con su historia? Es el primer fic que yo he leído (y me he leído muchos) en que casi todos los personajes de OUAT (o por lo menos muchos de ellos) aparecen y tienen protagonismo, y eso me encantó, porque al fin y al cabo Regina y Emma viven en un pueblo con más gente, y se relacionan con esta gente, y es muy bonito ver (y lo veremos) cómo esa gente del pueblo se relaciona con la Reina, cómo esta consigue redimirse completamente.**

 **Capítulo 23**

Del singular interior del alma emana una luz de equilibrio y reflexión que fertiliza los sentimientos, preparando ese interior para nuevas cosechas. Es el momento en que los ojos se giran hacia las noches iguales de la mente, observando, en silencio, y aguardando una transformación interna. La vida es sembrada en el interior de los ojos: la nueva estación fecunda la inocencia ante la fertilidad de la consciencia universal. Las flores se abren coloreando la existencia, cubriéndola con guirnaldas decoradas de mariposas multicolores, mientras la Luna levanta el vuelo sobre los océanos somnolientos. El equinoccio de primavera celebra el paso de la luz del Amor al alma, en el horizonte del corazón.

La noche en Avalon se ilumina no solo por el fuego ceremonial renovado. La magia en Regina late haciendo que la isla resplandezca junto con ella. Su balanza interior se ajusta, luz y oscuridad en equilibrio. La reina siente el poder germinal de la magia emanando de su cuerpo, volviéndose uno con la cuna de toda magia. Ella ve a través de los ojos de Morgana, pero sus sentidos la llevan lejos de allí. Dura solo un instante, pero encuentra aquellos orbes verdes que siempre la han hecho perder su rumbo. Emma Swan…Ante la fuerza de aquella presencia en ella, Regina cierra sus ojos y respira. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, se ve acurrucada en el regazo de su abuela y recibe el peso de una constatación que la aplasta: jamás podrá vivir aquel amor.

Quizás en otro cuento de hadas, en otro reino, sin magia. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás encuentre a Emma en otra vida, una en la que la rubia no necesite ser la responsable de llevar a cabo todos los finales felices, en la que no necesite perder a toda su familia y vivir el miedo del rechazo y del abandono; una vida en que Emma solo sea Emma, y ya eso significaría un mundo para Regina. Y ella misma no sería reina de nada, ni siquiera alcaldesa, no necesitaría cargar tanto sobre sus hombros y su nacimiento ni sería profetizado. Y entonces ella solo sería Regina.

Y un día, quizás una fea tarde de un martes de otoño, cuando las luces del crespúsculo estuvieran tiñendo de naranja el cielo, ellas se chocaran y se mirasen por algunos segundos más de lo necesario para unas disculpas recíprocas. Y así, algo torpes por la presencia de una y de otra, pudieran percibir un algo muy sutil indicando que no solo se quedaran con las disculpas, que aprovechasen aquel inicio de la noche en un café, a pesar de sus prisas y obligaciones, compartiendo algunas sonrisas y, ¿quién sabe?, algunas miradas que dejarán a ambas con deseo de un próximo encuentro, que llevaría a otro y a otro, y…

La realidad, sin embargo, tira de ella. No habrá una fea tarde de martes, ni siquiera es otoño. Y ella…ella es Regina, la reina del Bosque Encantado, la heredera de Avalon. Y Emma, a su vez, es el fruto del amor verdadero, la Salvadora y, de momento, la _Dark One_. Ellas no podrían estar más distantes la una de la otra, aunque, a su manera, cada una guarde a la otra en su interior. Tan imposible que estén juntas como la noche y el día; el cielo y el mar; el sol y la luna. Aquello hace que se encoja sobre sí misma mientras sus cabellos son acariciados por las amables manos de Morgana.

La Dama del Lago no logra alcanzar esa tristeza que se abate sobre su nieta. Solo la acoge y espera a que ella se abra. Morgana está orgullosa de Regina. La criatura nacida de la oscuridad de Cora y la luz de Henry, la que se había convertido en reina y había sido capaz de crear otro "reino" entero por sí misma. Aquella que había caminado por lo más profundo de la oscuridad y, aún así, había sabido reencontrar el camino de vuelta. Regina acaba de despertar toda su magia de luz, uniéndose a Avalon a través del descubrimiento del amor, la magia fundadora de todo.

«¡Está hecho!» una voz masculina, potente y sabia, hace que la reina despierte de su estupor

«¡Nunca dudé de que lo haríais, Taliesin!» Morgana sonríe al amigo y la joven todavía a su lado

«Yo debería haberos escuchado más, Gran Señora» el hombre se acerca y Regina enseguida lo reconoce de cuando le había entregado el cuaderno de anotaciones de su padre.

«Es un honor, Regina de Avalon» él se saca su sombrero, despeinando un poco sus cabellos grises y le hace una reverencia

La reina, medio confusa, se pone en pie y ayuda a su abuela a levantarse también, no es que la otra lo necesite, pero a ella le gusta tratarla con cariño. Enseguida percibe una complicidad especial entre aquellos dos, los seres más poderosos que alguna vez se ha encontrado, más incluso que Rumpelstiltskin, el ser que un día ella juzgó como el más poderoso en todos los reinos, ya que era el Dark One.

«Os agradezco el tratamiento, pero…por favor, no hay necesidad de eso aquí. Yo…» es extraño decir eso, pero reconfortante «En Avalon, soy como todos los demás, y nosotros ya nos conocemos, ya nos hemos visto…Taliesin»

«Perdonadme, querida, pero vos no sois como ninguna otra persona de esta isla, Regina» le sonríe, enigmático «O quizás una…» ella frunce el ceño, intentando adivinar algo y se frustra al no conseguirlo «Todas las personas que viven en esta isla poseen una magia. Vos, criatura, poseéis las dos, tan vívidas y despiertas que casi puedo verlas trasbordando» la mirada del mago hacia ella es de admiración.

«Regina, querida nieta mía, tengo el honor de presentarte a Taliesin, o Merlín»

La reina mira a su abuela y después al hombre, y viceversa. La Dama del Lago y el Mago intercambian una mirada de afecto y no se dejan abalar por la sorpresa de la morena. Ella había sospechado, había sentido en él una magia muy poderosa, sin embargo no esperaba aquel encuentro, no esperaba esa amabilidad por su parte. En realidad, se había formado la imagen de alguien cubierto de misterios y arrogancia, quizás como ella misma lo había sido en su etapa de _Evil Queen_.

«Yo…yo…he venido hasta aquí por vos, yo…he venido a buscaros»

«No exactamente. Habéis venido porque necesitabais venir, Regina. Habéis venido porque la magia de Avalon, cada cierto tiempo, es renovada por su heredera, reafirmando la unidad de todo lo que hay, restaurando el equilibrio, luz y oscuridad» Merlín se parece más a un amoroso abuelo que a un hechicero al que tendrá que convencer para que ayude a Emma Swan.

«Pero, mi misión…»

«¡Ah, sí! No puedo interferir en vuestro destino, Regina, aunque yo sea Merlín, el Mago de los Destinos»

«No comprendo» el viento de la madrugada sopla sobre ellos y a la reina no le gusta que haya otro nuevo misterio envolviéndola.

«Vamos a mi casa. Es tarde y podremos conversar mejor acomodados en mi sala y calentados por unas tazas de té» ofrece un brazo a la nieta y otro a Merlín, ambos aceptan.

El camino se hace en silencio. Taliesin y Morgana parecen conversar con las miradas. De vez en cuando, miran a Regina y la ven absorta en sus pensamientos. Prefieren no interrumpirla. En la acogedora casa de la Señora de Avalon, la anfitriona deja a los dos en la sala y se va a preparar los tés.

«Solo preguntad» Taliesin alienta a la morena

«¿Vos sois mi abuelo?» encara al Mago

«No. Y lamento no serlo. Me sentiría muy orgulloso de tener una nieta como vos» le sonríe a la reina «Y no creo que vuestra abuela os pueda decir quién es vuestro abuelo, criatura. Vuestro padre fue concebido durante un ritual, Regina. Una criatura nacida de la representación de la unión primera entre la Diosa y su Consorte» explica

«No sé qué decir» a pesar de ya haber estudiado diversos rituales con Morgana y haber leído bastante sobre las historias de la isla, saber que su padre había sido engendrado de aquella forma le choca.

«Cuando un bebé nace como fruto de esa unión, mi pequeña, es celebrado en toda la isla, recibido como hijo de Avalon» Morgana vuelve con tres tazas humeantes y Regina tiene que admitir que los tés de su abuela son, de lejos, los mejores que ya había degustado en su vida «A tu padre no le faltó amor. Henry era amado por todos. Cuando nació, hubo fiesta. Y su crecimiento fue acompañado de cariño, de afecto y de cuidados. Perdóname si no puedo darte un abuelo o una familia tradicional»

«¡Abuela, no me pidas perdón por eso, por favor! Mi padre…» Regina sonríe «Saber que fue tan amado, tan querido, eso me basta»

«Aún hay una cuestión rondándoos, reina de las manzanas» Merlín usa el título con cariño y, por primera vez, realmente no se molesta en ser asociada a él.

«Habéis dicho que no podéis interferir en mi destino. ¿Qué significa eso?» decide ser directa

«Significa que tenéis un hijo muy especial» replica el Mago

«¿Henry? Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver mi hijo con esto?» la mención del muchacho hace que se ponga a la defensiva, jamás permitiría que fuera envuelto en algo que representase peligro.

«El joven príncipe fue escogido para ser el nuevo Autor, Regina. Después de Isaac. Pero, cuando el Asistente le explicó la misión y le entregó la pluma que podía, literalmente, dar vida a personajes, como se hizo con todos ustedes, Henry Daniel tomó una decisión que había sido muy esperada y que solo alguien con el corazón del verdadero creyente, que lleva dentro de sí la esencia de la magia, podía tomar»

«¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Henry está en peligro? ¿Ha corrido algún riesgo?» su corazón de madre habla más alto y está nerviosa

«Henry no corre riesgo alguno, pequeña» Morgana pasa la mano por su rostro, tranquilizándola

«El joven príncipe rompió la pluma del Autor, Regina. Os concedió a todos vosotros el don del libre albedrío. Como la pluma fue creada hace mucho tiempo por un Merlín, que fue mi abuelo, yo apenas podía hacer nada, a no ser continuar con la tradición que me fuera confiada de escoger a un nuevo Autor cuando fuera necesario. Pero esperaba el día en que apareciera el joven de corazón puro a quien le fuera ofrecido tamaño poder, y que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazarlo, liberando a todos del yugo de un destino previamente trazado»

Los ojos de Regina brillan. Siente tanto orgullo por su hijo que desea tenerlo ahí, al alcance de sus brazos, para decirle a Henry cuánto lo ama, cuánto lo admira y cuán especial es. No esperaba que su hijo obrase de diferente manera. Y se siente infinitamente agradecida por el hecho de confiar tanto ella como para liberarla de aquella manera.

«Pero entonces…¿eso significa que si Emma quiere rechazar la magia oscura, ser la nueva _Dark One_ , ella puede hacerlo?» un soplo de esperanza hincha el corazón de la reina

«Me gustaría decir que sí, criatura. Infelizmente, no es así» el Mago deja la taza de té en la mesita del centro «Emma Swan escogió entregarse a la magia oscura después de que Henry rompiera la pluma. Fue una decisión de ella…»

«Por mí…» Regina se levanta y camina por la sala «¿Por qué aquella…aquella rubia testaruda tenía que salvarme?» pone sus manos en la cintura y respira hondo «Debería haber dejado las cosas como estaban, yo ya conocía ese camino, yo…»

«Los padres de Emma Swan le quitaron su potencial para la oscuridad de una forma no muy loable, mi pequeña» la voz de Morgana la llama de nuevo «Y aunque el joven príncipe haya roto la pluma del Autor, concediéndoos libre albedrío a todos, algunas de las tramas del destino siempre se entrelazan para que se pueda cumplir»

«Pero yo no puedo dejarla pasar por eso, no quiero que Emma conozca los caminos de la oscuridad, no como yo los conocí. Estoy segura de que ella habría escogido su magia de luz, que habría escogido ser como sus padres. ¡Lo sé! ¡Sencillamente lo sé!» su voz es impostada, llena de certidumbres «Se sacrificó en mi lugar porque creyó que yo merecía un final feliz…¡Idiota! ¡Cómo si yo pudiera tenerlo mientras ella fuera la _Dark One_!» Morgana se divierte con las maneras que tiene su nieta de expresarse «La esperanza de todos en Storybrooke, de sus padres y amigos, la esperanza de mi hijo es que vos nos ayudéis» le dice directamente a Merlín

«De hecho, puedo ayudar» el Mago le sonríe

«¿Podéis?» Regina se queda estática, la esperanza una vez queriendo hacer morada en ella

«Hay un modo de retirar la magia del _Dark One_ de la hija del amor verdadero. Y puedo hacerlo» cuenta Taliesin

«Por favor, si hay algo más que yo tenga que hacer, algún desafío, algún sacrificio, ritual, cualquier cosa, pero si lo hay, decídmelo, y lo haré. Solo necesito que vayáis a Storybrooke, necesito que salvéis a Emma Swan, mi hijo necesita…» las palabras parecen morir en su garganta. Regina necesita saber que ella se pondrá bien, que podrá cuidar a Henry, que guiará al pequeño de ambas por el camino que él decida seguir. A la reina le gustaría mucho poder estar junto a ellos, acompañarlos en el primer enamoramiento de su muchacho, en las dudas a la hora de elegir facultad…le gustaría tener con los dos, como dice Henry, una familia, su familia. Regina balancea la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos.

«No hay nada más que vos tengáis que hacer o demostrar, Regina de Avalon. Está hecho» Merlín sonríe «La magia ha sido renovada, el equilibrio entre los mundos restaurados. De tiempo en tiempo, es necesario una heredera especial, como vos, que alcance el núcleo de la isla en toda su plenitud y que fortalezca no solo un lado de la magia. Es necesario que sean los dos. Cuando llegasteis, vuestra magia oscura ya estaba muy desarrollada, pero vuestra magia de luz aún no se había despertado por completo. Y lo hicisteis» el Mago aclara sin esconder cierto orgullo hacia ella

«La magia más poderosa de todas…» ella susurra y deja el cuerpo caer en el sofá donde estaba sentada antes, bajando la cabeza para esconder su tristeza.

«Pido perdón por mis rudos modales, pero, por hoy, necesito retirarme» anuncia el Mago

«Yo soy la que pido perdón, Taliesin, no me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que es, disculpadme la descortesía. Sé que aún tenéis quehaceres para completar la magia del equinoccio»

«Mi Señora, no hay nada que sea más agradable que vuestra compañía. Y extiendo mis palabras a vuestra nieta. Con pesar os dejo, pero creo que todos los preparativos y la celebración del despertar de la primavera han sido intensos. Siempre necesitamos descansar después de un evento como ese» añade él

«Ciertamente, amigo mío»

«No os aflijáis, Regina de Avalon. Mañana regreso para continuar nuestra conversación sobre mi ida al reino por vuestras manos creado. Tenéis mi palabra, Majestad, ayudaré a Emma Swan» dicho eso, se despide con cariño de Morgana y se encamina en la noche profunda.

«Ven, mi pequeña, vamos también a descansar» acompaña a su nieta al cuarto y espera a que se acueste, apagando las velas y dándole un beso de buenas noches en su cabeza.

No muy lejos de allí, Merlín busca la ventana tras la que sabe que está Regina, y suspira.

«Iré a Storybrooke, Regina. Pero la pregunta es: ¿iréis vos también?» él sonríe. Una leve brisa sopla en dirección al cuarto donde la reina descansa y el Mago retoma su camino.

* * *

La noche en Storybrooke se ennegrece y es como si una nueva capa de brea fuera colocada sobre la ciudad. Maléfica se posa, en su forma de dragón, sobre las calles y edificios, observando, de lejos, también a Emma Swan y a sus criaturas. Sabe que será el gran ataque. Así que, en cuanto percibe la orden de la _Dark One_ , suena la alarma de la ciudad. Aquellos que no desean luchar y los niños están todos refugiados y seguros en la escuela. La magia protectora del local había sido reforzada con el polvo mágico.

Mulan está al frente de las tropas, flanqueada por Snow White y Charming. Hook lidera un destacamento de soldados y Robin, otro. Los hombres alegres están distribuidos entre estos y debidamente vestidos y armados. Elsa, Tinker y Maléfica se quedan en posiciones estratégicas para usar magia siempre que sea necesario.

Esta vez, la formación de ogros y trolls no invade la ciudad de cualquier manera, ellos avanzan como un legión, una formación antigua usada por los soldados del Imperio Romano. Las criaturas están bajo el control total de la _Dark One_ , impidiendo que sus instintos primitivos se superpongan a la obediencia que le deben a ella.

A Emma Swan no le gusta que las cosas hayan llegado a ese punto, pero nada le impedirá tener la daga. Estira el brazo derecho hacia delante, es la señal para el ataque. Ogros y trolls avanzan blandiendo sus armas, exhalando su fuerza unificada por la magia oscura. Mulan lidera la formación de los defensores de la ciudad y pronto las hojas entrechocan. Charming entra en batalla al lado de la guerrera mientras dos hombres escoltan a Snow hasta una buena base de donde pueda lanzar sus flechas.

«Hasta cinco de una vez, ¿hum? Vamos a ver…» prepara el tiro, cinco flechas con las puntas reforzadas para infringir un corte profundo. Gracias al conocimiento de Maléfica, ahora sabe que el corazón de aquellas criaturas está en el lado derecho, así como la arteria principal, en el cuello.

La princesa tensa la cuerda y apunta. El arco le responde de inmediato y suelta, hiriendo mortalmente a dos trolls y alcanzando a un ogro en el brazo con tres saetas. Él gruñe en respuesta y, al ser provocado, sale de la formación, abriendo una brecha. Es cuando Mulan y los soldados entran, reforzados por el destacamento de Hook.

El ogro sigue su camino a paso tambaleante hasta Snow, pero antes de que logre atacarla, Elsa lanza su magia y lo congela. Las dos mujeres se miran satisfechas. La reina de Arendelle no demuestra miedo o temor ante aquella situación. Al contrario, siente su fuerza, conoce sus habilidades y está más que dispuesta a usarlas. Aún más cuando sabe que Mulan se arriesgará en sus ataques porque cuenta con la magia de Elsa para cubrirla.

Tinkerbell y Maléfica atacan juntas. El hada demuestra su poder. Es capaz de lanzar ataques de magia contra las criaturas lideradas por Emma, aunque no pueda matarlos. Pero facilita el trabajo de la hechicera inmovilizándolos. Tinker había entrenado con Regina, un trato hecho con su ahijada mientras las dos pasaban un tiempo juntas en la cabaña del árbol. La rubia focaliza su atención en los pedidos de Mal, no deja, sin embargo, de observar cómo Killian Jones está apañándoselas. Cuando lo ve rodeado por tres adversarios, Tinker usa el polvo de hada y los hechiza, paralizándolos. El pirata enseguida mira hacia atrás y le sonríe.

David intercambia golpes con un ogro y, en un momento de distracción, el príncipe es lanzado por los aires. Snow corre hacia él, protegiéndolo, disparando sus flechas para darle tiempo a que se levante. Los dos complementan los movimientos del otro, atacan juntos y él la vuelve a guiar a su puesto, en seguridad.

«¡Ni te atrevas a dejarme viuda, David Nolan!» ella lo agarra por la chaqueta y le dice entre dientes

«¡Cuento con tus flechas, Mary Margaret!» él sonríe y vuelve a la batalla

El destacamento de Robin Hood ataca por los flancos. Los soldados presentes son los más fuertemente armados y combaten contra los ogros, horrendos y enormes, que blanden mazas y asustadoras hachas. Las criaturas le hacen frente a las fuerzas de la ciudad sin gran dificultad. Entonces es cuando Maléfica interfiere. Se transforma en dragón una vez más, aunque eso consume mucho su energía, y vuela bajo, entre los monstruos, Sabe que es una maniobra arriesgada, sin embargo, su audacia permite que los soldados y Robin usen mejor sus armas y consigan tumbar a algunos enemigos.

Cuando la hechicera está volando de vuelta, la hoja de una gran hacha la alcanza en un ala, derribándola al suelo. Al contacto con el pavimento, la metamorfosis desaparece.

«¡Maléfica!» Elsa gira en alerta. Desde su puesto más alto, tiene una mejor visión. Sin pensar, la reina corre en aquella dirección, desviando los ataques y lanzando su magia. Antes que un ogro pueda alcanzar a la hechicera por la mitad, Elsa congela su brazo y él chilla.

Al ver a la rubia en medio del campo de batalla y tan expuesta, Mulan sale de su posición y se lleva a un grupo de soldados con ella. Abren un camino cortando enemigos con sus espadas y la guerrera se pone frente a la rubia, impidiendo que un troll la alcance. El monstruo es grande, casi dos veces el tamaño de Mulan, pero ella no se intimida.

Las espadas se encuentran, las hojas se prueban. Golpe, defensa, salto, ataque. La morena rueda hacia atrás, intentando ganar terreno. Su adversario es habilidoso y cambian de posición muy rápido, dejando a Elsa aturdida, sin poder reaccionar, con miedo a darle a Mulan con su magia. La rubia, sin embargo, mantiene a otros enemigos apartados, congelando el suelo alrededor de ellos.

La guerrera se acerca demasiado al monstruo y, al mismo tiempo que consigue clavarle la espada en las costillas, recibe un golpe del troll, que le rasga la piel con sus uñas venenosas. Mulan siente un lacerante dolor atravesándola y pierde su espada.

«¡Nooooooooo!» Elsa gira llamando la atención de Tinker, que se encontraba ayudando a Hook. Al ver a la guerrera herida y doblada sobre sí misma, el hada corre hasta allí

«Elsa, ¿qué…?»

«¡Mulan, ha sido herida por el troll, con sus uñas, Tinker, rápido!»

«El antídoto está aquí» el hada tranquiliza a Elsa y administra la dosis recomendada por Whale a la guerrera, que está sudando frío y temblando «¿Dónde está Maléfica?»

La hechicera está rodeada por soldados y por Robin que intentan protegerla. Los ogros, sin embargo, se reorganizan y atacan, furiosos, dificultando la acción de los hombres que luchan en defensa de la ciudad.

«Elsa, tienes que ayudarlos, no podemos perder a Maléfica» Tinker agarra el rostro de la reina y le garantiza que se quedará con Mulan hasta que se recupere.

El hada le entrega un frasquito con polvo de hada por si lo necesitara. Elsa asiente y sale en dirección al grupo que defiende a la hechicera, colocándose en el lado apuesto a los ogros. Dos trolls intentan atacarla, sin embargo, la joven reina consigue defenderse con su magia. Cuando un tercero se acerca, ella intenta con el polvo de hada. Sabe que derrumbar ogros exige más de sí y comienza a sentir algo de cansancio. Elsa se concentra y lanza sus rayos congeladores alcanzando a dos monstruos. Los soldados ganan más confianza con ella cerca y se reagrupan para atacar. Uno de los ogros, no obstante, es bastante fuerte y consigue desviarse de la magia de Elsa. Al mismo tiempo, golpea a Robin Hood, lanzándolo por los aires, yendo a aterrizar en la pared de una casa.

Aquello, finalmente, llama la atención de Emma, que parecía asistir impasible al grotesco espectáculo, alimentando su magia con el miedo, el caos y el dolor presentes en la batalla. La _Dark One_ aparece junto al arquero y lo mira de arriba abajo fríamente.

«Ya serviste a una bruja antes, ladrón…» se acerca con desdén «Ahora es el momento de jugar conmigo»

Un grupo de soldados intenta acercarse para rescatar a Robin. Swan ni siquiera mira hacia un lado, solo extiende el brazo y gira el puño, transformándolos en ceniza. Una advertencia para que nadie intente nada contra ella. La orden de Mulan, antes del conflicto, había sido bastante clara: nadie debería enfrentarse cara a cara con la _Dark One_. Su magia es demasiado poderosa y no hay nadie entre ellos que pueda combatirla. Sin dificultad, Emma pone en pie al arquero, desmayado, y desparece con él.

Mulan reacciona bien al antídoto administrado por Tinker y el hada cuida de la herida con el polvo encantado, haciéndola cicatrizar. A pesar de haber perdido sangre, la guerrera consigue mantenerse en pie sin dificultad y analiza la situación en el campo de batalla. A una orden suya, un destacamento se aparta para ayudar a Elsa y a los pocos que se habían quedado intentando proteger a Maléfica. Snow avanza con ellos. La princesa casi es alcanzada por un troll, pero logra disparar su arco antes y lo abate. Corre con agilidad hasta el sitio donde había caído la hechicera.

«Maléfica…» Snow ve sangre manando del cuerpo desmayado, aparta la capa negra que lleva y ve un profundo corte en el cuerpo de la mujer dragón.

A Elsa no le gusta nada aquello, la herida es muy fea. Tinker se acerca y se hiela al ver de lo que se trata.

«La magia del polvo encantado es solo un paliativo, necesita ir al hospital, ¡urgentemente! ¡Hook!» llama al pirata mientras intenta taponar la herida «Ella tiene…»

El capitán mira a la hechicera y ya entiende.

«Cubridme, necesito salir de aquí, el resto es fácil, love» él le guiña un ojo al hada, sin perder nunca esas maneras de ser.

Un soldado se encarga de coger a Maléfica en sus brazos. Mulan se acerca rápidamente y le pide a Charming que escolte al grupo para que puedan abandonar la batalla en seguridad. Ella se encargará de los ogros mientras los demás deben detener a los trolls. Elsa, sin embargo, se niega a dejarla. La guerrera no discute, aunque se da cuenta del cansancio de la rubia.

Snow White lidera la lucha contra los trolls. El coraje de la princesa inflama a los soldados, que la siguen embistiendo contra las criaturas. Tinker está con ellos, enfocada en proteger a la princesa y ayudando con el polvo de hada, para paralizar, o al menos retrasar, a los monstruos. La magia parece debilitada, y el hada sabe que la _Dark One_ está fortaleciendo su ejército con su propia magia.

Mulan lidera el otro frente, moviéndose rápidamente entre los ogros, criaturas mucho más altas y, consecuentemente, más lentas. La guerrera, sin embargo, está algo más torpe, resultado de haber sido herida y envenenada. Elsa no las tiene todas consigo y se esfuerza para no flaquear, no soportaría ver a la morena oriental herida una vez más.

Charming y Hook siguen abriendo camino entre los trolls. El príncipe y el pirata pelean, espalda contra espalda, combinando los ataques y permaneciendo los más distantes posible de las amenazadoras unas y dientes. Los dos combinan golpes, limpiando el frente para que un trío de soldados que se turnan cargando a Maléfica, pueda pasar sin sustos.

«Buena pelea, compañero» cumplimenta el capitán

«A las órdenes» el príncipe ve a Hook alejarse con los soldados sin que el camino les sea interrumpido. David desea que Maléfica consiga llegar al hospital a tiempo para ser salvada.

* * *

En la caverna vacía, donde antes sus criaturas habían estado reunidas, Emma Swan aguarda pacientemente a que Robin Hood se despierte. Su expresión está desprovista de cualquier sentimiento. La _Dark One_ mira hacia la nada mientras el ladrón abre los ojos aún aturdido, sintiendo dolor en sus costillas y sin tener la mínima idea de dónde estaba.

«¡Ya era hora!» la voz fría corta el silencio de la caverna «Para ser un ladrón, el señor Hood duerme bastante, diría yo»

«Señorita Swan, yo…» Emma mira a Robin y su mirada gélida lo hace callar

«No le he permitido hablar, no le he permitido que diga mi nombre y no lo hará de nuevo, ¿entendido?»

Él solo traga en seco y asiente. Un largo silencio se instaura antes de que ella haga otro movimiento.

«¿Por qué?» quiere saber la rubia

El arquero la mira sin ni siquiera imaginarse el motivo de aquella pregunta

«¿Qué le prometió ella?» Robin comienza a tener una vaga idea sobre de qué podía ir la conversación

«¿Qué? Yo…» intenta ganar tiempo

«Ni se atreva, ladrón» ella lo mira por segunda vez, aún más fría «No intente negarlo. Yo lo sé todo» Robin se asusta ante aquella información «¿Cómo lo sé?» ella baja la cabeza y sonríe de lado «No tiene idea de lo que la magia oscura es capaz de revelar…aún más sobre alguien tan apegada a esta como la _Wicked Witch_ » se divierte ante la confusión de él

«Zelena…no…»

«¿Miedo de que le haga daño a su mujer?» la pregunta le sale entre dientes, acusatoria

«Ella…»

«Aún está bajo el hechizo o…¡No!» Emma lo encara «No es posible que…» su siniestra carcajada resuena por la caverna «¡Se ha enamorado de la _Wicked Witch_! ¡Realmente se ha enamorada de ella! No me lo puedo creer…»

Robin Hood solo baja la cabeza en señal de confirmación ante las palabras de Emma Swan

«¿Solo la primera vez o ahora también?» la _Dark One_ camina a su alrededor, divirtiéndose con su malestar «Estoy preguntando y quiero respuestas, ladrón, ¡no se atreva a desafiarme!» lo ancara

«Ahora también…»

«Para ser alguien que va por ahí sacando pecho, lleno de orgullo por tener su propio código de honor, que por otro lado es ridículo, esto suena tan…» mira a Robin dejando transparentar todo su rechazo por él «No tengo palabras para usted»

«Perdóneme, milady» usa su tono más sarcástico «Pero creo que no he sido arrastrado hasta esta caverna para darle satisfacciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer» sabiendo que nada solucionaría con mantener a la defensiva, Robin la ataca.

«Al menos tengo que admitir una cosa, es usted muy valiente, Robin de Locksley»

«Entonces, ¿en qué puedo serle útil?»

«En realidad, no tiene elección» Emma se detiene a cierta distancia, de espaldas a él «Lo que puede decidir es si hará lo que yo quiero por las buenas o…» la _Dark One_ aparece frente a Robin e introduce su mano en su pecho, sin preocuparse del dolor que el arquero siente. En un movimiento brusco, tiene en la mano el palpitante corazón, medio oscuro, medio enrojecido.

«¡Lo haré!» él se retuerce de dolor cuando ella aprieta el órgano vital entre sus dedos «Por favor, señorita Swan, yo…» tiene dificultad para respirar «Le prometí a Zelena…» aspira el aire por la boca, sofocado «que no la dejaría sola…»

«Conmovedor. Pero hay cosas que no deben prometerse, señor Hood» Emma se sienta en una piedra frente a Robin, que está atado «Vamos a jugar a un juego, preguntas y respuestas. Yo pregunto, usted responde. Si me gusta la respuesta y tengo la certeza de que no está mintiendo o intentando engañarme, le devuelvo su precioso corazón y garantizo que su querida Zelena tenga compañía cuando vuestro cachorro nazca» Emma aprieta un poco más el corazón y Hood pone una mueca de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo.

«Responderé, pregunte lo que quiera» aun abatido, él todavía se le enfrenta.

«¡Debo advertirle, señor Hood, si intenta engañarme, si no responde a mis preguntas, no tendré la más mínima misericordia y aplastaré su corazón con todo el placer!» ella susurra y aumenta la presión de sus dedos en torno al órgano vital del arquero.

«De acuerdo. Solo déjeme a ver si he comprendido, milday» él respira rápido, aunque su mirada es de desafío y su tono irónico «¿Todo esto, por casualidad, son celos por su Majestad?»

Emma Swan lo mira completamente enfurecida.

«¡No se atreva, ladrón! Si hay alguna posibilidad de mantenerse vivo, agárrese a ella y nunca más se atreva a hablar de Regina. ¡Nunca ha sido digno si quiera de tener el derecho a arrodillarse frente a ella!» le grita destilando odio.

El arquero parece comprender la veracidad de las amenazas de Swan y considera que es mejor no contestar. Realmente espera salir vivo de allí, aunque teme la misión que tendrá que llevar a cabo.

«¿Por qué nunca le contó a Regina que ya conocía a Zelena, en el Bosque Encantado? Es más, ¿por qué no le dijo que estuvo en Oz y, miren que interesante, que había robado el collar de la _Wicked Witch_? De hecho, ¿cómo lo convenció ella para devolverlo? ¿Y cómo fue capaz de disparar una flecha contra Regina y después decir que la había confundido con Zelena? ¡Responda y mida bien sus palabras!»

«Yo no…» el ladrón busca una manera de decir la verdad, pero no la halla

«¡Vio a Zelena en Storybrooke, Robin Hood, vio a aquella bruja maldita acercarse a mi madre embarazada y aún así no fue capaz de decírselo a nadie! Dejó que toda aquella payasada sucediera, y ¿para qué? ¿A cambio de qué?»

«¡Basta!» el arquero grita «¡No tengo que explicarle nada a usted, no tiene que tirarme todo eso a la cara, sé lo que hice, conozco mis errores, cada uno de ellos, y quizás me arrepienta de la mayoría!» Robin la mira con rabia, dolor y resentimiento «Al principio, quería a mi Marian de vuelta, fue lo que Zelena me prometió en Oz si la ayudaba. ¡Ella quería acabar con la _Evil Queen_ , quería su venganza, así como Regina quería acabar con Snow! ¡Yo no tenía nada más que perder, estaba desesperado, con un hijo pequeño, entonces acepté! Acepté por todo lo que ya había oído hablar de la _Evil Queen_ , acepté porque escuché la versión de la historia contada por Zelena, pero, sobre todo, acepté porque si ella lo lograba, si volvía atrás en el tiempo, yo también podría volver, rehacer mis elecciones, no cometer los mismos errores» sigue encarando a Emma Swan.

«Pero entonces…»

«Entonces nada…solo después de dejar Oz y continuar hasta el Bosque Encantado me di cuenta de que sí, me había enamorado de Zelena»

«¿Lo sabía durante todo el tiempo?¿La engañó durante todo este tiempo? ¿Tiene idea de cuánto sufrió Regina, Robin Hood? ¿Entiende, que, por culpa de sus sucios jueguecitos junto con aquella maldita pelirroja, Regina casi se pierde de nuevo?»

«Sí, lo sé» confiesa, triste, y baja la cabeza «De eso me arrepiento, profundamente. No fue nada fácil seguir con el plan de Zelena después de…conocer a Regina»

«¡No digas su nombre! ¡Nunca más!» Emma estalla y lanza bolas de fuego por la caverna «¡Nunca más repitas su nombre, ladrón!»

«Perdóneme, no lo haré» traga en seco

«¿Cómo fue capaz de perdonarla después de todo lo que Zelena hizo? Dos veces» la _Dark One_ busca la respuesta en los ojos del fuera de la ley.

«De la misma forma en que usted ha perdonado a la reina» prefiere usar el título de Regina. Aquella palabras no dan margen de respuesta a Emma, pues son la pura verdad «Y ella ha desistido de toda venganza contra su hermana. Zelena ya no es una amenaza para su majestad, lo puedo garantizar»

A pesar de conocer la historia de la _Evil Queen_ , Emma siempre prefirió ver a Regina detrás de tanto odio, detrás de la magia oscura. Sí, ella comprende a Robin Hood. Es muy probable que ella misma, si hubiera sido hechizada por Regina, la habría perdonado. Tras un momento de silencio, Swan se acerca y le devuelve el corazón. Y aquellas palabras de Robin Hood la hacen pensar que quizás, solo quizás, aún haya una ínfima esperanza para ella.

«Lo que quiero que haga para mí es muy sencillo» vuelve a encararlo con su mirada gélida y voz indiferente.

«Vamos a los negocios, entonces»

Sabiendo que el ladrón no huiría ni intentaría ningún truco, Emma lo libera y pide que se acerque. Sin demoras, le explica el plan y lo que necesita que haga.

«Considérelo hecho, _Dark One_ » sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, Robin se endereza y Swan lo trasporta de nuevo a la ciudad, más lejos de donde está desarrollándose la lucha.

Swan se queda satisfecha con el acuerdo y vuelve inmediatamente el campo de batalla, encontrándose ogros, trolls y soldados muertos por las calles, chillidos de dolor de algunos moribundos y todos envueltos por el evidente cansancio. La ciudad parece completamente en llamas. Sus criaturas, llevando antorchas, habían iniciado diversos focos de incendio. Muchos más de los que la pequeña corporación de bomberos locales podría sofocar. Los defensores de Storybrooke tendrían distracción suficiente como para preocuparse en pensar en el ladrón y en lo que él estaba haciendo. Así, ella evoca su magia y domina las mentes de sus monstruos. A una única llamada, ellos se reagrupan en un gran batallón y regresan al bosque.

* * *

Mulan, Charming y Snow miran incrédulos la escena, al mismo tiempo en que lo agradecen. No era posible saber cuánto más iban a resistir aquella lucha insana. Tinker sigue tratando a los heridos con el antídoto del veneno de los trolls con lágrimas en sus ojos ante tanta destrucción. Cuando termina de socorrer al último soldado, la delicadeza del hada en la que fuera moldeada la hace caer, de rodillas, siendo amparada rápidamente por sus amigos.

Elsa y Snow intercambian una mirada cómplice y, a pesar del agotamiento, la reina de Arendelle permanece en pie, firme, y respira hondo. A su comando, nubes formadas por cristales de hielo se reúnen sobre la ciudad. Cuando la joven soberana lleva sus brazos hacia abajo, una gran nevada comienza a caer. Con el esfuerzo, Elsa siente sus piernas flaquear. Mulan la rodea con sus brazos, sonriéndole, demostrando todo el orgullo por el valor de la joven, por la singularidad de su magia.

Inmediatamente, Charming y Snow organizan la retirada del ejército. Por la intensidad del frío y la espesura de las nubes, saben que el campo de batalla y sus muertos estarán congelados por la mañana.

* * *

En el hospital, Whale se dedica personalmente a cuidar de Maléfica. Ella aún está desmayada, sin embargo, estable. Ha perdido mucha sangre y, si Hook y los soldados no la hubiesen traído a urgencias…el médico se reprende por pensar en esa posibilidad. Los exámenes muestran la necesidad de una transfusión de sangre, pero, tal y como preveía, una criatura mágica no tiene sangre compatible con la de los humanos. Él la observa dormir, pálida, mientras intenta pensar en alguna solución.

Aunque exhaustos, el sheriff, la alcaldesa y Tinkerbell llegan al hospital mientras Mulan cuida de Elsa en el loft de los Charming. Al ver al hada y la desolación presente en sus ojos, Hook se levanta de inmediato y corre a abrazarla. Ahí, Tinker se permite entregarse al llanto que había estado manteniendo durante tanto tiempo. Ahora comprende por qué ninguna otra hada se había ofrecido a ir a luchar.

«Hey, love…» el pirata besa los cabellos rubios y revueltos «Todo va a salir bien»

«Yo…» Tinker lloriquea. A pesar de haber perdido su magia, sus alas y haber vivido años sombríos en Neverland, nunca había visto tanto horror, tanto dolor, nunca había sentido ni la mitad de aquello.

«Shh, no tienes que decir nada» la aprieta aún más contra él

Snow y Charming se miran uno al otro al observarlos a ellos, sabiendo, sin embargo, que no deben interferir en nada.

«Whale, ¿cómo está Maléfica?» el sheriff está preocupado

«He hecho lo posible para estabilizarla. Pero ha perdido mucha sangre, y su magia está inestable, no creo que consiga curarse sola, a pesar de haber leído sobre el poder de regeneración de criaturas metamorfas como es su caso»

«¿Es grave?» la alcaldesa se acerca al lecho donde está la hechicera y coge su mano, que está helada

«Necesita sangre, pero no estamos abastecidos con nada que sea compatible con su naturaleza» confiesa frustrado

«Quizás…yo pueda ayudar» Tinker se recoloca en los brazos de Hook y mira a los tres

«¿Tink?» Jones dice con el ceño fruncido «Tú no…»

«No me voy a poner en peligro» ella toca su rostro con la palma de la mano, tranquilizándolo «Hay un tipo de sangre humana que puede ser transformado en otra» cuenta

«¿Cuál?» Whale se ve inquieto, no quiere perder tiempo

«0 negativo. ¿Hay de ese en el banco de sangre del hospital?»

«Sí, hay dos bolsas disponibles, creo que serán suficiente»

«Si no lo son…bueno, yo soy 0 negativo, y puedo donar» ofrece David, recibiendo la sonrisa orgullosa de su esposa

«Tinker, ¿cómo es el proceso de manipulación de la sangre?» Snow quiere saber si no habrá peligro para el hada

«Necesito la sangre que será modificada, solo dos gotas de la sangre de Maléfica y un poco de polvo de hada» explica

«Bien, parece que no hay muchos riesgos, o sea, no es nada que no podamos hacer, ¿no?» el médico y científico espera la aprobación de aquello para solicitar las bolsas de sangre.

«Parece sencillo» confirma Charming. La alcaldesa y el capitán están de acuerdo y dan el aval para que Tinkerbell lo haga.

Con la ayuda de Whale, en cuanto la sangre está lista, la primera bolsa es conectada al brazo de Maléfica.

«Podéis ir a descansar, yo cuidaré de ella» recomienda el doctor Frankenstein «El señor Booth llegará dentro un rato, él pasará la noche aquí para que yo pueda atender a los otros pacientes» los tranquiliza

Cuando la mitad de la bolsa de sangre ya había sido transferida a la hechicera, su color comienza a volver a su normalidad, lo que provoca una instantánea sonrisa al doctor Whale.

* * *

El horizonte da indicios de clarear sobre el océano. Pronto el sol retornará en todo su esplendor por la bóveda celeste. Regina asiste a todo, sentada en la ventana de su cuarto en Avalon. Viste un camisón blanco y sencillo, la espalda recta contra la armazón de madera, su respiración es tranquila, las piernas dobladas a la mirad y puestas de lado. Serena. Es así como se siente. Repasa la noche anterior, el despertar de su magia, la conversación con Merlín, su promesa de ir a Storybrooke.

Regina ama a Emma Swan. Y ese amor la llevó hasta Avalon, hasta su abuela, hasta el Mago. La morena sonríe y cierra los ojos. Aquello sería un completo absurdo…¿lo sería de verdad? La rubia siempre la había intrigado, desde el primer "hola". A partir de ahí, Regina había tenido que lidiar con sus conflictivos sentimientos durante años. La solución parecía haber surgido cuando Robin Hood apareció, pero, aún así, lo que sentía por el hombre tatuado con un león ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que en su corazón ardía por la salvadora. Aunque sí sufrió al perderlo, pero quizás más por haber perdido la oportunidad de tener una relación después de tanto tiempo que por creer de verdad que él fuera su amor verdadero.

Morgana observa desde la puerta el respirar acompasado de su nieta en aquella primera mañana de primavera en la isla. Al percibir la presencia de su abuela, la morena vuelve a abrir los ojos y sonríe. Una sonrisa capaz de hechizar al mundo.

«Buenos días, mi pequeña» la Dama del Lago se acerca y se acomoda en el pequeño espacio que aún quedaba en el pretil de la ventana.

«Buenos días, abuela» Regina cambia de posición para llegar a su rostro y darle un cariñoso beso.

«Mi niña…» la pequeña mujer la mantiene en sus brazos hasta que la reina se acurruca en su regazo y las dos se quedan mirando cómo el sol despuntaba sobre el océano «¿Me quieres contar sobre esa pequeña nube que sabe esconderse muy bien tras tus ojos?» Morgana la conoce tanto y la quiere tan intensamente que Regina no tiene ninguna dificultad en entregarse a sus cuidados.

«Me conoces siempre…» sonríe una vez más mientras siente las pequeñas manos acariciando sus cabellos desparramados por el regazo de su abuela.

«Siempre, mi pequeña. Jamás he estado lejos de ti…» la Señora de Avalon repasa en su mente diversos momento de la vida de Regina, siempre acompañada de cerca por ella, aunque desde aquella isla.

«Gracias por no desistir de mí» aprieta los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su abuela

«Jamás lo haría, Regina. Tú eres mi familia. Y eso es mayor que cualquier profecía. Te amé desde el momento en que tu padre me dijo que vendrías a nuestras vidas» la voz de Morgana parece ser la guía para que aquella maña resplandezca sobre la isla «¿Entonces?»

La morena sonríe ante la perspicacia de la Señora de Avalon. Y realmente no hay motivo para esconder de aquella pequeña, pero poderosa mujer lo que guarda en su alma.

«Emma Swan» suspira

«La mujer que amas» Morgana sonríe al escuchar aquel nombre

«Sí…» de repente es tan fácil admitir aquello, como si fuera una verdad desde siempre

«¿Qué te preocupa?»

«Solo querría que…quizás…nuestra historia fuera diferente» encoge los hombros mirando hacia el manso mar, cuyas ondas se abaten en la arena blanca de Avalon.

«¿Diferente en qué sentido?» Morgana mira el rostro de su nieta y ve dos lágrimas resbalándose por él

«Querría que lo nuestro fuera posible» confiesa y siente su pecho abrirse al pensar en Emma, Henry y ella como una familia

«¿Posible?» Morgana busca los ojos de la nieta

Un sentimiento tanto tiempo olvidado por la reina acaba aflorando en aquel momento: cierta timidez. Casi vuelve a sentirse como la joven Regina delante de su padre, confesando su amor por Daniel.

«Querría que Emma y yo…que nosotras…» la Dama del Lago observa con ternura la incomodidad de su nieta «Que pudiéramos estar juntas» suelta de un tirón

«¿Y por qué no es posible, Regina?»

La reina se endereza del regazo de Morgana y la encara buscando alguna pista de lo que aquellas palabras significan.

«¿Có…cómo que por qué no es posible?» la morena se muerde el labio inferior, sin querer dar oportunidad a que una esperanza infundada tome sitio en ella «Emma, ella…tiene una familia, una vida en Storybrooke. Tiene padre, madre y un hermano pequeño. Eso sin contar que…bueno, tenemos un hijo, y Henry hace tantos planes para el futuro que, a veces, no consigo acompañar la velocidad de sus cambios» cuenta algo nostálgica «Y ya sabes…acabo de descubrir que soy…yo…»

«La heredera de Avalon» Morgana completa, pronunciando el título al percibir que ella no está muy a gusto con aquello

«Sí…» la sonrisa de Regina es pequeña y débil «Soy la heredera de Avalon. Eso significa que tengo una vida por delante aquí…y no digo que no me guste porque, honestamente, es el primer lugar donde estoy en que puedo conversar con todas las personas sin que tengan miedo o recelo de acercarse a mí. Todos aquí me dirigen la palabra, adoro el tiempo que paso en mis clases, enseñando a adolescentes y jóvenes a trabajar en sus primeras pociones, a lidiar con el comienzo de sus poderes, eso es…una recompensa, es gratificante, me hace sentir realizada» sus ojos brillan de verdad «Me siento tan parte de Avalon como si hubiera nacido aquí. Mi magia nunca ha estado tan presente, tan fuerte y estoy sencillamente a gusto con eso, sin miedo a lo que puede suceder» Regina agarra las dos manos de Morgana «Y no recuerdo haber sido tan cuidada así en toda mi vida, abuela. Cora siempre estaba cerca, vigilándome, no dejaba que papá fuera más cariñoso conmigo, como a él le hubiera gustado. Tuvimos momentos, cuando ella viajaba, pero…no era como aquí, no era como ahora…»

«¡Te quiero, Regina, mi nieta querida! Y nada me haría más feliz en mi vida que poder cuidarte todos los días, mientras estemos juntas aquí» la Dama del Lago se coloca mejor y se acerca a su nieta «Mi lugar, como guardiana de la magia, es tuyo, por derecho. Pero, siempre se puede escoger»

«¿Qué…qué quieres decir?»

«Quiero decir que si tu deseo es regresar a Storybrooke, regresa»

«Pero…»

«No basta con ser por nacimiento la heredera de Avalon, mi pequeña, o haber pasado por el despertar de tu magia, es necesario también quererlo, por encima de todas las cosas»

Al escuchar aquello, la morena baja del alfeizar y comienza a caminar por el cuarto, pensativa.

«No sé lo que decir, qué pensar, qué…» para con las manos en la cintura y mira a su abuela, afligida «Es como si…todo lo que soñé cuando era…aquella muchacha que vivía cabalgando sin pensar en las consecuencias de un futuro, como si todo aquello me estuviera esperando en Storybrooke» esconde el llanto mordiéndose el labio «¡Al mismo tiempo, siento que todo lo que comencé a desear, el sentimiento de aceptación, las espontaneas sonrisas, la amistad nacida de la confianza y no del miedo, la armonía de mi magia, el amor de alguien que realmente se preocupa por mí, a quien le importo…todo eso está aquí!» cierra los ojos por un momento y respira hondo «No sé qué hacer, abuela…» se pone de espaldas a la ventana

Morgana camina hacia ella y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Regina, que gira su cuerpo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos antiguos y sabios.

«Le pediré a Taliesin que venga a final de la tarde a hablar sobre su partida a Storybrooke. Cógete el día para ti, mi pequeña. ¡La isla es tu casa, lo será siempre! Escoge un lugar, pero no te culpes, no te exijas demasiado. Consulta a tu corazón» la guardiana de la magia le sonríe, compasiva.

Regina toma las dos manos de la abuela, le ofrece una sonrisa y le da dos besos en sus mejillas, recibiendo a cambio un beso en su cabeza, un gesto de cariño que ella recibe como una bendición. Sin decir nada más, baja las escaleras y se adentra en los caminos de Avalon, dejándose guiar por los hilos invisibles de su magia entrelazada con aquel territorio insular y místico.

Alrededor de media mañana, Merlín toca en la puerta de la casa de Morgana y le pregunta por la reina. La Dama del Lago le explica lo sucedido y el Mago asiente, prometiéndole volver más tarde.

Después de andar por los jardines, visitar el manzanal, mojar sus pies en el lago central de la isla y dejarse obnubilar por las ondas, los pasos de Regina la conducen hasta la gruta de los espejos de agua. De los bolsillos de su túnica azul, saca tres manzanas perfectamente rojas y maduras. Se sienta en una esquina desde donde puede ver la luz del sol danzando en reflejos en las paredes rocosas y se come las frutas. Va serenando la mente hasta sentirse somnolienta y cierra los ojos.

La reina se despierta en una especie de sala, parecida a un atrio. En todo momento, escucha el latir de un corazón. A pesar de no ver a nadie, se siente observada todo el rato. Y sabe que aquella mirada no le es extraña.

«Regina…» la voz ronca e imponente tan conocida por ella la llama y la morena entra en estado de shock. El ruido de los tacones golpeando el improbable piso la ponen en alerta «¡Oh, ahí estás!»

«Cora…» se gira aún incrédula y ve a su madre

«Hola, querida» Cora le sonríe. Un gesto inédito, porque es sincero. Hay una especie de afecto en aquella sonrisa. Los ojos de la hechicera también están algo diferentes, parecen…amorosos.

«Yo…¿Dónde…?» Regina la mira aprensiva y perdida

«Tu padre no es el único capaz de llegar a ti, a fin de cuentas» dice la mujer con cierto recelo de acercarse «No he venido a pelear, hija mía»

Ser llamada de aquella forma sin que le siga una bronca, un castigo o un sermón reprendiéndola por algo, hace que el corazón de Regina salte, experimentado una felicidad inédita.

«Entonces…»

«Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, hija…» Cora estira los brazos, como si pidiera las manos de la reina. Aunque recelosa, permite aquel contacto «¡Gracias por tu perdón!» la hechicera se acerca más «De todos, era el más importante» la mujer busca los ojos de la hija y es sincera

«Mamá…» aquella palabra es dicha sin dolor ni resentimiento. Al escucharla, Cora atrae a Regina hacia ella y la abraza.

«¡Hija mía…estoy tan orgullosa de ti!» le dice en su oído «Tanto, Regina…» las dos se miran «Te has vuelto una mujer mucho más increíble de lo que yo hubiera podido soñar, ni siquiera de lo que hubiera podido planear. Solo lamento no haber visto antes lo maravilloso que hubiera sido haber seguido otro camino, contigo y también con tu hermana» Cora la abraza una vez más

«Nunca me hablaste de ella…»

«Y no podré hacerlo ahora, perdóname, pero no tenemos tiempo» se disculpa y le acaricia el rostro «He venido a hacerte un pedido, Regina»

«¿Un pedido?» la reina la mira, desconfiada

«Algo que deseo sinceramente que hagas…»

«¿El qué?» respira hondo, aún temerosa

«¡No comentas el mismo error que cometí yo! No apartes el amor de ti. No cambies eso por ningún poder, por más que sea seductor, por más que tu madia parezca gritarte. Eso no es lo más importante, hija. Yo me arrepentiré eternamente de no haber sabido eso, de no haberlo descubierto antes, de sencillamente haber dejado de lado mi propio corazón» lágrimas caen de los ojos de Cora y Regina la escucha estupefacta.

«Mamá, yo…» la morena sonríe, genuinamente feliz al escuchar aquello

«Sé que soy la misma persona que diversas veces te dijo, peor, te hizo creer que el amor era debilidad. Y por eso mismo tenía que venir a decirte, hija mía, que todos aquellos que ten dijeron lo contrario tenían razón»

«El amor es la magia más poderosa que existe» Regina repite la frase escuchada tantas veces: por Daniel, por Snow White, por Charming, por Tinkerbell, por su padre, por su hijo, por Morgana…

«¡Sí, mi amor, sí!» Cora agarra el rostro de su hija entre sus manos «¡Cree con todas tus fuerzas y enséñaselo a quien quiera que aparezca diciéndote lo contrario, como me lo enseñaste a mí!» atrae una vez más a Regina y la abraza, dándole un beso en sus mejillas «¡Tú me lo enseñaste, hija mía! Ahora, no tengas miedo» sonríe

«¡Mamá…te quiero!» la reina logra decir y ve a Cora abrir la mayor y verdadera sonrisa de la que nunca fue capaz.

«¡Te quiero, Regina! Y siempre te querré, hija mía…» con cariño, repite el gesto de Morgana y le da un beso en la cabeza, desvaneciéndose enseguida.

Sintiendo como si la brisa la abrazase, Regina se despierta en la gruta con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Sabe que no solo había sido un sueño, sabe que había tenido ese encuentro con Cora, su madre, en algún otro plano. Quizás el más inesperado de todos los encuentros. Paseando los ojos por la caverna y viendo el arcoíris formándose por la refracción de la luz solar, Regina observa en una esquina de la pared opuesta algo que la hace sonreír: una nítida forma de un corazón reluciente en la roca. Ella sonríe y sale de la gruta.

Taliesin comparte el silencio y una taza de té con Morgana en el jardín de detrás de la casa de la Señora de Avalon. Los dos se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo y se conocen tanto el uno al otro que son capaces de tener largas conversaciones sin emitir ni una palabra. El Mago de los Destinos y la Dama del Lago son los seres más poderosos que gobiernan los misterios de la magia. Y por más que hayan visto ese escenario tantas y tantas veces, saben que la caída del sol a la que asisten es un evento único que jamás volverá a repetirse.

Los pasos leves y apresados de Regina acercándose hacen que se sonrían. En comparación con la edad de los dos, la morena es aún una niña ante sus ojos. Al entrar en la casa y al no encontrarse a la abuela, la reina apura su percepción y rodea la casa enseguida, adentrándose en los jardines.

«La heredera de Avalon» Taliesin la saluda alzando la taza en un brindis con el infinito

«Veo que cierta nube ha desaparecido de tus ojos, mi pequeña» Morgana se levanta y siente su propio corazón henchirse cuando su nieta le ofrece una hermosa sonrisa

Regina mira a los dos y se detiene un momento más largo mirando el rostro de su abuela. Y entonces entiende que la otra ya esperaba lo que está a punto de decir y ni por eso está herida o nada por el estilo. Lo que encuentra en los ojos de la Señora de Avalon es el infinito amor que la acoge sin ataduras.

«Regresaré a Storybrooke»


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Tras unas buenas dosis de té y amenas conversaciones mientras se ponía el sol en Avalon, Taliesin, Morgana y Regina deciden tomar la barca hacia Camelot. La reina sube a su dormitorio y coge el cuaderno que había sido de su padre, la única maleta que había llevado además de su túnica azul en su cuerpo y sus propias botas de montar. En su alma, sin embargo, hay tantas cosas que irán con ella a Storybrooke que Regina ni siquiera puede medirlas.

Pasea su mirada, lentamente, por la sencilla habitación, la cama donde se sentía abrazada por la isla, el escritorio rústico y los pequeños adornos esculpidos con tanta habilidad por su abuela. Los jarroncitos para las flores que atraían a las mariposas y abejas, el nido de ruiseñor construido días tras día por delicados padres en una esquina. Sabe que, si hubiera decidido quedarse, podría ser feliz ahí, cuidada por su abuela, enseñando a los jóvenes aprendices, realizando tareas para el buen funcionamiento de la isla, ayudando a las personas, cautivándolas y dejándose cautivar por ellas. Coge el espejo de mano que estaba en la mesita de noche y se mira. Regina sonríe a aquella mujer que la mira a través del vidrio, sin las sombras de la _Evil Queen_ para atormentarla tan a la superficie.

«No tiene por qué ser un adiós…» la voz de Morgana le llega a sus oídos y sonríe

«¿No?»

«Espero que me vengas a ver, mi pequeña, que desees volver a la isla, enseñársela quizás al joven príncipe…» sugiere y se acerca

«¿Es posible?» los ojos de Regina brillan

«¿Crees que lo es?» la Dama del Lago la mira seria

«¡Sí!»

«¡Entonces así será!» las dos se abrazan y nada más es preciso decir

Los tres toman la barca capitaneada por la Señora de Avalon, que ni siquiera necesita remos para guiarla. La embarcación se desliza serenamente por la superficie del mar y las brumas se abren dándoles paso. Morgana sigue de pie, en la proa, imponente a pesar de su porte menudo. Regina está sentada en medio de la nave, apreciando el suave balanceo y observando el cielo sin nubes. Taliesin se mantiene en pie, en la popa, admirando a las dos mujeres con quien comparte la barca. La sabiduría de su vieja amiga y la audacia de su nieta. Tan poderosas que no sabría encajarles una metáfora a ninguna. El tiempo pasado en la isla, sin duda, había cambiado profundamente a la reina. El corazón herido que él se había encontrado al verla en Camelot está casi restaurado. Merlín sabe que la reina aún tiene por delante un gran camino hasta que logre perdonarse a sí misma, pero está seguro de que será capaz de hacerlo.

Tras rasgar las brumas, los tres se encuentran que está amaneciendo en el reino de Arturo. En el punto más apartado del embarcadero, es posible ver una silueta, aunque no se la distingue. La Dama del Lago busca la mirada de la nieta, pero ella está tan tranquila observando el firmamento que prefiere dejarla en su contemplación.

Desde la arena, un joven observador sonríe al ver la barca acercándose. Pronto deduce que la pequeña figura que la conduce es la anciana Morgana. Aquello lo llena de alegría y esperanza. Cuando la embarcación se acerca más a la playa, distingue otras dos figuras: un señor de apariencia serena y a Regina. Al atracar, la reina finalmente despierta y abre su mayor sonrisa al ver quién la espera en la playa. Salta de la barca aún en el agua y corre.

«¡Henry!»

El muchacho está completamente maravillado. Siempre había sabido que su madre era una de las mujeres más bellas de todos los reinos, pero ahí, con los cabellos sueltos, el rostro sin maquillaje y usando una sencilla túnica azul, ella resplandece. En vez de la mujer que lo amó desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos, Henry casi cree estar delante de un ser encantado o de otro mundo. Quizás una diosa de aquellas de las que se habla en los libros de literatura fantástica que tanto adora.

«¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!» él finalmente deja el estupor y corre a abrazarla

«¡Hijo mío!» le besa los cabellos «Te he echado tanto de menos, Henry» los dos se miran y se sonríen

«Mamá, estás…» él la observa sin ocultar su asombro. Sin esperar a que encuentre una palabra para acabar la frase, ella lo abraza una vez más.

«Te quiero tanto, hijo» lo aprieta más fuerte

«Hola, joven príncipe» Morgana se acerca a los dos, seguida por Taliesin

«Hola, señora Morgana. Gracias por cuidar bien de mi madre» él sonríe y Morgana se coloca a su lado, pasándole el brazo por los hombros para abrazarlo

«Es un placer, querido»

Taliesin y Henry se observan. El muchacho está intrigado con el hombre, su apariencia le hace pensar en el Mago, es una mezcla perfecta entre Gandalf y Dumblendore, cosa que le hace sonreír tímidamente. A pesar de tener la certeza de que nunca lo ha visto antes, aquellos profundos ojos verdes le parecen muy familiares.

«Henry, este que nos acompaña es Taliesin, más conocido como Merlín» Regina lo presenta. El muchacho mira de su madre al Mago y después vuelve a mirarla

A pesar de no haber dudado de que ella lo conseguiría, en aquel momento, Henry Daniel Mills Swan es solo un adolescente lleno de orgullo por su madre. Sin poder controlar el llanto y la sonrisa, la abraza sin dejar el más mínimo espacio entre ellos.

«¡Lo sabía, mamá! ¡Nunca dudé de que lo conseguirías! Siempre supe que tenías que ser tú, siempre! Y gracias por no rendirte» Henry entierra el rostro en el cuello de Regina y aprovecha sus caricias hasta calmarse.

«Hey…dije que lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, ¿no?» agarra el rostro de su pequeño «¡Ahora dime qué haces aquí solo y tan temprano, eh, joven príncipe!» Regina arquea la ceja y Henry sonríe sabiendo que ciertas cosas jamás cambiarán y eso incluye la preocupación de su madre hacia él.

«Desde que te fuiste a Avalon, ¿sabes? Hace unos…15 días, creo, me acostumbré a despertarme temprano y venir aquí, por lo menos hasta que se hiciera la hora para ir a entrenar con sir Emrys. No creí que fuera un problema y…bueno, Ruby y Blue lo saben, yo las avisé» se disculpa.

«Está bien» Regina mira a su abuela un tanto confusa sobre el paso del tiempo y Morgana la mira como diciéndole que es mejor que hablen en el castillo «Creo que alguien tiene mucho que contarme sobre estos días en Camelot, ¿verdad?»

«Si me cuentas todo sobre Avalon, tenemos un trato» Henry sonríe

«En cuanto estemos debidamente acomodados, joven príncipe» bromea ella haciéndole una media reverencia a su hijo

«Si me permitís, majestad» Henry se curva en un completa y perfecta reverencia hacia Regina, sorprendiéndola. El muchacho le ofrece el brazo a su madre y mantiene la postura impecable mientras camina a su lado.

Morgana y Merlín sonríen y caminan detrás de ellos, en silencio, hasta el castillo.

La llegada del trío agita el palacio de Arturo, que enseguida sale a recibirlos con Ginebra, adorablemente encinta. La guardia de honor de Henry llega con sir Elfen y Branwen. Todos se esfuerzan para mantener el protocolo y las maneras al saludar a la reina, pero es imposible no ver lo sorprendidos y maravillados que están con Regina. A una orden del rey, el desayuno es servido en el jardín colgante.

«Gran Señora, ¿debemos preparar un aposento para la Dama del Lago?» Sir Elfen tiene esperanzas de que se pueda quedar un tiempo en Camelot.

«Agradezco la hospitalidad y la amabilidad que siempre he encontrado en la corte de Camelot, mi buen amigo, pero regresaré hoy a Avalon. No es necesario arreglar un cuarto»

«Mientras tanto, ella se puede quedar conmigo» ofrece Regina y ellas sonríen

«¿Taliesin?» el consejero del rey quiere saber del mago

«Ya conozco bien los caminos del castillo, querido Elfen. Siempre seré grato a Arturo y Ginebra por destinarme el cuarto al lado de la biblioteca» el Mago sonríe «Debo decir, sin embargo, que esta visita será breve, pues partiré con la reina»

Los miembros de la pequeña comitiva que representa al reino del Bosque Encantado se miran, desconfiados. Al percibir la incomodidad de sus amigos, Regina se da prisa en aclarar.

«Señoritas French, Lucas y Van Straten, señor Hopper y hada Blue, el que nos acompaña y vendrá con nosotros a Storybrooke es Taliesin, o mejor dicho, Merlín»

Los cinco se inclinan, haciéndole una reverencia al Mago, encantados con su presencia. Inmediatamente hacen lo mismo con Regina, demostrándole lo orgullosos que están de que su reina haya conseguido encontrarlo.

Mientras los criados preparan el desayuno como había ordenado el rey, los visitantes se dirigen a sus cuartos. Henry camina tras su madre y Morgana y percibe cómo las dos están próximas y confían la una en la otra. El muchacho intenta entender qué relación hay entre ellas, aunque sabe que Regina se lo aclarará todo.

Entran todos juntos en el cuarto de la reina, excepto Merlín, que había ido a buscar algo en la biblioteca. Están ansiosos por escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir sobre Avalon, pero la morena pide que se calmen y que esperen hasta después del desayuno. Antes de eso, ella necesita conversar unas cosas con Morgana.

Cuando se quedan solas, abuela y nieta se sonríen y se acomodan en la gran cama que preside el aposento.

«Henry dijo que habían pasado más o menos 15 días desde que me fui a la isla…¿cómo?»

«El tiempo en Avalon es diferente al de cualquier otro reino, Regina» la Dama del Lago sonríe «Las horas, los días, las estaciones pasan como tienen que pasar, de acuerdo a la magia que actúa y da forma a la isla. El tiempo transcurrió para que tú pudieras completar tu aprendizaje, para que pudieras desarrollar tu magia de luz y encontrarte a ti misma, tomando tu historia en tus manos» habla con orgullo

«¿En Storybrooke…?»

«El tiempo allá pasa igual que aquí, en Camelot, mi pequeña, así que, hace exactamente 18 días que dejaste tu reino» explica.

«Me pregunto qué estará sucediendo por allá, lo que Emma…» ella se levanta, camina por el cuarto, su rostro se tensa

«No diré que está todo bien porque sería una mentira, Regina. Sabes que puedes llegar a Storybrooke con tu visión, pero no te aconsejo que lo hagas» Morgana se acerca a ella y la mira a los ojos «Solo estate preparada para una gran confrontación» la reina agarra las manos de su abuela

«Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad?»

«Solo si tú crees que sí» le sonríe acariciándole el rostro «Ahora, vamos a vestirte para que te presentes ante tus súbditos como tiene que ser. Y esta túnica no es apropiada para la corte de Camelot»

«Pensé que no te importaban estas cosas» Regina la mira sorprendida

«De hecho, no me importan. Pero eso no cambia la verdad: mi nieta es una reina, la más hermosa de todas, por cierto. Y una sencilla túnica de una nativa de Avalon no es la vestimenta más indicada para la corte de un reino. Así que…» Morgana extiende su mano sobre la cama haciendo aparecer un hermoso vestido rojo.

La reina coge el vestido y aprecia su suave tejido: fino terciopelo. El modelo se ajusta a su cuerpo, marcándole las curvas: busto recortado, cintura ajustada y con una franja dorada, bordada en hilos de oro con arabescos y manzanas, mangas cortas. Regina está majestuosa, pero de forma diferente a como solía estar en los días de _Evil Queen_. En vez de inspirar lujuria y temor, la prenda expone el misticismo y la placidez de la reina.

«¡Como he dicho, la más hermosa!» Morgana sonríe satisfecha al verla «Ahora, espero que aceptes un regalo que yo misma he hecho» extiende los dos brazos, y sobre ellos, aparece una especie de manto, también rojo, todo bordado en padrones dorados. Cuando la Señora de Avalon lo extiende, se revela un bellísimo manto real y, a la altura de la espalda, tiene una gran manzana de oro entrelazada al tejido «He tejido cada hilo de esta pieza para ti»

«¡Es hermoso!» incluso en el Bosque Encantado, Regina nunca había usado un manto como aquel.

Morgana se lo pasa por los hombros y lo prende en cada hombro del vestido con un broche también dorado en forma de manzana coronada. Un detalle que anega los ojos de ambas. Para terminar, la Dama del Lago le coloca una sencilla corona, de hilos gruesos entrelazados, hecha de metales preciosos encontrados solo en Avalon y sin ningún adorno, manteniendo los cabellos de su nieta sueltos.

«Abuela…» Regina se mira en el espejo y ve también el reflejo de su abuela tras ella

«Estás aún más hermosa, mi pequeña» Morgana sonríe, orgullosa

«Gracias…» la reina respira hondo «Por todo, gracias» se gira hacia su abuela y la abraza

Cuando las dos llegan al jardín, todos se detienen inmediatamente y se giran para mirarlas. Morgana no necesita ropa alguna o accesorio para ser imponente, basta dejar que su esencia mágica fluya. Hay un aura mística alrededor de ella que hechiza la mirada. Regina, por su parte, a pesar de llevar un vestido digno de una reina, está mucho más que majestuosa. Hay algo nuevo en su mirada iridiscente, en su impecable postura, en sus precisos gestos. Hay una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, plena y genuina; dulce y magnificente.

Las dos se sientan juntas, Regina al lado de su hijo, que no se cansa de admirar lo hermosa que está. El desayuno viene regado de conversaciones leves y relatos de los días pasados en Camelot por parte de la comitiva real. La reina presta atención a los detalles y no deja de sonreír al percibir las sonrisas y cariños entre Lily y Ruby, que parecen olvidarse del mundo alrededor cuando se miran y se sonríen la una a la otra.

Sir Elfen interrumpe la conversación al final del desayuno informando a Arturo que hay cuestiones sobre el reino que los dos tienen que atender. Ginebra aprovecha el momento y pide a Branwen que la acompañe a la feria de primavera, donde desea comprar algunos adornos para el cuarto de su bebé, que ya ha comenzado a montar.

Regina se siente más a gusto cuando se encuentra sola entre su hijo y amigos. Y es bueno que Taliesin y Morgana también estén ahí. Ella mira a cada uno de ellos y comienza a contar su viaje a Avalon. Belle se sorprende con la naturalidad con la que ella desenvuelve la narración. Archie y Blue están completamente absortos, Henry ni pestañea, Lily consigue ver nítidamente los escenarios que la reina recrea con las palabras y Ruby no podría estar más fascinada con la morena.

«¡Regina, estás hecha de la misma magia que Merlín!» Belle exclama aún aturdida con toda aquella información

«De cierta forma, sí, solo que no naci Merlín, como todos deben haber notado» se divierte ante el comentario de la señorita French con un nuevo tono de sarcasmo, uno que ahora incluye el humor.

Cuando la reina revela su parentesco con Morgana, todos desorbitan los ojos de asombro y satisfacción.

«Entonces…mamá, tú…¡wow! ¿Nieta de la Señora de Avalon?» Henry observa a las dos y consigue vislumbrar la misma fuerza de expresión en ambos rostros.

«¿No es increíble? Lo que hace de Morgana tu bisabuela, querido» la reina sonríe despeinándole el cabello

«Yo…» se gira tímidamente hacia la mujer que está al lado de su madre «¿Puedo llamarla también abuela?»

«¡Nada me haría más feliz, joven príncipe!» Henry se levanta torpemente y la abraza, aún estando sentada. Al ver aquella escena, Regina se cambia a la silla donde estaba su hijo y deja que él quede entre Morgana y ella. El muchacho se siente tan acogido en aquel abrazo de su bisabuela que escucha el resto de la historia con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la Dama del Lago.

La reina relata las visiones que tuvo de su no-pasado, el encuentro con su padre, las clases de magia, el cuaderno de anotaciones de Henry, las pociones hechas por ella y Maeve, una aquerida amiga que va a echar mucho de menos; el contacto con su madre y el hecho de ser la heredera de Avalon. Intenta explicar de alguna forma su conexión con la isla, el equilibrio de su magia, pero no menciona los sentimientos por Emma Swan en ningún momento.

Termina el relato con seis pares de ojos orgullosos y llorosos fijos en ella.

«Regina, yo…no sé qué decir» el grillo parlante parece medio mareado con todo aquello, pero está feliz por poder finalmente mirar a aquella mujer y verla tan lejos de la _Evil Queen_. Es bueno mirar y ver a Regina.

«Entonces creo que voy a tener que buscar otro consejero para Storybrooke, ¿no? ¡Sería como mínimo irónico que justo Archie Hopper se quedara sin habla!» provoca con humor

«Fascinante…» Blue se permite admirarla «Estás hecha de la magia oscura y de la magia de luz, de verdad eres la criatura de la profecía» los ojos del hada brillan puestos sobre ella

«Parece que sí» a Regina no le gusta mucho aquel asunto, pero no llega a enfadarse.

«Creo que esto ha sido un curso bastante intensivo sobre magia, criaturas encantadas y la historia más extraordinaria que haya escuchado nunca» comenta Lily

«Sé que soy fascinante, señorita Van Straten, no necesito que me lo recuerde» guiña un ojo y enseguida sonríe, haciendo que todos la acompañen.

«Regina…» Ruby y la reina se miran, ambas mujeres admiran la historia de la otra, reconocen semejanzas, proximidades «Gracias por permitirte que te veamos por entero, no solo una parte» la voz de la loba sale cargada de cariño

«Gracias, señorita Lucas»

«Mamá, ¿cuándo regresamos a Storybrooke?» Henry está ansioso

«Hoy mismo. Recojan vuestras cosas, despedíos de quien consideréis necesario e id a mi cuarto después. Hasta la hora del almuerzo es suficiente para que hagáis todo, ¿verdad?» todos asienten «Genial, quiero estar de regreso en Storybrooke a media tarde, sea lo que sea que nos aguarde a la vuelta a la ciudad» suspira dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos

«¿La abuela viene con nosotros?» el muchacho sorprende a las dos con su pregunta

«No, querido no iré. Pero espero que tu madre se acuerde de venir a visitarme y que no tarde mucho en traerte. Estaré muy feliz de pasear contigo por Avalon» dice tocando su rostro

«¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir de verdad a la isla?» los ojos del muchacho brillan y tiene una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

«Alguien con un corazón tan especial y noble sería muy bienvenido en Avalon» Morgana le guiña un ojo, cómplice

«Pero yo no tengo magia, abuela, yo…»

«Tienes el corazón del verdadero creyente, Henry. Creer es la esencia de toda magia» la guardiana de la magia mira con ternura al muchacho y a su nieta, sabiendo que los echará mucho de menos. Sin embargo, es necesario que ellos sigan su camino.

* * *

Tras una mañana repleta de nieve y silencio, Storybrooke parece, poco a poco, despertar de su enlutado sueño. Snow y Charming están en la cama con el pequeño Neal entre los dos, cuidando de su hijo, amándolo, jugando con el pequeño y, al mismo tiempo, pensando en Emma, en el bosque, rodeada de aquellas criaturas, dominada por la magia oscura. Duele tanto ver a su pequeña de aquella manera…

Elsa y Mulan están en el cuarto de Emma. Las dos están acogidas en el loft de la alcaldesa y del sheriff y conversan en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

«¿Te sientes mejor?» la guerrera está recostada en el cabecero de la cama con la reina sentada a su lado, acurrucada contra ella.

«Sí, estoy bien. Aunque no sé decir si podría ahora enfrentar otra batalla como aquella» los ojos de Elsa dejan trasparentar su horror al recordar las escenas del día de ayer.

«No creo que haya otra, al menos no hoy» Mulan acaricia los cabellos rubios que están sueltos gracias a su insistencia «Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, de tu valor…Gracias por estar ahí por mí» la morena susurra cerca del oído de la otra y la aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo, provocando una sonrisa en la joven.

Elsa se gira dentro de los brazos de Mulan y la mira profundamente con sus mares azules verdosos.

«Siempre estaré, si tú lo permites» dice, dulce, acariciándole con cuidado el rostro

Se prenden la una en la mirada de la otra. Elsa se sonroja y Mulan sonríe. No se apartan. Lentamente, sus rostros se encuentran, un cariño en las mejillas, el toque sutil de las narices y entonces los labios se vuelven a presentar, llenos de añoranzas, ahora más seguros de lo que están haciendo. Cuando se separan, sonríen.

«Yo…quiero que estés…siempre conmigo» dice la guerrera

«¿Quieres?» los ojos de Elsa lagrimean y sonríe

«Mucho…» Mulan también le sonríe

«¡Lo estaré!» agarra el rostro de la morena y vuelve a besarla. Se acurrucan una contra la otra, entrelazando manos y sonriendo «¿Crees que…» Elsa mantiene la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Mulan, adorando sentir aquel calor que emana de la guerrera «cuando todo esto termine…?» la rubia intenta formularlo de la mejor manera

«Pregunte, Majestad» Mulan le da un beso en la cabeza, riendo ante aquella timidez

«¡Está bien, ya va!» la rubia respira hondo «Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que vengas a Arendelle conmigo» suelta

«¿Arendelle?» Mulan frunce el ceño

«Mi…mi reino…» aclara en un hilo de voz «Querría que…ya sabes, conocieras el parque, que…ahm, vieses la nieve de otra manera» busca la mirada de la guerrera que pierde el rumbo de las palabras al ver a la reina ahí, tan cerca de ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas, tan adorable.

«Elsa…» la guerrera piensa en declinar, sin embargo, ¿qué tiene que perder? No había nacido en el Bosque Encantado, viajaba por diversos reinos, siempre acompañada por su espada, sabía que no se iba a quedar para siempre en Storybrooke, ni podía regresar al sitio de donde había venido con los ogros, así que, ¿por qué no?» Quizás…no sepa muy bien cómo portarme en la corte de una reina» baja la mirada

«No me importan los títulos» agarra el rostro de la guerra «No me importan esas reglas estúpidas, los protocolos seculares, eso nunca fue para mí» la rubia sonríe «Solo acepté ser la reina de Arendelle si podía ser yo misma, Mulan. ¡Y quiero que estés conmigo, que conozcas mi castillo de hielo y…por favor!»

«Yo…» antes de que la morena pueda responder, la reina la besa de nuevo.

«Prometo que no habrá nadie para juzgarte, para decirte que no es apropiado que estés conmigo» sonríe «Sé que mi hermana va a adorarte, además de llenarte a preguntas, claro. Eso es lo único que debe preocuparte, ¡el interrogatorio de Anna! Ella no va a parar de hablar hasta conseguir que le cuentes toda tu historia y…»

«Iré» dice bajito, sintiendo cómo se enrojecía

«¿T..Tú? ¿De verdad?» las dos vuelven a mirarse fijamente

«Uhum…» balancea la cabeza afirmando

«¡Gracias!» Elsa se abraza a Mulan, sorprendiendo a la guerrera ante su impulso y las dos se echan a reír.

* * *

En el hospital, Tinker aparece para visitar a Maléfica y encuentra a la hechicera despierta, con Whale y August a su alrededor.

«¡Hola, hadita!»

«¡Vaya, miren quién se cansó de hacer de la bella durmiente!» provoca la rubia sabiendo el pasado de la hechicera, que la mira como amenazándola de muerte.

«Estaba pensando en agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, pero veo que sería una equivocación» Mal intenta controlarse de la mejor forma ante aquella provocación

«Hey…» Tinker se acerca «Solo era una broma. Disculpa si te sonó ofensivo, no era mi intención» coge la mano de la rubia y ella no la aparta.

«Está bien…pero hay cosas que es mejor no tocar» avisa

«Disculpa, no lo haré de nuevo» Tinkerbell se queda algo avergonzada, pero pronto se recupera «Entonces, ¿cómo te encuentras?»

«¡Genial! Es más, intentado convencer a mis dos niñeras» señala a los dos hombres a su lado «¡de que ya estoy lista para salir de aquí!»

«Si el doctor Whale, que es el médico, cree que aún no estás para salir, creo que…»

«Gracias a tu intervención, hadita, ya he recuperado mis fuerzas y mis poderes, lo que significa mi plena capacidad de regeneración por la magia. Y podéis estar seguros de que ya lo he hecho» pasea la mirada entre los tres «¡Exijo que me dejéis salir de este lugar o me marcho por mí misma! »

«Calma…» August le toca los hombros y ella se relaja, recostándose en la cama, sus cabellos están recogidos en una trenza ladeada y su color ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Mal está hermosa incluso en esa cama de hospital. El toque de August la hace ceder. El muñeco de madera tiene ese increíble efecto en ella «Whale, ¿qué me dices?»

El médico suspira, le gustaría mantenerla más cerca de él. Sabe, sin embargo, que esa no es la mejor manera.

«Firmaré tu alta» mira directamente a Maléfica «Siempre que me prometas que no harás esfuerzos hoy y que intentarás no usar tu magia hasta estar totalmente restablecida» mira a August y los dos parecen entenderse, prometiéndose mutuamente que la mantendrán vigilada.

«Eso lo puedo hacer fácilmente» celebra la hechicera

Tinker sonríe al verla bien

«¿Vas a volver a la cabaña?» le pregunta el hada

«Bueno, es donde vivo, ¿no?» la rubia revira los ojos e intenta librarse de la aguja aún en su brazo

«No creo que sea buena idea que hoy te quedes sola. Hemos tenido una gran tempestad de nieve, la cabaña está aislada y ninguno de nosotros puede atravesar el bosque. Si por casualidad necesitaras algo, no podríamos llegar hasta allí» argumenta Pinocho

«Me sé cuidar sola, ¿ok?» ella revira los ojos

«Maléfica, todos sabemos lo fuerte que eres y no necesitas probar nada a nadie. Pero, en esta ocasión, August tiene razón, no es bueno que te quedes sola en la cabaña, no sabemos cómo están las cosas por allí, lo que Emma está planeando ahora» Tinker no desea que la otra corra peligro sin necesidad.

La hechicera mira a los dos y sabe que no se rendirán hasta que ella ceda. ¡Pues nada, que así sea!

«Está bien…» suspira «¿Qué me sugerís?»

«Yo ofrecería la casa de mi padre si no supiera que jamás aceptarías» sonríe August, bromeando con ella y agarrándole con cariño la mano «¿Qué tal un cuarto en la pensión de la abuelita?»

«Hm…no parece una mala idea» admite

«Solo lamento no poder pasar el día contigo, la ciudad está hecha un caos y…»

«No te justifiques» ella lo mira y sonríe «Estaré bien»

«Yo puedo hacerte compañía» Tinker se ofrece

«Bien, digamos que me gustaría escuchar qué me perdí de la batalla de ayer» intenta ocultarlo, pero la verdad es que a Mal le gusta la compañía de Tinker y el humor del hada.

«¡Hecho!» las dos se dan la mano

* * *

Robin está pensativo desde que había vuelto al cuarto de la pensión, casi a finales de la mañana. En cuanto hubo llegado, vio a Roland en el suelo, rodeado de cochecitos de madera y muñecos de peluche, incluso el mono que Regina le había dado al pequeño. Frente a él, de espaldas a la puerta, estaba Zelena, sentada tan a gusto como nunca antes la había visto. El arquero de verdad cree que la convivencia con el pequeño y el embarazo la están cambiando.

Hace mucho que la había convencido para que desistiera de su venganza contra la reina, que debería pensar en el bebé que llevaba en su vientre. Quería que tuviera más por lo que quedarse, quería que él fuera un motivo. Y nada lo había hecho más feliz que saber que ella echaba de menos lo que ambos tenían en nueva York, a pesar de que estaba usando un hechizo que la encubría, haciéndose pasar por Marian.

El fuera de la ley no sabe explicar muy bien sus sentimientos, solo que, desde que había conocido a Zelena, había sentido una necesidad enorme de cuidar de ella, de estar cerca, de verla sonreír. Por eso había sido capaz de perdonarla. Y a pesar de la historia tan complicada y llena de obstáculos que tenían, definitivamente le gusta Zelena.

«Hola…» Zel acaba de mandar a Roland a que se dé un baño caliente antes de almorzar, sabe lo remolón que se pone después de comer y que va a querer echarse una siesta aquel día en que deben quedarse todos juntos en casa, ya que no hay escuela. Entra en el cuarto que comparte con Robin y lo ve cabizbajo, sentado en la cama.

«Hola…» responde él aún con la mirada perdida

«¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado para que volvieras tan raro ayer y hoy hayas salido tan pronto, regresando solo ahora?»

«Ella lo sabe todo» él suspira

«¿Quién sabe qué, Robin?»

«¡Hum! ¿Solo Robin?» él la mira y sonreí «¿Sin el Hood? ¿Estamos haciendo progresos?»

«Quizás…» la pelirroja sonríe «Ahora dime, ¿quién sabe qué?»

«Emma Swan sabe todo lo que nos envuelve a ti y a mí, sabe que estuve en Oz, que nos conocíamos de antes del Bosque Encantado, que estuve…envuelto en tus planes de venganza contra Regina, en fin, lo sabe todo» el arquero cuenta de una vez, nervioso

Zelena se sienta en la cama, a su lado, con estrépito. No quiere recordar esa historia, no quiere tener que volver a aquel comienzo, no ahora que está dispuesta a tener una nueva historia con Robin.

«¿Qué es lo que ella quiere?» la _Wicked Witch_ tiene miedo. Antes, era solo ella, sola contra el mundo. Ahora, hay un bebé creciendo en su vientre, está Roland y está Robin Hood.

«Por la conversación nada amistosa que mantuvimos ayer, tengo prohibido para siempre pronunciar el nombre de tu hermana, al menos en presencia de la _Dark One_. Tampoco es prudente que me atreva a acercarme a Regina, ya he visto que es capaz de aplastar mi corazón» dice un tanto irónico

«¿Has salido hoy tan temprano por su culpa?»

«Hicimos un acuerdo, digámoslo así…Emma Swan me dejaría continuar contigo para acompañar tu embarazo y yo le haría un pequeño favor» se encoge de hombros

«¿Un pequeño favor? ¿A la _Dark One_? Robin, puede que no tenga mis poderes por culpa de estos malditos brazaletes, ¡pero no soy idiota, querido!» los dos se encaran

«¡No…no lo eres!» Robin acaricia su rostro «Testaruda, muy testaruda, cabeza dura casi siempre, pero idiota es algo que no eres. Es más, eres muy inteligente, Zelena» saca de su gruesa chaqueta una caja rectangular de madera, toda lisa

«¡Por favor, no me digas que lo has hecho!» ella mira pasmada la caja

«Prometí que no ibas a enfrentarte a esto sola, prometí que estaría a tu lado, así que, sí, Zelena, lo he hecho» responde firme, sin arrepentimientos

«No sabes las consecuencias de esto, Robin» ella se levanta y comienza a andar por el cuarto «No conoces esa magia, tú…» se lleva las manos a la cabeza «No se la puedes dar…»

«¿Estás loca, Zelena? ¡Si no le entrego esto a Emma Swan, hará que nunca nos veamos de nuevo y no voy a perderte a ti ni a nuestro hijo!» también se levanta y la encara

«No puede tener este poder, Robin, no puede…» Zel deja su máscara de rabia y decide ser sincera con el ladrón «Esto destruirá la esencia de Emma Swan, esto la condenaría a serla _Dark One_ para siempre, sin posibilidad de encontrar otro camino. Esto puede destruir todas las reglas que rigen los misterios de la magia» se acerca y agarra la caja y las manos de él «Emma Swan no puede tenerla, ¿entiendes?» una lágrima resbala por su rostro

«¿Me estás diciendo qué…Zelena?»

«Olvida el acuerdo entre ustedes, Robin. Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar, entonces…» bajo los ojos «Deja que ella me destierre, pero no le entregues esto, por favor»

«No puedo, intenta entenderme, Zel…» le dice con cariño

«Tú no eres egoísta, sé que no. Sé de tus aventuras, conozco tus historias, la forma algo torpe de ayudar a las personas, siempre pensando en proteger, ayudar, aunque a tu manera» ella sonríe «Así que, no seas egoísta ahora, no quieras más de aquello que podemos tener»

«No soportaría perdeos, Zelena…¡joder!» Robin se desespera

«Tú y Roland merecéis encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que yo…»

«No quiero a nadie más, Zelena, no quiero a otra persona, no quiero a ningún otro hijo que no sea el nuestro, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Nunca has logrado entender?» él la mira a los ojos, azul contra azul.

«¿Entender? ¿De qué…?»

«Estoy enamorado de ti, Zelena» agarra su rostro con las dos manos «¡Estoy completamente enamorado de ti!»

La _Wicked Witch_ se queda sin palabras. A pesar de haber soñado con aquello, jamás había creído que se volvería real. Robin Hood está delante de ella diciéndole que no es por pena, no es por culpa, no es por ningún otro motivo que está con ella, sino porque quiere estar, porque está enamorada de ella. Completamente, dice.

«Pídeme lo que quieras, menos desistir de nosotros, menos desistir de nuestro hijo» él la besa con cariño, dejando la caja a un lado y enlazando el cuerpo, acariciando la barriga que ya casi se ve.

«Papa, tía Zel, basta de baño» Roland grita desde el cuarto de baño haciendo que los dos se separen. Zelena deja a Robin Hood en el cuarto y va a secar a su muchacho mayor. Sí, suyo. Y a pesar de no decirlo en voz alta, ya no quiere ni imaginar una vida lejos de los dos.

La bruja lleva a Roland hasta su cuarto, escoge una ropa que lo mantendrá calentito y lo viste rápidamente. Los dos bromean haciéndose cosquillas y el pequeño llena el lugar con sus carcajadas dulces e infantiles. Aquello hincha el corazón de la pelirroja de una manera nunca vista. Seca sus cabellos con cariño y le da un beso en sus mejillas siempre que puede, haciéndolo reír y dejando ver sus hoyuelos cuando ríe. Cuando terminan, Roland pasa los brazos por el cuello de ella, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, ya haciéndose el remolón.

«Hey, mocito, no puedes dormirte ahora. Tenemos que almorzar primero» ella intenta mantenerlo despierto.

«Roland con sueño…» él bosteza, no había dormido bien la noche anterior. A pesar de estar protegido en la escuela, junto con Zelena y otros tantos niños, no pudieron cerrar sus oídos a los sonidos de la batalla y se asustaron. El pequeño sintió mucho miedo, lloró y fue muy difícil hacerlo dormir «Deja a Roland dormir, mamá» dice cerrando sus ojitos y Zelena se paraliza al escuchar al pequeño llamarla de aquella manera por primera vez.

Antes de poder responder, siente la respiración suave en su cuello, ya adormecido, y no tiene corazón para despertarlo. Una gran sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la pelirroja. No uno de aquellas que solía dar cuando triunfaba en algo, cuando vencía una batalla, cuando hacía algo con sus poderes. Era una sonrisa de aquellas que parecían olvidadas, de cuando su madre adoptiva aún vivía y le decía cosas lindas, haciendo que ella se sintiera amada y especial.

Zelena coloca a Roland en la cama, lo cubre con el edredón de super héroes que él adora y le da un beso en los cabellos ensortijados, dejándolo dormir. Cuando llega al dormitorio, suspira al no encontrar a Robin ni la caja.

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad están casi desiertas. Solo los equipos de limpieza de la alcaldía, coordinados por August, intentan hacer su trabajo desobstruyendo las calles llenas de nieve y recogiendo cuerpos de ogros, trolls y soldados muertos del día anterior. Al vice alcalde no le gusta nada aquello y su pensamiento vuelve a recaer otra vez en Maléfica, queriendo saber cómo está. Sabe, sin embargo, que tiene un deber que cumplir. En breve, tendrá la ayuda de Elsa y Snow. Ellas le habían prometido ir después del almuerzo y el reloj de la torre marca casi la una del mediodía.

La plaza de la ciudad está casi completamente vacía. Si no lo estuviera, Emma Swan congelaría a los paseantes para que no la importunasen. Está nerviosa, tan cerca de conseguir lo que quiere. Camina con sus botas derritiendo la nieve por donde pisa. Libra un banco de la capa congelada y se sienta, intentando abstraerse. Espera que el estúpido ladrón cumpla su parte y aparezca pronto, aunque es divertido imaginar las diferentes maneras de torturarlo si le falla. Sin embargo, jamás le pondría un dedo encima a Roland o a Zelena estando embarazada. Eso ya era demasiado mezquino incluso para ella.

Elsa, Mulan, Snow, Charming y Neal están en el Granny's almorzando. Para sorpresa de todos, Tinker aparece con Maléfica y los adultos se alegran ante la presencia de la hechicera, pero no tanto como el pequeño príncipe, que se lanza enseguida hacia el cuello de la rubia. Ella lo recibe sin tapujos, permitiéndole incluso que juguetee con su collar. Enseguida el timbre de la puerta anuncia que alguien llega, es Hook. El almuerzo compartido en Granny's alivia un poco la tensión que todos intentan esconder.

De entre todos los presentes, sin embargo, algo especial parece envolver a Elsa y Mulan. Los demás, sin embargo, prefieren mantener la discreción y no preguntar, aunque es un enorme esfuerzo para Snow.

«David, he ido a comisaría, pero estaba todo cerrado, por eso he venido hasta acá» Killian está algo incómodo

«¿Qué pasa, capitán?» el sheriff lo mira desconfiado

«Quería saber si alguno de vosotros tiene noticias de Robin. Ha desaparecido desde ayer, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta…»

Las mujeres se miran y al escuchar aquello, Mulan recuerda haberlo visto siendo golpeado por un ogro y después ya no volver a verlo.

«¿Estás seguro de que Robin no está herido, caído en algún lugar?» Snow está preocupada

«Hemos buscado abriendo el perímetro más de lo normal, Snow. Hemos llevado a todos los heridos al hospital, y Robin Hood no estaba en ningún lado» responde la guerrera

«Quizás…» Tinker sabe que aquello les iba a doler a sus amigos, pero es la única hipótesis en la que puede pensar «Quizás ha sido secuestrado…por Emma»

«Eso pone las cosas aún peor» Elsa aprieta la mano de Mulan por debajo de la mesa

«A estas alturas, él…» Hook no consigue terminar la frase

«¡No!» Maléfica interviene «No está muerto» la hechicera llama la atención de todos «Y si mi intuición es correcta, preparaos, porque pronto tendremos a una _Dark One_ furiosa. Y eso es algo con lo que no tenemos la menor idea de lidiar»

A pocos metros del restaurante, Robin camina sobre los resbaladizos tejados con la habilidad adquirida a lo largo de los años. El ladrón salta con destreza y en silencio, pasando desapercibido por los moradores de las casas y por los escasos transeúntes que se arriesgan por las calles de Storybrooke. Al acercarse a la plaza de la ciudad, ve a la _Dark One_ esperándolo. Por un momento, pondera las palabras de Zelena y su petición de que no le entregue la caja. Si no lo hace, sin embargo, estaría desistiendo de ella y del hijo que esperaban. Y de eso no era capaz.

«Perdóname, Zel. Pero hoy seré un egoísta, sí…» suspira y salta de la última casa yendo al encuentro de Emma Swan.

«Creí que habría desistido» ella mira a la torre del reloj, son casi las dos de la tarde.

«No tenía alternativa» responde acercándose

«Siempre hay alternativa, Robin Hood. Y ha hecho la suya. Bien» ella sonríe de lado, satisfecha con su presencia «¿Ha hecho su trabajo?»

«Aquí está» saca la caja de su chaqueta y, por un instante, vacila

«¿Pensándolo mejor, ladrón?» lo provoca

«No. Aquí está» extiende la caja

«Agradezco sus servicios, ya puede irse» lo dispensa con la mano y Robin es lanzado a una gran distancia, amortiguando la caída la nieve de la calle. Él respira hondo y sale de allí en dirección a Granny's, sabe que Zelena y Roland tiene que estar esperándolo para almorzar.

En cuanto pasa por la puerta, se arrepiente al encontrarse a sus compañeros de batalla allí sentados.

«¡Robin Hood!» Charming se levanta y va hasta él, Hook va detrás.

«Estábamos hablando de ti ahora mismo, colega, ¿cómo estás?» los dos lo saludan y él se siente completamente perdido e incómodo

«Estoy…bien, creo»

«Ayer desapareciste, Mulan no te encontró entre los heridos, ¿qué pasó?» el sheriff lo interroga.

«Yo…ahm…bueno…»

«¿Robin?» Zelena aparece llamando la atención del trío y salvándolo de una explicación.

«Con permiso, tengo que ir a almorzar» esquiva a los dos y camina hacia ella

«Solo dime que no lo has hecho…» la mirada de ella es triste

«¿Que no ha hecho qué, Zelena?» Snow se entromete

«Se la diste, ¿no?» la pelirroja lo mira y ya sabe la respuesta, él solo baja la cabeza

«¿Podéis explicar lo que está pasando?» Mulan pide con su mejor tono de comandante de un ejército, intimidando a los demás.

«Robin Hood le ha entregado la daga a Emma Swan» se levanta Maléfica y revela

«¡¿Qué?!» Tinker rápidamente se acerca al arquero «¡No, no lo has hecho!» ella está profundamente irritada

«Era eso o tener que separarme de Zelena y nuestro hijo. Lo siento mucho…» confiesa

«¡No, no lo sientes! Si lo sintieras, nos habrías buscado, habrías confiado en tus amigos» las palabras de David son duras «Habríamos pensando en algo, todos nosotros»

«No se puede ganar siempre, alteza» el tono del arquero es de desdén «No es posible hacérselas de héroe todas las veces»

«Esta discusión no llevará a nada» Maléfica se coloca entre ellos «Tenemos mucho más por lo que preocuparnos ahora y poco tiempo para…»

La puerta de Granny's es arrancada de forma violenta por la magia, asustando a los que allí se encuentran. Un instante de silencio después, la figura de Emma Swan completamente vestida de negro y con la mirada más sombría nunca vista aparece ante todos.

«Emma, hija…» Snow intenta acercarse, pero es paralizada por un gesto de la _Dark One_

«Comenzad a hablar sobre qué hay de malo con la daga o tendré el placer de arrancar el corazón de todos, uno por uno» su tono no deja lugar a dudas, aquella amenaza es real.

«Elsa, Mulan, saquen a Neal de aquí» ordena Maléfica, la única que parece capaz de ponerlos en movimiento ante el shock

«Espero que no se atreva a ningún truco, dragoncito»

«No necesito ningún truco, señorita Swan. Y creo que no se opondrá a mantener a su hermano pequeño a salvo»

Emma vacila un segundo, pero acaba cediendo.

«Llévenlo con las hadas» dice Charming

La reina de Arendelle y la guerrera cogen a Neal y salen de allí, aunque quisieran quedarse para ayudarlos. Los otros pocos clientes aprovechan la ocasión y salen también corriendo, temiendo por sus vidas.

«¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día!» dice la rubia entre dientes «¿Qué hay de malo con mi daga?» enfatiza el determinante posesivo demostrando lo contrariada que está.

Todos se miran, intentando decidir qué contar.

«Solo puedo decir, señorita Swan, que deje salir a todos, no es necesario que todos sufran y…» Tinker es interrumpida por una fuerza invisible que le aprieta su garganta y la suspende en el aire.

«¿Ya te han dicho que hablas demasiado, Tinkerbell?» dice la _Dark One_ con desdén

«Por favor…» el hada implora, perdiendo el aliento

«Emma, no hagas eso, te lo imploramos» Snow grita

«Swan, suéltala» Hook mira desesperado a la rubia que se debate en el aire «Si necesitas a una víctima, a un rehén, cualquier cosa, deja a Tinker y llévame en su lugar» el pirata ofrece

«¡Qué patético!» ella lo mira con gélida mirada «¿El hada, Hook?» Swan ríe, pero sin humor «No me lo puedo creer. El ladrón enamorado de la bruja verde y el pirata detrás de las faldas de un hada. ¡Estoy profundamente decepcionada con los _bad boys_!»

«¡Emma, basta!» Tinker llama su atención «Solo acabemos con esto…»

«Sí, acabemos, Tinkerbell» las dos desaparecen en medio de un humo negro y denso.

* * *

La comitiva del Bosque Encantado está lista para partir. Regina agradece a Arturo la hospitalidad, prometiéndole regresar en una visita mejor planeada. Ella le ofrece como regalos los caballos que había traído y él los acepta. El pequeño grupo, más Morgana, Brawen y Merlín se adentran en el bosque. Allí, el hada pelirroja se despide de los nuevos amigos, y se demora abrazando a Blue. A las dos les gustaría poder volver a verse.

La despedida más difícil, sin embargo, es la de Regina y Morgana. La reina espera a que su abuela se despida de cada miembro de la comitiva, incluido su hijo, con quien comparte un largo abrazo y le ofrece un beso en la frente, del mismo modo que hace con ella.

«Mi pequeña» la Señora de Avalon sonríe ante las lágrimas de la reina «No es un adiós» toma el rostro de ella en sus manos «¡Estaré esperándote, siempre!»

«Abuela…» Regina acaba con la distancia que las separa «No querría dejarte, no después de encontrarte, de compartir tantas cosas, de…» llora

«Shh, mi niña, cálmate» susurra en el oído de su nieta, tranquilizándola «No me estás dejando, estás escribiendo tu historia, estás siguiendo el camino trazado por ti y no podría estar más orgullosa, Regina de Avalon» la mira profundamente y sonríe

«¡Prometo volver, prometo verte de nuevo!» agarra las dos manos de la pequeña mujer

«Tu cuarto y yo te estaremos esperando»

«Gracias, abuela. Gracias por todo, una vez más»

«No hay nada que agradecer. Solo ve y no tengas miedo. Cuando todo parezca perdido, recuerda: ¡ten fe!» se acerca al rostro de Regina y le besa la frente, como si le diera la bendición.

«¿Lista, Majestad?» Merlín la llama

«Sí, estoy lista» responde firmemente, sin resquicios de llanto

Los dos se dan la mano e invocan sus magias. En un instante, un portal se abre delante de todos. Es el camino a casa. Archie y Blue pasan primero, seguidos de Ruby y Lily. Henry ofrece su brazo a Belle, que acepta sonriendo y traspasan el portal. Regina mira una última vez a Morgana y recibe de ella un asentimiento y una larga sonrisa, alentándola. Al lado del Mago, la reina entra en el portal que rápidamente se cierra tras ellos.

Los ocho viajeros llegan prácticamente juntos y desembarcan ya cerca de la alcaldía de Storybrooke. Les extraña el frío, la nieve y el silencio. Antes de poder decir nada, no obstante, gritos cercanos hacen que corran hacia esa dirección. Al acercarse a la torre del reloj, ven a Snow y Charming, Maléfica y August, Elsa y Mulan, Zelena y Robin, además de a Hook, todos parecen inmovilizados y le gritan algo a Emma, y enseguida identifican el cuerpo de Tinkerbell caído frente a la _Dark One_.

* * *

La ira de Swan al descubrir lo que Regina había hecho con la daga había sido tanta que sencillamente no supo reaccionar de otra forma. Había metido la mano en el pecho del hada, y arrancado su corazón, y ahora lo está apretando entre sus dedos.

«¡Emma, para ahora!» Regina grita más alto que los demás al entender lo que estaba pasando y se coloca frente a Henry para que el muchacho no vea aquello «Es vuestro deber proteger al joven príncipe. Háganlo» ordena y lo deja al cuidado de sus amigos mientras ella camina en dirección al otro grupo.

Solo el viento sopla por la ciudad mientras la reina se mueve, sin miedo, al encuentro de la _Dark One_. Con un movimiento suyo, libera a los demás del hechizo paralizador lanzado por Emma.

«¡Devuélvele el corazón a Tinkerbell, ahora!» su orden parece resonar entre reinos y todos notan lo diferente que está la reina, visiblemente más poderosa. Maléfica y Emma son las más impresionadas.

Regina no aparta sus ojos de los de Emma, que parecen abiertamente confusos ante la presencia de la morena. La reina toma aquello como una remota esperanza de que aún pueda librar a la rubia de la magia oscura con ayuda de Merlín.

«¿Y por qué lo haría, Majestad?» la voz de Swan suena cargada de desprecio, cortando sentimientos por la mitad y apretando más aún el corazón de Tinker, que se desmaya, siendo cogida por Hook.

«Porque no eres un monstruo, Swan, aunque parezca que te guste jugar a serlo. Pero no permitiré que esto continúe» se acerca y Emma se asusta cuando su magia es repelida por Regina. ¿Desde cuándo era tan poderosa para no arrodillarse al poder del _Dark One_? «Ahora, devuélvele el corazón a Tinkerbell» la voz de la reina sale suave, sin embargo su tono no permite ningún cuestionamiento.

Aún hipnotizada por aquellos ojos color avellana, Emma hace lo improbable: se agacha junto al hada y le introduce su corazón en el pecho. En ese mismo instante, Tinker despierta, confusa, queriendo saber lo que pasa y Hook, rápidamente, señala hacia delante y ella ve a Regina.

La morena intenta no demostrar lo asustada que está al ver a Emma de aquella forma, tan hundida en la oscuridad como ella misma ya lo estuvo. Encontrar el odio y el desprecio en aquellos ojos en los que solía verse y reconocerse le causa un profundo dolor, como si algo se quebrase dentro de Regina.

«Deshaz lo que hiciste» Emma dice entre dientes, casi gruñendo de rabia

«Lo siento mucho, señorita Swan, pero no» la reina se mantiene firme y la enfrenta

«Regina, no es necesario que te haga daño. No seas como todos estos idiotas» y señala al grupo que se había quedado en la ciudad «Haz lo que estoy pidiendo»

«¿Me conoces hace tanto tiempo y aún no has aprendido que no sigo órdenes, señorita Swan? ¡No sigo ordenes de nadie!» enfatiza la morena, provocando a la otra

«Es tu última oportunidad, Regina. ¡Deshaz lo que hiciste en la daga y entrégamela!»

«¡La respuesta sigue siendo no!»

La rubia concentra su magia y la proyecta contra la reina, lanzándola a lo lejos.

«¡Mamá!» Henry grita, pero Ruby y Lily son lo suficientemente fuertes para agarrar al muchacho

«¡Llevaos a Henry de aquí!» ordena Regina «¡Ruby, Lily, ahora! ¡Os confío a mi hijo!»

La hija de Maléfica se transforma en dragón y Ruby rápidamente coge a Henry y sube con el pequeño en el lomo del animal. Los tres salen volando de allí y a la hechicera le brillan los ojos al ver la actitud de su pequeña, contenta al verla bien y tan a gusto consigo misma. Archie, Belle y Blue se acercan a los demás. Se saludan sin palabras, tímidamente, sin apartar los ojos de aquella disputa que ocurre tan cerca.

Emma y Regina se encaran y se miden con la mirada. Merlín solo las observa. Aprovecha que Swan está distante y se acerca a la reina.

«¿Cuáles son nuestras reales oportunidades?» pregunta la reina sin mirarlo

«La magia oscura ya está ligada a ella de una forma casi irreversible»

«Casi, genial. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

«Regina, me temo que no será tan sencillo. Aún puedo sacar la magia oscura de la señorita Swan, pero habrá un precio»

«¿Qué precio?» a pesar del esfuerzo, nadie, ni Emma, consigue escuchar la conversación entre la reina y el Mago

«Swan nació con magia. Si se la retiro completamente, y solo así podré liberarla de la magia oscura, morirá»

«¡No!» Regina siente su mundo derrumbarse en aquel instante «Debe haber otro camino o…»

«Es posible salvarla si inmediatamente se le inyecta de nuevo magia de luz. Pero no puedo realizar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo…»

«¡Hacedlo!» la morena ordena a Merlín «Yo garantizaré que Emma reciba la magia de luz»

«Regina…»

«No hay discusión posible, Taliesin, solo hacedlo»

Merlín asiente y se aparta. Sabe que nada ni nadie podrán hacer que la reina cambie de opinión. Una vez más, Regina camina firme, su mirada presa a la de Emma, que no consigue sentirse del todo indiferente. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado en verla una vez más? ¿Cuántas noches se había pasado despierta creyendo en el regreso de la morena? ¿No había sido eso lo que había pedido, su regreso? Y allí está una Regina completamente poderosa, capaz de enfrentarla y aún más increíble de como la recordaba.

«¿Lo haremos de la manera difícil, no?» Emma no consigue soportar aquel silencio, la mirada de desafío, la expresión de la reina

«No, Swan, no lo haremos de ninguna manera. Porque lo que hice con la daga no será deshecho» provoca la morena

«No quieras enfrentarme, Regina. ¡No te atrevas! No tendré misericordia» se siente hervir con la respuesta dada

«¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, _Dark One_?» la reina pronuncia el título lentamente, dejando claro cuánto lo desprecia «¿Amenazas? ¿Un espectáculo sin gracia? ¡Estoy decepcionada!»

Emma no consigue resistirse a la provocación y la ataca con su magia, lanzando un rayo concentrado de poder. La morena lo desvía con una de las manos, provocando la destrucción del asfalto de gran parte de la vía principal de la ciudad.

«¿Cómo ha hecho eso?» Tinker mira estupefacta a Maléfica

«No tengo ni idea, pero estoy ansiosa por descubrirlo» la hechicera está inquieta, presiente algo y no le gusta nada lo que su intuición le dice

«Regina es alguien muy poderoso» cuenta el hada Blue y los demás extrañan el orgullo en la voz del hada

«Regina es la nieta de Morgana y heredera de Avalon» revela Belle. Los demás se miran unos a otros completamente descreídos

«¿Nieta de Morgana?» Snow necesita escuchar aquello una vez más.

«¿Entonces Cora era…?» Charming intentan imaginarlo, pero no lo logra

«No, Cora no, Henry» dice Archie, sorprendiéndolos aún más

«Esperen hasta que oigáis la historia completa» Belle sonríe

«Heredera de Avalon…» Maléfica susurra y abre una gran sonrisa, mirando a Regina y sintiéndose aún más orgullosa por alguien que siempre había sido tan querida y especial para ella.

August la observa callado.

«¿No vamos a hacer nada?» Tinker está afligida

«¿Y qué podríamos hacer, love?» Hook la abraza por detrás y no pretende soltarla tan rápido

«¿Quién es aquel señor que permanece cerca y con quien Regina estaba hablando?» Elsa está intrigada

«Taliesin, el Merlín» Blue responde sucinta

«Entonces lo consiguió…» Snow sonríe de oreja a oreja, acompañada por Charming

Zelena y Robin permanecen callados y los demás también se callan para acompañar el desarrollo de aquella confrontación.

«No tengo el día entero para jugar, Swan. ¡Por lo que he podido ver, ya has causado estragos considerables en mi ciudad!» Regina está llena de rabia

«Digamos que me he divertido con mis pequeños en tu ausencia…» sonríe, sarcástica «¿Sabes que ahora tenemos ogros y trolls en Storybrooke, alcaldesa?»

«¡No te habrás atrevido! ¡Eso es un ultraje, Emma Swan!» al escuchar aquello, Regina proyecta una de sus bolas de fuego, pero ahora mucho más poderosa y ataca a la rubia

Al contrario de lo que creía, la Dark One no logra desviar completamente el golpe y es alcanzada, siendo lanzada por los aires y aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo.

«Vaya, ¿tenemos a un reina irritadita por aquí?» Swan se levanta «¿Qué va a ser ahora? Ya tuvimos una ciudad congelada por otra irritada» se refiere a Elsa «¿Cuál será el próximo truco? Muestra lo mejor que puedas hacer, Regina Mills»

Los ojos de la morena sueltan chispas. Necesita encontrar un modo de acercarse a Emma e inmovilizarla para que Merlín haga su trabajo. Si pudiera coger la daga…no, Emma jamás la perdonaría si lo hiciera. Entonces…

«¡No aguantarías lo mejor, querida!» usa su mejor tono de sarcasmo

«Vamos, déjame mostrarte cuán mejor soy que tú» la rubia retoma su posición de ataque

«¡Solo en tus sueños, señorita Swan!» y sonríe, irónica

«¡Es lo que veremos!» Emma invoca su magia y la ciudad entera tiembla, como si fuera un terremoto. Aquello pone a Regina en alerta. No quiere que nadie salga herido, pero no puede defender a la ciudad entera y encima enfrentarse a Emma.

Un golpe surgido de debajo de la tierra alcanza a la reina. Sin embargo, rápidamente se protege con un escudo de magia y planea por el aire, disipando el ataque y dejando a la _Dark One_ boquiabierta.

«¿Sorprendida, Swan?» va descendiendo lentamente, impresionando aún más a la otra

«No es posible…» por primera vez, Emma se da cuenta de que no debe subestimar a la reina.

Regina toca el suelo sin problema y cierra el espacio entre ellas, subyugando a su adversaria, aprovechándose de su momento de dudas. Swan no logra apartar su ojos de aquella mirada que parece prender todo su cuerpo al suelo, exactamente donde está.

«No me gusta que pongan patas arriba mi ciudad, sheriff. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo» continúa envolviéndola «Estoy furiosa, señorita Swan» cuando está lo suficientemente cerca y al ver que Emma está casi perdida en su hechizo, se pone detrás de la rubia y pasa rápidamente sus brazos por debajo de los de la rubia, pegándola a su cuerpo. Es la ocasión para que Merlín actúe «¡Ahora!» la reina ordena

El Mago se acerca con su báculo y comienza a entonar un cántico antiguo con el objeto mágico apuntado hacia Emma. Ella grita y se retuerce, pero Regina permanece firme. A las órdenes de Taliesin, la magia oscura comienza a abandonar el cuerpo de la sheriff y va siendo aprisionada en el instrumento hechizado. Swan se retuerce y la reina necesita usar todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla presa ahí, aunque le duela verla en aquel estado. No hubiera querido que fuera de esa manera.

Los demás están afligidos. Snow llora amparada por los brazos de Charming, Tinker esconde el rostro en el pecho de Hook. Elsa está lívida en los brazos de Mulan. Zelena se siente confusa y busca apoyo en Robin. Maléfica teme algo y se deja consolar por August. Belle y Blue se dan las manos, afligidas, y Archie las abraza a las dos. Corriendo por la calle lateral, Henry llega y ve la escena de sus dos madres agarradas, Emma retorciéndose y gritando y Regina esforzándose para agarrarla mientras Merlín extrae la magia oscura. Ruby y Lily llegan atrás y abrazan al pequeño.

«Regina, ahora» el Mago interrumpe su mantra y mira a la reina, que lo entiende de inmediato. Cuando él vuelve a ponerse a cantar, Emma se desmaya. La reina se agacha a su lado y comienza a liberar su magia de luz para llenarla a ella mientras la otra es completamente retirada.

«Pero, ¿qué está haciendo Regina?» Charming se desespera

«Salvando la vida de su hija, sheriff» Maléfica explica

«¿Cómo?» Snow quiere ir hacia allí, pero no la dejan

«Si Emma pierde la magia, muere, Snow. Nació con magia. Si es completamente retirada, Emma muere» dice Tinker

«¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!» Henry grita, entendiendo lo que su madre Regina está haciendo. Ruby y Lily se miran y lo agarran. No dejarán que se escape una vez más.

Merlín termina de succionar la magia oscura hacia el báculo y el nombre que estaba grabado en la daga desaparece. Lo han conseguido. La rubia recobra el sentido y se ve envuelta por los firmes brazos de Regina. Al girar y ver a la morena, la nota pálida, pero sonriendo.

«Volví…por ti» la reina acaricia el rostro de la rubia y cierra los ojos, cayendo en el suelo

Emma abraza el cuerpo de Regina y mira al Mago en busca de alguna explicación.

«¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué ha sucedido?» se desespera al no ver reacción en la morena «¡Regina, por favor, háblame! Regina…» la agarra con un brazo y pasa la otra mano por su rostro «¡Dígame lo que ha pasado!» le grita a Merlín y aquello parece despertar a todos los que estaban allí, que se acercan.

«Ha sido su elección, señorita Emma Swan» comienza el Mago

«¡No quiero saber de quién ha sido la elección, quiero una explicación para eso, ahora!» exige gritando

«Regina ha transferido su magia a su cuerpo, para que usted no muriese al ser liberada de la magia oscura. Usted nació siendo un ser mágico, señorita Swan, fruto del amor verdadero, lo que la convierte en uno de los seres más poderosos por nacimiento. Lo que ha pasado es que Regina no tenía suficiente magia de luz para suplir sus necesidades, así que ella también ha transformado la magia oscura que posee en luz para salvarla»

«No, esto no puede estar pasando» Emma aprieta el cuerpo inerte de la morena contra el suyo «¡No, Regina, no! ¡Te pedí que regresaras, pero así no, no para esto, joder!» Emma llora

Henry se derrumba en los brazos de Ruby y Lily gritando por su madre morena. El dolor del muchacho hiere los oídos de los demás. Snow se siente mareada y casi se desmaya. Los demás lloran en silencio.

«¡No lo acepto!» las lágrimas resbalan por el rostro de Emma mientras se balancea agarrada a Regina

«Déjela ir, señorita Swan» la voz del Mago suena pesarosa. No deseaba aquel destino para la reina

«¡No! ¡No puedo!»

«Emma, hija mía» Charming intenta, pero de lejos

«¡No lo entendéis! ¡Ninguno lo entiende!» Emma besa la cabeza de Regina «¡Salid de aquí! ¡Marchaos ahora!» una onda de magia emana del cuerpo de la rubia apartándolos y creando una barrera alrededor de ella y Regina.

«No puedes irte, por favor» susurra cerca del rostro de la morena viendo cómo sus propias lágrimas resbalan por el rostro inerte de la otra, que parece dormir de lo serena que está «No puedo dejar que te vayas, Regina, no puedo perderte, nuestro hijo no puede, por favor…»

Henry es abrazado por sus abuelos y los tres lloran dolorosamente. Tinker no logra dejar de sollozar e incluso Hook siente una profunda tristeza y pronto sus ojos lagrimean. Maléfica no permite que nadie la toque, se mantiene recta, las lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos. August se mantiene a su lado. Zelena se abraza a Robin y esconde su rostro. El ladrón cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza. Belle, Archie y Blue no se conforman. Lily llora e intenta consolar a Ruby, que cae de rodillas en la nieve y golpea el suelo. Elsa no puede seguir mirando y entierra su cabeza en el hombro de Mulan, no puede seguir soportando aquel dolor. Taliesin retira su sombrero y baja la cabeza en señal de duelo.

Otros habitantes de la ciudad comienzan a llegar y a comprender lo que está pasando. El dolor va pesando en los corazones, todo lo que se escucha son lamentaciones incoherentes, lloros, sollozos y la inconformidad ante tal escena.

Dentro del escudo que ella misma ha creado, Emma mira hacia el horizonte completamente perdida. Aún de rodillas y balanceándose con Regina en su pecho, susurra frases sueltas.

«Necesitaba decírtelo mirando tus ojos, mi amor…necesitaba verte sonriendo…teníamos ese derecho, ¡tú y yo!» le acaricia el rostro «No me puedes dejar así, Gina, no puedes…» agacha su rostro hasta el de ella, la nota helada y el desespero la invade por completo «Regina, no…¡te lo imploro, no! Regina…» golpea con fuerza su corazón, como si pudiera resucitarla.

Con una de las manos, Merlín deshace la barrera mágica creada por Emma.

«Señorita Swan» Taliesin le toca el hombro «Por favor»

La rubia lo mira y parece no verlo. En aquel momento, solo existe su dolor, el mayor que había sentido, tomando cada célula de su cuerpo y de su alma, como si algo vital le estuviera siendo arrancado de su interior a la fuerza. Emma vuelve de nuevo a mirar el rostro de la reina y escupe toda su fuerza en un grito.

«¡REGINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!»


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola, gente. Gracias por los comentarios al anterior capítulo. No os preocupéis, yo no suelo traducir fics que acaben mal para nuestras chicas. Ya está, no digo más, que sería spoiler.**

 **Capítulo 25**

Emma está inmersa en una nueva oscuridad, como si hubiese perdido su alma otra vez, pero de una manera más profunda e irreversible. Contempla los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo frío de Regina en sus brazos. Ignora la llamada de Merlín y el dolor que de ella emana impide que ningún otro se acerque. Con la mirada perdida, mira a sus padres, inconsolables, intentando mantener a Henry junto a ellos. Su hijo se debate, pero sin fuerzas. Entonces la sheriff recuerda la historia de Snow White y Charming y vuelve mirar a Regina.

Swan es fruto del amor verdadero de la princesa y del príncipe. Él despertó a su amada de la maldición del sueño con un beso. Ella dividió su corazón con su amado al tener que usar el de él para regresar a Storybrooke. Amor verdadero. Los dos sabían que se amaban, sabían que siempre estarían juntos, que se encontrarían todas las veces, que siempre descubrirían un modo para todo. Pero, ¿Regina y ella? ¿Sería correspondida por la reina? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad para ser el motivo de las sonrisas de la morena?

La rubia mira una vez más a su hijo y recuerda la primera lección que él tanto se empeñó en enseñarle: creer. Y es lo que necesita hacer ahora. Emma se deja invadir por una inusitada calma manteniendo todavía a Regina junto a ella. Esboza una sonrisa débil al acariciar el rostro de la alcaldesa, admirando la belleza de sus trazos. Creer. En aquel instante, la rubia se aferra a aquella frase casi susurrada que le había escuchado: «Volví…por ti» Creer. Por más improbable, irreal, imposible, inexplicable, inviable o utópico que pudiera ser, Emma se permite creer en el amor. Ella ama a Regina. Creer…

Llena de un coraje recién formado en su interior, nacido de la luz del amor, la salvadora acerca sus labios a los de Regina y los toca suavemente. Las dos ya se habían besado de aquella forma antes, en otras circunstancias, aún así, los recuerdos de toda la historia que habían compartido parecían pasar a cámara lenta en la mente de la salvadora. La magia presente en su cuerpo se manifiesta enseguida, trasborda. La magia que era de Regina y ahora es de ella. El chorro de luz envuelve a la reina. Cuando siente un ligero temblor en los labios pegados a los de ella, Emma se aparta con cuidado de Regina y abre los ojos inmediatamente, acompañándola en su despertar. La rubia sonríe de oreja a oreja ante aquella mirada confusa.

«¿Emma?»

«¡Shh!» la rubia ríe y llora al mismo tiempo «Estoy aquí, Gina, y tú has vuelto…» no consigue soltar a la morena «¡Volviste a mí!» Regina lleva su mano al rostro de la sheriff y la acaricia con cuidado, comprobando si de verdad todo eso era real.

«¿Cómo…?» Emma no consigue responder, solo mira largo y profundamente aquellos ojos chocolate que la miran también con la misma intensidad.

Un espasmo de alegría recorre a los moradores de Storybrooke.

«¡Mamás! ¡Mamá!» Henry es el primero en romper la inercia de los demás y corre hacia donde están Emma y Regina. El pequeño llega y se tira sobre ellas, que necesitan equilibrarse para acogerlo.

Merlín observa al trío, maravillado e intrigado al mismo tiempo.

«Kid…» la rubia llama a su hijo, al sentirlo más calmado «¿Qué te parece si nos levantamos?» Henry sonríe en respuesta y se pone en pie, ayudando a Regina a levantarse y, poco después, a Emma, que parece completamente recuperada. La reina, en cambio, se siente bastante débil.

Tinker es la primera en ignorar por completo la mirada de "vamos con calma" que Emma Swan lanza a los padres y amigos. El hada llega a la alcaldesa tan rápido que no es posible impedir que casi derribe a Regina cuando choca contra ella, abrazándola.

«¡Tinkerbell!» censura Emma

«¡Querías aplastar mi corazón, Emma Swan, no tienes derecho a decirme nada! Además, YO soy su hada madrina, ¿ok?» dice en tono de desafío mientras aprieta a la alcaldesa entre sus brazos, comprobando si de verdad está bien.

«Hey, Tink, yo…» antes de que pueda completar la frase, la morena se siente mal de nuevo y se desmaya. Si Emma no hubiera estado ahí, habría caído al suelo. Henry, Tinker y la salvadora se miran, aturdidos. Esta vez, no hay barrera mágica entre ellos y todos llegan corriendo.

«¿Pero qué ha pasado?» Charming se adelanta

«¿Regina está bien?» Snow intenta comprobar el estado de la reina

«¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahora?» Ruby está afligida

«Quizás si la besas de nuevo, Emma…» sugiere Belle

«¡Calmaos todos!» la sheriff mira aturdida a tantos rostros a su alrededor «Entiendo que estéis preocupados, pero tenemos que respirar, por favor» pide y pronto el grupo de gente forma una círculo protector alrededor. Emma busca a Merlín con la mirada y él se adelanta.

«Por favor, dígame que sabe qué está pasando con ella y que podemos hacer algo»

Taliesin se acerca a las dos, Emma está casi sentada en el suelo, con el cuerpo de Regina acomodado en su regazo. El Mago pasa sus manos sobre la reina, sintiendo su magia perdiendo fuerza.

«El estado de Regina es delicado, señorita Swan» se concentra en la rubia, pero también mira a todos antes de proseguir «Su Majestad está hecha de las dos magias existentes, la oscura y la de luz, pero usted solo posee una. La magia que ha compartido con Regina no ha sido suficiente para que pueda recuperarse y transformar por sí misma un poco de su magia de luz en magia oscura. Necesita el equilibrio»

«¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?» Emma está afligida, sintiendo el pulso de la morena cada vez más débil.

«Significa que, además de su magia de luz, ella necesita también magia oscura» aclara Taliesin

«Eso ya lo he entendido, ahora necesito saber dónde conseguir esa magia. ¿Usted puede?»

«No, no podría, no tengo ninguna relación con Regina…Lo siento mucho»

«¿Entonces quién?» Emma grita

«¿Morgana?» dice Henry

«La Gran Señora está muy lejos, no hay tiempo para que podamos invocarla. Y no le aconsejo a la señorita Swan que piense en transferir su magia de nuevo a la reina, las dos pueden perderse en el proceso» alerta Merlín

«Pero tengo que hacer algo, no puedo y no voy a perder a Regina, si ese es el único modo, yo…»

«¿Hay alguna manera en que yo pueda ayudar?» Maléfica se adelanta. Emma la mira, medio desconfiada y un poco celosa, pero si la mujer dragón es capaz de hacer algo, aceptaría la ayuda.

«Solo si la hechicera tiene algún parentesco con la reina» advierte Taliesin

«Yo no tengo ningún parentesco con Regina» Emma le replica a Merlín «E incluso así mi magia y la de ella…»

«Su magia se entrelaza a la de ella por un único motivo, señorita Swan, mucho mayor que los lazos de sangre» el Mago afirma y la salvadora parece resignarse y pensar al respecto.

«Yo puedo ayudar» la voz de Zelena se escucha y ella se acerca «Soy la hermana de Regina, medio hermana, en realidad, pero la magia oscura de ella tiene el mismo origen que la mía, Cora»

«Zelena, ¿no estás sin magia?» se adelanta a decir Charming

«Estoy impedida para usarla, astuto príncipe» ella alza los brazos y enseña los brazaletes «¡Pero no significa que la haya perdido!»

«En ese caso, podemos conseguirlo» declara Taliesin y hace una señal para que la pelirroja se acerque

«¡Espere! ¿Eso no puede perjudicar al bebé?» quiere saber Robin

«No se preocupe, señor Robin Hood, el bebé que la _Wicked Witch_ espera no es portador de magia. Además, no usaremos toda su magia, solo un poco. Así que, no le afectará» aclara el Mago

«No me gusta esta alternativa, Zelena con sus poderes de nuevo» susurra Snow a Charming, aprensiva

A pesar de haber tantas personas alrededor, el silencio que se hace presente es colosal, como si todos estuviesen evitando incluso respirar de forma más profunda.

Merlín agarra su báculo firmemente y lo apoya en el suelo, extiende el brazo en dirección a Emma, extrayendo de ella algo de magia, dejando la bola blanca suspendida en el aire. Después, hace lo mismo con Zelena, ya libre de los brazaletes y pudiendo manifestar su magia. La bola negra es colocada al lado de la otra. Lentamente, Taliesin acerca las dos a Regina. Cerca de la reina, las magias se conectan, se mezclan, hasta alcanzar un equilibrio. Solo entonces se transfieren al cuerpo de la morena.

Todos miran a Regina, están aprensivos y ella sigue desmayada.

«¿De verdad va a funcionar?» Emma encara a Merlín

Antes de que el Mago pueda responder, la reina parece querer despertar y se agita en los brazos de la sheriff.

«Regina…» Emma la llama con cariño

«Emma…» la alcaldesa responde en un tono quedo, abriendo los ojos. En cuanto la ve despierta, la salvadora no logra controlar su contenido miedo, y se lanza sobre ella con un torrente de preguntas.

«¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Sientes algún dolor? ¿Incomodidad?»

«Emma…»

«Debemos llevarte al hospital, ¿qué crees? Whale puede examinarte, será rápido, solo para estar seguros, ¿sabes?»

«Emma…» la reina ya está irritada y revira los ojos porque la salvadora no deja de hablar

«Por favor, di algo, Regina, dime qué sientes, sabes que no soy buena en adivinar las cosas y…»

La morena no aguanta más la tirada de palabras de Swan. Para callar a la rubia, sencillamente ignora a todos alrededor y pega su boca contra la de Emma, sorprendiéndola.

Snow y Charming intercambian una cómplice sonrisa y Henry cree que es lo máximo ver a sus madres allí. Cuando se da cuenta de que ha sido suficiente para que la sheriff quede callada por algún momento, Regina se separa de ella. Al final, están en mitad de la calle y la ciudad entera parece estar asistiendo a todo, aún no sabe cómo ha sido despertada y necesita controlar sus impulsos. Se miran, la rubia, como quería la morena, incapaz de decir nada

Henry ayuda a Regina a levantarse, y después, a Emma. Taliesin se acerca a la reina, para examinarla. Puede sentir ambas magias fluyendo, poco a poco, y aumentando dentro de ella. Puede que haya algún malestar en el proceso, sin embargo, él cree que todo estará bien.

«Bien, muy bien» el Mago la mira y sonríe. Regina coge sus dos manos

«Gracias» ella mira a Emma y después de nuevo a Merlín

«No me lo agradezcáis, Regina de Avalon. Solo cumplid vuestra promesa hecha a vuestra abuela» el le guiña un ojo y ella asiente

«¿Abuela?» al escuchar aquello, Emma recupera el habla y mira a Henry «¿Promesa?» busca a los compañeros de viaje de la reina y de su hijo «¿Regina de Avalon?» repara en el manto rojo de la reina «¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa?» la rubia se cruza de brazos y mira algo frustrada a sus padres, amigos y a la reina.

«Muchas preguntas, la historia será larga, pero ahora, señorita Swan, si no te importa, mi ahijada necesita descansar» Tinker se pone protectoramente al lado de la alcaldesa, que está feliz incluso por volver a ver a su a veces torpe hada madrina.

«Emma, ¿por qué no llevas a Regina y a Henry a casa, hija?» Snow finalmente interviene, acercándose más a las dos y feliz por ver a su pequeña de vuelta «Nosotros aún tenemos algunos…asuntos que resolver aquí» la princesa se refiere a los ogros y trolls que, sin el poder de la _Dark One_ están a merced de sus propios instintos

«¿Acaso no están pensando que de repente podéis decidir lo que necesito o lo que tengo que hacer, no?» la reina mira a su ex hijastra «No dejaré mi ciudad vulnerable a los caprichos de esas criaturas y…»

Merlín pone su mano sobre el hombro de la morena cortando su discurso.

«Puedo hacer que el hechizo que aísla el bosque no deje que ninguno de esos monstruos cruce el perímetro de la ciudad al menos hasta mañana por la tarde» ofrece Taliesin «Un tiempo razonable para que os recuperéis, querida» Regina piensa en replicar, pero él se lo impide «Por favor, vuestra abuela jamás me perdonaría si insistís en agotar vuestras fuerzas una vez más. Y si lo hacéis, sabed que sería definitivo, Regina. No habrá ninguna manera de traeros de vuelta después. Vuestro cuerpo está débil, fue completamente vaciado de magia, recibió un shock, casi os perdemos de nuevo. Necesitáis un tiempo, las magias deben fortalecerse en vos primero» advierte

«Se irá a la mansión ahora mismo» Henry se coloca entre sus dos madres «Las dos se van» él las mira firmemente «Casi las pierdo a las dos más veces de las que son suficientes para una larga temporada y no consiento quedarme sin vosotras, ¿ok?»

Emma y Regina se miran y vacilan, pero acaban por asentir

«Bien, si es así, parece que tenemos vacaciones de nuestros problemas hasta mañana. Taliesin, por favor, aceptad mi hospitalidad, venid con nosotros también» Regina se pronuncia a todos los presentes, y por primera vez, siente las miradas sin odio puestas en ella.

«Acepto y os lo agradezco»

«Emma Swan, cuida bien de ella o te las verás conmigo» Tinker se coloca frente a la sheriff y lo serio de su expresión impide a la rubia más alta hacer alguna broma.

«Regina…» Charming y Snow se acercan «Espero que tengamos oportunidad para agradecerte como Dios manda» el príncipe agarra sus dos manos en un gesto de cariño «Pero no puedo dejarte ir sin decirte al menos muchas gracias»

«Gracias por haber traído a Merlín, por…» Snow siente el llanto atenazarle la garganta «Por Emma…» es todo lo que consigue pronunciar. La reina entiende, les da paso y los ve abrazar a su hija, muy emocionados.

«Ahora marchaos, pero después queremos escuchar la historia que tenéis que contarnos» el príncipe mira a las dos con una sonrisa

Antes de que Emma pueda invocar su magia para trasladarlos, la salvadora se acerca a Robin y a Zelena, que se mantienen algo apartados de los demás, como si no formaran parte de aquella enorme familia.

«Gracias, Zelena. Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho hoy» y se va sin esperar respuesta y desaparece de allí junto con Taliesin, Henry y Regina en una nube lila.

* * *

En medio de la ciudad, Lily y Maléfica finalmente se abrazan. Ruby es acogida rápidamente también por la hechicera. Los viajeros reciben el cariño de aquellos que se habían quedado y el gran e inusitado grupo decide seguir hasta Granny's. Parece más fácil asimilar los últimos acontecimientos degustando un café especial o un chocolate caliente. Los curiosos se dispersan, el miedo de que algo malo ocurra aún planea por el aire. Pero ahora hay una nueva esperanza de que todo se arreglará de nuevo: su reina está de regreso.

Belle y Ruby son las más parlanchinas, contando los días pasados en Camelot, la presencia de la Señora de Avalon y lo que la reina les había contado sobre su ascendencia. Blue y Archie se conforman en añadir detalles y hacer observaciones que juzgan pertinentes. Lily no está del todo cómoda en mitad de todas aquellas personas que aún no conoce muy bien. Sin embargo, entre Ruby y su madre, sonríe cada vez que escucha la voz de la loba. Las dos están con sus manos entrelazadas y siempre intercambiándose caricias.

El relato sobre el nacimiento del primer Merlín emociona los corazones más sensibles. Belle es una gran contadora de historias y, a pesar de no haber ido a la isla de Avalon, cuenta cosas de ella llenas de detalles leídos en los libros de la biblioteca del rey Arturo, consiguiendo transportar a los oyentes hasta allí. Granny incluso para su trabajo para escuchar. La abuelita está feliz por la ciudad, por sus amigos, pero, sobre todo, por su nieta y por la gran sonrisa que ella tiene estampada en el rostro.

* * *

En la mansión número 108 de la calle Mifflin, Regina deja a Taliesin bien acomodado en su biblioteca particular con una generosa taza de té y algunas galletas. Ella suspira al recorrer las estancias de la planta baja con la mirada. Nada de lo que ahí hay es parecido a la sencilla y acogedora casa de su abuela, a quien ya echa mucho de menos. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, siente que está exactamente donde debe estar. La reina sube las escaleras y escuchas las voces de Henry y Emma en el cuarto del muchacho.

«Mamá, no, no puedes pensar así, no es culpa tuya que…»

«Pero es lo que he hecho, chico» la voz de ella está cargada de culpa y tristeza «No importa si era el _Dark One_ o no, yo he traído esas criaturas la ciudad, yo coloqué la vida de todos en peligro, he sido la responsable de muertes y…por mi culpa, Henry, casi pierdes a tu madre. Jamás me lo perdonaría, jamás conseguiría seguir adelante si…»

«Mamá, escúchame, mírame» él agarra el rostro de Emma «No ha estado bien lo que has hecho, la jugada de lo ogros y trolls, pero ¡estoy seguro de que mamá y tú os las arreglaréis para que todo quede como estaba! Ella está de vuelta, está con nosotros y eso es lo que importa» el pequeño intenta pasarle seguridad.

«Aún así, Henry, no puedo lidiar con todo lo que he hecho, yo…» la salvadora llora junto con su hijo.

«¡No voy a dejar que te alejes de nuevo, mamá! Por favor…»

Al escuchar aquello, Regina decide entrar en el cuarto. Comprende lo que la sheriff está sintiendo, ya lo había vivido tantas veces. Y decepcionar al hijo es algo que aún le pesa en el alma. Lentamente empuja la puerta, anunciando su presencia.

«¿Puedo?» las dos la miran y dejan espacio en la cama para que ella también se siente.

«Regina, deberías estar descansando» la preocupación genuina con su bienestar en la voz de Emma la enternece. La reina aún no sabe qué hacer con la verdad de aquellos sentimientos que nutre por la rubia, pero le gusta saber que es importante para ella, que se preocupa.

«Ya me voy a mi cuarto, vine a saber si necesitáis algo» Henry aprovecha la presencia de la madre y se abraza a ella, lo que llena a la morena de felicidad al recibir el cariño del hijo de forma tan espontánea.

«Necesito que nunca me dejes» susurra el muchacho. Emma mira a los dos y sonríe. Regina acaricia los cabellos del hijo que ambas comparten y respira hondo «Hoy sé lo estúpido e idiota que fue contigo, mamá» él mira a la alcaldesa algo avergonzado «Todas las veces que me sentí solo, fue porque yo quise. Tú siempre estuviste ahí, cuidando de mí, siendo sincera cuando te pregunté de dónde había venido yo, siempre queriéndome dar tu amor y yo te rechacé, no dejé que te acercaras…»

«Henry…» Regina intentar calmar a su pequeño, él no necesita decirle aquello. Emma nada dice, solo pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho y se acerca más a los dos, sonriéndole a la morena y acariciando su espalda con la otra mano.

«No, mamá, necesito decir lo maravillosa que fuiste, cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte dejado entrar antes en mi corazón. Fui un bobo por haber luchado tanto tiempo contra tu amor, por haberme repetido tantas veces que no me amabas»

«Hijo, ¿por qué esto ahora?» ella no consigue controlar sus lágrimas

«Porque solo me he dado cuenta de esto cuando casi te pierdo hoy. Me sentí horrible al pensar que quizás no iba a tener la oportunidad de decirte esto contigo aquí…»

«Está todo bien, Henry…» Regina lo tranquiliza

«Sé que sí, porque estás aquí» él se aprieta más contra la madre «Porque nunca desististe de mí. ¡Porque siempre me amaste, mamá, y sé que soy el chico con más suerte del mundo por tenerte! ¡Por teneros a las dos!»

«Hijo mío…mi príncipe…» Emma siente las lágrimas en su rostro, pero no le importa, abraza a los dos y se siente en paz, en casa, como nunca antes se había sentido en toda su vida. A pesar de la culpa por lo que había hecho siendo la _Dark One_ , la rubia es invadida por la certeza de que no podría estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo que no fuera en aquel abrazo.

El móvil de Henry suena interrumpiendo el momento entre los tres. El pequeño sonríe al ver el nombre de su abuela y lo pone en manos libres.

«Hola, abuela…»

«Henry, ¿está todo bien por ahí?» Snow percibe la voz del pequeño llorosa y se preocupa

«Sí, estamos bien…»

«Emma y Regina, ellas…»

«Están aquí a mi lado» él responde con una sonrisa «Y también están escuchando»

«Emma, hija, ¿estás bien?»

«Sí, Mary…mamá»

«¿Regina?»

«Hola, Snow»

«Por favor, dime que estás descansando» la princesa habla y está preocupada

«Ya nos estamos encargando nosotros de eso, abuela. No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de que mamá no haga esfuerzos ni magia hasta mañana, por lo menos» Regina siente que la invade una ola de sentimiento al percibir cómo el hijo la cuida.

«Henry, tus madres han pasado por muchas cosas y…bueno, todos escuchamos la recomendación de Merlín…¿por qué no vienes para acá, también lo puedes traer a él mientras Emma y Regina descansan?»

«¿Puedo, mamás?» el muchacho está rebosante de felicidad por tenerlas a las dos cerca

«¿Regina?» Emma mira a la morena, pidiendo una respuesta. Ella sabe que llegó a la vida del muchacho mucho después, que todo lo que su hijo es se lo debe a la reina, que lo acogió y lo amó cuando ella no pudo hacerlo.

«Puedes ir, hijo. Pero estate en casa para cenar, ¿ok? ¡Aún tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo!» abraza al joven príncipe que le sonríe con cariño a la madre.

«David lo llevará más tarde, Regina, no te preocupes» Snow cuelga

«Mamá, ahora en serio, la abuela tiene razón, no deberías estar en mi cuarto. ¿Me prometes que vas a descansar y recuperarte?»

«Hijo, no te preocupes…Ahora ve, si bien conozco a mi príncipe, sé que en esa cabecita hay una gran cantidad de preguntas que quieres hacerle a Merlín» ella sonríe y él admite que sí

Emma acompaña a Henry hasta la puerta del cuarto, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado y que no molestara mucho al Mago, lo que hace que el muchacho la mire un poco enfadado, haciéndola reír. Cuando se ven solas, las dos se miran sin saber cómo comportarse.

«¿Quieres hablar?» ofrece Regina

«¿Sobre?» la rubia cruza los brazos, sin saber muy bien dónde ponerlos

«Lo que ha pasado por aquí. Yo…disculpa, escuche lo que le contabas a Henry, sobre sentirte culpable» la morena decide ser sincera

«Ah…bueno, no sé si estoy llevando bien todo esto» antes de que la reina pueda intervenir, Emma la calla «Pero solo acepto tocar el tema después de su majestad esté cómodamente instalada en su cuarto y siguiendo las recomendaciones de nada de esfuerzo»

«Swan, sé cuidarme» Regina se levanta, pero le gusta aquella atención

«Sé que sabes. Aún así, me gusta pensar que puedo…que yo…»

«¿Que tú…?»

«Que puedo cuidar de ti un poco también, ¿sabes?» Regina se sonroja y se siente bien al escuchar aquello «Quizás…como cuando estábamos en la cabaña del árbol…» la rubia sonríe al decir eso

Una idea surge en la morena y abre una pequeña sonrisa, intrigando a Emma.

«Sé que tenemos algunas, quizás muchas, cosas de que hablar, Emma, pero…también sé que mientras no haga lo que Taliesin pidió y yo prometí a nuestro hijo, no tendré paz» revira los ojos y la rubia recuerda cuánto ama aquel tonto gesto.

«¿Eso significa que finalmente vas a descansar?»

«Sí, habéis ganado…» la reina responde medio enfurruñada

«Puedes ir a acostarte, yo me quedaré aquí…» las dos se miran y Regina frunce el ceño «Pues para garantizar que de verdad vas a descansar y que, mientras, nada suceda…contigo…»

«Bien, ya que te vas a quedar por aquí…quizás…¿podrías hacerme compañía?» la morena dice recelosa

«¿Hacerte compañía?» es la vez de Emma de fruncir el ceño

«Hablaste sobre la cabaña del árbol, y bueno…»

Una luminosa sonrisa de Emma, de esas capaces de brillar en la negrura más profunda de la noche, hace que el corazón de Regina lata desacompasadamente. Saber que provoca aquella reacción en la rubia es, definitivamente, una buena sorpresa. Las dos siguen en silencio hacia el cuarto de la reina.

«Voy a tomar un baño…» la morena quiebra el silencio

«A mí también me gustaría cambiarme de ropa…» Emma aún vestía toda de negro, con el conjunto de la _Dark One_.

Regina va hasta su vestidor y coge una toalla limpia, un conjunto nuevo de ropa interior cómoda que suele usar cuando se puede dar el lujo de quedarse en casa y, para sorpresa de la salvadora, un conjunto de camiseta y bermudas.

«Puedes usar el cuarto de baño de la habitación de Henry. ¡Y, definitivamente, el negro no es tu color, Swan!»

«Si no lo estuviera viendo, jamás creería que tuvieras este tipo de ropa, ¿sabes?»

«Pues has de saber que no me paso los días en casa vistiendo trajes de oficina o vestidos elegantes, sheriff» a pesar del tono superior, hay algo de diversión en la voz de la morena

«¿Ah no? ¡Ha tirado por tierra todas mis fantasías, señora alcaldesa!» Emma no habla con doble sentido, pero las palabras de la rubia hacen que la reina se enrojezca y que la sheriff no sepa bien qué hacer en aquella situación «Yo…voy a tomar mi baño, disculpa»

Cuando Regina sale del baño, vistiendo uno de sus cómodos pijamas de seda, se encuentra a Emma de pie junto a la ventana de su cuarto, observando la tarde que declina. La ciudad ya no tiene resquicios de nieve, probablemente debido a la magia de Elsa. La temperatura aún es baja, pero no tanto. La reina duda en ir hasta la salvadora, es extraño tenerla tan cerca y no saber, de repente, cómo actuar.

«¿Sabes?...No es culpa tuya» aquella voz ronca hace que la rubia cierre los ojos y sonría, sacándola de sus devaneos.

«Debería haberme resistido más…» la salvadora baja la cabeza

«Si lo hubieras hecho, no habríamos tenido forma de traerte de vuelta. Tú…hiciste lo que fue preciso» la morena da dos pasos y Emma se gira hacia ella.

«Y tú me salvaste…» las dos se miran, el verde encontrando el castaño. Tanto que decir, pero el silencio de aquel intercambio parece mayor que cualquier declaración y están tan envueltas la una en la otra que las palabras se pierden por el camino.

En la intensidad del momento, Regina se siente mareada. Las magias dentro de ella aún están inestables.

«¿Regina?» Emma da unos pasos hacia delante y la agarra

«Estoy bien, Emma, es solo…parece que hay una pequeña batalla entablándose en mi interior» explica

«Nacer con una magia ya es complicado de controlar, imagino con las dos…» la rubia intenta quitarle hierro al asunto, pero está preocupada. Estuvo muy cerca de perder a la reina y no quiere pasar de nuevo por aquello.

«¿De verdad…te vas a quedar aquí?» Regina pregunta algo avergonzada.

«¿Puedo?» todo lo que la salvadora desea en aquel instante es poder cuidar de su reina

«¿Como en la casa del árbol?» la alcaldesa mira la cama y después a Emma.

«¡Como en la casa de árbol!» ellas sonríen y, aunque sin saber cómo actuar, se acomodan en la cama, acostándose una frente a la otra.

En cada mirada habita una oleada de sentimientos. En la presencia de cada una. Ellas, que habían estado tan distantes, tan perdidas, ahora se reencuentran, no solo a sí mismas, se reencuentran en los ojos de la otra. Y allí no se ven reina y salvadora; alcaldesa y sheriff. En aquel cuarto, son solo Regina y Emma, con tanto en común que son capaces de comprender los errores de cada camino, mirar a la oscuridad de cada una sin juzgar, solo con el perdón.

Existe una liviandad de sueños en cada mirada; en el silencio cómplice, un soplo de esperanza. Hay una ligereza en el pecho ante cada sutil sonrisa. Hay generosidad, complicidad, afinidad. Tantas cosas que una ve en la otra.

También están los sentimientos. Resguardados, lucidos, indefinidos. Y se quedan así: las miradas perdidas y soñadoras, con un indescriptible brillo, aunque en un profundo e instigador silencio. Se quedan así, Regina y Emma, sin necesidad de ninguna explicación.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

El día amenace soleado en Storybrooke. Sin nieve, sin nubes, solo el cielo azul, a pesar de la temperatura aún baja. En el loft de los Charming, Snow prepara el desayuno canturreando con los pajaritos posados en su ventana, mientras David cuida del pequeño Neal. Elsa y Mulan están perfectamente acomodadas en la sala y duermen juntas. Emma se despierta en su cuarto con aquellos sonidos familiares y sonríe. Sin embargo, inmediatamente sus pensamientos viajan hasta la mansión numero 108.

Habían dormido una frente a la otra, sin necesidad de decir nada, solo cerca, solo queriendo estar ahí. Emma había tardado más en entregarse al sueño, quería tener la certeza de que Regina de verdad estaba bien, que nada le pasaría, que nadie le arrancaría a la morena que dormitaba tranquila. Tan cerca…cuando se despertaron ya era de noche, y ella estaba echada sobre la reina, con la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el corazón latir y enlazando su cintura con un brazo. La sheriff sonrió ante aquello y solo entonces percibió que alguien más estaba en la enorme cama de la alcaldesa: Henry.

 _Los dos conversaban bajito, pero aún así, lo suficiente para que Regina se despertara. A la rubia se le cortó la respiración al verla abrir los ojos, al ver que estos brillaban, vívidos y plenos. Emma a un lado, Henry al otro, los dos abrazando a Regina que se dejó envolver en todo aquel cariño. Estaba leve y tan linda que la salvadora casi sintió deseos de llorar._

 _La reina quiso levantarse y prepararles la cena, pero la rubia y su hijo no la dejaron. Hubo una pequeña discusión entre los tres y la morena acabó cediendo: pidieron pizza, por esa vez, comida que el Mago también apreció bastante. Después de que Henry y Emma recogieran la cocina, supervisados por Regina, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala de la TV, donde la sheriff y el hijo se pusieron a jugar a los videojuegos y la alcaldesa sirvió helado como postre. Otra novedad muy bienvenida para Taliesin._

 _«Mamá, ¿él no te recuerda a alguien?» susurró el muchacho a su adversaria de juego_

 _«También lo he pensado, pero no consigo caer…»_

 _«¡Jo, ma, ya fuiste más espabilada!» se burla él_

 _«¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues esta espabilada te está dando una paliza!» ella ríe y le revuelve el pelo al hijo «Pero ahora dime, ¿en quién estás pensando?»_

 _Los dos miran, no tan discretamente para Merlín, que está analizando el cuaderno de anotaciones del padre de Regina junto con ella._

 _«Gandalf y Dumblendore» dice el muchacho lo más bajito que puede, aún así, los dos escuchan la risa del Mago y se sonrojan al ser pillados cuchicheando._

 _«No sabía que los conocíais» Taliesin comenta y Regina lo cuestiona con la mirada, pues no había escuchado lo que su hijo y su otra madre habían susurrado «Gandalf y Dumblendore»_

 _«Espera un momento, ¿cómo que si los conocemos? Eso quiere decir que…» Henry encara a Emma, los dos boquiabiertos «¿Ellos…ellos son reales?»_

 _«La última vez que los vi me parecieron muy reales»_

 _«Esto es…» la rubia balancea la cabeza, incrédula_

 _«¡Increíble!» completa el muchacho_

 _«¿Puedo saber por qué estáis los dos así?» cuestiona Regina con la ceja levantada, la voz aterciopelada haciendo estremecer a Emma_

 _«¡Gandalf y Dumblendore, mamá, los magos de El Señor de los Anillos y Harry Potter!» explica Henry como si fuese la cosa más obvia del planeta «De los libros que me regalaste y las pelis que hemos visto juntos, ¿recuerdas?»_

 _«Ah…sí» ella responde dubitativa, los libros sí los leyó, pero de las pelis no se acuerda mucho «¿Y qué pasa con eso?»_

 _«¡Taliesin…él se parece a ellos y ahora dice que ellos también existen de verdad!» el muchacho está entusiasmado con aquella información_

 _«En realidad, son mis primos» aclara Merlín_

 _«¡Venga ya…! ¡Un momento! Eso significa que…» salta del sillón donde estaba «¿Existe la Tierra Media? ¿Hogwarts, la escuela de magos? ¿Los elfos? ¿Lothlorien? Y…»_

 _«Henry, respira, hijo» Regina sonríe con aquello mientras Emma permanece estática, absorbiendo la información_

 _«Sí, joven príncipe, la Tierra Media existe en realidad. Gandalf es el mago guardián de aquel reino, un gran honor y gran trabajo» Merlín sonríe «Dumblendore, de hecho, da clases en una escuela, pero no tiene ese nombre, ahora no lo recuerdo. Y tú conociste a un elfo, querido, sir Elfen, en Camelot» Taliesin sonríe_

 _«¿Él…? ¡Vaya…wow! Mamá, ¿tú sabías todo esto?»_

 _«Que sir Elfen era un elfo, sí, me di cuenta. Ya he conocido a otros seres de esa especie en el Bosque Encantado, otros en algunos viajes» se encoge de hombros «Y en algún momento de mis clases con Rumpelstiltskin o Maléfica llegué a leer sobre ese reino, la Tierra Media, hay muchas historias sobre ese lugar»_

 _«¿Por qué nunca lo comentaste?» el muchacho se sienta a su lado, muy cerca, encantado con lo que su madre sabía_

 _«Digamos que no era tu persona favorita para hablar sobre magia…» ella desvía la mirada, no queriendo acordarse de aquello «Pero cuando eras muy pequeñito, te conté algunas historias de allá y parecía que te gustaban mucho» le da un beso en la nariz al hijo, mostrándole que todo está bien_

 _«Mamá, ¿no vas a decir nada?» se dirige a Emma, aún perdida con el mando de la consola en sus manos y escuchando todo aquello._

 _«Ahm…» respira hondo «A pesar de todo lo que ya he vivido aquí, a pesar de saber exactamente cómo fue creada Storybrooke, a pesar de ser hija de la princesa Snow White y del príncipe Charming, aún me es difícil creer que…Gandalf…wow...Dumblendore …elfos…» la sheriff se fija en un punto distante y se pierde en sus pensamientos «¡Joder!» se gira mirando a los tres, eufórica e incrédula al mismo tiempo «¡Por favor, solo dígame que Légolas también es real, por favor!»_

 _Taliesin ríe, Regina revira los ojos y Henry balancea la cabeza, algo decepcionado._

 _«Légolas, Greenleaf, un elfo Sindarin, hijo de Thranduil, el rey del Bosque de las tinieblas. Sí, señorita Swan, Légolas es bastante real»_

 _Emma suelta el mando de la consola y sonríe de oreja a oreja al escuchar al Mago. La rubia camina por la sala hasta encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de su hijo._

 _«¿De verdad que te vas a poner así por causa de aquel soso elfo?» él se cruza de brazos enfurruñado_

 _«¿Soso elfo? Henry, él…» las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando la sheriff percibe la mirada de la alcaldesa quemándole la piel, curiosa por saber lo que la rubia tenía que decir sobre el tal elfo. Una pequeña voz en su interior le dice que es mejor que no termine esa frase «Bah, déjalo…está bien, tampoco es tan excepcional…» hace amago de sonreír, pero la expresión de Regina no se suaviza_

 _«Muy bien…Henry, ya es hora de irte a la cama, mocito» abraza al hijo que está a su lado «Tus abuelos, a esta hora, ya deben estar convocando a la tropa de enanitos para invadir nuestra casa y rescatar a su hija» dice haciendo reír al muchacho «Además, Taliesin también tiene que descansar»_

 _Él había pensando en protestar, pero tenía una idea mejor y sonríe. El Mago se retira mientras el adolescente se despide de su madre rubia y le da algunas instrucciones. Regina los acompaña hasta la puerta, Henry abraza a la sheriff y entra, dejándolas solas._

 _«Entonces, ¿quiere decir que la señorita Swan siente debilidad por los elfos rubios de cabellos al viento?» provoca la morena_

 _«Ahm…quizás…creo que…no en esos términos…es que…» Emma se pone roja al ser pillada con aquel comentario de Regina «Él lucha muy bien y encima tiene aquel arco mágico, ¿sabes?»_

 _«¡Claro!» responde irónica_

 _«¡Bueno…para ser sincera, su Majestad entiende más de arqueros que yo!» devuelve el golpe y guiña un ojo, dándole la espalda antes de que la alcaldesa pueda responder._

 _Regina cierra la puerta indignada con la osadía de Swan y respira hondo al ver al hijo esperándola._

 _«Mamá…» Henry dice en mitad de la escalera mientras los dos suben abrazados al piso de arriba_

 _«¿Sí?»_

 _«Ok, sé que ya estoy grande para esto, pero…¿puedo dormir hoy contigo?» la pregunta del muchacho la sorprende y sonríe_

 _«Hm…creo que mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para que un joven príncipe se acomode ahí» él también le sonríe_

 _«¿Quizás, ahm…puedas contarte una de esas historias de la Tierra Media, eh?»_

 _Regina ríe, una risa alta, rara, una risa que siempre había guardado para compartir con él, su hijo. Y aquello hincha el corazón de Henry al saberse tan especial en la vida de su madre._

 _«Ok, podemos hacer una sesión hoy de historias»_

Emma recuerda cada detalle del día anterior, cada momento pasado al lado de Regina. Había sido capaz de despertar a la reina con un beso. El beso de amor verdadero, de la misma manera en que sus padres lo habían hecho en el Bosque Encantado. Eso significa que la morena también tiene sentimientos hacia ella. La constatación hace que la sheriff sonría de oreja a oreja. Pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué hacer? Antes de pensar en una respuesta, escucha a su madre llamándola para el desayuno y baja, genuinamente feliz de estar ahí, de ser nuevamente Emma Swan.

* * *

En la mansión, Regina despierta de un sueño reparador. Le extraña no ver a Henry a su lado, ya que el muchacho tenía la manía de pelearse con el despertador. La reina se concentra y escucha ruidos en su cocina. Tras hacer su higiene matinal y arreglarse, baja y percibe el olor a café invadiéndole las fosas nasales.

«¡Wow! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?» sonríe maravillada al encontrarse la mesa puesta con sus frutas preferidas, tostadas, mermelada, jugo y el café casi listo.

«¡Buenos días, mamá!» el muchacho apaga la cafetera «Emma me hizo prometer ayer que no te iba dejar hacer esfuerzos, y eso incluía el desayuno, solo te debo las tortitas» ella se acerca y le da un beso

«¡Está perfecto, mi amor! ¿Quiere esto decir que tu madre te ha dejado encargado de cuidarme?»

«Bueno, por lo menos hasta que ella llegue» él le guiña un ojo

«Ahm…»Regina no quiere entrar en aquel asunto «Y Taliesin, ¿ya se levantó?»

«Está en la jardín, creo que meditando junto a tu manzano» señala hacia fuera

Al verla levantada, Merlín va hacia la cocina.

«Buenos días, Regina, ¿cómo os sentís?»

«Estoy bien. Creo que ya puedo salir de la cuarentena» a pesar de que le gusta el cariño del hijo y la preocupación de Emma, no iba a quedarse fuera de lo que tendrían que enfrentar.

«¿Puedo?» el Mago se acerca y muestra sus manos, como si quisiera examinarla

«Sí…» a ella no le gusta, pero es mejor no dale vueltas y librarse aquello rápidamente

«Las magias ya están en equilibrio, Regina, y bajo vuestro completo dominio. Ya estáis fuera de peligro» él sonríe.

Escuchar aquello es como un soplo de aire fresco para la reina y ella siente, de hecho, las magias en sintonía dentro de sí, casi como se sentía en Avalon, solo que un poco menos intenso.

«¿Cómo sucedió?» ella toma valor y finalmente pregunta «¿Cómo regresé?»

«¿La primera o segunda vez, mamá?»

«Estoy algo confusa, no recuerdo…»

«Bueno, la primera vez, nosotros realmente…» Henry se traba, no quiere pasar por el dolor de pensar que había perdido a su madre una vez más «En fin, creo que fue algo parecido a la historia de los abuelos»

«¿Tus abuelos?» Regina mira incrédula al hijo y al Mago

«Emma, ella…» el muchacho suspira y suelta de un tirón «Ella te dio un beso y funcionó»

Regina se queda estática, estupefacta. Un beso. El beso de amor verdadero. Entonces…no solo ella tiene sentimientos por la otra madre de su hijo, eso significa que es correspondida con creces.

«Mamá…» Henry la llama «Mamá…» ella sigue sin responder «Mamá, ¿estás bien? ¡Mamá!»

«Oh, Henry, perdóname, yo…» respira hondo y los mira a los dos «Y la segunda vez, ¿qué ocurrió?»

«La señorita Swan fue capaz de despertaros, Regina, pero sois una extraña criatura, nacida con dos magias. Y, a pesar de la magia poderosa que os trajo de vuelta, no fue suficiente para que vos misma la transformarais en vuestras dos esencias mágicas. Eso hizo que de nuevo cayerais»

«¿Y entonces qué pasó?»

«Pues que la señorita Swan, cuya magia está ligada a la vuestra» Merlín subraya esa parte, haciéndola enrojecerse «Y vuestra hermana, la _Wicked Witch_ , donaron la magia de luz y la magia oscura que necesitabais. Yo mismo las retiré y las guie hasta vuestro cuerpo, no extraje nada que les fuera perjudicial a ellas, solo lo suficiente para que vos pudierais recuperaros»

«Entonces, ¿quiere decir…que Zelena me salvó?»

«Sí. No podíamos esperar a que Morgana llegara. Vuestra abuela, ciertamente, podría suplir la magia oscura necesaria, pero…»

«¡Esperad!» es mucha información para una sola mañana y la reina ya se siente mareada «¿Mi abuela? ¿Morgana también tiene las dos magias?»

«No, criatura, la Gran Señora solo posee una magia»

«Entonces, ¿cómo podría ella…?»

«La magia de la Dama del Lago es magia oscura, Regina» revela Merlín

«No entiendo…¿cómo? Ella es la guardiana de Avalon…y mi padre, él…»

«Querida mía, la magia que poseemos no define a la persona que seremos, nuestras elecciones lo hacen. Morgana de Avalon es poseedora de magia oscura y aún así es la criatura más dulce y encantadora que pueda existir. Tiene el don de cuidar, practica el arte de la sanación, como vuestro padre lo hizo, y es la guardiana de la magia. Henry, como sabéis, fue concebido en un ritual. Y una criatura nacida por el honor de la diosa es agraciada con la magia que necesita tener. En este caso, la magia destinada a vuestro padre fue de luz»

«Todo esto es…»

«En lugar de intentar entender, si solo abrís vuestro corazón, Regina, veréis que las cosas son mucho más sencillas de lo que aparentan» aconseja Taliesin «Lo más importante es que estáis aquí» se acerca a la reina y, en un gesto de cuidado, le da un beso en la frente, haciéndola sonreír.

«Gracias…» Regina se calma

Los tres se acomodan en la mesa y desayunan mientras Henry hace mil preguntas sobre otros reinos mágicos, sobre Avalon, de nuevo sobre la Tierra Media e incluso esa escuela que enseña magia. El muchacho apenas ha acabado de comer y ya está invitando a Taliesin para enseñarle la ciudad. Pero su madre bien sabe que aquello es una disculpa para seguir con el interrogatorio.

* * *

La mañana sigue tranquila hasta que el timbre de la mansión suena y Belle aparece un tanto nerviosa.

«Regina, buenos días» dice, agarrándose las manos

«Señorita French, ¿está todo bien?»

«Lo está, creo, pero…»

«Entre, por favor» la reina da paso a la princesa y la conduce hasta su despacho, donde la acomoda y le ofrece algo, que la otra amablemente rechaza.

«Sé que aún es temprano, ayer fue un día movido, digamos, pero…no sé a quién recurrir…perdóneme»

«Está bien, puede hablar»

«Rumpel…» una lágrima resbala por su rostro «Fui hasta el hospital ayer, pasé la noche allí y…no se ha despertado, sigue durmiendo y…»

«Pensé que se despertaría cuando la magia del _Dark One_ perdiese su poder…» aunque vacilante, la morena se acerca a Belle y le toma las manos, ofreciéndole consuelo. Al notar el gesto de la alcaldesa, la joven se abraza a ella, buscando fuerzas para continuar creyendo. Cogida por sorpresa, Regina tarda un poco en entender lo que ocurre, pero pronto corresponde al gesto.

«¿Podrías…ya sabes…podrías ir hasta allí?»

«¿Yo?»

«Sé que has pasado por mucho, que casi nos abandonas, pero…realmente no sé a quién más pedir ayuda» la sinceridad en la voz de Belle conmueve a la reina

«Taliesin, él puede ayudarnos, pero ha salido con Henry. Venga, señorita French, vamos a buscarlos e iremos al hospital a ver al señor Gold»

La princesa asiente.

«¿Me puedes llamar Belle?» esboza una pequeña sonrisa

«Creo que…está bien, Belle» la reina se siente a gusto con la joven, le gusta saber que aquella proximidad iniciada en Camelot no quedará atrás.

Tras encontrarse con su hijo y Merlín en el parque de la ciudad, la alcaldesa sigue hacia el hospital. Whale los lleva al cuarto donde está Rumpelstiltskin en coma.

«Sus constantes vitales están estables y normales para estar en estas condiciones. Como médico, realmente no puedo hacer más en este caso, a no ser esperar que despierte y continuar monitorizando» explica el doctor.

«Me temo que necesitamos usar algo que va más allá de sus conocimientos como curandero, joven» Taliesin observa al hombre

«¿Puedes ayudar a mi abuelo?» Henry se dirige al Mago

«No, príncipe Henry, pero conozco a alguien que puede» y mira a Regina

«¿Yo?»

«Él fue vuestro maestro, Regina, los dos tenéis una unión muy fuerte. Así que, sí, vos sois capaz de ayudarlo»

«Regina, por favor…» suplica Belle

«No hay necesidad de suplicar, Belle, solo…necesito saber lo que tengo que hacer exactamente»

«El corazón de Rumpelstiltskin vivió durante años y años consumido por la magia del _Dark One_. Sospecho que ha sido el reinado más largo de todos los que alguna vez han poseído ese título. Eso hace que el corazón del hombre que fue con anterioridad se haya olvidado de cómo funcionar sin magia» explica Merlín con calma

«¿Eso significa que…tengo que transferir mi magia a su corazón? ¿Es eso?»

«No solo eso, querida. Tendréis que dosificar las magias que serán usadas. Pensad en el hombre que él era antes de convertirse en el _Dark One_ »

«¡Pero yo no conocí a ese hombre!» Regina camina hacia la cama, algo afligida, sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad por salvar una vida.

«Acceded a sus recuerdos» la voz de Merlín es categórica «No dudéis de vuestra magia, Regina, sois la heredera de Avalon, la nieta de Morgana, y podéis hacer esto»

«¡Mamá…tú puedes!» la alienta Henry

«Regina, confío en ti» afirma Belle

La reina mira al médico, a Taliesin, al hijo y por último a Belle, encontrando en la princesa una mirada esperanzadora puesta en ella.

«Necesito un…» antes de terminar la frase, Merlín le extiende un atrapasueños y una sonrisa

Regina coge el objeto y lo hechiza. A continuación, lo coloca sobre la cabeza de Rumpel, cierra los ojos y se concentra, dirigiéndose al periodo en que él era solo un hombre común, que cuidaba de su hijo y había sido abandonado por la mujer. Lo ve acunando a Bealfire, esforzándose para trabajar y no permitir que al pequeño le falte de nada. Ve su amor por aquel pequeño en sus ojos. Pero cuando no está con el hijo, consigue notar los cambios en Rumpel, el dolor hacia Milah y hacia Killian por habérsela robado.

Luz y tinieblas…Rumpel, antes de ser el _Dark One_ , a fin de cuentas era humano: con sus debilidades y cualidades, alguien que amaba muchísimo a su único hijo y estaba dispuesto a todo para que no le faltase de nada y para que el pequeño no sintiera vergüenza del padre que tenía. Al abrir los ojos, Regina ve no al maestro que le enseñó a usar la magia oscura y la preparó para lanzar la más oscura de las maldiciones creadas. Ella ve al padre temeroso por el hijo, herido por la vida. Y es a ese hombre a quien desea dar una segunda oportunidad para amar y ser amado.

La reina hace desaparecer el atrapasueños, ya que no lo necesita más. Concentrada, introduce su mano en el pecho de Rumpelstiltskin, hasta llegar a su corazón. Regina siente el órgano latir débilmente en sus dedos e invoca sus magias, no en equilibrio, decide poner más luz que oscuridad. Deja que la intuición la guie y siente el ritmo cardiaco aumentando, poco a poco. Siente la magia envolver cada canto de aquel corazón y sabe que ya es el momento de parar. Sin precipitación, retira su mano y observa las facciones de Rumpel, que van ganando color.

Belle se acerca, agarra la mano de su amado y lo llama

«Rumpel…¿puedes oírme?» le acaricia levemente el rostro

«¿Belle?» todos escuchan un débil susurro antes de que abra los ojos «¿Belle?» Rumpelstiltskin se emociona al verla a su lado

«¡Rumpel!» ella lo abraza, feliz por verla despierto.

Taliesin, Whale y Henry miran orgullosos a Regina. El pequeño la abraza de lado, esperando el momento de su abuelo con la señorita French.

«¡Regina, muchas gracias!» Belle deja a Rumpel un instante y abraza a la alcaldesa en señal de gratitud.

«¡Hola, abuelo!» Henry se acerca

«Henry, nieto mío…» el señor Gold abre los brazos y recibe al pequeño

«Doctor Whale, ¿cuándo podré llevármelo a casa?» Belle está ansiosa

«En breve, señorita French. Solo voy a realizar unos exámenes para comprobar que todo está bien. Pero, ya que el señor Gold ha estado en coma, sugiero que se quede un día más, en observación, solo para prevenir cualquier eventualidad»

«¡Está bien…lo que importa es que está de vuelta!» vuelve a acercarse a la cama y lo mira con amor.

«Gracias por no rendirte conmigo, Belle» emocionado, Rumpel toma la mano de la princesa y la besa

«¡Nunca, mi amor!» ella sonríe

Los dos son dejados a solas, cuidando el uno del otro. A pesar de la precaución del médico, Henry está seguro de que su abuelo se pondrá bien.

* * *

En casa de sus padres, Emma está reunida con Mulan. Las dos conversan sobre lo que puede pasar más tarde e intentan definir la mejor estrategia para lidiar con los ogros y trolls con los que tendrán que enfrentarse. Elsa, Snow y David se juntan a ellas.

«Creo que os debo un enorme pedido de disculpas…» la sheriff dice avergonzada «Os puse a todos en peligro, yo…»

«Emma, está todo bien. Sabemos que no eras exactamente tú» David se sienta al lado de la hija y pasa el brazo sobre sus hombros, acogiéndola.

«Elsa, Mulan, realmente lo siento mucho…»

«¡Disculpas aceptadas!» la joven reina sonríe «¡Echaba de menos a mi mágica amiga rubia!» se levanta y abra los brazos, y rápidamente la salvadora está en ellos, feliz por aquel reencuentro.

«Gracias por venir a ayudar, por no dejar que yo congelase la ciudad»

«No fue nada…»

«Emma, ¿cómo está Regina?» Elsa se coloca junto a Mulan y la sheriff se sienta entre su padre y su madre en el sofá, permitiéndose ser cuidada por ellos.

«Henry me ha dicho que está bien, que Merlín examinó sus magias esta mañana y que ya no corre peligro» intenta ocultar al máximo cuánto la deja feliz aquello, pero sus padres y las chicas perciben el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de la reina.

«Parece que tendremos más refuerzos» comenta Mulan

«¡No, no tendremos!» Emma se levanta y camina por la sala nerviosa solo en pensar en verla en peligro otra vez «No dejaré que Regina participe en esto, ella…»

«Hija, si Regina ya está bien, va a querer formar parte de esto y no creo que podamos hacer nada para impedírselo» aclara David «Después de Merlín, creo que es la persona más poderosa que tenemos en la ciudad»

«Está diferente, eso lo sentí. La forma en que se enfrentó a mí…en cómo se enfrentó a la magia del _Dark One_ , aquello fue…»

«¿Hablasteis sobre eso?» pregunta Snow

«No, nosotras…» mira tímidamente a sus padres «Regina solo descansó después de que tú llamaras a Henry para que viniera para acá y por la noche él estaba en casa y también el Mago, así que, no hemos hablado sobre eso. ¿Sabéis vosotros algo?»

«Sabemos lo que se nos contó. Ayer, en GRanny's…,» David comienza, esperando la reacción de la hija. Ella presta atención a lo que él dice, pero permanece de pie, escuchando «…Belle y los demás nos contaron la historia, creo que no recuerdo todos los detalles, pero…»

«Papá, céntrate en lo importante, los detalles quedan para después, ¿ok?» la sheriff está impaciente

«Emma, Regina no es solo la _Evil Queen_ , ella…» Snow retoma la palabra «Ella no aprendió magia con Rumpelstiltskin, como todos creíamos, incluso ella misma…Regina nació con magia, es más, con las dos, magia de luz y magia oscura. Ella…» la princesa respira hondo y mira fijamente a su hija «Regina es la heredera de Avalon, nieta de Morgana, la guardiana de la magia. Henry, el padre de Regina, era un druida, muy poderoso, por lo que nos han dicho» Snow hace una pausa y el silencio de Emma le dice que continúe «Regina fue hasta la isla para equilibrar sus magias y también la de Avalon, despertando el potencial de la magia de luz que había sido dejado de lado por ella durante mucho tiempo, eso…creo que esto la ha vuelto aún más poderosa de lo que ya era»

«¿Emma…?» David intenta llamar la atención de la hija

«Sí…»

«Hija, ¿en qué estás pensando?» Snow va hacia ella y la abraza de lado

«Regina, ella…¿se va a marchar? ¿Va a regresar a esa isla, ella…?»

«Eso no lo sabemos, Emma, solo ella puede responder» David intenta pasarle confianza

La rubia se gira para salir de casa y Snow la agarra por el brazo.

«Emma, ¿qué vas a hacer?»

«Tengo que hablar con Regina, necesito saber…» cierra los ojos, sin conseguir completar la frase

«Hey…» Elsa se acerca «Sé que necesitas esa respuesta, solo…vete con calma…realmente no sabemos lo que todo esto significa, pero que ella esté aquí, tiene que significar algo, ¿no?» la reina de Arendelle sonríe y a Emma le gusta escuchar eso.

«Creo que sí» recuerda una vez más aquel susurro "Volví…por ti" «Gracias, Elsa» la sheriff abraza a la rubia y sale de casa.

* * *

En el Granny's, la abuela celebra el movimiento. A pesar de que la ciudad aún está bajo amenaza, en aquella mañana, el restaurante está lleno. Los enanitos se preparan para un día más de trabajo en las minas, están entusiasmados con las piedras preciosas encontradas. Incluso Leroy está sonriendo. Quizás eso se deba a la presencia de Nova en el local. Los dos llevan viéndose desde que el hada había conversado con Tinker. Las conversaciones aún son tímidas, pero les gusta la compañía del otro y eso facilita mucho. Al finalizar el día, siempre dan un paseo por la ciudad, solo para estar juntos.

Ruby está feliz por haber vuelto a casa. Pero aún más por estar al lado de Lily. Maléfica y la hija están hospedadas en la pensión de Granny y es cómo si ya no pudieran hacer las cosas por separado. Intercambian miradas y sonrisas todo el rato, perdidas en un mundo que es solo de ellas, ajenas a lo que las rodea.

«¿Voy a tener que esperar mucho para que me cuentes lo que ocurrió en Camelot?» la hechicera llama la atención de la hija

«¿Eh?»

«Lily, la señorita Lucas no va a huir, ¿puedes dejar de mirarla por un minuto, ok?» Lily enrojece y baja la mirada

«Mamá…» al escuchar aquello, Maléfica abre una enorme sonrisa

«Hija, no quiero que te avergüences de mí, no quiero que te avergüences de lo que sientes. Y por lo que veo, es recíproco» coge las manos de ella y le hace levantar la cabeza, con cariño «¡Solo quiero que seas feliz!»

«Tú no…»

«¡Lily, te quiero, hija mía, exactamente como eres! Quizás…si conocieras algunas de mis historias, estarías más cómoda en contármelo, pero aún tenemos tiempo para eso, ¿no?» las dos sonríen «Y si estás enamorada de la señorita Lucas, si ella te hace sonreír y es contigo con quien ella quiere estar, entonces solo puedo desear que las dos viváis esto de la forma en que creáis que tiene que ser»

Al escuchar a su madre y saber que es receptiva y abierta, Lily se levanta de su lado de la mesa y se sienta al lado de Maléfica para abrazarla.

«¡Pensé que nunca iba a tener esto, una madre…es más…una madre tan increíble como tú!»

«Mi pequeña…¡también te quiero, Lily! Sé que aún tenemos mucho tiempo para construir nuestra relación, tenemos mucho que conocer la una de la otra, pero…¡solo sé quererte!»

La joven no logra responder, solo sonríe, acurrucada en el pecho de su madre. Ella nunca se había sentido tan amada, acogida, comprendida y no quiere, de ningún modo, perder eso. Quiere escuchar todas las historias que Maléfica tiene para contarle, conocerla lo máximo que pueda y aprender con ella. Ruby las observa de lejos y está feliz al verlas llevándose tan bien.

«Parece que tu chica se entiende con su madre» Granny comenta con la nieta

«¿Mi chica? Abuela, yo…» la loba se pone roja y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante aquello

«Ruby, mírame» la muchacha obedece «Hija, después de lo de Peter vi cómo te cerrabas, te relacionabas solo superficialmente. Te vi triste, perdida, sin entenderte a ti misma, sin aceptar quién eres»

«Abuela…»

«Solo escúchame, Ruby» Granny agarra el rostro de la nieta con cariño «Veo cómo sonríes cerca de aquella muchacha, te veo a ti que no puedes dejar de mirarla, veo cómo las dos se entienden incluso en silencio. Y sé que no tienes que esconder quién eres, que ella tampoco tiene que hacerlo, y las dos os entendéis la una a la otra» la abuela sonríe

«Entonces…eso significa que…está todo bien si…Lily y yo, nosotras…»

«¿Si salís juntas? Bueno, parece que ya lo estáis haciendo, Ruby»

«Ahm…no exactamente, creo que aún no hemos definido la cosas» confiesa

«¿Y a qué estáis esperando?»

«¡Abuela!»

«¡Haz las cosas bien, pequeña! Invítala a salir, un paseo o una cena, ¿no es eso lo que las personas hacen en este mundo?»

«Creo que sí, abuela» Ruby sonríe ante la situación, su abuela diciéndole que preparé una cita con Lily para pedirle que sea su novia.

«Solo no tardes mucho, Ruby Lucas, ¡sabes que me gustan la cosas correctas!» le da un beso a la nieta y se adentra en la cocina.

* * *

De vuelta a la mansión, Regina está en su despacho, leyendo uno de sus antiguos libros sobre trolls y ogros, intentando encontrar algo que pueda ayudarlos más tarde. Se frustra al no encontrar nada nuevo, nada que ya no sepa. El timbre suena y ella resopla. Espera que no sea alguien más esperando que haga un milagro. Al pensar en aquello, sonríe y sabe que si es alguien pidiendo ayuda, no se negará.

Cuando vuelve su atención otra vez al libro, la puerta del despacho se abre y la visión de Emma entrando hace que se recoloque en su silla.

«Hola…» la sheriff deja medio cuerpo aún fuera, sujetando la puerta «¿Puedo entrar?»

«Claro, entra, Emma» Regina sonríe «¿Ha pasado algo?»

«No, vine…a ver si estás bien»

«En palabras del propio Taliesin, ya estoy completamente fuera de peligro, Swan» las dos anclan durante un instante la mirada en la de la otra.

«Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?» la salvadora no consigue entrar en el asunto que la ha llevado ahí, quizás porque tiene miedo de la respuesta

«Buscando algo que pueda ser útil más tarde»

«¿Más tarde?»

«La protección de la ciudad contra los ogros y trolls no durará para siempre, Emma, tenemos que arreglar eso y…»

«No, Regina, nosotros no. Tú no vas a hacer nada» la rubia pone sus dos manos en su cintura, encarándola

«¿Cómo es eso?» la reina se levanta y se cruza de brazos, desafiándola

«Lo que has oído, tú no vas a hacer nada» Emma mantiene la mirada

«¿Y quién me lo va a impedir, Swan?» levanta la ceja

«Yo misma, si fuera necesario»

«¡Ni te atrevas!» se apoya en la mesa e inclina un poco el cuerpo hacia delante

«Regina, ¿podrías ser razonable al menos una vez? ¿Es pedir mucho?»

«¿Y por qué motivo debería?»

«¡Yo te lo estoy pidiendo!»

«Swan, espero un argumento mejor» desafía

«Ayer yo…» la rubia olvida cualquier cautela y suelta lo que desea decir «Casi te pierdo, Regina y nunca he sentido un dolor tan grande y desesperante en toda mi vida, ¡nunca! No tienes idea de cómo me quedé contigo en mis brazos, fría, con los ojos cerrados, yo…» tiembla y mira hacia abajo «Pensé que te había perdido, que…«vuelve a mirar a la morena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas «No consigo lidiar con la idea de verte en peligro una vez más y por algo que he hecho yo, que es mi culpa. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte, Regina, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?»

Las palabras de Emma dejan a la alcaldesa completamente sin acción. Atónita, la reina abre y cierra la boca dos veces, sin poder articular palabra. La salvadora no sabe lo que significa aquel silencio, no consigue aguantar más la mirada de la morena y se gira de espaldas a ella. Regina lucha contra el miedo. El miedo de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y perder a Swan, como siempre ha sucedido en su vida. Al verla ahí, tan cerca, tan llena de valor, sin embargo, hace que la alcaldesa tome una decisión. Sale de detrás de la mesa y se pone frente a la rubia.

«Emma, mírame» no es una orden, es un pedido «Por favor…» da un paso más y queda muy cera de Swan «Emma, yo no aparté la mirada cuando tú hablabas, creo que merezco lo mismo, ¿no?» aquello hace que a la sheriff no le importe mostrar su fragilidad, sus lágrimas, y encare a la morena, que respira hondo al verla «Siento mucho saber lo mucho que te dolió, pero yo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Cuando Taliesin me dijo que, sin maga, morirías, mi corazón dejó de latir por un instante porque ya no puedo imaginar un mundo sin Emma Swan y yo no quiero un mundo sin Emma Swan» las dos sonríen «Si lo tuviera que hacer de nuevo, lo haría»

«No…»

«¡Shh! Ahora solo escúchame» extiende los brazos y toca las manos de Emma, que entrelaza sus dedos con los de Regina «Quizás esperara lo que pasó, quizás esperara que me trajeras de vuelta. No porque seas la salvadora y ese sea tu papel. Sino…» la alcaldesa respira hondo y cierras los ojos por un instante antes de mirar intensamente a la sheriff «Porque creí que era posible, porque creí que…nuestras magias responden una a la otra por alguna razón y…cuando decidí que te entregaría mi magia, no fui la reina, la _Evil Queen_ , la alcaldesa, la heredera de Avalon…sencillamente me concedí ser Regina, la mujer que tú viste y a la que insististe en salvar desde que llegaste aquí, aun habiéndote dificultado tanto las cosas» ríen juntas «Y no hice lo que hice por la salvadora, por la sheriff, por el fruto del amor verdadero de Snow White y de Charming, lo hice por Emma, la mujer que pasó a formar parte de quién yo soy hoy. Y es por eso que lo haría de nuevo»

«Regina…»

«Así que, Emma Swan, no esperes que no esté a tu lado, porque lo estaré. Y juntas encontraremos la manera de arreglar este desaguisado, como siempre hemos hecho. Creo que ya hemos tenido pruebas más que suficientes de que juntas somos más fuertes, ¿no?» sonríe de lado y alza las cejas, haciendo sonreír y enrojecerse a la rubia «No es tu culpa, no pienses así. ¡Tú no eres la _Dark One_ , tú eres justa, siempre quieres el bien para las personas, sabes perdonar, eres luz, Emma Swan!» Regina lleva su mano al rostro de Emma, enjugándole unas lágrimas que testarudas se empeñan en caer. La sheriff solo cierra los ojos y apoya el rostro en la palma, sintiendo a la alcaldesa como nunca antes.

Cuando vuelven a mirarse, la necesidad de estar aún más juntas parece atraerlas hacia un abrazo inevitable. Y así lo hacen: se aprietan una a la otra, marcando aquel encuentro, aquel momento, aquella certeza de que están ahí. Y de que siempre estarán, una por la otra, una para la otra. Y cuando Emma apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Regina y escucha su corazón latir, desea que el tiempo se detenga, pues decide que no necesita nada más, y la agarra más fuerte contra ella, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo a la morena acurrucarse en su hombro.

Y entonces sus rostros se deslizan el uno hacia el otro, y ellas intercambian un cariño nuevo, un roce de sus narices. Beso de esquimal, dicen. Un gesto de indescriptible ternura. De esos que calientan el alma y obnubilan, con derecho a sonrisas. Y le sigue otro abrazo. Fuerte. Intenso De aquellos que acercan no solo dos cuerpos. Intercambio de calores y sensaciones. Lentamente, la cabeza de Regina se alza del hombro de Emma. Lentamente, los rostros se tocan, deslizándose uno hacia el otro. Ambas van, poco a poco, enrojeciéndose, sin saber si la otra se daría cuenta. Lentamente sus labios se reconocen. Y lentamente sus lenguas se presentan. Y se besan. Conscientes de quiénes son y de lo que hacen. Ellas se besan reconociéndose una en la otra: Emma y Regina.

* * *

En Granny's, Snow White y Charming intentan apaciguar los ánimos y calmar a las personas que allí especulan sobre qué puede suceder. El almuerzo es movidito y los dos desean, más que nunca, que Emma y Regina aparezcan de una vez. Toda aquella algarabía está irritando a Neal, que llora en el regazo de la madre.

Los enanitos y las hadas discuten sobre la extracción de las piedras preciosas y la fabricación de los polvos mágicos; Robin y Zelena no logran ponerse de acuerdo sobre si quieren saber o no el sexo del bebé mientras Roland se divierte con un pastel de chocolate; Ruby y Lily intentan convencerse mutuamente para no participar en la batalla; Elsa y Mulan disienten sobre el mejor momento para marcharse a Arendelle; Archie y Blue discuten sobre algo que había pasado en Camelot; Hook y Tinkerbell no llegan a un acuerdo sobre el hecho de salir de Storybrooke y zapar hacia los mares encantados. El alboroto cesa solo cuando Maléfica invoca su magia y hace a todos callarse al mismo tiempo.

«¡Mucho mejor!»

Teniendo la atención de todos, ella se sienta entre August y Whale en la barra, pero girados hacia las mesas llenas del restaurante, mientras el médico le cuenta la salida del coma de Rumpelstiltskin y cómo Regina había sido la responsable de aquello. Cuando él termina de hablar, el timbre de Granny's anuncia la llegada de Henry y Taliesin, seguidos de cerca por Emma y Regina.

«Si hubiera sabido que iba a almorzar con media ciudad, me habría vestido para la ocasión» la reina ofrece a todos una media sonrisa, intentando sentirse cómoda entre tantas personas que forman parte de su historia. Al contrario que en Avalon, allí todos conocen sus errores y crímenes.

«Emma, estábamos aquí pensando que…»

«Papá, primero almorzamos, después decidimos qué hacer, ¿ok?» la rubia lo interrumpe, tiene hambre y no desea pasar de largo de su almuerzo.

Decidida, la sheriff conduce a sus tres acompañantes hacia una mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. En cuando ellos se sientan, las conversaciones se retoman, pero ahora amenas. Henry y Emma convencen a Merlín para que pruebe la hamburguesa de queso de la abuelita con papas fritas y refresco, Regina, en cambio, opta por una ensalada de pollo y té helado. La morena percibe las diversas miradas lanzadas, principalmente, hacia ella, pero no detecta la hostilidad que solía acompañarlas, así que puede disfrutar del almuerzo y de la compañía.

«Señorita Swan y Regina, no quiero parecer inconveniente, pero en breve tendremos a unas desagradables criaturas por la ciudad» las alerta el Mago

«Muy bien, llegó la hora» la sheriff sonríe a la morena sentada delante de ella «¿Vamos, alcaldesa?»

«Menos mal que entendiste que no me quedaría atrás, Swan»

«¿Juntas, cierto?» sonríen y los ojos de Henry brillan al ver a sus dos madres tan próximas.

Las dos se dirigen al centro del restaurante, llamando la atención de los demás, pero no es suficiente para que se callen. Emma mira a Regina que, como Maléfica había hecho antes, usa su magia para que todos queden en silencio.

«¡Gracias por la atención!» la morena agradece irónica y le da la palabra a la salvadora

«Primero, agradezco la presencia de todos aquí. Así puedo pedir disculpas de una sola vez. Realmente siento mucho lo que ha pasado en la ciudad, todo lo que causé mientras fui…la _Dark One_ » Regina agarra la mano de Emma en un gesto involuntario, pasándole consuelo y seguridad, lo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie «Estar de vuelta y encontrar el apoyo de vosotros significa mucho»

«También os agradecemos a todos la disposición para lidiar con el problema. Pero os dispensamos…» la voz de la reina es firme, no deja lugar a dudas

«¿Dispensar? Regina, ¿cómo es eso?» se adelanta Snow

«Mamá, Regina y yo hemos hablado y hemos decidido que las dos nos ocuparemos de esas criaturas. Sabéis que podemos hacerlo y…»

«¡No, Emma, no haréis esto solas!» David se opone y pronto todos los otros también están en desacuerdo con ellas.

«¿Puedo terminar de hablar?» Regina imposta la voz y todos vuelven a quedarse en silencio «Haremos lo siguiente: la señorita Swan y yo iremos primero. Usaremos nuestra magia para atraerlos frente a la torre del reloj, la idea es mantenerlos unidos allí, sin que puedan causar estragos por la ciudad. Entonces, sois libres para atacar» las sonrisas aparecen en los rostros presentes «No queremos poner en peligro a nadie, un ataque con fuerza máxima debe ser suficiente. Señorita Mulan, me he enterado de que está al mando de mi ejército, así que queda en sus manos organizar la mejor forma de atacar. ¿Comprendido?»

«¡Hermanas, podéis contar con nosotros!» Leroy es el primero en levantarse y ofrecerse, sorprendiendo a la reina

«Elsa, Lily y Maléfica, ¿puedo hablar con vosotras un momento?» Emma las llama a las tres y se apartan en una esquina «Bueno, gran parte de nuestro plan de ataque rápido y fulminante está basado en que las tres tenéis magia y contamos con que la uséis en conjunto. Elsa, céntrate en los miembros inferiores de nuestros oponentes, Lily y Maléfica, el fuego de dragón será muy bienvenido en esta situación. Contamos con vosotras, ¿bien?» ellas asienten.

«Zelena, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?» Regina llama a la hermana, que la mira por un instante y después se acerca a ella «Primero, quiero agradecerte…salvaste mi vida, me diste magia, yo…me sorprendí mucho cuando Taliesin me lo contó» la reina se restriega las manos, aquella situación la pone algo incómoda

«No hice nada, hermana» la pelirroja provoca con una sonrisa, pero no es exactamente malo «Espero que me creas, yo…no podía dejar que murieras»

«Es un poco difícil de creer viniendo de alguien que deseaba con tanto ahínco mi ruina» Regina encuentra los ojos azules de Zelena y no percibe ningún trazo de mentira o falsedad.

«Sé que te debo mucho más que una petición de disculpas, pero solo quiero que sepas que ya no te deseo ningún mal» las dos se encaran sin saber qué hacer

«Bien, quiero pedirte otra cosa…»

«¿Pedir? Hm…¡estoy curiosa!» la _Wicked Witch_ sonríe

«Quiero pedirte que no formes parte de estas fuerzas de ataque, aunque hayas recuperado tu magia.

«Ah, no confías en mí…» Zel demuestra toda su decepción ante su hermana

«Todo lo contrario, Zelena, cuento con tu magia en caso de que algo falle» la morena suspira

«¿Cuentas con mi magia? ¿Fallar? ¿De qué estás hablando, Regina?»

«Estás embarazada, no quiero que corras riesgos innecesarios, el bebé no tiene por qué pasar por esto, piensa en tu hijo. Además, me sentiré mucho más segura allí fuera si sé que Neal, Roland y Henry pueden contar contigo»

«Bueno…»

«Evidentemente lanzaré un hechizo de protección aquí, pero nunca se sabe. Y no te dejaré sola con los niños, Tinkerbell, Blue y las hadas también se quedarán para ayudarte a cuidarlos. ¿Puedo…contar con tu ayuda?»

«Claro» la pelirroja sonríe al darse cuenta de que su hermana está intentando protegerla también o, al menos, al bebé que espera.

Mulan reúne a los que van a participar en el ataque. Robin y Snow deben posicionarse en la torre del reloj, desde donde podrán tirar sus flechas con mejor precisión y sin necesidad de refuerzos para protegerlos. Charming, Hook, los enanitos, los hombres alegres y los soldados que aún están allí atacarán por tierra, con sus espadas. La guerrera también estará junto a ellos.

Ruby tiene libertad para cazar a los trolls que puedan huir del cero. Whale se despide de todos y se dirige al hospital, debe permanecer de guardia por si hay heridos, y hacer su trabajo como médico. August, por su parte, liderará el rescate y la puesta en seguridad de aquellos que necesiten socorro. Taliesin no puede interferir en la batalla, pues no pertenece a aquel reino.

«¿Listos?» la voz de la reina resuena por encima de las demás y ellos se despiden, tomando sus caminos hacia sus puestos.

Regina y Emma se despiden de Henry y le hacen prometer que no intentará salir del restaurante.

«Tus abuelos te han confiado a Neal, chico, cuida de él, ¿ok?»

«¡Mamás, os prometo lo que queráis si vosotras me prometéis que estaréis bien, que regresareis pronto y que tendremos otra noche de familia juntos!»

«Cuando todo esto acabe, Henry, vendremos a buscarte y nos vamos a casa y pasaremos el tiempo que quieras juntos. ¡Lo programación de la noche queda en tus manos, hijo!» Regina lo abraza «Te prometo, todo saldrá bien y pronto tendremos nuestra ciudad tranquila de nuevo. ¿Trato?» el muchacho es abrazado por sus dos madres y él confía plenamente en ellas.

«Hola de actuar, señora alcaldesa» Emma le guiña un ojo a la morena

«Vamos a acabar ya con esto, señorita Swan, tenemos planes que cumplir con nuestro hijo» Regina sonríe a la rubia y salen juntas de Granny's.

La salvadora y la reina se transportan hasta los límites del bosque, donde saben que los ogros y trolls están reunidos, intentando romper la barrera mágica. Cuando lo hacen, las dos los atraen. Una a cada lado, se hablan con las miradas y lanzan sus magias, formando un anillo alrededor de las criaturas que intentan, en vano, escapar de allí. Concentradas en su esfuerzo, Emma y Regina consiguen guiarlos por Storybrooke hasta llegar a donde habían planeado. La sincronía entre ellas es espantosa, cómo una adivina el movimiento de la otra y se mueven de manera armónica y complementaria, de modo que dosifican sus magias con la misma intensidad.

Snow White, que asiste desde la torre del reloj, sonríe de oreja a oreja al verlas actuar como en la página del libro que habían encontrado en la casa del Autor. Las dos mantienen el cerco estable a pesar de los gritos y chillidos de los monstruos. Tres trolls que quedaron atrás son diana de Ruby que, en su forma de lobo, consigue abatirlos sin mucha dificultad. Elsa lanza su magia al suelo, congelando el área donde las criaturas están y manteniéndose firme hasta ver congeladas sus piernas. Snow y Robin disparan una avalancha de flechas con sus arcos, intentando acercarles en los puntos vitales.

Mulan lidera el ataque por tierra, dividiendo a los hombres en tres frentes, uno de ellos liderado por Hook y el otro por Charming. Ellos penetran en mitad de las criaturas dando golpes certeros, teniendo cuidado con el resbaladizo suelo.

«¡Retroceded!» la guerrera grita al ver la sombra de las alas de Lily y Maléfica sobrevolando sus dianas.

En cuento todos están seguros, madre e hija lanzan sus llamas sobre las criaturas que amenazaban la paz de la ciudad. El golpe es arrasador. Un minuto después, todo lo que queda de ogros y trolls son cenizas en la calle principal de Storybrooke. Victoriosos, todos se abrazan y conmemoran, encaminándose para reunirse con los demás y volver a Granny's.

Emma y Regina se quedan un poco atrás.

«¡Tal y como habíamos planeado, majestad!» la salvadora hace una reverencia bastante torpe, pero aquello divierte a la morena «¿Cómo pudiste pensar en un plan tan rápido y encima envolviéndolos a ellos, sabiendo que las dos podríamos habérnosla apañado?»

«Algunos años de práctica gobernando un reino, y después, una ciudad me han enseñado a tomar decisiones rápidas y garantizar que sean cumplidas, señorita Swan» se acerca a la rubia y le roba un piquito «Además, si no dejamos que formen parte de esto, jamás tendríamos paz! Ya sabes, tus padres y sus amigos parecen tener esa manía insoportable de querer formar parte de todo»

«Suerte la nuestra de tener una reina perfecta, tan competente en lo que hace, capaz de apañar un modo para que todos estén felices, ¿no?» se acera a ella, rodea a Regina por la cintura y la besa ahí, en mitad de la calle.

«Emma…» la morena le advierte con la mirada «Aún debemos tener una conversación para…entender todo esto mejor, ¿no crees?»

«¡Yo podría tener esa conversación hoy mismo, si alguien no le hubiera prometido a nuestro hijo una noche a su elección!»

«¿Quieres escaparte de la maratón de películas de super héroes que con certeza nos hará ver?» provoca Regina

«Ahm…» los ojos de Emma brillan, a fin de cuentas, adora aquellas películas y la oportunidad de verlas junto a Regina le atrae bastante «¿Tenemos libertad hoy para palomitas y refresco?»

«¡Solo por hoy!» ellas se besan una vez más mientras los otros ya están en Granny's

«Hum…¿no era la alcaldesa que hace un momento decía que tenemos que hablar sobre esto?» la rubia ríe

«Espero que mañana por la noche estés libre, señorita Swan, pues tendremos una cena en la cabaña del árbol, a las 20:00, ¡no te retrases!» Regina le da un piquito y desaparece en su humo rojo

«¡Claro, ella siempre pensando en todo!» la sheriff sigue a la alcaldesa y enseguida están las dos entrando en el restaurante de la abuelita y siendo abrazadas por un eufórico Henry.

Taliesin, que había asistido a la batalla liderada por Emma y Regina y ahora observa la interacción de todos en Granny's, se pone en una tranquila esquina y analiza la página suelta de un libro en sus manos, aquella misma que había sido encontrada por Snow.

«¡Lo consiguieron!» él sonríe satisfecho y hace desaparecer la hoja.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

El clima en Granny's no podría estar más animado y festivo. Con Emma Swan de regreso y Storybrooke libre de ogros y trolls, los ciudadanos celebran tranquilos y alegres. La sheriff está cerca de sus padres y juega con el pequeño Neal. Sujeta una botella de cerveza y varias personas pasan a su lado brindando por el alegre momento. La familia Charming está rodeada de amigos.

«¿Mamá?» Henry se sienta al lado de Regina, que se encuentra más apartada y pensativa.

«Dime hijo…» ella le sonríe

«¿Todo bien?» él nota la sombra de tristeza en su mirada

«Sí, todo bien» ella respira profundamente

«Entonces, ¿por qué estás triste?» el muchacho pregunta en voz baja, para que nadie lo escuche.

«Quizás…eche un poco de menos Avalon, cómo solían ser las cosas por allí» la reina acaba diciendo.

«La abuela Morgana te miraba con tanto amor…» él abraza a Regina de lado, por la cintura y ella pasa el brazo por los hombros de su hijo.

«¡Sí!» el recuerdo la hace sonreír «Es bueno tener a alguien a quien le importas de verdad, alguien que está a tu lado y…»

«Hey, sé bien cómo es eso» Henry la mira

«¿Lo sabes?»

«¡Claro que sí! He tenido la suerte de nacer dos veces» empieza a hablar «La primera cuando vine al mundo, pero en ese momento mi madre pensó que no podía quedarse conmigo, que ella no era lo mejor para mí» escoge las palabras con calma, sabe lo delicado que es ese asunto «Unos días después nací de nuevo, en el corazón de mi otra madre, la que me cuidó y ha estado conmigo desde siempre, que me dio lo mejor con lo que yo podría soñar y, principalmente, que me dio también lo mejor de ella. Y lo más increíble de todo esto: ¡ella continúa amándome todos los días!» le da un beso en el rostro.

«¡Mi príncipe!»

«¿Piensas regresar a Avalon?» Henry se arriesga «Quiero decir, ahora que está todo bien en Storybrooke»

«Yo…no he pensado en eso, Henry, no de esa forma» ella es sincera

«Creo que deberías quedarte, ¿sabes?»

«¿Y por qué crees eso?»

«Mamá, te gusta mi madre, a mi madre le gustas» escuchar aquello la sorprende «¡Os disteis el beso de amor verdadero!» él se entusiasma «¡Tenéis que estar juntas!»

«Henry, ese asunto es algo delicado, hijo» Regina no sabe muy bien lo que decirle «Quiero pedirte una cosa» ella lo mira seria.

«Mamá, no hay nada complicado, solo tenéis que estar juntas y…»

«Henry…» alza la ceja, dando por concluido cualquier argumento que él pudiera tener

«Ok, ¿qué quieres pedirme?»

«Hijo…» agarra su rostro con cariño «Necesito que no te crees expectativas con eso» él desvía la mirada hacia Emma «¡Por favor, Henry!»

«Mamá, ¿no lo vais a intentar? Eso…»

«¡Henry!»

«Por favor, no me estoy creando expectativas, solo quiero que seáis felices y os deis una oportunidad para que suceda. Quién sabe si…»

«¡Henry Daniel!» al escucharla llamarlo de aquella manera, el muchacho la mira en silencio «No debería contarte esto, pero…»

«¿Contar el qué?» él la mira desconfiado y casi sonriendo

Regina respira hondo, mira una vez más a Emma que está bebiendo cerveza, ahora entre los enanitos, y vuelve a mirar al hijo.

«He invitado a la señorita Swan a cenar…mañana» dice en un tono que solo él puede escuchar

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, Henry, de verdad» ella revira los ojos

«¡Mamá, eso es fantástico!»

«Hijo, por favor, solo recuerda lo que te he pedido»

«¡Sin expectativas con eso…prometo que me esforzaré!»

«¡Gracias!»

Ruby aparece con un café vienes para la reina y un chocolate caliente con canela para Henry.

«Gracias, Ruby, pero no hemos pedido nada» Regina la mira avergonzada, queriendo entender

«Solo disfrutad, es por cuenta de aquella rubia en la barra con la cerveza» señala a Emma con la cabeza y les guiña un ojo a los dos.

«Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?»

«¿Es sobre lo que estoy pensando?»

«Sí, sobre ti y mi otra madre…» él no sabe si tendrá valor, pero quiero saberlo.

«Creo que es mejor que diga que no»

«¡Por favor! Siempre has dicho que podíamos hablar de todo, ¿recuerdas?»

«Ok, aunque quizás me arrepienta después…» ella ríe

«¡Mamá!»

«Está bien, venga…»

«Querría saber si…bueno…las dos…eh…después de todo lo que sucedió…»

«¡La pregunta, Henry!» está nerviosa y todo aquel rodeo del muchacho solo aumenta su angustia

«¿Os habéis besado?» se pone rojo

«¡No voy a responder a eso!» Regina desvía la mirada

«¿Qué tiene de malo mi pregunta, mamá?»

«Henry, no es algo que tengas que saber»

«¿Entonces es un sí?»

«No he dicho eso, mocito, yo…»

«Está bien, ya lo entiendo» el sonríe, divertido

Los dos vuelven a su bebida y la reina observa cómo Tinkerbell pasa cabizbaja en dirección al baño. A la reina le extraña aquello y entonces echa un vistazo por el restaurante de la abuelita buscando a Killian Jones. Avista al pirata bien dispuesto, sin su habitual vaso de ron, solo sentado y conversando con David y Robin.

El hada vuelve y Regina observa una pequeña lágrima que insiste en formarse en sus ojos. Algo va mal y ella decide actuar.

«Tinker» se levanta y agarra con cariño el brazo de la rubia

«Regina, hola…» fuerza una pequeña sonrisa

«¿Qué te pasa?»

«No es nada…»

«Tinker, dime ahora mismo qué te ha hecho aquel ojos pintados y yo…»

«¿Quién?» se da cuenta de que el mote es el de Hook «No, Regina, él no ha hecho nada, es solo…» mira hacia arriba, evitando que caigan las lágrimas

«Ven aquí…» la reina empuja al hada hacia su lado y se sientan. Henry se da cuenta y se retira, dejándolas más cómodas para hablar a solas. El muchacho se va con su otra madre, llevándose la taza de chocolate caliente «No hay nadie prestándonos atención, puedes hablar, Tinkerbell» dice con cariño al mismo tiempo que le ordena.

«¡Estoy triste, solo es eso!» se encoge de hombros

«No es solo es eso, Tinker. Eres un hada, mi hada madrina, eres espontánea, de risa fácil, vives haciendo bromas a todo el mundo, te derrites con los niños, te preocupas en ayudar a la gente, ahora, ¡dime lo que está pasando!»

«¡Vaya, no sabía que su Majestad se había fijado en mí!» decide bromear un poco

«No es que haya tenido mucha elección, ¿sabes? Cierta hada sencillamente decidió que yo merecía su ayuda, a pesar de todo» sonríe

«Aún creo que lo mereces…y al final, ¿cómo van la cosas entre Emma y tú? La sheriff intenta ocultarlo, pero no deja de mirar para acá, desde que estabas conversando con Henry»

«Vamos a hacer un trato, respondo a tu pregunta y tú me cuentas lo que está pasando»

«Ok…tú primero»

«Nos besamos…»

«¿VOSOTRAS QUÉ?» casi grita, llamando la atención de varias personas

«¡Tinkerbell!» Regina gruñe bajito «¿Te has vuelto loca?» no quiere que nadie más escuche aquello, ya basta con Henry haciéndole preguntas incomodas «Otro grito de esos, ¡y me voy y te dejo sola!»

«Regina, ¿me sueltas una bomba de esas y cómo quieres que reaccione?»

«No debería haber dicho nada…»

«¡Sí que deberías! Entonces, ¿estáis…ya sabes, juntas?»

«No…»

«¿Por qué no? Regina, ¡Emma te trajo de vuelta con un beso! ¡Por favor, dime que sabes lo que eso significa!»

«¿El beso de amor verdadero? Sí…»suspira «Pero no es tan sencillo, Tinker»

«¿No?»

«¡No! ¡No lo es!» la reina está nerviosa, pero no puede alterar el tono de voz, no quiere que nadie más les preste atención «Nuestra historia es…»

«¿Complicada?»

«Yo diría que absurda»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por qué? Porque ella solo es la hija de mi ex hijastra, la salvadora que rompió mi maldición, la madre de mi hijo y…»

«La mujer que derrotó a la _Evil Queen_ e hizo que te vieras de nuevo como Regina» completa Tinker

Al escuchar aquello, la alcaldesa balancea la cabeza, viéndose obligada a estar de acuerdo. Atónita, busca las palabras para explicar cómo se siente.

«No nos conocemos de ayer y nos enamoramos como dos adolescentes, Tinkerbell, nosotras…tenemos una historia de cuatro años y muchos sentimientos envueltos» confiesa

«Solo deseo que os entendáis, de verdad…» coge las manos de la reina «Os lo merecéis, Regina. ¡Tú te lo mereces!»

«No sé si me lo merezco, Tinker, pero…» mira a Emma y sonríe «Estoy cansada de apartar aquello que me hace feliz, cansada de negar lo que quiero»

«Juro que si aquella rubia metida a sheriff no te convence para que te quedes con ella, ¡yo misma le daré una paliza a Emma Swan!» amenaza medio en serio, medio en broma

«Ok, ya he cumplido mi pate del acuerdo, ya vuelves con tus bromas, ahora es tu turno de decirme qué te está pasando»

Tinkerbell mira hacia abajo, no quiere tocar aquel asunto, pero sabe que de nada serviría. Regina no la dejaría salir de ahí hasta que no le dijera lo que ocurre.

«Solo estoy algo triste porque creí que cuando todo se resolviese, en fin, yo…»

«¿Es sobre tus alas, Tink?»

«Sí…»

«¿Por qué no las ha recuperado?»

«No sé, nadie me sabe explicar, ya le pregunté a Blue, a Merlín, pero ellos me han dicho que no me podían ayudar»

La reina se siente responsable de aquello. A fin de cuentas, el hada había perdido sus alas por su culpa.

«Quizás yo pueda intentarlo…» ofrece

«¿Tú? Pero…¿cómo?»

«Aún no lo sé, necesito pensar»

«Bueno, ciertamente has hecho cosas increíbles en los últimos tiempos, Regina Mills. Quiero decir, increíbles de manera buena»

«Ya…»

«A propósito, fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Rumpelstiltskin…»

«Era lo correcto, ¿no?»

«¡Con certeza! Imagino lo difícil que ha sido para ti…»

«¿Darle una segunda oportunidad al hombre que me guió hasta convertirme en la _Evil Queen_? Un poco. Y confieso que el hecho de que ya no tenga magia ayudó. Además, Belle merece ser amada…»

«¿Belle? ¿Qué pasó con "señorita French"? ¿Hay alguien por aquí haciendo amistad con los ciudadanos de Storybrooke?»

«Quizás…» la reina admite «Pero ese no es el asunto ahora. Tinker, ¿acaso ya ha pasado antes, quiero decir, que un hada pierda sus alas y las vuelva a recuperar?»

«No que yo recuerde…» la sonrisa del hada desaparece

«Tal vez la respuesta es más sencilla de lo imagináis…» la voz de Taliesin hace que las dos miren hacia él al mismo tiempo

«¿Qué respuesta?» a Tinker no le gusta aquella intromisión, a pesar de que el Mago es considerado como el más poderoso de todos los reinos, ella está herida y decepcionada con él por no poder ayudarla «Cuando fui a vos, me dijisteis que no era posible ayudarme a recuperarlas»

«Sobre vuestras alas, mi querida hada. De hecho, no soy yo quien puede traer la solución a eso, aunque…» él sonríe, sereno, y se sienta al lado de Regina «Por vuestro comportamiento, Tinkerbell perdió sus alas. Por vuestras manos, puede recuperarlas» le dice a la reina

«¿Mis manos?»

«¿Aún dudáis de lo que sois capaz de hacer, Regina de Avalon?» su tono sale bajo y vibrante

«¡Quizás esté cansada de adivinar las cosas!»

«Ah, sí, exactamente como vuestra abuela cuando joven» Merlín ríe «Ella tampoco era muy conocida por la virtud de la paciencia, querida, tanto que llegó a Avalon unos años antes de lo previsto»

«Creo que podemos saltarnos la sesión de nostalgia e ir al grano» Regina responde malcriada «¿Cómo hago para devolverle las alas a Tinkerbell?»

«No exactamente devolver, será necesario crear unas nuevas»

«Genial, ¿cómo?»

«Regina, creo que enfadarte no va a contribuir a nada» la alerta Tinker

«Disculpad, no debería dejar que otros asuntos interfieran y…»

«¿Otros asuntos?» el Mago observa a la morena con redoblada atención

«Regina está ansiosa a causa de Emma Swan» delata la rubia

«Comprendo…» él sonríe

«¿Podemos centrarnos en el tema principal que tenemos aquí, por favor?»

«Tinkerbell, ¿traéis algo de polvo de hada con vos?»

«Pensé que podríamos tener alguna emergencia, así que sí» ella saca un frasquito pequeño de la bolsita que lleva en su cinto y se lo da a Merlín.

Taliesin coge el objeto con cuidado y lo analiza

«Debe ser suficiente» se lo da a la reina «Tinkerbell es un hada bastante especial, querida. Su misión es ayudar a las personas a encontrar el amor, la gran magia» Tinker sonríe al escucharlo, no creía que su trabajo como hada fuera tan importante.

«Hasta que se encontró con alguien demasiado cobarde como para entregarse a él…» Regina no niega su culpa

«Siempre hay una elección, Regina de Avalon. La primera vez que vuestro corazón conoció el amor, os fue arrancado de forma vil. Y cuando una nueva oportunidad os fue presentada, hubo una elección, un no» escuchar aquello es doloroso, no le gusta lidiar con los recuerdos de su vida en el Bosque Encantado «Fue necesario mucho tiempo para que dijerais sí al amor. Fue necesario que un muchacho muy especial naciera para que llegáramos a vuestro sí. Y ahora, querida mía, ¿estáis lista para otro sí?»

«Taliesin…»

«Sabemos lo que pasó en Avalon, estuve en vuestro despertar, Regina. Sabéis lo que hay ahí dentro» señala el pecho de ella

«Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con las alas de Tinker?»

«Ella perdió sus alas porque vos no creísteis en el amor. Si queréis que vuestra hada madrina tenga alas de nuevo, Regina, necesitáis creer. Y también Tinkerbell. Cuando estéis listas, su Majestad, debéis soltar el polvo de hada sobre su espalda» señala a la rubia «Si estáis siendo sinceras, la magia tendrá lugar» el Mago se aparta.

Regina mira el vidrio en su mano. Una vez más necesita creer. No en las amargas palabras de su madre. No en las lecciones duras de Rumpel. No en las seductoras palabras de Maléfica. No en la oscuridad de su alma. Necesita creer en el amor.

Tinkerbell repasa las palabras del Mago en su mente. Siempre había hecho aquello: usar el polvo de hada, el más poderoso para aquellas de su especie, para ayudar a las personas a encontrar el amor. Hacía eso desde que…desde…no recuerda haber hecho otra cosa hasta conocer a Regina, alguien con un corazón tan despedazado que le había despertado de inmediato el deseo de cuidarla. Pero ella aún no estaba preparada para el amor y se negó a entrar en la taberna donde estaba el hombre con el tatuaje de león.

Y aunque sin saberlo, Regina había condenado a Tinker, con su caída, a perder las alas, a desacreditarse como hada. Fue necesario mucho tiempo para que volviera a tener fe en sí misma. Sin embargo, ahora, hay en juego una cuestión completamente nueva: ¿ella, Tinkerbell, cree en el amor?

«¿Regina?» la morena tiene la mirada perdida en Emma y en su hijo, en las personas que están en Granny's, en Snow y Charming con el pequeño Neal, tan despreocupados como pocas veces los había visto. Ruby caminando de aquí para allá con la bandeja de los pedidos, pero siempre buscando la manera de estar cerca de Lily y darse algunos cariños. Robin y Zelena aún intentando sentirse parte de todo aquello, parte el uno del otro. Mulan y Elsa metidas en su pequeño mundo, solo de ellas, de toques de manos, de sonrisas tímidas, de miradas largas, de deseo de estar juntas.

Tinker acompaña la mirada de la alcaldesa hasta que la suya propia choca con Hook y lo ve mirándola a ella y sonriendo. Él le guiña un ojo y ella se sonroja. Aun distantes, la conexión que se establece entre ellos es intensa. ¿Será ese sentimiento que las personas llaman pasión? Aquel deseo de estar juntos y conversar de tonterías solo por escuchar la voz del otro; las ansias de decir algo que provoque una sonrisa; el querer bien; el deseo de estar siempre cerca…

La reina acompaña la mirada del pirata hacia el hada y sonríe al verla sonrojada y perdida, tan prisionera de los ojos de él que ni siquiera recuerda dónde está o con quién. Aquello hace que los labios de la morena se abran en una sincera sonrisa y aprieta entre sus dedos el frasquito con el polvo de hada.

«Tinkerbell…» la rubia mira a su ahijada algo avergonzada por haber sido pillada de aquella manera «¿Estás lista?» le muestra el frasco

«Yo…» duda y Regina le agarra su mano

«¿Crees en la magia, Tinker? ¿Crees en el amor?»

La pequeña hada sonríe, una sonrisa verdadera, mágica. Quizás así habría sido su primera sonrisa al nacer. Y está segura de su esencia, sabe cómo había sido hecha.

«¡Yo soy la magia, Regina!» responde segura «Y tú, Regina Mills, ¿crees tú en el amor?»

Como respuesta, la reina suelta la mano de su hada madrina y se levanta, sin vacilar un instante. Con cuidado y precisión, abre el frasquito y esparce el polvo de hada por el aire, en la espalda de Tinker. En cuando los granos casi invisibles descienden aleteando, tan ligeros, en una brillante cortina, un hermoso par de alas translucidas comienza a formarse. El hada nota la transformación, siente la magia más fuerte en ella, más de lo que alguna vez fue. Cuando el brillo de la magia se desvanece, Tinkerbell se levanta y allí están sus magnificas alas.

Las dos se abrazan, sonrientes. Y un silencio de admiración planea en el aire. Todos se asombran con lo que acaban de ver. O casi. Henry y Emma ya habían aprendido a ver no a la _Evil Queen_ , no a la alcaldesa, sino a Regina. La sheriff aguanta las ganas de correr hacia ella y besarla allí mismo, en frente de sus padres, de los amigos y quien más estuviera ahí para ver. Pero quizás a la morena no le gustase tanta exposición, así que, se controla.

«¿Tinker?» la voz de Hook resuena en el Granny's. Es obvio que él ya hace tiempo que había reparado en la belleza de ella. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, Killian Jones está obnubilado por la mágica criatura que ella es.

El hada se aparte de Regina y la gente va dejando paso para que ella pase, con sus pequeñitos y graciosos pasos y su sonrisa fácil.

«¡Hola, capitán!» baja la mirada tras saludarlo y sus mejillas enseguida se tiñen de un tono rosado. ¡Adorable!

Hook la coge y da vueltas con Tinker en sus brazos, verdaderamente feliz por ver que ha recuperado sus alas, que tanto soñaba con tener de vuelta. Cuando la pone en el suelo, los dos se miran, sonriendo, íntimos, sin palabras. Él se agacha y le da un beso demorado en su cabeza, ella aprieta sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pirata. Parece que, esta vez, ha sido el amor el que ha encontrado al hada.

* * *

Una noche tranquila es algo casi inusitado en Storybrooke en los últimos cuatro años, o sea, desde que Emma Swan había llegado a la ciudad. A partir de aquel momento, inesperados villanos y adorables visitantes habían cambiado la rutina pacata de aquel inventado lugar. Si alguien dijera que la salvadora estaría un día en la mansión de la alcaldesa como invitada para una noche de películas de super héroes con el hijo que tenían juntas, se habría ganado una mirada asesina de la impetuosa morena. Sin embargo, allí están los tres, acomodados confortablemente en el sofá cama de la sala de estar. Merlín había sido invitado a cenar con las hadas y había aceptado gustosamente, dejando la casa libre para los tres.

Regina está descalza, sus zapatos descansando en el suelo, viste unos leggins negros, una blusa de seda en el mismo color y un cárdigan rojo. Nada de maquillaje en el rostro, solo un leve bálsamo labial a causa del frío. Henry está medio echado encima de ella y con las piernas estiradas sobre las de Emma. El muchacho se distrae con la lucha entre los Vengadores y las palomitas dulces que su madre morena les había hecho. Emma viste unos vaqueros ajustados, camiseta blanca básica y su chaqueta roja. Las botas marrones están al lado del sofá. Intenta decidir si presta atención a la historia o se queda admirando a la alcaldesa, tan informal como nunca antes la viera.

«Mamá, ¿podemos ver la segunda parte, por favor?» pide el muchacho a Regina que entrecierra los ojos en dirección a su hijo y a Emma, que la mira de la misma forma.

«Henry, las clases empiezan con normalidad mañana, ya has perdido dos semanas mientras estabas en Camelot y además, tengo mil cosas que resolver en el ayuntamiento hasta dejar esta ciudad de nuevo en orden. Y no piense que está libre de trabajo, sheriff Swan» provoca a la rubia «Hay muchas cosas que han sufrido daños, calles, situaciones de emergencia en los campos y…»

«¿Por qué no usas magia y lo solucionas todo?» pregunta el muchacho como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

«¿Ah sí? Hasta el otro día, si mal no recuerdo, mi hijo me tenía prohibido usar mi magia…» inspira el olor de sus cabellos y le da un beso en la mejilla

«Regina…» Emma la llama, algo avergonzada, a pesar de intentar ignorar aquel sentimiento, sabe que la ciudad está así por su culpa «Creo que Henry tiene razón»

«¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Swan?»

«Si vamos a hacer las cosas de modo normal, nos puede llevar medio año hasta que todo esté en su sitio en Storybrooke» la voz de la sheriff deja ver su tristeza «No me gustaría que la gente pasara por eso, yo…» respira hondo y encara a la morena «Quiero usar mi magia para ayudar a arreglar las cosas. Y…me gustaría mucho que estuvieras conmigo»

«Yo…» ¿cómo responder? ¿Cómo decirle a Emma que todo lo que más quiere es estar al lado de la rubia? Pero, ¿y si eso la hiere? ¿Y si hace sufrir a Emma de alguna manera? Peor: ¿y si algo le pasa a Emma por estar con ella?

Henry mira de una a otra y las ve llenas de dudas sobre cómo actuar estando tan cerca. El muchacho, entonces, decide ayudar. Coge la mano de Emma y la de Regina y las enlaza.

«Storybrooke os necesita a las dos. Tú creaste la ciudad con tu magia, mamá. ¡Te está más que permitido usarla!» sonríe y les da un beso a cada una, despidiéndose. La segunda película quedará para otro día.

«¿Todo bien?» Emma desvía la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas hacia el rostro de Regina, a la mujer increíble que siempre vio bajo las capas de dolor, miedo y arrogancia y que ahora está a la vista de todos.

«Creo que esto aún me asusta…»

«¿Esto…nosotras?»

«No…también…pero no solo eso» se queda observando su mano y la de Swan, las pequeñas caricias que sus dedos intercambian, la sensación de pertenencia a aquel universo hecho por las dos.

«No quieres usar tu magia, ¿es eso?» la sheriff quiere atraerla hacia su regazo, pero no sabe si debe

«Sí quiero, Emma…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Todo esto, aquí en Storybrooke, aún es muy nuevo para mí. Henry pidiéndome que use magia, ayudar a la gente, salvar la ciudad, esto…»

«¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!» sonríe la salvadora

«¿Orgullosa de mí?»

«Bueno, me prometiste que traerías a Merlín y que no me dejarías hundida en las tinieblas; fuiste capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad nada menos que a Rumpelstiltskin; elaboraste un plan magnífico para que todos juntos salvasen la ciudad y encima haces que Tinkerbell recupere sus alas de nuevo. ¿No es para sentir orgullo?» sus ojos verdes brillan direccionados hacia la morena.

«Nada de eso borra lo que hice, Emma, en el Bosque Encantado…» Regina se suelta de la salvadora y se abraza a sí misma, encogida en una esquina del sofá.

«No, tienes razón» se recoloca quedando frente a ella «Todo lo que viviste allí es parte de quien eres hoy, Regina. Yo sabía que tú serías capaz de ayudarme, solo tú podías apartar las tinieblas de mí porque tú ya estuviste en ese camino, sabías cómo era, cuáles eran las sensaciones, cómo funcionaba aquello. Aunque nunca llegaste a ser la _Dark One_ »

«Fui la _Evil Queen_ …» abraza sus rodillas atrayéndolas hacia el cuerpo.

«Sí, lo fuiste. Y eso siempre formará parte de ti, pero no resume quién eres y…ven aquí…» abre los brazos para la morena. Regina duda un instante, se muerde el labio inferior y entonces cubre la distancia que las separa, dejándose abrazar por Emma y abrazándose a ella «Storybrooke te necesita» besa los cabellos oscuros «Yo te necesito…» se miran

«Creo que aún estoy intentando…encontrarme, de alguna manera, conociendo a esta nueva Regina que no es ni la joven soñadora y amazona que un día fui, ni la temida reina que me permití ser, y que está lejos de la solitaria alcaldesa y…» respira hondo

«Solo quiero que sepas…» le da una caricia en su rostro «…que tienes que tener certeza de que eres una mujer increíble, Regina Mills» pega su cabeza a la de ella

«¡Tú también lo eres, Emma Swan!»

«¿Lo soy?» la rubia sonríe y apenas puede esconder el deseo de ser tomada por la boca de la morena

«Sí, lo eres…» susurra antes de besarla.

* * *

Regina ni necesitó su despertador para abrir los ojos. Salió de la cama y se fue derecha al cuarto de su hijo. Adoraba poder despertar a su pequeño príncipe y así lo hace. Se divierte con los refunfuños del muchacho, pero Henry enseguida despierta cuando escucha la palabra "tortitas" en boca de su madre. Los dos se despiden con cariño, siguiendo uno a la parada del autobús y la otra hacia el ayuntamiento.

La alcaldesa abre las puertas de su despacho y comprueba el destrozo que hay allí. Respira hondo antes que dejar que la irritación la afecte más profundamente. Con apenas un movimiento de sus manos, las cosas vuelven a sus debidos lugares, como a ella le gusta. A continuación llega Ashley y sonríe al encontrarse con su jefa. A pesar de que le gusta mucho August y ser amiga de Snow White, la secretaria admite que nadie es más capaz de llevar las riendas de aquella ciudad que Regina Mills.

En poco más de una hora lee los informes que el señor Booth le había dejado sobre su mesa. Había problemas en las haciendas, en casi todas las calles, más de cien casas dañadas, personas desahuciadas que estaban siendo acogidas en el convento y algunas tuberías rotas, que estaban dificultando el abastecimiento de agua.

Extiende un mapa sobre su mesa e intenta decidir la mejor estrategia para cuidar aquellos problemas, sabe que no se pueden resolver poco a poco, es necesario un equipo _ex professo_. Cuando algo parecido a un plan comienza a diseñarse en su mente, suena el teléfono y la interrumpe.

«¿Sí?»

«Alcaldesa, los sheriffs Swan y Nolan, la reina Elsa, la guerrera Mulan, el señor Booth, el señor Hood, el capitán Hook, la hechicera Maléfica y su hija Lily, los enanitos y otro grupo grande de personas están aquí fuera, ¿los dejo pasar?»

«¿Y qué está haciendo aquí el grupo de alegría, señora Boyd?»

«Dicen que es sobre el plan de recuperación de la ciudad…»

La morena respira hondo, no esperaba aquella interrupción tan pronto en su trabajo, pero decide recibirlos.

«Por favor, hágalos pasar a la sala de reuniones. Estaré ahí en un momento» y cuelga

Mientras dobla el mapa de Storybrooke con cuidado, la puerta de su despacho se abre

«Hola…» Emma entra sonriendo

«Hola…» no resiste y sonríe a su vez «Ya iba de camino a la sala de reuniones y…» la sheriff anda a paso largo hasta la alcaldesa y rápidamente agarra su cintura, rodeando con cariño y nostalgia, sin dejar que la morena diga nada, la besa hasta perder el aliento.

«Sé que tenemos una ciudad llena de problemas de la que encargarnos, pero no puedo aguantar estar lejos de ti» dice la rubia con su mano tras la nuca de Regina, acariciándole los cabellos con los dedos «Sentí deseos de besarte desde que me fui anoche de tu casa» confiesa y le da otro beso demorado

«¿Tanto como eso, señorita Swan?» la reina usa su voz para provocarla y le gusta ver cómo la rubia se estremece «Bien, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo aquí contigo, Emma, pero…» le da un rápido piquito «Creo que si no aparecemos en aquella sala de reuniones en breve, alguien puede venir a buscarnos…»

«Claro, primero la ciudad…» hace mención de apartarse, sin embargo es aprisionada por los brazos de la alcaldesa alrededor de su cuello

«No te olvides de que esta noche tenemos una cena juntas…»

«¡Estoy contando las horas!» se besan una vez más y casi se olvidan de que las esperan si no es por Ashley que llama a la puerta.

Regina se sorprende al encontrar a tantas personas en su sala de reuniones. Más aún cuando todos se muestran solícitos y dispuestos a ayudarla con los problemas de la ciudad. Archie pide la palabra.

«Estoy seguro de que ya está trabajando en algún plan para la recuperación de Storybrooke, alcaldesa, y sepa que confiamos en su trabajo, sin duda alguna, pero estamos aquí para decirle que no está sola, que no necesita cargar con ese peso sobre sus hombros. Queremos ayudar…»

«Doctor Hopper, yo…» diferentes pares de ojos están sobre ella «Confieso que solo he comenzado a trazar algunas cosas. Y estoy…agradecida de que todos os encontréis aquí. ¡Gracias!»

«¡Hermana, si alguien puede hacerse con esta ciudad, definitivamente ese alguien es usted!» Leroy se levanta «Sé que no tenemos magia, por lo menos, la mayoría de nosotros» no hace referencia a Elsa, Maléfica y Lily que también están presentes «Solo queremos ser útiles, para lo que sea necesario»

«Gracias, Leroy» ella sonríe «Creo que trabajando todos juntos, seremos capaces de solucionar los problemas de la ciudad en un menor tiempo. Señor Booth, le agradezco su dedicación y los informes, me han ayudado bastante. Y me gustaría invitarlo oficialmente a permanecer en el cargo de vice alcalde»

«Regina, yo…confieso que no me esperaba esto, pero…sí, acepto el cargo y será un honor trabajar a su lado»

«Bueno, estará bien tener a alguien para que haga el trabajo burocrático mientras yo esté fuera, resolviendo las cosas de otra manera» gira las manos haciéndolas brillas, y todos ríen.

Juntos deciden el plan de recuperación de la ciudad, dividiendo la tarea por grupos.

* * *

Estaba casi cayendo la noche cuando todos se volvieron a reunir en la alcaldía. El trabajo estaba bastante adelantado. Y contar con las magias de la alcaldesa, de la salvadora, de la hechicera, además de Elsa y Lily volvió todo más fácil. Los estragos estaban casi todos reparados, quedaría poca cosa para el día siguiente, nada que Regina no pudiera solucionar.

«¡Creo que nos merecemos una pausa!» comenta David

«¡Colega, no podría haber escuchado nada mejor después de este día!» Killian le dio una palmadita en el hombro al sheriff

«¿Granny's?» Robin pegunta a los dos y mira a los demás. Al arquero le gusta esa camaradería sincera entre ellos. Los hombres alegres, los soldados y los enanitos sonríen inmediatamente.

«¡Me encantaría un chocolate caliente ahora mismo!» Elsa aprieta la mano de Mulan en la suya y sonríe a la guerrera, que le da un beso en la cabeza.

«¡Con canela!» completa Emma, poniéndose la chaqueta.

August se acerca con recelo y le da un beso a Maléfica, lo que coge a Lily por sorpresa, pero la joven solo sonríe ante aquella escena y se acerca a conversar con el sheriff.

El gran grupo va saliendo del ayuntamiento, Ashley sujeta la puerta y le gusta aquella agitación, sonríe al ver a tantas personas queriendo cuidar de la ciudad y ayudar a Regina, por primera vez, de forma tan espontánea. Caminan entre risas y conversaciones hasta que Leroy grita.

«¡Esperad!» todos miran asustados al enanito, ya esperando alguna noticia trágica «¿Dónde está la alcaldesa Mills?» las miradas se giran todas hacia Emma

«¡Hey! Pensé que salía detrás de nosotros, ¿no?» David, Hook, Maléfica y Leroy la miran y balancean la cabeza en señal de que debería haber hecho más que aquello.

El enanito les pide que lo esperen y vuelve al edificio administrativo de la ciudad con Ashley. Cenicienta rehace con él el camino hacia el despacho. Los dos ven el bulto de Regina dentro.

«¿Hermana?» abre la puerta y la encuentra echada sobre la mesa, organizando lo que habría que hacer al día siguiente con más urgencia.

«¿Leroy? ¿Sucede algo?» lo mira preocupada

«Sí, sucede»

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué amenaza esta vez Storybrooke?» deja caer el cuerpo en su silla, sin poder imaginar con qué tendría que lidiar ahora

«¿Amenaza? No, hermana, no es por eso que estoy aquí» él entra completamente en el recinto y le ofrece una media sonrisa

«¿No?» lo mira confusa «¿Entonces?»

«Queremos que se junte con nosotros»

«¿Disculpe?»

«A ver, hemos pasado el día entero trabajando duro, trabajando juntos, todos nosotros. Incluso usted. Y aunque es la máxima autoridad aquí, y la más poderosa también, creemos que le gustaría compartir un café o un chocolate caliente con sus compañeros»

«¿Mis…compañeros?» no súbditos, no enemigos, no personas que la odiaban. Compañeros.

«Sí, hermana. ¿Vamos?» le ofrece el brazo

Regina mira su mesa de trabajo y a Leroy, decidiendo si aceptar la invitación. Al ver a la morena salir del ayuntamiento colgada del brazo del enano, Emma sonríe. Está feliz por su reina. Y más aún por poder estar con ella en mitad de todos.

* * *

Cuando Regina sale del baño ya son las 19:20. Está ansiosa. El tiempo pasado en Granny's y el trabajo incesante durante el día la hicieron que apartara su pensamiento de aquella noche: la cena con Emma Swan. Pero ahora está sola, en la seguridad de su mansión. Henry se había ido a pasar la noche con su abuelo y Belle. Los dos habían vuelto a casa aquella tarde y Rumpel había invitado a su nieto.

Enrollada en su albornoz negro, pasea por su vestidor intentando decidir qué ropa era la mejor para la ocasión. No quiere nada muy extravagante, pero desea provocar las miradas de la rubia. Duda entre el rojo de frente recatado y espalda desnuda y el violeta con un generoso escote. Se pone sus botas negras casi hasta las rodillas y coge un chaquetón grueso, debido a la temperatura. Se mira en el espejo y opta por un maquillaje leve.

«Una conversación, Regina…es solo una conversación…» intenta convencerse a sí misma

Pero la reina es consciente de lo que está en juego esa noche. Respira hondo y se transporta hacia Granny's, ya que no había tenido tiempo de preparar ella algo. Antes ya había encargado el menú de aquella cena: salmón gratinado sobre rissotto de espinacas, crema de queso y puré de aceitunas negras. De postre había escogido pannacotta con trufa de chocolate. De beber, sus preciadas sidras de manzana.

«Espero que te guste, Regina» la abuela hace una caricia en las manos de la morena «¿Lo ves, Ruby? Es así como se hace…» se mete con la nieta

«¡Gracias, Granny!» sale del restaurante y entonces usa su magia para transportarse hasta la cabaña del árbol.

Le gusta encontrarse con la chimenea encendida, recuerda cómo había hecho para que Emma le diera vida al fuego y sonríe. El lugar está acogedor, la temperatura agradable. Se quita el abrigo y las botas, quedándose descalza, como solía hacer en Avalon, en la casa de su abuela. A gusto, va hasta la pequeña cocina y hace algunos retoques en el sitio: un centro de coloridos tulipanes, una música suave instrumental, una delicada lámpara colgando sobre la mesa, proporcionando un ambiente íntimo. Regina pone los platos y cubiertos, la sidra en el hielo y se lava las manos. Faltan cinco minutos para las 20:00.

* * *

Emma está nerviosa y lucha con su guardarropa. David coge a Neal en el regazo y le hace una señal a Mary Margaret para que vaya a ver a su hija al cuarto.

«¿Todo bien por aquí?» la princesa se asombra al ver a la sheriff vestida solo con su ropa interior azul, los cabello enrollados en una toalla y refunfuñando contra sus ropas.

«Ahm…hola…mamá…» se enrolla en la toalla mojada que está tirada encima de la cama.

«Hija, ¿qué te ha hecho tu armario?» la rubia resopla y se sienta en la cama, enfurruñada «¿Me quieres contar lo que sucede? Quizás pueda ayudarte…»

«¿Me prometes que no te va a dar un ataque o algo así?»

«¿Y por qué me daría un ataque, Emma?»

«Tengo una cita…»

Snow abre una enorme sonrisa al escuchar aquello. Quiere, sobre todas las cosas, ver a su hija feliz.

«¡Pero eso es maravilloso, Emma!»

«Ok…» respira hondo «Una cita con Regina» cierra los ojos con miedo de ver la expresión de su madre. Al percibir que la profesora no está gritando ni siquiera reprendiéndola, decide mirar a la madre «¿Todo bien?»

«Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que casi estás entablando una guerra con tus ropas y no decides que ponerte, sí, todo bien»

«¿No vas a…?»

Snow se sienta al lado de la hija y le coge sus manos.

«Si esto hubiera ocurrido tiempo atrás, te habría prohibido salir de esta casa, habría llamado a tu padre para que te detuviera y te habría dicho que esto es la cosa más absurda que podía escuchar en mi vida»

«¿Y ya no?»

«No, Emma, ya no» sonríe

«¿Por qué, mamá?»

«Creo que sé reconocer un amor verdadero cuando lo veo, aunque las dos, lo admito, han sabido esconderlo durante mucho tiempo, ¿no?»

Ríen.

«A veces, cuando pienso en esto, me preguntó cómo pudo haber sucedido…»

«¿Desde cuándo?»

«Creo que me quedé fascinada por Regina desde el primer día que pisé la ciudad, mamá. Cuando fui a parar con Henry a su casa. Aún recuerdo el vestido gris que llevaba y que me quede paralizada por unos instantes sin poder pensar en nada aparte de que era la mujer más deslumbrante que había visto. Pero después…»

«Regina no es una persona fácil, Emma, todos lo sabemos» se acerca más a su hija «Fue demasiado herida, demasiado golpeada en su pasado. No lo conozco todo sobre ella, pero sé que haberse casado con mi padre fue algo muy traumático. Yo estaba allí, la vi marchitarse, la vi perder el brillo en sus ojos. Y no pude hacer nada. Después…»

«Se convirtió en la _Evil Queen_ y comenzó a darte caza, a querer destruirte a cualquier precio»

«Y todo lo que ella hizo fue hundirse cada vez más en la oscuridad» respira hondo «Aún así, conocí a la joven Regina, la muchacha llena de vida y apasionada, generosa, cariñosa, la mejor amazona, incluso» sonríe «Después de tantos años, aquí, en Storybrooke, conocí a la madre de Henry, la administradora competente. La solitaria mujer que tenía el sueño de formar una familia, sueño que le fue arrancado. La vi luchando contra su propia magia y descubriendo otro lado de ella que imaginábamos perdido»

«Ella es…»

«Compleja, múltiple, sí, Regina lo es. Y estoy orgullosa de esa persona que es hoy. Y estoy feliz, Emma, porque hayas sido tan testaruda e insistido tanto en verla tras las máscaras, las poses, el poder»

«Yo me pregunto lo que ella ha visto en mí…» mira fijamente a la madre

«Bueno, puedo enumerarte un montón de cosas, pero sería solo opinión de madre» las dos se abrazan «Emma…»

«¿Sí?»

«No dejes que Regina se cierre ante ti, ten valor para luchar contra su miedo, contra los muros que quizás aún estén alzados» le da un beso en su cabeza

«No pretendo rendirme, mamá…» la salvadora se pone roja

«¡Cuando el amor es verdadero, no nos rendimos!»

«¡Papá y tú me han enseñado eso bastante bien!»

«Está bien saber eso, ya estás más calmada, pero dime, ¿qué hay de malo con tu ropa?»

«Dudo sobre qué debo ponerme…»admite

«¿Puedo preguntar dónde será la cita?»

«Ella ha propuesto una cena…en la casa del árbol»

«Hum…eso me suena a…una cita muy íntima»

«Admito que me gustó más que ir al Granny's o al Rabbit Hole. Incluso que hasta en la mansión…»

«La casa del árbol es un lugar especial para las dos, Emma. Parece que la alcaldesa se está forzando, ¿hum?»

«Mamá, si querías dejarme más nerviosa, ¡lo has conseguido!» se levanta y vuelve a mirar sus ropas.

«¡Emma!»

«¡De verdad no tengo nada que ponerme! No quiero ir de vaqueros, chaqueta y botas…hoy no…»

«¿Qué tal un vestido?»

«Ok…» Emma se queda de espaldas al armario y usa su magia, apareciendo vestido con un vestido ceñido, botas de caño corto y un maquillaje más oscuro del habitual.

«¡Ahm…creo que…muy formal!» Snow no quiere decirlo, pero se parece mucho a la Dark Emma y no le gusta «¿Qué tal algo más…sencillo?»

Emma tuerce la boca ante las palabras de la madre y lo intenta de nuevo. Piensa en la época en que vivía en Boston y solía tener citas ocasionales con gente que la contrataba para buscar a alguien, pero aquello tampoco parecía servir. Swan entonces escoge un modelo recatado, de tejido fino, sin manga, color crema, con un estampado delicado de unicornios. Opta por unas zapatillas color azul marino con pedrería y el cabello recogido en una trenza lateral rematado en una cola de caballo.

«¡Hija…estás hermosa!» Snow queda encantada con Emma «Y casi retrasada…»

«¿Qué hora es?» la rubia se desespera

«Faltan cinco minutos para las ocho»

«¡Mamá, tengo que irme! ¡Deséame suerte!»

«¡Emma, espera!» agarra su brazo antes de que la rubia desparezca

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Quizás, además del vestido, puedas sorprender a Regina de otra forma…» sonríe

«Voy con retraso, mamá, necesito…»

«¡Flores, Emma! Apuesto a que la reina nunca antes ha recibido flores» le guiña un ojo a la hija y la suelta. La sheriff sonríe y desaparece.

* * *

Parada frente a la puerta de la cabaña del árbol, la salvadora siente el nerviosismo. Su primera cita con Regina. No es que no hubieran estado ya solas allí, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora están casi envueltas en una relación que aún no tiene nombre, pero que mueve muchas cosas en el interior de ambas. Swan no quiere fallar esta vez. Piensa en la mujer que la espera al otro lado y se concentra en una flor. En su mano, una rara rosa azul aparece y Emma sonríe, mientras abre la puerta.

«Hola…»

Regina está frente a la chimenea, su espalda al descubierto debido al corte del vestido, los cabellos sueltos. Tan linda que casi no parece real. Al escuchar el saludo de la sheriff, ella se gira grácilmente y sonríe.

«Buenas noches, Swan…» repara en el vestido de Emma y le encantan los pequeños detalles, la tranquilidad que encuentra en el rostro de la rubia.

La salvadora se acerca a la reina y le ofrece la rosa.

«¿Para mí?» los ojos de Regina centellean. Snow White tenía razón, ella nunca había recibido flores antes. Y la primera es una rosa azul. Absolutamente rara y misteriosa.

«Pensé en ti y le pedí una flor a mi magia…el resultado es esta rosa…tan única como su majestad» llega más cerca, coloca sus manos en la cintura de Regina, observa que está descalza, adorable, y la besa con cuidado, con nostalgia, con deseo.

«Gracias, Emma, es…» alza los ojos hacia la rubia «¡Hermosa!» se demoran en la mirada de la otra, disfrutando de la mutua presencia, de aquella naciente intimidad, de los intercambios de sonrisas.

«Entonces…¿tengo de verdad una cena con la reina?»

«Hum…prefiero que sea con Regina, si no te importa…» pega más su cuerpo al de Emma

«¡Sabes que la prefiero a ella!» busca los dulces y adictivos labios de la morena una vez más y le gusta sentir su espalda siendo acariciada por las firmes y delicadas manos de la morena.

«Espero que te guste lo que he elegido…» le da un piquito y la aprieta en sus brazos, descansando la cabeza en el pecho de Emma.

«¡Si hay papas fritas me va a encantar!»

La morena se aparte y revira los ojos al mirar a la sheriff

«No, Swan, no habrá papas fritas»

«¡Estoy picándote!» vuelve a rodearla por la cintura «Sé que tu gusto es un poco más refinado y estoy ansiosa por descubrir lo que nos has elegido para esta noche»

Regina sonríe al escucharla hablar así, le hace una caricia en el rostro, rodea el cuello de Emma con sus brazos y la atrae hacia ella para un beso lento, cariñoso, que va creciendo en intensidad y pasión. Poco a poco, vuelve a ser lento, con las dos acariciándose los labios, hasta llegar a un piquito demorado y dos enormes sonrisas.

«¿Cenamos?» invita Regina a Emma entrelazando su mano a la de ella.

La rubia queda sorprendida con el plato, pero no podría haber esperado menos de la morena. Aunque ella prefería una enorme hamburguesa con papas fritas y el mayor vaso de refresco posible, admite, sin embargo, que el rissotto de espinacas tiene un sabor agradable, la crema de queso combina perfectamente con el puré de aceitunas negras y el salmón está divino. La sidra de manzana hecha por la reina armoniza perfectamente con la comida.

«¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba hacer cuando vivías en Boston?» quiere saber la alcaldesa

«Me gustaba caminar por las calles, sentarme en los parques, observar a las personas e intentar adivinar lo que pensaban. También adoraba ir al cine, asistía a sesiones seguidas cuando podía, me sentaba en algunas cafeterías…» le gustan aquellos recuerdos.

«¿No salías con nadie? A fin de cuentas, eras joven…»

«Sí, lo hacía. Aunque no tenía compañías frecuentes, de vez en cuando me permitía conocer a alguien, íbamos a bares, pubs, me gustaba. ¿Y tú?»

«Bueno, creo que no puedo decir lo que es un cine ni un pub. Lo que conozco de este mundo es lo que tenemos en Storybrooke y…bueno, en el Bosque Encantado las cosas eran algo diferentes» bebe de su copa

«¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más especial del Bosque Encantado?» Emma coge la mano de Regina por encima de la mesa, ofreciéndole su cariño, su presencia.

«Cuando me regalaron a Rocinante» ella sonríe «Yo misma ayudé a traerlo al mundo, estaba allí cuando mi semental nació. Lo cuidé desde el primer instante, era un potro rebelde y el palafrenero de mi castillo decía que sería imposible domarlo»

«No para Regina Mills…» Emma adora ver sus ojos brillando cuando habla de cualquier cosa.

«No…ni cuando me dio una coz siendo todavía joven y dejé de acercarme. Nos fuimos conociendo, creando intimidad, hasta el día en que, sin silla o riendas, lo monté por primera vez. Solo tenía sus crines para agarrarme. Rocinante salió galopando por la pista abierta que yo había creado para entrenar a los caballos y pocas veces en mi vida me he sentido tan libre haciendo algo»

«¿Sigues cabalgando?»

«Aquí hace algún tiempo que no lo hago, aunque los ratos que pasé encima de un caballo en Camelot me hicieron sentir añoranza»

«¿Por qué dejaste de cabalgar en Storybrooke?»

«No lo dejé. Al principio, era doloroso acercarme. Los recuerdos de Daniel aún me herían mucho, incluso después de tanto tiempo. Me sentí culpable, en mi primer intento de lanzar la maldición de Rumpelstiltskin ofrecí el corazón de Rocinante como aquello a lo que más amaba…» revela

«Lo siento mucho…»

«Volví a cabalgar después de un tiempo, pero entonces llegó Henry y tuve que dedicarme a él en cuerpo y alma por lo menos tres años. Lo llevé siendo aún pequeño algunas veces al picadero, a nuestro hijo le gustan los caballos, le iba a enseñar a convertirse en un jinete, pero…» baja la mirada

«Fue cuando…»

«Empezó a alejarse de mí, decía que no era su madre, que nunca lo sería» una sonrisa triste y algunas lágrimas adornan el rostro de la morena «Nos fuimos distanciando cada vez más. Después, vino el libro, Henry descubrió que yo era la _Evil Queen_ y no paró hasta ir a buscarte…»

«No me arrepiento de haber entrado en la vida de Henry, solo…habría querido que hubiera sido diferente»

«¿Diferente?»

«Sin herirte a ti» confiesa

«No sé si eso hubiera sido posible, Emma»

«Tal vez sí…»

«¿Qué sentiste?»

«¿Cuándo?»

«Aquella noche, cuando llegaste a Storybrooke y dejaste a Henry en mi casa»

«No sabía muy bien qué decir, qué hacer, menos aún qué sentir. Era el día de mi 28 cumpleaños y solo pedí el deseo que no pasar aquel día sola. Y entonces Henry llamo a mi puerta y me trajo hasta acá. Mientras viajábamos, me iba contando algunas cosas, hablando de ti, de que estaba seguro de que no lo querías»

«Eso…» Regina siente cómo su pecho se encoge al escuchar aquello

«Lo sé, no podría haber estado más lejos de la verdad. Siempre lo has querido, Regina. Quizás él estuviera confundido, perdido. Quizás le fuera difícil aceptar tu amor y tener que perderte después. Creo que descubrir que era adoptado despertó eso en él, el miedo de ser abandonado una vez más, y me siento pésima por saber que fui yo quien le causé ese trauma al abandonarlo»

«No sé qué pensar…»

«Gracias por haberlo convertido en un muchacho tan especial…» aprieta sus manos entre las suyas «Yo no lo habría hecho mejor» sonríe

«Sé que me equivoqué con él, incluso intentando hacer lo correcto y…»

«Hey…eres una madre increíble. Eso lo reconozco, Henry lo reconoce, la ciudad entera lo reconoce. ¡No acepto quejas al respecto! Y creo que no estamos aquí para hablar exactamente de Henry, ¿hum?»

«Gracias» Regina sonríe «Tienes razón, no hemos venido a hablar de Henry…»

«¿Qué sentiste al verme?»

«¿La primera vez?»

«Sí, aquella noche, en la puerta de tu casa»

«Miedo, angustia, aprensión, rabia, curiosidad…¡tantas cosas! Creo que nunca me vi tan perdida en presencia de alguien, Swan»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque yo sabía exactamente quién eras, lo que representabas»

«La profecía de Rumpelstiltskin de que yo sería capaz de romper la maldición, ¿era eso?»

«Eso solo era una parte, Emma»

«¿Qué más podría hacer además de romper la maldición?»

«¿Y crees que era poco romper la maldición?» alza la cejas

«No, pero…»

«Mi ruina» dice Regina mirando hacia abajo, sin poder mirar a Emma a los ojos

«¿Cómo?»

«Además de romper la maldición, Emma Swan, se me dijo que serías mi ruina»

«Yo…pero…»

«Y lo fuiste…»

«¿Lo fui?»

«Tú, Emma..» alza la cabeza «…destruiste cada pedazo de las barreras que tardé tanto en levantarme como la _Evil Queen_. ¡Con una sola mirada! Te odié cuando me vi expuesta en tus ojos, te odié cuando me turbabas más de lo que podía entender, te odié cada vez que lograbas acercarte, más que nadie antes. Te odié cuando Henry prefería estar contigo, por cómo él podía tan fácilmente amarte y perdonarte tu equivocación. Te odié porque sabía que yo nunca obtendría el perdón. O pensaba que no. Llegaste y cambiaste todo, destruiste todo, Emma Swan»

La rubia se queda en silencio, absorbiendo aquellas palabras, la sinceridad cortante, la voz temblorosa por un llanto mucho tiempo guardado, un cúmulo de tantas emociones que no podría cribar. Si Regina estuviera desnuda frente a ella, no estaría tan expuesta, tan entregada, tan accesible. Es la primera vez que la ve de aquella manera, tan abierta en sus sentimientos. Y en aquel instante, todo lo que Emma desea es poder cuidar cada herida de ella, cada dolor. Poder acunarla en sus brazos y no dejar que nunca más se marche.

«Y cuánto más intentaba apartarme de ti, cuánto más intentaba atacarte, más fuerte te hacías y me enfrentabas. Estabas ahí, queriendo quedarte, queriendo descifrarme. Y eso no podía dejar que sucediera, Emma»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Porque…siempre perdí a las personas que tuvieron acceso a mi corazón. Daniel, mi padre, Snow, Henry…¡era mejor mantenerte a distancia! Tu presencia me perturbaba de mil formas diferentes»

«¿De verdad?» la rubia arquea una ceja, le gusta escuchar eso

«A veces sentía deseo de sencillamente ir hacia ti y satisfacer mi deseo más escondido, aquel contra el que más luché por esconder, entre tantos otros…»

«¿Y cuál sería?»

«Besarte» dice mirándola a los ojos. La respuesta directa sorprende a la sheriff

«Confieso que cuando te vi, Regina, por primera vez, perdí completamente el raciocinio. ¿Cómo podría yo mirar en tus ojos y pensar algo con coherencia? ¡Eras una aparición! La mujer más…deslumbrante que había visto. No sabía ni cómo respirar en aquel momento» le cuenta para sorpresa de la otra.

«Tú me intrigabas. Intentaba leerte, descifrarte, adivinarte y no podía» sonríe «Siempre me sorprendía tus elecciones, tus acciones. Podrías evitarme, pero decidías aparecer. Podrías abandonarme, pero estabas cada vez más cerca. Podrías desistir de mí, pero me escogías. Decidiste, incluso después de descubrir que la maldición era real, que el libro de Henry era real, que yo sencillamente podría ser Regina. Y era así que me veías aunque yo insistiera en ser la _Evil Queen_ , especialmente ante ti»

«Yo, sencillamente no conseguía apartarme. Algo me empujaba siempre de regreso, siempre hacia tu dirección. Dejé de intentar luchar contra eso, Regina. Tú me intrigabas, me desafiabas, me hacías perder el aire y me provocabas sensaciones que nadie más podía»

«Cuando tú me defendías, cuando luchabas por mí, yo…quería gritarte, quería que me dijeras el porqué de aquello. Nunca había tenido a nadie luchando por mí, Emma, a no ser que tuviera en mi poder, y literalmente, el corazón de las personas y se lo ordenase. Pero contigo…yo era tu elección y eso me asustaba. No lo merecía…¡no lo merezco!»

«Regina, ¡no hables así! Claro que lo mereces. Si tuviera que hacer todo de nuevo, si tuviera que salvarte mil veces, lo haría. Aunque solo fuera para ver el brillo en tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tan rara de aparecer» no les importan las lágrimas que ahora caen «Lo haría todo de nuevo si fuera para arrancarte del camino de las tinieblas. Tú eres más que todo eso, Regina, mucho más que la magia que hay en ti…»

«¡Yo, sinceramente, no sé que lo ves en mi, Swan!»

Emma se levanta de su silla y se coloca de pie al lado de Regina, acercándose, queriendo estar cerca, deseando estar con ella a cada momento.

«Podría pasarme la noche diciéndote cómo te veo, podría quedarme aquí días intentando convencerte. Pero no haré eso, Regina. Porque prefiero vivir contigo, porque prefiero compartir mi vida contigo y tener todas las oportunidades que pueda para recordarte y mostrarte lo única y especial que eres…»

«Emma…»

«¡Regina, quiero estar contigo! ¡Quiero hacer planes, quiero…después de mucho tiempo, Regina, quiero dejar de luchar en contra y entregarme a lo que siento!» agarra su rostro con cariño

Escuchar aquello hace suspirar a la alcaldesa. Ella gira el rostro y da un beso en la palma de la rubia.

«No sé decir hoy quién soy, Emma. ¡Sencillamente no lo sé!»

«No necesito de tu definición, Regina Mills. ¡Porque, para mí, siempre fuiste, eres y serás Regina, mi Regina!»

«¿Tuya…? ¿Tu Regina?»

«¡Sí, mi Regina!» la besa sonriendo

«Mi Emma…» pegan sus cabezas, intercambian caricias, se miran como si quisieran memorizar cada trazo de la otra «¡Te amo, Emma Swan!»

«¡Te amo, Regina Mills!» dos sonrisas, dos mundos y un beso creando un nuevo universo, el de ellas. Solo Emma y Regina.


	28. Chapter 28

**Siento no actualizar todos los días, pero es que con capítulos tan grandes necesito, mínimo, dos días para traducir, y además donde vivo hace un calor del demonio y a mí se baja la tensión y me quedo sin fuerzas para nada. Así que el ritmo de publicación bajará un poco, además ya estoy también oficialmente de vacaciones y quiero aprovechar algo del tiempo libre.**

 **Un saludo.**

 **Capítulo 28**

Revigorizada. Es así como Regina se siente esa mañana. Tras dejar sus sentimiento por Emma Swan tan expuestos y recibir por parte de ella cuidado, sonrisas, besos y amor, la reina tiene la certeza de que no podría estar en otro lugar que no fuera ahí, en los brazos de la salvadora, Después de mucho conversar, de tantas otras copas de sidra y de comer juntas el maravilloso postre hecho por la abuelita, decidieron quedarse a dormir allí mismo.

La morena está acurrucada al cuerpo de la rubia, que la rodea con su brazo, protegiéndola, haciéndola sentirse segura. No es que Regina no sea capaz de defenderse sola. Solo que ya no quiere hacerlo todo sola. Desea compartir. Y entonces sonríe, cuando observa a la otra, estirada en la cama, serena, con los cabellos revueltos.

Cuando hace un movimiento para levantarse, es impedida por dos brazos fuertes, que la empujan otra vez hacia la cama.

«¿De verdad crees que puedes dormir conmigo y huir por la mañana, Regina Mills?» pregunta con voz ronca, somnolienta y con los ojos cerrados

«Buenos días también, Emma Swan» se coloca mejor y le da un beso a la sheriff «Y para tu información, no estaba huyendo»

«¿No? Entonces, ¿qué pretendías hacer?» le acaricia los sedosos cabellos, algunos mechones fuera de lugar

«Bajar y preparar el desayuno, pero ya que no quieres…» se encoge de hombros

«¿Has dicho desayuno con tortitas?» un beso «¿Desayuno con chocolate caliente?» otro beso «¿De verdad he escuchado desayuno con huevos y bacón?» empuja a la alcaldesa más cerca, haciendo que sus piernas se entrelazaran.

«Hum, ¿tenemos ahora a alguien interesada en dejar que me levante?» bromea Regina mientras se recuesta completamente sobre la rubia

«¿Sinceramente?» Emma se muerde el labio inferior al deslizar sus manos por el sinuoso cuerpo de la morena, yendo a parar en su provocadora y fina cintura «Lo que menos quiero es que salgas de aquí» Regina acerca el rostro y enseguida sus labios son tomados por los de la rubia. Un beso intenso, caliente, lleno de deseos y ansiedades.

«Hum…Emma…» al escuchar el ronroneo de la reina en mitad del beso hace que la rubia ruede por la cama, quedando encima, presionando su cuerpo con el otro, más pequeño, pero tan caliente como el de ella. Regina introduce sus manos en los cabellos claros, tirando, jugueteando, mientras comienza a besar el cuello, los hombros de la sheriff.

«Ah…» recibir el toque de los labios de la morena en otras partes de su cuerpo es abrasador. Emma podría vivir el resto de su vida así, siendo consumida por aquellas llamas, siendo saciada por los mojados besos, por la curiosa lengua.

Las manos inquietas de la rubia descienden por el cuerpo de la morena, descubriendo zonas que hacen que se estremezca, que arquee levemente la espalda; buscando la boca con avidez desesperada. Regina es tan intensa que casi duele.

«Emma…no» traba le brazo de la rubia que se acerca soterradamente hacia su intimidad.

«Yo…perdona» al escuchar aquella negativa, se siente avergonzada

«No, no te disculpes. Ni empieces a pensar, Emma Swan, que no te deseo, porque sí, lo quiero y mucho» aferra su rostro «Solo…vamos un poco más despacio, ¿bien?»

«Vale…bien…» le da una media sonrisa e intenta apartarse, pero Regina asegura sus brazos y piernas.

«Emma, mírame» y cuando sus miradas se encuentras, son profundas «¿Confías en mí?»

«Regina…»

«¿Confías, Emma?» la rubia resopla, mira un instante hacia un lado y entonces vuelve a mirarla.

«Confío» la morena sonríe

«Entonces créeme cuando te digo que ese "no" también me acaba de doler…créeme cuando te digo que quiero estar plenamente contigo, ¡porque lo quiero!» le hace un cariño con los pulgares en sus mejillas

«¿Por qué…?» consigue preguntar, a pesar de estar irritada

«Porque quiero que contigo sea diferente…» Regina se enrojece al admitir eso

«¿Diferente conmigo? No entiendo…» la alcaldesa usa su fuerza y reclina los dos cuerpos de lado, manteniendo a Emma muy cerca de sí

«Tú no eres una más, Emma, no eres un cuerpo que quiera en mi cama solo para satisfacerme. Porque, honestamente, de eso ya he tenido mucho en mi vida» aquella revelación sorprende a Swan

«¿Has tenido?»

«Sí, ya he tenido. Después de que mi cuerpo despertó al placer, no dejé de disfrutar cuanto quise, ni en el Bosque Encantado, ni en Storybrooke» aquello hace que Emma baje la mirada «Pero era solo eso, placer y sexo, ¿entiendes?» toca cariñosa el mentón de la rubia, haciendo que alzara su mirada una vez más

«Y…¿no lo quieres así…conmigo?» una extraña, pero encantadora timidez se manifiesta en la salvadora

«¡No! Eso es lo último que quiero entre nosotras…» la reina sonríe también algo sonrojada «Quiero amarte, Emma, amarte de una manera que nunca usé con nadie» el tono profundo de aquella voz que le arrebata los sentidos provoca que algo se retuerza en su interior. Swan está hipnotizada por el torbellino de sentimientos que nota trasbordar de aquellos ojos castaños hacia ella «No vamos a tener prisa, ¿me lo prometes?» da un piquito casto en los finos y rosados labios de su rubia.

«¡No vamos a tener prisa!» sonríe «También quiero que sea especial para ti» toca las sobresalientes mejillas de la morena cuando sonríe

«¡Gracias por entenderlo!» busca un beso tranquilo, de entendimiento, un beso de amor y lo encuentra.

«Pero…nosotras…» Emma siente vergüenza al preguntar eso

«¿Nosotras?» la incentiva Regina

«¿Podremos, sabes, continuar así, teniendo citas, podremos…?»

Al entender la duda de la rubia, la morena inmediatamente se sienta en la cama y hace que la otra se ponga también frente a ella. Con el pulso acelerado, se libra del edredón y agarra las manos de Emma, mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes. Regina viste uno de sus clásicos pijamas de seda con un pequeño short. Emma usa una camisa larga y solo unas braguitas cómodas, tipo bermudas. La sheriff intenta adivinar las intención tras los gestos de la alcaldesa, pero se siente perdida.

«Quizás esta no sea la manera correcta de hacer esto, quizás esperaras otra cosa, es evidente que mereces mucho más, es solo que…»

«¿Manera correcta? ¡Regina, me estás dejando confundida!» la alcaldesa agarra aún más fuerte las manos de la sheriff entre las suyas

«Nunca he hecho esto antes, Emma, así que dame una oportunidad, ¿ok?» respira hondo y Swan la acompaña «No quiero que te apartes de mí porque ya no puedo estar lejos de ti. No quiero tener que esconder lo más lejos de mi conciencia el deseo de besarte» sonríe «También quiero estar a tu lado, hacer planes, permitirme…» la voz se embarga «Permitirme soñar con un futuro…»

«¿Lo…lo quieres?» abre una sonrisa enorme al escuchar aquellas palabras de Regina, al verla ahí, esforzándose para hacer que Emma se sienta especial.

«¡Lo quiero, Emma! Quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, a ti y a nuestro hijo…a nuestra…» la alcaldesa casi no lo puede decir «A nuestra familia»

«Es todo lo que yo más quiero, yo…» se calla, quizás aún sea pronto para decir aquella palabra, pero cuyo significado no se puede medir.

«Quiero que sepas que…» se limpia la garganta «No fue solo una declaración, no fue solo una frase dicha tras un momento intenso en el que me expuse ante ti, Emma. Tardé mucho en admitirlo, en conseguir decirlo en voz alta, en…»

«Lo creo» la rubia pone un dedo sobre los labios de la morena, haciéndola callar «¡Lo noto, Regina!» lleva una de las manos de la reina hasta su pecho

«Ya me has demostrado tu amor tantas veces, Emma…¡y yo insistía en no verlo!» toca su rostro antes de besarla

«Creo que yo tampoco quería admitirlo, incluso procuré un camino que quizás me hiciera olvidar…»

«¿Hook?» la rubia asiente

«Quizás, si Neal no hubiera muerto…quizás habría vuelto con él» confiesa «Pero él su fue y apareció Killian, queriendo estar conmigo a cualquier precio, buscándome de todas las formas y yo sin saber qué hacer para esconder lo que sentía por ti, acepté…»

«¿Sabes que me morí de celos en Neverland?»

«¿Tú…de verdad?»

«Sí…casi no podía pensar correctamente con Henry desaparecido y aquellos dos…tipos peleando por ti. Quería gritar que no te ibas a quedar con ninguno, que estarías conmigo» se muerde el labio

«¡Me habría gustado ver eso!» ríe imaginándose la escena

«Solo te habría hecho daño si me hubiera acercado a ti en aquella época…» admite Regina «Necesité perderte, necesité perderme a mí misma para finalmente encontrar ese sentimiento en mí, sin miedo para dejarlo salir a la superficie»

«Estoy feliz de que estemos aquí…» acerca su rostro al de Regina y la empuja por la nuca para otro largo beso, lleno de promesas, ahíto de mañanas, pero seguro de lo que hoy se están permitiendo vivir.

«Dame tus manos…» la reina pide cuando se separan y la salvadora prontamente cede. Fija en los ojos verdes de Emma, la morena invoca su magia y pronto una caja cuadrada, de terciopelo rojo, aparece ahí, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

«¿Qué es esto?» mira desconfiada a la otra, que no permite que la sheriff se aparte

«Emma Swan» las dos permanecen con sus manos entrelazadas, agarrando la caja, las miradas perdidas, una en la otra «¿Quieres salir conmigo?» Regina siente sus mejillas arder al acabar la pregunta

«Esto es…» la rubia no se decide si sonreír o dejar que las lágrimas caigan «¿Es real? ¿Tú…?»

«Pocas veces he estado tan segura en mi vida, Emma» le da una tímida y apasionada sonrisa a la rubia

«¡Sí!» Emma la atrae a sus brazos y la besa «¡Sí!» dice entre besos «¡Sí, Regina Mills!» ellas sonríen juntas y continúan besándose «¡Sí!» cuando están totalmente sin aliento, cesan las caricias.

«Ahora puedes abrirla» Regina recupera la cajita de terciopelo rojo y se la da a Emma. Swan respira hondo, está nerviosa, nunca había recibido nada parecido. Bueno, no en su vida de verdad, ya que prefiere olvidar aquella horrible cena de noviazgo en que casi le dice que sí a un mono volador. Al abrir el regalo, se encuentra con dos hermosos collares idénticos: una delicada cadena de oro y un colgante de cristal esculpido en forma de cisne coronado.

«Regina, es…» las testarudas lágrimas insisten en caer mientras pasa sus dedos por la joya. La reina coge uno de los dos y pide permiso para ponérselo, y Emma enseguida retira su cabello para dejarle espacio. Termina de abrocharlo y le da un beso en la nuca a su rubia.

«Quise huir de los anillos, hacer algo diferente…» explica mientras Emma coge el otro cordón y lo coloca en el cuello de la morena

«Nunca he recibido algo tan bello, tan especial» toca el colgante en el cuello de su novia «¡Gracias!»

Con las manos entrelazadas, se acercan lentamente, rozan sus narices, se hacen una caricia en sus rostros y solo entonces se besan. Con calma, ternura, amor, complicidad, familiaridad, sabiendo que están en el inicio de algo que las envolverá la vida entera, algo a lo que quieren entregarse, todos los días, a partir de ese momento.

* * *

En la pensión de la abuelita, Zelena se despierta sintiendo el aroma de comida y, cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra dos sonrisas esperándola. Robin y Roland están a su lado con una enorme bandeja con el desayuno.

«¡Buenos días, tia Zel!» el pequeño la abraza y le deja una caricia en el rostro

«¡Buenos días, mi pequeño!» le da un beso en su carita y le hace cosquillas en el cuello, haciendo reír a carcajadas

«¡Buenos días!» Robin se inclina sobre los dos y la besa en los labios, un piquito que la hace abrir una gran sonrisa

«¡Papá y yo trajimos para ti, tía Zel!» el pequeño coge una flor que estaba al lado de la cama y se la da a la pelirroja

«¡Gracias, mi amor, es bonita!» con cariño, Roland coloca la flor en la oreja de la _Wicked Witch_ «¡Me encanta que me miméis!» posa su mirada un instante más largo sobre Robin,

«Lo mereces» el arquero se acomoda mejor en la cama y le pasa un vaso de jugo.

«Tía Zel, ¿Roland puede quedarse en tus brazos?» pide con los ojitos entrecerrados

«¡Ven aquí!» ella no se resiste y lo encaja entre sus piernas «Ahora Roland se va a tener que comer todo lo que la tía Zel le dé, ¿trato?»

«¡Guay!» él levanta los brazos, haciéndola reír, mientras Robin se queda maravillado ante la interacción de los dos.

Los tres se divierten juntos y cuidan el uno del otro, tardando más de lo necesario en aquel desayuno. Tras preparar al niño para la escuela, ellos se arreglan y salen. Dejar a Roland bajo los cuidados de las profesoras es aún difícil tanto para el arquero como para la bruja, preferirían tenerlo cerca a cada momento, pero el niño adora su clase, adora las actividades en las que participa y siempre regresa a casa lleno de historias.

De allí, Robin y Zelena continúan hacia el hospital, es el día de la nueva consulta para saber cómo va el bebé. La obstetra que sigue el embarazo ya los estaba esperando. Los dos entran en la consulta con sus manos entrelazadas, ansiosos.

La rutina de procedimientos ya es conocida: la doctora comprueba la presión arterial y otras señales vitales (corazón, pulmones) de la madre; hace que la pelirroja se suba a la pesa y verifica su peso; ausculta el corazón del bebé con un aparato especial; mide la barriga con una cinta métrica para comprobar la altura uterina; analiza los resultados de los últimos exámenes realizados a la embarazada y conversa con los dos, dándoles orientaciones sobre cómo serán las próximas cuatro semanas, lo que sucederá con el bebé y cómo se desarrollará en el útero.

«¿Vamos a ver si descubrimos el sexo de ese bebé?»

Zelena y Robin se miran, encantados con aquella posibilidad. Con la ayuda de una enfermera, la pelirroja se acuesta en la camilla, sube su blusa y se baja un poco los pantalones. Enseguida nota el frío gel en su vientre y un aparato deslizándose sobre él. Un sonido invade toda la sala: por primera vez escuchan el corazón del bebé latiendo.

«Aquí está, papá y mamá, ese es vuestro nene» les muestra en la pantalla un bulto aún pequeño, frágil, pero en el que ya se distinguían algunos trazos, como los bracitos y las piernecitas «¡Y esto que estamos escuchando es su corazoncito!»

«¡Mi hijo!» Robin se emociona y aprieta la mano de Zelena con la suya «Esto parece magia» no consigue apartar los ojos de la pantalla

La bruja no dice nada, solo se concentra en cada detalle, en cada sonido emitido allí, tan rápido, tan vibrante, es como si la vida de Zelena hubiera sido reinventada en aquel momento: una nueva constatación le late dentro del pecho. Ahora, no carga solo un corazón, sino dos: el suyo y el de su hijo. Ella, que no se creía capaz de amar, se siente estallar al sentir por aquella cosita que aún no consigue respirar por sí sola.

«¿Zelena?» la doctora llama a su paciente, que se da cuenta de que está inmersa en sus pensamientos

«¿Sí?»

«¿Quieres saber el sexo de tu bebé?» ella busca la mirada del arquero y lo encuentra lleno de expectativas, lleno de amor. El padre de su hijo, el hombre que se había atrevido a enamorarse de ella, a pesar de todo.

«¡Sí!» responde sin apartar los ojo de él.

«Vamos entonces…» la doctora desliza el aparato de ultrasonido por el vientre de la pelirroja «¡Aquí está!» la doctora sonríe y mira a los dos «¡Felicidades mamá! ¡Felicidades papá! ¡Vais a tener a un hombrecito!»

«Un niño…¡nuestro pequeño!» Robin no se contiene y besa a Zelena, que se entrega al cariño

«¡Nuestro pequeño!» repite ella con sus ojos azules aún más brillantes «¿De verdad se encuentra bien, doctora?»

«Zelena, tu hijo se está desarrollando muy bien y completamente saludable. Sigue teniendo cuidado en tu alimentación, procura hacer algo de ejercicio físico, leves caminatas, por ejemplo, tómate las vitaminas que ya te di y evita estar bajo estrés. Además de tu bebé, tú también necesitas seguir estando fuerte y saludable para traerlo al mundo, acuérdate de eso»

«Estaré siempre cerca, doctora, haré lo posible para que Zelena y nuestro hijo tengan los mejores días en estos meses que faltan» sonríe a la pelirroja

«Es genial escuchar eso, Robin, la presencia del padre es muy importante y bienvenida. Y ya podéis hablarle y darle mucho cariño a ese bebé. Él ya es capaz de sentir y compartir las emociones con la madre»

Al acabar el examen, Zel termina de arreglarse y la doctora le pasa algunas instrucciones, le da algunos consejos y le da cita para los próximos exámenes que la pelirroja tendrá que hacerse para continuar el acompañamiento de la gestación.

Los dos salen juntos del hospital, de manos dadas, una nueva conexión nacida entre los dos. Sin prisa, caminan hasta el muelle y se sientan mirando el mar.

«¿Crees que a Roland le va a gustar?» tiene las manos sobre su vientre, como si protegiera a la criatura

«¿Saber que tendrá un hermanito?» pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros de Zelena y coloca su otra mano sobre las de ella

«Uhum…»

«¡Creo que le va a encantar!» le da un beso en el rostro

«¿A ti te ha gustado?» pregunta sin mirarlo

«Hey…» Robin le toca el mentón y hace que gire la cabeza, azul en azul, mezclándose mientras se miran «¿Cómo no podría amar a esta criatura, a nuestro pequeño, Zel? ¡Estoy…más que feliz! No sé ni cómo explicarlo»

La pelirroja sonríe al escucharlo. El pequeño milagro continúa creciendo dentro de ella y, a pesar de que en su vida nunca tuvo una figura maternal, está decidida a hacer lo mejor por aquella criatura.

«Estoy feliz…de que estés aquí» dice en un hilo de voz «Tuve miedo de que, ya sabes, con esa guerra, no pudieras estar…» una lágrima resbala por su rostro, ¡malditas hormonas!

«¡Te prometí que no te dejaría sola y pretendo cumplirlo!» le da un beso en la boca con cariño

«Robin, ¿qué somos?» pregunta cuando se separan

«¿Nosotros?»

«Tú y yo…no somos lo que se podría llamar amigos, ¡nos besamos y encima estamos esperando un bebé!»

«Me gusta la parte en que nos besamos» bromea él «Y me encanta que estés embarazada de un hijo mío»

«Engendrado cuando pensabas que yo era otra mujer…»

«Lo que no cambia el hecho de que esté enamorada de ti, Zel. Solo necesito saber si tú también lo sientes, si también me correspondes, si…»

«Ya me las habría ingeniado para volver a Oz en caso de que no fuera así, Robin Hood» gira el rostro para el otro lado

«Entonces, creo que eso responde a tu pregunta…» él la rodea con sus brazos

«¿Responde?»

«Para mí está clarísimo que somos una pareja, Zelena» dice cerca de su oído, provocando reacciones en su cuerpo. La _Wicked Witch_ se gira hacia él.

«Robin…» dice sonriendo, encantada con sus palabras

«¡Deja que te ame, Zel, todos los días! ¡Deja que te cuide cuando lo necesites, que esté siempre a tu lado!» pide con su rostro pegado al de ella.

«¿Estás seguro?»

«¡Totalmente!»

«¡Sí!» y los dos se besan sin importarles sin son vistos, apasionados por la mutua presencia, sintiendo cómo se acelera el pulso.

* * *

En la cafetería/restaurante de la abuelita, Ruby está concentrada en la caja, revisando la recaudación del día anterior y abriendo un nuevo registro para ese día. La muchacha está atenta a su trabajo y no se da cuenta de que Granny la observa, toda orgullosa de su nieta.

Maléfica y Lily aparecen, algo más tarde, para desayunar. La hechicera se dirige a la mesa donde August y Whale la esperan. La más joven se dirige a la barra y se queda observando a su amada trabajar. Al pervivir la mirada de la joven dragón sobre ella, la loba la busca con los ojos y al verla, sonríe.

«¡Buenos días!» se echa sobre la barra y le da un rápido beso

«Buenos días» Lily adora aquellas maneras espontáneas y sencillas de la mujer de quien está enamorada

«¡Me encanta verte tan temprano!» los ojos verdes brillan

«¡A mí también!»

«Ruby…» Granny se acerca a las dos «¿Por qué no te coges la tarde libre para acompañar a la señorita Lily a dar un paseo por la ciudad? Apuesto a que aún no está muy familiarizada con Storybrooke» guiña un ojo a la nieta

«¡Abuela!»

«Me encanta la idea» sonríe la hija de Maléfica

«¿Te encanta?»

«¡Sí!» mira a la hechicera «Creo que mi madre está bastante distraía por hoy»

«¿Todo bien para ti?» señala con la cabeza al sonriente trío que compartía la primera comida del día

«¿Con mi madre saliendo con dos tíos a la vez?»

«¿No lo ves raro?»

«¡En realidad, creo que es lo más!» ríe Lily de la expresión de Ruby «Mi madre no es nada convencional, sabe lo que hace, así que si están felices, si ella está bien, es lo importante para mí» se encoge de hombros

«Bueno…¡la verdad es que parecen contentos!»

«¿Qué haremos a la tarde ya que tu abuela te dejó libre para estar conmigo?» la joven dragón está ansiosa

«¿Qué tal un pic-nic? Tenemos en la ciudad un hermoso parque. Me gusta correr por allí y conozco un sitio donde podemos estar tranquilas» sonríe llena de expectación

«¿Qué tengo que llevar?»

«¿Puedes ocuparte de la cesta, un mantel grande, vasos y servilletas? ¡Del resto me encargo yo!» propone la loba

«¡Considéralo hecho!» es el turno de Lily se estirarse sobre la barra para besar a Ruby antes de salir de Granny's.

* * *

De pie junto a la puerta del convento, Killian Jones mira el ramo de flores que tiene en las manos. Cuando fue más temprano a la floristería del padre de Belle, no sabía bien qué escoger entre tantas opciones. Pero al ver aquellas flores, de una sencilla belleza y muy olorosas, inmediatamente recordó el frescor de la piel de Tinker, el brillo inocente en su mirada y sonrió. Pero ahora está indeciso. Antes de poder tocar, la puerta se abre y aparece Nova.

«Señor Jones, ¿qué hace aquí?»

«Yo…ahm…Tink…Tinkerbell, ¿está?»

«¡Oh, claro, qué tonta soy!» sonríe el hada de vestido rosa «Lindas flores, son las preferidas de Tinker» le guiña el ojo y deja que pase «Voy a llamarla, un momento»

«¡Gracias!» él ríe de lado cuando ve al hada corriendo por el largo pasillo y despareciendo en una curva. El pirata se distrae con las flores una vez más y no repara cuando la rubia llega volando con sus nuevas alas, con la mayor de las sonrisas en su rostro y las mejillas rosadas.

«¿Killian?» lo llama en voz alta

«¡Tink!» el capitán garfio se ve una vez más asombrado ante el hada verde. Ella revolotea a su alrededor, y él la acompaña con sus ojos fijos en ella, hasta que el hada lentamente aterriza.

«¿Son para mí?» pregunta tímida al señalar las flores

«¡Sí, son para ti!» le entrega el ramo y le da un beso en el rostro

«¡Lindas!» su gesto delicado la emociona «Gracias, capitán» se atreve a darle un beso en la mejilla

«¿Cómo te sientes, love?» él coge la mano delicada y hace que gire sobre sí misma, divirtiéndola

«¡Más confiada, ligera, no me canso de volar! Siento que…estoy entera de nuevo» lo mira profundamente

«Estás…no sé, resplandeciente quizás sea la palabra adecuada»

«¡Me gusta cómo suena eso!» huele las flores y cierra los ojos por un momento

«Bueno, además de traerte las flores, he venido a hacerte una invitación, señorita hada» baja el tronco para acercarse a ella y susurrarle pegado a su rostro

«¿De qué se trata, capitán?» lo mira curiosa

«Un paseo, conmigo, en la Jolly Rogers»

«¿Un paseo en tu barco?»

«Vamos, Tink, no es la primera vez, love…» le hace una caricia en su rostro

Quizás. Pero es la primera vez que siente cómo su delicado corazón se acelera solo en pensar en estar con él. Es la primera vez que Tinkerbell se imagina dentro del abrazo de Killian Jones y desea, más que nada, ocupar aquel espacio. Es la primera vez que el hada pasea su mirada por el rostro de él y siente un íntimo deseo de besarlo.

«Yo…» quiere encontrar la forma de rechazar sin ser grosera

«¿No confías en mí, Tink?»

«No es eso, Hook, solo…ahora doy clases en la escuela, necesito estar de regreso para la tarde, ten…tengo a mis niños esperándome y…»

«Prometo que te traeré de vuelta, love, a la hora que necesites estar en la escuela. ¿Por favor?» al verlo tan amable y cariñoso, ella sonríe y acaba cediendo.

Killian Jones le ofrece el brazo y Tinkerbell experimenta aquella sensación de caminar junto a él, como si los dos perteneciesen al mismo mundo, estando en sintonía, compañeros que se reconocen y confían el uno en el otro. El pirata se preocupa en observar cada detalle de las expresiones de su compañera, está feliz al verla sonreír y lisonjeado por ser él quien le provoque aquella reacción. Le gusta ese lado que ella despierta en él, como si Hook pudiera ser mejor por estar con el hada: sin juegos de conquista, sin la obligación de poseerla, solo intercambios, cuidado, ligereza. Hace por lo menos cinco días que el pirata no visita a su compañero de todas las vidas: el ron.

* * *

David está en casa esa mañana. De acuerdo con el planning de la comisaría, Emma se quedará durante el día, hasta las seis, y él cogerá el turno de tarde y noche. El sheriff aprovecha para cuidar de Neal mientras Mary Margareth está en la escuela, dando clase. El bebé está casi de ocho meses y es bastante despierto y está sano. Los momentos pasados con el hijo son siempre agradables y el príncipe se siente aún más cerca de su bebé, cosa que no pudo experimentar con Emma.

Después de cambiarle los pañales, darle el biberón y jugar un rato para distraerlo, el pequeño se embarca en su sueño de la mañana. Charming se junta entonces con Mulan y Elsa, que ven dibujos animados en la televisión, encantadas con aquello, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que los ven. Aún así, les parece algo mágico y hermoso ver los colores en movimientos, las historias y los personajes creados y vivos en la pantalla.

«¿Qué os parece si os presento una de las cosas más divertidas que hay en este mundo?» ellas se miran tímidas

«Acepto la invitación, príncipe» Elsa dice con una sonrisa

«Tengo que advertiros que no soy un experto en el tema, Emma y Henry dominan esta máquina mucho mejor que yo, pero…creo que conseguiremos divertirnos y podré entretener a dos hermosas jóvenes en una mañana fría y extrañamente calmada en Storybrooke» frunce el ceño

«¿Prefieres una mañana agitada, sheriff?» la guerrera lo cuestiona

«Creo que hemos tenido suficiente dosis de adrenalina» repasa en su mente las aventuras vividas por su familia en esos últimos cuatro años «No me importaría si tuviéramos una pausa»

«¿Una nueva era bajo el reinado de Regina?» la reina de Arendelle comenta animada

«Es lo que parece…» el rubio sonríe y comprueba en el móvil los mensajes ansiosos de su esposa queriendo saber por qué Emma aún no había dado señales de vida.

«¿Está todo bien?» Mulan lo ve con el pequeño aparato en las manos y se preocupa.

«¡Todo bajo control!» guarda el móvil «Solo una madre preocupada porque su hija no ha dado noticias de su cita de anoche…» enciende la videoconsola y coge los mandos

«¿Cita?» la rubia se interesa por aquello

«Estabais dando un paseo por la ciudad y os perdisteis la lucha de Emma con su propio guardarropa. Y sí, tuvo una cita con Regina anoche» cuenta sin alterarse, divirtiéndose con la situación

«Bien, sheriff Nolan, tu hija trajo de vuelta a la reina con un beso…eso…significa mucho, ¿no?» la morena observa los movimientos de él e intenta adivinar qué era esa extraña cosa en las manos de David.

«Sé exactamente lo que significa, Mulan. Un beso de amor verdadero…» respira hondo al recordar su propia historia con Snow «Solo espero que ellas también lo sepan…»

«¿Ya has intentado hablar con Emma? Recuerdo que usabais esos aparatos pequeños parea comunicaros la última vez que estuve aquí» sugiere Elsa

«No lo he intentado…por algún motivo, sé que mi hija está bien. Y, en este momento, tiene que estar en la comisaría. ¡Pues si hay algo que Regina Mills no perdona es el atraso!» ríe y las dos lo acompañan «Pero ahora, centrémonos en esto»

David les explica lo que es un videojuego, les hace algunas demostraciones de juegos y Elsa se entusiasma. Mulan mira con reticencias al aparato y los mandos, pero no tarda mucho en rendirse. Las risas llenan el pequeño loft, acunando el tranquilo sueño de Neal. Tras una pequeña maratón de juegos y con un sorprendente desempeño de la reina de hielo, los tres hacen una pausa.

«David…»

«Sí, Elsa…»

«Mulan y yo…» se sienta al lado de la guerrera en la cocina mientras bebe un jugo «Estamos pensando en marcharnos»

«¿Marcharos?» no le gusta escuchar aquello

«Ninguna de las dos pertenecemos a Storybrooke, sheriff. Nos sentimos muy felices de haber ayudado, pero nuestro tiempo aquí parece haber llegado a su fin» explica la morena

«Pero, ¿por qué queréis marcharos? ¿Por qué no quedarse?»

«¡Tengo un reino que gobernar, príncipe Charming! Sé que Anna y Kristoff están haciendo un buen trabajo ayudados por todos nuestros amigos de Arendelle, solo que…no es el deber de ninguno de ellos. Yo ostento la corona, mi pueblo confía en mí y no quiero perder eso. Deseo ayudarlos a prosperar, ayudarlos a conquistar lo mejor para cada familia que vive en las tierras que gobierno» la joven soberana habla de su tierra y sus ojos brillan.

«Yo, en cambio, soy una nómada, sin casa, sin familia, solo vagando entre reinos, hallando algo por lo que valga la pena luchar y…» entrelaza su mano a la de Elsa «Creo que encontré mucho más de lo que esperaba en este reino» las dos intercambian una mirada apasionada y se sonrojan.

«¡Entiendo! Cuando conocí a Snow, lo único que queríamos era estar juntos y tener nuestra casa» al escucharlo, Elsa y Mulan se ponen aún más rojas «Solo os pido que esperéis. Mary Margaret quiere dar una especie de baile para celebrar debidamente el regreso de Emma, el de Regina y agradecer a todos los que estuvieron envueltos en esta misión, lo que os incluye»

«¿Un baile?» Mulan lo mira pensativa

«Es como solíamos celebrar en el Bosque Encantado, aún no sé lo que ella pretende hacer aquí, y menos aún si Emma y Regina estarán de acuerdo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que os quedarais unos día más»

«Creo que podemos hacer eso, pero, realmente, pienso que debemos hospedarnos en la pensión de la abuelita, aquí ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo. Ahora Emma está de vuelta, así que…»

«Comprendo, claro, queréis un espacio más…de vosotras, ciertamente» el sheriff consigue atisbar una hermosa historia naciendo entre las dos «No nos enfadaremos por eso, a pesar de que sé que Snow insistirá en que os quedéis y dirá que tenemos espacio suficiente para todos, ¡lo que es verdad!» sonríe, amistoso.

«Agradecemos mucho la forma en que nos habéis recibido, cómo nos habéis abierto las puertas de vuestro hogar para acogernos, pensé…que nunca encontraría esto de nuevo» Mulan baja la mirada, recordando su amistad con Philippe y la pasión que había sentido por Aurora.

«¡Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer! Vuestra amistad significa mucho para nosotros. Y vuestra ayuda fue providencial, no lo hubiéramos conseguido si…»

«Sí, sí lo habríais conseguido, David» Elsa coge sus manos con cariño «Vuestro amor es la guía más poderosa que puede haber. La forma en cómo os cuidáis y os protegéis unos a los otros es la magia más poderosa que hay en esta ciudad, lo que realmente la hace estar hechizada. Estoy segura de que habríais encontrado el camino aunque no hubiéramos estado aquí. Pero estamos y estoy muy feliz en poder ayudar y compartir esto, me hace sentir parte de esta gran familia que todos vosotros formáis» su voz se embarga

«Pues tened la certeza de que las dos sois parte de esta familia y que siempre seréis bienvenidas a Storybrooke. ¡Es más, hablaré con Regina para que determine una fecha al año en que se os obligue a venir a nuestra ciudad!» los tres ríen.

«Creo que no será ningún esfuerzo volver…» afirma Mulan

La conversación de los tres es interrumpida por un fuerte llanto de un pequeño que echa de menos los brazos de su madre, necesita un cambio de pañales y tiene que aprender a lidiar con horarios regulares de comida, comer la fruta y la papilla que tanto adora.

Ya algo más calmado, limpio y cuidado, Elsa lo coge mientras Mulan le da el yogurt preparado por Snow. David está cerca, observando, pero confía plenamente en las dos y sabe que son cuidadosas. Tampoco se le escapa el intercambio de miradas, las pequeñas sonrisas, los gestos que se complementan. ¿Quién sabe si en un futuro esa escena no se repita en cierto reino donde hay un parque de diversiones todo de hielo?

La alcaldesa está de vuelta en su despacho tras pasar la mañana fuera del ayuntamiento cuidando los últimos trabajos que tenían que ser realizados en Storybrooke. Cuando atraviesa la puerta, inmediatamente se quita sus altísimos tacones y estira los pies, disfrutando de su cómodo sofá. En un gesto involuntario, toca el nuevo collar que le adorna el cuello y piensa en Emma, imaginando lo que la sheriff estaría haciendo en la comisaría y deseando que no hubiera ningún incidente en la ciudad por lo menos en un año.

* * *

Cuando coge el móvil de su bolso, ve algunas notificaciones a las que no había estado atenta. Sobre todo, porque hasta hace bien poco solo Henry solía hablar con ella y muy raramente vía móvil. Al desbloquear el aparato, abre una aplicación de mensajes y ve que está dentro de un nuevo grupo creado por la sheriff, cuyos miembros son ella, la rubia y el muchacho. Regina abre una enorme sonrisa al ver aquello, más todavía cuando abre la conversación de inicio y ve que su hijo había llamado al grupo "Swan-Mills Family"

Pasa la pantalla y comienza a ver la conversación, el pequeño preguntando cómo estaban ellas, contando su noche con su abuelo y Belle, la invitación para que volviera a trabajar con el anticuario y que aquel día tendría una hora sin clase porque la profesora estaba enferma. Henry también se preocupó en dejar claro que solo miraba el móvil en los descansos de las clases y no dejaría de prestar atención a las lecciones. Sintiéndose en familia con los dos y viendo que Emma no había dado detalles de la noche anterior, quizás por querer contárselo al muchacho personalmente, al final entra en la conversación.

«¡Hola a los dos!»

«¿Mucho trabajo, alcaldesa?» Emma responde rápidamente

«¡Alguien tiene que dar cuenta de esta ciudad, señorita Swan!»

«Por lo que he podido ver en mi ronda mañanera, alguien continua cuidando perfectamente bien de Storybrooke » la sheriff se olvida por un momento de que Henry forma parte de la conversación y envía el corazón, haciendo sonreír a su morena.

«¡Y no he necesitado usar la pandilla de chupa-chups ni los adhesivos de unicornios!» no se resiste en provocar

«¿Mamás? ¿Me van a contar finalmente lo que pasó anoche?»

«¡Chico, ya te dije que dejarás de ser curioso con eso!»

«¿En serio? Tengo derecho a saber, ¿ok? ¡Soy el hijo de las dos!»

«¡Henry Daniel, ese asunto está zanjado!» al leer el mensaje, el muchacho puede escuchar claramente la voz de su madre

«¿Alguien con hambre? ¿Almuerzo en Granny's?» la sheriff cambia de tema

«¡Mucho me sorprendería si la invitación fuera para comer algo sano, Swan!»

«¡Me apunto! Pero ahora tengo que volver para la última clase. Os veo después, mamás. ¿En el Granny's, no?»

«Eso, chico, sal de clase y ve directo para allá, y si aún no hemos llegado, espéranos»

«Entendido. ¡Cambio y corto, sheriff!» bromea el muchacho, haciendo reír a su madre rubia

Cuando va a responder con otro pequeño texto, la puerta del despacho de Regina es abierta por August y ella deja de lado el móvil.

«Señor Booth, ¿ha sucedido algo?»

«No, señora alcaldesa, solo he venido a decirle que ya estoy con los informes de los equipos que han supervisado la ciudad y parece que Storybrooke ya no registra ningún daño» él sonríe

«Gracias»

«Pero hay otra cosa que me gustaría comentar…aunque sepa que no debería entrometerme en asuntos de familia» el rostro sereno de Regina cambia al momento y se pone serio.

«¡Diga de una vez, señor Booth!» ordena cortante

«Es sobre su hermana…»

«¿Qué le pasa a Zelena?» se acerca a él nerviosa y lo encara

«La vi saliendo del hospital antes y parecía estar llorando, pensé en preguntarle a alguien lo que había pasado, pero…»

«¿Está seguro de eso, señor Booth?» su voz esboza preocupación

«¿De que su hermana estaba llorando? Sí, estoy seguro»

«No comente nada con nadie sobre esto y gracias por informarme» cuando se queda sola de nuevo, camina alrededor de su mesa decidiendo qué hacer. Coloca una de sus manos en la cintura, la otra en el cabello, y después coge el teléfono y llama a Ashley.

«Señora Boyd, por favor, anule cualquier compromiso que tenga hoy hasta por lo menos las tres, tengo que salir ahora y creo que me llevará ese tiempo»

«Alcaldesa, solo tiene prevista para hoy una reunión solo a las 15:30. Como no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría la supervisión de la ciudad, pensé que sería mejor dejar las cosas de esta manera»

«Genial. Le agradezco su competencia» es la primera vez que elogia a su secretaria directamente «Si ocurre cualquier cambio, yo llamo para avisar. ¿Y sobre qué es esa reunión de esta tarde?»

«Recaudación de fondos para el hospital y modernización de la estructura medico-hospitalaria de Storybrooke»

«Oh, cielos, ¿por qué será que nadie viene a hablar conmigo del show de la Super Bowl o las finales de la NBA?»

«¿Alcaldesa?»

«Olvídelo, señora Boyd. Y gracias» inmediatamente se trasporta y aparece en la pensión de la abuelita, llamando a la puerta del cuarto que Zelena y Robin ocupan.

Cuando la _Wicked Witch_ se encuentra con la hermana, se paraliza. Quizás porque sea la visita más inesperada en aquel momento, cuando está sola. Robin está supervisando el nuevo campamento de sus hombres alegres y Roland está en la escuela.

«¿Puedo entrar?» intenta no demostrar su aprensión

«Claro, siéntete a gusto» le da paso y le pide que se acomode en la salita, donde hay dos sillones pequeños «Disculpas las modestas instalaciones, pero…»

«¿Está todo bien?» la morena pregunta sin rodeos

«Sí, creo que sí» la pelirroja la mira confusa

«¿De verdad, Zelena?» mira a la hermana, analizándola

«¿Por qué no lo estaría?» la bruja se sienta y mira a la reina más que desconfiada.

«Me ha llegado un rumor de que esta mañana salías llorando del hospital…» se restriega las manos, sin saber cómo abordar el asunto

«Lo supiste y has venido hasta aquí porque…» Zel aún está en conflicto con sus sentimientos para con su hermana y verla allí, preocupada por ella, ciertamente contribuye a que su mente busque otras razones. No es posible que Regina la quiera cerca sin planear una venganza, un castigo, no después de todo lo que la _Wicked Witch_ hizo.

«Por…porque…» también es un momento difícil para Regina, que intenta no demostrar que la hermana le importa, pero no quiere que ella corra ningún riesgo, siente la necesidad de verla bien «Porque estaba preocupada por ti, con tu bebé» termina por revelar.

«¿No tiene…no sé, nada que ver con…Robin?» se arriesga la pelirroja

«¿Robin?» la alcaldesa la mira incrédula «¡No! He venido a saber cómo estás tú, cómo está…tu bebé» la morena siente un profundo dolor ante la situación de la hermana, ya que ella es estéril y por su propia mano.

«¿Sabes? Aún no sé lo que siento hacia ti, Regina. En relación a nosotras…si algún día podremos, quizás, ser de verdad hermanas» la pelirroja decide bajar la guardia y creer en la alcaldesa «Solo…quiero decir que me siento importante, por primera vez, por haber venido hasta acá para saber de mi y de mi hijo»

«¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital tan temprano?» decide no alzar más barreras contra Zelena

«En verdad, era una visita programada. Por lo que parece, las mujeres embarazadas en este mundo pasan por varias sesiones de interminables preguntas, pero repetitivas, además de unos procedimientos realmente aterradores. ¿De verdad es necesario agujerearme el brazo tantas veces?»

«Yo…nunca he estado embarazada, Zelena, pero te puedo asegurar que es así cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. Es una manera de acompañar el desarrollo del bebé y la salud de la madre. Es importante que hagas esas cosas» le da una pequeña sonrisa «¿Y cómo fue la consulta?»

«Estaba llorando por eso, en verdad» lleva sus dos manos a su vientre y lo acaricia «Hemos escuchado el corazón del bebé hoy, el sonido más increíble que he escuchado en toda mi vida» sonríe de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillando, enfocados en la hermana

«¿El bebé está bien?»

«La doctora insiste en que sí, así que, solo puedo creerla, ¿no?»

«Sí, ella puede guiarte y seguramente no te mentiría sobre eso»

«Es un niño…» revela en un susurro

«¿El bebé? Vosotros…»

«¡Sí!» la pelirroja se permite hundirse en su momento, quedándose absorta del mundo y pensando solo en la delicada vida que se vuelve más fuerte con cada latido que siente en su interior «Descubrimos esta mañana que esperamos un niño» dice completamente serena

«¡Felicidades!» Regina se levanta para felicitarla y las dos, aunque algo torpemente y aún desconfiadas, se abrazan.

«Esto significa mucho para mí» dice la _Wicked Witch_ cuando se apartan, aunque quiere creer que ese momento emotivo es culpa de las hormonas del embarazo.

«Para mí también» Regina no tiene un motivo tras el que esconderse y sabe que quiere intentar una acercamiento verdadero con su hermana «Quizás…podamos hacer esto más veces»

«¿Quieres decir…nosotras dos…charlando?»

«¿Crees que podemos?»

«Creo que no es lo peor que ya hemos intentando la una contra la otra» responde con cierta ironía

«Sobreviviremos, somos buenas en eso»

«¡Tengo que estar de acuerdo!» ríen «¿Por casualidad…tienes compañía para el almuerzo?»

«Ahm…realmente sí. Henry y Emma me…»

«¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir que la salvadora y tú habéis decidido dejar de intercambias ofensas, bolas de magia y miradas apasionadas y actuar como adultas?»

«¿Miradas apasionadas? ¡Nunca he intercambiado miradas con la señorita Swan, Zelena!» está bien que estuviera saliendo con la sheriff, pero aquello es demasiado

«¡Ja! Ok, claro, la ciudad entera y yo somos los que estamos equivocados cuando las dos os perdíais una en la mirada de la otra, mirándoos como si quisierais arrancaros las ropas» abusa de su lengua afilada

«No hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido hasta aquí» cierra el puño e intenta controlarse.

«Está bien, hermanita. Dudo que alguien en esta ciudad tenga huevos para insinuar cualquier cosa contra las dos»

«Está bien que no lo haya. Pero, si lo hubiera, será necesario mucho más que media docena de palabras u obstáculos para separarme de mi familia» Zelena observa una pasión inédita en los ojos de su hermana y sonríe ante aquello.

«Definitivamente creo que puedo soportar esta versión de ti…»

«Lo recíproco todavía no es verdadero, querida» la pincha

«¡Hazme el favor! Saliste corriendo de tu despacho hasta acá solo para saber de mí y de mi bebé» replica

«Y ya que está todo bien, mejor vuelvo al trabajo»

«¡Hasta luego, hermanita!» la pelirroja ríe ante la actitud de la alcaldesa

«Hasta luego…y cuídate Zelena. Cuida de ti y de mi sobrino» da un beso al aire y desaparece.

* * *

A pesar del sol y del cielo despejado, la temperatura en Storybrooke es baja. Ha llegado diciembre y el invierno se acerca cada vez más. Tras terminar la hora del almuerzo en Granny's, Ruby abandona su uniforme y le entrega la caja a su abuela. Lily había llegado un poco antes con la cesta y todas las cosas que le había pedido.

«¡Divertíos, pequeñas!» Granny las acompaña hasta la puerta

La loba abre la puerta del coche e instala todo lo que iban a llevar en el asiento de atrás. Las dos se sientan en sus respectivos asientos y apenas pueden respirar la una al lado de la otra. Lily no se resiste y se inclina para besar a Ruby antes de que arranque. Un beso apasionado, ansioso, que las consume.

«¿Va…vamos?» la loba se demora cada vez más dentro de los ojos de la mujer de la que está enamorada. No consigue resistirse a mirarla, a ver de ella su alma, a verse a sí misma ahí. La joven dragón consiente con un gesto de la cabeza, sería demasiado pedirle que diga algo en ese momento.

El trayecto hasta el parque no es largo. Sobre todo, porque nada queda muy lejos en Storybrooke. La ciudad, trazada plenamente por Regina, está diseñada perfectamente y las distancias habían sido calculadas por la reina, facilitando su trabajo como administradora del "reino".

El parque era un área llena de árboles, tranquila, con un extenso césped, un hermoso lago, pacíficos animales y pequeños senderos que permitían un mayor contacto con la naturaleza. Tras dejar el coche en el aparcamiento, las dos caminan dadas de la mano, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, diciéndose, sin palabras, que no querrían estar en ningún otro lugar.

El camino que toman es estrecho, flanqueado por árboles de talla mediana y arbustos. El suelo está cubierto de hojas y el otoño se muestra glorioso en sus tonos terrosos. Algunas flores, de fuera de estación, añaden colores diseminados por el paisaje. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchan son los naturales de ese ecosistema que las rodea y los pasos de ellas. Solo ellas están caminando por ahí.

El sendero termina en un pequeño claro, un círculo perfecto, quizás milimétricamente calculado, con el suelo plagado de gramíneas y especies salvajes. Al lado, se puede escuchar el manantial que da lugar al lago.

«¡Ruby!» Lily mira a su alrededor encantada. Es el sitio más bonito donde ha estado, incluso habiendo recorrido los bosques de Camelot poco tiempo atrás «Esto es…»

«Lo sé…» la morena de ojos verdes deja las cosas en el suelo y abraza a la otra por detrás, con las manos en su cintura, descansando su cabeza en el hombro cubierto por una gruesa chaqueta de cuero «Casi no me lo creí cuando vine a parar aquí por primera vez» sonríe «Conozco este escondite desde antes de que se rompiera la primera maldición»

«¿Cómo lo encontraste?» las dos hablan bajo, no quieren interferir en la armoniosa sinfonía de vida que las envuelve.

«En una de mis carreras. Antes de que Emma quebrara la maldición, corría cuando se me hacia insoportable ser solo alguien perdido en este lugar, cuando no saber quién era me hacía tener ganas de gritar y darle un puñetazo a la primera persona que apareciera preguntando cómo estaba. Sucedía siempre que era luna llena…»

«No lo recordabas, pero tu cuerpo había guardado los recuerdos de las transformaciones, ¿no?»

«Sí, era eso. En una de esas tardes en que salí de Granny's sin saber si volvería, escogí este camino estrecho después de horas corriendo por la ciudad. Ni me acuerdo de cómo vine a parar al parque, solo…seguí mis instintos» sonríe «Y entonces me vi aquí» aprieta a Lily más contra su cuerpo «Se convirtió en mi sitio, al que corría, a donde venía a pensar, donde me refugié cuando recordé quién era…»

«¡Gracias por traerme aquí, es increíble!» se gira dentro de sus brazos y la besa

Entre sonrisas y caricias, estiran el mantel, preparan la comida y las bebidas y disfrutan de aquella bonita tarde que las acerca aún más.

«Lily…tu madre y tú…» están echadas la una frente a la otra «¿Acaso planeáis, ya sabes, marcharos?» aquella duda consumía a Caperucita desde que habían vuelto de Camelot

«Ahm…no sé…no tengo idea de lo que mi madre pretende hacer, no hemos hablado de eso aún» la morena de ojos almendrados está confusa «¿Por qué?»

«Bueno…creo que con Merlín aquí y Regina más poderosa que nunca, abrir un portal ya no es tan difícil, así que…quizás tu madre quiere volver al Bosque Encantado, ella tenía un castillo, una vida y…»

«Yo no volvería» la certeza en la voz de Lily hace sonreír a Ruby «Quizás fuera a visitarla, si ella realmente se fuera, pero no me quedaría allí. Puedo haber sido concebida en aquel reino, pero la vida que conozco está en ese mundo. Y ahora que…» abre una sonrisa divertida «Bueno, puedo transformarme en un dragón y volar, cosa que es increíble, no cambiaría Storybrooke por otro sitio. Me siento bien aquí» coloca un mechón de pelo de la loba tras su oreja

«Entonces…¿no te marcharías porque te sientes bien aquí?» a pesar de haber sido siempre echada para adelante y dueña de una personalidad decidida, estar enamorada hace a Ruby dudar, la hace tener dudas sobre cómo actuar y la hace sentirse vulnerable, aunque exactamente no está incómoda.

«Creo que el principal motivo para querer quedarme en Storybrooke está precisamente aquí» toca el rostro de la otra con cariño «Nunca me he sentido tan bien con otra persona antes, Ruby. No puedo decir que alguna relación haya salido bien. Comenzaba bien, pero…» baja los ojos «Siempre terminaba echándolo todo a perder o sencillamente lo que era bueno se perdía. Pero me siento…» respira hondo y la mira «segura contigo, no puedo vislumbrar que nada salga mal, que comencemos a discutir de la nada y no podamos mirarnos a la cara. Es diferente para mí estar a tu lado…»

«Es como si te conociera» sonríe la loba «Como si entendiera exactamente lo que piensas, aquello de lo que tienes miedo. Porque sé que tú me entiendes, y no me juzgas. Después de tanto tiempo, fuiste la primera que se acercó a mí sin tener miedo de mirarme a los ojos, sin asustarse cuando me transformé en lobo»

«Somos parecidas, tú y yo» se dan las manos y se acarician «No había por qué tener miedo, no cuando yo misma…ya sabes…»

«Lo sé…» se besan con calma, acercando los cuerpos, entrelazando las piernas, las manos posándose en las cinturas «Y no hay nadie más con quien quiera estar si no es contigo, Lily» se declara la loba

«¡Tú eres mi sitio, Ruby! Y no pretendo partir, a no ser que tú lo quieras un día» la joven dragón dice. La nieta de Granny se emociona al escuchar aquello y se muerde el labio.

«¿Sabes lo que quiero ahora, señorita Lily?» empuja a la otra sobre ella

«¿El qué?»

«¡Que seas mi novia!» las dos sonríen y se miran, buscando cada matiz en sus iris.

«¡Entonces lo seré!» responde la hija de Maléfica antes de besar a la loba.

* * *

El día de trabajo en el ayuntamiento para Regina está a punto de acabar. August y Ashley se habían ido hacía poco más de media hora, cumpliendo sus horarios. A la alcaldesa, sin embargo, le gusta el silencio de su despacho y finalmente termina de organizar el trabajo que le había quedado por hacer mientras estuvo fuera. Admite que esta vez había sido más fácil, ya que el señor Booth se había mostrado bastante competente, como ella, en sistematizar las cosas y poner en jerarquía la información de modo que se pudiera optimizar el tiempo.

Las charlas con Emma y Henry por el móvil, sin embargo, la distrajeron unos instantes. Se había sentido cuidada, querida, amada al recibir, al final de la tarde, un café expresso doble enviado por los dos y un donut de chocolate helado que venía acompañado de una nota de su hijo "para la madre morena más hermosa de todos los reinos". De hecho, tras la ensalada del almuerzo se había olvidado de comer nada más.

Su móvil suena, notificándole otro mensaje, aquello hace que, finalmente, cierre un informe que estaba leyendo sobre la reforma de la cancha y del área de recreo de la escuela. Tiene que encontrar una solución para que los pequeños puedan practicar actividades extraescolares mientras esos espacios estén en obras.

«Mamá, ¿puedo dormir en tu casa de nuevo?» ella sonríe al recibir la pregunta del hijo

«Pensé que después de 14 años sabías que aquella también es tu casa, Henry, y que puedes ir siempre que quieras»

«Es que quizás tenías planes, no sé…con mi otra madre» el muchacho se había dado cuenta durante el almuerzo de los collares iguales que las dos llevaban, pero no pudo hacer que ninguna le contara nada.

«¿No te rindes, muchacho?» Emma ríe al leer el mensaje del hijo, imagina lo ansioso que está por saber lo que ocurre entre ellas. Y las dos ya habían quedado, sin que él lo supiera, en hablar con Henry aquella misma noche.

«Soy vuestro hijo, ¿de verdad esperáis que me rinda?» las dos se llenan de orgullo con aquello.

«¿Qué vas a querer para cenar?» Regina decide ignorar la curiosidad del joven príncipe

«¿Puedo elegir después de haberme comido aquellas cosas verdes y algunos amigos más que pusiste en mi plato para el almuerzo?» la sheriff se imagina la expresión de la alcaldesa leyendo eso, ya que ella intenta mantener al hijo dentro de una dieta sana, aunque es bastante difícil tratándose de un adolescente en fase de crecimiento.

«¡Creo que solo compensé la cantidad de palomitas y refresco que te comiste la noche pasada, muchachito!»

«Mamá, por favor…» la rubia siente curiosidad por saber cómo acabará la conversación y, si tiene que apostar, coloca sus fichas en su hijo.

«Di lo que quieres, y ya veré si lo apruebo o no»

«¿Qué tal una noche de hamburguesas? ¿Sabes? ¡Las tuyas son las mejores y apuesto a que Emma nunca las ha probado!»

«¿Tú cocinas hamburguesas, Regina?» la rubia se anima al saber aquello

«Cocino varias cosas, Swan. ¿O piensas que críe a nuestro hijo solo con lasaña y tarta de manzana?»

«Ahm…no…bueno…pero…¿sabes? ¡La hamburguesa es mi comida favorita entre todas!»

«Creo que he podido reparar en tus hábitos alimenticios cuando coincidimos juntas en el Granny's, sheriff…»

«¡Mamá, por favor! ¿Hamburguesas hoy?» el muchacho está ansioso

«¡Ok, hamburguesas hoy!» ella sonríe «Pero…ya sabes, Henry, nada de rechazar la lechuga y…»

«Lo sé, lo sé, el pan integral y tenemos cero posibilidad de papas fritas y refresco…» conoce bien a su madre. Regina, sin embargo, lo sorprende.

«Pero quizás podamos gratinar algunas al horno…¡pueden ser una genial guarnición!»

«¡Mamá, eres lo más! Deja que cuando llegue de la escuela me encargo del jugo» y envía una serie de emonjis de celebración

«Señorita Swan, ¿debo preparar hamburguesas para tres?»

«¿Eso es una invitación, alcaldesa?»

«¡Ma, confirma ya que vienes!»

«¡Claro que voy, chico! ¡No me perdería esta noche de hamburguesas por nada del mundo!»

«¡Yes! ¿Maratón de videojuegos después?»

«Creo que no, Henry, ¿o ya te olvidaste de los días que has estado lejos de la escuela? ¿Ya cogiste los apuntes de alguno de tus compañeros?» la alcaldesa lo corta

«Eh… mamá, Grace quedó para estudiar conmigo…estuvimos dos horas de más en la biblioteca. Cogí las cosas de ella»

«¿Grace?» Regina sabe que se trata de la hija de Jefferson y ya se había dado cuenta de que su hijo vivía haciendo trabajos en pareja con ella y se llevaban muy bien «¿La niña con la que sueles hacer tus trabajos…?»

«Sí…» Henry agradece no estar cerca de las dos ahora, no quiere que ellas lo vean rojo y avergonzado al hablar de su amiga

«Está bien, nos vemos dentro de poco, en casa» la alcaldesa están tan distraída en aquella conversación que ni escucha la puerta de su despacho siendo abierta.

La morena se asusta al notar la presencia de alguien más en su despacho y casi dejar caer el móvil al encarar a su inesperada visita.

«Regina, tenemos que hablar»


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Ver a Snow White dentro de su despacho y de pie cerca de su mesa es un shock para Regina. Mientras estudia a su ex hijastra, intenta adivinar el motivo de que esté allí y precisamente a aquella hora. Y por más que piense que es imposible, imagina que la princesa ha ido a causa de Emma. Aquel tono del "tenemos que hablar" no había sido nada amistoso y la alcaldesa sabe que nada bueno puede suceder.

«¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo aquí?» decide usar el arma que conoce tan bien: su sarcasmo y su máscara de frialdad.

«Buenas noches también, alcaldesa, ¿cómo estás?»

«Que yo sepa, Snow, mi despacho no es la sede del club de La Pequeña Lulú y no recuerdo haber solicitado tu presencia aquí, así que…»

«¡Ok, si lo quiere así, yo también sé ser muy mal educada!» retira la silla y se sienta «A propósito, bello collar» se fija en el collar de la alcaldesa que, por instinto, se lleva la mano al cuello y sonríe.

«Gracias…»

«¡Wow! Para que tengas una sonrisa como esa, debe ser algo muy especial de verdad» intenta sondear cualquier pista sobre la cita con Emma, pero la reina es muy astuta para caer tan fácilmente

«Apuesto a que no es para elogiar mi buen gusto que te has dado un salto hasta aquí»

«Ahm…no»

«¿Entonces?»

«Emma»

Al escuchar el nombre de la sheriff, la alcaldesa se remueve nerviosa en su silla. Respira hondo e intenta no dejar transparentar su pánico.

«¿Qué ocurre con la salvadora?»

«¡Pues ocurre que mi hija ha vuelto a ser quien era…gracia a ti! Y ahora la ciudad también está a salvo…o, al menos, por ahora…» escuchar aquello hace que Regina suelte la respiración que contenía. Por lo visto, Snow aún no sabe que ella le había pedido a Emma que fuera su novia y que la rubia había aceptado.

«¡Espero que esta tregua de villanos queriendo pasar las vacaciones en Storybrooke sea bastante larga!»

«De verdad sería genial tener vacaciones…» está de acuerdo la princesa con su ex madrastra

«Vamos, Snow, Henry me está esperando en casa y quiero ir a cenar con mi hijo. Di ya a qué has venido»

«Muy bien, Regina, quiero proponerte algo»

«¿Proponerme algo a mí?» la alcaldesa ya imagina que se irritará profundamente con aquello

«Quiero organizar una conmemoración por el regreso de Emma»

«¿Y por qué rayos estoy yo metida en eso? ¿Y ya no ha habido una especie de celebración en Granny's?»

«¡Regina, por favor! Solo porque nos hayamos reunido en Granny's y brindado no quiere decir que haya sido de hecho una celebración. Estoy pensando en algo más que eso…»

«¿Algo más como qué, Snow? ¡Di di una vez!»

«Un baile»

«¿Un…baile? Un…»

«Sí, un baile como los que hacíamos en el Bosque Encantado. Ah, aún recuerdo la música, los danzas, los vestidos…» devanea

«¿Y dónde crees que puede celebrarse un baile como ese en Storybrooke? ¿Puedo saberlo?»

«Bueno, pensé que podría ser en tu mansión…» Regina encara a Mary Margaret estupefacta.

«¿Te has vuelto loca?» la alcaldesa se levanta de su silla y ríe guasona «¡No existe la MENOR posibilidad de que TE preste mi casa a ti para organizar un baile!»

«Regina…»

«Es la idea más estúpida que has tenido en la vida, Snow ¡Y mira que no han sido pocas!» la mira con las manos en la cintura

«¿Por lo menos puedes escucharme?» pide la princesa

«¿Escuchar tu idea insensata de llenar mi casa con todos los habitantes de esta ciudad para recibir los cumplidos por ser la princesa del año? ¡JA JA! ¡Eso nunca sucederá! ¿Escuchaste bien? ¡NUNCA!»

«Regina, no estoy interesada en llevarme el mérito de eso, ¡escúchame!» se levanta y se pone frente a la alcaldesa. Considerando que no se libraría de ella hasta que no la dejara hablar y ya que ya no había posibilidad de matarla, ya que estaba saliendo con Emma, la alcaldesa respira hondo y se pasa las manos por el cabello.

«Tienes dos minutos» mira su reloj de muñeca

La más joven suspira e intenta calmarse.

«Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, tuvimos que ir tan lejos, casi perdemos a personas demasiado importantes para llegar aquí…pero estamos y todos juntos. No es solo una celebración por tener a Emma de vuelta, Regina. Es un modo de agradecerte a ti y celebrar tu presencia entre nosotros. Una forma de agradecer a todas las personas que nos han ayudado, que se entregaron, que hicieron cosas increíbles siendo quienes son y que siguieron luchando, que creyeron en Charming, en mí; que creyeron en ti»

«Hum…» la alcaldesa comienza a gustarle aquella idea

«Creo que no lo sabes, pero he escuchado a personas comentando por la calle, en la escuela…»

«¿Comentando? ¿Sobre qué? Sé más precisa»

«Sobre ti, Regina»

«¿Sobre mí? ¿Y qué andan diciendo esas personas sobre mí?»

«Que les gustaría llegar más cerca de ti, darte las gracias»

«Nadie tiene que darme las gracias por traer a Emma de vuelta, dije que lo haría y lo hice, solo eso»

«Las personas no quieren darte las gracias por lo de Emma, Regina. Al final, a pesar de que todos nos vimos afectados por su llegada, la mayoría de la ciudad ni siquiera la conoce. No es por eso…» aquello la sorprende

«¿No?»

«No»

«¿Entonces?»

«Quieren darte las gracias por Storybrooke, por la vida que nos diste aquí, por todos los años dedicados a cuidar de la ciudad»

«¿Y por qué eso ahora?» no logra creer fácilmente en aquello

«Porque hemos estado muy cerca de ver nuestra ciudad destruida. Hemos estado muy cerca de perder lo que nos diste aquí»

«Que yo maldije, quieres decir…»

«Quizás fue un golpe cuando la maldición fue rota, Regina, pero…sinceramente, no creo que tengamos muchos candidatos que quieran regresar al Bosque Encantado»

«Bueno…diles a esas personas que aprecio los agradecimientos»

«¿Eso es todo, Regina?»

«¿Todo qué, Snow?»

«Unas palabras dichas por una tercera persona, ¿es eso lo que tienes que ofrecer a tu ciudad? ¿A tu pueblo?» la determinación de la profesora incomoda a la alcaldesa

«No veo motivos para un baile»

«Si no es por ti, si no es por la ciudad, hazlo por mí, Regina, por favor»

«¿Por ti?»

«Yo…te lo pido, por favor» los ojos casi lagrimosos de Mary afectan a la reina más de lo que quiere admitir

«No vas a parar hasta conseguirlo, ¿no?»

«Sabes que soy una persona insistente» sonríe

«Testaruda, diría yo»

«No más que tú, majestad» se mete con ella sutilmente

«Está bien, Snow, hazlo» se arrepiente de haber dicho eso en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca

«¿De verdad?»

«No me preguntes de nuevo porque ni sé por qué he estado de acuerdo con este absurdo»

«¡Gracias, Regina!» Mary abraza a la alcaldesa

«Solo te digo que como le pase algo a mi jardín, a mi manzano o vea cualquier daño en mi casa, Snow White, ¡no dudaré en aplastar tu corazón! Y olvídate de aquellos vestidos pomposos, incómodos y enormes. ¿Quieres un baile de gala? Hazlo. Pero no te atrevas a pedir que llevemos aquellas ropas o puedes olvidarte de esto antes de comenzar» amenaza

«No tendrías valor…» le da una débil sonrisa

«¡No me subestimes!»

«¡Está bien! Tomaré las debidas precauciones. Ya entendí, nada de los vestidos del Bosque Encantado»

«¿Para qué fecha piensas llevar a cabo esto?»

«¿Qué te parece en el solsticio de invierno?» a la princesa le brillan los ojos

«Buena fecha» admite la reina, recordando cómo ella y su padre solían celebrar, solo los dos, aquel día especial.

«¡Entonces así será!» Snow sale del despacho de Regina con una enorme sonrisa y llena de planes. Tiene exactamente 13 días para planearlo todo.

* * *

Regina abre la puerta de la mansión con un suspiro. Finalmente, tras un día ajetreado, está en casa. Intenta olvidarse de la visita de Snow White y, sobre todo, el haber estado de acuerdo en aquella locura de su ex hijastra. Dos bultos pasan corriendo y riendo bajando la escalera y se encaminan hacia la sala de la televisión. A pesar de haber dicho centenares de veces que no deben correr allí, la alcaldesa sonríe ante la escena. Es como si finalmente estuviera todo en su lugar.

Las risas aumentan de volumen y la morena ni necesita acercarse para saber que la sheriff está atacando al hijo a cosquillas y los dos están rodando por el suelo. Se detiene en el marco de la puerta y se queda mirando, encantada con aquellos sonidos, que llenan la estancia y su corazón. Regina se limpia la garganta para anunciar su presencia y los dos se quedan quietos, mirándola.

«Mamá, yo…»

«Regina…»

La reina mantiene la pose, el semblante serio, los brazos cruzados y la mirada intimidadora. A pesar de todo el jaleo, por milagro, han conseguido no romper nada y por eso, pero no solo, no está tan irritada.

«Henry Daniel, ¿qué te enseñé incontables veces sobre correr dentro de casa?» usa su tono más cortante

«Ahm…yo…tú…»

«Aún tenemos reglas, mocito. Aunque tu madre te deje hacer lo que quieras en casa de tus abuelos, no voy a tolerar el desorden aquí»

«Ahm…en mi defensa…no hacemos esto en casa de mis padres…despertaríamos a Neal y…» Henry se levanta y Emma intenta recomponerse, pero aún se siente intimidada por la mirada de la morena.

«¡Ah, genial! No podéis despertar a Neal, pero bajar casi cayéndoos por las escaleras y rodar por el suelo como dos inconsecuentes, casi tirando todo sobre vosotros y pudiendo causar un grave accidente, todo eso está bien, ¿no, señorita Swan?»

Aquel es el _quid_ : no el alboroto, sino el riesgo de que los dos se cayesen y se lastimasen, que tropezasen con algo y acabasen heridos de alguna manera.

«Mamá…perdóname, nosotros solo…estábamos jugando en mi cuarto, le enseñé a Emma mi colección del Guía del aventurero de las Galaxias que me compraste, comenzamos a bromear y bajamos así. No fue adrede…»

Regina intenta mantenerse firme, sin embargo, es imposible resistirse a aquellas dos miradas sobre ella.

«Solo quiero que entiendas que me preocupo, Henry…»

«Lo sé, mamá…» el muchacho sonríe y mira a Emma «¿Te acuerdas cuando tenía unos…creo que seis años? Era mi cumpleaños y aquel día me desperté sin que tú me llamaras, bajé corriendo las escaleras porque olí tu perfume en el pasillo y tú estabas haciéndome la tarta de manzana» los dos sonríen y Emma adora participar en aquel momento, recuperando un recuerdo de infancia de su pequeño «Yo estaba en mitad de las escaleras cuando tú apareciste y entonces corrí…»

Regina se despega del marco y entra en la sala

«Te pedí que no corrieras» se acerca a Henry

«El resultado fue que faltando unos cinco escalones tropecé y caí rodando hasta donde estabas tú»

«¡Lloraste tan desesperadamente que casi me vuelvo loca!» abre los brazos al hijo

«¡Y tú lloraste tanto o más que yo, mamá!» se abraza a la morena y vuelve a mirar a la rubia «Pero ya no tengo seis años, ¿eh?»

«¡Me he dado cuenta! Ya necesito mis tacones para quedar más alta que tú» le sonríe «Pero ya te he dicho que tú…»

«¡Siempre seré tu pequeño príncipe!» le da un beso en su mejilla «Tampoco quiero que eso cambie»

Con apenas una mirada, Regina invita a Emma a juntarse a ellos. Y estar ahí, unos en los brazos de los otros, hace que los tres se sientan completos, que se sientan familia. Cuando se separan, Henry sube a tomar el baño y deja a las dos solas. La sheriff no pierde tiempo y atrae a la alcaldesa hacia un beso, queriendo contar todas las horas que han estado separadas en ese día.

«¿Día lleno, alcaldesa Mills?»

«¡Ni se lo imagina, sheriff Swan!»

«¿Muchas cosas necesitando aún tus manos mágicas?» se sienta en el sofá y arrastra con ella a Regina, haciendo que se siente en sus rodillas.

«Durante parte de la mañana, sí, pero también había bastante trabajo burocrático. Y siempre tengo alguna reunión en la que, aunque estoy segura de tener la razón, la gente quiere discutir conmigo. ¡Eso me cansa!» revira los ojos

«Me gustaría tanto ver eso…» dice divertida la rubia

«¿Te gustaría?»

«¡Claro que sí! Tú, toda linda» beso «Maravillosa» beso «¡En tu pose de alcaldesa, fingiendo que escuchas a las personas solo para después llevarlas a hacer lo que tú quieres!» le aprieta la cintura

«Hum…¡pues ha resumido muy bien mis reuniones, señorita Swan!» busca los labios de su rubia para un beso demorado «Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tú y nuestro hijo tramaban aparte de una batalla de cosquillas antes de que yo llegara?»

«¡Nada! ¡Dejamos el jugo de arándanos y traje el postre!» guiña un ojo

«¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?»

«Tarta de manzana» se encoge de hombros

«¡No tendrías tanta osadía, Emma Swan, de traer una tarta de manzana a mi casa!» se levanta del regazo de la rubia y la mira desafiándola

«¿Ah no?» Emma la mira

Regina la deja sentada en el sofá y se va a la cocina. Se sorprende al ver todo limpio y en su sitio. Cuando ve un brownie de chocolate en la encimera, sonríe de oreja a oreja hacia la sheriff que llega tras ella.

«¿Tarta de manzana, eh?» la provoca con las manos en la cintura. La rubia, sin embargo, no se intimida y la abraza, anulando la distancia entre ellas.

«De hecho, aún pretendo vivir muchos años, así que…¡tarta de manzana aquí, solo la tuya, majestad!» abre una enorme sonrisa al poder mirar a la morena y llamarla así

«¡Menos mal que lo sabes, novia mía!» las dos se besan sin prisa, pero se apartan al escuchar pasos en la escalera.

La morena se deshace rápidamente de sus tacones y comienza a reunir los ingredientes para las hamburguesas. Después de preparar la carne, mientras la deja asando en el grill y las papas dorándose en el horno, sube a tomar su baño. Les pide a los dos que no las dejen quemar. Minutos después, cuando Emma y Henry ya están montando los platos con la lechuga y el pan integral que Regina había separado, la alcaldesa aparece con el cabello recogido en un moño suelto, una camiseta negra bien justa, unos vaqueros más claros, que resaltan sus curvas, y unas cómodas zapatillas.

Al verla, la sheriff se queda tres segundos sin respirar, lo que encanta a la morena. Lo que más perturba a la rubia, sin embargo, es el perfume de manzana que se esparce por la estancia y le recuerda lo dulce y suave que es la piel de Regina.

«¡Chico, no exageraste al decir que las hamburguesas de tu madre son las mejores!» sonríe la rubia lamiéndose de los dedos la salsa de mostaza y miel.

«Mamá sabe hacer un montón de cosas ricas, creo que deberías venir a cenar a casa más veces, má» guiña un ojo

Regina solo los escucha en silencio y sonríe

«¡Puedes apostar a que vendré más de lo que esperas, chico!» mira a la morena

«¡Ok, genial, muy bien, me encanta eso!» Henry deja su comida a un lado y bebe algo de jugo «Pero, ¿confiaréis en mí y me contaréis lo que está pasando?» mira a las dos

«En verdad, podemos» responde la alcaldesa y extiende el brazo sobre la mesa, agarrando la mano de la sheriff con la suya «Y es bien sencillo lo que está pasando, hijo» ellas se miran y sonríen al adolescente

«¿De verdad?» le brillan los ojos al mirar las sonrisas de ellas «¿Vosotras…los collares, ellos…significan de verdad lo que creo que significan?»

«Si lo que crees que significaban es que son una especie de alianza entre tu madre y yo, bien, eres un muchacho muy listo, chico»

«Henry, Emma y yo estamos juntas, somos novias»

«¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!» se levanta y duda sobre a quién abrazar primero y ellas lo ayudan abrazándolo al mismo tiempo, llenando al muchacho de beso «¡Ahm…ok, mamás, parad…mamás, ya…no es necesario tanto…mamás, ya no soy un niño pequeño! ¿Estos ataques hacia mí podéis mantenerlos solo dentro de casa?»

«Ah, ¿quieres decir que hay por aquí alguien que no quiere que sus madres lo besen en público, hum? ¿Vergüenza de que alguien especial pueda verlo?» pregunta Regina

«¿Alguien especial?» Emma mira al hijo y después a su novia

«No, no hay nadie especial. Ahora vamos a terminar de comer, si no se va a enfriar y aún nos queda el postre»

Cuando terminaron de comer, ya era bastante tarde debido a las muchas bromas durante el postre. El propio Henry rechazó la invitación de Emma para una partida de videojuego y dice que prefiere dejarlo para el día siguiente, así la rubia tendría un motivo más para cenar allí.

Las dos suben con el muchacho, esperan que se prepare para ir a dormir y lo meten en la cama. Un gesto tardío, pero de gran significado para los tres. Henry ya está acostado, Regina se sienta apoyándose en el cabecero y Emma se acomoda en los brazos de su enamorada.

«Hijo, no me estoy quejando, pero…¿por qué quieres dormir en casa cada vez más?» aquello intriga a la morena y decide preguntar de una vez.

«Er…es algo incómodo hablar de eso, mamá, pero el loft de los abuelos está bastante lleno, ¿sabes?»

«¿Bastante lleno?» ella arquea una ceja

«Ahora, además de mi tío Neal, que ya se despierta menos, pero aún llora de madrugada queriendo leche; Mulan y Elsa están allí también» explica «Aquí es diferente, no hay tanta agitación nocturna, mi cuarto es solo mío, y tengo mi mesa de estudio, mis comics, mis libros, todo aquí…y, bueno, no tengo que preocuparme por si interrumpo algo cuando estoy en la sala, esas cosas…» habla para las dos

«Chico, sé que la situación es bastante incómoda, yo a veces también me vuelvo loca con Neal llorando en casa, y prometo que solucionaré esto» agarra la mano de su hijo

«¿Vas a mudarte del loft, mamá?»

«¡Creo que ya es hora!» sonríe

«Hum…si necesitas ayuda…» ofrece la morena

«Mamá, mientras no resuelvas eso de marcharte del loft, estaba pensando…puedo quedarme los días de entre semana aquí y los fines de semana allí, ¿qué te parece?»

«Henry, amo la idea de tenerte aquí, de tenerte cerca, pero tu madre y yo llegamos al acuerdo de esta guarda compartida, así que…» la alcaldesa abraza a Emma por la cintura y la sheriff hace caricias en sus brazos «No sería justo para con ella si te quedaras aquí durante toda la semana, mi amor»

«Regina, sé que llegamos a ese acuerdo, pero si Henry se siente mejor así, y yo realmente creo que aquí puede estudiar mejor, tener el espacio al que siempre ha estado acostumbrado, así que, todo bien»

«Y tú puedes venir a estar con nosotros todos los días» se dirige a Emma «¿Qué te parece, mamá?» mira a Regina

«¡Ninguna oposición!» sonríe la alcaldesa «Adoraré encontrar a mis dos amores en casa, todos los días, cuando llegue del trabajo» da un beso en el rostro a Emma, que adora la idea

«¿Dos amores?» los ojos verdes de Emma se humedecen un poco «¡Por mí, ya está hecho!» sonríe la rubia

«Ahora, no es que me esté quejando, pero…¿puedo dormir?»

«Buenas noches, mi amor» Regina se inclina, le da un beso en la cabeza a Henry y se levanta, esperando a Emma.

* * *

La noche estrellada en Storybrooke y el clima estable, a pesar del frío, invitan a un paseo. Tras la cena en casa de Snow y Charming, Mulan y Elsa pasean dadas de la mano por el muelle. Las luces de los barcos confieren una atmosfera romántica al sitio. La guerrera conduce a la reina hasta uno de los bancos cerca del mar y se sientan, aún con las manos dadas.

«No tenemos una vista así en Arendelle…» comenta la rubia

«¿Cómo es todo allí?» la morena acurruca a la reina junto a ella, aunque sabe que el frío no le afecta.

«Quizás es más como el Bosque Encantado, de donde ellos vienen…de donde tú viniste. Pero con un invierno más riguroso. Allí, los meses de nieve duran lo mismo que los meses sin nieve» ella sonríe al hablar de su tierra natal.

«¡Wow!»

«¡A Anna y a mí siempre nos gustó el invierno!»

«¿Por qué?»

«A pesar de que en verano es más fácil caminar fuera de palacio, mi hermana y yo siempre nos divertimos juntas, nos gustaba esquiar, patinar, ir en trineo y…»

«Tu magia…» las dos se miran y Mulan acaricia el rostro de Elsa con cariño

«Tenemos un amigo hecho de nieve» enrojece «Se llama Olaf»

«¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que…?»

«Bueno, aquí el amor de un hombre convirtió en humano a un muñeco de madera, ¿no es verdad?»

«¡Es lo que me contaron!» la guerrera aún se siente más obnubilada por la reina

«Bien, pues digamos que mi magia también es capaz de crear algo. Y así nació Olaf»

«¿Y en verano, cuando no hay nieve?»

«Lo mantengo en la temperatura correcta» confiesa algo tímida

«Yo voy…yo…» Mulan encara aquel tono azul verdoso de los ojos de Elsa y no consigue apartar sus ojos. Cada vez más, la guerrera desea estar con la reina. Su reina.

«¿Tú…?»

«Pienso que…» respira hondo «¡Me encantará conocer a Olaf!» sonríe tímidamente.

«¡Estoy tan feliz por haber aceptado acompañarme!» acerca el rostro a la morena

«¿De verdad?» dice desviando los ojos hacia la boca de la soberana

«¡Sí!» Elsa besa a Mulan. Un sencillo roce de labios, al principio, pero que se va volviendo un beso lleno de sentimientos, de deseos «Sé que puede parecer precipitado esto…» lleva su mano al rostro de la guerrera y le acaricia la boca con el pulgar «Pero realmente espero que quieras quedarte en Arendelle, Mulan»

«¿Que…quedarme?» la morena frunce el ceño

«Yo…¿sabes? Quiero tenerte a mi lado…»

«Elsa…»

«¿No lo piensas tú?»

«No sé si…» baja los ojos un instante «si tengo derecho a pensar algo» murmura

«¿Por qué no?» una lágrima resbala por el rostro de la guerrera «Mulan…¡mírame!» pide la reina «¿Por qué piensas así?» está preocupada por ella

«Porque…de donde vengo, majestad, jamás se me habría permitido sentarme al lado de mi soberano. No…de esa forma»

«Quiero escuchar las historias de donde vienes» Elsa le recoloca la trenza «Quiero contarte muchas historias de Arendelle…pero estate segura, Mulan, de que en mi reino, estarás a mi lado ¡porque…es eso lo que me hará feliz, es lo que me hará sonreír todas las mañanas!» las dos se abrazan «Quiero poder compartir mis miedos contigo, preguntarte cómo te ha ido el día…» sonríen y se dan las manos «¿Tú también lo quieres?»

«Elsa…me parece un sueño tenerte aquí…agarrar tus manos, estar junto a ti. A veces, no sé cómo actuar, me siento avergonzada por eso, pero nunca he formado parte de ninguna corte o algo parecido…»

«Nada de eso me importa, ya te lo dije. Conozco tu integridad, tu valor…y no hay nada que aprecie más que verme en tus ojos, Mulan. ¡Quiero poder hacer esto todos los días de mi vida!» confiesa la rubia y atrae a la morena hacia un beso calmo, largo, entregado.

«¡No habría nada que me hiciera más feliz…mi reina!» se besan una vez más y la guerrera finalmente se permite soñar con un hogar, aunque sea hecho de nieve, hay algo que calentará su corazón todos los días: Elsa.

«¿Cómo era tu reino?» pregunta la rubia recostándose en el pecho de la morena. Aquella se había vuelto la postura preferida de las dos para conversar.

«El reino de Chin, muy, muy lejos de aquí. Al este. Donde el sol nace rojo. Allí, no tenemos un rey, exactamente, sino un emperador. El hijo del cielo. O así lo creemos»

«¿Hijo del cielo?»

«Enviado a nosotros por los dioses»

«Oh…¿y por qué dejaste tu reino, Mulan?»

«Cuando era muy joven, comenzó la época de reclutamiento»

«¿Reclutamiento?»

«Para el ejército del imperio. Todos los hombres y jóvenes convocados de cada familia debían presentarse, si no, habría represalias por parte del gobierno imperial. Como el racionamiento de comida estaba cortado…» se pone triste al recordar esos tiempos

«Si…si no quieres contarlo…» rodea las manos de Mulan con las suyas

«Está bien, quiero compartir esto contigo» besa una de las manos de Elsa «Mi madre había fallecido ya algunos años antes. Fue durante un invierno muy riguroso, no teníamos ropa suficiente, mantas suficientes, comida o madera suficiente. Ella…no aguantó y nos dejó» suspira «Así que mi padre se encargó de mí y me prometió que sobreviviríamos a todos los inviernos. Sería nuestro homenaje hacia ella…» enjuga una lágrima

«Tu padre era un hombre fuerte…»

«Determinado, diría yo»

«¿Qué ocurrió?»

«Cuando se realizó el reclutamiento, mi padre estaba enfermo. Una vez más, el invierno nos castigó bastante. Ni cuando el sol apareció fue suficiente para sacarle el frío del cuerpo. Mi padre cayó en cama y yo cuidaba de él, hacía también su trabajo en la aldea, no podía permitir que faltara la comida o madera…»

«Lo siento mucho…»

«Al recibir la convocatoria para el reclutamiento, sencillamente decidí que mi padre no iría, podría morir. El ejército lo dejaba claro, un hombre de nuestra familia tenía que presentarse. Así que fui yo. Fingí ser un muchacho, tomé el sitio de mi padre» Elsa se gira y mira fijamente sus ojos, no puede decir en palabras cuánto la admira en aquel momento «Un pueblo guerrero, llamado los Hunos, invadió nuestra tierra, poniendo en peligro a nuestra gente. Era necesario reforzar el ejército»

«¿Tú…lo conseguiste?»

«¿Hacerme pasar por un chico?»

«Sí»

«Por un tiempo, pero no el suficiente»

«¿Y qué ocurrió?»

«¡Fui la primera guerrera entrenada por el ejército imperial!» su sonrisa se iluminó

«¡Y yo estoy tan orgullosa de ti!»

«¿De verdad?» no esperaba aquella declaración de la reina

«¡Sí…mucho!» aprieta los brazos de Mulan contra su cuerpo

«Nunca me arrepentí de haber salido de casa…he conocido tantos lugares y…bueno, en el ejército había comida suficiente, agua, suplementos, mantas. He conocido lugares mucho más allá de mi aldea, he luchado en innumerables batallas…¡he hecho amigos!»

«¿Alguien a quien eches de menos desde que te marchaste?»

«¡Mushu mi dragón guardián!» sonríe al recordar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos

«¿Tenías un dragón?»

«Bueno, no es que tuviera uno, creo que nos escogimos mutuamente. ¡Éramos amigos y era muy divertido!»

«¿Qué te hizo salir del reino de Chin?»

«Después de haber visto tantos lugares, tantas cosas, no quise volver a mi aldea. ¡Necesitaba más! Cogí mi armadura, mi espada y mi honra y me marché» suspira «Quizás haya sido mi decisión más difícil, pero…después de que mi padre también se fuera, sentí que tenía que irme. Y lo hice»

«¿Te arrepientes?»

«No…todos los caminos que he recorrido hasta hoy me han traído hasta ti» dice cerca del oído de la rubia, que se estremece y sonríe.

«¡Estoy muy feliz por escuchar eso! Y lo estaré aún más cuando me digas que te quedarás conmigo» se sienta frente a la morena y la besa.

* * *

Emma baja a desayunar aún con sueño. Había regresado tarde de casa de Regina y por poco no acepta la invitación para dormir con la alcaldesa. Sabía, sin embargo, que su madre ya no aguantaba más no saber nada de la cena de la noche anterior. Así que, era mejor que estuviera allí. Cuando la hija pasa por su lado y apenas la saluda, yendo en busca de su taza de café, Snow repara en el collar que Emma llevaba puesto. Idéntico al de Regina. La princesa se limpia la garganta intentando llamar la atención de la sheriff.

«¿Qué ocurre, mamá?»

«¿A qué hora llegaste anoche, Emma?»

«Tarde…» responde sin humor para hablar a aquella hora

«Sí, eso lo vi…»

«Mamá, estaba…»

«En casa de Regina, eso lo sé»

«¿Entonces?»

David con Neal en los brazos, Mulan y Elsa asisten a la interacción entre las dos.

«Emma, saliste de aquí ayer para cenar con Regina, no dormiste en casa, apenas llegas y te vas a trabajar, no te vi en todo el día, sales de comisaria y te vas corriendo con Henry a la mansión…»

«Mamá, ya, ya he entendido, sientes curiosidad por saber lo que ha pasado. Bien, vamos a acortar la historia: Regina y yo estamos saliendo juntas y Henry va a pasar la semana con ella y los fines de semana aquí. ¿Satisfecha?»

Los cuatro se miran boquiabiertos.

«Ahm…hija, ¿por qué Henry se va a quedar con Regina entre semana?» David no tiene el valor de hacer una pregunta sobre el noviazgo

«Ha sido él quien lo ha pedido» confiesa «A Henry y a mí nos gusta estar aquí con vosotros, pero…es pesado despertarse de madrugada con Neal llorando. Y Henry echa de menos su espacio, como el que tiene en casa de Regina»

«Oh…» escuchar aquello es doloroso para Snow, a pesar de estar de acuerdo en que un bebé en casa da bastante trabajo y exige atención, y que es imposible prever el llanto de madrugada o durante el día.

«Pero, no os preocupéis, ¡él vendrá a veros siempre!» bosteza

«Siento que, en breve, también nos despediremos de ti» Snow se gira hacia el fregadero, no quiere que la vean llorar

«¡Ok, el deber llama!» Emma deja su taza en la encimera y, cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra con una caja. Se agacha y reconoce la caligrafía de la nota pegada encima « _Para Emma. RM_ »

«¿Emma?» Elsa la ve agacharse para coger algo y siente curiosidad. La sheriff les enseña a todos la caja

«Es de Regina…» sonríe como boba y abre el paquete. Cuando retira la tapa, su sonrisa se borra y mira el contenido sin entender.

«¿Qué hay dentro?» David se acerca, no le gusta nada aquello

Swan mira a su padre y después a Mary Margaret, que también se acerca. Ella coge el objeto con cuidado y lo levanta, enseñándoselo a todos.

«¿Un atrapasueños?» Mulan reconoce el objeto

«Emma…» Snow se acerca preocupada «Cuidado»

«Mamá, es un regalo, ¿ok?» intentan también convencerse a sí misma

«¿Y por qué Regina te daría un atrapasueños, Emma?» David sigue intrigado

«Bien, vamos a ver lo que dice el sobre que hay en el fondo…» coge la tarjeta y lee un sencillo mensaje « _Al menos la primera vez que invoques tu magia, estate sola para ver esto. RM»_

«¿Entonces?» Elsa no contiene su curiosidad

«Ah…yo…necesito ir a mi cuarto, por favor, no me acompañéis» pide la rubia y, sin dar tiempo a protestas, sube corriendo las escaleras. La salvadora cierra la puerta y se tranca. Analiza con cuidado el objeto, tocándolo con cariño «Vamos allá, Regina, ¿qué pretendes con esto, eh?»

Emma respira hondo y se sienta en la cama. Se dice a sí misma que confía plenamente en su novia y que el atrapasueños es un regalo. En cuanto se calma, cierra los ojos y usa su magia para invocar lo que fura que el objeto tenía que enseñarle.

Con el objeto suspendido ante sus ojos, Swan no contiene el asombro al reconocer la primera imagen: Henry de bebé llorando en su cuna. Sin tardanza aparece la alcaldesa, intentando hablar con él para calmarlo. Regina coge al pequeño en sus brazos y baja a la cocina, le prepara el biberón mientras lo acuna y le susurra algo a su oído, calmándolo.

«Entonces, ¿así pedías tu leche en la madrugada…?» sonríe emocionada ante aquello. Ya había visto unas pocas fotos de su hijo cuando bebé, pero nada que se pareciera a un recuerdo tan vívido.

La escena continúa con Regina subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, agarrando a Henry con uno de sus brazos, mientras le canta algo al oído del pequeño, que presta atención, y en la otra mano llevando el biberón. La alcaldesa lleva el bebé a su cuarto y se acomoda en la cama, recostándolo sobre su pecho y dándole la leche. El momento de los dos es hermoso. El pequeño mira encantado a la morena y le da pequeñas sonrisas mientras succiona del biberón, haciendo sonreír también a su madre…

«Mi pequeño príncipe…» aspira el aroma de sus cabellos. Cuando Henry termina de mamar, ella se levanta con él, pasea por el cuarto, recostándolo sobre su hombro para que eructase. El bebé está irritado y vuelve a llorar. La alcaldesa intenta cambiarlo de posición, pero no funciona. Él restriega su carita en el pijama de ella «Henry, mi amor, ¿qué quieres de mamá?» la voz de ella es de súplica, de quien está aprendiendo a cuidar, sola, de un bebé.

Ver cómo pasa aquello llena de angustia incluso a Emma y se pregunta si podría haber pasado por eso, si hubiera sabido lidiar con la situación, si habría continuado intentando, de todas las maneras, agarrar a su pequeño en los brazos, inventándole mil canciones…

Regina deja de caminar por el cuarto cuando la pequeñita mano agarra una parte de su pijama, tirando de él con fuerza. Quizás aquello no tenga ningún sentido, aún así, ella decide intentarlo. Había escuchado decir que a los bebés recién nacidos les gusta el contacto con la madre. Con cuidado, recuesta a Henry en la cama y se acomoda, abriéndose los botones de su camisa de dormir, exponiendo la piel de su pecho. Lentamente, vuelve a coger al bebé en sus brazos y lo coloca ahí. Como si fuera magia, en contacto con el cuerpo de Regina, escuchando su corazón latir, Henry se calma, bosteza y rápidamente cierra los ojos. La alcaldesa llora de alivio y alegría al tenerlo ahí.

«¡Eres increíble, mi amor!» susurra la rubia

La escena cambia. Henry está gateando por su cuarto de bebé. Es rápido, intenta alcanzar los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo. Regina está sentada en el suelo, en una esquina de la colorida alfombra y se divierte llamando al pequeño. Las carcajadas de Henry, cada vez que encuentra algo, un chupete, un cochecito, un oso de peluche, llenan el cuarto y hacen que las lágrimas de Emma resbalen. La sheriff jamás imaginó poder escuchar aquel sonido. Sin tardanza, la morena también está gateando sobre la alfombra, jugando con Henry. Ella varía la velocidad, casi dejando que él la alcance y huye. Los dos pasan un buen rato así, hasta que el bebé se sienta y estira los bracitos.

«¡Mamá!» Henry llama y Regina se paraliza. Se gira hacia él emocionada, casi en shock «¡Mamá!» dice una vez más.

«Henry…» corre hasta su niñito y lo coge en brazos, llenándolo de besos. Por primera vez, su hijo había dicho una palabra. Por primera vez, era llamada de madre. Regina sonríe y llora al mismo tiempo, sin saber lidiar con aquella emoción «¡Te quiero tanto, mi pequeño príncipe!»

«¡Mamá!» los dos ríen juntos

«Yo os quiero tanto a los dos…» Swan no controla ya su llanto, se ve invadida por un amor que casi no soporta retener. Jamás había imaginado poder recibir un regalo como aquel. Nada, en su vida, se compara con aquellos recuerdos, aquellas memorias, aquellos momentos de su pequeño.

Otra imagen aparece ante la rubia. Regina y Henry están en la sala de televisión. La morena está descalza, dando pasitos junto a su pequeñín. Por la desenvoltura, ya debe de tener un añito. Su sonrisa ahora tiene varios dientitos, balbucea algunas palabras, pero la alegría de estar con Regina continúa igual. Se siente amado, protegido y seguro con ella.

«¡Vamos, mi pequeño príncipe, ya estás casi!» mira al cercano sillón y lo conduce al ritmo de sus pasitos. La morena da un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

«Ven» llama al pequeño

«¡Mamá!» él responde y se suelta de su apoyo, quedando de pie solo

«¡Ven, Henry, ven hacia mamá!» aumenta un poco más la distancia entre ellos, sin embargo, comprobando que está lo suficientemente cerca en caso de que pierda el equilibrio.

Medio inseguro, medio torpemente, Henry da un pasito y luego para, necesitando equilibrarse, levantando los bracitos.

«¡Lo vas a conseguir, mi amor, ven, mamá está aquí, no te vas a caer!» lo alienta

El pequeño da otro paso, se siente más confiado. Otro más. Regina sonríe encantada. Otro pasito. Ella se aparta un poco. El pequeño intenta dar tres pasos seguidos, pero se desequilibra. Antes de que pueda tocar el suelo, es acogido por los brazos de su madre y recibe incontables besos y cariños por su proeza en aquella mañana.

Las próximas imágenes son escenas más cortas. Pero no por eso, menos emocionantes: la primera vez que Regina lo llevó a la playa; el pequeño Henry jugando en el despacho de su madre, corriendo por todos lados, tirando cosas al suelo y riendo; la primera visita de los dos al picadero y la alcaldesa montando junto a su pequeño; el primer día de clase en la escuela, cuando Henry le había prometido que sería el mejor alumno de su clase y que se sentiría muy orgullosa de ser su madre.

Las escenas acaban y Emma está completamente emocionada. La decisión de dejar a su hijo al nacer fue la más difícil de su vida. Cuando lo reencontró, sin embargo, tuvo la certeza de que había sido la mejor elección, ya que Henry había sido cuidado muy bien y había tenido una óptima vida, a pesar de los desencuentros tras descubrir que había sido adoptado y, aún más, tras haber encontrado el libro de cuentos. Desde el primer momento, Emma había imaginado cómo sería Regina de madre. Ahora, tiene esas imágenes. Y no puede imaginar otra persona cuidando tan bien del hijo de ambas.

La salvadora baja las escaleras y se encuentra a todos aún en la casa, mirándola a ella, que tiene el rostro rojo y algo hinchado por las lágrimas.

«Hija, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?» Snow la abraza, consternada

«¡Regina me ha dado el regalo más increíble que podría recibir en toda mi vida, mamá!» le enseña el atrapasueños y llora aunque con una sonrisa

«¿De qué se trata entonces?» pregunta David

«Ved…» ella agarra el objeto mágico y lo acciona de nuevo

Cuando las imágenes terminan, los cuatro se juntan para abrazar a Emma y compartir con ella aquella emoción.

«¡Yo estoy…sin palabras!» admite la princesa

«Increíble» Elsa coge el atrapasueños y lo admira

«Hija…»

«¡Ahora tengo que irme!» se enjuga las lágrimas y sale corriendo por la puerta

Emma Swan entra en su escarabajo escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Su primer pensamiento es ir derecha al ayuntamiento, donde sabe que Regina estará, sin embargo, antes, hace una pausa y toma un camino diferente. La mujer que ama merece mucho más que todos sus besos y agradecimientos por aquel regalo.

* * *

Frente al edificio administrativo de Storybrooke, la salvadora cierra los ojos y hace surgir un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos. Se había fijado en el centro de mesa de la cena en la cabaña del árbol, sabe que a Regina le gustan esas flores.

«¿Señorita Swan?» Ashley Boyd la aborda cuando la rubia llega al despacho

«Hey…buenos días. ¿Está Regina?» pregunta ansiosa

«Sí, la alcaldesa ya llegó, ¿debo anunciarla?»

«¡Prefiero darle una sorpresa!» le guiña un ojo a la secretaria y pasa directamente, hasta la puerta.

La salvadora abre de un tirón y sonríe con las flores en la mano, casi sin saber cómo actuar al verla dejar de lado sus tareas de alcaldesa y recostarse en su silla, sorprendida y feliz por la presencia de Emma.

«Buenos días…» sonríe la morena

«Buenos días…» al recordar las imágenes de Regina con Henry bebé, la rubia se emociona una vez más y llora.

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre?» se levanta y va hasta ella

«¡Ocurre que tengo la novia más linda e increíble de este y de todos los mundos!» le entrega las flores «¡Ocurre que nunca he recibido un regalo tan especial y magnífico en toda mi vida!» agarra las manos de la reina «¡Ocurre que te amo tanto Regina, tanto que no puedo explicarlo, no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, y sé que será así todos los días, que necesitaré compartir esto contigo todos los días, para siempre…» las dos sonríen «¡Porque tú eres mi todo! Mi amor verdadero, mi magia, todo» coge a la morena en sus brazos y gira con ella «¡Te amo, Regi…te amo, mi amor!»


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

La comisaría de Storybrooke está tan tranquila que podría pasar por la salita de dormir de una guardería. Emma está cómodamente instalada en su silla y con los pies sobre la mesa, algo que Regina, seguramente, desaprobaría, absorta con sus auriculares puestos. Está ansiosa por saber si la alcaldesa ya había recibido la primera sorpresa que le había preparado. Mientras espera alguna llamada o mensaje de su enamorada, intenta decidir lo que haría esa noche.

Swan se pregunta cómo sorprender a alguien que es tan…singular como la reina. Sin poder esperar más, llama a David.

«¿Papá?»

«Hola, hija, ¿todo bien?»

«Sí, todo. ¿Estás muy ocupado?»

«No, ¿por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? La ciudad…»

«No, no es eso, ni el teléfono amenaza con sonar por aquí. Parece que ni los gatos están con ganas de subirse a los árboles de los que no pueden bajar ni los perritos encuentran gracioso meterse por cualquier agujero» bromea

«Ok…Entonces, ¿cuál es la urgencia?»

«Ah…¿te imporartaía venir para acá? Puedes traer a Neal, a Elsa y a Mulan también»

«Emma, ¿de verdad está todo bien?» el príncipe ve extraño el comportamiento de la hija

«Lo está, papá. Confía en mí. Solo…necesito de ayuda con algo» revela

«Déjame adivinar: ¿ese algo tiene que ver con Regina?»

«¡Yes! Pero no diré nada hasta que no estéis aquí»

«Ok, vamos para allá»

«¡Gracias!»

Tras verificar sus mensajes y comprobar si había alguna llamada perdida, la salvadora llama a Ruby, pidiendole que también apareciera en la comisaría.

* * *

Belle y Rumpel están desayunando en la casa anexa a la tienda de antiguedades. La princesa y el ex Dark One están recomenzando, una vez más, la relación. Seguirán viviendo juntos, aunque en cuartos separados. Con Henry ayundando a su abuelo durante las tardes, la joven volverá a encargarse de la biblioteca de la ciudad.

«Sé que ya has escuchado esta promesa antes, Belle, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para merecer tu amor, para que confíes en mí sin miedo a sentirte herida una vez más» agarra sus manos sobre la mesa.

«Rumpel…» ella está nerviosa ante una pregunta que la perturba desde que Gold se había despertado del coma

«Dime, mi amor»

«No…no sé cómo preguntar esto…»

«No tengas miedo, Belle»

La princesa respira hondo y aprieta las manos del hombre sentado a su frente.

«Si…» busca las palabras que imagina acertadas «Perdóname, pero necesito saberlo» su mirada pide disculpas «Si…acaso tuvieras la oportunidad de terner magia de nuevo, si esa posibilidad estuviera en tus manos, ¿escogerías ese camino, Rumpel? ¿Querrías volver a tener poderes?» la señorita French casi no logra respirar esperando la respuesta.

Un pesado silencio se instala entre los dos. Rumpelstiltskin baja la mirada y respira hondo, sabiendo que el futuro de su relación depende de aquella respuesta. Ensaya en su mente antes de tener el valor de mirar nuevamente los dulces ojos de su amada.

«Belle…yo…» cierra los ojos «Te estaría mintiendo se te dijera que no me siento tentado, que tener magia es algo que no me atrae y que no desearía. No sé contar cuántos años de mi vida me he pasado siendo el _Dark One_ , estudiando hechizos y pociones, maldiciones y sanaciones, acumulando conocimiento y perfeccionando mi magia» suelta «Pero sé que eso te heriría a ti, que te pondríua triste y te apartaría de mí» fija sus ojos en los de ella «Así que, mi respuesta es no, no aceptaría tener magia una vez más si puedo tener una vida contigo» Rumpel toma las dos manos de la princesa y las besa, reverente. Sabe que fue la pureza del amor de Belle lo que lo había salvado de perderse completamente «Te amo, Belle»

«¡Te amo, Rumpel!» la joven se levanta y va hacia él, para besarlo con todo su sentimiento, feliz por lo que había escuchado. Ella está dispuesta a creer que, esta vez, el hombre que siempre vio ha venido para quedarse, sin trucos, sin magia entre ellos.

* * *

Ashley está reorganizando la agenda de la alcaldesa, como le había pedido cinco minutos antes. La morena no quiere tener que enfrentarse a ninguna reunión sin sentido esa mañana. Tiene el proyecto de la ampliación de la escuela abierto sobre su mesa e intenta decidir si lo realiza por partes, interfiriendo lo menos posible en las actividades de los niños, o se mete de lleno de una forma más agresiva, planeando toda la modificación de casi todas las actividades extraescolares.

Con su magia, crea una maqueta de la escuela y repasa, paso a paso, la obra por etapas, y después, cómo sería si los cambios se hicieran todos a la vez. Está concentrada en su visión y no escucha a la señora Boyd llamándola. La rubia desiste de llamar a la puerta una vez más y entra, maravillandose con Regina estudiando su proyecyto fluctuante.

Cuando la alcaldesa hace desaparecer todo aquello, ya tiene una decisión tomada. Solo necesita saber ahora qué hará con las actividades de los niños. Storybrooke tiene un parque que puede ser usado para las actividades al aire libre; el bosque, piensa también, puede proporcionar interesantes paseos; los barcos de pesca y la costa; el picadero. Cuando piensa en eso, sonríe…hasta darse cuenta de que Ashley está ahí parada, agarrando un ramo de flores.

«Señora Boyd, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?»

«Perdóneme, señora alcaldesa, intenté llamarla, llamé, pero estaba muy concentrada y…»

«¿Lo ha visto?»

«¿El proyecto de la escuela?» sonríe

«No, ¡las mazmorras que pretendo construir en Storybrooke para ex princesas de cuentos de hada!» revira los ojos

«¡La escuela quedará aún mejor! Alejandra adora el tiempo que pasa allí, siempre llega a casa con nuevas historias, y…bueno, pronto llevaremos a Ben» sonríe pensando en sus hijos con su marido, Sean.

«¿Cómo están?»

«Cada día mayores, cada día más agitados, cada día más listos y dandome más trabajo. Y yo cada día más enamorada de ellos…» confiesa

«Bien, pero supongo que no ha venido a mi despacho, señora Boyd a decirme lo competente que soy o lo increible que son sus hijos» la corta

«Perdóneme otra vez, señora alcaldesa» se acerca a la mesa de la morena «En verdad, he venido a entregarle esto. El muchacho de la floristeria se ha marchado hace un momento» le pasa un jarrón cuidadosamente empaquetado donde se encontraba una hermosísima especie de orquídea lila.

«¿Es para mí?» le extraña

«¡Sí!» sonría la rubia «Aquí está la tarjeta» le entrega el sobre violeta y se retira del despacho

La alcaldesa se recoloca bien su traje azul y mira su nombre cuidadosamente escrito en aquel sobre al mismo tiempo que duda en abrirlo. Es invadida por una ansiedad que nunca antes había sentido, lo que la hace sonreír, pues sabe exactamente quién es la responsable del envío de aquellas flores. Es incréible cómo Emma siempre consigue sorprenderla con los gestos más pequeños. Recuerda cuando algo antes, allí mismo, en su despacho, la rubia la había cogido en sus brazos y girado con ella, para después confesarle su amor y besarla de tal modo que Regina aún puede sentirse sin aire.

Observa con cuidado las flores, toca los pétalos, está maravillada con aquel vívido color, la suavidad de los detalles. Es obvio que ya había visto orquídeas antes, de varias especies incluso, pero aquella, en su mesa, había sido escogida para ella. La reina sonrie y abre el sobre

 _¿Cuántas lunas he esperado que nacieran para decirte lo que siento?_

 _Regina, un rayo de sol baila en mi pecho y hace que me acuerde de ti siempre que una nube oscura me rodea…_

 _Y hoy puedo decir: ¡te amo! Hoy, puedo vivir lo que siento, lo que sentimos…¡hoy, mañana, siempre!_

 _PS: esta noche, te llevaré a cenar, mi reina._

 _¡Espera por más instrucciones!_

Una enorme sonrisa se revela en el rostro de la alcaldesa, que está profundamente emocionada con el gesto de su enamorada. Inmediatamente, coge el móvil y llama a su rubia.

«¡Hola!» Emma atiende tras el primer toque, ansiosa

«Hola…» Regina respira hondo, aún encantada con su orquídea y las palabras de la sheriff.

«¿Regina, todo bien?» Emma se preocupa al escuchar el tono algo lloroso de la morena

«Yo…¿podrías venir hasta aquí?» pide

«¿Ahora?»

«¿Puedes?»

Ante de escuchar cualquier respuesta, Swan sencillamente aparece en el despacho de Regina.

«Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre?» la morena sonríe al verla tan cerca y más aún al ser llamada de aquella manera. Pensó que, con anterioridad, podría haber sido por la emoción de Emma. Escuchar de nuevo " mi amor" hace saltar su corazón.

«Yo…» siempre tan asertiva y llena de palabras, Regina se ve sin saber qué decirle a Emma. La sheriff en fin observa la mesa de la alcaldesa y ve la orquídea escogida por ella.

«Ah…» la agarra por la cintura, subiendo rápidamente las manos y haciendole una caricia en su espalda «Parece que alguien está mandandole flores a la alcaldesa, ¿hum?» los tulipanes que habian llegado antes están hermosos, puestos en un florero de cristal y sobre la estanteria, alegrando el ambiente.

«¡Son hermosas, Em!» señala la orquídea en su mesa «Gracias…» pasa sus brazos por los de Emma y enlaza también su cintura. Las dos se besan hasta que el teléfono de la mesa de la alcaldesa suena.

«Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, pasar el día encargándome de tu seguridad, señora alcaldesa, pero…» le roba un beso demorado a la morena «¡Tengo que preparar toda la logística de una cena!» sonríe con su rostro pegado al de ella

«¿Logística? Emma, ¿qué…?»

«Ya sabes, ¡tengo una novia que hace cosas increíbles!» un piquito «Desde que nos conocimos» otro piquito «Pero esta mañana, sencillamente ella sobrepasó todas mis concepciones de lo que es increíble» hace una caricia en los cabellos de la reina y después en su rostro «Así que, tengo que esforzarme un poquito porque quiero darle la mejor noche, ¡la mejor cita que haya tenido!» no logar estar lejos, besando a Regina con ímpetu y pasión, siendo correspondida de inmediato por la alcaldesa, que la agarra por la nuca. El teléfono vuelve a sonar y la morena sencillamente lo silencia con su magia.

«Emma…» le toca los labios con sus pulgares «Solo quiero que sepas que no necesitas esforzarte» sonríe «¡Basta con que seas tú! Me encantó cómo llegaste antes, tu espontaneidad, el modo en cómo me cogiste entre tus brazos, girando conmigo, yo…» respira hondo

«Creo que somos dos muchachas enamoradas, ¿eh?» roza la nariz de Regina, provocandole una gran sonrisa

«Nunca me he sentido así…» dice cerca de la delicada boca de la rubia «¡Tan cautivada por alguien! ¡Y cada vez que estamos así, Emma, cada vez que miro en tus ojos, me enamoro más y de nuevo de ti!»

«Regi…sé que nada de lo que haga puede compararse con…»

«¡Shhh! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo, Emma Swan! Eres la reponsable de que yo descubriera y aceptara que puedo ser mucho más que el título que me fue otorgado. Tú…me has hecho ir tan lejos que sencillamente ya no puedo ni quiero volver a lo que era, a lo poco que tenía. Haces que lo quiera todo, Em…para poder compartirlo contigo y con nuestro hijo» agarra su rostro con cariño «¡Te amo!»

Perdida en aquella intensidad, la sheriff coge a Regina en sus brazos y la lleva hasta el sofá. Se dan pequeñas caricias, besos lentos en las mejillas, roces de narices, los dedos entrelazandose, sonrisas…todo sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra. Y entonces nace un beso. Un beso que permite que un alma dance con la otra, que las dos se encuentren y se vuelven una. Dos alas que se encuentran mientras las lenguas vuelan en el cielo de la boca. Emma y Regina entregadas a un beso que sella sueños que aún ni saben que tienen.

Se separan cuando escuchan golpes en la puerta del despacho. La morena se levanta y las dos se miran, sonriendo.

«Disculpe otra vez, señora alcaldesa, pero…» Ashley entra con otro jarrón con flores «¡Oh! No sabía que la señorita Swan estaba aquí, ella…»

«Todo bien, señora Boyd» extiende las manos para recibir las flores y la tarjeta «Gracias» la secretaria sale rápidamente y Regina se gira hacia Emma, agarrando una hermosa composición de lirios de color rosa «Parece que hoy es día de recibir flores, ¿hum?»

«Muchas flores, diría» la sheriff se levanta y camina hacia la alcaldesa, y le da un pequeño y lento beso «Te las mereces todas» se miran enamoradas.

«¡Gracias!» coloca los lirios al lado de la orquídea «Algo me dice que cuando acabe el día no podré llevarme todas a casa» agarra a Emma por la cintura hasta recostar su cuerpo en su mesa.

«¡Algo me dice que conoces una manera o dos de llevartelas todas a casa!» sonríe antes de besarla

«¿Debo leer la tarjeta, señorita Swan?» la provoca tirando de ella por la chaqueta

«Por favor, señora alcaldesa» baja el rostro y deposita un beso en su cuello, después bajo la oreja, haciendola estremecerse por completo.

 _«Hiciste pedazos mi corazón a las 20:15 de una noche parada en el tiempo en Storybrooke, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que los minutos volvieran a correr en el reloj y que yo encontrara mi lugar en el mundo, Regina Mills. Estate lista a las 20:15. Pasaré por tu casa a recogerte»_

La morena alza la cabeza y se ve dentro de los ojos de la rubia. Se tocan sus rostros, lentamente, solo una leve caricia.

«Te estaré esperando» susurra

«¡Genial! Lo que significa que infelizmente tengo que irme…¡tengo una cena que preparar para mi reina!» sonríe y la besa una vez más.

«¿Tu reina?» Regina sujeta a Emma en sus brazos

«¡Mi reina!» confirma la rubia sonriendo.

«¡Entonces vete antes de que no te deje salir de aquí, Emma Swan!»

La rubia desaparece de la misma forma en que había llegado, dejando a la morena con una sonrisa enorme mirando su mesa y las flores dedicadas a ella.

* * *

De regeso a comisaría, la sheriff sonríe al encontrarse con su padre, su hermano, Mulan, Elsa, Ruby y Lily esperándola.

«Aún no me acostumbro a verte entrando y saliendo de los sitios de esa manera…» comenta David

«¡Gracias por haber venido!» sonrie a su invitados

«Entonces, rubia, ¿cuál es la emergencia?» Ruby retira una silla y se acomoda

«Bueno, pueden sentarse todos…» coge a Neal de los brazos de su padre y juega con el pequeño «Ruby y Lily aún no lo sabéis, pero…»

«¡Si va a anunciar tu noviazgo con la alcaldesa, Swan, llegas tarde!» comenta la hija de Maléfica

«¿Cómo?»

«Henry pasó por Granny's esta mañana con Grace para comprar el tentempie para el recreo y no podia contener la felicidad mientras le contaba a la niña que las dos estabáis saliendo juntas» explica Ruby

«¿Grace? ¿Quién es Grace?» ella se pone seria

«¿En serio, Emma? Tu hijo ya tiene 14 años…» dice divertido David al verla con celos del muchacho.

«¡Quiero saber si continuaréis con esas sonrisitas cuando Regina se entere!» alza la ceja provocando la risa de todos

«Emma, Henry es un gran muchacho. Grace, claramente, es un chica con suerte» comenta Elsa

«¡Basta de ese tema! Y no era el hecho de que Regina y yo estemos saliendo lo que iba a comentar, pero, en fin, vamos a lo que interesa. Os he llamado porque necesito ayuda…»

«Em, ¿está todo bien con vosotras?» la loba pregunta

«Sí, Ruby, lo está. Es solo que…» respira hondo y habla de un tirón «He decidido, esta noche, preparar una cena especial para Regina. Y necesito que sea única…» sonríe al recodar a la morena recibiendo las flores «Necesito que sea inolvidable, algo que nadie le haya hecho antes, ¿entendéis?»

«¡Wow! Estoy feliz porque no te hayas rendido, Emma. Regina, con certeza, es tu persona» celebra Elsa

«Lo es…» sonríe la rubia a la amiga

«¿Ya has pensado en algo, hija?» Charming está feliz al ver a su pequeña enamorada y más aún por haber confiado en él y que quiera pedirle ayuda.

«Tengo una idea, pero necesito que me ayudéis a mejorarla»

* * *

En el Jolly Rogers, Hook está en su camarote estudiando un mapa antiguo donde tiene marcados los mares por donde ya había navegado. Neverland…el pirata se acuerda de aquella tierra con una mezcla de buenos y malos recuerdos. Y sigue con el dedo las líneas punteadas en su carta naútica hasta pararse en Storybrooke. Killian Jones sonríe cuando una suave golpe se escucha.

«¡Entra!» la puerta se abre y se encuenta con los ojos brillantes y los rizos rubios de Tinkerbell

«Hola, capitán» entra cargando un gran paquete

«Ah…¿acaso tendremos un almuerzo en alta mar, love?»

«¡Granny lo ha hecho especialmente para nosotros!» dice, feliz, y sus alas baten, liberando una fina capa de polvo mágico por la estancia

«Tink…» él la ayuda a poner la mesa «Gracias por haber hecho que me quedara en Storybrooke, por ser el motivo de que esté hoy aquí» los dos terminan de ponerlo todo y se encuentran el uno frente al otro.

«¿Sabes? La primera vez, cuando dejaste Neverland y yo me quedé…» ella baja la mirada y se sonroja «Querría haber tenido valor suficiente para haberme marchado contigo»

«Hey…» agarra su rostro con delicadeza «Ahora estamos aquí, love» sonríen «Y no querría estar en ningún otro lugar en que no estés tú»

«Killian…» el hada intenta decir algo, sin embargo sus ojos pasean por el rostro del pirata, deteniendose en aquellos ojos azules que la miran tan profundamente. Tinkerbell sube sus manos hasta su rostro, recorriendo los trazos, sintiendo su textura «Yo tampoco…quiero estar donde tú no estés…»

«¿Estás segura, Tink?» aquello es todo lo que había deseado escuchar, pero, al contrario de a lo largo de su vida, Hook no quiere que el hada se quede con él por haberla presionado, por haberle dicho tantas veces que era irresistible. Tinkerbell es alguien mucho más que especial.

«Sí, capitán» las mejillas de ella están completamente rojas «¡Estoy segura!»

Tras la respuesta, Killian la besa en el rostro, con cariño, la mira por un largo instante y pasea su mano por el dorado cabello. Al leer la certeza en los ojos verdes, se acerca con cuidado, no quiere asustarla. Tinker cierra los ojos. Ya había visto suceder eso muchas veces, pero nunca era ella la que estaba es esa postura, esperando el beso. Y finalmente siente los labios del pirata tocando los suyos. Su cuerpo entero reacciona como si fuera…¡magia! Sus alas baten más deprisa cuando se entrega al momento, cuando también presiona su boca contra la de él y desea sentir más.

Las luces del camarote se confunden, los sonidos parecen venir de dentro. El pirata y el hada hundiendose, uno en el otro, reencontrándose entrelazados con el universo. Y cada uno de aquellos pequeños movimientos de los dos tiene el clima del vértigo. Hook la mira y sonríe; Tinkerbell siente esa mirada haciendole cosquillas en su cuello y se estremece entera. Es la belleza de ese sentimiento lo que calma el torbellino de cosas que los dos sienten, todas juntas, tras la sencuecia de besos que ninguno de los dos creen aún que estén viviendo.

«¿Todo bien?»

Ella solo balancea la cabeza y afirma que sí. Hook desliza su rostro por el de Tinker, haciéndole una caricia en su espalda, aproximándose aún más. El hada cierra los ojos una vez más y lleva su boca hasta la del pirata, sin resistirse al deseo de besarlo de nuevo, y otra vez más. Ella está descubriendo un nuevo mundo; él, una nueva versión de sí mismo. Un encuentro al entrelazar los dedos, en las curvas de un posible "nosotros"…

* * *

Dos golpes diferentes en la puerta del despacho sacan de concentración a Regina. Sabe que no se trata de la señora Boyd y Emma no suele ser tan educada como para llamar a la puerta. Otros dos golpes y la morena ya está segura de quién se trata. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado aquellos golpecitos en su puerta por las mañanas? Con una sonrisa, la alcaldesa se recuesta en su silla.

«¡Puedes entrar, Henry!» el muchacho abre la puerta con cierta dificultad, equilibrando en sus manos una bolsa de Granny's y otro jarrón con flores.

«¡Hey, mamá!» el muchacho le da una sonrisa ladeada

«¡Vaya! ¿Dejaste de trabajar con tu abuelo en la tienda de antigüedades y te has hecho repartidor de flores?» se quita las gafas y se levanta para ayudarlo.

«Ahm, no» el adolescente enrojece «En realidad, he venido a almorzar contigo y, subiendo las escaleras, me encontré con el chico que entrega las flores y hemos llegado juntos. Entonces le dije a la señora Boyd, que estaba saliendo para almorzar, que yo mismo te lo entregaría» observa los tulipanes, la orquídea y los lirios «Bueno, ahora tenemos un girasol para la colección» le sonríe a la madre.

«Parece que es mi día de recibir flores» confiesa emocionada

«¡Debería haber pensado yo en eso muchos antes, mamá!» deja el jarrón con el girasol cerca de las otras flores y abraza a la morena

«No voy a negar que me encantan estos mimos hacia mí» se acerca y huele los cabellos del muchacho «Y ni había pensando en el almuerzo hasta que has llegado»

«Bien, parece que tu función es cuidar de la ciudad, lo que haces como nadie. Así que creo que Emma y yo podemos relevarnos para cuidar de ti, mamá» sonríe de lado, de una forma muy parecida a la alcaldesa «Ah, aquí está la tarjeta» saca un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta del uniforme escolar «La abuela me contó en la escuela de tu regalo a mamá…»

Regina coge el sobre y mira profundamente al hijo. Abre con cuidado y agarra la pequeña nota en sus manos

 _«Si tuviera la magia de Merlín, condensaría la felicidad que me haces sentir en un frasquito de perfume, coloreado de sonrisas, para apartar del corazón cada lágrima de dolor que has derramado. Reuniría aromas raros, juntaría el agridulce y el floral, y te ofrecería un rociada cada día, con partículas de luz y retoques de fantasía. Pero entonces recuerdo que tú ya tienes tu fragancia. Regi, exhalas la belleza, el amor, la sabiduría y el sueño; la magia es tu don, tu esencia. ¡Y yo amo ese perfume que es solo tuyo, mi amor!»_

Imposible no sonreír y no emocionarse con las palabras de su salvadora. Respira hondo sintiendo la presencia de Emma, sintiendo la presión del abrazo de la mujer que ama. El leve aroma de canela que nota cada vez que recuesta su cabeza en la curva del cuello de la rubia.

«¿Mamá?» Henry la trae a la realidad

«Sobre el regalo…creo que debería haberlo hecho antes, sabía que a tu madre le gustaría saber cómo eras de pequeño» desvía el rostro con los ojos lacrimosos en una mezcla de emociones «Desde que comprendí que Emma no quería arrancarte de mí»

«Mamá…» toca a Regina en el hombro, empujándola para que se gire hacia él «Perdóname por haberte dejado creer que no te quería, por haberte dicho que no eras mi madre. Perdóname por no haberte dado antes esta seguridad…¡Pero la verdad es que nunca nadie podría arrancarme de ti, nunca! Soy tu hijo…¡tuyo!¡Para siempre!» abraza a la reina con fuerza, queriendo grabar esas palabras en el interior de ella.

«Hoy lo sé, mi príncipe…» susurra ella «¡Hoy tengo esa certeza!» los dos se miran sonriendo «¡Bueno, vamos a almorzar!»

«¿Aquí?» Henry mira el impecable despacho de Regina y recuerda las veces que había desordenado el sitio o sentado en la alfombra para dibujar y pintar mientras ella trabajaba.

«¡Buen intento! No, en la salita de al lado» ella le guiña el ojo y señala la cercana puerta «Ve a lavarte las manos mientras preparo la mesa»

Los dos se acomodan y la morena se sorprende al encontrar su ensalada preferida con té helado en la bolsa. Para Henry hay una ración de verduras hervidas y una de las pastas de la abuelita, especialidad de Granny, además de una botellita de jugo natural.

«¡Me ha encantado el almuerzo y, más aún, la compañía!» la alcaldesa separa los recipientes según el material para reciclar.

«Mamá, ¿puedo comentarte dos cosas?» aquello captura totalmente la atención de la alcaldesa

«¿Qué ocurre hijo?» lo mira preocupada

«Bueno, es que…» mira sus manos, moviendo los dedos

«Henry…» se sienta frente al hijo y le agarra las manos «Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, mi amor, no tengas miedo, ni vergüenza ni recelo. Soy tu madre e intentaré entenderte y ayudarte» sonríe alentándolo.

«Ok…» respira hondo «La primero es sobre la escuela»

«¿Sucedió algo en el colegio, Henry?»

«No, no es eso, es que…» decide soltarlo de una vez «Vamos a tener una muestra de ciencias la semana que viene y hoy fue el sorteo de lo que cada uno tiene que hacer. ¡Y adivina qué me cayó a mí, mamá!» la morena ríe sabiendo ya de lo que se trata

«Hum…por tu carita nada animada, apuesto que no ha sido nada relacionado con la literatura o la historia, ¿no?»

«¡Exactamente! Y no podría ser peor, mamá. ¡Tendré que realizar un experimento químico!» cuenta irritado

«¿Química, entonces?» ella sonríe

«¡Química! Y no tengo la menor idea de por dónde comenzar…»

«Bueno, pues parece que será una ventaja tener una madre que ha estudiado los ingredientes de pociones por tanto tiempo y acaba de volver de un viaje a Avalon, ¿hum?» al escuchar eso, los ojos del muchacho se desorbitan y brillan.

«¿De verdad? ¿Me vas a enseñar magia?»

«¡Hey! ¡En absoluto, no!» la alcaldesa no puede negar, sin embargo, que está feliz con el entusiasmo del hijo por querer aprender magia con ella.

«¿No?» mira a su madre un poco confuso «¿Entonces?»

«Pues te ayudaré a preparar un experimento que parezca magia, ¿qué tal?»

«¿Sabes hacer eso? ¿De verdad?»

«¡Pues claro que sé!» sonríe la morena

«¡Guay, mamá! ¿Cuándo podemos verlo?»

«Voy a verificar mi agenda con la señora Boyd, pero creo que el viernes por la tarde estaré libre apartir de las tres. ¿Bien para ti?»

«¡Perfecto! Apenas puedo esperar para que llegué pasado mañana» sonríe el muchacho

«Entonces, ¿cuál es lo segundo que querías decirme?»

«Ahm…estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir al picadero el fin de semana. Echo de menos un poco estar con los caballos desde que regresamos de Camelot…»

Al escuchar aquello, Regina abre una de sus enormes sonrisas, capaces de dar sentido al mundo.

«Bien, por mí, vamos. Confieso que también los echo mucho de menos. Pero tienes que hablarlo con tus abuelos y con Emma. A fin de cuentas, nuestro trato es que los fines de semana te quedas con ellos, ¿no?»

«¡Hoy mismo hablaré con ellos!» sonríe el muchacho «¡Pero creo que al abuelo y a la abuela les va a gustar mucho! Y al tío Neal le encanta pasear, así que…»

«Lo dejo en tus manos, ¿ok? Háblalo con ellos y avísame»

«¡Ok, mamá! Más tarde veo eso…hoy duermo allí, me he enterado de tu cena con mamá» le guiña un ojo, dejándola algo avergonzada.

«¿Por casualidad sabes lo que tu madre está tramando, Henry?»

«Esta vez no tengo ni idea de lo que es, mamá. ¡Pero espero que las dos disfrutéis mucho!» sonríe

«Muy bien…pórtate bien en la tienda con tu abuelo y no te entretengas mucho en la calle cuando salgas. ¡Acuérdate de que tienes que hacer la tarea antes de irte a casa de tus abuelos y separa las cosas de clase para mañana, muchachito!» le da un beso lento en su mejilla

«¡No te preocupes, y que tengas un buen día de trabajo, mamá!»

«Gracias, querido»

* * *

A la salida de la escuela, a la hora de los más pequeños, Zelena espera a Roland. El muchachito echa a correr sonriendo dentro de sus capas de ropa cuando la ve.

«¡Tía Zel!» choca su pequeño cuerpo contra las piernas largas de la pelirroja

«¡Hola, mi amorcito!» lo coge en brazos y besa sus rechonchas mejillas «¿Qué has hecho hoy en clase?»

«Un montón de cosas» comienza entusiasmado «Aprendí una canción nueva, tuve dibujo, hice una pintura, después jugamos a hacer cuentas y encima hoy fue día de parque» enumera con los deditos

«¡Wow, cuántas cosas! Apuesto a que el señorito está cansado…» pone una cara seria, ya sabiendo la respuesta

«No, tía Zel, Roland aún puede jugar allí donde la abuela Granny» garantiza lleno de energía

Cuando los dos continúan andando con sus manos entrelazadas camino a la pensión, Robin los aborda. Él coge a su hijo en los brazos y le da un beso cariñoso a Zelena, gesto que termina con una risitas del pequeño.

«Hey, ¿qué es eso, chico?» el arquero le hace cosquillas a Roland

«Papá y tia Zel son novios» responde sonriendo, mostrando sus hoyuelos

Los dos adultos se miran y sonríen

«Es verdad, hijo mio. ¿Qué te parece a ti?»

«¡Creo que está guay!»

«¡Hum! ¿Y por qué lo crees?» pregunta el fuera de la ley

«¡Porque si papá es novio de tía Zel, voy a poder llamarla a ella mamá!»

La sencilla lógica del niño les encanta a los dos. Robin mira a la pelirroja que se encuentra sonriendo y sin saber qué decir, consciente solo de que ya se siente responsable de Roland y de que ya lo quiere de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

«Bueno, os tengo una sorpresa…» revela Hood

«¿Qué es, papá?»

«¡Si lo cuento, deja de ser sorpresa, hijo!»

«Hum…¿y cuándo va a dejar de ser sorpresa?»

«Después del almuerzo» guiña el arquero un ojo

Zelena solo lo mira desconfiada y los tres siguen hasta Granny's para almorzar. Cuando Roland termina de comerse el postre, la familia sale y Robin los guía hasta su coche. Como ya hacía un tiempo que estaba en Storybrooke, había aprendido a conducir»

«Robin, ¿a dónde vamos?» Zelena comenta al ver que salen del perímetro de la ciudad y se acercan al bosque.

«Ahm…Está cerca del campamento de mis hombres alegres, no te preocupes, Zel, te va a gustar la sorpresa» sonríe sin apartar la vista de la carretera

«¿Vamos a volver a vivir con los hombres alegres, papá?»

«¡Sin preguntas, compañero!» advierte el ladrón

No pasa mucho tiempo y llegan al campamento. Roland sale corriendo y es recibido con mucha alegría por los hombre del bando de Robin Hood que, a pesar de tener empleos en la ciudd, volvieron a vivir al campamento del bosque después de que los ogros y trolls fueron completamente derrotados.

«¿Vamos?» el arquero extiendo la mano hacia Zelena

«Robin…»

«¡Ven! Confía en mí» le pide sonriendo. Aunque desconfiada, agarra la mano del hombre y camina junto a él «¿Estás notando algo?»

«No, no he tenido nauseas esta mañana y hasta ahora no he notado nada» sonríe

«Puede ser la nueva fase de la que nos habló la doctora…»

«¡Ojalá! Despertarse todos los días con nauseas no es nada bueno…»

«Nuestro bebé está creciendo» Robin espera que ella dé un paso y la abraza por el hombro «No veo la hora de verte con él en brazos» revela

La pelirroja baja un poco la cabeza y se queda pensativa.

«Zel, ¿qué ocurre?» se detiene y agarra su rostro

«Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para el bebé…»

«¡Serás maravillosa! Estoy segura de eso, veo cómo cuidas a Roland. Serás increíble con nuestro bebé» le besa el rostro con cariño

«¿A dónde estamos yendo?» intenta obtener una respuesta más precisa

«Ya estamos llegando, solo un poquito más…»

«¿Roland no viene?»

«Mis hombres lo traerán después, quiero que seas la primera en verlo» él está ansioso

«¿Ver?» Robin se acerca a ella, impediéndole avanzar y pide que cierre los ojos «¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!»

«¡Solo confía en mí, por favor!»

La _Wicked Witch_ hace lo que su enamorado le pide y cierra los ojos, dejándose conducir por él. El sendero parece limpio y camina sin dificultad, incluso sin ver sus pasos. Los dos no caminan por más de cinco minutos y Robin la hace parar.

«Llegamos…» anuncia, haciéndola abrir los ojos. Están frente a una gran cabaña, toda de madera, recién construida.

«Robin…» la pelirroja mira hacia la casa y hacia el hombre a su lado, sonriendo orgulloso «T…tú…»

«Con la ayuda de mis hombres, sí» agarra sus manos «Sé que no es un castillo, que es donde solías vivir. También sé que está de lejos de ser lujoso, pero ha sido hecha para nosotros. Ya es hora de que salgamos de la pensión, pienso que nos merecemos un lugar que podamos llamar nuestro, ¿qué te parece?»

«¿Has hecho una casa para nosotros, Robin?» Zelena aún no se cree lo que sus ojos ven. El lugar parece muy acogedor.

En su vida, nadie había hecho nad semejante por ella. El castillo de Oz fue conquistado con sus poderes, y no era un hogar de verdad. Después de que su madre adoptiva muriera, nunca más se sintió bien en ningún sitio, todos los lugares le parecían equivocados, hasta encontrar a Robin Hood. Y contra todas las probabilidades, ahí está ella, al lado de aquel hombre, frente a una casa que él había construido para ellos.

«¿Quieres entrar y verla?» invita

«¡Sí!» ella sonríe de oreja a oreja

Rápidamente entran. Robin le presenta la amplia sala, ya toda amueblada. Los mubles son también de madera, un hermoso trabajo de ebanistería. La despensa está aledaña a la cocina. El interior es espacioso y luminoso, muy bonito. Hay cerca también un aseo. Las escaleras hacia la planta superior son seguras y con los escalones anchos, fácil para que Roland pueda subir. Hay tres cuartos grandes, uno de ellos en suite, un baño y otro cuartito que puede ser usado para lo que se quiera.

El cuarto de matrimonio es sencillo, Robin quiere que ella lo decore como le parezca mejor. El de Roland está lleno de juguetes y decorado con el tema de los bosques, como a él le gusta. El otro cuarto emociona a Zelena. Pintado de un amarillo suave, con la cuna montada, silla de amamantar, armario y cambiador, la pelirroja se queda sin saber qué decir ante aquello. Se da la vuelta y abraza a Robin Hood, dandole un beso para expresarle su amor y su gratitud.

«¿Te gusta?» pregunta con la cabeza pegada a la de ella

«¡Gracias por esta maravillosa sorpresa! Nuestra casa…»

«¡Sí, nuestra casa! Y nuestro cuarto está así porque lo he dejado para que lo decores como quieras. Es más, podemos cambiar cualquier cosa que quieras» dice y le hace una caricia en su rostro

«¡Está todo perfecto, Robin! ¡Todo…es más de lo que podría haber soñado!» sonríe

«¡Dejé que el olor a pintura se fuera primero, ahora está lista para mudarnos!» dice y se muerde el labio inferior

«¡Inmediatamente! ¡Quiero venir para acá lo antes posible!» sus ojos brillan

«¡Pues entonces vamos a solucionar eso!» la aprieta en sus brazos y la besa prolongadamente

«¡Papá!» Roland llega corriendo y abraza a los dos por las piernas. Robin se agacha y lo coge en brazos «¿De quién es esta casa, papá?» el pequeño pasa sus manitas alrededor del cuello de su padre

«¿Te gusta, hijo?»

«¡Mucho!» sonríe el pequeño

«¡Qué bien, Roland! Porque esta es nuestra casa» sonríe

«¿Nuestra?» el chico mira a los dos

«¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?» Zelena lo mira desconfiada

«¿Tia Zel va a vivir con papá y Roland?» pregunta poniendo una carita como el Gato con Botas.

«¿Quieres que yo venga a vivir aquí?» la pelirroja se derrite

«¡Para siempre!» él se tira a los brazos de ella

«¡Para siempre, amorcito!» Roland se abraza a ella

«¡Te quiero, tía Zel!»

«¡Yo también te quiero, Roland!» Robin abraza a los dos y mira a su pelirroja, sonriendo, alcanzando sus labios para un rápido beso.

«¡Os quiero!» declara él cerca del oído de ella.

* * *

En la recepción del despacho de la alcaldesa, Ashley está concentrada en sus tareas cuando el chico de las flores aparece una vez más.

«¡Ahm…hola, de nuevo!» saluda él con una media sonrisa

«¡Hola una vez más!» ella sonríe, amable

«Entonces, te dejo esto a ti» le da un hermoso jarrón con un hermoso ejemplar de dalia rosada «Tengo que decirte que hoy volveré otra vez» se despide, medio avergonzado.

La rubia balancea la cabeza y se acerca a la flor, oliendo el suave y agradable perfume. Llama a la puerta y pronto la voz de Regina permitiéndole pasar se escucha.

«Señora alcaldesa…» enseña la flor

«Ah, gracias señora Boyd» la alcaldesa espera a que se secretaría se retire y coge rápidamente la nota. Las palabras de Emma la sorprenden y se inscriben en ella con fuerza. Jamás había imaginado que Swan fuera tan romántica. Y tiene que admitir que adora ese descubrimiento.

 _«Es fácil florecer bajo tu rayos de luna. Lo digo porque lo sé. Y si pudiera, renacería en tus brazos a cada atardecer, en todos los horizonte a la caída del sol. Olor al perfume que te viste, tacto de piel con sonido de un sí»_

La morena sonríe con la tarjeta en las manos. Nunca antes su despacho había estado tan acogedor ni había tenido tantas flores.

* * *

En la cafetería/restaurante de la abuelita, Snow está reunida con Granny y Blue, organizando las cosas para el baile que pretende dar.

«¡Aún no me creo que Regina te lo haya permitido!» el hada está más que sorprendida

«Creo que debido a los años que hemos pasado apartadas, cree que no sé lo que significa el solsticio de invierno» responde Snow con una pequeña sonrisa

«A veces es difícil darse cuenta de que quién más ha sufrido con todo lo pasado fue ella…» Granny respira hondo «Nuestra reina merece una celebración a su altura» sonríe a sus compañeras

«Sí, Granny, ¡Regina se lo merece!» la princesa responde y continúa escogiendo el menú para la fiesta.

La puerta del establecimiento se abre y deja pasar a Ruby, Lily y Emma. A la sheriff le extraña aquella reunión y decide comprobar de qué se trata.

«¿Mamá?»

«¡Hola, Emma!» la profesora sonríe a la hija mientras Ruby y Lily saludan a Granny con un beso cada una.

«¡Mis pequeñas!» sonríe la anciana

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» la salvadora exige saber

«Nada, solo estamos organizando un baile» responde Blue

«¿Un baile?» Swan las mira incrédula

«Antes de que digas nada, tenemos el permiso de la alcaldesa» le guiña un ojo Mary Margaret

«¿Regina está enterada de esto?» Emma las mira estupefacta

«No nos atreveríamos a invadir la mansión de la alcaldesa, Swan» responde Granny, atrayendo la mirada de las tres jóvenes en ella

«¿Regina ha dejado que Mary Margaret organice una baile en la mansión?» Ruby casi grita

«¡Exactamente!» Blue se divierte con las expresiones de las chicas

«¡Wow! Cuando pienso que ya no me puedo sorprender más con ella…» comenta Lily

«Emma, siéntate aquí» Snow aparta la silla de su lado «Le he pedido a Regina permiso para hacer un baile, quería traer algo del Bosque Encantado para acá, pero mi objetivo mayor no era ese. Así que he tenido que decirle a ella que quería celebrar tu vuelta, y el de ella también, la nueva persona que ella es» pone la mano en el muslo de su hija «Por un momento, pensé que no iba a lograr convencerla»

«¿Qué me estás escondiendo, mamá?» la sheriff desconfía

«No estoy escondiendo nada, pero Regina no puede saberlo»

«¿Cómo es eso? ¿De qué se trata?» encara a Snow, Blue y Granny

«El solsticio de invierno es el día del cumpleaños de la reina, Emma» el hada responde con una pequeña sonrisa

«¿Cumpleaños?»

«Regina debe pensar que, tras tantos años, me he olvidado. Pero no es verdad, Emma, jamás me olvidé. Ni cuando estábamos separadas, siempre hacía una plegaria, algo pequeño e íntimo hacia ella. Ahora, no hay motivo para que no celebremos esa fecha como debe ser» sonríe la princesa

«¿Eso significa que estáis organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Regina sin ella saberlo?» la salvadora se levanta y se pone las manos en la cintura

«¡Sí!» responde Mary

«¡Me apunto!» se entusiasma Ruby

«Si necesitáis ayuda, también podeis contar conmigo» se ofrece Lily «Creo que a mi madre también le gustaría participar» Emma arquea una ceja y no le gusta mucho escuchar aquello, sin embargo, nada comenta.

«¡Genial!» Snow está feliz por poder organizar aquella fiesta

«¡Emma, vamos, o no nos va a dar tiempo!» apremia la loba

«¿Tiempo para qué?» la princesa mira a su hija

«Ahm…Emma está planeando una cena especial para Regina, necesitamos arreglar algunas cosas» revela Lily

«En ese caso, os ayudo» ofrece Granny «Y hablando de tu madre, Lily, Maléfica me dijo que te encontraras con ella en la cabaña»

«¡Ok!» la joven dragón se despide de su novia y sale.

* * *

La tarde está llegando a su mitad, una típica tarde de finales de otoño, con temperatura baja, el cielo casi sin nubes y un sol que brilla, pero no es suficiente para calentar. Por un instante, Regina contempla su ciudad desde la ventana de su despacho. No puede dejar de sentirse orgullosa. A pesar de la maldición y todo el pasado que carga sobre sus hombros, a la morena le gusta ese sitio proyectado por su mente, con cada detalle pensado por ella. Un "reino" al que le gusta cuidar, intentando siempre ofrecer lo mejor para la vida de sus ciudadanos.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Ashley. Cualquier otro día, ya habría reprendido a su secretaría-o incluso la habría despedido. Sin embargo, sabe que las interrupciones signfician un detalle, una flor y una tarjeta de su salvadora. Pensar en Emma la hace sonreír e intenta imaginar lo que la rubia estaría tramando para la cena que tendrían esa noche.

«Señora alcaldesa» Cenicienta la llama

«¡Bueno, parece que tendré que buscar una forma de llevarme tantas flores a casa hoy!» sonríe al recibir una gerbera con cuatro flores abiertas y algunos capullos. El color rojo oscuro de los pétalos llama la atención de la reina.

«Si me permite decirlo, ¡todas son hermosas!» sonrie la secretaria

«Sí, lo son» la alcaldesa coloca la gerbera en su mesa y suspira.

«Estoy de verdad feliz por usted» suelta Ashley

«Yo…gracias» se limita a decir la alcaldesa

«Es bonito verla sonreír» se arriesga la rubia

«Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo» dice. El teléfono de afuera toca y Ashley sale a atender.

Una vez más, los dedos de Regina se pasean por los lados del sobre, rodeando su nombre, escrito en aquella caligrafía que tanto ama. No es que sea elaborada o rebuscada, no. Es sencilla. Lo que importa, sin embargo, es el sentimiento. Y eso la morena puede sentirlo en cada letra inscrita ahí. Con un movimiento, saca la tarjeta y siente su pecho arder agradablemente.

 _«Elevo los ojos hacia el mar y pierdo los pensamientos en ritmo y espacios donde las olas desmayan de tanta osadía. Y lo que siento abre las puertas del oceáno, que derrama estrellas dentro de mí. Te siento aquí, Regina. Y el sentimiento no tiene palabras, los ojos nada ven, pero la piel siente. Desde aquel primer pequeño beso, cuando hiciste la cabaña del árbol para mí, tengo extraños temblores, como si hubiera millones de mariposas volando en mi estómago. No sabía que cabía un sentimiento de este tamaño en mi interior. ¡Y es todo tuyo!»_

Una lágrima resbala por el rostro de la reina. No de dolor. Sino de genuina emoción de sentirse única con otra persona, de la sensación de tener en su interior más de Emma Swan de lo que un día pudo soñar.

* * *

En la cabaña del bosque, Maléfica está hojeando uno de sus antiguos libros de hechizos cuando Lily llega y le da un beso en la mejilla, sentándose después a su lado.

«¡Hola, mamá!»

«Hola, querida. ¿Cómo estás?»

«Bien» la joven morena sonríe

«Por el tamaño de la sonrisa, sé que estabas con la señorita Lucas, ¿eh?» pica un poco a Lily

«Sí, estaba ayudando con algo que va a pasar esta noche»

«¿De qué se trata?» la hechicera cierra el libro y presta atención solo a su hija

«¡Emma está organizando una cena especial para Regina!» revela sonriendo

«Oh…» un toque de tristeza se hace presente en los ojos de la rubia, a pesar de estar sonriendo «Creo que Regina se merece algo como eso»

«Mamá, ¿qué hay entre la alcaldesa y tú?»

«No hay nada además de una gran amistad, querida» una nostálgica sonrisa aparece en su rostro

«Ok, entonces, ¿qué hubo entre las dos? ¿Acerté ahora en la pregunta?» estudia el rostro de la hechicera y la ve cerrar los ojos y suspirar

«Regina fue alguien muy especial para mí, Lily, pero, infelizmente, no pudimos encontrar una manera de estar juntas…ella era reina y el pueblo del Bosque Encantado jamás lo habría aceptado. Además, yo…» respira hondo «Tenía mi forma de dragón, tenia fases en que salía volando y pasaba días lejos. Una vez eso no fue suficiente y me ausenté durante más de mes. En uno de esos viajes, acabé conociendo a un dragón, alguien de mi especie, igual que yo» mira hacia abajo y balancea la cabeza «Por más que yo la quisiera conmigo, no era justo sujetar a Regina» otra sonrisa triste le adorna el rostro

«Vosotras…»

«Fuimos novias, estuvimos juntas durante más de dos años» revela

«¡Wow!»

«Jamás olvidaré cómo aquella muchacha asustadiza llegó a mi castillo pidiéndome que le enseñase magia. Si ella supiera…¡la magia era ella!» Maléfica deja caer una lágrima

«¿La amabas, mamá?»

«Siempre la amaré, Lily…¡siempre! Aunque de otra forma. Hoy, lo que siento por Regina es la responsabilidad de cuidarla, aunque sé que es tan poderosa. Regina es una amiga a quien quiero enormemente»

«Creo que Emma Swan es la persona para ella» se arriesga a decir la joven

«¡Estoy segura de que sí!» sonríe la hechicera «Espero que la sheriff haga las cosas bien y que Regina tenga una cena excepcional esta noche» guiña un ojo a la hija

«Si todo sale como está planeado, la tendrá» le cuenta a su madre cada detalle de aquello que había ayudado a preparar «Mamá…»

«¿Sí?»

«Creo que ya podemos entrar en el asunto por el que me pediste que viniera» la morena es inteligente

«¡Pues sí! Quiero saber si pretendes quedarte en la ciudad» dispara

«¿En Storybrooke?»

«Sí, en Storybrooke»

«¿Estás pensando en marcharte?»

«No exactamente» dice la hechicera

«Entonces, ¿por qué la pregunta?»

«Porque Whale me ha invitado a participar en una investigación. Quiere descubrir nuevos remedios que puedan ayudar a la gente. Juntar los conocimientos cientificos que él tiene con mi magia» dice

«¿Y qué sientes respecto a eso, mamá?»

«Siento que es como si estuviera de regreso en mi laboratorio, pero no para crear una nueva maldición del sueño» sonrie recordando su pasado «Es algo que de verdad me gusta hacer»

«¿Eso significa que tú también se quedarás en la ciudad?»

«Significa que no tengo planes para marcharme de aquí a corto plazo» guiña un ojo y sonríe a la hija.

Lily escucha a su madre y se tira encima de ella, abrazándola. La joven dragón no quiere dejar a Ruby, pero tampoco quiere estar lejos de su madre. Ya era suficiente haber estado separadas una vida entera.

«¿Qué te parece si nos buscamos una casa para nosotras, en la ciudad?» sondea Maléfica

«Me gusta la cabaña y la pensión de la abuelita. ¡Pero tener un sitio nuestro será mucho mejor!» vibra la morena

«Podemos empezar a busca a partir de mañana, ¿qué tal?»

«¡Por mí, perfecto!» las dos se abrazan en el sofá.

* * *

El horario de trabajo en el ayuntamiento está llegando a su fin. Regina mira su reloj, ansiosa. Intenta no pensar en su compromiso de la noche, en la cena prometida por Emma, pero lo único que desea es estar en presencia de la rubia. Cierra la carpeta de documentos que tiene delante y descansa la pluma, al acabar de firmar todo lo que Ashley le había pasado. Imposible contener la sonrisa al mirar sus flores. Recostada en su silla, repasa mentalmente su sección de vestidos, intentando decidirse por uno de ellos, pero en vano.

Otra vez, escucha golpes en la puerta. Por regla general, eso la irritaría profundamente. Cuando ve el semblante sonriente de su asistente, sin embargo, ya sabe de lo que se trata. Y rápidamente la rubia atraviesa la puerta con un jarrón de tulipanes rojos, iguales a los del ramo que Emma ya le había dado esa mañana.

La alcaldesa espera el sobre, pero no aparece.

«El chico de la floristería ha dicho que, esta vez, no había tarjeta, alcaldesa, discúlpeme»

«Todo bien, señora Boyd. Y ya puede marcharse, he acabado de firmar todos los documentos» señala la pila de papeles

«Genial, mañana mismo comienzo la tramitación de cada uno de ellos» sonríe Ashley «Buenas tardes, señora alcaldesa y que tenga también una buena noche» desea sinceramente

«Igualmente» le ofrece a su secretaria una pequeña sonrisa, y esta sale «Hum…pues no es tan difícil acercarse a las personas» acaricia sus flores. A un gesto de su mano derecha, todos los jarrones desaparecen de allí yando a parar a su casa. Con su bolso al hombro, con su caminar elegante, Regina finalmente dejó el edificio del ayuntamiento.

* * *

Desde su cuarto, Emma Swan llama a Ruby, para comprobar si todas las cosas estaban conforme a lo planeado y escucha una sonora carcajada de su amiga. La sheriff está nerviosa. David, Elsa y Mulan también le habían dicho que todo estaba listo, conforme a lo que ella deseaba. Aún así, no consigue relajarse. Agarra la pequeña tarjeta, que planea entregarle al final de la noche, entre sus dedos y se pone aún más nerviosa.

«Hey» la reina de Arendelle aparece con su sonrisa

«Hola…»

«Emma» entra en el cuarto «¿De qué sirve que te pongas tan nerviosa? ¡Regina te ama!» intenta calmarla

«Lo sé» la salvadora sonríe «Y eso es increíble, ¿verdad?»

«¿Realmente?» la más joven se sienta en la cama «Desde la primera vez que estuve aquí y os vi a las dos, supe que había más que un deseo de amistad y algo mucho más distante que el odio o el tirarse pullas»

«¿Incluso en aquella época?»

«Intentabais arduamente no demostrar que os preocupabais la una por la otra, que a una le importaba la otra, que queríais estar en compañía de la otra. Pero, sí, con un poco más de atención, se veía lo que realmente significaba toda aquella negación» la rubia sonríe «Y no conseguías calmarte hasta no saber que ella estaba bien y a salvo, Emma» acusa

«Creo que quería, aunque fuera de modo inconsciente, ser el motivo de que ella estuviera bien…» confiesa

«¡Lo eres!» Elsa agarra las manos de su amiga «Sois una hermosa pareja, ya no hay nada que temer. Sois el amor verdadero la una de la otra, hay algo muy fuerte que os une» sonríe

«Lo sé…cuando la tuve echada en mis brazos, finalmente entendí que había encontrado mi Tallahassee» deja su pensamiento que vague hasta la sonrisa de su morena, la sonrisa vívida y feliz, tan especial que la hace volar por las nubes «Ahora dime, tú y Mulan, ¿cómo estáis?»

Elsa se sonroja de forma adorable, cosa que Emma percibe y aprueba.

«Nunca pensé que fuera a encontrar a alguien tan especial aquí en Storybrooke…¡no veo la hora de llevarla para que conozca Arendelle!» sueña la rubia

«¿Planes de futuro?» arquea una ceja

«¿Es muy pronto para decir que sí?» se encoge, algo tímida

«¿Es lo que quieres, Els?»

«¡Estoy completamente enamorada, Emma!» sonríe «La amo, pero tengo miedo de decirlo, de que no sea el momento, de…»

«¡Dilo!» la alienta la rubia lo que provoca que la otra desorbite los ojos «Lo que has escuchado, ve y díselo, hazle saber que la amas, que quieres una vida junto a ella»

«¿Crees que podemos salir adelante?» los ojos de la joven reina brillan en expectativa

«¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso porque sois completamente diferentes? ¡Eso no me impidió enamorarme de la _Evil Queen_ , Elsa! ¡Solo dile lo que sientes! Quizás Mulan tiene las mismas dudas que tú» las dos se miran «Por lo poco que sé, ella se ha pasado toda una vida teniendo que ser valiente por otras personas y eso ha hecho de ella una guerrera increíble. Sé valiente tú por ella ahora» le guiña un ojo

«¡Gracias, Emma!» abraza a la amiga «Ahora, arréglate y no te retrases. Todo va a salir bien, todo está listo, ¡ve a amar a tu reina!» sale del cuarto.

Emma sonríe. Estra vez, no está nerviosa por su ropa. Sabe que puede ser ella misma al lado de Regina. Por eso, escoge unos vaqueros más grueso por el frío, se pone una camiseta blanca, encima un suéter de lana, también blanco, de cuello alto, y se calza sus botas marrones, de caño alto, sin tacones. Por encima se pone su chaqueta roja y sonríe satisfecha al reflejo de su espejo. Mira el reloj y ya es casi la hora de salir.

* * *

En su cuarto, Regina desfila enrollada en un albornoz. La morena aún no sabe qué ponerse, y se está poniendo más nerviosa al no saber el sitio a donde Emma la llevará. Coge el móvil y le envía una mensaje a su novia.

«¿Alguna pista de lo que debo ponerme, Swan?»

La rubia no tarda en responder

«Algo cómodo. »

«¿Qué pista es esa, Emma? Dime de una vez a dónde me vas a llevar o no salgo de casa»

«¡Mi amor, calma! Forma parte de la sopresa que no lo sepas. Vístete cómo mejor te sientas. Te prometo que no te haré caminar por el bosque o algún lugar parecido»

«¿Puedo usar mis tacones?»

«¡A tu gusto! ¡Adoro verte desfilando para mí!» le dice la rubia

«Hum,,,¿quieres decir que yo desfilo para ti?» Regina se divierte con el mensaje de su enamorada

«Bueno, no. Pero me gusta pensar que sí»

«Ok. Quién sabe si algún día haga ese desfile para ti…»

Matando el tiempo en su cuarto, esperando a que sea la hora para ir a buscar a la morena, Emma traga en seco, imaginando a Regina desfilando para ella-y solo para ella.

«¡No me tiente de esa manera, Regina Mills!»

«¿No es capaz de resistirse, Emma Swan?»

«¿Ya te has mirado en un espejo? ¿Sabes acaso lo deslumbrante que eres? ¿Sabes de qué manera despiertas mis deseos? Así que tengo que decir que es muy difícil resistirse a ti»

La declaración de la salvadora deja sin palabras a la reina. Tanto que deja el móvil de lado y decide no pensar más en aquellas palabras, pues el deseo que siente por Emma es inmenso. Y necesita de todo su autocontrol para comportarse en presencia de la rubia.

Tras respirar profundamente, saca de la percha un vestido negro, bien ceñido a su cuerpo, pero de una tela cálida, que la mantendrá en calor. Sin escote, de manga corta y cerrada atrás, el modelo es bastante sencillo, pero se ajusta perfectamente a sus curvas. Se pone unas medias bastante gruesas, escoge un abrigo caramelo para dar algo de color y unas botas de caño alto y tacón muy fino.

Se aplica un poco de sombra en sus párpados, el delineador y escoge de su colección un lápiz labial rojo oscuro. Baja las escaleras con la respiración contenida, ansiando a su enamorada.

* * *

El reloj de la torre de Storybrooke marca exactamente las 20:15 cuando el timbre de la mansión suena. Regina deja su copa de sidra y va a atender.

«Hola…» Emma viste casi la misma ropa que usaba el día en que se habían conocido y también lleva los cabellos sueltos

«Hola…» Regina repara en la elección de Swan y recuerda el momento en que vieron por primera vez. La sensación de algo descolocándose en su interior, el encanto por los ojos verdes, el deseo de descubrir todo sobre aquella rubia parada en la puerta de su casa. Cuatro años después, allí están las dos: en un noviazgo.

«¡Estás increíblemente hermosa!» la sheriff pasea sus ojos por el cuerpo de la alcaldesa y no cosigue esconder lo que la morena provoca en ella

«Gracias, Emma. Detesto tener que admitir esto, pero…estás genial así» se muerde el canto de la boca, es el gesto para que Swan la bese con añoranza, pasión y amor.

«¡Adoro saber eso! ¿Vamos?» ofrece su brazo y las dos recorren el sendero que da a la verja de la calle.

La curiosidad está royendo a Regina, pero se había prometido a sí misma que no preguntaría nada a Emma, que aceptaría las sorpresas preparadas por su rubia y se dejaría llevar por ella. A fin de cuentas, Swan ya había demostrado más que suficientemente que haría de todo para que la reina tuviera su final feliz. La morena sonríe a su lado, sin motivo aparente, solo por estar ahí, juntas, aunque fuera en el horrible escarabajo de Emma. A pesar de conocer cada calle, cada recodo de aquella ciudad, se esfuerza por no adivinar el camino recorrido.

«¿Qué tal tu día?» Emma percibe el esfuerzo de Regina por mantenerse ajena a la dirección que toman y comienza una conversación que le gustaría tener todos los días, cuando las dos se encontrasen cada noche en casa.

«Creo que ya sabes que fue bastante atípico» sonríe algo enrojecida

«Hum…¿atípico?»

«El chico de las flores no suele visitar el ayuntamiento con tanta frecuencia. Salvo en algunas ocasiones en que la señora Boyd recibe flores o alguna otra trabajadora del edificio, estoy segura de que nunca ha subido tantas veces las escaleras hasta el despacho» cuenta

«¿Te gustaron las flores?»

«Amé cada una de ellas. Están en casa…» mira a Emma cuando se detienen en un semáforo «Buscaré una manera de plantarlas en el jardín» sonríe

«Tengo que decir que escoger flores para ti no es muy fácil» confiesa la rubia

«¿Por qué no?»

«Es difícil encontrar flores que combinen con tu personalidad…» intenta explicar

«Quieres decir con una persona difícil, sombría, testaruda y…»

«¡No!» Emma sustenta la mirada de Regina «Quiero decir con una persona deslumbrante, determinada, asertiva, majestuosa y tantos otros adjetivos que podría quedarme aquí diciendo, pero entonces nos perderíamos nuestra cena» sonríe y da un piquito a su enamorada antes de seguir el camino.

«Henry vino a almorzar conmigo hoy…»

«Me mandó un mensaje avisándome, dijo que necesitaba pedirte algo»

«¿No te contó nada más?»

«Sí me dijo lo del fin de semana en el picadero. Y estoy de acuerdo con nuestro hijo, a mis padres les va a encantar, ¡así que…prepárate para un fin de semana con la familia Charming al completo!» la salvadora ríe

«Espero entonces que el tiempo acompañe. Henry quiere cabalgar y no puedo negar que estoy ansiosa por enseñarle alguno trucos en la pista de obstáculos»

«¡Me va a encantar ver eso!» las dos sonríen

«Bien, pero no fue solo eso lo que Henry me pidió…»

«¿Algo que ver con aquella chica, Grace?» la sheriff habla seca

«No, Emma, aunque me gusta verlos juntos. Se llevan tan bien» aquello sorprende a la rubia que tiene que frenar y mirar boquiabierta a la alcaldesa «¿Qué ocurre? ¡Nuestro hijo ya no es un niño, Swan!»

«¡Jamás pensé escucharte decir eso, Regina!»

«¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que lo encierre en una torre y que solo le permita salir cuando tenga 30 años? Quiero pensar que sabes que he criado muy bien a nuestro hijo, Emma Swan, Henry es un perfecto príncipe y jamás haría algo que pudiera herir a una chica. Si realmente le gusta Grace y si ella le corresponde, como creo que así es, ya que he podido observarlos algunos días estudiando juntos, estoy lista para apoyar a mi hijo» dice firme, sorprendiendo a la rubia

«Nuestro…nuestro hijo» la sheriff susurra, aún hipnotizada por las palabras de la alcaldesa «Creo que…he sido una boba teniendo celos» admite «Quizás no quiera compartirlo con nadie más…»

«Emma» Regina lleva su mano al rostro de su enamorada «Fuiste tú quien me enseñaste, amor, que no podemos tener amarrado a Henry» la rubia abre una enorme sonrisa «¿Qué pasa?»

«¡Dilo de nuevo!» pide y le da un beso en la mano

«¿Que me ensañaste a no tener amarrado a Henry?»

«No, la manera en que me llamaste, ¡dilo de nuevo!» los ojos verdes de la salvadora parecen haber adquirido un nuevo brillo

«Amor…» dice la reina bajito, casi con timidez

«¡Sí!» la rubia la atrae hacia un beso, sabiéndose aún más enamorada de su morena y aún más feliz por haber organizado aquella cena para ella.

Emma y Regina se miran durante un largo instante dentro del escarabajo de la rubia, solo disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Un toque suave de manos, un cariño en el rostro, las cabezas juntas y los sonrisas iguales. Después de tanto ser solo ellas mismas, cada una singular y única, quizás perdidas en sus propios mundos, experimentan un nuevo estatus, un nosotras. Y a cada nuevo instante juntas, abren la cortina hacia un mundo de sentires, dejando salir a la superficie algo que no pueden explicar. El amor no se puede tocar, no tiene olor ni piel. No se percibe dónde comienza y dónde acaba. Lo incluye todo. Sobrevive a todo. Ilumina y quema a la vez. El amor es, por encima de todo, la valentía de perseverar en la pertenencia, un rasgo de locura que ilumina de repente todas las cosas.

Regina ni se da cuenta cuando Emma aparca cerca de la playa. Cuando la sheriff abre la puerta del coche y ayuda a la morena a bajar, la alcaldesa se ve delante de un escenario surreal: un camino iluminado por incontables farolillos chinos, iluminando una pasarela de hielo sobre la arena, que conduce a una pérgola, también hecha de hielo, totalmente iluminada, abierta hacia el mar y con una mesa preparada para dos personas en el centro.

«Emma…» la rubia pasa el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la reina y la aprieta contra ella, dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla

«¡Bienvenida a nuestra noche!» Regina se gira para quedar frente a su novia y se pierde en sus ojos, encantada con todo el cuidado de Emma durante el día, las flores, las tarjetas, la preparación de algo único, algo que ella jamás tuvo.

«Gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial» espera que su tono de voz, lleno de amor, consiga expresar un poco de lo que está sintiendo.

«Es así como yo me siento contigo: ¡única!» entrelazan sus manos y se dan un lento beso «¿Me concede el placer de su compañía, majestad?» Emma le pregunta cerca del oído, haciendo que se estremezca por entero y ofreciéndole su brazo, que es rápidamente aceptado por la reina.

«¡El placer es mío, mi salvadora!» la sheriff agarra el brazo de la alcaldesa firmemente junto a ella, ofreciéndole el equilibrio, con miedo a que el hielo pudiera estar muy resbaladizo, a pesar de que Elsa le hubo garantizado que no habría peligro de que resbalasen y que la temperatura se mantendría estable el tiempo necesario para que pudieran cenar, conversar y volver seguras.

Regina repara en cada detalle, en las formas de los farolillos, el modo en cómo las luces oscilan con la brisa marina, el mar calmo, que compone una melodía para aquella noche. Si no fuera por la certeza del calor del cuerpo de Emma a su lado, se preguntaría si aquello todo no sería un sueño.

De las rachas de viento, luz en reflejos crudos, nacen momentos, quimeras en las orillas del sentir con el alma abierta a la luna. En rocíos de silencio, ansias de utopía donde la mirada danza, echada en el confort de sueños en formación, impulsos que el espíritu siente al trasborda el amor. Laten los sentidos del ahora en busca del cosmo en las formas de las estrellas.

Bajo el abrigo del hielo, Emma retira la silla para Regina y las dos se sientan frente a frente. La rubia sirve el vino escogido por ella para la ocasción: una cena italiana que, según Henry, Regina adora. Tocan levemente las copas, un brindis por el momento, por el sentimiento, por lo que están construyendo juntas, paso a paso.

«Entonces…si no es para hablar de Grace, ¿de qué fue a hablar contigo Henry?» conversar sobre el hijo es un campo seguro para la salvadora, que, a veces, se encuentra tonta al lado de la reina.

«Nuestro hijo vino a pedirme ayuda con un proyecto de la escuela» le encanta recordar los trabajos que los dos habían hecho junto a lo largo de los años de escolaridad de Henry «Habrá una feria de ciencias la próxima semana y tendrá que presentar un experimento»

«¿Un experimento? Pensé que escogería contar una historia, quizás hasta una obra de teatro, pega más con nuestro hijo» observa Swan

«Sí, si hubiera podido escoger…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Para que los alumnos salieran de su zona de confort, o sea, para que no hicieran algo a lo que están acostumbrados o que les gusta, hubo un sorteo para ver lo que cada uno tenía que presentar»

«No sé si estoy de acuerdo con eso» Emma frunce el ceño, ella ciertamente estaría en apuros

«El hecho es que nuestro hijo tendrá que presentar algún experimento químico» sonríe la morena

«¡Wow! Ahora entiendo por qué me dijo que solo tú podrías ayudar…» ofrece media sonrisa, de lado, y balancea la cabeza «Sé tanto como él en esa materia» admite

«¡Creo que te he enseñado lo suficiente para que seas capaz de hacer algún experimento por ti sola, señorita Swan!» usa su tono provocador hacia su novia

«¡No sabía que estaba permitido enseñar magia a nuestro hijo, señora alcaldesa!» devuelve con la misma intensidad

«¿Y quién ha dicho que lo haré con magia, Swan?»

«¿No?»

«¡No! Pero haré que lo parezca» da una sonrisa presuntuosa

«¿Puedo verlo de cerca?»

«Mañana, en la cripta, a las 15:00. ¡No te retrases si quieres participar!» le guiña un ojo

El plato principal es servido: raviolis especial Granny's, con salsa cuatro quesos y tiras de carne. Las dos saborean la comida y a Emma le gusta observar las expresiones de Regina mientras come. Para alguien que más parece una deidad, una figura mítica, dueña de una belleza impecable, es satisfactorio ver cómo comparte su intimidad, verla tan humana como sea posible. Y son los detalles de aquella mujer los que se dibujan en el interior de Emma, haciendo que la ame cada vez más, como si eso fuera posible.

«¿Cuál fue el primer trabajo escolar que hicisteis juntos?» la sheriff busca más recuerdos de su hijo cuando más pequeño. Regina usa la servilleta que tiene en el regazo, se recuesta en la silla y cierra los ojos un instante.

«Fue una historia» sonríe ante el recuerdo «La profesora envió un sobre a casa con varios recortes de animales, árboles y más cosas. Y teníamos que usar eso para crear una historia. Henry iba ordenando las escenas y contando lo que pensaba que estaba sucediendo y yo colocaba las figuras y escribía en la hoja de actividades» cuenta

«¡Creo que nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por el regalo que me hiciste, Regina!» lleva su mano a la de la alcaldesa por encima de la mesa

«Sé que no es lo mismo que haber formado parte de aquellos momentos, pero…»

«Yo decidí no formar parte, yo quise que mi hijo tuviera una vida mucho mejor de la que yo podría ofrecerle en aquel momento. ¡Y contigo ha tenido una vida de príncipe!»

«Hasta que descubrió que yo no era su madre…»

«¡No digas eso, por favor! Tú eres su madre, la increíble madre que lo ha educado y convertido en un muchacho justo, creativo, amable y muy perspicaz. ¡Nuestro hijo es increíble, Regina, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en eso!» hace una caricia en las manos de la morena «Fuiste tú…»

«Gracias, Emma, pero no cuide a Henry sola. Sobre todo después de que descubriera el libro, la maldición» respira hondo «Tú me has enseñado que querer a Henry significa dejarlo libre, significaba confiar en él y dejarlo volar. Y él voló…cada vez más cerca de ti, de tu familia, donde se sentía acogido y amado» una sombra de tristeza cubre el rostro de la reina

«Quizás, gracias a eso, haya descubierto cuánto te echaba de menos, cuánto te necesitaba. Y mira dónde estamos hoy: Henry pidio volver a tu casa, que es dónde más cómodo se siente. ¡tú eres nuestro hogar, Regina!»

Los ojos color avellana de la reina se humedecen.

«¿Nuestro?» ella necesita la certeza de que ha escuchado aquello

«¡Sí, nuestro! Mío y de Henry» Emma sonríe a su novia

«¿Ya encontraste sitio para mudarte?» pregunta de repente

«A pesar de haber mirado algunos sitios por Internet, confieso que aún no me he decidido. Creo que necesito tener a Henry conmigo y…»

«¿Qué te parece si te mudas a la mansión?» se arriesga la alcaldesa. Emma se atraganta con el vino que estaba tomando

«¿Qué?»

«Si es una idea estúpida, perdóname, yo…»

«No, Regina, pregunta de nuevo» pide aún incrédula

«Entonces, ¿qué te parece mudarte a la mansión? Nuestro hijo ya está debidamente instalado, es un lugar que le gusta, no hay problema de espacio en el garaje y…bueno, creo que la casa es lo bastante espaciosa para…»

«¡Sí!» la rubia se levanta y va hasta la silla de la morena, y tira de ella «¡Sí!»

«¿Estás segura, Emma?» Regina sonríe y acaricia el rostro de la rubia, colocando sus rizos dorados.

«Sé que puede parecer precipitado, pero, como tú misma has dicho, la casa es grande. Sé que tienes que tener muchos cuartos vacíos, puedo ocupar uno de ellos hasta…»

«¡Shhh! Sé que pedí que fuéramos con calma y parece contradictorio que ahora te invite a vivir conmigo, pero…si te vienes, Emma, ¡no te quiero en otro cuarto!»

«¡Adoro dormir y despertarme contigo, mi amor! Y aún podemos ir con calma, aunque vivamos juntas» sonríe y la atrae para un beso.

«¿Lo prometes?» los rostros juntos, la ternura compartida; los susurros de miel; las miradas que todo dicen y todo callan. Con las manos dadas en paseos a la orilla del sueño, Emma y Regina entrelazan los cuerpos en movimientos leves y rítmicos, constantes, como el ir y venir de las olas, los ojos se cierran, se ven a sí mismas bailar alrededor de lirios, orquídeas, de vientos que peinan los campos de mañanas. La noche aún les cubre los hombros como chales de luna oscura, escondiendo el después. El mañana puede ser la nada del tiempo o el tiempo entero. El mañana puede ser la pausa del calor de las brasas en los dedos o las frías cenizas manchando el suelo sin divagaciones. Pero, para ellas, el futuro que despunta en el horizonte que están contemplando juntas estalla en colores.

«¡Lo prometo!» Regina tiene la mano en la nuca de Emma y se pierde en sus besos una vez más. Cada vez es más difícil mantenerse distante. Cuando sus labios se tocan, cada sensación parece contener en sí el don del desdoblamiento, un don orquestal que hace de los besos compartidos por ellas una fiesta de sabores y de caricias, la puerta de entrada a un universo cada vez más atrevido y particular.

Antes de olvidarse, la salvadora saca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el último sobre violeta, como todos los otros que habían acompañado las flores a lo largo del día.

«Tu tarjeta…» dice cerca del rostro de Regina

«Amé cada una de ellas, cada palabra que me diste, Emma. ¡Son tan especiales…voy a guardarlas todas juntas, cerca de mí, para poder leerlas siempre que quiera!» rozan sus narices

«No soy muy buena con las palabras, pero necesita intentar decirte lo enamorada que me dejas, incluso hasta tonta, pero…»

«¡Te amo! A pesar de tus maneras algo bobas, como de niña pequeña. Y no cambiaría nada de ti, Emma…» la sheriff le entrega la tarjeta y se aparta lo suficiente para que la alcaldesa pueda abrirla y leer. Solo hay una frase escrita, sacada de la letra de una canción. En realidad, una pregunta.

 _«Si me echase aquí, si solo me echase aquí, ¿te echarías conmigo y te olvidarías del mundo?»_

Regina mira a Emma intensamente. Su corazón late rápido, pasa los dedos por las palabras escritas en el papel amarillento. La respuesta grita en cada poro de su cuerpo. La reina se muerde el canto inferior de su boca y cierra los ojos, conjurando un hechizo. En segundos, la salvadora y ella están acostadas en una gran manta extendida en la arena. La rubia coloca su cuerpo encima de su enamorada, sonriendo por la forma única de su morena de responder a su pregunta. ¿Qué podía esperar? A fin de cuentas, Regina es una reina y algo más refinada. Se besan sin prisa y entonces Emma se coloca atrayendo a la alcaldesa hacia su pecho, quedándose ahí, solo mirando el cielo y escuchando el mar.

Improbable. Imposible. Impensable. Emma y Regina se permiten quedarse ahí y olvidarse del mundo, olvidar todos los contras que se podrían aducir a que estuvieran juntas. Porque están descubriendo que el amor no obedece a mecanismos racionales o democráticos; el amor no obedece a nada, ni, a veces, a sí mismo. El amor no responde a los esfuerzos de la voluntad. El amor nace en la trampa del tiempo. Emma y Regina comparten un amor hecho de la refracción del sol y de la condensación de la lluvia; del celo de las mareas y de los continentes; del reflejo de la luna y de la magia de las estrellas. Un amor surreal, como el mar, que no acaba, a no ser en la ilusión de los límites.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Regina abre los ojos lentamente. Sonríe con aquella sensación ya conocida de un cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus manos pronto alcanzan los largos y rubios cabellos de Emma, que duerme, serena, haciéndole de colchón. La alcaldesa aún no se cree lo que las dos planearon la pasada noche: la mudanza de Swan a la mansión. La sonrisa en el rostro de la morena se alarga ante la perspectiva de una rutina con la que si sabía que soñaba.

«Hum…» la sheriff suspira sobre el pecho de Regina «Buenos días…» murmura aún con los ojos cerrados

«¡Buenos días!» la alcaldesa continúa haciendo caricias en sus cabellos dorados

«¡Quiero despertar así todos los días!» Emma se mueve un poco, intentando quitar su peso de encima de Regina, pero la reina se lo impide

«Me gusta tenerte así…» confiesa con la voz algo ronca

«Tengo que decir que nunca he dormido tan bien» se estira un poco y se apoya en sus brazos, ascendiendo su cuerpo por el de su enamorada.

Las miradas se acercan como el sol se aproxima al mar en el ocaso. Es un largo horizonte que Emma trae en los brazos y Regina puede finalmente acurrucarse en ellos. Las pupilas danzan rodeadas por las sonrisas semejantes. Y la alcaldesa siente el revuelo de las mariposas en su interior al escuchar el tono dulce de la sheriff, que calma la agitación del mar. Las bocas se encuentran y ellas se besan sin prisa, en la grandeza de lo que sienten. Dos tímidos golpes en la puerta del cuarto de la alcaldesa las separan.

«Mamás, ¿puedo entrar?» las dos sonríen al escuchar la voz de Henry

«¡Entra, chico!» Emma se coloca al lado de Regina, atrayendo medio cuerpo de la morena sobre ella

«Eh…buenos días» saluda a las dos algo avergonzado

«Buenos días, querido. ¿Todo bien?» la morena lo mira

«Sí, solo…bueno…no quería molestar…» se mira a los propios pies

«Henry, ven aquí» Regina lo llama y enseguida él obedece, quitándose los tenis y echándose entre ellas «No estás molestando, pero…¿no deberías estar de camino a la escuela?» besa al hijo con cariño y él se acurruca más contra el pecho de la reina

«No tenemos clase hoy. Los profesores nos han dejado libres para que sigamos con nuestros proyectos. La feria de ciencias y cultura comienza el lunes» dice con algo de vergüenza

«Claro…entonces, necesito ir al ayuntamiento y adelantar mis compromisos, estaré libre para ti a las tres, ¿bien?»

«¡Gracias, mamá!»

«¡Hey, yo también quiero ver ese experimento! No os olvidéis de mí, ¿ok?» Emma y su manía de revolver los cabellos del pequeño, que le sonríe

«¡Claro, ma! Adoro hacer cosas juntos, los tres, es lo máximo» él alterna la mirada de una a otra «¡Amo nuestra familia!» las dos lo aprietan aún más

«Nosotros te queremos, Henry, ¡más que a nada!» dice la rubia

«Henry…» Regina llama la atención del muchacho «Hijo, tu madre y yo tenemos que decirte una cosa» mira a Emma que entiende enseguida de qué se trata

«¿El qué? Habéis decidido casaros, ¿es eso?» se sienta animado ante la idea y coge a las dos por sorpresa

«Creo que es casi eso…» confiesa Swan, buscando la mano de Regina y entrelazando sus dedos

«¿Casi eso? No entiendo…»

«Bueno, Henry, no hemos hablado aún de boda, creo que…es muy pronto para eso» explica la alcaldesa

«¿Entonces?» el adolescente está ansioso

«Voy a mudarme, Henry» cuenta Emma

«¿Encontraste cas, ma?»

«En realidad, Emma se viene a la mansión, hijo» revela Regina

«¿Vamos a vivir juntos? ¿Los tres? ¿Aquí?» Henry casi salta de la cama

«Bueno, sí» Swan ríe del entusiasmo de su hijo, que se tira encima de las dos, llenándolas de besos.

«¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Y gracias por hacerme el hijo más feliz del mundo y con las madres más increíbles del mundo también!» los tres ríen juntos.

«¡Ok! Estamos felices de que te haya gustado la novedad» comenta la alcaldesa «¿Ya desayunaste en casa de tu abuela?»

«Más o menos, me hizo tomar un chocolate antes de venir corriendo para acá. Y, ma, el abuelo y la abuela adoraron la idea de ir al picadero el fin de semana» Henry cuenta entusiasmado

«¡Genial! Confirmado entonces» sonríe ella

«¿Qué os parece ir hoy al Granny's?» sugiere Emma «Sé que nada se compara a la cocina de Regina, pero…»

«Claro, además tengo que ir pronto al ayuntamiento y tú a la comisaría» señala a Emma «Henry…»

«Yo voy a la tienda del abuelo, mamá. Quedé ayer con él en eso. Ya que no hoy no tengo clase, trabajaré con él por la mañana y estaré en la cripta para nuestro experimento por la tarde»

«¡Perfecto!» sonríe la morena, que le da un beso a su hijo y otro a su novia y se va a tomar una ducha.

* * *

En la tienda de antigüedades, Rumpel está con la taza descascarillada en sus manos cuando Belle entra con dos tazas de café.

«Hola…» le entrega una a Gold y le da un beso en la mejilla

«Hola…» el ex Dark One mira a la princesa que es poseedora de su corazón y sonríe

«¿Qué…qué pasa?» ella enrojece al ser observada

«Solo admiro lo hermosa que eres, Belle» le hace una caricia en su rostro

«Ah…Rumpel…»

«Belle…» coge la taza de la mano de ella y deja las dos encima del mostrador, tomando entre sus manos las de la señorita French «Sé que apenas estamos comenzando de nuevo, sé que necesito mostrarte que finalmente soy el hombre que siempre viste en mí…sé también que he partido tu corazón muchas veces, pero…» busca su mirada «¡Necesito que sepas que no hay nada que ame más en mi vida que a ti!»

«Rumpel, yo…»

«¡Shhh!» coloca amablemente un dedo sobre sus labios «Por favor, deja que acabe, ¿ok?» ella asiente «No habría conseguido seguir sin ti, Belle. Cuando…cuando Bae se fue, cuando…» el sueño de la tienda de antigüedades se emociona «Fue el momento en que me hundí más profundamente en la oscuridad y solo salí de ahí porque te tenia a ti a mi lado. Y es a tu lado que quiero continuar, mi amor, todos los días de mi vida, si tú aceptas» saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo y de su chaleco y la abre, dejando ver un anillo «No espero que me respondas ahora y no hay plazo para ello. Solo has de sabes, Belle, que eres todo lo que deseo, eres la mujer que amo»

Sin saber cómo responder a aquello, Belle se abraza a Rumpel. Aún no tiene una respuesta que darle, aunque su corazón esté gritando un "sí". Sin embargo, todo por lo que ya paso hace que sienta recelo de entregarse a lo que siente. Sabe que necesita esperar, necesita volver a confiar, necesita convivir con ese nuevo hombre que ya no es más el Dark One, necesita conocerlo, necesita que él la conozca. Para que un día, entonces, pueda decirle sí y usar aquel anillo sin miedo.

«Es mi turno de esperar por ti, Belle» dice abrazado a ella «Y esperaré cuánto sea necesario porque te amo» la princesa lo mira con los ojos humedecidos «¡Te amo!» él sonríe y la besa con la mayor de las delicadezas.

* * *

En el bosque, Zelena y Robin están terminando de colocar las cosas desde que el arquero había vuelto de la escuela donde había dejado a Roland. No tenían tantas pertenencias, lo que les recuerda que deberían comenzar a preparar la llegada del bebé. Con Emma de vuelta, se había apartado de la comisaría, pero David le había prometido ayudarlo. La _Wicked Witch_ tampoco tenía trabajo en Storybrooke, se estaban manteniendo con algunos ahorros, pero solo sería por un tiempo.

«¿Cómo ves la posibilidad de regresar al Bosque Encantado o a Oz?» la pregunta de Robin sorprende a Zelena, que lo mira desconfiada

«¿A qué viene eso ahora?» ella deja lo que estaba haciendo y lo mira

«Pasé un buen tiempo en el Bosque Encantado, Zel, conozco aquel lugar, así como mis hombre alegres. Allí podríamos encontrar medios para sustentarnos…En Oz, ni es preciso que lo diga, tienes un castillo, tienes tus posesiones…no sé, quizás sea una idea. ¿Qué tenemos aquí en Storybrooke?» él se sienta en la cama de matrimonio con la cabeza gacha

«Roland adora la escuela, para empezar. Ya ha hecho amiguitos de su edad y regresa con los ojos brillando con cada cosa diferente que aprende, ansioso por contarnos las novedades. No sería justo arrancarle eso…» Zel se sienta al lado del arquero y coge una de sus manos «Me siento cuidada aquí, temeos una doctora acompañando mi embarazo» sonríe y pone la mano libre en su vientre «Creo que este es un mundo mejor para nuestros chicos de lo que el Bosque Encantado o Oz lo serían, Robbie»

«¿Robbie?» él la mira con media sonrisa

«Me gusta cómo suena» se encoge de hombros

«Ok…» junta su mano con la de ella encima de la pequeña barriga que comienza a abultarse

«Quizás pueda hablar con Regina…» los dos se miran «El día que fuimos al hospital y descubrimos que nuestro bebé es un niño, ella…Regina fue a visitarme, creyó que había pasado algo y…»

«Espera, ¿tu hermana vino a ver cómo estabas?»

«Bueno, aquí no, aún estábamos en la pensión, pero sí, fue…» abre una gran sonrisa

«¡Wow! ¿Y…charlasteis?»

«No mucho…pero nos pusimos de acuerdo en intentar una nueva relación entre nosotras. Nunca pudimos ser hermanas, nunca lo intentamos, así que…»

«Es un comienzo»

«Sí, un comienzo. Y, quizás, pueda ayudarnos a quedarnos en Storybrooke»

«Si estás dispuesta a intentarlo, estoy contigo» le hace una caricia en su rostro y la besa con ternura

«Voy al ayuntamiento, por lo poco que conozco a mi hermana, ella no llega tarde al trabajo» comenta mientras se cambia de ropa con la magia, a lo que Robin balancea la cabeza

«¿Quieres que te lleve?»

«No es necesario…» sabe que al arquero no le gusta que use sus poderes «Pero si quieres llevarme, acepto» cede

Los dos salen juntos de la casa del bosque, que parece ser el centro del nuevo campamento de los hombres alegres, al menos es lo que piensa Zelena, al observar la agitación de la banda de Robin Hood en las cercanías de su casa.

* * *

En el ayuntamiento de Storybrooke, Regina está leyendo el informe final del proyecto de ampliación de hospital de la ciudad. Tras diversas reuniones donde se vio obligada a escuchar a personas hablando solo para al final llevarlos a hacer lo que sabía que era mejor, al final se le dio forma a la propuesta y estaba en su mesa, esperando su firma. Respira hondo cuando le da vueltas a la página. Aunque ya sabe de lo que se trataba pues había participado en cada etapa de la elaboración del documento, no dejaría pasar ningún error, y por eso, está atenta a la lectura.

El teléfono de su mesa suena.

«¿Sí, señora Boyd?»

«Señora alcaldesa, su hermana, la señora Zelena Mills, está aquí en la recepción y pide verla, ¿la hago pasar?» la presencia de su hermana mayor en su despacho la asombra

«Está bien, hágala entrar» Regina sabe que, si quisiera, Zelena podría haber aparecido en su despacho, pero le gusta saber que ha respetado ese protocolo.

Ashley conduce a la Wicked Witch hasta la puerta y le da entrada a la pelirroja, dejándolas solas inmediatamente.

«¡Hola, hermanita!» sonríe Zel

«Buenos días…¿cómo estáis los dos?» la idea de que pronto tendría un sobrino, hijo de su hermana, ya no le hace daño. Es más, la alcaldesa se siente verdaderamente feliz por Zelena

«¡Estamos muy bien!»

«Por favor, siéntate» señala el sofá y ella también va hacia él «Confieso que tu visita me ha sorprendido…no esperaba verte aquí» decide ser sincera

«No ha sido nada planeado, créeme. Estamos mudándonos aún a la casa del bosque y…»

«¿Casa en el bosque?» la morena la interrumpe

«Ahm…Robin ha construido una casa para nosotros, en el bosque, cerca del campamento de los hombres alegres. No podíamos seguir viviendo para siempre en la pensión de Granny y, además de Roland, bueno, tendremos otro bebé, así que…»

«Robin ha construido una casa para vosotros, ¡eso es…increíble, Zel!» las dos sonríen juntas

«Bueno, estamos intentando adaptarnos mejor aquí, en Storybrooke. A Roland le gusta mucho la ciudad y creo que es un lugar mejor para nuestro bebé que Oz o el Bosque Encantado» dice

«¿Estabais considerando marcharos de Storybrooke?» Regina no se esperaba aquello

«El portal de la casa del Autor aún existe, creo que tú eres muy capaz de direccionarlo al reino que quieras. Creo que yo también lo soy, aunque percibo algunas oscilaciones en mi magia. Debe ser por causa del embarazo» cuenta

«Entonces, ¿pensasteis en eso?»

«Robin lo pensó, en realidad. Está bastante incómodo desde que dejó la comisaría al volver Emma. La construcción de la casa lo mantenía ocupado, pero ahora…creo que no sabe qué hacer. Y, a pesar de tener mi magia, tampoco yo he conseguido encontrar nada por aquí, creo que me entiendes…»

Regina analiza las palabras de su hermana. Mientras Zelena estuvo en una celda del hospital, no necesitaba preocuparse por nada, ya que su bienestar era responsabilidad de la alcaldesa. Cuando salió de allí y se fue a vivir con Robin Hood, sin embargo, la pelirroja ya no tenía garantías de nada. Y el arquero, fuera de la comisaría, aún no había encontrado una nuevo trabajo en la ciudad. La morena piensa un poco e intentar encontrar alguna ocupación para los dos, aunque estaría más tranquila si la hermana solo se preocupara por cuidarse en aquel momento.

«¿Me sabrías decir lo bueno que es Robin Hood con los caballos?»

«¿Caballos?» la pregunta coge a Zelena por sorpresa

«El picadero de Storybrooke es de mi propiedad» respira hondo e intenta acortar la explicación «Desde que se hizo posible, aunque de forma controlada, el contacto con el mundo de afuera, comencé a proporcionar caballos a grandes atletas, mis animales son de noble y pura raza»

«Hum…¿una hermanita empresaria además de alcaldesa? Admito que eres más inteligente de lo que imaginaba, hermana»

«Me lo tomaré como un elogio, hermana» revira los ojos

«¡Eso es lo que he pretendido!» a pesar de no admitirlo, tanto Regina como Zelena adoran el sarcasmo y el desdén que parecen ser características innatas en ellas.

«Bueno, el negocio con los caballos está yendo bien y el responsable del equipo de cuidadores me está pidiendo refuerzos. Por eso te he preguntado sobre Robin»

«Creo que le tendré que preguntar directamente, no sé si Robin tiene alguna experiencia en eso, aunque ya lo he visto montando…»

«Eso también lo he visto yo, pero no es todo lo que necesito. Hagamos lo siguiente, voy a pasarme este fin de semana por el picadero con Henry, Emma y los Charming. Iremos mañana bien temprano…¿qué te parece si nos encontráis allí a la hora del almuerzo? Creo que aún no conoces el sitio y apuesto a que Roland le va a encantar el espacio que tengo allí»

«¿Es una invitación para una tarde en familia?» la pelirroja desorbita los ojos

«¡Digamos que sí, hermana mayor!»

«¡Ok, hermana pequeña! Hablaré con Robin e iremos. ¡Seguro que a Roland le encanta! Pero…» se rostro cambia en un momento «¿Estás segura de que no hay ningún peligro para él? Regina, ¡no voy a dejar que mi pequeño monte en un caballo!»

«¿Tu pequeño?» la morena nota aquella protección de Zelena con relación al niño y le gusta saber que ella le tenía tanta estima

«Bueno, no exactamente, pero…»

«Hey…» coge la mano de su hermana «Estoy feliz de que veas a Roland de esa manera. Es un hermoso niño, cautivador e increíble, merece a alguien que lo quiera y se preocupe por él de esa forma. Merece una…» baja la cabeza recodando los momentos junto al pequeñajo «Roland merece una madre, Zelena. Y estoy feliz de que seas una para él» la bruja mira a la hermana con cariño y agarra sus manos.

«Sé cuánto lo querías…creo que aún no he hecho esto, pero…» mira a la alcaldesa a los ojos «Regina, realmente me gustaría pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice pasar, por haber intentado destruir tu felicidad. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, tu amor verdadero no sea Robin, vi cuánto sufriste. Y…nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me gustaría que me creyeses…yo realmente me arrepiento de lo que hice. Por lo menos, de haberte causado tanto dolor»

«Entiendo» la morena asegura una testaruda lágrima «Gracias por haberlo dicho, marca la diferencia para mí. Y hoy realmente deseo que tú y Robin seáis la segunda oportunidad el uno del otro. Deseo que descubras lo que es ser amada y tener tu familia, porque te lo mereces, Zel» le sonríe la más pequeña de las hermanas Mills.

«¡Gracias!» aunque le echa la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo, la pelirroja cede y abraza a su hermana, pero vuelve a mirarla «Te veo feliz, Regi…»

«Realmente lo estoy» afirma «Y, bueno, quizás tenga algo que pueda servirte a ti, un empleo que no va a requerir mucho esfuerzo y hará a los niños de Storybrooke más felices» le viene una idea

«¿Qué sería?»

«¿Te gustaría reabrir la heladería de la ciudad? Desde que Ingrid se fue, está cerrada»

«Bueno, la magia de hielo no es mi especialidad, pero puedo intentarlo. ¡Y estoy segura de que cierto muchachito quedará entusiasmado con eso!»

«¡Solo vigila que Roland no pase a alimentarse solo de helados!» las dos ríen

«Hablaré con Robin sobre todo esto y mañana nos vemos en el picadero» la pelirroja está animada con las ideas de Regina

Se levantan y la alcaldesa acompaña a la hermana hasta la puerta.

«¡Hasta mañana, hermanita!» guiña un ojo la Wicked Witch

«¡Nos vemos, hermanita!» por primera vez, no siente que es un alivio verla desaparecer en su humo verde. Es más, es bueno saber que las dos pueden sentarse y conversar sobre sus vidas, compartir asuntos. Regina vuelve a su silla pensando que, con un poco más de contacto, Zelena y ella serán capaces de desarrollar la relación de hermanas que nunca antes pudieron tener.

Henry entra en Granny's medio distraído con la edición más reciente de su HQ de los X-men y se sienta en la barra a esperar a Emma. Los dos quedaron en verse para el almuerzo y comprobarían que la ensalada de Regina fuera entregada en su despacho.

«¡Hey, tú!» Ruby se acerca al muchacho y se sienta a su lado

«Hola, Rubs» él sonríe «Te he visto menos por aquí últimamente, creo…»

«Ah…» la loba enrojece «He pasado más tiempo con Lily y estoy ayudando a tu abuela con una cosa» guiña un ojo

«¿El famoso baile en la mansión?» aún se pregunta cómo su madre Regina había estado de acuerdo con aquello.

«¡Sí!» ríe de la expresión de Henry, que le recuerda mucho a la alcaldesa

«¿Es por eso que ellos también están aquí?» señala a una mesa al fondo donde se encuentran Archie, Blue, Merlín y Tinker

«Bueno, digamos que Snow ha reclutado a algunas personas para ayudar con los preparativos…el solsticio de invierno llega y todo tiene que estar a punto» los dos brindan con sus tazas de chocolate servidas por Lily, que había empezado a trabajar en la cafetería.

«Ok, Rubs, no solo será un baile, se ve en vuestras caras. Y le puedes decir a mi abuela que ´se exactamente lo que significa el solsticio de invierno» informa el joven príncipe

«Creo que tu abuela quiere mantener…»

«…el secreto a mi madre, también lo sé»

«¿Y crees que lo conseguiremos?»

«Todo lo que puede prometer es la mantendré distraída» guiña un ojo el adolescente antes de que la campanilla suene anunciando la llegada de Swan.

«¡Hola!» abraza al hijo y le sonríe a Ruby «¿De quién estamos hablando mal o estamos montando una nueva operación?»

«Ninguna de las dos opciones, sheriff, estaba comentándole a Henry lo del baile de solsticio» cuando la loba toca el tema, la expresión de Emma cambia inmediatamente

«Prefiero no saber nada relacionado con eso y espero que te mantengas lo más lejos posible, chico»

«¿Por qué, Emma?» la nieta de Granny no entiende la reacción de la amiga

«Al mismo tiempo que considero vuestra idea increíble, no quiero ser acusada por Regina de saber cualquier cosa, menos aún de "conspirar" contra ella»

«¿De verdad le tienes miedo a la reina, sheriff?» Ruby se burla de su amiga

«No, lobita, solo aprecio mucho mi relación, ¿ok?»

«Ok…»

«¿Podemos ahora concentrarnos en el almuerzo?» Henry llama la atención de las dos

«Claro, chico. Rubs, ya sabes nuestros pedidos, ¿no?»

«Marchando dos hamburguesas especiales de Granny con papas fritas extra y refresco grande» les guiña un ojo a los dos y se mete en la cocina

«Y una ensalada de pollo con té helado para Regina. Entrega en el ayuntamiento, Rubs» dice Emma

«Ma, ¿crees que a mamá le va a gustar esa historia del baile?»

«Henry, realmente no sé lo que tu abuela está planeando con toda esa gente» mira a la mesa donde el cuarteto, compuesto por dos hadas, el grillo parlante y el Mago, está concentrado «No logro prever la reacción de tu madre…» respira hondo

«Estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos a estar lejos de esto. Solo distraeremos a mamá y nos quedaremos cerca de ella durante el día, ayudándola en cualquier cosa» propone

«¿Ayudando? ¿Qué crees que pueda pasar?»

«Quizás mamá necesite algún incentivo para disfrutar del baile, ya sabes, no es una gran fan de estas cosas…y nosotros estaremos ahí, ¿no?»

«¡Por supuesto, chico!»

Enseguida Lily se acerca con el pedido de los dos y también prepara la ensalada de Regina para entregar a domicilio. La salvadora y el muchacho se concentran en sus platos, olvidando por completo cualquier cosa relacionada con el plan de Snow.

* * *

De vuelta con la planificación de las actividades extraescolares de los niños mientras las obras de ampliación de la escuela de Storybrooke estén en funcionamiento, Regina se olvida del tiempo y no se habría dado cuenta de la hora de comer, si no es por la comida entregada en su despacho. La alcaldesa sonríe al encontrar la nota de su hijo

" _Buen almuerzo, mamá._

 _Más tarde nos vemos en la cripta._

 _Henry Daniel Mills-Swan"_

Observa especialmente su apellido junto al de Emma y recuerda la conversación de los tres de esa mañana, compartiendo cama en su habitación. En aquel instante, la idea de casarse con la salvadora no le parece para nada absurda. Al contrario, incluso puede imaginarse organizando la ceremonia y cuidando los detalles que no había tenido ánimo para decidir cuando fue obligada a casarse con el rey Leopold. La morena sale de sus devaneos cuando percibe a alguien materializándose en su despacho.

«¿Molesto?» Maléfica le sonríe

«¡Nunca!» responde Regina con otra sonrisa y señala una de las sillas de su mesa para que la hechicera se siente

«Aún no hemos hablado desde que regresaste de Avalon y salvaste la ciudad…parece que alguien está demasiado ocupada, alcaldesa» la provoca la amiga.

«También lo he echado en falta, Mal…aún quiero conversar contigo, necesito contarte lo que ocurrió en Avalon» va a dejar su almuerzo de lado, pero la rubia se lo impide, diciendo que tiene que comer «Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿O solo te has equivocado de despacho? Que sepas que el despacho del vice-alcaldes queda en planta de abajo» le devuelve la provocación

«Querida, sé exactamente dónde está el despacho del señor Booth. Y si hubiera venido a verlo, estoy segura que sería lo bastante eficiente para que nadie notara mi llegada» le guiña un ojo «Conoces muy bien mis trucos, Regina» la morena aún se siente afectada al recodar el pasado de las dos

«Bien, ¿qué trae por aquí entonces?» intenta esconderlo

«Mi hija»

«¿Le ha sucedido algo a Lily?» se preocupa

«No…solo que mi pequeña está enamorada de la señorita Lucas y, por lo que sé, es recíproco»

«Bien…»

«Regina, he hablado con Lily sobre quedarnos en Storybrooke o volver al Bosque Encantado, regresar a mi castillo y…»

«¿Has venido a despedirte?» deja su ensalada de lado y se levanta, echando a andar en el espacio que hay detrás de su mesa «Mal…»

«Nada de eso, Regi…» Maléfica se divierte con el efecto que aún causa en Regina al llamarla de aquel modo «Lily quiere quedarse en la ciudad y confieso que a mí también me gusta lo que has creado aquí. Sin contar que Whale me ha invitado a ayudarle en una nueva investigación y August, bueno…tengo buenas razones para quedarme en Storybrooke»

«¡Genial entonces!» vuelve a sentarse.

«Y una de ellas es estar cerca de ti» la mujer dragón es directa con la reina. Las dos nunca se habían ido por las ramas.

«Mal…»

«Para que quede claro, no tengo ninguna intención de intentar ir más allá de una amistad contigo, no podría Regina…no hay modo de competir con tu hermoso cisne. Nunca te he visto mirando a alguien como la miras a ella. Es único…» admitir eso le duele a la hechicera, pero consigue mantener la voz firme y el rostro tranquilo «Pero echo de menos nuestra amistad, nuestras charlas…»

«¡Siempre te consideré, por encima de todo, mi amiga, Mal! Adoraría tenerte aquí, en Storybrooke»

«Bien…» abre los brazos «¡Soy tuya siempre que quieras, cariño!» guiña un ojo

«¡Eres de lo que no hay!»

«¡Por siempre! Solo espero que tu noviecita no sea celosa…»

«No le daré motivos para serlo» le guiña a su vez

«Bueno, dejando nuestros juguitos de lado, he venido a pedirte ayuda»

«Claro, ¿de qué se trata?» termina su almuerzo y se bebé tu té preferido

«Ya que la idea es que Lily y yo nos quedemos en Storybrooke, estamos buscando una casa, una lugar que sea nuestro, Regi»

«Hum…eso está bien. ¿Ya habéis encontrado algo que os guste?»

«La señorita Lucas nos está ayudando, nos ha llevado a ver tres propiedades, de momento vacías, pero no veo que ninguna de ellas sea el correcto…»

«Quizás tenga la solución a eso» sonríe la morena

«Regi…»

«Solo escucha, ¿ok?»

«Muy bien…» cruza las piernas hacia un lado

«Tengo una casa, no es tan grande como la mansión, pero es cómoda, queda en el mismo barrio, incluso. La usaba para…bueno, me divertía, ya me entiendes»

«No me sorprendo con eso» le ofrece una sonrisa cómplice

«Cuando comencé la relación con Robin, dejé de usarla. Ahora…»

«Ahora vas a jugar a las casitas con la salvadora metida a sheriff y no se te pasa por la cabeza volver a tener que usar esa casa, ¡fin de la historia!» comenta burlonamente, bromeando con la reina

«Yo lo habría dicho de otro modo, pero es eso»

«Regi, ya nos cediste tu cabaña para que nos quedáramos por un tiempo, sería demasiado que…»

«¿Lo sería? Mal, no es el único inmueble que tengo, solo que creo que es lo que mejor os iría. Vamos, admite que la idea de vivir cerca de mí te gusta» decide provocarlo un poco

«No puedo decir que no…»

«Hagamos lo siguiente: os enseño la casa, pero solo podré el lunes, a la hora del almuerzo. Si os gusta, será un placer teneros cerca» derramos su encanto, siempre seduciendo, envolviendo

«¿Cómo se rechaza la propuesta de una reina?» sonríe Maléfica

«¡No se rechaza, querida!» las dos se miran por un largo momento, cada una perdida en su propios recuerdos. ¿Cómo de diferente serían sus vidas si hubieran seguid adelante con aquella relación vivida en el Bosque Encantado? Tantos "si"…el camino recorrido, sin embargo, las llevo a otros encuentros, nuevas tramas. Y la historia de las dos permanecerá como un bello recuerdo de lo que vivieron juntas.

«Ok, ahora sí le haré una pequeña visita al vice alcalde de Storybrooke» sonríe desapareciendo del despacho de Regina.

La alcaldesa entonces se concentra en terminar sus tareas de aquel día y da por cerrado su horario de trabajo, marchándose a la cripta donde la esperan Henry y Emma.

* * *

El muchacho está distraído con un antiguo libro de Regina, del cual poco consigue entender, pues está escrito en runas. Emma, por su parte, no se resiste a las mil cosas que tiene alrededor e intenta adivinar qué son los ingredientes allí disponibles, además de otros objetos nada comunes. Coge un frasco y lo mueve, y siento cómo inmediatamente se calienta.

«¡Ay…!» mira la hijo, que la encara, curioso y el frasco en su mano «Creo que…»

«¿Henry?» Regina llama desde las escaleras de la cripta, mientras baja hasta la sala donde están ellos «Emma…Swan, ¿qué haces?» antes de que la rubia responda, la morena lanza el hechizo haciendo desaparecer el frasco. Los tres se miran en silencio.

«Yo…yo…» la salvadora intenta hallar una disculpa para estar tocando las cosas de Regina guardadas ahí. La reina está visiblemente nerviosa.

«¿Qué hago contigo, Emma Swan?» mira a su novia intentando decidir si pela con ella o la abraza.

«Mamá…» Henry intenta suavizar la expresión de Regina

«Ahora no, Henry» cruza los brazos y se aguanta para no agarrar a la rubia contra su cuerpo y decirle que todo está bien «¿Acaso sabes lo que había dentro de aquel frasco, Swan?»

«Regi, yo…»

«¡Responde a mi pregunta!» la alcaldesa no está bromeando

«No…» baja un poco la cabeza y pone las manos atrás, sabe que es mejor no discutir con la morena y que ella tiene razón, por lo menos esa vez.

«¿Y por qué rayos tenías que tocas mis cosas? ¿No fui lo suficientemente clara cuando estuvimos aquí?»

«No quería…»

«No, tú no querías, pero, si no llego aparecer en este exacto momento, ¡tú y Henry estaríais envenenados!» se exalta un poco y sus palabras asustan a Emma y al hijo de ambas

Regina se da la vuelta y suelta una profunda respiración, aún intentando calmarse. Henry permanece sentado, mirando a sus madres. Emma se queda atónita al escuchar aquello. Un momento después, no obstante, sale de su estado catatónico y cubre el espacio en cinco largos pasos hasta la reina, abrazándola por detrás.

«¡Perdóname, por favor!» aferra a la morena contra su cuerpo, encontrando poco resistencia

«Nunca más, Emma, nunca más toques algo que no sepas lo que es o lo que puede causar, ¿me lo prometes?» Regina se gira hacia Swan con sus ojos llorosos, haciendo que el pecho de la rubia se encoja.

«Perdóname, no quería herir a nadie, mucho menos a nuestro hijo» abraza a la morena con todas sus fuerzas.

«No puedo perderos…» la alcaldesa dice en un hilo de voz. Al escucharlo todo, Henry se acerca y abraza a las dos.

«Llegaste en el momento oportuno, mamá» el muchacho le sonríe a Regina «Nada ha pasado y estoy seguro de que ma no va a tocar más nada sin que tú estés cerca, ¿verdad?»

«¡Nunca más!» garantiza la sheriff «¡Nunca más!» le da un beso en la cabeza a la alcaldesa, que cierra los ojos y vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

Henry direcciona la conversación hacia un asunto más ligero: el fin de semana en el picadero con Snow, Charming y Neal. Cuando las ve riendo juntas, sabe que todo está bien una vez más.

«Ok, entonces vamos a lo que nos ha traído aquí» Regina hace aparecer una mesa parecida a la que hay en el laboratorio de química de la escuela y eso no le gusta nada al muchacho, aunque está curioso por saber lo que ella le va a enseñar a hacer.

«Esto me parece más divertido de lo que me gustaría admitir» el joven príncipe sonríe «¿Qué me vas a enseñar, mamá?» está ansioso

«¿Qué te parece que algo se vuelva azul así…de la nada dentro de una botella?» se acerca a la mesa y es seguida por los dos

«¡Dijiste que no le ibas a enseñar magia a nuestro hijo, Regina!» Emma la mira desconfiada

«¿Y quién dice que lo haré con magia, Emma?» desafía a la rubia «que te enteres, Swan, no siempre es necesario usar magia para hacer algo que parezca magia» guiña un ojo

«Mamá siempre me ayudó con los proyectos de clase, ma. Mucho antes de poder usar la magia aquí en Storybrooke, así que…» Henry defiende a la alcaldesa

«Ok…¡realmente confío en ti!» dice mirando a su novia

«Bien, Henry, dime los nombres de las cosas que tenemos aquí» señala a la mesa

«Hum…Aquello es una balanza analítica, hay una espátula, una botella transparente, un matraz de Erlenmeyer y esa cosa de ahí es…¿cómo se llamaba?»

«Pipeta graduada» la alcaldesa responde tranquila

«¡Eso!»

«Chico, te las apañas mejor de lo que yo nunca haría» Emma se ríe de la situación con su hijo

«El experimento es bastante sencillo, Henry…vamos a llenar esta botella de plástico con un líquido transparente. Al principio, tus amigos pueden pensar que sencillamente es agua. Cuando agites la botella, una coloración azul aparecerá» los dos miran la botella y después a Regina «Después de un tiempo, el azul desaparece y el líquido vuelve a ser transparente»

«¿Cómo es eso posible?» la sheriff no está aún convencida

«Muy sencillo, Swan» alza una ceja «Vamos a usar una sustancia llamada azul de metileno, que no ofrece ningún peligro para nuestro hijo»

«Azul de metileno, ¿eso es todo, mamá?»

«No, mi amor. También vamos a necesitar agua destilada, hidróxido de sodio y glucosa»

«¿Solo eso?» es el turno del adolescente de mirar desconfiado a su madre

«¿No confías en mí?»

«Confío, siempre hicimos estas cosas juntos, pero…¡es que parece tan sencillo!»

«¿Y quién ha dicho que la química tiene que ser complicada?» le sonríe a los dos

«Por lo menos nos has tenido que aprenderte una lista de no sé cuántos ingredientes y sus propiedades mágicas, chico» Emma pone las manos en los hombros de su hijo y mira a Regina, que entrecierra los ojos ante aquellas palabras

«Vamos a hacer la mezcla, ven, Henry» extiende la mano hacia el pequeño que rápidamente se acerca a ella, curioso por ver cómo aquello funciona

Regina coge el matraz con el agua destilada y añade el hidróxido de sodio, siempre removiéndolo hasta que se disuelva. Después, coloca la glucosa y vuelve a mezclar. Cuando se queda transparente, se lo da al hijo y le pide que pase el liquido a la botella de plástico»

«Hora de la magia» la alcaldesa guiña un ojo y sonríe mientras coge la pipeta graduada con el azul de metileno y añade 10 gotas dentro de la mezcla de la botella «Pon la tapa y agita» lo incentiva

Henry y Emma van abriendo los ojos a medida que el líquido cambia de color, quedando azul. Miran con aquel brillo de inocencia y deslumbramiento a Regina, que siente el deseo de ponerlos a los dos en su pecho y protegerlos de todo por siempre.

«¡Guay!» el joven príncipe se manifiesta

«¡Apuesto a que todos van a querer saber cómo los has hecho, Henry!»

«Mamá, ¿puedes explicármelo?» pide el muchacho

«Cuando colocas el azul de metileno en esa mezcla, él está en lo que se llama de forma reducida, que es incoloro. Por eso, parece que en la botella solo hay agua. Después, cuando agitas la botella, facilitas la disolución del oxígeno en la solución transparente, provocando una reacción y formando la forma oxidada del azul de metileno, que tiene ese color» señala la botella que poco a poco, va perdiendo el color.

«¿Y por qué deja de estar azul?»

«Cuando dejas de agitar la solución y la dejas en reposo, el color azul va desapareciendo hasta quedar transparente de nuevo, aunque no lo parezca con el agua pura, queda un amarillo muy pálido al final. Y eso sucede porque el azul de metileno reacciona con la glucosa y acaba produciendo el ácido glucónico, volviendo a su estado de no oxidación, que no tiene color. ¿Entendiste?»

«Creo que sí…» sigue observando la botella, agitando un poco y parando

«Regina, ¿cómo sabes estas cosas?» Emma también se permite maravillarse

«Bueno, estudié mezclas, soluciones e ingredientes por un largo tiempo, Emma. Y también aprendí que, a veces, la magia sucede con cosas que, al principio, nada tiene de mágicas. Pociones de curación, por ejemplo, pueden ser creadas a partir de zumos y extractos de plantas»

«Ok, pero esto es química y…»

«También tuve bastante tiempo para estudiar en este mundo, Swan. Y cuando adopté a Henry, comencé a leer sobre la materias que él tendría que estudiar» cuenta «Así aprendí de geografía, matemáticas, química y otras materias escolares. Fue fácil cogerle el tranquillo, entender la dinámica de las reacciones químicas. No es muy diferente a crear una poción» compara con tanta naturalidad que ninguno de los dos replica.

«¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?» pregunta lleno de esperanzas. A final, es la primera vez que hace algo parecido en presencia de sus dos madres.

«Claro, querido. ¡Cuántas veces quieras!» la alcaldesa sonríe «Y después escribiremos en tu cuaderno la reacción y el porqué ocurre»

Los tres pasan el resto de la tarde allí y Regina acaba dejándose llegar y realizando algunos experimentos sencillos con ingredientes inofensivos. Nada de magia, solo reacciones químicas. La alcaldesa acaba sorprendiendo a Henry y a Emma cuando los ayuda a crear una mezcla ligeramente explosiva. Y ninguna palabra puede describir el sentimiento de la morena al escuchar las carcajadas de sus dos amores cuando el experimento funciona y se llevan un pequeño susto.

Ya es de noche cuando dejan la cripta y se encaminan hacia Granny's. De repente, la feria de ciencias y cultura pasa a ser divertida y Henry y Emma adoran cada una de las pequeñas historias que Regina les cuenta de cuando había intentado hacer algunos experimentos por primera vez. Son pequeños recuerdos nunca revelados que les regala a los dos, dejándoles que conozcan a una Regina que no siempre sale a la superficie.

Se puede decir que es una noche normal, como cualquier otra, solo una más en la vida de los tres. Pero no para ellos, que viven el momento apreciando la presencia mutua, disfrutando de aquello como si fuera un regalo, el más precioso de ellos. Lo que no se puede ver, a no ser que se sea un hada o un mago, son los lazos formados por los hilos de la vida de cada uno de ellos aún más entrelazados. Regina, Emma y Henry, una familia, la familia Swan-Mills, formada por el amor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Siento el retraso en este capítulo, pero llevaba traducidas 6000 palabras de lsa 8000 que tiene y va el word y me dice que archivo corrupto y no me lo dejó abrir y tuve que empezar de cero.**

 **Capítulo 32**

Amanecer en el calor del cuerpo de Regina, en la suave curva de los brazos de la morena mientras el frío apedreaba en el cristal, apartándolas de la mirada del mundo. Emma permanece en la misma posición durante largos minutos, dentro del abrazo de su reina, escuchando el corazón latir sereno y reconfortante, susurrándole amor. La rubia tiene una sonrisa tonta en el rostro al contemplar los trazos de la morena entregada al sueño. Ya no es capaz de contar las veces que había soñado con ese momento, imaginándose cómo sería el calor esparcido por el cuerpo, calentando la piel, quemando el deseo de volar del nido. Es como si hubiera esperado media vida por ese momento.

La salvadora alcanza los labios de la alcaldesa para un piquito rápido y se obliga a dejar la cama. Aún es temprano para la hora en la que habían quedado para encontrarse con los Charming y continuar hacia el picadero. La salvadora recorre el camino hasta el cuarto de su hijo lo más silenciosamente posible y entra encontrándose a Henry envuelto en su edredón rojo burdeos con el escudo de Gryffindor, la casa preferida de los dos de la _Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts_. Con todo el cariño, Swan pasa los dedos por el cabello del pequeño, que va despertándose poco a poco.

«Solo cinco minutos más, mamá…» reclama sin abrir los ojos y se gira para el otro lado

«Buenos días a ti también, chico» la rubia se acuerda de ella misma, siempre pidiendo cinco minutos más antes de despertarse, especialmente los fines de semana cuando podía dormir hasta más tarde.

«Buenos días…» responde aún medio dormido

«Vamos, Henry, necesito tu ayuda» se sienta al lado del pequeño y le da un beso en la mejilla

«Cualquier operación que estés tramando, ma, puede esperar un poquito más…»

«¡Infelizmente la operación Desayuno en la cama con Regina Mills no puede esperar!» dice y consigue la atención del muchacho

«Creo que…» desorbita los ojos tras procesar la información recibida «Espera, ¿vas a prepararle el desayuno a mi madre?» el adolescente se sienta y la observa

«Bueno, aún no sé donde quedan algunas cosas en la cocina o en la despensa, así que, necesito tu ayuda» mira al hijo con su mirada más dulce, la misma que usa Henry para conseguir las cosas por parte de Regina

«¡Ok, vamos entonces…pero solo si puedo desayunar con vosotras dos!» pide el pequeño, totalmente feliz por tener a sus dos madres juntas

«¡Hecho!» los dos chocan los cinco y bajan a la cocina

Mientras Henry pela y corta las frutas para una ensalada de frutas, Emma se concentra en hacer los huevos revueltos con bacón. A pesar de no admitirlo, es una de las cosas preferidas de Regina. La rubia también se encarga de las tostadas y el muchacho cuela el café fuerte y sin azúcar, tal y como a la alcaldesa le gusta. Para Emma y para él, dos tazas bien grandes de chocolate caliente con canela. Todo listo, el muchacho coloca las cosas en una bandeja grande y, antes de subir, la sheriff hace aparecer unas sencillas margaritas. Los dos sonríen y se concentran en no dejar caer nada por el camino.

Henry abre la puerta lentamente y ve a su madre morena aún durmiendo, abrazada a la almohada de Emma. Espera hasta que su madre rubia pase y cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido. La sherif pone la bandeja en la mesita de noche y sube a la cama junto al hijo, yendo los dos a abrazar a la alcaldesa. Al recibir los mimos de los dos, Regina abre una sonrisa antes que los ojos y se estira, remolona.

«Buenos días, mamá» el muchacho le da un beso lento en el rostro

«¡Buenos días, mi amor!» ella le retribuye apretándolo en sus brazos y besando sus cabellos

«Buenos días, amor» Emma la abraza por detrás y le deja un beso en el cuello, acomodándose allí, en la curva del hombro de Regina, que suelta un poco a Henry y se gira hacia su enamorada.

«Buenos días, amor…» responde con una sonrisa antes de besarla

«¡Mamá, mira lo que ma y yo te hemos hecho!» Henry señala la bandeja del desayuno y la sonrisa de la alcaldesa se hace aún mayor

«¿Qué he hecho para merece ser mimada así, desde tan temprano, por mi hijo y mi novia?» Swan y Henry enrojecen un poco, felices al sentir todo el amor en su voz.

«Nos amas más que a ti misma, mamá» la respuesta del muchacho sorprende a las dos, que enseguida lo aprietan entre ellas «Hey, que me aplastan y tengo hambre» los tres ríen

Con la respiración prendida y todo el cuidado posible, Emma coge la bandeja del desayuno y la pone en la cama, en medio de ellos, que enseguida cogen sus respectivas tazas. La sheriff observa al hijo con el rostro manchado de chocolate y el suspiro de satisfacción de Regina al probar el café exactamente como le gusta, y sonríe a los dos, sintiéndose tan feliz y plena que sus ojos se humedecen por un instante y lo oculta probando el chocolate caliente hecho por su hijo, casi tan bueno como el de Granny's.

Tras la comida, los tres se quedan acostados en la cama de Regina, con la alcaldesa en el medio y Henry y Emma acurrucados en el hombro de ella que los abraza.

«Gracias por el desayuno, ha sido el mejor de mi vida» sonríe y da un beso a cada uno de sus amores

«Mamás, por más que me guste quedarme aquí con vosotras, creo que tenemos que irnos…» Regina se estira y mira el reloj que queda al lado de su cama

«A mis padres no les importará si llegamos algo atrasados» Swan se aprieta más contra la alcaldesa

«¡Pero a mí sí me importa, Emma! Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los atrasos. Y por mucho que ame estar así con vosotros dos, quedamos en tener un fin de semana en el picadero y vamos a aprovecharlo»

«¡Sí!» celebra Henry, ya levantándose «Mis cosas ya están preparadas, solo me cambio y ya vengo, mamás»

«¡No aparezcas por aquí sin cepillarte los dientes, Henry Daniel!» habla la morena mientras el adolescente ya salía del cuarto en dirección al suyo «Vamos, Swan, ¡no dejaré a tus padres esperando!» Regina se levanta y arrastra a Emma con ella.

No mucho después los tres se encuentran en el hall, listos para ese fin de semana. Henry está radiante, hace tiempo que no va al picadero con su madre y sabe que había perdido aquello por su comportamiento. Había sido él quien se había apartado de ella, pero está decidido a nunca más cometer el mismo error. Con apenas un movimiento, Regina recoge todo el desorden de la cocina y camina hacia la puerta dada de la mano con Emma. Ni se imagina la sorpresa que la aguarda en Granny's.

* * *

En la cafetería de la abuelita, Mary Margaret, David y el pequeño Neal están sentados junto a Mulan y Elsa, Ruby y Lily. El bebé observa todo tranquilamente en los brazos del padre y la profesora aprovecha la presencia de las cuatro para resolver algunos detalles del baile del solsticio. Después Tinker y Killian, Maléfica, Archie, Blue y Merlín aparecen también por el local, solo faltan Rumpel y Belle. También están presentes los enanitos.

«Snow, ¿estás segura de que está bien que todos vayamos el fin de semana al picadero?» pregunta Ruby a la amiga sabiendo que Regina ni siquiera se espera la presencia de ellos allí

«Henry dijo que sería un fin de semana en familia, Ruby…todos sois nuestra familia, aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre» sonríe «Y creo que Regina no se opondrá a la presencia de nadie»

«Solo espero que tengas razón» comenta David

«Bueno, pronto lo sabremos» Elsa se frota las manos, ansiosa, y es abrazada por Mulan

La campanilla suena y la puerta se abre revelando la presencia de Belle y Rumpel, que entran dados de la mano. La presencia del ex _Dark One_ es recibida con cierto recelo por todos, que aún están conociendo al Rumpelstiltskin sin magia, pero la sonrisa de la señorita French parece iluminar el ambiente. Cuando ve a la bibliotecaria, Neal se agita en los brazos de David y se estira hacia ella, sonriendo.

«¡Hola!» Belle coge al pequeño y comienza a jugar con él, dándole besitos en las mejillas al pequeño, que ríe como loco, dejando a todos con la baba en la boca «¿Dónde están Emma, Regina y Henry?» pregunta a Snow

«Deben estar de camino, Henry avisó a David que ya habían salido de la mansión» la princesa cuenta con media sonrisa

«¿Está todo bien entre vosotros?» pregunta Rumpel medio receloso de parecer demasiado familiar «Quiero decir, es, como mínimo, extraño ver a tu hija con la persona que pasó años planeando una venganza contra ti…»

«Antes que nada, Regina es Regina. Ella no nació siendo la _Evil Queen_ , fue transformada en aquella persona» la morena de cabellos cortos responde firmemente «Y nosotros creemos que las personas pueden cambiar» abraza a David, reafirmando la compenetración de pareja que tienen «Regina encontró el amor en Henry y, desde entonces, se ha esforzado y nos ha mostrado a todos nosotros que aquella persona en la que la obligaron a convertirse ya no existe, aunque siempre forme parte de su vida. No estoy diciendo que lo que hizo pueda ser borrado» dice mirándolos a todos y tiene la especial atención de Merlín «Solo siento que, hoy, esta Regina que está entre nosotros es mucho más aquella joven de corazón puro que conocí, llena de amor y de sueños, que la reina en la que la vimos convertirse»

«Gran discurso…» comenta Rumpel «Y estoy feliz de escucharlo, Snow White. También estoy intentando seguir el camino de Regina. No tendré ya a mi hijo Bae, pero tengo un nieto que me sorprende con su inteligencia y benevolencia todos los días. Y también tengo a alguien que solo merece lo mejor que yo pueda darle» se acerca a Belle, que sigue con Neal en sus brazos y la abraza por la cintura «Y sé que si hoy estoy aquí es porque Regina fue capaz de encontrar en sí algún motivo para perdonarme y darme esta nueva oportunidad de vivir y ser mejor»

«Otro gran discurso» dice Maléfica, algo impresionada con las palabras del antiguo Señor Oscuro, aunque también un poco desconfiada de que él solo esté intentando ganarse a las personas allí presentes, pero aún así la hechicera no encuentra maldad o falsas intenciones en sus palabras, y le da un voto de confianza a Rumpel.

Antes de que nadie pueda decir nada más, la puerta de Granny's se abre y entra Henry seguido de sus madres.

«¡Buenos días a todo el mundo!» el muchacho saluda feliz y enseguida va a abrazar a su abuela. Emma y Regina intercambian una mirada de sorpresa aún en la puerta, pero entran en seguida. A la alcaldesa le gusta ver a Maléfica, Merlín y Tinkerbell allí y la sheriff está feliz por encontrar las sonrisas de Ruby y Lily.

«Mamá, papá…» Emma los llama a un lado «¿Qué significa toda esta gente aquí?» la rubia ya desconfía

«Henry nos dijo que tendríamos un fin de semana en familia, así que, hemos invitado a todos nuestros amigos, que son también nuestra familia. Muchos desde el Bosque Encantado, otros se han vuelto grandes compañeros» responde la morena

«Ok…creo que Regina tiene una idea algo diferente, pero podemos superar esto, ¿no?» la sheriff comenta y busca a la alcaldesa con la mirada, encontrándola con Maléfica, Tinker y Merlín. Los celos que siente hacia la hechicera se manifiestan enseguida, haciendo que la rubia tenga que respirar. La idea de tenerla cerca durante el fin de semana no agrada a Swan.

«¡Mamás, vamos!» Henry llama a las dos y un momento de tensión se instala en la cafetería. La sheriff mira a la alcaldesa, que frunce el ceño intentando comprender aquella expresión que dice "disculpa"

«Snow, ¿ya estáis listos?» Regina se acerca a los Charming

«Sí, todos estamos listos» sonríe y mira alrededor

«¿Todos?» solo entonces la morena parce comprender que el paseo en familia engloba a mucha más gente de lo que se había imaginado.

«Esta es nuestra familia, Regina. Aquellos que siempre han sido amigos, aquellos que se han hecho amigos. Hemos aprendido a cuidar unos de otros, a amarnos unos a otros. Y esta familia es tan nuestra como tuya» sonríe la ex hijastra

A la alcaldesa no le gusta ser sorprendida, pero escuchar a Snow White decir que forma parte de su familia, que todas aquellas personas ahí reunidas son también su familia, conmueve el corazón de Regina Mills. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así? Quizás desde Emma Swan…Se lo piensa por un momento, dejando a Emma aprensiva, pero rápidamente se recompone y los mira a todos.

«Muy bien, vámonos al picadero. Si salimos ahora, aprovecharemos mejor el día. Y me gustaría informaros que, a la hora del almuerzo, mi hermana Zelena se juntará a nosotros con Robin Hood y Roland» la sheriff y Henry se miran, orgullosos del comportamiento de la alcaldesa, y la siguen hasta el coche.

* * *

El picadero de Storybrooke queda en la parte sur de la ciudad, junto a la zona de las haciendas. El local acoge a caballos de nobles razas, criados y domados para atletas de la hípica. Aquellos animales son el orgullo de Regina. Cuando lanzó la maldición de Rumpel, había una yegua en su castillo preñada de Rocinante, su caballo favorito. Cuando el potro nació, ya en la ciudad creada por la reina, decidió criar caballos a partir del linaje de su semental, y seleccionó las mejores yeguas que tenía a su disposición. En cuanto fue posible tener contacto con el mundo fuera de la barrera mágica de Storybrooke, Regina presentó los animales a grandes competidores, que se interesaron mucho en ellos. Los animales criados en su picadero han coleccionado títulos por el mundo entero y son cada vez más valorizados.

* * *

El viaje hasta el sitio no es muy largo, son apenas treinta minutos y todos llegan a la gran propiedad, la mayor de aquella región. Además de la sede administrativa y de las casas de los trabajadores del picadero, hay un gran caserón, muy parecida a la casa donde vivía Regina cuando joven, en la hacienda de su padre, donde aprendió a montar y a amar a los caballos. Dos caseros, que cuidaban la casa donde vivía con sus padres, son los responsables del caserón, John y Dinah. La alcaldesa había avisado de que pasaría el fin de semana con su familia. Era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien aparte de a Henry al sitio. Los dos echaban de menos a la morena, que hacía mucho que no los visitaba.

John y Dinah están esperándolos frente a la casa, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver llegar a tanta gente. Al bajar de los coches, los visitantes dejan ver la sorpresa ante la belleza del picadero en sus sorprendidas miradas. Henry enseguida corre a saludar a la pareja, siente añoranza del tiempo pasado allí.

Cuando todos llegan al porche que rodea la casa, Regina agarra la mano de Emma y los presenta a todos.

«Te echábamos mucho de menos, pequeña» Dinah sonríe al ver a la morena más suelta, más parecida a la joven Regina de la que tanto se acuerda «¡Solo que no imaginábamos que traerías a tanta gente de una sola vez!»

«Perdóname por eso, Dinah, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero parece que formo parte de una gran familia y aún tendremos más gente a la hora del almuerzo» revira los ojos aunque para esconder la sonrisa al decir aquello.

«Dinah, ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario…» Snow se ofrece

«¡Nada de eso! Déjenlo en nuestras manos, que Dinah y yo cuidaremos de todo, señora Mary Margaret. Estamos muy felices por haber traído a nuestra pequeña Regina de vuelta al picadero después de tantos años. ¡No se preocupen por nada y disfruten el día!» sonríe el hombre, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado.

«Mamá, ¿ya podemos ir a ver los caballos?» Henry está ansioso

«No desaparecerán de los establos, querido. Primero, vamos a instalar a todo el mundo en casa. Y si el mocito recuerda, necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa, ¿hum?» bromea con el hijo

«Creo que al pequeño Henry le va a gustar la sorpresa que su madre le ha preparado» Dinah acaricia los cabellos del muchacho que la mira interrogativo y después busca a Regina, que solo se encoge de hombros, indiferente. Aún se acuerda perfectamente del camino hasta su cuarto en el caserón y sale corriendo, lo que hace que la reina revire los ojos, ya cansada de pedirle que no corriese dentro de casa. Ciertas cosas no cambian nunca y es bueno que así sea.

Con la ayuda de John, la morena recorre los extensos pasillos e instala a todo el mundo. Las parejas se quedan cada una en un dormitorio. Archie, Blue y Merlín comparten un aposento y Maléfica tiene una habitación para ella sola, lo que agrada mucho a la hechicera. Los enanitos quedan instalados en dos parejas y en un trío. Por primera vez, casi todos los cuartos del caserón están ocupados, solo queda uno vacío.

Emma repara en la decoración más sencilla y ligera de aquel lugar, diferente a la mansión. Le gusta conocer más ese lado de Regina. Su cuarto en esa casa es claro, con una pared lila y la otra con un papel floreado también de la misma tonalidad. Las cortinas son claras, los muebles son sencillos y no hay un lujoso vestidor, solo un armario más modesto. Grande, sí, pero nada comparado al cuarto de la alcaldesa. La rubia se sienta en la cama, aprobando la comodidad del colchón y atrae a su enamorada hacia su regazo. Es como si, cuando están juntas, no lograsen estar lejos la una de la otra.

«¡Todo es muy hermoso!» comenta mientras le besa el hombro «Me encanta la casa, tu cuarto…»

«Nuestro…» la morena se acomoda mejor y mira a la sheriff «No hay nada que sea mío que no sea también tuyo» sonríe y acaricia las rosadas mejillas de Swan, feliz con aquella declaración «A no ser ciertas cosas que guardo en mi mausoleo, pero por seguridad» la sheriff resopla, pero aquello solo es impertinencia. Sabe que aún tiene mucho que aprender sobre magia y nadie mejor que Regina para enseñarla.

«¡Mamá!» Henry entra corriendo en la habitación, todo entusiasmado con su ropa de jinete: pantalones, camisa, chaleco protector, botas y el casco en la mano.

La ropa fue hecha a medida para el muchacho y en color burdeos con detalles en dorado, recordando el universo de Harry Potter que tanto adora. Pero, en vez del león de Gryffindor, el escudo en el pecho del adolescente muestra una manzana con dos alas, el mismo que lució en Camelot. Emma sonríe ampliamente, adora ver a su pequeño vestido de aquella manera y aprieta a Regina por la cintura, diciéndole lo acertada que ha estado al pensar en esa ropa para él.

«¿Y?» Henry mira esperanzado a sus madres

«¡Estás increíble, chico!» le guiña un ojo

«Mama, eres lo más» se tira en brazo de la alcaldesa que lo recibe «Gracias, ¡me siento igual de increíble que Harry!»

«¡Lo eres, querido!» ella le ajusta los botones del chaleco

«Ahm…¿podría tener una Nimbus 2001 por Navidad?» sugiere, mirando a las dos

«Veremos lo que puedo hacer» Regina le guiña un ojo «Ahora, baja y ve si nuestros invitados ya están listos para el paseo, tu madre y yo ya vamos»

«¡Ok!» se gira y sale tan rápido como entró

«¿Eso va en serio?» Emma mira a Regina, pensativa

«¿El qué?»

«¿De verdad puedes regalarle a Henry una escoba voladora como la de Harry Potter?»

«Bueno, quizás necesite una pequeña ayuda de mi hermana, ya que ella entiende más de escobas voladoras que yo, pero creo que sí es posible, ¿por qué?» Emma la mira incrédula, con la boca medio abierta «Emma, ¿acaso también quieres una escoba voladora?» pregunta Regina sin creerse que aquello sea real

«Ahm…bueno…es que…siempre quise jugar al quidditch, ¿sabes?»

«Swan…» alza una ceja

«Bueno, si puedes darle a Henry una Nimbus 2001, quizás puedas conseguir dos» sus ojos como los del Gato con Botas derriten a la alcaldesa

«No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré» se rinde

«¡Te amo! ¡No solo por eso, ya sabes, pero por eso también!» se aferra a Regina y la llena de besos

«¡Ok! Tenemos que cambiarnos y bajar, Em…»

«¿Tenemos?»

«¿Escuchaste lo que le dije a nuestro hijo?»

«Sí, escuche…solo que querría quedarme un rato más aquí, solo contigo…» Emma aprieta la espalda de Regina contra su cuerpo, haciendo a la morena suspirar «No imaginaba que íbamos a compartir nuestro fin de semana con tantas personas»

«¡No tengo la culpa de que tu madre no sepa dar un paso sin arrastrar a medio pueblo con ella!» la rubia adora escuchar ese sarcasmo, aunque ya sabe leer entre líneas a su enamorada y está segura de que ella está disfrutando mucho con aquello.

«¿También tengo derecho a una ropa tan guay como la de Henry?»

«Como ya me lo esperaba, la respuesta es sí, Swan, tienes una ropa igual a la de nuestro hijo» sonríe al percibir la sorpresa de la rubia, aunque no pueda verla

«¿De verdad?» el lado de niña pequeña de Emma, tan diferente a la sheriff seria y determinada, a la mujer fuerte y decidida, siempre le había gustado a Regina. Y hacer que aquellos ojos verdes brillen como en ese momento puede, fácilmente, convertirse en el hobby favorito de la alcaldesa.

«Abre la segunda puerta del armario, dentro hay una caja y…» la salvadora ni espera, corre y coge el paquete, dirigiéndose enseguida al baño. Regina aprovecha y coge su ropa de amazona, una pequeña sonrisa le adorna los labios. Hace mucho que no las usaba y le gusta sentir de nuevo aquel tejido sobre la piel.

«Amor, yo…» Emma se paraliza al volver del baño. Está algo confundida en cómo ajustar el chaleco, pero eso desaparece de su mente cuando ve a Regina dentro de unos pantalones azul marino muy ceñidos, acentuándole las formas, colocándose los puños de una camisa color perla y con un chaleco del mismo color que los pantalones. Los cabellos recogidos en una sencilla coleta de caballo y un látigo sujeto a su cintura. La morena alza los ojos y sonríe a la rubia, para después ayudarla con su ropa.

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre?» la alcaldesa percibe el estado medio catatónico de su enamorada y se preocupa

«Tú…esa ropa…yo…» no es fácil para Swan esconder su deseo y Regina capta la incomodidad de la sheriff, y se acerca a ella

«Entiendo» sonríe y acaricia sus rizos dorados. La alcaldesa pega los cuerpos de las dos y cierra los ojos cuando sus cabezas chocan «Y para que lo sepas, cada vez es más difícil para mí parar, Emma…» la rubia suspira al escuchar la confesión de la morena

«Regi, sé que prometimos ir despacio, pero…te lo pido, no pares más» sube sus manos por la espalda de ella, por encima del chaleco, haciendo caricias con las puntas de sus dedos, suficiente para provocar un estremecimiento a la otra «Ya me has hecho sentir más que especial, me haces sentir amada y cuidada, como siempre soñé serlo. Quiero ir a más contigo…como nunca antes lo quise con nadie»

Las dos se miran y se ven reflejadas en los iris de la otra. Desde que están juntas, Emma siempre encuentra los detalles de Regina donde quiera que su mirada se pose. Y la reina tiene la sensación de que el cielo está hecho del mismo material con el que están hechos los ojos de la salvadora. Se apartan un poco cuando escuchan golpes en la puerta.

«Entren…» autoriza la morena

«¿Emma? ¿Regina?» Snow aparece y sonríe «Henry pidió que os avisara de que ya estamos todos listos»

«Gracias, mamá, ya vamos» agarra la mano de Regina y se dirige a la puerta.

Las tres descienden y a la profesora le gusta ver cómo la sheriff y la alcaldesa se completan y se complementan, apostando por una relación duradera. Dinah y John se despiden de todos y les dan a los hombres algunas cestas con algo para picar y frutas para que coman antes del almuerzo, hora en la que tienen que volver al caserón.

* * *

Regina guía al grupo por la propiedad antes de llegar a los establos y dejar a todos a su voluntad. Para quien quiera montar a caballo, hay ropa disponible en los vestuarios.

Ruby y Lily decide explorar más la propiedad. La loba adora aquel aire frío de fines de otoño y ya siente su cuerpo hormiguear ante el deseo de salir corriendo por todas partes, y explorar. Las dos se apartan entre risas y con sus brazos cruzados.

Mulan se impresiona con los animales, Elsa, sin embargo, invita a la guerrera a un paseo más tranquilo, bordeando el pequeño lago cercado por un hermoso jardín que hay en la zona. Tinker también se queda maravillada con el paisaje y siente nostalgia de estar más cerca de las flores. El hada le pide a Killian que se queden en el jardín y el pirata le sonríe aceptando.

Rumpel y Belle se sientan con David, Mary Margaret y Neal en un área cubierta, cerca de la pista de obstáculos, donde Regina y Henry van a pasar buena parte del tiempo aquella mañana. Emma enseguida se junta a ellos, pues prefiere verlos en acción que montar, por los menos de momento. Maléfica también se acerca, causando cierta incomodidad a la sheriff. Las dos se miran por un instante, el contacto es roto por la risa de Henry que surge montando un caballo color caramelo con manchas blancas, de raza clydesdale, conocida por su temperamento dócil y afectuoso. El animal aún no tiene ni nombre.

Inmediatamente detrás surge Regina imponente en su pura sangre completamente negro. Capaz de alcanzar gran velocidad en pocos segundos, también es ágil en los saltos. La característica principal de la raza, sin embargo, es su temperamento difícil, algo que siempre fascinó a la alcaldesa. El caballo es la cuarta generación de Rocinante y se llama Wakanda, un nombre de origen sioux que significa "tiene el poder mágico". Encima de él, la reina se siente libre y tan dueña de sí como en ningún otro sitio. Pasa por delante de Henry y entra en la pista de obstáculos, bien parecida a las usadas en campeonatos mundiales de hípica e incuso en los Juegos Olímpicos. El muchacho observa a su madre colocarse el casco mientras da pequeños trotes, calentando la musculatura del animal.

Wakanda es arisco con todos los cuidadores y no permite mucha aproximación. La única voz que obedece inmediatamente es la de Regina, y eso a ella la deja muy orgullosa.

«¡Vamos, muchacho!» le hace un caricia en sus crines espesas y oscuras «Sé que no he venido a jugar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo…» el animal relincha, parece que la comprende «Prometo que no volverá a pasar» se agacha y se pega a su cuello, abrazándolo. Wakanda recibe la caricia de su dueña y sopla el aire con más fuerza por los orificios nasales, indicando que está ansiosa por correr y saltar con ella.

Los dos se posicionan en el comienzo del recorrido y Regina le hace una señal a Henry para que ponga en marcha el cronómetro. Ni siquiera necesita usar el látigo, solo hace una ligera presión con sus piernas en los flancos del animal, que se pone en movimiento, sabiendo bien lo que hacer y feliz por correr de nuevo en compañía de la reina. El primer salto la hace sonreír de oreja a oreja, la sincronía entre los dos es perfecta y pronto llegan al segundo obstáculo: un salto sencillo seguido de un travesaño. Ninguna penalización en el recorrido.

Un obstáculo más alto aparece y los dos se mantienen en el aire con una liviandad impresionante. El salto triple exige agilidad y destreza tanto de amazona como de caballo, que parece que ni se percata de aquella dificultad. Otros cuatro saltos más y los dos acaban el recorrido en su primera vuelta. Cuando disminuye el trote, Wakanda se exhibe para el escaso público y se empina sobre sus patas traseras con Regina en su lomo, haciéndola reír a carcajadas, un sonido de pura felicidad.

Regina hace el recorrido dos veces más, siempre disminuyendo su tiempo y con Wakanda exhibiéndose cada vez más en los saltos. Le ofrece una manzana al caballo y desmonta, llamando a Henry hacia la pista. El muchacho está ansioso. A pesar de no conocer a su montura, se siente seguro con el animal y lo conduce con facilidad. El equino conoce bien aquel recorrido, está acostumbrado a los entrenamientos, solo que no tiene la misma armonía con su jinete. Regina le da algunos consejos al hijo de cómo conducir al animal en los saltos y lo deja salir a la pista. Es el turno del muchacho de pedirle a su madre que marque el tiempo.

Los dos calientan un poco y se encaminan hacia el recorrido. El primer obstáculo es superado sin grandes problemas. Ya en el segundo, el salto no es lo suficientemente amplio y el caballo toca con las patas traseras el travesaño, provocando una penalización. Otros dos palos son derribados, y otro en el salto triple. A pesar de los inconvenientes, caballo y jinete llegan al final contentos por su primera experiencia.

«El muchacho apunta maneras» comenta Thomas, uno de los entrenadores del picadero «Solo necesita practicar más, señora Mills» sonríe a la morena

«Vendremos más al picadero de ahora en adelante, ayudaré a Henry si él quiere, pero si mi hijo prefiere clases con otra persona, no me opondré» responde ella seca

«Dudo que haya alguien mejor que usted para enseñarlo. Parece que ha nacido sabiendo llevar un caballo» otro elogio más. A Emma no le gusta aquella interacción y decide acercarse mientras Henry intenta el recorrido una vez más, ya habiendo sido recolocados los obstáculos.

«Amor, también quiero intentarlo, ¿me enseñas?» Regina sonríe ampliamente a Emma

«Vamos a esperar que nuestro hijo termine sus tres vueltas y escogeremos un buen caballo para ti, ¿ok?» agarra las riendas de Wakanda con una mano y con la otra abraza a su enamorada de lado, ignorando completamente la presencia de Thomas. Ellas sonríen y aplauden el segundo intento de Henry, mucho mejor que la primera.

«Parece que las cortas vacaciones en Camelot fueron bastante divertidas para nuestro pequeño» la sheriff comenta admirando la postura de Henry encima del caballo, la seriedad del muchacho y la concentración realizando su última vuelta.

«Me habría gustado que hubieses venido con nosotros…» dice Regina y Emma la mira de lado, sonriendo

«¿Quién sabe en un próximo viaje?» la rubia guiña un ojo

«¿Quién sabe si nos damos un salto hasta Avalon?» los ojos color chocolate brillan «Mi abuela adoraría conocerte y volver a ver a Henry» sonríe ampliamente

«¿Podemos ir a Avalon?»

«Tienes magia, Emma. Todos aquellos que tienen el don de la magia pueden viajar hasta la isla. Y cuando nos despedimos, Morgana dijo que le encantaría recibir a Henry en su casa. ¿Te gustaría conocer Avalon?» mira a la rubia

«Yo…» la salvadora se queda pensando, recuerda su miedo a que Regina quisiera volver a la isla, volver junto a su abuela, pero ella está ahí, a su lado, queriendo llevarla hasta allí, un viaje en familia, con el hijo de ambas «¡Creo que no podría pensar en un viaje más increíble para hacer!» sonríe a su morena

Vuelven a concentrarse en la pista, donde Henry acaba el recorrido sin tirar ningún obstáculo, siendo aplaudido por todos y haciendo una caricia en el cuello de su caballo.

Regina sigue con Emma hasta los establos donde están sus mejores monturas. Recorre el pasillo buscando uno de sus animales más bellos: la yegua blanca de raza árabe llamada Kachina. El nombre es de origen hopi y significa "bailarina sagrada". Está en el penúltimo box y relincha en cuanto percibe el olor de la reina.

«¡Hola chica!» le ofrece una manzana y abre el box, cogiendo enseguida las riendas del animal ya ensillado «También te he echado de menos» dice abrazándola por el cuello cuando la yegua se acerca a ella, cariñosa. Las crines blancas están hermosamente cepilladas y luce algunas trenzas «Quiero que conozcas a Emma» hace una señal para que la sheriff coloque su mano delante del hocico de Kachina y así lo hace para que la yegua la huela.

La yegua relincha y balancea la cabeza hacia Regina, parece que aprueba a la rubia. La morena sonríe y le pasa las riendas a Emma

«Te está dando la bienvenida, Swan. Toma, dale esto» le entrega un trozo de manzana seca con canela a su novia, que se lo ofrece al animal. Kachina lame la palma de la mano de la salvadora y se recuesta en ella, agradeciéndoselo.

«¿Esto significa que le gusto?»

«Significa que estarás segura con ella. Kachina conoce quizás hasta mejor que Wakanda el recorrido de obstáculos. No habrá problema en que dejes las cosas en sus manos. Solo tienes que agarrar las riendas con firmeza, ni demasiado sueltas ni demasiado cortas» instruye

«Está bien, creo que puedo hacer eso»

Las dos dejan aquella parte de los establos y Swan monta en Kachina, sintiéndose cómoda con el cadencioso balanceo del animal. La yegua parece contenta con su amazona y relincha al divisar la pista de ejercicios, dirigiéndose hasta allí sin que Emma tenga que hacer nada, y la sheriff está de acuerdo en que no podría haber nombre mejor para la yegua que Kachina, pues parece de verdad ejecutar una danza sobre sus cascos cada vez que se mueve.

Tras un pequeño calentamiento, parten hacia la primera vuelta del recorrido, siendo asistidas de cerca por Henry y Regina. El muchacho nunca había visto a su madre rubia encima de un caballo y admira su desenvoltura. La morena también aprecia el modo en cómo Emma se comporta con la yegua, atenta a los movimientos y natural encima del caballo. La salvadora completa las tres vueltas sin derrumbar ningún obstáculo, exactamente como la reina. Solo que algo por encima del tiempo de la morena.

Los tres hacen algunos saltos y ejercicios más juntos, esperando a que todos estén reunidos allí para poder volver al caserón a almorzar. La alcaldesa está atenta a su reloj, sabe que su hermana en breve debe llegar y quiere estar para recibirla. Las últimas en juntarse al grupo son Ruby y Lily, que llegan jadeantes y felices por sus kilómetros de carrera.

* * *

John y Dinah improvisan una gran mesa en el salón abierto de la casa, con espacio suficiente para que todos se sienten juntos. Algunos suben a tomar un baño, otros se quedan en el porche, apreciando la vista y disfrutando del placentero sol. Snow deja a Neal con Tinker y se acerca a Charming, que está apartado en una esquina.

«¿En qué piensas tan concentrado?» abraza al marido por detrás y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él

«En todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos años, en todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar aquí» David sonríe «Tenemos dos hijos maravillosos. Nuestra Emma es mucho más que la princesa que soñamos que sería…» Mary Margaret le acompaña en la sonrisa «Nuestros amigos están cada vez más cercanos, hemos salvado Storybrooke ya no sé ni cuántas veces y…¿quién lo diría? Las fuerzas de la oscuridad y de la luz ahora son aliadas y trabajan juntas»

«Eso sin contar que Emma le devolvió la luz al corazón de Regina, que hizo lo mismo por nuestra hija…»

«Sí…» David agarra las manos de la esposa que están en su cintura «¿Algún día imaginaste que todos seríamos familia? ¿Incluido Rumpelstiltskin, Maléfica, Lily, Zelena e incluso Regina?»

«Para ser sincera, sí esperaba que Regina cambiara un día, pero vivir como estamos viviendo ahora, nunca lo imaginé. ¡Pero me gustan las buenas sorpresas!»

«A veces siento que no me he disculpado lo suficiente con Regina y con nuestra hija. Por lo que ocurrió en la cabaña del árbol, ya sabes…»

«Ellas ya te perdonaron, David, y están bien, son felices. Emma me contó que incluso se va a mudar a la mansión, no tiene sentido que tenga sus cosas en nuestra casa cuando prácticamente vive con Henry y Regina allá»

«¿Y llevas bien eso?»

«¿Por qué no lo estaría?»

«No sé, tardamos tanto en reencontrar a nuestra hija, quizás querrías tenerla siempre cerca»

«Quiero, pero sé que tengo que dejarla ir, mi amor. Emma siempre será nuestra princesa. Y todo lo que quiero es que sea feliz, tan feliz como nosotros dos. Así que…»

«Entiendo» los dos se besan lentamente, aprovechando aquel descanso que les daba su hijo pequeño.

* * *

Un coche se detiene frente al caserón y baja de él Zelena con Roland. Poco después Robin Hood hace su aparición. Los tres son recibidos con sonrisas y la escena del abrazo entre las hermanas Mills ya no es una completa sorpresa para nadie.

«¿Cómo estáis?» la alcaldesa ya nota la redondeada y voluminosa barriga de su hermana

«¡Estamos genial!» responde la pelirroja con una sonrisa

«Y con hambre también» Roland completa recibiendo una reprimenda del padre

«Déjalo, Robin. Estábamos solo esperándoos para almorzar. Ven, querido» ella llama al pequeño que estira los brazos pidiendo pasar a los de Regina, y esta lo coge, y comienza a jugar con él. El grupo se reúne en torno a la mesa mientras una gran comida es servida.

Más de una hora transcurre entre conversaciones y sonrisas hasta que el almuerzo acaba. Las parejas se dirigen a sus cuartos. Los enanitos invitan a Merlín a jugar a algo a lo que el Mago acepta. Ruby y Lily llaman a Maléfica para que esté con ellas y la hechicera les sonríe. Emma se queda con Henry, Roland y Neal mientras Regina conversa con Robin y Zelena sobre las propuestas de empleo para que los dos se queden en Storybrooke.

El arquero quiere la oportunidad de trabajar en el picadero. Solo con una primera impresión ya está enamorado del lugar e imagina la calidad de los animales criados ahí. Zelena, por su parte, encuentra divertida la oportunidad de encargarse de la heladería. Regina les da la posibilidad de unos horarios flexibles debió a Roland, y principalmente, al bebé que está de camino.

«Ni sé cómo agradecerte esto, Regina» Robin aún se siente avergonzado delante de la morena por todo lo que había pasado con Emma Swan.

«Solo cuida bien de mi hermana y no permitas que nada les falte a Roland ni a mi sobrino» la alcaldesa sonríe a la pelirroja «Por cierto, felicidades por la casa, Zelena me contó»

«Regina, creo que debemos irnos, no queremos estorbar tu fin de semana y…»

«¡Ni en sueños os dejo marchar! Snow invitó a toda esta gente, Henry dijo que tendríamos un fin de semana en familia. Y tú eres mi familia, Zelena. Eres mi hermana y prometimos intentarlo, ¿recuerdas?»

«¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Dejé todo mi orgullo de lado y fui a pedirte ayuda…» revela

«Y yo dejé todo mi dolor atrás y decidí que te quiero en mi ciudad, en mi vida, conviviendo conmigo y con las personas que amo. Tú y la hermosa familia que estás creando con Robin, Roland y el bebé» sonríe a la bruja, que se la devuelve

«En ese caso, creo que nos quedaremos» la _Wicked Witch_ se anima y Regina le enseña el cuarto donde se hospedarán con Roland.

* * *

La tarde pasa tranquila, lenta y llena de alegría compartida entre todos los que allí están. Dinah y John aprovechan para mimar un poco a Regina y Henry, dándoles cosas ricas a las que saben que ninguno de los dos pueden resistirse. Emma adora eso y se aprovecha junto con Neal y Roland.

El muchachito queda encantado cuando Regina le enseña un poni que puede montar solo y no contiene su alegría trotando encima del animal.

«¡Mira papá! ¡Mira mamá!» Robin y Zelena se abrazan, la pelirroja aún se emociona al ser llamada de esa manera por el pequeño y Regina se siente feliz al ver la felicidad de su "hermanita"

Hay caballos mansos y bien entrenados para quien desee cabalgar. Emma, Regina y Henry regresan con sus monturas y siguen juntos por la propiedad, con el adolescente conduciéndolas por los caminos que a él más le gusta recorrer. El sitio está lleno de vida, incluso parece que el aire es diferente. El corazón de la reina late acompasado y tranquilo, mantiene el paso de su montura al lado de la yegua de la salvadora.

El trío se detiene en un claro cerca de un riachuelo, repleto de flores de campo. Todas violetas, el color preferido de la morena.

«Mamá, ¿por qué mi caballo es el único que no tiene nombre?» el joven príncipe se estira a la sombra de un árbol

«Porque su dueño aún no ha escogido uno»

«¿Por qué no? ¿Quién es su dueño? ¿Tú no puedes escoger su nombre? Me gustan mucho Wakanda y Kachina, podría ser un nombre de ese estilo…» Regina se sienta a un lado del pequeño y Emma al otro lado.

«¿Qué te parece Wahkan?»

«Suena bien, pega con él, pero, ¿qué significa?»

«"Aquel que es sagrado"» la alcaldesa sonríe

«Es un nombre genial, mamá. ¿Se lo puedes decir a su dueño?»

«En verdad, su dueño lo acaba de aprobar…»

«¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Yo?» Regina solo balancea afirmativamente la cabeza «Pero…él…»

«Hubiera sido tu regalo en tu décimo cumpleaños, hijo. Lo estaba entrenando para ti, cuando…ya sabes» ella se refiere a la época en que Henry se había separado de ella y no la aceptaba como madre.

«Disculpa, mamá…» él baja la cabeza y algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas

«¡De hoy en adelante, tendrás que cuidar muy bien de él, mocito!» abraza a su pequeño, diciéndole que aquello ya había pasado y que todo estaba bien «Lo mismo para ti y Kachina, Emma Swan»

«¿Cómo? ¿Me la regalas?» la sonrisa de la rubia es inmensa

«Sí, es tuya. Y espero que los dos cuidéis muy bien de ellos. ¡Son animales increíbles, a quienes amo mucho!» la sheriff rodea a su hijo y a su novia en un apretado y lento abrazo.

* * *

Ya es casi final de la tarde cuando, poco a poco, todos van regresando al caserón. Emma y Regina están más retrasadas cuando el caballo recién bautizado de Henry se asusta con una cobra y echa a correr al galope con el pequeño en su lomo. Sin embargo, antes de que la reina o la salvadora puedan pensar en reaccionar, ven la sombra de un dragón volando, que alcanza al muchacho y lo agarra en el aire cuando, en un tropiezo del animal, es lanzado hacia lo lejos. El dragón se posa tranquilamente y se transforma, dejando ver que era Maléfica. La primea reacción de Henry, tras el susto, es abrazar a la hechicera y agradecerle. Luego sus madres llegan corriendo y lo toman en sus brazos.

«Hijo, ¿estás bien?» Regina está pálida y Emma temblorosa por el susto

«Quedados con él, voy a recuperar el caballo» Maléfica vuelve a su forma de dragón y sale volando en busca del animal.

«Yo…ceo que solo ha sido un gran susto, yo…»

«Está bien, querido. Todo está bien» la morena lo envuelve en sus brazos y la rubia no consigue decir nada, solo abrazar a su pequeño.

«Ella me salvó, mamás…»

«Lo vimos, mi amor. Tenemos que darle las gracias a Mal…» Regina desordena los cabellos sudados de Henry y repara en que Emma va, poco a poco, volviendo a la normalidad.

Maléfica regresa con el caballo asustado y lo deja cerca de la alcaldesa. Con dos pedazos de manzana escarchada, consigue calmar a Wahkan y el animal se acerca a Henry, pegando su hocico en el hombro del muchacho, como si le pidiera disculpas. El adolescente abraza al caballo y le dice al oído que todo está bien. No es del todo raro que aparezcan cobras por la propiedad, y más aún en aquella zona de césped. Por primera vez, la reina consigue respirar y convencerse de que no hay nadie tras aquello. A fin de cuentas, todas aquellas personas son su familia.

Recompuestos del susto y de vuelta al caserón, Dinah y John esperan a todos con una gran mesa puesta en el porche para la merienda. Desde allí, es posible observar la puesta de sol, derramando los colores púrpuras y naranja por el cielo de Storybrooke. Regina aprovecha la presencia de todos y pregunta a Snow sobre el baile que será dado en su casa. Por algunos instantes, percibe una tensión planear sobre casi todo el grupo, pero en cuanto la princesa comienza a hablar, el clima se deshace y hasta los enanitos participan de la conversación.

* * *

Ya es de noche cuando Regina está en la cocina colando un café fresco, fuerte y amargo. Ya dispensó a Dinah y John, agradeciéndoles por el maravilloso día que los dos les habían proporcionado a todos, lleno de cariño y delicias. La morena está concentrada, pero aún así percibe la ligera presencia de Tinkerbell en la puerta.

«Vean quién ha decidido aparecer» provoca la alcaldesa

«Regina, yo…»

«¿Mucho trabajo con el pirata?»

«No, yo solo…» el hada se enrojece ante la mención de Killian

«¿Quieres un café?»

«Por favor, pero el mío dulce» pone un expresión melindrosa que solo Tinkerbell es capaz de poner

Regina añade el azúcar y sirve la bebida. Las dos se sientan en la pequeña mesa que hay ahí.

«¿Cómo estás las cosas entre tú y Emma?»

«Muy bien» la morena sonríe al pensar en su rubia, que está ahora con su hijo «¿Y qué está sucediendo entre tú y Killian Jones?» toma un buche de su bebida

«Yo…yo…no lo sé» confiesa el hada

«¿Cómo que no lo sabes?» la alcaldesa altera un poco la voz «Tinker, ¿ha intentado hacerte algo o…?» el hada conoce bien aquel tono frío de Regina y sabe que es capaz de arrancarle la vida al capitán solo con el pensamiento si desconfía que él le ha hecho algo malo.

«¡No, no! Él…yo…nosotros…nos besamos» la rubia mira al suelo

«¿Nada más que eso?»

«Bueno…yo…hum…nunca había besado a nadie antes» tuerce los dedos de las manos nerviosa

«Hey…» la alcaldesa se levanta y se sienta al lado de su hada madrina, ofreciéndole cariño y consuelo «No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Tinker. Pero, dime, ¿te gusta Hook?»

«Es más que gustarme, nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por él» revela en un hilo de voz

«¡Tink…siempre has ayudado a que las personas encuentren sus amores verdaderos y eso es muy noble y lindo!» Regina sonríe «Ya es hora de que tú vivas el tuyo» agarra las pequeñas manos.

«A veces, yo…no sé…me quedo medio…creo que es miedo…»

«Puede ser inseguridad, es normal» revira los ojos ante la expresión del hada madrina «Está bien, no soy un modelo de persona que entienda de relaciones, pero…»

«Está bien tenerte a ti para charlar sobre esto»

«¡Siempre que quieras y para lo que necesites!»

«Ok, ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo es con Swan?»

«¿En qué sentido?»

«¡Venga, Regina, no te hagas la desentendida! Las dos…» se pone algo roja

«Si estás preguntando por el sexo, aún no hemos hecho nada» la morena habla con toda la tranquilidad

«¿QUÉ?»

«¡Habla bajo! Ya hay gente durmiendo…»

«¿Tú, Regina Mills, esperas que me crea que de todas esas noches que dormisteis juntas, con derecho a cenas románticas, regalos increíbles y tantas cosas más, vosotras…?

«No espero nada, en primer lugar. Pero lo que te digo es verdad. Emma y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de llevar las cosas entre nosotras lentamente…»

«Claro, tan lentamente que ya estáis viviendo juntas» la reprende con la mirada

«Viviendo juntas, durmiendo juntas, pero sin sexo»

«¿Puedo saber el motivo?»

«Emma no es solo una más en mi cama. Ella es la madre de mi hijo, es la persona que me hace querer ser mi mejor versión cada día. Emma es la persona que tiene mi corazón como nunca nadie lo tuvo»

«¡Wow…eso fue…intenso!» el hada bate las alas, como si aplaudiera a la alcaldesa.

«Solo que hoy Emma me ha dicho que no quiere esperar más…» revela

«¿Y estás bien con eso?»

«La deseo tanto que no sé de dónde he sacado fuerzas para parar hasta hoy…»

«Bueno, ahora ya no necesitas parar más…» Tinker ríe

«Quizás hoy sí…la casa está llena, si no hubiera tantas personas aquí, quizás…»

«¡Increíble! Regina Mills preocupándose por ser discreta…¡parece que tus días de _Evil Queen_ de verdad han acabado!»

«Ya te lo he dicho» revira los ojos hacia el hada «¡Emma no es una cualquiera!»

«Está bien, ya lo entendí» sonríe el hada «Voy a dejarte pensando en tu salvadora»

«Buenas noches, Tinkerbell» Regina recoge la cocina y sube al cuarto.

* * *

Cuando Henry finalmente se duerme, Emma camina por la casa y se dirige al cuarto donde sabe que se hospeda Maléfica. Llama dos veces y espera. La puerta se abre y la hechicera mira algo sorprendida.

«¿Molesto?»

«No, sheriff, puedes entrar» la hechicera se aparta para que Swan pase y la observa intrigada «¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?»

«He venido a agradecerte, una vez más, haber salvado hoy a Henry. Yo…mi hijo es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida»

«Creo que sé cómo te sientes» la hechicera la estudia por un momento «No hay de qué, lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario»

«Gracias. Estoy realmente feliz de que te hayas quedado. Sé cuánto ayudaste a mis padres en la ciudad mientras fui la Dark One»

«Solo hice lo que Regina me pidió que hiciera» mantiene su dura postura

«Que haya sido por Regina, no importa. Lo hiciste. Te quedaste y ayudaste. Gracias por eso también…»

«Espero que no me veas como una amenaza, Swan. Te garantizo que no lo soy. Regina es alguien que amo y respeto mucho. La única amiga que tuve por un largo tiempo. Y es eso lo que hoy existe entre nosotras: amistad»

«No puedo decir que no sienta celos. A fin de cuentas, la conoces desde antes, vosotras…tuvisteis una historia juntas y…»

«Créeme, Regina nunca miró a nadie, hombre o mujer, ni a mí, de la manera en que te mira a ti. Lo que las dos tenéis es absolutamente mágico y real. No te atrevas a estropear eso por unos celos tontos, sheriff. Sé la mujer de la que Regina se ha enamorado»

«Siempre intentaré darle a ella lo mejor de mí»

«Si puedo darte un consejo, sigue siendo romántica. Ella puede que no lo admita, pero adora los pequeños mimos y cuidados. Por lo que sé, hasta ahora lo estás haciendo bien»

«Gracias, una vez más…» la salvadora deja el cuarto de la hechicera y una idea le viene a la mente, casi de inmediato. Swan se da prisa hasta el cuarto y comprueba que Regina ya está ahí.

«Emma, ¿dónde estabas?» es una pregunta común, sin ningún tono de acusación

«Fui a hablar con Maléfica, agradecerle una vez por haber salvado a Henry»

«Hum…» la rubia se acerca a su novia y la rodea por la cintura, tomando sus carnosos labios en un beso colmado de deseo.

«Regi…» susurra cerca de la oreja de la morena, haciéndola estremecerse con el tono sensual de su voz «Si te pidiera que me des tu mano y vengas conmigo, ¿cuál sería tu respuesta?»

«Solo llévame, Em…» responde sin dudar, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia

«Ven…» da una paso hacia atrás y le ofrece su mano a Regina, que rápidamente le entrega la suya, conectando sus dedos, entrelazando deseos y sentimientos. Sonríen juntas y Emma hace que desaparezcan de allí.


	33. Chapter 33

**El capitulo esperado por todas, creo yo**. **Aviso que es muy poético, nada vulgar, como todo el fic, eso sí, muy romántico, no apto para diabéticas. Jajaja.**

 **Capítulo 33**

Un universo cuántico, como en este en el que vivimos, no es aleatorio ni predeterminado. Es potencia a cada segundo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es intervenir. El libre albedrío es la capacidad que cada persona tiene de modificar el resultado. Funciona más o menos así: a cada segundo, el universo se divide en posibilidades infinitas y la mayoría de ellas nunca acontece. No hay un "uni-verso", hay más, mucho más que una lectura. Dentro de la historia contada, están las que no pudieron ser contadas, las posibilidades que nunca acontecieron. Así, cada palabra escrita es una red para capturar la palabra que escapó.

La historia no para porque no puede parar. Continúa contándose, esperando una intervención para cambiar lo que sucederá a continuación. Y en este universo, el amor es una intervención. De manos dadas, comienza a descender sobre alguien. De manos dadas, muy deprisa, como los latidos de un corazón cuando ama. Un camino de bajada, un peñasco invitando al vuelo sin red de protección, sin alas que sustenten en el cielo. Porque no hay seguridad, ni siquiera la certeza del regreso.

La vida de Emma Swan fue puesta boca abajo el día en que cumplía 28 años. Hasta entonces, había vivido como huérfana en decenas de orfanatos, había pasado por diversas familias adoptivas y siempre había estado sola, cuestionándose por qué había sido abandonada por sus padres. Aquella misma noche, había reencontrado a su hijo al que había entregado en adopción diez años atrás y había sido llevada a una ciudad que ni siquiera existía en el mapa. En Storybrooke, Emma Swan se convirtió en la sheriff local y fue convencida por su hijo para creer que los cuentos de hada eran bastante reales: ella misma, en realidad, era la hija perdida de Snow White y el Príncipe Charming, el fruto del amor verdadero, la que debería romper la maldición lanzada por la _Evil Queen_. Y más aún: había descubierto que poseía el don de la magia.

Era como si, durante toda su vida, hubiera estado soñando con la manera correcta y construido de forma equivocada, pero quizás sea eso lo que la mayoría de las personas hace todos los días, sin nunca creer que un sueño puede traer la verdad. Desafiando su propia falta de fe, sin embargo, Emma Swan se dispuso a aprender que lo imposible, a veces, sucede. Y lo improbable es más real que aquello que está frente a nuestros ojos. Fue así que se volvió la salvadora. La maldición fue rota y la rubia reencontró a su familia, viviendo aventuras que llenarían más de un libro de fantasía.

Cuando parecía que ya no había nada más que pudiera ser añadido a su fabulosa historia, su corazón decidió latir a un compás diferente por nada menos que Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, la madre adoptiva de su hijo y la Reina Malvada. Y entonces lo más surreal que podría pasar en este enredo, pasó: Regina descubrió en Emma Swan a su amor verdadero.

* * *

Al salir del cuarto de Maléfica en el caserón del picadero, Emma está decidida a sorprender a su enamorada una vez más. Bastaba con que la morena le dijera sí. Y Regina lo dijo. La salvadora solo tiene un lugar en mente cuando su enamorada le entrega su mano. En pocos segundos, usando su magia, Swan las lleva a las dos a la cabaña del árbol.

Regina siente que los sentimientos le brotan a flor de piel cuando es rodeada en un abrazo de cuerpo entero. Tan bueno sentir la eternidad en pequeños instantes…La chimenea permanece encendida, las dos se miran bajo la luz tenue que envuelve la sala.

«Quiero pedirte una cosa más…» Emma deja que sus dedos se enreden en las madejas oscuras de la otra, su voz es suave y medio titubeante.

«¿El qué?» Regina tiene sus dos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma, manteniéndola junto a ella, sus ojos paseando por el rostro de su enamorada, captando sus expresiones.

«Es que…bueno…no es que haya planeado nada _a priori_ , aquí, quiero decir…» dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de la rubia, la alcaldesa acaricia su rostro, y le sonríe

«Emma, está todo bien» los rostros se tocan «No necesitas planear sorpresas increíbles cada vez que estemos solas. Estamos juntas aquí…¡es lo que me importa!»

«Te amo tanto, Regi…» la rubia se siente segura ahí. Regina es la casa de Emma: el tejado son los cabellos negros y siempre suaves; las paredes son los brazos de la reina; las ventanas son los vívidos ojos; las puertas son los labios, por donde la sheriff entra a besar y se extasía en el cielo de aquella boca. Con gestos y sonrisas, Swan escribe AMOR en la puerta de su casa para jamás perderse en el abrigo del cuello de la alcaldesa, su hogar.

¿Y como no enamorarse de aquellas cejas arqueadas delineando el espacio, dando relieve al tono castaño de los ojos? Regina parece un retrato pintado por manos precisas, atentas a las sinuosidades y los detalles. O así lo percibe la rubia al mirarla besada por la luz del fuego, tan libre como había nacido para serlo. Mills contiene en sí misma todo un universo. Denso, complejo, hecho de luz y tinieblas, pero, sobre todo, de amor.

«¡Y yo te amo a ti, Em!» la morena siente aferrar en sus manos la esperanza encantada, la magia de los cuentos, el brillo de las hadas. Aferra en sus manos la alegría del sueño, comenzando por el "Érase una vez" y terminando en un gran "Para siempre". Las dos sonríen.

Sin saber qué más decir o cómo expresarse ante su rubia, Regina pasea la punta de sus dedos por las facciones de su rostro mientras la otra mano permanece firme en la cintura. Tan dentro de los ojos, la una de la otra, que nada alrededor importa. La reina besa a la salvadora. Lánguida y hambrienta. Suave y ardiente. Y deja que las manos descubran nuevas elevaciones en la geografía del cuerpo de Emma. ¿Cómo explicar la complicidad nacida del cuidado, de la sorpresa, de la entrega? La morena la acoge en su regazo.

Las dos se van dando piquitos y dejan sus cuerpos pegados, pero la sensación de que flotan permanece en sus cuerpos. Entonces, ¿es eso el amor? ¿Es esa la fuerza metafísica que rige el universo y se derrama sobre las personas sin que estas lo esperen o estén preparadas para ello?

Entre nubes densas, cargadas de nieve que se besan, ellas tienen la certeza de que la luna distrae los pies descalzaos a la orilla del mar. Y aunque sea diciembre, aunque sea finales de otoño, Emma y Regina sienten el perfume primaveral a la entrada del camino del amor, donde el viento sopla manso y ennoblece los sentimientos ricos en afectos.

«Me encanta estar contigo, así, pero…aún quiero pedirte una cosa» Swan susurra bien cerca del oído de la alcaldesa

«Entonces pide…» Mills responde de forma infantil

«Quédate un poco aquí en la sala y prométeme que no vas a espiar lo que voy a hacer arriba»

«Emma, ya dije que…»

«Por favor» pide aferrando el rostro de Regina «Deja que lo haga así, ¡prometo no tardar mucho!»

¿Cómo negarle un pedido a Swan con aquellos ojos de esmeralda brillando tan intensamente?

«Está bien» la morena respira hondo «Estuve de acuerdo en venir, así que puedo esperar aquí sea lo que sea que tienes en mente. Solo no tardes mucho, Swan o me vuelvo al picadero» la rubia no duda un segundo de aquella amenaza, de aquel tono tan de Regina Mills.

La salvadora le da un beso demorado a su novia y sube las escaleras casi corriendo. Sola, en su cuarto, piensa en lo que puede improvisar. Ya había visto millares de escenas románticas en películas en el cine o en la tele. En series y en libros. Y varias ideas tópicas la asaltaron. Puede que no sea lo mejor, puede que no sea nada inédito, pero había aprendido en una de sus series preferidas que los tópicos se vuelven tópicos por un motivo: funcionan.

Swan concentra su magia y piensa en Regina. Pronto, la decoración del cuarto cambia. Velas aromáticas aparecen encendidas, ramos de tulipanes rojos adornan el ambiente. La salvadora agarra una única flor en sus manos. Con el corazón acelerado, sonríe hacia su trabajo y se gira hacia las escaleras. Mientras Emma va bajando a la sala, su magia hace surgir velas por todo el camino.

Las miradas se pueden alinear como los planetas y, en ese momento, el eclipse resultante ensombrece a todos los demás. Solo una mirada basta para hacer sentir cómo la última luz de la que una perfecta fotografía necesita, llenando los detalles, crea nuevas profundidades que ni se imagina que existen.

Cuando divisa a Emma aún en el primer escalón de las escaleras, antes de descenderlo, Regina se gira hacia su novia. La sheriff brilla como si llevara la luna dentro de ella: luna que se había puesto llena para entregarse a aquella mujer que admira con solo mirarla a los ojos. La morena no sabe nombrar, no sabe qué es ese torbellino de sentimientos que la nutre y se alimenta de ella.

Son los brazos del cielo que la abrazan. Son los brazos de la madrugada que la acarician. Son las verdades escondidas que le dictan la hora de vivir. Entre el infinito y aquel instante, nadie se asemeja a Emma Swan. Ni las estrellas que centellean, ni las rosas floreciendo. Regina aún tiene la sensación de que dentro de cada pétalo de luz hay un grito de amor que gira en su dirección.

La sheriff, por su parte, mira fijamente a la reina. Regina Mills, parte delirio y otra parte asombro. Mujer tejida en fina tela. Sujeto singular, deseosa del color, del tono, del sabor y del sonido que quisiera ser. Nacida en la cuna del amor en un momento de contradicción, cuando todo alrededor no parecía cercano. Pero, por voluntad de los dioses o por casualidad, se viste con un rayo de luz del crepúsculo.

¿Cómo pudo vivir hasta entonces sin aquel par de ojos color avellana en que se refleja como en un íntimo cristal la belleza que existe más allá de ella? No sabe. Es más, todo lo que sabe es que el mundo que la contiene es lo contrario a la suavidad. Pero allí, en la cabaña del árbol, en presencia de su majestad, Emma se siente recostada a la sombra fresca de la madrugada y envuelta en vientos, lunas, pléyades, mares y ríos. Sonríe. Se siente mujer, enteramente mujer, al observar la belleza de la otra, al admirar sus curvas, al desear su esencia.

«Para ti…» le ofrece la flor a Regina, que sonríe

«A veces pienso que eres un sueño…¡el sueño más bonito que podría tener!»

«Pero estoy aquí» Swan anula el espacio entre ellas, le acaricia la espalda, de una forma que sabe que provoca un estremecimiento en Regina.

Hojeando las páginas de su propia vida con la punta de los dedos, Regina sigue el camino, el rumbo de aquella trama, sin volver atrás. ¡El camino hacia delante! Sí, cree en cuentos de hadas con finales felices, existen. En este momento de alegría en que ríe y danza junto a su salvadora, su príncipe encantado, sin manzanas envenenadas, sin dragones o polvo de hada, sin corona ni títulos, ella es solo una mujer, enamorada y apasionada, sonriendo una afirmación para aquella a quien ama.

«Emma, en tus ojos encuentro la paz que calma mi corazón. En tu corazón encuentro la paz que mis ojos buscaban» Regina se permite sacar a flote sus sentimientos en palabras. Se había prometido a sí misma no apartar de sí la felicidad, no temer a lo que le late en el pecho. Y allí está, abrazándose a la mujer de su vida, dejándose llevar por ella.

Swan se entrega a aquella inmensidad chocolate y pega sus labios a los de su enamorada. Se besan hasta dejar el aire enrarecido. La sheriff toma las manos de la alcaldesa y la conduce por el camino iluminado y perfumado por las velas. Las dos intercambian besos y risas, tan a gusto la una con la otra que no hay espacio para el nerviosismo. Pronto vencen los escalones y llegan al cuarto. Regina sonríe ante aquella iluminación especial y las flores. ¡Los tulipanes rojos siempre serán sus flores preferidas! Y el motivo no es otro sino que fueron las escogidas por Emma para ella.

¿Cómo preocuparse por el mundo de afuera de aquel cuarto si todo lo que deseas está ahí, al encuentro de tu toque, sonriendo dentro de tus brazos? Regina…la emoción que Emma siente al tenerla al alcance de sus deseos es tanto que llega a doler. Pero un dolor bueno, de esos que solo los sentimientos más arrebatados son capaces de provocar.

Emma y Regina se encuentran en el espejo de los ojos de la otra. Se tocan la punta de los dedos y es como si se tocaran por dentro, en lo más íntimo, mezclando las esencias. Se sonríen con una nueva luz en los labios. Desean aquel silencio-amor cómplice envolviéndolas durante días, durante una vida. Para siempre.

Uno a uno, botón a botón, dedo a dedo. Lenta, sutilmente, apartando, tocando sin querer, abrigando, buscando el alma expuesta, la mirada baja, cerrada y sintiendo. Después la rubia nota las manos de su novia en sus caderas. Instintivamente, lleva las suyas a sus hombros. Emma saca las blusas, la de ella y la de Regina, y comienza a acariciar los pechos de su amada. La reina se entrega con placer a los hábiles dedos que la desnudan. Es tiempo descubrimientos para las dos.

Por fuerza de sus instintos, Emma niega la inercia propia como quien niega su propio mundo. A cada amanecer, es un trabajo recrearse, rehacerse a cada instante y nunca amoldarse o dejarse amoldar, a no ser por su recién descubierta fe en el amor. Es así que vuela sobre jardines, mares y universos.

Ya los ojos de la morena no son ventanas de su alma. Basta con fijarse en ellos. Swan sabe que su amada esconde más de lo que revela a través de ellos. Pero allí, y es posible verlo a pesar de la poca luz, habita la intensidad de un amor que desafía al tiempo y al espacio, mar y continente. Tal sentimiento se inflama también en las pupilas de la salvadora.

En aquellos ojos verdes se puede asistir a la batalla intensa del ansia de amor con todo su aliento a su amor más profundo. Y no puede y no sabe cómo quedarse inerte a la emanación de la reina en sus manos, reaccionando con tanto deseo a sus caricias y dotada de vasto encanto. Mujer. Suya. Ser que atrae toda la gravedad del universo en una exposición ante el calor tan vehemente.

Del cuerpo de Regina transpira el ejercicio inquietante de la libertad que escapa en busca del tierno abrigo del cuerpo de Emma. Y eso provoca la confidencia de la intimidad antes compartida en silencio galante, cada vez que las dos dormían juntas, compartiendo sueño y sueños. La rubia siente la presencia de su reina desnudando deseos y formas hechas en pies, piernas, vientre, senos, labios húmedos en la lubrificación de los dedos yendo a penetrar dulcemente, buscando exhibir el gozo pleno del indescriptible encuentro.

Embriagada de placer, Regina siente el perfume, los movimientos, el tono de voz, la intensidad de la morada de Emma en todos sus poros. Son una sola. Y llevan la certeza de que la bendición del amor de ellas tiene la dimensión desplazada de todas las colocaciones del mundo, de este y de otros.

«Pon despacio los dedos. Así…» Emma guía a su mujer dentro de sí y sonríe al saberse de ella «¿Lo sientes?»

«¡Yo…mi amor, Em…lo noto…te siento a ti!»

«Ven y sube despacio» la sheriff pide, prolongando el placer que siente

Se besan con la intensidad del deseo que las arrebata. La danza de los cuerpos asumiendo su ritmo, proporcionando el placer y los intercambios que, en diferente medida, las dos aún no habían probado.

Se quedan de lado, en la cama, durante un largo momento, intercambiando caricias, sonrisas, complicidad y silencio. La sheriff pasa el dedo por la cicatriz de su amada, su mujer, su amante. Suya. Deja que el índice se deslice hasta llegar a los labios de la morena. Los rodea con lascivia. Se descubre aún más excitada al notar la reacción de la piel de la otra ante su toque.

Audaz, arrastra a la alcaldesa bajo ella. Con caricias exploradoras, va deslizando su mano por el ardiente cuerpo que le implora por aquellas caricias. Busca de su mujer el incandescente escondrijo y la encuentra húmeda. El pacer de su reina es también el suyo.

Emma toma a Regina y la cubre con su propio cuerpo. Le acaricia la espalda y el vientre mientras distribuye besos y lamidas por su cuello. La morena emite gemidos desacompasados y tiene los ojos cerrados, hundida en un mundo de éxtasis combinado con el amor que nunca había experimentado hasta ese momento. En el último instante, la sheriff levanta a la alcaldesa y se coloca entre sus piernas.

La contempla por un instante antes de lamerle los húmedos labios que ella le ofrece. La penetra con su lengua mientras las manos se aferran a sus pechos. La reina arquea el cuerpo por las ondas de tensión que la humedecen aún más y acompaña el ritmo de los movimientos de la salvadora.

«¡Em…Emma…yo…oh!» con el pulso cada vez más acelerado, Regina se entrega al orgasmo.

La sheriff se deleita al escuchar los gemidos, su nombre en aquel tono de éxtasis y ante aquella visión de su amada: ojos cerrados, cabeza echada hacia un lado, sudor en su rostro y sonrisa de hambre saciada. Lentamente, Regina arrastra a Emma por su cuerpo, hasta que sus bocas se encuentran.

La alcaldesa respira hondo, embriagándose con el perfume de los cabellos de su rubia. Sin que la otra lo espere, invierte las posiciones y sonríe, tomándole inmediatamente los finos y suaves labios con su boca. Presiona ligeramente los pechos de Emma con los suyos, rozándolos de modo provocador, haciendo que la otra se estremezca. Enseguida desciende sus besos por el cuello, saboreando cada pedazo de piel expuesta. Recorre el valle entre los pechos antes de capturar los pezones con besos y pequeñas mordidas, excitándolos aún más.

Regina explora el cuerpo de Emma reparando en cada detalle, descubriendo los lugares que provocan que la otra se estremezca, cuando respira más profundo y se mueve, exigiendo que baje más. A pesar de querer demorar más, descubrir más, la morena deja pronto el definido abdomen de su princesa y le besa los muslos, marcándolos con las uñas y los dientes. La sheriff gime, ansiando cada vez más a la alcaldesa.

La reina sopla en la intimidad de su enamorada antes de besar el punto rosado y ya prominente.

«¡Regina…ah…ah!»

A la morena le gusta escuchar su nombre en la voz ronca de Emma, tomada por el placer. Pasea su lengua y hace que las piernas de la rubia tiemblen, saboreando su sabor. La rubia se retuerce cuando se siente de nuevo invadida por los hábiles dedos de la otra, que la exploran y tocan, haciéndola jadear.

La danza de los cuerpos encuentra el ritmo perfecto. La sincronía de amantes que se sienten, que se saben y se conectan por el acto de amar. Y no demora, Swan entrega su gozo a los carnosos labios de su reina.

Son dulces esas miradas. Son de pasión esos suspiros. Es un universo entero dentro de esas pupilas. Son de felicidad esas sonrisas. Cuando los dedos se entrelazan, sonríen aún más ampliamente. En el encuentro de las manos, un leve temblor. Emma no quiere salir nunca de ese abrigo, de ese lugar que es Regina.

La comodidad del silencio entre ellas. La certeza del sentimiento compartido. La rubia se deja abrazar por su morena que, de vez en cuando, besa su hombro o su cuello. La sensación es la de que dentro de ese cuarto el tiempo de ellas es otro.

Emma y Regina olvidan los binarios, la tiera. Después…nada será igual o diferente, final o para siempre, solo la fisiología del sueño. Olvidar en caída libre…el después es istmo, puente, red, un alcanzar tierras ignoradas, un refrenar de ansias no domadas. Cada una en su jornada, ambas, ya habían aprendido que para vivir de verdad es preciso exponer el pecho y saben que hay sentimientos y quereres que las palabras no pueden traducir. Como el que experimentan al entregarse la una a la otra.

«Amor…» Regina llama con voz embargada

«¿Sí?»

«Quiero quedarme aquí, solo contigo, pero no podemos…» las primeras señales de la mañana se muestran al otro lado de la ventana.

«Tenemos que volver al picadero, lo sé…» aprieta aún más el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo

Un abrazo, un abrigo…así. Y ya pueden venir la lluvia, la nieve, el viento, el sonido agreste en la vidriera del día, del mundo, de las voces, de todo. Entre Emma y Regina solo hay espacio para la oreja pegada al pecho, escuchando la música de los corazones al latir, adormeciéndose el mar por dentro. Así, un abrazo, y cada vez más lejana la línea del horizonte donde dicen cómo todo tiene que ser.

La mañana está a punto de llegar cuando Regina las transporta de nuevo al cuarto del caserón. El gusto, el olor, los sonidos, el tacto de Emma aún están en su cuerpo. Hasta aquella madrugada, desconocía unión tan intensa con otra persona. Se acurruca sobre su cuerpo y se queda admirando el respirar tranquilo de su mujer.

Emma gira su rostro despacio. Se siente la morada de la felicidad y tiene cierto miedo a que al dormir aquel sentimiento se desvanezca. Regina recodará aquella mirada durante toda su vida. Hay allí una luz intensa, como había sido la entrega de ambas. La rubia se echa de bruces sobre la morena y le sonríe, haciéndole una caricia en su rostro.

Se sonríen encantadas, como si pertenecieran a otro universo. Los labios se encuentran sin prisa. La dos intercambian besos, caricias como si no hubiera nada más que hacer. Se tiene la una a la otra. Basta.

En un amanecer bañado de oro, espejos de alma son tatuados en las ondas del mar de Storybrooke. Envueltas por la misma luz, las manos en forma de estrella de Emma recorren el altar de su amada. Regina retribuye los cariños donde la ternura en su princesa se entrega en mares de lirios blancos. Degustan el sabor del amor en la piel, en el rocío de sal. La alcaldesa ve los ojos de la sheriff del color de su infinito, reflejos del cabello de Emma en soles de arena.

Se aman una vez más con la fuerza de las ondas y con la brisa del viento. La salvadora recorre las facciones del rostro de su reina concentrada en memorizar cada detalle.

«¿Cómo decirte, mi amor, que te amo en la brevedad de todas las cosas y en la eternidad de los sueños?» una lágrima concentrando toda la emoción de Swan resbala por su rostro, cayendo sobre el pecho de Mills

«No en palabras, mi amor. Pero lo leo en tus ojos, lo siento cuando me tocas» es el turno de la lágrima de la morena para descender y caer sobre el vientre de la otra.

Absorbidas en todos los matices del amor, se abrazan y permiten que el sol les bese la piel, mientras observan el clarear de aquella mañana. Regina abraza a Emma por detrás y recuesta la cabeza en su hombro, respirando al mismo ritmo. Cierra los ojos y se queda con su enamorada dentro de sus párpados. Se adormecen respirándose la una en la otra. Se adormecen respirando amor.

Algunas horas más tarde, Regina abre los ojos, pero no puede decir que esté despierta. Acurrucada en su cuerpo, Emma duerme un sueño tranquilo mientras la mañana ya está en todo su esplendor. La morena deja una lágrima caer por el canto del ojo. Está feliz. Como nunca lo había estado. Como nunca pensó que lo estaría. Cierra de nuevo los ojos. Inhala el perfume de los cabellos rubios esparcidos en parte sobre su rostro. Siente el calor del cuerpo junto al suyo. Pero es más que eso. La reina siente como si algo se estuviera asentando en ella. Es como si descubriese, de repente, el sentido de todas las cosas, de su presencia en el mundo. Una magia más intensa y poderosa que la experimentada en Avalon.

* * *

 **Sé que algunas frases pueden no entenderse completamente, pero he intentado ser lo más fiel al original, ya que son trozos muy poéticos, y ya sabemos que la poesía es difícil de traducir y más cuando no sabes a ciencia cierta qué ha querido decir al autor, pero aún así, creo que se entiende el capítulo. Es un capítulo de entrega total, Emma se entrega a Regina, y viceversa, pero no solo es una entrega física entre ellas, es el alma lo que entregan, aparte de una comunión casi mística con la naturaleza. O al menos así lo veo yo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Emma abre los ojos lentamente…su alma se expande en euforia y su piel se renueva en alegría al encontrarse acurrucada en el abrigo de su reina. La salvadora abre una sonrisa capaz de disipar las nubes que anuncian una nevada. Regina está ahí, abrazándola, entregada al sueño y a los sueños. Entregada a ella. Con cada suave inspiración de la morena, renace el recuerdo, que hierve al toque de ella, de la noche en que ambas rasgaron la lucidez, experimentando el amor en el puntear de las pieles que imploraban por la suavidad de la mirada.

Regina está con ella y Swan solo sonríe al constatar la presencia de la alcaldesa allí, ya sintiendo la falta de aquella sonrisa que tanta calma le trae. Se mueve lentamente para no despertarla, pero de nada sirve. Pronto aquellos orbes color avellana la están encarando, tan vívidos como nunca lo han estado.

«Em…» dice Regina en un tono que hace estremecer de felicidad a la rubia. Ella no se resiste y enseguida besa a su enamorada, ya con añoranza de aquellos labios, de aquel sabor a manzana.

«Regi…» Emma deja a sus dedos juguetear con sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada. No hay nada más bello que ver a Regina despertarse. Sin maquillaje, sin sus trajes o vestidos provocadores, sin los tacones que le conferían aún un aura más poderosa. Allí, en la cama, ella es solo Regina, desprovista de todas sus máscaras. Ella es la mujer que Emma siempre vio, la mujer de la que Emma se enamoró a primera vista. La mujer con quien Emma Swan pretende pasar todos los días a partir de ahora.

Del lado de fuera de la ventana, el sol brilla en un cielo claro. Tanto que no parece que sea finales de otoño, casi invierno.

* * *

En la sala de la televisión del caserón, Henry está inquieto. Juega con Neal encima de una alfombra con Snow y David cerca. Los otros invitados de aquel fin de semana, tras desayunar, se esparcieron por el picadero aprovechando el día soleado.

«Abuela, ¿estás segura de que todo está bien con mis madres?» ya es la quinta vez que le pregunta lo mismo

«¿Y por qué no lo estaría, Henry?» Mary Margaret ya está quedándose sin respuestas

«Porque mi madre Regina nunca se despierta tarde. Siempre es la primera en levantarse, en comprobar si todo está bien, adora hacer el desayuno y nunca me ha dejado tomarlo solo, ni cuando estábamos enfadados»

«Bueno, con tantas personas aquí, no se puede decir que hayas desayunado solo, Henry» David intenta quitarle hierro al asunto

«Lo sé, abuelo, pero es diferente» el muchacho revira los ojos en un gesto tan parecido al de su madre morena que la pareja sonríe

«Hagámoslo así, si Regina y Emma no bajan en los próximos veinte minutos, te dejo que subas y llames a la puerta para saber si ha pasado algo, ¿ok?»

«Ok…¡veinte minutos y los contaré por mi reloj!»

Charming y Snow se miran y sonríen. Si hubiera sido por el muchacho, habría ido a ver mucho más temprano si había sucedido algo con sus madres, ya que no habían bajado para desayunar. Tinkerbell, sin embargo, había dicho que las dos se merecían un domingo de descanso, a fin de cuentas, cuidar de la ciudad no era tarea fácil. Aún más para Regina y que la alcaldesa tenía derecho a levantarse más tarde al menos un día en su vida. La mirada del hada hacia Snow, no obstante, decía más que sus palabras. Merlín había asentido, incentivando a Henry para que fuera aprovechar su tiempo, para que hiciera lo que gustara hacer en el picadero. Maléfica también había esbozado una sonrisa mal disfrazada y Elsa, comentado algo solo con Mulan. Zelena había sido otra que había abierto una sonrisa algo enigmática llamando la atención de la pareja Charming. El hada, el Mago, las hechiceras y la reina de Arendelle habían sentido la magia durante la madrugada.

En ausencia de Henry, que se había ido a ver su caballo con Roland, las cuatro habían sido interrogadas por los demás. Tinker, Mal, Zel y Elsa, sin embargo, habían sido discretas al comentarles algo. Merlín se había abstenido de decir nada. Al final, aquello pertenecía solo a la intimidad de Emma y Regina. No era asunto de ellas comentar nada.

«Veinte minutos, abuela…y ya son más de las once, voy a subir para ver cómo están mis madres» Henry ni deja que Snow o Charming digan nada, le da el cochecito a Neal y sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

* * *

Dentro del cuarto, Emma y Regina permanecen en silencio. Un silencio lleno de sonrisas, de pequeños gestos, de besos y de cariños. Están echadas de frente, tan dentro de los ojos, una de la otra, que el mundo de fuera no existe.

A lo largo de sus periplos, cada una a su modo, habían descubierto que no hay una forma cierta de ser, ni forma cierta de querer. Cada mundo tiene sus estrellas y su atmósfera. Cada universo posee su propia ley de la gravedad. Y allí, en el mundo hecho por ellas, en el abrazo de Emma solo cabe Regina.

El beso en aquellos labios, que parecen haber sido esculpidos por un artista, fue hecho a la medida de la sheriff. La reina y la salvadora, sin retoques, sin remiendos, sin disculpas. Para Swan, tener a su morena en ella, en su ser, en su interior, en su mundo es experimentar una nueva forma de existir. Regina Mills es única. Imperfecta para ella misma, pero perfecta a los ojos de la rubia.

«Te escogería a ti…» dice la alcaldesa con toda la certeza reunida en su interior mientras acaricia el rostro de la sheriff

«¿Qué?» Swan sonríe, ora tímida ora maravillada con aquella declaración

«Te escogería a ti, Emma Swan, en cualquier otra vida. Aunque renaciera mil veces, siempre te escogería a ti…es lo que siento. Aunque no te conociera, siempre iría a buscarte. ¡Siempre serás tú! Sin dudar, en cualquier otro mundo, en cualquier otro día, en cualquier otra condición. Sin dudas, sin miedos. Quizás por eso exista en mí tanto deseo de quererte cerca todo el rato, de quererte mía todos los días» sonríe

«¡Regina…eres tú!» la salvadora se deja absorber por la viveza de la mirada de la reina «Cuando llegué a Storybrooke, cuando dije el primer "hola", cuando decidí quedarme en la ciudad, cuando nos chocamos por las calles, cuando me quedo sonriendo sola…son tus maneras, tu rostro, tu olor. Toda tú. Y sigo en el coche por las calles, sigo tu presencia. Eres tú y solo tú. Tu voz, tu risa, que tan cara la vendes. Todo lo que soy es tuyo: mi cuerpo, mi cerebro, mi corazón, mi respirar»

«Tú estás en mis días, Emma, desde que trajiste a Henry hasta la puerta de mi casa. Estuviste y siempre estás en mis ojos…tus maneras siempre osadas y a veces, torpes, tu inseguridad con la magia, tu risa entre dulce, traviesa y seria…Está aquí, en mis manos, en mi pecho, en el camino que hago todos los días por Storybrooke. Estás en aquel banco a orillas del mar, en aquella silla de Granny's, en aquella taza que beso al beber el café caliente y amargo. Estás en todo lo que soy, Em…¡Eres mi todo!» las dos se abrazan de cuerpo entero y se besan lentamente, con gusto a eternidad.

«Confieso que amo dormir así contigo…desde aquella primera vez en la cabaña del árbol» la rubia sonríe y le hace una caricia en el rostro a su novia.

«Desde aquella noche no he vuelto a tener pesadillas» susurra la morena

«¿Sabes, Regi…? Quizás…quizás todo esto pueda parecer demasiado, o…» la salvadora respira hondo y se siente inundada de amor al encontrarse con la mirada de la reina «Pero tengo que intentar decirte lo que siento. Porque para mí, Regina Mills, nosotras dos somos muy parecidas y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Nuestros dolores son casi iguales y nos entendemos la una a la otra como nadie nunca sería capaz, aunque hayamos vivido en mundos diferentes» le besa las manos «Y sé también, mi amor, que solo tú eres capaz de leer mis entrelíneas»

«Nunca pensé que fuera a escuchar eso de nuevo y sentirme tan…feliz. ¡Gracias por no rendirte conmigo, Emma!» aferra el rostro de la rubia con cariño

«¿Escuchar de nuevo?»

«"Mi amor"…» confiesa la morena «Cuando perdí a Daniel, pensé haber perdido el amor para siempre» Swan acaricia la espalda de su amada «Hoy sé que Daniel fue mi primer amor, una amor sin mácula y de muchos sueños perdidos. Pero nada comparado a lo que siento contigo, Emma»

«Me gusta escuchar eso…¡mi amor!» la sheriff besa a la alcaldesa una vez más «¡Y nunca me rendiré contigo, Regina…nunca!»

«Lo sé, lo noto» coloca los mechones de la rubia que caen por su rostro «Y yo siempre estaré contigo, Emma»

La rubia se coloca mejor en la cama, sin apartar su mirada de la de Regina. Tal vez se esté precipitando, tal vez debiera esperar a un momento grandioso, tal vez…pero nada de eso importa. La mujer que ama está a su lado, al alcance de sus manos, de sus besos y el deseo es recíproco. Un sentimiento que Swan jamás se imaginó capaz de sentir.

«Regina…» se arrodilla en la cama y eleva las manos de ella junto a las suyas hacia su pecho «¿Qui…quieres casarte conmigo?»

Por un momento, la reina ve que se ha quedado estática, incapaz de pronunciar nada. Un instante que pasa rápidamente mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

«¡Sí!»

Una palabra que es el diccionario de una nueva lengua. Una palabra que las enseña a hablar de nuevo. La primera palabra en el comienzo de un nuevo mundo. Sí.

* * *

 **Este ha sido el más cortito de todo el fic, pero por supuesto marca un antes y un después en la relación de nuestras chicas.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

La semana pasa sin grandes incidentes en Storybrooke. O quizás sí, ya que cierto joven, de nombre Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, apenas consigue esconder la sonrisa. Es el único que sabe de la boda de sus madres. El deseo del muchacho era correr anunciando la novedad por cada esquina de la ciudad. Regina y Emma, sin embargo, le habían pedido que guardara el secreto. Y el pequeño está respetando el deseo de ellas de mantenerlo, de momento, solo entre los tres.

El lunes fue de varios nuevos comienzos en la ciudad: Robin había comenzado su trabajo con los caballos, algo que lo dejaba bastante satisfecho. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo al aire libre y ya se había enamorado de los animales del picadero, sobresaliendo entre los cuidadores. Zelena, por su parte, había reabierto al heladería y, a pesar de la desconfianza de muchos moradores de la ciudad, cautivaba a los pequeños y adolescentes con su risa fácil y sus maneras guasonas. Tras la escuela, Roland se convertía en "su pequeño ayudante", feliz en poder ver a tanta gente, conversar con personas diferentes y estar más cerca de su "mamá". Imposible no enamorarse de aquellos hoyuelos y de las cautivadoras maneras del pequeño Hood.

Por la mañana temprano, Regina y Emma fueron a la apertura de la feria de ciencias y cultura de la escuela, no como alcaldesa y sheriff, sino como las mamás de Henry. Y las dos se sintieron muy orgullosas de ver cómo su pequeño presentaba el experimento de la botella azul, sorprendiendo a los compañeros y recibiendo elogios de la profesora. El muchacho no paraba de sonreír, especialmente después de que Grace se juntara a él. Finalmente, la salvadora admitía que los dos parecían estar bien juntos y la presencia de la chica ponía a su hijo más alegre y confiado.

Por la tarde, Maléfica y Lily fueron a ver la casa que Regina les había ofrecido. Emma lo sabía todo, aún así, se sintió más aliviada al saber que Ruby estaría con ellas. Ya había tenido pruebas de las buenas intenciones de la hechicera, pero aún así, la sheriff tenía celos. Las dos se quedaron encantadas con el inmueble y aceptaron la oferta de la reina para mudarse allí. Mal estaba trabajando de forma fija en el hospital con Whale. Lo ayudaba en el laboratorio y usaba sus conocimientos no para pociones, sino para medicinas, auxiliándolo en el tratamiento de quienes lo necesitaban. La relación entre madre e hija estaba cada vez más estrecha y Ruby no dejaba de sonreír con cada nueva sonrisa de su novia.

En el ayuntamiento, Regina se ganó la compañía de Elsa. La reina de Arendelle quería observar el trabajo de la otra y aprender más sobre administración, aprovechando también la experiencia de la alcaldesa para discutir sobre algunas mejoras que podría hacer en su reino. Mulan, por su parte, estaba estructurando y entrenando una guardia municipal. Muchos de aquellos que habían sido soldados en el Bosque Encantado, leales a Regina, se presentaron voluntarios para el trabajo, cosa que fue aprobada por el Consejo Municipal. A pesar de no admitirlo, la morena estaba feliz por compartir las responsabilidades de la administración de Storybrooke. La participación de la gente aceleraba el desarrollo de las decisiones y ya no necesitaba pensar sola en cada detalle para garantizar el buen funcionamiento de los servicios públicos de la ciudad.

Los días de aquella semana pasaron tranquilamente, asentándose la cotidianidad de los moradores de Storybrooke, sin maldiciones que los amenazase con nuevos villanos para robarles la paz. Casi ya no quedaban vestigios de las batallas contra los ogros y trolls. Los días en que la Dark One había amenazado la ciudad ya habían quedado definitivamente atrás. Y Emma podía caminar tranquila por las calles, sin miradas de miedo o de reprobación. Los ciudadanos de aquella encantada ciudad habían aprendido a perdonar.

* * *

El proyecto de reforma de la escuela fue presentado a los ciudadanos por el Consejo de la Ciudad y, por primera vez, Regina fue felicitada diversas veces por gente de la calle con admiración en la mirada. Emma y Henry estaban ahí para verla sonreír y recibir sonrisas.

«¡Mamá, serías una arquitecta genial!» comenta el pequeño tras la reunión, con las dos madres en la heladería.

«Creo que lo soy, Henry…»

«¿Cómo es eso, Regina?» la sheriff se había sorprendido con aquello

«Nunca le he contado esto a nadie, pero hice cursos a distancia, yo…tengo una diploma en Arquitectura y Urbanismo» confiesa con una pequeña sonrisa, pero orgullosa de sí misma

«¿De verdad? ¡Nunca me lo contaste!» Henry la mira sin creérselo

«Bueno…»

«¿Por qué arquitectura?» Emma pregunta rápidamente queriendo terminar antes de que empezara cualquier incomodidad entre la alcaldesa y el muchacho

«No sé…siempre me ha gustado trazar cosas que se convertirían después en construcciones. En el Bosque Encantado, antes de tener que casarme con el rey Leopold, soñaba con aldeas bien cuidadas, trazaba las casas que habría en cada calle, los jardines. Después lancé la maldición y vinimos a Storybrooke, y definitivamente quedé encantada por el diseño de casas, solares, y descubrí la arquitectura. Por mucho tiempo, deseé estudiar, pero lo fui postergando. Cuidar de esta ciudad nunca fue tan sencillo, varios ajustes fueron necesarios a lo largo de los años»

«¿Y qué cambio?» Henry presta atención a las palabras de su madre mientras comparte un helado con Roland. Zelena atiende a otros clientes y está distraída. Emma había perdido su interés en su postre al tener la posibilidad de descubrir más sobre Regina

«Tú, Henry. Cuando cumpliste un añito, comencé a pensar en las posibilidades de un futuro, en que algo podría cambiar, suceder…» respira hondo «La profecía de que la maldición sería rota siempre me estuvo rondando y entonces decidí hacer el curso, en caso de que Storybrooke dejara de existir un día. No sabía lo que podría suceder cuando la maldición fuera rota y quería garantizar un futuro para mi hijo, por si teníamos que vivir fuera de aquí» reveló

Emma y Henry se miran, el pequeño no sabe muy bien qué decir, siempre se sorprendía con la amplitud del amor de su madre morena por él y no se cansaba de sorprenderlo.

«Ok, reformulando mi frase: ¡mamá, eres una gran arquitecta y me siento muy orgulloso de ser tu hijo!»

«¡El proyecto de la escuela ha quedado increíble, amor! ¿Y de dónde vino esa idea de abrir clases para adultos?» Emma está intrigada con eso

«Gracias, mis amores. La idea vino de Ruby y Lily»

«¿Ruby y Lily?»

«Las dos quieren ir a la universidad»

«¿Pero cómo? ¿Es posible?»

«Lo será. Mal, Zel y yo estamos estudiando una forma para que la gente pueda salir de Storybrooke sin perder sus recuerdos, sin transformarse en árboles o…en fin. Y que puedan regresar. Belle y Rumpel están haciendo algunas investigaciones sobre eso, colaborando también. Pero ya estamos a punto de descubrir algo»

«¿De verdad?» Henry sonríe ampliamente, ya entusiasmado y planeando en su cabeza viajes que le gustaría hacer. Y, ¿por qué no? Madurando su sueño de ir a estudiar a la escuela de magia de Dumbledore.

«No sabía que Ruby tenía deseos de ir a la universidad…» comenta la rubia

«Parece que tu amiga ha cambiado un poco desde que Lily ha entrado en su vida, Swan» responde la morena algo irónica

«Me gusta verlas juntas. Sabía que Storybrooke le haría bien a Lily, estoy feliz de que se haya adaptado a la ciudad, que haya encontrado el amor de su madre y a Ruby. Las dos forman una hermosa pareja» dice ignorando la provocación de la novia

«¿Quién diría que Storybrooke podría cambia de nombre fácilmente a "ciudad del amor"?» el comentario de Henry hace reír a sus madres.

* * *

La noche del viernes llega serena, con un clima más frío en la ciudad, lo que provoca que la gente al salir de sus trabajos busque rápidamente el abrigo de sus casas. Con Regina no es diferente. La morena había salido un poco más tarde de su hora normal del ayuntamiento, pues no le gustaba dejar cosas pendientes para una semana que entraba. Había resuelto todo en su despacho y finalmente entraba por la puerta de la mansión, extrañándole el completo silencio en que se encontraba el sitio.

«¿Emma? ¿Henry?» comprueba las estancias de la planta baja, pero no encuentra a ninguno de los dos, a pesar del desastre en que estaba la cocina.

La alcaldesa alza las cejas, desconfiada. Se había pasado todo el día intentando comunicarse con los dos y nada. Ni siquiera habían respondido a su invitación para almorzar juntos los tres.

«¿Henry?» llama a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y abre, pero está vacío. Frunce el ceño y camina con sus tacones hasta su propio cuarto, pensando en lo que hará con los dos en cuanto los encuentre por dejarla tan preocupada y sin noticias.

Cuando Regina entra en sus aposentos, el corazón casi se le para y una lágrima involuntaria desciende por su rostro. En su cama, Emma está acostada a un lado y Henry al otro. Por el suelo, algunas cajas vacías. No le había preguntado a la salvadora qué día se iba a mudar definitivamente para la mansión, solo se había ofrecido a ayudarla y había recibido una respuesta evasiva de Swan. Y ver a su novia y a su hijo tan serenos y tranquilos en su casa más le parece un sueño que cualquier otra cosa.

Con cuidado para no hacer ruido, Regina se quita sus zapatos y entra en el baño. La alcaldesa sale después de un largo baño y ya con una ropa cómoda, unos pantalones leggins negros, una camiseta blanca y una rebeca azul. Sus dos amores aún están durmiendo y ella aprovecha para admirarlos y enamorarse cada vez más-como si eso fuera posible.

A pesar de querer buscar una forma de meterse en la cama y apretarse contra Emma y Henry, baja a la cocina y, sonriendo, decide hacer lo que aquellos dos más adoran: su lasaña y su tarta de manzana. Primero organiza y limpia cada canto de la cocina, después selecciona los ingredientes y se distrae cantando bajito una canción antigua que había aprendido con su abuela en Avalon. La melodía en la voz de Regina parece una caricia de buenas noches acompasándose con la respiración de la ciudad.

Saca primero la tarta del horno y, después la lasaña. La alcaldesa se quita el delantal y termina de preparar la mesa, subiendo inmediatamente después. Emma y Henry continúan durmiendo cuando Regina vuelve al cuarto. Aunque con pena por despertarlos, hace una caricia en el rostro de su hijo, después un beso en la cabeza de la sheriff. El muchacho solo se gira hacia un lado, pero la rubia termina por despertarse con la caricia de su enamorada y el aroma delicioso que llega de la cocina.

«¿Regina?» sonríe al ver a la morena y se sienta para que ella también se acomode «Yo…eh…»

«¡Me ha encantado la sorpresa!» la morena no deja que la otra hable mucho y enseguida busca los labios de la salvadora, con añoranza.

«Henry me ayudó a colocar la cosas, no es que tena muchas, pero…»

«¿Te bastó el sitio que te dejé en el vestidor?» se recuesta en la rubia, que enseguida la rodea con sus brazos y la aprieta contra sí

«Más que suficiente» sonríe la rubia

«¿Dónde dejaste esa cosa amarilla que llamas coche?»

«¡No hables así! ¡Hieres sus sentimientos!» la reprende la sheriff

«¡Aquello es un proyecto de coche, Emma Swan, y no tiene sentimientos!»

«¡Es lo que tú te crees!» responde alto irritada

«Está bien…» respira hondo «¿Dónde está tu coche?» revira los ojos

«Lo dejé estacionado en la calle de atrás, Henry y yo queríamos darte la sorpresa, por eso no respondimos a tus mensajes, ni lo cogimos cuando llamaste…»

«Adoré la sorpresa, pero no era necesario el desastre en la cocina…» una falsa bronca

«Ahm…ok, debería haberla recogido, pero…» Regina la besa antes que siga hablando

«¡No me importa llegar y encontrarme mi cocina desorganizada por vosotros!» admite

«¿No?»

«Eso significa que mis dos amores están en casa, nuestra casa» sonríe ampliamente la morena

«¡Nuestra casa!» se besan una vez más, lentamente, celebrando una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

«¿Hambre?» pregunta la alcaldesa ya sabiendo la respuesta

«Er…»

«¡Vamos a despertar a Henry para cenar!»

«¡Ok!» Regina se queda quieta y deja que Emma llame al muchacho. Al principio, él se hace el remolón refunfuñando para que lo dejen dormir.

«Está bien, quédate ahí durmiendo que yo me voy a conocer sola la lasaña y la tarta de manzana de tu madre» apela al estómago de Henry

«¡Hola! ¿Mamá? ¿Mamás?» se levanta y las dos ríen ante la cara de sueño «¿Todo bien?»

«Te estaba llamando para la cena, pero puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres» Emma se levanta y arrastra a Regina con ella

«¿Cenar?» el pequeño se pone en pie enseguida

«Creo que el menú no podría ser diferente para nuestra primera noche viviendo juntos» van bajando las escaleras y Henry agarra a Regina por un lado y a Emma por el otro.

«Ya huelo el aroma de la mejor lasaña del mundo y también de la mejor tarta de manzana» celebra el muchacho

Los tres disfrutan de la comida entre risas y planes para la boda. Henry está seguro de que Snow querrá organizar cada detalle. Regina, por su parte, dice que no se va a quedar a un lado, porque si no, la ceremonia se transformará en un té de princesas y no hay nada más alejado de eso en la mente de la reina. Emma dice que, por ella, haría algo más discreto e íntimo y la morena, sorprendentemente, está de acuerdo.

«Ya tuve una boda de reina, literalmente, y nada me hizo más infeliz que aquellos años en los que me vi presa al lado de un hombre que no amaba y…» respira hondo, recordando la presencia de su hijo. Hay dolores que Regina tiene guardados y que él no tiene por qué conocer.

«Pero en vuestro caso es casi imposible hacer una boda discreta, mamás, la abuela con certeza va a invitar a toda la ciudad y apuesto a que todos vendrán» comenta el muchacho

«Hablando de invitar a la ciudad entera, ¿qué sabéis del tal baile que Snow está organizando?» Emma y Henry se miran

«Ella solo me ha dicho que es una celebración por nuestra vuelta, amor, no sé nada más» Swan consigue disfrazar

«Yo hasta me ofrecí para ayudar, mamá, pero la abuela dijo que era una sorpresa, así que no puedo meterme. Ella cree que acabaría contándooslo…» se justifica el adolescente y Regina los cree.

«Bueno, entonces solo nos queda esperar. El próximo jueves es el solsticio de invierno y solo espero que Mary Margaret no haga que me arrepienta de haberla dejado organizar ese baile o cualquier cosa que haya planeado»

Terminan el postre con Henry contando sobre los otros días de la feria de ciencia y cultura, les dice que has sacado la máxima nota y de lo bonita que había sido la presentación de Grace, que había decidido imitar a los bardos de la Antigüedad y recitar historias épicas. Las dos intercambian una mirada cómplice al percibir el brillo en el rostro del hijo al hablar de la muchacha. El chico puede aún no saber bien lo que siente, pero sus madres ya saben que está enamorado de la muchacha, que parece corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Sin embargo, es asunto de los dos descubrir sus sentimientos y revelárselos el uno al otro.

Emma y Henry se encargan de recoger la cocina mientras Regina aprovecha para darse un salto a su despacho. Está estudiando el cuaderno de su padre. En cuanto los dos se juntas a la alcaldesa, suena el timbre, sorprendiéndolos. La morena se levanta para ir a atender.

«¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí?» la reina está completamente sorprendida por la visión del hombre algo jadeante en su puerta

«¡Zelena…ayuda…por favor, Regina!» Emma y Henry llegan cuando él está aferrando las manos de la alcaldesa

«¿Zelena? ¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?» se queda arrasada y preocupada al escuchar al arquero

«Yo…no lo sé, todo estaba bien, pero ella…» Robin se echa a llorar

«¡Robin, por favor, dime qué le ha pasado a Zelena!»

«Comenzó a sentir dolor, un dolor muy fuerte…creo que el bebé…» el hombre está roto, no consigue acabar la frase

Regina enseguida entiende lo que él quiere decir y se dice a sí misma que ahora no puede flaquear. Su hermana la necesita y Mills tiene que actuar rápido.

«Emma, ve hasta el convento, llama a Taliesin y reúnete conmigo en la casa de Robin y Zelena» la rubia se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y desaparece en su nube lila

«Henry, ve con Robin hasta casa de tu abuelo…»

«¿El abuelo David?»

«No, Rumpel. Dile a él y a Belle que los necesito a los dos. Robin, ¿estás en condiciones de conducir?» él confirma con la cabeza «Genial, coged mi coche y estad de vuelta lo más rápido posible»

«Regina…» Robin coge la mano antes de que desaparezca «Gracias»

«No me lo agradezcas aún, Robin Hood, no he hecho nada. Pero es mi hermana y puedes estar seguro de que no dejaré que se vaya»

«Gracias…»

Regina desaparece en su nube violeta, casi del mismo tono que la de Emma. Mientras, Henry coge las llaves del Mercedes Benz de su madre y se las da al arquero.

* * *

 **No todo iba a continuar de color de rosa. ¿Qué lo ocurrirá a Zelena o al bebé?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Regina se materializa en la casa construía por Robin en mitad del bosque, escucha los gemidos de su hermana en el cuarto y corre hacia allí.

«¿Zelena?» la alcaldesa mira a la hechicera encogida en la cama, con sangre en las sábanas y traga en seco.

«¿Robin?» la pelirroja está delirando por la fiebre, encharcada en sudor y agarrándose la barriga «Haz que deje de doler, por favor…» suplica casi sin fuerzas.

La más joven se acerca con cautela, aún sin saber bien qué hacer. Cierra los ojos por un instante y toca la cabeza de Zel con cariño, drenando la angustia y el dolor del cuerpo de la hermana. Regina se estremece al contacto, sabe que el caso es grave, pero aún no entiende lo que está pasando. Usando su magia de luz, hace que la _Wicked Witch_ se duerma e intenta parar la hemorragia, buscando la energía de la curación.

Emma llega con Merlín y los dos las buscan, tardando un poco en hallar la habitación.

«¡Gracias por venir, Taliesin!» Regina ya había preparado una bacinilla con agua helada y paños, para hacer compresas y colocarlas en la frente de Zelena, pues la fiebre no daba señales de bajar. Está intentando controlarse para mantenerse firme, pero está desesperada porque la hemorragia de la hermana vuelve a empezar a pesar de que su magia actúe dentro de ella.

«¿Cómo podemos ayudar?» Emma se pone al lado de la morena y mira al Mago

«La magia de vuestra hermana está actuando fuera de control, intentando expulsar al bebé de su interior» Merlín diagnostica tras acercarse a Zelena y poner las manos sobre ella

«Pero, ¿cómo es eso?» Regina pregunta, trémula

«Usted dijo que el bebé de Zelena no tenía magia cuando ella ayudó a Regina» recuerda Emma

«El bebé que Zelena lleva, de hecho, no posee magia. Pero ella sí. Y cuando vuestra hermana quedó embarazada, Regina, ella estaba en un lugar en que la magia que usaba casi no le exigía esfuerzos. Después, cuando vino a Storybrooke, sus poderes fueron bloqueados y así permanecieron hasta entonces, lo que ayudó al bebé a desarrollarse sin problemas hasta ahora» explica el Mago

«Entonces, ¿basta con que le volvamos a colocar los brazaletes?» pregunta Swan

«No es tan sencillo…» la alcaldesa temía aquella respuesta, aunque ya la esperaba. La magia es siempre una gran responsabilidad y los caminos nunca son claros «La magia oscura reconoce al bebé como un invasor en el cuerpo de Zelena y está intentando expulsarlo»

«¡No puede perder a este bebé!» sentencia la morena. A pesar de lo poco que han convivido en paz, ya había podido notar los cambios en la pelirroja causados por el amor que se había permitido sentir por aquel bebé, por Roland y por Robin «¿Qué podemos hacer?» acaricia tímidamente el rostro de su hermana mayor que, incluso durmiendo, gime de dolor y aún está con fiebre.

«Tengo que pensar un momento…» Taliesin se aparta a un lado del cuarto y Emma se sienta junto a Regina, abrazándola por detrás, intentando consolar a su novia mientras ella continua con las compresas para intentar bajar la fiebre de la pelirroja

Pocos después aparecen Robin, Henry, Gold y Belle. El muchacho se pone tenso al ver a su tía tan pálida, frágil y la sangre en las sábanas. Belle tampoco está muy cómoda con la escena. El arquero percibe, por el rostro de Regina y Emma, y aún más por ver a Merlín aislado en una esquina, que la situación de Zelena es grave.

«Henry, Belle, ¿podríais quedaros con Roland?» pide Hood «Está en el campamento de mis hombres alegres aquí cerca, pero creo que estará mejor con vosotros dos por allí. Lo llevé en cuanto Zel comenzó a sentirse mal, no sabe lo que está sucediendo»

El adolescente mira hacia sus dos madres

«Está bien, chico» Emma agradece por dentro la actitud de Robin

«Ayudaré en lo que sea necesario, querida» Rumpel besa las manos de Belle y Robin sale con los dos

«Gracias por venir» Regina se dirige a Rumpel mientras cambia otra compresa en la frente de Zelena

«Te debo mi nueva vida, querida, lo que significa que una llamada tuya es casi una orden» afirma Gold, lo que perturba a la morena. La relación de los dos ya había estado basada en acuerdos y chantajes durante mucho tiempo.

«Quizás…quizás las cosas no necesiten ser así, señor Gold»

«¿No?»

Los dos se miran en silencio. La historia de Regina con Rumpelstiltskin es antigua, llena de caminos tortuosos, muchos dolores, pero también muchos aprendizajes. Él no lo dice, pero siente orgullo, mucho orgullo de lo que ella se ha convertido por sí misma. Ella no lo admite, pero admira el modo en cómo él lidiaba con la magia y le agradece todo lo que aprendió.

«Parece que al final estábamos equivocados. Sobre que los villanos no pueden tener sus finales felices. Y mi hijo, tu nieto, es mucho más especial de lo que podríamos haber previsto» sonríe la morena al recordar al muchacho «Henry rompió la pluma del Autor, Gold. Él es el verdadero responsable de nuestras segundas oportunidades. La historia ahora es mía, es tuya. Podemos hacerlo mejor de lo que nos fue dicho que teníamos que hacer»

El hombre reflexiona por un instante, apoyado en su bastón, observado atentamente por Merlín y Emma.

«A pesar de todo, siempre me gustó tu hermana» Rumpel da algunos pasos por el cuarto «Zelena me recordaba mucho a vuestra madre, el ímpetu, la espiritualidad, la sed de aprender y de querer llegar a más» se detiene frente a Regina «Siempre encantadora, a mi parecer. Fue la hechicera más poderosa que entrené, más incluso de lo que vuestra madre fue un día. Pero parece que las Mills tienen el mismo punto flaco…el corazón» da una media sonrisa

«Creo que te sorprenderías si escuchases decir a Cora Mills que el amor no es una debilidad» la alcaldesa responde en su tono más autoritario

«Bueno, parece entonces que, al menos, tú y ella aprendisteis a transformarlo en fuerza» comenta vagamente el ex Dark One

«No tenemos tiempo para tanto rodeo, Gold, Zelena está sufriendo, mi sobrino corre peligro, ¿puedes ayudar?» Emma abraza a Regina más fuerte cuando la nota estremecerse.

«Ya debéis haber constatado que la magia de Zelena está intentando expulsar el bebé» se dirige a Merlín

«Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. Nunca he visto un caso así en ningún reino en que he vivido. Temo dar alguna idea que acabe por perjudicar al bebé»

«A veces es necesario hacer elecciones dolorosas, Mago»

«Rumpelstiltskin» la sheriff llama al anticuario en un tono de pocos amigos «Te hemos llamado para ayudar a Zelena. Sea porque le debes un favor a Regina, sea porque un día sentiste aprecio por ella, sea porque has decidido ser una persona mejor de lo que eras. No podemos perder más tiempo» Emma se levanta y lo encara «Sé que sabes cómo salvarlos a los dos. Si lo que quieres es un acuerdo, dilo y lo haré yo contigo»

«Palabras interesantes de la salvadora» ironiza Rumpel «Una pena que ya no tenga mi magia, Emma Swan, porque adoraría hacer un trato contigo»

Los gemidos de Zelena aumentan y Regina intenta calmarla, pero no consigue. Taliesin se acerca con su báculo y susurra un hechizo antiguo, aliviando momentáneamente la agonía de la hechicera.

«Gold, por favor» la alcaldesa intercede, pero antes que siga hablando, Rumpel levanta la mano, impidiéndoselo

«No necesitas pedirlo, Regina. Le prometí a Belle que sería el hombre que ella siempre vio tras el monstruo. Y le prometí a mi nieto que intentaría ser alguien mejor todos los días. Y son promesas que pretendo cumplir, incluso sin magia. Pero no puedo prometer, querida, que consigamos salvar a tu hermana y al bebé»

«¿Ya viste algo así antes?» Emma se coloca cerca de Regina, siempre

«Los problemas durante la gestación son muy comunes, señorita Swan» se burla de la sheriff, que revira los ojos «Pero el caso de Zelena no es el primero, ni exclusivo»

«¿Por qué mi magia no funciona?» la reina quiere saber, ya casi sin fuerzas para soportar la palidez de su hermana y su agonía

«Funciona si sabes qué hacer» responde Rumpel

«¿Qué sugiere el ex Señor Oscuro que se haga para salvar a Zelena y al bebé?» indaga Merlín

«Para salvar a Zelena basta con que el bebé se le sea extraído. Necesitará un poco de sangre, pero se recuperará plenamente» señala «Ahora, para salvar a los dos…»

«¡Di de una vez!» la morena se irrita con aquello

«Tienes que proteger al bebé de la magia oscura»

«¿Y cómo puede hacerse eso?» quiere saber el Mago

«De dos formas, diría yo. O el bebé recibe el don de la magia, lo que sabemos que el poderoso Merlín es capaz de hacer. O el bebé puede ser envuelto en una especie de escudo mágico hasta el final de la gestación para que nazca sin magia» explica

«¿Un escudo mágico?» Regina mira escéptica a Gold, pero Taliesin parece pensar en el asunto

«Sí, Regina. El principio es el mismo del hechizo que protege la ciudad. Storybrooke no puede ser encontrada, por eso, las personas de afuera de este mundo no pueden pasar más allá de la frontera que vos definisteis, a no ser que sean autorizadas. En el caso del bebé, si la magia de Zelena no percibe que él está ahí, no correrá peligro alguno» aclara Merlín.

«Emma, ¿puedes hacer el favor de ir a buscar a Robin Hood? A pesar de que Zelena es mi hermana, el bebé también es de él. Siendo el padre, debe tener el derecho a opinar sobre el futuro de su hijo. No puedo decidir esto sola» agarra las dos manos de la salvadora

«Ya vuelvo» la sheriff sale rápidamente, pues sabe que Zelena y el bebé no tienen mucho tiempo. No le agrada mucho la presencia de Gold, pero sabe que Regina estará bien cuidada por Taliesin.

«Explíquenme mejor esa idea de envolver al bebé en un escudo mágico» pide la alcaldesa mientras agarra la mano fría de Zelena. La hemorragia, al menos, tras el hechizo de Merlín, ha parado.

«Tendrás que envolver el útero de tu hermana, aislándolo de la magia que ella posee» sintetiza Rumpel

«¿Usando magia de luz?»

«No, Regina, para mayor seguridad del bebé, tendréis que usar vuestra magia oscura. En caso de que uséis magia de luz, la magia de Zelena puede intentar aún con más fuerza expulsar al bebé» la voz de Taliesin sale en un tono que calma a la morena

«Ok…» ella respira hondo y cierra los ojos por un instante, buscando la sabiduría de su abuela y la paciencia de su padre. Su padre se dedicó al arte de la sanación, su abuela es la Dama del Lago y ella misma era la heredera de Avalon.

Poco a poco, Regina va dejando que su mente alcance la isla, lo que hace que su magia fluya. "El camino para la Isla de las Manzanas es el de dentro", le había dicho su abuela en un tarde en que compartían un té de fruta silvestres. La reina es capaz de escuchar el arrullar de las ondas rompiendo en las arenas blancas del territorio insular y las canciones susurradas por el viento entre las hojas de los manzanos.

"El sentir es la esencia de lo que quedó. En el alma, nada es pasajero. Por el honor de las hijas de Avalon, el deseo de curación que se siente es verdadero" Escucha la voz de Morgana en sus pensamientos y su alma se serena. Deja las manos quietas en su regazo, preparándose para lo que ha de venir.

Emma regresa con Hood y el arquero se arrodilla al lado de la cama, tomando una de las manos de Zelena y dándole un lento beso. Pide la verdad sobre el estado de su mujer y de su hijo y Taliesin es quien le explica la situación.

«Entonces…¿debo escoger si mi hijo nace con magia o sin magia?» el rubio se sienta en la cama

«Dicho de esa forma, parece más sencillo de lo que realmente es, señor Hood» el Mago lo mira con complacencia

«Robin, nunca te olvides de que toda magia oscura conlleva un precio. Hacer que vuestro hijo nazca con un don que no le ha sido predestinado puede traer algunas consecuencias. Mira el camino por el que Zelena transcurrió durante un tiempo. Yo misma, que nací con las dos magias, mira mi historia. ¿Deseas que algo parecido pueda pasarle a tu hijo?» Regina lo mira y el arquero flaquea

«No…» dice con los ojos cerrados «Sé cuánto ama Zelena la magia que ella posee. Y yo jamás le pediría que se librara de ella. Cuando me enamoré, ella ya era así. Pero nuestro hijo…no quiero eso para él» vuelve a mirar a la alcaldesa

«Haces la mejor elección» Regina lleva su mano hasta la de Robin y la aprieta

«Por favor, Regina, salva a Zelena. Salva a nuestro bebé. Ella no soportaría si…»

«Ni lo pienses. Haré todo lo mejor para mi hermana y mi sobrino» hace un cariño en la mano del arquero y se levanta «Emma, mi amor, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa más?» se gira hacia la rubia, que está a su lado

«Claro, amor, ¿qué necesitas?» la sheriff no lo deja ver, pero en su interior, salta de alegría al ser llamada de "mi amor" por la alcaldesa frente a otras personas que no son el hijo de ambas.

«Aunque consigamos crear el escudo para el bebé, Zelena ya ha perdido mucha sangre y está débil. ¿Podrías buscar a Whale y a la obstetra que se está encargando del embarazo de mi hermana?» pide con calma

«¡Vuelvo en un instante!» la rubia sonríe y le da un piquito a su enamorada antes de desaparecer en su nube lila

«Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a tu amor verdadero, Regina» el ladrón ofrece una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa a la alcaldesa, pero su rostro continúa triste y preocupado por la _Wicked Witch_.

«Gracias…» ofrece media sonrisa y respira hondo «Gold, Taliesin, ¿estáis seguros de que tengo que usar mi magia oscura?»

«Es lo que pienso, querida» el anticuario mantiene su postura

«Confiad, Regina. Creed. Acordaos de que vuestra abuela es una gran señora en las artes de la sanación y posee magia oscura» Merlín ofrece confort a la nieta de Morgana con sus palabras.

«Muy bien, ¿cómo hago?» busca orientación del Mago

«Necesitaréis tocar al bebé dentro del útero de vuestra hermana y crear el escudo para protegerlo de dentro hacia fuera» explica Merlín

«Pero…» Regina se asusta, no esperaba eso

«Sí, es arriesgado, querida. Pero es el único modo de salvar a tu hermana y al bebé»

«Puedes hacerlo, Regina, por favor» pide Robin Hood con la voz embargada «¡Ni Roland ni yo podemos perder a Zelena!»

La morena se concentra una vez más y espera la llegada de Emma con el doctor Whale y la obstetra de Zel, que aparecen en medio del cuarto. La rubia ya les había adelantado la gravedad de la situación y los dos médicos están preparados para actuar en cuanto Regina termine con su magia. Los médicos, Taliesin, Rumpel y Robin se apartan de la cama, dejando solo a Emma y Regina con la mayor de las hermanas Mills.

«¿Te quedas aquí conmigo?» pide bajito para que solo la salvadora la escuche

«¡Siempre!» la rubia toca con cariño el rostro de la morena, que deja caer una lágrima, concentrando en ella todo el miedo que siente.

Regina se sienta en la cama y con la ayuda de Emma, recoloca a Zelena, haciéndola quedar acostada boca arriba. Swan se coloca al lado de la reina y pone sus dos manos en el hombro de ella. La presencia de su novia y su toque son suficientes para que la nieta de Morgana esté en paz. La morena respira hondo tres veces: piensa en su hermana, en la pequeña y frágil vida que lleva y en Avalon. En ese instante, cierra los ojos.

* * *

Más allá de las brumas, la madrugada se desvanece para dar lugar al nacimiento del sol y, finalmente, la inspiración de lo que es mágico emerge a través del tiempo. Avalon siempre existió…una tierra de amor y belleza, donde vivir es sencillo como respirar. Las personas corren libres por los campos y de nada se arrepienten, pues no hay motivo para ser aquello que no se es. Sus ritos son sagrados porque así es enseñado de generación en generación. Allí, no hay tradiciones ni contradicciones, solo hay amor, la magia más poderosa de todas. Sencillo como despertar y mirar el cielo, sereno como contemplar el brillo de las estrellas y como reverenciar al Sol y a la Luna.

«Mi lugar es Avalon, donde no ha sufrimiento por la edad o por enfermedad. Rodeada por tres círculos de fuego, invoco, con mi magia, la fuente sagrada y siento su frescor en mi rostro. La fuerza que atraviesa el tiempo y el espacio es vivida en el momento presente. El futuro es lo que se vive ahora, sin miedo de perder nada, pues solo se pierde aquello que no se puede vivir» proclama Regina con la mano sobre el vientre de Zelena

La morena va, con cuidado, introduciendo su mano en la barriga de su hermana, buscando al bebé aún en formación en su útero. Es diferente a las veces en que había invadido los pechos de tantas personas, robándoles el corazón para que satisficieran sus deseos. Lentamente, la heredera de Avalon llega hasta el pequeño ser que habita en Zel y siente sus lágrimas cayendo mientras su mente viaja hasta el encuentro de su abuela.

«Regina, mi pequeña, bendito sea el anhelo que te trae hasta mí» la reina siente en su interior como si estuviera en presencia de Morgana, siendo abrazada por ella

«¡Abuela, por favor, ayúdame a salvar a mi hermana y a mi sobrino!» suplica a la Señora de Avalon

«Mantén tu mente calma, querida, tu magia es capaz de realizar lo que deseas. Confía. Deja que tu magia fluya a través de ti. Despierta para el misterio de quién eres y comprende la silenciosa inmensidad de tu presencia en este mundo, Regina»

«Pero…»

«Sé Tierra, mi pequeña. La Tierra recibe los deseos de los humanos y animales y no es perturbada por eso; todo lo contrario, transforma la impureza en abono, y fertiliza el campo. Sé Agua, pequeña. El Agua se limpia a sí misma, y limpia todo aquello que toca. Sé Agua en torrente. Sé Fuego, mi querida nieta. El Fuego hace que la madera podrida se transforme en luz y calor. Sé el Fuego que quema y purifica. Sé Viento, mi niña. El Viento esparce las semillas sobre la Tierra, hace que el Fuego arda con más brillo, empuja las nubes para que el Agua caiga sobre todas las formas de vida. Si tienes la paciencia de la Tierra, la pureza del Agua, la fuerza del Fuego y la justicia del Viento, Regina, tu alma estará libre y tu magia actuará de acuerdo con lo que necesitas» la Dama del Lago sopla un beso hacia el rostro de su nieta y se desvanece en la mente de la reina, dejándola llena con la quietud y sabiduría de sus palabras, aprendidas de su madre, que a su vez las había aprendido de su madre, que había recibido esa lección mucho antes, en una larga línea de tiempo que sigue hasta el comienzo de todo, cuando la magia dio origen a los mundos.

Regina se hunde cada vez más dentro de sí, trazando su propio camino hacia el corazón de Avalon, isla a la que pertenece y que le pertenece. En el cuarto, alrededor de la reina, Emma y Taliesin sienten la grandeza de aquel momento y el poder de la magia de Mills manifestarse. La salvadora permanece firme junto a la morena y Merlín junta sus manos, haciendo una plegaria. Robin reza por Zelena y por su hijo amparado por Whale y la obstetra de la pelirroja. A Rumpel, a su vez, le gustaría poseer aún su magia para sentir el poder de su ex pupila. Está, sin embargo, más orgulloso de lo que le gustaría admitir y reza para que consiga, finalmente, salvar a su hermana.

Un poderoso silencio planea sobre el cuarto, encogiendo la respiración de todos. El Mago y la sheriff se miran y todos los demás intentan entender mejor qué está pasando. Regina deja escapar un suspiro y todos perciben que la reina está en un estado profundo de trance, permitiendo que su magia fluya.

En su mente, Regina está de regreso en la gruta de los espejos de agua, en Avalon. Se encuentra de rodillas junto a la misma superficie de agua que le había revelado su pasado no consumado. Ninguna imagen, sin embargo, surge frente a sus ojos. El lugar parece acogerla y alentarla en su búsqueda de la sanación de Zelena.

«Al Viento pido que con su frescura y pureza, conceda a mi raciocinio la grandeza. Que insufle la magia que me fue concedida y permita que ella alcance lo que le pido. Que el Fuego, tan caliente y brillante, ilumine mi camino hacia delante. Que me ayude a caminar por la oscuridad cuando sea necesario y a arder en llama viva. Al Agua, fluida y en libertad, que me traiga la cura, la compasión y la bondad. Que me dé suavidad y comprensión y me ayude a enfrentar los desafíos a mí destinados. Que la Tierra, tan fértil y rica, me bendiga con la serenidad que multiplica mi magia. Que me preste su ética y su estabilidad para que pueda ayudar a los otros. Hoy invoco mi don sagrado sin odio, sin envidia, sin celos, sin miedo ni terror de nadie bajo el sol porque mi refugio es la Isla de Avalon, de quien soy hija y heredera»

En la habitación, Regina penetra en el útero de su hermana y libera dentro de él su magia oscura, envolviendo completamente al bebé que allí está formándose. Consigue sentir el latido de la pequeña vida que allí crece y le encarga a su magia la tarea de protegerlo hasta que él pueda nacer y estar en los brazos de la _Wicked Witch_. En ese mismo instante, el rostro de Zelena, antes en agonía, se muestra sereno, como si solo estuviera durmiendo.

Con la ayuda de Taliesin y Emma, la reina va regresando, poco a poco, de donde quiera que haya ido a buscar su magia. Merlín guía su mano hacia fuera del cuerpo de Zel y la salvadora la abraza mientras ella apenas consigue abrir los ojos o mantenerse en pie. Rápidamente, Whale y la otra doctora comienzan a examinar a la pelirroja mientras Emma coloca a la alcaldesa en una silla que hay cerca, apretándola en sus brazos hasta que regrese por completo.

«Zelena…» susurra al abrir los ojos

«Lo habéis logrado, Regina» Taliesin se acerca con una gran sonrisa y de forma condescendiente, sin conseguir ocultar el orgullo que siente hacia la morena

«¿Cómo está?» Mills se pone en pie y Emma se levanta con ella

«Parece que Zelena ahora está estable, pero ha pedido mucha sangre y eso puede ser un problema» diagnostica Whale

«Necesitamos hacerle una trasfusión inmediatamente, los latidos del bebé son irregulares y, a pesar de que no corre peligro ante la magia de Zelena, esto puede afectarle y traer secuelas»

«¿Pero no es arriesgado moverla ahora?» Robin ocupa su lugar al lado de la pelirroja y le agarra las dos manos, dejándole una caricia

«Podemos llevar a Zelena con total seguridad a donde sea necesario, señor Hood» garantiza Merlín

«Bueno, tenemos otro problema…» interviene la obstetra

«¿Cuál?» Emma se adelanta en querer saber

«Zelena necesita sangre. Y, por los exámenes que ya le he hecho, su tipo sanguíneo es 0 negativo y ahora mismo no tenemos en el banco de sangre del hospital»

«Yo soy 0 positivo, ¿no puedo donar?» se ofrece Regina

«Si fuera otra situación, hasta lo consideraríamos, señora alcaldesa, pero en este caso, es mejor que el donante sea del mismo tipo sanguíneo y factor RH» explica Whale

«Genial, vámonos ya para el hospital» apresura Emma para sorpresa de todos. Cuando se ve observada por tantos pares de ojos, la rubia bate sus manos en su cuerpo, impaciente «Soy 0 negativo, y puedo ser la donante de Zelena, ¡ahora vamos!» ella desaparece con su magia llevándose consigo a los dos médicos

«Rumpel, ¿puedes quedarte con Belle y cuidar de Henry y Roland?» pide Regina

«No te preocupes por los niños, querida. Me los llevaré a los dos a la ciudad y estaremos en mi casa. Si necesitas algo, solo llámame» se compromete el ex Dark One y sale de la habitación

«Podéis llevaros al señor Hood, Regina, yo me encargo de vuestra hermana» asegura Taliesin y así se hace.

* * *

El equipo médico, en el hospital, actúa rápido, ya listos para la llegada de Zelena. Al saber lo que ocurre con su tía, Henry le insiste al abuelo para que lo deje en el hospital, pero Roland, al entender a medias la conversación, comienza a llorar y a decir que no quiere perder a su "mamá". Belle consigue, con mucha dificultad, calmar al pequeño, y el nieto de Rumpel desiste de su idea y se queda en la casa del abuelo, ayudando a distraer al pequeño Hood.

Emma ya está donando sangre cuando Regina aparece junto a Robin. La morena enseguida se pone al lado de la rubia, pues sabe que Swan tiene auténtico pavor a las agujas y no le gustan nada los hospitales.

«Gracias por esto» Mills besa la mano de la sheriff y le hace una caricia en su rostro «En realidad, tiene todo el sentido de que tu sangre sea 0 negativo» intenta distraer a su novia para que no se dé cuenta de la incomodidad de la aguja.

«¿Por qué?» la hija de Snow y Charming se deja envolver por aquellos ojos color avellana que tanto ama

«A fin de cuentas, eres la salvadora. Y bueno, tu tipo sanguíneo es considerado el donante universal» revira los ojos al decir eso, lo que divierte a la sheriff

«Jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente por esto, señorita Swan» dice Robin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

«Es mi manera de agradecerle a Zelena que haya salvado a Regina. Creo que todos podemos comenzar una nueva vida y ella también merece esa oportunidad» aclara la rubia

Whale entra en el laboratorio e informa que la _Wicked Witch_ ya se encuentra ingresada en una habitación.

«¿Puedo ir a verla?» pide el arquero

«Acompáñeme» el médico sale con Robin mientras el equipo de laboratorio termina de extraer la sangre.

«Todo va a salir bien, amor» es el turno de la salvadora de consolar a la reina cuando observa algunas lágrimas queriendo empañarle los ojos.

«Yo…» respira hondo, aguantando el llanto «Vi a mi abuela mientras buscaba la magia para ayudar a Zelena» cuenta Regina

«¿A tu abuela? ¿Morgana?» la sheriff recuerda la historia de Avalon

«Sí…» la alcaldesa sonríe ampliamente, echando de menos la isla y el abrazo de la Dama del Lago.

«¿Fue ella quien te ayudó?»

«Fue ella quien me guió, quien me mostró el camino que debía seguir» cuenta

«Tu magia, Regina, nunca sentí nada igual o parecido» observa Emma «Gracias por ser así, tan increíble» sonríe la rubia

«Esta es mi mejor versión en muchos años, Emma, y te lo debo a ti y a nuestro hijo» sonríe también la morena

«No, mi amor, te lo debes a ti misa. Porque fuiste tú quien escogiste cambiar. Fuiste tú quien escogiste ser alguien mejor. Fuiste tú quien no tuviste miedo de descubrir tu historia y de reinventarte para ayudar a otras personas. Fuiste tú quien hiciste todo eso, Regina Mills ¡y yo simplemente te amo más por todo lo que eres!»

«¡Ah, Emma!» abraza a la rubia con cuidado «Jamás lograré decir cuán importante eres para mí, en mí. Tú y Henry sois las dos luces que me guiaron cuando me perdí, cuando me vi desmoronar. Vosotros no os rendisteis conmigo»

«¡No podríamos! Creo que los dos hemos nacidos para amarte» dice con una sonrisa grande y luminosa

La extracción de sangre termina y la enfermera le dice a Emma que se quede un momento ahí, recostada, por precaución.

«Si quieres ir a casa a descansar, te llevo» propone la alcaldesa

«Estoy bien, puedo quedarme aquí contigo hasta que tengamos la certeza de que Zelena y el bebé están fuera de peligro»

«Gracias» Regina abraza a la mujer que ama como nunca se imaginó capaz de amar a alguien que no fuera Henry.

«¿Lo echas de menos?» pregunta Swan mientras acaricia los suaves cabellos de su amada

«¿El qué?»

«A tu abuela y a Avalon»

«Sí, los echo de menos. Más de lo que me gustaría admitir…» alza la cabeza y mira a la salvadora «Pero nada se compara con estar contigo, Emma Swan, y con nuestro hijo. No me arrepiento de la elección que hice y sé que mi abuela sonríe cuando yo también sonrío junto a vosotros dos y a todas las personas que, de repente, parecen acogerme como parte de una gran familia»

«Me gustaría conocer a tu abuela» dice algo tímida

«¿De verdad?»

«¡Claro!»

Se sonríen, la una a la otra

«Señora alcaldesa, sheriff, disculpen que las interrumpa, solo vengo a petición del doctor Whale, dice que su hermana está despertando» dice una enfermera desde la puerta del laboratorio «Si quieren verla, pueden acompañarme, por favor»

Las dos se levantan rápidamente y caminan dadas de la mano por los pasillos del hospital.

* * *

En la habitación, Robin agarra la mano de Zelena mientras la doctora realiza un ultrasonido a la pelirroja, comprobando las condiciones del bebé. La hechicera ya está recibiendo la sangre de Emma y su cuadro es más estable. Taliesin está con ellos, impresionado con la tecnología disponible en Storybrooke.

«¿Y?» la morena se dirige al médico

«La señorita Mills está reaccionando bien y parece que su magia ha funcionado por completo, el bebé está fuera de peligro, alcaldesa» informa Whale

La reina respira más aliviada y enseguida Swan la abraza

«Me gustaría que la paciente se quedara en el hospital un tiempo más» dice la doctora a Robin y Regina «Sugiero que permanezca dos días de reposo absoluto y yo estaré monitorizando al bebé todo el tiempo»

«No tengo ninguna objeción» responde Hood

«También lo creo prudente» añade Regina «Robin, puedes quedarte con mi hermana todo el tiempo, yo le explicaré a Thomas tu ausencia del picadero, no te preocupes»

«Una vez más, gracias, Regina» los dos se miran amistosamente

«Hum…» Zelena se coloca mejor en la cama y abre lentamente los ojos. Aún siente algún dolor y no reconoce el sitio donde está hasta que ve a Robin sonriéndole de oreja a oreja «Robbie…» la pelirroja se lleva la mano a la barriga «¿Nuestro pequeño, él…?»

«Está todo bien, Zel» el arquero le hace una caricia en el rostro y le coloca mejor los rizos pelirrojos «Tú y nuestro bebé ahora estáis bien» la abraza y deja escapar de su cuerpo el peso de aquellas horas pasadas

«Pero, ¿qué…qué ha pasado?» la _Wicked Witch_ mira alrededor «¿Regina? ¿Swan? ¿Doctora Smith?» hace el amago de querer levantarse, y entonces se da cuenta de que, aparte del suero, hay una bolsa de sangre conectada a su brazo «¿Qué significa todo esto?»

«Zel, calma, por favor, no puedes agitarte así ahora, milady» pide Hood con toda amabilidad

«Zelena…casi pierdes a tu hijo por mi culpa, yo…» Regina se acerca y la mayor la mira escéptica «Tu magia, ella…estaba intentando expulsar a tu bebé, perdóname» explica la morena

«¿Y por qué sería eso tu culpa, Regina?»

«Porque te quitaron los brazaletes para poder salvarme, para poder usar tu magia y ayudarme» las dos hermanas se miran

«Sigo sin ver cómo la culpa puede haber sido tuya» añade la pelirroja «Lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario, no fuste tú quien pusiste a mi bebé en riesgo, fui yo misma» asume la culpa y llora

«No, Zel, no te pongas así» Robin la acoge en un abrazo cariñoso y la acuna «Tienes que estar en calma ahora no solo por ti, sino también por nuestro pequeñín» le da un beso en la cabeza y enjuga sus lágrimas

«Perdóname por casi haber perdido a nuestro pequeño» mira a Robin con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas

«No tienes por qué disculparte. No fue tu culpa, no pienses así, ¡nunca más!»

«Pero yo…»

«¡Shhh! Deja de ser testaruda, solo un poquito» Robin le sonríe y la besa con amor «Y ahora, escucha lo que Regina y la doctora tienen que contarnos»

«¿Regina?» frunce el ceño

«Sé que quieres saber lo que ha hecho para salvar a nuestro pequeño» los dos se sonríen y Hood acaricia la barriga de la hechicera

«Sí, por favor» mira a su hermana

Regina le cuenta lo que Rumple y Taliesin le habían dicho, sin demorarse mucho en los detalles y solo diciéndole que había creado un escudo mágico para proteger al bebé dentro de su útero para que el embarazo pudiera seguir con normalidad hasta el parto. La pelirroja se emociona al descubrir la entrega de su hermana pequeña y se siente amada y querida por ella. Regina y Zelena se dan las manos y un prolongado abrazo.

«¿Sabes que, cuando nazca, serás la madrina, no?» pregunta la pelirroja sorprendiendo a la morena

«¿Yo?»

«¡No hay nadie mejor para ayudarme a cuidar y proteger a mi pequeño! Eres una gran madre, hermanita, en cambio yo ni sé por dónde comenzar» sonríe

«¡Claro que sabes!» enjuga sus lágrimas y agarra las manos de Zel «Solo mira cómo Roland es contigo, te quiere, Zelena. Confía en ti porque sabe que tú también lo quieres» las dos sonríen «Pero estaré a tu lado, siempre que lo necesites, y estoy muy feliz de ser escogida como madrina de mi sobrino» acaricia la barriga de la pelirroja

«Bueno, Zelena, ahora necesitas descansar» interviene la doctora Smith «Por eso, vamos a mantenerte aquí en el hospital dos días más. Debes tener reposo absoluto y voy a controlar a tu bebé todo el rato, ¿ok?»

«Creo que no tengo elección, ¿verdad?» busca a Robin con la mirada y el arquero se acerca a la cama, toma de nuevo su mano y deposita un tierno beso en ella

«Es por vuestro bien, Zel. Prometo quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que me permitan quedarme» la tranquiliza Robin

«Pero…¿y quién va a cuidar de Roland?»

«No te preocupes por eso, se lo pediré a mis compañeros, ellos siempre lo ha cuidado cuando yo he tenido que estar ausente, él lo va a entender» sonríe el arquero

«No sé si quiero dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, Robbie…»

«Si te quedas más tranquila y los dos estáis de acuerdo, Roland puede quedarse con nosotros» sugiere Regina al lado de Emma

«¿Lo prefieres así?» Robin pregunta a la pelirroja y ella asiente «Por mí, todo bien entonces» le sonríe

«Me temo que tengo que dar por concluida la hora de visitas» el doctor Whale dice algo receloso, a fin de cuentas, está en presencia de la alcaldesa «Espero que lo entiendan, Zelena y el bebé todavía necesitan cuidados y lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, pero por ahora necesita reposo y tranquilidad»

«¿Puedo quedarme con ella?» pide Robin

«Sí, señor Hood, usted puede quedarse como su acompañante» le permite el médico

«Gracias por cuidar de Roland por nosotros» agradece la pelirroja a Regina y a Emma

«¡Roland es un encanto de niño y no da trabajo ninguno! Y tú, descansa bien y haz todo lo que los médicos te pidan, por favor» la morena abraza a la hermana y se despide de ella con cariño. Zelena y Emma se saludan de lejos.

Los doctores Whale y Smith dejan la habitación acompañados por Emma, Regina y Taliesin. La alcaldesa les hace prometer a los dos que la llamarán a cualquier hora si algo sucede con la hechicera o el bebé. La morena, finalmente, respira mejor cuando los tres salen del hospital. La sheriff la mira con cariño y Merlín la recibe en un largo abrazo, deseando ser, de hecho, el abuelo de la nieta de Morgana.

«Seguid vuestro camino, Regina de Avalon. Estad segura de que vuestra abuela y vuestro padre están muy orgullosos de vos» él sonríe, una sonrisa sincera y amplia, de esas que raramente se ve en Merlín «Y jamás olvidéis en vuestro camino que nunca es tarde para ser quienes o lo que somos. Y somos polvo de estrellas. Somos luz y somos oscuridad. Sustancia feérica. Somos magia y amor» el Mago le da un beso en su frente, recordando el gesto de la Dama del Lago y desaparece, dejándolas solas a las dos.

«¿Todo bien?» Emma envuelve su cintura y le da un beso en el rostro

«Yo…» es mucho con lo que lidiar en poco tiempo y la alcaldesa no encuentra palabras para responder a la sheriff

«¿Quieres caminar un poco antes de ir a buscar a los chicos?» ofrece la rubia y la morena solo asiente

La pareja camina abrazada y en silencio por las calles de la ciudad en aquella madrugada. El inesperado presente acuna a las dos en gestos mudos que acaban con aquel día, que comienzan antes de la aurora, que les dicen: ¡sientan! En la escasa luz de la mañana, hay casi sombra, casi el reflejo de la luna susurrando amor, susurrándolo como dádiva. Son dulces los pequeños toques de una y de otra cuando los dedos bailan, creando una caricia, haciendo que las mariposas revuelen en ambos estómagos.

Después…nada será igual o diferente, final o para siempre, solo la fisiología del sueño. El después es istmo, es puente, es red, una alcanzar tierras ignoradas, un refrenar de ansias no domadas. Exponer el pecho y dejar que el dolor entre o la alegría. ¡Solo respirar! Y aprender que hay sentimientos y quereres que las palabras no pueden traducir. En el abrazo de Emma y Regina, el tiempo se vuelve un instante solidificado en el aire, traspasado por el deseo, la luna y, sobre todo, el amor.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Ya es de mañana cuando Emma y Regina aparecer para recoger a Henry y Roland en casa de Rumpel. La alcaldesa les explica los dos muchachos, ansiosos y recién levantados, que Zelena y el bebé están bien, pero que necesitarán quedarse un tiempo más en el hospital. El pequeño Hood comienza a llorar y la morena lo coge en brazos.

«¿Qué ocurre, cariño?»

«Mamá Zel, tía Gina, no quiero que ella se vuelva una estrellita igual que mamá Marian» esconde el rostro en el cuello de ella y llora. Emma y Regina se miran y la reina lo aprieta más entre sus brazos

«Roland, mi amor, no pienses en eso. Te prometo que nadie te va a quitar a Zelena, ¿entendiste? Ella está bien y se va a poner bien, así como tu hermanito que está dentro de ella. Pronto ella va a casa con tu papá y contigo» le acaricia la espalda intentando calmarlo

«¿Lo prometes?» hipa entre lágrimas y la sheriff seca su rostro con cariño

«¡Lo prometo!» Roland la abraza de nuevo con toda la fuerza de sus bracitos

«¡Gracias!»

Las dos les dan las gracias a Gold y a Belle por haberse quedado con los niños y salen, Regina con Rolan en sus brazos, y Henry abrazado a Emma. La rubia y su hijo conversan con la mirada, el muchacho de verdad quiere saber si su tía está bien y ella le guiña un ojo, señalando a la morena, que va delante. Los dos sonríen cómplices y orgullosos de Regina. La rubia se demora un tiempo más observando a la morena con el pequeño en sus brazos, pensando en cómo llevaría a Henry cuando era un bebé y un pequeño deseo comienza a germinar en su interior.

Los cuatro pasan la mañana entera en casa tras un super desayuno en Granny's. Después del almuerzo, a la hora de visitas en el hospital, Regina y Emma los llevan a los dos para que vean a Zelena, que se emociona al recibir el cariño de su sobrino en un largo abrazo y a cierto muchachito en su cama, que, con todo cuidado, se acurruca a su lado para no hacerle daño al bebé en su barriga.

La alcaldesa conversa con los médicos que se encargan de su hermana y le garantizan que está bien, el estar un día más ingresada es solo una precaución hasta que el bebé esté completamente estable y para que la hechicera no pase por ninguna situación de estrés.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, Emma, Regina, Henry y Roland van al loft de los Charming. Al saber lo ocurrido con la _Wicked Witch_ , Mary los invita a que pasen un rato distrayéndose y porque echa de menos a toda su familia reunida. David, Henry, Emma, Roland y Mulan organizan un mini campeonato de videojuegos. El pequeño contagia a todos con sus carcajadas y su simpatía, más tranquilo después de ver a Zelena y entender que ella volvería a casa el lunes con Robin.

Snow, Elsa y Regina se encargan de las cosas en la cocina y se turnan agarrando al pequeño Neal que se divierte pasando de brazo y brazo. Mills aprovecha el momento e intentan descubrir algo sobre el tal baile que Mary Margaret está organizando y que será el jueves siguiente.

«Está bien que hayas sacado el tema, Regina. Necesitaré tener acceso a tu casa para organizas las cosas con la decoración y el buffet durante el día» sonríe la profesora

La alcaldesa revira los ojos para la diversión de las otras dos. Siente que hay algo más tras el baile, pero no logra descubrirlo. Y, al contrario que en su pasado, no iba a arrancar ningún corazón para saberlo.

«Claro, puedes coger las llaves de tu hija, yo estaré trabajando todo el día en el ayuntamiento, como de costumbre» resopla mientras se dirige al horno, metiendo en él la primera pizza.

«Regina, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?» le pide la reina de Arendelle

«Está bien» las dos salen de la cocina y Elsa sube con la morena al antiguo cuarto de la sheriff, donde ella y Mulan están hospedadas, ya que Snow no las había dejado marchase a la pensión de la abuelita, como ellas tenían planeado.

La rubia está un poco nerviosa al ver la pose de Regina, cómodamente sentada en la cama y mirándola con su majestuosa mirada.

«¿Te vas a quedar solo entrelazando los dedos o vas a decir algo?» el tono de la morena solo sirve para dejar a la otra aún más aprensiva «Elsa, no te voy a lanzar una bola de fuego, así que, ¿puedes, por favor, calmarte?» la joven respira hondo y también se sienta

«Es que nunca he hablado de esto con nadie…» mira a la alcaldesa buscando algún consuelo mientras la morena frunce el ceño intentando entender lo que ahí está pasando

«Si no te sientes a gusto para hablar conmigo, quizás deba llamar a la señorita Swan, ya que las dos os llevasteis muy bien la primera vez que estuviste en Storybrooke» Mills deja escapar una punzada de celos en su voz, lo que hace a Elsa sonreír, ya que con Emma Swan solo la une una enorme amistad.

«No es eso, es que…» se cubre el rostro con las manos y respira «¿Cómo supiste que era Emma? ¿Que la amabas?» la pregunta coge por sorpresa a Regina y carraspea

La morena mira a un punto fijo del suelo y deja su mente vagar, repasando todos los momentos vividos desde que Emma Swan llamara a su puerta.

«La odiaba antes incluso de conocerla» dice en un tono pesado «Rumpel había dicho que ella era la criatura de la profecía, aquella que rompería la maldición que yo había lanzado y, más que eso, que sería mi ruina…o la ruina de la _Evil Queen_ » cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

«¿Cuándo cambió todo? Quiero decir…el odio» los ojos de Elsa brillan al contemplar a Regina abierta, de una forma tan intensa

«Todo cambió cuando la vi por primera vez. Aquellos ojos verdes…» una ligera sonrisa se le escapa «Atravesaron todas las barreras que había alzado durante años en torno a mi corazón. En el momento en que la conocí, olvidé completamente quién era yo, mi historia, todo lo vil que había hecho. Cuando me vi en los ojos de Emma, fue como si de nuevo sencillamente fuera Regina. No la hija que Cora convirtió en reina; no la aprendiza de Rumpelstiltskin; no la viuda del rey Leopold; no la _Evil Queen_ ; no la señora alcaldesa. Sino solo Regina…y la odié aún más por hacerme sentir de esa manera. Al final, ¿qué derecho tenía?» encara los ojos de Elsa por primera vez

«¿Y después?» la joven reina está encantada con la intensidad de la otra soberana

Regina cierra los ojos por un momento antes de responder

«Después…» suelta un largo suspiro, aliviando algún dolor que siente al recordar sus actitudes «Traté de hacer lo que siempre se me ha dado mejor: esconder mis sentimientos, luchar contra lo que mi corazón pedía, recorrer las tinieblas más densas que poseo. Destiné todo mi odio a Emma y a su familia e intenté hacer que desapareciera de mi ciudad, de mi vida y de mi interior. Una guerra que perdí completamente en cada una de las batallas…» media sonrisa aparece en su rostro

«Pero…» la rubia busca una manera sutil de formular la pregunta «¿Cuándo aceptaste ese sentimiento por Emma? ¿Cuándo entendiste que era ella?»

«En Avalon…» su mente se transporta a la isla «Cuando Emma se sacrificó por mí, entregándose a la oscuridad en mi lugar, me quedé profundamente turbada con eso, no es que antes no me diera cuenta de que ella siempre escogía quedarse a mi lado, decidía ayudarme, incluso sin yo merecerlo, y de que nuestras magias combinaban y se fortalecían cuando actuábamos juntas. Pero no quería entender lo que aquello significaba y luchaba cada vez con más fuerza contra mí misma. Pero cuando tomó mi sitio en aquel remolino de magia oscura, todo lo que había conseguido esconder tras estar con Robin salió a la superficie una vez más y con una fuerza que apenas me dejaba respirar» mira de nueva a la rubia «Y tuve que admitirlo para mí misma para encontrar a Merlín y…»

«Regina, por favor, ¿es…cómo te sientes con Emma?» los ojos de la más joven brillan ansiosos

«¿Acaso la señorita Arendelle está intentando entender sus propios sentimientos?» sonríe de lado, provocándola

«Yo…»

«¿Es la guerrera oriental la que te hace cuestionarte a ti misma, verdad?»

La joven reina sonríe y se enrojece

«Sí, es Mulan…» dice el nombre de la morena con un tono aterciopelado y vuelve a mirar a Regina «Es solo que…nunca he sentido nada así por nadie, nunca…» balancea la cabeza recordando su tiempo de exilio, lejos de su reino, con miedo de las personas por culpa de su magia.

«Elsa…» se acerca más a la joven y la mira con empatía, pensando con cuidado en lo que decir «¿Sientes como si tuvieras el arco iris en tus ojos? ¿Como si en tu pecho, en tu corazón, hubiera una estrella? ¿Te invade un suave calor cada vez que piensas en ella? ¿Tienes la sensación de vértigo cuando ella te mira?»

«¡Sí!» responde con una gran sonrisa «No lo sé explicar bien, pero estar con ella es como si en mí fuera siempre primavera» confiesa enrojecida «Y cuando miro profundamente en sus ojos, ¡es como si viera el reflejo de los míos!»

«Bien, ¿qué estás esperando para decírselo a ella?» la alcaldesa alza sus cejas mirando a la rubia

«No sé si debo, si lo conseguiré, si…»

«¡Para ahora mismo!» Regina la mira seria «Como alguien que ya le dijo no al amor, que ya estuvo completamente cerrada a los sentimientos, te digo que no te lo hagas a ti misma. Admitir lo que sientes por otra persona no es fácil ni sencillo, pero es liberador. Y si te permites vivir eso…es el mejor camino. Si ella siente lo mismo, si es recíproco, no habrá nada más mágico en tu vida, eso te lo puedo garantizar» sonríe ampliamente pensando en la sheriff y en su hijo que están en la sala jugando a videojuegos

Antes de que la rubia pueda contestar, aparece Mulan

«Elsa…» la llama con cariño «Oh, Regina, no sabía que estabas también aquí, disculpadme si he interrumpido algo» el modo desconfiado y contenido de la oriental sale a la superficie

«Creo que la señorita Arendelle y yo ya hemos acabado nuestra conversación» pasea la mirada por las dos y sabe que se sienten de la misma manera, una es el espejo del sentir de la otra.

«Bueno, Mary Margaret me ha pedido de que avise que las pizzas ya están listas. ¿Bajamos?»

Las palabras de Regina aún resuenen en Elsa. La joven reina se levanta más decidida de lo nunca fuera en relación a la guerrera y, sin ninguna timidez, entrelaza su mano a la de ella y le sonríe ampliamente, siendo retribuida por Mulan. Las dos se pierden por unos instantes en aquella mirada íntima y cálida. Detrás de las dos, Regina Mills solo observa y recuerda la observación de Henry sobre que Storybrooke podría pasar a llamarse "la ciudad del amor"

* * *

En la casa anexa a la tienda de antigüedades, Rumpel y Belle disfrutan de la cena preparada por los dos. La princesa, poco a poco, se está permitiendo volver a enamorarse de aquel nuevo Rumpelstiltskin, libre del yugo de la magia oscura. La noche pasada, ella quedó conmovida por el cariño y cuidado de él con los dos pequeños. Buscó en su tienda juguetes para entretener tanto a Henry como a Roland y charló largamente con el nieto sobre los planes del muchacho para su futuro mientras los dos hacían un puzle complejo y el pequeño dormitaba en el sofá. El señor Gold estaba ahí para decirle a Henry que siempre lo apoyaría en lo que quisiera ser y en los sueños que el chico quisiera realizar.

La señorita French puede imaginarse al hombre que había sido y comprender las elecciones que había hecho en nombre del amor que sentía por su hijo. Entendía incluso la obsesión por hacer que Regina maldijera un reino entero para poder remediar su error y viajar a otro mundo en busca de Bealfire. Hace mucho tiempo que lo había perdonado por aquello y le gusta verlo más ligero y preocupado por ella, por las otras personas, verlo desarrollando una buena relación con Henry e incluso con Regina. Quizás de verdad sea la hora de que ella abra el corazón para sus sueños.

«Gracias por lo de ayer» ella lo mira tras terminar el postre

«¿Ayer?» él deja la cuchara de helado y mira solo a su princesa

«Por haber ayudado a salvar a Zelena y al bebé y, después, por haber cuidado de los chicos. Fuiste bueno con ellos» sonríe con dulzura

«No es fácil dejar atrás viejos hábitos, Belle, pero algo que Regina me dijo mientras intenta ayudar a su hermana me hizo reflexionar más sobre todo»

«¿Qué fue?»

«Henry rompió la pluma del Autor. Eso significa que somos libres, ya no hay etiquetas de villanos o héroes, solo somos nosotros, con una nueva oportunidad de escribir nuestras historias» cuenta y le sonríe «Y tú mereces el más bello de todos los cuentos de hadas, Belle French» busca la mano de la princesa y la acaricia antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

«Rumpel…»

«Aún no soy el hombre que viste bajo el _Dark One_ , pero estoy esforzándome. Por ti, por Henry, por mí mismo. Quiero ser feliz, Belle, quiero ser feliz haciéndote feliz»

«Lo haces» ella se emociona con la sinceridad y la ternura que encuentra en él

«Prometo intentar ser mejor cada día» refuerza sus intenciones «Y sé que jamás lo conseguiría sin ti o mi nieto. Henry me recuerda tanto a Bae…»

Belle se levanta y se coloca frente a Rumpel cogiendo sus manos entre las de ella. El hombre la mira lleno de amor, contemplando la belleza inmaculada de aquella princesa que, contra toda probabilidad, había aprendido a amarlo incluso cuando él menos se lo merecía.

«Sí, Rumpelstiltskin» ella sonríe ante su sorpresa

«Belle…»

«¡Sí!» ella sigue sonriendo «Quiero ser feliz contigo. ¡Quiero casarme de nuevo contigo y, esta vez, para siempre!» Rumpel se levanta y la toma en sus brazos, girando con ella por el comedor, completamente lleno por las risas de Belle. Cuando la vuelve a poner en el suelo, ella se detiene y pone sus manos en el rostro de él «¡Quiero formar una familia contigo, Rumpel!»

Es la primera vez que dice eso. La primera vez que expresa su deseo de ser madre. Belle ya no tiene miedo de herirlo con el tema y, como respuesta, recibe una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos y un beso que la hace estremecer por entero, dejando su corazón latiendo desacompasadamente en su pecho, creando un nuevo ritmo para la música de su vida.

En un gesto de pura devoción, los dos se separan y Gold la contempla como si la adorase, como si el bien más precioso del mundo estuviera delante de sus ojos. Y lo está. Él se permite hundirse en el amor de ella, en la luz que ella emana sin darse cuenta, en la suavidad de su presencia en el mundo, en la ternura que solo aquellos ojos poseen.

«Te amo, Belle» él se demora mirándola, tocando con suavidad su sonriente rostro, y ella deja descansar su mejilla en la palma de la mano de Rumpel «¡Espérame aquí, no tardo!» el dueño de la tienda de antigüedades besa a su amada y marcha hacia su despacho.

La princesa tiene una vaga idea de lo que él ha ido a hacer y solo sonríe, apretando las manos, llena de ansiedad y sonrisas. Según lo prometido, Gold no tarda en volver trayendo en sus manos una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que coloca delante de ella. Al verla, la joven se emociona.

«Belle…» Rumpel abre la cajita dejando ver una bella alianza de compromiso. La joya está hecha de oro amarillo de una coloración más suave y sus lados forman dos rosas con los pétalos engastados por rubíes. La parte alta del anillo recuerda a una corona, toda adornada con delicados zafiros azules. En su centro, una hermoso zafiro amarillo, el corlo favorito de Belle «¡Te entrego este anillo y la promesa de que seré el mejor hombre que pueda ser, todos los días, para ti!»

«¡Rumpel!» el rostro de la princesa brilla por las lágrimas que riegan su larga sonrisa. Con delicadeza, él coge la mano derecha y le pone el anillo en su dedo anular, terminando por darle un beso en el dedo y en su cabeza.

«¡Te amo, Belle!» los dos sonríen, los dos emocionados

«¡Te amo Rumpelstiltskin!» ella no espera más y lo besa con todo su sentimiento, dejándose invadir por la felicidad de aquel instante, sin tener que frenarse por miedo a ser, una vez más, decepcionada o herida por él.

* * *

A algunas manzanas de allí, en la calle Mifflin, número 372, Lily y Ruby están echadas en la sala de estar sobre una camada de edredones y con la chimenea encendida. Las dos decidieron aprovechar la noche en casa ya que Maléfica estaría fuera. La hechicera tiene una cita con Whale y August en el Rabbit Hole y difícilmente volverá esa noche a casa.

Las novias están viendo una película de hombres lobo. La nieta de Granny sintió curiosidad cuando Lily le habló sobre la existencia de tales historias en este mundo y quiso verlas. La morena de mechas rojas encuentra gracioso algunas cosas que son totalmente fantasía, pero hay algunos datos interesantes sobre las personas que se transforman en lobo. La hija de Maléfica está recostada sobre varios cojines y tiene a Ruby entre sus brazos, aprovechando para acariciarla y besarla cuando alguna escena superflua pasa por la tele.

La película termina y Ruby se gira completamente hacia su novia, besándola sin prisa y con deseo. Sonríen cuando las manos de Lily juguetean en su espalda, por dentro de la blusa larga que lleva. La señorita Lucas deja de besar a su enamorada y le da varios piquitos, provocando que las dos sonrían y acaben abriendo los ojos.

«¿Te ha gustado la película, novia mía?» Lily le hace una caricia, colocándole el cabello largo y algo despeinado

«¡La he encontrado divertida, novia mía!» confiesa

«Lo percibí por tus risas» las dos acercan sus rostros y rozan sus narices en una caricia que se había vuelto algo común y especial entre las dos «¿Hambre?»

«¡Mucha!» ellas sonríen y se besan otra vez «¿Quieres pedir algo por teléfono o salimos?»

«No me importa quedarme en casa, pero también me gusta la idea de salir» dice Lily «Pero no quiero ir al Rabbit Hole, no quiero encontrarme con mi madre en su cita» sonríe «Y tampoco estoy muy entusiasmadoa para ir a Granny's» confiesa

«¿Qué hay de malo en Granny's?» Ruby finge indignación

«¡Nada! Pero trabajamos ahí, y estamos en nuestro fin de semana libre, así que, por favor, ¡dime que hay otro restaurante en esta ciudad que no sea Granny's!» pide con carita tierna y la loba no se resiste y la coge entre sonrisas.

«Ok, Storybrooke es una ciudad pequeña, pero deberías darle algo de crédito a Regina, al final, ella era una reina en el Bosque Encantado» se sienta mejor «Así que sí, hay otros restaurantes por aquí, incluso uno que adoro, especializado en carnes» celebra la joven

«¿Carnes? Interesante…¡apruebo el menú!» se curva hacia delante, besando a Ruby «¿Vamos a salir entonces?»

Se ponen de acuerdo y suben juntas a bañarse y vestirse. Lucas casi está viviendo en esa casa, durmiendo más en el cuarto de Lily que en el suyo propio, lo que explica la cantidad considerable de ropa, zapatos y accesorios suyos que están debidamente acomodados allí.

La fría noche es agradable y la agitación de las calles de Storybrooke es grande. Las personas llevan disfrutando más de la ciudad tras el episodio de la _Dark Swan_ y la guerra contra los ogros y trolls llevada a cabo en las calles, amenazando la paz y la calidad de vida. Ruby sonríe ante el movimiento, contenta por ver el lugar más lleno de vida y más sonrisas en los desconocidos rostros. De momento, no hay otra maldición de la que preocuparse, todos tienen sus recuerdos del Bosque Encantado, saben quiénes fueron, pero han aprendido a tomarle el gusto a quién se han vuelto en aquella ciudad inventada por Regina. Es como si la paz estuviera paseándose entre las personas, por las calles de Storybrooke.

Durante la cena, Lily y Ruby conversan animadas sobre el futuro y se permiten creer que lo vivirán juntas. Están entusiasmadas ante las clases para adolescentes y adultos que se abrirán en la escuela de la ciudad. A pesar de haber vivido en el mundo de afuera, Lily había abandonado los estudios, prefiriendo ir a vivir en albergues o en las calles, cuando no estaba en los reformatorios. Ruby, por su parte, ya era adulta cuando la maldición había sido lanzada.

«¿Por qué quieres estudiar veterinaria?» preguntó la loba

«¡Quizás porque puedo transformarme en un dragón!» bromea la hija de Maléfica «Bueno, en realidad es que siempre me han gustado los animales. Cuando vivía en las calles, los gatos siempre se acercaban a mí y me hacían compañía. Siempre nos llevamos bien y los cuidaba cuando podía, robando leche y comida. Me desesperaba cuando alguno de ellos moría envenenado o a causa de alguna travesura que hubiera hecho» su mirada se vuelve triste rebuscando en sus recuerdos «Además, solo hay un veterinario en Storybrooke, ¡casi no tendré competencia!» guiña un ojo y Ruby sonríe

«¡Creo que mis motivos para haber elegido la escuela de Comercio, Contabilidad y Negocios son bastante obvios! Granny's será mío un día, quiero aprender a administrarlo mejor, a expandirlo, si así se presenta la ocasión, a pensar diferente. Ya que tenemos la posibilidad de entrar en contacto con lo de fuera, quizás pueda traer un poco del mundo exterior a Storybrooke» se encoge de hombros con una mirada soñadora.

«Me encanta tu entusiasmo con esta ciudad» dice divertida Lily

«Storybrooke empezó a gustarme más después de que ciertas personas vinieran para acá» entrelaza su mano con la de su novia por encima de la mesa

«Nunca pensé que existiera un lugar en el mundo para mí. No hasta conocerte. No hasta verme en tus ojos» le hace una caricia en la mano a Ruby «Tú eres mi lugar»

«¡Te amo, Lilith Van Straten!» sonríe con su sonrisa más amplia

«¡Yo yo te amo a ti, Ruby Lucas!» las dos se besan importándoles poco quién pudiera estar mirándolas.

Terminan la cena y dan un pequeño paseo por el muelle, caminando con sus manos entrelazadas y siempre bromeando, corriendo, riendo, enamorándose un poco más la una de la otra. La pareja entra en casa tan concentrada, la una en la otra, que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que Maléfica, Whale y August están compartiendo el mismo sofá en la sala. La hechicera sonríe al verlas subiendo las escaleras besándose y vuelve a disfrutar de su tiempo con sus dos hombres.

En el cuarto, las ropas de las dos se van esparciendo por el suelo mientras se besan y se tocan, provocando, deseando, saciándose la una con la otra.

«Tú eres el mío para siempre» dice Ruby cuando se acuesta sobre su novia, ya desnuda, mirándola a los ojos antes de besarla por completo. Lily solo sonríe y la busca para un beso que contiene todo el sentimiento que las dos trasbordan.

* * *

En el muelle, entre las serenas olas que mueren en la playa, se ve la luz encendida en el camarote del capitán en el Jolly Rogers. Si alguien estuviera pasando cerca de donde está atracado el navío del pirata, hubiera podido escuchar la risa ligera y encantadora de Tinkerbell. Killian la había invitado a una cena romántica, pero los dos ahora se están divirtiendo jugando a los dados. Y Hook está absurdamente sorprendido con la destreza del hada.

«¡He ganado del nuevo!» ella anota sus puntos en el marcador improvisado en la pared, sumando ya once por delante del pirata.

«¡Me rindo, love! Eres la mejor en este juego, ¿ok?» se recuesta en la silla y, a pesar de haber perdido el juego, enarbola una sonrisa en su rostro por la compañía de la rubia en aquella noche.

Después del primer beso entre los dos, hubo otros, incluso durante el fin de semana en el picadero. El hada verde había descubierto un pequeño claro en el bosque dentro de la propiedad de Regina y los dos habían pasado largas horas allí conversando sobre sus vidas de incontables años y aventuras. Allí había sido también donde el capitán la había invitado para esa cena del sábado viéndola enrojecerse como una flor.

«¿Te has cansado de perder contra mí?» guiña con toda su gracilidad

«Ok, no me gusta perder en el juego, Tink, pero contigo no me importa» Killian sonríe «¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?»

«Quizás deba volver al convento, ya es tarde» dice bajando la mirada

«Ah…» suelta él algo decepcionado

«¿Qué ocurre?» ella lo mira de soslayo

«Yo…pensé que quizás…bueno…te pudieras quedar estar noche» mira para la ventana

«¿Quedar…aquí?» Tinkerbell se asusta ante la idea

«Tink» Hook se arrodilla frente a ella y toma sus manos «Te prometo que no quiero nada más que tu compañía, no intentaré nada, love, te respeto, te voy a esperar. Solo…quédate»

«Kill…»

«Te confieso que nunca se me han dado bien las relaciones, love. Me convertí en un pirata porque perdí el amor una vez. Después, cuando pensaba que había vuelto a encontrar mi felicidad, ella me fue arrancada» le da una sonrisa triste «Me he pasado centenares de años navegando por reinos mágicos, encontrando portales en el océano y siendo la peor persona que podría ser en busca de venganza, Tink, conoces mi historia»

«Yo…hum…»

«Ni con Emma fui capaz de dejar de pensar en mí mismo, dejar de ser egoísta. Engañé, hice acuerdos con nada menos que el Cocodrilo, puse a Henry en peligro, le mentí a ella» acaricia los cabellos de Tinker «Y aún así, tú me pediste que me quedara, me dejaste mirar en tus ojos y ver algo bueno. Me hiciste creer en mí una vez más» él sonríe y ella se enrojece y mira hacia abajo sonriendo también «Sé que no tengo ningún derecho para pedirte esto, love, pero…quiero que me enseñes, Tink»

«¿Enseñarte?» ella lo mira sorprendida y frunce el ceño en un gesto parecido al de Regina, haciendo que el capitán suelte una carcajada «¿Qué te podría enseñar yo a ti, capitán Killian Jones?» pone sus pequeñas manos en su cintura y lo mira intrigada

«Me puedes enseñar a amar, Tinkerbell»

«Yo…pero…» ella lo mira aturdida

«Eres el hada que ayuda a la gente a encontrar su amor verdadero, love. Eres hija del amor, hecha de amor, Tink» le sonríe, y ella estampa también su mejor sonrisa

«Fui un hada caída por tantos años que a veces creo que me he olvidado de eso…»

«¡Tus alas prueban lo contrario!» los dos se miran durante un largo instante «Sé que te gusta esta ciudad, sé que adoras a Regina, a los niños de la escuela, a las otras hadas, pero…» él carraspea y desvía la mirada por un instante, antes de ofrecerle su sonrisa más conquistadora

«¿Pero?» ella alza una ceja

«Ven conmigo, love. Podemos navegar hasta que encontremos una tierra donde te guste estar. ¡Podemos conocer cuántos mundos quieras, Tink!» propone animado

«¿Viajar…contigo? Killian…» el hada no sabe si tirarse en sus brazos o quedarse pensativa en su silla

«No tienes por qué responderme ahora» toca gentilmente con un dedo los labios de ella «Ni mañana o pasado, no tengo prisa, tómate el tiempo que necesites, solo piénsalo. Te voy a esperar, Tinkerbell» le hace una caricia en su rostro y la besa con cariño, suavidad y cuidado.

«No tengo que pensarlo» agarra el rostro del capitán Hook

«¿Qué significa eso, love?» él sonríe, sus ojos brillan

«Significa que iré, Kill» ella se agacha y toca su nariz con la de ella, dejando sus rostro juntos «¡Significa que estoy contigo, capitán!»

«¡Prometo, Tink, prometo que aprenderé a amar para amarte, Tinkerbell!» los dos se besan de nuevo y el hada decide pasar la noche en el navío escuchando los planes de Jones para el futuro viaje que emprenderán juntos.

* * *

El domingo amanece tranquilo en Storybrooke. Regina se despierta temprano, como de costumbre, y está recostada en la espalda de Emma. Respira el perfume de los cabellos de la rubia y le acaricia sus costillas, provocando refunfuños y una sonrisa a la sheriff.

«¡Buenos días, mi amor!» susurra al oído de Swan y le deja un beso ahí, para después descender por el cuello de su novia

«¡El mejor día por despertar así!» Emma intenta darse la vuelta, pero Regina no la deja

«Quiero hacerte una invitación» dice la morena mientras le besa la nuca

«Hum…¿cuál?» responde con los ojos cerrados y retorciéndose un poco

«¿Qué te parece si tenemos un domingo algo diferente?» desciende sus besos por su columna

«¡Regina, ahora no logro pensar en nada más que no sea en ti y en tu boca, amor!» se vira debajo de la morena y la atrae hacia un beso voraz «¡No me quejaré si quieres despertarme así todos los días de nuestras vidas!» dice mientras intentan respirar sintiendo los labios de la alcaldesa descendiendo por su cuello, llegando lentamente al valle de sus pechos.

Mills detiene los besos y mira a Emma con sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y la lujuria. Sencillamente ama el efecto que aquella mirada causa en su salvadora. La rubia se estremece toda siempre que la ve, provocando en la otra una media sonrisa, por el lado de la cicatriz, dejándola aún más sensual- como si eso fuera posible. Con la punta de los dedos, hace una caricia en el definido abdomen de Swan, arrancándole quedos suspiros y bajos gemidos que ama escuchar.

La sheriff podría desfallecer solo con aquellos toques de Regina y lo sabe. Ama la forma en la que la morena la toca y la cubre con besos, con su lengua y sus caricias, poniendo a prueba sus límites llevándola a descubrir nuevos paraísos. Al ver a la rubia tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre la almohada, la morena toma uno de sus pechos en su boca, chupando y lamiendo lentamente.

«Amor…» Emma tiembla con aquello

«Eres tan hermosa, Emma» dice con la voz embargada por la adoración hacia su amada y vuelve a besarle los pechos «Tan hermosa…» alterna entre uno y otro mientras Swan entrelaza sus dedos en los cabellos de la morena y tira de ellos intentando aplacar, de alguna forma, la magnitud del placer que crece dentro de ella.

Al límite de sus fuerzas, la rubia atrae a Regina y la besa, con hambre, intensamente, diciendo en su lengua cuánto la desea, cuánto la enloquece y que jamás podrá ser de nadie como lo es de Regina Mills. La morena se encaja mejor en el cuerpo de la sheriff, haciendo movimientos sugerentes con su pelvis, rozando su intimidad en el firme muslo de Swan mientras su propio muslo toca la intimidad de la rubia.

«Tú…» la salvadora jadea en medio del caliente beso que se dan casi sin pausa. Regina adora escuchar aquel tono ronco y entregado de Emma

«Te quiero tanto, Señorita Swan» pronuncia en su tono más sensual «Te amo tanto» pasa a besarle entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo, zona en donde sabe que la rubia es más sensible

«Regi…Regina…» la reina adora escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera e intensifica el contacto entre las dos, haciendo que su sexo roce el de Emma

«Ven…» invita en el oído de su salvadora «¡Goza conmigo, goza para mí, mi amor!»

Al mismo tiempo en que Regina toca a Emma, la sheriff toca a la alcaldesa y ambas sienten sus cuerpos desintegrarse. Cada partícula de una se vuelve media partícula del cuerpo suntuoso diseñado por el amor de la otra, un cuerpo que pasa a formar parte del cielo, del sol, del aire y de las nubes.

Las dos escenifican una danza sensual con sus cuerpos unidos, las pelvis balanceándose al ritmo de la voluptuosidad que las consume; las bocas se buscan y se encuentran, besos, lenguas, mordidas y pronto el mundo se estremece haciendo que Emma y Regina fluctúen en el éxtasis de la entrega mutua.

La sheriff todavía mantiene sus ojos cerrados y siente las piernas temblorosas mientras abriga el cuerpo de Regina sobre el suyo, acariciándole la espalda y notando los pequeños espasmos que aún la acometen.

«Tú eres mi Tallahassee» confiesa la salvadora en un tono ya más calmado y Regina plasma una sonrisa más amplia al escucharla

Del sabor al tacto, Emma Swan define las coordenadas de los sentidos de Regina Mills, enseñándoles la rosa de los vientos, el norte del desnorte. Y la reina sabe que navega sin timonel. En las manos de su salvadora, el timón. En la rueda de sus besos, los puntos cardinales mostrando el recorrido al deseo. La reina sabe que arde en el fuego de aquellos toques, segura al desfallecer ante la ternura de miel de aquellos brazos. ¿Qué barco se rechazaría, cuando nunca se ha hecho a la mar, teniendo por horizonte una mirada?

En la mirada está todo. El todo y el silencio. Lo más que no se ve está, llega después del alma y lidia en ese encuentro de pupilas, de amores desprendidos, los brazos y los besos enlazados después, en una súplica de la piel.

«Yo ya no se ser sin ti, Emma» confiesa con la cabeza anidada en la curva del cuello de la salvadora «Estás en todo lo que hoy soy. En la manera en la que miro las cosas; en mi sonrisa; en las canciones que escucho; en aquellas porquerías que me sorprendo comiendo porque a Henry y a ti os gustan; en todo lo que me veo haciendo y pensando, en la manera en que tú lo harías, en cuál sería la mejor manera de resolver algo sin que tenga que herir a nadie» esconde el rostro y aprovecha para depositar un beso en la zona «Me diste lo más preciado que tengo, a nuestro hijo, y me devolviste el derecho de sencillamente ser Regina» sonríe pegada a la piel clara de Emma, que escucha la declaración de su amada con los ojos llorosos «¡Y todo lo que quiero es ser tu Regina, todos los días, para siempre!»

«¡Para siempre!» repite Swan y atrae a la reina hacia ella para besarla con toda la reverencia y la intensidad que siente en su pecho.

Se quedan otra vez en silencio, una reflejándose en la mirada de la otra, escuchando el sonido del deseo, de los besos, de los cuerpos entregados con lentitud y deslumbramiento. Para que lo sublime tenga posibilidad de aparecer solo importa la verdad. Regina Mills sabe que Emma Swan es aquella mujer con la que podría hacer el amor durante toda la vida sintiendo el mismo deseo. Un ser infinito que la vuelve infinita.

«Eres mi infinito» confiesa la reina con los ojos llorosos, la mano derecha apoyada en el rostro de Emma y una sonrisa tierna, de quien tiene la certeza del amor.

El infinito. Es ahí donde las dos se encuentran, en el margen de un río que solo es forma. Porque el infinito vive por dentro, en la carne, en el trazo de un abrazo, de un cuerpo sin naves. Es eso lo que Emma y Regina tienen y se ofrecen la una a la otra: cuerpo y alma. Y sentimientos…sentimientos que trasbordan en un deseo gustativo, en el saborear desconocido de un prohibido plato. Y por un tiempo casi terno, ellas son infinitas como los bosques en otoño, como las palabras dichas en la oscuridad del vientre porque es sabido que en el fin está el principio del amor.

Con Regina acurrucada en sus brazos, Emma parece olvidarse de que hay algo más en lo que tiene que pensar. Pero entonces frunce el ceño y deshace la fina sábana de silencio que las cubre

«Amor…¿la idea de un domingo diferente era esta?» al escuchar a la sheriff, la alcaldesa enrojece «Creo que eso es un no» ríe y besa los cabellos oscuros

«¿Me prometes que no lo vas a considerar tonto?» pide de una forma que hace que la rubia quiera morderla

«¡Nunca! Puedes hablar…» promete

«Bien, tanto en el Bosque Encantado como en este mundo, los domingos parecen ser días dedicados a…» la morena respira hondo «…a estar con la familia» mira a Emma por un instante y la rubia la alienta a continuar «Así que pensé en pasar el día de hoy con los pequeños en el parque, llevarlos a jugar al aire libre y…» baja la mirada por el peso de la culpa que la asalta «E invitar a tus padres a que vengan con nosotros»

La sheriff sonríe bobaliconamente y se pregunta por un momento si aquel no es el sueño más increíble que ha tenido en su vida. No lo es. Es su nueva realidad. Emma Swan tiene una familia que la ama, un hijo que es verdaderamente un príncipe y una novia que deja a flor de piel sus sentimientos y cuida sus dolores con un sencillo gesto.

«Nunca he tenido esto» confiesa Regina ante el silencio de Swan «Mi madre no solía dejarme sin clases ni siquiera los domingos. Y no había niños en la hacienda con los que poder jugar porque, según ella, no debía mezclarme con aquella gente. Así que…»

«Yo tampoco tuve esto» la rubia arranca a su novia de aquellos recuerdos tristes

«Creo que por mi culpa…» baja la mirada, resignada

«¡Creo que porque ese día tenía que ser así, especial para las dos!» Swan hace sonreír a la alcaldesa dentro de su abrazo

«¿Eso es un sí?»

«¡Claro que es un sí! No me perdería la oportunidad de estar con mis padres, mi hermano, mi hijo, Roland, que es un encanto, y mi amor en un día solo para nosotros» está entusiasmada

«Entonces tenemos que levantarnos…»

«¿Pero ya?» Emma pone morritos

«Voy a preparar la comida para nuestro pic-nic, no quiero dar trabajo a tu madre, ya que la estamos invitando. ¿Tú puedes ir a despertar a los chicos y ver qué cosas nos llevamos?»

«¡Te amo!» es lo que Emma responde

«¡Yo también a ti!» las dos se besan antes de que la morena se levante.

* * *

En el parque de la ciudad, Emma y Henry preparan sus coches de control remoto y están montando la pista de obstáculos donde disputarán las carreras. Mientras tanto, Regina está con Roland cerca del lago, ayudando al pequeño a dar comida a los peces, patos y cisnes que allí viven. Mary Margaret, David y Neal aún no han llegado, pues el bebé se despertó algo irritado esa mañana y quiso dormir un poco más.

En la casa, Henry había preguntado a su madre morena dónde estaban sus juguetes de cuando era más pequeño y quiso llevar mil cosas para que Roland tuviera cómo divertirse: coches, comics, diversos juegos, pelota hasta una cometa. Los ojos del pequeño brillaron, pero, al llegar al aire libre, él echó a correr hacia los animales, haciendo amistad con un perrito que pasaba por allí y con dos patitos.

«Ella es increíble haciendo eso, ¿verdad?» Henry comenta a Emma. El muchacho repara en las largas miradas seguidas de sonrisas de la sheriff hacia la alcaldesa

«¿Hum?» Swan es cogida de sorpresa por la intervención del hijo

«Mamá con Roland» hace un ligero gesto con la cabeza «Incluso parece que es su hijo» ríe

«¿Celos, chico?» alza la ceja

«No» el adolescente ríe «Me gusta esa idea…»

«¿El qué?» la sheriff se desconcentra y deja caer una pieza al suelo, haciendo ruido, lo que inevitablemente atrae la mirada de Regina hacia los dos

«¿Me vas a decir que nunca has pensado en ello?» el joven príncipe para y observa a su madre rubia

«¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "en ello"?»

«"En ello" sería tener un hermano o hermana»

«Bueno…no he pensado mucho en eso, Henry, discúlpame» mira hacia el cielo ocultando algunas lágrimas «Creo que no soy lo que se podría llamar una buena madre…»

«Ma, tuviste tus motivos, ya lo entendí, ¿ok?» abraza a la rubia y se aparta un poco para mirarla «Y ahora es diferente…»

«¿Diferente por qué, chico?»

«Porque ahora estás con tu amor verdadero, las dos estáis planeando casaros, así que, ¡creo que deberíais tener un bebé!» dice con toda naturalidad

Emma mira a Regina una vez más. Roland se aparta corriendo y ella va tras él, cogiéndolo con facilidad y levantándolo en sus brazos, haciendo que el pequeño estalle en carcajadas, sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de ella. Y la sonrisa de la morena…aquella sonrisa grande y luminosa capaz de apartar para siempre la oscuridad del mundo.

«¿No te gustaría cuidar de un bebé ya que, ya sabes, no pudiste hacerlo conmigo?» insiste Henry

«No sé, yo…»

«Mamá es muy buena con eso de cuidar bebés. Y apuesto a que las dos tendrían un bebé maravilloso» sonríe desconcertando a la rubia

«¿Acaso…a tu madre le gustaría tener otro hijo?» permite que la pregunta salga de su boca

«Deberías hablar con ella» se anima el muchacho

«¡Deja esa sonrisa, Henry, no he dicho que esté de acuerdo con esa idea!»

«Vale, ok, pero quizás tenga un plan de cómo vosotras podéis empezar esa conversación» revela

«Si es otra operación, chico, paso, estoy de vacaciones de la función de salvadora. ¡Eso ahora es trabajo de tu otra madre!» Regina y Roland, ahora, están sentados sobre una gran toalla, el pequeño entre las piernas de la alcaldesa que le lee algunos comics que fueron de Henry «¿Entendidos?»

«Uhum…»

«¡Genial, ahora dime en qué has pensado!» el muchacho ríe

«Quizás si le dijeras a mi madre que te gustaría llevarte a Neal a casa más tarde porque echas de menos a tu hermanito pequeño y quieres pasar un tiempo con él, y que los abuelos se merecen quedarse un poco a solas, y estaría bien que fuera hoy, porque Elsa va a invitar a cenar a Mulan…» Emma escucha atenta la explicación de su hijo y los dos fingen que continúan super concentrados en la pista de carreras y miran bien de vez en cuando hacia Regina y Roland.

«Creo que puede funcionar…» Swan murmura más para sí misma, sin embargo, Henry la oye

«¡Yes!»

«¡Espera! ¡No ha sido un sí a tu idea, chico!»

«Ma…»Henry deja lo que está haciendo y mira fijamente a Emma «Tienes el super poder de saber cuando las personas están mintiendo o no. Pues bien, yo heredé una parte de eso y sé cuándo tú estás mintiendo o no»

«Pero…»

«Solo habla con ella, ¿ok?»

«Si no es hoy, estoy segura de que ya tienes en mente otro plan, con otras disculpas, ¿acerté?»

«Bueno, soy tu hijo…y el de ella» aclara el muchacho

«¡Ok, Henry Daniel Mills Swan!» los dos sonríen «Pero si no sale bien, ¡que quede claro que lo he intentado!»

Algo después los dos terminan de montar la pista de carrera para los coches e invitan a Roland y a Regina a jugar también. Mary Margaret y David llegan con su hijo pequeño. Tras un largo día junto a la familia Charming en el parque de Storybrooke, la alcaldesa y la sheriff regresan a la mansión llevándose a Henry, Roland y Neal.

* * *

Tiernos aún son los gestos que nos hacen creer que en un mundo igual o paralelo la verdadera belleza viene de los sueños de la esperanza de ser. Y en ese gustoso recuerdo y en un beso cedido, se elevan las almas al paraíso y concluimos que, al final, nada está perdido.

Las estrellas de David son las que nacen en los ojos de Snow White. Así, en la transparencia, aroma de poesía y flor que inspiró el nombre de la princesa. Y el príncipe cree en la curva sincera de las sonrisas de ella, diseñadas para una suya; en el entrelazado de las manos delicadas soñando la curva de las de él, del asombro por el lino oliendo al agua del río donde se bañaron, en el Bosque Encantado mientras deseaban el abrazo mutuo en la hora en que las estrellas se encienden por entre las cortinas que se agitan en la memoria. Y querer todo eso para sí, hoy, como si aún no supieran nada del encanto del amor.

Hay un no sé qué sereno que vuelve agua los ojos del príncipe cuando los encantos de su amada lo besan. Y, aun sin saber por qué, él se expande por dentro y sonríe. Y no es torbellino, volcán o llama. Existe, sencillamente. Llega, se acurruca y siente.

En la complicidad de su amor, Mary Margaret sabe bien quién es ahí, recogida en Charming, en las sonrisas de él. No hay imágenes, sensualidad, rojo de labios, rubor en las palabras. Es como es, labio trémulo en la emoción de la ternura con que el príncipe la desciende, de la simplicidad con que la eleva. Y aunque no la toque, aunque deje de sonreírle, ella sabe bien que puede ser ella misma solo porque él la sabe real. Por eso se acurruca en aquel abrazo, el rostro pegado al de él después de amarse. Sin palabras o entre líneas. La pareja Charming descubrió la verdadera magia de la existencia cuando cedieron sus cuerpos y almas al contacto con el otro, sin mácula. Y bien dentro de sus ojos hay un punto de luz infinito, que no tiene límites para ir más allá de aquello que los dos puedan ver.

Sus almas se reconocen desde los tiempos pasados, presente y esperan los mañanas con la certeza de que se encontraran eternamente donde sus deseos los lleven. Pues el amor de tan grande no se dice, queda en secreto en el entrecruzarse de miradas, entrega elevada en los dedos que se tocan.

Charming está medio recostado, con la espalda apoyada en varias almohadas, reclinado en el cabecero de la cama, y tiene a Snow echada en su pecho, sus manos regalándose cariños, los dos solo sintiendo la presencia del otro.

«¿Hace cuánto no estábamos así, solo los dos en la cama?» el príncipe sonríe y hace que ella levante la cabeza para mirarlo

«Creo que no soy capaz de recordarlo…»

«Parece que nuestros días de paz finalmente serán largos» suspira

«¡Ojalá!» ella sonríe y observa cómo la mirada de él se evade lejos «¿En qué estás pensando?»

«En nuestro camino…en todo lo que hemos pasado para estar hoy aquí»

«¿Te arrepientes?» ella se coloca mejor, quedando a su lado

«No, lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario, pero cambiaría algunas cosas. Jamás mandaría a nuestra hija lejos de nosotros. Quizás realmente encontraríamos una manera de lidiar con la _Evil Queen_ , quizás…»

«Está bien estar aquí, hoy, contigo, con nuestros hijos. Es una vida que puede que no sea la que imaginábamos, pero…me gusta lo que tenemos»

«A mí también me gusta, mi amor, pero debes estar de acuerdo conmigo que habría sido mejor si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para enamorar, para estar juntos así…»

«¡Eso es verdad!»

«Después de que la maldición se rompió, nos han sucedido tantas cosas…»

«Y las superamos todas, juntos»

«¡Siempre!» sonríen «Pero me gustaría que pudieras tener algo de cuento de hadas. Apenas pudimos celebrar nuestra boda y…»

«¿De verdad te gustaría?» ella lo mira con una gran sonrisa

«Snow…¿por qué no nos casamos de nuevo aquí, en Storybrooke?» sugiere David y los ojos de ella brillan, llorosos

«¿Casarnos de nuevo?» pregunta más para sí misma, intentado dar vida a aquellas palabras

«¡Mi amor, tenemos tanto que celebrar!» atrae a la princesa de nuevo a sus brazos con todo el cariño «Estamos juntos y aún más unidos de lo que un día lo estuvimos en el Bosque Encantado; nos hemos reencontrado con nuestra hija; tenemos un nieto increíble; nuestros amigos están aquí; nuestro amor es tan fuerte que nos regaló a Neal…»

«¡Acepto!» dice sin aguantar las lágrimas «¡Acepto, príncipe Charming, acepto casarme contigo hoy y todos los días de nuestras vidas!»

«¡Te amo, Snow White! Y siempre te encontraré» los dos se besan dejando trasbordar el amor que sienten.

«Te amo…yo…» el sentir de los dos es mayor que todo, en aquel espacio que los abriga.

Para ella, el pedido de él es como si le pidiera su mano para llevarla al encuentro de sus sueños. Juntos, aún se dedican a descubrir, en las puntas de sus dedos, los secretos que sus almas guardan. Permiten que las palabras sean dichas en el soplo de la respiración, en el perfume de la piel, diciendo en los gestos aquello que sienten, quieren y desean.

Para él, la respuesta de ella es como si Snow White le hubiera entregado de nuevo su mano, entrelazando su vida a la suya y dejando que Charming se prenda en su abrazo, mientras lo envuelve en el cariño de un sentimiento bonito. En los labios el sabor de un beso capaz de enfrentar a la muerte, la caricia suave de la lengua que habla en silencio de los deseos. En las bocas que se unen, en los sabores que se mezclan, se besan una y otra vez…y de nuevo, ¡infinitamente!

* * *

La vida tiene una voz que nos llama todo el tiempo hacia un horizonte, algo nublado, que solemos denominar "futuro". Quizás tengamos que atravesar un mar, subir una montaña, hacer senderos a través de bosques, atravesar portales entre mundos o saltar en paracaídas. Ir hasta donde esa voz está llamando a nuestro corazón para que encontremos las respuestas a los cuestionamientos que van surgiendo a lo largo del camino.

Forma parte de ese misterio al que nos sometemos al nacer, seguir el flujo de nuestro pasos, ora firmes, ora vacilantes, con la esperanza de que la vida siempre encontrará medios para responder a todo, a cada segundo que vivamos nuevos desafíos. Al encontrarnos con ese horizonte incierto, la primera sensación de la mirada es sentir que estamos completamente perdidos. Porque no hay modo de regresar, ya llegamos ahí, estamos ante él y el está ante nosotros.

¿Qué imágenes van surgiendo? ¿Abrimos los brazos en señal de libertad? ¿Nos arrodillamos en señal de humildad ante la grandeza creadora? ¿Lloramos porque conseguimos llegar hasta ahí? ¿Gritamos para que alguien nos oiga al otro lado? ¿Sonreímos para que alguien esté a nuestro lado, entrelazando nuestras manos?

Son hermosos los cuadros que se van pintando en nuestra mente, iguales a los sueños que parecen tan reales. De repente, tenemos la impresión de que ya hemos estado ahí antes, en algún tiempo distante del que sentimos añoranza. Parece que nuestro corazón comienza a traducir lo que la voz del horizonte nos dice.

Quizás nos quedemos ahí sentados, esperando ver la eternidad pasar como pasajera de un cometa. El tiempo ya no importa, el pasado ya no importará y cómo hemos llegado hasta ahí tampoco importará. Nuestros sentimientos saben que ese es el lugar correcto donde encontraremos nuestro futuro. Y no habrá nadie que pueda sacarnos de ahí, porque, a donde nuestro corazón va, llevaremos ese lugar con nosotros.

La vida llamó a Elsa y Mulan por su nombre. Las miró, les habló de sus angustias y ansias, de las muchas sonrisas perdidas, del tiempo que les había hecho sombra. Les habló de las certezas que en ella encontraron y numeró las páginas que ambas habían vivido hasta presentarles a ellas una completamente nueva, sin nada escrito. Dos hojas sobrepuestas.

Con algunas ideas de Emma y Regina y la imprescindible ayuda de Ruby y Lily, Elsa pasó aquel domingo preparando una sorpresa para Mulan. Están en el parque de Storybrooke, cerca del lago, entre los árboles. La idea de la decoración fue de la alcaldesa y el sitio está iluminado por incontables lucecitas y flores del campo, creando un ambiente romántico y acogedor para las dos.

La reina de Arendelle guía a la guerrera oriental por la mano. La morena con los ojos cerrados, confiando sus pasos a la rubia. Cuando finalmente puede mirar a su alrededor, no sabe bien cómo reaccionar. A fin de cuentas, nadie jamás había hecho algo parecido a aquello para Mulan. Durante largo segundos, no consigue parpadear, observando cada detalle, el cuidado con las flores, las péquelas lámparas brillando.

«Elsa…esto…» no consigue formular una frase entera

«¿Te gusta?» quiera saber la joven reina con sus ojos radiantes

«Creo que gustar se queda corto para expresarme» sonríe «Nunca pensé que algún día alguien se molestaría en hacer algo así por mí»

Elsa se acerca a Mulan y la abraza, buscando enseguida los labios de la guerrera para darle un beso. La brisa de la noche las envuelve. La morena se estremece al sentir el toque de la rubia en su nuca, los suspiros cerca de su oído. Y con los ojos cerrados, ¡es todo tan mágico! Ellas se quieren así, por lo sentidos. Un encuentro en el entrelazar de los dedos, en las curvas de un "nosotras", listo a solidificarse por las sonrisas de ambas.

«¡No ha sido molestia alguna, Mulan!» Elsa le sonríe, enamorando aún más a la otra «Yo solo…ya no puedo callarme lo que siento» aferra las dos manos de la morena con las suyas «¡Y lo que siento es que estoy enamorada de ti!» le toca el rostro con ternura y afecto

La oriental se permite solo cerrar los ojos para ver los detalles huidizos de su propio querer. Hay tanto deseo. Tanto…No sabe cómo, pero Elsa llega a su piel más profunda y no entiende por qué siente los labios secos o una extraña aridez quemando las horas absurdamente iguales que pasan cuando no está en el abrazo de sus brazos.

Mulan tiene sed. Una sed extraña de agarrar el mar con las manos y la vida con la boca, de ser todo lo que cabe en los océanos del vivir. Quiere la sensación de Elsa con ella, que la hace sentir como cuando el río desemboca en el mar.

Elsa aún piensa en lo que las dos habían hecho, en lo que sucedió aquel fin de tarde en una sala del ayuntamiento de Storybrooke. Y siente el revuelo de las mariposas dentro de ella solo al recordarlo. A veces, se lleva los dedos a los labios para comprobar que aquel beso había sido de verdad real. Sí, lo fue. Y todos los que vinieron después también.

La guerrera quiere danzar envuelta en las palabras de la reina. Danzar en la sonrisa, enmarcando retratos que sus ojos no se cansan de ver. Danzar en pensamiento una melodía que va más allá del alma, en un toque suave de balanceo que se une con la trasmisión de miradas. Danzar los dedos en un roce de manos. Danzar los labios en un toque de piel. Y pausar la canción. Vivir sin miedo al dolor y danzar en aquellas pupilas azul verdosos que tienen todas las rutas del mundo, ¡incluso las suyas!

Mulan deja que todos sus miedos se esfumen, los dolores de un corazón que un día no fue correspondido en el amor. Abre los ojos con un nuevo brillo, un nuevo comienzo.

«¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Elsa de Arendelle!» dice entre sonrisas y pegando su rostro al de la rubia «Y nunca pensé que podría sentir esto y ser tan feliz y…»

Elsa deja caer una lágrima regándole la amplia sonrisa y pega de nuevo su boca a la de Mulan, sin necesidad de escuchar nada más de la morena de momento.

«¡Ven, vamos a cenar!» arrastra a la morena por la mano y la conduce hasta la mesa

Las dos disfrutan de la fría y estrellada noche, conversando sobre sucesos pasados mientras comen las viandas que Granny les había preparado: las famosas hamburguesas con papas fritas y refresco, y de postre, tarta de chocolate. ¡Para alguien que nunca antes había probado esas cosas, era un verdadero banquete!

La rubia narra su feliz infancia junto con su hermana antes de casi congelarla y los años que pasó aislada de todo, hasta decidir retirarse por voluntad propia, creyendo que era lo mejor para su reino y para Anna. La morena le cuenta sus mayores aventuras con el ejército imperial de reino de Chin, los viajes más inusitados que había hecho y los días vividos al lado del pequeño dragón Mushu.

Un viento algo más frío sopla y Mulan se abraza ligeramente, sintiendo la temperatura. Elsa mira hacia el lago y otra vez a la guerrera con una repentina idea.

«Mulan…» se levanta de su silla y se pone frente a la otra «¿Quieres jugar en la nieve?»

La morena frunce el ceño y encuentra extraña la pregunta, ya que la noche está limpia y no hay señal de que ninguna nevada esté acercándose a Storybrooke. Al ver la indecisión en la otra, la rubia insiste

«¿Confías en mí?» sonríe con sus ojos claros y plácidos

En un impulso, Mulan se levanta y le entrega su mano a Elsa. La guerrera, que siempre había optado por la prudencia, decide que puede dejarse llevar por su joven reina, sin miedo a herir su corazón otra vez. La rubia camina con ella hasta la orilla del lago y abre una sonrisa que hace a la morena suspirar de lo hermosa que es.

«¡Espero que Regina no se enfade por esto!» le guiña un ojo a Mulan y extiende sus brazos hacia el agua, liberando su magia.

La morena sonríe al ver el lago congelándose poco a poco y volverse de un blanco inmaculado.

«¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo?» Elsa se gira hacia Mulan con una expresión infantil de felicidad

«¡Nunca lo he intentado!» dice la guerrera

«¡No es difícil, déjame ayudarte!» en un gesto de sus manos, hace aparecer los patines para las dos. La morena se siente algo extraña y comprueba su equilibrio encima de esas cosas.

«¿Estás segura de que esto es seguro?»

«No tengas miedo, no te dejaré caer. Solo agárrate a mis manos. Siempre juntas, ¿vamos?»

«¡Sí, vamos juntas!» la morena sonríe y entra con Elsa en el lago congelado, transformado en una perfecta pista de patinaje.

La reina agarra a la guerrera por las muñecas, manteniéndola estable mientras le enseña los movimientos básicos y se desliza lentamente por la lisa superficie. ¡Imposible para Mulan esconder una sonrisa mientras hace aquello! Ya había visto a personas patinando, pero jamás se había arriesgado. Ahora, ahí está, junto a Elsa, riendo como la niña feliz que había sido en los veranos de su infancia, sin miedo al frio o a la nieve.

Elsa recorre con Mulan toda la extensión del lago cuatro veces y la morena va adquiriendo cada vez más confianza en sus movimientos, soltando el cuerpo y la risa. La reina la mira fijamente y suelta sus manos, dejándola ir a su propio ritmo, buscando el equilibrio con los brazos, sintiendo el hielo haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz. La guerrera patina aún medio vacilante, pero no resiste y suelta una carcajada hacia la noche, un sonido que dicta el ritmo del corazón de Elsa, liberando también su risa alta y sin contenciones.

La felicidad de la rubia forma pequeños y perfectos copos de nieve que bailan alrededor de las dos, acompañándolas mientras patinan. Van una en dirección de la otra, tocan sus manos y siguen hacia delante, jugando en la liviandad del vivir. Elsa parece un hada del hielo, deslizándose casi etérea por la superficie helada del lago. Mulan, por su parte, va experimentando cada más aquel descubrimiento, entregándose al sencillo placer de la risa plena nacida de un corazón feliz.

«¡Ay!» la morena tropieza en sus propios pies al intentar aumentar la velocidad, y cae. La reina de Arendelle enseguida llega a ella, preocupada, para comprobar su estado. La guerrera aprovecha la cercanía de Elsa y la atrae hacia ella, haciéndole cosquilleas y provocando más risas.

«¡Mu…Mulan!» la risa suelta de la rubia resuena en la noche y hace nacer en la morena un nuevo deseo: ser la razón de aquel sonido, poder escucharlo siempre. Finalmente paran de jugar y sonríen afirmando sus miradas «¿Estás bien?» quiere saber la joven reina

«Ya he tenido caídas mucho peores durante mi entrenamiento en el ejército y en algunas batallas» recoloca los mechones claros de Elsa y le rodea el rostro con los dedos reverentemente. Ellas se aman con las miradas brillando en la misma intensidad «Pero ahora es diferente, tenerte aquí para que ayudes a levantarme»

«Ya no estás sola, Mulan. Mi reino también será el tuyo, si quieres, si me das tu mano» los ojos de la oriental se humedecen

«Elsa…»

«No te preocupes por aceptar así, ahora, tú…»

Mulan no deja que su reina termine la frase y la besa lentamente, una respuesta palpable, entrelazando sus dedos a los de Elsa para no dejar duda de lo que desea para sí, para las dos. Y el horizonte que las contiene brilla en un cielo azul y sin nubes.

* * *

Los punteros del reloj de la torre siguen marcando el paso del tiempo en Storybrooke. El lunes hace despertar a la ciudad del torpor de un domingo calmado y en paz. Los niños y adolescentes marchan a la escuela y los adultos caminan hacia sus trabajos, haciendo que los hilos invisibles que rigen la ciudad se conecten con más fuerza.

En la mansión, Regina está preparando el desayuno, mientras Henry mira a Neal durmiendo en su capazo. Emma, por su parte, ayuda a Roland a prepararse para la escuela y el pequeño no para de hablar sobre el día anterior, el parque, los juegos y el cuidado de la alcaldesa para con él.

La sheriff sonríe al escucharlo y recuerda el lloro de su hermanito, cómo, de madrugada, incluso después de haberle cambiado los pañales y alimentado, seguía quejándose de algo que ella no entendía bien. Pensaba que echaba de menos a los padres, su cuna. Cuando ya no sabía que más hacer, ve a Regina acercándose y ella se disculpa por haberla despertado.

«Es completamente normal que los bebés lloren por la noche, amor, está todo bien, no tienes que disculparte por esto» coge el pequeño y lo coloca en su pecho, abrazándolo lentamente

«No sé por qué sigue llorando, ya le cambié los pañales, le di el biberón, ¡pero no para!» se queja algo somnolienta «Hasta he intentado ponerlo junto a mi pecho como hiciste con Henry, pero parece que no ha servido» dice en un tono tristón

«Ven aquí…» Regina enciende la luz de la cabecera de la cama que las dos comparten y acuesta a Neal boca arriba en el colchón, agarra sus piernecitas y comienza a darle un masaje en su barriga mientras juega con el pequeño imitando sonidos graciosas que despiertan las risas de Swan.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Los bebés suelen tener cólicos y por eso se ponen así, algo irritados» sonríe con calma

«¿Era eso?» la rubia se da cuenta de que su hermano se va calmando y pronto da un gran bostezo y va cerrando poco a poco los ojitos

«Parece que sí» la alcaldesa sonríe a su novia

«Creo que yo habría empezado a llorar con él si tú no hubieras estado aquí» revela la rubia

«¡Qué exageración!» Regina coge a Neal en sus brazos y lo envuelve en la mantita para dejarlo más cómodo

«Nunca me cansaré de decir que has sido la mejor madre que Henry podría tener» dice con una punzada de dolor en la voz

Regina la mira y toca su rostro

«¡Tú habrías sido increíble, Emma, créelo!»

«Estaba pensando, ¿sabes? ¿Nunca has querido tener otro hijo?» reúne todo su valor al lazar la pregunta que sorprende a la morena

«Pensé que Henry sería suficiente, que encontraría en él todo el amor que buscaba desesperadamente. Y realmente amarlo me enseñó muchas cosas. Pero no era fácil cuidar sola de un bebé y de una ciudad, Emma. Después…bueno, Henry fue a buscarte a Boston»

«¡Nuestro muchacho es de verdad increíble! ¡Si no fuera por él, nos estaríamos aquí hoy!» la sheriff sonríe y le da un demorado beso a la alcaldesa.

«¿Y tú? ¿Nunca pensaste en volver a quedarte embarazada?»

«El peso de la culpa por haber entregado a Henry en adopción no me dejaba. Después, cuando vine a parar aquí, en Storybrooke, pues mil cosas me cayeron encima, así que…» piensa un poco antes de concluir su pensamiento «Además, me prometí a mí misma que solo tendría otro hijo cuando realmente encontrara el amor en mi vida» mira a Regina en expectativa

«Tú…» la reina observa a Neal durmiendo y lo lleva a la cuna móvil que Snow les había dejado, se gira de nuevo hacia Emma e intenta procesar sus palabras

«Es solo una vaga idea, de momento…pero me gustaría pensar en el tema. Contigo» sonríe a su novia

Regina no logra responder. Su mente, de repente, viaja hasta la noche, en el Bosque Encantado, en que se había tomado la poción que la había convertido en estéril y siente el dolor de su decisión repentina y quizás precipitada. Le gustaría deshacer aquello de alguna forma. En su visita a su no-pasado, en Avalon, se había visto embarazada tres veces y tan radiante como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

«¿Emma?» Regina llama a la rubia sacándole de sus devaneos «¡Vamos a desayunar o Henry y Roland llegarán tarde a la escuela!»

«¡Sí, claro!» la rubia coge al pequeño Hood y baja las escalera de la mansión jugando con hacerle cosquillas, provocando las carcajadas más dulces que hubiera escuchado.

Tras estar todos saciados, Emma coge a su hermano aún dormido y se encamina al loft de los Charming. Regina, por su parte, coloca a Roland en la sillita de su Mercedes y Henry se sienta a su lado en la parte delantera mientras los lleva a la escuela.

* * *

En la mina de Storybrooke, los enanitos siguen su rutina buscando las piedras preciosas necesarias para la fabricación del polvo mágico y del polvo de hada. Leroy refunfuña algo sobre no querer más aquel trabajo cuando su pico golpea algo que casi lo tumba. Con cuidado, va limpiando alrededor del brillo que invade sus ojos.

«¡No es posible!» exclama para sí mismo y se pone a cavar con determinación para sacar aquella pepita que era casi una leyenda entre los enanitos. Cuando finalmente la piedra está en sus manos, suelta su pico y sale corriendo hacia la ciudad.

Jadeante, Leroy llega gritando al convento.

«¡Está aquí! ¡La encontré! ¡Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell, ¿dónde estás?»

Las hadas aparecen para ver lo que pasa. Blue lo mira reprochándole las maneras. El enanito se olvida por un momento lo que le había llevado hasta ahí cuando Nova aparece y le sonríe. Los dos habían salido juntos y están retomando la relación que tenían antes de que en el Bosque Encantando los hubieran obligado a dejarse.

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué gritos son esos?» el hada verde aparece calzando sus botas doradas «Leroy»

«¡La encontré, Tinker! ¡Está aquí!» los ojos del enanito brillan más que nada y él extiende al hada el saco que lleva

«¿Quieres decir…?» Tinkerbell divisa el contenido por un momento y su pequeño corazón se dispara

«¡Es ella!» Leroy grita todo su entusiasmo sin importarle la presencia de tanas hadas mirando

«¡Sí, es ella!» Tinker bate sus alas esparciendo polvo mágico alrededor y revuela sin contener la felicidad en aquel momento. El hada nunca dejó de creer en la historia de aquella piedra que ahora tiene en sus manos

«¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?» el enanito siente curiosidad y no se contiene

«¿Hacer? ¡Oh!» se asusta al darse cuenta de la fecha «¡El solsticio es el jueves! ¡EL JUEVES!» mira con cierta desesperación al hombre

«¡Lo vas a conseguir, Tinker, tienes que conseguirlo!»

«¡Pero no sola!» una idea le asalta y el hada sonríe «¡Leroy, Nova, venid, me vais a ayudar!» los tres salen corriendo dejando a las otras hadas sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando ahí.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Los hilos del Universo nos guían, abriéndose en flores por nuestros caminos. El amor posee variaciones suficientes para inspirarnos en diversos sentidos. Son los afluentes del alma que nos conducen en sus multiplicidades, formas, colores y olores. Una misma alma posee distintos perfumes que se mezclan como una combinación matemática de matriz infinita. Es preciso ser libre para sentir. Es preciso ser libre para ser, aunque sea por unos instantes, y seguir sin reglas sentimentales.

¿Qué son las emociones? ¿Qué es eso que no hace llevarnos la mano al pecho y esconder el corazón solo para que nadie pueda escuchar el exquisito ruido que hace cuando lo que jurábamos que jamás sentiríamos nos posee por entero? No hay respuestas fáciles o correctas. Lo que hay que hacer es seguir: coreografiar la vida y vivir de sinestesia, de poesía, de cosas extrañas y perdidas. Continuidad y rupturas, recuerdo y expectativas.

En la mansión de la familia Swan-Mills, el martes comienza con un Henry adormilado, cepillándose los dientes y ayudando a Roland a hacer lo mismo, mientras Emma, en el mismo estado, ruega por atrasar el tiempo y no tener que levantarse aún. El pequeño Hood aún está ahí porque el día anterior, antes de salir del hospital, Zelena tuvo una pequeña hemorragia y la doctora decidió dejarla ingresada un día más. Regina ya está lista para ir al ayuntamiento y espera a su familia con el desayuno en la mesa, preparado sin necesidad de magia.

«¿Emma, Henry, Roland?» los llama desde la base de las escaleras

«¡Bajo, mamá!» el adolescente y el pequeño Hood aparecen rápidamente debidamente uniformados y con sus cosas para la escuela «¡Buenos días!» el muchacho para y besa a la alcaldesa en el rostro antes de seguir hacia la cocina y Roland sencillamente lo imita, aumentando la sonrisa en el rostro de Mills.

Como no recibe respuesta de Swan ni ve a la rubia, la alcaldesa sube y va al cuarto. La sheriff está vestida con sus vaqueros, una blusa blanca de Regina, su inseparable chaqueta roja y las botas marrones. La morena intenta enfadarse al ver a la rubia espatarrada en la cama que ahora es de las dos, como si solo hubiese dejado caer el cuerpo hacia atrás, pero lo que consigue es simplemente amar más a esa mujer.

«Emma…» ella se acerca y la llama con cariño «Emma, vamos a bajar, los chicos ya están desayunando» le acaricia el rostro

«Hum…solo un poquito más…» la salvadora balbucea

«Emma, levanta, amor»

«Regina…» llama remolona a la morena y la atrae hacia ella

«Swan, si me arrugas el traje, ¡lo plancharás tú hasta que no quede ni una arruga!» amenaza bajito en el oído a la rubia, que enseguida se despierta con aquella voz seductora

«¿Cómo es que consigues despertarte así, con toda esa disposición, todos los días?» la sheriff se levanta y eleva a la alcaldesa abrazada a ella

«Cora Mills…» cierra los ojos al decir el nombre de su madre. Los recuerdos ya no le duelen. No, después del encuentro que había tenido en Avalon.

«Hum…» la rubia da un beso a su morena en el cuello y finalmente bajan a reunirse con los pequeños que están con sus respectivas tazas de chocolate y cuencos de cereales.

La alegría de Roland enseguida hace huir el sueño de Swan y el pequeño habla sin parar sobre las actividades que tendrá en la escuela, mezclándolos con los asuntos sobre Robin, Zelena, el bebé y la casa construida en el bosque por el arquero. Una vez más, la sheriff imagina aquella misma sillita, ocupada ahora con el muchacho, con otra criatura, una que no solo estuviera de visita. Y no se imagina la rubia que la alcaldesa piensa exactamente lo mismo.

Swan continúa en su escarabajo amarillo hacia la comisaría, mientras Mills, en su Mercedes clásico, lleva a los niños a la escuela para, después, dirigirse al hospital. Quiere estar segura de que Zelena recibirá el alta esa mañana y que tanto la pelirroja como su sobrino están bien.

* * *

La morena llega a la recepción y sonríe al ver a Maléfica. La rubia parece más seria y diferente al vestir la bata blanca del laboratorio. Al percibir una mirada sobre ella, la hechicera se gira, y sonríe inmediatamente al ver que es la reina la que está ahí. Maléfica nunca ha dejado de tener sentimientos hacia Regina. Las dos tienen una conexión y así seguirá siendo.

«¿A qué debemos el honor?» hace una ligera reverencia, picando a Mills

«He venido a ver a Zelena, debe salir del hospital hoy»

«Ah, sí, Whale comentó algo de lo que sucedió…» la rubia analiza a la alcaldesa durante largos minutos «Has cambiado tanto» hay orgullo en su voz «Creo que finalmente has encontrado la mejor versión de ti misma, Regina Mills» las dos se miran con empatía en la mirada

«Gracias por respaldarme, por estar aquí conmigo» aferra las manos de Mal

«No hay nada que agradecer, querida, ya lo sabes. Lo haría todo de nuevo» le guiña un ojo

«Y tú, ¿cómo van las cosas con Whale y August?»

«Mejor imposible» sonríe maliciosa

«Mal…»

«No, Regina, no me vengas otra vez con eso. ¡Que tú hayas encontrado tu nido, que mi familia casi esté en las puertas de la Iglesia, que eso de las parejas parece haberse contagiado en Storybrooke, no significa que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo! La monogamia no es para todos» aferra el mentón de Regina con cariño y le guiña el ojo

«Está bien» la alcaldesa suelta la respiración «Solo prométeme que estás bien, que estás feliz» pide a la hechicera

«¡Oh sí, eso te lo garantizo!» conduce a la alcaldesa a la habitación de Zelena, la deja ahí y continúa hacia el laboratorio donde está desarrollando un nuevo medicamento junto con el médico y científico, que sea más eficaz en el tratamiento de las infecciones causadas por las bacterias.

* * *

Una enfermera le está retirando el suero a la _Wicked Witch_ cuando Regina entra. Las dos hermanas se miran y sonríen. Robin aprovecha la presencia de la morena y sale para ir a buscar un café tras pasar toda la noche ahí.

«¿Cómo estás?» agarra la mano de la pelirroja, ahora libre de la incómoda aguja

«¡Genial!» los ojos azules de la primogénita de Cora brillan cuando responde «Gracias de nuevo por salvar a mi hijo, hermana…» la hechicera se emociona

«Gracias por salvar mi vida» la reina responde en el mismo tono

La doctora Smith entra en el cuarto y saluda a las dos. Trae el alta de Zelena y certifica que todo está bien tanto con la pelirroja como con el bebé. La obstetra recomienda a Zelena que se quede en casa aún dos días más, sin trabajar, con poca agitación, que procure descansar y no pasar estrés. Hasta el fin del embarazo, debe evitar cualquier tipo de esfuerzo.

«Tu embarazo seguirá con normalidad, Zelena, pero es preciso redoblar los cuidados. No puedes pasar de nuevo por algo semejante, el bebé no resistiría. Cuídate bien y cuida de tu pequeño. Dieciséis semanas más y estará en tus brazos» la doctora sonríe y las deja solas.

«Zel, ¿te quedarás sola en casa?» Regina la ayuda a cambiarse, colocándose un cómodo vestido en lugar de la bata del hospital. La barriga de cinco meses completos ya es evidente y hace que las dos se queden encantadas con aquella aún pequeña, pero visible curva en el vientre de la pelirroja.

«Creo que no hay problema, hermanita, Robin tiene que trabajar, yo estaré bien…»

«¡Nada de eso! ¡No te dejaré sola en este estado!» la morena coge el móvil, pero Hood entra en el cuarto y decide hablar con él primero

«¿Lista para irnos?» el rubio sonríe a su mujer

«¡Sí, por favor! No aguanto más esa comida de hospital» comenta la hechicera

«Robin…» la alcaldesa lo llama con cierto recelo «Quería saber si Zelena se va a quedar sola en vuestra casa estos días»

«Regina, pediré a mis hombres que estén cerca, pero creo que está todo bien, ¿no?» entrelaza sus dedos a los de su mujer que está a su lado

«¿Te importaría que Zelena se quedara en mi casa durante el día? Puedes traerla junto con Roland, a la hora de la escuela, y después, ir a buscarla cuando termines tu horario. Yo voy a llamar a la enfermera que me ayudaba con Henry, cuando él se ponía enfermo. Mientras yo esté en el ayuntamiento, ella se quedará vigilando a Zelena y le preparará las comidas adecuadas» le garantiza

«Yo…» el ex fuera de la ley busca los ojos de la hechicera a su lado y piensa en su seguridad y la del bebé que esperan «Creo que sí, muy bien» sonríe a las dos

«Regina, no tienes por qué hacer esto…»

«Tienes razón, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Pero quiero» sonríe «Dijiste que seré la madrina de tu hijo. Bien, ¡ya lo estoy siendo! Voy a cuidar de los dos, te guste o no» la pelirroja, en un gesto espontaneo, abraza a la hermana

«Gracias por darme algo que nunca tuve» Zel mira a Regina, un momento de perdón ante los dolores que ambas se causaron «¡Gracias por ser mi familia!»

«¡Siempre!» ellas se abrazan una vez más y Robin sabe que no podría desear nada mejor para aquellas dos que la evolución de una relación saludable entre las hermanas Mills.

El arquero lleva a Zelena a la mansión y la deja bajo los cuidados de Regina para después dirigirse a su trabajo en el picadero.

La alcaldesa acomoda a su hermana en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la mansión y la pone al día sobre las últimas actividades de Roland. En cuanto la deja descansando, Regina baja y prepara un té para las dos con ingredientes traídos de Avalon. Aprovecha y avisa a Emma de su decisión sobre la hermana e invita a la rubia a almorzar en casa, pidiéndole que recoja a Henry y a Roland a la salida de clase.

Cuando vuelve al cuarto, Zelena está cerca de la ventana, disfrutando del placentero sol de la mañana y mirando el jardín de la mansión.

«Nos he preparado un té» la voz de la morena la saca de su contemplación

«Gracias» las dos se sientan en el pequeño balcón que hay en el cuarto y se quedan en silencio unos instantes, degustando el té y aquella mañana de finales de otoño.

«Zel…» las dos se miran «¿Cómo están las cosas entre Robin y tú?»

La pelirroja sonríe ampliamente al pensar en Robin Hood y en la conversación que habían tenido sentados a la orilla del mar.

«Estamos juntos, hermanita…como una pareja»

«Estoy muy feliz por escucharlo» extiende la mano hacia Zelena que enseguida la aferra «De verdad deseo que seáis muy felices»

«¿Y tú y la sheriff, finalmente, eh?»

«Emma me pidió matrimonio» cuenta y se sonroja

«¡No!»

«Sí…»

«¡Hermana!» Zelena suelta una carcajada de alegría sincera «¡Regina Mills se va a casar con Emma Swan!» está verdaderamente feliz al conocer la noticia. No hay ningún resquicio de envidia en su alma. La _Wicked Witch_ está serena «¡Espera!» mira seriamente a su hermana pequeña «¿Aceptaste, no? Hermana, ¿respondiste que sí, verdad?»

«¡Sí, Zelena! ¡Mil veces le diría que sí a esa rubia entrometida! Solo que aún no se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Quiero decir, Henry lo sabe, claro. Y ahora tú»

«La rubia entrometida, esa de la que no sabes esconder cuánto la amas…» responde guasona

«Ni sé ni quiero esconderlo» la reina respira hondo y se recuesta en su silla cerrando los ojos por unos instantes y la hechicera la contempla

«Nunca pensé que diría esto en mi vida, pero…estoy feliz» Regina abre los ojos y la mira «Estoy feliz por haber renunciado a mi venganza. Estoy feliz por estar aquí en Storybrooke. Estoy feliz porque tú eres mi familia, Regina»

«Siempre quise una hermana» desvía los ojos hacia la taza de té mientras revela sus sentimientos «Siempre quise a alguien con quien poder explorar la hacienda donde vivía con mis padres, a alguien con quien compartir los lugares que encontraba y donde me inventaba historias…a alguien para confiarle cuando me enamoré de Daniel» los ojos color chocolate se encuentran con los azules cielo de la pelirroja «Y no sabía que en algún lugar estabas tú, que tenía una hermana…»

«Siempre quise una hermana» Zelena cierra los ojos y dos lágrimas descienden «Siempre quise a alguien que me mirase y me entendiese más que cualquier otra persona en todo el mundo, alguien a quien coger de la mano y salir corriendo, sin miedo a nada, solo porque no estaba sola…alguien para compartir el miedo que sentía cuando había una fuerte tempestad, que simplemente estuviera a mi lado, aunque fuera sin decir nada. Y cuando te descubrí…sentí tanto odio, deseé tanto mal, incluso sin conocerte, sin saber tu historia, yo…»

«Yo habría hecho lo mismo, hermana, si hubiera descubierto sobre ti»

«Perdóname, Regina, por…»

«Ya te perdoné, Zelena. Con todo mi corazón, ya te perdoné» y sonríe «Y tú…¿me perdonas?»

«Creo que no tengo nada que perdonar, yo te provoqué, tú te defendiste. Creo que traje algunas buenas confusiones a tu vida, hermanita…»

«¡Y espero que hayan acabado!» ríen y se dan las manos una vez más.

Zelena se asusta al sentir algo raro en su cuerpo. La obstetra ya le había hablado sobre el desarrollo de su bebé, que se movía mucho en su vientre, pero que aún no era posible que lo percibiera, lo que en breve cambiaria y entonces podría sentir toda la agitación del pequeño allí dentro. Y es la primera vez que él se comunica con ella de aquella manera.

«Zel, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sientes?» Regina se pone en pie y va hacia su hermana al ver la expresión de susto.

«Todo está bien, creo que…» una sonrisa amplia aparece en los labios de la hechicera al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas. Zelena coge la mano derecha de Regina y la coloca sobre su barriga «¡Alguien ha decidido decir hola a su mamá y a su madrina!»

La morena se agacha frente a su hermana y disfruta de aquella pequeña grandiosa magia. Una nueva vida en camino. Una capaz de transformar por completo el corazón de la _Wicked Witch_. Una que la reina ya ama incondicionalmente. Y familia quiere decir nunca abandonar u olvidar. Regina y Zelena están descubriendo juntas lo que significan la una para la otra. Cada día que pasa, con cada nuevo gesto entre ellas, un lazo se fortalece. Mucho mayor que el de la sangre de Cora que las une por nacimiento. La amistad, la complicidad, la hermandad. Descubren que se preocupan la una por la otra. Desean la felicidad verdadera, la una para la otra. Y quieren estar una al lado de la otra para sonreír juntas y llorar juntas, cuando sea necesario. Regina y Zelena son las hermanas que ambas desearon tener un día y, ahora, están juntas.

Porque hermana es aquella persona que se refleja en el alma, la que te conoce y no te juzga, al contrario: acoge, consuela, entiende. Hermana es aquella persona que sonríe con tu mejor sonrisa y comparte tu lágrima más triste. Es una parte de ti…es alguien que está enraizada en tu interior. Hermana es partición, es sentirse a salvo, es sentirse segura. Hermana es la amarra que te sujeta al muelle cuando la mar sube y los vientos de la vida amenazan con dejarte sin norte. Es el faro que señala el rumbo cuando te pierdes por los caminos que decides atravesar. Hermana es el puerto de abrigo, que acoge con los brazos siempre abiertos, cuando, como gaviota herida, regresas a casa después de una tempestad. Hermana es compartir las mismas páginas de un libro con el pasar de los años y de la vida, escribiendo juntas a cuatro manos. En un abrazo regado de muchas lágrimas y sonrisas llenas, Regina y Zelena se reconocen en los ojos y en el alma de la otra. Hermanas.

* * *

En la comisaría de Storybrooke, Emma y David están intentando espantar el aburrimiento de no tener nada que hacer y pasan el tiempo jugando a las cartas, ya que la alcaldesa se negó a dejar que Swan se llevara la consola al sitio de trabajo de los dos. Estaban compartiendo un termo de café preparado por Snow y llevado por el príncipe cuando comenzó su turno, poco después del almuerzo.

«Papá…» la rubia no desvía su mirada de las cartas que tiene en las manos, buscando una manera de ganar y acabar ya con aquella partida

«¿Sí?» el rubio, por su parte, deja las cartas de lado y se concentra en su hija

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Sobre el pasado?»

«¡Claro, hija, todo lo que quieras saber!» sonríe satisfecho por haber retomado la amistad con su pequeña

«Tú y mamá, cuando…» Emma baja las cartas sin mostrárselas a David y decide que aquel juego tampoco es tan importante «¿Planeasteis tenerme?»

«Si he entendido bien a lo que te refieres, Emma, la respuesta es no» él la mira y sonríe «Snow y yo no te planeamos. Creo que, si hubiéramos podido escoger, primero nos hubiéramos casado en un tiempo de menos confusión, y después hubieras venido. Pero amamos la sorpresa que nos hiciste cuando Blue nos anunció tu llegada. Entonces nos volvimos más fuertes, más unidos, más determinadas a luchar contra Regi…la _Evil Queen_ » aferra las manos de Emma por encima de la mesa «Fuiste amada desde el primer instante. Fuiste el centro de nuestros pensamientos desde que supimos que llegarías. Y lo único que cambiaría en nuestra historia, Emma, sería aquel momento en que creí que era mejor separarnos por un tiempo con la garantía de un reencuentro futuro»

«Creo que puedo imaginarme lo que vivisteis cuando tuvisteis que decidir mandarme a otro mundo, creyendo que era lo mejor para mí…» una lágrima involuntaria resbala por su rostro

«Nos perdimos tu primera sonrisa, tus primera travesuras, la primera palabra, los pasos, toda tu infancia, la adolescencia y el comienzo de tu edad adulta. Nos perdimos mucho de ti, Emma. ¡Pero nunca, ni por un instante siquiera, ni cuando estábamos sin nuestros recuerdos, nunca dejamos de amarte, hija!» Swan aprieta las manos de su padre

«Míralo por el lado bueno, nunca hubiera sido una princesita de vestiditos y cintas en el pelo» bromea

«Hubiera tenido el mayor orgullo en enseñarte a luchar con la espada y apuesto a que tu madre te hubiera convertido en una increíble amazona» le guiña el ojo

«¡Eso sí me hubiera gustado!» ella sonríe «¿Y cuándo decidisteis tener a Neal?» pregunta de un tirón

David ríe de nuevo, algo avergonzado ante aquella pregunta

«Bueno…» se pasa la mano por el pelo y respira hondo «De nuevo, no lo decidimos. Tu hermano vino de la misma forma que tú, una sorpresa para tu madre y para mí. Y otra vez nos vimos amando a un pequeño ser desde que supimos de su existencia»

«El amor nunca ha sido un problema para vosotros, ya lo veía incluso antes de romper la maldición» ella bromea para relajar un poco

«Pero, ¿por qué me estás preguntado esto, Emma?» el segundo sheriff la mira intrigado

Swan carraspea y se muerde el labio inferior. Una manía adquirida cuando se pone nerviosa

«Bueno…quizás, solo quizás, esté pensando sobre el asunto…»

«¿Pensando sobre si tu madre y yo decidimos o no tener a nuestros hijos?»

«Ah, no exactamente, papá…»

«¿Entonces?» el príncipe la mira desconfiado

«Bueno, quizás esté pensando en tener un hijo» murmura

«Otra hijo, querrás decir» David sonríe «¿Regina ya lo sabe?» el rubio busca controlarse para no demostrar lo feliz que está en escuchar aquella novedad

«En realidad, hemos tenido una primera conversación sobre el tema…»

«¿Y…?»

«Y es posible que ella también lo quiera…»

«Apuesto a que Henry se pondrá radiante cuando lo sepa»

«Henry ya lo sabe, papá. Fue él quien me alentó para conversar con Regina sobre la idea. Es más, el plan de llevar a Neal a casa fue obra de tu nieto» cuenta

«Esa faceta de tramar tan bien los planes creo que la ha sacado de Regina» bromea Charming «Pero cuéntame más sobre esa idea…»

«Confieso que nunca había pensado en ello» los dos abandonan las cartas definitivamente «No hasta estar con Regina y Henry, como una familia» la rubia sonríe al pensar en sus dos amores «Creo que finalmente me he perdonado por mi decisión de entregar a mi hijo al nacer. Henry es un muchacho increíble, que solo me da alegrías. Y Regina…»

«Es hermoso ver tu sonrisa cuando hablas de los dos, Emma. Tu hijo y la mujer que amas. Es tu sonrisa más linda, hija» la rubia está feliz por escuchar aquello de su padre

«Creo que no sé no sonreír al hablar de ellos, al pensar en lo que estamos viviendo juntos…»

«Bien, creo que no nos queda ninguna duda de que Regina es una gran madre»

«Estuvo increíble con Neal en casa, supo solo por su llanto que el pequeño tenía cólicos» recuerda «Es hermoso verla con Roland, llena de cariño, de cuidado…»

«Parece que alguien se está derritiendo con la idea de la maternidad…»

«Pensé que podría ser por lo que me perdí con Henry. Pensé que quizás quisiera compensar de alguna forma, pero…»

«Eso no existe, Emma. Tu madre y yo jamás pensamos que Neal podría sustituir lo que no tuvimos contigo. Ni siquiera imaginamos que tendríamos otro hijo. Siempre fuiste y siempre serás nuestra hija, que nos llena de orgullo por la mujer en la que te has convertido, que nos llena de felicidad por ser exactamente como eres, Emma Swan. Eres única e insustituible. Así como tu hermano»

«Ya entendí que el motivo no era ese, papá»

«Entonces, ¿en qué está pensando mi muchachita?»

«Sería más correcto decir qué estoy sintiendo» se recuesta en silla y mira a David «De repente, me vi con esa necesidad enorme de ver multiplicado el amor que siento por Regina, el que ella siente por mí. Parece un enorme tópico lo que estoy diciendo, pero…no conozco una palabra mejor para describirlo cuando estoy con ella. Es mágico…y quiero más de eso»

«Es por eso que tu madre y yo nos sentimos tan afortunados cuando supimos que tú y Neal estabais llegando a nuestras vidas, Emma. Amo a tu madre tanto que ese sentimiento no podía quedar solo entre nosotros dos. Necesitábamos compartirlo, multiplicarlo. Parece una paradoja, pero no lo es. Tienes las motivaciones correctas, hija. Y solo puedo decirte, por mi parte, que estoy ansioso por recibir la notica de que seré abuelo de nuevo» Charming sonríe de oreja a oreja y se levanta, yendo a abrazarla «¿Quién sabe si ahora no me daréis una princesita?»

«¡De momento son solo planes, sheriff Charming! Y por favor, no comentes nada»

«¡Sabré mantener nuestra conversación en secreto!» abraza a la rubia una vez más y le da un beso en sus cabellos.

* * *

En el loft de la pareja Charming, Snow aprovecha que no tiene clases que dar esa tarde y está reunida con Ruby, Blue, Archie y Taliesin. El asunto que tratan es el mismo que suscita la curiosidad de toda Storybrooke: el baile que tendrá lugar el jueves, solsticio de invierno, en la mansión número 108, localizada en la calle Mifflin. La gente está curiosa por saber de qué se trata en realidad la invitación que han recibido, enviada en nombre de la princesa Snow White y el príncipe Charming. En el pequeño trozo de papel lila impreso en una hermosa caligrafía en tinta negra no hay muchos detalles, solo se solicita la presencia de los ciudadanos para celebrar el hecho de que Emma Swan había sido salvada por Regina Mills del destino de ser la Dark One, volviéndose también la alcaldesa en la salvadora de la ciudad.

«¡Snow, calma, todo está bien!» Ruby aprieta los hombros de la amiga, que está sentada en la mesa de madera de su residencia

«No lo sé, Ruby, pensé que sería más fácil, pero son mil y un detalles y nunca he organizado un baile ni siquiera en el Bosque Encantado. La fiesta de mi boda estuvo en manos de Granny, las hadas y en las tuyas, yo debería…»

«¡Eh!» la loba se puso con las manos en su cintura delante de su amiga «Estamos a tu lado, ¿ok? Todo va a salir bien» garantiza con una hermosa sonrisa y coge el block de notas de la princesa «Entonces, repasemos la lista…el buffet está preparado. La abuela, las chicas que trabajan en la cafetería y yo ya tenemos todo adelantado, ¡en esto no tienes ni qué pensar! La decoración corre a cuenta de las hadas…¿Blue?»

«Solo necesitamos entrar en la mansión, tal y como quedamos. Déjenlo en nuestras manos, ya anoté los consejos sobre los colores, lila y blanco, y las flores que usaremos» el hada también sonríe

«¡Genial! Las invitaciones, ¿Archie?»

«Todas han sido entregadas desde la semana pasada, Ruby. Y, como podéis percibir, no se habla de otra cosa en toda la ciudad a no ser del baile de pasado mañana. Apuesto a que Jefferson nunca ha tenido tanto trabajo en su vida aquí en la ciudad» se refiere al ex Sombrero loco, que se había convertido en sastre en Storybrooke cuando Regina los trajo a ese mundo.

«Ok…» coloca una señal en el ítem de la lista «Merlín, ¿su tarea, cómo va?»

«Cumplida con éxito, señorita Lucas. No os preocupéis, princesa Snow. Me encargaré de todos los detalles» el Mago asegura con semblante calmo, intentando transmitir serenidad a los demás.

«Snow, sobre la música, hablé con Robin y los hombres alegres aceptaron tocar durante la fiesta. Es más, están muy felices por haber sido invitados para presentarse ante la reina» comunica la nieta de Granny «¿Viste? Todo está encaminado. ¡Será una hermosa sorpresa para Regina!» abraza a la princesa, que finalmente se permite respirar mejor.

«Gracias, Ruby. Gracias a todos que no me habéis dejado enloquecer por culpa de esta idea loca que tuve» agradece Snow

«Las cosas entre vosotras ahora están bien, como siempre tuvo que haber sido» la loba agarra las manos de su amiga y sonríe «¡Finalmente, conseguiste transformar a casi todo el reino entero en tu gran familia, Snow! ¡Y tener a tu lado a Regina a la que siempre admiraste y deseaste reencontrar!»

«No lo he hecho sola, Ruby» mira a sus amigos allí presentes «Regina hizo todo esto posible. Y yo siempre…siempre quise celebrar su cumpleaños como Dios manda, desde los tiempos del Bosque Encantado, pero nunca fue posible. Ella nunca permitió que mi padre diera una fiesta en su honor, nunca quiso aquel título de reina, prácticamente impuesto por Cora, jamás fue feliz en aquel castillo mientras él estuvo vivo. Y no creo que tras su muerte Regina disfrutara de alguna felicidad por haber heredado la corona y todo el peso que con ella traía»

«Pero ella jamás esquivó sus deberes. Y, a pesar de haber optado por caminos no siempre virtuosos, no se puede negar su competencia administrativa» observa Archie «Tanto en el Bosque Encantado como aquí, en Storybrooke» elogia el grillo parlante

«Solo pienso a qué precio se convirtió en esa persona…» suspira Snow

«No miréis al pasado con tanta frecuencia, princesa. Ni os lastiméis por él. No se debe alimentar ese sentimiento de culpa. Si me permitís un consejo, todo lo que pasó moldeó el rumbo de los acontecimientos hasta el día de hoy» dice Taliesin «Hubo muchas esquinas peligrosas y rincones oscuros a través de los caminos de Regina de Avalon. Ella descendió a la oscuridad más profunda de su alma para desarrollar su magia oscura. Aún así, fue capaz de encontrar por sí sola un camino para la luz y tener fuerzas para recorrerlo incluso cuando la oscuridad la dominaban por completo. Su Majestad fue redimida por el amor, el más verdadero y profundo amor. Una historia hermosa para contar, ¿no estáis de acuerdo?»

«Gracias» Snow sonríe al Mago «Solo hay verdades en sus palabras, Taliesin. Gracias por consolar mi corazón»

«La princesa es, por cierto, una de las personas más importantes en la vida de la reina y heredera de Avalon. En vuestro corazón, nunca desististeis de ella ni dejasteis que el odio y el dolor dieran cuentas de vuestros sentimientos. Solo un alma noble y devota al amor verdadero podría actuar de esa manera, princesa Snow. Es un honor para este viejo mago conoceros» le hace una pequeña reverencia.

La hija de Eva y Leopold se levanta y se acera a Merlín, conmovida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

«Siempre guardé en mi corazón a la primera Regina que conocí, a aquella muchacha linda, con la sonrisa plena y la mirada apasionada, llena de sueños y rezumando amor, a pesar de todo lo que vivía con su madre. Escogí amar a Regina, escogí creer que podría ser una persona mejor a pesar de todas las elecciones que había hecho en su pasado. Confieso que muchas veces fue difícil confiar, fue difícil no rendirse. Y llegué incluso a casi creer que ya no había otro camino para ella, pero…»

«Mantuvisteis firme vuestro amor. Incluso cuando ella menos se lo mereció» Taliesin agarra las manos de Snow White con deferencia «En nombre de Morgana Le Fay, la Señora de Avalon, os lo agradezco, princesa Snow White, por no haberos rendido con Regina, por haberla perdonado a pesar de los tantos errores cometidos contra vuestra Alteza»

«Más importante que mi perdón es que Regina se perdone a sí misma, Taliesin. Y sé que aún no lo ha conseguido, veo en el fondo de sus ojos que el fardo de la culpa aún está en su pecho» Snow respira hondo, pues se preocupa de verdad por la reina «Y si soy importante en la vida de Regina, ella también es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Estoy feliz de que una vez más estemos lado a lado» la princesa sonríe al Mago y a los demás amigos «¡Y que, esta vez, sea de verdad para siempre!»

«Habéis construido aquí una bella familia» Taliesin pasea su mirada por los allí presentes, pero dando a entender que habla de la ciudad entera «Storybrooke es, de hecho, uno de los reinos más intrigantes que he visitado. Y todo lo que puedo desear es que, en el horizonte del porvenir, haya tiempo de serenidad y de plenitud para aquellos que a esta ciudad pertenecen» hace un gesto con su báculo

«¡Qué así sea!» responde Blue y entiende el poder de las palabras proferidas por Merlín, el Mago de los Destinos.

* * *

Regina está concentrada en su despacho, leyendo los informes del día tras reorganizar su agenda de la mañana, ya que se había quedado con Zelena en la mansión. August Booth la había ayudado en cuanto ella había llegado al ayuntamiento y los dos compartían el trabajo, habiéndose quedado el hijo de Geppetto al cargo de dar curso a la orden de la reforma de la escuela durante las vacaciones de invierno, mientras Mills se encargaba de la burocracia atrasada.

A pesar de haber aprendido a confiar en Snow y estar de nuevo desarrollando una amistosa relación con su ex hijastra, la morena no consigue ocultar la incomodad por no saber todos los detalles planeados para aquel bendito baile. Quizás esté algo arrepentida por haberlo permitido e incluso irritada con la situación. A pesar de eso, en cuanto termine el trabajo, pasará por el taller de Jefferson Hatter para recoger su vestido, que había mandado a hacer especialmente para la ocasión.

Es más, Regina se volvió una especie de consultora para Elsa, Mulan, Ruby, Lily, Maléfica, Belle, Ashley e incluso Emma Swan. Las mujeres había ido a buscarla pidiendo opiniones y consejos sobre qué ponerse para el famoso baile. La alcaldesa no negó que se sintió lisonjeada por, de repente, ser una especie de referente para las otras en cuestión de vestuario. Y se divirtió buscando modelos y dando sugerencias junto con Jefferson sobre el vestido de cada una. Solo estaba algo resentida por la desaparición repentina de Tinker. Ya hacía algunos días que no tenía noticias de su hada madrina, ni siquiera se la había tropezado por la ciudad o incluso en el convento. Era martes, el día en que la rubia iba al despacho de Mills, alrededor de las cinco, para disfrutar juntas del té de la tarde y una buena hora de charla.

La alcaldesa firma su último informe que tenía en la tonga de trámites administrativos pendientes y se recuesta en su silla, soltando un largo suspiro, que es interrumpido por suaves toques en la puerta.

«¡Entra!» ella sonríe al reconocer aquellos toques

«¿Molesto, mamá?» Henry pone medio cuerpo dentro del despacho y Regina enseguida se levanta abriendo los brazos hacia él

«¡Nunca, mi amor!» le da un beso en el rostro «¿Cómo fue hoy en el trabajo con tu abuelo?»

«¡Divertido!»

«¿Divertido?» la morena desconfía de la respuesta

«Bueno…eh…»

«¿Henry?»

«¿Prometes que no te vas a enfadar conmigo o con él?»

«¿Tengo algún motivo para enfadarme?»

«Bien, creo que no, pero…»

«¡Suéltalo de una vez!» alza la ceja

«ElabueloRumpelmestáenseñandoelalfabetorúnico» dice de un tirón y desvía la mirada hacia abajo. La revelación sorprende a Regina, pues no imaginaba que su muchacho pudiera estar interesado en el asunto. Agarra su rostro con cariño y sonríe

«Entonces mi pequeño príncipe está aprendiendo a leer las runas» no demuestra ningún desagrado al decir aquello, al contrario, su tono es de orgullo

«¿No estás enfadada?» sondea mejor a su madre morena

«Sorprendida sí, enfadada para nada»

«¿De verdad?» Henry pone una gran sonrisa

«¡Sí, mocito!» le desordena el pelo igual que suele hacerlo Emma «Pero, ¿puedo saber por qué ese repentino interés en las runas?» los dos se sientan en el sofá del despacho

«Sentí algo de curiosidad al ver tus libros, sobre todo, el que escribiste tú y, bueno, quería aprender»

«¿Eso quiere decir que alguien por aquí está cambiando de opinión sobre la magia?»

«Es porque alguien por aquí me demostró de la manera más increíble que sí, se puede cambiar y que la magia puede ser una cosa muy buena» lo dos sonríen

«Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme, ¿ok?» agarra el rostro por el mentón con una de sus manos y Henry asiente moviendo la cabeza

«Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?»

«¿Otra?»

«Eh…»

«Siempre podremos hablar de todo, Henry, ¿recuerdas?»

«Cierto» el muchacho carraspea, de repente, tímido ante la pregunta que desea hacer

«¿Entonces…?» Regina ve a su hijo enrojecerse y casi puede adivinar de qué va esa conversación

«Eh…bueno…» busca los ojos de su madre y encuentra en ellos un infinito de amor, acogimiento y cariño, dándole el valor para continuar «¿Cómo se sabe que te gusta una persona más que para amistad?»

La alcaldesa necesita respirar hondo. No por la sorpresa de la pregunta, sino por ver a su pequeño creciendo, llegando a la adolescencia, dando sus primeros pasos en aquella tierra mágica cuyo mapa nadie conoce: el amor.

«Hijo, no tengo una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. Porque esa diferencia que quieres saber está en algo que no es posible ver, forma parte de la esfera de los sentimientos, de las emociones, y es difícil expresarlo y definirlo con palabras. Pero, sí te puedo decir algo, pienso que no te puede gustar alguien sin una amistad previa. Tampoco creo que sea posible una amistad verdadera entre dos personas que no se amen de alguna manera» la morena toma cuidado al elegir las palabras.

«Hum…¿por eso tú y ma fuisteis amigas antes de salir juntas?»

«Cuando me permití acercarme a tu madre, cuando me pediste que no peleara con ella…creo que empecé a confiar en Emma, a tenerla a mi lado, incluso cuando yo no merecía tanto» aprieta la nariz de Henry, haciendo sonreír al muchacho

«¿Y cuándo te enamoraste de ma?»

«Ser amiga de tu madre me dio un suelo, Henry. Pero amar a tu madre me dio un nuevo cielo» el muchacho abraza a Regina al escucharla.

«Eso es bonito, mamá…» él aprovecha y se recuesta en ella, recibiendo el cariño en sus cabellos

«Hijo, no sé en qué momento consigues mirar a una amiga o amigo y decir que solo es un amistad muy fuerte o cuándo decir que ya existe "algo más". Ni que todo amiga o amigo pueda ser "algo más" Y ese "algo más" no quiere decir pasión o amor necesariamente, pero puede convertirse» Regina mira a Henry «Lo que sé decirte es que cuando ese "algo más" se vuelva amor, lo sabrás. Pero quizás no sepas cuándo se transforma, en qué momento exacto ocurre. Solo creo que no debes preocuparte por eso…»

«¿No?»

«¡No! Solo siente, hijo. Cultiva la vivencia con esa otra persona, Henry, y vuestras acciones del día a día irán regando ese sentimiento, independientemente de lo que sea. No te preocupes en darle un nombre. El después es un misterio, mi amor. Y por más que se hable de amor, la verdad de ese sentimiento aún nadie la ha descubierto. Está más allá de nosotros»

«¡Gracias, mamá!» Henry es abrazado por Regina y los dos se quedan ahí, disfrutando el uno del otro.

«Siéntete a gusto conmigo siempre que quieras conversar, que quieras contarme cosas, que quieras decirme quién es esa persona que hace que mi pequeño príncipe ande pensando sobre "algo más" que amistad…» él se pone algo rojo al escuchar a su madre

«Eh…creo que ya sabes quién es, mamá…»

«¿Me arriesgo?»

«Uhum…»

«¿Es Grace?» Henry abre una sonrisa, señalando que su madre había acertado

«No ha sido muy difícil de adivinar, ¿no?»

«Nada difícil, diría yo»

«Entonces…¿crees que yo le gusto?»

«¡Mi respuesta es definitivamente sí!»

«¿De verdad?»

«¡De verdad, de verdad! Aunque digan por ahí que la opinión de madre no es objetiva…»

«¡Pues, para mí, tu opinión es super importante!»

«Gracias, hijo…»

«¿Crees que Grace irá al baile?»

«¿Y por qué no iría?»

«No sé…»

«Pregúntale a ella mañana, dile que te sentirías muy feliz si ella fuera»

«¿Puedo?»

«¡Claro que sí!»

«Mamá, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa más?»

«Di, si está a mi alcance…»

«¿Así, de momento, podrías no contarle nada a Emma sobre esto?»

«¿Por qué Henry?»

«No sé, es que creo que no le va a hacer mucha gracia, ¿sabes?»

«¿Tienes miedo de que tu madre sienta celos de verte con Grace?»

«Bueno…sí» Regina ríe ante aquello, sabiendo ya que la rubia de verdad tenía celos

«Está bien. Pero solo si me prometes que, si comienzas a salir con Grace o con cualquier otra persona, tú mismo se lo contarás a tu madre»

«Lo prometo, si tú estás conmigo» mira a la morena con los mismos ojos suplicantes de Emma

«¡Siempre, mi amor!»

«¡Gracias de nuevo!»

«No hay de qué»

«¿Aún te queda mucho trabajo por aquí?»

«No, ya estoy casi acabando, ¿por qué?»

«¿Puedo esperar y vamos juntos a casa?»

«Me va a encantar tener a mi príncipe conmigo en el trabajo»

«¡Como cuando era pequeño!» le gustan esos recuerdos, de esos momentos vividos en el despacho, siempre colmado por el amor de Regina

«A veces, solo a veces, querría que nunca hubieras crecido» los dos se levantan y Regina abraza a Henry de lado «Pero verte así, tan grande, y comenzando una nueva etapa en la vida me llena de alegría» el muchacho se coloca frente a la alcaldesa y la abraza, pero manteniendo cierta distancia para mirarla

«No importa cuánto crezca, mamá. No importa los años que tenga y todo lo que nos queda por vivir juntos, ¡soy y siempre seré tu príncipe!» sonríe

«Mi pequeño…» Regina aferra su rostro con todo el cariño «¡Te quiero tanto, hijo!»

«Yo también te quiero, mamá» se abraza a ella «¡Tú y Emma seréis siempre las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, lo prometo!»

«Las dos solo queremos tu felicidad, Henry. Si sonríes, estaremos en paz. Pero, si por casualidad, necesitas llorar, nuestro regazo será siempre tu abrigo. Emma y yo no podremos sufrir por ti, pero estaremos siempre a tu lado, hasta que el dolor pase y vuelvas a sonreír. Yo solo quiero que me prometas otra cosa»

«¿El qué?»

«Que nunca tendrás miedo a vivir tus sentimientos. Con Grace o con cualquier otra persona. ¿Me lo prometes?»

Henry endereza su postura. Si hace algún tiempo nunca se imaginó teniendo una conversación de ese estilo con Regina, ahora no consigue pensar en tener a otra persona como mejor amiga que no sea la mujer que había escogido amarlo por encima de ella misma y que le enseñó que para los errores existe el perdón y el amor. Y en todo lo que se vive, hay una elección y una lección que aprender. La decisión de ser siempre una persona mejor es de cada uno. Y Henry Daniel Mills Swan siente todo el orgullo del mundo ante las lecciones que su madre ha aprendido, de cuánto ha evolucionado, de lo mucho que se ha esforzado, todos los días, para convertirse en la mejor versión de sí misma, no solo por ella, sino por él, por Emma Swan y por todas las personas a las que se ha permitido aprender a amar.

«¡Te lo prometo, mamá!»

* * *

En el taller de Jefferon Hatter, Regina se prueba el vestido por última vez y es observado por el propio creador del modelo, por Henry y Grace. El hombre solo observa a los adolescentes y sus furtivos intercambios de miradas y tímidas sonrisas, pero no dice nada. Intercambia una mirada con la alcaldesa que solo da a entender que ya sabe lo que sucede.

«Mamá…» el muchacho intenta encontrar un elogio adecuado para la morena

«¡Está deslumbrantemente hermosa, señora alcaldesa!» dice Grace en lugar de él

El vestido de Regina es largo, un tejido violeta oscuro, que le marca todas las curvas y cae más suelto en sus piernas, presentando un ligero volumen. El corte preciso en los pechos los deja bien puestos y destacados. El brillo de la ropa lo da el bordado en pedrería sobre una fina tela, que sube por los hombros y encuentra un delicado broche en forma de manzana en medio de su espalda, un palmo abajo del cuello. El modelo tiene la espalda al descubierto. El bordado aparece también en los laterales, que casi invaden el frente del vestido, empezando levemente a los lados de sus pechos y descendiendo hasta la cintura. La parte final, ya al límite de la lumbar, exhibe otra franja de bordado con cristales y piedras tornasoladas, que brillan intensamente bajo la luz de la lámpara que ilumina el taller.

«¡Pido disculpas anticipadamente por mi falta de modestia, señora Mills, pero este es el vestido más hermoso que he tenido el placer de tejer con mis manos!» Jefferson la mira estupefacto. Desde la época del Bosque Encantado sentía un deseo ardiente por Regina. Y jamás olvidaría la breve aventura que tuvieron juntos. Parece que aún le resulta muy difícil resistirse a los encantos de la morena «La caída ha quedado perfecta y el tono magenta oscuro resalta la belleza de su piel y de sus ojos. ¡Está magnifica!»

«¡Una verdadera reina!» completa Henry

«¡Gracias!» se gira hacia Jefferson «¿Cree que necesita algún otro ajuste?»

«¿Lo encuentra cómodo?»

«Sí»

«¿Firme?»

«Lo encuentro bien, señor Hatter»

«¿Hago algo con el vuelto o sus tacones lo resolverán?»

En vez de responder, Regina mueve su mano izquierda y hace aparecer sus pares _Loubotin Purple Suede Diamond Pumps_ en sus pies, con nada menos que dieciséis centímetros de alto.

«¿Eso responde a su pregunta?» la alcaldesa lo mira con su mejor sonrisa en el canto de la boca

«¡Perdone el juego de palabras, pero está majestuosa!» Jefferson no consigue tragarse el elogio

«Gracias. ¿Puede desabotonármelo, por favor?» se gira de espaldas, pero a tiempo de verlo soltar la respiración en un tono más fuerte debido a la situación. A pesar de estar muy bien con Emma y ni pensar siquiera en otra persona, Regina ama saber que aún provoca que miradas ajenas se posen llenas de deseo sobre ella.

«Puede dejarlo sobre la mesa cuando acabe de cambiarse, alcaldesa Mills. Me encargaré de empaquetarlo adecuadamente. Esperaremos en la sala de al lado» va saliendo llevándose con él a Henry y Grace.

Regina no tarda en cambiarse y devuelve con magia sus zapatos a su vestidor. Se junta a su hijo y a la muchacha, que están tomando un refresco, mientras el sombrero va a empaquetar la prenda.

«Señora Mills, Henry me ha contado que fue usted quien lo ayudó con el experimento de la feria de Cultura y Ciencias de la escuela» al contrario de las mayoría de las muchachas, Grace no se siente intimidada por Regina, admira a la morena «Lo encontré increíble, nuestros compañeros de clase también. Parecía que era magia, pero Henry me explicó que no era, y a la semana siguiente la profesora nos llevó al laboratorio y repetimos el experimento»

«Gracias querida. Y puedes llamarme solo Regina, ¿ok?» le sonríe a Grace

«Está bien entonces, Regina» la muchacha le devuelve la sonrisa

«Aquí está, Majestad» Jefferson vuelve con dos cajas «Mando también el vestido de la sheriff Swan, solo tenía que terminar un bordado, ya está listo»

«Yo llevo las cajas, mamá» Henry se presta voluntario y coge los dos paquetes inmaculadamente blancos

«Gracias, señor Hatter. ¿Emma ya pago su vestido?»

«Ah, sí, no se preocupe de eso. Solo tenía que entregarlo»

«Ok. Aquí está el resto del mío» le entrega el dinero

«Una vez más, agradezco la confianza en mi trabajo, majestad. Y también por la recomendación» Jefferson sonríe verdaderamente satisfecho y agradecido. Al recordar a las otras mujeres a las que les ha hecho un vestido, la alcaldesa se acuerda de su hermana. Zelena probablemente no había tenido tiempo de conseguir nada, ya que estaba ocupada con la casa nueva, los cuidados del bebé por venir y encima tuvo que quedarse ingresada en el hospital.

«Jefferson, ¿podría hacer un nuevo vestido de aquí al jueves?»

«¿Un vestido nuevo?» le extraña la pregunta

«No es para mí, es para Zelena» aclara Regina «Quiero que se sienta bien, que también disfrute de la fiesta. La doctora le ha permitido asistir, así que…»

«Si no es nada muy elaborado, claro que lo hago. Solo necesito las medidas, hablar con ella para saber el modelo, el color…»

«Esté en mi casa mañana temprano. Zelena se queda ahí durante el día, mientras Robin trabaja. Por lo menos hasta que ya no necesite estar en observación por el bebé» aclara

«No se preocupe, iré» afirma con una sonrisa y acompaña a la morena y a su hijo a la puerta.

Algo incómodos por la presencia de los adultos, Henry y Grace se abrazan para despedirse, sabiendo que estarán juntos al día siguiente, ya que estudian en la misma clase.

«Hasta el baile, Grace. Será un placer tenerte en nuestra casa» la reina se despide con cariño de la chica, maravillándose con ella cada vez más.

«Estaré allí con mi padre, Regina» la muchacha sonríe al lado de Jefferson

A pesar de la poca edad, Grace es la ayudante de su padre en el taller. Adora aquel mundo de telas, brillos, bordados, diseños elaborados. Y más aún los momentos que pasan juntos, soñando con piezas de alta costura. A pesar de de que los pedidos que le llegan a Hatter son siempre corrientes, él no deja de lado su pasión por lo que hace y se siente orgulloso de compartir eso con la pequeña. Tras escuchar a Henry hablar sobre salir de Storybrooke para estudiar, ella también sueña con un futuro diferente, con una facultad de Moda y Diseño. Y así, con sus pensamientos lejos, entra en casa con su padre para cenar juntos.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola chicas, gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos. Hace un par de días leí a una de vosotras que decía que aunque no escribáis, sois fieles lectoras. Lo sé, y yo para mí no quiero los RW, pero la historia se lo merece, y además cuando uno entra a buscar fics para leer, lo segundo que mira después de la sinopsis son los Rw que tiene y los comentarios, por eso a veces pido que dejéis algo. Y sobre todo por otra razón, que a mí me importa más, que se vea que el Swanqueen no es solo anglófono, que hay multitud de fics y de historias en otros idiomas igualmente hermosas como las escritas en inglés. Ningún idioma es mejor que otro para inventar historias, y me duele que como el fandom inglés es más grande, porque el inglés, quien más quien menos, lo entiende, los otros fics en otras lenguas parecen de segunda. Y en mi opinión, fics buenos y malos los hay en todas las lenguas. Por eso me empeño tanto en lo de los RW, que se vea que los fans en lengua española somos muchos, y que leemos y escribimos no solo fics en inglés.**

 **Cuando lleguemos al último capítulo del fic, os comento la razón de ser de este fic, por qué su autora decidió escribirlo, y por qué tardó tanto en acabarlo.**

 **Sin más os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 39**

Ya era noche cerrada y probablemente la ciudad entera duerme. O casi. En la cabaña del árbol, Tinkerbell está inclinada sobre una gran cantidad de materiales, moldeando algo bastante delicado y hecho de una aleación de metales preciosos, conseguidos por los enanitos. Leroy ronca durmiendo en el sofá, mientras Nova está acomodada en el cuarto que había sido el de Regina. En el cuarto del hada verde, quien ronca tranquilamente es Hook, a quien se le permitió estar ahí tras jurar por todos los dioses de los mares que no diría nada sobre la piedra o sobre lo que Tinker estaba haciendo.

El hada verde continúa trabajando sin cesar, pues no admite que el resultado sea menos que perfecto. A intervalos regulares, admira la piedra, que brilla como si estuviera satisfecha con su destino. Tink casi no puede respirar ante la belleza de aquella gema, que parece más hermosa de lo que las leyendas cuentan sobre ella. Solo entonces la rubia se da cuenta de que era martes y que había faltado a su cita con Regina.

«¡Mierda! ¡Qué buena hada madrina que soy!» se recuesta en la silla y cruza los brazos «Espero que me perdones cuando descubras el motivo, Regina…» cierra los ojos y piensa en la alcaldesa, intentando anticipar su reacción cuando descubra el verdadero motivo del baile.

Tinkerbell percibe algo diferente en el aire y se pone en alerta. Sabe que hay alguien más ahí aparte de Leroy, Nova y Hook. Entre gritar y permanecer en silencio, prefiere mantenerse cautelosa. ¿Quién podría saber dónde ella está? ¿Acaso Regina…? No, ella ya conocía la energía de su ahijada, no era ella.

«¡Déjate ver!» da una orden al viento y pronto una nube negra se hace presente en la adorable salita de la cabaña del árbol

«¡Hola, verdecita!» una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y un par de ojos brillantemente azules se hacen presentes cuando Maléfica se deja ver

«¿Qué estás…?»

«¡Entonces es verdad!» la hechicera ignora al hada y se acerca a la piedra, que emite una luz más fuerte cuando la mujer dragón se acerca

«Yo…no…Maléfica…» por un segundo, Tinker no sabe cómo actuar ni descifrar las intenciones de la otra

«No te preocupes, verdecita, no estoy aquí para robar la piedra. Solo he venido a verla personalmente» tranquiliza a la rubia

«¿Cómo te…?»

«Escuché algunos rumores…» se encoge de hombros «Los enanitos no son exactamente los seres más discretos del universo. Aún menos después de beber» le guiña un ojo de Tinkerbell

«¡Oh! ¿Crees que…?»

«No, Regina no sabe nada ni ha escuchado nada, o ella misma habría venido a que le explicaras. Quédate tranquila…» sonríe ampliamente «Y también me he asegurado de que los enanitos no comenten nada» confiesa

«¿Qué has hecho?» Tinkerbell la mira preocupada

«No le he hecho daño a nadie. Solo les quite los recuerdos de todo lo relacionado con la piedra» se encoge una vez más de hombros

«¿Tú qué?»

«¡No es para tanto, hadita! ¿Quieres despertar a los otros?» Mal la mira «No es que anden por ahí desmemoriados y sin saber quiénes son, solo hice que se olvidaran de la piedra. Acéptalo como una ayudita para mantener el secreto» le guiña seductoramente y el hada finalmente se relaja, esbozando incluso una sonrisa «¡Vamos, admite que te gusto!» provoca la hechicera

«Yo…» el hada intenta mirar a la otra indignada, pero acaba revelando una sonrisa «¡Está bien, sí, me gustas!»

«Hum…» Maléfica sonríe a medias «¿Sabes? Contra todas las posibilidades, tú también me gustas» acaba diciendo y sorprendiendo al hada «Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas en qué estás trabajando?» se acomoda en una de las sillas y se queda frente a Tinker

La rubia respira hondo y retira la capa mágica tras la que había escondido su trabajo

«En esto…» Maléfica no puede impedir quedarse boquiabierta cuando ve el hermoso y delicado objeto en el que Tinker venía esforzándose.

«Eso es…» intenta encontrar un adjetivo y mira al hada, que se muerde la boca, nerviosa «¡Más que perfecto!» dice con una genuina sonrisa

«¿De verdad lo crees?»

«Es la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida» responde, sincera

«Quiero tanto que le guste…» suspira el hada

«No se merece menos»

«Tú…» Tinker mira a Maléfica y después vuelve a mirar la piedra «Sobre la leyenda, ¿realmente existe?»

«¿Quieres saber si conozco la historia verdadera?»

«¿La conoces?» los ojos claros del hada se colman de brillo y sus alas centellean

«¿Siempre es así cuando te pones ansiosa?» Mal ríe y señala sus alas. Tink suelta un resoplido y baja la mirada «Está bien, no tienes que ponerte así…si fuera otra persona cualquiera, lo encontraría ridículo, pero en ti…sencillamente te pega»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» pregunta, irritada

«Eres un hada, Tinkerbell» Maléfica la mira será «El hada que tiene la misión de hacer que las personas encuentren su amor verdadero. Si tú no tuvieras unas alas que brillan, nadie más tendría el derecho de tenerlas» el hada cree en aquellas palabras y sonríe ligeramente «Sobre la leyenda de la piedra reina…» la hechicera se acomoda mejor en la silla «Creo que podrías preparar un té para ti y algo más fuerte para mí» sugiere para felicidad de la otra.

* * *

Ya casi está amaneciendo y, aún asombrada con la historia que Maléfica le había contado, Tinker admira su trabajo bellamente concluido y se prepara para engarzar la piedra en su debido lugar. La hechicera observa con la respiración entrecortada, pues jamás había imaginado vivir aquel momento. Antes que el hada pueda alojar la gema en su lugar, sin embargo, esta desprende un rayo de luz y se parte por la mitad.

«¡No!» el grito de Tinker despierta a Hook, Nova y Leory, que se abalanzan rápidamente a ver lo que pasa. Los tres se callan inmediatamente y se quedan estupefactos al ver la gema reina partida por la mitad «Esto no…» las lágrimas comienzas a resbalar por el rostro del hada

Al percibir la inmovilidad de los otros tres, demasiado atónitos para reaccionar, Maléfica, rápidamente, coge las dos mitades de la piedra y las analiza.

«No es una tragedia» sentencia

«¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué significa? ¿Acaso…?» Tinkerbell se pone a su lado

«Yo diría que tienes día y medio para hacer otra corona, hadita. ¡Parece que esa es la voluntad de la piedra!» sonríe con su ya tan característica sonrisa sarcástica.

«¿Otra corona?» Leroy se pronuncia

«Bueno, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, la reina ya no es una sola» la mujer dragón revira los ojos al verse obligada a explicarlo

«Pero…no es posible…el metal, para ser derretido, yo…» Nova abraza a la amiga y la alienta de la mejor forma posible

«¿En qué puedo ayudar, amor? Solo dime» Hook se pone frente a Tinker y le acaricia el rostro

«¿Qué cantidad de metales preciosos tiene en su navío, pirata?» Maléfica se apresura a preguntar

«La suficiente para forjar una corona» él sonríe al comprender la real intención de la pregunta

«¡Genial!»

«Pero…no tengo forja, los enanitos no conseguirían derretir todo a tiempo, yo…» Tinker intenta protestar

«No necesitas una forja cuando tienes a un dragón para ayudar, hadita» la hechicera le guiña un ojo «No puedo ausentarme, Whale me espera en el laboratorio y tengo un almuerzo con August. Pero, no te preocupes, Lily estará aquí y ella te ayudará sin duda. Solo te aconsejo que uséis una caverna si no queréis llamar la atención. Ahora, el pirata puede ir al navío a buscar lo que sea necesario» hace un gesto con la mano y Hook desaparece

«¡Oh!» Nova se asusta y Tinker ríe

«¡Gracias!» el hada verde aferra las manos de la hechicera «No lo conseguiría sin ti»

«¡Quién lo diría! Parece que esto de ayudar definitivamente se está convirtiendo en mi papel» Mal se encoge de hombros para diversión de los tres

«¿Algún pista para la segunda corona?» Tink decide provocarla

«¡Por favor, no cometas la obviedad de colocar dos alas o cualquier cosa que recuerde a un cisne!» pide aburrida

«¡Prometo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda!» le guiña un ojo el hada

«¡Sé que lo harás!» desaparece en su nube negra.

* * *

Llega el miércoles sin grandes alardes a Storybrooke. Zelena, sensible por las hormonas del embarazo, se emociona con la sorpresa de la hermana al regalarle un vestido nuevo para el baile, hecho por Jefferson. El bebé que la pelirroja espera se mueve y Roland siente al hermano por primera vez.

«¡Hola, hermanito!» besa la barriga de la hechicera «Creo que le gusta estar ahí, mamá» busca el mar azul de los ojos de la pelirroja y los ve llenos de lágrimas «¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te he hecho llorar?» aún no entiende que alguien pueda verter gotas de felicidad.

«¡Oh, Roland…eres la sonrisa más hermosa de mamá!» sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, lo coge en brazos y lo llena de besos y las carcajadas del pequeño resuenan por los pasillos de la mansión, encantando aún más cada canto de aquella casa.

Espectadoras de la escena, Regina y Emma solo se miran y conversan sin palabras.

Al marcharse al trabajo, la alcaldesa se estresa al caminar por la ciudad y solo escuchar cosas sobre la "bendita" fiesta que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Aún está enfada por no tener noticias de Tinkerbell y siente que algo está sucediendo, aunque no consigue descubrir lo que es.

La sorpresa del día queda por cuenta de una invitación para almorzar con Belle y Rumpel. La pareja recibe a Regina, Emma y Henry y a Snow, Charming y el pequeño Neal en su casa para anunciar el noviazgo y el próximo casamiento. La princesa está radiante y es toda sonrisas al mostrar el anillo que había recibido. El ex _Dark One_ , por su parte, agradece especialmente a Regina por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad para poder vivir su amor por Belle, y a su nieto, por haber renunciado a la pluma de Autor y haberles concedido a todos el libre albedrío.

Aprovechando la recién conquistada cercanía con la alcaldesa, Belle invita a Regina y a Emma a quesean sus madrinas. La morena y Rumpel se miran por unos segundos, decidiendo escribir ellos mismos una nueva historia para los dos. La admiración mutua es verdadera y el uno forma parte de la vida de la otra, de una manera tan profunda para que sencillamente se ignoren.

«Estaría muy feliz si aceptaras, Regina» Rumpel le sonríe con sinceridad «Quizás podamos ser…amigos. Eres la madre de mi nieto y no recuerdo haber pasado más tiempo con nadie a lo largo de mi vida que contigo. Quizás quieras olvidarte de todo aquello, pero siempre te llevaré conmigo…»

«Creo que no puedo separar quien soy de quien fui, Rumpelstiltskin. Y mucho de lo que fui y de lo que soy tiene que ver contigo…» Regina sonríe «Una de las cosas que aprendí con mi hijo, con Emma y con mi abuela es que, si quiero perdonarme, necesito también otorgar el perdón. Así que sí…podemos ser amigos» ella se gira hacia Belle «Y estoy muy feliz por ser invitada a ser tu madrina junto con Emma, Belle. ¿Puedo decir que aceptamos?» le pregunta a su novia

«¡Sí, aceptamos!» la rubia acaricia el rostro de su morena y las dos sonríen a la novia

* * *

La Larga Noche. El Sol se aparta y la Tierra se prepara para trabajar interiormente. La época de escoger los mejores granos tanto para la siembra del suelo como de los sentimientos. El Invierno debe ser guardado como un período de fortalecimiento interior y de total movimiento descendente, cuando los poderes de la Noche y de la Tierra alcanzan su ápice.

Es tiempo de hibernar para renovarse. La oscuridad permea los valles solitarios de los sentimientos que se inclinan sobre las lágrimas de añoranza de la Luz, ante su breve demora en la esfera celeste del corazón. Poco a poco, los ojos van presenciando la victoria de la Luz sobre las Tinieblas de la larga noche. Los ciclos naturales están solo esperando los vestigios de los rayos solares de la alegría para que cada semilla lanzada sea germinada en la plenitud de una nueva primavera. El Sol se renueva y la larga bajada rumbo a la oscuridad se inicia. El mundo está en constante cambio.

Y aunque el viento frío quiera cortar las raíces más frágiles del sentir, el calor presente en el alma ancestral y guardiana nos protege en sus manos serenas, formando una corriente de hermandad en la unificación cósmica con las legiones etéreas de bondad. La Luz resplandecerá infaliblemente en las esferas celestes donde los corazones buscan la iluminación a través del Amor.

La Noche Oscura se adentra en los misterios del alma, expurga las sombras dentro del absoluto infinito de cada ser, transmuta en llama del caldero mágico que nunca se apaga en Avalon las energías estancadas que allí son depositadas por todos aquellos y aquellas que tiene el don. La Magia que actúa en la fuerza ascendente de cada ser se hace presente en su infinita sabiduría: la piedra, la hoz y el cáliz elemental, los regentes de las mansiones estelares para restaurar a los que aún creen.

Por el borde de las nueve perlas de la ancestral protección y por la inspiración de la prímula silvestre, que toda forma de Luz tenga la protección infinita del Universo. Desde el anterior solsticio, cuando el Verano se fue, es el poder de la Gran Magia el que guía hacia adelante la jornada entre túneles y cavernas. El pasado quedó atrás y lo nuevo pide paso. Lo que era sólido es transformado en líquido, el líquido en vapor, lo denso se transmuta en sutil. Todo gira en torno a la Luz, a la Eterna Llama que señala los caminos que la Rueda del Destino encierra y se reinicia en el Solsticito de Invierno.

* * *

El tan esperado día del baile amanece perezoso. Sin embargo, encuentra a Emma Swan y a Henry despiertos, antes incluso que Regina. Los dos se dedican a preparar un desayuno especial para la alcaldesa.

«Chico, ¿ya sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu madre?»

«Sí, lo sabía. Cuando era pequeño y estábamos bien, ella solía celebrarlo conmigo, solo los dos. Era…especial» cuenta mientras vigila la lecha que está al fuego

«Hum…» la rubia se concentra para no quemar las tortitas.

«Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacerle a mamá?»

«¿Cómo?»

«¿En serio vas a fingir no saber qué día es hoy?» el adolescente mira a la sheriff con las cejas alzadas, en un gesto igualito al de su madre morena

«¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?»

«Ya que lo has preguntado, sí, tengo» él sonríe

«¿Por qué será que ya me lo imaginaba…?»

«¡Porque soy el hijo de ambas, así que está claro que ya había pensado en algo!»

«¡Bien! ¿Y cuál es el gran plan?»

«En realidad, es bastante sencillo, ma…»

«¿Sencillo?»

«¡Uhm!» se encoge de hombros «Pensé que podríamos pasar el día juntos, allá en la cabaña del árbol, solo los tres, ¿sabes? Por la noche será el baile y todo lo demás…»

«¡Es una buena idea!» admite la rubia

«Y tú podrías hacer aquellos macarrones con salsa de queso que hacías cuando estábamos en Nueva York, los echo de menos un poco» pide con una sonrisa

«¿Estás sugiriendo que yo haga el almuerzo de cumpleaños para tu madre? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, Henry?»

«No, ¿por qué?»

«Creo que Regina jamás me perdonaría si me atreviese a cocinar macarrones con queso para ella…»

«¡Pues eso solo demuestra que aún nos has aprendido nada sobre mi madre!» la desafía el muchacho

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«¡Lo que has oído, ma! Ya lo sabes, mamá es una reina, o mejor, La Reina, y ya ha tenido todo lo que el poder y la riqueza podrían darle y nada de eso la hizo feliz. Si la conocieras de verdad, sabrías que adoraría algo más simple, pero hecho por nosotros, a un banquete maravilloso, de los cuales ya tuvo muchos y nunca significaron nada para ella» argumenta

La rubia sopesa las palabras del hijo y concluye que tenía razón.

«¿Y crees que lograremos convencerla? Quiero decir, a que no vaya al trabajo y esas cosas» los ojos verdes centellean

«Bueno, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener el día de su cumpleaños libre, ¿por qué debería ser diferente para la alcaldesa? August debe servir para algo siendo el vice alcalde» Henry sonríe

Los dos terminan rápidamente de preparar la mesa del desayuno y suben juntos para despertar a Regina. Entran en el cuarto de puntillas y se colocan a ambos lados de la morena, que roncaba serenamente en mitad de la cama. La reina sonríe en cuanto se siente rodeada por aquellos cuatro brazos y siente besos alternos en sus mejillas.

«¡Buenos días, mamá!» Henry se abraza a ella por delante y se anida como solía hacerlo cuando dormían juntos

«¡Buenos días, mi príncipe!» Regina responde aún con los ojos cerrados

«Buenos días, mi amor» susurra Emma bien cerca de su oído, y le da un beso demorado en su cuello, haciendo que la alcaldesa se estremezca y abra los ojos, dándose la vuelta para encararla.

«¿A qué debo el honor de ser despertada de esta manera?» pregunta la morena mientras analiza el rostro de la sheriff y acaricia la espalda de su hijo

«Mamá, yo…» Regina se gira hacia Henry «Ok, le conté a ma lo del día de hoy, así que los dos tenemos una programación y hemos venido a buscarte para comenzarla, ¿ok?»

«¿Programación? ¿Día de hoy?» la reina se acomoda mejor en la cama y mira de Henry a Emma «Muy bien, ¡ya podéis soltar lo que estáis tramando!» exigen con su semblante más serio

El adolescente no se aguanta y se tira encima de ella

«¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! Te deseo todo lo mejor que alguien pueda desear. Y deseo que la fecha de hoy se repita hasta que hayas realizado todos tus mejores sueños y que hayas sonreído las mayores y más hermosas sonrisas, de esas que solo tú sabes dar» le da un beso en su mejilla

La alcaldesa se queda en silencio, solo apretando al muchacho contra ella, luchando con las lágrimas que insisten en brotarle de los ojos. Ella no sabía que Henry aún se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Y, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Regina Mills siente que tiene verdaderos motivos para celebrarlo.

«Gracias, mi príncipe» responde al cariño del hijo con la voz tomada. Él solo la mira y los dos sonríen juntos, dándose a continuación otro abrazo. Sin tardanza, Emma se junta a los dos.

«¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!» deposita un beso en los cabellos oscuros y olorosos «Gracias por existir así, tal como eres. Quiero que esta fecha se repita siempre llena de felicidad, de nosotros tres juntos. ¡Felices nuevos días, felices nuevos sueños!»

Al escuchar las palabras de Emma, se hace imposible para la alcaldesa controlar el llanto. Son lágrimas felices que le bailan por el rostro y llegan a su amplia sonrisa. Por primera vez, desde que pueda recordar, está irremediablemente dichosa en su cumpleaños y ansiosa por compartir con aquellos dos cualquier programación que hayan planeado. El amor que trasborda de Regina parece afectar a todo a su alrededor: a pesar de ser el día del solsticio de invierno, el cielo está azul y despejado. El sol brilla con una intensidad placentera y atípica. En los jardines públicos, las hojas exhiben su exuberancia y esparcen su verdor, así como las pequeñas flores adornan los ojos de quien pasea por la ciudad. Es como si la tierra pudiera sentir la certeza de una primavera próxima y sonriera.

La morena llama a Ashley, su asistente, y a August, el vice alcalde, informándoles de su ausencia en aquel día, pidiendo que reorganizaran su agenda, pero dejando claro que, para cualquier emergencia, fuera llamada inmediatamente. Mientras la alcaldesa reorganizaba su día, Emma desaparece en su nube lila para darle la llave de la mansión a su madre, diciéndole también que no se preocupara, ella traería a Regina de regreso para el baile. La sheriff no quiere saber ningún detalle sobre la fiesta de más tarde y vuelve a la mansión enseguida.

«¿Todo listo por aquí?» Emma llega sonriendo

«¡A las órdenes, sheriff Swan!» responde Henry entusiasmado al lado de su madre morena

«¿Vamos?» la rubia extiende la mano hacia Regina y los tres desaparecen en un nube cada vez con un color más uniforme.

El adolescente vibra al llegar a la cabaña del árbol.

«¡Adoro formar parte de esto! ¡Es super divertido!» sonríe

Regina siente una nueva alegría brotándole del pecho. Ser aceptada por su hijo de la manera que es, con su magia y su pasado, es mejor que cualquier regalo de cumpleaños que pudiera recibir. Los tres se acomodan en el sofá cama con la morena en el medio, recostada sobre el pecho de Emma y con Henry agarrado a ella.

«Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida» la reina suspira y da un beso a su hijo y otro a su enamorada «Gracias por esto, mis amores»

«¡Aún ni hemos empezado, mamá!» el chico ríe «Emma va a hacer los macarrones con queso más excepcionales de la galaxia para nosotros» cuenta

«¿De verdad?» Regina sonríe y observa a la rubia enrojecerse

«Bueno, no sé muy bien si son los más sensacionales de la galaxia, pero si, los haré»

«Estoy segura de que lo son» las dos se miran sonriendo mientras Henry las observa

«Sé que el cumpleaños es tuyo, mamá, pero querría que esto no cambiara nunca»

«¿El qué, hijo?» la morena lo mira

«Vosotras dos juntas, felices, nosotros tres. Creo que ni siquiera el mejor autor del mundo sería capaz de imaginar esta historia, de escribir a nuestra familia» sonríe

«Ah, Henry…» Regina deja a muestra todo el orgullo por su pequeño príncipe

«Hey, chico, ¿estás seguro de que no cambiarías nada de nada?» Emma lo mira de forma cómplice

«Bueno…eso lo encontraría super guay» él guiña a la salvadora

«¿De qué estáis hablando ahora, puedo saber?»

«De mi hermano» suelta Henry

«¿Tu…hermano?» Regina se pone recta y mira a los dos sin entender

«Sé que las dos me daréis un hermano. ¡O hermana!» él se levanta del sofá y sube las escaleras en dirección a los cuartos

«Emma…»

«Lo sé, es una idea» la rubia acaricia el rostro de la morena «Pero es algo en que estamos pensando, ¿verdad?» acerca el rostro y toca el de Regina con el suyo

«Creo que…sí» no es difícil dejarse llevar por la salvadora «Yo solo…» una nota de tristeza embarga la voz de la morena «Solo que no sé si puedo…»

«¡Shhh!» Emma aferra el rostro de Regina y la mira profundamente «Ya me contaste eso, lo de la poción que tomaste en el Bosque Encantado. Pero, mira dónde estamos ahora» la rubia sonríe y parece iluminar el ambiente «Me salvaste de ser la _Dark One_ , encontraste a Merlín, conociste a tu abuela, salvaste a la ciudad y me has hecho conocer el amor sin miedo, sin amarras» la rubia aferra el rostro de la alcaldesa en sus manos y no desvía la mirada «¡Creaste un mundo entero, Regina Mills! Y eres la hechicera más sexy y poderosa que he conocido» provoca y la besa mordiéndole el labio «Tú, Henry, yo…somos una familia. Y siempre encontramos juntos todas las soluciones que buscamos. Así que, no dudes de que podamos encontrar un camino para esto también» Emma se acerca más a su novia y agarra las dos manos de ella «¿Crees en ello, Regina? ¿Crees en nosotros?» entrelaza los dedos a los de la morena

«Yo…» la reina se calla y se ve en los ojos de la salvadora. Sabe que la mejor parte de sí misma está hecha de Henry y también de Emma. El peso del pasado no es ligero de llevar, pero necesita ese paso «¡Creo, Emma!» las dos sonríen y se besan con calma, sedimentando la certeza de un sueño que ni sabían que tenían «¡Gracias por enseñarme a amar!»

«¿Cómo te he enseñado algo que ya sabías?» la sheriff acaricia el rostro de la alcaldesa

«Pero…»

«¡Shhh! ¿Sabes? Sé que hoy es tu día para formular deseos, pero…si pudiera solo tener una cosa en mi vida, sería estar así, exactamente aquí, ¡contigo en mis brazos!» se declara la salvadora

«Emma…»

«Quiero amarte para siempre, Regina Mills. Amarte mucho más allá del para siempre de los cuentos» sonríe y besa a la morena

«¡Te amo, Emma Swan! Te amo…»


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Tras el almuerzo hecho por Emma con ayuda de Henry y algunas sugerencias de Regina, los tres se acomodaron frente a la chimenea de la cabaña para comer frutas y golosinas con una fondue de chocolate hecha por la morena. La alcaldesa y la sheriff aún están aprendiendo sobre cómo es formar, juntas, una familia. Se observan constantemente y descubren pequeñas cosas una de la otra. Swan adora las expresiones de su novia, de la Regina pensativa que se carcajea con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Mills, por su parte, nota las pequeñas oscilaciones del verde de los ojos de su salvadora, que le indica el humor en que está.

En medio de las dos, Henry se siente inundado de amor, afecto y seguridad. Aquellas dos son su mejor cuento de hadas. De vez en cuando, mirando hacia ellas sin ser pillado, sonríe sin contención, solo agradeciendo al Universo la suerte de haber nacido Henry Daniel Mills Swan. Adoró cuando sus madres aceptaron jugar a juegos de mesa. Imagen y Acción sería, ciertamente, su nuevo pasatiempo favorito con ellas. Lo que no se imaginaba era que a su madre Regina se le diera tan bien los juegos de carrera en la consola, derrotándolos a él y a Emma con facilidad.

El adolescente también está aprendiendo sobre sus madres. Y ama cada nuevo descubrimiento. A pesar de no haberle gustado mucho al principio, después se echó a reír cuando Regina le dijo que Emma estaba usando su magia para descubrir las pistas al jugar al Cluedo. La rubia intentó negarlo, pero la reina sentía la magia de la salvadora y viceversa. El joven príncipe descubrió también que su madre morena adoraba hacer grandes puzles para pasar el tiempo y tenía algunos enmarcados en su cripta.

«Mamá, ¿conoces la escuela de magia de la que Merlín habló aquella vez en casa, donde da clases Dumbledore?» ahora los tres disputan una partida de War y Regina demostraba su habilidad como conquistadora de territorios, planeando trampas para los enemigos, y ni siquiera tiene que usar la magia, es una especie de don.

«Solo sé que existe, hijo. ¿Por qué?» la morena responde mientras demarca una parte más del territorio de Emma que había conquistado. La sheriff pone unos morritos adorables, realmente no le gusta mucho perder.

«Nada, solo quería saber…» el muchacho se encoge de hombros e intenta disimular

«Chico…» la rubia hace que la mire «Ni tengo que decirte que sé que estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?» Regina abandona el juego y mira la interacción de los dos, viendo al hijo enrojecerse exactamente como Emma cuando la pilla haciendo algo que no debe.

«Ok, siento curiosidad por saber cómo es aquello, quién puede estudiar en esa escuela y esas cosas…» se queda mirando a sus propias manos

«Henry» la voz de Regina es suave «¿Estás interesado en estudiar en una escuela para hechiceros?» no hay ninguna huella de censura en su habla. El muchacho respira hondo y mira primero a la sheriff y después a la alcaldesa.

«Es que…bueno…querría ser como vosotras. Adoro a los super héroes, adoro mis comics, pero…los libros de Harry Potter son mis preferidos desde siempre, las casas y lo que representan, las clases, los misterios, es todo tan increíble…» sus ojos brillan «Y querría formar parte de eso, de ese mundo de magia en el que nací» confiesa

«Querido, no sé si la escuela real es de hecho semejante a la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Creo que casi todo lo que está en los libros fue creación de su autora. Los hechizos, por ejemplo, la mayoría de ellos no son reales o están bastante equivocados en cuanto a ingredientes y efectos» dice la morena

«¿Los has leído?» Emma la mira asombrada

«Bueno, Emma, ya que mi hijo está encantado con la historia y tú insistías en compararme con un personaje, pues sí, acabé leyéndolos, esta vez la saga entera, para opinar con conocimiento de causa cuando los dos charlarais sobre ello» una sonrisa enorme surge en el rostro de la salvadora y otra en la de Henry.

«¡Mamá seguramente iría para Slytherin tras la selección del sombrero!» sonríe el adolescente

«Y tú ciertamente pertenecerías a Ravenclaw, mocito, a pesar de querer, con todas tus fuerzas, formar parte de Gryffindor» la alcaldesa le guiña un ojo al hijo, que solo se encoge de hombros

«¿Y a qué casa creéis que iría yo?»

«Emma, mi amor, tú enterita eres Gryffindor» la morena acaricia el rostro de la rubia, sentada a su lado, que vibra con la elección, pero no más que siendo llamada de "mi amor" por su novia, al lado de su hijo. Quizás ni Regina se hubiera dado cuenta de sus palabras, dichas de forma tan espontánea.

«¡La abuela Snow y el abuelo Charming son completamente Hufflepuff!» sonríe el joven príncipe «Me gustaría ir a conocer la escuela…»

«¿De verdad es lo que quieres, Henry?» Regina agarra el rostro del hijo para que la mire a los ojos «Porque no necesitas magia alguna para ser el muchacho increíble que eres, mi joven príncipe» sonríe

«Tu madre tiene razón, chico» Emma desordena sus cabellos castaños y sonríe también

«Pero me está gustando estudiar con el abuelo Rumpel, yo…»

«¿Estudiar con Rumpel?» Swan lo interrumpe «¿Qué estás estudiando con Gold, Henry? ¿Y por qué me estoy enterando ahora?» la voz de la rubia no es muy amistosa

«Emma, calma» la alcaldesa entrelaza los dedos suyos con los de su novia «Rumpel no le está enseñando magia a Henry, no haría eso sin nuestra autorización, confía» la mirada de la morena es firme

«Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?» la sheriff mira a su hijo

«Estoy aprendiendo el alfabeto rúnico con el abuelo, ma. Y mamá me está ayudando con unas clases extras» le cuenta

«¿Regina? ¿Tú lo sabías?» la morena abraza al muchacho, que recuesta la cabeza en su hombro.

«Henry me lo contó el otro día, Emma, cuando fue al ayuntamiento a visitarme después de salir de trabajar en la tienda» la rubia observa a los dos en silencio

«¿Por qué fuiste precisamente a pedírselo a Gold, Henry?»

«En realidad, no se lo pedí, le conté al abuelo sobre los libros de magia de mamá y los diarios que ella ha escrito. Sentí curiosidad por descubrir lo que hay en ellos. Y el libro que el abuelo Henry escribió y mamá trajo de Avalon también está escrito en runas. Quería leerlo, así que necesito aprender primero las runas. Y cuando hablé con el abuelo Rumpel, él se ofreció a enseñarme. Acepté, creí que podría estar bien, ¿sabes? Tener algo en común con él»

«¿Y Gold no te ha pedido nada a cambio?»

«Mi abuelo no hace ningún tipo de acuerdo conmigo, ma, creo que también él merece algún crédito ahora que ya no es el _Dark One_ , que ha abandonado la magia y está intentando arreglar las cosas con Belle y con nuestra familia» Regina solo los escucha a los dos, en silencio

«No sé si me gusta la idea de que quieras aprender magia, Henry» el tono de Swan es serio y de reprensión

«¿Por qué no, ma?» el muchacho la mira de frente

«No creo que debas, Henry. Puedes pensar que es algo guay, divertido, pero es una gran responsabilidad. Si yo pudiera escoger, no habría nacido con este…»

«Don» la voz de Regina es grave cuando interrumpe las palabras de la rubia

«¿Tú apruebas esto?» la salvadora la cuestiona de forma algo incisiva

«Henry siempre fue un niño curioso, Emma. No veo problema en que quiera aprender a leer las runas. Si tú hubieses estudiado las lecciones que te di, podrías haber apreciado la belleza de esa lengua tan antigua y poética» el rostro de la reina muestra lo orgullosa que está de sus conocimientos y del hecho de que Henry quiera descubrir más sobre ese mundo.

«No estoy cuestionando eso. Muy bien entonces si Henry quiere aprender las runas contigo o con su abuelo, si siente curiosidad por leer tus libros, solo espero que no haya nada inadecuado para él en esos libros y no quiero a mi hijo aprendiendo magia sin estar yo al corriente»

«Nuestro hijo. ¿Y qué crees que puede haber en mis escritos, Emma Swan?» el tono de la morena cambia, cargado ahora de dolor

«No lo sé, Regina. Estabas aprendiendo magia con el _Dark One_ , tuviste clases con Maléfica, fuiste la _Evil Queen_ , así que no sé, realmente, de qué escribiste en aquella época» la sheriff suaviza el tenor de la crítica, pero aún así, hiere profundamente a la morena con sus suposiciones.

Regina se queda estática por un momento, no tenía ni idea de que Emma, por lo que parece, desprecia la magia que posee. Un repentino dolor le nace en el pecho y sus ojos se nublan. No le importa dejar libre esa "demostración de debilidad", pero no puede permanecer en la cabaña, hecha con su magia para proteger y abrigar a la salvadora. Una nube violeta oscuro la envuelve y la reina desaparece de allí.

Henry baja la cabeza, triste por lo que acaba de suceder. Emma mira alrededor, como si Regina fuera a volver en cualquier minuto.

«¿Pero qué…?»

«Podrías haber esperado a otro día para herir a mamá por mi culpa» la voz del adolescente sale llorosa

«¿Herir a tu madre? No ha sido culpa tuya, Henry, creo…» la rubia deja de hablar cuando su hijo la mira con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas

«Podría haber dejado la conversación de la escuela de magia con mamá para otro día, ¿sabes? Ella, seguramente, me iba a escuchar y, quizás, cuando le contara que he conseguido leer una página de uno de sus diarios, el que escribió cuando me adoptó» el muchacho respira hondo «me regalaría una de aquellas sonrisas mágicas que solo mamá sabe dar. Solo quería que el día de hoy fuera todo así, lleno de sonrisas, porque es el primer cumpleaños de verdad que ella tiene» enjuga sus ojos y se levanta, corriendo para arriba

Emma entonces se da cuenta de que no solo había discutido con Regina, sino que la había herido en algo que sabía que siempre había sido importante para la morena: la magia como parte de quien la reina fue y es. La rubia aparece en el cuarto que la alcaldesa había redecorado para Henry y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

«Perdóname, hijo. Por favor, discúlpame…» al escuchar el pedido de la salvadora, el muchacho también la abraza

«Creo que tienes que disculparte con otra persona…» dice él en voz baja

«¡Lo sé! Ya voy tras tu madre, antes…» Emma intenta escoger las mejores palabras para explicarse con Henry «Tengo miedo, chico. Sé que no es eso lo que se espera oír de una salvadora, pero es lo que siento»

«¿Miedo, ma? ¿Miedo a qué?»

«Regina tiene mucha más confianza y es más sabia en estas cosas que yo. Después de su vuelta de Avalon, bueno…parece que resplandece, que su magia lo alcanza todo, que está en todo, que ella nunca pierde el control, siempre sabe lo que hacer, ella…» la sheriff hace una pausa y respira «Sabes lo desastre que soy, Henry. Hace relativamente poco tiempo que he descubierto de dónde vengo y tener este poder en mí me asusta. Porque yo no lo entiendo, no lo controlo. Por pequeñas que sean, las señales de lo que hice como _Dark One_ aún están por la ciudad. Tu madre, ella casi, casi…» la voz de Emma se traba

«Ma, no, no fuiste tú, no fue tu magia. Esa cosa de tener miedo, ¿sabes? Yo siempre he tenido, le pedí a mamá que no usara nunca más su magia. Solo más tarde entendí que eso significaba pedirle que no fuera ella misma, que se convirtiera en otra persona para que yo pudiera amarla»

Los dos se miran por un momento y Henry agarra las manos de su madre rubia.

«Pensé mucho tiempo en eso, ma. ¿Y sabes? Entendí que tenía miedo porque no sabía nada de ese mundo de mamá, solo las historias que otras personas contaban sobre ella. No entendía la magia, no sabía lo que significaba para ella. Entonces comencé a hacer algunas preguntas, comencé a leer algunos libros que Belle me indicó. Pero después de ir a Camelot, de conocer a la abuela Morgana, entendí también que no tenía que tener miedo» él sonríe «Tienes toda la razón al decir que la magia es una gran responsabilidad, eso está en todos los libros que he leído. Pero es increíble que exista de verdad y quiero de verdad aprender, ma» la determinación en las palabras del adolescente hace a Emma pensar todo el rato en Regina, en cuánto se parece él también a ella.

«¿Qué había escrito?» la pregunta de la rubia hace al muchacho fruncir el ceño

«¿El qué?»

«En la página del diario de tu madre que has leído, ¿qué había escrito?» repite, algo avergonzada, quizás con cierto recelo por descubrir lo que se trata.

«¡Ah!» Henry sonríe y coge el pequeño libro de dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo enseña. La portada es de un color rojo burdeos envejecido, incrustada con hilos de oro viejo, que dibujan formas curiosas e intrincadas, símbolos que Emma no conoce, pero sabe que son mágicos y de protección «Aquí está» él abre el diario y las páginas de papel amarillento revelan una caligrafía cuidada y bien definida, elegante, como la personalidad de Regina «Hay muchas cosas que aún no he conseguido leer porque las runas tienes diversos niveles de complejidad, iba a pedir ayuda a mamá, pero aquí, de esta página, he entendido la mayoría de las cosas porque fueron escritas con los símbolos más sencillos»

«Es bonito…» Emma pasa el dedo sobre una de las runas y parece brillar «Entonces, ¿qué dice?»

«Ok…» Henry agarra con cuidado el diario «El segundo sol es una de las historias más comunes en escritos dejados por grandes hechiceras y magos. Ellas y ellos relatan el surgimiento de un nuevo astro, la alineación de planetas y de todo el Cosmos, anunciando una nueva era para la magia y para las personas, incluso para las que no poseen o conocen ese don. Lo que nunca me fue dicho o nunca entendí, hasta hoy, era que el segundo sol es una metáfora. No fue necesario que apareciera un nuevo astro en el cielo ni cualquier cambio en la ruta de los planetas para que una nueva era llegara a mí. Mi segundo sol irradia una luz completamente nueva en mi cielo. Se llama Henry Daniel Mills y hace que todo mi Universo se derrumbe y se realinee con solo un llanto. Mi hijo, mi nuevo comienzo. Mi pequeño es la magia más poderosa que he sentido en toda mi vida: Amor»

Emma recorre la última runa leída por su hijo y los dos la observan brillar. La barbilla de la sheriff tiembla ante un llanto contenido que estalla en su pecho. A pesar de los años de convivencia, ella aún tiene mucho por conocer sobre Regina. Y allí, en la cabaña del árbol que la alcaldesa hizo surgir para resguardarla hace una promesa silenciosa de luchar contras sus barreras para que ellas no le impidan vivir plenamente con su familia.

«Henry, no salgas de aquí, no abras la puerta a nadie y…»

«Ok, ma, ya entendí. ¡Ahora vete!» sonríe y la rubia corresponde antes de desaparecer en su nube lila.

El primer lugar donde Emma busca a Regina es en la cripta de la morena, pero no la encuentra. Con cuidado para no tocar nada que sea peligroso-lo que es todo en ese sitio-se sienta un instante y cierra los ojos, pensando en su novia. La sheriff sonríe cuando descubre a dónde ir y, claro, solo podía ser allí, ya que está buscando a Regina Mills.

Emma aparece en el despacho de la alcaldesa que está recostada, con los ojos cerrados, en su silla. Las marcas de las lágrimas aún brillan en su rostro, lo que hace que el corazón de la rubia lata desacompasadamente.

«Regi…» ella sabe que la morena sabe que está ahí, aún así, la llama en un tono de arrepentimiento

«Estoy trabajando Swan» la alcaldesa abre los ojos y están oscuros. Pero no de rabia u odio, solo es dolor lo que la sheriff ve reflejado en ellos.

«No, no lo estás. Y yo he venido» se acerca lentamente «He venido a buscarte para volver a la cabaña. Henry nos está esperando…» llega a la mesa

«Sabes el camino a casa, Emma, puedes llevar a Henry sin mí» Regina se levanta y se pasa los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

«Lo conozco y puedo, pero no quiero» la rubia se coloca delante de la morena, pero no la toca «He sido una estúpida contigo, dije cosas que sé que te han herido, dejé que mi miedo hablara más alto que yo» Emma no intenta aguantar el lloro y deja que salga «Por favor, discúlpame»

«¿Miedo?» Regina se esfuerza para no abrazar a la salvadora y decirle de una vez que todo está bien, aunque esté herida. Pero siente que Emma está allí, abierta ante ella, y que necesita decirle algo importante, así que espera.

«¡No sé ser como tú, Regina!» la salvadora la mira a los ojos «Tú siempre sabes lo que hacer, controlas tu magia, tú…» antes de que pueda continuar, la morena la abraza y deja que la rubia se recueste en su hombro. La reina hace pequeños círculos y dibujos en la espalda de Swan mientras recita algunos versos que la rubia no entiende, pero que la calman.

«No tienes que ser como yo, Emma, nunca» la alcaldesa susurra a la sheriff «¡Eres única! ¡No tengas miedo de ser quien eres!» la sheriff se abraza a la alcaldesa aún más fuerte mientras su respiración vuelve a ser normal.

«Discúlpame, yo…he estropeado tu cumpleaños, Henry está triste y…»

«Tú me has dado motivos para querer celebrarlo, Emma Swan. Y es por ti que hoy estoy aquí» la morena sonríe y agarra las manos de la rubia «No quiero que tengas miedo de lo que somos» se acerca y pega su rostro al de ella

«Entonces enséñame, de verdad. Enséñame a controlar mi…don» la salvadora cierra los ojos

«En Avalon aprendí que nunca controlamos la magia, Emma» agarra el rostro de la rubia con cariño «La conocemos como parte de nosotros, aceptamos que existe y corre por nuestras venas. Escogemos cómo usarla, pero ella también nos guía. Solo necesitas decirle sí a la magia…»

«Yo…sabes que puedo parecer muy valiente y mucha gente me ve como una fortaleza, a fin de cuentas, nací la salvadora, pero…sé que lo sientes y sabes lo insegura que soy con eso, Regina» Swan permite que Mills vea su alma a través de sus ojos.

«Antes de nacer salvadora, naciste Emma Swan, eres mucho más que una etiqueta, amor. Y yo estoy aquí, a tu lado, para mostrarte que la idea de un único mundo no existe» la reina sonríe a su novia «Somos seres mágicos que de múltiples formas repercutimos en la magia creadora de todo» se miran en silencio por un tiempo «¿Cuántos reinos existen dentro de un mismo Universo? ¿Cuántos Universos existen en apenas una isla? No sé todas las respuestas, Emma…¡hay tanto por descubrir! Y quiero seguir ese camino contigo, dadas de la mano. ¿Vienes conmigo?» acaricia las mejillas de la sheriff y aparta las lágrimas que aún se encuentran ahí.

«Tú…juntas…» la rubia cierra los ojos. Es un paso grandioso e importante para ella. No es que Emma haya vencido por completo el miedo. Aún está ahí. Solo que, de repente, entiende que su deseo de descubrir todo al lado de Regina es mayor, mucho mayor que aquello que la paraliza. «Sí» Swan sonríe «Sí a ti» ella pega su cuerpo al de Mills «Sí a la magia. ¡Sí!»

La alcaldesa la rodea con sus brazos una vez más y besa a Emma con calma, traspasándole todo el amor en aquel gesto. Los habitantes de Storybrooke sienten aquel reverberar mágico y sonríen. En Avalon, Morgana, con las manos en la tierra, siente la magia realineándose en el interior de ella y de la isla. La Señora del Lago sonríe y de su ojos resbala una lágrima, un acontecimiento raro en sus muchos siglos de existencia.

En algún lugar, en el recuerdo del alma, imágenes antiguas fluctúan delante de sus ojos densos, color del café: noches perfumadas de paja y hogueras y de danzas hasta la aurora. Puede ver luces centelleando en el manto de la noche, velas y faroles danzando en una balsa en la Noche de Todas las Almas. Una rueda, en círculos e hileras, hijas e hijos de todas las Diosas, que es una sola.

Y todos los tiempos se juntan en uno solo: pasado, presente y futuro. Morgana Le Fay vislumbra en todas las eras la verdad de la magia más poderosa de todas y ve a todas las Damas del Lago que existieron antes de ella y a aquella que vendría después. Una sonrisa que ella conoce tan bien, pero diferente, regada con un verde esmeralda de cristalina felicidad.

Con un suspiro, agradece la visión y retira sus manos de la tierra. Aún tiene un largo camino por delante y necesita apresurar sus pasos.

* * *

La mansión de Regina nunca había tenido tanto movimiento, a pesar de todo el catalogo de monstruos y maldiciones que habían rondado por Storybrooke. Las hadas sonríen orgullosas ante el resultado de su trabajo. La decoración en tonos violetas y lila mezclados con perla hace que la entrada, el jardín y las estancias de la planta baja parezcan de verdad un castillo de un cuento de hadas moderno. Cuando oscurezca, se encenderán los pequeños farolillos de polvo mágico, una idea de Zelena que, en ausencia de Tinker, acabó asumiendo el liderazgo de aquellas criaturas etéreas y que ya no la irritaban. Al contrario, incluso le caían simpáticas. La hechicera pelirroja sonreía imaginando las sonrisas de su hermana pequeña.

Snow observa los arreglos de las flores de campo, las más sencillas, y recuerda bien cómo le gustaba a Regina admirarlas cuando era más joven.

«¡Está increíble!» Ruby se para al lado de la amiga y la abraza

«¿Estás segura de que nada se parece a…ya sabes…?»

«¡No! No hay modo que Regina asocie todo esto a lo que algunas veces se hizo en el castillo de tu padre. Esta fecha nunca se celebró allí. Mira alrededor, Snow, cada detalle ha sido hecho con amor, pensando en ella y en Emma. Y tenemos que admitir, ¡Zelena es muy buena en esto de organizar y ha tenido unas ideas increíbles!»

Lily se acerca a las dos y le sonríe a su novia. Ella ha ayudado bastante con el trabajo pesado y, aún así, se había divertido mucho con las hadas y Zel. Aunque habían desconfiado cuando la morena desapareció durante un par de horas, nadie se atrevió a preguntar absolutamente nada a la joven dragón.

«Creo que nunca he visto nada como eso, ni en las películas de magia que suelen hacer en este mundo» la hila de Maléfica le da un rápido beso a Ruby y se abraza a ella

«Es porque la magia del amor verdadero no puede ser copiada ni reproducida, señorita Lily» dice Merlín desde detrás de ellas y Snow sonríe. Él trae al pequeño Neal en sus brazos.

«Snow, ya he comprobado las cosas en la cocina, los músicos, las personas que van a ayudar sirviendo, los horarios para que todos se diviertan y…» Belle deja de hablar cuando se da cuenta de que todos la miran sonriendo «¿Qué pasa?»

La princesa siente sus mejillas enrojecerse, es algo difícil para ella disimular lo feliz que está, no solo por ella, sino por todos los corazones que laten en aquella ciudad.

«Creo que la próxima gran fiesta en Storybrooke será cierta boda» la loba picha a la bibliotecaria que sonríe y mira alrededor, posando sus ojos en Rumpel. Un Rumpel que ella sabía que existía, pero que había visto poco, y que ahora se muestra a todos, tranquilo, jugando con el pequeño Roland para que Zelena pueda descansar un poco.

«Princesa Snow, está hecho» el Margo se dirige a Blanca nieves y ella rápidamente comprende lo que le ha dicho

«Oh, gracias, yo…»

«No me lo agradezcáis, somos nosotros los que tenemos que hacerlo» él sonríe y desaparece, dejando a las demás intrigadas.

«Entonces, una explicación no estaría mal» Ruby pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga mientras Lily juega con Neal.

«No es…nada, solo, solo le había pedido a Merlín que cuidara a Neal mientras terminábamos todo por aquí. Y él ahora ha venido a traerme a mi hijo, solo eso»

«Está bien si no quieres decir de lo que se trata, Snow» Blue llega y reprende a la princesa con la mirada «¡Creo que de momento ya está todo!» ella sonríe a los demás

«¡Genial! ¿Qué ha dicho Archie sobre Regina? ¿Aún está en el ayuntamiento?» la morena de cabellos cortos cambia de tema

«Bueno, no. Regina no ha aparecido por allí hoy en ningún momento. Por lo menos, nadie la ha visto» revela el hada

«Pero…» Snow White se queda pálida por un instante

«¿Habrá pasado algo?» Belle expresa la duda de todos

«Creo que podéis estar tranquilos» Lily sonríe

«¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué sabes?» Ruby la mira intensamente

«Cuando fui a atender el llamado de mi madre, antes, pasé por el bosque y pude escuchar tres risas bien conocidas en cierta cabaña » explica

«¿Tres risas?» Blue cuestiona desconfiada

«Regina, Emma y Henry» la joven dragón aclara

«No debería sorprenderme, seguramente Henry preparó una sorpresa para Regina» Snow sonríe tranquilizando a todos «Creo que el mayor regalo que ella podría recibir es la relación que los dos tienen ahora» suspira y besa a su hijo pequeño.

«Forman una familia muy hermosa» Belle agarra la mano a su amiga «Y tú también formas parte de todo eso, Snow»

«No me quiero perder por nada la cara de Regina cuando llegue y vea todo esto para ella y para Emma» Ruby aprieta a Lily en sus brazos y le guiña un ojo a Blanca «¡Apuesto por las lágrimas de la alcaldesa!»

«Apuesto a que Emma no va a poder pronunciar palabra en unos buenos minutos» Lily ríe y las dos se besan.

Las hadas se despiden de todos y regresan al convento. Pretenden usar, por primera vez tras caer la maldición, sus vestidos del Bosque Encantado.

«También puedes irte, Snow, ya nos encargamos nosotros hasta…»

«¡Hola!» la loba es interrumpida por Elsa y Mulan, que llegan dadas de la mano «¿Aún hay tiempo?» la reina de Arendelle pregunta con una amplia sonrisa. Ella y Mulan habían estado ayudando a August con la ciudad durante el día.

«Aquí ya está todo listo, altecita, si no metes mucho desorden, puedes realizar tu magia» la nieta de Granny adora meterse con Elsa y hace a todas reír, incluso a Neal.

«¿Altecita, hum?» la joven reina alza una ceja, de forma muy parecida a Regina. El tiempo que las dos están pasando juntas realmente está haciendo efecto. La rubia mueve su dedo y un puñado de nieve cae en la cabeza de Ruby

«¡Hey!» la loba gruñe, bromeando

«¿Estás segura de que no va a perjudicar el manzano de Regina? Le prometí que…»

«Confía en mí, Snow, pondré una protección alrededor del manzano y estate segura de que nadie podrá llegar a él, a no ser que Regina lo permita» la rubia está entusiasmada con su idea. Al final, es el solsticio de invierno lo que están celebrando.

«¡Adelante, Elsa!» Snow le da autorización a la joven reina para usar su magia. Ella vibra y pequeños copos de nieve danzan alrededor de ella y de Mulan. La oriental solo coge uno de ellos en su mano y sonríe. La belleza de la nieve es un descubrimiento reciente y sabe que jamás dejará de sorprenderse con la magia de la mujer que tiene a su lado.

Elsa de Arendelle se coloca frente al espacio en la mansión de Regina destinado a su manzano. Mulan está a su lado y Snow, Belle, Ruby y Lily unos pasos más atrás. La rubia cierra los ojos y se concentra. Está íntimamente ligada a aquella fecha de la rueda del año. El invierno vive dentro de cada una de sus células. La rubia sonríe y abre sus brazos. Celebrar el solsticio es celebrar la magia con la que fue bendecida al nacer. Hoy ella lo sabe y agradece su don.

A su comando, los copos de nieve y cristales de hielo se unen formando una intrincada verja, llena de arabescos alrededor del árbol mágico de la reina de las manzanas. Las hojas se balancean con la brisa suave y una fruta muy roja es congelada en el aire al caer. En el espacio de alrededor, Elsa crea una pista de patinaje para los que quieran divertirse. Rodeando la pista, la nieve acumulada decora de blanco toda la zona. Ella añade dos columpios al escenario: un tobogán y un pequeño tiovivo para que Roland se divierta junto con otros pequeños.

La rubia concentra su magia y un copo de nieve diferente se forma en una esquina más escondida del jardín. En el centro del símbolo de la estación, dos corazones se solidifican unidos. En el vientre de los bosques, en los cantos de los ojos, lo diferente se esconde en los descuidos de la naturaleza. La joven reina termina su magia y finalmente abre los ojos. Sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo cuando ve las miradas luminosas en aquellos rostros amigos. A pesar de estar lista para volver a su reino con Mulan, Elsa tiene la certeza de que siempre habrá un hogar para ellas en Storybrooke, la ciudad que nació de una maldición para vivir sin magia y, sin embargo, es posiblemente el reino más mágico donde ha estado.

* * *

En la cabaña del árbol, Emma bebe su chocolate caliente con canela y comprueba el reloj por milésima vez. Le había prometido a su madre aquella mañana, cuando fue a entregarle las llaves, que estaría con Regina en la mansión a la hora prevista. La rubia se gira para mirar al sofá que acoge a su novia y al hijo de ambas, ambos adormecidos tras una larga sesión de historias antiguas sobre la magia contadas por la morena. La salvadora respira hondo y va a despertarlos.

«Henry…» llama y acaricia sus cabellos «¡Vamos, chico, tenemos que despertarnos!» el pequeño refunfuña y abre los ojos lentamente

«Déjame dormir, solo un poco más, ma» la sheriff sonríe porque ella siempre fue así cuando alguien iba a despertarla.

«¡Chico, el baile!» susurra ella y consigue captar su atención

«¿Ya es la hora?» el joven príncipe se levanta del regazo de su madre morena

«¡Casi! Y tenemos que arreglarnos…»

«Hum…» Regina respira hondo y el sencillo abrir de sus ojos enamora aún más a Emma Swan «Hola…» la morena sonríe al hijo aun somnoliento y a su novia

«Hola…» la sheriff contesta. Al ver la sonrisa de la reina, podría sencillamente olvidarse de que todo el resto del mundo existe.

«¿Ya nos hemos perdido el tal baile de tu madre?» pregunta estirándose. Henry lo encuentra gracioso, pero Emma no.

«Prometiste que irías, Regina» la rubia se pone las manos en la cintura

«¿Podemos continuar aquí, solo los tres y fingir, solo por hoy, que ese mundo de allí fuera no existe?» insiste la morena. Realmente no tiene ganas de ir al baile que permitió que se realizara

La sheriff respira hondo y se sienta frente a la alcaldesa. La idea es más que tentadora, pero le había hecho una promesa a su madre y la cumpliría.

«Si quieres hacer eso después del baile, no me opongo. Pero, ahora, ese mundo de ahí fuera, que, además, lo creaste tú, pide que nos metamos en esas benditas ropas de fiesta y comparezcamos en nuestra casa que, a estas alturas, ni sé si parecerá con nuestra casa» dice la rubia

La reina cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Durante mucho tiempo, quiso tener motivos para celebrar la fecha de su nacimiento. Y sus dos motivos están ahí, al alcance de sus manos. Al mismo tiempo, le había dado permiso a Snow White para organizar un baile en su mansión y no sería nada educado o cortés que ella no estuviera presente. Y, a pesar de no confesarlo, estaba curiosa. Muy curiosa en saber lo que su ex hijastra había preparado.

«Está bien, entonces» abre los ojos y encara los dos orbes verdes «Podemos prepararnos en el mismo cuarto y…»

«Creo que es mejor que no, Regi…» Swan enrojece

«¿No? ¿Por qué?» Mills frunce el ceño

«Si vamos a vestirnos en el mismo cuarto, nunca llegaremos a ese baile y lo sabes muy bien»

Regina tarda un segundo en procesar esa información y solo se echa a reír al saber que Emma tiene toda la razón.

«Muy bien, pero Henry también necesita espacio para vestirse y…»

«Ma, me quedo con la sala, es perfecto» él sonríe a la morena

«Ok, ya que no tenemos otra opción, entonces…¡vamos!»

Los suben las escaleras. Henry va a buscar su traje y zapatos y regresa a la sala, esperando a sus dos madres.

Para sorpresa del muchacho, Regina baja primero y pilla a su hijo intentando entenderse con la corbata. Él había escogido una del mismo color que el vestido de su madre morena y ella se emociona al verlo. Sin necesidad de decir nada, los dos sonríen y ella se acerca, colocándole el accesorio de seda a su joven príncipe.

«Gracias» él le da un beso

«¡Es un placer, siempre!» ella sonríe ampliamente solo para él, el hombre más importante de su vida.

«Mamá, sé que ya había visto tu vestido, pero…» la observa con el cabello más corto recogido de lado, medio despuntado, dándole un estilo más moderno a sus cabellos negros. La reina había optado por un maquillaje suave, solo sombreando levemente los ojos. Y, a pesar de amar los colores oscuros en los labios, había escogido un lápiz de color claro, resaltando el tono fuerte del violeta de su vestido «¿Cómo se le dice a una persona que está mucho más allá de hermosa?» el muchacho aún consigue maravillar a la alcaldesa de una forma única

«Creo, Henry, que no lo decimos con palabras. Dejamos que los ojos se encarguen de eso» el adolescente le sonríe

«Creo que nunca te he visto tan guapa, mamá…» el muchacho la abraza «Creo…no, estoy seguro de que eres la reina más hermosa de todos los reinos» el brillo en sus ojos le hace entender a ella que es un elogio. Y escuchar en boca de su hijo el título de reina parece tener el efecto de volverlo más suave. Quizás por no estar acompañado del adjetivo que siempre estaba adjunto. Reina Malvada. Pasado. No para ser olvidado, sino para ser perdonado y nunca repetido. Reina. Reina Regina. Y se permite sentir el amor de su hijo y hundirse en la dulzura de sus ojos.

«¡Y tú siempre serás el príncipe más guapo de todos los reinos, mi amor!» aprieta más a Henry entre sus brazos, a quien no le importa esa demostración de afecto. Al contrario, lo que más quiere es amar a su madre morena y recibir de ella el amor, durante tanto tiempo rechazado por él. Pasado. Para nunca más repetirlo.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia lo alto de las escaleras, el muchacho ve a su madre rubia descendiendo y casi siente que recibe un golpe. Henry jamás había visto a Emma de aquella manera. Al percibir el asombro del muchacho, Regina se gira y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de la salvadora, se queda inmóvil, con sus ojos reflejando un nuevo brillo, solo por contemplar a la mujer que le hace sentir todo elevado a la décima potencia. Emma Swan. Su Emma.

Los cabellos rubios recogidos en una larga trenza ladeada, enmarcándole el rostro cubierto con casi nada de maquillaje, solo un lápiz labial rojo destacándose en los finos labios de la salvadora. La respiración profunda y repleta de vida y la sonrisa amplia de Swan. Un vestido color perla, con un hombro al desnudo, marcando el busto y suelto a lo largo del cuerpo le acaricia la piel, destacando los fuertes hombros de quien carga sobre ellos un mundo. Un mundo donde Regina Mills desea vivir para siempre. La rubia luce unas discretas joyas: unos pendientes en forma de lágrima, el collar que la alcaldesa le había regalado, y una pulsera haciendo juego. Y la morena, aunque tenía los ojos apretados a causa de su sonrisa, aún consigue ver algunas pequeñas pecas derramadas por el cielo de la exacta geografía de Emma. Su Emma.

Sin deshacer aquel coqueteo de miradas, la sheriff baja las escaleras con cuidado, agarrando la falda del vestido y dejando ver sus zapatos de tacón alto que hacía algún tiempo que no usaba. Se deja guiar por aquella sonrisa-faro de Regina y siente que casi flota al encontrar una adoración tan sincera en los ojos color avellana. Aunque distante, se siente abrazada y protegida. Más aún, se siente amada. De una forma que jamás había experimentado antes de tener a la morena en su vida.

Henry, discretamente, deja el camino libre para que Emma se acerque a Regina

«Hola…» dice la rubia de repente tímida frente a la mujer que ama

«Emma…» la morena pasea sus ojos desde el rostro a los pies de la rubia y no encuentra palabras para elogiarla

«Estás tan hermosa…» dice la sheriff poniendo su mano en el rostro de su novia, haciendo que las miradas se encuentren una vez más «Desde siempre, me pierdo en tu belleza, Regina»

La reina sonríe aún más ampliamente. Un abrir de labios de felicidad genuina, de saberse amada por todo y a pesar de todo.

«Tú cambiaste todo aquí» agarra la mano de la salvadora y la pone sobre su corazón que ya late frenéticamente «Con los ojos más lindos que he conocido, viste algo que ni yo misma sabía que poseía. Tú siempre preferiste ver a Regina, a pesar de todo lo que tantas personas te alertaban sobre mí. Tú me viste, Emma, me viste como soy. ¡Y aún así, fuiste capaz de amarme! Eres, mi amor, la persona más hermosa que hay. Porque tu belleza no es solo exterior, es todo lo que tú eres. ¡Y sí, eres bella, Emma!» la reina agarra el rostro de la salvadora con las dos manos «¡Pero especialmente hoy, no conozco un adjetivo que pueda describirte ante mis ojos!»

Swan escucha cada palabra de Mills como si recibiera una caricia en su piel. Solo puede sonreír y absorber aquel mundo de sentimientos que hace que sus mariposas comiencen a revolotear por todo el cuerpo, no solo en el estómago. Sin saber qué decir, la sheriff pega sus labios a los de la alcaldesa. Un cariño, una caricia, gesto de amor y cuidado. Henry simplemente sonríe a las dos, también emocionado por saber que está presenciando el encuentro de amores verdaderos. Regina el de Emma. Emma el de Regina.

«¡Te amo!» dice la reina con la cabeza pegada a la de la salvadora. Acompañando el ritmo de la respiración de la morena, la sheriff se da cuenta de que no conoce adjetivos suficientes que la describan. Quizás aquella runa que había aprendido que significaba amor.

«¡Yo amo todo en ti!» las dos abren los ojos y Swan aparta un poco el rostro para mirarla «Amo la persona que sé que eres. Amo la magia que tienes. ¡No cambiaría nada en ti, ni aunque pudiese!» en aquel instante, la salvadora comprende aún más lo que hay en su pecho, repleto de sentimientos y sabe, con toda clarividencia, que desea a la reina por encima de todo y que la ama exactamente así; sin rótulos, con las dos magias que ella posee, sin belleza estandarizada, vistiendo solo su propio nombre: Regina Mills.

«Bueno…» Henry interrumpe aquel intercambio intenso de miradas «¿Listas para el baile?» ellas se giran hacia el hijo y se abrazan de lado haciendo señas para que él se acerque «¡Mamás, tengo que avisaros que el lápiz de labios de ambas está borrado!» los tres ríen y la morena corrige aquel detalle con un movimiento de dedos, literalmente «Entonces, ¿cómo vamos para la casa?»

«Creo que será muy sencillo, querido» responde la morena

«Magia, guay, pero…¿vamos a aparecer en mitad de la sala? ¿En la entrada? ¿No va a parecer…no sé, desconcertante?»

«¿Desconcertante?» Emma frunce el ceño

«La abuela Snow ha organizado un baile en homenaje a las dos. Entonces, sois algo así como las invitadas de honor, a pesar de que sea en nuestra casa» explica el joven

«No había pensado en eso» admite Regina «¿Alguna sugerencia, hijo?»

«La parte alta de la casa no será usada, así que…podemos llegar allí. Yo bajo primero y aviso de que estáis arriba. ¿Qué os parece?»

«Por mí, bien» Emma se encoge de hombros

«¿Por qué me da a mí que alguien quiere hacer que hagamos una entrada triunfal, hum?» la alcaldesa entrecierra los ojos al mirar a su hijo

«En realidad, quería ver esa escena de los bailes que todos los cuentos tienen, cuando se presentan los reyes y reinas, pero ahora con las personas correctas en los lugares correctos, con ma pudiendo formar parte de todo esto» él ríe y sus madres entienden el mensaje

«No me importa en absoluto descender aquellas escaleras dada de la mano contigo, Regina, es más, adoraría hacerlo» si había alguna duda para la alcaldesa, la sonrisa de Emma se encarga de deshacerla.

«Entonces así lo haremos» la reina acaricia el rostro de la salvadora y se transportan los tres al cuarto que las dos comparten en la mansión.

* * *

 **El próximo es el famoso baile. Y nos encontraremos con muchas sorpresas, y creo que alguna lagrimita derramaremos. Eso sí, no sé cuándo lo subiré, porque han bajado mucho los RW y reconozco que me he desilusionado un poco, y juntándolo al calor que hace y que este me baja la tensión, pues me cuesta sentarme a traducir. Así que lo más seguro que hasta el fin de semana no suba nada.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola chicas. Nos acercamos al final de este fic, y quería daros las gracias por seguirlo. Iba a decir esto en el último capítulo, pero debido a algunos RW prefiero decirlo ahora. Sí, sé que casi todos los lectores están acostumbrados a más acción, guerras…en los fics, pero dicho por su propia autora, no busquemos nada de eso en este fic, porque ella no sabe escribir grandes hazañas, prefiere lo íntimo, ver la belleza en las pequeñas cosas, prefiere ahondar en la poesía de los sentimientos, y en este fic en concreto ha preferido describir y plasmarnos ese amor entre ellas, la creación de una familia, de ahí que se extienda mucho en las escenas de la Swan Mills family. Es una escritora que mira hacia el interior.**

 **Otra cosa, la génesis de este fic. Cada autor sabrá por qué decide escribir fic o cualquier otra cosa, normalmente suele ser porque le es algo vital, en este caso es literalmente vital, porque su autora pasó por una gran depresión y la cura que encontró fue escribir. Y este fic fue un ejercicio de sanación, y de ahí que tardara tanto en completarlo porque pasó por diferentes fases de su depresión. Tardó más de un año en terminarlo, estuvo meses sin poder enfrentarse a su depresión y a la página en blanco, y como ella misma dice nunca se le pasó por la cabeza abandonar el fic, pero necesitó encontrar dentro de ella la fuerza para acabarlo. Todas sus lectoras aceptamos eso, nunca la atosigamos, todo lo contrario, la alentamos con nuestros mensajes, y según dijo en uno de los últimos capítulos del fic, nuestros mensajes le dieron el último empujón para finalizarlo.**

 **En fin, como veis, es un fic especial, por supuesto para su autora, pero para mí también, sinceramente no sé explicar por qué, será esa fibra poética que recorre todo el fic. No soy gran lectora de poesía, como tal, pero me conmueve lo poético que pueda haber en la prosa.**

 **Bueno, nada más. Me despido hasta el último capítulo, hasta entonces os dejó con este baile tan esperado.**

 **Capítulo 41**

La música interpretada por los hombres alegres y Robin Hood resuena por todos los cantos del jardín de Regina Mills y dentro de la casa. La pista de patinajes hecha por Elsa es recibida con grata sorpresa y adolescentes y adultos se entregan a la diversión allí permitida en el solsticio de invierno. Roland corre entre las mesas decoradas, provocando las sonrisas en todos los rostros. Y los ojos del pequeño brillan cada vez que choca con alguna hada o recuerda mirar hacia arriba y ver el brillo de los farolillos de polvo mágico.

Snow, con un vestido en tono crudo hecho a medida para ella, todo en encaje bordado con hilos de oro, y una tirara dorada de flores en la cabeza, está al lado de Charming, elegante en su esmoquin , de color claro. La pareja recibe a los invitados, casi la ciudad entera, entre sonrisas mientras el pequeño Neal es mimado y cuidado por Blue y Nova.

Zelena atrae miradas, algunas desconfiadas y otras de admiración ante su resplandeciente belleza en el vestido verde esmeralda hecho por Jefferson, que dejaba bien a la vista su embarazo. El sombrerero, por otro lado, está bastante elegante en su frac y conduce a la joven Grace, en un bonito vestido de organza lila, hasta un par de sillas.

A Ruby solo se la puede describir con la palabra deslumbrante en el vestido rojo de finas asillas, que ciñe su cuerpo, con aberturas y recortes que muestran más de lo que esconde. A su lado, Lily viste un palabra de honor con la falda de encaje. La morena exhala una sensualidad natural, pero la única mirada que le importa es la de su novia.

Mulan sonríe al lado de Elsa. La guerrera oriental está elegante un vestido negro, se sorprende al sentirse a gusto en aquella ropa, en medio de tantas personas y pudiendo vestirse sin tener la obligación de defender un reino; en una vida diferente, más ligera, a la que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse. La reina de Arendelle, por su parte, sorprendió a muchos con su elección de vestido: abandonó el vestido bordado con copos de nieve para usar un traje sastre en dos tonos de azul por encima del de sus ojos y un moño flojo con algunos mechones rubios sueltos. Le había encantado la idea cuando había ido a pedirle algunos consejos a Regina y tiene que agradecérselo otra vez a la reina, recuerda.

La llegada de Maléfica deja a muchos con la barbilla por los suelos. El despampanante vestido burdeos, ceñido a su cintura por un cinto de cristales, era tan magnífico que solo la hechicera podría atreverse a llevarlo. Quizás sea la única en no llevar una creación de Jefferson, la hechicera prefería crearse ella misma su ropa. Al final, vestirse bien siempre estuvo entre sus encantos y sabía causar impacto realzando su sensualidad al vestir. August y Whale, cada uno en su traje, la miran con adoración y desde el momento en que su presencia es notada.

Merlín pasea por el jardín con una sencilla túnica azul traslucida, la elegancia está en su andar y en el aura mágica que lo envuelve en cada respiración. Belle está adorable dentro de su vestido amarillo de princesa, que había sido retocado por Jeffeson. Le había quitado su estofada falda, ciñéndolo más al cuerpo de la joven. Con cada sonrisa de ella, un latir desacompasado en el corazón de Rumpel, que viste su mejor traje y una corbata a juego con el color de la ropa de su prometida.

Los enanitos también se presentan debidamente elegantes, llevando fracs, al igual que Archie. Y las hadas desfilan con renovado encanto sus mágicos vestidos. Tinker llega usando un modelo clásico, en un tono verde bosque, realzando sus cabellos rubios y ojos claros, además de sus alas que parecen aún más brillantes. Camina con su brazo entrelazado al de Hook, que sacó del baúl del Jolly Rogers un conjunto de pantalón, camisa, chaleco y chaqueta que ni se acordaba de haber usado alguna vez. Era fruto de un saqueo de hacía muchos años, pero, aún así, el conjunto negro con detalles en dorado era muy bonito. El hada le guiña un ojo a Maléfica y a Lily al pasar junto a ellas, que sabían lo que ella había estado haciendo encerrada en la cabaña durante dos días.

Ashley se presenta toda sonriente en un largo vestido rosa salmón junto a su marido, Sean, cuando los dos ven a Alexandra, la segunda hija de la pareja, ya corriendo libre por el jardín con Roland y Ben, hermano mayor de la pequeña. Es más, la imagen de los dos pequeños vestidos en mini-trajes con pajaritas es de una ricura inefable.

Dentro de la mansión y entre las mesas, Granny, muy bien vestida en un conjunto gris, hecho también por Jefferson, coordina el servicio de buffet toda sonriente al ver a la ciudad entera unida y feliz, celebrando la vida de Regina. La abuelita mira con orgullo la trayectoria de su reina y está más que satisfecha del rumbo que la historia se encargó de seguir después de que Henry destruyera la pluma del Autor.

El joven príncipe baja las escaleras llamando la atención de los que se encuentran por allí y pronto alguien sale para avisar a Snow de la presencia del adolescente. Él sonríe tímidamente a Grace, cuando la ve entrando al lado de su abuela.

Sin vacilar, la adolescente lo abraza y da un beso en la mejilla al muchacho, que se pone rojo ante la presencia de Snow y Granny.

«Estás guapo, Henry» la chica rubia le sonríe

«Grace, tú…» la prenda creada por Jefferson para la hija se ajusta a su edad, ni infantil pero tampoco demasiado adulta: un tejido suave, con el corpiño todo bordado en pequeños cristales y la falda con algo de vuelo, en dos capas, por encima de sus rodillas «Yo no sé cómo decir esto, ¡pero estás mucho más que guapa!» los dos se agarran las manos y se miran, es el turno de ella para enrojecerse.

La princesa solo observa la interacción entre los dos y, junto con Granny, sabe bien lo que allí está pasando, pero prefiere no soltar ningún comentario.

«Henry, ¿dónde están tus madres?» decide entrar en el pequeño mundo en los que dos adolescentes se habían refugiado «¿Desistieron de venir?»

«No, abuela, mis madres están arriba, en el cuarto. Las dos están listas y…bueno, no sé cómo decir cuando alguien está mucho más que hermoso, ¿sabes?» mira de nuevo a Grace

«¿Ya van a bajar?» cuestiona Granny

«Bueno, pensé que podríamos hacer que hicieran una entrada oficial, como aquellas en los bailes del Bosque Encantado, ¿qué pensáis?» el muchacho sonríe a la abuela

«¡Claro que sí! Yo solo…»

«Espera aquí, querida, yo misma voy a llamar a Archie y a visar a la gente que Regina y Emma van a bajar, será solo un instante» Granny deja a los tres ahí

La abuelita no tarda en reunir a todos en la sala y en el hall de la mansión. El grillo parlante está orgulloso de haber sido escogido para anunciar la presencia de ambas. Snow, Maléfica y Zelena intentan decidir si ese es el mejor momento para revelarle a Regina el verdadero motivo y por los votos de la princesa y de la hechicera, la _Wicked Witch_ es vencida.

A una señal de David, la banda de los hombres alegres para de tocar. Aprovechando el silencio repentino, Archie imposta la voz.

«Ciudadanas y ciudadanos de Storybrooke, en nombre de la princesa Snow White y del príncipe Charming, agradezco la presencia de todos aquí y les doy la bienvenida a la mansión de la familia Swan Mills» al escuchar las palabras del doctor Hopper, Emma y Regina sonríen y salen del cuarto, acercándose ya a las escaleras, esperando que sus nombres fueran proferidos «Estamos hoy aquí celebrando la victoria de nuestra reina y alcaldesa, Regina Mills, sobre la magia del Dark One, habiendo conseguido traer de vuelta a nuestra princesa y sheriff, Emma Swan» hace una pausa y todos aplauden con entusiasmo «Príncipe Henry, ¿te gustaría anunciarlas?» Archie le guiña un ojo al adolescente que enseguida sube dos escalones de las escaleras y carraspea.

«¡Buenas noches a todo el mundo!» la mirada de Grace lo alienta a continuar «Estoy muy feliz de veros a todos aquí hoy, esta noche y espero que también estéis felices porque hoy es una día muy importante. Así que, para comenzar oficialmente esta fiesta que mi abuela ha preparado con la ayuda especial de tantas otras personas, ¡invito a mis madres, la reina Regina Mills y la princesa Emma Swan!» termina con una sonrisa

La morena extiende la mano a su prometida que no duda en entrelazar sus dedos a los de la morena. Solo sonrisas adornan sus rostros y un brillo se aviva en los ojos de cada una. Juntas. Cuando aparecen en lo alto de las escaleras, un silencio solemne recae sobre aquellos que las ven, pero un instante después las sonrisas brotan en los rostros presentes. Muchas sonrisas de significados diversos: orgullo, cariño, alegría, aceptación, agradecimiento. Es como si, finalmente, toda la población de Storybrooke estuviera en armonía.

Con movimientos suaves, Regina y Emma bajan cada escalón de aquellas escaleras recibiendo admiración por parte de todos los presentes. Alguien comienza a aplaudir, Leroy silba y las sonrisas se transforman en risas, sueltas, largas, que se contagian a las dos, que se quedan de frente una de la otra, y se besan sin ningún tipo de recelo o censura. La ciudad ve oficializada aquella unión que jamás pensó que se produciría, pero aún ni se imaginan el compromiso ya asumido entre las dos.

Snow y Charming se miran por un momento y no necesitan palabra alguna, sencillamente saben cuándo un encuentro de almas acontece, cuándo dos personas se aman tanto y se preocupan la una por la otra que es como si todo el universo se moviera para que ellas estuvieran juntas. La pareja se abraza y se besa.

«Imagínate a las dos vestidas de novias…cariño…» el príncipe susurra y aprieta a Snow en sus brazos, que ríe alto.

Las personas saludan a las dos, le agradecen a Regina lo que había hecho y demuestran su felicidad por tenerla junto a ellos y poder estar junto a ella. Es momento inédito en la vida de la morena que Emma está muy orgullosa de poder presenciar. Cuando la música vuelve a tocar, alta y alegre, la mansión se va vaciando y los invitados salen afuera, dejando a las novias a solas para que caminen por las zonas de dentro así como por el amplio jardín. Tras saludarlos a todos, ellas se dirigen a una mesa más apartada y se sientan a solas, una al lado de la otra. Emma abraza a Regina por detrás y la morena descansa su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

«¿Qué te parece todo esto?» quiere saber Emma acariciando una de sus manos. Regina mira una vez a su alrededor, la decoración, las flores del campo, los farolillos brillando con el polvo mágico, los colores que tanto le gustan.

«¡Está hermoso! ¡Increíblemente…hermoso!» sonríe la morena

«¿Entonces quiere eso decir que Regina Mills aprueba la fiesta organizada por nada menos que Snow White?» pincha la rubia

«¡Sí, Em-ma! ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?» cambia de posición y agarra el rostro de la rubia, cerca del suyo

«Lo que yo más quería era ver tu sonrisa, mi amor»

«Ah, Emma…» Regina pega sus labios a los de Swan

«¡Hola, noviecitas!» Zelena las interrumpe. La sheriff mira a la alcaldesa desconfiada

«Se lo conté, Emma, lo de nuestro compromiso…pero ¡prometo que solo fue a Zelena!» confiesa la reina

«¡Está bien…cuñadita!» Swan seguirá metiéndose mucho con la hechicera pelirroja, pero no mientras esté embarazada y necesitando cuidados.

«¿Entonces, ya puedo presentarme candidata para ayudar en la organización de la fiesta de la boda?» la _Wicked Witch_ mira a su alrededor sonriendo

«¿Qué exactamente ha sido idea tuya aquí, hermanita?» Regina alza una ceja

«¡Casi todo!» responde la otra, repitiendo el gesto «Especialmente los farolillos flotantes con el polvo mágico, mi pequeño Roland está super encantado con ellos» sonríe al mirar a su pequeño saltando mientras uno de los objetos brillantes "huye" de sus pequeñas manos.

«Regina y yo aún no hemos decidido casi nada, pero no sé si haremos una fiesta de esta amplitud para nuestra boda, Zelena» informa Emma

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?» la pelirroja no cree lo que está escuchando

«Ya tuve una boda con toda la pompa y fue uno de los momentos más infelices de mi vida, Zel. Quiero que las cosas ahora sean diferentes» la alcaldesa mira con cariño a la sheriff que le manda un beso volado

«¿Quién dice que una fiesta de casamiento tiene que ser toda pomposa, llena de reglas, de oro? ¡Nada de eso! Estoy segura de que puedo pensar en algo increíble desde que me digáis cómo queréis que sea» sugiere la pelirroja

«¿Cómo queréis que suceda qué, hum?» Ruby se acerca con Lily a la mesa donde las tres conversan

«¡Rubs!» Emma se levanta y abraza a la loba «Solo que queremos hacer algo diferente para Navidad, ya sabes, celebrar en familia, por primera vez» desvía el tema la rubia «¿Y tú, señorita Lily, cómo estás?» las dos sonríen «¡Por cierto, Ruby Lucas, me debes una conversación!» cruza los brazos y mira seria a la pareja de enamoradas.

«Emma, cariño, ¿de verdad crees que necesitan decir algo?»

«Ah, amor…»

«Está más que claro que el proyecto de lobo y la pequeña dragón están enamoradas, Swan» pica Zelena

«¿Proyecto de lobo? Mira, pedazo…»

«¡Ruby, amor, Zelena solo te está provocando!» Lily agarra el brazo de la novia con cariño «¡Si reaccionas así siempre, va a seguir metiéndose siempre!» ríe la morena

«Si yo fuera tú, escucharía a tu enamorada, señorita Lucas» Regina guiña un ojo a las dos. Lily sonríe en respuesta

«¡Está bien, voy a ignorar tus comentarios, verdecita!» le devuelve con una sonrisa guasona

«Verdecita es…» Regina se coloca frente a la hermana

«¡Zelena! Cielos, ¿será posible que no podáis parar con las provocaciones?» la alcaldesa mira seria a las dos «Hoy estamos en paz. Algo que hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos en esta ciudad y no permitiré que las dos estropeen esta fiesta que Snow, sorprendentemente, ha preparado tan bien, ¿ok? Ruby, Zelena está embarazada, por favor, no la provoques tanto. Y Zelena, te prohíbo que irrites a Ruby, ¡es una orden! ¿Entendidas?» alza la ceja al mirar ora a una, ora a la otra

«¡Wow! Vaya…» la loba sonríe ampliamente y abraza a la alcaldesa «¡Gracias! Nunca pensé que sería defendida por nada menos que la Reina» Regina sonríe y ella se la devuelve

«Solo quiero que sepas que lo haré por ti» la pelirroja le dice a su hermana pequeña y extiende su mano hacia Ruby «¿Tregua?»

«¡Tregua!» las dos se dan la mano y las otras tres sonríen con la situación

«¡Oh!» exclama la hechicera llevándose la otra mano a la barriga

«Hermana, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¡Zelena, háblame!» la alcaldesa hace que su hermana mayor se siente con cuidado

«No quería asustaros, pero es que aún no me acostumbro a esto» exhibe una sonrisa más amplia «¡Parece que alguien se ha despertado para la fiesta de su madrina!» pone las manos en la barriga y se la acaricia

«¡Hola, mi pequeño!» Regina se sienta a su lado y también siente al bebé de Zelena dar una patada.

«Aquí, cuñadita» Zel coge la mano de Swan y la rubia puede entender la conmoción de las hermanas Mills.

«¡Oh, cielos! Él…»

«¡Sí!» los ojos de la hechicera se vuelven aún más azules en su felicidad plena al sentir a su pequeño dentro de ella «¡Mi judiíta también quiere participar del baile!»

«Emma, Regina, chicas…¿todo bien por aquí?» Snow aparece tras ellas

«Sí, mamá, es solo…» la rubia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba emocionada «¡El bebé de Zel se está moviendo!» la sheriff, que había acompañado todo el proceso de Regina para salvar a la hechicera y a aquel pequeño, está muy feliz de poder sentirlo de verdad.

«¡Oh!» Snow sonríe «Es tan increíble cuando sucede» sonríe la princesa «Emma hacia una verdadera fiesta en mi barriga. Neal fue más calmado. Estoy feliz de que estéis bien, Zelena…» pone la mano protectoramente sobre el hombro de Swan.

«Ahm…gracias» la hechicera aún no sabe muy bien qué sentir en relación a los Charming. Ella busca la mirada de Regina que parece decirle que simplemente sea amable «Creo que voy a buscar a Roland, con permiso» la pelirroja se va de allí porque aún no está acostumbrada a que las personas se preocupen por ella, que quieran su bien. Vivir sin ser rodeada por enemigos aún es una novedad con la que la mayor de las Mills necesita aprender a lidiar.

«Snow, ¿de quién fue la idea de la pista de patinaje?» Regina encara a su ex hijastra

«¡Como si alguien por aquí pudiera hacer una tan perfecta!» exclama Elsa que llega por el otro lado, sorprendiendo al grupo, dada de la mano con Mulan

«¿Eso es un desafío, reina de Arendelle?» la alcaldesa le sonríe a la joven rubia

«Quizás…» Elsa guiña un ojo y las dos ríen, contagiando a las demás.

«¡Mulan, estás increíble en ese vestido!» elogia Ruby

«Sí, después de Emma y Regina, diría que sois la pareja más hermosa de la fiesta» dice Lily

«Ah, gracias, chicas, pero vosotras dos» señala a la loba y a la dragón «Creo que es difícil encontrar un par que peguen más» sonríe la oriental.

«¡Disculpad, pero nadie le quita a mis padres el título de pareja encantada!» dice Emma abrazando a su madre

Una música de baile comienza a escucharse.

«¡Amor, ven, vamos a bailar!» Lily invita a Ruby y las dos se dirigen al centro de la pista de baile que está fuera de la mansión. Hay otra dentro, pero parece que nadie quiere estar allí.

«¿Mi guerrera me concede este baile?» Elsa invita a Mulan con un beso en la mano de la joven oriental

«Este y todos los otros, mi reina» Mulan besa a su rubia y las dos siguen el mismo camino que Ruby y Lily

«Amor, mira para la pista de baile» Swan se va del lado de la madre y abraza a Mills por detrás, colocando su cuerpo para que ella pudiera mirar «Nuestro hijo están tan guapo, tan feliz…»

«¡Está bailando con Grace…en su primer baile!» la alcaldesa sonríe «¿Estás bien con eso, querida?»

«No tengo derecho a no estarlo…míralos, parece que ni están aquí» la sheriff ríe

«¡Mi nieto es un verdadero príncipe!» Snow se derrite al ver a Charming acercándose, sonriendo, con una única flor entre los dedos, ofreciéndosela con mimo

«¿Qué están haciendo aquí, lejos de la pista de baile, las mujeres más lindas de esta familia?» abraza a la esposa y les sonríe a su hija y nuera.

«Creo que dejando a cierto príncipe a su aire» responde la rubia mientras Snow señala a Henry

«¡Wow!» David sonríe «El joven príncipe parece haber encontrado una bella pareja…¿podemos juntarnos a la joven pareja, cariño?»

«¿Con quién está Neal?» quiere saber la princesa

«Nuestro pequeño está muy bien cuidado y debidamente mimado por todas las hadas residentes en Storybrooke» informa David

«Casi todas» Snow sonríe al ver a Hook llevando a Tinker de la mano hasta la pista de baile «Creo que Henry ni va a notar nuestra presencia, mi amor, vamos…» la pareja de encantadores deja solas a las dos mujeres.

«¿Quieres…?» Emma deja abierta la invitación

«Sí, pero ahora no» la alcaldesa se gira dentro del abrazo de la sheriff y la mira «Tengo que agradecerte este increíble día, Emma» sonríe y pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia «¡Gracias por darme el cumpleaños más feliz que he tenido desde que nací!»

«Mereces tantas sonrisas, mi amor…» Swan atrae a Mills por la cintura y la besa sin prisas «¿Sabes? Creo que después de haber sido presentadas por nuestro hijo, deberíamos contar cierto compromiso que hemos asumido la una con la otra…» sugiere la sheriff

«¿Quieres contarle a la ciudad nuestro compromiso?»

«¿No quieres?»

«No es eso, amor, es que…no creí que debiéramos satisfacciones a toda Storybrooke»

«No es deber satisfacciones, Regi, es solo…» la rubia busca las palabras «¡Quiero poder contarles a todo el mundo que eres mi prometida, que te amo y vamos a casarnos!»

«¡Si es algo que te va a hacer feliz, Emma, entonces hagamos el anuncio!»

«No tienes que hacerlo por mí, Regi, si no quieres que lo sepan, lo voy a entender…» la rubia baja la cabeza

«Mi amor…» la alcaldesa agarra el rostro de la sheriff «Nunca, jamás, en tiempo alguno, pretendo esconderme de alguien o esconder nuestra relación. Soy tu prometida, Emma. Te dije sí a ti y continuaré diciéndotelo todos los días de nuestras vidas. En mi despacho, hace algunas horas, me hablaste de tus miedos y decidiste enfrentarlos conmigo a tu lado. Y quiero hacer lo mismo contigo…»

«¿Miedos? Mi amor, ¿de qué estás hablando?»

«Siempre que me atreví a ser feliz, Emma, que creí que había encontrado la felicidad en mi camino, todo me fue arrancado, algunas veces de la peor manera. He perdido a demasiadas personas que me importaban mucho. Y tengo miedo a ese mundo de felicidad que estoy viviendo contigo…de que esto me sea arrancado, ¿entiendes? Pero no puedo esconderme por ese miedo, no puedo y no lo haré» pega su cabeza a la de Emma «¡Y por eso vamos a anunciar que estamos prometidas a esta ciudad y porque, de todas las sonrisas, las que más me importan son la tuya y la de nuestro hijo!»

«¡Cuando pienso que no es posible que me enamore más de ti, Regina Mills, vienes y me pruebas exactamente lo contrario!» las dos se besan.

* * *

Robin deja la música a cargo de su banda ahora liderada por Little John y va a hacer lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho: sacar a Zelena a bailar. En cuanto siente su cintura ser tocada, la pelirroja sonríe, sabiendo de quién se trata.

«Hola, señorita» le sonríe de lado «¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres la mujer más deslumbrante de este baile?»

«Hum…creo que no» ella inclina el rostro hacia arriba, coqueteando con el arquero

«¡Qué suerte la mía al ser el primero!» besa a la hechicera sin recelo de ser vistos por cualquiera

«¡Robbie!» ella exclama al ser conducida con cuidado hasta la pista de baile

«Me encanta cuando me llamas así» dice bien cerca de la oreja de ella mientras juntan sus cuerpos en la danza.

«A mí me encantan todas esas cosas inéditas que me haces sentir» Zelena clava sus ojos en el azul que tanto la calma «Te amo, Robin…» si quisiera podría culpar a sus hormonas afloradas por culpa del embarazo, pero sabe que no es así, había decidido dejar de huir de su felicidad. Está ahí, al lado del hombre que le despertó tantas cosas y va a aprovechar cada segundo.

«¡Mamá, papá!» Roland llega corriendo y se agarra a las piernas de Zelena, que no consigue esconder una sonrisa cada vez que escucha al pequeño llamarla así «Roland también quiere bailar» muestra sus hoyuelos al sonreír derritiendo el corazón de cualquiera que viera la escena.

«Disculpe, caballero, pero creo que ha perdido su baile, porque no resisto a este mini arquero» ella le guiña el ojo a Robin

«Creo que podemos solucionar esto. Ven aquí, campeón» él coge al hijo en brazos y los dos susurran un instante. El pequeño está de acuerdo con lo que quiera que su padre le haya dicho. Robin hace una señal a sus músicos, que tocan una melodía más lenta, propia para las parejas.

«¡Mamá, vamos a bailar los tres!» anuncia Roland y se tira hacia delante alcanzado el hombro de la _Wicked Witch_ y pidiéndole a ella su mano. Zelena solo sonríe ampliamente y nota cómo su bebé se mueve. Ella está feliz, como nunca imaginó que pudiera estar, está enamorada de su familia y sabe que su pequeño puede notarlo.

Robin agarra a su mujer por la cintura y ella coloca el brazo sobre su hombro, tan fascinada que no puede dejar de sonreír, reflejando la misma felicidad en el hombre que tiene delante. Mientras los tres se mueven, con Rolan en los brazos de Robin, la hechicera se va acercando cada vez más. Cuando recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del arquero, acompañando la placentera melodía tocada por la banda, el pequeño Hood hace lo mismo en su hombro. El ladrón no logra retener una lágrima y sabe que está aferrando el mundo entero en sus brazos y un futuro que pronto llegará multiplicando su felicidad.

«Os quiero…» Robin consigue susurrar y da un beso en los cabellos ensortijados de su pequeño y otro en los rizos de fuego de Zelena.

«Yo también querer mucho a mamá Zel y a papá Robin» la pelirroja no consigue decir nada, deja que sus lágrimas caigan. Un lloro nuevo, un emanación de lo que no le cabe en el pecho ni en el alma. Ya no es solo una vida, una llama perdida vagando entre reinos…es el amor de Robin, la mamá de Roland, la madre de un pequeño ser que crece en su vientre, su pequeño milagro; la hermana mayor de Regina, y la cuñada de Emma…más que un reino conquistado, Zelena es parte de una familia, es alguien por quien las personas se preocupan, es alguien que tiene personas por quien preocuparse. Zelena Mills siente que es la dueña de su propio cuento de hadas.

* * *

Mulan mira todo a su alrededor con un vaso de refresco en las manos. Adora la sensación de las pequeñas burbujas de gas bailando en su boca mientras sorbe el dulce líquido. Otra experiencia que aquel nuevo mundo le proporciona. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras respira hondo. Fa Mulan, una guerrera perdida que pasó a amar más sus viajes, sola, atravesando los más diversos reinos que la calma de un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Su corazón latía fuerte con el viento en su rostro, lo sabía. Si le pidieran que escogiera un nombre, se llamaría Libertad y Honor sería su apellido. Ya hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta de los lugares que había conocido y visitado, las guerras en las que había luchado. Sabía que en donde estuviera en las tierras pacíficas del Emperador de las Nubes, su padre estaría orgulloso. Era una guerrera, tal vez la mayor guerrera ya nacida en el reino de Chin, comparable al gran Musashi, con quien tuvo el privilegio de entrenar cierta vez. Su espada solo le debía juramento a ella misma y a su sentido de la justicia.

En aquel jardín, con la mirada perdida entre las personas alegres y con la música alta de fondo, piensa en el momento en que su corazón había escogido precisamente a Aurora para amar, la prometida del príncipe Philippe, a quien la joven princesa pelirroja amaba y por quien su corazón latía. Aún así, cuando fue llamada para ayudar a aquel reino, se inclinó de rodillas y, como había hecho tantas veces en su vida, siguió su código de honor y los ayudó a derrotar al enemigo. Aurora…de alguna forma, sabe que la princesa está feliz con su marido y su bebé. El pequeño ya debe tener casi tres años. Quizás incluso ya tenga un hermano.

Desde que dejara aquel reino, sus caminos nunca más la llevaron hasta allí. Al divisar a Elsa jugando con Roland, Ben y Alexandra, la oriental agradece mentalmente por estar en Storybrooke en aquel exacto momento. No fue fácil olvidarse de Aurora y todo lo que la princesa le hizo sentir. Era algo tan nuevo y vívido para Mulan que ni todas sus heridas de guerra le habían dolido tanto. Pero, ¿de verdad se había olvidado de la princesa?

Por supuesto que no. La joven pelirroja sería siempre un recuerdo en su interior. Alguien que hizo que se conociera a sí misma, que la empujó por nuevos caminos, por nuevos reinos, llevándola a ser una nueva Mulan, consciente de sus deseos. Y sus pasos la llevaron a otra guerra que no era la suya. Y más que eso, tras un largo invierno en su corazón, finalmente había encontrado el frescor de la primavera moldeada en bellos copos de nieve. La morena observa, fascinada, la sonrisa de Elsa. Una brisa suave sopla a su alrededor y cierra los ojos por un instante.

«Hola!» la joven rubia aparece delante de ella y le sonríe. Mulan se la devuelve. Deja una caricia en el rostro de la reina de Arendelle y entiende que un hogar no es, necesariamente, un lugar. Un hogar puede ser una persona. Y Elsa la había invitado a vivir con ella al mismo tiempo en que le había pedido a la guerrera abrigo dentro de ella. La oriental abraza la cintura de su enamorada con cariño.

«¿Su alteza me concede la dicha de otro baile?» invita sorprendiendo a la rubia

«Oh…»

«¿No imaginaba que yo la pudiera invitar, alteza?» Mulan ríe y acaricia la nariz de Elsa con la suya

«No es eso, es que…¡no importa, vamos a bailar!» la joven entrelaza su mano a la de la guerrera y se deja conducir hasta la pista de baile. Elsa se sorprende al ser conducida con suavidad y cuidado. Son los pasos de Mulan los que la llevan hacia un lugar solo de ellas, incluso con tanta gente alrededor. Las dos parecen bailar una melodía propia, la canción de los enamorados.

Cada vez que la morena gira a Elsa a su alrededor y la vuelve a tener en sus brazos, su corazón voltea al mismo ritmo en su pecho. La música termina y las dos se besan. Las emociones de la rubia son evidentes en sus ojos y en los copos de nieve que bailan en torno a ellas, admirando a Mulan aún más.

«Quiero pedirte una cosa, Mulan» agarra las manos de la guerrera contra su pecho

«¿El qué?» la morena frunce el ceño y observa a la joven soberana

«En Arendelle…» Elsa sonríe al pensar en su reino y en la sonrisa de Anna cuando ella regrese «Siempre hay un gran baile, algo parecido a este, para celebrar la renovación de la magia en mi mundo»

«Parece bonito y muy importante»

«Sí, lo es…para mí y para todos los seres mágicos que habitan en mi reino»

«Sobre tu pedido…»

«Quiero que seas mi acompañante, quiero entrar en el salón de fiestas del castillo de tu brazo» agarra el rostro de Mulan «Quiero bailar contigo y solo contigo» la rubia sonríe «Por favor…» junta su cabeza con la de la oriental

«Estaré contigo…mi amor» una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de la guerrera

«Mulan…» la sonrisa de Elsa, la señora del Inverno, es solar «¡Te amo!»

«¡Y yo te amo, mi reina!» la soberana de Arendelle besa a la guerrera del reino de Chin y una onda mágica se extiende por toda Storybrooke, siendo sentida por todos. No hay ostentación ni recelo, solo gratitud por sentirse tocados por la magia más poderosa de todas.

* * *

Algo aburrida por estar en mitad de tanta gente y sin deseos de hacer ninguna maldad, Maléfica abandona su lugar en la mesa con August, Whale, Ruby y Lily, y camina entre las mesas buscando algún lugar donde la música demasiado alegre de los hombres de Robin Hood no la irrite tanto. Sabe que tiene que controlar un poco sus instintos, pero también sabe que no es fácil. Mientras sopesa sobre cómo vivir en aquella ciudad para continuar cuidando a su hija, se distrae en sus pasos y siente que choca contra alguien. De inmediato una bola de fuego se enciende en su mano.

«Por favor, discúlpeme, yo…» Jefferson se calla al encontrarse con los ojos de Maléfica. Intenso. Los azules se asemejan y parecen buscarse.

«Debería prestar más atención, som-bre-re-ro» dice en tono de desdén con media sonrisa, lo que provoca un repentino estremecimiento al hombre. Ella cierra el puño y la bola de fuego desaparece.

«Si mirara por donde camina, esto no habría sucedido, he-chi-ce-ra» es el turno de Maléfica de sentir todo su cuerpo reaccionando ante la osadía de Jefferson y a aquella voz. Sin querer darse la molestia de ocultarlo, él pasea sus ojos por el cuerpo de ella, deleitándose con el majestuoso vestido que lleva, los cabellos rubios sueltos y aquellos ojos que podrían fácilmente provocar un incendio allí mismo.

«No tiene apego a la vida si se atreve a hablarme de esa forma, ¿verdad? ¿Está loco como tantos dicen por ahí?» se cruza de brazos y lo encara

«¿Loco?» Jefferson sonríe de lado «Tengo que avisarle, Maléfica, que todos estamos un poco locos…o no estaríamos aquí» en vez de desear incinerarlo, ella ríe, se divierte con aquella figura y se queda intrigada. ¿Por qué no se habían encontrado antes?

«Me gusta eso, cómo piensa…a propósito» descruza los brazos y alza una ceja «¿El sombrerero tiene nombre?»

«¡Jeffeson Hatter, a su entera disposición!» él hace una reverencia al saludarla divirtiendo a la mujer dragón y haciendo que se muerda el labio inferior, involuntariamente, mientras a continuación se dan la mano.

«Maléfica» ella sabe que él la conoce, que su fama la precede, aún así, siente el deseo de presentarse

«¿Se divierte?» se acerca más y pone las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, intentando ser casual

«No exactamente. ¿Usted?»

«Bueno, tengo que esforzarme en tener un buen comportamiento, al final, mi hija está aquí y la ciudad entera también. Digamos que la mala fama no me interesa» mira alrededor buscando a Grace y la ve bailando con Henry.

«Hum…si quiere ir a un lugar donde no tenga que comportarse tan bien, búsqueme después de que…» se da cuenta de lo que casi iba a decir y se calla «Le haré saber cuándo, si está interesado» sonríe de canto, de nuevo

«¡Completamente!» toma la mano de la hechicera rubia y deposita un beso. El toque hace que ambos sientan un escalofrío. Maléfica no esperaba encontrar un hombre como Jefferson en Storybrooke. Y el sombrerero, ni en sus mejores sueños, pensaba tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con la hechicera que tanto había turbado a Regina Mills allá en el Bosque Encantado.

«Esté atento…» ella sigue su camino

«Imposible no estarlo…» responde lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuche.

* * *

Regina Mills está de pie, observando la pista de baile montada en el jardín de su mansión. Tiene que admitir que la decoración con los farolillos de polvo mágico es encantadora. Su hermana, de hecho, tiene talento. La alcaldesa ve cómo Snow, Charming, Emma, Henry, Grace y muchos otros habitantes de Storybrooke están a punto de empezar un antiguo baile, marcado por los instrumento de cuerda de los hombres alegres, algo que muchos de ellos vivieron decenas de veces en el Bosque Encantado.

A pesar del recuerdo, eso no la incomoda. Sonríe con el pequeño Neal acomodado en sus brazos, mirando precisamente a donde están sus padres. El pequeño está atento a toda la agitación y da palmaditas intentando acompañar la canción mientras sus piernas se mueven involuntariamente.

«¡Miren quién ha decidido por fin aparecer!» la alcaldesa dice sin apenas girarse

«¿En tanto lío estoy metida que ni siquiera puedes mirarme?» Tinker se acerca, quedando al lado de Regina

«Quizás…»

«Yo…» el hada no sabe qué decir en su defensa

«¿Tan bien van las cosas entre tú y ese proyecto de pirata?»

«¿Killian? No fue…» aquella pregunta vuelve algunas cosas más claras para el hada que entonces ríe y se coloca frente a la morena «¿Todo esto es por celos, Regina Mills?»

«¿Y si fueran?» la alcaldesa alza una ceja haciendo que Tinkerbell suelte una carcajada. El hada abraza a la reina y es el turno de Neal para reír alto, apretado entre ambas.

«Te puedo prometer que no me aparté a causa de Killian, aún no te puedo decir el motivo, pero…» Tinker encara a Regina «Espero que te guste cuando lo descubras» sonríe

«Ya deberías saber que no me gustan los misterios, Tinkerbell, y no aprecio las sorpresas» Mills sabe que hay algo en aquel baile, siente una vibración de ansiedad en el aire, pero aún no ha descubierto de lo que se trata y, a pesar de estar divirtiéndose, es algo que le molesta.

El hada se queda al lado de Regina, con sus brazos entrelazados y se permite recostarse en el cuerpo de la alcaldesa. Sus alas se mueven graciosamente con las risas que se esparcen por la pista de baile y resuenan en el jardín.

«¿Por qué no estás bailando con ella?» Emma se divierte dando vueltas con Henry y después con su padre. Snow y Grace también dan vueltas alrededor de Swan.

«Ella nunca ha tenido esto, los padres a su lado en una fiesta, sin nada de lo que preocuparse, además de ser libre y linda como solo ella es capaz de ser»

«Tampoco tú tuviste nunca esto…» comenta el hada y hace suspirar a la alcaldesa

«No…» Regina cierra los ojos por un momento «Y sería muy egoísta si no le proporcionara esto a ella»

«Estás muy bien así…» la reina mira a su hada madrina «Con un bebé en los brazos» señala a la criatura «¡Neal te adora! ¡Parece ser algo de los Charming, sencillamente no se resisten a Regina Mills!» Tink hace reír a carcajadas a Regina

«No voy a preguntar qué te impidió ir a verme el martes y no devolverme las llamadas y los mensajes que te dejé, aunque espero una explicación plausible. Pero ahora, en vez de eso, cuéntame cómo están las cosas entre tú y el Capitán Garfio?» la mención de Killian hace el hada suspirar

«Creo que estamos…hum…saliendo juntos» Tinker enrojece

«¿Crees?»

«Bueno, estamos juntos y todo eso es muy nuevo para mí» la rubia sonríe «Y Killian me ha invitado a viajar con él, conocer otros reinos»

«Oh…» la revelación sorprende a Regina

«Creo que me gustaría, pero no sé si iré, al final, soy profesora en la escuela ahora, tú puedes necesitarme aquí y…»

«Ve, Tinkerbell» la morena mira a su hada madrina con un inmenso cariño «Ve, recorre el mundo, conoce todos los reinos que siempre has querido conocer, vive el sentimiento que estás descubriendo por Killian Jones cada día. Y realmente espero que él no estropee las cosas contigo» le advierte al hada «No te limites a Storybrooke, pero que sepas que esta ciudad será tu casa siempre que quieras o necesites regresar» sonríe. Una lágrima resbala por el rostro de Tinker.

«Yo…» el hada contiene el lloro «No estaré mucho tiempo lejos, ¡no lo conseguiría! Fue aquí donde recuperé mis alas, el poder de mi magia» Tinker sonríe ampliamente «¡Por primera vez en toda mi vida tengo una casa que es solo mía!» se refiere a la cabaña del árbol «Y si hoy me siento libre para embarcar en el Jolly Rogers y seguir el viento al lado de Kill es porque sé que tengo un hogar, que formo parte de todo esto que tú creaste o tocaste con tu magia, Regina. ¡Acepte que siempre me tendrá en su vida, Majestad!» se cruza de brazos y la mira seria

«¡Ten la seguridad de que cuento con ello, Tink!» las alas del hada baten más rápido emanando un brillo intenso tras las palabras de Regina. Las dos habrían continuado allí, quizás se habrían abrazado, pero un llanto las interrumpe.

«Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañales…» la morena dice frunciendo la nariz

«¡Eso tengo que verlo!» Tinker acompaña a la alcaldesa adentro de la mansión «Regina Mills cambiando un pañal, a veces es difícil asimilar que eso ya ha pasado, tienes esa pose tan…»

«¡Hey, yo cuidé muy bien de mi hijo, señorita Tinkerbell! Y eso incluye haber cambiado pañales cuando bebé» alza una ceja

«¡Oh, sé que lo cuidaste! El joven príncipe es un muchacho muy bien educado, inteligente, curioso y amable…y forma una hermosa pareja con Grace» las dos sonríen «Eres una madre maravillosa y ni tenías magia cuando tuviste a Henry en tus brazos, ¡qué suerte la de Zelena! Su bebé nacerá y tendrá una super madrina»

«Echo de menos cuando Henry era un bebé, de poder colocarlo en mi regazo, hacerlo dormir con mi voz…»

«Hum…»

«¿Qué pasa?» las dos entran en el cuarto de invitados donde Snow le había dicho antes que había dejado la cosas de Neal traídas de casa.

«Pareces diferente…cuidando de un bebé, hasta tu expresión se vuelve más suave» Regina sonríe «Es que parece todo tan adecuado, ¿sabes?»

«Bueno…Emma y yo, nosotras…» quita el pañal sucio y limpia al pequeño «Hemos estado hablando sobre eso»

«¿Sobre bebés?» el hada se sienta en la cama y Neal intenta alcanzarla con sus delicados deditos

«Sobre tener otro hijo» la alcaldesa se sonroja

«¡Eso sería fantástico!» Tinker abre una enorme sonrisa «¿Y cómo pretendéis hacerlo?»

«Aún no hemos discutido ese punto» coge un pañal limpio, le pone polvos talco al pequeño y ajusta el pañal, terminando de ponerle el resto de la ropita «Sabes que tomé aquella poción en el Bosque Encantado, Emma también lo sabe, pero ella cree que podemos encontrar algo que lo revierta» le pasa el bebé limpio y sonriente a la rubia

«¿Y tú, Regina?» la morena va al baño y tira el pañal sucio, aprovechando para lavarse las manos.

«¿Yo qué?» vuelve junto a su hada madrina

«¿Tú crees?» Tink sonríe

«Ya tenemos un hijo juntas, hemos roto maldiciones, salvamos a la ciudad, a nuestro hijo, y la una a la otra incontables veces…» enumera mientras algunas imágenes del pasado reciente le pasan por la mente «Y el amor que siento por Emma es la magia más fuerte que ya he experimentado en toda mi vida» la morena admite «Así que sí, creo que lograremos tener un bebé nuestro»

«¡Por favor, avísame cuando eso suceda!»

«Lo haré» Tinkerbell abraza a Regina de lado y las dos juegan con Neal «¿Estás escuchando?» la reina se pone en pie, en alerta

«No, Regina. ¿El qué? No oigo nada…»

«¡Justamente! Cuando subimos a cambiar a Neal había una banda tocando abajo, risas y personas bailando» las dos se miran y salen apresuradas.

Cuando llegan a lo alto de las escaleras, Regina se detiene. Parece que toda la ciudad está concentrada dentro de su mansión y todas las miradas se giran hacia ella. El hada sonríe, pues entiende lo que significa aquel momento, solo le guiña un ojo a su ahijada y baja las escaleras con Neal casi quedándose dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

«Regina…» Snow sube un escalón de las escaleras y toma la palabra. La reina se cruza de brazos, una vieja costumbre de cuando está nerviosa y siente la necesidad de protegerse.

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» permanece inmóvil, manteniendo una distancia que considera segura y busca entre todas aquellas personas las miradas de Emma y Henry, que le sonríen.

«Sé que hoy en día no te gustan las sorpresas…pero hace tiempo, en el Bosque Encantado, recuerdo muy bien de haber recibido uno de los mejores abrazos cuando aparecí en tu casa, en la hacienda Mills, cuando no lo estabas esperando porque una correspondencia oficial te había informado de que yo no podría ir aquel fin de semana» Regina baja los brazos, desciende dos escalones y se para agarrándose al pasamanos mientras Snow sube otro escalón más «Yo estaba vestida con mi primer traje de montar, un regalo tuyo» la princesa sonríe «Tú estabas cuidando tu caballo cuando te llamé, ya echando a correr para lanzarme en tus brazos. Quise darte una sorpresa y conseguí una de tus más hermosas sonrisas aquella tarde. ¿Te acuerdas?»

«Sí…» el recuerdo de los escasos momentos en que su corazón sonreía con la presencia de la princesa la asalta, humedeciéndole los ojos.

«Hoy, una vez más, he querido darte una sorpresa. Quizás, Regina, creas que después de tanto tiempo me había olvidado de qué día es hoy. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca podría olvidarme y que siempre desee celebrarlo como debería ser: lleno de alegrías, de sonrisas, de música y de amor a tu alrededor» David, Emma y Henry se juntan a Snow. Zelena también se deja ver entre las personas y se acerca a los Charming «Porque es eso lo que las familias hacen, celebran la vida y los cumpleaños son fechas que nos renuevan y en las que renovamos los buenos deseos para aquellos a quienes amamos»

Mills reúne fuerzas y, aunque con paso incierto y la mirada nublada por las lágrimas, consigue descender dos escalones más, aunque no puede decir ni media palabra. Snow sube la distancia que las separa y agarra las dos manos de aquella que un día salvó su vida y de quien deseó ser una amiga para siempre.

«Somos una familia y te queremos» la princesa sonríe y se emociona al sentirse tan cerca de Mills «Y estamos aquí, todos reunidos, no como en un reino, no como en una fiesta de la ciudad, sino como amigos, como personas que han venido a renovar todos los buenos deseos en tu vida y celebrar el día de tu nacimiento» Snow abraza fuertemente a la reina «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Regina!» un abrazo de perdón y de reencuentro, de esperanza y de recomienzo. Un abrazo de amor y de reconstrucción…tan fuerte y tan hermoso que, por segunda vez en aquella noche, los habitantes de Storybrooke sienten una onda de magia atravesarles y tocar todo a su alrededor.

«Gracias Snow» Regina le agradece con la voz trémula y dentro del abrazo a su ex hijastra «Gracias por nunca desistir de mí y por perdonarme antes mismo de que lo mereciera. Yo…» la reina se aparta un poco y busca el rostro de la princesa, se enjugan mutuamente las lágrimas y sonríen. Regina agarra las manos de Snow y respira hondo «Aquella tarde, cuando llegaste a la hacienda de sorpresa, fue también la primera vez que te dije lo especial que eras en mi vida, Snow…»

«Regina…»

«Intenté arruinar eso de todas las formas posibles, intenté romper ese lazo y llegué a creer que lo había conseguido, pero…menos mal que fallé…¡porque tú eres mi familia y te quiero!» ellas se abrazan de nuevo y rápidamente son envueltas por los brazos de David, Emma y Henry mientras la ciudad y el resto de aquella enorme familia aplaude y se emociona.

Cuando los cinco se separan, la primera persona que espera por Regina es Zelena. El encuentro de las hermanas Mills no necesita palabras. La magia las envuelve y las dos se reconocen una en la otra, como siempre debió ser. Aunque sin ser pedidos, hay más perdones dados y concedidos hasta que solo quede el brote, ya algo crecido, de un amor que ya sienten la una por la otra.

«¡Parece que las sorpresas de la abuela aún no han acabado!» Henry celebra al ver aparecer a una persona por la puerta principal. Al anuncio del muchacho, todas las miradas se giran.

Al lado de Regina, Emma comienza a cantar el "cumpleaños feliz" y todos la acompañan mientras la reina aún intenta vislumbrar si aquella que está entrando junto con Merlín es de verdad su abuela Morgana, trayendo en las manos un pequeño pastel en forma de manzana con una vela encendida.

«¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña!» la Señora de Avalon sonríe a su nieta con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y de felicidad. Aquel pequeño pastel es el primero del que tiene memoria en todos sus cumpleaños. Abrazada de lado por Emma y Henry, rodeada por su familia, la morena recibe el cariño de Morgana y cierra los ojos, haciendo un pedio antes de soplar la vela y ser aplaudida por todos.

La Guardiana de las Manzanas recibe a Regina en sus brazos. Había soñado tanto con poder celebrar debidamente la fecha de nacimiento de su pequeña…pero Cora nunca le había permitido a Henry hacerle una fiesta a Regina.

«Gracias por estar aquí» la alcaldesa dice aferrada a Morgana «Te he echado tanto de menos, abuela…»

«¡Mi querida niña, te quiero tanto! No podría faltar a la primera y apropiada celebración de tu día» la Dama del Lago enjuga las lágrimas de la nieta y la heredera de Avalon se siente inundada de paz, ligera y rehecha de tantos dolores.

«¡Sé bienvenida a Storybrooke, abuela!» Henry abraza a Morgana

«¡Gracias, mi pequeño príncipe!» ella le devuelve el cariño

* * *

La banda de los hombre alegres vuelve a tocar, llamando a las personas hacia fuera de la mansión de nuevo. Por primera vez, en tantos años cuidando de todo y estando en el control de cada segundo de su vida, Regina Mills parece no saber cómo actuar. Al percibir la indecisión de su madre, Henry conduce al pequeño grupo hasta el despacho de la morena y lleva con cuidado el pequeño pastel en forma de manzana.

Con un poco más de privacidad, Emma besa a la alcaldesa y la felicita una vez más por su día, seguida de Henry y Charming. Zelena también abraza a su hermana una vez más. Snow y Regina dejan las lágrimas de lado y se abrazan sonriendo. Taliesin se acerca a la morena y agarra sus dos manos. El Mago de los Destinos recita una oración en una antigua y casi olvidada lengua, pero que Regina reconoce como uno de los idiomas élficos que había estudiado con Rumpel.

«Cuando tu sonrisa se abrió en el velo de la Gran Noche, un espectro de gamas interminables, de historias memorables remontaron hasta la eternidad. Al nacer, a ti te fue concedida la herencia de antiguos pueblos de los cuales aún es posible escuchar el canto en el interior de uno mismo, basta con dejarse tocar por el misterio. El camino de la magia es hacia dentro. La Hija de la Luna sabe…una nueva Rueda del Año se inicia en el Solsticio de Invierno, Regina de Avalon. Escala hasta la caverna de tu alma, rastrea a través de la ventana de un sueño, húndete en el océano que llevas dentro de ti y conócete a ti misma en el misterio de las estrellas. Por la Señora del Cielo de la Noche, salpicado de estrellas, Guardiana de nuestros sueños y visiones, te ofrezco las bendiciones de la Tierra, del Cielo, del Agua y del Aire» el Mago besa la cabeza de la reina con afecto de quien hace mucho tiempo ya fuera tocado y guiado por la magia del amor trascendental.

«Yo las recibo y os soy infinitamente agradecida, Myrddin» Regina responde en la misma lengua e invoca uno de los nombres menos conocido y más antiguo del mago que tiene delante, lo que le hace sonreír de una manera única. Morgana es la única que los comprende y sonríe con los dos. Una sonrisa que abraza a Emma, Henry, Snow, David, Neal, Zelena y Roland.

Cuando Regina se gira hacia su familia, el pequeño Roland se suelta de las manos de Zel y va corriendo hacia ella.

«Feliz cumpleaños, tía Regi» se tira a los brazos de la reina, que enseguida lo coge y llena al pequeño de besos mientras los demás sonríen.

«¡Gracias, mi pequeño príncipe!» con Roland en los brazos, mira a todas las personas que están ahí. Taliesin ahora junto a Morgana, Emma abrazada a Henry, Snow con Neal en los brazos y David a su lado, y Zelena con una hermosa barriga de embarazada y una sonrisa que era única en el mundo «Nunca tuve esto…yo…» Regina se controla para no llorar «Un cumpleaños con mi familia» todos sonríen «Gracias por estar todos aquí» agarrando a Roland en sus brazos, el pequeño se muestra cómodo y sin dar muestras de querer bajar, además de que Zelena está muy bien con aquello, así que, con un gesto llama a Emma y a Henry a su lado «Sois las personas más queridas que tengo, que me han enseñado el significado de palabras muy importantes, como perdón y amor» la reina busca la mirada de la salvadora, que le sonríe «¡Gracias!»

Una vez más, cada uno tiene la oportunidad de felicitar a Regina por su cumpleaños. Y Morgana aprovecha el momento para también agradecerle a Snow el haber hecho posible ese viaje. La Señora de Avalon dedica su sensibilidad mágica a conocer un poco mejor a Zelena Mills y Emma Swan. La pequeña mujer sonríe cuando tiene la confirmación de que verá a las dos en la Isla de las Manzanas.

«Tiíta, ¿vamos a comer pastel?» el pequeño Hood pregunta con una sonrisa lastimera que hace a todos reír

«¡Roland!» lo reprende Zelena

«No le pelees por eso, hermana. ¿Qué sentido tendría que yo tuviera un pastel de cumpleaños sin poder compartirlo con vosotros, hum?» Regina deja al pequeño en el suelo y se acerca a su mesa. Sabe que Morgana ha traído de Avalon el pastel de frutas y flores con almíbar de manzana del que se había enamorado cuando estuvo en la isla.

Sin necesitar cuchillo u otra ayuda, la morena toca en el centro del pastel, pensando en las personas que están a su alrededor y este se divide en partes iguales. Hace aparecer servilletas violetas y retira el primer pedazo, dándoselo a Henry. El muchacho le sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla. Después, con un trozo en cada mano, ofrece pastel a su abuela Morgana y a Snow White, emocionando a la princesa. Cierto muchachito ansioso gana el próximo pedazo junto a su mamá pelirroja. Charming y Taliesin son los próximos. Por último, la morena coge los dos trozos restantes y se acerca a Emma, que tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

«Gracias por ser mi regalo» susurra para que solo la rubia la escuche

«Gracias por ser mi amor y por permitirme amarte» la sheriff dice reflejándose en los ojos avellana de la alcaldesa. Las dos sonríen y siempre es mágico cuando eso pasa.

El pastel de Morgana es apreciado por todos, pero aquella hermosa familia sabe que no pueden estar apartados por mucho tiempo, a fin de cuentas, un baile está teniendo lugar allí, fuera de la mansión. Snow y Charming acompañan a Merlín y a Morgana como anfitriones mientras Henry lleva a Roland en sus brazos al lado de Zelena. Regina y Emma conversan sin palabras, en un entendimiento solo de ellas, dadas de la mano, hasta que la rubia reposa su cabeza en el hombro de la reina y caminan hasta la puerta que da acceso al jardín.

«¡ATENCIÓOOOOOOONNNNN, CIUDADANAS Y CIUDADANOS DE STORYBROOKE! ¡ATENCIÓNNNNNNNNNNN!» grita Leroy por encima de la música y las conversaciones.


	42. Chapter 42

**Alguien me preguntó el otro día cuántos RW tuvo el original. La página portuguesa es algo distinta a esta, ponen los RW por capítulos, y he tenido que sumar capítulo por capítulo. Tuvo 656. Esta traducción va por los 525, así que no me quejo, en absoluto. ¡Wow! Muchísimas gracias.**

 **Capítulo 42**

El enanito mira a la alcaldesa y sonríe

«Disculpa por los gritos, hermana, pero yo no tengo magia para hacerlos callar, ya sabes» el hombre hace sonreír a todos, incluido la morena

Regina y Emma se miran y la reina tiene la certeza de que la salvadora, a su lado, está tan perdida como ella. Lo mismo se puede decir de Henry. Las dos buscan a Snow White y la princesa parece que tampoco sabe que está ocurriendo en aquel momento. Tinker y Nova están de pie, una junto a la otra, sonriendo y con dos cajas en las manos, Blue sonríe tras ellas. Aún desde lejos, la reina sabe que la tapa está decorada con un manzano y alrededor hay un diseño de un lago con un cisne.

Una sonrisa destaca entre la multitud: Maléfica. La mujer dragón sabe exactamente lo que está pasando. No solo ella. Belle se adelanta y le sonríe a la alcaldesa y a la sheriff. Una vez más, Archie se dirige a todos los presentes.

«Sé que para todos aquí es un gran honor celebrar el nacimiento de nuestra alcaldesa, Regina Mills. Pero hay algo más en esta fecha que nos gustaría celebrar» el grillo parlante mira a Maléfica y ella hace un gesto con las manos. En el escenario donde se encontraba la banda de los hombres alegres, la hechicera hace aparecer dos tronos.

Bellos y diferentes, uno hecho de madera oscura, decorado con arabescos dorados que recuerdan ramas y hojas de un árbol. El tapizado es de terciopelo blanco. El otro, hecho de madera clara, tiene diseños también en dorado que se asemejan a plumas. El tapizado es de terciopelo negro. El artesano de manos habilidosas que ha esculpido aquellas piezas solo puede haber sido Marco Geppetto, el padre de August. La gente sonríe al entender lo que significan aquellas palabras y todo lo de alrededor. Los más viejos aún recuerdan los tiempos del Bosque Encantado y saben que los más jóvenes están a punto de presenciar algo verdaderamente mágico.

«La gran mayoría de nosotros no hemos nacido en Storybrooke, pero aún teniendo de regreso nuestras memorias, hemos aprendido a amar esta ciudad, no como una extensión del Bosque Encantado, de donde venimos. Hemos aprendido a amar Storybrooke porque fuimos llevados a una vida que ni siquiera podíamos imaginar, nos sentimos desafiados a vivir algo completamente nuevo, diferente a lo que estábamos destinados al nacer. Y bueno, lo conseguimos» el doctor Hopper sonríe y muchos lo acompañan «Vivimos en una ciudad organizada, que es autosuficiente en la producción de alimentos y eso es casi imposible en diferentes lugares del mundo. Tenemos acceso a recursos tecnológicos, medicinales y nuevas oportunidades de enseñanza para los hijos que han nacido aquí en los últimos años, cuando finalmente el tiempo volvió correr, y para los niños, que ahora se desarrollarán con normalidad» varios murmullos de aceptación son escuchados por todos lados «Bien, mi papel esta noche, Regina, es agradecerte, en nombre de todos los que aquí se encuentran, haber creado Storybrooke, por las mejoras que estás haciendo en la administración de nuestro pequeño reino y por habernos defendido y salvado cuando la ciudad y todos nosotros fuimos amenazados. ¡Gracias!» el aplauso es general

«Regina…» la sheriff busca algo de comprensión y la alcaldesa solo le sonríe en un pedido mudo de disculpas.

«Yo tampoco tengo idea, mi amor…» dice bajito, solo para que la salvadora escuche.

«Bueno…» Archie retoma la palabra «Y nuestra ciudad no sería lo que es sin Emma Swan, nuestra sheriff. La criatura que nació como depósito de nuestras esperanzas y fue mucho más que eso. Desde que rompió la maldición, nuestra ciudad ha sido diversas veces diana de monstruos y villanos. Y si hoy estamos todos aquí, viviendo un tiempo de paz, también te lo tenemos que agradecer a ti, Emma. La responsable de que el tiempo haya vuelto a correr, de que hayamos recuperado nuestros recuerdos, por darnos la posibilidad de ser mejores de lo que éramos con tu ejemplo de perseverancia, de coraje y de amor. Sabemos que no es fácil vivir tantos años como una persona y, de repente, descubrir la historia de tu pasado. Pero que sepas que también estamos aquí por ti, Emma. También estamos aquí como tu familia, tus amigos, tu abrigo y para que sepas que, siempre que lo necesites, hay alguien en esta ciudad dispuesto a ser valiente por ti» Snow y David se abrazan emocionados y la rubia se gira hacia Regina, que la acoge junto con Henry mientras la gente aplaude una vez más.

«Yo…creo que no sé muy bien qué decir, solo…¡gracias!» la rubia sonríe y recibe un beso en cada mejilla de su prometida y de su hijo.

«Por último, pero no menos importante, también estoy aquí para agradecerte, en nombre de todos, a ti, joven Henry» el doctor Hopper le da una sonrisa cariñosa al muchacho que hacía mucho que había dejado de ser su paciente

«¿A mí? Pero…» el muchacho está flanqueado por sus dos madres, que le transmiten fuerza y seguridad.

«Sí, Henry, a ti. Aun siendo tan joven, portador de un noble corazón, fuiste capaz de un acto de extrema valentía, empatía y altruismo. Al recibir en tus manos el poder de controlar los destinos de tantas personas y tantos reinos, Henry Daniel Mills Swan abdicaste de tu derecho a ser el nuevo Autor y rompiste la pluma que había sido confeccionada hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni podemos contar, por un antiguo Merlín, que comenzó esta historia. Henry, nos concediste a todos nosotros y a otros reinos tocados por la magia de aquella pluma el don del libre albedrío. Estamos libres. Y hoy ya no esperamos que venga una salvadora y sea responsable de nuestros finales felices. Hoy, podemos decidir cuál es nuestro final feliz y luchar por nosotros mismos y por aquellos a los que amamos. En nombre de todos los ciudadanos de Storybrooke, una vez más, ¡muchas gracias!» Archie hace una ligera reverencia a los tres mientras la gente demuestra su cariño y gratitud ante aquella improbable familia, pero, unida por un amor que no se puede describir con palabras.

«Creo que es mi turno de decir algo…» Mal se adelanta y enseguida capta la atención de todos «Creo que muchos de vosotros ya habéis escuchado hablar sobre una antigua leyenda, algo que se lleva buscando en el Bosque Encantado desde los tiempos de la _Evil Queen_ » la hechicera pasea su mirada por los presentes, casi todos hipnotizados por la fuerza en su voz «El joven príncipe Henry nos concedió el libre albedrío. Hoy somos todos libres del yugo del Autor. Aún así, hay un destino que siempre encuentra una manera para llevarse a cabo, aunque tenga que cambiar de caminos cuantas veces sea necesario debido a nuestras elecciones» hace una pausa y mira directamente a Regina «Hace algunos días, en las minas de Storybrooke, Leroy encontró algo que a muchos reinos les gustaría poseer, algo que siempre estuvo en el imaginario de muchos de los presentes. ¡La piedra reina!» revela la mujer dragón

De inmediato, murmullos y cuchicheos se derraman así como expresiones de sorpresa. De hecho, desde los tiempos del Bosque Encantado, los enanitos buscaban la tal piedra. Muchos creían que la susodicha podría haber sido capaz de acabar con las tinieblas de la entonces Reina Malvada y devolver la paz y prosperidad a aquel reino.

«¿Aquí, en Storybrooke?» Snow White se dirige al enanito

«Sí, princesa, aquí, en un túnel de la mina que habíamos acabado de abrir para buscar las piedras para la fabricación del polvo de hada» responde él orgulloso, haciendo también aparecer sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos.

«Creo que la barda de la ciudad puede tomar la palaba ahora» la hechicera deja espacio para que Belle se adelante, sorprendiendo a todos. La princesa es tímida, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas al recibir tanta atención, pero allí está ella, con toda su gracia, al lado de Rumpel que no contiene el orgullo y el amor al observarla.

«No podría comenzar esta historia de manera mejor que…¡erase una vez!» Belle hace a todos reír «Sí, erase una vez, en un tiempo muy antiguo del que perdemos la memoria, un reino donde vivía una antigua familia de tres mujeres hechiceras y poderosas. Usaban la magia para salvar y ayudar a las personas. Entonces recibieron la visita de una joven princesa, de un reino muy distante de allí. Su tierra estaba devastada por guerras que nunca terminaban. Su padre había acabado de morir en el campo de batalla y la mayoría de gente no sabía lo que era vivir en tiempos de paz. La princesa se arrodilló frente a aquellas mujeres y les suplicó ayuda. Después de eso, se desmayó de cansancio por el viaje y por el peso de tener que asumir un reino en ruinas» solo se escuchan las respiraciones de todos en el jardín de la mansión, están todos absortos en las palabras de Belle «Las hechiceras entonces acogieron a la joven en su sencilla morada, le ofrecieron todos los cuidados para que se recuperase y conversaron entre ellas sobre cómo podrían ayudarla» la princesa cierra los ojos por un instante y suelta un suspiro

«¿Qué ocurre, Belle? ¿Estás bien?» Rumpel se preocupa a su lado

«Sí, es solo que…¡es una historia intensa!» la joven vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y sabe que todos esperan que continúe «Después de mucho conversar y buscar sus conocimientos, además de invocar la magia para que les mostrase el camino, cuando la princesa despertó, tras tres días durmiendo, las hechiceras tenían una respuesta para ella. Ayudarían a su reino. Al conversar con la princesa, descubrieron que no deseaba el trono, que todo con lo que soñaba era la paz de su pueblo y por ellos haría cualquier sacrificio. Tenía un hermano, a quien amaba mucho, algo más joven que ella. Uno era la fortaleza del otro. Mientas la princesa era el corazón, su hermano era la razón, un verdadero guerrero, fuerte y estratega que, si era bien dirigido, sería un buen rey. Entonces las hechiceras dijeron que podrían transformar toda la bondad y amor de aquella joven por su pueblo en una piedra, que sería conocida como la piedra reina, con el poder de terminar una guerra, de dar esperanzas a las personas, protección al reino contra nuevos enemigos e invasores y garantizar un siglo entero de paz y prosperidad. Después, el reino debería seguir sin ayuda y la piedra debería volver a las entrañas de la tierra para ser encontrada y usada en otro reino que de verdad la necesitara. La princesa estuvo de acuerdo con su sacrificio y así fue hecho. Su hermano, sin embargo, jamás se puso la corona de rey. Permaneció, para siempre, como príncipe regente después de que las hechiceras le llevaran ante él la piedra y le contaran la historia. La princesa fue siempre recordada y reverenciada en su memoria como la verdadera reina de su pueblo» las lágrimas caen de los ojos de Belle al terminar la historia.

* * *

Un silencio desciende sobre la gente, que busca con la mirada a aquellos que aman, mientras la historia se asienta, convirtiéndose ellos en su morada.

«Lo que Belle no ha dicho» Blue toma la palabra «Es que la piedra reina no puede ser encontrada, a no ser que ella misma lo quiera. " _Nunca vista cuando buscada, aparece cuando por la tierra es llamada, coronando un siglo de paz en el reino en que escoge ser encontrada_ ". Así dice una de las más antiguas historias del reino de las hadas» Blue sonríe «Hace mucho tiempo, también era labor nuestra, de las hadas, pulir la gema retirada de la tierra y darle forma para ser entregada al rey o reina responsable de custodiar su magia. Por primera vez, desde que la piedra existe, aquí en Storybrooke, se ha partido en dos» el hada anuncia con una gran sonrisa «Regina, Emma, acercaos» Blue las llama a las dos y se dirige a los tronos. Tinker y Nova la siguen aún con las cajas cerradas.

«Blue…»Regina se pronuncia

«No se puede criticar la elección de la piedra, Regina» sonríe el hada al colocarse entre los dos asientos reales «¡Solo acéptalo!» la morena mira a Emma, que entrelaza sus dedos y le da una sonrisa

«¡De verdad vamos a hacer esto!» la salvadora se acerca al rostro de la reina y le hace una caricia

«De verdad lo vamos a hacer…» la reina le devuelve el cariño y la sonrisa a su prometida

«Morgana y Taliesin, por favor» Blue llama a los dos y ellos se colocan frente a Regina «Princesa Snow White y príncipe Charming, venid aquí» llenos de orgullo y sonrisas, la pareja de encantadores se coloca frente a su hija «Como hada guardiana del reino del Bosque Encantado y ahora también del reino de Storybrooke, yo, Blue, os presento a nuestras reinas: ¡Regina Mills y Emma Swan!»

Las dos se miran y se ven reflejadas en la mirada de la otra. Y entonces es como si los aplausos y silbidos de las personas no les alcanzaran. Regina de Emma. Emma de Regina. Las dos escogidas para sellar la magia de la piedra reina en Storybrooke, ofreciendo un largo período de paz al pueblo de aquel reino tan peculiar como encantador. Colocados a un lado, los hombres alegres comienzan una melodía solemne, que no había sido tocada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A un gesto de Blue, Tinker y Nova se acercan y finalmente abren las cajas. Dentro de ellas, dos coronas. Cada pedacito de ellas había sido pensado y realizado por Tinkerbell con todo el amor y el cuidado. Morgana toma en sus manos una de las piezas y observa la delicadeza de la aleación metálica bañada en oro. Las ramas del manzano tan bien trabajadas y las hojas con detalles que solo aquellas pequeñas manos mágicas serían capaces de esculpir. La corona representa la intensidad del alma de Regina. En cada fruto, una delicada piedra. Todas ellas violetas, pero no de un tono intenso, un violeta casi lila, vívido. En el centro de la corona, hay una manzana más grande. La gema allí incrustada reluce de lo tan pulida que está.

A un lado, Snow sonríe al ver el trabajo que Tinkerbell había realizado pensando en su hija: delicadas plumas entrelazadas con espadas. La fuerza y la suavidad de Swan tan hermosamente retratadas allí que incluso Maléfica, que le había pedido a Tinker que no hiciera nada que recordase a un cisne, tiene que admitir que el hada se había superado al crear esa pieza. En el encuentro de una pluma con una espada, estaba alojada otra piedra, del mismo tono de violeta que la corona de Regina.

Juntas, Morgana y Snow presentaron las coronas al reino de Storybrooke y es imposible no admirarlas.

«Regina, Emma, arrodillaos» ante la petición de Blue, ellas lo hacen dadas de la mano, lo que no pasa desapercibido para nadie «Como reinas de Storybrooke, ¿juráis honrar las coronas que ahora recibís, sellando así la promesa de gobernar Storybrooke por los caminos de la paz y la prosperidad?»

«Sí» las dos responden a la vez, y sonríen

«¿Juráis entregar a este reino lo que hay de mejor en cada una de vosotras?»

«¡Sí!»

«¿Juráis lealtad y fidelidad a Storybrooke, comprometiendo vuestras vidas con este reino?»

«Sí» ellas intercambian una mirada llena de significados y algo soñadoras. Llegará un día, en un futuro que aún no pueden prever, en que se dirán sí la una a la otra, sellando también la unión de sus vidas.

«Por el poder a mí concedido, en presencia de Morgana Le Fay, Señora de Avalon; de Merlín Taliesin, el Mago de los Destinos; de la princesa Snow White del Bosque Encantado y del Príncipe Charming, yo, el hada Azul, en presencia de todos los ciudadanos y ciudadanas de Storybrooke, ¡proclamo a Regina Mills, heredera de Avalon, y a Emma Swan, la salvadora, reinas legítimas de Storybrooke!» con cuidado, Morgana y Merlín colocan la corona en la cabeza de Regina mientras Snow y David hacen los mismo con Emma.

El Mago y el príncipe las ayudan a levantarse. En cuanto lo hacen, todas las personas, que antes aplaudían, se inclinan, haciendo una gran reverencia a aquellas mujeres. Excepto Morgana y Merlín, cuyas rodillas ya no se doblan ante ninguna corona. Las cabezas de todos se mantienen erguidas y sus sonrisas direccionadas hacia las dos. Felices y emocionadas con lo que les había sido confiado, Regina y Emma se besan. En ese instante, las piedras de sus coronas emiten relámpagos de luz sobre toda la ciudad. Las magias de Regina y Emma también se manifiestan, envolviendo a las dos y convirtiéndose en una sola, del mismo tono de la piedra de sus coronas. Toda la ciudad siente el poder emanando de ambas, mezclándose al de sus coronas. Más que por un juramento, la magia está sellada en Storybrooke por los sentimientos de sus reinas.

«¡Por favor, levantaos!» pide Regina en cuanto se aparta de los labios de Emma y se gira en dirección a su pueblo. Henry es el primer en ir hacia ellas y abrazarlas. El pequeño no logra decir lo orgulloso que está de toda la historia que han construido, que han escrito y todo lo que aún tienen que vivir, juntos, como una familia debe ser.

Las dos se niegan a sentarse en sus tronos antes de saludar a cada una de aquellas personas. Se alarga, pero no importa. Aquel reinado en nada se parecerá a cualquier otro que ya hubiera sido escrito. Y Regina y Emma tienen poderes suficientes para inaugurar nuevas tradiciones a partir de ahora. Solo cuando terminan de recibir los saludos llenos de cariño de la gente de su alrededor, las dos se dirigen a los tronos colocados uno muy cerca del otro y se sientan, dando comienzo a una gran celebración.

«¿Estás feliz?» pregunta Regina a Emma mientras la gente aprovecha las bebidas y comidas que vuelven a ser servidas.

«Yo…no sé definir muy bien lo que estoy sintiendo» la rubia responde sincera «Nunca soñé con esto, Regina…después de romper la maldición, mi madre me venía diciendo que yo era una princesa, y hoy…» la sonrisa de Emma es enorme «Hoy estoy sentada en un trono de reina al lado de la mujer más increíble y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. Y no sé nada sobre gobernar un reino, pero tengo suerte de tener a una verdadera reina a mi lado para ayudarme» la rubia besa a su prometida

«Ah, Emma…» Regina agarra el rostro de la salvadora y le sonríe «¡Gracias por estar conmigo, mi amor! Yo aún estoy aprendiendo a ser una nueva reina, lo que Storybrooke se merece que sea, pero sé que lo haré muy bien porque te tengo a ti, ¡mi reina!» los ojos de la morena brillan con nunca antes y Swan sencillamente sabe que ahí, en la morada de aquellos brazos, con los dedos entrelazados a los suyos y los rostros juntos, compartiendo la misma respiración, ella ha alcanzado su Tallahassee.

La melodía interpretada por los hombres alegres cambia y pronto una gran expectativa crece en el aire. Los instrumentos todos parecen llamarlas. Y enseguida la pista de baile que queda frente a los tronos se queda vacía. Alrededor, se acumula la gente. Emma es la primera en levantarse y hace una reverencia frente a Regina, extendiéndole la mano. Encantada con el gesto de Swan, Mills le entrega su mano, como ya había hecho con sus sentimientos más verdaderos. Como si hubiera hecho eso desde siempre, la rubia conduce a la morena hasta al centro y las dos se colocan esperando el vals que vendría a continuación.

A una señal de Snow White, los hombres de Robin Hood se colocan más rectos y sonríen. De los instrumentos de cuerda enseguida salen los primeros acordes de "Tale as old as time", acompañados al momento por los de viento. Emma ora conduce a Regina, ora se deja conducir por ella. Las dos no apartan sus miradas de los ojos de la otra, aunque estén en mitad de los giros, es como si anticipasen cada movimiento y lo retomasen con la ligereza de quien sabe que finalmente ha encontrado su infinito particular. Las sonrisas tampoco abandonan sus rostros. Sus pasos parecen haber sido ensayados a lo largo de una vida. Dos almas que bailan el encuentro de lo eterno. Para los que las observan, es como si estuvieran viendo el propio amor bailando.

Cuando la canción está a punto de terminar, Regina hace una señal para que los músicos la repitan. Las dos invitan a todas las parejas a bailar también. Snow y David son los primeros. Después Belle y Rumple; Robin y Zelena; Ruby y Lily; Mulan y Elsa; Tinker y Hook; Henry y Grace; Archie y Blue; Granny y Marco; Leroy y Nova; Ashley y Sean: Maléfica sorprende al ofrecer su brazo a Jefferson mientras August y Whale se sonríen mutuamente. Morgana y Merlín se quedan cerca de los tronos, observando el desarrollo de la escena. Hasta el pequeño Roland encuentra una pareja y lleva a la pequeña Alexandra a bailar.

Y en aquel instante, toda Storybrooke baila envuelta en la felicidad de sus reinas. Sin que los habitantes del pequeño reino lo perciban o sepan explicar el origen, una lluvia de pétalos de campanillas blancas cubiertas de polvo mágico cae sobre ellos. Quizás un presente de Morgana Le Fay, que sonríe junto a Taliesin, dos sabios que aprecian la verdadera magia.

Las canciones se suceden, algunos dejan de bailar, otros se entregan a nuevos compañeros. Regina ahora está bailando con Henry y Emma con su madre. Una noche que tardará mucho, pero mucho tiempo en olvidarse en Storybrooke y que será cantada con entusiasmo por los bardos de otros reinos. Poco a poco, las personas van regresando a sus casas con la certeza de en aquel solsticio de invierno, en sus corazones ha sido plantada la simiente de la magia y de una primavera que nunca se ha visto tan duradera.

Reunidos en una gran mesa en el jardín, Regina y Emma observan a Henry y a Grace patinando juntos en la nieve. Robin tiene a Zelena recostada junto a él y a Roland en su regazo, durmiendo envuelto en una manta que la alcaldesa le había conseguido. Snow agarra a Neal también dormido y David tiene la cabeza recostada en su hombro. Ruby y Lily intercambian sonrisas y piquitos, Mulan y Elsa están recostadas la una en la otra, soñando con el próximo baile en el que estarán, en Arendelle. Tinker está acurrucada contra Killian, casi cerrando sus ojos debido al cansancio de dos días sin dormir haciendo aquellas coronas.

Rumpel y Belle, dados de la mano, se sonríen el uno al otro. La princesa no se arrepiente de haberle dicho que sí de nuevo al hombre que había aprendido a amar y del que ahora tiene la certeza de que cuidará muy bien de su corazón. August y Whale están cómodos con la presencia y el cariño mutuo. Lejos de allí, en una cabaña del bosque, no hay señal de invierno alguno para Maléfica y Jefferson. Morgana y Taliesin se despiden y se van a sus cuartos, alentando a los otros a hacer lo mismo.

«Deja que yo me encargo de todo este desorden mañana, amor» Emma abraza a Regina por detrás tras acomodar a los invitados que se habían quedado a dormir en la mansión esa noche.

«Sí, lo recogeremos cuando amanezca…» la alcaldesa cierra los ojos disfrutando del cariño de su prometida y absolutamente feliz

«Antes de irnos a acostar, quería pedirte una cosa» susurra la sheriff. Aún están con sus respectivos vestidos, pero ya se habían quitado los tacones, y se habían puesto unas cómodas zapatillas, pues el suelo está helado. Sus coronas están en sus cabezas. A pesar del material con el que han sido fabricadas, son increíblemente ligeras.

«Todo por ti, mi amor» Regina responde y se gira dentro del abrazo de Emma, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

«Ven conmigo aquí» con una sonrisa traviesa, Emma va llevando a su morena hasta la pista de baile de nuevo. Los tronos ya no están, habían sido colocados en el despacho de Regina.

«Emma, ¿qué estás tramando?» la morena la mira desconfiada

«Nada…solo quiero terminar esta noche sin ningún escenario, sin tener que compartirte con nadie» la atrae hacia ella y la besa «¿Acepta bailar conmigo, mi reina?» la rubia besa la mano de Regina mientras la morena ríe

«Creo que nuestra banda se ha marchado, mi amor, ¡no tenemos música!» dice bien cerca del rostro de la salvadora

«¡Oh, qué bien que vivamos en un reino donde tenemos tecnología llamada Ipod y altavoces!» Swan hace aparece los objetos con su magia para sorpresa de Mills

La morena se sorprende aún más cuando una música instrumental comienza a escucharse.

«¿Cómo sabes…?»

«¿Que te gusta este estilo de música?» es la rubia quien alza la ceja haciendo sonreír a Regina «Sé muchas cosas de ti, mi reina»

Las dos son envueltas por la melodía de una balada instrumental que muy bien podría haber sido compuesta por músicos celtas. Regina sorprende a Emma y la conduce en el baile. Los pétalos de las campanillas vuelven a caer sobre las dos que van pegando sus cuerpos y rostros, envolviéndose en los brazos, la una de la otra. Giran juntas y sus vestidos esparcen las flores que están por el suelo. Emma agarra a Regina por la cintura y le da vueltas en el aire. Las dos ríen. Una risa que bautiza un nuevo tiempo para ellas y para Storybrooke. La madrugada las envuelve y, finalmente, los copos de nieve del Solsticio de Invierno también revolotean alrededor de las dos.

«Hora de recogernos…» Emma susurra y se transportan al cuarto

Aún embriagada con la mirada de Regina sobre ella, usa su magia para ponerse el pijama. Las dos sonríen. Las cajas de sus coronas están en el tocador de la reina y aquellos bellos objetos son en ellas depositados. Un silencio tranquilo planea sobre la ciudad, acariciada por la primera ligera nevada del invierno. Ellas se acuestan juntas, una frente a la otra, y se miran prolongadamente. Siempre habrá un encanto nuevo en aquel gesto. Solo se miran, enamorándose una en la mirada de la otra.

«Te amo, Emma Swan» dice la reina al acariciar el rostro de su salvadora y besarla con cuidado y reverencia. La rubia sonríe

«Te amo, Regina Mills» la otra reina recién coronada de Storybrooke repite el ritual de su prometida. Algo que harán tantas veces en el futuro que las espera y no tardará en llegar.

Emma se recoloca en el mejor lugar que ha encontrado en su vida. Echa la cabeza sobre el pecho de Regina, estirándose sobre el menudo cuerpo de su morena. El sonido de aquel corazón latiendo es su nana preferida. Un corazón que le fue entregado para que lo cuidara y lo amara. Y Swan hará eso el resto de días que se le concedan vivir con Regina. Todo lo que desea es que sean muchos. El cariño ritmando en sus cabellos la lleva a un mundo de sueños bonitos, pero no mejores que la realidad de la sheriff.

Porque cuando Emma Swan abre los ojos, es recibida por un par de orbes avellanas que brillan por ella, junto a ella. Todas las mañanas con Regina se enamora de nuevo de la reina. Su reina. Y cuando la rubia se levanta, encuentra el abrazo de su hijo, que pensaba perdido para siempre, el amor de su familia, Snow White y David, sus padres, que sencillamente dieron sus vidas por ella, y a amigos a quienes ha aprendido a amar y a tenerles confianza. Cuando Neal le pidió que siguiera adelante, Emma no imaginó que fuera posible, pero allí está Swan, en casa, en su lugar en el mundo. Tallahassee.

* * *

La aurora aún tarda en levantarse. Regina, sin embargo, la encuentra ya despierta, con una taza de té de manzana con canela en sus manos. Respira hondo el frío aire del invierno y cierra los ojos. Había sido difícil dejar la cama y la comodidad de tener a Emma en sus brazos, pero su corazón le pedía aquello. La morena mira por la ventana de su cocina, pero su pensamiento está muy lejos de ahí.

«Hola, mi pequeña» la presencia de Morgana se hace suave, ofreciendo cariño y comprensión

Ella sabía que su abuela aparecería, por eso no se asustó. La Dama del Lago se acerca y se pone al lado de su nieta. Mills aprovecha, se deja escurrir un poco hacia abajo y recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de la más vieja.

«¿Quieres un poco de té, abuela?» la voz de la reina es casi un susurro

«Acepto» la Señora de Avalon acaricia la espalda de la más joven «Pero, sobre todo, deseo saber qué te quita la paz, mi niña» las dos se miran por un instante y Morgana abre los brazos, recibiendo a Regina y sus lágrimas, sin preguntar más. Y así se quedan hasta que el llanto se va calmando.

«Yo no…» la morena se aprieta más en los cálidos brazos de su abuela, permitiendo que la otra consuele sus dolores «No me merezco esto, abuela…la corona, Storybrooke, yo….»

«Shhh…» Morgana acaricia los cabellos cortos de su nieta «Respira, mi pequeña. Solo respira» y así Regina lo hace hasta conseguir calmarse por completo. Es el efecto que la guardiana de la magia tiene sobre ella «¿Toda esa angustia se debe a lo que imagino?»

«Mi cripta…» la reina baja la cabeza y no logra mirar a Morgana a los ojos

«Creo que ya es hora de liberarlos, Regina» Morgana Le Fay sonríe

«Algunos ni recuerdo a quiénes pertenecen, abuela, yo…» la reina para y busca la mirada de la más vieja

«Pensé que a estas alturas ya confiabas más en ti misma y en tu magia, mi pequeña» le da una breve sonrisa a la reina

«¿Regina?» Emma aparee somnolienta en la cocina, con los cabellos sueltos y despeinados «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, por qué saliste de la cama?» la rubia se da cuenta de que su prometida no está sola «¿Morgana? Pero, ¿qué…?» la sheriff enseguida se despierta y se queda mirando de una a la otra, esperando una explicación mientras su corazón late desacompasadamente al imaginar lo que aquel encuentro en la madrugada puede ser.

«Emma…» al percibir el pánico en la mirada de su prometida, la alcaldesa reacciona rápidamente y la abraza «Mi amor, ¡no me iré a ningún lado! No sin ti…» al escuchar esas palabras, Swan se relaja en los brazos de su reina

«¿Entonces…?» la rubia no deja que la alcaldesa se aparte y la abraza por detrás mientras Morgana observa

«Regina se siente culpable, señorita Emma Swan» la Dama del Lago habla por su nieta «Por los corazones que aún guarda en su cripta»

«Yo…» la sheriff gira a la alcaldesa de frente, impidiéndole que hable

«No, mi amor…no tienes que sentirte culpable» sonríe la rubia «Has recibido el perdón de toda esta ciudad, incluso de personas que están sin sus corazones. Incluso ellos han sido capaces de perdonarte…lo que quieren es una nueva oportunidad, un recomienzo, y se lo estamos dando a todos, ¿verdad? Junto con Henry, sin Autor, sin nuevas maldiciones» acaricia las mejillas de Regina

«Aún así, me siento culpable, Emma. Les arranqué a esas personas el derecho de sentir de verdad, yo…»

«Entonces devuélveselos, Regina» la voz de Morgana suena tranquila «Aunque no sepas a quiénes pertenecen todos aquellos corazones, es posible que vuelvan a latir en los pechos de a quienes pertenecen»

«¿Eso es posible?» es Emma quien pregunta

«Creo que ya hemos tenido muestras suficientes de lo que la magia de mi nieta es capaz de hacer, ¿no?» la Señora de Avalon les ofrece a las dos una gran sonrisa «¿Estás lista para dejarlos ir, Regina?»

«Sí, lo estoy, ¡tengo que hacerlo!»

«Llévame a tu cripta» pide Morgana

«¿Puedo ir también?» pregunta Emma

«¡Vamos!» Regina las transporta con su magia hasta la cripta donde guarda los corazones

Swan observa con cuidado aquella infinidad de cofres, preguntándose si todos contienen corazones.

«¿Qué debo hacer ahora, abuela?»

«Tienes que desear y creer, mi pequeña. Conoces, como pocos, los caminos de la magia, sabes cómo hacerlo. Permítete ser guiada por el poder que de ti emana» recita la Dama del Lago

La reina se coloca en medio de la cripta, cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Emma permanece tras ella, no quiere interferir, pero estará ahí si Regina la necesita. Morgana solo las observa a las dos. La morena abre los brazos y saca su magia a la superficie. Tanto las tinieblas como la luz se manifiestan y la rodean. Regina hace un movimiento con las manos y todos los cofres se abren, liberando los corazones, que planean en el aire alrededor de las dos.

Emma se asusta al ver tantos corazones latiendo a su alrededor. Algunos ya laten débilmente, otros son más vigorosos. La mayoría de ellos son más rojos que negros, pero algunos aparentan ya haber sido consumidos por las tinieblas. La sheriff no consigue decir una palabra, solo está a la expectativa de lo que su prometida hará a continuación.

Cuando se siente totalmente invadida por la magia, Regina, finalmente, abre los ojos. El tiempo parece haberse congelado una vez más afuera. El poder que la alcaldesa emana es grandioso, aún mayor del que tenía cuando se enfrentó a la Dark Swan. Quizás potenciado por la piedra reina. Quizás por la presencia de la salvadora, ahora que las dos comparten el amor que sienten.

«Aquello que por mis manos fue arrancado» la voz de Mills es grave y solemne, haciendo a Morgana sentirse orgullosa de su nieta y a Emma estremecerse a su lado «Regresará a los pechos vacíos y ningún daño les será causado nunca más» la magia de Regina se expande aún más y la salvadora, casi hipnotizada, no resiste a tocarle los hombros.

Cuando siente las manos de Swan sobre ella, la magia de Regina explota y parece extenderse por toda Storybrooke, llevándose consigo los corazones, devolviéndolos a sus antiguos dueños.

«Está hecho, Regina de Avalon y Emma de Storybrooke» Morgana se pronuncia y permanece observándolas, intrigada con el modo en que la magia de una reacciona a la de la otra, hasta que las deja a solas.

«Está hecho…» susurra Regina mientras Emma la rodea con sus brazos

«Lo conseguiste» la rubia besa los cabellos de la morena

«No, mi amor, las dos lo hicimos» la alcaldesa se gira hacia delante «Todo sucedió cuando tú me tocaste los hombros» acaricia el rostro de su novia «Gracias por estar aquí»

«¡Siempre, mi amor!» Swan coge las manos de Mills y deposita un beso «¿Por qué crees que sucede eso?» agarra las dos manos de su reina

«¿Eso, el qué?» Mills adora aquel toque en sus dedos

«Nuestras magias…siempre…somos más fuertes juntas» concluye la salvadora

«Sí» sonríe la morena «Realmente somos más fuerte juntas» Regina atrae a Emma a un beso largo y apasionado «Gracias por verme, mi amor, por tu testarudez en verme, incluso cuando intenté esconderme de ti, cuando no quise que me descubrieras. ¡Gracias por llevarme al encuentro de mí misma, Emma! Porque todo eso me trajo hasta ti…¡hasta nuestra familia!» las dos pegan sus rostros, uniendo sus cabezas.

«Gracias por aceptarme como soy, mi amor, con todos mis traumas, mis desordenes aquí dentro y los que provoco en toda tu organización» las dos ríen juntas «Gracias por tu capacidad de ver tras mis sonrisas, por descubrir incluso antes que yo mis miedos, por permitirme ser solo Emma, tu Emma. ¡No veo la hora de ser una Swan Mills!»

«En breve lo serás, lo prometo…» Regina aparta el rostro para observar los ojos de su salvadora, se siente inundada de aquel verde-vida, su esperanza «¡Mi reina!» las dos se besan de nuevo mientras, afuera, el sol despunta trayendo una nueva era para Storybrooke. Ya no más la ciudad en la que nadie tendría sus finales felices, sino el reino donde todo se vuelve posible, regido por el amor de sus reinas.

* * *

 **Podría ser el fin, pero no, queda un capítulo.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bueno, llegamos al epílogo de este gran fic. Sinceramente no me acuerdo lo que hay en este capítulo. Según su autoras son escenas que le vinieron a la mente y necesitó plasmar, escenas cotidianas de nuestra familia Swan Mills. Ya veremos qué nos encontramos.**

 **Gracias por haber seguido esta aventura. Y nos encontraremos en otras, ya que tengo a la cola bastantes fics, casi todos portugueses, últimamente son los que más me llegan. Pero hay uno francés a la espera. Tengo que volver a leer en italiano, a ver si encuentro uno lo suficientemente bueno para traducirlo.**

 **En fin, pasen y disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 43. Epílogo**

Tiempo. Para los griegos, Ourobus. Cíclico. La serpiente que se muerde su propia cola. Todo lo que fue volverá a ser. Todo lo que lo que había quedado en el pasado. Todo lo que será mirará hacia atrás. Y entonces vinieron los romanos e inventaron la linealidad del tiempo. Una línea recta sin comienzo y sin fin, que se extiende por el infinito dividida en periodos.

Milenios. Siglos. Años. Meses. Semanas. Días. Horas. Minutos. Segundos. Centésimas. Una cuenta que nunca para y siempre es decreciente. A cada nuevo tiempo, el mismo tiempo. No, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque seamos jóvenes. Pero hay una leyenda (quizás esté aún siendo creada) que hubo un tiempo encontrado en un espacio cuando el Tiempo era tan grande que se volvió posible tener tiempo de vivir y soñar amando.

El 24 de diciembre llegó a Storybrooke con la ciudad cubierta de blanco y una paz sin precedente. Elsa ya no estaba. Mulan y ella se habían ido a Arendelle en la tarde tras el Solsticio de Invierno. La joven reina necesitaba volver a casa, ayudar a su hermana y retomar el gobierno de su reino. Se despidieron sabiendo que ahora forman parte de una gran familia formada por lazos de amor, no de sangre. Sucesivas promesas de mutuas visitas fueron hechas y, ciertamente, serían cumplidas.

Morgana también se había marchado de regreso a Avalon. No estaba en ella dejar la isla mucho más de un día. A pesar de encontrarse muy bien acogida junto a su nieta, sentía falta de la intensa conexión con su magia, algo que solo aquel mágico archipiélago le proporcionaba. Una de las consecuencias de ser ella misma parte del corazón de Avalon y la Dama del Lago.

En el pequeño reino ahora gobernado por Regina Mills y Emma Swan, las personas se ocupaban con los últimos detalles de los adornos de sus casas, a fin de cuentas, tenían muy buenos motivos para celebrar la Navidad, aunque hubieran llegado de un sitio que no tenía ninguna relación con las tradiciones cristianas. La fiesta, sin embargo, era muy antigua y pagana. Por eso, decidieron celebrarla. Era como si la paz hubiera tomado forma de guirnaldas de colores, pequeñas luces parpadeantes y lazos rojos y blancos.

Las tiendas estaban todas abiertas, esperando a los clientes de última hora. Granny contaba con la ayuda de Ruby, Lily y cinco trabajadoras más para terminar todos los pedidos para aquella noche. Jefferson corría para finalizar los vestidos de noche y Grace lo ayudaba. Padre e hija nunca habían estado tan felices.

En el loft, Snow y Charming disfrutaban de una mañana tranquila regada de bizcochos recién hechos y muchas carcajadas de Neal. Sentados en la alfombra de la sala, el príncipe y la princesa acompañan los intentos del pequeño de gatear e ir tras sus juguetes. No había prisa ni miedo de, al parpadear, ser sacados de ahí y llevados a una nueva guerra.

Rumpel y Belle atienden juntos a los clientes de la tienda de antigüedades. Algunos buscando objetos que les pertenecía, otros queriendo un regalo que pudiera sorprender a un ser querido. La pareja intercambia sonrisas cómplices y miradas de ternura.

Hook y Archie están en el convento ayudando a las hadas a decorarlo para la cena de aquella noche en la que recibirán a los enanitos como invitados. Taliesin, que había sido invitado a pasar un tiempo entre aquellos seres encantados, se divierte con todo el movimiento a su alrededor. Está feliz en poder enseñarles nuevos hechizos a las hadas de Storybrooke.

Tinker y Nova conversan animadas mientras vuelan colgando la decoración más alta. El pirata no deja de mirar a aquella pequeña hada por quien de verdad había desistido de su venganza y de las botellas de ron. Si le pidieran su barco a cambio de una sonrisa de ella, lo entregaría sin protestar y aprendería a vivir en el bosque, cobijado en un árbol, solo por estar con la rubia. Blue supervisa todo el trabajo con una nueva sonrisa, quizás descubierta tras el beso con el doctor Hopper en la fiesta, durante un baile.

En el campamento de los hombres alegres, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y todos se divierten preparando la carne que será asada, las cervezas y los vinos que alegrarán la noche festiva. Robin coordina todos los trabajos. Se reunirán alrededor del jardín de su casa, donde las hogueras están siendo montadas. El arquero sonríe ante los cánticos y, principalmente, observando a Zelena decorando el espacio con ayuda de Roland. Los dos adornan un árbol por primera vez y el pequeño es pura felicidad junto a su mamá pelirroja cuando lo coge en brazos y lo eleva para que coloque la estrella en el pico del árbol. Roland suelta un grito cuando la hechicera enciende las luces y todo parpadea a su alrededor en pequeñas luces de colores que parecen danzar.

August ayuda a su padre a empaquetar los juguetes encargados para los tantos niños de la ciudad. Los dos pasan un buen tiempo juntos, recordando historias del Bosque Encantado y de los años en que Booth vivió fuera del reino encantado, con Emma Swan y después solo.

En el hospital, Whale comprueba las fichas médicas de sus pacientes, haciendo las visitas de rutina. Ninguna emergencia es registrada y el equipo de planta está teniendo una mañana tranquila. En el laboratorio, Maléfica estudia algunas páginas del cuaderno de Henry Mills, Regina se lo había prestado cuando la hechicera le había contado que había aceptado el empleo ofrecido por el médico para que fuera investigadora junto con él.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Swan Mills, Henry aprovecha el día libre para dormir hasta más tarde. Sin embargo, Emma y Regina ya están despiertas, la sheriff sorprendentemente consigue mantener a la alcaldesa en la cama por más tiempo de lo que se queda en las mañanas.

«Hay alguien aquí hoy con mucha pereza» la rubia está recostada sobre algunas almohadas y agarra a la morena de espaldas contra su pecho, haciéndole caricias en sus brazos, a lo que Regina responde con una sonrisa y un suspiro de satisfacción.

«Quizás…» murmura la alcaldesa y se acurruca más contra el cuerpo de la sheriff

«Mi amor, son más de las nueve y aún no me estás sacando de la cama» Regina golpea la pierna de Emma por encima del edredón «Hey, no me estoy quejando. Es más, creo que nos merecemos de verdad quedarnos un día entero en la cama, solo hablando y comiendo porquerías y…»

«¿Comiendo porquerías en mi cama, Swan?» la reina se gira hacia la salvadora «¡Eso nunca pasará!»

«Un chica puede soñar, ¿no?» Emma se encoge de hombros

«Pero me gusta la idea de quedarme un día entero en la cama, así, contigo, sin tener que preocuparnos por salvar la ciudad, o a alguien, o evitar alguna maldición o cualquier otra amenaza…»

«Eh» la sheriff agarra el rostro de la alcaldesa «De momento estamos liberadas de todo ese caos, podemos relajarnos un poco, ¿ok?»

«Ok…» Regina sonríe y la besa

«Hum…me gusta esto» dice la rubia en mitad del beso haciendo reír a la alcaldesa. La sheriff se aprovecha y comienza a besar su cuello y la risa se transforma en algo parecido a un gemido.

«Emma…» Regina agarra los brazos de su novia

«¿Sí?» Swan la mira sonriendo, completamente apasionada, pero enseguida percibe lo que su novia iría a decir «No, Regina, no termines esa frase, por favor…»

«Mi amor, Henry invitó a tus padres a la cena de Navidad aquí en casa, esta noche, ¿sabes lo que significa?»

«Ahm…¿que tendremos mucha comida y regalos?» Mills sonríe con la respuesta de su rubia, aunque también fuera verdad.

«¡Eso! Pero ni la comida ni los regalos se harán solos, ¡así que sheriff Swan, tenemos que levantarnos y despertar a Henry porque tenemos mucho trabajo por delante!» dice y le da un beso demorado a la otra

«Amor, mi madre ni se fijará si hacemos algo sencillo, o si lo compramos, yo…»

«¿De verdad?» la alcaldesa la mira con una ceja alzada, y los brazos cruzados.

«¡Pero a ti si te importa, ok, lo he pillado!» Emma se estira en la cama y sube el edredón hasta cubrirse la cabeza.

«Qué bien que entendiste, mi amor» Regina se levanta «En cuanto yo baje, te doy, como máximo quince minutos para que estés abajo con Henry. Los dos me ayudaréis a hacer todo, ¿ok?»

«Hummmmmm»

Tras el tiempo estipulado por Mills, Emma y Henry entran en la cocina, abrazados y somnolientos.

«¡Buenos días, Majestad!» el muchacho hace una reverencia boba y le sonríe a la madre

«¡Buenos días!» ella sonríe ante la cara de sueño de sus dos amores «Muy bien, primero haremos un buen desayuno para que algunos se despierten bien porque tendremos un largo día por delante y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja» guiña un ojo

«Entendemos que la idea de todo esto no fue tuya, mamá. En las películas parece mucho más fácil, las cosas sencillamente ya aparecen listas» refunfuña «Bueno, estamos aquí, preparados para hacer lo que sea necesario» él se sienta en uno de los taburetes más altos de la cocina, al lado de la isla de mármol, y apoya su cabeza en su mano

«¡Eso mismo!» repite Emma los mismos gestos de su hijo

«Muy bien, Henry, tú ponte con las frutas y el jugo. Swan, chocolates calientes y el café. Vamos» Regina saca a los dos de donde estaban.

«¿Y podemos saber qué vas a ser tú?» Emma la desafía

«Tortitas…y por cierto he repuesto aquellos cereales horribles que adoráis. Pero si no queréis tortitas, ok, puedo ir a comprar los regalos sola» va saliendo de la cocina

«Regina, mi amor, vuelve aquí» Emma la agarra por la cintura y la abraza «Apenas puedo esperar para sentir el aroma de las mejores tortitas del mundo…» la de un beso en el cuello a la morena y mantiene el rostro ahí, inspirando el perfume fresco del amanecer.

«Gracias por los cereales, mamá, ¡eres la mejor!» Henry las abraza a las dos

Las mañanas se habían vuelto especialmente acogedoras en la mansión Swan Mills desde que la familia estaba viviendo junta. Había música, había risas, había tareas compartidas, había bromas, había conversaciones bobas y más serias, había planes siendo hechos, había sueños ganando visos de realidad. Y sobre todo, había amor.

Tras un desayuno con muchas tortitas, cuencos abarrotados de cereales, chocolate caliente y café amargo, ensalada de frutas y jugo de manzana, los tres estaban finalmente preparados para enfrentar el frío de Storybrooke. Quizás ni necesitaran tanta ropa, ya que compartían una llama de complicidad y unión que brilla cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

Hay algo más que nieve en las calles de Storybrooke. Sonrisas, risas, como si la alegría se hubiera mudado también para la ciudad y hubiera hecho morada en todos por allí. Regina y Emma andan dadas de la mano con Henry al lado de ellas. El muchacho, de vez en cuando, mira a sus apasionadas madres y agradece silenciosamente por tenerlas. Las personas pasan al lado de los tres y sonríen, saludan, desean Feliz Navidad. No hay exigencias, miradas de odio, reprobación o algo que se le parezca. Están todos en casa, felices con el libre albedrío en sus vidas y dichosos con sus dos reinas, dos mujeres increíbles y, sobre todo, humanas.

Es bonito observar cómo se contagian las sonrisas. Y hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que los habitantes de Storybrooke ansiaban, aunque no lo supieran, la sonrisa de Regina Mills. Y ella se la ofrece, plena y majestuosa. Algunos se detienen unos instantes solo para apreciar a la alcaldesa sonriendo y es imposible no sonreír en respuesta, como si la morena transmitiese algo irrecusable y preciado.

«Chico, aún no has dicho qué quieres de regalo» Emma descansa el brazo en la cintura de Regina

«Es porque no quiero nada, ma» responde el joven sorprendiendo a las dos

«¿Por qué, hijo?» Regina lo analiza

«Porque ya os tengo a vosotras, tengo a nuestra familia» él sonríe «Así que, ¡realmente no necesito nada más!»

«¡Muchacho, ven aquí!» Swan se emociona con las palabras del hijo y él se mete en medio de las dos, su nido, su lugar preferido «Gracias por traerme a nuestra casa» los dos se abrazan y envuelven a Regina entre ellos.

«Sois lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo…en este y en cualquier otro» les dice la morena a sus dos amores «Aún así, creo que todos esta noche tendrán un regalo, así que, ¿de verdad no hay nada que te gustaría pedir, Henry?»

El joven príncipe estudia la expresión de su madre y sabe que si él le pidiera una estrella, ella pasaría días y noches buscando el hechizo que le permitiese darle una. Así que Henry sonríe.

«¿Puede no ser un regalo, digamos, físico?»

«¿Un regalo físico?» Emma le pregunta

«Un regalo, normalmente, es un objeto, ¿no?» las dos asienten «Quiero saber si puedo no escoger algo así, si puede ser otra cosa…»

«Depende…» Regina se pronuncia acompañando el razonamiento del hijo y casi adivina sus intenciones «Pide y tu madre y yo te diremos si es posible o no» los tres se detiene en la plaza central de la ciudad y se sientan en un banco con el muchacho entre ellas.

«Quiero un viaje» él sonríe «Un viaje en familia, los tres»

Regina y Emma se miran

«¿Qué te parece, Emma?» la morena coge la mano de su hijo, feliz con la idea

«¡Creo que podemos ya hacer las maletas!» la sheriff se tira encima del regazo de Henry y los tres ríen

«Entonces, hijo, ¿a dónde vamos?» la alcaldesa coloca los cabellos de su pequeño

«¡Vamos a visitar a la abuela Morgana a Avalon!» él las sorprende una vez más

«¡Chico, esa es la segunda mejor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida!» Emma y Henry chocan los cinco

«¿Y cuál fue la primera?» Regina pregunta

«"Operación Cobra"» responden los dos juntos

«Debería habérmelo imaginado…» sonríen ellos

«¿De verdad nos vamos a Avalon?» los ojos de Emma brillan

«La abuela dijo que nos está esperando, ma. ¡Así que, creo que no podríamos ir a otro lugar en nuestro primer viaje en familia!» Henry está feliz y ansioso por el viaje

«¿Todo bien para ti, mi amor?» Regina necesita saber si Emma está bien con aquello, a fin de cuentas, su prometida posee magia y un viaje hasta la isla con certeza la pondrá en un contacto más fuerte con ella.

«¡Será nuestro primer viaje juntos y será perfecto!» Swan abre una gran sonrisa

«¿Y cuándo nos vamos?» Henry quiere una fecha

«¿Podemos ir inmediatamente después de Año Nuevo?» sugiere la rubia

«Creo que no conseguiré organizar todo en el ayuntamiento en tan poco tiempo, Emma. No es fácil dejar esta ciudad sobre ruedas y…»

«Menos mal que nombraste a August vice alcalde y que el Consejo de la ciudad volvió a funcionar, así que sabemos que Storybrooke estará bien si te vas de vacaciones con nosotros, mamá» argumenta Henry

«Buen punto, mocito, pero "inmediatamente" después de Año Nuevo no será posible» los dos se entristecen a su lado «Sin embargo, prometo dejar todo organizado en la ciudad y marchar en febrero, ¿qué decís?»

«¿Tenemos una fecha?» el adolescente vuelve a sonreír y extiende la mano a su madre morena, como si estuvieran haciendo un trato, como cuando era pequeño e insistía en querer dulces y helado durante la semana y el pequeño hacía pequeños acuerdos sobre sus deberes de casa y el desorden de su cuarto con Regina.

«¡Tenemos una fecha!» la reina aprieta la mano de su hijo y le guiña el ojo, dejando claro que se acuerda de aquellos momentos entre los dos.

«¡Ok! Un regalo menos en la lista» Swan besa el rostro de su hijo y los tres se levantan para volver a las compras.

Tras conseguir los regalos, se encaminan hacia el supermercado donde Henry y Emma siguen las instrucciones de Regina sobre lo que necesita para la cena de esa noche, porque la morena ya había comenzado a preparar algunas cosas. Los dulces y el postre, por ejemplo, ya están casi listos porque está claro que habrá una tarta de manzana recién salida del horno más tarde.

Contrariando las expectativas de los dos, Mills permite un almuerzo rápido y nada dentro de los padrones de su dieta: ¡pizza! Con extra de queso y peperoni. De regreso a la mansión, Henry organiza los reglaos alrededor del árbol montado en la sala de estar, cerca de la chimenea, la mayoría de ellos se entregarían al día siguiente, ya que esa noche solo iban a reunirse con Snow, David y Neal.

Regina comienza la preparación de las comidas con la ayuda de Emma y enseguida la casa se llena con los aromas deliciosos de la cocción. Henry aprovecha que las dos están entretenidas entre sartenes, alimentos y risas para salir de la casa y dirigirse a la tienda de su abuelo con la difícil misión de escoger un regalo para sus madres.

La campanilla del local suena, anunciando la presencia del joven príncipe. Belle lo recibe con un abrazo mientras Rumple termina de atender a otro cliente.

«¡Hola abuelo!»

«¡Henry!» Gold sale de detrás del mostrador y abraza al adolescente «¿En qué puedo ayudarte?»

«Ah, primero, gracias por dejarme libre hoy, sé que los dos deben estar necesitando ayuda aquí» ve a algunas personas deambulando por la tienda «Parece que hay bastante movimiento…»

«No nos podemos quejar» responde Belle «Pero aprovecha el día con tus madres, ellas se lo merecen y tú también» le guiña la princesa

«Bueno, abuelo, he venido porque, ¿sabes? Quería un regalo para ellas, algo que fuera especial…»

«Comprendo…» el hombre se pone a pensar en qué podría haber en su tienda para la reina y la salvadora

«Parece un poco difícil encontrar algo que ellas ya no tengan» el pequeño pone cara de desánimo.

«Pues estoy segura de que a ellas les encantaría lo que les llevaras, Henry» opina Belle «Eres su hijo, la forma viva del amor que sienten la una por la otra, así que, créelo, aunque sencillamente les des una taza con sus nombres, les va a encantar y seguramente será el mejor regalo porque se lo habrás dado tú» ella lo alienta

«¿Qué piensas de eso, abuelo?» Gold estudia la expresión del nieto

«Pienso que tal vez sea la hora de que encuadernes aquellas páginas a las que tanto te dedicas cuando crees que no hay nadie observando» le guiña un ojo al joven

«¡Oh!» Henry no tenía idea de que su abuelo supiera lo que él hacía con algunos de sus libros escolares abiertos, sentado en la mesa de escritorio del anticuario.

«Y Belle tiene toda la razón sobre tus madres, Henry. No hay nada más precioso o atractivo aquí en esta tienda o en cualquier otra de la ciudad que algo hecho por ti para ellas» pone una mano sobre el hombro del chico

«¿Pero dónde voy a poder conseguir encuadernar algo hoy?»

«¡En cuanto a eso, yo puedo ayudar!» Gold hace surgir unas tapas duras en dorado envejecido en sus manos, lo que llama la atención del muchacho

«¡Ok, vamos a hacerlo!»

Belle dice que ella se ocupará de la tienda sola mientras ellos se encaminan hacia la trastienda.

* * *

La noche de la víspera de Navidad se acerca de puntillas resistiendo a un ocaso visto por pocos, pero debidamente apreciado por Regina y Emma desde el balcón de la habitación de ambas, una en los brazos de la otra, abrazadas en el asiento que allí hay.

«A veces no me puedo creer que esta es nuestra vida ahora» suspira la rubia

«¿Qué quieres decir?» la morena le acaricia los cabellos derramados por su pecho.

«Nosotras…juntas aquí» sonríe la sheriff «Viviendo felices y en paz con nuestro hijo, esperando a mis padres para cenar con nosotros en Navidad» su voz falla «Si alguien me lo hubiera contado, unos años atrás, que viviría este momento, ciertamente habría dicho que eso era una completa locura»

«¿Todavía crees que es una locura?» la alcaldesa pregunta sin alterar la voz

«No, mi amor. ¡Ni una locura, ni un sueño, es la mejor realidad que podría querer!» se gira sobre el cuerpo de Regina «Creo que cuando fuiste en busca de Merlín, mi mayor miedo no era tener que aceptar las tinieblas que me consumían, sino nunca más verte, no poder decirte cómo me siento» muerde el mentón de su morena «Nos merecíamos tanto eso, esa oportunidad de vivir el amor que sentimos, esta paz a nuestro alrededor y ¡estoy inmensamente agradecida por lo que tenemos!» besa lentamente a su novia

«Sí…» Mills acaricia el rostro de su salvadora «¡Nos lo merecíamos, sí!»

«Creo que somos buenas en vivir cosas juntas por primera vez» comenta la rubia al recostarse de nuevo sobre el pecho de la mujer que ama «¡Y nuestra primera Navidad en familia no podría ser de otra manera!»

«No, no podría» la voz de la morena falla y besa los cabellos suaves que tanto ama

«Y tengo que decir que la puesta de sol es mucho más bonita vista dentro de tus ojos» la salvadora le sonríe a la reina

«¡Ay, Emma!» Regina atrae a su novia a un beso profundo, bocas que se prueban sin prisa, desnudas de lápiz labial, adornadas solo por el querer que las envuelve. El sol parece tardar un poco más en la línea del horizonte, solo para contemplarlas y calentarse en el amor de ellas.

El inesperado presente arropa los gestos afables de Emma y Regina. En la escasa luz del crepúsculo, las sombras, la luz de la luna murmurando amor, susurrándolo como dádiva. Son dóciles y dulces los dedos de ambas cuando danzan sobre la piel, cuando tiemblan en la entrega, haciendo que las mariposas revoloteen en el interior del alma de cada una.

Son sabor a deseo, sudor de amor, pasión y sal en el aire, en la casa, en el atardecer, llamando a la noche por la ventana, que llega mientras los cuerpos se buscan (aún y más de una vez…) Olvidan el día, oscurecen las paredes y se encuentran…el sabor que es de ellas, tan solamente de ellas.

Del sabor al tacto, Emma define las coordenadas a los sentidos de Regina mientras la morena le enseña la rosa de los vientos, el sur del desnorte. Y las dos sienten que navegan sin timonel. En sus manos, el timón del amor que comparten. En la rueda de sus besos, los puntos cardinales que son descubiertos con cada nuevo recorrido guiado por el faro del deseo. Emma de Regina. Regina de Emma. Solo ellas conocen a fuego sus toques, la ternura de miel en sus brazos.

Un encuentro que se va escribiendo al entrelazarse los dedos, en las curvas de cada una de ellas, en la forma en cómo se ven, una en la otra. Pues en la mirada está todo. El Todo y el Silencio. Lo que no se ve está, llega después del alma y lucha en ese encuentro de pupilas, de amores que se aman, los brazos y los besos enlazados después, en un ruego de la piel.

«Te amo» suspira la sheriff contra el cuerpo de la morena acurrucado al de ella, entregado al de ella. Un acto de belleza tan verdadero que Emma no se cansa de apreciar. Su Regina

«Te amo» la alcaldesa levanta la mirada y encuentra su campo verde de paz y la sonrisa reservada solo para ella. Y lo que Regina siente abre las puertas del océano, que desemboca estrellas dentro de sí. No sabía que cabía un sentir de aquel tamaño en su interior. Su Emma.

* * *

La mesa está puesta para cinco personas y aparte una sillita de bebé, graciosos detalles navideños decoran las servilletas y todo fue cuidado por Regina para que estuviera más que perfecto. Pequeños centros de hojas secas y piñas adornan la mesa.

Henry y Emma están en la sala jugando a la consola mientras comen castañas calientes y fruta escarchada. Regina está en su sillón individual, acompañada de una copa de sidra de manzana, solo observando a los dos, esperando a que Snow y David lleguen. ¿Es entonces eso la felicidad? Pensaba. ¿Un estado de ligereza absoluta acompañado de serenidad y un calor en el pecho que jamás se desvanece?

El timbre interrumpe los pensamientos y la alcaldesa se levanta para ir a recibir a sus suegros. Los Charming llegan trayendo más sonrisas y regalos, saludan a Regina con largos abrazos y ella enseguida coge al pequeño Neal en sus brazos mientras los padres de Emma se quitan las chaquetas y se quedan más cómodos.

Más abrazos intercambiados y una multiplicación de sonrisas cuando todos se reúnen en la sala de estar adornada con un inmenso árbol decorado como manda la fecha. El bebé se queda maravillado con las pequeñas luces centelleando y ríe divertido con todo a su alrededor.

«Cuando te canses de sujetarlo, puedes poner a Neal en el suelo, Regina, ya está empezando a gatear» dice la princesa

«¡Ha crecido tanto!» observa Emma abrazada al padre

«Dentro de poco está corriendo por la ciudad y volviéndoos locos» comenta Henry

«Y entonces tú le enseñarías a luchar con una espada, ¿qué me dices?» David choca su pierna en la rodilla de Henry que sonríe al abuelo.

«¡Regina, la decoración os ha quedado hermosa! Habéis hecho un gran trabajo juntos» Snow le sonríe

«Espera a probar lo que hemos preparado, abuela. Mis madres han elaborado una cena maravillosa y tanta comida que creo que si comenzamos a comer ahora, hasta mañana, a la hora de cenar, podremos acabarlo todo» el joven príncipe divierte a sus madres y abuelos

«Solo quiero que os sintáis a gusto» dice la reina «No sé bien cómo van las cenas de Navidad, es la primera vez que hacemos esto, pero podéis serviros lo que queráis, las bebidas están en la nevera. Emma me ha dicho que tú prefieres cerveza, David»

«¡Genial!» él se levanta «¿Quieres una, Emma?»

«¡Por supuesto!» la rubia sonríe «¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Qué quieres beber? Tenemos jugo, refresco y sidra»

«Creo que voy a acompañar a Regina con la sidra» la princesa responde feliz y agradecida por la oportunidad de estar con su familia

«Ok…¿Chico?»

«¿Puedo tomar una cerveza con vosotros?» pregunta el adolescente mientras mira de su madre rubia a su madre morena

«Regina…» Swan no sabe qué responder, a fin de cuentas, Henry nunca le había pedido nada parecido y no sabía que el muchacho tenía interés en cervezas, pero obviamente ya está creciendo y Emma sabe muy bien que, a su edad, ella ya bebía bastante.

«Creo que está bien, Emma» Mills mira a su muchacho «Estamos en casa y estoy feliz de que Henry nos lo haya pedido a nosotras en vez de beber a escondidas como hacen tantos adolescentes. Además, confío en la madre de mi hijo y en su abuelo» los sheriffs de Storybrooke se miran y sonríen, y entonces se dirigen a la nevera para buscar las bebidas de todos.

La rubia le da una lata al muchacho, a quien le cuesta abrirla.

«Ve despacio, compañero. Es muy probable que no te guste cuando la pruebes por primera vez» David aconseja al nieto «Nada de azúcar como en los refrescos…»

«Ok…» busca el apoyo en su madre rubia y ella solo lo alienta con un movimiento de cabeza. Henry prueba un buche y hace una mueca

«¿Muy ruin?» Swan se esfuerza para no reír

«Es amargo…» se queja «Diferente, claramente» prueba otro «Así que, ya podéis explicarme cómo es que os gusta esto tanto» los adultos ríen

«Creo que es más la sensación que el sabor, chico. Te acostumbras a beber algo que no tenga azúcar y te gusta el efecto del alcohol» abraza al hijo de lado

«Hum…» Henry parece pensar en el tema

«Muchos chicos de tu edad beben para sentirse adultos, Henry. Esa parece ser la fascinación con la bebida entre los adolescentes» explica David

«Yo no quiero sentirme adulto, abuelo, quiero tener la edad que tengo y sentirme así. Ya tendré bastante tiempo para ser adulto» responde el joven y hace que su madre Regina sonría ampliamente, orgullosa de él.

«¡De verdad que eres hijo de tu madre!» se mete con él Emma

«¡Completamente!» él abandona la lata en las manos de Swan y se va a sentar al lado de Regina, que tiene a Neal jugando en su regazo.

Emma y Henry se encargaron de escoger la música de aquella noche. Cantantes y grupos preferidos de los dos ayudan a hacer el ambiente más agradable. El bebé Charming está entretenido en la alfombra, jugando con sus dinosaurios de peluche y cochecitos, haciendo sonidos ininteligibles y riendo sin contención. David, su hija y su nieto luchan en un juego electrónico mientras Snow y Regina conversan sobre la ciudad y los planes de futuro.

* * *

A medida que pasa el tiempo, Neal comienza a tener sueño y llora. La princesa le da el biberón al hijo y no tarda en dormirse en brazos de la madre. Regina sube a uno de los cuartos y regresa con el capacho que había sido de Henry, aún muy bien conservado. Junto con Snow, prepara el espacio para el pequeño y lo dejan durmiendo arropado con una mantita amarilla. Neal ronca satisfecho. Emma y David asisten a la escena maravillados.

«Mamá, sé que aún no es media noche, pero ¿podemos comer?» Henry pide, a pesar de haber ya probado los diversos aperitivos que Emma y Regina habían preparado.

«No sé vosotros, pero yo lo apoyo» Swan se manifiesta

«¿Vamos, Regina?» Snow se dirige a la alcaldesa, que consiente

«Seguir las reglas y tradiciones no es el fuerte de esta familia» David hace que todo rían

La cena es servida con hartura y regada de buenos sentimientos. Las conversaciones se sobreponen, Henry cuenta sobre el viaje a Avalon y Snow acaba diciendo que David y ella pretenden renovar sus votos matrimoniales en Storybrooke. Emma está feliz por estar presente y Regina se ofrece a ayudar en la organización, cosa que la princesa enseguida acepta.

El reloj de la torre anuncia que es Navidad con doce campanadas escuchas por toda la ciudad. Algunos tiran fuegos artificiales para celebrar. En el interior de las casas, el calor de los afectos. Más que regalos, abrazos. Más que ropas bonitas, sonrisas. Más que bebida y comida abundante, presencias. En la mansión Swan Mills, todos se colocan cerca de la chimenea y hacen un brindis por el amor, profundamente agradecidos por estar juntos y en el lugar exacto donde deberían estar.

«¿Podemos abrir ahora los regalos?» pide Swan como los ojos brillando

«¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho la pregunta antes que Henry, Emma!» Snow se mete con la hija

«A veces tengo la impresión de que vivo con dos niños en la casa…» Regina alza una ceja para la novia

«Confieso que echo de menos compartir esos cereales por la mañana» dice David y la princesa lo mira feo, pero todos ríen al final.

«Pero entonces, ¿podemos darnos los regalos?» Henry insiste «¿Quién comienza?»

Snow se adelanta y coge algunas cajas.

«¡Wow! Parece que alguien va a recibir muchos regalos» sonríe el joven príncipe

«Bien…» la princesa siente que sus mejillas se ponen rojas «David y yo dudamos un poco sobre qué hacer, a fin de cuentas, como Regina ha dicho, es la primera vez que hacemos esto juntos y de forma tan especial. Es nuestra primera Navidad en familia, así que…»

«No tienes que justificarte, mi amor, por hacer lo que querías y comprar cuantos regalos pensaste que debías» David se puso a su lado, acariciándole la espalda «¡Todo está bien!» los dos se miran y sonríen.

«Cierto…» mira una vez más para las cajas en sus manos «Sabemos que no son las cosas materiales las que demuestran cuánto amamos a alguien o cuánto esa persona es importante en nuestras vidas. Pero tengo que decir que es muy divertido pensar en quien amamos e intentar encontrar algo que se transforme en sonrisas y bellos recuerdos» Snow sonríe y mira a su familia «Emma, hija, ¡estos regalos son los tuyos!» extiende las cajas a la rubia, que abre la boca al mirar la cantidad de regalos que hay y enseguida se levanta para abrazar a los padres.

«¡Qué suerte, ma!»

«¡Vaya…son muchos!» Emma abraza a la madre, después al padre y después a los dos juntos. Es tiempo de crear nuevos recuerdos «¡Gracias! ¡Estoy feliz por recibir tanto, pero sabíais muy bien que no era necesario!» la rubia se sienta en el suelo y comienza a abrir el paquete más pequeño.

«¿Quieres ayuda?» Henry se pone a su lado

«Vamos a ver qué…» quita el papel de bolitas y encuentra uno de los juegos que estaba pensando en comprar para jugar con Henry «¡Papá!» Emma grita y casi despierta a Neal «¡No me creo que anotaras el nombre del juego que comenté en la comisaría y me lo hayas comprado!» antes de que David pudiera responder, la rubia se tira encima de él y lo abraza

«¡Guay, abuelo!» el muchacho celebra, pues también disfrutaría del regalo. Regina sonríe ante la espontaneidad de su novia y se siente plena al observar la felicidad en ella.

La sheriff vuelve a sentarse entre sus cajas envueltas en papeles brillantes y escoge otra para abrir. Emma se depara entonces con un nuevo par de botas de caño alto, color caramelo. Su madre se había dado cuenta de que las suyas ya estaban algo gastadas.

«¡Realmente las estaba necesitando!» abraza las botas y mira a Snow en agradecimiento

En el próximo paquete, encuentra una chaqueta de cuero nueva, de dos tonos más oscuro que las botas y no se contiene, yendo a abrazar a su madre, sintiéndose cuidada por ella. Para sorpresa de Swan, abre un paquete que contiene un vestido, muy bonito hay que decir, y entonces recuerda la pequeña guerra contra su guardarropa y sonríe. Aquel vestido negro será usado en una futura cena con Regina.

Había una caja más y la rubia no pudo evitar gritar una vez más. No se podía creer que estaba recibiendo por Navidad por parte de sus padres un auténtico BB-8, el robot más simpático de _Star Wars_ , saga que siempre ha visto con su padre y Henry.

«¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!» llenó de besos sus mejillas

«Guay, ma, ahora nuestras misiones espaciales serán más reales y…»

«Hm, hm…» Regina interrumpe al hijo «¡Solo espero no tener que rescatar a nadie del espacio, señorita Swan!» alza una ceja a la rubia y después mira al hijo

«¡No! Nadie se va a ir al espacio, y mucho menos mi BB-8» mira al hijo «Mío, ¿ok?»

«Estamos muy felices de que te hayan gustado los regalos, hija» David la abraza una vez más

«¡Los amo! ¡Todos!» Emma tiene los ojos aguados

El próximo en recibir los regalos de Snow y David es Henry. Recibe los dos primeros libros de la trilogía del Asesino de Reyes, _El nombre del viento_ y _El temor de un hombre sabio_ , además de _La música del silencio_ que tiene lugar en el mismo contexto, pero con un personaje bastante peculiar. Por supuesto comenzaría a leerlos al día siguiente.

Cuando se encuentra con un videojuego que quería, al igual que su madre rubia, los dos gritan juntos y acaban despertando a Neal. Pero era imposible hacer algo para contenerlos o pedirles que no expresaran aquella alegría. Regina entonces coge al pequeño en sus brazos y lo acuna hasta que su lloro para. Por último, el joven príncipe, recibe un sable de luz, lo que hace que Emma lo mire con algo de envidia y promete que le prestaría a BB-8 si él también la deja jugar con el sable. Así que, en seguida llegan a un acuerdo.

Buscar un regalo para la reina había sido un gran desafío. ¿Qué se podría dar a alguien que sencillamente ya tenía de todo o podría tenerlo solo con un gesto de sus manos? El primer paquete que Regina abre revela una hermosa bufanda tejida en suave lana de color rojo burdeos, haciendo juego con un par de guantes. Al verlos, la morena sonríe.

«¡Son lindos!» se lleva el tejido a su rostro

«Si la bufanda está muy grande, me lo dices que la acorto, y…»

«¿Lo has hecho tú?» Regina interpela a Snow

«Bueno, sí…» la princesa responde algo tímida

«¡Gracias, Snow!» las dos sencillamente se abrazan con cuidado ya que Neal se encuentra entre las dos.

Al abrir el segundo paquete, la morena se encuentra un conjunto de cepillos y peines. Le son ligeramente familiares y entonces mira a los Charming, como si sospechase de los dos.

«Son…» Henry y Emma no entienden la conmoción de la alcaldesa

«Sí, Regina. Gold los había guardado en la tienda y cuando fuimos a buscarte un regalo, pensamos que quizás podrías quererlos» explica David

Aquellos objetos habían pertenecido a Cora. Y significa mucho para la morena tenerlos consigo. Algunas tardes, en la hacienda Mills, su madre la hacía sentarse cerca de ella y pasaba horas cepillándole el pelo hasta que brillaran y entones los trenzaba con esmero, como a Regina le gustaba.

«¡Gracias!» los tres sonríen

Por último, Regina también recibe una colección de libros. _Las brumas de Avalon_ , en una edición especial, encuadernada en cuero rojo con diseños dorados en la portada.

«Oh…» se sorprende al leer el título

«Henry nos ayudó a encontrar esa edición» revela Snow «Sabemos que la historia de tu abuela, contada por ella, debe ser mucho más interesante que lo que una mente humana haya sido capaz de imaginar, pero…pensamos que quizás te gustaría leer la historia bajo otra perspectiva. Aun sabiendo que muchos de los hechos narrados probablemente hayan sido inventados por la autora»

«¡Seguramente sí! Pero eso no invalida la obra y estaré feliz en poder leer algo sobre mi abuela escrito en este mundo. ¡Gracias por tal amabilidad, Snow y David!» se abrazan otra vez, y el príncipe coge a su hijo, acunando al pequeño

La próxima en entregar los regalos es Emma. Aunque ya se había ganado el viaje a Avalon, Henry recibe un paquete de su madre y lo agradece entusiasmado al descubrir un nuevo Ipod con dos pares de auriculares: uno para él y otro para Grace. A sus padres, la rubia les da algo cuya idea original no había sido suya, pero que emociona a todos: en un atrapasueños, colocó sus recuerdos de niña, permitiendo que Snow y David la conocieran un poco más.

La princesa también recibe de manos de su hija un joyero que contiene unos pendientes y un collar con un colgante en forma de campanilla. Un delicado trabajo que la sheriff había encomendado a Tinkerbell y el hada había sentido un enorme placer en ejecutar. Dentro de los pétalos, había polvo de hada, ofreciendo un brillo especial a todo el conjunto.

Charming, por su parte, recibe un conjunto especial de tazas: una térmica para el café con el diseño de _Darth Vader_ , personaje preferido del príncipe; una jarra para la cerveza; un vaso para whisky y otro para licores. También hay un pequeño sobre que contiene un bono que equivale a un año de cafés en Grannys. ¡Muy apropiado para un sheriff!

Henry y Regina se miran intentando decidir quién será el próximo y la alcaldesa cede el turno a su hijo. Para sus abuelos, el pequeño tiene una colección de DVDs con todas las películas Disney sobre príncipes y princesas. Todos ríen de la situación y del humor del muchacho. Después, entrega un sobre a cada uno y les pide que los abran juntos.

Snow se sorprende al encontrar la foto de un caballo y mira a David que la mira de la misma manera. Entonces esperan a alguna explicación del nieto.

«Ahm…ok, he tenido una gran ayuda de mi madre para este regalo y, bueno, las fotos fue lo mejor que puede pensar porque, ya sabéis, empaquetar dos caballos como regalo iba a ser algo complicado» se justifica el adolescente

«Espera» Snow lo interrumpe «¿Estos caballos son reales? Ellos….»

«Sí, muy reales. Ahora están en el picadero de mamá, pero os pertenecen» sonríe el joven

«Henry vino a mí con la idea y estuve de acuerdo en que sería un regalo hermoso» se justifica Regina «Siempre fuiste una excelente amazona, Snow, todo lo que pido es que cuidéis muy bien de esos animales, están entre los mejores que crio en el picadero» ella sonríe

«¡Con certeza iremos a verlos muchas veces y cuidaremos muy bien de ellos!» sonríe el príncipe «¡Gracias, Henry, Regina, es un regalo increíble!»

El joven príncipe va hasta el árbol y busca un bonito paquete, está nervioso.

«Mamás…» mira a las dos «¡Espero que sepáis lo difícil que es escoger un regalo para vosotras! Pero me dijeron que aunque fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, vosotras lo amaríais, porque, bueno, soy vuestro hijo y eso me hace alguien muy especial» Regina y Emma asienten «Entonces el abuelo Rumpel me dio una idea y decidí que era muy buena»

«¿Rumpel?» Regina lo interrumpe «¿Cuándo exactamente fuiste a ver a tu abuelo, Henry?»

«Digamos que estabais bastante entretenidas haciendo todas esas cosas sabrosas cuando salí y fui hasta la tienda» dice la verdad

«¿Existe algo mágico dentro de ese paquete o algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos?» Emma acciona su modo madre protectora

«No, mamás. El abuelo me ayudó a, bueno, finalizar el regalo porque vais a ver que yo mismo lo he hecho» él sonríe

«¿Tú has hecho nuestro regalo, hijo?» Regina no evita la emoción que le afluye al rostro

«¡Feliz Navidad, mamás, os quiero!» Henry abraza a las dos y les entrega el paquete

A pesar de la ansiedad, la alcaldesa retira el papel despacio provocando que la rubia golpee el pie en el suelo con impaciencia. Con cuidado, sacan una encuadernación muy bonita, en la portada estaban dibujados los trazos de sus rostros. El título les llama bastante la atención: _Super SwanQueen_

Al pasar la primera página, una breve dedicatoria, pero llena de sentimiento: "¡Para Regina y Emma, las mejores madres que un chico puede soñar con tener!". Ellas sonríen y la rubia pasa otra página.

La reina y la salvadora quedan sorprendidas al verse transformadas en super heroínas de un comic. Pero más que eso: constatan el talento y la creatividad de su hijo y sienten que puede ser posible estallar de tanto orgullo y felicidad.

«¡Chico, con certeza eres el mejor hijo que nosotras podríamos soñar con tener!» Emma no se resiste y lo abraza mientras Regina aún está maravillada con los hermosos trazos, los fuertes colores y el talento de su pequeño príncipe.

«¡Al final, de verdad eres un autor, Henry» la morena consigue decir con la voz tomada y abre los brazos que rápidamente se cierran alrededor de un adolescente que ya le pasa en altura «¡Gracias, mi amor!» le da un beso

«Pero que conste, que nos habría encantado incluso si nos hubieras dado un chicle, chico» le guiña un ojo la sheriff

La alcaldesa es la última y parece algo nerviosa. Había pasado bastante tiempo pensando en qué podría regalarle a su hijo, a su novia y a los Charming. Mills respira hondo y se levanta del sillón.

«Bueno» Emma y Henry miran de soslayo al árbol intentando ver algún paquete que no hubieran visto antes «¡Buen intento, vosotros dos!» Regina los pilla «Vuestros regalos no están ahí, sería muy obvio. Y como sé que los dos habéis hecho incursiones por toda la casa buscando algo que me delatase, siento desilusionarlos, pero realmente escondí muy bien los regalos» sonríe

«¿Con magia?» pregunta el adolescente

«¡Sí, joven Sherlock!» ironiza la alcaldesa «Aún poseo algunos trucos más que la señorita Swan» provoca a la novia «Sugiero que dejéis de intentar encontrar algo que casi está bajo vuestras narices, pero protegido por un hechizo de invisibilidad» ofrece su sonrisa triunfante

«¡Mamá, así no vale!» Henry se cruza de brazos

«¿De verdad necesitabas todo este suspense, Regina?» Emma imita al hijo

«Muy bien, si deshacéis esos morros ahora, retiro el hechizo y podemos comenzar a conversar, ¿qué me decís?» los dos se miran y sonríen animados a la alcaldesa «Fue lo que pensé…» con un gesto de la mano, dos grandes cajas empaquetadas en rojo aparecen apoyadas en la pared de la sala, al lado del árbol de Navidad.

Henry y Emma se quedan estáticos al ver el tamaño y miran a Regina solo para confirmar que les pertenecían. Los dos corren hasta ellas y cogen las cajas, constatando que no eran tan pesadas. Bajo la mirada atenta de los demás y sin paciencia alguna, rasgan juntos el papel y comienzan a gritar de incredulidad con lo que va apareciendo en sus manos.

«¡Mamá, no puede ser que lo hayas hecho!»

«¡Regina, no me lo puedo creer!»

«¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!» los dos gritan juntos y comienzan a saltar y bailar uno alrededor del otro despertando una vez más a Neal, pero, ¿quién puede culparlos? Snow y David solo consiguen echarse a reír ante la situación.

Dentro de las dos cajas protectoras se ven dos ejemplares de la Nimbus 2001. Incluso con la ayuda de Zelena, no había sido fácil encontrar esas escobas voladoras.

«Hm, hm…» la reina llama la atención de los dos hacia una pequeña caja en sus manos envuelta en el mismo papel rojo «Solo espero, Emma Swan y Henry Daniel Mills Swan, que no llegue a casa y os pille a los dos jugando aquí dentro. Aún tenemos reglas, ¿escucháis?»

«¡Sí!» los dos responden juntos

«Y quedáis avisados desde ya que si me entero de que sobrepasáis los límites de velocidad volando por ahí, confisco las escobas y nunca más las veréis, ¿entendido?»

«¡Entendido!» Henry asiente

«¡Más que entendido!» Emma refuerza

«¡Bien! Ahora, creo que esto también forma parte del paquete» extiende la cajita hacia ellos

La sheriff y el hijo intercambian una mirada más que significativa y comienzan a rezar para tener la razón. Juntos, deshacen el papel y encuentran una cajita de madera bellamente trabajada con detalles de alas talladas. Antes de abrir, los dos respiran hondo y cierran los ojos.

«Emma, Henry…» Snow intenta llamar la atención de los dos, pero ellos sencillamente lo ignoran «¡Ok!»

Lentamente, van abriendo la tapa y sus ojos se van desorbitando mientras sus labios forman sonrisas gigantescas. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, el muchacho saca de la caja una snicht dorada. Emma y Henry están sin habla.

«Regina, eso es…» David intenta preguntar

«La bola de quiddicht más increíble y fantástica y…» el muchacho susurra hipnotizado. En un movimiento de pura adoración, Swan coge el objeto y la bolita abre las alas, emitiendo un zumbido alto al batirlas tan rápido que los ojos no pueden acompañar el movimiento.

«Regina Mills, los conceptos de increíble han sido actualizados con éxito» es todo lo que la sheriff puede decir. Con cuidado, Henry y Emma guardan la bola otra vez en la caja y la cierran con el pequeño cerrojo, y la dejan en la mesita del centro. Casi tan rápido como las alas de la _golden snicht_ , los dos se lanzan encima de Regina, tirándola al sillón y llenándola de besos y agradecimientos. Incluso Neal se divierte con la escena.

Tras conseguir controlar la euforia, los dos se quedan de pie al lado de la alcaldesa que pide disculpas a David y a Snow por la algarabía. Con cariño, Emma recoloca el cabello de su novia y Henry besa la mejilla de su madre mientras ella hace aparecer otra pequeña caja en sus manos.

«Antes de entregar este regalo, me gustaría agradeceros por estar aquí, por la generosidad de vuestro perdón, por confiarme esta nueva oportunidad y, principalmente, a vuestra hija» todos sonríen «No podría imaginar que un día llegaríamos aquí, juntos, como una familia. Compartiendo historias, confidencias, corazones y tantos sentimientos que nos envuelven. Pero puedo garantizar que estoy muy feliz de que así sea»

«Nosotros también estamos muy felices, Regina» confirma Snow

«En cuanto a nuestra hija, sé que no es necesario, pero es mi deber informarte que, bueno, cuides bien de Emma o…» David pone cara seria

«Tienes que mejoras un poco si quieres asustarme, Charming» Mills se ríe del rubio

«¡Solo espero no tener que asustarte!» él le devuelve

«¡No lo harás, papá!» garantiza Emma dando un piquito a su novia

«En primer lugar, espero que aceptéis este regalo. Estoy segura de que Emma y Henry también estarán muy felices» los dos sonríen al saber ya de qué se trata «En segundo lugar, puede ser modificado tal y como penséis que debe ser…»extiende la caja a Snow que la coge

La princesa retira con cuidado el papel y abre la caja encontrando dos pares de llaves. La pareja de encantadores se cuestiona con la mirada y entonces buscan una explicación en la alcaldesa

«Eso que sujetáis son las llaves de una casa» aclara ella

«Más específicamente la que queda a cinco casas de aquí, con la pintura azul clara y las ventanas blancas, abuela» detalla Henry «¿Te acuerdas de que una vez dijiste que te gustaría mucho vivir en una casa grande como esa?» el muchacho sonríe

«Regina, esto significa que…» la princesa se queda estupefacta

«¡La casa es vuestra!» sonríe la reina «Con espacio suficiente para que Emma tenga un cuarto, Henry otro y Neal pueda crecer con bastante espacio para jugar»

«Regina, nosotros…» David mira las llaves en sus manos

«¡Por favor, papá, aceptad!» Emma mira a los dos con ojos suplicantes «Sé que amáis el loft, nosotros amamos el loft, pero una cosa es compartirlo solo entre mamá y yo, otra completamente distinta es tener una familia entera viviendo allí, ¡aún más si pensamos en lo numerosa que puede considerarse a esta familia!» argumenta la sheriff

«Snow…» el príncipe entiende enseguida la expresión sonriente de su esposa y sabe que la respuesta es un sí

«¡Necesitaremos ayuda con la mudanza!» la princesa abre los brazos y todos se juntas «Acepto con la condición de que la primera cena en la casa nueva cuente con la presencia de vosotros tres»

«Condición aceptada» replica Regina

«Bueno, creo que los regalos del pequeño quedan para mañana, ¿verdad?» Emma observa a su hermano durmiendo y lo coge en brazos colocándolo de nuevo en el capazo.

Tras haber hecho la entrega de regalos, brindan otra vez y comienza una nueva sesión de historias y risas hasta que el sueño, poco a poco, comienza a aparecer.

«Snow, David, antes de irnos a dormir y sí, ya hay un cuarto preparado para los dos, me gustaría hacer una cosa» Mills recibe las miradas de todos

«¿Más regalos, mamá?» bromea Henry

«No diría que son regalos, cariño, pero creo que es la fecha apropiada para entregarles esto a los cuatro» la morena los sorprende con unos sobres blancos y grandes en sus manos

«Regina, ¿qué es esto?» la sheriff no tiene ni idea de qué pretende su novia con aquello

«Es mi manera de pedir disculpas de nuevo por todo los que os he causado, ya sabéis, antes…»

«Está bien, mamá, entendemos» Henry le hace un cariño a su madre morena

La reina separa dos sobres y deja uno en las manos de los Charming y otro en las de Emma.

«No me miréis con esas caras de quien espera que una nueva maldición salga de esos sobres, garantizo que no es nada de eso» revira los ojos al verlos dudando

David respira hondo y abre el sobre. De él saca un papel. Emma hace lo mismo y los tres no logran evitar las lágrimas cuando entienden de qué se trata lo que ahí hay escrito.

«¡Eso es…esto…!» Snow se lleva la mano a la boca y balancea la cabeza, incrédula

«El certificado de nacimiento de Emma» habla Regina «Ahora debidamente registrada como Emma Swan Blanchard Nolan, vuestra hija oficial en este mundo» da una pequeña sonrisa

Sin decir una palabra, la sheriff deja el sobre en manos de sus padres y, en dos pasos largos, se abandona en el abrazo de la alcaldesa. Mills acoge las lágrimas y los sollozos de su novia, sabiendo el profundo significado de su gesto para la salvadora. Emma necesita aquella catarsis, sentir las emociones de uno de los momentos más esperados de su vida.

Ya no es el bebé rechazado de alguien. No fue abandonado a su propia suerte. Emma Swan Blanchard Nolan fue amada por sus padres desde el comienzo y protegida por ellos, por su amor, aunque de una forma que podría replicarse. La rubia finalmente siente como si, en aquel instante, a partir de la existencia de aquel pedazo de papel, ya no fuera más una don nadie, una niña perdida. Es hija de unos padres que la quieren de verdad. ¡Emma Swan ya no es una huérfana!

«¡Gracias por esto!» susurra para que solo Regina la escuche «Gracias por saber lo importante que era para mí»

«¡Te amo!» es todo lo que la reina responde y las dos sellan los labios en un largo beso

«Mamás…ma…» mira a Emma «Creo que ahora es nuestro turno» él le entrega otro sobre a ella, igual que el que sujeta en sus manos.

Sin mucho suspense, ven aparecer un nuevo certificado de nacimiento, el de Henry. El joven príncipe pasa a llamarse, oficialmente, Henry Daniel Mills Swan y los nombres de Emma y Neal acompañan al de Regina como madres y padre del muchacho. Los tres se abrazan fuertemente, sin importarles mucho arrugar esos papeles.

«¡Gracias, mamá!» el muchacho se aferra a ella como solía hacer al despertar en medio de la noche, asustado por alguna pesadilla

«No pude colocar el apellido de tu padre, Henry, solo…»

«Está perfecto, mamá» él la tranquiliza «Sé quién es mi padre y siempre lo recordaré con mucho cariño. Pero soy hijo de vosotras dos y me gusta como suena, Henry Daniel Mills Swan» sonríen aún emocionados.

«Gracias de nuevo, mi amor» Emma se acurruca lentamente pasando sus brazos por la cintura de su reina, recostando la cabeza en su hombro y dejándose embriagar por el perfume de Regina.

«Estos certificados significan mucho para nosotros, Regina» David está abrazado a su esposa mientras habla «Sabemos que familia tiene mucho más que ver con el amor que con los lazos de sangre. Los sabes mejor que nosotros» la pareja sonríe a la reina, que abriga a su hija, y a Henry que está apoyado también en su madre morena, con el brazo en su cintura

«Nada nunca borrará los años que habéis vivido separados de Emma, pero siento que, de alguna forma, esto era lo que había que hacer. Emma es vuestra hija, madre de Henry y eso tenía que quedar debidamente registrado, es como las cosas funcionan en este mundo» les da a todos una pequeña sonrisa.

Las lágrimas quedan de lado poco después, cuando la alcaldesa saca del horno una tarta de manzana y los cinco comen juntos tirados ahí, en el suelo de la sala de estar. Una noche de Navidad realmente mágica. La primera de otras que vendrán. El día siguiente comenzó tarde, casi al medio día, con sonrisas perezosas y diversas visitas para entregar los regalos que aún quedaban bajo el árbol.

* * *

Desde ese día hasta Año Nuevo apenas un conjunto de días y una nueva fiesta reunió de nuevo a toda la ciudad. Hubo fuegos artificiales controlados por la magia de las reinas de Storybrooke alrededor de la torre del reloj. Enero trajo consigo un comienzo, nuevas promesas y metas, inaugurando un nuevo calendario.

A mitad de aquel mes, en una hermosa tarde de invierno con el sol brillando a pesar del frío, Taliesin celebró delante de todos la renovación de los votos matrimoniales de Snow y David. El evento fue organizado básicamente por Regina con ayuda de Zelena y tuvo lugar en los jardines de la mansión seguido de una fiesta que no tuvo hora para acabar. El Mago de los Destinos estaba allí para convertir en verdadera la promesa que era de los dos: en cualquier reino, en cualquier tiempo, siempre se encontrarían y serían, por todas las vidas, el amor verdadero uno del otro. Algo que magia alguna podría separar.

¿Cómo contar el tiempo? ¿Por las veces en que el sol enamora a la luna? ¿Por los sueños que danzan tras nuestros párpados esperando nuestro valor para llevarlos a cabo? ¿Por las veces que somos soldados en nuestra propia guerra interior? ¿O tiene el amor calendario? ¿Hay un día marcado para enamorarse?

En los días que siguieron en Storybrooke, el Tiempo se aposentó y sintió el sol batiendo levente en su rostro. Percibió los sonidos que corrían apresados, entendió los colores y los abrazos. El Tiempo paró, miró las calles geométricas, la desnudez del invierno, los trazos profundos que la vida va dejando en el cuerpo humano. Paró al sonido de las voces que contaban historias envueltas por el céfiro fresco que lo hace resguardarse en una mecedora para nunca cansarse de escucharlas. Se maravilló.

No se sabe bien precisar cuándo los minutos allí se hicieron eternidades. Y en aquel pequeño reino que no se localiza en ningún mapa, el Tiempo pasó a correr levemente, como el sol toca el mar en la serenidad de un crespúsculo de verano, en la línea del horizonte. Se instaló cómodamente y transformó en morada la torre del reloj, donde los sueños tuvieron comienzo antes de habitar en lo real.

Y por un Tiempo casi sin fin, todos los seres que viven en Storybrooke serán infinitos como los bosques en otoño, como las palabras que fueron dichas en la oscuridad del vientre porque es en los finales que se puede encontrar el principio del Amor, haciendo malabarismos en el regazo de la razón.

 **FIN**

 **Sí, ya sé que muchos esperabais la boda y el bebé, pero quizá sería alargar demasiado el fic. La autora, como ya dije, es poeta de los pequeños momentos, y ella prefiero describir esa primera Navidad en familia, simiente de muchas otras. Pequeños momentos de la familia, que resumen el amor que los une y la remisión definitiva de Regina, una mujer que finalmente encontró la paz, el perdón, la felicidad: su sitio en el mundo.**

 **Quién sabe si a lo mejor su autora planea una continuación, pero como ya dije, este fic surgió como una cura a una situación grave de la autora, no sé si tiene planeado hacer una segunda parte. Quedémonos con que Emma y Regina viajarán a Avalon, y seguramente se casarán allí, sería hermoso, ¿no? Y que allí engendrarán a su bebé. La magia todo lo puede.**


End file.
